Harry Potter und das Land der Verlorenen
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Harrys Weg nach dem Tabula Rasa. In der magischen Welt nach Voldemort verknüpft sich sein Schicksal erneut mit dem seiner Freunde. Wird er herausfinden, was er wirklich sucht? Wird er es jemals finden? Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und die Goldene Festung.
1. September

**Harry Potter **

**und das Land der Verlorenen**

**September**

Er war an einem Fenster stehen geblieben und sah nun hinaus, wo dichter Nebel um die nassen Dächer und Türme hing. Noch war die Dämmerung kaum angebrochen. Er hatte gehofft, irgendein Überbleibsel des Feuerwerks zu entdecken – ein paar Fünkchen in den Bäumen vielleicht –

Aber das Fest war vorbei. Zwanzig vor sieben an einem Montagmorgen war es, und auch hier im Gang unangenehm klamm und kalt. Außer ihm schien niemand wach zu sein, nicht einmal die Bewohner der Gemälde ringsum. Aber als er sich dem Treppenhaus näherte, klangen Schritte auf. Hastig drückte er sich in die nächste Nische, doch Sekunden später sah er sie eine Treppe ganz in seiner Nähe hinuntergehen: Professor McGonagall, die ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf; Minister Scrimgeour, der ihn nicht beachtete, und zwischen ihnen, hinkend und mit versteinerter Miene, Hogwarts' ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape.

Harry Potter sah der stummen Gruppe nach, bis sie in der Eingangshalle unten verschwand. Als er hörte, wie das Hauptportal geöffnet wurde, wusste er auf einmal, dass auch er hier fertig war. Heute. _Jetzt_.

ooOoo

Er schrieb die Briefe im Gemeinschaftsraum, der um diese Zeit still und verlassen war. Dort kauerte er auf der Fensterbank, den Bogen Pergament gegen die Beine gedrückt, und suchte nach den richtigen Worten – während etwas in ihm die ganze Zeit über darauf wartete, dass doch noch irgendwer früh genug aus den Federn fand. Ihn entdeckte und vielleicht von dem abhielt, was er tun musste.

Aber das passierte nicht. Bis auf das Knistern der Flammen im Kamin blieb alles still, und als er um fünf nach sieben aufsah, war die graue Dämmerung bis dicht an das Fenster herangekrochen.

Die Briefe zu schreiben, war schwer genug gewesen, aber was nun kam, war noch schwerer.

Harry schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsaal. Es war ziemlich dunkel darin, und auch hier lag noch alles in tiefem Schlaf. Er lehnte die beiden Briefe an Rons Kopfkissen – den an Hermione auch, denn natürlich konnte er nicht zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, und im Gemeinschaftsraum wollte er ihn keinesfalls liegen lassen. Dann zog er den Rucksack, den er gestern schon gepackt hatte, unter seinem Bett hervor und kramte so leise wie möglich darin herum. Endlich bekam er zu fassen, was er suchte.

Nachdenklich hielt er den Tarnumhang in den Händen. Das letzte Geschenk seines Vaters. Verloren und wieder gefunden. Wie glücklich war er gewesen, als er ihn dank Luna zurückbekommen hatte!

Er konnte das einfach nicht. Nicht den Umhang!

Also stopfte er ihn wieder zurück zwischen die anderen Sachen. Dann hockte er reglos vor seinem Bett. Grübelte.

Nein. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er hatte keine Verwendung mehr dafür, und der Umhang war zu kostbar, um als reines Andenken in seinem Besitz zu bleiben. Vermutlich konnte einem so ein Ding gar nicht wirklich gehören.

Langsam zog er das Gewebe wieder aus dem Rucksack. Dann stand er abrupt auf und ging zu Rons Bett hinüber, wo er den Umhang zusammengefaltet unter die beiden Briefe schob. Jetzt schnell hinaus, bevor er sich noch etwas anders überlegen konnte.

Er war schon an der Tür, als Ron sich grunzend auf die andere Seite drehte. Harry erstarrte.

„Ischschon Zeit fürs Früh-"

„Schlaf weiter!", flüsterte Harry. „Ich – äh – geh nur mal aufs Klo." Er wartete ab, ob Ron etwa doch noch richtig wach werden würde. Als alles still blieb, verließ er leise den Schlafsaal.

Da hatte er sich doch einen würdigen Abgang verschafft, fand er.

ooOoo

Um zwanzig nach sieben – zu derselben Zeit, als der von Scrimgeour aus dem Ausland herbeorderte Legilimens Brian Skanne in London eintraf – gelangte Harry Potter unbemerkt und unbehelligt von Sicherungszaubern welcher Art auch immer durch die Außentore von Hogwarts. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ließ er seine Welt hinter sich.

Und lief los.

* * *

Diese Geschichte schließt unmittelbar an _Harry Potter und die Goldene Festung_ an. Besser formatiert und mit einem Vorwort versehen ist die PDF-Fassung, die ihr bei Harry-auf-Deutsch im Download-Bereich (unter Mitmachen/Downloads) findet.

* * *


	2. Kartoffelsuppe für die Befreiten

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 1:**

**Kartoffelsuppe für die Befreiten**

Ein kühler Wind bewegte die Matten aus Wildem Wein, die an der Vorderseite des bizarr verwinkelten Hauses herabhingen, zupfte hier und da ein erstes rot verfärbtes Blatt heraus und trieb es über den von Maulwurfshügeln übersäten Vorgarten. Das Haus stand am Ende eines Waldweges, aber normale Wanderer, wie etwa die Leute aus dem Dorf Ottery St. Catchpole, dessen Lichter zwischen den Baumstämmen des Wäldchens hindurchschimmerten, fanden niemals hierher. Doch auch aus den Fenstern dieses Hauses drang freundliches Licht hinaus in die Abenddämmerung. Und wenn an diesem Abend jemand durch das Fenster links neben der Haustür gesehen hätte – das mit den überquellenden Kräutertöpfen davor – dann hätte er eine mollige, kleine Frau mittleren Alters mit rotbraunem Haar gesehen, die am Küchentisch vor einem Berg von Kartoffeln stand und gerade eine der letzten noch ungeschälten hektisch mit einem Messer traktierte. Ihre Miene war von Anspannung und Sorge geprägt …

„Bitte, Percy – sieh zu, dass Pearlicia nicht schon wieder den Schrank ausräumt und – ach du liebe Güte, jetzt brennen mir auch noch die Zwiebeln an – und ich bin noch nicht mal mit dem Kartoffelschneiden fertig!" Molly Weasley warf die Kartoffel hin, die sie gerade in Arbeit hatte, und rührte hastig im Suppenkessel. Der Duft von gebratenen Zwiebeln durchzog die Küche in appetitanregenden Schwaden.

„So was wäre mir früher nicht passiert!", murrte sie und goss ein wenig Wasser über die Zwiebeln. „Es kommt noch so weit, dass ich mir doch so einen programmierbaren Kessel zulege – oder wie immer diese Dinger heißen, die sie jetzt in der Winkelgasse verkaufen."

„Also Mum, du machst dir immer viel zu viel –" Ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern zu ihren Füßen unterbrach Percy und bewirkte, dass seine Mutter beinahe den Kessel vom Herd gestoßen hätte.

„_Percy_! Jetzt hat sie es schon wieder gemacht! Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, Pearlicia – oh, jetzt sieh nur, was – _Reparo_!!"

„Entschuldige – ich glaube, ich bringe sie wohl besser ins Wohnzimmer –"

„Ach was, nimm sie einfach auf den Arm!" Mrs Weasley war äußerst unwirsch, und das konnte wohl kaum nur den Untaten ihrer kleinen Enkelin zuzuschreiben sein, schließlich hatte sie selbst sieben Kinder großgezogen. Während sie hastig eine Kartoffel nach der anderen in akkurate Stücke schnitt – was nach ihrer Ansicht kein Zauber auch nur annähernd so gut wie sie selbst fertig brachte – vertieften sich die Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Percy", sagte sie schließlich und warf die erste Ladung Kartoffelstücke in den Kessel.

„Ich dachte, das tun wir schon die ganze Zeit", erwiderte Percy ein wenig verschnupft. Er hatte seine Tochter inzwischen aufgenommen, um sie an weiteren Expeditionen in der Küche zu hindern, und nun sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg interessiert in den dampfenden Kessel.

„Ja, du hast mir eine Menge über irgendwelche neuen Sicherheitsmaschinen im Ministerium erzählt – und über diesen Prozess da gegen diese Muggel-Kollaborateure – aber jetzt musst _du_ _mir_ einmal zuhören." Ratsch, ratsch, ratsch fuhr das Messer durch die Kartoffel. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Bill –" Endlich war es heraus. Seit Tagen hatte sie überlegt, wie sie dieses Thema angehen sollte – und ob sie es überhaupt tun sollte –

„Das ist eine wirklich dumme Sache –", begann Percy in seiner üblichen etwas blasierten Art, aber Mrs Weasley unterbrach ihn. „Nein, fang erst gar nicht mit deinem Beamtengerede an, Percival! Es geht um deinen Bruder! Er hat seine Arbeit verloren – Gringotts hat ihm gekündigt, um es genau zu sagen –"

„Um es ganz genau zu sagen, haben sie ihm eigentlich nahe gelegt, selbst zu kündigen –"

„– und das wegen seiner _Krankheit_ –"

„– und auch das erst, nachdem er seine Versetzung nach Dubai abgelehnt hat –"

„Percy, jetzt fall mir nicht dauernd ins Wort! Dubai! Was soll er denn in Dubai? Wer soll denn da auf ihn aufpassen? Und überhaupt, wo Fleur doch weiter hier arbeitet! Nein, das ist alles eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit! Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, er arbeitet doch jetzt schon so lange für Gringotts. Und sie wissen, dass er nichts für seine Ausfälle kann!"

„Na ja, man muss da auch den Arbeitgeber verstehen, Mum – er ist bei jedem Vollmond für zwei Tage arbeitsunfähig, das ist –"

Mrs Weasley warf die letzten Kartoffeln in den Kessel und wandte sich dann ihrem Sohn zu, um ihn mit wütenden Augen anzublitzen. „Er braucht wieder Arbeit", sagte sie. „Kannst du im Ministerium nicht irgendetwas für ihn erreichen? Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Kündigung – anzufechten oder so etwas! Das kann doch nicht richtig sein, dass die ihn feuern, nur weil er dieses – dieses Problem hat!"

„Also, anfechten –", wollte Percy mit zweifelnder Miene loslegen, aber seine Mutter unterbrach ihn schon wieder.

„Bill geht es nicht gut. Er lässt es sich nicht anmerken, aber er sieht so schlecht aus! Und Fleur ist am Boden zerstört – jetzt auch noch diese zweite Fehlgeburt! Die beiden sind völlig am –"

„Psst, Mum, man kann uns im Wohnzimmer hören!"

„Ach –!" Mrs Weasley schlug den Löffel in die Suppe und rührte heftig darin herum.

Die kleine Pearlicia begann auf Percys Arm zu zappeln und ihren feuerroten Weasley-Schopf gegen seine Brust zu bohren. Er öffnete die Küchentür, gab sie im Flur frei und sah ihr nach, wie sie entschlossen zum Wohnzimmer hinüberkrabbelte, von den Stimmen und dem Lichtschein dort angelockt. Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dinge, die ihm besser lagen als seine Vaterpflichten. „Die Sache ist die, dass man vielleicht eine –", begann er in wohlgesetzten Worten.

Aber da schluchzte Mrs Weasley auf. „Es ist so ungerecht!", schniefte sie. „Da wird er von so einer unsäglichen Kreatur verletzt – riskiert trotzdem noch sein Leben für diese Gemeinschaft – und jetzt – jetzt werfen sie ihn einfach raus! Und dann auch noch dieses Unglück mit Fleur!"

„Mum – heute ist Befreiungstag!", erinnerte Percy seine Mutter ein wenig unbehaglich. „Wir wollen feiern – was sollen die drüben denken, wenn du gleich verweint am Tisch sitzt!"

„Ach – Befreiungstag!", schluchzte Mrs Weasley. „Das ist auch so etwas – nach Feiern ist mir nicht zumute –"

„Es hat geklingelt. Vielleicht sollte ich mal eben –"

„Fred und George! Oh _nein_, und ich habe auch noch vergessen, die Kräutercreme für die Kruste vorzubereiten!"

Als Percy die echte Verzweiflung im Gesicht seiner Mutter erkannte, vergaß er seine Rolle als Zweiter Untersekretär des Ministerialbüros und seine Abneigung gegen weibliche Gefühlsausbrüche. Hier musste man eingreifen. „Mum, jetzt reg dich doch bitte nicht weiter auf!", sagte er energisch. „Wir lieben deine Kartoffelsuppe, ob mit oder ohne Kruste! Und was Bill angeht, hast du völlig Recht. Es ist eine Schande, und ich werde sehen, ob ich vielleicht etwas für ihn tun kann."

Mrs Weasley blinzelte ihn überrascht durch die Tränen hindurch an. Dann lächelte sie. „Danke, mein Schatz. Ich benehme mich wirklich unmöglich. Es ist nur, weil –"

„Ich weiß schon", sagte Percy und überraschte seine Mutter damit ein weiteres Mal. „Aber _wir_ sind alle hier, oder? Und es gibt Grund genug zum Feiern. Übrigens war es gar nicht die Klingel. Die haben im Wohnzimmer das Radio angemacht."

oooOooo

Während das herbstliche Zwielicht vor den Fenstern jetzt rasch in Dunkelheit überging, sorgte der Schein der kleinen grünen Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch in Wasserschalen schwammen, mehr und mehr für ein sanftes, behagliches Licht im Wohnzimmer. Baby Pearlicia hatte eben zielstrebig den Weg zu dem Gerät mit den interessanten Schaltern in der Ecke zwischen den Sesseln eingeschlagen und nach einigen Versuchen auch tatsächlich den besten dieser Schalter erwischt, nämlich den, der für laute Geräusche sorgte. Ihre Onkel und Tanten schien das nicht zu stören, und auch ihre Mutter war anderweitig beschäftigt.

„Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass die Kommission mich nimmt", sagte Ron gerade und zuckte die Schultern. „Moody hat gesagt, dass sie die Aurorenzentrale drastisch verkleinert haben. Die brauchen heutzutage nicht mehr allzu viele Leute – da können sie sich die Besten aussuchen –"

„Ob du eigentlich noch mal von irgendwas anderem reden kannst als von dieser öden Aurorensache?" Ginny lümmelte sich im Ohrensessel ihres Vaters, die langen Beine über die eine Armlehne gelegt, den Kopf gegen die andere gestützt, und verfolgte mit einer gewissen ungläubigen Faszination, wie ihre Schwägerin den großen Esstisch umschwirrte, hier eine Serviette zurechtzupfte, dort eine der dunkelgrünen Kerzen in den Leuchtern geraderückte.

„Du hast als Viertbester des Jahrgangs abgeschlossen –", begann Bill nachdenklich.

„So unglaublich uns allen das auch erscheinen mag –", warf Ginny ein und gähnte.

„– das sollte dir auf jeden Fall eine gute Chance sichern", fuhr Bill fort, ohne seine Schwester zu beachten. Auf dem Sofa neben ihm kauerte Fleur unbehaglich in der einen Ecke und schien wie Ginny den Blick nicht von Penelope wenden zu können.

Ron hockte auf der Sofalehne und sah grüblerisch aus dem Fenster. Obwohl es schwer an etwas Bestimmtem festzumachen war, hatte er sich verändert in diesem letzten Jahr. Die Entschlossenheit seiner Miene ließ ihn auf einmal viel stärker als früher Bill ähneln.

„Ich hab gelernt wie ein Blöder", sagte er. „Ich muss das einfach schaffen!"

„Wozu, frage ich mich!", rief Ginny ungeduldig. „Hast du vergessen, dass wir jetzt in einer befreiten Welt leben? Voldemort ist vernichtet! Wer braucht da noch Auroren?!"

„Komm schon, Ginny, hör auf damit. Den Quatsch glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"

„Welchen Quatsch meinst du speziell?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf. „Da ist übrigens gerade eine von diesen komischen Blumen umgekippt, Penelope!"

Ihre Schwägerin hastete ans andere Tischende. Obwohl sich ihre Schwangerschaft noch kaum abzeichnete, waren doch ihre Bewegungen schon wieder deutlich davon geprägt. „Die Sonnenblumen sind einfach zu schwer für diese Vasen", sagte sie, während sie die Stengel in der Glasschale neu ordnete und diesmal mit einem gemurmelten Zauber fixierte. „Und bitte, streitet euch wenigstens gleich beim Essen nicht!"

„Wer streitet denn –?" Ginny zog eine Klammer aus ihrem Haar, schlang es erneut zu einem Knoten und steckte ihn dann nachlässig im Nacken wieder fest. „Man wird ja wohl noch die Wahrheit aussprechen dürfen! Und Ron hat sich da total verrannt, ist zumindest meine Ansicht. Auroren – das ist doch alles Schwachsinn. Euer Problem ist, dass ihr das Leben nicht mehr genießen könnt. Ohne dunkle Bedrohungen und kleine Jagdspielchen fehlt euch einfach was. Seht euch doch an – Bill sieht aus wie ein alter Mann, und Ron kommt einem vor als ob –"

„Jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe", sagte Ron, ohne wirklich bei der Sache zu sein.

„_Das_ war es übrigens, was ich mit Streiten meinte", bemerkte Penelope spitz. „Wir wollen heute den Befreiungstag feiern."

„Ja. Mit einem trübseligen Familientreffen und Mums Kartoffelsuppe!", sagte Ginny böse. „Während alle Welt Partys schmeißt mit 'ner Menge gutgelaunter Gäste und Feuerwerk und was weiß ich noch alles!"

„Aber warum bist du dann nicht in Hogwarts geblieben?", fragte Penelope ohne jeden Sarkasmus. „Da hättest du das alles gehabt!"

„Ach!", schnaubte Ginny. „Das konnte ich Mum nicht antun." Sie stand auf und streckte sich wie eine Katze.

Da sah Bill sie mit einem Lächeln an. Ginny wandte den Blick ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Unvermittelt ließ sie sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen und reckte sich zum Radio hinüber, wo ihre Nichte mit unverminderter Begeisterung die Schalter durchprobierte.

„He, Pearlicia – an deinem Musikgeschmack musst du noch arbeiten!", sagte sie.

„Pearlicia!", rief Penelope zur gleichen Zeit. „Komm, wir müssen dich noch umziehen!" Das Tischarrangement war nun perfekt, während sich auf Pearlicias Pullover deutliche Spuren des Mittagessens und diverser Kekse zeigten. Penelope schnaufte leise, als sie neben dem Sessel ankam und ihre kleine Tochter vom Radio wegpflückte. Ginny beobachtete das mit leicht angewiderter Miene.

„Hoffentlich habt ihr für Nummer zwei einen Namen, der nicht ganz so zickig klingt", sagte sie, aber an Penelopes Geschäftigkeit prallte ihre Provokation völlig unbeachtet ab. Während ihre Schwägerin an Pearlicia herumzuwischen begann, zog Ginny den Zauberstab aus einer schmalen Tasche an ihrem Stiefel und dirigierte damit das Radio, bis ziemlich laute Bässe durch das Wohnzimmer wummerten. Woraufhin Ron in Gedanken versunken hinausmarschierte.

Ginny sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Gebt doch zu, dass sich einem da der Gedanke an eine Gehirnwäsche aufdrängt!", sagte sie zu niemand Bestimmtem. Aber Penelope und Pearlicia hatten das Zimmer inzwischen verlassen, und auf dem Sofa lauschte Bill mit angespannter Miene Fleurs Flüstern.

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Wieso hatte sie sich bloß auf diesen Feiertag zu Hause eingelassen! Aber nachdem sie schon während der gesamten Ferien nicht hier gewesen war – da war sie mit zwei Freundinnen aus Beauxbatons kreuz und quer durch England gezogen und erst für die letzten zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn endlich im Fuchsbau eingetrudelt – hätte sie ihre Mutter einfach nicht länger vertrösten können. So gern sie sich auch gedrückt hätte.

So war sie also mittags von Hogwarts hierher gekommen, und schon jetzt begann der Kreis der Familie sie zu erdrücken. Und das war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste an diesem Ausflug. Das Schlimmste war die Entdeckung, wie sehr ihre Brüder sich verändert hatten. Ron war plötzlich auf eine geradezu erbosende Weise erwachsen. Percy schien vergessen zu haben, dass er der Familie je den Rücken gekehrt hatte und war jetzt einfach ermüdend familiär. Und Bill –

Bills Anblick hatte sie wie ein Schock getroffen. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit Monaten keine ruhige Nacht mehr gehabt. Fleur war auch nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst und klebte ständig an seiner Seite. Sie ließ sich nicht einmal mehr auf Gefechte mit ihrer Schwiegermutter ein – und die schien selbst ständig den Tränen nahe zu sein, wie Ginny schon festgestellt hatte. Da war es nur ein geringer Trost, dass zumindest Charlie und ihr Vater unverändert waren, munter und herzlich wie eh und je. Die Zwillinge, auf die Ginny jetzt, was die Stimmung anging, ihre ganze Hoffnung setzte, waren immer noch nicht eingetroffen.

Ach, verdammt. Vielleicht hätte ich doch in Hogwarts bleiben sollen –

Mit fast geschlossenen Augen sah sie über den stimmungsvoll gedeckten Tisch hin. Durch die Wimpern betrachtet verschwamm alles zu einem Gemenge aus dunklen Grün- und Brauntönen, mit den starken Gelbtupfern der Blumen hier und da und dem sanften Rotgold der Kerzenflammen –

So ließ es sich vielleicht ertragen.

oooOooo

Sie apparierte auf dem schmalen Waldweg und stellte nicht ohne Stolz fest, dass sie keine zehn Meter von der Haustür entfernt angekommen war – angesichts der weiten Strecke, die hinter ihr lag, wirklich eine Leistung. Jetzt stand sie da in der frühen Dunkelheit eines trüben Septemberabends, fröstelte in den Windböen, die im Wilden Wein an der Hauswand wühlten, und wusste nicht so recht, ob sie weitergehen sollte.

Die waren doch jetzt sicher schon beim Essen. Aber früher hatte sie sich nicht freimachen können – für eine neue Lehrkraft gab es auch am Feiertag genug vorzubereiten. Oder nachzuarbeiten, dachte sie säuerlich. Ob es nicht besser wäre, wieder umzukehren? In Hogwarts im festlichen Getümmel unterzutauchen – und die Dinge einfach so zu belassen, wie sie nun einmal geworden waren? Ihre Hände umfassten den Korb aus dem _Honigtopf_ ein wenig fester. Plötzlich kam sie sich total kindisch vor damit. Wollte sie sich einen Abend in der vertrauten Runde etwa mit diesem Berg von Süßigkeiten erkaufen?

„Blödsinn!", sagte sie trotzig in die Dunkelheit hinein, und dann ging sie mit entschlossenen Schritten die letzten Meter zwischen aufgebundenen Astern und Dahlien hinauf, bis sie vor der Haustür stehen blieb. Essensdüfte drangen aus dem Küchenfenster, und ganz leise war da auch Musik zu hören, vermutlich vom Wohnzimmer her, jetzt kurz übertönt von dem Kreischen eines kleinen Kindes – das musste wohl Pearlicia sein.

Wollte sie da wirklich reinplatzen? Sie gehörte doch nicht mal zur Familie! Die Entscheidung wurde ihr jedoch abgenommen, denn in diesem Moment hatte Arthur Weasley sie von der Küche aus entdeckt und öffnete Sekundenbruchteile später die Haustür.

„Guten Abend, Mr Weasley", sagte sie und sah erleichtert, dass sein breites Lächeln aufrichtig erfreut und ohne Vorbehalte war.

„Hermione!", rief er. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Wie schön – wir haben dich so lange nicht gesehen! Komm herein!"

Und so fand sie sich übergangslos in der vertrauten Diele wieder, und es war, als wäre sie gestern noch hier gewesen. Das Stimmengewirr aus dem Wohnzimmer, die überquellende Garderobe verrieten ihr, dass die ganze Familie versammelt sein musste.

„Komm, gib mir deinen Umhang!", sagte Mr Weasley und suchte nach einem freien Haken, an den er ihn hätte hängen können. „Mir war doch so, als hätte ich jemanden den Weg heraufkommen sehen! Wir warten nämlich immer noch auf Fred und George."

„Ich wollte nicht einfach –"

„Du bist herzlich willkommen, Hermione! Wir haben uns gerade erst ans Essen gemacht, du kommst also genau richtig!" Er warf ihren Umhang schließlich über zwei andere und rief zur halb geöffneten Wohnzimmertür hinüber: „Wir haben einen Gast!"

Mr Weasleys Herzlichkeit taute sie ein wenig auf, aber sie bezweifelte, dass _alle_ Weasleys ihre Ankunft so erfreut aufnehmen würden. So folgte sie ihm ein wenig zögernd in das Zimmer, das sie im ersten Moment kaum wiedererkannte. Der Tisch mit den zahlreichen Gedecken, mit Blumen und Kerzen in allen Größen – es sah richtig festlich aus. Und drum herum all die vertrauten Gesichter, die ihr jetzt überrascht entgegensahen. Sie waren wirklich alle da, sogar Charlie. Es war ein komischer, unbehaglicher Moment. Wie konnte ich nur –!, dachte sie und hielt sich an ihrem Korb fest.

„Nun kommt, rückt zusammen, macht ein bisschen Platz!", rief der Hausherr fröhlich, und auf einmal setzte dann die Begrüßerei ein, und schließlich rückten sie auch alle irgendwie zusammen, bis sich ein Platz zwischen Penelope und Ginny auftat – was letztere mit einem säuerlichen Blick quittierte.

Egal! Sie war angekommen, und jetzt würde sie einfach in diese Lücke am Tisch schlüpfen, in der großen Weasley-Runde verschwinden und sich ein paar Stunden lang so fühlen wie früher –

„Ich werde dann mal noch ein Gedeck holen", sagte Mrs Weasley und ging in die Küche. Klar, die beiden noch unbenutzten Teller warteten auf die Zwillinge. Hermione stellte ihren Korb neben dem Sofa ab. Das Glänzen der Päckchen darin kam ihr auf einmal grell und aufdringlich vor. Als sie endlich saß, sah sie sich genau Ron gegenüber, der sie nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie hatten einander zuletzt bei der Abschlussfeier im Juni gesehen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er, aber seine Mutter, die jetzt mit einem weiteren Teller zurückkehrte, kam ihrer Antwort zuvor.

„Ein Teller Suppe, Hermione?", sagte sie und hielt Hermione den Teller auch schon hin. Ihre Miene gab nichts preis, aber Hermione war sich bewusst, dass Rons Mutter ihr immer noch die Beziehung zu Harry damals verübelte. Weil sie Ginny damit den Freund ausgespannt und Ron vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. War das alles kompliziert! Wie hatte sie sich bloß hierher wagen können!

„Wie geht es deinen Eltern?", war dann ihre nächste Frage – Hermione vermutete, dass das eigentlich heißen sollte: Wieso bist du nicht bei _denen_?

Glücklicherweise hatte Mr Weasley zur selben Zeit auch eine Frage an sie. „Wie geht es in Hogwarts?"

„Ähm – in Hogwarts ist alles prima."

„Wirklich? Und – wie ist es denn, jetzt auf einmal _hinter_ dem Pult zu stehen?" Mr Weasley war immer noch bemüht, die plötzliche Spannung in der Runde etwas aufzulockern. „Das muss doch ein seltsames Gefühl sein!"

„Vor allem, wenn man selbst vor ein paar Wochen noch auf der anderen Seite gesessen hat", sagte Ginny spitz.

„Na ja – ein bisschen komisch ist es schon", erwiderte Hermione und räusperte sich. Sie würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. Und von Ginny schon gar nicht. „Ich bin die jüngste Lehrerin, die Hogwarts jemals hatte."

„_Aushilf__s_lehrerin." Wieder war es Ginny, die das klarstellte.

„Richtig. Es ist nur für dieses Jahr, bis Professor Babbling zurück ist – oder Professor McGonagall jemand anderen für Alte Runen hat."

„Und dann?", fragte Ron. „Was hast du dann vor?" Über den Tisch hinweg musterte er sie immer noch mit diesem nachdenklichen Blick. Seit Juni hatte es nicht mal einen Brief zwischen ihnen gegeben.

„Zurück nach Padua", antwortete sie, und für einen Moment huschten sonnenwarme Bilder durch ihren Kopf. „Ich hatte das Stipendienjahr im Sommer ja gerade erst angefangen, als McGonagalls Anfrage kam –"

„Richtig, das hatte ich ganz vergessen – du warst ja in Italien", mischte sich Bill ins Gespräch, und neben ihm zuckte Fleur zusammen, als er zu sprechen begann. „Unterrichtet in Padua nicht auch die Harper?" Bill saß ihr schräg gegenüber, und selbst im gedämpften Kerzenlicht fiel Hermione auf, wie stumpf und grob sein Haar aussah. Er trug es immer noch in einem Pferdeschwanz, aber es sah trotzdem ungepflegt aus – wie das Fell eines kränklichen Tieres. Ein wenig erschreckt versuchte sie, ihn nicht anzustarren.

„Ja, schon seit März wieder. Sie hat mir übrigens dazu geraten, die Stelle anzunehmen, als McGonagall sie mir anbot", antwortete sie und probierte die Suppe, die köstlich war und gerade nicht mehr allzu heiß. „Und wie sieht es aus mit deiner Bewerbung?", wandte sie sich wieder an Ron.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Die Antwort müsste jetzt jeden Tag kommen."

„Die nehmen dich sicher", sagte sie.

„Wie geht's ihr denn? Harper, meine ich?", fragte Bill.

„Na ja, diese Blindheit war ja glücklicherweise nur vorübergehend." Hermione brach sich ein Stück des frisch gebackenen Kräuterbrotes ab. „Inzwischen kann sie wohl wieder einigermaßen sehen, glaube ich. Jedenfalls unterrichtet sie wieder."

„Schon erstaunlich, dass alle anderen irgendwo hinter Gittern sitzen – und nur die Harper macht einfach da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte", sagte Ron. „Ich kapier's immer noch nicht, wie die sich da rauswinden konnte. Egal, was sie dann später gemacht hat, zu Anfang war sie war doch wohl so was wie Voldemorts linke Hand –"

„Ron! Ich will diesen Namen hier nicht hören!", sagte seine Mutter scharf.

„Entschuldige, Mum. Aber er ist ja weg, oder? Ich meine, deshalb sitzen wir immerhin hier und – äh, feiern –"

Ginny kicherte los.

„Noch eine Portion Suppe, Hermione?", fragte Mrs Weasley und funkelte Ginny böse an. „Bevor sie ganz kalt wird."

„Danke, gern, Mrs Weasley. Die Suppe ist klasse."

„Wie kommt denn der neue Kollege in Hogwarts an?", wandte sich Mr Weasley wieder an Hermione. Die verschluckte sich und hustete los.

„Ich frage, weil ich den Eindruck hatte, dass Minerva nicht allzu glücklich mit dem Beschluss des Schulbeirats war, das Fach Instrumentelle Magie in Hogwarts anzubieten."

„Oh – Welldone ist – so weit – okay", hustete Hermione und suchte nach einem Wasserglas – allerdings hatte sie noch keines bekommen.

„Welldone ist _der Hit_", stellte Ginny richtig und fixierte Hermione mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Er ist so sexy, dass die Leute ihm auch zuhören würden, wenn er Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten würde. Oder Alte Runen – was das angeht. Ich sag euch, sogar McGonagall kann die Augen nicht von dem lassen!"

„Ginny! Das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit!"

„Es stimmt jedenfalls", gab Ginny zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Worüber er in seinem Unterricht eigentlich redet, kapiert keiner. Aber alle hängen sie gebannt an seinen Lippen. Er ist cool und witzig. So viel zu _okay_, Hermione."

Penelope reichte ihr endlich ein Glas mit Wasser, und Hermione stürzte es dankbar hinunter.

„Ich persönlich denke ja, dass es eine gute Idee war, Instrumentelle Magie endlich auch in Hogwarts einzurichten", sagte Mr Weasley und ließ sich noch Suppe nachgeben. „Bei aller Liebe zur Tradition sollte sich Hogwarts dem Fortschritt doch nicht verschließen – und Minerva würde das auch niemals tun, auch nicht, wenn sie selbst damit nicht so recht etwas anfangen kann, wie in diesem Fall."

„Ach, dir geht's doch bloß um all diese Apparate, Arthur!", sagte seine Frau. „Ganz klar, dass du dieses Fach gut findest. Ich kann allerdings nichts Notwendiges daran finden! Welches Gerät bringt schon einen Nutzen, den man mit guter altmodischer Zauberstabmagie nicht zustande bringt?"

„Omnigläser?", schlug Ron grinsend vor. „Spickoskope? Radios?"

In diesem Moment krachte es heftig in der Diele, und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Feindgläser? Ubiquits?", zählte Ron ungerührt weiter auf.

„Fred! George!", rief Mrs Weasley und sprang auf. „Endlich! Ich hatte _sieben Uhr_ gesagt, oder etwa nicht? Jetzt ist die Suppe schon fast kalt – und das Brot ist –"

„Tut mir leid, Mum – aber George musste ja unbedingt noch etwas _ausdiskutieren_", sagte Fred und warf seinem Bruder einen genervten Blick zu. Dann küsste er seine Mutter, bevor er sich auf den einen der freien Plätze fallen ließ und in die Runde seiner Geschwister winkte. „Hermione – hi! Lang nicht mehr gesehen! Oh, und Ginny! Sieht man dich auch mal wieder?"

„Ich habe die Diskussion nicht angefangen, Mann!", sagte George, während er sich ebenfalls setzte. „Ginny, wir haben von deinem Aufstieg gehört – Glückwunsch!"

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Mrs Weasley, und auch die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Hey, sie ist jetzt Kapitänin der Gryffindor-Mannschaft. Hast du denen das noch nicht erzählt?"

„Nee, bisher passte es irgendwie nicht so richtig. Aber wo ihr gerade davon redet, kann ich gleich noch eins draufsetzen: Beim nächsten Spiel will ein Scout der _Holyhead Harpies_ zusehen – auf der Suche nach Nachwuchstalenten."

Ginny lächelte auf einmal ganz entspannt, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, wie Hermione vermutete. Auf sie selbst hatte die Ankunft der Zwillinge eine ähnliche Wirkung. Als die beiden sich jetzt mit Ginny in eine Debatte über das letzte Spiel der _Harpies_ vertieften, konnte sie endlich durchatmen. Und mit plötzlich erwachtem Appetit machte sie sich über ihre Suppe her.

oooOooo

Das Atrium war überfüllter als sonst sogar zu Feierabendzeiten, und heute war es kein eiliger Durchgangsverkehr. Die Leute – darunter auch eine ganze Reihe Kinder – standen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Viele von ihnen hielten gefüllte Gläser in den Händen, und über ihnen schwebten Schwärme von Luftballons in den Farben des Ministeriums: Blau und Gold. In das fröhliche Stimmengewirr mischten sich immer wieder Fetzen populärer Tanzmelodien, wenn jemand die Türen der Cocktail-Lounge öffnete. Die war (gegen den Widerstand konservativer Angestellter) vor einigen Monaten am Rand des Atriums eröffnet worden und machte mit hungrigen, erschöpften oder einfach nur gelangweilten Angestellten und Besuchern inzwischen ein gutes Geschäft.

Es gab immer noch Neuankömmlinge, wie den großen Mann im grauen Umhang, der eben einen der Kamine verlassen hatte und sich nun über die Köpfe der feiernden Leute hinweg suchend umsah. Von dem lärmenden Treiben um sich herum schien er völlig unberührt zu bleiben. Als er sich zwischen den Gruppen und Grüppchen hindurchschob, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen und blieb stehen.

„Oh – Professor _Skanne_!", ertönte die Frauenstimme aus dem Gedränge um den Brunnen, gefolgt vom Auftritt der Dame selbst, die ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. „Oder bevorzugen Sie jetzt den Titel _Berater_ Skanne?"

„Miss Skeeter! Nun, mit Ihnen war hier wohl zu rechnen –" Der Mann hatte sich umgedreht und musterte sein Gegenüber unwillig. „Tja, da haben Sie mich also doch noch gestellt. Allerdings muss ich Sie enttäuschen – ich habe keine Zeit. In einer knappen Viertelstunde werde ich erwartet."

„Aber, aber, Professor! Nun seien Sie nicht so ungnädig! Sehen Sie es doch einfach als eine Fügung des Schicksals an", entgegnete sie mit einem schelmischen Blick. „Monatelang habe ich Sie nun um ein Interview gebeten, und jedes Mal haben Sie mich abweisen lassen – äußerst uncharmant übrigens."

„Wie ich schon sagte –"

„Aber nichts da!", unterbrach sie ihn und fasste ihn am Arm. „Heute ist Feiertag! Schenken Sie mir diese vierzehneinhalb Minuten Ihrer kostbaren Zeit – ich lade Sie in die Lounge ein. Kommen Sie! Wir sehen uns später, Jerome!" Letzteres galt dem jungen Mann mit der Kamera, der eben neben ihr auftauchte.

Skanne warf einen kurzen Blick über den Trubel aus feiernden Menschen. Niemand beachtete sie, und so wählte er das geringere Übel und ließ sich von der Reporterin zu den Glastüren der Lounge führen. „Es ist mir schleierhaft, wo Sie da noch einen Platz finden wollen", sagte er kühl.

„Oh, verlassen Sie sich ganz auf mich!"

Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Wie es ihr gelang, wusste er nicht, aber Sekunden später saßen sie einander an einem der Tischchen gegenüber, von denen aus man durch große Buntglasscheiben einen guten Blick hinaus ins Atrium hatte. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, sich im Vorbeigehen einen Drink in knalligen Farben von der Bar zu schnappen, und auch ein diensteifriger Kellner folgte ihnen bereits im Schlepptau.

„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte er, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Ein Glas Wasser", sagte Skanne.

„Für mich bitte eine Tasse Ihrer exquisiten Kartoffelsuppe", sagte sie. „Sollten Sie auch versuchen – ich kann sie nur empfehlen – mit warmer Kräuterkäsekruste –", wandte sie sich an Skanne.

„Ich fürchte, um diesen Genuss zu würdigen, reicht meine Zeit nicht aus."

„Ein Wasser und eine Kartoffelsuppe nach Art des Hauses also." Der Kellner war schon wieder im Gedränge um die Tischchen verschwunden.

„Also, Miss Skeeter – wie gesagt, meine Zeit ist knapp – ich wäre Ihnen also dankbar, wenn Sie rasch zum Kern Ihres Anliegens kämen." Er ließ einen scheinbar nur flüchtigen Blick über die dralle Frau mit der auffälligen, platinblonden Korkenzieherlockenfrisur gleiten, aber dieser Blick registrierte in Wirklichkeit alle Details, von dem blaugoldenen Papierhütchen, das absurd auf der Lockenpracht thronte, über das zu eng sitzende, violette Kostüm – die zahllosen Stunden im Gericht in diesem letzten Jahr mussten mit etwa sechs, wenn nicht zehn Kilo zu Buche geschlagen haben – bis hin zu den plumpen, gierigen Fingern und den blauen Augen, die hinter den Brillengläsern und den verspielten Stirnlöckchen viel zu scharf hervorblickten.

„Erlauben Sie mir, mich einen Moment lang darüber zu freuen, dass es mir nach all meinen vergeblichen Bemühungen nun doch noch gelungen ist, Sie zu einem Interview zu erweichen!", sagte sie in flirtendem Tonfall. Während sie sprach, glitt ihre Feder ganz von selbst über den Schreibblock, der vor ihr auf dem Tischchen lag. „_Brian Skanne, Professor an der Akademie für Verteidigung und während der spektakulären Todesserprozesse Anfang des Jahres offizieller Legilimens des Ministeriums – ein großer, stattlicher Mann Anfang sechzig_", schrieb sie. „_Eisgraues Haar und Augen wie Stahlnägel__ –_"

„Es ist Ihnen bewusst, dass ich diesen Artikel in jedem Fall vor der Veröffentlichung lesen werde?", sagte er mit einem Blick auf das emsige Schreibgerät.

„Aber natürlich, selbstverständlich!"

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie jetzt einfach mit Ihren Fragen beginnen. Um zwanzig Uhr zwanzig – in nunmehr genau elfeinhalb Minuten – werde ich nämlich zur Rede des Ministers wieder drüben im Auditorium erwartet."

„Dann lassen Sie uns doch mit dem aktuellen Anlass beginnen: Wie fühlen Sie sich heute, in dieser Atmosphäre überschäumender Lebensfreude, die selbst vor den sonst so würdevollen Hallen des Ministeriums nicht Halt gemacht hat – heute, am ersten Jahrestag der Befreiung – zu der Sie selbst mit den Mühen unzähliger Verhöre nicht unbeträchtlich beigetragen haben?" Sie sah ihn gespannt und etwas außer Puste an – der Satz war selbst für jemanden mit ihrem Training ein bisschen lang geraten.

„Nun – ich denke, ich teile diese Freude. Wenn ich mich ihr angesichts meiner Pflichten auch leider nicht in demselben Maße hingeben darf wie viele der Kollegen im Ministerium", antwortete er mit einem Blick auf die Spontanparty, die um sie herum tobte. Die blaugoldenen Papierhütchen sah man überall, und darunter lachende gerötete Gesichter – albern vielleicht, aber es war zu spüren, dass unter der Ausgelassenheit bei der Mehrzahl der Leute echte Freude lag.

„Dem aufmerksamen Beobachter kann nicht entgehen, dass _ein_ Name heute recht selten genannt wurde – um nicht zu sagen, geradezu zu fehlen scheint – der vor einem Jahr in aller Munde war. Was sagt das Ministerium heute zu Harry Potter?"

„Nun, ich bin zwar kein Ministeriumssprecher, Miss Skeeter. Aber auch ich kann Ihnen die einfache Wahrheit zu diesem Thema in einem knappen Satz sagen: Die Akte Harry Potter ist geschlossen."

„Interessant", sagte Skeeter. „In diesem Fall ein recht kurzer Weg vom Helden zur geschlossenen Akte!"

„Held –", wiederholte Skanne und kräuselte die Lippen. „Ich bin sicher, die Analyse des Falles ist Ihnen bekannt – nachdem Sie nun all diese Stunden bei den Prozessen verbracht haben."

„Eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Untersuchungsergebnisse – ein Jahr danach?"

„Miss Skeeter, Sie überraschen mich – das sind doch alles alte Geschichten! Aber wenn Sie Ihre Zeit damit vertun wollen, bitte." Skanne lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Vor allem sollte ich Ihnen ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es Magische Brigaden des Ministeriums waren, die damals die große Anzahl von Todessern festgenommen und übrigens auch die Hogwarts-Schüler erst von der Insel gerettet haben", sagte er und fuhr dann im Ton eines durch vielfache Wiederholung langweilig gewordenen Vortrags fort: „Die Aussagen der Augenzeugen zu den Ereignissen in Azkaban vor nunmehr etwas mehr als einem Jahr waren bekanntlich verwirrend. Weniger zurückhaltend formuliert: Sie waren vollkommen chaotisch. Uns fiel damit die schwierige Aufgabe zu, aus diesem Wirrwarr den tatsächlichen Hergang der Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren. Leider musste ich alle Heldenanbeter enttäuschen, denn Harry Potters Anteil an diesem Sieg bestand ausschließlich in einem obskuren und nicht mehr nachzuprüfenden Zauberspruch. Nur eine geradezu unverschämt große Portion Glück hat es ihm ermöglicht, diesen Zauber überhaupt anzuwenden und damit davonzukommen."

Skanne kam allmählich in Fahrt. „Dass er damit das verheerende Niederbrennen der gesamten Festung auslöste – womit er im Übrigen alle Beteiligten in größte Lebensgefahr brachte – dürfte er vorher kaum gewusst haben. Letztlich war es aber natürlich eben dieser dramatische Brand, dem wir die Niederlage Voldemorts und seiner Leute verdanken. Und dank Potters altem Ruf, eine Art Auserwählter zu sein, genügte bereits seine Anwesenheit bei diesen Ereignissen, um in schlichteren Gemütern den Eindruck entstehen zu lassen, dass _er_ für den Ausgang der Sache verantwortlich war. Ein Schuljunge gegen den angeblich mächtigsten Gegner, den diese Gemeinschaft je gehabt hat – ich denke, das muss ich nicht mehr kommentieren! Die Leute lieben solche Geschichten eben. Glücklicherweise sind die meisten aber dann ja doch nach und nach zur Vernunft gekommen."

Rita Skeeters Feder kritzelte mit, während sie selbst nachdenklich die Früchte aus ihrem Cocktail pickte. „Was sagen Sie zu dem Gerücht, dass Potter damals seine magischen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt hat?", fragte sie und zerbiss eine gefrostete Erdbeere.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich ein Zauberer bei der unbedachten Anwendung nicht genehmigter Zaubersprüche gehörig die Finger verbrennt", sagte Skanne mit einem mokanten Lächeln. „Von derart tiefgreifenden Folgen habe ich allerdings noch nie etwas gehört. Die Geschichte wird, wie so vieles im Zusammenhang mit diesem jungen Mann, maßlos übertrieben sein."

„Fanden Sie es nicht sehr ärgerlich, dass er einfach verschwunden ist, bevor Sie ihn vernehmen konnten?"

„Es hätte uns eine Menge Arbeit erspart, wenn er sich einer Befragung gestellt hätte, vorzugsweise durch einen Legilimens", erwiderte Skanne und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Vermutlich hätte er dem aber ohnehin nicht zugestimmt, und wie Sie wissen, übt unsere Regierung keinerlei Druck auf Bürger aus, solange sie sich keines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht haben."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Skeeter und fischte nach weiteren Erdbeeren.

„Tja, Miss Skeeter – unsere Zeit ist um!", sagte Skanne und wollte aufstehen. „Ich bin wie gesagt etwas verwundert, dass Sie sie mit diesen alten Geschichten verschwendet haben. Zumal Sie in dieser Sache doch bereits einen Misserfolg zu verbuchen hatten, nicht wahr? Ich hätte angenommen, dass Ihr Interesse aktuelleren Themen gilt – dem gestrigen Urteil in der Frizzleburst-Snackit-Affäre, zum Beispiel. Aber es ist natürlich Ihre Sache, worüber Sie schreiben."

„Da Sie schon darauf anspielen – meine Recherchen sind damals ganz zu Unrecht missachtet worden. Es ist ein Fehler, Potter zu unterschätzen und die Gefahr, die möglicherweise von ihm ausgeht. Sie – als Professor der Akademie für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Sie sollten das doch am besten wissen!"

Skanne hielt ihrem herausfordernden Blick mühelos stand. „Die scheinbar so aufregenden und düsteren Theorien, die Sie damals in der _Hexenwoche_ äußerten, hätten die Leute nur sinnlos beunruhigt", sagte er. „Voldemort war vernichtet. Die Gemeinschaft wollte endlich Frieden. Niemand brauchte – Sie entschuldigen meine deutlichen Worte – hirnverbrannte Ideen, die alles wieder aufhetzten – und das nur, weil Sie auf eine Sensationsstory aus waren!"

„_Warnen_, Professor Skanne! _Das_ war es, was ich wollte! Ich wollte die Gesellschaft warnen!" Zwischen den Zähnen der Warnerin verschwand knirschend eine weitere eisüberkrustete Erdbeere.

„Aber Miss Skeeter, nun haben Sie doch ein wenig Vertrauen in meine Fachkenntnis! Ich weiß, welche Bücher Sie gelesen haben. Dass Sie offensichtlich Zugang zu einem Exemplar von Grindelwalds _Nachtwelten_ hatten, ist immerhin beachtlich. Aber all dieses Zeug über die Sieben Könige der Finsternis und ihre geheimnisvollen Zauber, das Sie damals ausgegraben haben – das ist doch nichts als Unsinn."

„Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht irren", sagte sie. Sie hatte zu ihrem gelassenen Ton zurückgefunden, und als sie nun zu Skanne aufblickte, in einer Hand das Cocktailspießchen mit der letzten Erdbeere darauf, war auf einmal ein tückisches Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Vielleicht existieren andere Bücher – Bücher, die Sie anscheinend _nicht_ kennen und die meine Theorien untermauern – ihnen sogar erschreckende Aktualität verleihen –!"

„Solche Bücher existieren _nicht_", erklärte Skanne mit ruhiger Bestimmtheit. „Diese angeblichen geheimen Schriften, auf die Sie da anspielen, sind nach sorgfältiger Prüfung schon vor Jahren völlig zu Recht ins Reich der Märchen verwiesen worden. Was immer man Ihnen erzählt oder vielleicht sogar vorgelegt haben mag – es waren Fälschungen."

„Nicht doch, Professor. _Eine_ solche Schrift habe ich selbst gesehen", erwiderte die Reporterin nun schneidend. „Und glauben Sie mir, das war an einem Ort, an dem man eine Fälschung mit Sicherheit nicht aufbewahren würde. Habe ich Ihr Interesse endlich doch geweckt?"

Skanne hatte tatsächlich aufgehorcht. „Ich dachte es mir doch! Dieses ganze angebliche Interview ist nur ein Vorwand!", sagte er ärgerlich. „Was wollen Sie also wirklich?"

Sie lächelte. „Die Exklusivrechte an dieser Story natürlich. Ich möchte als Erste über das Vorgehen des Ministeriums berichten – und zwar im _Tagespropheten_! Im Austausch gegen eine Information, die ich habe."

„Ich sehe keine Story, Miss Skeeter."

„Das werden Sie aber, wenn Harry Potter wieder auftaucht."

„Wird er das?"

„Harry Potter wird wieder auftauchen, glauben Sie mir. _Einige Monate, aber kaum mehr als ein Jahr ruht der Geist_ – so heißt es in den alten Schriften. So lange dauert es, bis –" Sie machte eine Kunstpause.

„Ja, bis –?", fragte er entnervt und warf einen weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr.

„_Bis er sich rührt in demjenigen, den er sich als seine Wohnung erkoren hat_."

Skanne lachte ironisch. „Wie ich schon sagte, Sie sind einer Fälschung aufgesessen, Miss Skeeter. Aber machen Sie sich nichts daraus – anscheinend ist es dem so genannten Dunklen Lord nicht anders ergangen. Snape hat sie alle an der Nase herumgeführt. Darin war er gut, das muss der Neid ihm lassen. Glauben Sie mir, diesen Übertragungszauber, von dem Sie da reden, hat es nie gegeben. Er gehört ebenso ins Reich der Legende wie die Sieben Könige selbst."

„Den Ruf, ein Skeptiker zu sein, haben Sie jedenfalls zu Recht, Professor Skanne." Ihr Ton war freundlich, beinahe süßlich – aber Skanne entging der Zorn in ihren Augen nicht, als sie weitersprach. „Ich werde Ihnen also jetzt einfach sagen, welche Information ich gegebenenfalls für Sie hätte – und dann lasse ich Ihnen Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

„Tun Sie das, Miss Skeeter – ich werde Sie wohl sowieso nicht daran hindern können!"

„Was würde das Ministerium zu einer Information über Potters aktuellen Aufenthaltsort sagen?"

„Ich vermute, dass sich das Interesse in Grenzen halten würde –"

„Nicht mehr lange, glauben Sie mir!"

„– und wenn Sie Recht behalten, werden wir Harry Potter ja ohnehin bald genug wieder unter uns haben, nicht wahr?" Skanne führte seinen letzten Schlag mit Genuss.

„Dann könnte es schon zu spät sein!"

„Zu spät werde vor allem ich sein – Sie entschuldigen mich, Miss Skeeter!"

„Ihr Wasser – und Ihre Suppe, Madam – Sir?" Der Kellner, der sich endlich bis zu ihrem Tisch durchgekämpft hatte, war ein bisschen atemlos und besann sich dann doch noch auf die Gebote der Höflichkeit. „Die Verspätung müssen Sie schon entschuldigen – Sie sehen ja selbst, es geht im Moment drunter und drüber hier."

Skanne hatte sich erhoben und zog nun seinen Umhang zurecht. „Bedauerlicherweise habe ich keine Zeit mehr."

„_Ich_ werde das Wasser nehmen", sagte Rita Skeeter munter, als der Kellner die Tasse mit der appetitlichen Krustenhaube über der dampfenden Suppe vor sie hinstellte. „Und natürlich auch zahlen." Ihr Ärger schien seltsamerweise vollständig verflogen zu sein.

„Dann wollen Sie sich die Rede des Ministers entgehen lassen?", fragte Skanne mit leiser Ironie.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Rita und zückte den Löffel. „Es sind noch fast fünf Minuten bis zum Start, nicht wahr?"

oooOooo

„Ich werde mich mal um das Dessert kümmern", sagte Molly Weasley, während sie aufstand und ihren Zauberstab routiniert über den Tisch schwenkte. Die leer gegessenen Teller und Schüsseln ordneten sich zu perfekten Stapeln, das Besteck sortierte sich in einem eilig aus der Küche herbeifliegenden Korb, und als die Hausfrau das Wohnzimmer verließ, folgte ihr das gesamte Geschirr brav und geduldig.

„Unglaublich", murmelte Penelope. „Ich habe das noch nie so hingekriegt!" Pearlicia in ihrem Kinderstuhl kreischte protestierend, als sich der rote Löffel mit sichtlicher Mühe ihrer Hand entwand und dann hastig seinen Kollegen in die Küche folgte.

„Und jetzt los!", sagte George, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass seine Mutter das Zimmer verließ. Fred schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben. „Was ist in dem Korb, Hermione?", fragte er. „Vom _Honigtopf_, richtig?"

Hermione nickte.

„Dürfen wir –?"

„Rein berufliches Interesse, du verstehst schon –", sagte George und angelte den Korb vom Sofa.

„Es gibt doch noch Nachtisch", wandte Penelope ein. „Molly wird sauer sein, wenn ihr euch jetzt über Hermiones –"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ehrlich, Leute – wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?"

Fred, der zwei in glänzende, durchsichtige Folie eingeschlagene Päckchen herausgegriffen hatte, sagte: „Wir wollen uns das nur ansehen. Wie ich schon sagte – rein berufliches Interesse!"

„Da stehen sogar Namen drauf – Mann, Hermione, du hast dir ja echt Mühe gegeben! Hier, Fleur, das ist für dich!" Er warf Fleur eines der Päckchen über den Tisch zu, in dem offenbar ein kleiner Kuchen steckte.

„Moment mal", sagte sein Vater warnend. „Hier wird nichts über den Tisch geworfen, Fred! Und schon gar nicht Geschenke, die Hermione extra verpackt hat!"

Bill hatte das Päckchen für Fleur abgefangen. Sie selbst saß immer noch reglos neben ihm.

„Das sind – Glücks-Muffins", sagte Hermione, als sie nun endlich zu Wort kam. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie überfahren. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab sie gar nicht eingepackt. Die hatten da jetzt so einen Automaten im _Honigtopf_ – ich wollte das mal ausprobieren!"

„Was hab ich gesagt?", sagte Fred zu George. „Ich wusste es doch! Sogar der _Honigtopf_ hat jetzt schon einen. Wir müssen uns bald mal was Neues einfallen lassen, wenn wir Trendsetter bleiben wollen! Und das Ding hat die Muffins verpackt?"

„Das Ding hat _alles_ gemacht – gebacken, verpackt, beschriftet", sagte Hermione. „_Madam Fortunas Keksomat_ ist ein – äh – Glückskeks-Automat. Du sagst ihm Namen und Geburtsdatum desjenigen, für den du so ein Päckchen haben willst, und den Rest erledigt er selbst. In jedem Muffin steckt ein Pergamentröllchen mit einem Spruch, der angeblich speziell und ausschließlich nur für diesen betreffenden Kuchen gedruckt wird. Ist natürlich Quatsch, wenn ihr mich fragt – aber die Leute standen Schlange davor."

„Klingt interessant", sagte George.

„Du wusstest alle unsere Geburtsdaten auswendig?", fragte Ron fassungslos.

„Dann hast du dir ja wohl kaum Freunde gemacht", warf Ginny ein. „Wenn du da zwölf Päckchen bestellt hast, meine ich."

„Ich – äh – ich war zweimal da", sagte Hermione, unklar verärgert. Heute wollte einfach nichts so werden, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. „Im Laden war ein Riesenbetrieb. Anscheinend wollte sich jeder vor dem Feiertag noch mit Süßkram eindecken."

Eigentlich hatte das mehr ein Scherz sein sollen mit den Muffins – sie hatte sogar tatsächlich daran gedacht, dass die Zwillinge von diesem Automaten fasziniert sein würden. Aber jetzt war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob die Idee wirklich so gut gewesen war. Wer wusste schon, was der Apparat auf die Pergamente geschrieben hatte? Das war auf jeden Fall ein Schuss, der nach hinten losgehen konnte, wurde ihr auf einmal klar, als sie Fleurs teilnahmsloses, blasses Gesicht sah. Sie stand auf und nahm Fred den Korb ab. „Komm, lass mich das verteilen", sagte sie entschlossen und teilte dann rasch die Päckchen aus.

„Faszinierend", sagte Mr Weasley und begutachtete sein Päckchen. „Wir haben im Ministerium jetzt auch ein paar interessante –"

„_Dad_! Bitte nicht schon wieder die Checker-Geschichte!", unterbrach Ginny ihn roh.

„Das hier ist für dich, Ginny", sagte Hermione mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Tausend Dank, Hermione."

„Und das ist für Pearlicia!"

„Gib es lieber mir", sagte Penelope. „Sie isst das Papier sonst mit."

„Was ist denn hier los?" Mrs Weasley stand in der Tür, als Hermione eben das letzte Päckchen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie hielt eine Platte mit einem großen Apfelkuchen in den Händen.

„Oh – ich –", stammelte Hermione und stellte rasch den Korb unter den Tisch neben ihren Stuhl. Ginny entging trotzdem nicht, dass noch ein einsames Päckchen darin zurückgeblieben war, und warf Hermione einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Dann ist der hier ja wohl überflüssig!", sagte die Hausherrin und setzte die Platte ziemlich hörbar auf den Tisch.

„Nein, Mrs Weasley, das sind nur – so eine Art Glückskekse – ich vermute, der Kuchen ist nicht mal besonders gut – das Entscheidende daran ist –"

„Sie stammen aus einem Automaten im _Honigtopf_", sagte Ginny boshaft.

„Aus einem _Automaten_?" Ihre Mutter verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, während sie den Apfelkuchen anschnitt.

„Es war – na ja, eher ein Scherz!", erklärte Hermione etwas verzweifelt. Allmählich fragte sie sich, warum sie sich das hier eigentlich angetan hatte. „Und es kommt mehr auf die Glückwünsche darin an als auf –"

„_Geteiltes Glück birgt doppelte Freude_", las George sein Pergamentröllchen vor. „Hast du das gehört, Fred? Lass mal sehen!" Damit riss er seinem Bruder dessen Röllchen aus der Hand. „_Großmut ist die Zierde des Besitzenden_. Na so was! Was sagst du dazu?"

„Fred! George! Hört auf damit! Müsst ihr alles voll krümeln?"

„Schon halb neun vorbei?", fuhr in diesem Moment Percy auf. „Oh, wie dumm! Äh – hat jemand etwas dagegen, wenn ich mal umschalte? Scrimgeours Rede wollte ich auf keinen Fall verpassen!" Hastig richtete er den Zauberstab auf das Radio in der Ecke. Die Musik, die bis dahin unbeachtet dahingeplätschert war, wurde grob abgeschnitten, und stattdessen erfüllte plötzlich die Stimme des Ministers das Wohnzimmer.

oooOooo

Es war sehr spät geworden, und nach und nach hatten sich fast alle verabschiedet und ihre Betten irgendwo in dem verwinkelten Haus aufgesucht. Im Wohnzimmer waren nur noch Ron und die Zwillinge in der Sofaecke und Ginny und Hermione in den Sesseln zurückgeblieben. Fred und George bastelten am Radio ihres Vaters herum, das zwischen seltsamen Geräuschen nun hin und wieder auch Gesprächsfetzen in fremden Sprachen von sich gab. Ron sah ihnen trübselig zu, während er ein letztes Stück Apfelkuchen aß. Neben ihm auf der Sofalehne lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.

„Hermione, meinst du, dieser Welldone würde uns auch Privatunterricht geben? So 'ne Art – Wochenendkurs in Instrumenteller Magie, oder so?", fragte George schließlich.

„Gegen Bezahlung natürlich", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermione ziemlich abweisend. „Er scheint seine Freizeit sehr zu schätzen." Sie überlegte schon seit einer Weile, ob sie nicht doch noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte. Mrs Weasley hatte sie eingeladen, bis zum gemeinsamen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen zu bleiben, und ihr ein Bett in Ginnys Zimmer angeboten – wo sie früher auch immer übernachtet hatte, wenn sie im Fuchsbau zu Besuch war. Hermione wusste nur zu gut, dass Ginny nicht besonders begeistert von dieser Aussicht war. Und als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen, wandte Ginny sich in diesem Moment erstmals wieder an sie. „Du hast ja echt Nerven, hier aufzukreuzen", sagte sie kühl.

„Ist mir schon klar", gab Hermione zurück. Irgendwie war es leichter, mit der Ablehnung umzugehen, als sie so offen ausgesprochen worden war.

„Was willst du denn eigentlich hier?", fragte Ginny irritiert weiter.

„Vielleicht wollte ich einfach – unter Freunden sein?"

„Freunde? Blödsinn! Gib's doch zu – du hast gehofft, Harry wäre hier!" Ginny griff nach dem Korb, der immer noch unter dem Esstisch stand. „Das letzte Päckchen da – das ist für ihn, oder?"

Hermione wurde rot. „Vielleicht hab ich gehofft, dass ihr was von ihm gehört habt." Sie packte den Korb, bevor Ginny das Päckchen herausnehmen konnte.

„Wenn der sich meldet, dann doch wohl zuerst bei dir, oder?", sagte Ginny giftig. „Dafür hast du doch gesorgt!"

Im Zimmer über ihnen krachte etwas auf den Boden.

„Was _machst_ du denn?", hörten sie unvermutet Bills Stimme, gedämpft zwar, aber gut vernehmbar. „Jetzt komm schon ins Bett – es ist gleich Mitternacht, und du siehst schon den ganzen Tag –"

„Red nicht so – als wenn du dir Sorgen machst!" Das war Fleurs Stimme – so viel hatte sie den gesamten Abend über nicht gesagt, fiel Hermione auf. „Dir ist doch egal –"

„Oho", sagte Fred leise. „Bill hat anscheinend vergessen, dass der Kaminabzug genau durch sein Zimmer geht …"

„Fleur! Bitte! Lass uns nicht wieder streiten!"

„Isch streit' nischt!", rief sie laut. „Isch will bloß nischt schlafen! Nischt in deinem Bett!"

„Na, wie peinlich", kommentierte Ginny leise.

„Wenn sie sich aufregt, hat sie wieder ganz den alten Akzent!", sagte Ron.

„Wir sollten da nicht zuhören!", sagte Hermione, die anscheinend als einzige wirklich peinlich berührt war. Außerdem hatte sie den Verdacht, dass die erstaunliche Hellhörigkeit des Hauses nicht allein auf den Kamin zurückzuführen war.

„Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig?", sagte Ginny. „Oder willst du etwa raufgehen und ihnen Bescheid sagen?"

„Du willst mir gar nischt 'elfen!", rief Fleur laut. „Sonst würdest du mit mir da'in gehen! Zu diese Dunkle Quellen!"

„Das ist doch alles nur Quatsch! Blödsinn, den eine verrückte alte Wahrsagerin dir erzählt hat, damit du ihr noch mehr Geld in den Rachen –"

„'_eilerin_! Sie ist eine _'eilerin_! Und sie ist nischt verrückt! Wenn du misch lieben würdest, dann du kommst mit mir!"

„Fleur, Liebes – hör doch auf! Du bist total übermüdet, du bist – noch nicht wieder gesund. Lass uns morgen noch mal in Ruhe –"

„Isch 'ab schon 'undertmal mit dir geredet – in Ruhe. Dir ist es egal! Nur deine Kram – nur Phönixorden 'ier und komische Ge'eimkram da – sonst interessiert disch nischt!" Fleur schien inzwischen in Tränen ausgebrochen zu sein. „Isch 'asse es 'ier! Ein scheußlisches Land – nur wegen dir bin isch 'ier'er gekommen, und jetzt isch bin immer allein! Isch will zurück nach France, da ist wenigstens meine Familie!"

„Fleur!" Sie konnten hören, wie er über ihnen durch das Zimmer ging, und dann wieder seine Stimme, leise und eindringlich und leider klar und deutlich zu verstehen. „Hast du denn nie daran gedacht, dass es – an _mir_ liegen könnte? Dass es damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass ich eine Art Werwolf bin? Ich meine, vielleicht kann ich einfach keine – gesunden Kinder zeugen?"

Ron hustete. „Äh – möchte noch jemand Kuchen? Oder ein paar von diesen kandierten Kürbisringen?"

Keiner antwortete, und als sie Fleur aufschluchzen hörten, schaltete George das Radio ein. Niemand beschwerte sich, als die Klänge irgendeines süßlichen Liedchens laut das Wohnzimmer erfüllten.

„So viel zum Befreiungstag", sagte Ginny.

„Und was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Ron mürrisch und schlug sein Buch endgültig zu.

„Sollten wir nicht alle – na ja, befreit sein? Freude, Friede – du weißt schon! Und mal ehrlich, kommt dir hier jemand so richtig froh vor? Oder frei?"

„Ich find's zu spät für diesen Kram", murrte er und biss noch einmal ohne großen Appetit in sein Kuchenstück. „Und wer kann schon was für Bills und Fleurs Probleme?"

„Vielleicht hat Bill ja Recht", sagte Fred unerwartet. „Vielleicht hat's wirklich was mit seiner Werwolfsache zu tun."

„Das ist schrecklich", murmelte Hermione, die zum ersten Mal ganz fürchterliches Mitleid mit Fleur empfand.

Ginny schien gar nicht zugehört zu haben. Sie starrte in die Flammen im Kamin und sagte schließlich: „Ist euch aufgefallen – sie haben heute nicht mal Harrys Namen genannt! Das ganze Gelaber im Radio – und sie haben ihn nicht einmal erwähnt! Und wir hier auch nicht! Es ist – es ist, als wäre er nie da gewesen."

„Ja", stimmte Ron dumpf zu. „Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich wollt' nicht über ihn reden, damit Mum sich nicht noch mehr aufregt, ihr wisst schon – sie macht sich immer noch ganz verrückt wegen ihm. Aber Scrimgeour – das ist 'ne riesige Schweinerei, wenn ihr mich fragt. Und wir wissen noch nicht mal, wo er eigentlich steckt!"

Das war zu viel für Hermione. Mühsam blinzelte sie ein paar Tränen weg und wollte aufstehen.

Ginny warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu und schlug ihre Beine über der Sessellehne übereinander. „Doch", sagte sie dann zögernd und fuhr sich unbehaglich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Ich weiß es. Ich hab ihn gesehen."


	3. Im Schatten der Achterbahn

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 2:**

**Im Schatten der Achterbahn**

Vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel sah das Gerüst der Achterbahn schwarz und riesig aus, wie das bucklige Skelett eines Monsters. Zwischen den höchsten Steilhängen konnte man ein paar Sterne erkennen, über die sich aber Wolken schoben, noch während er hinsah.

Er freute sich, dass die _Magic Mouse_ mal wieder mit dabei war – die Leute stießen nur in den größeren Städten zu ihnen, wo sich der Aufbau auch lohnte. Er liebte die halsbrecherischen Fahrten auf der Achterbahn. Manchmal war das fast wie Fliegen.

Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie aufgebaut. Jetzt saßen sie alle drüben bei Barry zusammen, der wie an jedem Abend, an dem nicht gerade ein Sturm tobte, seinen Grill angeworfen hatte. Und da warteten sie auf ihn, genauer gesagt auf die Ladung Koteletts, die er gerade bei Jane abgeholt hatte. Jane und Simon hatten eine Tiefkühltruhe in ihrem Wagen.

Er ging über den nassen Platz, zwischen den geschlossenen Buden und stillen Fahrgeschäften hindurch, wo auch jetzt schon der Duft von Zuckerwatte und gebrannten Mandeln mit dem von gebratenen Würstchen um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen schien. Es hatte heute immer wieder geregnet, und er versuchte, nicht in die Pfützen zu treten. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass das Wetter besser wurde, wenn sie morgen öffneten.

Jenseits des Jahrmarktplatzes drängten sich Transporter und Wohnmobile. Schwaches Licht, Stimmen und Kochdünste drangen aus geklappten Fenstern auf die grasigen Pfade hinaus, aber die meisten Leute hatten sich zweifellos vor Barrys Wagen am Ende der Reihe eingefunden. Waren heute wirklich viele; fast alle, die beim Aufbau der Bahn geholfen hatten, saßen jetzt da auf Klappstühlen und Hockern und was sie sonst an Sitzgelegenheiten aus ihren Wohnmobilen herbeigeholt hatten.

„He, James! Mach mal'n bisschen Tempo! Wo warste denn so lang?", rief ihm Mr Kravic entgegen, der wie jeden Abend in seinem Korbsessel nah beim Grill saß. Mr Kravic war sein Chef und strich das manchmal ziemlich heraus.

„Bin noch mal über den Platz gegangen", gab er zu und überreichte Angela, Barrys Frau, das Paket mit den Koteletts.

„Genau die richtige Temperatur!" Barry, der fachmännisch die Glut anfächelte, war offenbar zufrieden und stach nun mit der Fleischgabel in eines der Speckstücke auf dem Grill. „Leute, die Ladung hier ist gar."

„Komm, Mann, setz dich!", rief einer von den Achterbahnleuten ihm zu und scheuchte einen kleinen Jungen weg, der den Klappstuhl neben ihm mit Beschlag belegt hatte. „Nimm dir'n Bier." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Kasten, der neben ihm im Gras stand.

Diesmal nahm er das Bier und beschloss, es ganz langsam zu trinken. Seine bisherigen Versuche damit waren – na ja, kein großer Erfolg gewesen. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen geschmeichelt, dass der Typ von der Achterbahn – Adam – ihm den Platz neben sich anbot. Mit Adam hatte er heute zusammengearbeitet, nachdem sie mit Mr Kravics Kinderkarussell schon am Morgen fertig gewesen waren.

„Gute Arbeit heute!", sagte Adam freundlich und hob seine Flasche. „Du gehörst zu Kravic, oder? Was haste denn im Winter vor, wenn der dicht macht?"

Er zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Bier. Jetzt, als er endlich saß, fühlte er, dass er müde bis in die Knochen war und alle seine Muskeln schmerzten. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht – irgendwas in 'nem Laden. Dosen stapeln oder so. Hab ich früher schon gemacht."

„Nicht dein Ernst! In 'nem Laden – nee, Mann! Frag doch mal morgen bei Brimmer nach, vielleicht hat der was für dich. Zuverlässige Leute kann der immer brauchen. Ich leg'n gutes Wort für dich ein!"

„Das wär' super!" Und das wäre es wirklich gewesen. Bisher hatte er den Gedanken an den Winter erfolgreich verdrängt. Aber im November mit der Achterbahn zum Überwintern auf einen festen Platz zu ziehen, anstatt sich irgendwo in einem Supermarkt mit dem faulenden Gemüse abzuplagen – das wäre einfach klasse!

„So 'ne Bahn, die hätt' ich auch gern!", seufzte Barry, der die Speckseiten verteilt hatte und nun die Koteletts auf den Grill warf. „Irgendwann leg ich mir auch so'n Ding zu!"

„Ist klar, mein Lieber", sagte Angela. „An dem Tag, an dem du bei Gino endlich die Bank sprengst!"

„Genau. An _dem_ Tag. Morgens komm ich mit der Kohle bei Gino raus – und abends bauen wir das Ding schon auf! Falls Gino mich nicht vorher umlegt, heißt das."

„Vergiss es", lachte Adam. „Hör dir vorher lieber mal Brimmers Gejammer an! Wenn du den fragst, steht der immer am Rand der Pleite. Nee, wirklich. So ein Ding muss ständig gewartet werden – Sicherheitsvorschriften ohne Ende – dauernd irgendwer von der Stadt, der jede Schraube kontrolliert. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch – da machst du auf Dauer keinen Schnitt. Und dann die Konkurrenz von den Vergnügungsparks –"

„Da hörst du's, Barry!", sagte seine Frau. „Genau was ich dir immer sag! Wir sind mit dem Scooter ganz gut bedient. Aber er wär' nun mal scharf auf 'ne Veränderung!"

„Schlag's dir besser aus dem Kopf, Kumpel", sagte Adam und trank einen langen Zug. „Du zahlst dich blöd an Versicherung und Wartung und hast ständig irgendwelche neuen Auflagen am Hals –"

James, der früher einmal Harry geheißen hatte, gähnte – nicht, weil es langweilig gewesen wäre, sondern weil er so müde war.

„Die übertreiben's doch überall, mit ihren Vorschriften und diesem ganzen Kram", murmelte einer der anderen Achterbahn-Leute, dessen Bier wohl nicht sein erstes an diesem Abend war. „Früher haben wir's einfach kapiert, dass Gefahr nun mal dazugehört! Da könnt ich euch Geschichten erzählen – als ich noch bei den Drachenfliegern gearbeitet hab – _das_ war gefährlich! Nicht so ein Dings hier aus Stahl und Elektrik oder wie immer ihr das Zeug nennt!"

„Drachenflieger?", hakte Angela nach, und das hörte auch Harry, nachdem er ausgegähnt hatte und das Rauschen und Knacken in seinen Ohren verklungen war.

„Was meinst'n mit Drachenflieger, Mann?", fragte auch Barry. „Doch kein Fahrgeschäft, oder?"

„Nee, nee!", lachte der andere. „Nee, nicht so ein Zeug! Das war'n richtige, lebendige Viecher! Das Gefährlichste, was es gibt auf diesem Planeten, sag ich euch. Die ham auch schon mal versucht, 'n paar Zuschauer zum Dinner zu verdrücken. Aber die Leut' sind trotzdem in Scharen gekommen, manche von denen sin' uns durch halb Europa nachgereist!"

„Drachen?", fragte Harry. Die Frage platzte wie von selbst aus ihm heraus. „Sie meinen – echte – _Drachen_?" Adam machte eine vielsagende Geste und grinste, aber Harry beachtete ihn nicht. Auf einmal war er hellwach.

Der Mann streifte ihn mit einem leicht verächtlichen Blick. „Genau das, Jungchen. Die Dinger mit den Zähnen! Die Feuer spucken! War 'ne tolle Show."

Adam lachte. „Lass dir nix erzählen! Alfie hier hat'n Problem mit dem Bier. Nach dem dritten ist er regelmäßig dicht. Dann lässt er immer'n paar wilde Geschichten raus. Damit könntste eigentlich auch Geld machen, Alfie!"

Harry verschlang Alfie jetzt mit den Augen. Der war deutlich älter als Adam, und selbst im schwachen Glühbirnenlicht der in dieser Hinsicht chronisch sparsamen Wagenleute konnte er auffällige, wulstige Narbenstriemen auf seinen Unterarmen erkennen. Aber betrunken kam er Harry nicht vor.

„Ah ja, ja, immer dieselben Sprüche", murmelte Alfie und kippte den Rest seiner Flasche. „Blöde Muggel."

Und weil in dem Moment noch ein paar Leute dazukamen, hörte das keiner außer Harry. Aber der wäre beinahe aufgesprungen. Schon bei der Erwähnung der Drachen hatte sein Herz heftig zu schlagen begonnen, noch bevor ihm richtig klar war, was er da gehört hatte. Aber jetzt – was _redete_ der da bloß? Wie konnte der diese Sachen kennen – dieses Zeug, das irgendwo tief im Hintergrund seines eigenen Gehirns lagerte und von dem er selbst nicht mehr so recht wusste, was er davon halten sollte –

„Erzählen Sie mir was von dieser Show!", sagte er, bevor die Wachsamkeit seine Neugier zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

„Ach, vergiss es. Rutscht mir manchmal so raus. Bin nur'n bekloppter Alter, der das Bier nich' mehr verträgt."

„Nö, glaub ich nicht", sagte Harry. Und merkte erstaunt und mit aufkeimendem Misstrauen, dass es ihm auf einmal wichtig, unheimlich drängend wichtig war, etwas von diesem Mann zu erfahren – etwas, das mit der Welt zu tun hatte, die er langsam vergaß. Er beachtete den leisen Alarm nicht, den das in ihm auslöste, sondern wühlte in seinen verblassenden Erinnerungen. „Hattet ihr – hattet ihr auch einen – ähm – Stachelbuckel dabei? Oder einen – Hornschwanz?"

Alfie setzte die Bierflasche ab und sah Harry mit neu erwachtem Interesse an. „Machst du Witze?", sagte er dann. „Die beiden waren die Glanzlichter der ganzen Sache!"

Okay. Jetzt _schrillte_ die Alarmglocke in ihm. Nicht weiter gehen. _Nichts mehr davon_. Das lag alles hinter ihm, fest verschlossen in einem dunklen Haus. Und doch –

„Bitte, erzählen Sie doch was davon!" Oh Mann. Er hörte sich an wie ein kleines Kind, das um eine Gutenachtgeschichte bettelt.

„He, Junge – kommste denn auch von da? Biste 'n – Squib?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte das selbst gern gewusst. Aber so einfach war's wohl nicht. „Warum sind Sie nicht mehr dabei?"

Der Mann lachte. „Die Show – Mann, das ist schon ewig her – das war in den frühen Achtzigern! Genau – zweiundachtzig ham sie's verboten, die Blödschwätzer vom Ministerium. Zu gefährlich, klar. Der Hornschwanz – na gut, der hat mal 'ne Extrarunde gedreht un'n paar Leute aus'm Publikum mitgenommen. Is' keinem ernsthaft was passiert – aber du kennst die Typen ja, danach war's vorbei!"

„Ja, die Typen kennen wir", warf Adam ein und zwinkerte Harry zu, dann beschäftigte er sich wieder mit seinem noch halbrohen Kotelett. Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der hoffentlich genug Einverständnis ausdrückte – schließlich wollte er sich die Achterbahnleute warm halten – in dem er sein verzweifeltes Interesse aber kaum verbergen konnte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Alfie. „Was haben Sie gemacht – ich meine, was gab's in der Show?"

„Na, was man so macht. Vor allem Grusel für die Leute. Die Biester war'n der Horror, Junge. Denen einzutrichtern, dass sie gehorchen sollten – das war eigentlich unmöglich. Hab später noch mit Tigern gearbeitet – in 'nem Zirkus – und das sind _Bestien_, glaub's mir, denen kannst du auch nach zwanzig Jahren nich' den Rücken zukehren – nich' mal für 'ne Sekunde – aber gegen die Drachen war'n das Kätzchen. Mit denen kannst du nur mit'm Zauberstab, und mit verdammt starken Nerven!"

„Die Tiger waren's, James", flüsterte Adam an Harrys linker Seite. „Einer von denen hat ihm wohl mal eins aufs Dach gegeben. Seitdem …"

„Halt die Klappe, Adam", sagte Alfie, nicht einmal wirklich verärgert. „Der Junge hat gefragt, oder nich?!"

„Ja, hab ich", sagte Harry. „Und ich will noch mehr hören!"

„Da hörst du's!"

„Also, was gab's in der Show?"

„Na, vor allem mussten die eben fliegen, 'n bisschen Feuerspucken, 'n paar Mätzchen machen – glaubst nicht, wie lang das dauert, bis wir die so weit hatten, dass sie das auch gemacht haben! Und wir immer mit den Besen dazwischen – nehm' mal an, du hast von Besen gehört." Er spießte ein kalt gewordenes Stück Speck auf seine Gabel. Das Interesse seines Zuhörers ließ ihn förmlich aufblühen – und Harry wandte den Blick nicht von ihm. Er war jetzt so aufgeregt, dass er ihn hätte schütteln können, damit er weiterredete. Aber Alfie musste den Bissen erst mal mit einem Schluck aus der nächsten Flasche runterspülen. „'ne Weile hatten wir auch so 'nen Typen, der is' da noch mit seinem Motorrad zwischen rumgeflogen. Is' gut angekommen beim Publikum, muss man schon sagen."

„Habt ihr den aus so 'ner Kanone geschossen? Mit dem Motorrad, mein ich?", fragte Adam, der anscheinend beschlossen hatte, das Spiel mitzumachen.

„Ich sagte _fliegen_, Mann. Und das hab ich auch gemeint!", sagte Alfie mit Würde.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Plötzlich waren da grelle Bilder, die sich in sein Bewusstsein drängen wollten, Bilder, die er nicht sehen, Gedanken, die er auf keinen Fall denken wollte. „Geflogen? Mit dem Motorrad?", flüsterte er dennoch.

„Jau. War'n ziemlicher Angeber. Hatte aber wirklich was drauf. Und keine Angst, was bei dem Job das verdammt Wichtigste ist."

„Wissen Sie noch, wie er hieß?" Obwohl ihm völlig klar war, dass diese Fragerei ihn nur unglücklich machen würde, konnte Harry nicht anders, er musste das einfach hören.

„Nee. Is zu lang her, und der war ja auch nur'n paar Monate mit dabei. Namen – vergess ich sowieso immer."

„Das hätt' ich dir vorher sagen können", sagte Adam an Harry gewandt. „Mach dir nix draus, Alfie – solang du die Geschichten nicht vergisst, sind die Namen nicht so wichtig!"

Harry war anderer Ansicht, und er überlegte schon verzweifelt, wie er noch mehr aus Alfie herausholen konnte, ohne aufzufallen. Aber die Geschichte war offenbar zu Ende. Alfie konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz auf seinen Teller und sein Bier.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah in den Nachthimmel hinauf, wo inzwischen eine dichte Wolkenfront die Sterne überdeckt hatte. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. Vielleicht besser, wenn aus Alfie nichts weiter rauszuholen war. Das hatte ja alles keinen Sinn. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er jetzt gar nicht mehr ertragen können.

Es musste Monate her sein, dass er überhaupt an früher gedacht hatte, an diese andere Welt, in der er einmal gelebt hatte. Für Leute, die mit ihrer Vergangenheit nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen, war der Betrieb auf so einem Rummelplatz genau das Richtige. Alle paar Tage eine neue Stadt, die nie abreißende Flut von verschiedenen Gesichtern, der Lärm, die Gerüche. Einfache Aufgaben, die gerade genug Aufmerksamkeit erfordern, um den Kopf beschäftigt zu halten: Die Fahrchips auf dem Karussell einsammeln – kontrollieren, ob die Türen zu den kleinen Autos geschlossen waren und die Kinder nicht von den Pferdchen oder Motorrädern herunterfielen – dabei die ewig gleichen Songs, die das holpernde Rauschen des Karussells überdröhnten, das Getute der kleinen Rennautos, die nervtötende Glocke, die am Feuerwehrauto hing und die er an manchem Abend am liebsten abgerissen hätte – all das beschäftigte die Augen, die Ohren, füllte den Kopf. Er mochte das. Das Leben hier war Gegenwart, eine ewige Gegenwart, und so war es ihm gerade recht.

Und nichts hatte ihn aus dieser Gegenwart aufgeschreckt, _nichts_, in all den Monaten, die er jetzt mit dem Jahrmarkt unterwegs war! In der Zeit davor war ihm noch hin und wieder aufgefallen, wie seltsam rasch seine Erinnerungen zu verblassen schienen. Anfangs hatte er sogar überlegt, ob das vielleicht auch mit diesem unglückseligen Zauber zusammenhängen konnte. Vielleicht hatte der ja auch mit seinem Hirn _tabula rasa_ gemacht, und er würde jetzt langsam verblöden – bis er irgendwann nicht mal mehr seinen Namen wusste?!

_September_. Jetzt war es gerade ein Jahr her – vielleicht sogar auf den Tag genau –

Ja, wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er das meiste noch irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses finden: Gesichter und Namen und Ereignisse. Aber diese Erinnerungen waren wie alte Schwarzweißfotos, und mit ihm schienen sie eigentlich gar nichts mehr zu tun zu haben. Zuerst fand er das unheimlich. Dann fiel es ihm nicht mehr auf. In seinem neuen Leben erinnerte nichts mehr an früher. Es schien keine Verbindung zu geben zwischen dieser Welt hier und der anderen.

Bevor er sich im April den Rummelplatzleuten angeschlossen hatte, war er eine Weile allein umhergezogen. Er dachte nie daran zurück, aber er hatte die Vermutung, dass in dieser Zeit durchaus etwas mit seinem Kopf passiert sein konnte –

Vielleicht –

Konnte es sein, dass er sich dieses Früher nur – na ja – irgendwie _ausgedacht_ hatte –?!

Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn im vergangenen Sommer tatsächlich ein paar Mal gestreift. Okay, er wusste, dass das Quatsch war. So was konnte man sich nicht ausdenken, es sei denn, man war wirklich bekloppt. Nur schien es manchmal beinahe bequem, die Dinge so zu sehen.

Und jetzt tauchte nach all der Zeit plötzlich ein Typ auf, der von Drachen und Squibs redete! Der ihn mit ein paar Worten aus dem angenehmen Dahintreiben riss, an das er sich gewöhnt hatte, und Gefühle aufweckte, die er schon vergessen hatte.

Harry atmete tief ein. Die Vergangenheit – das war ein dunkles Haus in seinem Kopf. Ein Haus mit geschlossenen Fensterläden und einer verrammelten Tür. Er wollte da nie wieder reinsehen. Und es sollte auch nichts daraus hervorkommen!

Dieser Alfie – der stand jetzt gerade beim Grill und wartete auf sein Kotelett, und Harry beschloss, ihn einfach nicht mehr zu beachten. Stattdessen sah er zu dem hohen Gerüst hinüber, das auch in der Dunkelheit den gesamten Platz dominierte, und versuchte darüber zu spekulieren, ob Brimmer ihn wohl wirklich für den Winter einstellen würde –

Er gähnte. Fühlte sich eigentlich sogar zu müde um zu essen.

Ein fliegendes Motorrad. Wie viele mochte es davon geben in dieser anderen Welt? Vielleicht – vielleicht war das da ja gar nichts so Besonderes?

Er wusste es nicht. Und es war auch egal. Er würde jetzt sein Bier trinken, irgendwas Gegrilltes verdrücken und dann schlafen gehen.

oooOooo

Ein paar Tage später kam Harry wieder einmal von der mobilen Grillhähnchen-Station an der Straßenecke zum Platz zurück. Der Duft aus dem heißen, fettigen Paket in seinen Händen wäre verlockend gewesen, wenn er das Zeug nicht schon jeden Mittag seit ihrer Ankunft hier gegessen hätte. Mr Kravic hielt Kochen für Zeitverschwendung.

Noch stand hier alles still, und die meisten Wagen waren geschlossen; sie öffneten erst am frühen Nachmittag. Er empfand ein träges Wohlbehagen, als er da in seinen abgetretenen Sportschuhen über den nassen Asphalt schlenderte und den Pfützen auswich, in denen sich der blaue, wolkige Himmel spiegelte. Der Regen war ihnen treu geblieben in Birmingham.

Er kam eben am Kettenkarussell vorbei und betrachtete wieder einmal die atemberaubenden Bögen der Achterbahn – und da war es plötzlich, als träfe ihn ein Gedanke wie ein Wasserballon an den Kopf. Mitten in einer Pfütze blieb er stehen, fühlte, wie sich seine Schuhe voll Wasser sogen, und _erinnerte_ sich. Diese Wasserlachen mit ihren Wolkenbildern darin – die waren es. Die riefen den Traum auf einmal in seinen wachen Tag hinein.

_Den Traum hat er so oder ähnlich schon ein paar Mal geträumt. Anfangs ist es ein freundlicher Traum: Da geht er spazieren, unter einem hellblauen Himmel mit langen, weißen Wolkenbändern, der sich auf dem Asphalt unter seinen Schuhen hier und da in einer Pfütze spiegelt. Es muss Frühling sein, denn das Grün der Vorgärten zu beiden Seiten ist noch ganz frisch. _

_Er folgt der Straße, bis sie in einen kleinen Platz mündet – so was, wo normalerweise Kinder mit Rollern, Fahrrädern, Skateboards herumtoben. Das erwartet Harry auch jedes Mal, wenn er im Traum zu diesem Platz kommt. Aber hier ist alles menschenleer, und statt irgendwelcher Fahrzeuge steht da dieser komische Spitzbogen, der sich hoch über die geteerte Straße wölbt wie ein grauer, steinerner Regenbogen. Er ist bizarr und ohne erkennbaren Zweck, und vielleicht deshalb ein bisschen beängstigend. Jedenfalls stocken seine Schritte immer, und er geht nur zögernd weiter. Aber wenn er dann unter dem Bogen hindurchgeht, ist da – gar nichts. Es ist einfach ein Bogen, der über einem leeren Platz steht – _

_Erst wenn er sich umdreht, entdeckt er den Mann, der lässig an der einen Innenseite dieses Steinbogens lehnt. Er ist kaum älter als er selbst, ziemlich cool mit seinen Stiefeln und der schwarzen Lederjacke, und er winkt ihm zu. In seinem Traum kennt Harry ihn und fühlt wilde Freude darüber, ihn zu sehen. Der Mann erwidert den Gruß lächelnd und spricht dann mit ihm – aber Harry kann nie verstehen, was er sagt. Es ist wie verhext, es ist zum Verrücktwerden: Er hört kein einziges Wort. Er sieht nur, wie sich seine Lippen bewegen._

_Und dann verändert sich die Stimmung plötzlich. Es wird dunkler, und das Lächeln auf dem unklar vertrauten Gesicht geht über in Beunruhigung. Der Mann versucht auch nicht länger, eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, sondern ringt jetzt mit aller Konzentration darum, sich verständlich zu machen. Aber Harry kann ihn einfach nicht verstehen! Er versucht, ihm das klarzumachen, er _brüllt_ es ihm zu, aber er sieht, dass der Mann ihn ebenso wenig hören kann wie er ihn. Und währenddessen wird es immer dunkler, so als ob sich ein riesiger Schatten langsam über ihnen ausbreitete –_

Sirius! Erst in diesem Augenblick, als er vor dem Kettenkarussell stand, mit nassen Füßen und die Nase betäubt vom Duft des Grillhähnchens, erst da begriff er, dass er den Mann aus seinem Traum tatsächlich kannte. Dass es Sirius war, derselbe, an den ihn Alfies Geschichte neulich abends erinnert hatte. Im Traum war er viel jünger gewesen, als er ihn gekannt hatte, aber er war es doch.

Dieser Bogen! Nichts, worüber man nachdenken sollte. Von diesem Bild, was immer es bedeuten mochte, strömte eine Kälte aus, vor der er nur davonlaufen wollte. Das alles lag hinter ihm und war aus und vorbei. Die Realität, das war Simon, der eben das Karussell in Gang setzte, um irgendwas zu überprüfen; das war Mrs O'Connor, die gerade die Zuckerwattemaschine in der Bude hinter ihm einschaltete; das war das Paket mit Hähnchenstücken, die kalt werden würden, wenn er sich jetzt nicht ein bisschen beeilte –

Aber da blieb ein unbehagliches Gefühl zurück. Etwas an diesem Traum stimmte nicht. Etwas daran machte es ihm unmöglich, ihn einfach in jenes große dunkle Haus zu verbannen, in das er seine Vergangenheit gesperrt hatte. Er ging langsam aus der Pfütze heraus und dachte nach. Dann hatte er es.

Ich hab Sirius doch nicht gekannt, als er so jung war. Ich konnte gar nicht so von ihm träumen!

Und deshalb ist das auch kein Traum. Deshalb ist das – eine Botschaft?

Es kommt nicht aus meinem Kopf. Er versucht, mir etwas zu sagen! Er ruft mich!

Das Kettenkarussell vor ihm kam quietschend zum Stillstand, und die leeren Sitze schwangen nach. Harry ging weiter, und ihm war, als müsse er mit jedem Schritt gegen einen Morast ankämpfen, der ihn festhalten wollte. Vielleicht ist es gerade an der Zeit für Botschaften, dachte er säuerlich. Zeit für die erste alljährliche Erinnerung?!

„_James_!", brüllte Mr Kravic, der drüben den Kopf aus dem Wagen streckte. „Was ist nun, bringst du das Zeug heute noch mal?"

Die Realität, dachte Harry. Da war sie. Meldete sich gerade im richtigen Moment zurück. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass der Betrieb hier losging.

Aber es war etwas wach geworden in ihm, das sich hartnäckig weigerte, wieder einzuschlafen. Und als der nächste Ruf kam, da war er schon eher bereit zuzuhören –

oooOooo

Harry hatte ihn gesehen und sofort erkannt. Er war gerade dabei, Fahrchips aus den schmuddeligen Kinderhänden einzusammeln, die sich ihm ringsum entgegenstreckten, als sein Blick auf den langen Typen mit dem roten Haar und der schlabbrigen Kleidung fiel, der vor der Achterbahn stehen geblieben war. Harrys Herz machte einen Hupfer. Beinahe hätte er die Chips fallen lassen. Den kannte er! Das war – _Ron_!

Das Karussell fuhr an, und Harry stand immer noch da und starrte, und dann drehte sich der Lange um und sah ihm genau ins Gesicht. Es _war_ Ron.

Harry zog die Baseballkappe hastig noch tiefer in die Stirn, dann sprang er zur Seite, bevor die rollenden Fahrzeuge ihn erwischen konnten. Weg hier! Der durfte ihn nicht entdecken! Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er davon so fest überzeugt war, aber mit ein, zwei Sprüngen war er die Stufen zu dem kleinen Wagen hinaufgejagt, wo Mr Kravic hinter Schaltpult und Kasse saß. Aus diesem sicheren Winkel beobachtete er dann, wie sein Freund aus einem anderen Leben unentschlossen weiter vor der Achterbahn herumlungerte. Ob der ihn auch entdeckt hatte?

Als die Bahn gegenüber ihre Fahrt beendete und die Leute aus den Wagen strömten, verschwand Ron in der Menge. Und das war gut so, denn auch die Karussellrunde war zu Ende, und Harry musste jetzt wieder raus, die Chips für die nächste Fahrt einsammeln.

Danach war er den ganzen Nachmittag über nicht mehr bei der Sache. Er hatte Angst, dass Ron plötzlich vor ihm stehen könnte – und zugleich war da etwas wie Enttäuschung darüber, als das nicht geschah.

Das dunkle Haus: Auf einmal fiel Licht durch die Ritzen zwischen den Läden. Jemand hatte drinnen Licht gemacht –

Erst diese Drachenshow-Geschichte. Dann der Traum. Und jetzt marschierte plötzlich Ron hier auf. Das war doch kein Zufall mehr!

Die manipulieren mich schon wieder, dachte er. Anscheinend kann ich ihnen nicht entkommen.

Er starrte in das endlose, sinnlose Rundherum der Fahrzeuge, das von einem der hirnlosen Songs begleitet wurde, die er jetzt seit Monaten ertrug, ohne je wirklich hingehört zu haben. Wie war das? _I just call to say I love you?_ Na, wie passend! Seine Vergangenheit klopfte an, und das hätte ihr Willkommensgruß sein können.

Wie auch immer. Ich hab den Hörer jedenfalls wieder aufgelegt, dachte Harry grimmig.

oooOooo

Ron Weasley hatte sich stundenlang unentschlossen auf dem Jahrmarkt herumgetrieben. Hin und wieder war er in sicherer Entfernung an dem Karussell vorbeigegangen. Ginny hatte sich nicht geirrt – der Typ in gammligen Jeans und blauem Karohemd, der seine Kappe so tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte, dass er vermutlich kaum noch was sehen konnte, das _war_ Harry. Kein Zweifel. Er sah dünner aus und älter und so braungebrannt, wie jemand, der normalerweise eher blass war, eben werden konnte, und das war wohl nicht so verwunderlich, wenn er die ganze Zeit mit diesem Jahrmarkt rumgezogen war. Aber er _ging_ wie Harry, und außerdem hatte er ihn, Ron, vorhin eindeutig erkannt. Und sich schleunigst verdrückt.

Harry wollte nicht gefunden werden, so viel war klar. Und nach dieser Erkenntnis hätte er eigentlich verschwinden sollen, oder? Er hatte das sogar versucht. Es war längst dunkel geworden, und der Rummelplatz verlor allmählich jeden Reiz für ihn – da hatte er sich eine Tüte gebrannte Mandeln geholt und war zu dem Rover zurückgeschlendert, den er zwei Straßen weiter geparkt hatte. Fest entschlossen, den verbesserten Unsichtbarkeits-Servoantrieb einzuschalten und sich davonzumachen, war er in den Wagen gestiegen. Und da war er dann sitzen geblieben, hatte Mandeln gekaut und darüber nachgedacht, wie es Harry wohl hierher verschlagen haben mochte. Wie es ihm hier gehen mochte –

Er war damals so _sauer_ auf Harry gewesen – dass er einfach so abgehauen war, sich feige und ohne ein Wort davongeschlichen hatte. Und dann kam nie wieder ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Wie konnte der so was machen, nachdem sie so viele Jahre befreundet gewesen waren? Nach allem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten? Irgendwie hatte ihm seine Wut sogar geholfen, sich in die Prüfungsvorbereitungen zu verbeißen und mit seinem verschwommenen Plan, zur Aurorenausbildung zugelassen zu werden, endlich ernst zu machen. Aber er hatte sich auch Sorgen um Harry gemacht. Und ihn ganz schlicht und einfach vermisst.

Als Ginny dann Samstagnacht mit ihrer überraschenden Entdeckung herausgerückt war – da hatte er dieser Spur einfach folgen müssen. Den Jahrmarkt zu finden, war erstaunlich leicht gewesen.

Die Mandeltüte war leer. Und vom Rummelplatz kam keine Musik mehr herüber, stellte er fest. Schon seit einiger Zeit waren keine Leute mehr vorbeigekommen.

„Also, was mach ich jetzt?", fragte er laut in die – übrigens ziemlich noble – Muggelkutsche hinein, an der sein Vater seit einigen Monaten im Schuppen daheim liebevoll herumbastelte.

Er wollte mit ihm reden. Wie sehr, das hatte er erst gemerkt, als er ihn da vorhin wiedergesehen hatte. Unmöglich, jetzt einfach unverrichteter Dinge zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren!

Er warf die leere Tüte auf den mit dickem, dunkelblauem Samt überzogenen Beifahrersitz, stieg aus, knallte die Tür zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Rummelplatz. Da würde er ihn schon finden –

oooOooo

Harry sah sie herankommen, und in der Schrecksekunde, in der er begriff, dass es fürs Weglaufen jetzt zu spät war, hatte er plötzlich wieder das dunkle Haus vor Augen – nur dass es nicht länger dunkel war: Die bisher fest verschlossene Tür stand jetzt weit offen, und in dem hellen Lichtschein, der herausfiel, kam Ron auf ihn zu.

„Er sucht 'nen Harry – sieht aber so aus, als ob er dich meint, James", sagte Simon, als er Sekunden später in die Runde um den Grill trat. „Kinderkarussell, Brille, komische Narbe auf der Stirn, schwarze Haare – da ham wir nur einen, sag ich, aber der heißt James!"

Über den flackernden Schein des Grills hinweg sahen Ron und Harry sich an.

„Na, was is' – kennste den?", fragte Barry freundlich.

Harry gab sich geschlagen. „Ja. Klar."

„James, wie?", sagte Ron mit einem zweifelnden Grinsen und kam zu ihm herüber. „Du hast ja wohl ein Rad ab."

Die anderen verloren das Interesse. Die Sesshaften langweilten sie. Man verdiente sein Geld mit ihnen, aber sie lebten in ihrer Welt und die Fahrenden in einer anderen, fertig. Wenn James mit dem Typen reden wollte – seine Sache. Sie jedenfalls wandten sich wieder ihrem Bier, den Karten und ihren Gesprächen zu.

„Komisch", sagte Ron. „Als ich das letzte Mal mit dir geredet hab, war auch so'n Jahrmarkt um uns rum." Das war ihm erst in diesem Moment aufgefallen.

Und da hatte auch Harry auf einmal den _Fliegenden Holländer_ vor Augen – das Geisterbahn-Schiff von Fred und George, und wie es um die Türme von Hogwarts geflogen war –

Er nickte Ron zu. „Also gut", sagte er ungelenk und räusperte sich. „Wenn du mit mir reden willst, dann komm eben mit." Er merkte, wie unfreundlich das klang, aber das konnte er nun mal nicht ändern. Mit Ron zu reden, war wie ein Schock, irgendwie so, als liefe die Zeit auf einmal rückwärts oder so. Unwirklich.

Einen enthusiastischen Empfang hatte Ron zwar nicht erwartet, aber jetzt schwankte er doch, ob er sich nicht einfach wieder umdrehen und weggehen sollte. Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry genau darauf spekulierte. Was die Sache entschied.

Er folgte ihm also auf diesem schlammigen Weg, zwischen den Wohnmobilen hindurch, bis sie auch die letzten Transporter hinter sich gelassen hatten und plötzlich auf einem dunklen Kinderspielplatz standen. Harry setzte sich auf ein Schaukelbrett.

„Nett hier", sagte Ron und setzte sich auf die zweite Schaukel daneben. Sie war nass vom Regen, aber das merkte er zu spät.

„Um die Zeit ist fast nie einer hier", sagte Harry. „Manchmal 'n paar Leute zum Knutschen." Er musste dieses Gefühl abschütteln! Diese – Taubheit im Kopf –

Sogar seine Stimme klang irgendwie fremd, fand Ron. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, während Harry da in der Dunkelheit neben ihm hin und her schwang. Verdammt, wie sollte er jetzt bloß anfangen?

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile, während Ron noch immer verzweifelt nach dem ersten Wort suchte.

„Hab ich gar nicht. Ginny war's. Sie hat dich gesehen, als der Jahrmarkt noch in – in Wolverhampton war."

„Ginny", sagte Harry nachdenklich, und Ron kam es so vor, als müsste er in seinen Gedanken tatsächlich nach Ginny suchen. „Ich hab sie nicht gesehen."

„Sie hat sich nicht getraut, dich anzusprechen. Was weiß ich."

„Und jetzt?"

„Wieso bist du hier? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Na ja – arbeiten. Leben eben. Hab ja nicht so viel gelernt, womit ich was anfangen könnte."

„Und wieso nennst du dich James?"

„Ist mein zweiter Name."

Das war zwar keine Erklärung, aber Ron fragte nicht weiter danach. Irgendwie passte es. Das war nicht mehr der Harry, den er gekannt hatte. Auf einmal fragte er sich selbst, was er eigentlich hier machte.

Harry schwang inzwischen so hoch, dass seine Schuhe die Zweige des Baumes berührten, der neben der Schaukel stand. Zwischen den Blättern konnte Ron den Nachthimmel sehen, sogar ein paar Sterne. Von den Wohnmobilen drangen gedämpft Musikfetzen aus einem Radio, ein Auflachen, eine singende Männerstimme herüber.

„Interessiert's dich gar nicht, warum ich hier bin?", fragte er und rettete sich aus seiner Befangenheit in Angriffslust. „Und kannst du vielleicht mal mit dieser blöden Schaukelei aufhören?"

„Wenn's sein muss", gab Harry friedfertig zurück. Und dann, wie zur Erklärung: „Schaukeln – hat was vom Fliegen. Oder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sag mal, willst du nicht wenigstens wissen, wie es Hermione geht? Ich meine, nachdem du sie –" Er brach ab. Nachdem du sie einfach verlassen hast, hatte er sagen wollen. Aber das kam ihm auf einmal zu melodramatisch vor. Und was hatte der da gesagt vom Schaukeln und Fliegen –

„Das ist alles so weit weg", unterbrach Harry seine Gedanken. „Ich kann mich kaum noch dran erinnern. An damals. An früher. Ich versuch auch, möglichst nicht dran zu denken."

Ron hatte indessen mit leisem Entsetzen festgestellt, dass Harry ihm leid tat. Fliegen – das konnte er ja nicht mehr! Und auch sonst eigentlich gar nichts. Was für ein Mist. Sie hätten ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen! Wieso war er bloß hierher gekommen?!

„Alle wollen wissen, wie es dir geht. Wo du bist. Was du machst", sagte er schließlich. „Ich mein, _wir_ haben dich jedenfalls nicht vergessen. Auch wenn du damals einfach so abgehauen bist wie – wie ein mieser Idiot eben. Tolle Art, sich zu verabschieden, übrigens! Briefe! Hermione hat – na ja. Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Dir sowieso, wie es aussieht!"

Harry schwieg. Ja, da war es – ganz weit entfernt, wie durchs falsche Ende eines Fernglases betrachtet: Rötliche Glut im Kamin eines behaglichen, vertrauten Raumes – die Fensterbank – die Pergamentrolle, auf die er seinen Abschied irgendwie in geschriebene Worte bringen musste –

Er wünschte sich auf einmal mit brennender Heftigkeit, einfach in das Stückchen dunklen Sternenhimmel hinauffliegen zu können. Jetzt. Weg von diesem Gespräch. Weg von Ron und den Erinnerungen!

„Tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er schließlich, als das mit dem Fliegen erwartungsgemäß nicht klappen wollte. „Es ging irgendwie nicht anders."

„Klar wär' das anders gegangen! Du hättest uns _sagen_ können, dass du gehen willst! Du hättest uns wenigstens mal einen Brief schreiben können in der ganzen Zeit. Wir wussten ja nicht mal, ob du noch lebst!" Aua. Das klang jetzt wirklich melodramatisch. Ron hatte es allmählich satt. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?!"

„Klar."

Dieser _Blödmann_! Ron stand auf. Das hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Der war doch nicht mehr zu erreichen. „Also, ich glaub, ich geh jetzt wieder."

Die Taubheit in Harrys Kopf war nun weg. Das dunkle Haus war auch weg, weil er jetzt nämlich selbst in der Tür stand und hineinsah. Ein bisschen geblendet von der Helligkeit dadrin, aber das war es nicht, was so wehtat, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Er presste die Augen zusammen, als könnte er das Bild dadurch vertreiben. Sollte Ron doch gehen – er hatte ihn nicht gebeten, hierher zu kommen und von diesem Zeug anzufangen, richtig? Er hatte – Pläne! Brimmer von der Achterbahn hatte ihm für den Winter Arbeit zugesagt. Er hatte so was wie eine Zukunft, oder?

„Tja, dann mach's gut, Mann!", sagte Ron und gab sich keine Mühe, seinen Ärger zu verbergen.

„Warte!", sagte Harry und stoppte die Schaukel abrupt mit beiden Füßen. „Hör mal, Ron – kennst du einen – ich meine, erinnerst du dich an – ähm – an Sirius?"

Ron lachte ungläubig auf. „Was soll der Quatsch? Klar erinnere ich mich an Sirius! Sag mal, irgendwie hast du ja wohl –"

„Den gibt es also wirklich?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte schon – na ja, ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob –"

„Er war dein Pate, Mann! Du kannst doch nicht Sirius vergessen haben!"

„War?"

„Er ist tot – komm schon, Harry – das ist nicht witzig! Sirius ist seit über zwei Jahren tot. Du warst dabei, als er starb."

„Tot –" Harry wiederholte das Wort, als müsste er es ausprobieren.

Ron war einigermaßen fassungslos. „Hey, das kann ja wohl nicht sein, Mann! Du bist grad mal ein Jahr weg! Und mich hast du ja auch direkt erkannt, heut Nachmittag!" Was sollte das sein – Gedächtnisschwund, ein Amnesiafluch, oder was? Quatsch. Der wollte ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch abwimmeln. Keiner konnte doch sein Leben einfach so vergessen!

Vor Harrys Augen aber stand auf einmal wieder der Bogen, und diesmal ließ sich die Erinnerung nicht mehr abblocken. „Er ist nicht tot!", sagte er trotzdem. „Er redet mit mir, im Traum. Ich meine, er will mir was sagen, aber ich kann's nicht hören!"

„Na, wie du schon sagst, im Traum." Ron stieß das leere Schaukelbrett an. Jetzt! Jetzt würde er es doch noch versuchen. „Harry, Mann, willst du nicht mitkommen? Die sind alle ganz scharf drauf, dass du zurückkommst – du kennst ja meine Mum – wenn ich denen sag, dass ich mit dir geredet hab, und dich nicht mitbringe – ich mein, die flippen aus!"

Harry sah ihn nicht an. Er saß ganz still auf der Schaukel und dachte nach. Hatte er ernsthaft überlegt, ob es Sirius wirklich gab?! Aber es machte einen großen Unterschied, ob man allein über irgendwelche Erinnerungen nachgrübelte, oder ob man diese Erinnerung von jemandem bestätigt kriegte. Mit jemandem darüber zu _sprechen_ – das machte alles anders!

Jetzt auf einmal stand er wieder mittendrin in dem, was bis vorhin nur ein dunkles Haus gewesen war, das er weit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Und da zeigte sich, dass es gar kein dunkles Haus war, sondern die Wirklichkeit. Sogar hier, auf diesem düsteren kleinen Kinderspielplatz irgendwo in der Muggelwelt _war es Wirklichkeit_!

Er scharrte mit den Schuhen im von Unkraut überwachsenen Sand unter der Schaukel. Er musste jetzt den Boden unter seinen Füßen spüren.

„Harry! Hallo, hast du mich gehört?"

Oh Mann. Ob es einen Weg zurück gab? Ob er wieder dazugehören konnte? Gerade hatte er sich für einen Moment wieder – na ja, irgendwie _ganz_ gefühlt, wie er selbst eben! Wie jemand, der einfach so lachen konnte. Wie jemand, der wusste, woher er kam –

Er sah auf und in Rons fragendes, zweifelndes Gesicht und dann irgendwie durch es hindurch, in eine Küche, in der sich eine Menge Leute um den Esstisch drängten. Diese Erinnerung war überwältigend, er konnte sie sogar riechen: Kochende Kartoffeln und frisch aufgegossenen Tee. Und Rons Mum war da, die ein Blech voller Zimtschnecken in den Backofen schob.

„Die Pullover. Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten einen neuen –", murmelte er, und zögernd breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Genau! Und zum Geburtstag!"

„Hackbraten – und die Zwiebelsuppe – sogar besser als in – in Hogwarts –"

„Also, ich würd sagen, dein Gedächtnis funktioniert doch einwandfrei!" Ron lachte vor plötzlicher Erleichterung. „Ich wette, sie hat dir mindestens drei neue Pullover gestrickt in diesem Jahr. Für den Fall, dass sie dir an deinem Geburtstag zufällig begegnet. Oder zu Weihnachten."

„Die wissen, dass du hier bist?"

Ron nickte. „Die würden sich furchtbar freuen, wenn du – na ja, mal wieder vorbeisiehst."

„Echt komisch, dass du gerade jetzt hier auftauchst", sagte Harry nachdenklich und stand auf. „Vor ein paar Tagen – ich glaub, da hätt ich nicht mal mit dir geredet. Ich wollte mit dem ganzen Kram nichts mehr zu tun haben. Aber dann hat einer von den Leuten was gesagt –" Er brach ab. Drehte in Gedanken versunken die Schaukel, bis sich die Ketten verknäulten. „Das hat mich plötzlich an etwas erinnert. Etwas Wichtiges. Etwas in – in eurer Welt, meine ich."

„Das ist doch auch deine!"

„Sicher? Warum bin ich dann hier?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht, warum du meintest, du müsstest abhauen!", sagte Ron grob. „Du warst ja immer schon ein bisschen blöd."

„Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern", sagte Harry klar und deutlich. Als wäre ihm das gerade wieder aufgegangen.

„Na und?", gab Ron zurück. „Das konnte Filch auch nicht, oder? Ich mein, vielleicht ist es 'ne Krankheit, oder? Vielleicht kann man's sogar heilen!" Er hatte so oft darüber nachgedacht in diesem vergangenen Jahr! „Kommst du nun endlich mit? Oder – oder findest du – bist du jetzt hier zu Hause?" Es fiel ihm schrecklich schwer, diese Frage zu stellen, aber es musste sein.

Harry drehte immer noch die Schaukel. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zu Hause? Nee. Das eigentlich nicht. Aber konnte er das wirklich machen – _zurück_gehen? Ein Besuch, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Nur ein Besuch, mehr nicht. Vielleicht frag ich nach, wegen diesem Bogen. Vielleicht klär ich das noch irgendwie. Und dann –

„Dein Dad ist doch noch beim – beim Ministerium, oder?"

„Klar. Wieso?"

„Ich muss ihn was fragen."

Ron seufzte tief auf. „Heißt das, du kommst mit?"

Harry ließ die Schaukel los, und sie sahen beide zu, wie das Brett wie wild im Kreis wirbelte, als sich die verknäulten Ketten wieder aufdrehten. „Hier hält einen keiner fest, nicht wenn's wichtig ist", sagte Harry schließlich. „Die Leute sind in Ordnung. Sie fragen nicht viel."

„Ist das ein Ja?"

„– im Gegensatz zu dir", sagte Harry grinsend. „Ja, das war ein Ja. Ich hol meine Sachen – ist nur ein Rucksack. Und dann –"

„Dads Auto. Ich hab zwei Straßen weiter geparkt. Inzwischen darf ich ganz offiziell damit fahren. Und – fliegen!"

„Der – Ford Anglia? War der nicht – haben wir den nicht –"

Ron betrachtete seinen alten Freund mit einem Blick, in dem sich Hilflosigkeit und traurige Besorgnis mischten. „He Mann, sag, dass du mich nur verarschst!", sagte er schließlich rüde. „Du kannst das doch unmöglich alles vergessen haben!"

Harrys Grinsen verblasste. „Ich brauch'n bisschen Zeit", murmelte er. „Irgendwie kommt's mir so vor, als wär ich gerade – na ja, geweckt worden. Alles ist so – durcheinander." Er sagte nichts von dem durchdringenden Gefühl, das auf einmal an seinen Nerven zerrte: dass das hier nur ein Traum war, Ron und all das, woran er sich plötzlich zu erinnern glaubte. Ein schlechter Traum, aus dem er verschwitzt und unglücklich erwachen würde.

Er fröstelte wieder. Und in der Düsternis des nächtlichen Kinderspielplatzes überkam ihn plötzlich noch einmal der Drang, dem er am Nachmittag instinktiv und ohne Zögern gefolgt war: einfach abzuhauen. Sich in der Sicherheit des Wohnwagens zu verstecken und zu warten, bis dieser komische Besucher endlich gegangen war und ihn mit seinem Gerede verschonte.

Die Türen wieder zuhauen. Das dunkle Haus hinter sich lassen, und diesmal endgültig. Aber er konnte es nicht.

Ich will zurück, dachte er beinahe verzweifelt. Oh Mann, ich will _zurück_!


	4. Verlassen

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 3:**

**Verlassen**

„Festhalten!", sagte Ron, nachdem er den Rover in eine verlassene Seitenstraße gesteuert hatte. Augenblicklich wurde Harry in das luxuriöse Polster aus dunkelblauem Samt gedrückt, während die Welt vor den Seitenfenstern schräg nach unten wegkippte. Die kalte Nachtluft zischte nur so an den geöffneten Fenstern vorbei, als der Wagen in den bestirnten Himmel hinaufschoss. Harry japste.

„Cool, was?!", rief Ron triumphierend. „Das toppt ja wohl diese mickrige Schaukel, oder?"

„Das toppt sogar die Achterbahn!", rief Harry. Er beugte sich aus dem Seitenfenster und sah tief unten die Lichter von Birmingham funkeln. Der Wagen sank in die Horizontale zurück und jagte über die nächtliche Stadt hinweg.

_Fliegen_! Endlich wieder fliegen!

„Fred kriegt sogar diese Kreisel hin, diese – Loopings?", sagte Ron. „Ich nicht – ich krieg davon das Kotzen."

„Wer braucht schon Loopings! Das hier ist irre genug!"

„Hilft vielleicht deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge!"

War das so?

„Ich mein ja nur. Seit damals bist du doch sicher nicht mehr geflogen, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hielt sein Gesicht in den scharfen Wind, der ihm das viel zu lang gewordene Haar aus der Stirn schlug. Die Kappe war ihm schon beim Anflug vom Kopf geweht worden, und vermutlich war auch seine Brille in Gefahr. Egal! Jetzt bloß nicht denken!

Vielleicht verstand Ron das; jedenfalls schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile. Und während sich Harry ganz dem Dahinsausen durch den kalten Wind überließ, passierte etwas mit ihm. Es war wie das Ploppen in den Ohren, wenn man lange Zeit Wasser darin gehabt und sich schon an teilweise Taubheit gewöhnt hat – und dann plötzlich wieder richtig hören kann. Auf einmal war alles wieder da, sein ganzes vergessenes Leben, und nicht nur die Bilder, sondern auch die Gefühle, die er damit verband.

„Warst du die ganze Zeit bei diesem Jahrmarkt?", fragte Ron schließlich, als er den Mund nicht länger halten konnte.

„Nee", sagte Harry, ohne den Blick vom Nachthimmel zu wenden. Da war inzwischen der Mond aufgegangen, ein schiefer Halbmond, der dem wolligen Gewölk unter ihnen einen fahlen Schimmer verlieh. Seit Ron den Unsichtbarkeits-Servoantrieb ausgeschaltet hatte, konnte man sogar den Schatten des Rovers über die Wolkendecke dahinhuschen sehen. Wahnsinn!

„Sondern?"

„Hä?"

„Wo warst du? Wo bist du hingegangen, als du damals von Hogwarts weg warst?"

„Äh –" In seinen Gedanken sah es ähnlich aus wie das Gewölk da draußen. Durcheinander gewirbelt und verknäult und mit fahlen Lichttupfen hier und da im dunkelnden Grau.

„Komm, erzähl schon! Von da an, als du durchs Schultor hindurch warst – was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ich hab den Zug genommen. Erst zu Fuß ins nächste Kaff – nicht Hogsmeade, wollte nicht, dass mich jemand sieht. Und dann den Zug – bin irgendwo ausgestiegen, als ich dachte, dass es weit genug weg wäre – na ja, viel Geld hatte ich ja nicht – das war in – in –"

Ron sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry kämpfte sich durch die Wolken. Dann gab er auf.

„Keine Ahnung mehr, wie der Ort hieß!" Er lachte. „Ist doch total egal. Irgendeine Stadt eben. Da hab ich in einem Supermarkt gearbeitet, in so 'nem Muggelladen – Waren stapeln, Regale einräumen. Vergammeltes Gemüse aussortieren, so was."

Jetzt war Rons Blick ungläubig. „Wirklich?"

Harry nickte. „Da hatte ich auch ein Zimmer, in der Stadt. Das war –" Er unterbrach sich und sah wieder hinaus, als müsste er sich überzeugen, dass da wirklich die weite Nacht um sie herum war. Dass dies hier kein Traum war, aus dem er plötzlich erwachen würde – in der oberen Koje von Kravics Wohnwagen – oder gar in jenem Zimmer –

Das ist ein winziger Raum, den die Dachschräge noch kleiner macht. Er riecht nach abgestandenem Rauch, und daran wird sich nichts ändern, egal, wie oft Harry in den kommenden Monaten das schmutzige Fenster auch aufreißt. Der Geruch ist im fleckigen Teppichboden, im Bettzeug, in dem mit Brandlöchern übersäten Polster der Schlafcouch, sogar in der Tapete. Nach drei Tagen riechen alle seine Sachen danach. Das passt zu dem Gefühl des Fremdseins, das sein Leben auf einmal so seltsam abgekühlt hat. Selbst sein Name ist ihm fremd. Er muss sich zusammenreißen, um auf _Pepperleaf_ zu reagieren, wenn sie ihn im Laden rufen. _James_ ist ein bisschen besser, aber nicht viel. Egal. Nach einer Woche hat er's drauf. Keiner nennt ihn anders.

Als er seinen ersten Lohn bekommt, ist er richtig stolz. Selbstverdientes Geld, Muggelgeld noch dazu! Er kann die Miete für das Zimmerchen bezahlen, fürs Essen bleibt dann noch ein kleiner Rest. Auch egal. Mittags holt er sich wie die anderen im Laden einen Burger oder Fritten von der Imbissbude gegenüber. Abends dürfen sie oft das ältliche Obst mitnehmen, das man am nächsten Tag sowieso nicht mehr verkaufen könnte. In der zweiten Woche legt er sich einen Wasserkocher zu, so dass er in seiner Bude wenigstens Tee kochen kann. Das gibt einen Aufschlag auf die Miete, als sein Vermieter es entdeckt.

Ja, er packt es. Er wird das hinkriegen hier in der Muggelwelt. Seine Freunde fehlen ihm – überhaupt, jemand, mit dem er sprechen kann. Aber es muss ja sein, und er findet, er macht seine Sache gut. Er denkt nicht an das, was er zurückgelassen hat. Nicht, wenn er es vermeiden kann.

Dann irgendwann, es ist vielleicht Mitte November, schreckt er nachts zum ersten Mal aus dem Schlaf, in Schweiß gebadet, mit rasendem Herzklopfen, vollkommen panisch –

„Hast du deine Verwandten denn mal wiedergesehen? Onkel Vernon? Den fetten Dudley?", fragte Ron und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken genau im richtigen Moment.

„Nee. Bis Little Whinging bin ich nicht gekommen."

„Übrigens, wenn du Hunger hast, da unten in dem Fach ist 'ne Tüte Zimtbrötchen."

„Wie findest du eigentlich den Weg, wenn alles voller Wolken ist?", fragte Harry, während er nach der Tüte angelte.

„Dad hat einen Autopilot eingebaut. Da, das Ding mit den Schaltern."

„Das Autoradio?"

„Vielleicht war's mal eins. Du kennst ja meinen Vater. Bei diesem Muggelkram ist er nicht zu bremsen. Jedenfalls kann man mit den Schaltern jetzt den Zielort einstellen und muss nur noch starten und landen. Den Rest macht der Rover selbst. Gib mir auch mal ein Brötchen rüber!"

„Was – was machst du eigentlich jetzt? Nach Hogwarts, meine ich?", fragte Harry und fügte hastig hinzu: „Den Abschluss habt ihr doch alle gemacht, oder?"

Ron nickte. „Ich sag dir, mit der Abschlussfeier hast du echt was verpasst. Mit der inoffiziellen, meine ich. Ich bin übrigens – ähm – Viertbester des Jahrgangs geworden." Der Stolz platzte ihm dabei sozusagen aus den Knopflöchern.

„Das ist toll, wirklich!" Harry wusste, dass es zu lahm rauskam, aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich noch einmal in die Rolle eines Schülers zu versetzen, der sich mit den Prüfungen herumzuplagen hat. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt warte ich – auf einen Brief vom Aurorenbüro. Hab mich da beworben."

„Wow! Das ist wirklich klasse!" _Jetzt_ fühlte er einen Stich von Neid. Auror – das hatte er selbst werden wollen, damals.

„Na ja, keine Ahnung, ob die mich nehmen."

„Und was macht – äh – Hermione?" Es war nicht leicht, diese Frage zu stellen. Schon gar nicht, sie _Ron_ zu stellen. „Sie wollte doch nach – nach Padua, oder? Für dieses Stipendium?"

„Ja, direkt nach dem Abschluss ist sie nach Italien abgehauen – die hat nicht mal 'ne Woche Urlaub gemacht. Und du rätst nie, was dann passiert ist."

„Nee."

„Im August hat McGonagall ihr 'ne Eule geschickt – ob sie für ein Jahr in Hogwarts Alte Runen unterrichten will! Zur Aushilfe. Die Babbling ist aus irgendeinem Grund für ein Jahr weg." Der Wagen legte sich in eine sanfte Linkskurve. „Und natürlich hat sie das gemacht. Deshalb ist sie jetzt – ähm, Professor Granger – kannst du dir das vorstellen?!"

Harry nickte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er Hermione auf einmal vor sich, konnte sie ganz genau sehen: wie sie am Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und nachdenklich an einer Hausarbeit schrieb.

„Du kennst ja Hermione – solang es Bücher gibt, haut die auf Dauer nichts um", sagte Ron, der sich bei Harrys Schweigen unbehaglich fühlte. „Und – äh – ich bin drüber weg, Mann. Bevor du fragst."

Das war gut. „Weiß sie, dass ihr mich gefunden habt?"

„Mhm", nickte Ron. „Sie war bei uns, als Ginny erzählte, dass sie dich gesehen hat. Aber –"

„Was – aber?"

„Äh – sie wartet jetzt nicht im Fuchsbau auf dich, wenn du das gemeint hast. Sie musste natürlich nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Schon klar", sagte Harry und fühlte sich ziemlich erleichtert. Unmöglich hätte er heute auch noch Hermione begegnen können.

Dann verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen. Allein die Menge an Fragen, die sie einander hätten stellen können, ließ sie beide verstummen. Morgen. Morgen war es noch früh genug dafür, fand Harry. Zuerst musste er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, plötzlich wieder _Harry Potter_ zu sein. Während er hinaussah und zwischen den Wolken immer wieder einmal die Lichter einer Stadt, die glitzernden Lichterketten von Straßen und Autobahnen sichtbar wurden, fühlte er, wie James Pepperleaf und seine Welt, seine seltsame, zeitlose, bindungslose Welt hinter ihm zurückblieben und sich verloren wie ein Nebel.

oooOooo

Irgendwann senkte sich die Nase des Rovers, und sie glitten durch Wolkenbänke und Nebelschwaden, schließlich an Baumwipfeln vorbei sacht der nachtdunklen Erde entgegen. Zweige streiften das Heck, dann landeten sie auf weichem Waldboden. Hundert Meter voraus erkannte Harry den bizarren Umriss des Fuchsbaus.

„Er hat's tatsächlich gefunden!"

„Na klar, hast du etwa daran gezweifelt?", fragte Ron munter. „Dieser Autopilot ist total sicher. Anders wäre es nachts auch echt schwer, vor allem bei so langen Strecken." Erst jetzt übernahm er das Steuer wieder, lenkte den Wagen langsam den Waldpfad entlang und dann die Auffahrt zum Fuchsbau hinauf.

Durch die geöffneten Seitenfenster kam der Nachtduft von Wald, Wiesen und Garten und bedrängte Harry auf einmal mit der heftigen Erinnerung an früher – als er diesen Duft mit der Geborgenheit und Vergnüglichkeit des Weasley-Heims verbunden hatte. Seit der Wagen wieder festen Boden unter den Reifen hatte, war ihm ziemlich beklommen zumute. „Kann ich da denn jetzt wirklich reinplatzen?", fragte er zögernd. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

„Wenn die schon schlafen, stören wir sie ja nicht", sagte Ron. „Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch auf sind und auf uns warten. Auf _dich_. Wahrscheinlich turnt Mum seit Stunden in der Küche herum, um dir irgendein Essen zu präsentieren!"

Vielleicht hatte er Recht, denn aus dem Küchenfenster drang schwaches Licht nach draußen.

„Ähm – damals – deine Mum war, glaube ich, nicht so ganz entzückt von mir – und –"

„Vergiss es", sagte Ron, der genau wusste, was Harry hatte sagen wollen. Er parkte den Wagen vor dem Schuppen und stieg aus. Und als er die Tür nicht gerade leise zugeschlagen hatte, wusste Harry, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Na ja – eigentlich _war_ das hier das Zurück, oder?

Und richtig, er war kaum ausgestiegen, da hörte er drinnen im Haus den Aufschrei: „Sie sind da!" Als er den Hauseingang erreichte, riss Mrs Weasley schon die Tür auf. Aber dann schien sie der Schwung zu verlassen, und sie blieb vor den beiden stehen, als wisse sie nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich vorgehabt habe.

„Tja, also – ich hab ihn mitgebracht", erklärte Ron überflüssigerweise.

Aber da hatte seine Mutter Harry schon in die Arme geschlossen. „Harry!", sagte sie. „Endlich! Wir haben dich so vermisst!"

Harry konnte gar nichts sagen. Über Mrs Weasleys Kopf hinweg sah er in Rons verlegene Miene und war froh, dass nun auch Mr Weasley in der hell erleuchteten Diele erschien. Der sah aus, als fiele ihm jetzt auch nichts ein, das er hätte sagen können. Er begnügte sich damit, Harry lächelnd zuzuwinken.

„Saukalt hier draußen", sagte Ron. „Ich geh rein!"

Mrs Weasley ließ Harry endlich los. „Kommt alle rein", sagte sie und wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich hab einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereitet. Falls ihr noch Hunger habt. Da waren eigentlich auch noch Zimtbrötchen, aber die sind verschwunden."

Die helle Diele – früher hatte einen hier immer ein Chaos aus schlammigen Stiefeln, hingeworfenen Regenjacken, Quidditch-Schlägern und Besen empfangen. Die paar ordentlich aufgehängten Jacken jetzt hatten beinahe etwas Trauriges. Aber es roch verlockend nach Eintopf mit Würstchen. Harry ließ sich seine Cordjacke von Ron abnehmen und warf seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke, dann folgte er den anderen in die Küche.

Der verschrammte hölzerne Esstisch, an dem er schon so viele Mahlzeiten eingenommen hatte, war gedeckt. Mit einem Mal überkam Harry eine ganze Sturzflut von Erinnerungen, und die waren alle warm und gut. Das hier war mal _Zuhause_ gewesen. Und so fühlte es sich auch immer noch an. Er stand da, abwesend und verwirrt, bis er endlich bemerkte, dass ihn die drei Weasleys ansahen. Hatte einer eine Frage gestellt?

„Komm, setz dich, Harry!", sagte Mr Weasley, und als er das getan hatte, stellte Mrs Weasley einen Teller mit Eintopf vor ihn hin. Aber er aß nicht, sondern saß einfach da, benommen und seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm betäubt von dem Licht, den vertrauten Stimmen, dem Duft von gekochtem Essen. Ganz am Rande bekam er mit, dass Ron von seinem Tag auf dem Jahrmarkt erzählte und wie er Harry gefunden hatte, aber er schaffte es nicht, auf ihre Fragen mit mehr als einem Ja oder Nein zu antworten.

„Es ist gleich drei Uhr", sagte Mr Weasley, als Harry ihnen schließlich sogar das schuldig blieb. „Ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Harry sieht aus, als schliefe er schon."

„Ja, wirklich", stimmte seine Frau zu. „Komm, Harry, ich hab dir oben in Charlies Zimmer das Bett gemacht. Er ist nur so selten hier – du kannst da wohnen, solange du –"

Harry ließ sich von ihr die winklige Treppe hinaufführen, an die seine Füße sich besser als sein Kopf zu erinnern schienen. Was sie sagte, klang wie eine einlullende Melodie, und als sie in Charlies altem Zimmer standen, schien das vor allem aus einem Bett zu bestehen, einem großen Bett, das ordentlich mit einer bunten Häkeldecke abgedeckt war – eine Menge Platz, für ihn ganz allein –

„Du schwankst ja schon – geh schlafen, mein Lieber! Wenn dir noch irgendetwas fehlt, sag mir Bescheid."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, und dann war er auf einmal allein, jedenfalls, wenn man die kleinen, grüngrauen Drachen nicht mitzählte, die ihn von allen Wänden her anstarrten. Charlie hatte die Tapete seines Kinderzimmers offenbar standhaft beibehalten. Harry ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schubste das glänzende Päckchen, das auf dem Kopfkissen gelegen hatte, zur Seite. Da stand sogar sein Name drauf –

Seine übermüdeten Augen erkannten einen Muffin darin. Den konnte er vor dem Einschlafen vielleicht noch verdrücken, fand er dann, zerrte die transparente Verpackung ab und biss in den kleinen Kuchen. Schokoladenstücke – gar nicht so schlecht – aber dann stieß er auf etwas, das entschieden nicht essbar war. Zwischen den Schokosplittern ragte ein gelbliches Röllchen hervor. Er zog es ganz aus dem Gebäck. Ein zusammengerolltes Pergamentfetzchen. Winzige, kunstvoll verschnörkelte Buchstaben, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. „_Folge deinem Stern – dann ist Hilfe nicht mehr fern__!_", las er und kicherte albern.

Dann war's also der richtige Weg, dachte er verschwommen. _Zurück_.

Einer von diesen Gedankengängen, deren Logik sich nur beim Hinüberdriften in den Schlaf kurzlebig zu erschließen scheint –

„Ich hol dich da raus, Sirius!", murmelte er. Er schlief bei Licht ein, mit dem Pergament in der einen Hand und dem angebissenen Kuchen in der anderen.

oooOooo

Die schrägen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne fielen zwischen den Haselnusssträuchern hindurch, so dass die Figuren lange Schatten über das Schachbrett warfen. Ron und Harry saßen hinten im Garten am Tisch und spielten, aber schon seit einer Weile waren sie beide nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache.

„Hier kräht kein Hahn mehr nach dir", sagte Ron. „Die haben deinen Namen nicht mal am Befreiungstag genannt!"

„Hey, das ist doch super", erwiderte Harry. „Dann lassen sie mich wenigstens in Ruhe." Er biss noch einmal genüsslich in das tellergroße Stück von dem Pflaumenkuchen, den Rons Mum ihnen vorhin hinausgebracht hatte. Im Moment konnte er sich einfach über nichts aufregen. Dieser erste Tag im Fuchsbau – er hatte lange, lange geschlafen und war dann in einem Zimmer mit Drachentapete aufgewacht, mit dem Duft von gebratenem Speck in der Nase und dem unglaublichen, unwirklichen Gefühl, dass er von Freunden umgeben war. Klar, es hatte ein paar blöde Momente gegeben – als die Dusche nicht angehen wollte, zum Beispiel, weil sie nur auf _Bullitucalidus__!_ reagierte – aber bisher war es ein wundervoller Tag gewesen, den er im Wesentlichen mit Essen, Schlafen und Herumhängen verbracht hatte, ohne sich deshalb Gedanken machen zu müssen. Ein Ferientag wie in der guten alten Zeit, mit anderen Worten …

„Ich frag mich das schon die ganze Zeit", sagte Ron nachdenklich und zog seinen Turm auf die gegnerische Grundreihe. „Ob das wirklich so super ist. Ob es wirklich bedeutet, dass sie dich – na ja, wie heißt das, zu den Akten gelegt haben."

Harry sah amüsiert auf. „Fängst du jetzt an, nach Verschwörungen zu suchen? Kleine Übung für die Aurorenlaufbahn?"

Aber Ron ließ sich durch Harrys Spott nicht vom Thema abbringen. „Ich frag mich auch, was es für gewisse Leute bedeuten würde, wenn sie erfahren, dass du wieder – im Lande bist."

Gleich hast du es geschafft, dachte Harry. Gleich ist der Nachmittag kaputt. Sonnenschein und Pflaumenkuchen und alte Zeiten –

„Ich will nur sagen: Dass niemand von dir spricht, muss nicht heißen, dass sich niemand mehr für dich interessiert. Im Gegenteil – "

„Hallo! Nicht vergessen: Wir spielen Idiotenschach!", sagte Harry, als Ron auf einmal zu seinem Zauberstab griff. „Du willst doch wohl keinen Behinderten diskriminieren!"

„Quatsch, mir ist gerade eingefallen, was ich dir zeigen wollte. Also, wenn du wissen willst, was du für Scrimgeour und die Öffentlichkeit geworden bist, damals – solltest du dir das unbedingt ansehen! _Accio,_ Fotokiste!"

Sie konnten sehen, wie oben im Haus das Fenster von Rons Zimmer aufflog und etwas schlingernd auf sie zugeschossen kam. Sie zogen die Köpfe ein, als das Geschoss – ein Schuhkarton?! – über sie hinwegzischte, wendete und schließlich im Gras vor dem Tisch eine harte Landung hinlegte.

Ron hob den Deckel der Kiste ab und warf achtlos eine ganze Reihe Fotos auf den Tisch. Harry sah ein Gruppenbild, das von der Abschlussfeier stammen musste und seine ehemaligen Jahrgangskameraden auf der Treppe vor dem Hauptportal in Hogwarts zeigte. Unwiderstehlich angezogen, nahm er das Foto auf und betrachtete die Leute mit ihren dunklen Umhängen und feierlichen Mienen. Irgendwo dazwischen hätte er selbst stehen sollen …

„Ah, hier ist es!", rief Ron. „Lies das mal. Die Fotos kannst du dir später ansehen."

Widerstrebend legte Harry das Foto beiseite und nahm stattdessen einen ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsartikel entgegen. „Also, wenn das das Geschreibsel von der Skeeter aus der _Hexenwoche_ ist, von damals – das hab ich gelesen! Das mit dem – ähm – wiedergeborenen Voldemort."

„Nee, das ist es nicht. Sozusagen das Gegenteil. Stand zwei Tage, nachdem du weg warst, im _Propheten_."

Harry überflog den kurzen Artikel widerwillig. Eigentlich wollte er mit der Sache wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Aber dann musste er doch schlucken.

„Ganz schön unverschämt, was?", fragte Ron, dem das nicht entging.

„_Anscheinend hat ein Zauberspruch eines der anwesenden Hogwarts-Schüler Voldemorts Kräfte gelähmt, unmittelbar bevor die Festung in Flammen aufging_", las Harry ungläubig. „Mann, das ist gut! _Die näheren Umstände werden noch geprüft … Augenzeugen von einem renommierten Legilimens gründlich vernommen__ … _gut, dass ich da schon weg war."

„Nur vier Tage vorher hatte die Skeeter all den Schmus über dich verzapft. Und hier bist du plötzlich nur noch _einer der anwesenden Schüler_ und so weiter! _Seinen_ Namen haben sie übrigens seitdem immer ausgeschrieben, zumindest im _Propheten_."

„_Weithergeholte Geschichten und Vergleiche aus den Gefilden von Legende und Kindermärchen mögen eine Leserschaft erfreuen, die sich üblicherweise an Kochrezepten und Strickmustern zu delektieren pflegt, sind in dieser überaus ernsten Angelegenheit jedoch vollkommen unangebracht__."_ Na, das ging wohl an Ritas Adresse. Die Sieben Könige der Finsternis, Geistesübertragung – das war eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Er lachte auf, ein kleines, spöttisches Lachen. Ohne es zu wollen war er nun doch ins Grübeln gekommen.

Ron nickte. „Der Skeeter haben sie's mächtig gegeben. Bis zum Jahresende hat niemand mehr was von ihr gedruckt."

„Und dabei hatte sie offensichtlich, wie heißt das doch – Insider-Informationen. Hab mich damals schon gefragt, woher –"

„Genau das ist es. Scrimgeour und seine Leute müssen doch schon nach den ersten Verhören in Hogwarts drauf gekommen sein, dass sie mit vielem gar nicht so falsch lag! Ganz besonders das mit dem Medaillon – McGonagall hatte uns allerdings eingeschärft hatte, so wenig wie möglich darüber zu sagen. Übrigens hat da außer der Skeeter auch niemand drüber geschrieben."

„Vielleicht haben sie das wirklich alle für Quatsch gehalten? Für das krause Zeug, das die Skeeter sonst ja auch oft geschrieben hat."

„Das war es, was wir denken _sollten_", sagte Ron betont. „Kapierst du's? Die wollten auf keinen Fall, dass so eine wichtige Sache an die Öffentlichkeit kommt!"

„Und weil das dann schon passiert war –„

„– haben sie Rita einfach total lächerlich gemacht! Und einen Handel mit ihr abgeschlossen, damit sie die Klappe hält!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie gesagt, bis zum Jahresende gab es nichts von ihr, nirgends. Hab ich nachgeprüft. Und dann, als im Februar die Todesser-Prozesse anfingen, da waren nur zwei Reporter zugelassen, die darüber schreiben durften. Rate, wer dazugehörte!"

„Sie? Ausgerechnet? He – das ist –" Harry war auf einmal bewusst geworden, wer ihm das erzählte. „Mann, du hast ja wirklich genau recherchiert! Und – 'ne komplette Theorie – was ist denn mit dir los, so was war doch sonst nie deine Sache?"

„Vielen Dank auch", gab Ron sauer zurück. Aber dann musste er doch grinsen. „Ehrlich gesagt, hat mich zuerst Hermione auf die Idee gebracht. Weißt du noch, wie die sich damals über Ritas Artikel aufgeregt hat? Als dann das hier kam – da war sie sofort misstrauisch. Vor allem, weil dieser Skanne gerade auf der Sache mit dem Medaillon ziemlich herumgeritten ist."

„Skanne?"

„Der _renommierte Legilimens_. Brian Skanne. Ein ätzender Typ. Kam am Tag, nachdem du verschwunden warst, nach Hogwarts und war dann bei sämtlichen Vernehmungen dabei. Uns konnte er nicht legiliment- wie auch immer das heißt. Wir gehörten ja glücklicherweise eindeutig zu den Opfern. Aber die Harper zum Beispiel und Snape und irgendwann auch Malfoy, hab ich gehört – die mussten alle in eine Legilimentation bei ihm. Ich sag dir, mir haben diese Verhöre schon voll gereicht. Und da ging es immer wieder um das Medaillon und den Zauberspruch und so weiter. Also keine Rede davon, dass die das für den totalen Quatsch gehalten haben."

„Der muss ja ziemlich sauer gewesen sein, dass ich nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand."

„Allerdings." Ron brach sich ein Stück von Harrys Pflaumenkuchen ab. „Zuerst, als du weg warst, hatten wir Angst, die hätten dich – entführt oder so. Verschwinden lassen, verstehst du. Die hätten dich ja auch _zwingen_ können, die Briefe zu schreiben, damit es echt aussieht. Aber als uns Skanne dann immer und immer wieder über dich ausfragte, war klar, dass _die_ dich jedenfalls nicht hatten."

„Also, _die_ hätten dir wohl kaum den Tarnumhang dagelassen, oder?"

„Stimmt schon. Wir wussten eben einfach nicht, was wir denken sollten. Das war so chaotisch damals, und dann warst du auch noch verschwunden. McGonagall hat sogar darauf bestanden, deine Briefe zu lesen."

Harry wurde tatsächlich rot. „Übrigens, was hast du mit dem Tarnumhang gemacht?", fragte er, um sich selbst von dem unangenehmen Gedanken an seinen Brief an Hermione abzulenken.

„Genau das, was du geschrieben hast, Blödmann. Dem Phönixorden überreicht – sprich: McGonagall", sagte Ron ärgerlich. „Was dachtest du denn?" Er fand immer noch, dass Harry diesen kostbarsten Besitz ruhig seinen Freunden hätte hinterlassen können, wenn er sich schon von dem Ding trennen wollte. Mürrisch kaute er auf dem Kuchen herum und versuchte, zum Thema zurückzufinden. „Jedenfalls waren alle stinksauer, dass du so einfach abgetaucht bist. Jede Menge Gerüchte. Und wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Tut mir echt leid", sagte Harry leise.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich glaub nicht, dass die dich wirklich so komplett vergessen haben. Ich frage mich, ob du nicht sogar in Gefahr bist, wenn die rauskriegen, dass du wieder aufgetaucht bist."

Harry fragte sich das auf einmal auch. Ein kalter Schauer hatte ihn überlaufen, als er von diesem Skanne hörte. Ron hatte es tatsächlich geschafft: Das Strahlende dieses Nachmittags war plötzlich verblasst.

In diesem Moment flog nicht allzu hoch über ihnen ein Vogel schnell und zielstrebig auf das Haus zu. Harry sah seinen Schatten über das Schachbrett huschen.

„Das war eine Eule!", rief Ron und sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippte. „Oh Mann, Harry, das ist es! Das _muss_ es sein! Ich muss sofort ins Haus!"

Ein zischendes Geräusch, ein Wirbel im Sonnenlicht – und weg war er. Harry sah blinzelnd auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Mechanisch schob er die Fotos zusammen und legte sie mit dem Zeitungsausschnitt in die Kiste zurück. Dann machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zum Haus und fühlte, wie die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er selbst nie mehr apparieren würde, mit jedem Schritt schwerer auf seinen Schultern lastete.

oooOooo

Die Eule kam wirklich vom Ministerium. Sie brachte einen Brief des Aurorenbüros, der Ron für die folgenden Tage in einen Freudentaumel versetzte. Sein unermüdliches Lernen hatte sich gelohnt: Er war einer der zehn Auserwählten, die in diesem Herbst dort zur Ausbildung zugelassen wurden.

Harry bezwang seinen Neid und schaffte es hin und wieder sogar, sich ehrlich mit Ron zu freuen. Zumindest, wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte, sondern einfach nur seinen Monologen lauschte …

Jedenfalls redeten sie in dieser Woche nicht mehr über mögliche Verschwörungen des Ministeriums oder sonstige Gefahren, die Harry in der Zaubererwelt drohen mochten. Harry war das auch ganz recht so. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich mit dem auseinanderzusetzen, was dieser blöde Zeitungsartikel in ihm aufgestört hatte. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier –

Mrs Weasley schwankte zwischen Stolz und Entzücken über ihren Sohn und der leisen Sorge darüber, in welche Gefahren er auf seinem Weg noch geraten mochte. Aber in dieser Woche behielt die Freude die Oberhand. Für Samstag hatte sie alle ihre Kinder zum Essen eingeladen, um Ron zu feiern (und eigentlich auch Harry), obwohl das letzte Familientreffen ja noch keine zehn Tage zurücklag. Außerdem verwöhnte sie Ron und Harry mit allen Lieblingsgerichten, die ihnen einfielen (so ab Donnerstag gingen ihnen die Wünsche allerdings endgültig aus), und suchte ihre gesamten mageren Ersparnisse zusammen, um Ron neu einzukleiden. Zu diesem Zweck machten sich Mutter und Sohn an zwei Nachmittagen in die Winkelgasse auf.

Harry fiel sein eigenes Geld ein, das dort immer noch in seinem Bankverlies liegen musste, und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er hier in dieser Welt ein reicher Mann war. Zu gern hätte er etwas beigesteuert, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das Thema taktvoll anschneiden sollte. Ihre Einladung, sie in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, lehnte er erst einmal ab, ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, warum. Als Mr Weasley, der in dieser Woche sehr viel zu arbeiten hatte, abends von Harrys Daheimbleiben hörte, schien ihm ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. Harry begriff, dass sich auch Rons Vater Gedanken über die Reaktionen auf seine Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt machte. Er beschloss, die Angelegenheit, mit der er sich eigentlich längst an Mr Weasley hatte wenden wollen, noch ein bisschen vor sich her zu schieben.

Diese Woche war so sehr wie Ferien! Und er genoss es, dieses Gefühl sozusagen mit allen Poren aufzunehmen. Es würde ja sowieso nicht lange dauern, da war er sicher.

Vielleicht lag es auch an diesem Feriengefühl, dass er keine der Fragen mehr stellte, die schon während des Fluges hierher auf ihn eingestürmt waren. Was sie alle machten, die Leute, die er gekannt und gemocht oder sogar – geliebt hatte. Wie es damals eigentlich weitergegangen war. Verhöre, Legilimentationen, Prozesse – das zu hören, hatte ihm schon gereicht, mehr wollte er darüber im Moment gar nicht wissen.

Stattdessen wanderte er durch Haus und Garten, ließ seinen schweifenden Gedanken ihren Lauf und träumte vor sich hin. Zweimal kam er dabei an Ginnys Zimmer vorbei; beim dritten Mal konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen, öffnete die nur angelehnte Tür und sah hinein.

Mehrere Quidditch-Schläger lehnten in einer Ecke, daneben lagen ein paar abgetretene und grasfleckige Sportschuhe. An einer Wand hing ein kleiner Spiegel, unter dem eine Glasschale angebracht war. Darin, in einem achtlosen Durcheinander, Spangen und Nadeln und anderer Frisierkram. Auf der Tapete hier waren winzige Rosen, wie Harry feststellte. Auch in diesem Zimmer war das Bett mit einer von Mrs Weasleys allgegenwärtigen Häkeldecken abgedeckt. Über dem Bett befand sich ein Bord mit Kinderbüchern, und dazwischen entdeckte Harry ein kleines Foto: Ein Porträt von Arnold, dem Knuddelmuff. Das einzige andere Foto stand auf dem ansonsten leeren Schreibtisch. Es zeigte Ginny zwischen den Mädchen ihrer Klasse in Beauxbatons. Harry sah sich nach verdächtigen Fotos von irgendwelchen gut aussehenden Jungs um und war erleichtert, als er keine entdeckte. Wenn man Ron glauben durfte, ließ sie in der Hinsicht nichts anbrennen. Das Zimmer verriet darüber jedoch nichts. Es hatte überhaupt wenig Persönliches, fand Harry. Obwohl das Sonnenlicht hell durchs Fenster fiel, lag etwas Trauriges, Verlassenes über diesem Raum.

Ginny hätte er gern wiedergesehen. Aber wie Mrs Weasley beim Frühstück erwähnt hatte, konnte sie nicht noch einmal mitten im Schuljahr von Hogwarts herkommen.

Seine Gedanken gerieten in Bahnen, die gefährlich werden konnten. _Hermione_. Ob _sie_ am Samstag wohl kommen würde? Er wusste, dass Ron sie ebenfalls eingeladen hatte. Während er da mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Rosentapete starrte, wurde ihm klar, dass er deshalb nicht an Hermione denken konnte, weil sich in jede Erinnerung an sie die Bilder der Goldenen Festung zu drängen schienen.

Das ist auch vorbei, dachte er traurig. Langsam ging er hinunter in den Garten, wo sie angesichts des schönen Wetters die Liegestühle noch einmal hervorgeholt hatten. Er nahm sein aufgeschlagenes Buch und versuchte zu lesen.

oooOooo

Nach einer Woche voll spätsommerlichen Sonnenscheins hatte sich der Himmel am Freitagnachmittag mehr und mehr bezogen, und noch in der Nacht lastete drückende Schwüle auf der Landschaft. Wetterleuchten flackerte über fahle Wolkenbänke im Westen.

Ron war aufgewacht und wollte eigentlich nur sein Fenster schließen, als ihm auffiel, dass unten die Verandatür offen stand. Da schlurfte er hinunter und entdeckte im Garten Harry, der an der Hauswand lehnte und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Was machst du'n hier?", fragte er schlaftrunken. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht – kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Harry nickte, und Ron blieb gähnend bei ihm stehen. „Du hast die Verandatür aufgelassen. Mum kriegt die Krise, wenn sie das sieht. Die – verdammten – Gnome – kommen rein, bevor man's merkt. Und dann – ist die Hölle los." Er renkte sich fast den Kiefer aus beim Gähnen. „Also, was ist los?"

„Ich – oh Mann – ich krieg dadrin keine Luft mehr!", sagte Harry rauh.

„Hä? Wegen dem Gewitter?"

„Nee. Fühlt sich an wie – wie ein Krampf, in den Lungen oder so."

„Bist du krank?", fragte Ron erschreckt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon wieder. Keine Ahnung, was das soll. Ich musste einfach raus, an die Luft."

Ron unterdrückte sein Gähnen. „Ehrlich, Harry – vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du mal zu einem Heiler gehst. Dass du alles – na ja, irgendwie vergessen hattest, das fand ich schon reichlich seltsam. Wer weiß, was dieser Zauber damals noch alles bei dir angerichtet hat!"

Harry sagte nichts. Zwischen den Wolken kam der Mond in Sicht, und ganz langsam ließ die Anspannung in seiner Brust ein bisschen nach. Es hatte nichts mit dem Zauber zu tun, auch nicht mit dem Gewitter.

Es war die Erinnerung. Die ganze kostbare Ferienwoche hindurch war es gut gegangen, sogar nachdem er den Zeitungsartikel gelesen hatte. Aber er hatte schon geahnt, dass es darunter irgendwo brodelte. An das Medaillon erinnert zu werden – das war genug. Es hatte die alten Albträume wieder geweckt, die damals nach den ersten Wochen in der Muggelwelt angefangen hatten …

_In der Muggelwelt …_

Er hat alles aufgegeben, um die anderen zu retten – und jetzt steht er hier und stapelt Dosen mit Erbsen und gebackenen Bohnen in Regale und hat Angst, diesen Job zu verlieren, wenn er ihn nicht ordentlich macht. Im Supermarkt – da ist er nicht „der Junge, der ihn bezwang" – da ist er nur einer von vielen, die keinen Schulabschluss, keine Ausbildung und kein Geld haben.

Allmählich nagt der Ärger über diese Ungerechtigkeit an ihm. Ja, er _ist_ sauer, er ist _wütend_, und die hilflose Wut wird zur ständigen, unterschwelligen Begleitmusik seines Alltags. Er sieht die vielsagenden Blicke, die seine Kollegen tauschen, wenn er sich wieder einmal mit seiner unglaublichen Unkenntnis ihrer Welt blamiert hat. Und natürlich kriegt er mit, wie ihre Gespräche plötzlich verstummen, wenn er in der Mittagspause nach hinten in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum kommt, wo immer ein paar von ihnen zusammen um den Tisch sitzen, rauchen und Kaffee trinken. Er weiß, dass sie Theorien über seine Vergangenheit entwerfen – spekulieren, ob er ein Junkie ist, der eine Entziehungskur hinter sich hat, oder ein Irrer, der nach jahrelangem Aufenthalt aus einer psychiatrischen Anstalt entlassen worden ist oder vielleicht auch aus dem Knast –

Es ist so verdammt _peinlich_, und es scheint einfach kein Weg aus dieser Misere herauszuführen. In seiner Welt ist er erwachsen gewesen, jemand, der etwas konnte, der Freunde hatte, eine feste Freundin – und nicht zuletzt jemand, der Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod treffen musste. Hier fühlt er sich wieder zum Kind degradiert, dem man vorschreibt, was es zu tun und zu lassen hat – und er scheint auch noch ein reichlich blödes Kind zu sein, das so ziemlich alles falsch macht. Ja, die Muggelwelt ist rasch zu ihrem Urteil über ihn gekommen, und irgendwie ist ihm klar, dass nichts, was er jetzt noch tun mag, an diesem Urteil etwas ändern wird.

Also tut er das Einzige, das ihm übrig bleibt: Er beschließt, sich nichts daraus zu machen und sie nicht mehr zu beachten. Im Lauf der Wochen geht ihm auf, dass das natürlich auch keine Lösung ist, denn _sie_ sind die Menschen, mit denen er jetzt klarkommen, in deren Gesellschaft er nicht nur überleben, sondern irgendwie Fuß fassen, glücklich werden soll. Es wird keine andere Gesellschaft mehr geben für ihn –

Aber dieser Gedanke ist so schrecklich, dass er ihn nicht einmal denken kann.

Es gibt jetzt vieles, woran er nicht mehr denken darf. Und das rächt sich.

Nachts träumt er von der Goldenen Festung. Während seine sonstigen Erinnerungen mehr und mehr verblassen, lebt Voldemorts Festung – deren alter Name Azkaban schon im Nebel versunken ist – in seinen Träumen unverändert und in grellen Farben weiter.

Wieder und wieder steht er da in diesem unendlich erschreckenden Thronsaal und sagt den Zauberspruch, den ein sarkastischer Mann _Tabula Rasa_ genannt hat – aber im Traum gelingt es ihm niemals, ihn richtig auszusprechen oder zu Ende zu bringen. Er fühlt das Entsetzen in sich aufsteigen, als er sich verhaspelt und stockt, als die sorgsam gelernten Worte wie weggefegt sind – während die kostbaren Sekunden verrinnen, die ihm geblieben sind. Und als ihm das letzte sinnlose Wort endlich in der Kehle stecken bleibt, sieht er in _seine_ Augen. Seine Augen, in denen die Wut mit dem bösen Triumph um den ersten Platz ringt.

„Hat dich _das_ geweckt, vorhin?", fragte Ron, der schweigend zugehört hatte, wie Harry in stockenden Sätzen von damals erzählte.

„Ja."

„Vielleicht – vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass du nie mit jemandem drüber reden konntest?", schlug Ron zaghaft und überraschend einfühlsam vor. „Ich meine nicht nur die – die Sache in der Festung – davon hab ich auch oft geträumt, damals. Ich meine auch den ganzen anderen Kram, wie du es da jeden Tag mit diesen Muggeln aushalten musstest, von denen keiner eine Ahnung hatte –"

Jetzt konnten sie auch leisen Donner hören, der in der Ferne über den Himmel zu rollen schien.

„Erzähl mir, wie es weiterging da in dem Supermarkt! Was hast du gemacht? Hast du diesen Idioten irgendwann die Dosen an den Kopf geschmissen?" Er fror allmählich hier draußen, obwohl es für Anfang Oktober eine warme Nacht war. Müde war er auch, aber er fühlte, dass Harry reden musste. Und außerdem wollte er wissen, was Harry zu berichten hatte.

Harry hörte endlich auf, in den flackernden Himmel zu starren, und sah ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Hätt ich am liebsten gemacht. Nee, am liebsten hätt ich ihnen alle Flüche an den Hals gehext, die ich je gelernt hatte! Tja, das ging ja blöderweise nicht mehr –"

Es wird Winter, und sein Geld reicht gerade eben, um das Zimmer und das Allernötigste zu bezahlen. Für Heizung und warmes Wasser ist nicht mehr genug da. Er findet es unglaublich, was in der Muggelwelt alles Geld kostet – der kleine Ölofen in seinem Zimmer, der im Lauf einer kalten Januarnacht zahllose Geldstücke verschlingt; die Gemeinschaftsdusche im Bad auf dem Flur, die er mit Münzen füttern muss, um für ein paar Minuten warmes Wasser zu haben.

Und natürlich wird er gerade kurz vor Weihnachten krank und schleppt sich voller Angst, den Job zu verlieren, jeden Morgen fiebernd und hustend in den Supermarkt. Dort wird die Stimmung täglich hektischer und explosiver, je näher die Feiertage rücken. Er wird angeschnauzt, von Kunden, von Kollegen, und wenn er seinen Job behalten will, muss er das einfach schlucken und die Klappe halten. Manchmal wünscht er sich brennend, wieder zaubern zu können, und sei es nur, um diesen verdammten, dämlichen Muggeln irgendwas anzuhexen. Einmal steht er mit geballten Fäusten vor einem Regal mit Senf und Tomatenmark und Salatdressing in Flaschen, und der Schweiß läuft ihm über den Rücken vor Anstrengung, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Seine Wut – und das Verlangen, es einfach noch mal zu probieren mit dem Zaubern –

Da kapiert er, dass er daran nie mehr denken darf. Es ist vorbei, es ist nicht mehr wahr. Vielleicht ist es das überhaupt nie gewesen?! Weil er außerhalb des Ladens eigentlich niemanden kennt, redet er manchmal ganze Tage lang kaum ein Wort. Dabei wächst in ihm das beklemmende Gefühl, dass er vielleicht verrückt wird.

Die Weihnachtstage verbringt er frierend und mit Fieber und Ohrenschmerzen auf seiner Schlafcouch. Aber es geht vorbei. An einem Morgen Ende Dezember wacht er auf, und Fieber und Schmerzen sind weg. Und mit ihnen sind die Erinnerungen vergangen. Er weiß noch ungefähr, was gewesen ist – aber er kann es nicht mehr fühlen.

Ein neues Jahr beginnt. Er fängt an, seine Kollegen zu hassen. Nein, nicht nur die. Die Muggel überhaupt. Er nennt sie allerdings nicht mehr Muggel. Sie sind einfach – die anderen. Das, was von seiner Vergangenheit noch übrig ist – vor allem die Albträume – ist so seltsam, so ausgefallen, es trennt ihn so unüberbrückbar von all diesen Leuten. Wie hat er nur je hoffen können, als einer von ihnen leben zu können?!

„Wieso bist du bloß da geblieben?", fragte Ron an dieser Stelle. „Wieso hast du keinem von uns geschrieben? Ich versteh's einfach nicht! Und du hattest doch auch diese Super-Schokofroschkarte – warum hast du nicht mit _ihm_ geredet, mit Dumbledore?"

„Dumbledore!" Harry schnaubte den Namen beinahe und trat gegen das Verandageländer, dass die Rosenranken erzitterten. „_Der_ – der hat mich doch nur benutzt! Die ganzen Jahre durch, selbst nach seinem Tod noch! Es hat 'ne Weile gedauert, bis ich das richtig kapiert habe, aber glaub mir, inzwischen _hab_ ich es kapiert! Und so ein Gnaden-Zuckerstückchen wie diese blöde Karte – das hat die alle doch gar nichts gekostet! Die macht jedenfalls nichts ungeschehen!"

Ron, von Harrys plötzlicher Wut überrascht, sagte nichts dazu. Erste kalte Regentropfen klatschten auf seinen Schlafanzug. Es wurde langsam wirklich ungemütlich hier draußen. „Lass uns reingehen", schlug er vor. „In der Küche gibt's noch kaltes Huhn. Und von dem Kräuterbrot ist auch noch was da. Wir fräsen uns durch die Reste, und du erzählst mir, wie du zu dem Jahrmarkt gekommen bist. Okay?"

„Ja. Gute Idee", sagte Harry heiser, und zwei Minuten später saßen sie bei Kerzenlicht am Küchentisch und bedienten sich hemmungslos und mit ganz unerwartetem Genuss aus der Vorratskammer.

Woche um Woche ist vergangen. Es wird Februar, es wird März. Und dann kommt der Tag, an dem das Gurkenglas fällt.

Es ist ein Glas mit eingelegten Gurken, das vom obersten Regalbord auf die Platten aus schwarzweißem Mischbeton knallt, und die Fontäne aus Essigwasser mit Senfkörnern, Dillbüscheln, Gürkchen und Glasscherben erwischt eine Kundin. Es ist purer Zufall, dass er daneben steht – er hat das Glas nicht angefasst. Vermutlich hat die Kundin es sogar selbst fallen lassen, aber jetzt steht sie da in ihrem teuren, wadenlangen Wildledermantel, auf dem tropfende Dillzweige kleben, und schreit Zeter und Mordio. Er soll sich entschuldigen, und mit der Rechnung für die Reinigung – wenn nicht gleich für den ruinierten Mantel! – kann er in jedem Fall rechnen. Er entschuldigt sich nicht. Stattdessen erklärt er in gefährlich leisem Ton, dass er das Glas nicht einmal berührt hat. Es muss etwas in seinem Blick sein, das die keifende Frau zum Schweigen bringt. Zumindest Harry gegenüber. Beim Geschäftsleiter ist sie offenbar nicht so zurückhaltend gewesen. Eine halbe Stunde später ist James Pepperleaf nämlich gefeuert.

Er geht noch einmal zurück in das Zimmer, in dem er so viele Winternächte hindurch gefroren hat, und stopft in seinen Rucksack die paar Sachen, die er mitnehmen will. Dann geht er einfach. Ohne einem Nachbarn, dem Vermieter oder irgendjemandem sonst Bescheid zu sagen. Er ist erstaunt, wie leicht das geht, jetzt, als er das zum zweiten Mal macht: alles hinter sich lassen. Er läuft die Treppe hinunter, hört die Haustür hinter sich zuschlagen und ist auf der Straße.

Zu seinem Glück ist das Wetter in diesem Jahr Mitte März schon ziemlich mild.

Es ist seltsam, wie schnell es dem Leben auf der Straße gelingt, ihn alles vergessen zu lassen, was er einmal gewesen ist. Ohne Arbeit, ohne warme Mahlzeiten, ohne ein Bett für die Nacht, ein Dach über dem Kopf verschwimmen die Tage in einem zeitlosen Nebel. Die Nächte – die draußen so viel eisiger und länger sind, als er das je geahnt hat – verbringt er auf Bahnhöfen, an Bushaltestellen, in Winkeln von Einkaufszentren. Irgendwann lernt er, dort tatsächlich auch zu schlafen, ebenso, wie er es lernt, den anderen auszuweichen, die genau wie er in dieser Zwischenwelt leben. Viele von denen sind gefährlich. Er fühlt das, ohne Angst zu empfinden. Vielleicht passiert ihm deshalb nichts. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur ein begnadeter Ausweicher …

Menschen, Häuser, Straßen rauschen an ihm vorbei und vermischen sich zu einer einheitlichen Kulisse der Fremdheit. Er lässt ein Städtchen nach dem anderen hinter sich und geht einfach immer weiter. Ein Ziel hat er nicht. Etwas Essbares zu ergattern und abends irgendeinen halbwegs geschützten Winkel zu finden, das sind die einzigen Aufgaben, die sich ihm jetzt noch stellen.

Nach einer Weile denkt er von sich nicht einmal mehr als „ich". Es gibt kein _du_ in seinem Tag, da kann sich das _ich_ nicht lange behaupten. Wie zuvor schon Harry Potter, so versinkt nun auch James Pepperleaf irgendwo in diesem tiefen Brunnen –

Aber hin und wieder gibt es einen Moment, eine Stunde an einem hellen, windigen Tag etwa, da kann er auf einmal eine Freiheit spüren, die ihm den Atem verschlägt – da steht er vielleicht auf irgendeinem Platz mitten in der Stadt, sieht die Leute um sich herum in ihre Büros, in die Geschäfte verschwinden, hört ihre schnellen Schritte auf dem Asphalt, und der Duft von frischem Brot und heißem Kaffee aus einem Stehcafe erfüllt seine Nase, während er über sich die Wolken am blauen Himmel ziehen sieht – es ist März, April, es ist Frühling! Und dann fühlt er diese plötzliche Explosion von _Freiheit_ in sich.

Solche Momente sind es, die ihn durch die Wochen auf der Straße bringen und ihn innerlich überleben lassen, denn sie ermöglichen es ihm, nicht nach Alkohol oder anderen Drogen zu gieren und seine Tage dann in betäubtem Schlaf auf Parkbänken oder in Hauseingängen zu verbringen. In diesen Momenten erwacht irgendwo tief in ihm James Pepperleaf (wenn schon nicht Harry Potter), und der weiß, dass dies alles _vorübergehend_ ist – dass er auf einem Weg ist und das Ziel schon noch erkennen wird. Mehr weiß er nicht, und auch das nur unklar, dafür aber umso unerschütterlicher.

Harry, am Küchentisch im Fuchsbau, vor einem Teller mit kaltem Huhn und den Mund voll Kräuterbrot, stellte fest, dass er über diese Wochen nicht viel sagen konnte. Er konnte es schlicht nicht in Worte fassen. Wie sollte er Ron das Gefühl der totalen Losgelöstheit beschreiben, wenn der das doch selbst nicht erlebt hatte? Dabei wäre es so tröstlich gewesen, das jemandem mitzuteilen, merkte er jetzt. Es hätte den Typen, der da so allein durch die Straßen gelatscht war, wenigstens im Nachhinein von seiner unglaublichen Verlorenheit befreit –

Aber es ging nicht. Unklar begriff er, dass diese Zeit auf der Straße jetzt eine weitere Sache war, die ihn von den anderen trennte. Aber damit konnte er leben, wie er zu seiner Überraschung erkannte: Hier am Küchentisch, wo ihm um halb zwei nachts ein Freund gegenübersaß und zuhörte, während er sich genüsslich über eine Platte mit Fleischbällchen hermachte – hier wusste er auf einmal, dass er damit leben konnte.

„Die sind wirklich gut", sagte Ron. „Erzähl weiter."

„Eigentlich war's das schon", erwiderte Harry und nahm sich auch eins von den Fleischbällchen. „Ende April bin ich –"

Ende April zieht er durch eine größere Stadt, deren Namen er sich so wenig merkt wie die Namen der anderen Orte, durch die er gekommen ist. An diesem Nachmittag sieht er von weitem einen gewaltigen, wie mit Gräten ausgekleideten Bogen und fühlt sich unwiderstehlich von ihm angezogen. Schließlich steht er auf einem Rummelplatz. Dass der Bogen zu einer Achterbahn gehört, hat er schon vor einer Weile erkannt. Es ist früher Abend und der Platz voller Leute, und er taucht in die Menge ein, und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten scheint er kein Außenseiter zu sein. Es ist etwas beinahe – _Magisches_ um diesen Platz. Auf jeden Fall hat er auf einmal den Wunsch, eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Vor allem mit der Achterbahn will er fahren –

Er übernachtet in einer Gondel des Riesenrades unter einer Plane, und als er am frühen Morgen von einem grinsenden Jungen aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt wird, fragt er, ob sie hier vielleicht Arbeit für ihn haben –

„Hatten sie offensichtlich", sagte Ron und probierte nach kurzem Zögern auch einen winzigen Löffel von der Pflaumen-Walnuss-Krokant-Eiscreme, die er eben ganz hinten im Kühlfach entdeckt hatte. „Oh Mann – willst du auch mal? Dieses Zeug schmeckt einfach unglaublich!"

Harry kratzte mit seinem Löffel zaghaft an dem Eisberg. „Ja, Kravic suchte gerade einen neuen – mhm – das ist ja –"

„Gigantisch, oder? Sie macht den Krokant selbst –" (jetzt balancierte er einen ganzen Miniatur-Gletscher auf dem Löffel) „und du musst das erst mal morgen testen, wenn sie noch Sahne drüber tut – lauter so kleine Sahnetupfer –"

Über der angeknabberten Eistorte begegneten sich ihre Blicke, schwärmerisch hingerissen von Pflaumen-Walnuss-Krokant-Eis – und auf einmal mussten sie beide lachen. Kichernd und gackernd fügten sie der Torte weiteren Schaden zu, bis klar war, dass _diese_ Sache kein noch so guter Zauberspruch mehr retten konnte.

Schließlich hatte zumindest Harry das Gefühl, nicht den kleinsten Bissen mehr essen zu können. Er stand auf und streckte sich. Ron gähnte und betrachtete die schiefe Torte mit zweifelndem Blick.

„Guck mal da raus", sagte Harry und zeigte in den regennassen Vorgarten. Das Gewitter hatte sich vor einer Weile verzogen, und jetzt stand wieder der Mond am Himmel.

Direkt vor dem Fenster, unter den Blättern eines Johannisbeerstrauches, entdeckte Ron, was Harry meinte. „Ist nur ein Gnom", sagte er. „Der versucht, wie eine Wurzel oder so was auszusehen."

„Weiß ich doch", erwiderte Harry mit unbegreiflicher Begeisterung. „Und jetzt ist er weg!"

So war es. Die winzige Gestalt, die während der letzten Minuten wie erstarrt dagestanden hatte, so dass nur die großen, blanken Augen ein lebendes Wesen verrieten, schoss jetzt wie der Blitz durch das Gras.

„Weg ist er!", nickte Ron. „Vermutlich in seine Höhle geflüchtet. Mum kriegt einen Anfall, wenn sie hört, dass schon wieder welche hier sind. Sie hat den Garten gerade vor dem Befreiungstag noch entgnomt."

Harry hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört. „Ich hab ihn gesehen, klar und deutlich!"

„Klar", gab Ron zurück. „Wieso auch nicht?"

„Wenn ich den sehen konnte, kann ich nicht völlig muggelhaft sein, oder?"

„Wieso solltest du? Du bist doch kein Muggel!"

„Weißt du, was mir gerade klar wird?"

„Dass es gleich zwei Uhr ist und wir Mums Kunstwerk zerstört haben?"

„Dass ich jetzt eigentlich frei bin", sagte Harry unbeirrt. „Niemand kann mich mehr für einen Auserwählten halten oder so einen Quatsch. Ich muss keine Welt mehr retten oder so!"

„Mhm."

„Kapierst du? Ich bin frei! Ich kann machen, was ich will!" Er fühlte sich auf einmal so energiegeladen wie lange nicht mehr.

„Ja. Na ja", sagte Ron, der mit einigen erfolglosen Reparaturversuchen an der Torte beschäftigt war. „Du wirst ein paar kleine Probleme dabei haben. Zu machen, was du willst. Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst."

„Ein paar kleine Probleme ist gut", schnaubte Harry. „Ich bin ein Zauberer, der nicht mehr zaubern kann –"

„Na endlich hast du's kapiert! Wobei _Zauberer_ das entscheidende Wort ist."

„– und ich gehöre in eine Welt, in der sie alle zaubern können –"

„Von Filch und ein paar anderen Blödis mal abgesehen", ergänzte Ron munter.

„_Aber_", fuhr Harry fort, der sich nicht unterbrechen ließ, „ich hab jetzt freie Bahn, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen! Richtig? Voldemort ist hinüber, der Zaubererwelt geht's gut, und niemand interessiert sich mehr für den _Jungen, der überlebte_!"

„Den Jungen, der ihn bezwang", korrigierte Ron und gab die Torte auf. „Wie gesagt, ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, was das angeht. Vergessen haben die dich nicht. Aber im Großen und Ganzen siehst du Dinge endlich, wie sie sind", fuhr er anerkennend fort. „Ich meine, du hast vielleicht 'ne Störung. Aber du bist kein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Vielen Dank. Auch für deine Zuversicht."

„Oh verflucht. Mum wird uns – na ja. Also, und was hast du nun vor? Du wirkst auf einmal so entschlossen."

„Zuallererst werd ich mit Leuten reden, die vielleicht wissen … denen ich vertrauen kann."

„Vielleicht doch Dumbledore?", fragte Ron zögernd.

„Nee. Mit dem nicht. Er hat mich da reinlaufen lassen, oder? Für den war ich immer nur ein – ein Werkzeug in seinem großen, wichtigen Plan", sagte Harry, prompt wieder wütend. „In seinem Plan, der so wichtig war, dass ich dabei ruhig draufgehen konnte!"

„Na ja", sagte Ron ein bisschen hilflos. „Stimmt schon, irgendwie. Aber andererseits – was hätte er sonst tun sollen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, mir ist das jetzt egal. Ich muss mir den Kopf nicht mehr darüber zerbrechen. Wie ich schon sagte, mit der Zaubererwelt ist so weit alles in Ordnung, oder? Jetzt werd ich mal was tun, um _mich_ zu retten!"

„Und wem kannst du nun vertrauen?"

„Euch, hoffe ich. Und dann – Sirius", sagte er bestimmt.

„Harry, Sirius ist tot!"

„Ist er nicht", erwiderte Harry immer noch in diesem bestimmten Ton. „Das ist auch so was. Ich glaub, damals hat vor allem die Zeit gefehlt, um was für ihn zu tun. Vielleicht war er ja auch nicht wichtig genug, in Dumbledores Plan, meine ich. Jedenfalls hätte ich mich nicht einfach damit abfinden sollen."

„Womit? Dass er gestorben ist? Harry –"

„Er ist in diesen Bogen gefallen. Hinter dem Schleier verschwunden. Und das ist _alles_, was wir darüber wissen, richtig?"

Ron hatte nun auch die Platte mit den übrigen Fleischbällchen (so viele waren es nicht mehr) zurück in den Kühlschrank gestellt. „Also – ganz ehrlich, ich bin sicher, dass er damals gestorben ist", sagte er leise. „Aber vielleicht – vielleicht solltest du der Sache ja wirklich noch mal nachgehen. Ich glaub nur, heute Nacht kann ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Oder reden. Ich bin einfach zu müde."

Harry nickte. Vor zwei Stunden war er, nach Atem ringend, wie ein Wrack in den Garten geflohen. Jetzt fühlte er sich nicht nur voller Energie, sondern auch seltsam ausgeglichen. Die Friss-dich-frei-Therapie, dachte er, während sie die Treppen hinauf in ihre Zimmer schlichen. Dieses Pflaumen-Walnuss-Krokant-Eis sollte es auf Rezept geben …


	5. Ein Samstag voller Ärgernisse

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 4:**

**Ein Samstag voller Ärgernisse**

Nach der unterbrochenen Nachtruhe waren sie früh und unsanft geweckt worden. Als Mrs Weasley die Plünderung ihrer Speisekammer entdeckte, fegte sie wütend durchs Haus, um die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Während sie Harry jedoch verschonte, konnte dieser hören, wie sie Ron ein Stockwerk tiefer ganz schön zur Schnecke machte. Auch Rons durchaus logische Verteidigungsstrategie („Das Zeug war doch schließlich sowieso für meine Party, oder? Mit anderen Worten, für mich!") konnte den Morgen nicht mehr retten.

„Ich hab's irgendwie geahnt", murmelte Ron Harry missmutig zu, als sie sich schließlich zum Frühstück in die Küche gewagt hatten. „Das wird heute ein totaler Reinfall."

„Ich nehme _nicht_ an, dass ihr Eier und Speck zum Frühstück möchtet?", fragte seine Mutter spitz. Sie stand am Herd und rührte in der Pfanne.

„Ähm –", sagte Ron.

„Nein danke", sagte Harry. Obwohl – wenn er es genau bedachte …

„Noch acht Hackbällchen übrig", überlegte Mrs Weasley laut (und Harry beschloss, sich auf jeden Fall lieber an den Toast zu halten). „Charlie und Ginny kommen nicht – aber Fred und George – und Bill auch – Fleur isst sowieso nichts – na ja, vielleicht – oh, das ist ein Paket!"

Sie hatten alle gesehen, wie etwas am Küchenfenster vorbei zu Boden stürzte.

„Das müssen deine Hosen sein, Ron! Die, in die Madam Malkin noch eine Selbstbügler-Formel reinpacken wollte!", rief sie, während sie die Tür zum Vorgarten öffnete. „Hoffentlich ist das Paket nicht aufgeplatzt! Dass die das aber auch immer einfach abwerfen müssen!"

„Abwerfen?" Harry war ehrlich erstaunt.

„Besen-Kurierdienst", erklärte Ron, der sich aus der unbeaufsichtigten Pfanne bediente. „Die fliegen die Kunden an, und neuerdings schmeißen sie die Pakete nur noch ab, um Zeit zu sparen."

„Die Post ist auch schon da!" Arthur Weasley betrat die Küche und hielt Harry einen Umschlag entgegen. „Für dich!", sagte er vergnügt. „Was war das übrigens vorhin für ein Lärm – Molly, Schatz, was ist passiert? Schon wieder die Gnome?"

Als Harry das Wappen von Hogwarts und Hermiones Schrift auf dem Umschlag erkannte, machte sein Herz auf einmal einen Sprung. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde vergewisserte er sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Mrs Weasley, die Rons Hosen begutachtete, bedachte die Frage ihres Mannes nur mit einem Schnauben. Mr Weasley setzte sich entspannt an den Tisch und machte sich über Speck und Eier her. Und Ron nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks und nahm sich noch einen Nachschlag. Da öffnete Harry so beiläufig wie möglich seinen Brief.

„_Lieber Harry!_", stand da. „_Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht! Dass du endlich wieder zurück bist! Ich möchte dich unbedingt sehen, aber nicht im Fuchsbau. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Bitte schreib mir, wann wir uns an einem anderen Ort treffen können. Und mach dir keine Gedanken, für mich ist es auch lang her. Hermione. PS: Harry, bitte sei vorsichtig! Lass so wenig Leute wie möglich wissen, dass du zurück bist!"_

Rostbraune Tinte auf gelblichem Pergament. Die steile, gedrängte Schrift, in der er so viele Aufsätze und Hausaufgaben von ihr gesehen hatte. Erleichtert und enttäuscht zugleich war er, froh und heftig angerührt von ihrer Stimme, die aus diesen Sätzen zu ihm herüber zu klingen schien.

„Noch ein Gast weniger, Mum", konstatierte Ron mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Harrys Brief hin.

„Und du meinst, dass das Viertel der Eistorte, das ihr übrig gelassen habt, dann ausreicht?"

„Ach komm schon, Mum! Es tut uns leid, es war ein – na ja, Versehen – keine Absicht, meine ich – sie war einfach zu gut! Frag Harry!"

oooOooo

Um den Frieden wiederherzustellen und die entstandenen Lücken aufzufüllen, erbot sich Harry nach dem Frühstück, ins Dorf hinüberzugehen und einzukaufen. Er war entschlossen, das aus eigener Tasche zu bezahlen. Ein bisschen Muggelgeld hatte er schließlich noch. So stapfte er nun also über die schlammigen Wege nach Ottery St. Catchpole und fand dabei die nötige Ruhe, um eine Runde nachzudenken. Das schien ihm dringend nötig, er hatte es jetzt lang genug vor sich hergeschoben. Nächste Woche fing Rons Ausbildung in der Aurorenzentrale an. Wollte er dann wirklich noch hier im Fuchsbau sitzen? Er musste sich endlich über die Zukunft klar werden.

Zurück zum Jahrmarkt? Während er in das nasse Graubraun des Wäldchens blickte, auf die erstaunlichen Mengen an Pilzen, die sich überall unter den Bäumen ausbreiteten, versuchte er sich das vorzustellen. Eine wundervolle Woche lag hinter ihm. _Ferien_. Nur Ferien? Und jetzt also zurück zu Kravic und dem Karussell. Im November dann zu Brimmers Achterbahn. Und so weiter.

Nee. Das konnte es nicht wirklich sein, oder?

Ich bin kein Muggel, dachte er. Ich will wieder _hier_ dazugehören! Als was auch immer, meinetwegen als – als magischer Krüppel oder so! Ron hat Recht, Typen wie Filch haben ja auch einen Platz hier.

Und dann, erst dann, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er nicht nur ein _reicher_ Krüppel war, sondern auch einer, dem in dieser Welt zwei Häuser gehörten.

Gigantisch, dachte er. Ich muss nur irgendwie zur Tür reinkommen. Na ja, und die Tür erst mal finden, zumindest, was den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf angeht …

Aber wie dem auch sein mochte, der Gedanke an die beiden Häuser, die er geerbt hatte, war auf jeden Fall beflügelnd. Die Aussicht, irgendwo leben zu können, ohne jemandem als Dauergast zur Last zu fallen oder dafür bezahlen zu müssen, fand er sehr erfrischend.

oooOooo

Ron behielt leider Recht: Die Stimmung besserte sich nicht mehr entscheidend. Im letzten Moment kam noch eine Absage von Percy und Penelope, weil Percy an diesem Samstag unerwartet Überstunden machen musste, was Mrs Weasley als persönlichen Affront betrachtete. Das Essen war zwar köstlich (und auch mehr als ausreichend), und das Wiedersehen mit Fred und George freute Harry aufrichtig. Aber dann erschien Bill, und er sah so hohlwangig und übernächtigt aus, dass Harry Mühe hatte, diesen Anblick mit seiner Erinnerung an den coolen, durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringenden Bruder von Ron in Einklang zu bringen.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass Fleur auch noch arbeiten muss!", sagte seine Mutter, als er allein durch die Tür kam.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie – also, vielleicht ist es das Beste, das direkt loszuwerden. Ihr erfahrt es ja doch", sagte er, während er sich an seinen Platz am Tisch setzte. „Sie – ähm – sie ist für eine Weile zu ihrer Familie nach Frankreich gereist."

Klirrend fiel ein Löffel auf den Tisch. „Sie hat dich _verlassen_?", rief Mrs Weasley entgeistert. „Wie kann sie denn so was – wie kann sie dich denn allein lassen – und das auch noch kurz vor – vor dem Vollmond –"

„Mum! _Mum_! Jetzt beruhige dich doch! So ist es doch gar nicht –"

„Ich hab es ja immer gewusst! Dieses Mädchen – ich hab ihr nie über den Weg getraut – wenn du doch nur –"

„Mum, bitte!" Bill sah richtig gequält aus, und Harry konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Alle am Tisch wirkten betreten. „Sie ist nur für eine Weile nach Hause gefahren. Bis sie sich wieder erholt hat. Es ging ihr nicht gut, und sie war – na ja, in letzter Zeit war sie nicht besonders glücklich." Die letzten Worte schienen im Raum stehen zu bleiben. Niemand sagte etwas. Bill entdeckte Harry und lächelte ihm zu, offensichtlich erleichtert über die Gelegenheit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Hi, Harry! Schön, dich zu sehen! Gut, dass du wieder im Land bist!"

„Du hast so gut für sie gesorgt, als sie aus dem St. Mungo kam!", rief Mrs Weasley, die mit dem Thema noch keineswegs fertig war. „Du hast _alles_ für sie getan! Was kann sie denn in Frankreich noch wollen?"

„Zu Hause sein, Mum. Bei ihrer Familie –"

„Ich dachte, sie hat jetzt ihre eigene Familie – _dich_!"

„– bei Leuten, mit denen sie nicht in einer Fremdsprache sprechen muss", fuhr Bill fort. „Sie war – sehr traurig. Und verzweifelt. Bitte, lass uns jetzt nicht weiter darüber sprechen, ja?"

Harry warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es eigentlich ging. Aber Ron, der intensiv mit dem Auseinanderfalten seiner Serviette beschäftigt zu sein schien, klärte ihn auch nicht auf.

So nahm das Essen in einer ziemlich angespannten Atmosphäre seinen Lauf, die allein Mr Weasley und Fred hin und wieder aufzulockern versuchten. Aber als Ron dann auch noch ein paar Andeutungen über sein bevorstehendes Leben _auf eigenen Füßen_ machte, begann Mrs Weasleys verkniffene Miene sozusagen zu bröckeln.

Nach dem Dessert (ein Tellerchen Pflaumen-Walnuss-Krokant-Eis für jeden) schob sie Bill vor sich her in die Küche, und Harry hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Er ging durch die Verandatür hinaus. So gern er Rons Mum hatte – nach diesem Essen war ihm endgültig klar, dass er hier nicht viel länger bleiben konnte und es auf keinen Fall ertragen würde, von ihr bevormundet zu werden.

„Na, in Deckung gegangen, Harry?" Mr Weasley war ebenfalls auf die Veranda herausgekommen und inspizierte die Gartenbänke, die noch nass vom letzten Regenschauer waren. „Sie hat es im Moment nicht leicht, weißt du. Wenn jetzt auch noch Ron geht – und dann Bills Probleme – und diese schlimme Sache mit Fleur, zum zweiten Mal ein Baby zu verlieren –" Er sah jetzt selbst ganz kummervoll aus. „Sie macht sich einfach Sorgen. Aber entschuldige – das sollte nun wirklich nicht dein Problem sein. Harry, was ich schon die ganze Woche immer wieder vergesse – hier, der gehört dir!" Er zog einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel aus der Westentasche und überreichte ihn Harry.

„Danke, Mr Weasley. Kann ich da überhaupt rein, bei Gringotts, meine ich?"

„Aber sicher. Es könnte nur sein, dass du, nun ja, ein bisschen Unterstützung brauchst, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, vermute ich", sagte er, und es war deutlich, wie unangenehm ihm das Thema war.

Als ob ich irgendwas hätte, worüber man nicht spricht, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Eine Krankheit oder so. Daran werd ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen.

„Vielleicht solltest du allerdings, was Gringotts angeht, erst einmal etwas vorsichtig sein –" Mr Weasley wollte nicht so recht mit der Sprache heraus, aber Harry hatte sowieso ein anderes Thema im Sinn. Wichtiger als Gringotts war, dass sich hier gerade eine günstige Gelegenheit eröffnet hatte, sein Anliegen zur Sprache zu bringen. Als er über die Schulter ins Wohnzimmer zurücksah, schienen alle beschäftigt.

„Mr Weasley, ich hätte da noch eine Frage – eigentlich mehr eine Bitte."

„Nur zu!"

„Denken Sie – meinen Sie, es ist möglich, dass ich mal ins – äh – Ministerium kommen kann?"

Mr Weasley, der inzwischen neben ihm am Verandageländer stand und an den aufgebundenen Rosenranken herumzupfte, sah ihn überrascht an. „Ins Ministerium? Worum geht es denn?" Das klang, ganz wie Harry erwartet hatte, zurückhaltend. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry, wenn es nach mir ginge, jederzeit! Aber ich habe einige Bedenken – bin mir noch nicht ganz im Klaren über –" Er unterbrach sich. Offenbar war das ein Thema, mit dem er jetzt und hier nicht hatte beginnen wollen. „Harry – ich wollte nicht davon anfangen, mir kam es so vor, als müsstest du dich erst einmal wieder an das alles hier gewöhnen. Aber ich hätte in jedem Fall noch mit dir darüber gesprochen –" Nach dieser Einleitung verstummte er jedoch und suchte anscheinend nach den passenden Worten. „In diesen Monaten habe ich deinetwegen immer mal wieder bei verschiedenen Stellen im Ministerium angefragt. Im Aurorenbüro – schließlich auch bei Rufus Scrimgeour selbst. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, verstehst du, und ich war ziemlich sicher, dass sie dich suchten – und die Auroren arbeiten im Allgemeinen sehr effektiv. Wenn also irgendjemand etwas über dich hätte wissen sollen, dann Gawain Robards und seine Leute. Aber da kam nichts. Die offizielle Antwort lautete, dass deine Akte inzwischen geschlossen sei. Angeblich bestand kein weiteres Interesse an dir."

„Ron hat mir auch so was erzählt. Hat mir einen Artikel aus dem _Propheten_ gezeigt. Die haben anscheinend gar nicht ernst genommen, was – was wir damals gemacht haben –"

„Zumindest geben sie das vor. Scrimgeour geht es, wenn du mich fragst, vor allem darum, dass die Leute die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und wieder voller Optimismus in die Zukunft blicken – die _er_ gestalten will, nebenbei bemerkt. Er ist ein sehr ehrgeiziger Mann, der einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen will. Aber das war nicht das Einzige. Er hat damals alles darangesetzt, dass die Ereignisse nicht in der Öffentlichkeit diskutiert wurden – das, was wirklich geschehen ist in Azkaban, meine ich. Weil ein Großteil der möglichen Augenzeugen, nämlich beinahe zweihundert Todesser, verhaftet wurden, ist ihm das auch ganz gut gelungen. Eine – Begleiterscheinung, wenn du so willst, war, dass er sich große Mühe gab, deinen Anteil an der Vernichtung Voldemorts herunterzuspielen, um das Interesse an dir gering zu halten."

„Also, meinen eigenen Interessen kommt er damit sehr entgegen", sagte Harry.

„Trotzdem wissen sie natürlich eine Menge darüber, da sollten wir uns nichts vormachen. Es hat so viele Verhöre gegeben, auch Legilimentationen … Als du verschwunden warst, geriet für kurze Zeit sogar der Phönixorden in den Verdacht, dich versteckt zu halten. Dich – zusammen mit – nun, mit einem gewissen – Relikt. Du verstehst, wovon ich spreche?"

Harry nickte. Wieder überlief ihn diese Kälte. „Dann haben Bill und Professor McGonagall dem Phönixorden also – alles darüber erzählt?"

„Oh, nein, nein. Ganz im Gegenteil", erwiderte er und sah unbehaglich aus. „Offenbar wussten ja nur Minerva und Alastor wirklich Bescheid. Minerva hat darum gebeten, in diese Angelegenheit auch niemand weiteren einweihen zu müssen, damals, in unserer letzten Versammlung. Ron hat dir vermutlich erzählt, dass sich der Phönixorden in gemeinsamem Einverständnis aufgelöst hat?"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir haben nicht so viel über diese Sachen geredet." Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und überhaupt keine Fragen stellen?!, fragte er sich dabei fassungslos. Ich hab die ganze Zeit nur – gegessen!

„Wir können uns über all das ja immer noch ausführlich unterhalten, Harry", sagte Mr Weasley beruhigend. „Für den Moment möchte ich nur sagen: Das Ministerium hatte gute Gründe, dich zu suchen – verzweifelt zu suchen, da bin ich ganz sicher. Und vermutlich tun sie das immer noch."

„Mit anderen Worten –"

„Mit anderen Worten, es wäre nicht die beste Idee, wenn du jetzt auf einmal ins Ministerium hineinmarschierst. Vielleicht – kannst du mir ja sagen, worum es geht? Wenn es wichtig ist –"

„Es _ist_ wichtig", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Ich muss noch einmal in die Mysteriumsabteilung." Nun war es heraus. Und es klang noch viel verstiegener, als er gefürchtet hatte.

„Die Mysteriumsabteilung – ausgerechnet! Harry –"

„Mir ist klar, dass das nicht so einfach geht, Mr Weasley. Aber es muss sein. Wenn es nicht anders geht, muss ich mich eben wieder irgendwie hineinschleichen. Das haben wir ja schon mal gemacht." Ja, dachte er. Wobei es äußerst hilfreich war, dass ich zaubern konnte.

Mr Weasleys Gedanken schienen in eine ähnliche Richtung zu gehen. „Seit damals hat sich bei uns im Ministerium einiges geändert. Heute kann sich niemand mehr so einfach hineinschleichen. Wir haben jetzt überall diese Checker. Das sind neuartige Geräte, die jeden, der das Gebäude oder auch bestimmte Abteilungen betritt, auf verschiedene Zauber überprüft, vor allem den Imperius, aber auch einige andere Banne und Flüche, die laut Statistiken bei Verbrechen besonders häufig eine Rolle spielen. In erster Linie überprüfen die Checker aber die Berechtigung der betreffenden Person, sich dort aufzuhalten." Er hatte sich jetzt in eine gewisse Begeisterung geredet und merkte wohl, dass er eben im Begriff war, vom Thema wegzudriften. „Was willst du denn in der Mysteriumsabteilung, wenn ich das fragen darf?"

„Das ist schwer zu erklären", antwortete Harry zögernd. „Es geht um – um Sirius. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich tot ist." Jetzt nur nicht trotzig klingen!

„Aber Harry –"

Harry wollte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht sehen. Mitleid, ein gewisses, schnell verstecktes Entsetzen. „Ich weiß schon, wie das klingt", sagte er hastig. „Aber was wissen wir denn wirklich über seinen – seinen angeblichen Tod? Über diesen Bogen?"

„Dieser Raum heißt nicht ohne Grund die Todeskammer", wandte Mr Weasley leise ein.

„In den letzten Monaten hatte ich das meiste von dieser Welt hier – vergessen. _Richtig_ vergessen, es war irgendwie weg, ich weiß auch nicht, wohin und wieso. Aber ein paar Mal habe ich von diesem Bogen geträumt", erklärte Harry zögernd. „Und da war ein Mann in diesem Traum – ein – ein _junger_ Mann, nicht viel älter als ich, deshalb hab ich ihn auch nicht erkannt, zuerst. Er redete mit mir, aber ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Aber es war wichtig, was er mir sagen wollte. Verstehen Sie? Es war, als – als wollte er mich vor etwas warnen. Oder mich um Hilfe rufen. Dann – nur ein paar Tage bevor Ron da plötzlich aufkreuzte, hab ich kapiert, wer der Mann ist. Und dass er mich ruft."

Mr Weasley hatte schweigend zugehört. Jetzt seufzte er. „Ein Traum, Harry. Ein Traum kann so vieles bedeuten. Und manchmal auch überhaupt nichts."

„Wir haben ihn da hängen lassen. Wo immer er ist, er – er steckt da fest, verstehen Sie?"

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, und auch, wie du darauf kommst. Aber Harry, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Sirius tatsächlich tot ist. Es ist einfach so, dass wir – wir, die wir zurückbleiben – uns manchmal sehr schwer damit tun, die Toten gehen zu lassen."

In diesem Moment kam auch Ron hinaus auf die Veranda. „Dicke Luft dadrin", erklärte er.

„Trotzdem", sagte Harry, ohne ihn zu beachten, und befürchtete, dass er nun wirklich bockig klang. „Ich muss noch mal da rein. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, das – na ja, legal zu versuchen?"

Mr Weasley sah zweifelnd in den Garten.

„Geht's um diese Sache mit Sirius?", fragte Ron, und Harry nickte.

„Ausgerechnet die Mysteriumsabteilung –" Mr Weasley sah richtig bedrückt aus. „Die haben im Moment selbst Probleme. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, ist da gerade eine – äh, interne Untersuchung im Gange … Es gab ein paar – Unstimmigkeiten –"

Ron horchte auf, aber Harry interessierten ministeriumsinterne Probleme im Augenblick herzlich wenig. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber Ron kam ihm zuvor.

„Unstimmigkeiten? Ging es da um diesen Frizzleburst? Weil der auch mal in der Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet hat?" Er schwang sich auf das Geländer, das unter seinem Gewicht bedrohlich schwankte. „Die Geschichte musst du dir anhören, Harry – der Typ hat mit einem Kumpel zusammen Grundrisspläne von Hogwarts verhökert – an 'ne Muggelfirma in – irgendwo in Amerika –"

„Orlando, Florida", half sein Vater aus und versuchte, das Verandageländer zu stabilisieren.

„Genau, Florida. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Verkaufen ihre eigene alte Schule für Muggelgeld – an _Muggel_!"

„Angeblich haben sie darin nicht einmal einen Verrat gesehen, sondern nur die Gelegenheit für ein neues profitables Geschäft", sagte Mr Weasley kopfschüttelnd. „Zumindest haben sie sich in ihrem Prozess so verteidigt. Haben behauptet, nie vom Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen von 1692 gehört zu haben –"

Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er selbst auch gerade zum ersten Mal davon hörte. Außerdem waren sie vom Thema abgekommen –

„Ron – das Geländer kippt! Komm da runter! Und was die Mysteriumsabteilung angeht – nein, Frizzleburst scheint zumindest nicht das aktuelle Problem zu sein – aber wie gesagt – Gerüchte, viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht." Er zog den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, während er damit das Geländer berührte. „Also, Harry – ich sage nicht, dass ich es für eine gute Idee halte", sagte er dann ernst. „Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde über deinen Plan nachdenken und sehen, was sich tun lässt. In Ordnung?"

„Ja. Allerdings – wenn es nicht offiziell und legal geht, werde ich –"

„Psst, Harry! Nichts weiter! Ich bin sicher, dass ich das besser nicht hören sollte."

„Das trifft übrigens auch auf die Szene zu, die jetzt seit ungefähr zwanzig Minuten in der Küche läuft", warf Ron düster ein. „Mum macht Bill die Hölle heiß. Als wenn's nicht schon peinlich genug wäre! Und Fred und George zicken sich im Wohnzimmer an. Eine tolle Party, wirklich!" Ron stellte sich auch zu ihnen ans Geländer. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich nächste Woche ausziehen werde?"

„Was? Wie?" Sein Vater, der gedanklich gerade den Sprung von Harrys zu Bills Sorgen geschafft hatte, war mit dieser weiteren Neuigkeit im Moment eindeutig überfordert. „Hör mal – hoffentlich hast du das deiner Mutter nicht auf dieselbe Weise mitgeteilt!"

„Ich hab mich, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht getraut", sagte Ron und klang noch ein bisschen düsterer. „Für heute reicht es mir mit Gefühlsausbrüchen."

„Also – das wollte ich auch noch sagen", sagte Harry. „Ich werde mich nächste Woche dann auch – ähm – erst mal wieder verabschieden."

Die beiden sahen ihn an. „Willst du wieder zurück? Zu diesem Jahrmarkt?", fragte Ron ganz verschreckt.

„Nee. Ich dachte, ich könnte es ja vielleicht mal – am Grimmauldplatz zwölf versuchen. Oder? Wenn mir einer hilft?"

„Warte mal ab", sagte Ron, jetzt sichtlich erleichtert. „Wir haben da nämlich was geplant."

oooOooo

Auch die längste misslungene Party ist irgendwann zu Ende. Als es draußen langsam dunkel wurde, machten sich die Zwillinge und Bill an den Aufbruch, und auf einmal schien die Spannung nachzulassen, für die vor allem Mrs Weasleys verweintes Gesicht gesorgt hatte. Bill holte seine Jacke aus der Garderobe. „Ich nehm' Flohpulver", sagte er munterer, als er aussah.

„Ja. So kurz vor dem Vollmond solltest du dich nicht überanstrengen, beim Apparieren oder sonst", meinte Mrs Weasley.

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen – ich hab das inzwischen im Griff. Slughorn hat die Dosierung jetzt ganz genau abgestimmt, und Herbinger hält sich genau an sein Rezept. Wirklich, Mum! Kein Anlass zur Sorge, in Ordnung?" Er legte den Arm um seine Mutter. „Aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, komme ich übermorgen eben wieder hierher und leg mich für zwei Tage oben in mein Bett. Was hältst du davon?"

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee", sagte sie. „Du solltest die Vollmondzeit auf keinen Fall allein verbringen!"

„Wir machen uns dann auch mal vom Acker", sagte Fred und ließ seinen Umhang (tief violette, fein gegerbte Drachenhaut, natürlich mit dem Geschäftsemblem darauf) hereinschweben. „Ron, mein Junge, wann genau müssen wir nun mit dir rechnen?"

So beiläufig das auch klang – Harry war sofort klar, dass das Ganze geplant war. Und natürlich hatte auch Mrs Weasleys feines Gehör den Unterton sofort aufgefangen und analysiert. „Mit Ron rechnen?", fragte sie misstrauisch, wenn auch immer noch an Bills Arm gelehnt. „Was soll das heißen? Er muss arbeiten –"

Ron funkelte seinen Bruder böse an. Offenbar hatte er die Sache anders angehen wollen. Oder doch jedenfalls nicht jetzt …

„Aber Ron, hast du noch nicht erzählt, dass du einen Wohnsitz in London gefunden hast?", fragte George bösartig.

„Was?! Ronald – du hast –"

„Also, Leute, jetzt lasst den Quatsch", sagte Bill. „Wir müssen Mum ja nicht noch absichtlich ärgern."

„Natürlich nicht, William, wir –", begann George salbungsvoll.

„Um es also kurz zu machen", unterbrach ihn Fred, „Ron wollte lieber etwas näher beim Ministerium wohnen, und da haben wir ihm angeboten, dass er erst mal bei uns einziehen kann. Wir haben jede Menge Platz."

„Ja, vor allem, weil Fred neuerdings die meiste Zeit woanders verbringt", bemerkte George anzüglich. „Vor allem die Nächte."

„Es sei denn, du gibst dich gerade wieder mal für mich aus und machst dich an meine Freundin ran!", gab Fred wütend zurück.

„He Mann, das war _ein_mal! Das war ein _Witz_!"

„Und ein verdammt komischer noch dazu!"

„Aber Ron, das hättest du doch längst sagen können – und hast du gerade eine _Freundin_ erwähnt, Fred?", mischte sich Mrs Weasley ein, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Entzücken und Irritation.

„Ja, hat er", sagte George.

„Zumindest _glaube_ ich, dass sie meine Freundin ist!", sagte Fred mit einem bösen Blick zu seinem Bruder. „Keine Ahnung, wie oft _er_ mit ihr zusammen ist und so tut, als wäre er ich!"

„Aber Fred, mein Lieber! Könnte ich dich denn überhaupt würdig vertreten?", sagte George honigsüß. „Könnte ich sie täuschen, angesichts all deiner sicher grandiosen Talente – was meinst du?"

Fred wollte sich mit einem Grunzen auf seinen Bruder stürzen, aber Mrs Weasley ging entschlossen dazwischen. „Schluss damit! Ihr seid doch keine Schuljungen mehr! Fred, erzähl mir mehr! Wer ist sie, wie heißt sie – und warum hast du sie nicht schon längst mal mit hierher gebracht?"

„Lass los, Mum! Das tut weh! Hierher bringen – damit du ihr Babyfotos von uns zeigen kannst? Oder sonst was?"

„Aber Fred! Ich will sie doch unbedingt kennen lernen! Das ist überhaupt das erste Mal, dass ich was von einer Freundin von euch höre!"

„Von _mir_, Mum!"

„Na, du weißt, was ich meine!"

„Im fünften Jahr gab es schon mal eine", warf Bill hilfreich ein. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ging das in die Brüche, weil sie nie wusste, mit wem sie eigentlich gerade zusammen war …"

„Da hörst du's!", rief Fred.

„Marina war damals übrigens _meine_ Freundin!", sagte George gelassen. „Also, wie dem auch sei. Freds feurige Flamme heißt Jenny Pan und arbeitet bei _Flourish & Blotts_."

„Und jetzt wechseln wir das Thema!", zischte Fred, der genau sah, wie sich seine Mutter im Geist eine Notiz machte – vermutlich würde sie bis nächste Woche mehr über Jenny herausfinden als er selbst in drei Jahren.

„Richtig. Wir waren bei Ron und seinem Umzug in die Winkelgasse."

„Und wo wir gerade dabei sind – wir wollten Harry vorschlagen, auch mit zu uns zu ziehen."

„_Was_?!" Harry, der sich bei dem Geplänkel der Zwillinge das Grinsen nicht hatte verkneifen können, fiel jetzt aus allen Wolken.

„Wär doch praktisch für dich, dachten wir. Dann könntest du dich gleich mal wieder ein bisschen in die natürliche Umwelt deiner Gattung einleben!"

„Und die kriegst du nirgends geballter und unverfälschter als in der Winkelgasse."

„Und außerdem könnten wir ein bisschen Hilfe im Laden brauchen."

„Von der Wohnung ganz zu schweigen, vor allem, wenn Ron jetzt einzieht."

„Moment, er sollte sich nicht so einfach in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen!", warf Mr Weasley besorgt ein. „Wir wissen nicht, wer noch alles nach ihm sucht!"

„Keine Sorge, Dad", sagte Fred. „Wir haben da die perfekte Tarnung für ihn!"

„Das wäre so – das wäre einfach klasse!", rief Harry (und vor lauter Entzücken überhörte er völlig die Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf, die auf Freds letzte Bemerkung hin losschrillte). „Eigentlich wollt ich euch fragen, ob ihr mich irgendwie am Grimmauldplatz unterbringen könntet – für 'ne Weile – aber –"

„Vergiss den Grimmauldplatz. Da kannst du nur in der Bude sitzen und die Wände anstarren."

„Euch ist klar, dass ich nicht – äh, zaubern kann?", wandte Harry zögernd ein. Er wollte – wollte _unbedingt_ in die Winkelgasse ziehen!

„Kein Problem", sagte George. „Squibs sind als Ladenjungen sehr beliebt. Denen muss man nicht so viel zahlen."

oooOooo

Gegen halb sechs legte Percy Weasley, Zweiter Untersekretär des Ministerialbüros, seine Pergamente zu ordentlichen Stapeln zusammen und schob den Gedanken, dass er im Besitz einer Information war, die seinen Chef vermutlich sehr interessiert hätte, nach einer unbehaglichen Woche voller Zweifel endgültig zur Seite. Stattdessen dachte er an den ruhigen Abend, der ihn erwartete – vorausgesetzt, Penelope hatte Pearlicia bereits zu Bett gebracht, wenn er zu Hause ankam. Er war nicht der Einzige, der an diesem regnerischen Nachmittag Überstunden machen musste. Der Minister hatte sich vor einer Viertelstunde in sein Büro am anderen Ende des Korridors zurückgezogen und vorher verlauten lassen, dass er nicht mehr gestört werden wolle. Percy und seine Kollegin vermuteten zu Recht, dass der Chef einen seiner inoffiziellen Gäste erwartete, und beide waren dankbar, dass die Pflicht, das Ende dieses Besuches abzuwarten und danach noch für eventuelle Aufgaben bereitzustehen, auf den Schultern von Leandra Spinstermill, Minister Scrimgeours Vorzimmerdame, lastete.

Obwohl das Büro des Ministers ebenso wie der Rest des Ministeriums unter der Erde lag, gab es in diesem weitläufigen, gediegen eingerichteten Raum doch zwei große Fenster, durch die man scheinbar direkt auf die Straßen der Londoner City blickte. An diesem frühen Samstagabend waren im trüben Regengrau vor allem die Rücklichter zahlreicher Autos zu sehen, die sich an diesen Fenstern vorbeizuschieben schienen.

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour saß an seinem ziemlich leeren Schreibtisch und betrachtete nachdenklich die Zeichnung auf dem Pergament, das sein Besucher ihm soeben vorgelegt hatte.

„Also, ich bin beeindruckt, Brian", sagte er schließlich. „Wie ist es Ihnen gelungen, diese Symbole zu deuten? Vor zwanzig Jahren haben sich eine Reihe erfahrener Auroren den Kopf über diese Sache zerbrochen – und jetzt servieren Sie mir hier so einfach eine Übersetzung –"

Skanne genehmigte sich ein winziges Lächeln. „Darauf werde ich noch zurückkommen. Jetzt möchte ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal auf das Ausgangsproblem lenken – es scheint da nämlich ein Zusammenhang zu bestehen."

„Oh nein", seufzte der Minister ergeben. „Das hatte ich schon befürchtet."

„Mit Recht. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass diese _Operation Schluckauf_, wie unser kläglicher Informant die Sache nannte, nur Teil eines sehr viel umfassenderen Projektes ist", sagte Skanne. „Und jetzt lesen Sie einmal, wie laut Mr Jungbungle der Name dieses Projektes ist." Er tippte auf ein paar Notizen unterhalb der Zeichnung.

Scrimgeour las mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nun, ich muss zugeben, das ist wirklich ein seltsamer Zufall", sagte er dann.

Skanne schüttelte den grauen Kopf. „_Zu_ seltsam für einen Zufall, Rufus. Der Sache muss gründlich nachgegangen werden, wenn ich das anregen darf. Auch die Mysteriumsabteilung kann sich nicht einfach mit solchen Experimenten befassen!"

„Ich werde natürlich umgehend mit Cucudi sprechen – er wird sich dann wohl doch einmal herbequemen müssen. Steht denn eindeutig fest, dass sie das auch wirklich durchgeführt haben? Diesen _Schluckauf_?", fragte Scrimgeour widerwillig.

„Jungbungle sagt, sie haben. Er war ganz durch den Wind. Sagt, er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass es funktioniert. Hätte das Ganze mehr für einen Witz gehalten, sonst wäre er – natürlich – schon viel früher zum Rat für die Behebung Interner Missstände und Probleme gegangen."

„Natürlich –", wiederholte Scrimgeour mit müder Ironie und strich über den Pergamentbogen mit den verschlungenen blauen Linien darauf. „Ich persönlich werde diese Geschichte erst glauben, wenn ich das Experiment mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

„Und da beginnt unser Problem", sagte Skanne. „Sie werden selbstverständlich alles leugnen und vermutlich sämtliche Apparaturen und alle sonstigen Hinweise schleunigst beseitigen. Unglücklicherweise genießt Cucudis Abteilung Sonderrechte und Freiheiten in einem solchen Ausmaß, dass man nur –"

„Also, Brian, bitte – kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft mit dieser Verschwörungstheorie!"

„Es passt alles zusammen", sagte Skanne unbarmherzig. Er wird bequem, dachte er kritisch. Keine Lust mehr, Schwierigkeiten die Stirn zu bieten. Das ist nicht mehr der Rufus Scrimgeour, der einmal die Aurorenzentrale geleitet hat! „Auf Gerüchte allein würde ich auch nichts geben. Aber nachdem wir nun von ihrem Hauptprojekt erfahren haben, dessen Name praktisch identisch ist mit dem Motto des Zirkels –"

„Halt – Sie wollten mir noch erklären, woher Sie plötzlich so genau über dieses Motto Bescheid wissen! Ich sehe hier nämlich nur eine Reihe von Symbolen …"

Skanne kräuselte die Mundwinkel. „Es war nicht ganz so schwierig – ich musste nur die richtigen Fragen stellen."

„Sie haben das Motto des Zirkels bei einem _Verhör_ herausbekommen?"

Skanne nickte knapp. „Interessanterweise bei der Vernehmung von Aldrich Frizzleburst", sagte er. „Frizzleburst, der in der Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet hat, bevor er für sein kurzes Gastspiel in der freien Wirtschaft zu _Cartwright & Maker_ wechselte und sich bald darauf auf die allseits bekannte Weise endgültig aus dem Rahmen der Legalität hinausbeförderte –"

„_Frizzleburst_?! Und das sagen Sie mir jetzt erst?" Wäre er nicht der Minister gewesen, dann hätte sich Scrimgeour in diesem Moment die Haarmähne gerauft. Das lief auf ein echtes Problem hinaus. Auf ein _großes_ Problem …

„Für den Prozess war es nicht von Belang. Und ich wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit wecken. Das hätte mir weitere Nachforschungen nur erschwert. Aber jetzt, nach den Enthüllungen Jungbungles, gewinnt dieses Detail natürlich ein besonderes Gewicht."

„Wieso haben Sie ihn überhaupt nach dem Zirkel gefragt? Frizzleburst, meine ich."

„Ich würde _jedes_ Mitglied der Mysteriumsabteilung dazu befragen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte. Angefangen bei Gustaf Cucudi", erwiderte Skanne kalt. „Ich habe also einfach die Gelegenheit genutzt. Und wurde mit dem Einblick in ein beeindruckendes Aufnahmezeremoniell belohnt. Den Zusammenhang zwischen den Symbolen der Tätowierung, die Sie da auf der Zeichnung sehen, und dem Spruch durfte ich nach dieser Legilimentation als eindeutig erwiesen ansehen." Und dann schwieg er erst einmal, um Scrimgeour die Möglichkeit zu geben, die ganze Tragweite seiner Beobachtungen zu erfassen.

„Du meine Güte, Brian", sagte Scrimgeour schließlich. „Wissen Sie, in was für ein Wespennest Sie da gestochen haben? Das wird auf eine riesige Untersuchung hinauslaufen – das Ministerium wird in jedem Fall Schaden davontragen! Wenn es stimmt, was Sie da sagen, heißt das nicht nur, dass ein seit siebzehn Jahren verbotener Geheimbund wieder aktiv ist, sondern auch, dass möglicherweise ein beträchtlicher Teil der Angestellten dieser Institution darin verstrickt ist."

„Ganz zu schweigen von einem Abteilungsleiter, der die – unangemessen große – Autonomie seiner Abteilung dazu nutzt, dort überaus gefährliche und streng verbotene Experimente durchzuführen", ergänzte Skanne gnadenlos.

Scrimgeour trommelte nervös mit einer Schreibfeder auf das Pergament. „Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der mir mit diesem Thema in den Ohren liegt", sagte er in leicht gedämpftem Ton. Skanne hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich gerade zu einer Art Geständnis durchringen musste. „Mein alter Kollege Alastor Moody scheint Verdächtigungen in dieselbe Richtung zu hegen …"

Soso, dachte Skanne. Das erwähnt er jetzt zum ersten Mal. „Moody? Ist der nicht immer noch in Hogwarts?", fragte er skeptisch. Der ehemalige Auror hatte nicht gerade den besten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen.

„Richtig. Leider hindert ihn das nicht daran, mir mit zunehmender Häufigkeit Berichte und Eingaben zu schicken. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er bombardiert mich seit Monaten mit Schreiben, in denen er alles und jeden verdächtigt und wilde Verschwörungstheorien entwirft. Der Zirkel habe nie aufgehört zu existieren – habe die gesamte Verwaltung infiltriert und die Hälfte aller anderen irgendwie bedeutsamen Posten außerdem. _Cartwright & Maker_ zum Beispiel sei komplett in seiner Hand." Scrimgeour legte die Schreibfeder energisch beiseite. „Es sind die Maschinen, Brian – einige Leute können einfach nicht mit der Zeit gehen. Sie sehen den Untergang der Zaubererwelt an jeder Ecke, nur weil _Cartwright & Maker_ das ein oder andere nützliche Gerät erfunden hat."

„Es sollte mich ehrlich gesagt wundern, wenn das auf Alastor Moody zutrifft", erwiderte Skanne, der sich gut an dessen Büroeinrichtung erinnerte. „Auf jeden Fall ist es so einfach leider nicht, das muss ich Ihnen ja nicht erst sagen."

„Mich beunruhigt die Tatsache, dass Sie zu denselben Schlüssen kommen wie dieser alte Paranoiker. Es bedeutet, dass ich Moody ernster nehmen muss, als ich das will."

„Wenn das so ist, bin ich seinem Verfolgungswahn dankbar", sagte Skanne trocken. „Eine genaue Überprüfung der Mysteriumsabteilung ist wirklich dringend nötig!"

„Ich werde die erforderlichen weiteren Schritte noch an diesem Wochenende überdenken." Scrimgeour fand zu seinem üblichen entschlossenen Ton zurück. „Und ich wüsste es zu schätzen, wenn Sie mich dabei unterstützen."

„Ich stehe Ihnen selbstverständlich zur Verfügung", erwiderte Skanne. „Zum Thema seltsame Theorien habe ich übrigens noch etwas für Sie – eher zur Erheiterung, würde ich sagen. Am Befreiungstag hat sich diese aufdringliche Reporterin, diese Skeeter, wieder einmal auf mich gestürzt. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass wir in Kürze mit dem Wiederauftauchen Harry Potters rechnen dürfen – weil sich dann der Geist Voldemorts endgültig und unüberhörbar in ihm regen werde. Überdies scheint sie zu wissen, wo er sich gerade aufhält – und ist bereit, diese Information gegen die Zusicherung zu tauschen, dass das Ministerium sie als Erste über alle Schritte in dieser Angelegenheit informieren wird."

„Ach du große Güte", sagte Scrimgeour und zauberte eine dampfende Teekanne nebst zwei Tassen aus dem Vorzimmer herbei.

„Ich gebe Ihnen das überhaupt nur weiter, weil ich es Ihnen nicht vorenthalten will", sagte Skanne und nahm eine gefüllte Teetasse entgegen. „Diese Frau will sich nur wieder ins Gespräch bringen. Man sollte ihr Gerede eigentlich nicht einmal mehr beachten."

Rufus Scrimgeour rührte in seiner Teetasse und blickte den goldbraunen Wirbeln nach. Vor dem Fenster ertönte eine ungeduldige Autohupe. „Ich bin da ganz Ihrer Meinung, Brian, das wissen Sie ja. Das Thema Potter ist glücklicherweise ausgestanden, und ich bin der Letzte, der es wieder ausgraben will."

„Natürlich sind damals nicht alle Dinge geklärt worden, längst nicht alle. Aber ich stehe nach wie vor zu meiner Meinung, dass es angesichts der Ereignisse auch nicht nötig ist, das alles bis ins Letzte aufzuklären – solange sich an dieser Front nichts mehr regt. Im Gegenteil, wenn man da zu tief nachgräbt, stöbert man vielleicht wieder irgendwelche Dinge auf, die besser für immer begraben bleiben." Skanne bemerkte angewidert, dass er ins Bildhafte und Floskelhafte abglitt, was er sonst nur tat, wenn er klare Aussagen vermeiden wollte. Die Wahrheit war, dass Harry Potter – und Voldemort – ihn einfach nicht mehr interessierten. Schnee von gestern. Er hatte keine Lust, sich noch einmal damit befassen zu müssen. Und er hatte so das Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht erspart bleiben würde …

„Ganz recht. Aber vielleicht – vielleicht sollten Sie Snape doch noch einmal auf den Zahn fühlen", sagte Scrimgeour auch prompt. „Ganz inoffiziell, natürlich. Wie Sie schon sagen, wir wollen da nichts aufstören. Die Leute sind gerade wieder ins Gleis gekommen. Nur wollen wir uns natürlich auch nicht vorwerfen lassen – im Fall der Fälle – Sie verstehen schon, dass wir Warnungen missachtet hätten. Die Skeeter kann erstaunlich gut für Ärger sorgen."

Skanne unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Skeeter gehörte seiner Ansicht nach selbst hinter Gitter. „Dann werde ich also Snape noch einmal zum Thema sonderbare Zaubersprüche und deren Herkunft vernehmen", sagte er. „Womit ich vermutlich nur meine Zeit verschwende, aber ich gebe Ihnen Recht: Es ist ratsam, da nichts versäumen. Dennoch – Snape ist ein Blender. Oder war es jedenfalls. Diese ganze erstaunliche – Karriere, wenn Sie so wollen – alles ein Erfolg seines Talentes, jedermann zu täuschen. Aber jetzt – ich sage Ihnen, der Mann ist vollkommen ausgebrannt. Und das täuscht er ausnahmsweise nicht vor."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an Ihren Bericht über Ihr letztes Gespräch mit ihm", sagte Scrimgeour. „Als er so überraschend günstig für Draco Malfoy aussagte."

„Richtig. Dieses Bürschchen." Skanne gab sich keine Mühe, seine Abneigung zu verbergen. „Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, dass er viel zu leicht davongekommen ist."

„Die Mehrheit des Rates befand, dass er schon schwer genug bestraft war", erwiderte Scrimgeour in neutralem Ton. „Der Verlust seiner Hand – die Ermordung seines Vaters – die grauenvolle Gefangenschaft in der Festung –"

„Er war ein Todesser", sagte Skanne. „Und das war sein freier Entschluss."

„Mit sechzehn Jahren?" Scrimgeour gab seine vorgebliche Neutralität auf. „Es war nicht besonders intelligent von ihm, das gebe ich zu. Aber er hat seine Strafe ohne Murren abgeleistet – jedenfalls den größten Teil davon. Und diese Monate Pflegedienst im St. Mungo, das kann nicht besonders amüsant gewesen sein für einen jungen Burschen – zumal er selbst ja immerhin – versehrt ist."

Skanne unterdrückte ein säuerliches Lächeln. Der alte Rufus Scrimgeour hätte niemals zugelassen, dass ein Draco Malfoy mit ein bisschen Pflegedienst davongekommen wäre. Jener Scrimgeour hätte nach dem Brand von Azkaban vermutlich alles darangesetzt, ihn einsperren zu lassen – egal, wie viele Aussagen bestätigen mochten, dass Malfoy, Todesserzugehörigkeit hin oder her, schließlich zum Opfer geworden war. Aber ein Minister musste die Dinge wohl unter anderen Vorzeichen sehen.

„Ich rate dringend dazu, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen!", sagte Skanne schließlich kühl. „Dieser Malfoy ist ein brodelnder Kessel voller Hass und Rachedurst. Abgesehen davon ist er besessen von der Vorstellung, seiner Familie wieder zu ihrer früheren glänzenden gesellschaftlichen Stellung zu verhelfen. Er könnte für die Gemeinschaft weitaus gefährlicher werden, als Harry Potter das jemals war."

„Ich denke immer noch, dass Sie das überzogen sehen, Brian. Malfoy, nun ja – er ist gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt – ist mit dem Schulabschluss beschäftigt, wenn ich recht informiert bin. Kein Herumtreiber, mit anderen Worten. Ein Schüler –"

„Ein Schüler, dem jetzt das beträchtliche Vermögen seines Vaters zur Verfügung steht –"

„Noch verfügt seine Mutter darüber", korrigierte Scrimgeour. „Und Mrs Malfoy gibt sich große Mühe, ihren Namen von dem Makel rein zu waschen, der ihm ja nun leider anhaftet. Seit ihrer Genesung engagiert sie sich ganz vorbildlich – die Arbeit für den Schulbeirat von Hogwarts, in dem sie die Aufgaben ihres Mannes übernommen hat, Spenden für Hogwarts und St. Mungo …"

Spendable Mitglieder der Wählerschaft – _da_ lag der Hase im Pfeffer, das war Skanne klar. Die musste ein Minister sich natürlich gesonnen halten … Er nahm einen Schluck heißen Tee und schwieg.

Scrimgeour musterte nachdenklich den Mann, auf dessen Rat er im vergangenen Jahr im Großen und Ganzen mit Erfolg vertraut hatte. Manchmal bedauerte er es, dass er seine eigenen Vorstellungen nicht mit derselben unnachgiebigen Klarheit verfolgen konnte wie Skanne. Aber er war nicht länger der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Er hatte viel umfassendere Belange zu berücksichtigen.

Die Standuhr in der Ecke verkündete mit warmen, tiefen Gongschlägen sechs Uhr.

„Nun, da sind wir ordentlich vom Thema abgekommen, was?", sagte er jovial, als der letzte Schlag verklungen war. Auf einmal sehnte er sich nach dem Feierabend – der an diesem Wochenende wohl ausfallen würde. „Bevor wir uns wieder Cucudi und den Machenschaften seiner Abteilung zuwenden, also noch ein letztes Wort zum Thema Potter. Wie gesagt, ich würde es für sinnvoll halten, wenn Sie noch einmal mit Snape über diese krausen Zaubersprüche und angeblichen alten Schriften sprechen, die da so unausrottbar in der Vorstellung von Miss Skeeter herumgeistern. Klären Sie das, machen Sie Snape ruhig ein wenig Druck – und wenn, wie ich vermute, Harry Potter überhaupt nicht wieder in Erscheinung tritt, dann können wir das Thema getrost endgültig zu den Akten legen. Sollte er doch noch auftauchen, dann haben wir wenigstens – nun ja, nachgefragt!" Er stand auf. „Ich werde eine kleine Abteilung der Brigaden damit beauftragen, nach Potter Ausschau zu halten – wieder einmal …"

Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Vorzimmer. „Leandra, würden Sie bitte in der Lounge zwei Abendessen ordern?"

„Aber, Sir – es ist Samstagabend – die haben geschlossen!"

„Dann sehen Sie zu, woher Sie sonst zwei anständige Mahlzeiten bekommen. Hier wird es heute spät."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

„Und machen Sie sich eine Notiz, dass ich am Montagmorgen sofort Jungbungle von der Mysteriumsabteilung hier sehen will!"

„_Julius_ Jungbungle?"

„Vermutlich – es gibt ja wohl kaum zwei Jungbungles in der Mysteriumsabteilung, oder?"

„Nein – nein, Sir, aber das könnte schwierig werden. Mr Jungbungle ist krank gemeldet. Er wurde anscheinend von einem Fluch getroffen und gestern Abend ins St. Mungo eingeliefert. Seine Frau sagte, er redet nur noch unverständliches Kauderwelsch."


	6. Der Tag des Roten Wolfes

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 5:**

**Der Tag des Roten Wolfes**

Drüben an den Zinnen des Astronomieturms hatte sich während der letzten Minuten in das Grau der Dämmerung ein tiefes, dunkles Rosenrot geschlichen. Hermione Granger hob den Blick von der mit Anmerkungen übersäten Seite in _Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_ und hatte dabei ein Gefühl wie Muskelkater in den Augenlidern. Blinzelnd sah sie zu, wie der Streifen Rauchrot da drüben von Sekunde zu Sekunde kräftiger und leuchtender wurde. Sie streckte sich ächzend und warf dabei beinahe die wie ein Vogelkopf geformte Lampe vom Tisch, deren Licht ihr Arbeitszimmer in den vergangenen Stunden zu einer hellen Insel gemacht hatte.

Noch vor halb fünf war sie aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Es gab so einiges, das ihr den Schlaf raubte, aber was ihr wie ein Stein im Magen lag, war die Aussicht auf die Unterrichtsstunde bei den Sechstklässlern am Mittag.

Ihre Finger griffen wie von selbst in das Glas mit den schokoladenüberzogenen Rosinen. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass der Pegelstand seit gestern beträchtlich gesunken war.

„Verdammt!" Sie ließ die Dinger ins Glas zurückfallen und schlug dann mit einem Knall das Lehrbuch zu. „Jetzt reicht's mir aber! Ich lass mich doch von diesen blöden Gänsen nicht aus dem Takt bringen!" Dann stieg sie über ein, zwei Bücherstapel, die um ihren Schreibtisch herumstanden, stolperte über den dritten zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die feuchte Luft legte sich wie ein kühlendes Tuch über ihre Augen. „Alte Runen!", flüsterte sie und lachte leise. „Wie bin ich da bloß reingeraten!"

Die blöden Gänse hießen Irene Crawley und Suzannah Elwick, saßen im Fortgeschrittenenkurs und ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, ihr zu demonstrieren, dass sie nur zwei Jahre älter war als ihre Schüler und bei weitem nicht so viel wusste, wie sie einmal angenommen hatte. Nie hätte sie geahnt, dass die freundliche und immer ein wenig geistesabwesende Professor Babbling so eingeschworene Anhänger zurücklassen würde. Was musste die auch unbedingt in _diesem_ Sommer beschließen, für ein Jahr Runensteine vor Ort in Schweden zu studieren! So ganz genau wusste es niemand, aber das Gerücht besagte, dass Professor Babbling im Juli an einem Runenforscherkongress teilgenommen und sich dort Hals über Kopf in einen schwedischen Kollegen verliebt hatte.

Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen jetzt schräg über das Gelände und leckten die morgendlichen Nebelfetzen aus den Schluchten zwischen den Gebäuden. Hermione betrachtete prüfend den Himmel, aber da zogen schon wieder Schleier heran, und sie wusste, dass es bei diesem kurzen Gastspiel des Sonnenscheins bleiben würde. Schon bald würde der Hochnebel wieder wie eine stille, graue Glocke über der Landschaft stehen. Sie seufzte und konnte zugleich kaum glauben, dass das typische Herbstwetter in Hogwarts sie bedrückte.

Während sie hinabsah, über die kleinen und großen Höfe, Mauern und Wiesen hin bis zum Waldrand, fragte sie sich, wo Krummbein eigentlich blieb. Seit gestern Nachmittag hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Das war zwar nicht lang genug, um sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, aber jedenfalls lange genug, um ihn zu vermissen.

Auch hier auf der Fensterbank lagen Bücher, und sie schob sie zur Seite, um sich dort hinzusetzen. Ihr Blick fiel auf _Weelibit's Kleines Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde__, _das sie gestern Nachmittag zufällig in der Bibliothek entdeckt hatte. Auf ein Buch wie dieses hätte sie sich noch vor den Sommerferien gestürzt, in der Hoffnung, darin vielleicht Hinweise, Antworten, Lösungen zu finden für das Problem, das sie immer noch beschäftigte. Aber inzwischen drängten sich die Runentexte auf ihrem Schreibtisch unaufhaltsam in den Vordergrund.

Da fing das Sonnenlicht auch schon an zu verblassen. Und allmählich wurde es auch ziemlich kalt am offenen Fenster –

„Oh nein!" Erst als sie jetzt ihr Spiegelbild im Fensterglas sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie immer noch im Schlafanzug war. Und in weniger als einer Viertelstunde gab es Frühstück! Professor McGonagall erwartete von allen Mitgliedern des Kollegiums, dass sie zu den Mahlzeiten pünktlich an der Lehrertafel erschienen.

Hermione schloss das Fenster und hüpfte über ihre Bücherstapel hinweg ins Zimmer zurück, dann die zwei abgeschliffenen Steinstufen hinauf in ihren kleinen Schlafraum. Die nächsten zehn Minuten waren mit hektischer Aktivität ausgefüllt. Für eine Dusche war es zu spät. Blöderweise war aber auch die letzte saubere Bluse zerknittert, und wieder einmal ärgerte sie sich, dass sie nicht die teureren Sachen mit Selbstbügelvorrichtung gekauft hatte. Die Schuhe, die vor dem Kamin standen, brauchten ebenfalls einen Zauberspruch, weil sie gestern Abend einen Spaziergang am schlammigen Uferpfad gemacht hatte. Jetzt noch schnell die Bürste durchs Haar ziehen und es irgendwie zu einem Knoten zusammenstecken … Sie warf einen hastigen Blick in den Spiegel und nahm sich fest vor, sich demnächst _Perfekt in fünf Minuten – Fünfzig fixe Sprüche für Ihren gepflegten Auftritt_ endlich einmal gründlicher anzusehen. Und dann schlug die Uhr auch schon.

In den Umhang schlüpfte sie, während sie den Korridor entlanghetzte. Zumindest verhinderte diese Hektik, dass sie wieder über die Frage zu grübeln begann, ob heute wohl endlich ein Brief für sie kommen würde.

Im Treppenhaus zwang sie sich dann zu einem gemäßigten Tempo. Während sie von dem Strom schwatzender Schüler aufgenommen wurde, fiel ihr wieder einmal auf, wie düster es hier war. Keiner der zögerlichen Sonnenstrahlen gelangte hier herein – alles grauer Stein und altersdunkle Gemälde, abgetretene Stufen aus Holz, aus Stein; in Haltern an den steinernen Mauerwänden blakende Kerzen, deren Licht man bestenfalls – na ja, _atmosphärisch_ nennen konnte … Es war seltsam, wie sehr das alles den Charme für sie verloren hatte seit den Wochen in Italien. Jeden Morgen, während sie möglichst würdevoll an einem Schülergrüppchen nach dem anderen vorbei hinunterging, dachte sie sehnsüchtig an die sonnenwarmen Wochen in Padua zurück, wo der Tag in der Akademie für Fortgeschrittene Magische Studien gemächlich an kleinen Tischen in einem kiesbestreuten Innenhof unter Orangenbäumen begonnen hatte …

Die Große Halle war schon gut besetzt, und auch die meisten Professoren saßen bereits an ihren Plätzen. Sie musste sich immer noch konzentrieren, um zwischen den Schülertischen hindurch zur Lehrertafel am anderen Ende der Halle zu gehen. Ihre Füße wollten nämlich hartnäckig den Gryffindortisch ansteuern, an dem sie eigentlich auch viel lieber gesessen hätte. Und jedes Mal war da das stechende Gefühl in der Brust, wenn sie an diesem Tisch vorbeiging. _Harry_.

Nein, es war nicht erst die Zeit in Padua gewesen, die Hogwarts für sie entzaubert hatte.

Ein höflicher Gruß zur Direktorin, ein grüßender Blick in die Runde der Kollegen (die noch vor wenigen Monaten ihre Lehrer gewesen waren), und sie konnte endlich an ihrem Platz ziemlich am Rand der Hohen Tafel verschwinden.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", grüßte Professor Slughorn erfreut und höflich wie immer, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen!"

Ein Auftakt für das Geplänkel aus höflichen Nichtigkeiten, das Professor Slughorn anscheinend jeden Morgen genoss und das ihr auch meistens über die leise Beklommenheit hinweghalf, die sie an diesem Tisch immer noch überkam. Heute fühlte sie sich jedoch einfach zu müde dafür. Überdies war sie plötzlich sicher, dass sie den Umhang auf links angezogen hatte. Ein Blick auf den Ärmelsaum bestätigte das.

Oh _verdammt__!_, dachte sie und fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht langsam zu glühen begann. So was ist mir doch früher nie passiert! Aber jetzt geht das ständig so – irgendwas läuft immer schief! Und ich weiß auch, warum. Diese Schuhe hier sind mir einfach noch zu groß!

Aber da musste sie jetzt durch. Also gab sie sich Mühe, nicht weiter daran zu denken, dass in ihrem Nacken nun Madam Malkins Etikett jedermann verkündete, wie überstürzt ihr Aufbruch eben gewesen war, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Unterhaltung mit Professor Slughorn.

„Was Ihr Stipendienprojekt anbelangt – Sie dürfen das jetzt übrigens trotz Ihrer Lehrtätigkeit nicht völlig beiseite lassen, meine Liebe! – so habe ich gestern die noch druckfrische englische Übersetzung eines Buches erhalten, das für Sie von großem Interesse sein dürfte", sagte dieser gerade. Seit er sie damals für das Stipendium in Padua vorgeschlagen und ihre Vorbereitungen überwacht hatte, sah er sich mehr als nur ein bisschen in der Betreuerrolle. „Sicher haben Sie doch vor, auch auf unsere außergewöhnlichen Schutzräume hier in Hogwarts einzugehen? Minimale Entrückungsfelder und so weiter –"

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Hermione und gab den Versuch auf, den Ärmelsaum umzuschlagen. „Sie scheinen auf dem Gebiet des Entrückungszaubers eine Sonderstellung einzunehmen –"

„Ganz recht. Im besagten Buch – sein Titel lautet übrigens _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn: Einige Überlegungen zu Fideliuszauber, Entrückung und Unortbarmachung_ – spricht Bartholomäus Lapidarius von einem –"

Aber da wurde er erst einmal vom Erscheinen des letzten noch fehlenden Kollegen unterbrochen. Dieser nahm an Hermiones anderer Seite Platz und lächelte munter in die Runde. „Guten Morgen allerseits!"

Dorian Welldone machte sich nichts daraus, von Professor McGonagall mit einem strengen Blick bedacht zu werden. Dorian Welldone zeigte im Allgemeinen die Empfindsamkeit eines Nashorns, und in Momenten wie diesen beneidete Hermione ihn darum.

„Kommen Sie doch einfach heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro vorbei und nehmen sich das Buch mit", schlug Slughorn vor.

„Gerne", erwiderte Hermione und lehnte dankend ab, als er ihr Kaffee anbot. Der Duft war zwar verlockend, aber –

„Wenn man erst einmal italienischen Kaffee getrunken hat, verliert das hier an Reiz, was?", ließ sich Welldone vernehmen. Er bestrich seinen Toast mit Orangenmarmelade. „Ach ja. Ein echter Cappuccino am Morgen – das wär's! Man könnte den Nebel glatt vergessen. Übrigens stimmt da was nicht mit Ihrem Umhang."

Dieser _Blöd_mann! Sie hätte drauf wetten können, dass er es nicht nur merken, sondern auch kommentieren würde. „Und Ihnen hängt dieses komische Dingsda gerade in die Marmelade!", sagte sie bösartig und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das runde, gläserne Etwas, das er seit dem letzten Wochenende an einem Silberreif um das linke Handgelenk trug. _Demonstrativ_ trug, wie sie fand.

„Ach, ein bisschen Marmelade schadet dem Ubiquit nicht", erwiderte er und grinste sie über die Toastscheibe hinweg an. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er ihre Frage nach Sinn und Zweck eines Ubiquit herausfordern wollte – und sie wusste außerdem, dass _er_ wusste, dass sie die Frage jetzt erst recht nicht stellen würde. Ebenso, wie er die Marmelade nicht von dem Glas wischen würde, weil er wusste, dass sie darauf wartete …

Sie erlaubte sich noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an ein großes Glas Latte Macchiato – der in Padua zu ihrem Lieblingsgetränk geworden war – und nahm dann seufzend einen Becher Kürbissaft. Appetit hatte sie ohnehin nicht. Zu viele Schokorosinen im Morgengrauen.

War es heute Morgen eigentlich tatsächlich unruhiger in der Halle, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Sie versuchte, den Gesprächen, die um sie herum an der Professorentafel im Gang waren, ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Gesetzte Worte, verhaltene Stimmen (zumindest solange Professor Moody schwieg, und das tat er morgens meistens): Eine getragene Melodie über dem Gewirr aus vergnügtem Schwatzen, Streiten und den zahlreichen Geräuschen, die übermütige Schüler eben produzieren, vor allem, wenn sie in solchen Mengen zusammensitzen. Selbst Hagrid klang hier gedämpft gegenüber den schrillen Rufen, die bisweilen über die Tische hin und her gingen. Und über ihnen allen rauschte nun der erste Regenschauer des Tages auf die Saaldecke nieder. Hermione sah in die bleigrauen Wolken hinauf und dachte an Krummbein, dann nahm sie sich lustlos eine Scheibe Toast – sie wollte nicht um zwölf mit knurrendem Magen vor der Klasse stehen.

„Das Rührei ist gut heute Morgen", sagte Welldone ermunternd.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie das nach dem Marmeladentoast noch runterkriegen", erwiderte sie und verfolgte mürrisch, wie er sich eine weitere Portion auf den Teller schaufelte. Unter seinem Umhangärmel kam dabei ein rot kariertes Hemd zum Vorschein. Außerdem waren da unter diesem unpassend würdevollen Umhang, wie sie wusste, Jeans und irgendwelche Sportschuhe – alles in allem eben derselbe Typ, der Hogwarts damals mit seinen seltsamen Apparaturen nach Spuren der verschwundenen Schülerschaft abgesucht hatte. Nur sein Haar trug er jetzt kurz. Hermione fragte sich immer noch, wie er hier plötzlich als Professor gelandet war. Wobei ihr allerdings bewusst war, dass _sie_ ganz sicher nicht die richtige Person war, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Und, haben Sie inzwischen über meine Einladung nachgedacht?", schnitt er ihre missgelaunten Betrachtungen ab.

Aber in diesem Moment entdeckte sie den Hausmeister, der zwischen den Schülertischen auf die Hohe Tafel zueilte und sich dann mit aufgeregter Miene an die Direktorin wandte. Seine grauen Haarsträhnen waren regennass.

„Ich kann noch immer Karten bekommen", fuhr Welldone fort, „vielleicht nicht mehr für Freitagabend, aber ganz sicher für –"

„Psst! Einen Moment – ich will hören, was da los ist!"

„Na, was wohl – heute Morgen gibt es doch nur _ein_ Thema hier. Er wird wohl den –"

„_Psst_!" Gerade hatte sie ein paar Worte von Filch aufgefangen, und die ließen sie jäh aufhorchen. Der Rote Wolf! Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?

„– drüben an der Mauer!", sagte Filch und riss die Augen auf. „Und Blutspuren am Waldrand – eine _Menge_ Blut!"

„Ich hab's ja gesagt", sagte Welldone. „Eine weitere Schauergeschichte vom bösen Wolf!"

„Und in Hogsmeade hat er wieder 'n paar Hühner mitgehen lassen!", beendete Filch seinen Bericht.

Professor McGonagall sah nachdenklich zu den Schülertischen hin. Filchs Auftritt wurde voller Interesse beobachtet. „Beseitigen Sie diese Knochen und das Blut", sagte sie dann zum Hausmeister. „Und bitte achten Sie mit darauf, dass die Schüler keine Dummheiten machen. Das Kollegium wird dieses Thema heute Abend besprechen. Sagen Sie mir sofort Bescheid, wenn Sie das Wesen selbst sehen! Und nun sollten wir jedes weitere Aufsehen vermeiden", schloss McGonagall mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf die Schüler.

Während Filch, von neugierigen Augen und vorlauten Fragen hier und da verfolgt, die Halle wieder verließ, wurde Hermione endlich wirklich wach. Der Rote Wolf! Ihr erster Gedanke war: Tonks! Und dann: Krummbein!

Geistesabwesend griff sie nach der Butterschale und stieß dabei gegen Welldones Arm.

„Verzeihung", sagte er.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie gleichzeitig. Wenn sie nicht so angespannt gewesen wäre, hätte sie jetzt grinsen müssen. Welldone war Linkshänder, und weil er rechts neben ihr saß, kamen sie sich beim Essen regelmäßig in die Quere. Sie hatte schon gemerkt, dass das eines der ganz wenigen Dinge zu sein schien, die ihm unangenehm waren. Pech für ihn!

„Die Schüler haben das Tier auch gesehen", sagte Slughorn zu ihrer Linken. „Ich glaube, gerade wird an allen Tischen darüber diskutiert."

„Wann ist er zuletzt gesehen worden?", überlegte Professor Sinistra. „War das nicht im Mai? Und auch nach der Vollmondzeit, nicht wahr?"

„Kurz bevor die Abschlussprüfungen anfingen", sagte Hermione. „Anfang Juni."

„Wir sollten endlich etwas unternehmen", ließ sich nun Alastor Moody zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen vernehmen. Er hatte die gebratenen Speckscheiben auf seinem Teller noch nicht angerührt, wie Hermione sah. Er macht sich auch Sorgen, dachte sie. Er vermutet auch, dass es Tonks ist. Was heißt _vermuten_! Eigentlich sind wir doch alle sicher, dass sie es ist!

Ihre Gedanken wanderten nur zögernd zurück zu dem Morgen vor mehr als einem Jahr, als Ron ihnen erzählt hatte, was Tonks zugestoßen war, und das trug nicht dazu bei, ihre Laune zu verbessern. Im Alltag verbot sie sich schon seit langem konsequent, an _damals_ zurückzudenken. _Harry_!, ging es ihr wieder durch den Kopf, und da schwappte auch schon eine von den Wogen aus Traurigkeit heran, die sie so fürchtete.

„Ist denn Ihr Kater inzwischen zurück?" Wieder war es Welldone, der sie aus den Gedanken riss. „Sie haben doch gestern Abend nach ihm gesucht."

„Nein", sagte sie. Und vielen Dank, dass du mich auch noch an _diese_ Sorge erinnerst!

Die Schüler hatten das Wesen erstmals Anfang Juni gesichtet, wie es um die Mauern von Hogwarts herumstrich. Es war so scheu, dass es bei der leisesten Annäherung in den Wald zurückflüchtete. Wolfsähnlich sei es gewesen, sagten sie, aber vielleicht auch ein Mensch. Auf jeden Fall aber habe es ein rotes Fell gehabt. Es sorgte für eine Menge Gesprächsstoff und Aufregung und noch mehr Gerüchte, vor allem, als kurze Zeit später in Hogsmeade Hühner und Kaninchen verschwanden. Sie selbst war damals so tief in die Prüfungsvorbereitungen vergraben gewesen, dass sie die Aufregung kaum mitbekam.

Der Rote Wolf. Hermione hatte nun auch den letzten Rest von Appetit verloren.

„Machen Sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen um den Kater", sagte Welldone. „Katzen lassen sich nicht von Wölfen fangen! Schon gar nicht von den roten." Und dann wischte er doch noch die Marmelade von seinem Ubiquit-Dings.

Sie hätte ihm eine knallen können für seinen von jedem Einblick unbelasteten Optimismus.

oooOooo

Halb elf. Hermione sammelte gerade die Bögen mit den Hausaufgaben ein, und die Drittklässler packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Haben Sie auch von dem Monster gehört, das aus dem Wald gekommen ist?", fragte eine Schülerin, als sie ihren Bogen abgab.

„_Monster_!", schnaubte ihre Nachbarin abfällig. „Sei doch nicht kindisch! Es ist ein Quintaped! Robin McIntyre aus der Siebten hat ihn heute Morgen ganz früh am Waldrand gesehen."

„Ist ein Quintaped etwa kein Monster? Sie fressen Menschen und sind total gefährlich! Auf jeden Fall sollen da überall blutige Fußabdrücke gewesen sein!"

„Das ist doch alles Quatsch! Das haben die sich doch nur ausgedacht, um euch verrückt zu machen! Dieser McIntyre redet immer so einen Müll." Chloe Crawley, die kleine Schwester jener Irene aus der Sechsten, die Hermione schlaflose Nächte bereitete, war nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Hier gibt's nämlich überhaupt keine Quintapeds – die leben alle auf so 'ner Insel, irgendwo im Norden, stimmt's, Professor Granger? Und außerdem – hatte dieses Ding etwa fünf Beine?!"

„Aber Suzie hat ihn auch gesehen! Und sie sagt, es sah aus wie eine Art – Wolfsmensch oder so, und mit ganz rotem Fell!"

„Dann war's eben ein roter Werwolf!", kicherte Chloe und versuchte, den Bogen mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu glätten.

„Nun mal immer mit der Ruhe!", sagte Hermione, der die Anrede „Professor Granger" stets ein zwiespältiges Gefühl vermittelte. „Chloe hat Recht, es gibt keine Quintapeds hier, da könnt ihr ganz sicher sein. Professor McGonagall wird auf jeden Fall etwas unternehmen. Das Tier kann jedenfalls nicht ins Gelände herein, und in den Wald dürft ihr ja sowieso nicht. Habe ich jetzt alle Bögen?"

Während die Schüler nach und nach den Klassenraum verließen, setzte sich Hermione ans Pult und packte die Pergamentbögen, das Syllabar und _Alte Runen leicht gemacht_ in ihre Tasche aus feinem, dunkelrotem Leder.

Ein Quintaped! Die würden noch anfangen, Jagd auf das vermeintliche Monster zu machen, wenn nicht bald jemand ein klares Wort in der Sache sprach. McGonagall musste wirklich dringend eingreifen. Hermione war gespannt, was die Direktorin am Abend zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte. Aber bis dahin war es noch lange –

Halb elf. Eine Stunde Pause. Und dann – die Arena mit den Löwen. Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte doch wohl keine Angst vor zwei arroganten noch nicht Siebzehnjährigen?! Wie dem auch sein mochte – es war jedenfalls Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Konnte nicht schaden, sich ein bisschen frische Luft ins Hirn wehen zu lassen. Und vielleicht begegnete sie dabei sogar Krummbein.

Draußen war es kalt und trübe, aber es regnete zumindest nicht mehr. Sie hatte Nebelwetter und Kerzenlicht so satt! Sie wollte Sonnenschein und den Duft von Pinien und Orangenbäumen zurück – und manchmal wollte sie selbst wieder nur eine Schülerin sein! Ungestört an ihrem Projekt arbeiten können – was für ein Luxus! Fröstelnd wickelte sie sich in den Umhang. Da war doch irgendwas in der Tasche –? Sie zog eine kleine runde Dose hervor. Eulenkekse.

Gut … ein Besuch im Eulenhaus wäre eine willkommene Unterbrechung.

Dort angekommen, setzte sie sich auf einen Strohballen und blickte hinauf. Da saßen eine Menge schläfrige Eulen auf ihren Lieblingsplätzen und ließen sich durch den Eindringling in ihrer Vormittagsruhe nicht stören. Obwohl Hermione den Geruch hier nicht mochte, war das Eulenhaus im Lauf des vergangenen Jahres für sie zu einem Zufluchtsort geworden. Hier war man ungestört, und manchmal konnte man sogar für eine Weile Frieden finden. Das hatte sie zum ersten Mal festgestellt, als sie damals an jenem schrecklichen Morgen nach dem Fest hierher gekommen war, mit Harrys Brief in der Tasche und so durcheinander, dass sie sich die Hand in der Tür einklemmte. Eigentlich hatte sie nur nachsehen wollen, ob Harry seine Eule mitgenommen hatte. Aber Hedwig war noch da. Und Hermione entdeckte, dass man an diesem Ort so viel heulen konnte, wie man wollte. Von da an hatte sie Hedwig immer wieder einmal besucht. Die Schneeeule blieb zwar zurückhaltend, nahm aber hin und wieder gnädig eine der mitgebrachten Knabbereien von ihr an.

Hermione rief leise hinauf und spürte Sekunden später den Luftzug, als von irgendwo da oben die große weiße Eule herabsegelte und sanft auf einem Mauervorsprung in der Nähe landete.

„Hallo, Hedwig!", sagte Hermione und kramte die Keksdose hervor. „Magst du einen?" Sie legte zwei der runden, muffig riechenden, aber für Eulen anscheinend sehr appetitlichen Kekse auf das Stroh vor sich, und nach einem Moment würdevollen Zögerns griff Hedwig nach dem ersten.

„Dein Harry ist zurück", sagte Hermione. „Er wird bestimmt bald nach dir sehen." Diese Sätze schnürten ihr die Kehle zusammen. Heute war der siebte Tag, seit sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Der zehnte Tag, seit sie aus einer lapidaren Nachricht von Ron erfahren hatte, dass Harry nun im Fuchsbau war. Lebendig und gesund. Während sie der Eule beim Picken und Knabbern zusah, dachte sie kurz – ganz kurz – an die Monate nach seinem Verschwinden zurück. Nicht an die ersten Tage. Aber an die Zeit danach –

Sie hatte so sehr auf ihn gewartet! Als er sie nur mit diesem Brief in der Hand zurückgelassen hatte, sie und alle anderen dem nicht enden wollenden Kreislauf von Vernehmungen überlassen hatte, war sie doch immer sicher gewesen, dass er zurückkommen würde. Auch in ihrem Kummer hatte sie verstanden, was er in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte: dass er es erst einmal allein versuchen musste in der Muggelwelt. Dass er mit den Verlusten irgendwie klarkommen und einen neuen Anfang finden musste. Weil sie das verstand, zwang sie sich zur Geduld. Er würde von sich hören lassen. Sie wusste das.

Aber die Wochen vergingen, und mit ihnen die Vernehmungen, die Zeitungsartikel, die ganze Aufregung. Aus den Wochen wurden Monate, und dann brachten die Todesserprozesse noch einmal einen Abglanz der Aufregung zurück. Von Harry kam nichts.

Sie hatte alles hinter sich gebracht, das volle Programm: Das heulende Elend, die endlose Grübelei, die Wut, die Sehnsucht. Aber sie wäre nicht Hermione Granger gewesen, wenn sie das Problem nicht auch mit ihrem Verstand angegangen wäre. Und so machte sie sich daran, eine Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen.

Waren andere Fälle bekannt, in denen Zauberer ihre magischen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt hatten? Und was war über diesen rätselhaften Spruch zu erfahren, den Snape „Tabula Rasa" genannt hatte? Sie las alles, was sie bekommen konnte – Bücher, Zeitschriften, Zeitungen, Prozessakten, soweit sie zugänglich waren. Sie versuchte sogar, die Erlaubnis für ein Gespräch mit Snape zu bekommen – natürlich ohne Erfolg. Überhaupt erbrachte die ganze Suche so gut wie nichts, wie sie sich schließlich eingestehen musste. Suchte sie vielleicht an der falschen Stelle? Musste man Harrys Schicksal eher als eine Art Krankheit oder einen magischen Unfall betrachten und sich auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunde umsehen?

Während im Februar die Prozesse liefen, wurde ihr auf einmal klar, dass sie im Begriff war, ihren Abschluss zu vermasseln und das Stipendium zu riskieren. Da riss sie sich zusammen und kehrte mit voller Konzentration zu ihrer Schularbeit zurück. Es war einsam für sie geworden in Hogwarts – eine nahe Freundin hatte sie nie gehabt, Harry war fort, und Ron hatte sich ganz von ihr zurückgezogen. Das tat weh, aber sie beschloss, sich nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen. Nur in dem bisschen Freizeit, das ihr blieb, beschäftigte sie sich noch mit Harrys Problem. In ihre Sorge um ihn hatten sich nach und nach auch Ärger und Wut gemischt. Wieso meldete er sich nicht? Wie konnte er sie alle so im Ungewissen lassen?!

„Ob er sich damals wenigstens von dir verabschiedet hat?", überlegte sie jetzt laut. Hedwig sah sie nur stumm aus runden, goldenen Augen an. Hermione streckte zaghaft die Hand nach ihr aus und hielt ihr einen dritten Eulenkeks hin.

In den Weihnachts- und Osterferien hatte sie Harry in der Muggelwelt gesucht. Ein verrückter Versuch, das war ihr klar. Die Welt war reichlich groß, und die Ferien und ihre Möglichkeiten eher beschränkt. Trotzdem hatte sie es versucht und war nicht nur nach Little Whinging in den Ligusterweg gefahren, sondern hatte tatsächlich bei Vernon Dursley geklingelt. Und nachdem der ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, hatte sie _noch mal_ geklingelt und war erst gegangen, als Harrys Onkel ihr wütend erklärt hatte, dass er von seinem Neffen nichts mehr gehört und gesehen hatte und dass der sich auch besser von hier fernhalten würde, wenn er schlau wäre. Hinter einem Fenster im ersten Stock hatte sie Dudleys Gesicht gesehen – fett wie eh und je, aber von einer seltsamen, stumpfen Trauer erfüllt.

Hermiones Finger zuckten unwillkürlich zurück, als sie plötzlich weiche Federn berührten. Sie riss sich los von der Erinnerung an Harrys Cousin und seinen Gesichtsausdruck, und kraulte vorsichtig die Eule, die das seit Harrys Verschwinden nicht mehr zugelassen hatte.

„Es hatte alles keinen Sinn, weißt du", sagte sie leise. „Eigentlich war mir immer klar, dass ich ihn nicht finden würde. Er musste schon von selbst zurückkommen." Ja. Und das hatte er jetzt wohl getan, oder? „Ich muss wieder los, Hedwig. _Du_ solltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Zu dir kommt er auf jeden Fall zurück."

Draußen hatte ein feiner Nieselregen eingesetzt. Der würde Krummbein ganz sicher schnell ins Schloss zurücktreiben. Wenn nur nicht –

Während sie langsam durch einen kleinen Innenhof nach dem anderen ging, dachte sie wieder an Tonks. Die arme Tonks. Wer wusste denn schon, was wirklich mit ihr geschehen war? Was passierte mit einem Metamorphmagus, wenn ein Werwolf ihn verletzte? Sie erinnerte sich noch viel zu gut daran, wie schlecht es Tonks damals nach Lupins Tod ohnehin schon gegangen war.

Wenn erst mal das Gerücht ging, dass ein Quintaped um Hogwarts und Hogsmeade herum sein Unwesen trieb, würde das Tonks ernsthaft in Gefahr bringen, so viel war klar.

Sie hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als sie weit draußen auf der Rasenfläche einen ganzen Schwarm von Schülern entdeckte, der sich trotz des Regens mit entschlossenen Schritten auf den Waldrand zubewegte. Kein Lehrer in Sicht – es handelte sich also wohl weder um den Aufbruch zur Flugstunde noch um irgendeine Exkursion. Außerdem schien der Trupp aus Schülern der verschiedensten Klassen zu bestehen. Dann sah sie, dass sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe einsatzbereit in den Händen hielten. Auch ohne das hätte ihr zielstrebiges Marschieren schon etwas Bedrohliches gehabt. Da, wo der Wiesenpfad den Waldrand erreichte, tauchte jetzt Hagrids riesige Gestalt auf, aber bevor sie darin eine Beruhigung finden konnte, verfiel der Schülertrupp auf einmal ins Laufen. Sie hielten genau auf Hagrid zu, und jetzt konnte Hermione sie auch hören. Aufgeregte Rufe und Gelächter wehten durch die graue Luft, und dazwischen versuchten sich ein paar Stimmen mit einer Art Kampfruf durchzusetzen – „Jagt den Quintaped!"

Anscheinend bestätigten sich ihre Befürchtungen schneller als erwartet. Sie rannte los. Keuchend und schlammbespritzt erreichte sie den Trupp schließlich da, wo er von Hagrid aufgehalten wurde, der mit ausgebreiteten Armen, groß und breit wie ein Baum, den Waldpfad versperrte.

„Stopp! _Stopp_, Leute!", rief er dröhnend. „Hier geht's nich' weiter, nich' für euch!"

„Jagt – den – Quinta-ped! Jagt – den – Quinta-ped!" Inzwischen skandierten sie alle den Ruf ihres Anführers – die meisten mit einem Grinsen, einige verbissen, aber allen stand die Jagdlust ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und ihr Anführer war natürlich Robin McIntyre, der Kapitän der Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Mannschaft, ein Sportler von der erfolgsbesessenen, eiskalten Sorte. Hermione hatte es geahnt. Dann erst sah sie, dass neben Hagrid, leicht gebeugt und auf seinen Stock gestützt, Alastor Moody stand und den Schülern grimmig entgegensah. Ein Unbehagen überlief sie, über dessen Ursprung sie jetzt nicht nachdenken wollte. Aber die anfängliche Erleichterung über die Gewissheit, dass Hagrid diese Verrückten schon aufhalten würde, schwand.

„Der Quintaped!", schallte es den beiden entgegen.

„Er frisst Menschen! Wir wollen ihn fangen! Wir kriegen ihn schon!"

„Wir haben ihn gesehen!"

„Da waren abgenagte Knochen, drüben an der Mauer!"

„_Ruhe_!", brüllte Moody. Er schleuderte seine grauen Haarsträhnen zurück und fixierte den aufgeregten Trupp mit einem drohenden Blick. Hermiones Unbehagen verstärkte sich. „Hier wird es keine Jagd geben, klar? Hier gibt's auch keinen Quintaped, ihr kleinen Idioten! Die –"

„Wer ist hier ein Idiot?", kam es höhnisch aus der Gruppe. Das war Robin McIntyre. „Woher wollen _Sie_ denn wissen, dass es kein Quintaped ist? Haben Sie's gesehen?"

„Ich muss gar nichts sehen, weil ich weiß, was sich hier _wirklich_ herumtreibt", knurrte Moody. „Im Gegensatz zu euch! Und jetzt zurück in eure Klassen! Das Spielen ist vorbei!" Seine autoritätsgewohnte Stimme schien auf den Großteil der Schüler Eindruck zu machen. Einige machten sogar zögernde Anstalten zur Umkehr. Aber McIntyre gab nicht so leicht nach. Natürlich nicht.

„Damit können Sie uns diesmal nicht abspeisen! Immer dieses Abwiegeln – was uns angeblich nichts angeht, wird geheim gehalten!", rief er wütend. „Das kennen wir ja noch zur Genüge vom letzten Jahr! Aber wir sind nicht mehr so blöd, wie Sie denken!"

„Du gehst besser zurück in deine Klasse, Jungchen, bevor ich –"

„Bevor Sie _was_?", gab Robin herausfordernd zurück. „Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen? _Sie_? Sie sind doch nur ein abgehalfterter Kriegsheld, nur deshalb sind Sie überhaupt noch hier, das weiß doch jeder! Sonst wären Sie doch längst im St. Mungo, wohin Sie eigentlich –"

Hermione erschrak zutiefst. Gerade das Quentchen Wahrheit in diesem unglaublichen Angriff schockierte sie. Das hier würde eskalieren! Wie konnte ein Schüler –

In diesem Augenblick sah sie, dass Moody mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte. „Professor Moody!", schrie sie. „Professor Moody, _warten_ Sie!" Sie stürzte auf ihn zu, die Hand um den eigenen Zauberstab geklammert, falls er wirklich –

Hagrid hatte Moodys Arm schon festgehalten, und zwar so, dass es aussah, als wolle er ihn nur beschwichtigen. Aber als Hermione bei ihnen ankam und Hagrids Blick dem ihren begegnete, sah sie, dass auch ihm klar war: Hier ging es nicht mehr ums Beschwichtigen, sondern um die Verhütung des Schlimmsten.

„Na, was ist? Tun Sie's doch! Fluchen Sie los!", brüllte Robin McIntyre, der selbst seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. „_Ich_ kann mich jedenfalls verteidigen!"

„Du solltest jetzt lieber den Mund halten!", sagte Hermione und hoffte nur, dass ihre Stimme fest genug klang. Im letzten Schuljahr war Robin noch einer ihrer Mitschüler gewesen –

„In einer Viertelstunde sehe ich Sie in meinem Büro, McIntyre!", sagte Moody eisig. Er hatte die Fassung wieder gewonnen. „Und jetzt marsch, verschwindet hier!"

„Ich werde meinem Vater berichten, dass Sie nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig sind!", zischte McIntyre und schüttelte unwillig einen seiner Freunde ab, der ihn mit sich wegziehen wollte. Den anderen war eindeutig klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war. „Mein Vater ist Auror, wie Ihnen ja bekannt sein dürfte. Sie kriegen auf jeden Fall Schwierigkeiten!"

„Was glaubst du, was _du_ kriegst, wenn du nich' sofort abziehst!", rief Hagrid drohend. „Jetzt macht euch auf'n Rückweg, aber'n bisschen plötzlich! Kinder, die'n Quintaped jagen wolln!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten von euch haun doch schon vor'n Krötern ab!"

Jemand kicherte. „Klar, Suzie – letzte Woche noch!"

„Ha ha! Und wer kreischt bei jeder Spinne los?", war die prompte Entgegnung.

„Also los jetzt, ab mit euch!" Hagrid nutzte das Umschlagen der Stimmung. „Wir kümmern uns um das Tier – un' es is' _kein_ Quintaped. Könnt ihr ganz beruhigt sein!"

Und der ziemlich bedröppelte Jagdtrupp trat tatsächlich den Rückzug an, auch wenn ihr Anführer immer noch vor Wut kochte, wie Hermione sah. Das traf auch auf Moody zu. Jetzt schnell etwas sagen – irgendetwas, das ihr Eingreifen in einem anderen Licht erscheinen ließ. Etwas, das der Situation die unterschwellige Peinlichkeit nahm –

„Professor Moody, ich – ich hatte Sie gesucht –", brabbelte sie das Erste hervor, das ihr einfiel. „Krummbein – er ist verschwunden! Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie vielleicht etwas haben, das mir bei der Suche helfen könnte!"

Langsam entspannte sich sein verbissenes Gesicht ein wenig, und er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. „Komm mit rauf in mein Büro. Hab da sicher noch einen alten Haustier-Stöberer. Der ist zwar auf Kröten, Echsen, Spinnen und so was geeicht. Dürfte aber auch bei deinem Vieh funktionieren, wenn du ein paar Haare von ihm reintust."

„Mach dir um Krummbein mal keine Sorgen, Hermione", sagte Hagrid, der Moody immer noch zweifelnd betrachtete. „Der lässt sich nich' erwischen. Un' das Wesen, das hier rumläuft, würd' ihm auch nichts tun!"

„Ich hoffe es", sagte sie und überlegte, ob sie sich da sicher sein konnte. „Bis später, Hagrid!" Dann folgte sie Moody über die Wiese und durchs Hauptportal ins Schloss hinauf und versuchte, die Szene aus dem Sinn zu bekommen. Es wollte nicht gelingen. Während sich der derzeitige Lehrer für Verteidigung neben ihr mit seinem Holzbein die Treppen hinaufplagte, stellte ihr Verstand wieder einmal fest, dass mit Moody etwas nicht mehr stimmte. Seit damals war das so, seit der Goldenen Festung, um genau zu sein. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken. An die Festung konnte sie nicht denken.

„Professor McGonagall sollte von dieser Sache erfahren", sagte sie zögernd. „Dieser McIntyre –"

„McIntyre – pah!" Moody keuchte. „Hast du gehört, wie er mir mit seinem Vater gedroht hat? Der kleine Dreckskerl! _Ich_ hab seinen Vater damals ausgebildet!"

Hermione bekam tatsächlich ein bisschen Angst um ihn, als er da zwischen Wut und Erschöpfung taumelnd die Treppenstufen emporklomm. Sie beschloss, alle weiteren Gespräche erst in seinem Büro zu führen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bald erreicht. Sie durchquerten den düsteren, leeren Raum und blieben dann vor der verschlossenen Tür des Büros stehen.

„Mit dem Bürschchen werd ich schon noch selbst fertig", sagte Moody. Er zog etwas, das wie ein leicht verrosteter Pilz aussah, aus der Umhangtasche und steckte es ins Türschloss. „Wir müssen Minerva ja nicht mit jedem Kram belasten. Diese Kinder werden einfach immer respektloser." Mit dem Zauberstab tippte er einen kleinen Trommelwirbel auf den Pilzhut, was ein Klicken und Klirren an der Innenseite der Tür auslöste. „Keine Sorge – ich ändere den Code jedes Mal wieder!", sagte er zu Hermione. „Falls du gedacht haben solltest, es wäre leicht, sich das hier zu merken und dann das Schloss zu knacken!"

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es dauerte geschlagene zwanzig Sekunden, bis sich die Tür endlich öffnete.

„Man kann gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein", sagte er und zog den Pilzschlüssel ab. „Hast ja eben gesehen, wie diese Bälger drauf sind."

„Deshalb finde ich ja auch, dass die Direktorin davon hören sollte", sagte Hermione und zuckte zusammen, weil die Tür einen schrillen Piepser ausstieß, als sie eintrat. Im Zimmer war es völlig dunkel. Moody hatte damit offenbar kein Problem. Er schlug die Tür zu und grollte erst dann ein „_Lumos_!" in die Dunkelheit. Augenblicklich leuchteten mehrere Lampen auf, die das Zimmer nun in ein grelles Licht tauchten.

„Setz dich doch", sagte er und beschäftigte sich mit den Schlössern und Riegeln an der Tür. „Ich seh mich gleich mal nach dem Stöberer um."

Hermione setzte sich und versuchte ihre Verunsicherung angesichts des Büros zu verbergen. Sie hatte schon so viele Lehrer in diesem Raum gesehen – aber noch nie hatte der so ausgesehen wie jetzt.

Auf Feindglas und Spickoskope war sie vorbereitet gewesen, doch das war längst nicht mehr alles. Die gesamte Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch war mit einer Landkarte von Großbritannien bedeckt. Eine Unzahl verschiedenfarbiger Fähnchen, auf denen sie Daten, Namen und Zahlen ausmachen konnte, war kreuz und quer darüber verstreut. Wo das Fenster gewesen war, befand sich jetzt solide Mauer, auf der eine weitere Karte befestigt war. Hermione erkannte zu ihrer Verwirrung einen Bauplan von Azkaban – der alten Festung Azkaban, vor ihrer Umgestaltung durch Voldemort. Auch hier steckten Fähnchen, jedoch nur drei Stück.

In den oberen und unteren Zimmerecken hatte Moody seltsame Geräte angebracht, aus denen lange, dünne Antennen in den Raum ragten. Hin und wieder knackte und knisterte es in diesen Geräten, und Hermione glaubte auch gesehen zu haben, wie von dem Gerät in der Ecke über dem Schreibtisch ein paar Funken sprühten.

Neben dem Schreibtisch stand ein Schrank, der ganz aus Metall zu bestehen schien und wie die Tür mit mehreren Schlössern versehen war. Das Regal auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches quoll hingegen geradezu über. Zahllose dicke Ordner füllten seine Fächer, ganze Stapel von Pergamenten, dazu eine Menge Bücher. Auch der Schreibtisch selbst war mit Pergamentrollen und Büchern übersät. An diesem Tisch konnte man unmöglich noch arbeiten.

Hermiones Blick glitt über den Bücherstapel direkt vor ihr und erhaschte lauter unangenehme Titel wie „Reinblüter-Ideologie und Muggelmord", „Unverzeihliche Flüche als Prozessgegenstand", „Azkaban: Mythos und Wirklichkeit". Ganz obenauf lag ein dickes Buch, aus dessen dunklem Einband zwei wachsame Augen jeder Bewegung im Raum zu folgen schienen. Darüber stand in scharf umrissenen Buchstaben der Titel „Geheim und gefährlich? Wer uns wirklich regiert."

Als sie da saß – zweifellos auf demselben wackligen Besucherstuhl, der auch zu Harpers Zeiten hier gestanden hatte – und die Atmosphäre dieses Büros in sich aufnahm, wurde ihr zum ersten Mal unmissverständlich klar, dass Alastor Moody die Grenze jener kauzigen Paranoia, die man so viele Jahre als Teil seiner Persönlichkeit hingenommen hatte, überschritten und endgültig hinter sich gelassen hatte. Schon im letzten Schuljahr – als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war – hatte sie gelegentlich diesen Eindruck gehabt. In seinem Büro war sie damals allerdings nie gewesen.

„Die Leute könnten Tonks in Gefahr bringen", sagte sie endlich und räusperte sich. „Schon deshalb sollte Professor McGonagall von dem Vorfall erfahren. Wenn sich der Unsinn über den Quintaped rumspricht, ist bald das Ministerium hier."

„Bin sicher, es dauert sowieso nicht mehr lang, bis das Werwolf-Fangkommando jemanden herschickt", sagte Moody, der inzwischen mit der Neueingabe des Türcodes fertig war und jetzt in einem Schrank herumkramte.

Hermione erschrak. Sie hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass auch das Gerücht über den Roten Wolf bereits gefährlich war. „Aber dann –"

„Ich warte noch ab, welche Pläne Minerva in der Angelegenheit hat", sagte Moody mit dem Kopf im Schrank. „Und dann mach' ich mich selbst auf die Suche nach Tonks. Bin ich ihr schuldig. Hätt ich längst tun sollen."

Darauf wusste Hermione nichts zu erwidern. Mit bangem Unbehagen fragte sie sich, wie viel von ihren Beobachtungen sie Professor McGonagall mitteilen musste. Andererseits – die Direktorin kannte Moody schon so lange. Würde sie nicht ohnehin längst wissen, wie es um ihn stand?

Vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch, zwischen dem Bücherstapel und einem großen, stummen Spickoskop, lehnte wie zur Krönung der ganzen bizarren Szenerie ein rostiger alter Eimer. Sein Anblick war für ihren Ordnungssinn der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Als sie die Hand danach ausstreckte, um ihn wenigstens vom Tisch zu nehmen, gab das Antennengerät in der Ecke über dem Schreibtisch ein scharfes Schnarren von sich, und einige blaue Funken sprühten von der Antenne in den Raum. Hermione zuckte zusammen und ließ die Hand sinken.

„Vorsichtig mit dem Eimer, Hermione!", sagte Moody, als er die Funken sah. Er hatte offenbar endlich gefunden, was er suchte und ließ sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtischsessel sinken.

„Entschuldigung – ich wollte nur –"

„Schon klar, schon klar. Ein rostiger alter Topf gehört nicht auf einen Schreibtisch. Aber das Ding ist ein Portschlüssel." Als er Hermiones fragenden Blick sah, nickte er bekräftigend. „Hast schon richtig gehört. Ein Portschlüssel. Ziel Azkaban."

„_Was_?!" Sie war nicht nur überrascht, sie war schockiert. „Was wollen Sie denn in –"

„Erstaunt? Glaub ich gern. Aber irgendwer muss da ja aufpassen!" Mit seinem magischen Auge begutachtete er nun das Gerät in seiner Hand, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Metalldetektor hatte. „Also mache ich immer wieder mal einen Kontrollbesuch dort."

„Moment mal", begann Hermione und ließ sich widerwillig auf das Thema ein. „Ist der Portschlüssel denn genehmigt? Und dann – ich dachte, das Ministerium schickt regelmäßig jemanden zur Kontrolle nach – nach Azkaban!"

„Tun sie auch", erwiderte Moody und überging die Antwort auf die erste Frage. „_Regelmäßig_! Genau darin liegt der Fehler! Diese Dummköpfe!"

„Aber was suchen Sie denn da? Wer sollte denn überhaupt noch Interesse haben, sich dort aufzuhalten? Das ist doch nur noch ein Trümmerfeld!"

„Hast du eine Ahnung! Keiner weiß, wie viele von diesen Spinnern sich da immer mal wieder rumtreiben – auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Resten oder so! Ist schließlich der Platz, wo sich ihr dunkler Herr das letzte Mal lebend gezeigt hat!" Er rieb sich das Magische Auge. „Wenn du mich fragst, ist das jetzt der Ort der Wahl für zwielichtige Versammlungen aller Art!"

Hermione sagte nichts. Allein die Vorstellung, noch einmal zu der Trümmerstätte dieser fürchterlichen, einem kranken Hirn entsprungenen Festung zurückkehren zu müssen, lähmte sie. Konnte es wirklich Leute geben, die das freiwillig taten?

„Und dann die Schatzsucher – das Gerücht über das Gold des Dunklen Lords lockt 'ne Menge Idioten an. Die denken, die Goldene Festung müsste voll Gold gewesen sein!" Er lachte keuchend auf. „Hab Scrimgeour damals direkt empfohlen, die Insel wieder unortbar zu machen! Aber das war denen ja zu aufwendig." Schnaubend fuhr er fort: „Hab zum Beispiel den jungen Malfoy im Sommer da gesehen – der, dem sie die Hand abgehackt haben. Dieses Früchtchen – den hätten sie mal besser auch eingesperrt, aber der hatte sich ja so gründlich zum Opfer gewandelt –"

Hermione weigerte sich einfach, das zu glauben. „Also", sagte sie energisch, „dass Draco Malfoy noch mal auf die Insel will, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen! Was sollte er da? Und dann – es könnten ja auch noch Dementoren irgendwo dort versteckt sein. Verschüttet – oder so etwas."

„Die Dementoren sind nicht das Schlimmste dort", erwiderte Moody geheimnisvoll, und sie erkannte resigniert, dass sie offenbar eins seiner Lieblingsthemen angeschnitten hatten. Langsam wurde ihr richtig elend zumute. Sie vermied es normalerweise, an die Zeit zurückzudenken, die sie in Voldemorts Festung hatte verbringen müssen. Schon die Erinnerung daran war wie ein bösartiger Fremdkörper in ihren Gedanken, und sie wollte sich einfach nicht damit befassen. Aber fragen musste sie jetzt natürlich trotzdem.

„Was meinen Sie damit – was kann es denn da jetzt noch Schlimmeres geben als ein paar Dementoren, die zufällig überlebt haben?"

„Alles deutet darauf hin, dass es in Azkaban eine Dunkle Quelle gibt!"

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte sie ablehnend. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht einmal wissen, aber ihr Hirn war schon dabei, ihre Wissensvorräte auf entsprechende Informationen zu durchforsten. Diese Bezeichnung hatte sie doch noch vor kurzem irgendwo gehört –

„Die Dunklen Quellen", begann Moody, „sind Orte hier und da auf der Welt, an denen sich das Böse verdichtet hat oder durch die es von irgendwoher eindringen kann – aus einer anderen Dimension oder sonst woher. Manche unter den schwarzen Magiern sind ganz scharf auf diese Orte, weil sie da ihre Kräfte aufladen können. Na ja – zumindest, wenn sie stark genug sind, in der Nähe von so einem Ding bei Verstand zu bleiben."

Für einen Moment hatte Hermione plötzlich Neville vor Augen – Neville, wie sie ihn damals in Azkaban gefunden hatte: In diesem runden Brunnen mitten im Raum, scheinbar tot, das Gesicht von einer feinen Eisschicht bedeckt –

Sie schüttelte sich, um das Bild zu vertreiben, und war doch wider Willen von dieser Information fasziniert. Der Sache werde ich nachgehen, beschloss sie. In der nächsten freien Stunde. _Perfekt in fünf Minuten_ kann ruhig noch ein bisschen warten. Aber jetzt muss ich hier raus, mehr kann ich von diesem Zeug im Moment einfach nicht ertragen. Und wenn ich ihn nicht bremse, redet er noch eine Stunde weiter über solchen Kram …

„So viele schwarze Magier gibt es doch wohl gar nicht mehr", sagte sie deshalb leichthin. „Und die paar versprengten Todesser sind –"

„Oho – da irrst du dich aber gewaltig!", fuhr er auf. „Siehst du das hier?" Mit einer ausladenden Geste wies er auf die Karten hinter sich. „Weil die meisten so denken wie du – und ganz besonders unser geschätztes Ministerium! – weil irgendjemand aufpassen _muss_, mache ich das hier. Jedes Fähnchen da steht für ein Verbrechen oder einen auffälligen Vorfall, bei dem schwarze Magie im Spiel gewesen sein könnte. Ich führe Buch über all das, und ich sage dir, wenn da ein Muster zu erkennen ist, werde ich es erkennen! Wenn sich da wieder Leute zusammenrotten, wenn die Todesser wieder aufleben – ich werde das sehen! Ich verfolge auch die wichtigsten Muggelzeitungen – viel dürfte mir nicht entgehen!"

Hermione sah erst jetzt die beiden Zeitungsstapel, die auf der anderen Seite des Metallschranks lehnten. Er ist vollkommen besessen, dachte sie entsetzt. Er ist nicht mehr –

„Auf das Ministerium kann man sich nicht länger verlassen – na, meiner Ansicht nach konnte man das eigentlich sowieso nie. Beamtenköpfe und Dummschwätzer. Aber jetzt –" Er griff sich das Buch, das Hermione eben betrachtet hatte, und schlug mit der Hand darauf. „Hier – dadrin steht schon alles schwarz auf weiß – aber die halten das ja alles nur für paranoide Verschwörungstheorien. Und mir will auch keiner glauben. Scrimgeour lässt sich von denen was vormachen –"

„Von wem?", fragte Hermione, nur damit er sich nicht weiter aufregte. Sie musste jetzt irgendwie diesen Stöberer bekommen und dann schleunigst verschwinden, sonst würde sie noch zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen.

„Der Arkturische Zirkel – die haben längst ihre Leute auf die meisten wichtigen Posten gebracht, und keiner merkt es. Keiner _will_ was merken, heißt das."

Der Arkturische Zirkel? „War das nicht so ein elitärer Geheimbund, der nach Voldemorts erster Niederlage verboten wurde, weil er der Reinblütigkeitsideologie anhing?"

Moody lachte spöttisch auf. „Verboten – das ist gut –"

Ein hartes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. „McIntyre – na, wenigstens ist er pünktlich! Wir werden uns später über den Zirkel unterhalten, Hermione – hier, das ist der Stöberer, ein solides, altes Modell, noch von _Dervish & Banges_. Heutzutage muss ja alles von _Cartwright &_ –"

„Professor Moody? Sind Sie da?", rief Robin McIntyre mürrisch vor der Tür.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal", sagte Hermione, nahm das Gerät an sich und stand hastig auf. „Ich muss sowieso zum Unterricht. Vielen Dank für den Stöberer!"

„Keine Ursache! Hoffe, du hast Erfolg damit!"

oooOooo

Als Hermione abends den siebten Stock erreichte, schwirrte ihr der Kopf von einem langen und ziemlich ergebnislosen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Der Wasserspeier war bereits zur Seite gerückt, und sie ging hinauf. Die spiralige Treppe drehte sich seit Dumbledores Tod überhaupt nicht mehr, sondern war nur noch eine ganz gewöhnliche Wendeltreppe.

Im Direktionsbüro brannte zwar eine Lampe, aber es war niemand da. Hermione ging zaghaft durch den kreisförmigen Raum mit den vielen Fenstern, aus dem alle Seltsamkeiten, die einmal die Blicke gefangen genommen hatten, verschwunden waren. Die neue Direktorin hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um sich wirklich in dem Büro niederzulassen, das sie zusammen mit dem neuen Amt übernommen hatte. Aber schließlich hatte sie sich doch darangemacht, diesen Raum ihrem eigenen Stil anzupassen. Dumbledores ehemaliges Büro hatte viel von seiner liebenswerten Verschrobenheit verloren. Jetzt herrschten hier klare Linien und ruhige Flächen vor, ohne dass es deshalb ungemütlich gewesen wäre. Beim Schreibtisch, auf den die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter nach wie vor würdevoll herabblickten, gab es ein paar behagliche Sessel für Besucher, und dazwischen einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem man Tee oder Gebäck abstellen konnte, auf dem nun aber eine Vase mit sonnengelben Blumen stand. Die kleinen Tischchen, die früher hier und da verteilt gewesen waren, gab es nicht mehr. Direktor McGonagall hatte die silbernen Maschinchen und Geräte ihres Vorgängers nach vielen Monaten des Zögerns schließlich in einem offenen Vitrinenschrank untergebracht. Obwohl sie diese Geräte immer ganz reizvoll gefunden hatte, war ihr deren Zweck doch dunkel geblieben, und bis auf zwei waren sie inzwischen auch alle verstummt. Hermione, die zu Dumbledores Zeiten nur ein-, zweimal in diesem Büro gewesen war, fand vor allem das Fehlen des Phönix' traurig.

Aber auch McGonagall hatte dem Zimmer eine persönliche Note gegeben: Auf einem Bord glänzten ein paar Quidditch-Pokale, die früher in ihrem alten Büro gestanden hatten und von denen Schüler und Kollegen annahmen, dass sie aus McGonagalls eigener Schulzeit stammten; dann gab es ein Bild mit einer weitläufigen Wald- und Wiesenlandschaft, über die sich in breiten, goldenen Bahnen das Sonnenlicht eines ewigen Sommernachmittags ergoss – ein Gemälde, von dem allgemein geargwöhnt wurde, dass es die (unbekannte) Heimat der neuen Direktorin zeigte und dass sie es selbst gemalt hatte. Und schließlich lag da auf der Bank vor dem Südfenster ein dickes, weiches, schottengemustertes Kissen, das aussah, als könnte sich eine Katze darauf sehr wohl fühlen, vor allem, wenn die Sonne durch das Fenster schien.

Hermione hielt vor dem Schreibtisch inne und sah zu Dumbledores Porträt hinauf. Wie schon beim letzten Mal, als sie hier gewesen war, blickte er mit einem friedlichen Lächeln und gänzlich unbewegt aus dem Rahmen. Wo immer Dumbledores Geist sein mochte – hier hielt er sich jedenfalls zur Zeit nicht auf.

Neben dem Schreibtisch führten ein paar Stufen hinab in einen weiteren Raum, von dem leises Stimmengemurmel heraufdrang, und einen Moment lang befürchtete Hermione, sie könnte sich verspätet haben. Hastig lief sie die Stufen hinunter. An der ovalen Tafel aus poliertem Holz waren auch tatsächlich schon fast alle Professoren versammelt. Sie saßen auf den schweren, gepolsterten Stühlen, unterhielten sich leise oder sahen sich um. Viel gab es allerdings nicht zu sehen – es war ein stiller Raum mit unverputzten Steinwänden, je einem kleinen Spitzbogenfenster an beiden Schmalseiten und nichts weiter, das die Konzentration hätte stören können. Das einzig Ungewöhnliche hier war der schmiedeeiserne Leuchter über dem Tisch, der die Form eines langgestreckten Segelschiffs hatte. Auch diesem maß das Gerücht einen Bezug zu McGonagalls persönlichem Hintergrund zu: Es hieß, mehrere ihrer Vorfahren seien zur See gefahren.

Hermione setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Slughorn und stellte fest, dass alle außer Hagrid, Professor Moody und der Direktorin selbst anwesend waren. Sogar Welldone saß bereits da. Ob es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dass ausgerechnet Moody und Hagrid fehlten? Das Gespräch vom Vormittag lag ihr noch immer im Magen wie eine verdorbene Mahlzeit. Überhaupt war sie müde. Das Licht, das die Flammen am Segelschiff über ihren Köpfen verbreiteten, war angenehm gedämpft, der Regen prasselte eintönig an die Fensterscheiben und vermischte sich mit der leisen Unterhaltung, die die Professoren Flitwick und Vektor miteinander führten, zu einem einschläfernden Rauschen. Hermione unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen. „Wo ist denn Professor McGonagall?", fragte sie.

„Sie ist noch mal mit Filch weg. Er wollte ihr etwas zeigen." Welldone, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß, nahm sich eine geröstete Marone von der großen Platte mit Leckerbissen, die in der Mitte des Tisches thronte.

„Hagrid und Moody hat sie gleich mitgenommen", ergänzte Slughorn und betrachtete die Platte entzückt. „Na, wie wunderbar – sogar kandierte Ananasstücke sind dabei!"

„Die Orangenscheiben sind noch besser, die sollten Sie unbedingt probieren", sagte Welldone genießerisch. „Ich tippe auf eine Prise roten Pfeffer in der Schokolade."

„Ich habe überhaupt den Eindruck, dass wir in diesem Schuljahr mit einer Menge neuer Kreationen beglückt werden!", stellte Slughorn fest und nahm sich eine Ananasscheibe. „Dieser Auflauf heute Mittag –"

Hermione verfolgte dieses Gespräch ungläubig. Da rannte draußen irgendwo ein seltsames Wesen herum und brachte die ganze Schule in Aufruhr – und die beiden fachsimpelten hier über ihren Naschkram!

„Wir haben einen neuen Koch", erklärte Professor Sprout, die ebenfalls irgendein Häppchen in der Hand hielt. „Einer der Küchenelfen – sein Name ist Dobby, glaube ich – empfahl uns, diesen neuen Hauself einzustellen."

„Marlicut Boghannon", sagte Dorian Welldone und knackte endlich die Maronenschale. „So heißt er. Und Ihr Dobby hatte Recht, das war ein guter Griff. Unter den Hauselfen ist Marlicut eine Berühmtheit."

Die Professorin für Kräuterkunde runzelte die Stirn. „Cuttles – so hat er sich vorgestellt."

„Das ist nur sein Dienstname", sagte Welldone grinsend. „Gegenüber Nicht-Elfen verwenden sie meistens Dienstnamen. Sein richtiger Name ist Marlicut Boghannon of Trandaree, und er gilt als der beste Koch, den die Elfenwelt kennt. Es ist eine Ehre für Hogwarts, dass er seine Dienste zur Verfügung stellt. Er ist ein freier Elf und hat bisher nie gedient."

Die anderen starrten ihn an. Hermione hätte beinahe ihre Tasche fallen lassen, aus der sie gerade Feder und Notizzettel hervorkramen wollte.

„Mr Welldone, Sie überraschen uns – woher wissen Sie das alles?", fragte Professor Flitwick schließlich.

„Ich gehe öfters in die Küche", erwiderte er. „Ich mag Küchen – koche übrigens selbst ganz gut. Hogwarts hat als Arbeitgeber bei den Elfen einen guten Ruf. Vor allem, seit Voldemort endgültig ausgeschaltet ist."

„Aber – aber – haben die Hauselfen Ihnen das denn alles _erzählt_?", fragte Hermione fassungslos. „Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass sie – na ja – nicht besonders gern mit – mit Nicht-Elfen reden. Schon gar nicht über ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten." Genau genommen hatte sie bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal gewusst, dass die Elfen überhaupt eigene Angelegenheiten hatten.

„Ach so – ja, das stimmt. Aber ich bin von unserem Hauself daheim sozusagen aufgezogen worden. Er hat mir eine Menge von seiner Welt erzählt. Hat mir übrigens auch das Kochen beigebracht." Er sah sich suchend nach etwas um, wo er die Maronenschalen dezent hätte ablegen können, fand aber nichts, wie Hermione mit boshafter Genugtuung feststellte.

„Mr Welldone, wollen Sie nicht vielleicht auch noch Elfenkunde unterrichten?", schlug Slughorn vor. „Das klingt doch alles ganz faszinierend, und ich gestehe, ich habe in den zahlreichen Jahren meines Lebens noch nie so viel über diese Geschöpfe erfahren wie in den letzten drei Minuten."

Falls er sich das nicht ganz einfach nur ausgedacht hat!, dachte Hermione missmutig. Aber sie wusste, dass sie nur schlechte Laune hatte. Jahrelang hatte sie sich um die Hauselfen bemüht und war nicht ein winziges bisschen schlauer dabei geworden. Die hatten sie einfach auflaufen lassen. Und jetzt kam dieser – dieser _Alleskönner_ an und kannte sich auch noch mit den Elfen bestens aus! Der Mann trieb sie allmählich zur Verzweiflung.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gern Gegenstand eines Unterrichtsfaches werden wollen", antwortete Welldone lächelnd, und dann, wie um Hermiones Verärgerung zu krönen, schnippte er mit den Fingern, und die Schalen auf dem Tisch lösten sich mit einem leisen _Puff__!_ in winzige Rauchwölkchen auf.

„_Ein_ neues Fach genügt im Augenblick auch vollkommen", sagte Professor McGonagall hinter ihnen. Sie hatten sie nicht hereinkommen hören. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, aber der Hausmeister glaubte, den – nun, dieses Wesen wieder gesehen zu haben. Hagrid und Professor Moody wollen der Spur nachgehen, auch wenn ich befürchte, dass das vergeblich sein wird." Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte sich die Direktorin an die Tafel und sorgte dafür, dass die Flammen am Segelschiff stärker aufleuchteten. Die müßige Stimmung war dahin.

„Lassen Sie uns also direkt beginnen, damit es nicht noch später wird. Die vordringliche Angelegenheit heute ist, wie Sie sich alle denken können, dieser so genannte Rote Wolf. Sie alle sollten Ihre Schüler da zu Ruhe und Besonnenheit anhalten. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal von einem Jagdtrupp hören, wie er sich heute Vormittag schon auf den Weg gemacht hat! Hat jemand Vorschläge, wie wir in dieser Sache vorgehen sollen?"

„Sollte man nicht das Werwolf-Fangkommando verständigen?", fragte Welldone, als die anderen schwiegen. „Die sind doch vermutlich zuständig. Und Hogwarts hätte seine Pflicht getan."

„Ich fürchte, so einfach ist dieses Problem nicht zu lösen", sagte die Direktorin unbehaglich. „Anscheinend sind wir Ihnen da auch noch ein paar Informationen schuldig, Mr Welldone. Obwohl gerade _Sie_ damals – nun, ich werde von vorne anfangen. Sie gehörten doch dem Spezialkommando an, das damals die Schule geöffnet hat, nachdem sie von Voldemort versiegelt worden war – vielleicht können Sie uns schildern, was Sie damals beobachtet haben?"

Welldone, der sich ziemlich lässig auf seinem Stuhl geräkelt hatte, setzte sich nun auf und sah sie ein wenig irritiert an. „Selbstverständlich. Wie Sie schon sagten, haben wir das Tor schließlich mit einem komplexen Multifunktionsschlüsselspruch – aber das werden Sie wohl gar nicht so genau wissen wollen –" Und plötzlich zog die Erkenntnis in seinen Blick ein. „Jetzt verstehe ich – Sie meinen das _Tier_ – richtig? Der Rote Wolf – das ist dieses Tier, das uns damals entgegenkam und dann in den Wald flüchtete? Das den Basilisken so fürchterlich zugerichtet hatte?"

„Ganz genau, Mr Welldone", sagte McGonagall. „Verzeihung, _Professor_ Welldone."

„Also, in dem Fall sollten wir keinen Tag länger zögern, sondern das Fangkommando sofort verständigen!", sagte Welldone mit Nachdruck. „Dieses Tier ist gefährlich. Wenn Sie den Basilisken gesehen hätten –"

In der Tischrunde herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Leider haben wir haben die Vermutung, um nicht zu sagen, beinahe die Gewissheit, dass es sich bei diesem Roten Wolf um – um die Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks handelt", erklärte die Direktorin schließlich. „Sie war ein – nun, ein –"

„Ein Metamorphmagus –", beendete Welldone ihren Satz. „Natürlich, ich kannte sie ein wenig. Wollen Sie damit sagen, sie ist bei dem Einsatz damals gar nicht ums Leben gekommen? Es hieß doch immer, dieser Werwolf hätte sie getötet und verschleppt!"

„So war es nicht", sagte McGonagall ernst. „Nach allem, was wir damals herausfinden konnten, wurde sie von Greyback nur leicht verletzt und blieb dann allein in der Schule zurück, nachdem – _er_ hier alles versiegelt und diesen Basilisken als Wächter zurückgelassen hatte."

Die Häppchenplatte war nun endgültig vergessen, stellte Hermione fest. Welldone war richtig geschockt.

„Ich kann's gar nicht fassen – Dora lebt also noch? Aber warum im Wald? Und warum als Tier – als Wolf?"

„Wie gesagt, dieser Greyback hatte sie angegriffen und verletzt. Bisher konnte mir noch niemand sagen, wie ein Metamorphmagus auf einen Werwolfbiss reagiert."

Das konnte offenbar auch Welldone nicht. Auch in den Mienen der übrigen Mitglieder des Kollegiums machte sich Ratlosigkeit breit.

„Hat niemand einen Vorschlag? Eine Idee, die uns weiterhelfen könnte?", fragte Professor McGonagall, als sich das Schweigen in die Länge zog. „Die Situation ist ernst. Ich habe gerade noch erfahren, dass dieses – dass der Rote Wolf tatsächlich auch in Hogsmeade gesehen worden ist. Die Leute verdächtigen ihn, unter ihren Hühnern und Schafen zu wildern, und planen bereits einen Jagdzug."

Hermione sank das Herz. Ihr hatte der Anblick der jagdlüsternen Schüler am Vormittag vollauf gereicht. Entschlossenen und erfahrenen Männern aus dem Dorf würde der Wolf – _Tonks_ – sicher nicht so leicht entkommen. Ihr gegenüber kritzelte Welldone mit seiner Feder auf dem Fetzen Pergament herum, den er vor sich liegen hatte, und obwohl sie in Gedanken ganz woanders war, musste sie doch wieder einmal auf seine Hand starren. Der Anblick seiner Linkshändigkeit fesselte sie immer wieder. Es sah so verdreht und komisch aus, wie er schrieb, und er handhabte das auch noch so selbstverständlich.

„Vielleicht haben Hagrid und Professor Moody ja diesmal Erfolg", sagte Professor Sprout.

„Im Verbotenen Wald?" Slughorn klang mehr als skeptisch. „Erinnern Sie sich, das hat damals schon der junge Weasley vergeblich versucht, der selbst an den Folgen eines Werwolfbisses leidet. Ich war stets der Ansicht, wenn überhaupt jemand, dann hätte _er_ sie aufspüren müssen!"

„Und damit geben Sie mir eine gute Überleitung zu dem – zugegebenermaßen verzweifelten – Vorschlag, den ich machen will, Professor Slughorn", sagte McGonagall. „Bill Weasley leidet unter etwas, das die Heiler, wie ich mir habe sagen lassen, das Latente-Werwolf-Syndrom nennen. Das bedeutet, dass er zwar die Mondzyklen erlebt, körperlich aber nur beeinträchtigt ist, ohne sich tatsächlich zu verwandeln. Bevor er damals versuchte, Nymphadora Tonks im Wald zu finden, hat er einen Trank genommen, der die Symptome der Wolfsnatur verstärkt. Wir hofften, dass er damit die bestmöglichen Voraussetzungen hätte, ihr zu begegnen – sozusagen von Werwolf zu Werwolf."

„Sie meinen das Zeug, das die Leute vom Fangkommando Verdächtigen verabreichen, um sie zu überführen?", fragte Welldone angewidert. „Das war mutig. Der Trank enthält Silber – ist eigentlich absolutes Gift für Werwölfe. Ein echtes Risiko. Soweit ich weiß, darf nur das Ministerium diesen Trank einsetzen."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Slughorn. „Andererseits handelte es sich um einen Notfall. Und selbstverständlich hat Bill Weasley das freiwillig getan."

„Wie sind Sie an den Trank gekommen?"

„Um es kurz zu machen –", nahm die Direktorin den Faden wieder auf und bremste Welldones Fragen mit einem strengen Blick, „ich schlage vor, dass wir Mr Weasley noch einmal um seinen Einsatz bitten. Sonst bleibt wirklich nur noch das Werwolf-Fangkommando übrig, wie Mr Welldone bereits gesagt hat. Dieser Rote Wolf kann tatsächlich zu einer Gefahr werden, und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass gewisse Schüler inzwischen das Ministerium informieren könnten."

McIntyre, dachte Hermione. Sie weiß also schon über alles Bescheid. Aber Bill – kann man ihm das noch einmal zumuten? Er sah sowieso schon so krank aus, neulich am Befreiungstag!

Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen, fuhr McGonagall fort: „Es ist genau genommen nicht richtig, Mr Weasley um so etwas zu bitten. Es scheint mir jedoch der letzte Ausweg zu sein, und ich weiß, dass er einen solchen Versuch in jedem Fall unternehmen würde, wenn er dadurch Miss Tonks vor dem Fangkommando bewahren kann. Ich habe mich also entschlossen – wenn keine weiteren Vorschläge von Ihrer Seite kommen – Mr Weasley zum nächsten Vollmond nach Hogwarts zu bitten."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten.

„Also gut. Noch einmal: Beruhigen Sie die Schüler, bewahren Sie über die tatsächlichen Zusammenhänge jedoch Stillschweigen. Sollte Bill Weasley ablehnen, werde ich mich, wenn das Wesen wieder gesichtet wird, an das Werwolf-Fangkommando wenden. Und damit darf ich das Thema hier erst einmal abschließen." Professor McGonagall sah in die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen. „Nun zum nächsten Punkt – der wesentlich erfreulicher ist. Der Schulbeirat, der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten sowie Minister Scrimgeour persönlich haben ihr Einverständnis bekundet, was den Besuch der Quidditch-Mannschaft in Durmstrang angeht."

Hierfür gab es tatsächlich Beifall, und nicht nur, weil alle erleichtert über den Themenwechsel waren.

„Hogwarts wird die Einladung von Direktor Knaistisalso annehmen", fuhr McGonagall fort. „In den nächsten Wochen werden die Kapitäne der Hausmannschaften gemeinsam eine Mannschaft aus den besten Spielern aller Häuser zusammenstellen und trainieren. Dabei ist allerdings zu berücksichtigen, dass vermutlich nicht alle Spieler von ihren Eltern die Erlaubnis zu dieser Reise bekommen werden."

Nun gab es eine ganze Reihe von Fragen, aber Hermione schaltete ab. Quidditch ließ sie kalt, und an diesem Abend war sie sogar zu müde, um sich für Durmstrang zu erwärmen, das zu jeder anderen Zeit ihr Interesse gehabt hätte. Ihre Gedanken fanden nicht so schnell von Tonks, Bill und dem Schrecken des Werwolf-Fangkommandos weg. Und dann mischten sich andere Dinge hinein – Moody, Geheimbünde, dunkle Brunnen …

Zu ihrem Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass sie beinahe eingeschlafen wäre.

„… irgendwann im Dezember", sagte Professor McGonagall gerade. „Die genauen Termine werden wir noch besprechen."

Hermione versuchte so auszusehen, als hätte sie konzentriert zugehört.

„Es ist spät geworden", fuhr McGonagall mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr fort. „Lassen Sie uns deshalb zum letzten Punkt für heute kommen. Sie alle werden sich an Professor Harper erinnern, die hier im vergangenen Schuljahr für eine Weile das Fach Verteidigung unterrichtet hat." Ein Blick in die Runde bestätigte ihr, dass Professor Harper ihnen allen im Gedächtnis geblieben war. „Sie hat mir geschrieben und angefragt, ob sie eine Weile als Gast in Hogwarts verbringen dürfe. Sie arbeitet an einem Buch und möchte dafür in der hiesigen Bibliothek recherchieren."

Auf einmal war Hermione wieder hellwach. Harper wollte nach Hogwarts kommen? Warum hatte sie nichts davon gesagt? Als die Professorin ihr vor weniger als zwei Monaten empfohlen hatte, die Lehrstelle in Hogwarts anzunehmen, hatte sie ihre eigenen Pläne mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Natürlich, einer Schülerin gegenüber hätte sie das auch nicht unbedingt tun müssen. Aber seltsam war es doch, fand sie.

„Was für eine erfreuliche Nachricht!", sagte Professor Slughorn. „Ich habe es wirklich bedauert, dass Hekate wieder nach Padua gegangen ist!"

Der Rest des Kollegiums schien sich jedoch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber zu sein, was von Professor Harpers Rückkehr zu halten sei.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich ihr geantwortet, dass sie willkommen ist." War da wirklich ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns in McGonagalls ernsten Augen? Warum? „Wir werden sie also in unserer Mitte aufnehmen, wie ihr das als einem ehemaligen Mitglied dieses Kollegiums zusteht."

oooOooo

Ihr Zimmer war dunkel und so durcheinander, wie sie es am Morgen zurückgelassen hatte. Sie ließ das Lampenlicht aufleuchten, was die Dinge natürlich nicht besser machte. Einen Moment lang stand sie erwartungsvoll still – vielleicht –

Aber nein, kein Krummbein, der plötzlich hinter dem Sessel hervorgekommen wäre. Bis morgen früh würde sie noch warten. Dann musste sie es wohl wirklich mit Moodys Stöberer versuchen.

Den Umhang an den Haken an der Tür. Die Schuhe – irgendwohin. Das Buch, das Slughorn ihr eben beim Verlassen des Direktionsbüros noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte, legte sie auf den Stapel im Regal, wo bereits vier andere Bücher darauf warteten, dass sie endlich einmal wieder Zeit fand, sich mit ihrer eigenen Arbeit zu beschäftigen. Die Klammern, die ihren Haarknoten mehr oder weniger erfolgreich in Form gehalten hatten, warf sie achtlos zwischen die Pergamente auf ihrem Schreibtisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Verrückt, wie all diese Haarwurzeln unter der Kopfhaut schmerzen konnten! Alles zu _eng_, dachte sie unwillig und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Löschte das Licht wieder, ließ den Zauberstab ebenfalls irgendwo in das Chaos auf dem Tisch fallen und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

Was für ein Tag! Der Rote Wolf. Moody. Der Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs. Dieser Welldone und seine Nerverei. Die späte Besprechung. Sie hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Das bedeutete noch zwei Stunden Arbeit.

Und es war nicht _irgendein_ Tag gewesen.

In der stillen Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers konnte sie es jetzt endlich riskieren, darüber nachzudenken. Es war der letzte Tag einer Frist gewesen, einer Frist, die sie sich selbst gesetzt hatte und die nun abgelaufen war. Der Tag des Roten Wolfes … Sie lachte leise auf, aber es klang nicht heiter. Der Tag war vorbei, und Harry hatte nicht geantwortet.

Und damit, dachte sie, ist dieses Thema beendet. Länger werde ich nicht auf seine Antwort warten. Keine Antwort ist auch eine.

Noch immer klatschte der Regen an die Fensterscheiben. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, Licht zu machen.

_Harry_! Wo bist du? Und du, Ron –

Was ist mit uns passiert? Ihr wart meine Freunde, und das hier war so lange _unser_ Ort!

Alles ist anders jetzt. Und ich vermisse euch so sehr –

Aber vielleicht war es Zeit, die Vergangenheit endlich ganz hinter sich zu lassen und nicht weiter auf Antworten zu warten.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sich nach neuen Freunden umzusehen.


	7. Veilchenblau

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 6:**

**Veilchenblau**

Der Tag, an dem Harrys neues Leben als Ladenjunge bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ begann, war ein nebliger, kalter Mittwoch im Oktober. Harry wachte im Morgengrauen auf und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wo er sich befand und warum er so voller gespannter Erwartung war. Verwirrt sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Durchs Fenster konnte man in der Dämmerung das Ziegeldach eines Nachbarhauses erkennen. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Das hier war die Wohnung über dem Laden von Fred und George. Sein neues Zuhause.

Am Vorabend hatten die Zwillinge ihn und Ron im Fuchsbau abgeholt. Da war er so nervös gewesen, dass er sich auf keine Unterhaltung mehr konzentrieren konnte. Seine paar Habseligkeiten waren schon seit Stunden gepackt, und seitdem assistierte er Ron, der den nötigsten Kram in seinem alten Schulkoffer unterbringen wollte. Dabei gingen ihm unentwegt ein paar ganz blöde, aber brennende Fragen durch den Kopf. Die wichtigste lautete: _Wie komme ich in die Winkelgasse_? Er versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken an Hermiones Eltern zu beruhigen: Mr und Mrs Granger hatten das auch geschafft, und die waren nun wirklich Muggel. Zur Not konnte er mit dem Zug nach London fahren, und irgendein Weasley würde ihn dann schon in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ führen. Die interessantere und beunruhigendere Frage war jedoch, ob die Zwillinge nicht andere Pläne für die Reise hatten.

Die hatten sie tatsächlich.

„Mit dem _Zug_?!", wiederholte George, als hätte Harry einen Fußmarsch nach Russland vorgeschlagen. „Quatsch. Du hast die Wahl: Flohpulver oder Apparieren!"

„Oder den Besen!", warf Fred ein. „Du könntest bei mir mitfliegen."

„Es regnet, Mann! Außerdem dauert das viel zu lang."

„Aber Flohpulver – ich glaub, das –" Harry unterbrach sich. Er hatte es ja gewusst. Jetzt stand er da wie ein Idiot. Wie ein _feiger_ Idiot.

„Auf keinen Fall!", mischte sich da Mrs Weasley ein, die ebenfalls schon eine ganze Weile ruhelos durch die Zimmer gegangen war und gerade wieder an Rons Koffer herumfummelte. „Auf keinen Fall geht mir Harry in seinem Zustand durch den Kamin!"

Der „Zustand" löste bei Ron ein Gackern aus, aber Fred hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. „Okay. Dann apparieren wir. Ich nehm dich mit."

„Aber –"

„Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren ist kein Problem, auch wenn man selbst nicht apparieren kann!"

„Ich weiß, aber –"

„Ron und ich nehmen deinen Kram mit durch den Kamin", sagte George und schnappte sich Harrys Rucksack. Ron nahm seiner Mutter entschlossen den Koffer aus der Hand. Dann stellte er ihn wieder ab und umarmte sie. Und auf einmal fielen Harrys Bedenken und Nervosität von ihm ab. Was soll's!, dachte er mit einer lang vermissten Leichtigkeit. Was hab ich eigentlich zu verlieren!

Er ließ sich also von Fred mitziehen und fühlte die Aufregung wie eine starke, heiße Flamme in sich auflodern, bevor der Wirbel sie beide mit sich davonriss.

Jetzt, am nächsten Morgen, streckte sich Harry bei dieser Erinnerung noch einmal wohlig in seinem neuen Bett aus. Es hatte geklappt! Er war tatsächlich mit Fred appariert, ohne dass er dabei verloren gegangen oder in Einzelteilen angekommen wäre!

Ich bin kein Muggel, dachte er wieder. Irgendwie werde ich eine Lösung finden und wieder zaubern lernen.

Und während sein erster Morgen in der Winkelgasse still heraufdämmerte, beschloss Harry, dass dies ein neuer Anfang sein würde. Und dass er sich nie mehr aus seiner Welt vertreiben lassen würde.

oooOooo

Fred und George Weasley waren gute Zauberer und inzwischen recht erfahrene Geschäftsleute. Aber viel Sinn für häusliche Ordnung hatten sie nicht. Wenn man aus einem der vier Schlafzimmer ihrer neuen Wohngemeinschaft kam, stand man im einzigen anderen Raum dieses Stockwerks – einem Raum, der keine benennbare Form, dafür aber eine Reihe verschiedener Funktionen hatte. Man betrat ihn am einen Ende, wenn man über die Treppe vom Laden heraufkam, und am anderen Ende führten weitere Stufen hinauf ins nächste Stockwerk. Zwischen diesen beiden Treppen gab es Garderobenhaken, Schränke, Küchengeräte, eine mit allem Möglichen voll gestellte Arbeitsplatte, einen großen, runden Tisch mit vier Stühlen – und überall dazwischen Kisten, Körbe, Kartons und Pakete.

Harry stand in der Schlucht zwischen zwei Kistenstapeln und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Das Licht eines Kronleuchters mit wunderschön glitzernden Prismen daran gab ihm immerhin einen Anhaltspunkt, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Nach ein paar Schritten wurde der Kaffeeduft stärker, dann entließen ihn die Kistenreihen, und er fand sich unversehens vor dem Esstisch, wo George unter dem funkelnden Licht seine Zeitung ausgebreitet hatte und irgendwelche Frühstücksflocken löffelte. Den Kaffeeduft verbreitete eine ziemlich muggelhaft aussehende Kaffeemaschine, vor welcher Fred mit einem Becher in der Hand wartete.

„Ob Ron wohl seinen ersten Ausbildungstag verpennt, was meint ihr?", fragte er, als Harry sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Vergiss es", rief Ron von der Treppe her. „Morgen, Harry! Viel Spaß heute, und lass dich von diesen Typen hier nicht für blöd verkaufen. Bis später dann, Leute!"

„Bring neue Cornflakes mit!", sagte George, ohne den Blick vom _Propheten_ zu heben. „Die von den Muggeln schmecken einfach besser. Nimm die mit den –"

„Spar dir den Rest, er ist schon weg", unterbrach ihn Fred und dirigierte die Kaffeekanne mit zum Tisch, wo sie auch Harry einen Becher voll einschenkte. „Ist noch irgendwo Toast?"

„Hört euch das an", sagte sein Bruder, ohne auf den Toast näher einzugehen. „Callista Cartwright, Chefin der aufstrebenden neuen _Fabrik für Magische Gerätschaften und Ungewöhnliche Erfindungen_ mit Sitz in der Winkelgasse, hat Gerüchten zufolge eine Vorladung vor den Wizengamot erhalten. Es wird spekuliert, dass –"

„Verdammt, dieses Zeugs ist ja auch komplett leer! Und Eier sind auch keine mehr da!"

„Tschuldigung", sagte George, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. „Wär' doch blöd, wenn _Cartwright & Maker_ Probleme kriegen. Ich überlege seit einiger Zeit, ob ich mich da nicht mal vorstellen soll. So als Zweitjob, versteht ihr. Die suchen ständig innovative, kreative Zauberer mit dem Mut zum Nie-Gewagten – so haben sie das jedenfalls in der Annonce geschrieben."

Fred knüllte derweil die leere Cornflakes-Packung zusammen und schickte sie mit dem Zauberstab in einen Abfallsack, der unter dem Spülbecken klemmte. „Tja, Harry, für uns fällt das Frühstück heute wohl leider aus", stellte er sauer fest.

„Heut Mittag gehen wir essen", sagte George. „McDee's wird ihm gefallen."

Harry ließ das im Moment kalt. Wen interessierte schon das Frühstück? In den letzten Tagen hatte er sowieso mehr gegessen als sonst in sechs Wochen, und jetzt brannte er nur darauf, wieder in die richtige Zaubererwelt einzutauchen. „Also", sagte er. „Hattet ihr nicht was von einer Tarnung gesagt? Ich bin bereit! Her damit!"

Hinsichtlich dieser Tarnung hatten sich die Zwillinge bisher in geheimnisvolles Schweigen gehüllt, und Harry hatte beschlossen, seine Neugier und Ungeduld zu zügeln. Sie würden schon etwas haben – irgendwas zwischen einer simplen Kostümierung und einem von ihnen neu entwickelten Tarnumhang oder so. Eigentlich war es ihm beinahe gleichgültig. Er war so begierig darauf, wieder ein Teil dieser Welt zu sein, dass sie ihn seinetwegen auch in einen Zwerg hätten verwandeln können.

Wie sich herausstellte, kam er damit der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe.

Die beiden tauschten einen Blick über den Tisch hinweg. „Gut – dann fangen wir doch einfach an", sagte Fred, und George rief: „_Accio_, Veilchenblau!"

Im oberen Stockwerk gab es einen gedämpften Knall, und dann flog etwas in eleganten Schwüngen von der Treppe zu ihnen herüber. Vor den beiden Fenstern war es in der Zwischenzeit heller geworden, und Harry sah dieses Etwas im blassen Morgenlicht auffunkeln, bevor Fred es in der Luft fing.

„Lass doch den Mist mit Accio, Mann!", sagte er unwillig. „Wenn das kaputtgegangen wäre!"

„Ist es ja nicht." George sah endlich von der Zeitung auf. „Tja, dann guten Appetit, Harry!"

„Hier!", sagte Fred und hielt Harry unter die Nase, was er eben gefangen hatte. Es war eine gläserne Mini-Amphore, in der eine blauviolette Flüssigkeit schimmerte. „Ein ganz spezieller Frühstückstrank, nur für dich!"

Harry nahm das Ding und zögerte nun doch erst mal. Mit einem Zaubertrank hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken der Zwillinge konnte er nicht länger zögern, und so zog er den winzigen Glasstöpsel aus dem Gefäß. Sofort verbreitete sich ein intensiver Duft nach irgendwelchen Blumen. Veilchen? Harry kannte sich da nicht so gut aus.

„Seid ihr ganz sicher? Ich – ich bin immerhin – äh, nicht mehr magisch!", fragte er beklommen.

„Eine Magisch Beeinträchtigte Person, um genau zu sein."

„Was?"

„So heißt das jetzt offiziell. Squibs und so, du weißt schon", erklärte Fred grinsend. „_Magisch Beeinträchtigte Person_ ist die korrekte Bezeichnung."

„Jetzt mach schon, runter damit!", befahl George.

Es waren nur ein paar Tropfen in diesem kleinen Gefäß. Sie schmeckten seltsam, pfeffrig und (was Harry allerdings nicht einordnen konnte, weil er nie welche gegessen hatte) nach Veilchenpastillen. Als er die geleerte Amphore neben seinen Kaffeebecher stellte, dämmerte ihm etwas verspätet die Erkenntnis, dass er mit seiner Gutgläubigkeit gerade das perfekte Versuchskaninchen für die beiden abgegeben hatte. Er hätte auf jeden Fall fragen sollen, was das hier –

Es schmeckte _seltsam_. Und es brannte in seinem Hals wie Feuer. Keuchend kippte er einen großen Schluck Kaffee hinterher. Dann fiel ihm der Becher aus der Hand, und irgendwie schien es ewig zu dauern, bis er auf der Tischplatte aufschlug. Er saß da, außerstande sich zu bewegen, und konnte fühlen, wie die veilchenblaue Flüssigkeit seinen gesamten Körper durchströmte.

„Bei Muggeln könnte es Probleme geben, vermuten wir", sagte George, der Harry aufmerksam beobachtete. Seine Stimme klang in Harrys Ohren komisch verdoppelt. „Eventuelle Schwierigkeiten bei der Rückverwandlung, verstehst du. Aber du bist ja kein –"

„Und das sagt ihr mir _jetzt_?", brüllte Harry und sprang auf. Mitten im Wort kippte seine Stimme um.

„Aha. Es fängt an."

„Ja. Sieht ganz gut aus, was meinst du?"

„Könntet ihr aufhören zu fachsimpeln?", krächzte Harry. Etwas geschah mit ihm, aber er wusste nicht was, und das war nicht gerade angenehm. „Aua – _autsch_ – was passiert mit mir?" Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, dieses Zeug zu trinken, _bevor_ er diese Frage stellte?!

„Du – äh – schrumpfst."

„Nur ein bisschen. Ist sicher gleich vorbei."

„Denke ich auch. Du könntest dich so lange hinsetzen."

„Oder vielleicht hinlegen?"

Hörte er da etwa einen Anflug von Besorgnis in den Stimmen der beiden? Das war alles andere als beruhigend! Und dann dieses komische, schwimmende Gefühl in seinen Beinen!

„Ich leg mich nirgendwohin! Ich – ahhh – ich – verflucht noch mal!" Seine Klamotten fingen an zu rutschen. Während er krampfhaft seine Jeans festhielt, fiel ihm auch noch die Brille aus dem Gesicht, aber das schien nicht der einzige Grund dafür zu sein, dass auf einmal alles irgendwie anders aussah. Dann war es ganz plötzlich vorbei.

„Perfekt", sagte George.

„Unglaublich!", sagte Fred.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass –"

„_Aufhören_!", kreischte Harry und verstummte entsetzt. Seine Stimme! Sie klang geradezu – _piepsig_! „Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?"

„Du siehst nicht nur aus wie ein Elfjähriger –"

„– du klingst auch so! Super! Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob das immer funktioniert, denn es nützt ja nicht viel, wenn du zwar wie ein Kind aussiehst, aber klingst wie –"

„Ein _Kind_ –?", keuchte Harry und sprang auf. Rannte durchs Zimmer, die Treppe hinauf und ins Bad. Der Weg war auf einmal deutlich länger als vorhin! Als er endlich sein Spiegelbild zwischen den Zahnpastaspritzern im Badezimmerspiegel sah, fuhr er zurück. Das – das war einfach nicht möglich!

„Harry Potter", konstatierte Fred, der ihm gefolgt war, stolz.

„So etwa elf Jahre alt!", ergänzte George.

„Nein! Das kann doch nicht sein! Lasst mich – lasst mich hier _raus_!" Er stolperte aus dem Bad, fasste mit den Händen nach seinem Gesicht, das sich ungewohnt glatt anfühlte. Und dann diese Kinderstimme! „Sagt mir, dass ihr das wieder rückgängig machen könnt!"

„Klar, Mann! Die Wirkung hält nur bis heute Abend an. Dann bist du wieder ganz der Alte."

„Ich denke allerdings, wir sollten das noch etwas – na ja, verbessern, was meinst du, George?"

„Unbedingt. Er sieht sich einfach zu ähnlich."

Als Fred den Zauberstab hob, sprang Harry zur Seite. „Schluss damit! Es reicht, was wollt ihr noch?" Aber da hatte ihn der Zauber schon erwischt. Ein heftiger Ruck in seinem Mund –

„Waf war daf?", schrie er, und als er sein Lispeln hörte, fuhr seine Hand an die Lippen – und er konnte sogar _fühlen_, was geschehen war. Vom Gelächter der Zwillinge verfolgt, hastete er ins Bad zurück. Das Spiegelbild bestätigte seinen Verdacht in vollem Umfang.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, das war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben. Aber irgendwas in dieser Art musste einfach noch sein."

Harry konnte den Blick nicht von den Kaninchenzähnen wenden, die sein ganzes Gesicht zu prägen schienen.

„Sieh's mal so, es lenkt den Blick von deiner Stirn ab, oder?"

„Waf – was ist falsch mit meiner Stirn?! Die Narbe ift kaum noch zu sehen!" Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Los, macht das rückgängig! Daf ift einfach zu viel!"

„Er hat Recht!", entschied George nach einem weiteren kritischen Blick. „So würd ich keinen Schritt nach draußen machen!"

„Also gut. Aber was dann – die Ohren?"

„Die Ohren", stimmte George zu.

Und so war Harry Minuten später die Hasenzähne zwar wieder los, hatte aber jetzt die schlimmsten Segelohren, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Jedenfalls musst du damit keinen –"

„Keine blöden Witze mehr!", unterbrach Harry ihn böse. Mit einer Hand hielt er immer noch seine Jeans fest. „Ich meine, ihr habt mich verkleinert, ihr müsst nicht noch auf mir rumtrampeln, okay? Und jetzt will ich genau wissen, was das für ein Zeug ist, das für diesen – oh, Mann, für diesen verdammten _Scheiß_ hier verantwortlich ist! Meine Stimme – ich halt's nicht aus!"

„Wir wollen es als Partyknüller rausbringen. Im Moment arbeiten wir an der Vermarktung."

„_Veilchenblau_ ist nur – sozusagen der Arbeitstitel. Was Besseres ist uns bisher noch nicht eingefallen. Wenn du vielleicht 'ne Idee hast –?"

„Partyknüller?! Denkt ihr, irgendwer macht so was freiwillig?"

„Es verjüngt einen – wenn das kein Knüller ist! Wirkt so etwa zehn bis zwölf Stunden, eine gute Partynacht also."

„Je nach Dosierung kriegt man eine Verjüngung von bis zu fünfzehn Jahren hin. Glaub mir, in der Altersgruppe von, sagen wir, fünfunddreißig an aufwärts wird das _der_ Hit der nächsten Saison. Und den Jüngeren kann man's immer noch als Scherzartikel verkaufen."

„Das Verrückte ist ja, dass es dich genau in dein eigenes früheres Aussehen zurückversetzt, also nicht einfach so 'ne Verwandlung in irgendwas X-Beliebiges. Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr du dir selbst jetzt ähnelst –"

„Von den Ohren mal abgesehen."

„Ich dachte, gerade das sollte ich nicht – aussehen wie ich selbst!", gab Harry bissig zurück. Widerwillig musste er anerkennen, dass dieser Trank ein Meisterstück war – etwas, womit sie im Zaubertränkeunterricht auf jeden Fall den Vogel abgeschossen hätten.

„Bisher kennt noch niemand dieses Produkt", sagte Fred. „Und wenn irgendwer wirklich nach Harry Potter Ausschau hält, dann jedenfalls nicht nach 'nem Elfjährigen, richtig?"

„Du kippst jetzt einfach jeden Morgen eine von diesen Amphoren und bist für den Rest des Tages perfekt getarnt", sagte George. „Deine Klamotten brauchen allerdings noch einen abschließenden Schliff, würde ich sagen." Er machte ein paar schlangenlinienförmige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, und Harry fühlte, wie seine Sachen auf eine passendere Größe zusammenschrumpften. Immer noch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er schreien oder lachen sollte.

„Ich hoffe, das Zeug hat wenigstens keine Nebenwirkungen!", sagte er. „Und was ist da überhaupt drin?"

„Größtenteils Chamäleon-Eier – ein Grundstoff für Verwandlungen."

„Und dann, als spezielle Komponente für die Verjüngung: Phönixasche."

„Das ist ja widerlich! Wo kriegt ihr so was bloß her? Und – ich glaub, ich hab mal gehört, dass man Phönixasche gar nicht kaufen kann."

„Ähm –"

„Da gibt es einen Laden, hier in der Nähe. Tja. Wird dich sowieso nicht interessieren. Und was die Phönixasche angeht – da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Sagen wir es so: Wir arbeiten an einer Alternative", schloss George diplomatisch.

„Zeit, nach unten zu gehen und den Laden zu öffnen! Hier, zieh das über!" Fred warf Harry einen magentafarbenen Umhang zu. „Müsste dir passen!"

„Willkommen bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, Harry", sagte George. „Was deinen Namen angeht, da sollten wir übrigens auch noch was –"

„Nennt mich einfach James", sagte Harry schwach und schloss den Umhangkragen. „Da bin ich schon dran gewöhnt."

„Wohlan denn, James! Auf in deinen ersten Arbeitstag!"

Und was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?!

oooOooo

Der Nebel hüllte die dicht an dicht gebauten Häuser der Winkelgasse ein und gab ihren Fassaden weiche Konturen und gedämpfte Farben. Und Harry vergaß, dass man ihn wieder zu einem kleinen Jungen gemacht hatte, mit abstehenden Ohren, die er nie gehabt hatte – er trat auf das Kopfsteinpflaster hinaus und atmete die kalte Luft ein und sah sich mit derselben ungläubigen Begeisterung um, mit der er als Elfjähriger die Winkelgasse das erste Mal begrüßt hatte. Ja, jetzt _war_ er zurück!

Fred, der mit einem Korb voller Tagtraum-Päckchen die Stufen vor der Ladentür hinunterging, betrachtete ihn – sein Werk! – voller Zufriedenheit.

„Da ist schon Kundschaft im Anmarsch", rief George ihnen zu. „Wir sollten uns mal ein bisschen beeilen. Wo bleibt eigentlich Verity schon wieder?"

„Hier, du kannst die Schilder in die Körbe stecken, Har-, äh, James", sagte Fred. „Hi, Emma!" Der Gruß galt einem kleinen Mädchen, das eben aus dem Laden gegenüber herausgekommen war und nun bei ihnen anhielt.

„Morgen, Mr Weasley!", grüßte sie zurück. Sie war ungefähr sechs Jahre alt und hielt etwas in der Hand, das ein bisschen aussah wie ein Flaschenreiniger mit einer Zange an der Spitze.

„Na, schon bei der Arbeit?"

„Klar", erwiderte sie. „Sonst werd ich doch nie reich!" Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Das ist ein Geldsucher. Hab ich selbst erfunden und gebaut. Der findet jedes Geldstück, überall! Ich such immer unter den Schränken in den Läden und draußen unter den Körben, wie hier bei euch. Ich hab schon vierzehn Sickel und neun Knut zusammen! Und wer bist du? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen!"

„Ich – äh – heiße James", stammelte Harry. „Bin der neue Ladenjunge hier."

„Dann hi, James! Echt coole Ohren", sagte sie anerkennend. „Jetzt muss ich weiter. Meine Mum braucht neuen Kaffee!"

„Dann einen schönen Tag noch!", sagte Fred und verteilte ein paar künstliche Blumen in den Körben.

„Daraus wird wohl nix", sagte sie, und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. „Mum heult die ganze Zeit. Sie war gestern im Gefängnis." Damit lief sie weiter.

„Gefängnis?", fragte Harry, während sie einen Ständer mit leise vor sich hinmurmelnden Postkarten und einen Korb voll verdächtiger Seifen und Shampoos hinaustrugen, an einer Frau mit ihrem kleinen Sohn vorbei, der lauthals nach einem Trickzauberstab brüllte.

„Ihr Onkel gehörte zu den Todessern", sagte Fred. „Die sitzen jetzt alle draußen auf Forgettable Island. Dem neuen, supermodernen Gefängnis", erklärte er, als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah. „Mann, du hast aber wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, was? Also – Forgettable Island, ein wahres Schmuckstück unter den Gefängnissen dieser Welt! Mit Azkaban gar nicht zu vergleichen! Regelmäßige Besuchstage, ausreichendes Essen, freundliche, geräumige Zellen mit großen Fenstern und Panoramablick – na, du kannst es dir sicher vorstellen!"

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Harry überhaupt noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wo man die verurteilten Todesser wohl untergebracht haben mochte.

„Mrs Childe sieht das zwar vermutlich ein bisschen anders als Scrimgeour, aber sie ist froh, dass sie ihren Bruder alle zwei Monate besuchen darf." Fred klang ungewohnt nachdenklich. „Den Childes gehört übrigens drüben der Zauberhut-Laden. Und sie sind okay. Trotz ihrer Verwandtschaft –"

Harry rang noch mit der Vorstellung, dass der Onkel dieses kleinen Mädchens mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit zu den Anhängern Voldemorts gehört hatte, die damals in jenem grauenhaften Saal gewesen waren – er konnte einfach nicht daran denken, ohne den bedrohlichen, weiten Kreis von Leuten in Kapuzenumhängen wieder vor sich zu sehen, die seltsamen Mosaiksteinchen, die lodernde Feuerschale – den Rauch zu schmecken – und dann –

Hier bremste er seine Gedanken. Meinetwegen könnten diese Kapuzentypen allesamt in Azkaban verrotten, dachte er voller Hass. Ich hab bloß nie daran gedacht, dass die auch Angehörige haben.

oooOooo

Mittags hing ihm der Magen in den Knien. _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ war eindeutig auch außerhalb der Ferienzeiten gut besucht, und immer wieder musste Verity, die richtige Angestellte der Weasleys, die Scharen kleiner Jungen und Mädchen, die sich um besonders attraktive Artikel bildeten, mit ein paar autoritären Worten zerstreuen. Außerdem gab es ständig Anfragen für Party-Ausstattungen, und auch mit dem Verleih des Zauberjahrmarkts machten die Zwillinge offenbar keinen schlechten Umsatz. Sie hatten schon angekündigt, dass sie Harry als den Jahrmarktspezialisten demnächst genauer auszufragen gedachten.

Verity hingegen war anzumerken, dass sie von der Entscheidung ihrer beiden Chefs, diesen Jungen hier für eine Weile zu beschäftigen, nicht so viel hielt – mochte er nun deren entfernter Cousin sein oder nicht. „Und du kannst wirklich _gar nicht_ zaubern?", hatte sie gleich morgens stirnrunzelnd gefragt. „Na, dann musst du wohl alles irgendwie so hinkriegen, oder?" James Pepperleaf war ein Squib und noch dazu ein Kind, und das fand sie in einem Laden für Zauberer-Scherzartikel ziemlich lästig.

„Mittagspause!", rief George vergnügt, als es draußen in London überall zwölf Uhr schlug. „Verity, wir wollen James zeigen, wo man hier essen kann. Wäre also nett, wenn Sie heute –"

„Klar, Mr Weasley, ich bleib dann hier und halte die Dinge am Laufen", sagte Verity.

„Danke, Verity. Also dann, James – los!"

Milde Herbstsonne tauchte das geschäftige Treiben in der Winkelgasse in sanfte, warme Farben, als die drei loszogen.

„Du solltest auch gleich noch bei Madam Malkin vorbeigehen und dir ein paar Klamotten mit Mitwachs-Zauber zulegen", sagte George. „Die hast du jetzt echt nötig."

„Hört mal, ich würd heute gern noch zu Gringotts gehen und ein bisschen Geld holen." Harry musste sich ungewohnte Mühe geben, um mit den beiden Schritt zu halten.

„Vergiss das erst mal, Mann", sagte Fred. „Dad war es ziemlich ernst damit, dass du nicht in Erscheinung treten sollst, weißt du. Wenn du jetzt bei Gringotts reinmarschierst und Harry Potters Bankverlies erleichtern willst, dann ist das nicht gerade unauffällig."

„Du kriegst deinen ersten Lohn einfach schon mal im Voraus", fügte George hinzu. „Und wenn du mehr brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid. Wir haben genug Kohle, und wir haben nicht vergessen, wer uns damals das Startkapital gegeben hat. Wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du's ja später zurückzahlen."

Harry musste ihnen Recht geben, was sein Auffallen bei Gringotts anging. Er hatte sich selbst schon den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er das machen sollte. Jetzt lenkten ihn die lang nicht mehr gesehenen Läden, Schaufenster und Auslagen von seinem Geldproblem ab. Da waren mehrere, die er noch nicht kannte, und auch in McDee's Schnellrestaurant war er noch nie gewesen, obwohl es das schon seit vielen Jahren gab. Harry hatte so seine Vermutungen, wie es dort aussehen mochte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin war ein Geschäft auf keinen Fall zu übersehen: Eine ungeheuer edel wirkende, rosa Stuckfassade hob es überdeutlich von den benachbarten Häusern ab, nicht nur, weil die kleinen Stucksäulen in seltsame, abstrakte Skulpturen ausliefen. Über dem breiten Glasportal war in schlichten, aber gewichtigen Goldlettern _Cartwright & Maker_ zu lesen. Weiter nichts. Es war das höchste Gebäude in der Straße, höher als Gringotts, das früher das Straßenbild dominiert hatte. Weil das Geschäft unter dem Vordach zurückgesetzt lag, hatte Harry keine Gelegenheit, die Auslagen zu betrachten, die es auch dort gab – so weit hatten die ihre edle Zurückhaltung dann wohl doch nicht treiben können.

„Den Laden kannst du dir morgen noch genauer ansehen", sagte Fred. „Kannst mich begleiten, wenn ich für Ron ein Ubiquit kaufe."

Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, sich erklären zu lassen, was ein You-be-quit war, denn jetzt hatten sie McDee's Schnellrestaurant erreicht, und seine Vermutungen bestätigten sich zumindest teilweise. Anders als erwartet, fügte sich die Front des Hauses brav und unauffällig in die Nachbarschaft ein. Aber der Duft, der ihn drinnen empfing – von der Einrichtung mal ganz abgesehen – versetzte Harry schlagartig in seine Zeit bei den Muggeln zurück, und er argwöhnte, dass der Inhaber des McDee's ebenfalls unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war.

Es war hell und laut und voll dort, das Essen – fettig, salzig und sehr befriedigend – schwebte herbei, schon bald nachdem man die Bestellzettel auf demselben Weg losgeschickt hatte. An den Tischchen sah man die unterschiedlichsten Gäste, darunter viele Angestellte aus den anderen Läden.

„Manchmal kommen sogar Leute vom Ministerium hierher", sagte George und spießte hungrig ein paniertes Stückchen Huhn auf seine Gabel. „Scrimgeour war hier früher angeblich Stammgast. Als er noch Chef vom Aurorenbüro war."

Sie hatten endlich einen freien Tisch ergattert – einen Tisch, der wie ein knallroter Pilz aus dem Boden ragte. Harry amüsierte diese Zaubererausgabe von Dudleys Lieblingsausflugsziel sehr, und er überlegte, ob er den Zwillingen davon erzählen sollte. Während er aß – die Fritten waren köstlich – beobachtete er das ständige Kommen und Gehen durch den breiten Kamin neben der teilweise einsehbaren Küche. McDee's schien nebenbei auch so eine Art Verkehrsknotenpunkt für Besucher der Winkelgasse zu sein, von denen sich viele dann gar nicht weiter im Restaurant aufhielten.

Die drei trugen ihre magentafarbigen Umhänge mit den drei _W_ darauf auch in der Mittagspause. Wie Fred zu sagen pflegte: Der gute Geschäftsmann ist immer im Dienst, und Werbung kann man sogar noch auf Klopapier machen. (Entsprechende Rollen hatten sie tatsächlich im Angebot.) Jedenfalls wunderte sich Harry nicht, als die Weasleys bald darauf angesprochen wurden.

„Mr Weasley – gibt's noch Konzertkarten?", rief ein Mädchen von oben herunter. Sie saß mit zwei anderen Mädchen an einem der in der Luft schwebenden Pilztische, die vor allem bei den jüngeren Gästen heiß begehrt waren.

„Kommt drauf an für welches Konzert", rief George zurück.

„Na, was wohl, _das_ Konzert natürlich! _The Horcrux_, an Silvester!", antwortete das Mädchen forsch. Harry war sicher, dass er sich verhört haben musste.

„Haben wir noch welche reingekriegt?", fragte George seinen Bruder.

„Nur noch so zwanzig Stück. Und das war gestern."

„Am besten kommen Sie gleich mal rüber in den Laden!", rief George hinauf. „Das Zeug geht weg wie die Zuckerschweine."

„Und das, obwohl der Preis verdammt gepfeffert ist."

„Ahem", sagte Harry. „_Wie_ heißt diese Gruppe?"

Die beiden sahen ihn ein bisschen betreten an. „Du hast schon richtig gehört", sagte Fred. „Das ist 'ne komische Sache mit diesem ganzen Schwarzmagiekram. Letztes Jahr, da haben sie noch drüber gelacht, wenn man Glück hatte. Du weißt schon, _Du-scheißt-nie-mehr_ und so, das lief alles richtig gut. Aber jetzt –"

„Man könnte fast von einem Niedergang der Kultur sprechen", fuhr George gestelzt fort. „Die meisten Älteren lehnen das alles komplett ab, die fanden das sowieso nie komisch. Aber die Schüler, die _wollen_ da gar nicht mehr drüber lachen – die finden das jetzt irgendwie – cool."

„Es gibt hier einen Laden, der tätowiert dir ein perfektes Dunkles Mal überallhin, wo du es haben willst."

„Und du glaubst nicht, wie viele von diesen Spinnern so was haben wollen!"

„Wenn ich die sehe, dann hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich allmählich alt werde."

„_The Horcrux_ ist zur Zeit der allerletzte Schrei, um mal aufs Thema zurückzukommen. In das Konzert, das die an Silvester hier in London geben, will anscheinend einfach _jeder_ unter, sagen wir, zweiundzwanzig. Die Karten sind superteuer, aber schon fast ausverkauft, hab ich gestern gehört."

„Es gibt auch noch die _Infernal Inferi_, aber die sind schon wieder ziemlich out."

„Ich kann's nicht glauben", sagte Harry einfach. Hinter seiner Stirn drängten sich schon wieder Bilder, die er nicht sehen wollte.

„Die meisten haben keine Ahnung, wovon sie da eigentlich reden, weißt du." Es klang beinahe, als meinte Fred das als Trost. „Horcrux – so was haben die vielleicht in 'nem Zeitungsartikel damals aufgeschnappt, und von den Inferi wurde 'ne Menge geredet – die haben es ja bis in die Muggelwelt geschafft, damals –"

„Das Entscheidende ist", erklärte George und biss in seinen Burger, „dass es mit den _bösen Jungs_ zu tun hat. Das reicht aus, um es kultig zu machen. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Harry verstand, aber das machte es nicht besser.

oooOooo

Tja, da war er also wieder als James Pepperleaf unterwegs, und das dank Veilchenblau sogar als die Sonderausgabe: elfjährig und mit abstehenden Ohren. Am ersten Tag hatte ihn noch ständig die Sorge geplagt, ob es mit der Rückverwandlung auch klappen würde. Ron hatte sich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt, als er Harry abends sah. Aber dann hatte die Rückverwandlung eingesetzt, ganz so, wie die Zwillinge es vorausgesagt hatten. Es war nicht besonders angenehm gewesen, aber das ging in seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung unter. Und am nächsten Morgen war Veilchenblau dann schon nur noch ein Schluck, der ihm die perfekte Tarnung bescherte.

Das war sie tatsächlich, wie Harry feststellen konnte, als er sein Spiegelbild im Schaufenster von _Cartwright & Maker_ sah: Im ersten Moment wollte er sich umsehen nach dem Jungen, der sich da spiegelte.

„Das Billigste wird reichen", überlegte George neben ihm wenig freundlich. Er betrachtete den schimmernden Aufbau, der den Hauptteil der Auslage bildete. Anders als in den meisten Läden in der Winkelgasse war dieses Schaufenster perfekt ausgeleuchtet und glich nicht nur darin einem Muggelladen, wie Harry fand. Auf einer Art Felsen waren gläserne Gegenstände in allen Größen und verschiedenen gerundeten Formen drapiert, die meisten an Ketten, Armreifen oder Bändern. In manchen schien ein fernes Licht zu glimmen. Es hätten Uhren sein können – oder Wahrsagekugeln –

Harry ließ den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild und dem Felsbrocken dahinter zu den Spruchbändern wandern, die sich an immer wieder anderen Stellen im Schaufenster entrollten. „Vergessen Sie Ihren Kamin – Ihr Ubiquit macht's möglich!", las er, und dann, direkt vor seiner Nase: „_Reden_ Sie mit Ihren Lieben – überall, zu jeder Zeit!" Und im Hintergrund funkelte in tiefem Dunkelrot der Schriftzug „_Kaufen Sie zwei, verschenken Sie eins!_"

„Komm mit", sagte George. „Ist'n interessanter Laden!"

Harry, der sich langsam einen Reim auf die Sache zu machen begann, folgte George durch das breite, von selbst zur Seite gleitende Glasportal. Es war hell und freundlich und sehr aufgeräumt in dem Geschäft, und auf den ersten Blick glich es einem Muggel-Juwelierladen so sehr, dass Harry fast ein bisschen enttäuscht war. Glasvitrinen überall. Über dem Verkaufstresen hing ein glitzernder Kronleuchter, ähnlich dem, den Fred und George in ihrer Küche hatten. Die junge Frau, die sie begrüßte, trug einen wadenlangen Umhang in geschäftsmäßigem Grau. Um ihren Hals lag eine Silberkette, deren Glieder sich, wie Harry feststellte, in ständiger, fließender Bewegung umeinander wanden.

Während George sich nun eine ganze Reihe von Ubiquits (in der unteren Preiskategorie) vorlegen ließ, sah sich Harry neugierig um. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass einer der Vorteile, als Kind unterwegs zu sein, darin bestand, dass man nicht besonders beachtet wurde, solange man nicht direkt störte.

Die Ubiquits waren zwar sicher der Hauptposten im Laden, aber da gab es auch jede Menge anderes – ein ganzes Regal voller Küchengeräte zum Beispiel, Kessel in allen Formen und Größen, aber auch Toaster und Mixer und Kaffeemaschinen. Sie sahen nicht genauso aus wie ihre Gegenstücke in der Muggelwelt, aber sie waren ohne Zweifel elegant und modern. Harry fand ihren Anblick seltsam frustrierend. Eine Vitrine in der Nähe fing seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Geräte, die sie enthielt, glichen auf den ersten Blick so sehr den Dingern, die er aus Dumbledores Büro kannte, dass ihr Anblick hier wie ein Schock war. Nur die Eieruhren, die im mittleren Fach standen, passten nicht so ganz dazu und schienen sich aus dem Küchenregal hierher verirrt zu haben.

„Sie finden Ihre Geldbörse nicht? Sie haben wieder einmal Ihren Zauberstab verlegt?", zirpte eine einschmeichelnde Frauenstimme, als er eine davon berührte. „Kein Problem mehr, wenn Sie ein _Stundenglas_ im Hause haben! Cartwrights Stundengläser bringen Sie bis zu zwei Stunden zurück und helfen Ihrer Erinnerung auf die Sprünge!"

Harry hatte fasziniert gelauscht und schrak zusammen, als aus dem Nichts heraus plötzlich ein Verkäufer vor ihm auftauchte. Er trug wie seine Kollegin einen grauen Umhang. „Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er von oben herab und mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Sind das – Zeitumkehrer?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wie bitte? Aber nein, nein!" Der Verkäufer war nun ganz milde lächelnde Entrüstung. „Zeitumkehrer sind verboten, mein Junge. Nein, das hier sind Stundengläser, sie kehren nicht die Zeit um, sondern nur deine Erinnerung. Aber das wirst du noch nicht verstehen."

„Kommst du, James?", rief ihm Fred zu und steckte ein kleines, in pinkfarbenes Glanzpapier gehülltes Päckchen in seine Umhangtasche. Die Verkäuferin hatte noch eine große Schleife obendrauf befestigt.

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch, Mr Weasley, und beehren Sie uns bald wieder!"

Draußen auf der Straße sagte Fred zufrieden: „Jetzt können wir Ron immer 'ne Einkaufsliste durchgeben, bevor er vom Aurorenbüro zurückkommt."

„Versteh ich das richtig – sind diese Ubiquits so eine Art – Telefon?"

„Telefon?" Fred kramte in seiner Erinnerung, schien aber zu keinem klaren Ergebnis zu kommen. „Also, mit dem Ubiquit und einem bestimmten Zauberspruch kannst du jeden erreichen, der auch eins hat. Ist wirklich total praktisch, weil du es eben überallhin mitnehmen und verwenden kannst – ein Riesenvorteil gegenüber dem Kaminfeuer, und natürlich viel schneller und direkter als Eulen. _C & M_ machen ein unglaubliches Geschäft damit." Jetzt klang er neidisch und hochachtungsvoll zugleich. „Noch haben nicht so viele Leute ein Ubiquit – aber es werden täglich mehr. Die revolutionieren unsere Welt und verdienen sich daran dumm und dämlich!"

Als sie sich Minuten später wieder dem Weasley'schen Laden näherten, war nicht zu übersehen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte George, als sie sich an der Versammlung von aufgebrachten Leuten auf der Straße vorbeigequetscht hatten und Fred erreichten, der auf den Stufen vor dem Laden stand.

„Wartet einfach einen Moment", erwiderte Fred sarkastisch. „Dann seht ihr's selbst!" Und er hatte noch kaum ausgesprochen, da schnitt eine giftige Stimme kreischend durch das Gemurmel der Leute. „Mein Bruder ist ein Todesser!", gellte es über die Straße, und Harry und George sahen verblüfft hinüber zu Childes Zauberhutladen, wo ein Mann eben die Tür geöffnet hatte und nun zurückwich.

„Kleiner Brüllzauber in der Tür?", fragte George. „Ganz schön plump, dieser Text!"

Harry war bei dem Ständer mit den Postkarten stehen geblieben und beobachtete, wie zwei junge Männer die Tür des Zauberhutladens immer wieder auffliegen ließen. Die Menge, die sich vor dem Laden angesammelt hatte, redete laut durcheinander. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die meisten hier von dem Angehörigen der Childes, der ein Todesser war, wussten. Plötzlich erhob sich ein wilder, schmerzerfüllter Schrei über das Gemurmel.

„Azkaban wär' noch zu gut für euch! Ihr habt meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen! _Mörder_!"

„Kriegen die das denn nicht ausgeschaltet?", fragte George, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufflog. Harry sah für einen Moment das neugierige Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens. Emma. Sie wollte wohl hinausgehen, aber eine weinende Frau riss sie zurück. Beim Zufallen kreischte die Tür ihren Satz erneut über die Straße.

„Ich geh mal rüber und –" Fred ließ seinen Satz unbeendet, und Harry folgte seinem Blick.

Von links kam eine junge Frau die Gasse entlang. Sie war klein, daran änderten auch die hohen Absätze ihrer Schnallenschuhe nichts, die auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster klackten. Eine vergissmeinnichtblaue Samtkappe saß auf ihrem honigfarbenen Haar, und unter dem dunklen Umhang war ein kurzes Kleid in demselben hellen Blau zu sehen.

Harry, der sich eben nach einer zu Boden gefallenen Scherzkarte bücken wollte, konnte gar nicht anders, er musste sie anstarren, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Von diesem Gesicht, in dem alle Formen weich gerundet schienen, strahlte eine unerschütterliche, freundliche Heiterkeit aus, aber da war noch mehr – ein Versprechen, das in den hellblauen Augen, in der Biegung ihrer Lippen zu liegen schien. Harry schluckte.

Sie ging jetzt durch die diskutierende Gruppe vor _Childes Zauberhut_ hindurch. Neben dem empörten Mann, der eben „Mörder!" geschrien hatte, blieb sie stehen und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Wild gestikulierend schien er etwas erklären zu wollen, aber dann ließ er sich von ihr in den Laden hineinführen. Und noch einmal kreischte die Tür ihren Spruch über die Straße, doch die Leute gingen endlich weiter.

Mit einer bewussten Anstrengung löste Harry seinen Blick von der zufallenden Tür des Zauberhutladens und wollte sich wieder den Karten zuwenden, als er hinter sich die Zwillinge sah, Fred auf den Stufen, George schon oben im Laden. Beide starrten auf eben dieselbe Tür, von der er sich gerade abgewandt hatte, und in den beiden so gleichen Gesichtern lag ein identischer Ausdruck bedingungsloser Ergebenheit.

Oh Mann!, dachte Harry, ernsthaft entsetzt. Das kann nicht gut gehen!

Er sortierte die Karten äußerst sorgfältig und hob dann auch noch die Seifenstücke auf, die aus dem anderen Korb gefallen waren. Das hässliche Kreischen war anscheinend endgültig verstummt. Als er nach einem der Päckchen in irreführend harmlosem Rosa angelte, hörte er das Klacken von Absätzen hinter sich, und ehe er aufstehen konnte, hielten die schwarzen Schuhe mit den Silberschnallen neben ihm an.

„Hallo!", sagte sie. „Du musst James sein!"

Er stand auf, wobei er aus unerfindlichen Gründen errötete, und musste, wie er genervt feststellte, trotzdem noch zu ihr aufsehen. _Elf_!, dachte er wütend. Was Blöderes konnte denen auch nicht einfallen!

Noch nie hatte er so ein Lächeln gesehen – freundlich und so aufregend zugleich. „Ja, bin ich", sagte er. „Der neue Ladensquib."

Jetzt lachte sie.

„Äh – Ladenjunge, meinte ich –"

„Hi, Jenny!", sagte Fred hinter ihnen mit einer gewissen Anspannung in der Stimme.

„Hallo, George!", grüßte sie unbefangen. „Wie läuft das Geschäft? Ist Fred auch da?"

Harry musste einfach lachen. Jenny Pan drehte sich zu ihm um und dann wieder zu Fred. „Oh nein, hab ich es schon wieder getan?", fragte sie dann in komischer Verzweiflung. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Fred!" Sie kam die Stufen hinauf zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Hast du", murmelte der. „Aber was soll's!"

„Entschuldige! Aber _du_", wandte sie sich dann mit verspäteter Überraschung an Harry, „wieso wusstest du, dass er Fred ist?"

„Äh –"

„Er kennt mich schon ewig", sagte Fred rasch. „Ist ein entfernter Cousin von uns!"

„Das heißt also, man _kann_ euch jedenfalls auseinander halten", sagte sie. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben! Und jetzt – wollen wir essen gehen?"

„Aber klar!", antwortete Fred munter. „Hab schon auf dich gewartet!"

„Und vielen Dank auch, George, dass du so lang den Laden hütest!", meldete sich George sarkastisch hinter ihnen.

„Richtig", sagte Fred, und Harry sah, wie sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment wie Klingen kreuzten. Oh Mann, dachte er wieder. Und konnte es keinem von beiden verdenken.

„Bis nachher!", rief ihnen Jenny noch über die Schulter zu, dann entfernte sich das Klacken ihrer Absätze allmählich. Harry bezwang sich und sah ihr diesmal nicht nach. Aber als er in den Laden hinaufwollte, stand George immer noch auf den Stufen.

„Es ist diese Samtkappe", sagte er und sah Harry mit düsterer Entschlossenheit an. „Nur diese blöde Kappe! Ohne das Ding würde sie einem nicht mal auffallen, glaub mir!"

„Sicher nicht", bestätigte Harry, und dabei war ihm nicht einmal nach einem Grinsen zumute.

oooOooo

Die ersten Tage in der Winkelgasse waren so voll von Neuem und von Begegnungen mit lang Vermisstem, dass Harry kaum zum Denken kam. Er gewöhnte sich daran, den Tag über wieder als kleiner Junge durch die Welt zu laufen, und fand zu seiner Überraschung sogar eine unerwartete Befreiung darin. Nicht nur wie die Leute auf ihn reagierten, machte sein Leben leichter, sondern vor allem die Distanz zu sich selbst, die ihm dieses Leben erlaubte. Diesmal musste er Harry Potter und seine Erinnerungen gar nicht in ein dunkles Haus sperren; er konnte ihn sozusagen aus einer gewissen Entfernung betrachten und dabei seine Welt dennoch in vollen Zügen in sich aufnehmen. Ja, auch wenn er selbst nicht zaubern konnte – und vor allem Verity ließ ihn das nie lange vergessen – so war er doch von Zauberern und von Magie umgeben und durfte endlich wieder ein Teil dieser Welt sein.

Die Rückverwandlung war unangenehmer, als morgens zum Kind zu werden, das stellte er bald fest. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm dabei jedes Mal etwas verloren ging. Wenn er abends oben im „Salon" der Zwillinge zwischen Terrarien und Regalen voll mit ihren Entwürfen, mit halbfertigen oder irgendwie beschädigten Artikeln herumwanderte und dabei langsam wieder zu dem achtzehnjährigen Harry Potter wurde, dann erinnerte ihn das an Remus Lupin, der sein ganzes Leben hindurch solchen Verwandlungen unterworfen gewesen war. Und nun war er tot …

Es erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach, im Trubel dieser Tage seine Ziele nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Zuerst begnügte er sich damit, darauf zu warten, dass Mr Weasley sich wie versprochen melden würde, wenn er eine Möglichkeit entdeckte, wie Harry der Mysteriumsabteilung unauffällig einen Besuch abstatten könnte. Aber die Oktobertage vergingen immer rascher, und auf einmal bekam er Angst, dass Mr Weasley eine solche Möglichkeit vielleicht überhaupt nie finden würde. Und dass er selbst Sirius vergessen könnte, Sirius, der ihn auf seltsame Weise um Hilfe gerufen hatte, wie er glaubte. Der nicht einfach (als wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre!) eine traurige Erinnerung war wie Lupin und seine Eltern und manchmal auch Dumbledore, sondern für den er noch etwas tun musste.

Mit jedem Gedanken, den er sich darüber machte, wurde er sicherer, dass er sich damals in all diesen Wirren vorschnell mit der Tatsache seines Todes abgefunden hatte. Zwar konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er Sirius tatsächlich wieder ins normale Alltagsleben zurückbringen würde – so weit reichte sein Optimismus dann doch nicht. Aber ja, er glaubte, dass er ihn aus irgendeiner misslichen Lage befreien musste. Und bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte man vielleicht mit ihm sprechen. Sirius würde ihm einen Rat mitgeben, einen Hinweis darauf, welchen Weg er einschlagen sollte –

Und worauf er vielleicht am allermeisten hoffte, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, war Trost.

Es ist Zeit, dass ich selbst was unternehme, dachte Harry.

Er stand vor dem Terrarium, in dem sich mindestens vier Chamäleons in einer sorgfältig angelegten Miniatur-Strauchlandschaft sehr wohl zu fühlen schienen, und wartete unbehaglich darauf, dass die Rückverwandlung vorbeiging. Fred und George saßen zusammen und diskutierten über einen Katalog. Dieser so genannte Salon war nicht gerade ein ruhiger Raum. Vieles von dem Kram in den Regalen gab Geräusche von sich, und andauernd fiel irgendwo irgendwas zu Boden, trippelte oder flog davon. Fred oder George bugsierten die Kandidaten mit ihren Zauberstäben immer wieder rasch dahin zurück, wo sie hingehörten. Sie mussten dafür kaum einmal hinsehen, was Harry schwer beeindruckte.

Vor dem Kamin saß Ron in seinem Sessel und starrte schläfrig in ein Buch. Er hatte noch nicht allzu viel von seiner Ausbildung erzählt, und Harry war nicht ganz klar, ob das daran lag, dass sie beide viel zu beschäftigt mit ihrem jeweiligen neuen Leben waren, oder ob Ron irgendeiner Schweigepflicht unterlag.

Er ging hinüber und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Er würde jetzt wenigstens _eine_ der Fragen stellen, die ihm auf dem Herz lagen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Hedwig?", fragte er, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.

Ron sah überrascht auf. „Hedwig? Die ist in Hogwarts, soweit ich weiß. Ich wollte sie im Juni mitnehmen, aber sie ist mir immer wieder abgehauen. Wollte wohl da auf dich warten oder so."

Autsch, das saß. So froh er war, dass seine Eule noch lebte und gut aufgehoben war, so sehr schmerzte ihn doch der Gedanke, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte. Und Hedwig hatte er das nicht mal erklären können –

„Ich hab sie manchmal im Eulenhaus besucht. Sie kam mir nicht besonders glücklich vor", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll; er hatte Harry sein Verschwinden noch nicht verziehen. „Und dabei fällt mir ein – wann triffst du dich mit Hermione?" Er klappte sein Buch zu und sah Harry an.

Der hätte jetzt gern einfach gekontert, was das Ron überhaupt anginge. Aber das konnte er nicht. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es Ron doch was anging.

„Die war nämlich auch nicht so glücklich", fuhr Ron fort, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. „Im Unterricht war sie damals 'ne ganze Weile wie weggetreten. Hätte ich von ihr nie gedacht. Ein paar Leute hatten sogar schon drauf gewettet, dass sie den Abschluss nicht mehr packen würde."

„Aber sie hat doch –"

„Klar, sie hat ihn geschafft, als Zweitbeste – ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass _ich_ daran gezweifelt hätte. Aber zuerst – so bis März, glaube ich – da war sie irgendwie gar nicht richtig dabei. Steckte ständig in irgendwelchen Büchern."

„Büchern?"

„Nicht so überraschend, ich weiß. Bloß waren's keine Schulbücher. Ich glaub, sie hat die ganze Bibliothek durchgewühlt, um etwas über deine Sache da herauszufinden. Über diesen komischen Zauber und – na ja, die Folgen."

„Und – hat sie was gefunden?", fragte Harry leise. Er vermisste Hermione in diesem Moment so sehr, dass es wehtat. Er konnte sich kaum noch in den Harry von damals hineinversetzen, in dessen wilde und irgendwie düstere Entflammtheit. Aber die vielen Jahre der Freundschaft, die waren noch so lebendig, und um die tat es ihm so leid, dass er am liebsten aufgestanden und nach Hogwarts gefahren wäre – egal wie.

„Ich glaub nicht", beantwortete Ron seine Frage. „Ich weiß nicht genau – wir haben – äh, nicht mehr so viel miteinander geredet, damals. Über dich schon gar nicht. Ach, was weiß ich."

Jetzt schlug er sein Buch wieder auf, der Feigling.

„Ich kann mich doch _so_ nicht mit ihr treffen!", rief Harry. „Mann, ich laufe als Elfjähriger rum!"

Ron musste grinsen. „Vielleicht würde sie ja finden, dass das passt. Außerdem – jetzt siehst du doch wieder ganz normal aus. Soweit das bei dir eben möglich ist."

Harry sagte nichts. Klar, abends hätten sie sich treffen können. Allerdings nur hier, was nicht viel besser als im Fuchsbau gewesen wäre – und überhaupt gab es da noch mehr Probleme als nur die Frage des Ortes … nein, dieses Thema führte zu nichts, und so wechselte er zu einem anderen. Wer ist hier der Feigling!, dachte er.

„Habt ihr nicht vielleicht 'ne Idee, wie ich unauffällig in die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen könnte?", rief er lässig zu den Zwillingen hinüber. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die so weit aus ihrem Gespräch auftauchten, dass sie kapierten, dass Harry sie gemeint hatte.

„Mysteriumsabteilung?", sagte Fred schließlich. „Was willst du denn da?"

„Einfach nur rein", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich. „Nichts rausholen oder so." Er konnte die Sache mit Sirius einfach nicht mit noch mehr Leuten bereden.

„Einfach nur – das ist gut. Dad tönt schon seit Monaten rum, wie modern und sicher das Ministerium jetzt ist mit diesen Checkern."

„Genau, von denen hat er mir auch erzählt." Harry wälzte sich vom Sofa und schlenderte wieder zu den Chamäleons hinüber. „Aber es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben –"

„Es gibt _immer_ eine Möglichkeit, Harry, mein Junge", sagte George. „Und mit den Checkern hast du mich gerade auf eine Idee gebracht. Die sind doch vermutlich auch von _Cartwright & Maker_, stimmt's?"

Harry zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Hatte Mr Weasley dazu etwas gesagt?

„_All_ dieser Kram ist von _Cartwright & Maker_", warf Fred ein. „Die haben auch Forgettable Island mit allen möglichen Schikanen ausgestattet."

„Also, wenn die Checker von _C & M_ sind – und davon geh ich jetzt mal aus – dann seh ich da eine ganz gute Möglichkeit –"

Fred schob den Katalog zur Seite und sah seinen Bruder stirnrunzelnd an. „Denkst du an Pye?"

„Ganz genau", antwortete George triumphierend. „Harry, morgen in der Mittagspause solltest du mal einen Spaziergang machen. Ecke Winkelgasse-Nokturngasse gibt es so einen Wahrsage-Salon –"

„Madam Pythia's –", warf Fred ein.

„Zu der du dich übrigens auf keinen Fall verirren solltest, wenn dir dein Geld lieb ist –"

„Keine Sorge", sagte Harry, der nach Sybill Trelawney keinen weiteren Bedarf an Prophezeiungen hatte.

„Im Souterrain unter dem Wahrsage-Salon haben die Pyes eine Reparaturwerkstatt für magische Geräte", fuhr George nun fort. „Und sie haben's nicht so mit _C & M_, um es mal so auszudrücken –"

„Seit _die_ nämlich auch noch einen Reparaturservice anbieten, haben die Pyes echte Probleme. Wären vermutlich bald pleite –"

„Wenn sie nicht selbst noch einen anderen Service anbieten würden", sagte George geheimnisvoll. „Du gehst also in die Werkstatt – kannst bei der Gelegenheit übrigens gleich unseren selbstkochenden Kessel abholen – und sagst, dass wir dich schicken, und du würdest gern mal mit Archie sprechen."

„Archie Pye ist der Seniorchef, übrigens der Vater von Mrs Childe von gegenüber."

„Archie entwickelt seit einiger Zeit Sachen, mit denen man die Geräte, die _C & M_ auf den Markt werfen – äh – sabotieren kann."

„Hofft wohl, dass ihm das neue Kunden bringt. Dass immer mehr kaputte Geräte von _C & M_ die Leute auf Dauer wieder in _seine_ Werkstatt bringen."

„Und der _verkauft_ den Kram, ganz normal?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht. Das läuft nur über Empfehlung. Vielleicht hat er ja wirklich schon was entwickelt, womit man diese Checker austricksen kann", sagte Fred, der sich nun für die Idee zu erwärmen begann. „Müsste doch eine Reihe von Leuten geben, die an so was Interesse haben."

„Meint ihr, der verkauft so was auch an – äh, Kinder?", fragte Harry zweifelnd, obwohl er bei dieser ungeahnten Möglichkeit neue Hoffnung spürte.

„Wenn du ihm sagst, dass wir dich schicken, hört er dir auf jeden Fall zu", sagte George. „Die Reparaturen an unseren Jahrmarktgeschäften dürften den Hauptumsatz bei den Pyes ausmachen."

oooOooo

Am nächsten Tag stand der Nebel noch mittags so dicht in der Winkelgasse, dass die zahlreichen Halloween-Dekorationen, wenn sie einem plötzlich entgegengrinsten, tatsächlich etwas Gruseliges bekamen. Harry trabte an vielen Kürbissen vorbei, wurde einmal von einem schwarzen Geisterschlund, der sich unversehens vor ihm öffnete, verschluckt und wieder ausgespuckt und bekam von der alten Frau am Süßigkeitenstand vor _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ einen glasierten Apfel geschenkt, der wie ein blutender Augapfel aussah.

Er war immer noch beflügelt von der Hoffnung, die Georges Vorschlag in ihm geweckt hatte, und machte sich nicht allzu große Gedanken darüber, wie die Verhandlungen mit Archie Pye verlaufen würden. Er hatte eine gut gefüllte Geldbörse in der Tasche seines magentafarbenen Umhangs und alles in allem beste Laune, auch wenn der glasierte Augapfel vielleicht etwas zu realistisch zu tropfen begann, nachdem er hineingebissen hatte.

Die Nokturngasse, dachte er und beschloss, dass er der demnächst auch mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten würde. Dann entdeckte er das schmale Haus an der Ecke. Über der Eingangstür aus violettem Glas hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Madam Pythia, Prophezeiungen und Lebensberatung_. Vor diesem Schild blieb er ein wenig ratlos stehen. Ja, da war was im Souterrain, er konnte von oben in die staubigen Fenster einer Werkstatt sehen – aber es schien keinen anderen Eingang als die Glastür hier zu geben.

Während er noch überlegte, ob er einfach an die Scheibe unten klopfen sollte, wurde die Glastür geöffnet, und eine kleine Frau mit einem absurden Turban auf dem Kopf und einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand stand vor ihm. Sie musterte ihn abschätzend mit missmutigen Augen. Ein Kunde war dieser Knirps jedenfalls nicht.

„Zisch ab, Kleiner", sagte sie und wollte die Tür schon wieder zuschlagen.

„Äh – bitte, Madam – ich suche Pyes Werkstatt", rief Harry.

„Dann guck mal da runter!", erwiderte sie und deutete mit der Tasse auf die Fenster.

„Und wie komme ich da rein?", fragte Harry aufmüpfig, bevor sie die Tür endgültig schließen konnte. „Ich seh hier keinen anderen Eingang als Ihren!"

Helle Augen, die ihn jetzt gereizt anfunkelten – Harry hatte auf einmal das unwiderlegbare Gefühl, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und zu seinem großen Schrecken entdeckte er in diesen Augen ebenfalls etwas wie ein Wiedererkennen.

„Du musst eben um die Ecke gehen, Junge!", schnaubte sie. „Diese dämlichen Gören heutzutage – ohne Karte finden die ihren eigenen –" Die zuschlagende Tür schnitt den Rest ihres Satzes dankenswerterweise ab. Als Harry um die Ecke bog, fragte er sich immer noch, wo er dieser Frau schon begegnet sein mochte. Und konnte sie ihn etwa doch erkannt haben?!

Dann stand er am Eingang der Nokturngasse und sah sofort das Schild an der Hauswand. Zu _Pyes Werkstatt für Gerätschaften aller Art_ führten rutschige Treppenstufen voller Herbstlaub hinab. Aus der offen stehenden Tür unten drangen jedoch muntere Dudelsackklänge, und Harry ging hinein.

Kein Wunder, dass die Leute eher zu _Cartwright & Maker_ gehen, dachte er, als er die Werkstatt betrat, in der es wie früher im Tränkeraum roch. In der Düsternis erkannte er schließlich einen alten Mann, der etwas trug, das verdächtig nach einem Nachthemd aussah. Darüber hatte er eine Lederschürze gebunden.

„Morgen, Junge!", grüßte er unvermutet fröhlich und setzte den Kessel ab, an dem er herumgefeilt hatte. „Was gibt's?"

Tja, wie ging man das jetzt am besten an? „Ich komme von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_", sagte Harry. „Äh – Mr Weasley schickt mich –"

„Welcher Mr Weasley denn? Der eine oder der andere?" Er stieß ein hustendes Kichern aus.

„Äh – eigentlich – beide", antwortete Harry, und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment klatschte der ganze glasierte Augapfel auf den ohnehin nicht besonders sauberen Werkstattboden. „Entschuldigung." Er bückte sich und wollte die Reste aufheben.

„Hast du noch keinen Zauberstab, Kleiner?", fragte der Alte und ließ den roten Matsch mit einem Zischen in eine große Abfalltonne schweben.

„Nein – ich kann nicht – ah, vergessen Sie's. Auf jeden Fall soll ich – ich möchte gern mit Archie sprechen."

Der Mann tippte auf ein Radio, das auf dem Bord neben ihm stand, und der Dudelsack verstummte abrupt. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen sah Harry sich einem prüfenden Blick gegenüber. „Mit Archie sprechen? Und die Weasleys schicken dich? Soso. Na, dann komm mal mit."

Er ging ihm voran durch den Raum nebenan, der wesentlich heller war und in dem zwei jüngere Männer mit ratlosem Blick vor einem Herd aus schwarzem Eisen standen. Der stieß Qualmwolken aus und gab dabei immer wieder gurgelnde Geräusche von sich. „Noch nicht weitergekommen?", fragte der Alte im Vorbeigehen.

„Scheint was drin zu sitzen – wir kriegen es bloß nicht raus", erwiderte der eine.

Dann waren sie schon im nächsten Raum, und hier blieb der Alte stehen. Die Tür fiel hinter Harry ins Schloss.

„Ich bin Archie Pye, Junge. Wie ist dein Name?"

„James. Pepperleaf."

„Also dann, Mr Pepperleaf. Was brauchst du denn nun von mir?"

Harry sah in diesem Raum nur einen großen Arbeitstisch, auf dem – ausgerechnet – eine dieser Eieruhren lag, die er bei _Cartwright & Maker_ gesehen hatte. Archie Pye hatte sie in ihre Bestandteile zerlegt.

„Ich brauche etwas, um an diesen – diesen Checkern im Ministerium vorbeizukommen."

„Na – das ist doch mal – bist du nicht noch ein bisschen klein für'n Ausflug ins Ministerium?", fragte Archie überrascht. „Meinst du denn, du könntest so was bezahlen?"

„Nicht, bevor ich's gesehen hab."

Archie Pye gab wieder sein hustendes Kichern von sich. „Dann geh mal da rüber – ja, da vorbei!"

Harry ging auf einen großen Kasten zu, der an der Wand stand, und als er daran vorbeiging, gab es ein fürchterliches Kreischen. Er zuckte zusammen und wich hastig zurück, aber das Ding kreischte weiter – es klang ganz wie eine ziemlich laute Alarmanlage.

„Das ist so ein Checker", erklärte Archie ungerührt über den Lärm hinweg. „Und jetzt pass auf!" Er zog eine Karte aus seiner Tasche und steckte sie in den Schlitz oben im Kasten. Das Kreischen riss sofort ab. Wohltuende Stille breitete sich aus.

„Gigantisch", sagte Harry beeindruckt.

„Tja, man muss eben was von dem Kram verstehen", gab Archie selbstgefällig zurück. „So ein Ding brauchst du, dann kommst du an allen Checkern im Ministerium vorbei. Bist übrigens der Erste, der danach fragt. Bisher gab's nur Leute, die was gegen die Checker auf Forgettable Island wollten." Er seufzte. „So was mach ich allerdings nicht. Trotz allem nicht."

„Was kostet so eine Karte?" Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. So einfach war das??

„Weil du von den Weasleys kommst, mach ich dir einen Freundschaftspreis. Sagen wir, vier Sickel auf die Hand, und du kannst dir deine Checker-Zecke nächsten Montag hier abholen. Wenn du auffliegst, wird's allerdings so aussehen, als hättest du das Ding selbst gebastelt!"

Als Harry wieder auf der immer noch nebligen Winkelgasse zurück war – den selbstkochenden Kessel seiner Chefs hatte er natürlich vergessen – hätte er singen können. Endlich war etwas vorangegangen! Jetzt konnte er Mr Weasley mitteilen, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte. Oder vielleicht lieber nicht – um ihn nicht in etwas reinzuziehen, das jedenfalls illegal war?

Vielleicht sollte er sich auch noch auf andere Weise für diese Unternehmung vorbereiten? Ob es Bücher über die Mysteriumsabteilung gab? Wohl kaum. Die Angestellten dort wurden wohl nicht umsonst Unsägliche genannt. Aber über Mysterien – bestimmt hatten doch irgendwelche schlauen Leute Bücher darüber geschrieben, oder?

Während Harry wieder in ein grüblerisches Schritttempo zurückfiel, dachte er an Hermione. Sie hätte ihm jetzt sicher irgendein Buch empfehlen können. Vielleicht sollte er doch über seinen Schatten springen und sich mit ihr treffen – oder ihr schreiben –

Er schob sich durch das dichter werdende Gedränge, und schließlich kam zwischen auf und ab wogenden Hüten und Mützen, zwischen wehenden Umhängen und vollen Einkaufstaschen _Flourish & Blotts_ in Sicht. Kurz entschlossen bog Harry von der Gasse ab und betrat den Buchladen. Hier war es ziemlich voll, und er hoffte, in aller Ruhe herumstöbern zu können, aber daraus wurde nichts. Aus dem staubigen Dämmerdunkel im Hintergrund des Ladens kam ihm Jenny Pan entgegen.

„Hallo, James!", grüßte sie. Auch heute trug sie etwas Hellblaues, und ihren lockeren Haarknoten verzierten winzige irisierende Schmetterlinge. Sie sah ihn mit diesem freundlichen Lächeln an, das ihm schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen war – ein _besonderes_ Lächeln, das genau ihn zu meinen schien. „Dich hab ich ja noch nie hier gesehen! Schickt dich – kommst du von Fred?"

Es tat Harry beinahe leid, die Erwartung in ihren Augen enttäuschen zu müssen. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich kam einfach gerade vorbei. Wollte mich ein bisschen umsehen. Ich such etwas über – über – äh – Mysterien", fügte er hinzu. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja sogar einen Tipp geben? „Also, die Mysterien eben."

„Mysterien –", wiederholte sie nachdenklich. „Ah ja, da haben wir etwas! Wenn du einen Moment wartest, werde ich dir das raussuchen!" Im Davongehen lächelte sie ihm noch einmal zu – und ja, er konnte Fred und George verstehen. Was für eine verdammt blöde Situation, in der die beiden da waren – eigentlich sogar alle drei –

Da kam Jenny schon wieder zurück. „Hier!", sagte sie und reichte ihm ein großformatiges Buch. „Ich wusste doch, dass wir das haben! Sieh einfach mal rein, es gefällt dir sicher!"

Harry hätte beinahe gelacht. Auf dem Einband stand in großen Lettern, mattgold auf nachtblau: „_Das Buch der Mysterien – Findest du die verlorenen Schätze wieder_?"

„Mein kleiner Neffe hat auch so ein Buch", sagte Jenny. „Er kann noch nicht mal lesen, aber er liebt es. Du musst nur aufpassen, wenn du –"

„Miss! He, Miss, könnten Sie _mir_ jetzt vielleicht mal helfen?", rief ein älterer Zauberer mit ganz unangebrachter Empörung durch den Laden.

„Bis später, James!", sagte sie, und er sah ihr nach, wie sie rasch zwischen den Bücherregalen hindurchging und sich dort mit derselben Freundlichkeit an den griesgrämigen Kerl bei den Heiltrank-Büchern wandte. Dann wandte er sich dem Buch in seinen Händen zu.

Jetzt empfiehlt man mir schon Bücher, für die man nicht mal lesen können muss, dachte er grinsend. Diese beknackten Weasleys!

Das Buch sah wie ein mit dunkelblauen Vorhängen bedecktes Fenster aus. Auf den Falten des Stoffes waren mattgoldene Sterne und Monde zu sehen – Vorhänge wie für ein Kinderzimmerfenster eben, obwohl sie, wie Harry fand, im Dunkeln sicher ein bisschen unheimlich wirkten. Und sie schlossen nicht völlig dicht: In dem Spalt war das Fenster dahinter zu sehen, und ein Streif weißes Licht fiel hindurch. Mondlicht.

Als er das Buch aufschlug, fing das doppelseitige Bild dort seinen Blick. Die verschiedenen Brauntöne von herabgefallenem Herbstlaub bestimmten das gesamte Bild, aber überall auf diesem Blätterteppich waren kleine und kleinste Gegenstände zu sehen; von manchen lugte nur ein Stück zwischen den Rändern zweier Blätter hervor und ließ den Betrachter rätseln, wozu es gehören mochte. Es waren so viele und so verschiedene Dinge, dass Harrys Verstand unwillkürlich anfing, Fragen zu stellen – _was_ gab es da alles zu sehen? Und war ein Sinn dahinter? Gehörte dieses wilde Sammelsurium irgendwie zusammen? Seine suchenden Augen entdeckten nach einer Weile die verstreuten, unzweifelhaft zusammengehörigen Teile einer zerrissenen Halskette. Mehrere halb versteckte Münzen aus einem braunen Geldtäschchen, das wie ein Blatt geformt war und erst beim dritten Hinsehen auffiel. Einen winzigen Igel, der unter einem Eichenblatt hervorsah –

Harry blätterte durch das Buch, mehr und mehr gefesselt. Auf jeder Doppelseite war eine bestimmte Stimmung eingefangen in Farben, Licht und Schatten – und überall diese Fülle von Gegenständen, dieser unbestimmte Eindruck der Rätselhaftigkeit von Dingen, die auf den ersten Blick nur Alltagsgegenstände zu sein schienen, in ihrer Anordnung und mutwilligen Verstreuung jedoch seltsam verfremdet wirkten.

„Was ist, Junge? Willst du das Buch kaufen oder nur hier herumstehen?", schreckte ihn ein Verkäufer aus den Gedanken. Harry konnte die leise Verachtung in seinem Blick nicht übersehen. Klar, dachte er. Jungen in meinem Alter sind um diese Zeit in einer Schule. Vorzugsweise in Hogwarts. Nur Squibs treiben sich an einem Freitagmorgen im Oktober in der Winkelgasse herum …

„Kannst du etwa nicht sprechen? Was machst du eigentlich –"

„Ich kauf das Buch!", sagte Harry hastig und trabte zur Kasse. So viel zum Thema Mysterien!, dachte er, als er bezahlte und das in Papier eingeschlagene Päckchen von dem Verkäufer mit dem grimmigen Gesicht entgegennahm.

oooOooo

„Komm schon, versuch's doch wenigstens mal! Versuch's mit Accio – das kriegen die selbst in der ersten Klasse hin!" Ron legte die Beine über die Sessellehne und probierte seinerseits, ob er gebratenen Reis mit Huhn auch im Liegen löffeln konnte. Er konnte, zumindest, wenn er den Teller direkt unter seinem Kinn platzierte. Ein besonders schöner Anblick war es allerdings nicht.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er lag auf dem Sofa in Freds und Georges Salon, starrte an die Zimmerdecke und wartete darauf, dass das wacklige Gefühl aus seinen Beinen verschwand.

„Oder mit Wingardium Leviosa – weißt du noch, nicht Levio_sa_, sondern Levi_o_sa!" Er sagte es übertrieben geziert und schickte mit der entsprechenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ein unglückliches Chamäleon in die Luft, das sich dummerweise im falschen Moment in die falsche Richtung bewegt hatte. „Ja, ja. Die gute alte Hermione! Jetzt kann sie endlich offiziell ihre Weisheit verbreiten."

Das klang so schrecklich falsch, dass Harry nicht einmal etwas darauf erwiderte.

„Hast du es überhaupt jemals wieder versucht, Harry?" Ron ließ sich heute offenbar nicht von seinem Thema abbringen. „Vielleicht ist das doch längst vorbei, und du hast es nicht bemerkt! Wäre das nicht irre? Du könntest wieder zaubern, aber du weißt es nicht, weil du –"

„Sag mal, Ronald, bringen sie euch auch irgendwas Sinnvolles bei, da in der Aurorenzentrale?", fragte George und rettete das Chamäleon, das immer noch zitternd in der Luft schwebte.

„Darauf kannst du wetten", antwortete Ron undeutlich. „Dieser McIntyre ist der totale Einpeitscher. Und deshalb brauch ich jetzt auch 'ne halbe Stunde Ruhe, bevor ich mich noch mal an diese Hausaufgaben setze."

„Solang du Lucretia in Ruhe lässt, kannst du meinetwegen bis morgen früh da rumliegen."

„Klar hab ich's versucht", beantwortete Harry endlich die Frage, als George wieder zu Fred und den Katalogen zurückgekehrt war. „Schon damals in Hogwarts. Mit Hermiones Zauberstab."

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Es ging nicht."

„Na ja. Vielleicht geht es ja jetzt."

„Nein. Es geht _nicht_. Ich kann das spüren, kapiert?" Harry hasste das Thema. „Erzähl mir lieber was von deiner Ausbildung."

„Nicht jetzt, Mann!"

Harry warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und griff wieder nach dem Buch, das er eben zur Seite gelegt hatte. Das _Buch der Mysterien_ – wenn es ihn auch sicher nicht auf die Mysteriumsabteilung vorbereitete, so hatte er doch jetzt schon eine Menge Spaß damit gehabt, die teilweise ziemlich komplizierten Such- und Rätselaufgaben darin zu lösen. Die Gegenstände auf den Bildern schienen sich hin und wieder selbsttätig umzugruppieren. Inzwischen hatte er seine anfängliche Absicht, das Buch zu verschenken, aufgegeben.

Vorne, auf der schwarzen Innenseite des Einbandes, war ein schlüsselförmiger Umriss in Weiß freigelassen. Dort fragten zierliche, verschnörkelte Buchstaben: „_Dieses Buch gehört__?"_ Er angelte sich Rons Feder zwischen den Pergamentrollen auf dem Tisch hervor und schrieb im Liegen seinen Namen in den weißen Umriss.

In dem Moment, in dem er die Feder wieder hinlegte, ging eine wellenartige Bewegung durch das Buch, die seine linke Hand herunterschubste. Fassungslos sah er, wie das Buch zuschlug und das Bild auf dem Einband auf einmal nicht länger ein Bild war. Stattdessen bewegte sich dort nun ein dicker, nachtblauer Vorhang sacht in einem Windzug, der in dieser Welt nicht zu spüren war. Harry sah die Sterne und Monde in ihrem erloschenen Goldton matt aufblinken, und zwischen den beiden Vorhängen wurde mal mehr, mal weniger von dem gleißenden, weißen Mondlicht hinter dem geheimnisvollen Fenster sichtbar.

„Wow!", sagte Ron ehrfürchtig. „Du hast _doch_ gezaubert!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich hab nur meinen Namen hier reingeschrieben!" Er berührte das Buch – ja: Das war dicker, weicher Stoff, der sich unter seinen Fingern bewegte. Und ein fernes Rauschen ging auf einmal durch die Seiten, die sich für einen Moment ein wenig aufblätterten. Dann war es vorbei, und das Buch lag ruhig auf seiner Brust. Nur die Vorhänge des Einbands regten sich noch in der sanften Brise von _Irgendwo_.

„Guck doch mal rein!", drängte Ron.

Harry blätterte es zaghaft auf. Die Seiten schienen ihm ganz wie zuvor, übersät von unzähligen Kleinigkeiten. Dann erhaschte sein Blick ein Bild, das er bisher noch nicht gesehen zu haben glaubte – eine Doppelseite voller schillernder Seifenblasen – bewegten die sich etwa auch –?

In diesem Moment ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Trompetenstoß – es klang, als ob ein wütender Elefant durchs Zimmer stürmte. „Verdammt – Ron – das kommt aus deiner Tasche!"

Ron hatte vor Schreck seinen Teller auf den Boden geworfen. „Scheiße! Verflucht – das wart _ihr_!", schrie er zu seinen Brüdern hinüber und zerrte schließlich das Ubiquit aus seiner Hosentasche. Es blinkte hektisch und ließ ein weiteres Elefantentrompeten hören. „Was mach ich denn jetzt?!"

„Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass du es nicht überhörst, wenn dich jemand sprechen will", rief George, und Fred sagte: „Tipp es mit dem Zauberstab an und sag _Audio_!"

Als sie das endlich geklärt hatten, war in der gläsernen Halbkugel Mr Weasleys freundliches Gesicht zu erkennen. Alle vier hatten sich voller Neugier über das Ubiquit in Rons Hand gebeugt. „Hallo, Kinder!", grüßte Mr Weasley. „Ich wollte doch mal ausprobieren, ob ich dich erreiche, Ron. Fred sagte, dass sie dir auch ein Ubiquit geschenkt haben. Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

„Klar!"

„Eigentlich hab ich vor allem Neuigkeiten für Harry", sagte Mr Weasley. „Eine gute Nachricht in deiner Angelegenheit, Harry! Merk dir den zweiten November vor! An dem Tag macht die gesamte Mysteriumsabteilung ihren jährlichen Betriebsausflug."

„Betriebsausflug?!"

„Und das ist noch nicht alles", triumphierte Mr Weasley. „Seit die interne Untersuchung dort läuft, von der ich dir neulich erzählte, dürfen sie die Abteilung nicht mehr mit Checkern schützen. Ich würde sagen, mit ein bisschen Glück dürfte deiner Unternehmung an diesem Tag nichts im Wege stehen!"

* * *

Zum „Buch der Mysterien" haben mich die faszinierenden Bilderrätselbücher der _I Spy_-Serie (deutsch: _Ich sehe was_ …) von Walter Wick und Jean Marzollo inspiriert.


	8. Vom Suchen und Finden

**Erster Teil: Jenseits der Festung**

**Kapitel 7:**

**Vom Suchen und Finden**

Draußen in der Gasse glommen die Laternen durch den Nebel. Harry stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Das Ladenschild von Childes _Zauberhut_ auf der anderen Straßenseite konnte man gerade noch als einen helleren Fleck in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit ausmachen. In den Fenstern über dem Laden war Licht – vermutlich waren die Childes mit dem Abendessen beschäftigt. In der „Küche" der Weasleys suchte sich George auch gerade alles Verwertbare aus den Schränken zusammen, um daraus ein Sandwich zu machen.

Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Er wartete auf das Ziehen in den Kniegelenken, mit dem sich die Rückverwandlung anzukündigen pflegte, und dachte, dass er es allmählich satt hatte. Seine Stimmung, bis vor kurzem noch ganz von der Begeisterung über seine Rückkehr in die magische Welt getragen, war irgendwann in den letzten Tagen umgeschlagen. Er fragte sich, ob bei der täglichen Verwandlerei nicht vielleicht doch noch irgendwas kaputtgehen würde. Noch mehr Schäden konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Aber das war nicht alles.

Er war einfach nicht mehr das Kind, dessen Spiegelbild er vor sich in der Fensterscheibe sah. Dieses Kindergesicht, das hatte ganz gut zu der ersten Zeit hier gepasst – zu der Begeisterung, der Neugier, mit der er all die Veränderungen in der Winkelgasse aufgenommen hatte. Aber seit der Termin für seinen Besuch im Ministerium feststand, fiel es ihm täglich schwerer, sich auf dieses Verwandlungsspielchen einzulassen. Er war wieder ins Grübeln gekommen. Vielleicht hatte es auch mit der Jahreszeit zu tun –

Halloween – der Todestag seiner Eltern, gestern. War ihm das früher eigentlich je in den Sinn gekommen, wenn er in Hogwarts beim Halloween-Festessen saß? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber in diesen letzten Tagen hatte er ständig an sie denken müssen. Wie wenig er von ihnen wusste, von ihrem Leben. Sie waren nur drei Jahre älter geworden, als er selbst es jetzt war!

Wenn sie noch leben würden, _jetzt_ –!, dachte er und fühlte mit einem Mal ganz deutlich, welche Last auf ihm lag. Aber morgen werde ich Sirius treffen. Ich werde ihn wiedersehen und mit ihm reden.

Das hatte er sich oft gesagt in den vergangenen Tagen. Sein Verstand wollte sich dann immer einschalten und ihm klar machen, dass es wohl kaum so einfach sein würde, wie er sich das vorstellte: Dass er nur zurück zu diesem steinernen Bogen gehen musste, um Sirius wieder zu begegnen. Wie wahrscheinlich war es denn wohl, dass sie alle einen so fundamentalen Fehler gemacht hatten, als sie Sirius für tot erklärten?

Die Gewissheit, mit der er davon ausging, dass sein Pate – irgendwo, auf irgendeine Weise – noch lebte, hatte auch für ihn selbst etwas Bestürzendes. Aber sein Verstand hatte da keine Chance. Er würde Sirius wiedersehen, weil er ihn wiedersehen _musste_, darauf lief es letzten Endes hinaus. Er brauchte unbedingt ein bisschen Familie in dieser Welt.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging langsam, mit schmerzenden Beinen und einem schwimmenden Gefühl im Kopf, hinüber zum Esstisch. Dort saßen George und Ron in einträchtigem Schweigen unter dem langsam kreiselnden Funkeln des Kronleuchters. George biss mit grimmiger Miene in ein abenteuerlich kombiniertes Sandwich; Ron aß geistesabwesend Fritten aus einer fettigen Tüte und las. Er las jetzt meistens und war währenddessen taub und blind für seine Umgebung. Die Bücher, die er mit sich herumschleppte, zogen Harrys Blicke unwiderstehlich an – heute Abend war es _Rechtliches Grundwissen für Auroren_, wie er vorhin festgestellt hatte – aber er hatte noch in keines davon hineingesehen.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Auroren mit spezieller Genehmigung den _Cruciatus_ anwenden dürfen, wenn anderenfalls –" So weit war Ron gekommen, als jemand zwischen den Kisten apparierte, mit einem Knall, der sie alle drei zusammenzucken ließ.

„He, Mann – Apparieren direkt in die Wohnung ist eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre – waren das nicht deine eigenen Worte?!", rief George.

Bill kam in den Küchenbereich und setzte zwei große Körbe auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. „Guten Abend allerseits. Ja, stimmt, George – entschuldige. Ich hab einfach nicht dran gedacht. Dafür bring ich Abendessen mit – scheint ja auch nötig zu sein", sagte er mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf Georges Sandwich. „Mit besten Grüßen von Mum."

„Wir hatten dich erst morgen früh erwartet", gab George zurück. „Oder habt ihr die Pläne wieder geändert?"

Aber Bill hörte ihm gar nicht zu. „Ach du Schande!", sagte er, zog den Kopf ein, um nicht an den Kronleuchter zu stoßen, und starrte Harry an (der das Starren nur mit einem resignierten Lächeln erwiderte). „Ich glaub's einfach nicht!", sagte er fassungslos. „Wie habt ihr _das_ denn geschafft? Und geht das auch –"

„Krieg dich wieder ein!", unterbrach George ihn mürrisch. „Ja, er verwandelt sich wieder zurück. Irgendwann in der nächsten halben Stunde, genau wie jeden Abend. Und jetzt lass mal sehen, was in den Körben ist."

„Mal ehrlich, George – das ist große Klasse! Wenn das euer Werk ist, dann seid ihr wirklich gut. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, was für eine Tarnung ihr euch ausgedacht habt. Harry, du siehst – äh – _verblüffend_ aus."

„Und das Beste ist, er klingt auch so. Mmh – ist das etwa Lammpastete? Und Kürbiskuchen – gebackene Kartoffeln –!" Georges Miene hellte sich bedeutend auf, während er in den Körben wühlte. „Alles wegen dir, Harry! Nur für ihre Söhne würde diese Frau nicht einfach so ein Festmahl vorbeischicken!"

„Darf ich deinen Worten entnehmen, dass ich willkommen bin?", fragte Bill und setzte sich an den Tisch neben Ron.

„Kannst täglich vorbeikommen, wenn du immer so ein Essen mitbringst", sagte George und machte sich auf die Suche nach ein paar sauberen Tellern. „In der Küche funktioniert's bei uns noch nicht so richtig. Ron muss da noch viel lernen!"

„Ha ha." Ron klappte sein Buch zu, ließ die leere Frittentüte zum Abfall schweben und verfolgte mit gierigen Blicken, wie George die Platten und Schüsseln seiner Mutter auf den Tisch stellte. „Aber ihr wollt doch nicht schon heute Abend aufbrechen, oder?", wandte er sich dann an Bill. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also, der Plan sieht aus wie folgt", sagte er dann. „Harry und ich apparieren morgen früh zum Ministerium. Da werde ich angeben, dass ich zum Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt will – was ich übrigens tatsächlich demnächst einmal tun sollte – und dann hoffen wir mal, dass wir ungeschoren in die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen. Alles Weitere ist dann dir überlassen, Harry."

„Ich würd euch ja wirklich gern begleiten –", begann Ron.

„Das lässt du auf jeden Fall bleiben! Du hast gerade deine Ausbildung da angefangen – du wärst verdammt blöd, wenn du dich jetzt bei irgendwelchen krummen Touren erwischen lässt!"

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch da mit reinziehe", sagte Harry zerknirscht. „Ehrlich, Bill, wenn ich erst mal im Ministerium bin, find ich mich da auch allein zurecht."

„Ach Quatsch, klar komme ich mit! Ich hab nichts zu verlieren, oder? Und die Mysteriumsabteilung wollte ich immer schon mal sehen." Bill fing den Teller auf, den George mehr herüberwarf als vor ihn hinstellte. „Wo ist übrigens Fred?"

„Ausgegangen", antwortete Ron. „Mit Jenny – in ein _Konzert_." So wie er das letzte Wort betonte, handelte es sich eindeutig nicht um ein Konzert der _Weird Sisters_ oder einer ähnlichen Gruppe. „Was übrigens auch die Erklärung für _seine_ Laune ist", fügte er hinzu und nickte zu George hinüber.

„Na wie schön", sagte Bill neutral und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah müde aus, und das Licht des Kronleuchters schien jede Unebenheit seiner von dem Werwolfbiss verunstalteten Gesichtshälfte grausam genau auszuleuchten. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich oben auf dem Sofa schlafen. Dann kommen wir morgen pünktlich los."

Seine Brüder tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick. Auch Harry war klar, dass Bill offenbar nicht gerade versessen darauf war, in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren. Fleur war demnach also noch nicht wieder da.

„Dabei fällt mir ein", fuhr Bill fort, als wollte er ihre Gedanken bestätigen, „Harry, wäre es okay für dich, wenn ich mich demnächst für 'ne Weile am Grimmauldplatz einquartiere?"

„Klar", sagte Harry. „Ich komm da doch sowieso nicht mehr rein. Und selbst wenn – da ist Platz genug."

„Danke. Dann findet ihr mich ab – sagen wir – Ende der Woche dort", sagte Bill. „Wenn ich von Hogwarts zurück bin."

„Hogwarts?" Ron, Harry und George sahen ihn überrascht an.

„McGonagall hat mich gebeten, noch einmal nach Tonks zu suchen", erklärte Bill. „Die haben wieder dieses Wesen gesichtet, von dem sie annehmen, dass es Tonks ist. Anscheinend haben ein paar Schüler auch schon versucht, es zu jagen. Könnte gefährlich für sie werden, wenn sie es wirklich ist."

„Tonks? Du meinst, sie ist immer noch da draußen, im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte Harry bestürzt. „Das ist doch jetzt über ein Jahr her!"

„Ich hab sie damals nicht gefunden", sagte Bill. „Und dann hieß es immer, dass sie von selbst zurückkommen müsste. McGonagall hatte wohl die Pomfrey und sogar ein paar Heiler im St. Mungo zu der Sache befragt. Aber glaub mir, mir ging das auch ziemlich gegen den Strich. Deshalb bin ich froh, dass sie mich noch mal was in der Sache tun lassen."

Inzwischen hatten sie alle etwas von Mrs Weasleys verlockendem Essen auf den Tellern, und für eine Weile herrschte Stille, die nur vom Klirren des Bestecks unterbrochen wurde.

„Habt ihr auch schon das Neueste von Ginny gehört?", fragte Bill irgendwann.

„Die lässt doch nie was von sich hören", erwiderte George. „Viel zu beschäftigt mit dem jeweiligen Jüngling des Monats und Quidditch-Training."

„Und darum geht's auch", sagte Bill. „Um Quidditch, meine ich. Ende des Monats wird sie mit einer handverlesenen Truppe nach Durmstrang reisen. Freundschaftsturnier und so was."

„_Was_?" Die drei anderen ließen tatsächlich ihre Gabeln sinken, so überwältigt waren sie von dieser Nachricht. „Durmstrang?"

„Ja. Das hat Mum auch gesagt. Na ja, sie hat's eher geschrien. Was ihr aber nichts genutzt hat."

„Klar", sagte George. „Mich könnte die da auch nicht von abhalten. Mann, Durmstrang! Das ist Wahnsinn! Warum gab's so was nicht zu unseren Zeiten mal?"

Damit war der Startschuss gegeben für eine ausgiebige und genussvolle Diskussion aktueller und vergangener Quidditchspiele sowie von allem, was sie an Fakten und Gerüchten über Durmstrang hervorkramen konnten.

Harry saß dabei und hatte die Wahl, ob er an seine vergangenen Zeiten als Sucher denken wollte oder zu den Gedanken an seine Toten zurückkehren sollte.

oooOooo

Der Wind hatte die fetten Regenwolken auseinander getrieben und über dem Horizont wieder zusammengeballt. Am hellen Morgenhimmel entdeckte Harry den Mond, der als blass schimmernde, fast vollkommene Kugel zwischen verwehenden Wolkenresten schwamm.

Ein weiteres Mal war er an der Seite eines anderen appariert – das hatte er jetzt bald öfter gemacht, als er selbst appariert war – und fand sich nun neben Bill am toten Ende einer Gasse, zwischen Mülltonnen und geschlossenen Garagen wieder.

„Seit man nicht mehr direkt ins Ministerium apparieren darf, komme ich meistens hier an", erklärte Bill. „In der Nähe ist eine selten benutzte Telefonzelle."

„Heißt das, _niemand_ kann mehr ins Ministerium apparieren?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Was ist mit all den Angestellten? Die können doch unmöglich jeden Morgen –"

„Nein, Angestellte dürfen zumindest ins Atrium apparieren, wenn sie nicht das Flohnetzwerk nehmen", erwiderte Bill. „Übrigens – wir sollten es heute unbedingt vermeiden, Percy zu begegnen. Wenn der dich so im Ministerium sieht, haut es ihn um."

„Für deinen Dad gilt das hoffentlich nicht", sagte Harry. „Der steht nämlich da vorne."

Genau genommen kam Mr Weasley jetzt mit langen Schritten auf sie zu, und zwar mit dem fassungslosen Ausdruck im Gesicht, an den Harry sich allmählich zu gewöhnen begann.

„Diese Jungs!", sagte er, als er bei ihnen angekommen war, und glotzte Harry an. „Dass ihnen da bloß keiner drauf kommt! Harry, du siehst aus wie – also, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

„Wie er selbst?", schlug Bill vor. „Die beiden haben das als eine Art Scherzartikel erfunden, und Harry ist nun ihre erste Langzeit-Testperson, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe."

„Ein Scherzartikel? So einen Zauber wollen die doch wohl nicht in ihrem Laden verkaufen? Ich bin fast sicher, dass das nicht legal ist!" Mr Weasley zog besorgt die Stirn in Falten. „Darüber muss ich mich so bald wie möglich erkundigen – möglichst unauffällig, versteht sich –"

„Was machst du überhaupt hier, Dad?", fragte Bill. „Ich dachte, wir hätten besprochen, dass du dich aus dieser Sache raushältst?"

Mr Weasley rieb sich die Nase, die von der kalten Luft gerötet war. „Tja, wisst ihr – die Angelegenheit hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich dachte, ich begleite euch wenigstens hinein – in der betreffenden Abteilung finde ich mich vermutlich doch besser zurecht als ihr. Harry, bist du immer noch entschlossen?"

„Ja! Auf jeden Fall!" Und er wünschte sehnlichst, es könnte endlich losgehen. Er war ganz schön nervös und hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf eine weitere Diskussion.

„Also dann – machen wir uns doch einfach auf den Weg!", schlug Mr Weasley vor. „Die Telefonzelle ist da vorn um die Ecke. Oder halt, vorher sollte ich euch doch noch ein paar Worte über diese Todeskammer sagen, und das geht besser hier, wo uns niemand zuhört."

„Du weißt etwas über diesen Raum?", fragte Bill überrascht. „Ich dachte immer, der ist – na ja, ein Mysterium eben."

„Ist er auch, letztendlich. Aber sogar über die Mysteriumsabteilung gibt es Aufzeichnungen, wenn auch nicht sehr viele. Ich habe mich da mal ein wenig – umgesehen."

Harry und Bill tauschten einen Blick. Beide hatten einen Arthur Weasley vor Augen, der sich nach Dienstschluss in eines der verlassenen Büros oder in ein düsteres Archiv schlich und dort alte Aktenordner wälzte … Und Harry fiel plötzlich ein, wie Mr Weasleys letzter heimlicher Ausflug in die Mysteriumsabteilung geendet hatte – nämlich damit, dass er fast zu Tode gebissen worden war – von einer Schlange …

Das war gerade jetzt kein besonders ermutigender Gedanke. Voldemort ist tot, beruhigte er sich. Keine Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt mehr. Das ist nichts als eine heimlichtuerische Verwaltungsabteilung!

„Leider kann ich nur mit sozusagen historischem Wissen dienen", sagte Mr Weasley entschuldigend. „Dinge, die man im Ministeriums-Almanach nachlesen kann. Der ist nur für Angestellte zugänglich, und auch nicht für – äh – alle." Seiner Miene war anzusehen, dass _er_ nicht zu den offiziell Berechtigten gehörte.

„Und da steht was über diesen Bogen drin?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts über seine Herkunft und den ursprünglichen Zweck. Aber anscheinend wurde dort zu manchen Zeiten so etwas wie eine Orakelbefragung durchgeführt. Es müssen wohl – nun ja, Stimmen zu hören sein hinter diesem Schleier, mit dem der Bogendurchgang verhängt ist. Diese Befragungen scheinen allerdings nicht gerade erfolgreich gewesen zu sein und wurden dann auch eingestellt." Mr Weasley, der nur eine dünne Jacke trug, rieb sich frierend die Arme. „Es gab noch eine weitere Verwendung für diesen Bogen, aber auch das ist schon lange her. Genau besehen dürfte die Todeskammer heutzutage der am wenigsten genutzte Raum der Abteilung sein. Vielleicht sogar des gesamten Ministeriums. Lasst uns langsam weitergehen, es wird allmählich ziemlich kalt hier, findet ihr nicht auch?"

„Was für eine Verwendung?", hakte Harry nach. Es war deutlich zu merken, dass Mr Weasley dieses Thema am liebsten rasch übergangen hätte.

„Nun ja. Dieser ganze Raum – er sieht doch ein bisschen wie ein Amphitheater aus oder – oder eine Arena, nicht?"

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Harry. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit oft gefragt, wozu diese Zuschauerplätze eigentlich da sein mochten, und wartete nun gespannt.

„Also, im Almanach finden sich bestimmte Hinweise darauf, dass der Wizengamot – in früheren Zeiten, versteht sich; das letzte Mal ist schon über hundert Jahre her! – nun, um es kurz zu machen, anscheinend wurde das Hindurchgehen durch diesen Bogen damals hin und wieder als Höchststrafe für besonders schwere Vergehen verhängt. Im Falle der Verwendung von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen etwa. Die Todeskammer war also wohl einmal etwas – wie ein Gerichtssaal."

Bill und Harry sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Eine Art – Todesstrafe?", fragte Bill.

Mr Weasley nickte bekümmert. „So sieht es aus. Der letzte Verurteilte, den man hindurchgeschickt hat, war ein gewisser Bertie Gillespie, der –"

Harry interessierte sich nicht für Bertie Gillespie. „Aber das heißt, dass – dass die Leute dann wirklich tot –" Er konnte den plötzlichen Absturz all seiner Hoffnungen kaum ertragen.

„Man weiß es nicht!", sagte Mr Weasley. „Man nimmt es an, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich nehme das auch an. Was mit den Menschen geschieht, die dort hindurchgehen, ist nicht bekannt. Nur, dass sie nie mehr zurückkehren. Tut mir so leid für dich, Harry, aber wie ich schon sagte – ich kann sowieso nicht glauben, dass –"

„Ja, ich weiß schon", unterbrach ihn Harry hastig. „Aber ich muss da jetzt einfach rein, verstehen Sie? Sie haben gesagt, niemand weiß es _genau_, oder? Ich muss einfach –"

„Ich verstehe das ja, Harry, sonst wäre ich gar nicht hier. Aber du solltest vorgewarnt sein – nicht zu viel erhoffen – und vor allem eins bedenken: Dieser Ort ist gefährlich, das versteht sich von selbst, aber es ist nicht nur das Hindurchgehen." Mr Weasley zögerte. „Anscheinend übt der Bogen auf manche Menschen eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft aus. Hat vielleicht mit den Stimmen da zu tun. Es wird von einigen berichtet, die als Zeugen bei jenen – Verhandlungen dabei waren und danach wie gebannt vor dem Bogen sitzen geblieben sind. Man musste sie schließlich mit Gewalt von dort wegtragen." Er senkte die Stimme und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ein paar von ihnen sollen sogar hindurchgegangen sein! Man hat nie wieder etwas von ihnen gesehen."

Harry lief es kalt über den Rücken. An die flüsternden Stimmen und den Sog, der von ihnen auszugehen schien, erinnerte er sich nur zu gut.

„Was ist mit denen passiert, die man weggetragen hat?", fragte Bill. „Konnten die nicht sagen, was sie so gefesselt hat?"

Mr Weasley, der eben die Tür der Telefonzelle hatte öffnen wollen, hielt inne. „Sie sagten so etwas in der Art, dass sie dort Antworten gefunden hätten. Antworten auf all ihre Fragen."

Bill zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Auf _alle_?"

„Genau das", bestätigte sein Vater.

„Tja, dann lasst uns endlich einsteigen", sagte Bill munter. „Wer weiß, welche Antworten uns heute noch erwarten!"

In der Telefonzelle war es ziemlich eng für drei Personen.

„Müsste hier nicht eigentlich eine ganze Schlange von Leuten anstehen, die ins Ministerium wollen?", fragte Harry, der in diesem Moment froh war, wieder die schmächtige Statur eines Elfjährigen zu haben. „Wie läuft denn das bloß, wenn alle Besucher des Ministeriums nur noch über die Telefonzelle reinkönnen?"

„Diese ist nicht die Einzige", sagte Mr Weasley und tippte eine Zahlenfolge in das Telefon. „Wir haben die Anzahl der – nun, der Zugänge erheblich erhöht. Es gibt solche Telefonzellen quer über London verteilt. Das Problem ist eher – aber das wirst du gleich sehen."

Sie fuhren bereits nach unten, und genau wie in seiner Erinnerung ertönte auch diesmal eine Frauenstimme und fragte sie nach Namen und Anliegen.

„Bill Weasley", sagte Bill. „Ich will zum Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt. Habe meinen kleinen Cousin James Pepperleaf dabei, der einfach mal das Ministerium sehen will."

„Bill Weasley und James Pepperleaf, bitte entnehmen Sie Ihre Passierscheine und stellen Sie sich im Atrium an." Es raschelte im Münzschacht. Dann fuhr die Frauenstimme sachlich fort: „Wenn Sie die Checker passiert haben, lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab registrieren und begeben sich auf direktem Weg zu der von Ihnen benötigten Dienststelle. Bitte beachten Sie, dass Ihr Passierschein ausschließlich für die Zauberwesenbehörde gültig ist. Danke."

„Oh Mann", sagte Bill und entnahm dem Münzschacht zwei grüne Karten. Sie hatten dasselbe Format wie Archie Pyes Checker-Zecke, die in Harrys Jackentasche steckte. „Und wie kommst du rein?"

„Ich habe einen Dienstausweis", antwortete sein Vater. „Und jetzt solltet ihr euch mit etwas Geduld wappnen …"

Der Telefonzellen-Aufzug hatte angehalten, und Harry trat hinter den beiden anderen hinaus ins Atrium des Zauberereiministeriums mit dem Gefühl, ein Eindringling zu sein. Er verstand augenblicklich, was Mr Weasley mit der Geduld gemeint hatte.

Vor drei Drehkreuzen, die jeweils zwischen zwei mannshohen schwarzen Kästen angebracht waren, stand eine Menge Leute in Schlangen an. Dieser Teil des Atriums glich jetzt mehr einer Bahnhofshalle oder –

„Das sieht ja aus wie in der U-Bahn!", sagte Harry erstaunt und fühlte wieder diese Enttäuschung, die ihn schon bei _Cartwright & Maker_ überkommen hatte. Was sollte das? Wollte die Zaubererwelt jetzt den Muggeln und ihren öden Ritualen nacheifern?

Aber Mr Weasley schien das ganz anders zu sehen. „Die Checker sind letztlich eine sehr nützliche Einrichtung. Sicher, Fehlfunktionen kommen gelegentlich vor – und letzten Freitag hat einer von ihnen plötzlich ständig Imperius-Alarm gegeben, ausgerechnet kurz vor Feierabend. Aber wir haben das ganz schnell behoben", endete er nicht ohne Stolz, und Harry fragte sich, ob Mr Weasley etwa selbst zu den Verantwortlichen für diese blöden Checker gehörte.

Sie standen jetzt in der mittleren Schlange an. Harry zählte an die zwanzig Leute vor sich. Direkt vor ihm stand eine Frau mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die offenbar jetzt schon vollkommen entnervt war und vor sich hinschimpfte.

„Dad – wäre es nicht besser, wenn du direkt in dein Büro – du könntest sonst deinen Job riskieren! Wir kommen schon klar!" Bill hatte seine Stimme zum Flüstern gesenkt, was allerdings nicht nötig war, da in diesem Moment das kleine Mädchen vor ihnen lautstark zu weinen anfing.

„Ich riskiere schon nichts!", flüsterte sein Vater zurück. „Ich bringe euch nur bis zur – nun, bis zu dem besagten Raum. Und da hole ich euch später auch wieder ab."

Der kleine Junge vor ihnen zappelte herum und schnitt Harry Fratzen. Er war vielleicht sieben oder acht – ungefähr drei Jahre jünger als ich, dachte Harry resigniert und versuchte, sein Gegenüber mit ungerührtem Blick niederzustarren.

Trotz allem – das hier war das Zaubereiministerium! Bis hierher war er also zumindest schon mal gekommen! Der polierte Holzboden glänzte unter seinen Füßen, und über ihm bewegten sich goldene Symbole über eine tiefblaue Decke, durch die Kamine an den Seitenwänden kamen Angestellte zur Arbeit – wenigstens das war alles wie bei seinem ersten Besuch hier. Aber als er hinaufsah, entdeckte er hier und da Plakate, die sich selbst entrollten und glitzernde, leuchtende oder schreiend bunte Aufschriften enthüllten. Und da war auch ein ganzer Schwarm von kleinen, rot funkelnden Schmetterlingen, die dicht über den Köpfen der Ministeriumsbesucher dahinschwirrten. Der kleine Junge vor ihm versuchte gerade, einen davon zu fangen, als dieser direkt vor Harrys Nase innehielt und mit einer schmeichelnden Frauenstimme einen Slogan zirpte, den er schon kannte: „_Reden_ Sie mit Ihren Lieben – überall, zu jeder Zeit! Ihr Ubiquit macht's möglich!" Der Schmetterling schlug mit den Flügeln und gab dabei ein zartes Klingeln wie von unsichtbaren Glöckchen von sich – und dann zirpte es wieder los, begleitet (wenn auch wenig melodisch) von den beiden Kindern, die begeistert mitbrüllten: „Kaufen Sie _zwei_, verschenken Sie _eins_!"

„_Oskar_! Oskar, hör jetzt endlich auf herumzuzappeln!", rief die geplagte Mutter schrill. „Und Malwina, lass das Geschrei! Spart euch das für später – das wird noch ein langer Vormittag!"

Der Schmetterling hatte inzwischen abgedreht und suchte neue Opfer, und Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder würgen sollte. Diese Ubiquits waren jedenfalls ganz sicher _überall_.

Die Schlange rückte dann doch schneller vor als befürchtet. Einer der Anstehenden nach dem anderen trat zwischen die beiden Kästen und steckte seinen Passierschein in den rechten Kasten, der ihn nach kurzer Überprüfung wieder ausspuckte. (Die Scheine hatten unterschiedliche Farben, bemerkte Harry, offenbar je nach dem Amt, zu dem der Betreffende wollte.) Je näher sie den Kästen und dem Drehkreuz kamen, desto nervöser wurde er. Was, wenn diese Checker nicht nur auf Imperiuszauber und Vielsaftverwandlung ansprachen, sondern auch feststellten, dass mit ihm nicht alles seine Richtigkeit hatte?

„Büro für Lächerliche Patente – siebter Stock", schnarrte der Kasten, als die Frau mit den beiden Kindern hindurchging. Das Mädchen stieß dabei eine ganze Arie schriller Schreie aus.

Mr Weasley war hindurch – „Guten Morgen, Mr Weasley", sagte der Apparat höflich, wenn auch sehr mechanisch, als er den Dienstausweis wieder ausgab – und Bill trat zwischen die Kästen. Harry brach allmählich der Schweiß aus. Ich bin nur ein Kind, dachte er, als wolle er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

„Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt – vierter Stock!" Bill war drüben und musste sich mehrere misstrauische Blicke von anderen Besuchern gefallen lassen, die gehört hatten, wohin er wollte.

Harry betrat die Checker-Kontrolle mit weichen Knien. Er überlegte panisch, ob er statt des Passierscheins lieber gleich die Checker-Zecke verwenden sollte, die er für alle Fälle mitgenommen hatte. Bill und Mr Weasley sahen ihn aufmunternd an, aber das half wenig. Ein leises Summen ertönte aus dem dunklen Metall, das ihn nun in der Zange hatte. _Jetzt_, dachte er. Jetzt wird es hier gleich losschrillen oder was auch immer. Sie werden mich –

„Den Schein, Har-, James!", rief Bill. „Steck den Passierschein da rein!"

Der war in seiner Hand zwar schweißfeucht geworden, aber der Apparat schluckte ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten. Es dauerte. Es dauerte eindeutig länger als bei den anderen. Das leise Summen setzte noch einmal ein. Ruhig bleiben, ermahnte Harry sich. _Ich bin nur ein Kind_.

„Geht das hier heute noch mal weiter, meine Güte noch mal!", beschwerte sich der Mann hinter ihm bei der Allgemeinheit. Er trug einen Aktenkoffer und einen teuren Umhang und sah ziemlich wichtig aus. „Das ist ein _Kind_ – was soll diese ewig lange Kontrolle?"

Gerade als Harry überlegte, ob er einfach wieder zurückgehen sollte – vielleicht ließen diese Apparate ja auch keine Muggel oder ähnliches durch?! – spuckte der Kasten seinen Passierschein aus und schnarrte: „Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt – vierter Stock."

Und das Drehkreuz gab ihn frei. Jetzt war er wirklich im Ministerium.

„Ging doch alles glatt, oder?", sagte Bill leise, als er zwischen ihnen zur nächsten Schlange weiter ging. Für die Registrierung der Zauberstäbe war immerhin noch ein echter, lebendiger Beamter zuständig. Harry fand das sehr beruhigend – nicht, dass es ihn hätte interessieren müssen. Dieser Zauberer akzeptierte Mr Weasleys Dienstausweis mit einem knappen Nicken, musterte Bill jedoch sehr skeptisch, als er den grünen Passierschein sah.

„Is' nicht bald Vollmond?", grummelte er und nahm Bills Zauberstab entgegen. Er hatte den Blick schnell wieder von Bills vernarbtem Gesicht abgewendet.

„Übermorgen", antwortete Bill freundlich, und Harry verspürte den kindischen Wunsch, dass Bill den Beamten anknurren würde – nur ein bisschen.

„Soso. Gut, dann gehn Sie mal weiter." Er reichte ihm den Zauberstab zurück und wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Und?"

„Ich – ich begleite ihn nur –"

„Interessiert mich nicht. Deinen Zauberstab. Bist doch sicher über zehn Jahre?"

„Ja, aber –"

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte der wichtige Mann, der auch hier hinter ihnen stand. „Guter Mann, ich habe einen _Termin_!"

„Er ist – magisch beeinträchtigt", kam Mr Weasley zur Hilfe. Er sah ziemlich angespannt aus. „Er hat keinen Zauberstab."

„Ein _Squib_! Ach du gute Güte! Und dafür dieses Trara!" Der wichtige Typ zeichnete sich ganz offensichtlich nicht durch Feingefühl aus. „Ein Squib und ein Werwolf – und deshalb verpasse ich jetzt –"

Mehr hörten sie nicht, denn Mr Weasley und Bill zogen Harry mit sich zum nächsten freien Aufzug.

„Lasst uns schnell machen, hier ist gerade alles frei!", sagte Mr Weasley. „Und ein leerer Aufzug ist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen."

Sie hatten Glück. Der wichtige Mann hatte den Zauberstabkontrolleur ausreichend verärgert, so dass dieser nun extra langsam arbeitete – das hielt die Schlange dort auf und verhalf ihnen tatsächlich zu einem leeren Aufzug.

Harry atmete tief aus, als sich die Türen endlich schlossen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal wieder atmete, seit er zwischen die Checker getreten war. „Und was jetzt?", fragte er.

„Jetzt fahren wir runter in den neunten Stock", sagte Mr Weasley. „Es sei denn, du hast es dir doch noch anders überlegt."

oooOooo

Rufus Scrimgeour kam missgelaunt aus seinem Büro ins Vorzimmer und sah irritiert durch das Fenster, vor dem strahlender Sonnenschein herrschte. Ein Frühlingsmorgen, wenn er je einen gesehen hatte.

Hätte nicht auf dem Echt-Wetter-Ausblick für mein Fenster bestehen sollen, dachte er. Das hier hat was. Auch wenn's nicht stimmt.

„Hat sich Cucudi inzwischen gemeldet, Leandra?", fragte er seine Sekretärin, die hastig ihren Kaffeebecher abstellte.

Als hätte er auf den Klang seiner Stimme gewartet – was übrigens gewissermaßen tatsächlich der Fall war – schoss im selben Moment ein zartgelber Bogen Papier vom Tisch der Sekretärin auf den Minister zu. Er konnte den grellroten _Dringend__!_-Vermerk darauf gerade noch erkennen, dann klatschte ihm das Papier ins Gesicht.

„Oh, bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir!", fuhr Leandra Spinstermill auf. „Ich hätte das in die Mappe legen sollen –"

„Allerdings", knurrte Scrimgeour, dem das nicht zum ersten Mal widerfuhr und der allmählich dazu neigte, Absicht dahinter zu vermuten. Er pflückte sich das Papier von der Stirn und legte es in die dafür vorgesehene Mappe, ohne es anzusehen. Jetzt erst recht nicht. „Also, Cucudi – was ist mit ihm?", beharrte er. „Haben Sie ihn erreicht?"

„Nein, Sir, leider immer noch nicht", antwortete Miss Spinstermill, die resignierend zugesehen hatte, wie Scrimgeour mit ihrer Dringend-Notiz verfuhr. „Der Stellvertretende Abteilungsleiter, Barclay, hat vorhin noch einmal eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sein Chef zur Zeit auf einer seiner längeren Dienstreisen und auch für ihn unerreichbar sei. Er müsse warten, bis Cucudi sich bei ihm meldet."

„Unglaublich! Seine Abteilung steckt in einer internen Untersuchung, und der Mann verschwindet auf Dienstreise! Und die Abteilung selbst macht einen Betriebsausflug!" Das war wieder einmal einer der vielen Momente, in denen Scrimgeour sich zurück in die Aurorenzentrale wünschte, aber es half ja nichts. Und andererseits – vielleicht ließ sich in der verlassenen Mysteriumsabteilung ja doch noch etwas finden … „Was sagten Sie, wann kommt Skanne heute vorbei?"

„Am späten Nachmittag, Sir. Bis dahin hat er noch in der Akademie für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu tun – Sie erinnern sich, er hält dort im Moment ein Seminar", sagte die Sekretärin und fügte nicht hinzu, dass sie ihm das bereits am Freitag und auch am Donnerstag schon mitgeteilt hatte. „Er sagte, vor halb fünf könne er nicht hier sein."

„Tja, wie es aussieht, ist niemand außer uns bei der Arbeit, nicht wahr? Dann bringen Sie mir doch bitte die Post herein." Damit wollte er zurück in sein Büro entschwinden.

„Herr Minister – bitte sehen Sie doch kurz in die Dringend-Mappe!" Miss Spinstermill flehte geradezu. Darauf lief es eigentlich immer hinaus, was die Dringend-Notizen anging.

Scrimgeour seufzte, dann öffnete er die Mappe und entnahm ihr das oberste Blatt, das ihm eben ins Gesicht geflogen war. „Also gut. Was ist das?"

„Eine Einladung zum Dinner, Sir. Bei Mr Weasley."

Er hatte so etwas geahnt. „Oh nein. Muss das sein? Wann denn?"

„Am neunzehnten November. Und Sie haben schon letztes Jahr abgesagt, Sir –"

„Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann, Leandra! Ich kann nicht zu jeder Party meiner Angestellten gehen – was kann er denn wollen?"

„Ich denke, es ist einfach eine Einladung zum Dinner. Mr Weasley und seine Frau laden jedes Jahr einmal alle diejenigen ein, die –"

„Dieser Bursche ist so schrecklich langweilig", murmelte Scrimgeour, während er die perfekt gestaltete Einladung studierte. „Wissen Sie, ob Fudge auch eingeladen ist?"

„Ich denke nicht, Sir – Mr Weasley lädt immer nur –"

„Oh, und sein Vater – ich meine, Weasleys Vater, der wird doch wohl nicht dabei sein?", unterbrach ihr Chef sie ein weiteres Mal. „Sie wissen schon, Weasley aus der Abteilung für –"

„Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, ja, Sir, ich weiß. Der hier mehrmals wegen dieses Potter-Jungen angefragt hat."

„Ja. Den meine ich. Arthur Weasley."

„Nein, Sir, zu diesen Partys lädt Mr Weasley stets nur höhere Angestellte ein. Auf seiner Stufe und darüber –"

„Verstehe. Ist ganz wild darauf, die Karriereleiter hinaufzufallen."

Das kommentierte Miss Spinstermill nicht, aber ihr fiel etwas anderes ein. „Allerdings könnte es sein, dass –" Sie unterbrach sich, als sei sie nicht sicher, ob der Minister Interesse an Gerüchten von der Art haben würde, wie sie ihr jetzt in den Sinn kamen. Aber Scrimgeour sah sofort misstrauisch von der Einladung auf.

„Was _allerdings_? Wissen Sie etwas, das ich auch wissen sollte?" Vermutlich, dachte er. Die Sekretärinnen kennen sich mit den Leuten hier immer besser aus als unsereins …

„Na ja, ich habe gehört, dass Mr Weasleys Bruder kürzlich seine Stelle verloren hat – vielleicht erinnern Sie sich – sein älterer Bruder hat ein – nun, ein Werwolf-Problem, wenn es stimmt, was man sagt. Vielleicht möchte er diesbezüglich –"

„_Bill_ Weasley? Wurde entlassen?" Dass er den Namen des Weasley-Bruders parat hatte, beeindruckte sie, das war ihrer Miene deutlich anzusehen. Er beschloss, noch eins draufzusetzen. „Er war bei Gringotts, nicht wahr? Und die haben ihn gefeuert? Etwa wegen dieser Werwolf-Sache? Vollkommen inakzeptabel! Der Mann hat eine Menge für diese Gemeinschaft getan, da kann man nicht den leisesten Verdacht einer Diskriminierung dulden. Tragen Sie den Termin in meinen Kalender ein und sagen Sie Mr Weasley zu!"

Während er wieder in seinem Büro verschwand – vor dessen Fenstern sich der Autoverkehr im Nieselregen über Londons Straßen voranschob – dachte er an Bill Weasley.

William Jonathan Weasley, Mitglied des einstigen Phönixordens, Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts. Der Weasley, der damals die Leute aus Voldemorts brennender Festung geführt hatte.

Nachdenklich ging er zu einem gesicherten Schrank hinüber, den nur er allein öffnen konnte.

Guter Mann, dieser Weasley. Kein Beamtenkopf wie sein Bruder, der Zweite Untersekretär. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Eher jemand, den er gerne in den Reihen der Auroren gesehen hätte.

Und doch war sein Name einer von denen, die in blutroten Lettern auf einer Akte in diesem Schrank hier standen.

oooOooo

„Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte die Frauenstimme, als der Aufzug hielt. Harry war inzwischen richtig übel, solche Angst hatte er, dass doch noch jemand zusteigen und sie vielleicht aufhalten würde. Es konnte doch nicht so einfach sein, oder? Mr Weasley hatte den Aufzugknopf die ganze Zeit gedrückt gehalten, während sie hinabgesunken waren, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Schließlich konnten die Leute hier alle zaubern. Im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Nervös verfolgte er das Schwirren eines blassvioletten Memos, das sich offenbar verirrt hatte und nun hektisch über ihren Köpfen rotierte.

„Ihr müsst eure Passierscheine vorne an die Jacken stecken", ermahnte Mr Weasley sie. „Wir sollten zumindest den Anschein der Korrektheit wahren!"

„Und wenn uns jemand sieht – schreien die Dinger hier nicht jedem ins Gesicht, dass wir eigentlich woanders sein sollten?", wandte Bill ein.

„Es wird niemand da sein, da bin ich sicher", beruhigte ihn sein Vater. „Die ganze Belegschaft ist vorhin zum Betriebsausflug aufgebrochen, ich hab sie gesehen. Im Moment tun sie alles, um zu demonstrieren, dass sie auch nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Abteilung des Ministeriums sind. Aber wenn uns doch jemand begegnen und fragen sollte – dann sagen wir einfach, wir hätten uns verlaufen."

„Nicht sehr überzeugend, Dad", sagte Bill. „Wenn _du_ mit dabei bist –"

„Nun ja – einige der Fahrstühle haben so ihre kleinen Macken und bringen einen dann überallhin, nur nicht dahin, wo man hinwill. Das weiß hier jeder. Und jetzt los!"

Die Fahrstuhltür glitt ratternd zur Seite, und dann standen sie in einem stillen, verlassenen Korridor. Bill sah sich interessiert um. Es war sein erster Besuch im neunten Stock. Kahle Wände, keine Fenster, Fackeln an den Wänden. Und tatsächlich nirgendwo einer dieser Checker-Kästen.

Harrys Herz hämmerte jetzt wie wild. Er starrte auf die einzige Tür, die es in diesem Korridor gab – die schwarze Tür hinten in der Düsternis, die ihm damals so viele Male in seinen Träumen begegnet war. Auf die ging er nun langsam zu und bekam nicht einmal mit, dass die anderen ihm folgten. Erst als er vor der Tür stehen blieb und diese, anders als bei seinem letzten Besuch hier, nicht aufschwang, sah er sich nach Bill und Mr Weasley um.

„Sie geht nicht auf", krächzte er. „Als ich das letzte Mal hier war –"

Aber Mr Weasley war schon weitergegangen, als wollte er durch das Holz hindurch – und die Tür schwang lautlos auf.

„Nicht schlecht", murmelte Bill, als er in den kreisrunden und vollkommen schwarzen Raum trat, der dahinter lag. „Ist das Marmor oder was?"

Das blaue Licht der Leuchter ringsum machte diesen Raum nicht wirklich heller, sondern vermittelte den Besuchern ein Gefühl des Schwimmens – und verlieh rotem Haar einen wirklich _seltsamen_ Schimmer, wie Harry feststellte. „Jetzt müssen wir noch die richtige Tür finden", sagte er und zeigte auf die Türen in der Wand ringsum. Er krächzte immer noch; seine Kehle war völlig verkrampft. „Und Vorsicht, die Wand dreht sich!"

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als sie sich knirschend in Bewegung setzte. „He, das ist wirklich beeindruckend!", bemerkte Bill und sah den blauen Lichtschlieren nach, von denen sie umschlossen wurden. „Und wie finden wir jetzt die richtige Tür?"

„Wir müssen sie gar nicht suchen", mischte sich nun erstmals wieder Mr Weasley ein, der dem Kreisen der Wand mit skeptischem Blick zugesehen hatte. „Tatsächlich sind die Räume hinter diesen Türen alle irgendwie miteinander verbunden – man muss die Verbindung nur kennen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Wenn wir das damals gewusst hätten!"

„Oh, nach allem, was ich über euren Ausflug damals gehört habe, habt ihr euch doch ganz wacker geschlagen." Die Wand war inzwischen wieder zum Stillstand gekommen, und Mr Weasley ging einfach auf die nächstbeste Tür zu. „Ich war allerdings froh, dass ich über die Verbindungen Bescheid wusste. Nicht, dass es mir letztendlich viel genutzt hätte –" Er verzog das Gesicht, zweifellos in Erinnerung an die grausame Schlangenattacke, die er nur gerade eben überlebt hatte. „Also dann – lasst uns unser Glück versuchen!"

Harry schubste alle unerfreulichen Erinnerungen an die Räume der Mysteriumsabteilung beiseite und folgte Mr Weasley, dem sich auch diese Tür ganz einfach geöffnet hatte –

Und später, viel später, wenn er darüber nachdachte, schien ihm dies der Moment gewesen zu sein, in dem er wirklich wieder in die magische Welt eingetreten war: Hier, fernab von neuen Apparaten und Muggel-inspirierten Schnellrestaurants, Zaubererhandys und Werbung, fand er endlich die Welt wieder, die er damals verlassen hatte – unverändert, von keinem zweifelhaften Fortschritt entzaubert.

Er tauchte ein in das kristallhelle Funkeln, das den Raum vor ihm erfüllte, dieses Funkeln, das auch eine Stimme zu haben schien oder vielmehr viele Stimmen, denn dem tanzenden Licht schien das Ticken der unzähligen Uhren hier genau zu entsprechen.

Wie _schön_!, dachte er – überrascht, weil er sich zwar gut an diesen Raum erinnern konnte, aber nicht daran, ob der ihn auch damals mit einem solchen Glücksgefühl erfüllt hatte.

„Oh, das ist gut, dass wir diesen Raum gleich als ersten erwischt haben", sagte Mr Weasley zufrieden und blinzelte in die Helle. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er gewissermaßen das Zentrum der Abteilung bildet, und ich weiß sicher, dass wir von hier aus in die Todeskammer kommen –"

Harry glaubte sich zwar zu erinnern, dass es in diesem Saal nur eine einzige weitere Tür gab – und die hatte in die Halle der Prophezeiungen geführt – aber er wollte nicht widersprechen. Außerdem war Mr Weasley hier schließlich schon im Auftrag des Phönixordens unterwegs gewesen – er mochte alles Mögliche über diese Abteilung wissen, von dem Harry keine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich hab mir die Mysteriumsabteilung nie so – so _hell_ vorgestellt", sagte Bill, der noch immer fasziniert und ein wenig geblendet in das funkelnde Licht sah.

„Ist sie auch nicht", erwiderte sein Vater. „Das hier dürfte in jeder Hinsicht der hellste Raum der Abteilung sein. Das Licht kommt übrigens von dort hinten." Er wies auf die beinahe mannshohe Kristallglocke am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Aber kommt, wir sollten uns nicht länger als nötig aufhalten."

Sie gingen zwischen den verlassenen Schreibtischen, zwischen Unmengen von Uhren in allen denkbaren Formen und Größen hindurch und blieben dann doch wie gebannt vor der Glocke stehen.

Noch immer gab es darin diese glitzernde Strömung, auf der das winzige Ei schwamm. Noch immer schlüpfte der Kolibri aus den zerbrechenden Schalen, wurde emporgetragen, als wolle er fliegen, nur um dann doch wieder hinabzusinken, zurück in die Schalen, die sich über ihm schlossen, bevor das Ganze von vorne begann.

„Das ist schön! Die Perle des Arkturius – und worin schwimmt sie?", fragte Bill beinahe flüsternd. „Etwa in einem Zeitstrom?"

Sein Vater nickte, und während Harry in die Strömung sah, außerstande, seinen Blick davon abzuwenden, sagte Bill anerkennend: „Die schönste Darstellung, die ich bisher gesehen habe!"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich damit auskennst", sagte sein Vater überrascht.

„Ach, dieses Zeit-Ei findest du sogar noch in Ägypten. Gemalt, aus Stein und ich weiß nicht woraus noch alles", erwiderte Bill. „Aber das Vogelei hier gefällt mir eindeutig am besten."

„Kein Wunder – dieses Kunstwerk hier stammt sozusagen vom Meister selbst", erklärte Mr Weasley mit einem Lächeln voll bedauernder Ironie. „Caducus Fugit hat es geschaffen und der Mysteriumsabteilung gestiftet. Es ist nicht nur ein bedeutendes Kunstwerk, es ist auch –"

„_Der_ Caducus Fugit?", unterbrach ihn Bill erstaunt.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es mehrere gab", erwiderte sein Vater.

„Wer ist Caducus Fugit?", fragte Harry.

„Er war ein großer Erfinder, aber das hat ihn dann leider auch seinen Hals gekostet. Er starb vor vielen Jahren in Azkaban."

„Was hatte er getan?", fragte Harry, ein bisschen bestürzt, dass jemand, der etwas wie diese Kristallglocke gebaut hatte, als Verbrecher in Azkaban geendet hatte.

„Er hatte einen Zeitenwandler erfunden und gebaut", sagte Bill.

„Einen Zeitenwandler?"

„Ein Gerät, mit dem er sich in der Zeit bewegen konnte – etwas wie einen Zeitumkehrer, nur mit viel größerer Reichweite", erklärte Mr Weasley. „Und Geräte, mit deren Hilfe sich die Zeit manipulieren lässt, waren und sind streng verboten."

„Eine Zeitmaschine!", sagte Harry beeindruckt. Vor seinen Augen warf der kleine Vogel eben wieder die Schalen von sich und stieg in die Höhe der Kristallglocke. Er musste an Dumbledores Phönix denken.

„Richtig, richtig!" Mr Weasley begann sich für das Thema zu erwärmen. „Die Muggel nennen das Zeitmaschine, ich erinnere mich. Na ja, Fugit war zu seiner Zeit ziemlich berühmt. Ein Reisender, der die halbe Welt durchstreift hatte. Immer auf der Suche. Ich vermute beinahe, dass er auch bei den Muggeln bekannt war. Damals wurde behauptet, er habe die Perle des Arkturius tatsächlich gefunden und nur mit dieser Hilfe seine Maschine bauen können."

„Diese Perle ist ein legendäres Objekt, das angeblich zum Reisen in der Zeit befähigt", erklärte Bill mit einem halben Grinsen. „Ist natürlich nur ein Märchen, wie diese ganze Arkturius-Geschichte, aber du findest es oft auf alten Gemälden und so. Wird meistens als Ei dargestellt. Es ist nur ein Symbol."

„Wir müssen weiter!", drängte Mr Weasley. „Aber bei nächster Gelegenheit musst du mir unbedingt mehr von diesen ägyptischen Darstellungen erzählen, Bill."

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war Harry Auge in Auge mit dem Kolibri, und dann sah er das winzige schwarze Vogelauge brechen, bevor der Kolibri zurück in die Schalen sank. Erschüttert fragte er sich, ob das Tierchen eigentlich ein echtes, lebendiges Wesen war, das man hier zu diesem unendlichen Sterben und Geborenwerden verdammt hatte. Was mochte geschehen, wenn man etwas Totes in diesen Zeitstrom brachte?

Auf einmal erschien ihm das diamanthelle Licht in diesem Raum nicht mehr so strahlend und heiter. Auf einmal bekamen dieses Funkeln und das Ticken der Uhren etwas Erbarmungsloses und Unmenschliches. Ihm war plötzlich, als sei dieser Raum mit seiner geheimnisvollen Schönheit nur eine Hülle, unter der sich das verbarg, was hier alles in Gang hielt, und für einen Moment schien er durch diese Hülle hindurchzublicken – in ein leeres Gesicht.

„Komm, Harry, wir sind schon viel zu lange hier!"

Der Vorhang … Natürlich – er musste weiter!

Es zeigte sich, dass Mr Weasley sich tatsächlich auskannte. Er führte Bill und Harry durch die Tür in das, was von der Halle der Prophezeiungen wieder aufgebaut worden war, zwischen endlosen Reihen von Regalen hindurch, die zum größten Teil leer waren, und als die beiden so ziemlich jede Orientierung verloren hatten, blieb er vor einer Wand mit vier Türen stehen. Ohne Zögern öffnete er die zweite von rechts.

„Da sind wir", sagte Mr Weasley leise. „Die Todeskammer."

Sie standen schweigend da und versuchten sich zu orientieren, während ihre Augen sich nur langsam an das schwache, fahle Licht gewöhnten, das hier glomm.

„Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen, auch wenn ich das nur sehr ungern tue", sagte Mr Weasley schließlich. „Aber ich muss hinauf in mein Büro. Bitte, seid vorsichtig!"

Harry bekam kaum mit, wie Mr Weasley ging.

Ja, da war er, wölbte sich unten aus der Senke des Raumes empor: Ein steinerner Bogen, uralt und stumm, und den Durchgang verdeckte ein zerschlissener Vorhang, der sich, wenn man genau hinsah, ganz leicht zu bewegen schien.

Harry stand auf der obersten Stufe der treppenartig angeordneten Bänke, die diese Senke umgaben. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn bereits das Wiedersehen mit diesem Ort so ins Innerste treffen würde. Wie konnte dieser Raum jetzt so still sein – so leer und stumm? Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Kampfgetümmel, das hierin stattgefunden hatte. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Den Anblick zertrümmerter Steinbänke? Einen Nachhall der Schreie, der Flüche, der Verzweiflung? Er wusste es nicht.

Bill war neben ihm stehen geblieben und betrachtete den Bogen ebenfalls. „Sieht wirklich aus wie ein Gerichtssaal. Irgendwie", stellte er mit gedämpfter Stimme fest. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich – ich geh runter", sagte Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, was er überhaupt tun konnte. Er stolperte die bankartigen Stufen hinunter, und Bill folgte ihm, bis sie beide vor dem Podest standen, auf dem sich der Bogen erhob – so viel höher, als es von oben ausgesehen hatte. Sie mussten den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um hinaufzusehen, an diesem leicht bewegten, brüchigen Stück Stoff entlang.

„Da haben sie sie also durchgeschickt … ganz schön unheimlich", murmelte Bill. „Und da ist Sirius – reingefallen?"

Harry nickte. Etwas war doch da, in diesem Raum. Hier unten, in Reichweite der bröckligen Steine, konnte er es spüren. Hinter diesem Vorhang war es, es sah ihn an, mit aufmerksamen Augen. Er musste nur den Vorhang wegziehen. Oder hindurchgehen –

„Also, ich setz mich da vorn auf die Bank", sagte Bill. „Weiß ja nicht, was du hier vorhast, aber dann bist du jedenfalls – na ja, ein bisschen für dich."

Harry nickte noch einmal. Bis heute Morgen, bis eben noch hatte er die seltsame Gewissheit gehabt, dass er heute mit seinem Paten sprechen würde. Seit er vom Rummelplatz weg war, hatte er den Traum von Sirius und dem Bogen kein einziges Mal mehr gehabt. Trotzdem war er so sicher gewesen, dass er diesen Traum richtig verstanden hatte! Aber als er nun endlich hier stand, empfand er nichts als Angst: Angst, seine Hoffnungen endgültig zu Nichts werden zu sehen. Solche Angst!

Die Möglichkeit, an diesem Ort Sirius zu begegnen, mit dem einzigen Angehörigen zu sprechen, der noch nicht in einem Grab lag – seinen Tod doch noch als einen großen Irrtum aufzuklären – das alles waren Hoffnungen, die einem im Traum bedeutsam und sinnvoll erscheinen mochten. Aber wie irrwitzig waren sie tatsächlich, als er sie jetzt an Ort und Stelle noch einmal nachzufühlen versuchte! Hier, wo nur eines überzeugend und real war: Das Schweigen, die Leere dieses Bogens.

Schluss damit, dachte er. Jetzt bin ich hier. Jetzt werde ich sehen, was ich hier tun kann.

Und er schob die lähmende Angst vor der Enttäuschung mit aller Macht beiseite und beschloss, systematisch vorzugehen. Sich erst einmal genau umzusehen. Möglicherweise gab es hier ja auch noch weitere Türen oder Eingänge –

Er ging um den Bogen herum, aber dort waren auch heute nur dessen Rückseite und das Podium zu sehen. Trotzdem umkreiste er mit langsamen Schritten die beiden Pfeiler, die weit oben in der Düsternis zu einem Spitzbogen zusammentrafen. Dabei war ihm ziemlich klar, dass er das im Wesentlichen deshalb tat, um nicht völlig ratlos in der Gegend stehen zu bleiben. Weil es nichts anderes zu sehen gab, betrachtete er die erschreckend lose aufeinander geschichteten Steine sehr gründlich. Und beim dritten Rundgang fing auf der Rückseite des linken Pfeilers etwas seinen Blick, ein Schatten, der dunkler zu sein schien als das umgebende Gestein. Es fiel ihm überhaupt nur auf, weil er heute Kindergröße hatte. Der Schatten lag gerade unterhalb seiner Augenhöhe –

Er sah genauer hin. Das war kein Stein, was da in den Pfeiler eingefügt war!

„Bill! Bill, komm her, sieh dir das an!" Wahnsinn! Da war er wirklich über etwas gestolpert! Hektisch wühlte er in seinen Taschen, während Bill zu ihm herüberkam.

„Sag bloß, du hast hier was entdeckt –"

Da war sie, in seiner rechten Jackentasche: die Checker-Zecke von Archie Pye. Harry zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann schob er die Karte in die kaum sichtbare Öffnung in der dunklen Metallplatte, die dort zwischen den Mauersteinen beinahe verschwand.

„Du meinst – das ist einer von diesen Checker-Kästen?", fragte Bill erstaunt und bückte sich, um genauer hinzusehen. „_Hier_?!"

„Sie haben ihn zwischen den Steinen versteckt! Ein geheimer Eingang! Ich hab's doch gewusst! Ich _wusste_, dass es hier so was geben muss!"

„Aber überleg doch mal – diese Checker – die gibt's noch nicht lange, Harry!", versuchte Bill seinen Enthusiasmus zu bremsen. „Vielleicht ist das – Harry, warte doch! Du kannst doch nicht einfach –"

Es gab ein hartes, metallisches _Klonk__!,_ und dann klappte auf einmal der Boden unter Harrys Füßen weg. Er versuchte noch, sich festzuhalten, aber zu spät. Er fiel ein paar Treppenstufen hinunter, und als er sich eben wieder aufrappeln wollte, erfasste ihn ein Sog, wirbelte ihn herum wie ein welkes Blatt – und dann fand er sich in einem kleinen, runden Raum wieder, so klein, dass er sich wie eine Schale um ihn zu legen schien, und von einem strömenden Glitzern erfüllt.

Ich bin in diesem Zeitstrom!, dachte Harry völlig durcheinander. Irgendwie bin ich in die Kristallglocke geraten!

Das Glitzern schien durch ihn hindurchzufließen und machte ihn schwindlig. Er sah es über seine Hände spülen, die er Halt suchend ausgestreckt hatte, und dann geriet er ins Taumeln und stieß hart mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand. Es gab ein lautes, klickendes Geräusch, beinahe wie ein Hicksen, begleitet von einem blendend hellen Lichtblitz – ich werde fotografiert, dachte er noch –

Und dann stand er wieder in der Mitte dieses Raumes, der Schmerz in seiner Stirn, mit der er gegen die Wand geknallt war, war fort, und überrascht stellte er fest, dass er wieder auf seine Hände starrte, auf das Glitzern, das sie überspülte – und dann taumelte er erneut, knallte noch einmal mit der Stirn gegen die harte Schale dieses seltsamen Gehäuses – wartete schon auf das Klicken und den Blitz, die auch kamen.

Und dann stand er _wieder_ da, mitten im Raum –

Raus hier, raste es durch seinen Kopf, während das Glitzern über seine ausgestreckten Hände wogte. Ich will hier _raus_! Ich will –

Taumeln. Vor die Wand knallen. Schmerz in der Stirn. Klicken –

„_Harry_!"

Die Wände um ihn herum fielen klirrend in sich zusammen, und er wurde mit dem glitzernden Strom herausgespült. Bill riss ihn zurück, und von einer Steinstufe aus sahen sie zu, wie das Glitzern überall in den Boden- und Mauerritzen zu versickern schien.

„Danke!", brachte Harry schließlich heraus. „Aber jetzt haben wir's kaputtgemacht!"

„Du machst mich fertig, Mann!", rief Bill und zog ihn mit sich die Stufen hinauf, bis sie wieder vor dem Podium standen, auf der Rückseite des Bogens. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so durch irgendwelche geheimen Türen spazieren!"

„Ich dachte – dachte, dazu bin ich hier", keuchte Harry, dem der seltsame Schrecken dieses Raumes noch in den Knochen saß. „Was war das denn bloß?"

„Keine Ah-" Das Knirschen, mit dem sich die Tür in der Mauer wieder schloss, unterbrach Bill. Sie starrten auf den Steinpfeiler, in dem die Metallplatte nur noch als ein dunklerer Schatten zu erkennen war – und auch das nur beim zweiten Hinsehen.

„Also, zumindest habe ich nicht _alles_ kaputtgemacht", sagte Bill. „Da waren mehrere von diesen – diesen Glaskugeln. Hast du die Musik gehört?"

„Nein." Harry rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich war also nicht – äh – in der Kristallglocke? In diesem Ding von vorhin?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Und versprich mir bloß, dass du so was heut nicht noch mal machst, ja? Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, auch noch durch diesen Schleier da zu gehen, oder?" Auch wenn Bill ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, so erkannte Harry in seinen Augen doch echte Besorgnis.

„Nein", murmelte er. In Wirklichkeit hatte er keine Ahnung, wohin es ihn heute noch treiben würde. Er war hier, um etwas herauszufinden – und wenn er dafür durch noch mehr Türen und vielleicht sogar diesen Bogen selbst gehen musste. Okay. Er hatte jetzt genug Umwege gemacht. Genug gezögert.

„Ich werd mich jetzt einfach mal da drüben hinsetzen und – äh – abwarten", sagte er und warf dem über ihnen aufragenden Bogen einen Seitenblick zu.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Bill wachsam und setzte sich auf den Rand des Podiums. „Ich werd dich allerdings nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen."

oooOooo

„Seine Frau wich die ganze Zeit über nicht von seiner Seite – hatte Angst, ich könnte ihn wieder aufregen, wie sie es nannte. Aus Julius Jungbungle werden wir erst einmal nichts Verwertbares mehr herausholen – und, wie ich befürchte, auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit." Skanne lehnte an der Fensterbank, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Er hatte ohne Mitgefühl gesprochen. Der ehemalige Angestellte Jungbungle war nur ein Rädchen des Getriebes – und nun bedauerlicherweise eines, das keinerlei Zweck mehr erfüllte.

„Konnten Sie mit einem Heiler sprechen?", fragte Scrimgeour.

„Das war gar nicht mehr nötig", erwiderte Skanne. „Er redet nur wirres Zeug, und soweit ich das ohne entsprechende Maßnahmen erkennen konnte, hat er auch nur noch wirres Zeug im Kopf. Wer immer das angerichtet hat, hat jedenfalls ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Ich kann unmöglich alle Angestellten der Mysteriumsabteilung verhören lassen!", sagte Scrimgeour, der durch sein Büro marschierte wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. „Abgesehen davon ist es ohnehin wahrscheinlicher, dass die jemanden beauftragt haben, der Jungbungle mundtot macht."

„Und es ist wirklich nichts gefunden worden, das auf diese Experimente hinweist?"

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Scrimgeour sauer. „Ganz wie erwartet. Wir waren zu spät. Immerhin dürfte diese Untersuchung abschreckend gewirkt haben. Vielleicht setzt das der Sache auch ein Ende –"

Skanne knurrte nur.

„Ich gebe Ihnen natürlich vollkommen Recht: Die Sonderrechte dieser Abteilung müssen in jedem Fall – nun, sagen wir: stärker kontrolliert werden. Ich hätte mich früher um die Sache kümmern sollen." Scrimgeour klang jetzt fast ein wenig entschuldigend. „Diese Mysterien, Brian – ich muss gestehen, das ist nicht ganz mein Gebiet. Ich habe noch einmal über Ihre Theorie nachgedacht – was den Arkturischen Zirkel angeht und seine angebliche Unterwanderung dieser Abteilung –"

„Ich denke, das ist mehr als eine Theorie", warf Skanne kühl ein. „Spätestens, seit der unglückselige Jungbungle den Namen dieses geheimen Projekts verraten hat –"

„Eben darauf wollte ich gerade kommen – _Flüchtiges fixieren_, in Ordnung, das klingt ziemlich abgehoben, aber wir haben es immerhin mit der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun, nicht wahr – die sind sozusagen per definitionem ein bisschen – ähm –" Auf die Schnelle fiel ihm keine diplomatische Umschreibung dessen ein, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ich hätte Ihnen ohne Zweifel Recht gegeben, bevor ich auf diesen Wahlspruch des Arkturischen Zirkels stieß", sagte Skanne. „Aber Sie müssen zugeben –"

„_Flüchtiges halten, Bezwingendes unterwerfen_ – ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ein interessantes Motto übrigens. Ja, es ist nicht ganz leicht, diese Übereinstimmung mit einem Zufall zu erklären. Aber muss sich das tatsächlich auf die Zeit beziehen?"

„Gibt es etwas Flüchtigeres als die Zeit?", fragte Skanne lakonisch. „Außerdem dürfte sich der Zirkel nicht umsonst ausgerechnet nach jenem Arkturius benannt haben."

Scrimgeour war vor dem anderen Fenster stehen geblieben und sah nun hinaus, wo – in Wirklichkeit viele Stockwerke über ihnen – in der dunkelnden City zahllose Lichter erstrahlten. Er hasste Legenden, Märchen und ganz allgemein ungreifbare Dinge wie diesen ganzen Mysterienquatsch, und sein praktischer Verstand drängte zurück zum Wesentlichen. „Wie dem auch sei, es scheint festzustehen, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung – oder doch jedenfalls ein Teil der dort Angestellten – an verbotenen Zeit-Experimenten arbeitet. Von wem sie nun beauftragt oder gar infiltriert wird, ist zunächst ein sekundäres Problem. Entscheidend ist: Die Sache ist überaus gefährlich und vor allem gesetzwidrig – wir können so etwas auf keinen Fall dulden. Dieses Projekt muss unterbunden werden, und zwar sofort. Bevor noch etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit und – Merlin bewahre uns! – an die Presse gerät." Er nahm seinen Marsch über den Teppich wieder auf, aber mit entschlosseneren Schritten nun. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Abteilung nachher noch einmal gründlich in Augenschein nehmen. Sicher, es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass wir über etwas Verdächtiges stolpern, wenn sie schon so dreist sind, trotz allem auf ihren Betriebsausflug zu gehen. Aber man kann nie wissen – und vielleicht sehen Sie ja etwas, das uns bisher entgangen ist."

„Ich wollte Sie schon selbst um die Erlaubnis zu einer weiteren Durchsuchung bitten", sagte Skanne unverkennbar zufrieden.

oooOooo

Die unregelmäßig geformten Steine drückten sich allmählich schmerzhaft in Harrys Rücken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon hier saß, an den einen Pfeiler des Bogens gelehnt, hartnäckig und verbissen – entschlossen, irgendetwas aus diesem Tag, diesem Aufenthalt in der Mysteriumsabteilung herauszuholen. Bill saß nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf einer der Stufen, die zum Podium hinaufführten, und sah aus, als ob er schliefe, fand Harry.

Es war ziemlich dunkel hier, und es roch nach kaltem, feuchtem Stein. Damals war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass dieser Raum, den Zuschauerbänken zum Trotz, Ähnlichkeit mit einer Gruft hatte. Flüchtig musste er an die Leute denken, die vor vielen Jahren zur Strafe durch den Bogen hatten gehen müssen. Wo waren sie hingegangen? Wo waren sie jetzt?

Je länger er hinsah, desto mehr verstärkte sich sein Eindruck, dass sich der Vorhang wie im Rhythmus von Atemzügen bewegte. Und dann hörte er auch etwas. Er hielt den Atem an – und ja, da waren sie wieder, diese wispernden Stimmen, zuerst so weit entfernt, so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich das Geräusch nur einbildete. Dann kamen sie näher, und auch wenn er nichts von dem verstehen konnte, was sie vielleicht sagten, auch wenn er keine einzelnen Stimmen unterscheiden konnte, so waren sie doch unbestreitbar zu hören.

Er sah zu Bill hinüber, der wachsam den Kopf gehoben hatte. Er schlief also doch nicht.

„Hörst du das auch?", fragte Bill flüsternd. „Was ist das?"

„Weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Stimmen eben. Ich hab das damals auch gehört. Aber die anderen nicht. Nur – nur Luna."

Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie; schließlich erwartete Harry beinahe, dass im nächsten Moment jemand durch diesen Vorhang kommen würde, so nahe war das Wispern gekommen.

Die Stimmen der Toten, dachte er schaudernd. Und wir können sie hören, weil wir selbst schon dem Tod begegnet sind.

Und wieder fühlte er, wie ihn diese Stimmen unwiderstehlich anzuziehen begannen. Obwohl er Mr Weasleys Warnungen noch im Ohr hatte, war er doch bereits aufgestanden, sozusagen ohne es zu bemerken. Bill schien das nicht zu beunruhigen; er lauschte noch immer mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck, als Harry sich endgültig von ihm ab- und dem Schleier zuwandte. Er berührte den Stoff, der sich _alt_ anfühlte, alt und ein bisschen rauh, und er bewegte sich unter seiner Hand.

Das Fenster, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Das Fenster mit dem Mondlicht darin –

Sirius ist irgendwo dahinter. Eine von diesen Stimmen ist seine – er will mich rufen, aber er kann nicht. Oder kann ich ihn nicht hören? Aber wenn ich durchgehe, wird er da stehen – an den Bogen gelehnt –

Es war ganz einfach, nur ein kleiner Schritt. Der Schleier wischte mit einem leisen Rascheln über sein Gesicht, dann wehte er hinter ihm auf, bevor er langsam wieder vor die Öffnung des Bogens zurücksank. Harry stand auf der anderen Seite. Erwartete noch, Bill hinter sich her schreien zu hören –

Die verarschen mich!, dachte er grob. Das Ganze ist also nur ein dämlicher Trick!

Vor ihm lag der düstere, karge Korridor, durch den er vorhin mit Mr Weasley und Bill in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelangt war. Im Licht der Fackeln konnte er sogar die Aufzugtür am anderen Ende sehen. Und als er sich umsah, war da auch kein Schleier mehr, sondern die schwarze Tür, durch die er heute schon einmal gegangen war.

Dahin ging er zurück und blieb dann ratlos stehen, als sie sich ihm keineswegs einfach öffnen wollte.

Was mach ich jetzt bloß, dachte er. Bill wird dadrinnen die Krise kriegen, weil ich vor seinen Augen durch den Bogen gegangen bin. Und ich steh hier und kann nicht zaubern, und bestimmt erwischt mich bald irgendein blöder Angestellter …

Und was soll dieser Mist überhaupt – wozu so eine Show mit diesem Bogen und allem, wenn man dann einfach _hier_ wieder rauskommt? Was ist mit den anderen passiert, die dadurchgegangen sind?

Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er aber trotz allem noch die wispernden Stimmen hören konnte. Ganz leise, ganz fern, aber sie waren da. Und sie jagten einen kühlen Schauer über seine Haut.

Etwas stimmte hier doch nicht.

„Sirius?", rief er leise in diesen verlassenen Flur. „Sirius?"

Nichts. Natürlich nicht. Er hatte jetzt genug.

Am besten fahre ich nach oben und versuche, Mr Weasley zu finden, dachte er und ging zum Aufzug. Dann kann er wenigstens Bill befreien. Was für eine Pleite.

Der Ärger hielt im Augenblick noch die Enttäuschung fern, aber er konnte sie schon fühlen: Eine grenzenlose Enttäuschung, die auf ihn lauerte und ihm das Mark aus den Knochen saugen würde. Später –

Fast direkt, nachdem er den Knopf gedrückt hatte, kam der Aufzug ratternd hinunter, die Tür glitt auf, und die Kabine war glücklicherweise leer. Er ging hinein und drückte den nächsten Knopf. Mr Weasleys Büro war im zweiten Stock …

Die Tür schloss sich, der Aufzug machte einen kleinen Ruck, gab ein rülpsendes Geräusch von sich – und das war's.

„Oh, _komm_ schon!", brüllte Harry los. „Das ist doch wie in einem schlechten Film!"

Musste das Ding ausgerechnet jetzt stecken bleiben? Und er saß hier fest und konnte nicht mal zaubern!

Er versuchte, die Tür wieder zu öffnen, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Natürlich nicht.

Verdammte _Sch_-

Das Licht ging aus.

Und jetzt?!, fragte er sich. Er hatte keine Angst, er war einfach nur wütend. Jetzt musste er wohl warten, bis jemand merkte, dass der Aufzug stecken geblieben war. Oder gab es hier auch einen Alarmknopf?

In seinen Ohren war noch immer das Wispern – war so ähnlich wie die Lichtpunkte, die man im Dunkeln sieht – ein Nachhall –

Dann aber klangen da plötzlich laute Stimmen auf, irgendwo weit über ihm, durch den Aufzugschacht vielleicht – er wollte schon rufen, aber er zögerte – sie waren seltsam verzerrt, schienen durch große Räume zu hallen – verwehten, ohne dass er Worte unterscheiden konnte.

Und dann war es auf einmal ganz still. Kein Rufen mehr, kein Wispern. Nur vollkommene Stille.

Er fühlte, wie seine Haut zu kribbeln begann. Ich kriege Angst, dachte er. Weil hier irgendwas nicht stimmt.

Da – unten durch die Ritze der Aufzugtür war unbemerkt ein blasses Licht hereingesickert. Oder sank der Aufzug in diese Helligkeit hinab? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Hilflos hörte er zu, wie sein Herz immer heftiger hämmerte, während das Licht die Aufzugkabine langsam wie eine Flüssigkeit auffüllte. Er wunderte sich auch nicht mehr, als er feststellte, dass Wände und Fußboden verschwunden schienen. Da war nur noch dieses milchig weiße Licht, das wie ein herbstlicher Frühnebel in trägen, dichten Schwaden um ihn herumwogte – ihn aufzuheben schien – sich schließlich wie ein sanftes, kühlendes Tuch auf all seine Nervenenden legte –

Sein Herz hämmerte nicht länger. Diese Stille war nicht beängstigend, sondern wohltuend. Und der lichte Nebel – Harry starrte und starrte, denn er wurde immer heller und irgendwie _dünner_. Jeden Moment würde er aufreißen – und dann würde er _sehen_.

Er würde sie alle sehen, seine Mutter, seinen Vater. Lupin.

Und neben ihnen, lachend und lebendig, Sirius. Sirius würde mit ihm zurückkehren. Nachdem der Irrtum mit seinem Tod nun endgültig aufgeklärt war. Und er würde auch endlich Antworten auf all seine anderen Fragen bekommen – er konnte fühlen, dass das, was immer hinter diesem Nebel lag, die große Auflösung aller Rätsel, die Antwort der Antworten sein würde.

Eine fast unerträgliche freudige Erwartung machte sich in ihm breit.

Unvermittelt hallte wieder eine Stimme durch den Nebel. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber Sirius war es nicht. Der nächste Ruf war deutlicher, und diesmal konnte er ihn verstehen.

„Harry!"

Der Nebel riss tatsächlich auf. Dahinter war es unerwartet düster, und er machte ein paar zögernde Schritte. Fühlte sich seltsam, ein bisschen wie nach einem viel zu langen, viel zu heißen Bad. Vorsichtig blickte er um eine Ecke aus bröckligem Gestein in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Und sah sich selbst dasitzen, an den Bogenpfeiler gekauert. Er kam nicht dazu, sich zu wundern.

Da war ein dunkler Schatten, der sich über den Jungen beugte, der er selbst war, und ihn an der Schulter packte. Harry wollte aufschreien – wollte sich selbst warnen –

Aber in dem Moment, in dem die Hand seine Schulter berührte, war es wieder _seine_ Schulter, und als er aufsah, traf ihn das Entsetzen wie ein Geschoss mitten ins Herz. Er wollte schreien, aber der Schrei blieb in seiner Kehle stecken.

„Harry, Mann, jetzt wach endlich auf!" Bill schüttelte ihn kräftig, und seine Stimme klang nicht nur genervt, sondern auch ein bisschen besorgt. „_Harry_!"

Da sprang er auf. Seine Beine zitterten. „Wa-wa-wa-was –!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Er starrte immer noch in Bills Gesicht. Konnte die Augen des anderen, die ihn aus eben diesem Gesicht angesehen hatten, noch zurückweichen sehen hinter Bills freundlichen, wenn auch ungeduldigen Blick.

Das ist _er_! Bill hat es! Ich habe ihn gesehen!, dachte er wirr. Ich muss hier raus – ich muss weg von hier – oh Mann, er – _er_ –!

„Endlich bist du wach! Das hat vielleicht gedauert!", sagte Bill. „Es wird spät, wir müssen langsam an den Aufbruch denken. Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit geschlafen?"

„Geschlafen?", wiederholte Harry stumpfsinnig. Sogar seine Lippen zitterten.

„Was ist denn mit dir? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Bill betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich könnte jetzt auch was zu essen vertragen. Wir sind seit Stunden hier."

„Stunden?" Harry hielt sich an dem Pfeiler fest. Er fühlte sich so elend, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ein einziger Gedanke raste durch seinen Kopf und drängte erst einmal alles andere in den Hintergrund.

_Er hat das Medaillon__!_ Die haben _ihn_ zum Hüter von Voldemorts Überresten gemacht! Er hat es bei sich! Es ist hier – _direkt neben mir_ –

Auf einmal würgte es ihn.

„Harry? Also hör mal, was ist denn los?"

Harry wich vor ihm zurück. Er hustete und schluckte, und langsam verging es. Aber die Gedanken wirbelten immer noch in panischen kleinen Fetzen durch seinen Kopf. Und ich dachte, es ist, weil er diese Werwolf-Sache hat – dass er so krank aussieht! Wer mag noch davon wissen? Fleur? Hat sie ihn deshalb verlassen? Was macht es denn mit ihm? Was für eine Macht kann es denn noch haben?

Bill sah ihn jetzt ruhig und abwartend an, und Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste noch einmal genau in seine Augen sehen – aus denen ihn vor drei Minuten die dunklen, ausdruckslosen Augen Tom Riddles angeblickt hatten. Jetzt war es eindeutig nur noch Bill. Aber Harry konnte in seinem Blick lesen, dass er wusste, was eben geschehen war. Und dass sie nun ein Geheimnis miteinander teilten.

„Komm, lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden", sagte Bill schließlich in kaum verändertem Ton. „Mir kommt dieser Raum nicht gerade gesund vor."

Und erst jetzt begriff Harry, dass er seine Chance vertan hatte. Wenn es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, so war sie nun dahin.

„Sirius!", sagte er. „Ich hab ihn nicht gefunden –"

„Wir sprechen später darüber", sagte Bill, und da hasste Harry ihn auf einmal. Aber noch viel mehr hasste er sich selbst. Er hatte versagt. Er war eingeschlafen und hatte irgendeinen Müll geträumt, während die kostbare Zeit, in der er Sirius hätte suchen können, ungenutzt verstrich.

Auf immer noch wackligen Beinen erklomm er hinter Bill die Steinbänke, ohne dem Bogen einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. Sie waren noch nicht ganz oben angekommen, als dort die Tür aufgerissen wurde, durch die sie hereingekommen waren.

„Harry! Bill!", rief Mr Weasley leise.

„Ja, wir sind hier!", antwortete Bill. „Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg hinaus!"

„Beeilt euch! Es ist schon spät! Ich wäre längst hergekommen, aber ein Kollege hat mich die ganze Zeit aufgehalten –"

Oben angekommen blieb Harry doch noch einmal stehen. Die Unterhaltung der beiden anderen ging an ihm vorbei.

Sirius!, dachte er, erfüllt von wütendem Schmerz. Er muss doch irgendwo sein! Ich hab den richtigen Weg nur noch nicht gefunden. Das ist nur, weil ich nicht zaubern kann!

„Ich will noch nicht gehen!", rief er. „Ich kann noch nicht von hier weg!"

„Harry –", setzte Mr Weasley an, aber Harry wollte den Trost in seiner Stimme nicht hören.

„Harry, du musst jetzt mitkommen!", sagte Bill. „Dein Verwandlungszauber wird nicht mehr ewig anhalten, es ist schon fast Abend! Du musst das jetzt einfach – hinter dir lassen."

„Das ist doch alles nur, weil ich nicht mehr zaubern kann! Deshalb komme ich nicht weiter! Deshalb kann ich nicht mit ihm sprechen! Er ist dadrin, ich weiß das! Und er kommt allein nicht mehr raus! Nur weil ich nicht mehr zaubern kann!"

„Harry, Sirius ist ja nicht einfach nur durch diesen Bogen gestürzt", erinnerte ihn Mr Weasley. „Remus sagte, dass ihn diese Lestrange vorher mit einem Fluch getroffen hat."

Harry merkte, dass er sich jetzt richtig zusammenreißen musste, um nicht herumzubrüllen. Was weißt _du_ schon!, dachte er böse. Dein Sohn trägt Voldemorts Überreste mit sich herum, und davon hast du doch auch keine Ahnung!

Während er hinter den beiden Weasleys her durch den strahlenden, tickenden Raum mit der Zeitglocke stolperte, streifte ihn der Gedanke, dass heute noch viel mehr geschehen war, über das er nachdenken musste. Aber das Gefühl der bodenlosen Enttäuschung nahm ihn mit jedem Schritt mehr in Besitz und löschte alles andere aus. Der Fahrstuhl, der sie hinaufbrachte, war jetzt nichts als ein Fahrstuhl, und als sie im Atrium ausstiegen, war ihm, als wate er allein durch ein tiefes, trübes Gewässer. Das Stimmengewirr, das goldene Licht, das die Halle erfüllte, nahm er nur wie durch ein schlieriges, graues Glas wahr. Dann wurde er auf einmal zur Seite geschubst.

„Beweg dich nicht, Harry!", zischte Mr Weasley. „Da ist Scrimgeour! Vor dem letzten Aufzug!"

„Und neben ihm steht ausgerechnet Skanne", stellte Bill fest, aber wesentlich gelassener als sein Vater. „Lasst uns einfach unauffällig weitergehen! Skanne hat dich doch gar nicht kennen gelernt, Harry, oder? Er hat dich höchstens auf Fotos gesehen. Außerdem achtet keiner von denen auf ein Kind!"

So erreichten sie die Schlangen, die sich nun, um die Feierabendzeit, diesseits der Checkerkästen bildeten. Mr Weasley warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke über die Schulter zurück und entspannte sich erst ein wenig, als der Minister und Skanne im Fahrstuhl verschwanden. Harrys Beine bewegten sich immer noch nur schwerfällig, und so ließ er sich von Bill und Mr Weasley mehr oder weniger mitziehen. Entnervt schlug er nach einem der rot funkelnden Reklame-Schmetterlinge, so dass er zerplatzte, bevor er die Hälfte seines Sprüchleins losgeworden war.

„He, du! Das geht aber nicht!", empörte sich eine dicke Frau, die sich hinter ihnen in die Schlange einreihte. „Sie sollten Ihrem Sohn mal klarmachen, dass er nicht einfach Sachen zerschlagen kann!"

Mr Weasley lächelte nur entschuldigend. Ganz am Rande bekam Harry mit, wie er und Bill darüber sprachen, ob es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, weil sie nicht im Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt angekommen, aber den ganzen Tag im Ministerium gewesen waren. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht weiter. Im Moment war es ihm vollkommen egal, ob er hier je wieder herauskam, oder ob er sich gleich vor all diesen Leuten in den erwachsenen Harry Potter zurückverwandelte. Sollten sie ihn doch festnehmen.

„Alles nur, weil ich nicht mehr zaubern kann!", murmelte er bitter. Unablässig spulte sich dieser eine Satz in seinem Kopf ab. „Was wird jetzt mit Sirius? Ich glaub nämlich immer noch nicht, dass er tot ist!" Er merkte, dass er zu laut redete, aber er konnte nicht anders. „Wir können ihn nicht hängen lassen! _Ihr_ müsst etwas tun! Ich kann nichts machen, aber Sie vielleicht, Mr Weasley!"

„Psst, Harry!", versuchte Bill ihn zu bremsen.

„Verdammt, wenn ich diese blöde Sache von damals bloß rückgängig machen könnte, ich würd's glatt tun – wenn ich doch nur wieder zaubern könnte!!"

Die dicke Frau hinter ihnen schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Es war Harrys Glück, dass er sich wie ein quengelndes Kind anhörte –

„Ihr Junge scheint ja ganz schön schwierig zu sein!", fing sie wieder an.

„Sie haben ihn niemals rehabilitiert, ist euch das klar?", platzte Harry heraus. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er kurz davor war loszuschreien. „Er ist wie irgendein Mörder ge-gestorben – hat ja richtig gut gepasst, dass er da durch –"

„Still jetzt!", sagte Bill scharf und fasste Harry hart an der Schulter. „Wo ist dein Passierschein? Den musst du bereithalten, du bist gleich an der Reihe!"

Das brachte Harry endlich wieder ein bisschen zu Verstand. Ein paar Mal verschwamm das golden erleuchtete Atrium vor seinen Augen, er schluckte und schluckte noch einmal. Es zuckte so seltsam in seiner Kehle. Durch die Checker kam er, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, und dann fand er sich unvermittelt oben in der novemberkalten Dunkelheit wieder.

„Ich bringe Harry in die Winkelgasse zurück", sagte Bill zu seinem Vater. „Grüß Mum von mir! Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen, es wird alles glatt gehen."

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Bill. Mir gefällt das alles gar nicht – dieser Trank ist sehr ungesund für dich und –"

„Ihr macht euch zu viele Sorgen. Ende der Woche bin ich von Hogwarts zurück, dann komme ich bei euch vorbei und erzähle, wie es gelaufen ist."

Harry stand stumm dabei. Er hätte sich bedanken sollen, das war ihm klar, aber er konnte jetzt nicht sprechen. Außerdem fühlte er einfach nicht die geringste Dankbarkeit. Dann ergriff jemand seine Hand und drückte sie. Er sah auf in Mr Weasleys mitfühlendes Gesicht und wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab – Mitleid konnte er jetzt auf keinen Fall ertragen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Mr Weasley bekümmert. „Wirklich leid! Ich habe nicht an eine Möglichkeit geglaubt, aber –"

„Schon gut", sagte Harry, und mehr hätte er nicht sagen können. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

oooOooo

Es war vollkommen dunkel, als sie direkt vor _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ apparierten und George erschreckten, der gerade den Laden schließen wollte. Harry spürte bereits das Ziehen in den Kniegelenken, als sie die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung gingen. Es konnte nicht mehr lang dauern mit der Rückverwandlung. Nicht, dass ihn das interessiert hätte.

„Habt ihr was zu essen da?", fragte Bill und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen. „Ich bin total ausgehungert!"

„Kannst du mit einem selbstkochenden Kessel umgehen?", fragte George zurück. „Ich glaub, wir haben noch Nudeln und so was. Fred ist mit Jenny weg, für den musst du nicht mitkochen."

Harry fühlte wieder das Zucken in der Kehle, ein bisschen wie Schluckauf. Er musste jetzt dringend allein sein. „Also, ich hau mich ein bisschen hin", brachte er heraus und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Dort saß er dann unter dem Fenster auf dem Boden, das Gesicht auf die angezogenen Knie gepresst, und weinte und weinte.

„Warum – bin ich so – _scheiß_-_allein_!!"

Ja, er hatte Freunde – und ohne sie hätte er niemals auch nur in die Winkelgasse zurückgefunden; an einen Besuch im Ministerium wäre gar nicht zu denken gewesen. Aber in dieser Stunde waren ihm seine Freunde kein Trost. Da standen ihm nur all die Toten vor Augen, die ihn verlassen hatten. Er hatte nie eine Familie gehabt. Sich damit abfinden zu müssen, dass auch Sirius für immer von ihm fortgegangen sein sollte, schien ihm unmöglich. Das konnte er einfach nicht ertragen.


	9. Seifenblasen und Drachenpocken

**Zweiter Teil: Die Jagd beginnt**

**Kapitel 8:**

**Seifenblasen ****und Drachenpocken**

_Laute Musik, bunte Lichter, die gleißende Kreise in die Nacht malen. Er sieht aus dem Kassenwagen hinaus auf das Karussell und in die Gesichter, die immer wieder vorbeifliegen. Das Ding hat heute Nacht ganz schön Fahrt drauf – _

_Da – das sind doch Ron und Hermione, die sich in das Rennauto gequetscht haben! Als sie das nächste Mal an ihm vorbeikommen, winken sie ihm lachend zu. Was machen die beiden bloß hier, auf einem Muggel-Rummelplatz?_

_Seltsamerweise wird das Karussell immer schneller, und der Song, der es aus den Lautsprechern begleitet, schrillt auf einmal in höheren Tönen. Er kann keine einzelnen Gesichter mehr ausmachen, sie verwischen zu hellen Flecken. Beunruhigt versucht er, auf dem Schaltpult vor sich die richtigen Hebel zu finden, aber hier drinnen ist es fast dunkel. _

_Die Lichterketten oben am Karussell – haben die immer schon einen Schriftzug gebildet? Wenn, dann ist ihm das bis heute jedenfalls noch nicht aufgefallen. Oder kann man den nur lesen, wenn es sich so schnell dreht wie jetzt?_ Das Rad des Lebens _blinkt da in blauen, roten und goldgelben Lichtern – das ist doch nicht Kravics Kinderkarussell! Wo ist Kravic überhaupt? Sie müssen das Ding unbedingt bremsen! Über das Kreischen der Musik hört er nun auch ängstliche Schreie. Kein Wunder. Inzwischen muss jedem klar sein, dass mit dem Karussell etwas nicht stimmt. Seine Freunde sind dadrauf! Er muss raus hier und irgendetwas unternehmen!_

_Die Wagentür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Er rüttelt an der Klinke. Vergebens. Das Karussell draußen zischt seine Runden, ein funkelnder Ring aus Licht, der sich jeden Moment aus seinen Verankerungen lösen und in den Nachthimmel hinaufschrauben wird. Musik und Schreie sind jetzt zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse verschmolzen. Und darüber erklingt klar verständlich Kravics Stimme, gelassen und ein bisschen verächtlich: „Natürlich sterben sie. Jeder stirbt irgendwann. Du musst das einfach hinter dir lassen!" _

„Nein!", _schreit Harry_. „Nein!" _Verzweifelt schlägt er gegen die schmale Tür des Schaustellerwagens, die auf einmal eher wie eine Fahrstuhltür aussieht –_

Bonk, bonk, bonk! _Das Geräusch, das seine Fäuste auf der Fahrstuhltür verursachen, weckt ein anscheinend endloses Echo. Schließlich presst er die Hände auf die Ohren, aber das hilft auch nichts. Es hallt weiter. Nein – es ist mehr ein – Klopfen –_

Das Geräusch zerrte Harry hartnäckig aus seinem Traum. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, setzte sich auf, wobei er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog in Erwartung des Wohnwagendaches dicht über seiner Schlafkoje. Das schwache Licht kam nicht von schräg unten, wo sich das Wohnwagenfenster befand; stattdessen war da ein viereckiger Ausschnitt Morgendämmerung rechts von ihm. Er erlebte einen Augenblick vollkommener Desorientierung. Wo _war_ er denn nur? Und was sollte dieses Klopfen?!

Während er sich noch mühsam in die Wirklichkeit emporkämpfte, kehrte das Gefühl von Verlust und Verlassenheit zurück, das ihn irgendwann in der Nacht in den Schlaf begleitet hatte, und das brachte ihn endlich mit einem Ruck in die Gegenwart. Das hier war die Winkelgasse. Freds und Georges Zuhause.

Gestern. Die Mysteriumsabteilung. Der Bogen –

Jetzt war alles wieder da. Er rieb sich die Augen.

Wieso war er bloß so bescheuert gewesen, wirklich auf eine Begegnung mit Sirius zu hoffen?! Mit Sirius, der seit über zwei Jahren tot war?

Das Klopfen hatte endlich aufgehört … eine echte Erleichterung. Und sofort wollten seine Gedanken wieder da anknüpfen, wo der Schlaf sie nachts unterbrochen hatte.

Also gut. Ich hab mich geirrt. Und jetzt? Wohin soll ich jetzt gehen? Hier kriege ich ohne Hilfe nichts auf die Reihe. Und ich kann doch nicht –

In dem Moment ließ ihn ein plötzliches, wütendes, sozusagen _endgültiges_ Klopfen beinahe aufspringen. Es kam vom Fenster her. Ein flatternder Schatten bewegte sich dort vor dem noch fast nachtdunklen Himmel. Das hätte unheimlich sein können – wenn nicht – wenn nicht –

Und dann sprang Harry doch noch auf. Öffnete das Fenster und hörte sich aufkeuchen, vor Überraschung und ungläubigem Entzücken und irgendwas, das ihn ganz schnell die Zähne aufeinanderbeißen ließ. Fürs Erste hatte er genug geheult, fand er.

Eine große weiße Eule kam herein und flog eine Runde durch den Raum, als wolle sie ihn kurz in Augenschein nehmen. Vielleicht ist sie das ja gar nicht, haspelte es in seinem Kopf, während er ihr zusah, vielleicht ist das irgendeine Posteule, die zu Fred und George will oder –

Aber als sie dann so selbstverständlich auf seiner Schulter landete, als er das vertraute Kratzen ihrer Krallen durch sein T-Shirt fühlte, da wusste er, was er eigentlich ohnehin sofort gewusst hatte.

„Hedwig!", rief er, und jetzt klang er wirklich wie ein Kind, und zwar wie ein Kind, das ein ganz besonders heftig ersehntes Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen hat. Er musste sich richtig zusammenreißen, schließlich konnte man eine Eule nicht umarmen. So begnügte er sich damit, die weichen, glatten Federn zu streicheln. „Wie hast du mich denn nur gefunden?"

oooOooo

„Hatte sie keinen Brief dabei?", fragte Ron zehn Minuten später, als sie alle um den Frühstückstisch versammelt waren. Auch er betrachtete Hedwig, die Harrys Schulter nicht mehr verlassen wollte, ganz entzückt. Seit seine eigene Eule Pigwidgeon irgendwann im letzten Winter nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war, hatte er kein neues Haustier mehr haben wollen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Brief, gar nichts. Sie hat ans Fenster gehämmert, bis ich wach war. Mann, sie hat sogar das richtige Fenster gefunden!" Er hielt Hedwig ein Stückchen Frühstücksschinken hin und beschloss, dass er heute in der Mittagspause sofort zu Eeyelops gehen und jede Menge Futter kaufen würde. Eulen-Kekse. Eulen-_Delikatessen_. Er war so glücklich, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war! Und heute Abend würde er in aller Ruhe über den gestrigen Tag nachdenken. Irgendwie schien diese Aussicht deutlich weniger beklemmend bei dem Gedanken, dass Hedwig dabei sein würde. Er fühlte sich auf einmal – vollständiger. Fast wie früher.

Die Weasleys freuten sich mit ihm, auch wenn sich Fred und George scheinbar nur für ihre Zeitungen interessierten.

„Vielleicht hat Hermione sie hergeschickt?", schlug Ron vor. „Kleiner Hinweis für dich, damit du dich mal meldest?" Er sah auf die Uhr, und diese Bewegung machte Harry wieder einmal deutlich, wie sehr Ron sich verändert hatte.

„Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht", murmelte er und wunderte sich selbst darüber.

„Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich glaub's nicht", fuhr Ron fort und stopfte _Rechtliches Grundwissen für Auroren_, das diesmal unaufgeschlagen geblieben war, in seine Tasche. „Hermione würd dir das sicher – äh, deutlicher sagen. Und Hedwig konnte man nirgends mehr hinschicken, seit du weg warst. Sie hat auf keinen gehört."

„Hey, da fällt mir ein, was ich euch gestern schon erzählen wollte", sagte Fred. „Als Jenny und ich bei diesem Konzert waren – ihr ratet nie, wen wir da gesehen haben!"

„Will hier auch keiner", knurrte George und vertiefte sich demonstrativ wieder in den Artikel, dessen Überschrift in Balkenlettern Harry schon vor einer Weile gelesen hatte. _Frizzleburst überraschend in Haft verstorben_, stand da; den Rest der Schlagzeile verdeckte Georges Kaffeebecher.

Fred beachtete ihn nicht. „Tja, vorne in der zweiten oder dritten Reihe saß – Hermione! Neben einem Kerl!" Mit dem Erfolg seines Beitrags konnte er vollauf zufrieden sein. Harry und Ron starrten ihn beide an. Sprachlos.

„Na ja, als Lehrkraft kann sie Hogwarts verlassen, um auszugehen", sagte George, als hätte das die Sache besser gemacht. „Sie war ja auch im Fuchsbau, am Befreiungstag."

Ich hab's vergeigt, dachte Harry nur. Endgültig.

„Sah nicht so aus, als liefe da was zwischen ihnen." Fred machte einen verspäteten Versuch, seine Neuigkeit etwas abzumildern. „Die waren eben einfach zusammen da im Konzert. Muss nichts heißen."

Ron schloss seine Tasche mit einem Knall. „Kanntest du den Kerl?", fragte er heiser.

„Hab ihn nur von weitem gesehen", antwortete Fred und sah seinen Bruder neugierig an. „Dunkelhaarig. Nicht so wahnsinnig groß."

„Na, dann ist sie ja wenigstens ihrem Typ treu geblieben, nicht?", sagte Ron ganz erstaunlich giftig und stand auf.

Jetzt sahen sie ihn alle drei überrascht an. Und _du_ bist also drüber weg, ja?, dachte Harry, eher müde als sarkastisch. Hedwig pickte ihn ins Ohr. Sie wartete auf Nachschub.

„Dann schönen Tag noch, Won-Won!", rief George, als Ron ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinunterpolterte.

Ich werde da jetzt nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, dachte Harry und hielt Hedwig eine weitere Speckscheibe hin. Es gibt ganz anderes, worüber ich nachdenken muss. Und _eine_ Frage sollte ich direkt klären.

„Wo ist Bill?", fragte er und stand auf, um sich seine tägliche Dosis Verjüngungselixier aus dem Schrank zu holen.

„Der ist gestern Abend noch zum Grimmauldplatz appariert. Ist jetzt vermutlich schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts", sagte Fred. „Hör mal, Harry, was das Veilchenblau angeht – könnte sein, dass du da demnächst mal 'ne Pause einlegen musst."

„Wieso? Habt ihr unerwartete Nebenwirkungen entdeckt?" Harry nahm sich einen der fünf kleinen Flakons, die noch im Schrank standen.

„Das nicht. Die testen wir ja gerade erst an dir", gab Fred grinsend zurück. „Und bisher ist uns noch nichts aufgefallen. Nichts Schwerwiegendes, jedenfalls. Aber uns geht die Phönixasche aus, und der Händler zickt rum, oder er hat tatsächlich ein Problem mit dem Nachschub."

„Demnach habt ihr noch keine Alternative gefunden?", fragte Harry und setzte sich wieder. Im Moment ließ ihn das Problem seiner Tarnung ziemlich kalt. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Bill und das – das _Ding_, das er bei sich trug. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Zu einem kleinen Vollmondtreffen unter Werwölfen –

„Das ist doch Quatsch, Fred", schnaubte George. „Bis nächste Woche reicht der Vorrat auf jeden Fall. Und Gerringer hat gesagt, dass er im Lauf der Woche neue Ware reinbekommt."

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Offenbar passte es ihm nicht, dass er ihre Bezugsquelle mit Namen nannte. „Also gut", sagte er dann. „Wollt es nur erwähnt haben."

oooOooo

Obwohl der Himmel zwischen ein paar Wolken blau war, klatschte auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung ein Regenguss herunter. Harry fluchte. Das Eulenfutter! Kekse und kleine Trockenfleischmäuse, metallisch-grün glänzende Käferkolben und zu ziemlich scheußlichen Locken gedrehte getrocknete Schlangen, alles in eine große braune Papiertüte gepackt. Das Zeug würde völlig durchnässt werden! Hastig flüchtete er sich zwischen die Körbe vor dem nächsten Schaufenster. Dort vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit, die zahlreichen Werbeschilder zu lesen, die dieses Fenster bedeckten.

„Zauberstäbe aller Art. Neue, modische Designs. Spezialanfertigungen. Kwikzauberstäbe. Ersatz- und Zweitanfertigungen."

Harrys Blick blieb an einem Wort hängen. Kwikzauberstäbe. Das war Quatsch, oder? _Kwikzaubern_ – das war nur eine Erfindung, etwas, womit man verzweifelten Squibs das Geld aus der Tasche lockte. _Magisch Beeinträchtigten Personen_, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken sarkastisch. Der Laden sah ganz anders aus, als Ollivanders ehrwürdiges, aber auch ziemlich düsteres Geschäft ausgesehen hatte. Die Tür stand weit offen, flankiert von zwei Körben mit Zauberstäben in knallbunten Bonbonfarben. _Für unsere Kleinen_, verkündete das Schild in dem einen der beiden. Die Zauberstäbe darin waren kleiner und wirkten unzerbrechlich. Zu Harrys ungläubigem Erstaunen liefen viele von ihnen am einen Ende in Tierfiguren aus. Ein grüner Stab mit Froschkopf, daneben einer, den eine schwarze Katze krönte. Es gab wild aussehende Drachen und Greife, und in der Hand eines kleinen Mädchens, das ungeduldig am Arm seiner Mutter zerrte, entdeckte er einen roten Stab mit schwarzen Punkten und Marienkäfer-Knauf.

„Nein, ich kaufe dir diesen Stab _nicht_, Mathilda!", rief die Frau ärgerlich und schüttelte ihren Regenschirm aus. „Mir reicht der Unfug, den du ohne Zauberstab anrichtest, schon vollkommen aus!"

Das Mädchen fing an zu schreien. Sie war sicher nicht älter als fünf. Aber _sie_ kann zaubern, dachte Harry. Ein kleines Gör, das sich jetzt gleich auf den Boden schmeißen und brüllen wird – aber sie kann zaubern. Vermutlich sogar ohne Zauberstab. Eine Welle von Neid brandete in ihm auf.

„Guten Morgen, mein Junge! Kann ich behilflich sein?" Ein kleiner Mann war aus dem Laden getreten und hatte in dem zögernden Harry sofort einen potentiellen Kunden erkannt. Mit einem Lächeln fuhr er fort: „Über die Vorschulzauberstäbe bist du ja sicher schon hinaus, nicht wahr?"

„Was – äh, ja, klar", antwortete Harry. „Ich hab nur diese Tierköpfe – bewundert. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es solche Zauberstäbe gibt –"

„Oh, dann solltest du dich aber unbedingt einmal drinnen im Laden umsehen!", erwiderte der Mann und wies mit einer ausholenden Geste, deren Stolz ihn eindeutig als den Ladeninhaber verriet, auf das Geschäft. Harry sah das große Ladenschild über dem Eingang erst jetzt. _Kyrill Pan, Traditionelle und innovative Zauberstabkunst_, verkündete es.

Pan?, dachte Harry. Ob er mit Jenny verwandt ist?

„Unsere Filiale in der Winkelgasse ist ja noch relativ neu, aber wir führen die größte Auswahl an Zauberstäben in ganz Großbritannien! Und wir arbeiten ständig an Verbesserungen und neuen, modischen Ausführungen."

Ehe er es richtig registrierte, hatte der Mann Harry bereits in den Laden geschoben, in dem es aussah, als hätten sich ein Schuhladen und ein Süßwarengeschäft zusammengeschlossen. Regale voller Schachteln und hohe Gläser mit Stäben, Spiegel an den Wänden, vor denen hier und da Kunden standen, die offenbar begutachteten, wie sie mit dem jeweiligen Zauberstab in der Hand aussahen. Zwei kleine Kinder schossen mit einem pinkfarbenen Knuddelmuff- und einem dunkelgrünen Drachenkopf-Stab Blitze auf eine Zielscheibe, die an der Wand hing.

„Wir führen ein neues, einklappbares Modell – bei den Schülern dieses Jahr sehr beliebt – lässt sich hervorragend in jeder Jackentasche verstauen und ist doch augenblicklich einsatzbereit –", sagte der Zauberstabverkäufer und griff in eine Glasschale, die neben der Kasse stand. „Du fängst doch sicher spätestens im nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts an – ganz richtig, dass du dich früh genug um einen passenden Zauberstab kümmerst – es gibt da gar kein zu früh –"

„Ich – äh – ich kann mir zur Zeit gar keinen Zauberstab leisten", stotterte Harry. „Ich geh auch nicht – nach Hogwarts." Und verstummte, unerwartet und heftig von einer Welle der Sehnsucht nach seiner alten Schule überrollt.

Mr Pan bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick: einen schmächtigen Jungen, der unglücklich dastand und zur Seite blickte. Er ließ den kleinen Klapp-Zauberstab in die Glasschale zurückgleiten. „Darf ich demnach annehmen, dass du – magisch beeinträchtigt bist?", fragte er leise und taktvoll. „Gar kein Grund, sich zu verstecken oder gar aufzugeben, mein Junge! Wir führen auch neueste Modelle für Squ-, für magisch Beeinträchtigte aller Art, wollte ich sagen. Vielleicht hast du das Schild draußen ja gesehen?"

Harry nickte trübe. Irgendwie wirkte Mr Pan nicht unsympathisch. Umso enttäuschender, wenn er jetzt doch noch die Kwikzauber-Nummer brachte, die ihn in Harrys Augen als unehrlichen Geschäftemacher entlarvte.

„Hier, probier mal diesen aus, mein Junge", sagte er und reichte Harry einen dünnen Stab aus hellem Holz. „Ist ein ganz einfacher – die Kwikzauberstäbe haben wir leider nicht als ausfahrbares Modell. Der hier ist aus Esche – dieses Holz bündelt die Kräfte in hohem Maße – da treffen sich die Extreme, um es mal so zu sagen, denn aus Eschenholz werden sowohl schlichteste wie auch sublimste Zauberstäbe geschaffen."

Er sagte tatsächlich „sublimste", was immer er damit auch meinen mochte. Harry fand, dass der Stab durchaus gut in der Hand lag – aber er wusste genau, dass er ihm nicht das kleinste Fünkchen würde entlocken können. Mr Pan und seinem Geschäftseifer zuliebe versuchte er trotzdem ein paar Schwenke.

„Ts, ts – aber auch gar nichts! Das ist mir nun ganz unverständlich!", murmelte Mr Pan schließlich ganz bekümmert. „Sind vielleicht beide Eltern muggelstämmig? Oder bist du krank gewesen in letzter Zeit? Verletzungen der Stabhand? Irgendwelche Unfälle oder Flüche?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein – aber das ist schon in Ordnung, ich hab nichts anderes erwartet. Ich kann eben nicht zaubern."

„Du solltest ins St. Mungo gehen und dich untersuchen lassen", riet Mr Pan ernsthaft. „Vielleicht hat dich ein Fluch getroffen, von dem du gar nichts weißt?"

„Ich – äh –" In diesem Moment fing eine Bewegung draußen auf der Gasse seinen Blick. Der Regen hatte ebenso plötzlich aufgehört, wie er eingesetzt hatte, und nun fiel gleißendes Sonnenlicht auf eine Gestalt in einer Art Gauklerkostüm, die mit seltsamen Tanzschritten über das nasse, glänzende Kopfsteinpflaster sprang. Vor dem Zauberstabladen hielt der Tänzer inne. Drehte sich im Kreis, als suche er etwas – oder jemanden. Die Bewegung, übertrieben, aber doch kraftvoll und sogar anmutig, ließ sein schwarzes, mit dunkelroten Symbolen verziertes Trikot flimmern. Es war, als wiese ihm der Zauberstab in seiner ausgestreckten Hand die Richtung, und schließlich blieb er stehen. Der Stab zeigte genau auf Harry, der im Laden neben Mr Pan stand und seinerseits immer noch den Zauberstab für magisch Beeinträchtigte hielt.

„Ach du meine Güte!", sagte Mr Pan nachlässig. „Der Seifenbläser ist wieder da!"

Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, machte Harry ein paar Schritte, bis er vor dem Laden stand. Der Gaukler schien ganz genau _ihn_ anzusehen, und sekundenlang hielt der seltsam stechende Blick aus den grünbraunen Augen Harry im Bann.

„Nimm dich in Acht vor ihm, mein Junge", sagte Mr Pan hinter ihm leise. „Er treibt seine Späße gern auf Kosten anderer."

Die Kinder in der Winkelgasse schien das allerdings nicht zu kümmern. Wie einem Rattenfänger folgten sie ihm johlend und kreischend, und das hatte seinen Grund in dem Schwarm glitzernder, schillernder Seifenblasen, die dem Gaukler hinterherschwebten. Sie umschwirrten ihn und teilten sich dann in lange Schlangen, bevor sie wild in alle Richtungen davonwirbelten. Da endlich hob der Gaukler seinen Zauberstab mit dramatischer Geste und sandte eine neue Wolke zitternder Kugeln in die sonnige Luft – die allesamt auf den immer noch wie gebannt dastehenden Harry zuschwebten.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte Mr Pan noch einmal, und diesmal klang er ein wenig nervös. Hastig nahm er Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Da hat er dich auch schon ins Visier genommen, Junge!"

Die Kinder formierten sich vor Mr Pans Schaufenster zu einem Halbkreis, und mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl sah sich Harry auf einmal im Mittelpunkt, zusammen mit diesem seltsamen Gaukler. Konnte es sein, dass er dem Mann schon mal auf einem Muggeljahrmarkt begegnet war? Oder war es nur sein Blick, diese schwer zu beschreibende Mischung aus Zudringlichkeit und Gleichgültigkeit, die ihm von den Schaustellern her vertraut war?

Die Kugeln waren vor seinem Gesicht in der Luft stehen geblieben, und er konnte die Augen nicht von den Mustern wenden, die in schillernden Farben über ihre Wölbungen flossen. Kleine Weltkugeln, deren bizarr geformte Landmassen sich wie im Zeitraffer verschoben, fremdartig, still, glänzend im Licht einer weit entfernten Sonne –

Sind die schön!, dachte Harry staunend.

Aber dann bekamen die glänzenden Wölbungen auf einmal Risse, wurden schließlich zur Illusion, vom Auge dort zu Kugeln ergänzt, wo sich doch nur noch fragile Zacken von plötzlich verblassender Regenbogenbuntheit um ein Nichts zu krümmen schienen. Welten, deren Ozeane ausgetrocknet waren und deren Kontinente nur für den Sekundenbruchteil vor ihrem endgültigen Zusammenbruch noch in der ursprünglichen Form und Lage verharrten –

Die erste Seifenblase zerplatzte direkt vor seiner Nase mit einem lauten Grunzen. Er zuckte zusammen, und die Kinder kicherten los. Und dann brach eine ganze Sinfonie aus Grunz-, Schnarch-, Furz- und Rülpslauten los, als sämtliche Kugeln um seinen Kopf herum zerplatzten. Winzige Spritzer von Seifenlauge streiften sein Gesicht, blieben in seinen Wimpern hängen, schmeckten bitter auf seinen Lippen.

Die Kinder klatschten und johlten begeistert, und der Gaukler drehte sich in grotesk übertriebenem Geschmeicheltsein wild um sich selbst und machte dann einige unwahrscheinlich hohe Sprünge, aus denen er sich mit gewagten Salti zurück in die Mitte der Gasse katapultierte. Mit dem wirbelnden Zauberstab warf er dabei weitere Stränge schillernder Blasen in sein Publikum. Diese zerplatzten nicht, sie ließen sich nicht einmal zerquetschen, wie die Kinder entzückt feststellten. Harry hatte eben die lachende Emma Childe entdeckt, die in ihren Händen drei Seifenblasen zusammenzudrücken versuchte, als der Gaukler auf einmal mit einem letzten Salto direkt vor ihm landete und stehen blieb. Er fixierte Harry mit diesem fremden Blick und drückte ihm dann völlig unerwartet seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Jetzt du!", sagte er, und auch seine Stimme klang irgendwie fremdartig. „Versuch's damit!"

Harry ließ die Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch öffentlich blamieren lassen!

„Schwenk ihn!", befahl der Gaukler rauh.

Harry, der die Augen all der Kinder und anderen Passanten wie kleine glühende Funken auf der Haut spürte, machte ein paar lustlose Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab. Und klar, mit dem hier konnte er scheinbar zaubern. Misstrauisch sah er der pechschwarzen Kugel zu, die von dem Zauberstab aufstieg und rasch größer und größer wurde. Unter dem anfeuernden Geschrei der Kinder begann sie die Gasse wie ein riesiger, schwarz schillernder Ballon zu füllen.

„'nen schwarzen Tag erwischt, was?", spottete der Gaukler, als er ihm den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand nahm.

Harry wäre am liebsten in irgendeinem Mauseloch verschwunden. Nachdem sich der Seifenblasen-Ballon erst einmal schwerfällig wabernd über die Gasse erhoben und sie alle in seinen Schatten getaucht hatte, senkte er sich nun langsam, von einem unheimlichen Sirren begleitet, wieder herab. Immerhin schien er dabei ein wenig zu schrumpfen. Während Harry hinsah, begann sich die Kugel zu drehen, schnell und immer schneller – sie veränderte sich, wurde zu einem Kreisel, der auf einer immer länger ausgezogenen Achse rotierte –

Der Gaukler sah dem mit einem Lächeln zu, das mehr wie ein Zähnefletschen schien. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Tja, das Rad des Lebens dreht sich schnell", sagte er gleichmütig. „Oder rollt es sogar davon?"

Er stieß ein schepperndes Lachen aus, und dann zerplatzte die bedrohliche Blase direkt vor Harry, der unter dem wilden Gelächter der Kinder von oben bis unten mit pechschwarzen Schlieren bespritzt wurde.

„Solltest ihm hinterherrennen", bemerkte der Gaukler, und seine Augen – waldgrüne Augen, braun gesprenkelt, unverbindlich und ohne jede Freundlichkeit – sahen über Harry hinweg in die Ferne. Dann trugen ihn zwei, drei Sprünge weiter, die Gasse hinab. Seifenblasen und Kinder wehten hinter ihm her.

„Tut mir leid für dich, Junge", sagte Mr Pan zu seinem bekleckerten Kunden und hob den Zauberstab. „Ich werd das mal in Ordnung bringen. _Ratzeputz_! So, das sieht doch schon wieder ganz gut aus! Also, lass dir das mit dem Kwikzauberstab in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Vielleicht sagst du deinen Eltern auch, sie sollen dich mal im St. Mungo untersuchen lassen. Und dann kommst du einfach wieder her, und wir probieren ein paar aus."

Harry nickte und murmelte einen Dank. Dann drückte er die braune Tüte mit den Eulen-Delikatessen an sich und lief los, zurück zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, das glücklicherweise nicht in der Richtung lag, in die der Gaukler verschwunden war.

„Ich glaub, der wusste, wer ich bin!", keuchte er Minuten später, als er atemlos im glücklicherweise leeren Zauberscherze-Laden ankam. „Kann es sein, dass er mich kannte? Kann das sein?"

„Jetzt mal immer mit der Ruhe, James", sagte George und sah warnend von der Kasse auf. Wahrscheinlich war Verity noch hinten im Laden. „Nein, der kannte dich bestimmt nicht. Der ärgert bloß ganz gern die Leute."

„Der Seifenbläser zieht schon seit Jahren durch die Gegend", erklärte Fred. „Wir haben ihn sogar mal in Hogsmeade gesehen, weißt du noch, George? Das war – im dritten Schuljahr oder so. Da wollten wir ihn interviewen. Hätte uns ja vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben können."

„Aber mit dem konnte man nicht reden", ergänzte George nachdenklich. „Hat einen immer nur so komisch angeguckt, als wär man endlos weit weg von ihm. Hat nicht mal zugehört."

„Seine Seifenblasen sind große Klasse. Aber sonst – ein echter Spinner, wenn du mich fragst. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr über den."

oooOooo

„Das war Mum", sagte Fred und stopfte sein Ubiquit zurück in die Hemdtasche, wo er es an einer Kette trug wie eine Taschenuhr. „Hat sich ziemlich aufgeregt. Bill ist gestern Abend zurückgekommen."

„Und wie – wie ist's gelaufen?" Harry, der gerade einen skeptischen Blick in den selbstkochenden Kessel geworfen hatte, war wie elektrisiert. Eine Woche lang hatte er jetzt versucht, nicht weiter über Bill und sein Geheimnis nachzugrübeln.

„Anscheinend nicht so gut. Tonks hat er jedenfalls nicht erwischt. Keine Ahnung, ob er sie gesehen hat – ehrlich gesagt, ich glaub ja nicht mal, dass dieses Wesen im Wald wirklich Tonks ist." Er sah lässig zu, wie das Messer Tomaten in schmale Scheiben schnitt. „Er hat wohl nicht gerade viel erzählt. Hat sich in sein Bett gehauen und schläft seitdem."

„Sonst alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte George. „Kein Fell oder so was?"

„_Finite_!", rief Fred hastig, denn die Tomaten waren klein geschnitten und das Messer wollte sich eben daranmachen, nun auch das Brett, auf dem sie lagen, in Scheiben zu schneiden. „Kein Fell. Er schläft bloß, und sie regt sich auf. Also alles in bester Ordnung."

Harry hatte Mühe, seine Erleichterung nicht zu zeigen. Klar, es war schlimm für Tonks. Aber dass Bill unbeschadet zurück war – und zwar unverändert als Bill Weasley –

„Verdammter Mist", murmelte Ron, der wieder mal in ein Buch starrte. Harry wusste, dass er sich immer noch die Schuld an dem gab, was mit Tonks passiert war, weil es ihm damals, nachdem sie während des Angriffs auf Hogwarts von Greyback verletzt worden war, nicht gelungen war, sie in die Schutzräume zu bringen. Sie war ihm entwischt und dann allein im Schloss geblieben – allein mit dem Basilisken, den Voldemort dort als Wächter zurückgelassen hatte.

„Ich sollte sie selbst suchen gehen", sagte Ron düster. „Wenn sie überhaupt noch in diesem Wald ist."

„Bill will's noch mal versuchen, nächsten Monat", erklärte Fred. „War so ziemlich das Einzige, was er gesagt hat."

„Das Essen kocht jetzt hoffentlich allein", sagte George. „Wir haben nämlich noch zu arbeiten."

Als die Zwillinge die Treppe hinaufgingen, stand auch Ron auf. „Ich muss auch noch was tun", sagte er. „Morgen –"

„Moment mal, warte!" Harry hatte es satt, dass Ron ihm immer auswich. Seit sie hier wohnten, schien er ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Hau nicht schon wieder ab, ich muss mit dir reden! Und zieh jetzt bloß nicht wieder diese dämliche Nummer ab – dieses _ich bin ja nur der blöde Ron_ oder was weiß ich! Was soll denn der Quatsch? Im Fuchsbau konnte man doch auch ganz vernünftig mit dir reden! Also, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst, dann sag mir wenigstens, warum!"

Uff. Das hatte er schon lange mal loswerden müssen. Und wenn es Hermione war, die immer noch und wieder aufs Neue zwischen ihnen stand, dann sollte er das eben sagen.

Ron grinste etwas widerwillig. „Warum sollte ich denn nicht mit dir reden wollen, Mann? Also, was ist denn?"

„Sag mir zuerst, warum du mir dauernd ausweichst!"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht."

Harry sah ihn nur herausfordernd an. Schließlich zog Ron die Augenbrauen hoch und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. „Na ja, mir ist schon klar, dass _du_ eigentlich dieses Zeug hier lesen solltest", sagte er dann und nickte zu seinem Lehrbuch hin. „Kann mir denken, dass es nicht so lustig ist, wenn ich dich jetzt die ganze Zeit mit dem Kram voll labere."

„Äh – Quatsch, Ron, das ist doch –" Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Und es ist sicher auch ziemlich ätzend, hier als Kind rumzulaufen", fuhr Ron fort. „Und all das –" Die Geste, die er machte, schloss alles mit ein: Nicht mehr zaubern zu können. In allem von den Freunden abhängig zu sein. Nicht zu wissen, wie es weiter gehen sollte – morgen oder übermorgen oder am Tag danach, wenn das Veilchenblau verbraucht war oder nicht mehr wirkte oder ihn vielleicht zum stotternden Idioten machte.

„Tut mir echt leid, Mann", sagte Ron. „Vielleicht hätte ich nicht –" Er beendete den Satz nicht, aber Harry wusste auch so, was er hatte sagen wollen: Vielleicht hätte ich dich nicht zurück in die Zaubererwelt holen sollen –

Harry schluckte. In diesem Moment beschloss er endgültig, dass er etwas unternehmen würde. Und wenn alles vergeblich blieb, würde er in die Muggelwelt zurückgehen. Und da bleiben.

„Außerdem muss ich wirklich arbeiten", schloss Ron. „Dieser McIntyre läuft immer mit einem Notizbuch rum, in das so eine Feder die ganze Zeit Bewertungen reinkritzelt, zu allem und jedem."

„Der macht euch wohl ganz schön die Hölle heiß", sagte Harry und überwand seine Niedergeschlagenheit mit Mühe.

„Mhm. Übrigens, den hast du auch schon mal gesehen. Der war damals in Hogwarts, damals nach – nach der Festung. Ist der Vater von Robin McIntyre. Dem Knallkopf, der damals diese bescheuerte, absolut sichere Sieger-Diät vor Quidditch-Spielen durchsetzen wollte, falls du dich erinnerst. Inzwischen weiß ich jedenfalls, wieso Robin so ein Idiot ist!" Ron setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sah Harry an. „So. Sagst du mir jetzt, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest?"

„Das Medaillon", sagte Harry einfach. „Was habt ihr damals damit gemacht?"

„Äh –" Mit so einer Frage hatte Ron offenbar nicht gerechnet. „Wen meinst du mit _ihr_?", fragte er schließlich. „Soweit ich weiß, hatte die Harper das Medaillon. Sie muss es wohl McGonagall gegeben haben, denn die hat beim letzten Treffen des Phönixordens gesagt, dass über das Ding nicht mehr geredet werden sollte. Und dass sie –", Ron versuchte sich offensichtlich an den genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern, „dass sie um Verständnis bittet dafür, dass sie den Kreis der Eingeweihten nicht noch erweitern will."

Harry sah ihn weiterhin fragend an.

„_Was_?", rief Ron ungeduldig. „Mehr weiß ich auch nicht! Ich gehörte nicht zum Kreis der Eingeweihten! Ich weiß nicht mal, wer dazugehörte! Willst du jetzt diesem Skanne Konkurrenz machen? Der hat nämlich auch ewig nach dieser Sache gefragt." Aber er wich Harrys Blick aus.

„Sag mir einfach, was du denkst!", hakte Harry weiter nach. „Irgendwas müsst ihr euch doch gedacht haben!"

„Also – damals –" Ron unterbrach sich und schloss erst einmal sein Buch. „Damals haben viele gedacht, dass McGonagall vielleicht – äh – vielleicht _dich_ damit – äh – weggeschickt hat. Verstehst du? Sie wollte nicht, dass wir über das Ding reden. Du warst verschwunden. Das hätte zusammenhängen können, oder?"

„Aber – hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie total aus dem Häuschen war, weil ich weg war?"

„Hätte doch – Show sein können, oder? Und ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass _ich_ das geglaubt hab. Ich hab sowieso nie verstanden, wieso das Medaillon noch wichtig sein sollte. Ich meine, Voldemort war tot, oder? Dein Zauber hatte alle seine Horcruxe und was er sonst noch so mit schwarzer Magie zusammengebastelt hatte, erledigt. Was immer da in diesem Ding noch drin ist – was für eine Bedeutung könnte das schon haben?"

Ja, das war genau die Frage, die Harry sich auch stellte. Ron hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung, dass sein Bruder das Medaillon verwahrte.

„Ich vermute, ein paar Leute denken immer noch, dass du es hast", sagte Ron dann überraschend. „Vor allem in Hogwarts. Und wer weiß, vielleicht auch im Ministerium. Und die Spinner haben sicher irgendwelche Theorien darüber, was man mit dem Teil noch anstellen kann. Deshalb meine ich ja auch, dass du dich nicht ungetarnt zeigen sollst."

„Verdammt, wie stellst du dir das denn vor?", fuhr Harry auf. „Soll ich vielleicht den Rest meines Lebens als Elfjähriger durch die Gegend rennen?"

Ron sah ihn zerknirscht an. Das Schlimme war, dass es zu diesem Thema einfach nichts zu sagen gab. Es gab keine Antwort auf die Frage. Ron zuckte hilflos die Schultern und griff nach seinem Buch. „Ich muss wirklich noch was lernen, Harry", sagte er.

„Klar", sagte Harry. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ist alles mein Bier."

In seinem Zimmer war es dunkel. Auf der Fensterbank saß Hedwig und blickte hinaus, wo das schwache Licht des abnehmenden Mondes auf den Dachziegeln des Nachbarhauses glänzte. Es war vollkommen still hier. Er blieb neben der Eule stehen und kraulte das feine Gefieder an ihrem Hals.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er leise. „Bin ich ein Zauberer? Warum bist du zu mir zurückgekommen? Würdest du auch mit mir in die Muggelwelt kommen?"

Sie pickte sanft nach seinen Fingern, sah ihn an und schwieg. Auch in ihren goldenen Augen konnte er das Mondlicht sehen.

„Als wäre ich stumm geworden, so ist das", fuhr er fort. „Es ist alles noch da, ich fühle das – nur raus kann es nicht mehr. Verstehst du das? So fühle ich mich die ganze Zeit."

Und ich kann mit niemandem reden, dachte er niedergeschlagen. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass ich Sirius finden würde – war sicher blöd und kindisch – aber ich hatte es so sehr gehofft! Ron hat seine eigenen Probleme. Hermione – die hat es jedenfalls satt, darauf zu warten, dass ich mal antworte.

„Hat sie dich geschickt? Hermione?", fragte er die Eule. „Sie ist sauer auf mich, richtig? Aber was soll ich machen? Ich weiß nicht – ich kann ihr so einfach nicht gegenübertreten. Nach allem, was war. Und nachdem ich damals so weggegangen bin. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich da den ersten Schritt machen sollte. Was ich sagen sollte."

Er seufzte. Dachte an seinen einzigen, gründlich missglückten Versuch in der Muggelwelt, etwas mit einem Mädchen anzufangen. Na ja, genau genommen war _sie_ es gewesen, die den Anfang gemacht hatte. Aber verbockt hatte _er_ es dann.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, und die Eule hob skeptisch die Krallen aus seinem Pullover, um sie dann nach ein paar Hupfern in die Jeans über seinem Knie zu versenken. Er angelte nach der Tüte auf seinem Nachttisch, holte eine der getrockneten Schlangenlocken heraus und hielt sie Hedwig hin.

Hier sitze ich, achtzehn Jahre alt, ein Zauberer, der nicht mehr zaubern kann. Und rede mit einer Eule.

Hedwig würgte die Reste ihrer Schlangenlocke hinunter, hüpfte dann endgültig von seinem Knie und ließ sich nach einigem Umherspazieren schließlich auf dem _Buch der Mysterien_ nieder, das neben Harrys Kopfkissen lag. Der dicke, weiche Stoff des Einbandes schien ihr zu behagen.

„Ich kann nicht zurück, verstehst du", sagte Harry leise und wischte die Krümel von seinem Knie. Auf einmal hatte er die Straßen wieder vor Augen, Straßen, Straßen ohne Ende, auf denen er ziellos durch die Städte gewandert war. Auf denen er sich beinahe selbst verloren hätte. „Ich gehöre nicht in die Muggelwelt. Ich kann da einfach nicht leben. Ich muss _hier_ einen Platz finden. Irgendwie. Und wenn ich's wirklich mit dem Kwikzaubern versuche!"

oooOooo

Es regnete seit Tagen. Manchmal schien es, als wollte es gar nicht mehr richtig hell werden. Tag und Nacht trieben dunkle Wolken über die Dächer, wenn man nicht aufpasste, prasselte es in die Körbe der Auslagen, und zum ersten Mal, seit Harry im Laden der Zwillinge half, hatten sie manchmal stundenlang keine Kundschaft – was sich nicht gerade positiv auf die Spannungen zwischen den Geschäftsinhabern auswirkte.

Mitte November war vorbei – heute war der Neunzehnte, wie der Kalender neben der Kasse anzeigte – und Harry saß jetzt beständig das Gefühl im Nacken, dass er sich beeilen musste. Am Morgen hatten die Zwillinge verkündet, dass ihr letzter Rest Phönixasche nun verarbeitet war und sie immer noch auf die neue Lieferung warteten. Kurz und gut, alle Zeichen schienen Harry irgendwie auf Sturm zu stehen – nur vom Sturm selbst war noch nichts zu sehen. Der musste noch irgendwo hinter dem Horizont stecken.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. All seine freien Stunden hatte er genutzt, um die Winkelgasse zu durchstreifen und sich überall umzusehen – aber die Wahrheit war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wonach er eigentlich suchen sollte. Was sollte ihm denn schon helfen?

Die Wahrheit ist, dachte er bitter, als er an diesem Mittag die Stufen des Ladens hinunterlief und die Umhangkapuze gegen den ewigen Regen überstülpte, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich eigentlich wieder zurückgehen sollte. Akzeptieren, dass es nicht geht.

Heute wollte er der Nokturngasse endlich einen Besuch abstatten und machte sich auf den Weg, wobei er sich nicht nur wegen des Regens unter den Ladenvordächern zu halten versuchte. Er hatte keine Lust, noch einmal dem Seifenbläser zu begegnen. Der Typ hatte was Unheimliches an sich, ob er ihn nun kannte oder nicht.

Bei Madam Pythias Wahrsage-Salon bog er um die Ecke, ging langsam an Pyes Werkstatt vorbei und betrat die Nokturngasse. Die Ladenfronten waren düsterer und abweisend, und die Häuser standen viel enger zusammen als in der Winkelgasse, aber heute erschien ihm das nicht mehr beängstigend. Auf seinen Wegen durch die Muggelstädte war er an jeder Menge übler Ecken vorbeigekommen. Irgendwie war es ihm immer gelungen, den zwielichtigen Gestalten dort nicht ins Auge zu fallen. Nach Voldemort kamen sie ihm auch nicht so besonders furchterregend vor. Außerdem – er mochte ja aussehen wie elf, aber er war inzwischen erwachsen.

Ja, und du kannst nicht zaubern, dachte er spöttisch. Die können dich hier zu Drachenfutter verarbeiten, und alles, was du kannst, ist weglaufen …

Aber heute gab es hier gar keine zwielichtigen Gestalten zu sehen. Genau genommen begegnete er überhaupt niemandem, während er die dunklen Läden zu beiden Seiten mit neugierigen Blicken musterte. Ein schmales Haus mit vielen kleinen, schmuddeligen Fenstern ragte deutlich höher empor als die anderen Häuser, und als er hinaufsah, las er auf einem Schild oben unter dem bizarr gebogenen Dach in fast abgeblätterten Buchstaben _Der Schräge Winkel. Gastzimmer und Mittagstisch__._ Hier gibt's ein _Hotel_?, fragte er sich verwundert und zog die tropfende Kapuze schnell wieder über den Kopf.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Ladens gegenüber geöffnet, und eine Frau im schwarzen Umhang und mit einer deckelartigen, dunkelblauen Mütze auf dem Kopf kam heraus. Unter dem Rand dieser Mütze konnte man kurzes weißes Haar mehr erahnen als sehen. Ihr Blick streifte den Jungen auf der anderen Straßenseite gleichgültig, ohne bei ihm zu verweilen. Dann ging sie mit energischen Schritten die Gasse hinunter. Er hörte ihre Stiefel auf das Pflaster knallen, zwei-, dreimal – dann verschwand sie wie ein Spuk. Disappariert.

Harry stand wie erstarrt vor dem Hotel. Die Harper! Und sie hatte ihn _angesehen_!

„He, du da! Mach Platz!"

Harry wurde so hart angerempelt, dass er beinahe hingefallen wäre, und sah sich wütend um. Da rollten zwei unglaublich heruntergekommen aussehende Hauselfen ein Fass über das holprige, mit Pfützen übersäte Straßenpflaster, ein Fass, das so groß war, dass sie ständig überrollt zu werden drohten. Mit Mühe dirigierten sie es in den schmalen Durchlass zwischen dem Hotel und dem benachbarten Haus.

Vermutlich Nachschub für den _Mittagstisch_, dachte Harry und wandte den Blick wieder dem Laden zu, aus dem vor zwei Minuten Hekate Harper herausmarschiert war, als sei sie niemals blind gewesen. Ein menschlicher Schädel, grob zu einem Becher geschnitzt, zierte als Geschäftszeichen die dunklen Schaufenster. Schäumende Flüssigkeit quoll nicht nur über den Rand dieses Bechers, sondern tropfte auch aus einer der leeren Augenhöhlen. Über diesem unerfreulichen Bild war in einem Bogen das Wort _Poculum_ geschrieben, offenbar der Name des Ladens.

_Poculum_ – davon hatte er doch schon irgendwo gehört. War das nicht dieser Giftladen? Der Regen prasselte eintönig auf seine Kapuze, während er dastand und nachdenklich zu dem Laden hinübersah. Was mochte seine ehemalige Professorin für Verteidigung dort gewollt haben? Überhaupt – wie seltsam, ausgerechnet Harper wiederzusehen! Aber er war ganz sicher, dass sie es gewesen war. Dumpfes Poltern und eine Salve schriller Flüche hinter ihm verkündeten, dass der Fasstransport in eine kritische Phase eingetreten war.

Er musste endlich aus diesem Regen herauskommen. Harry überquerte die Gasse und öffnete die Tür des _Poculum_, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was er drinnen sagen wollte.

Als die Glastür hinter ihm zugefallen war, empfing ihn eine Welt, die dämmrig und von fremdartigen Stimmen erfüllt war wie ein Dschungel. Und es roch auch so, nach Pflanzen und Tieren, nach großen Nachtblüten. Zuerst hatte er Mühe, überhaupt etwas zu sehen, denn in der feuchtwarmen Luft beschlug seine Brille. Nur allmählich konnte er die Pflanzen erkennen, die um ihn herum aus Kübeln und Töpfen bis zur dunklen Decke hinaufwuchsen, wo sie sich in bizarren Bögen ineinander verschlangen und so etwas wie ein Dach bildeten. Darin sirrte und summte es – geschäftig und, wie Harry fand, ein wenig beunruhigend. Direkt vor ihm versenkte ein Gewächs mit fleischigen Blättern seine Wurzeln in einen schwarzen Morast. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte er, dass das, was er zunächst für die Musterung der Blätter gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit unzählige rot-grau gestreifte Schnecken waren, die dort langsam, stumm und unaufhaltsam ihrer Wege krochen.

Harry ging ein bisschen zögernd weiter, wich einem Büschel fahlgrünlicher Ranken aus, die nach ihm greifen wollten, und entdeckte endlich ganz hinten im Laden einen dunklen Verkaufstresen. Darauf stand eine große, altmodische Kasse, von hundert Kleinigkeiten umgeben – Fläschchen, Dosen, Tüten. Dahinter ein hohes Regal, das ihn an eine Muggelapotheke erinnerte mit seinen Packungen und Päckchen. Ein Verkäufer war nirgends zu sehen.

Es schien überhaupt niemand im Laden zu sein. Er sah sich um, fasziniert, aber wachsam, und wagte sich in einen weiteren, von Pflanzen gebildeten schmalen Gang vor. Ging langsam an mehreren Kästen mit Alraunen vorbei, starrte in eine riesige Tonne, in dunkles Wasser, dessen stiller Spiegel erzitterte, als mit einem Mal ein Schwarm kleiner Geschöpfe aus der Tiefe an die Oberfläche drängte. Sie sahen aus wie Froschaugen mit einer Schwanzflosse – Plinkerlinge, dachte Harry. Die hat Hagrid doch mal gezüchtet, als Futter für irgendwelche anderen Viecher –

Einem heiseren Vogelschrei von irgendwoher aus dem Rankendach über ihm folgte angsterfülltes Gezwitscher, dann ein panisches Flattern zwischen den Blättern. Vor Harry taumelten ein paar blaugrün schillernde Federchen durch die dämmrige Luft hinunter.

Als er zwischen zwei großen, schuppenbesetzten Stämmen hindurch weitergehen wollte, streifte ein unsichtbares Hindernis sein Gesicht, und er prallte instinktiv zurück. Seine Wange brannte.

„Vorsicht!", warnte ihn eine Stimme aus dem Dickicht vor ihm und erschreckte ihn damit gleich noch einmal. Ein Junge schob sich zwischen den Blättern hervor. „Oh Mann, du hast es schon erwischt – tut mir leid!"

Harry rieb sich die Wange und folgte dem ängstlichen Blick des Jungen. Ein unbehagliches Kribbeln überlief ihn, als er sah, was sich über ihm befand. Da war ein riesiges Spinnennetz oben zwischen den Bäumen ausgespannt, und von hier aus konnte man die Fäden sehen, die er eben nicht hatte erkennen können. Mitten im Netz saß eine Spinne, die selbst im Dämmerlicht in einem tiefen Rubinrot zu funkeln schien. Wie Blut, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er schluckte und machte vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück. Die Spinne war größer als eine Männerhand, und ihre Beine waren so dick wie Finger.

„Sie kommt glücklicherweise fast nie runter", stotterte der Junge. „Nur nachts, glaub ich. Morgens findet man manchmal – kleine Knochen und so, hier unter dem Netz." Er war ungefähr zwölf – also so ziemlich in meinem Alter, dachte Harry sarkastisch – hatte krauses rotes Haar, das seinen Kopf wie eine Wolke umstand, und runde, ängstliche Augen, die jedem Blick auszuweichen schienen. „Letzte Woche –"

Aber Harry erfuhr nicht, was letzte Woche gewesen war, denn in diesem Moment grollte eine weitere Stimme durch den Laden, alt und heiser und missgelaunt.

„He, Kleiner! Ja, _dich_ mein ich, klar! Nun komm schon raus da, bevor die Rubiniella es sich doch noch anders überlegt!"

Harry stolperte ein paar rasche Schritte auf dem Pfad zurück. Hinter dem Verkaufstresen war ein großer, kahlköpfiger und ziemlich fetter Mann erschienen. Er trug ein gestreiftes Hemd mit aufgerollten Ärmeln, und als Harry näher kam, sah er, dass an seiner linken Hand drei Finger fehlten.

„Das ist kein Spielplatz hier, solltest du dir merken", sagte der Mann. „Kannst ihnen sagen, dass die Lieferung noch nicht da ist. Ich rechne Montag damit. Und nun raus mit dir, wenn du nichts kaufen willst!"

„Äh – die Lieferung?", fragte Harry völlig verwirrt.

Der Mann musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Na, für deine Chefs natürlich, die beiden Weasleys drüben! Meine Güte, Junge, du bist noch schwerer von Begriff als mein Trottel hier! Du bist doch der neue Ladenjunge von _Zauberscherze_ – meinste, ich wüsste das nicht? Kann ich mir gar nicht leisten, nicht Bescheid zu wissen."

„Ach so", murmelte Harry, und das war auch genau das, was er dachte. Fred und George waren Kunden _hier_?! „Ähm – also, dann sag ich ihnen, dass sie es Montag noch mal versuchen sollen."

„Hm", brummte der Mann und warf ihm einen verschlagenen Blick zu. „Wird eher Montagnacht oder so. Komm Dienstagmorgen noch mal vorbei. Das Zeug ist verdammt schwer zu beschaffen. Wird wohl auch was teurer werden als veranschlagt."

Die Phönixasche! Endlich fiel bei Harry der Groschen. Das hier musste Gerringer sein, bei dem die Zwillinge die Phönixasche für das Veilchenblau bestellten!

Ein erstickter Aufschrei ließ Harry herumfahren. Im Netz über dem Pfad hinter ihm ließ sich die Spinne langsam an einem Faden herunter.

„Achte gar nicht auf den da", sagte der Ladenbesitzer mit einem heiseren Lachen. „Der macht sich ins Hemd, wenn er nur 'ne Spinne sieht. Verdammte Squibs. Aber was anderes kriegt man ja heut nicht mehr. Bist auch einer, was?"

Harry nickte widerstrebend, und plötzlich tauchte der Rothaarige zwischen zwei blütenbesetzten Ranken auf der anderen Seite wieder auf.

„Na, ich hoffe für die Weasleys, dass du nicht so ein Idiot bist wie der hier. Mit dem ist man wirklich geschlagen! Schafft es nicht mal, endlich erwachsen zu werden! Also, begleite den Kunden hinaus, Loons! Bevor er mir noch den ganzen Laden mit seinem Umhang voll tropft!"

Der Junge nickte hastig, und als sein Blick über Harrys Gesicht zuckte, erkannte Harry mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl, dass er nicht die Augen eines Zwölfjährigen hatte. Er sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Zwölfjähriger – aber seine Augen waren älter, viel älter. Harry fühlte etwas wie eine kalte Hand im Nacken.

„Was hat er gemeint? Damit, dass du nicht erwachsen wirst?", fragte er leise, während sie zusammen zur Tür gingen, die erstaunlich weit entfernt war.

„Ich werd nicht älter", murmelte der Junge. „Versteh's auch nicht. Irgendwer muss mich verhext haben."

Mit einem eisigen Schaudern dachte Harry an den Trank, den er selbst jeden Morgen nahm. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, wer? Oder warum? Vielleicht – vielleicht hat dir einer einen Streich gespielt?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwann bin ich morgens in der Nokturngasse aufgewacht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was vorher war", flüsterte er. „Und das ist jetzt – _siebzehn_ Jahre her!"

„Siebzehn – he, das gibt's doch nicht!", platzte Harry entsetzt heraus. „Du siehst aus wie –"

„Wie zwölf oder so, ja, weiß ich! Und das Schlimmste ist, ich muss wirklich ein Squib sein – ich meine, ich kann überhaupt nicht zaubern. Wenn ich's versuche, mache ich immer alles kaputt, heißt das. Und das bedeutet – ich kann nicht weg von hier. Aus der Nokturngasse oder der Winkelgasse, meine ich. Verstehst du? Ich bin hier – na ja, gefangen!"

„Seid ihr bald mal fertig da vorn? Ich brauch die Plinkerlinge, Junge! _Jetzt_!", grollte Mr Gerringers Stimme auf einmal wieder durch den Laden.

„Die Frau, die eben hier war, direkt vor mir, hast du die gesehen?" Harry fiel plötzlich wieder ein, was er eigentlich hier gewollt hatte, und nutzte hastig die letzte Chance, die sich ihm bot.

„Klar. Die war schon mal hier. Weiß aber nicht, wie sie heißt."

„Was hat sie gekauft?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er mit so deutlicher Zurückhaltung, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte. „Die kauft nur bei Mr Gerringer persönlich. Irgendwas, das er erst aus seinem Tresorschrank holen muss."

oooOooo

Scrimgeour war beeindruckt. Von außen hatte das Häuschen, in dem Percival Weasley wohnte, genauso schmal und bescheiden ausgesehen wie die Nachbarschaft – ordentlich, respektabel, ohne Zweifel, aber bescheiden. Die Tür öffnete sich jedoch überraschend in eine geräumige Empfangshalle, die eher zu einer Villa gepasst hätte, und von dort wurden die Gäste in einen von zahlreichen Kerzen hell erleuchteten Saal geleitet. Weasley hatte sich seine Dinner-Party anscheinend einiges kosten lassen.

Der Raum war groß und die Einrichtung – Tapeten, Vorhänge, Stuhlpolster – ganz in dunklem Rot und Grün und Gold gehalten. Die Tafel in der Mitte war für ungefähr zwanzig Personen gedeckt. Er war ehrlich überrascht, wie geschmackvoll dieser kleine Saal wirkte. Festlich, aber dezent. Gediegen, aber nicht langweilig. Hätte er Weasley gar nicht zugetraut. Während er dankend ein Glas entgegennahm, betrachtete er den schwarzen Flügel im Hintergrund allerdings mit Skepsis. Die Frau im bodenlangen, dunkelroten Gewand, die abwartend neben dem Instrument stand, sah verdammt so aus, als ob sie singen wollte …

Nun ja. Wenn das Essen der Ausstattung entsprach, dann hatte sich dieser Opfergang aber doch gelohnt, fand er.

Aber bereits als die Suppe abgetragen wurde, schwenkte das Gespräch in nur allzu vertraute Bahnen ein. Gerade hatte sich Scrimgeour mit einem Blick auf Weasleys Frau gefragt, ob sie nun noch immer oder schon wieder schwanger war, da gab die Frau des Ersten Untersekretärs mit ihrer Frage den Startschuss.

„Ist die Sache mit diesem armen Frizzleburst nicht ganz unglaublich?", sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Minister. „Und immerhin waren es Drachenpocken, bedenken Sie das! Er hätte das ganze Gefängnis anstecken können!"

„Das hätte er eben nicht, Greta", sagte Weasley in dem wichtigtuerischen Ton, der ihn in Scrimgeours Augen zu einem so schwer erträglichen Burschen machte. „Frizzleburst befand sich in – äh, Einzelhaft. Und da konnte er kaum –"

„Also, ein gutes Licht wirft das jedenfalls nicht gerade auf das neue Gefängnis, oder? Er muss doch seit Wochen krank gewesen sein, bevor es jemand gemerkt hat! Sonst wäre er nicht zwei Tage, nachdem seine Krankheit bei der Inspektion festgestellt worden war, gestorben. So schnell stirbt man nicht an den Drachenpocken! Frizzleburst war noch keine vierzig und gesund, als er ins Gefängnis kam!"

„_Inspektion_, das ist das Stichwort, Greta! Denken Sie denn, dass sich in Azkaban jemals jemand um die Gesundheit der Insassen gekümmert hätte? Während wir jetzt auf Forgettable Island regelmäßige Untersuchungen –"

„Mir ist immer noch schleierhaft, wie er sich diese Sache überhaupt einfangen konnte", unterbrach ihn Elmer Purcell, der Erste Untersekretär, und trank einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Pokal. „Ich meine, was war das doch gleich für ein Unsinn – irgendwas über eine Frau, die ein Geschenk für ihn abgegeben hat oder so etwas – „"

„Auch das hätte es früher nicht gegeben!", rief der Gastgeber eifrig. „Besuchstage, Geschenke für die Gefangenen –"

„Da würde mich ja vor allem mal interessieren, wie die Frau damit an den Dings-, den Checkern vorbeigekommen ist!", warf der Erste Untersekretär bösartig ein. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er damit an einen besonders wunden Punkt rührte. „Nachdem wir eine Unmenge Geld für all diese Geräte da oben ausgegeben haben – hätten die nicht auf das Ding reagieren müssen?"

Scrimgeour stöhnte innerlich. Er hatte es ja geahnt. An dem Thema kam in diesen Wochen kein noch so harmloses Gespräch unter Ministeriumsangestellten vorbei.

Es war der Pullover aus diesem ominösen Geschenkpäckchen gewesen, das stand inzwischen fest: Ein sozusagen vergifteter Pullover, der Frizzleburst infiziert hatte, als er ihn anzog. Nichts Originelles. Soweit er wusste, hatte es das schon bei den verdammten alten Griechen gegeben: Vergiftete Kleidung, die den Träger tötete. War es damals nicht auch um Untreue gegangen?

„Weiß man denn inzwischen wenigstens, wer diese Frau war?", fragte Greta Purcell. „Die, die sich als seine Schwester ausgegeben hat?"

„Nein", sagte Scrimgeour knapp. „Nur, dass es eben nicht seine Schwester war. Die war damals irgendwo auf dem Kontinent. Das Aurorenbüro arbeitet daran."

Neidvoll dachte er an Gawain Robards, der in diesem Moment an seinem Schreibtisch in der Zentrale saß, vermutlich mit den Schuhen auf der Tischplatte, und in aller Ruhe an dem Fall arbeiten konnte. Anstatt hier in diesem rotgrüngoldenen Salon zu sitzen, entnervendes Klavierspiel ertragen und dabei dem halben Ministerium Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen – bei einem _privaten_ Dinner. Die Zentrale hatte inzwischen – unter der Vorschrift strengster Geheimhaltung – die Anweisung bekommen, sich doch einmal gründlich mit dem längst totgeglaubten Arkturischen Zirkel zu befassen – besser gesagt, mit allem, was man darüber in Erfahrung bringen konnte …

„Snackit, sein Kumpan, der wegen derselben Sache inhaftiert ist, ist putzmunter!" Scrimgeour hatte Skannes Worte noch in den Ohren. „_Drachenpocken_, Rufus! Denken Sie mal drüber nach!", hatte er beschwörend gesagt. „Haben Sie schon einmal gesehen, was Drachenpocken anrichten, vor allem mit der Haut des Erkrankten? Ich sage Ihnen, das ist ein typischer Bestrafungsakt! Denen ging es nicht darum, um jeden Preis zu töten. Dass er starb, das war einfach Pech, weil man da oben auf Forgettable Island nicht schnell genug bemerkt hat, dass er krank war. Die wollten ihn _entstellen_. Nicht zuletzt diese Tätowierung vernichten, die ihn als einen von ihnen kennzeichnete."

„Aber die hätte doch längst jeder sehen können!", hatte Scrimgeour matt eingeworfen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Er wusste, dass er sich Skannes Argumenten nicht viel länger würde verschließen können. „Außerdem – wäre es nicht viel sinnvoller gewesen, wenn sie ihn schon vor Monaten mundtot gemacht hätten?"

„Dem Zirkel ging es darum, _ihm_ klarzumachen, dass er unwürdig ist. Ausgestoßen. Der Rest interessiert die nicht. Er hätte ohnehin nicht viel über den Zirkel verraten können. Und dieser Bestrafungsakt war nicht der erste seiner Art."

Ja, Skanne hatte ihn endlich überzeugt. Vor allem sein Hinweis auf den letzten prominenten Todesfall durch Drachenpocken war überzeugend gewesen. „Erinnern Sie sich an Abraxas Malfoy? Den reichen alten Knaben, der vor Jahren auch an Drachenpocken starb?" Natürlich hatte Scrimgeour sich erinnert. „Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert, Rufus. Malfoy hat auch zu dem Zirkel gehört, zu Zeiten, als der noch nicht verboten war – weshalb damals auch immer wieder mal ein paar Details durchsickerten." Folgte man Skannes Theorien über den Zirkel, dann war Malfoys bestrafungswürdiges Versagen offenkundig gewesen: Sein Sohn hatte die Todesser vorgezogen. Den Pöbel eines Emporkömmlings, mit anderen Worten …

„Wie kommt man denn wohl an – an Drachenpocken-Gift, oder was immer es nun gewesen ist?", fragte der Erste Untersekretär jetzt. Er hatte ein sensationslüsternes Funkeln in den Augen – und damit war er nicht der Einzige, dachte Scrimgeour resigniert. Die Öffentlichkeit liebte diesen Fall. Frizzleburst hatte Zauberergeheimnisse an die Muggel verraten und war im Gefängnis nun offenbar einem geheimnisvollen Mordanschlag zum Opfer gefallen – die Presse hatte das alles genussvoll ausgeschmückt, und inzwischen mussten sich die örtlichen Magischen Brigaden mit unzähligen Hinweisen auf verdächtige Kleidungsstücke herumplagen und hysterische Bürger beruhigen.

„Auch daran wird gearbeitet", sagte Scrimgeour in einem Tonfall, der, wie er hoffte, dieser Diskussion ein Ende setzen würde.

„Ich meine, man wird ja kaum irgendwo in einen Laden marschieren und so ein Zeug kaufen können, oder?", beharrte der Sekretär ungerührt.

_Darüber_ hatte Scrimgeour seine eigenen Theorien, aber er hatte nicht vor, die seinen Angestellten auf die Nase zu binden.

„Wir sollten uns dieses köstliche Festmahl in einem so wunderschönen Saal nicht ganz durch solche Themen verderben lassen, nicht wahr?", griff in diesem Moment Greta Purcell überraschend ganz in Scrimgeours Sinne ein. „Penelope – wie haben Sie das nur hinbekommen, mit diesem Saal und allem?"

Die Gastgeberin lächelte erfreut. „Das haben wir natürlich nicht allein geschafft", sagte sie. „Wir haben wieder eine Raumverwandlerin hinzugezogen, wie beim letzten Mal."

„Nun sagen Sie nur nicht – aber doch nicht etwa Marina Brickham?" Die Frau des Untersekretärs machte kullerrunde Augen.

„Doch", nickte Penelope Weasley stolz und lächelte ihrem Mann zu.

„Ich dachte, sie macht schon lange keine Innenausstattung mehr – und überhaupt übernimmt sie doch angeblich nur noch größere Projekte –"

„Wir kennen sie noch von Hogwarts her", erklärte Weasley gewichtig. „Sie war damals eine Weile mit einem meiner Brüder befreundet. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, könnten wir uns so etwas gar nicht leisten, wenn sie uns nicht – nun, sagen wir, einen Freundschaftspreis machen würde."

Scrimgeour fing ein willkommenes Stichwort auf und wartete ab, bis sich das Gespräch der anderen weiterbewegte. Dann wandte er sich mit gedämpfter Stimme an seinen Zweiten Untersekretär. „Da Sie gerade von Ihren Brüdern sprechen – sagen Sie, trifft es zu, was ich da gehört habe? Man hat Ihren Bruder entlassen?"

So, wie Weasley ihn ansah – betreten und ein bisschen überrumpelt – war ein Bittgesuch für seinen Bruder vielleicht doch nicht der Hauptgrund für die Einladung gewesen.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Bei Gringotts hatte man Probleme mit seinen – seinen krankheitsbedingten Ausfällen. Ich wollte Sie ohnehin bei Gelegenheit einmal daraufhin ansprechen, ob da nicht –"

„Aber unbedingt, Percival, unbedingt! Da müssen wir uns demnächst etwas überlegen. So geht das nicht. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass einer unserer – äh, Helden einfach so auf die Straße gesetzt wird!" Scrimgeour musste sich richtig anstrengen, um das Wort _Held_ über die Lippen zu bringen. Aber Helden hin oder her, über Bill Weasleys Ergehen sollte er in jedem Fall auf dem Laufenden bleiben. „Wie geht es Ihrem Bruder denn jetzt?"

„Oh – so weit gar nicht schlecht. Er hatte ja auch das Angebot, weiterhin für Gringotts zu arbeiten, aber eben in Dubai, verstehen Sie – und seine Frau – nun ja –"

„Bill kümmert sich gerade um einen weiteren Helden", mischte sich nun die Gastgeberin ins Gespräch und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Nicht wahr, Percy?"

„Aber nicht doch, Liebste –", versuchte ihr Mann sie zu bremsen, wobei sein jovialer Ton ein wenig ins Schlingern kam.

„Vor einigen Wochen ist nämlich Harry Potter plötzlich wieder hereingeschneit, wissen Sie!", fuhr Penelope Weasley fort, und ein Unterton von Empörung schlich sich in ihre Stimme. „Nachdem er all die Monate spurlos verschwunden war, Sie erinnern sich sicher, stand er eines Tages auf einmal vor ihrer Tür – und gutmütig, wie meine Schwiegereltern nun einmal sind, haben sie ihn direkt bei sich aufgenommen. Anscheinend hatte er die ganze Zeit sozusagen auf der Straße gelebt und war völlig heruntergekommen."


	10. Forgettable Island

**Zweiter Teil: Die Jagd beginnt**

**Kapitel 9:**

**Forgettable Island**

Brian Skanne stand an Deck und sah über die aufgewühlte, eisgraue Wasserwüste hin, die sich ringsum bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Er fand es erholsam, für eine Weile mit niemandem sprechen zu müssen. Die letzten Wochen waren voller Unruhe gewesen, der Fall Frizzleburst hatte Teile des Ministeriums in Aufruhr versetzt und eine Menge Diskussionen, Untersuchungen und Befragungen ausgelöst. Skanne, der an diesem Fall mehr als nur berufsmäßiges Interesse hatte, sah in seinem heutigen Auftrag deshalb eine lästige Unterbrechung seiner eigentlichen Nachforschungen. Aber Scrimgeour, der ihm vor Wochen empfohlen hatte, sich noch einmal mit Severus Snape zu unterhalten, hatte dieses Anliegen gestern mit ungleich größerem Nachdruck wiederholt.

Der unselige Harry Potter war tatsächlich wieder aufgetaucht. Scrimgeour hatte das nur durch Zufall bei einer Dinnerparty erfahren und sich sofort an das dumme Geschwätz dieser Reporterin erinnert, von dem Skanne ihm damals selbst berichtet hatte. Diskrete Nachforschungen ergaben, dass Potter im September eine Woche bei alten Freunden gewohnt hatte, dann aber wieder aufgebrochen war – wohin, blieb vorerst unklar. Scrimgeour war beunruhigt. Und er war entschlossen, die Sache im Auge zu behalten. So kam es, dass Skanne heute hier an der Reling stand und sich widerwillig noch einmal mit längst vergangenen und – da war er sicher – längst abgeschlossenen Geschichten befassen musste.

Zwischen den Wellen jagten immer wieder Möwen hindurch, und für einen müßigen Moment fragte er sich, wie es ihnen dabei stets gelang, den überstürzenden Wassern zu entgehen. Dann rief er seine Gedanken zur Ordnung. Das fiel ihm nicht ganz so leicht wie gewöhnlich. Das Wetter war unangenehm, der alte Frachter kämpfte schwerfällig gegen den beständigen, starken Wind und die kabbelige See an, und Skanne, der sich eigentlich für seefest gehalten hatte, fühlte, wie sich ein sanftes, ungutes Schlingern irgendwo hinter seiner Stirn auszubreiten begann. Deshalb hatte er das verqualmte, nach altem Bratfett und faulendem Holz riechende Zwischendeck verlassen und war an Deck gegangen, wo ihm nun der Wind eisige Gischt ins Gesicht schlug und wütend an seinem Umhang riss.

Der Frachter war einer von denen, die schon zwischen Azkaban und dem Festland hin- und hergefahren waren – mit den kärglichen Vorräten für die Gefangenen, mit Inspektoren und ganz selten einmal auch mit einem Besucher an Bord. Und natürlich hatten sie die Gefangenen selbst an ihren Bestimmungsort gebracht. Das taten sie immer noch. Die einzige wesentliche Änderung dieser Fahrten bestand in ihrer Richtung: Seit einem Jahr liefen sie nicht mehr Azkaban an, sondern Forgettable Island.

An diesem kalten Novembertag nun war Skanne der einzige Passagier; außer ihm und der Crew befanden sich nur noch Mehl, Kartoffeln, Pökelfleisch und Fässer mit eingemachtem Gemüse an Bord, und das war ihm auch ganz recht so. Dies war seine zweite Überfahrt in zwei Wochen, und bei der letzten war er ständig mit einem Team der Magischen Brigaden, verstärkt durch eine gelangweilte Aurorin, zusammen gewesen, die lärmend und mit kläglich wenig Einblick in die tatsächlichen Zusammenhänge den Fall Frizzleburst bearbeiteten.

Es fing an zu regnen, aber er beschloss, trotzdem an Deck zu bleiben. Es war angenehmer, Möwen und Wolken zuzusehen, als unten auf die irritierend schwankende Einrichtung zu starren. Je weiter das Festland hinter ihm zurückblieb, desto weiter rückte seltsamerweise auch der Zweck dieser Überfahrt in den Hintergrund. Mit den Überlegungen zu Frizzlebursts Tod im Kopf war es Skanne unmöglich, sich der Erinnerung an jene erste Überfahrt vor über zweiundvierzig Jahren zu verschließen.

ooOoo

Die See war spiegelglatt in dieser Julinacht des Jahres 1956, und oben an Deck hörte man nur das leise Dröhnen des Schiffsmotors. Brian Skanne, zwanzig Jahre alt und ein kleiner Beamter der Magischen Strafverfolgung, stand an der Reling und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der sich klar und deutlich wie gemalt über dem Meer wölbte. So hell wie in dieser drückend warmen Sommernacht hatte er die Sterne noch nie gesehen – und es war gut, sie jetzt zu sehen.

An diesem Tag hatte er zum ersten Mal einen Gefangenentransport nach Azkaban begleitet. Nun war der Frachter auf der Rückfahrt, und er hatte seine beiden Kollegen bei Bier und Sandwiches unten zurückgelassen, um hier heraufzugehen und für eine Weile die Stille zu genießen. Er war damit beschäftigt, seine Astronomiekenntnisse zusammenzukratzen und Sternbilder zu suchen, als rasche Schritte auf der Treppe seine Ruhe wieder störten.

„Brian, bist du hier?" Sein Kollege Max Torrance klang beunruhigt. „Ich glaube, einer von den Entlassenen ist krank. Ich meine – _richtig_ krank."

„Wir sind doch bald da – zwei Stunden noch, höchstens drei. Dann kann sich ein Heiler um ihn kümmern", erwiderte Skanne. Wenn es weiter nichts war! „Welcher ist es denn?"

„Es ist dieser Fugit. Die beiden anderen schreien, er hätte Fieber und so. Sie wollen da raus."

Jetzt horchte Skanne auf. Er war es also tatsächlich! Dann hatte er sich am Kai von Azkaban, als die Entlassenen an Bord gebracht worden waren, doch nicht geirrt.

Schon als Junge war er von allem, was mit Zeitzaubern zu tun hatte, gefesselt gewesen, und so hatte er den Fall Caducus Fugit vor zwei Jahren genau und mit widerstreitenden Gefühlen verfolgt. Der Mann war noch vor wenigen Jahren ein angesehener Erfinder und Künstler gewesen. Seine beeindruckende Zeitglocke hatte Skanne selbst gesehen, bevor Fugit sie der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums geschenkt hatte. Bald danach aber schien sich sein Glück gewendet zu haben – warum, wusste niemand genau. Er verlor seine Arbeit bei _Dervish & Banges_, Frau und Kind verließen ihn, und schließlich zeigte ihn jemand anonym beim Amt gegen Missbrauch der Magie an, weil er angeblich etwas Verbotenes gebaut hatte. Er wurde verhaftet und verweigerte die Aussage. Die folgende Untersuchung erbrachte dann aber tatsächlich eine Reihe von Indizien, die es sehr wahrscheinlich machten, dass er mithilfe eines magischen Gerätes mehrmals in der Zeit gereist war. So wurde er schließlich wegen schweren Verstoßes gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz vor Zeitmanipulation zu zwei Jahren Azkaban verurteilt. Den Zeitenwandler selbst, den er gebaut haben sollte, hatte man allerdings nie gefunden.

Und dieser Mann war nun hier an Bord, auf dem Weg zurück in die Freiheit.

„Die haben mir schon in Azkaban gesagt, dass er nicht in Ordnung ist", sagte Torrance unbehaglich. „Wir sollten drüben sagen, dass er erst auf der Überfahrt krank geworden ist. Wollten nichts damit zu tun haben – von wegen Verwaltungsaufwand und so."

„Hast du mal nachgesehen?"

„Klar. Der Typ ist total hinüber. Wenn du mich fragst, schafft er es nicht mehr bis zum Festland." Torrance machte eine Pause, bevor er seine Hauptsorge in Worte fasste. „Wir kriegen Probleme, wenn der hier auf dem Schiff stirbt, Brian!"

Minuten später standen die Beamten in einem trostlosen Raum irgendwo tief unten im Schiffsbauch – demselben Raum, in dem die Gefangenen auch ihren Weg nach Azkaban antraten, das verlangten die Vorschriften, um Schiffscrew und Beamte vor Übergriffen zu schützen. Vor der offenen Tür waren zwei Mitglieder der Crew mit neugierigen, ängstlichen Augen stehen geblieben.

„Schafft den hier raus!", schrie der eine der beiden gesunden Entlassenen. „Der steckt uns alle an, bevor wir drüben sind! Wir sind freie Leute! Ihr könnt uns nicht hier einsperren!"

Der Kranke war von seinem Platz gesunken, an den ihn noch immer eine Fußfessel band, und lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden. Er schlotterte, obwohl es hier unten noch viel drückender war als draußen. Sein Atem ging rasselnd, und in seinem stark geröteten Gesicht zeigten sich blassgrüne Flecken. Als Skanne sich über ihn beugte, entdeckte er an seinem Hals mehrere Stellen, die selbst bei dem schummrigen Licht nach einem eitrigen Ausschlag aussahen. Genau in diesem Moment richtete sich der Mann ein wenig auf und begann zu husten. Aus seiner Nase flogen dabei kleine Funken. Dann schlug eine kränkliche Flamme aus seinem Mund, und Skanne sprang auf und wich zurück. Während der Kranke qualvoll mit dem Husten rang, der sein Inneres versengen musste, hatte es schon irgendeiner der Umstehenden ausgesprochen.

„Drachenpocken!"

Das Wort stand im Raum, und plötzlich sah sich Skanne alleine neben dem Kranken. Seine Kollegen waren bereits an der Tür, und die beiden anderen Entlassenen brüllten wieder los. Skanne aber stellte fest, dass er nicht fortgehen konnte.

Das war Caducus Fugit, der da neben ihm auf dem schmutzigen Boden lag und innerlich verbrannte – Caducus Fugit, der ein faszinierendes Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen würde. Ein Geheimnis, das dem, der es kannte, die Macht geben mochte, die Welt auf nie gekannte Weise zu entdecken – und zu verändern.

Während er nachdenklich auf den Kranken hinunterblickte, stellte er sich wieder die Frage, die ihn schon damals beschäftigt hatte, als er Fugits Prozess verfolgte: Warum war er nicht geflohen, wenn er tatsächlich diesen Zeitenwandler gebaut hatte? Ihm hätten doch nicht nur alle Orte, sondern auch alle Zeiten offen gestanden!

Ein Stöhnen, das annähernd wie ein Wort klang, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. _Wasser_ – der Mann rief nach Wasser. Kein Wunder, er musste höllischen Durst leiden.

„Brian, du musst da weg!", rief Torrance von der Tür her. „Die Sache ist ansteckend! Wir können nichts für ihn tun!"

„Binden Sie uns endlich _los_! Wir sind frei!"

„Sie können uns nicht einfach hier mit dem sterben lassen! Das ist Mord!"

„Wasser! _Bitte_!" Ein wilder Hustenanfall folgte, dessen Flammen und Funken den Umhang des Kranken an mehreren Stellen versengten. Skanne stoppte das Schwelen mit einem raschen Zauberspruch.

„Also, bringt Wasser!", rief er den anderen zu, die das mit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgt hatten. „Und ich schlage vor, dass wir die beiden hier woanders hinbringen."

Das musste Skanne dann allerdings selbst tun, denn die anderen wollten nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe der beiden Ex-Häftlinge kommen, auch wenn diese allem Anschein nach völlig gesund waren. Er brachte sie hinauf an Deck und ging dann zurück zu Fugit. Jemand hatte eine Kanne mit Trinkwasser vor die Tür gestellt.

Der Kranke lag jetzt reglos da. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und schienen die Umwelt wahrzunehmen, aber Skannes Versuche, ihm Wasser einzuflößen, blieben vergeblich. Seine Kehle war bereits so versengt, dass er nicht mehr schlucken konnte.

Während der ganzen Zeit, die Skanne neben dem Sterbenden verbrachte, berührte ihn der Gedanke an eine mögliche Ansteckung überhaupt nicht. Er konnte nur an das Geheimnis denken, das irgendwo in diesem verbrennenden Gehirn stecken musste.

Sein Ruf als Legilimens, den er sich später erwerben sollte, lag damals noch Jahre in der Zukunft. In jener Nacht war er nichts als ein junger Ministeriumsbeamter, der seine Begabung für die Legilimentik bisher nur spielerisch erprobt hatte. Er versuchte mit Fugit zu reden, musste aber schnell einsehen, dass dieser nicht mehr sprechen konnte, sondern zusehends in Fieberträumen versank. Skanne fragte sich gerade, was ihn eigentlich noch in diesem beklemmenden Raum hielt, als der Kranke plötzlich auffuhr. Für einen Moment waren seine Augen auf einmal wieder klar, und bevor Skanne ausweichen konnte, hatten die fieberglühenden Hände des Mannes ihn gepackt. Fugit starrte ihn an und versuchte, mit verbrannten Lippen Worte zu formen. In dem hilflosen Röcheln glaubte Skanne ein einziges Wort zu verstehen: _Mord_! Da wischte er seine Skrupel beiseite.

„_Legilimens_!", flüsterte er, und dann wurde er Hals über Kopf in eine Welt voller greller Trümmer gezogen. In diesem Geist waren nur noch die Splitter von Gedanken und Erinnerungen übrig, die vor Skannes suchendem Verstand davonwirbelten wie die Bruchstücke eines geborstenen Asteroiden. Unmöglich, darin Zusammenhängendes zu erkennen. Skanne jagte eine Weile dem schwindelerregenden Flug dieser Trümmer hinterher, bis er auf einmal auf einen dunkelnden, kreisrunden Fleck zuzustürzen schien. Durch Fugits Augen sah er hinunter auf die Oberfläche eines Teiches, dessen Wasser schwarz und unbeweglich einen wolkenlosen Abendhimmel spiegelte. Und dann schoss aus diesem trügerisch stillen Spiegel etwas hervor, das dem zurückzuckenden Skanne wie eine Monsterfratze erschien. Bis er ein Drachengesicht erkannte, blassgrün, gefleckt, die messingfarbenen Augen mit der senkrechten Pupille voll bösartiger Intelligenz. In glitzernden Tropfen perlte das Wasser von den Schuppen seiner Haut, auf der Skanne die dunkelblauen, verschlungenen Linien einer Tätowierung erkennen konnte –

Mit einem Mal nahm Skanne auch den Hass wahr, der dieses Bild förmlich pulsieren ließ. Es zitterte und wurde unscharf. Angst und Verwirrung blieben wortlos. Der Mann hielt seine Hand umklammert, versuchte dann, als seine Kräfte immer mehr nachließen, ihn allein mit seinem Blick festzuhalten. Angst vor dem Tod stand darin, und schließlich, als der Tod unausweichlich schien, die Angst davor, diesem Tod allein begegnen zu müssen. Nach der Einsamkeit in Azkaban entlassen zu werden, nur um dann ganz allein im stinkenden Bauch eines Schiffes sterben zu müssen, aus der menschlichen Gesellschaft ausgestoßen wie ein Aussätziger – Skanne empfand nicht leicht Mitleid, aber in diesem Fall hatte er es getan.

Schließlich war Fugit in eine Art Fieberkrampf gefallen, und als sie noch etwa eine Stunde vom Festland entfernt waren, stellte Skanne seinen Tod fest.

Max Torrance und der Kapitän des Frachters beschlossen, die Leiche über Bord zu werfen. Drüben wollten sie erklären, dass Fugit durch einen Unglücksfall gestorben und über Bord gefallen sei. Das würde ihnen allen lästige Untersuchungen und Quarantäne ersparen – wenn sie gesund blieben.

ooOoo

Sie _waren_ alle gesund geblieben, damals. Über den Vorfall hatten sie Stillschweigen bewahrt, und Caducus Fugit, nach dem im Übrigen ohnehin kein Angehöriger mehr fragte, galt offiziell als das Opfer eines Unfalls.

Brian Skanne, in der Gegenwart auf dem Weg nach Forgettable Island, löste sich mit Mühe von seinen Erinnerungen. In jener Nacht war er auf die Fährte gesetzt worden, die er seitdem immer wieder einmal aufgenommen hatte. Es war die Tätowierung auf dem Drachenhals gewesen, die ihn ziemlich bald zum Arkturischen Zirkel führte, und von da an hatte er diesem, so oft es sein ausgefülltes Berufsleben erlaubte, auf eigene Faust nachgespürt. Anfangs vielleicht, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er dem unglücklichen Caducus Fugit das schuldig war, bald aber, weil er begriff, dass er da auf einige dunkle Geheimnisse gestoßen war –

Der Fall Frizzleburst hatte in gewisser Weise einen Kreis geschlossen, der in jener Julinacht begonnen hatte, und die Erkenntnis, dass er immer noch nicht viel schlauer war als damals, traf Skanne in seinem Stolz.

_Snape_!, mahnte er sich selbst. Ich sollte mich jetzt auf Snape konzentrieren.

Severus Snape – ehemals Professor in Hogwarts, Todesser und schließlich so etwas wie Voldemorts Erster Mann. Man hatte ihm bereits im November den Prozess gemacht, wobei Scrimgeour schließlich darauf verzichtete, die Todesser-Thematik mit ins Spiel zu bringen – das wäre in Snapes Fall viel zu kompliziert geworden. Immerhin hatte sich ja dank der Zeugenaussagen und ganz besonders dank Dumbledores aufbewahrter Erinnerung zweifelsfrei herausgestellt, dass Snape ein erbitterter Feind Voldemorts gewesen war und seine Todesser-Identität der Tarnung diente. Und so war er allein wegen der Morde an Regulus Black und Lucius Malfoy angeklagt und verurteilt worden. Da er ein volles Geständnis abgelegt hatte, war das alles schnell über die Bühne gegangen, und er verschwand hinter den Mauern des eben erst fertig gestellten Gefängnisses – für immer. Der Fall Snape war damit abgeschlossen.

Dennoch fragte Skanne sich jetzt, ob ihnen bei den Verhören damals nicht vielleicht doch etwas Wesentliches, etwas _Relevantes_ entgangen sein mochte. Er zweifelte gar nicht daran, dass Snape eine Menge Geheimnisse mit sich in seine Zelle genommen hatte, aber er war überzeugt gewesen, dass der Fall Voldemort hinreichend aufgeklärt worden war. Er sah es schon lange nicht mehr als seine Aufgabe an, wirklich _alles_ über eine Angelegenheit ans Licht zu zerren. Manche Dinge ließ man besser ins Dunkel des Vergessens hinabsinken, damit man sich dem Leben wieder zuwenden konnte.

Er seufzte. Wie es aussah, würde er heute allerdings doch im Dunkel fischen und die Angelegenheit mit diesem obskuren Übertragungszauber noch einmal durchleuchten müssen.

Der Frachter hatte seinen Zielort inzwischen fast erreicht und manövrierte jetzt vor dem kargen Inselchen, das eigentlich nicht viel mehr war als eine Ansammlung von Felsen mitten im Meer, auf den Karten der Muggel nicht verzeichnet und für ihre Augen auch niemals auffindbar, so wenig wie Azkaban es gewesen war. Auch Skanne musste seine Augen anstrengen, um den Gefängnisturm zwischen den steil aufragenden Klippen auszumachen, so perfekt fügte er sich in diese Landschaft ein. Der Vorhang aus Regen und Nebel, in den sich das Inselchen wieder einmal hüllte, erschwerte die Sicht zusätzlich.

Als er eine Viertelstunde später den rutschigen Weg zwischen den Klippen hindurch und über Felsstufen hinauf zum Gefängnis hastete, verfluchte er nicht zum ersten Mal das absolute Apparierverbot, das auf der Insel galt. Die Arbeiter, die hinter ihm lautstark den Transport der Versorgungsgüter beaufsichtigten, durften dafür einen Schwebezauber verwenden – anders wäre es auch kaum möglich gewesen, Fässer und Kisten diesen Weg heraufzubringen.

Das Gefängnis Forgettable Island, ein turmartiger Bau aus grob behauenen Blöcken des Felsgesteins, krönte seit dem letzten November die ansonsten unbewohnte Insel. Es war der Stolz des Ministeriums, und das nicht nur, weil es damals innerhalb kürzester Zeit erbaut worden war, um die zahlreichen Gefangenen aufzunehmen, die man nach der Vernichtung von Azkaban zunächst in einem behelfsmäßigen Gefängnis im Ministerium hatte unterbringen müssen. Der dunkle Schrecken der Dementoren, den nicht wenige Beamte des Ministeriums für einen Schandfleck der Justiz gehalten hatten, gehörte endlich der Vergangenheit an. In Forgettable Island kümmerte man sich um Zucht und Ordnung, aber auch um das maßvolle Wohlergehen und seit neuestem sogar um die moralische Wiederherstellung der Insassen …

Skanne erreichte kurz vor dem Vorratstransport die Mauer, die das Gefängnis umgab, wurde nach der Kontrolle seiner Genehmigung von einem höflichen Angestellten eingelassen und über den Hof zum eigentlichen Tor geführt. Vor diesem bildeten wuchtige Apparaturen eine Art Schleuse, die er mit einem ergebenen Seufzen betrat.

„Die Geräusche sind schrecklich", sagte sein Begleiter gut gelaunt, als ein fürchterliches Piepsen und Schnarren ertönte. „Aber das soll angeblich noch verbessert werden. Bis dahin sind wir sehr froh, dass wir diese Neuerungen überhaupt einbauen konnten. Oh, Achtung jetzt, der letzte Schritt ist ein bisschen unangenehm!"

Das wusste Skanne bereits. Zwei metallene Greifarme senkten sich herab – nur ein kleines Stück, denn Skanne war ein groß gewachsener Mann – entfalteten tatsächlich Hände an ihren Enden und umfassten damit für einen Moment seinen Schädel. Ein heftiges Prickeln erfüllte Skannes Kopf, und dann war er durch die Schleuse hindurch. Er nieste, und der junge Mann lachte (womit er sich in Skanne keinen Freund machte).

„So geht es jedem", merkte der Angestellte munter an. „Nur unsereins scheint allmählich immun dagegen zu sein. Willkommen auf Forgettable Island!"

Skanne gönnte ihm einen ironischen Blick und stellte dabei wieder einmal fest, dass die fliederfarbenen Umhänge, die nach dem Willen der Direktion zur Uniform der Angestellten gehörten, kaum unpassender hätten sein können.

Sie standen jetzt in der halbkreisförmigen Eingangshalle des Gefängnisses, deren Atmosphäre von Würde und Ernsthaftigkeit jeden Besucher erst einmal überraschte. Der Boden war mit dunklen, geschliffenen Steinplatten ausgelegt, und das Licht der Wandleuchter sowie der drei großen Feuerschalen, die an Ketten von der gewölbten Decke herabhingen, entlockten den bronzefarbenen Äderungen im Stein einen warmen Schimmer.

Die Angehörigen, die an den Besuchstagen zumeist gedrückt und ängstlich hier eintraten, hatten stets den irritierenden ersten Eindruck, sich in der Empfangshalle eines großen Geschäftsgebäudes zu befinden, in einer Bank wie Gringotts vielleicht – ein absurder Eindruck, der sich aber noch verstärkte, wenn sie dann den Angestellten begegneten. Diese waren nämlich fast ausschließlich Kobolde. Mit ihrer gründlichen und eher emotionslosen Wesensart schienen sie für die Arbeit in dieser Art Einrichtung bestens geeignet. Man durfte außerdem argwöhnen, dass es den Kobolden – die im Allgemeinen von der Unzulänglichkeit der (aller kosmischen Gerechtigkeit zum Trotz vorherrschenden) menschlichen Rasse überzeugt waren – eine gewisse schadenfrohe Befriedigung bedeutete, die Aufsicht über deren inhaftierten Abschaum auszuüben. In jedem Fall war die Direktion, wie Skanne wusste, mit den Angestellten sehr zufrieden.

Im Zentrum der Halle stand, vom Licht der Flammen umspielt, die steinerne Statue von Fortinbras Forgettable, jenem unglückseligen Beamten, der, nachdem er eine strahlende Karriere bei der Einheit für Erinnerungskontrolle gemacht hatte, nur eine Stunde nach seiner Ernennung zum Leiter der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Magie von einem umstürzenden Aktenschrank erschlagen worden war. Nun hatte man ihm mit der Benennung der Insel und des Gefängnisses posthum die Ehre erwiesen. (Skanne, der Forgettable kennen gelernt hatte, fragte sich immer, ob er diese Ehre wohl zu schätzen gewusst hätte.)

Er ging an der Statue vorbei zum Empfangsschalter, der ebenfalls von fern an Gringotts erinnerte – umso mehr, als dahinter ein Kobold saß.

„Brian Skanne. Ich bin im Auftrag von Minister Scrimgeour hier." Er legte sein Schreiben vor, das der Kobold mit strenger Miene studierte, bevor er schließlich ein Pergament zu Rate zog. Skanne war ihm natürlich bekannt, ebenso wie dessen Status als Berater des Ministers. Aber an den Vorschriften änderte das gar nichts.

„Sie sind nicht angemeldet", sagte er dann. „Die Direktion schätzt unangemeldete Inspektionen nicht, auch nicht, wenn sie vom Minister selbst autorisiert sind."

„Ich komme inoffiziell, sozusagen als Besucher", sagte Skanne demütig. „Es geht um ein dringendes Gespräch im Zusammenhang mit einer Untersuchung."

„In diesem Fall muss die Direktorin entscheiden", sagte der Kobold so ungnädig wie möglich und streckte die Hand aus. „Ihren Zauberstab!"

Skanne knöpfte seinen linken Ärmel auf, entnahm ihm den Zauberstab und reichte ihn mit Widerwillen dem Kobold. Dieser verschloss ihn in einer der schmalen Boxen, die eine ganze Seite im Raum hinter ihm einnahmen, und gab Skanne dann eine münzenförmige Metallplakette.

„Heften Sie das gut sichtbar an Ihre Kleidung. Wenn Sie es verlieren, erfordert die Herausgabe Ihres Zauberstabes einen beträchtlichen Verwaltungsaufwand. Mein Kollege wird Sie hinaufbegleiten."

Skanne befestigte die Plakette vorne an seinen Umhang. Sie trug die Aufschrift „Scan", aber er verzichtete darauf, den Fehler korrigieren zu lassen. Die hatten seinen Namen hier noch nie richtig geschrieben. Zwischen Ärger und säuerlicher Belustigung schwankend, wie bei jedem seiner Besuche hier, folgte er einem anderen Kobold hinauf in den zweiten Stock.

oooOooo

Das Direktionsbüro war ein Albtraum in Rosentönen. Nach dem Weg durch die gemauerten Gänge war der Schock beim Eintreten immer besonders schmerzhaft, fand Skanne. Er war schon mehrfach hier gewesen, aber die rosige Flut dieses Büros erschlug ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Sogar der Schreibtisch, der neckisch ein wenig schräg im Raum stand, war ganz in einem hellen Rosenholzton gehalten. Entschieden das Schlimmste aber waren die gestickten Lebensweisheiten, die sich, sorgfältig in Rahmen gespannt, überall an den Wänden fanden.

Die Direktorin, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, nickte dem Eintretenden huldvoll zu, zog aber die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Professor Skanne – was für eine Überraschung! Ihr letzter Besuch liegt ja noch keine zehn Tage zurück! Nehmen Sie doch Platz!", winkte sie ihn heran. „Sie müssen entschuldigen, dass ich Sie warten ließ, aber ich habe gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wurde mir Ihre Anmeldung nicht weitergegeben."

Skanne grüßte, ließ sich auf einem der mit rosenfarbenem Damast bezogenen Sessel nieder und bemühte sich, die Wanddekorationen auszublenden. „Es hat keine Anmeldung gegeben, Madam Umbridge", erklärte er dann. „Ich bin sozusagen inoffiziell hier. Minister Scrimgeour wünscht, dass ich noch einmal mit Severus Snape spreche. Hier ist sein Schreiben." Er reichte das Pergament der Direktorin, die sich darüber beugte und es minutenlang gründlich studierte.

Dolores Umbridge hatte sich begeistert für den Posten der Gefängnisleitung beworben, und weil sie bekanntermaßen über organisatorisches und disziplinarisches Talent verfügte und es außerdem nicht viele qualifizierte Beamte gab, die sich um die Arbeit hier draußen rissen, hatte sie ihn auch bekommen.

„Snape –", murmelte sie, schlug ein riesiges Buch auf, das auf der einen Seite der Schreibtischplatte gelegen hatte und begann darin zu blättern. „Snape, Severus – hier haben wir ihn – Neun-Null-Eins-Sechzig-S. Ein BS." Sie sah auf. „Natürlich, er ist auch in der Hochsicherheitsverwahrung untergebracht, aber denken Sie wirklich, dass er etwas mit dieser unerfreulichen Angelegenheit zu tun hat? Er ist doch schon beinahe ein Jahr hier – ich glaube nicht, dass er Frizzleburst überhaupt kannte."

„Es geht nicht um Frizzleburst", sagte Skanne knapp.

„Nicht? Sie überraschen mich schon wieder. Ist die Sache denn bereits aufgeklärt?"

„Verzeihen Sie, Madam, aber ich bin nicht befugt, über die Entwicklungen im Fall Frizzleburst zu sprechen. Der Anlass meines heutigen Besuchs ist ausschließlich ein Gespräch mit dem Häftling Snape."

Umbridge warf noch einen Blick in ihr Buch. „Sie sollten wissen, dass er heilerische Maßnahmen ebenso wie Besuche abgelehnt hat. Nur für den Fall, dass er Ihnen etwas anderes erzählt –"

„Es gab Besucher?" Skanne war ehrlich überrascht.

„Es gab zumindest Anträge. Als BS steht ihm ein Besuchstag im Jahr zu, und der wäre im Juni gewesen", erklärte die Direktorin. „Für diesen Tag habe ich hier Anfragen von Minerva McGonagall und von Hekate Harper vorliegen."

„Hekate Harper?"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie das interessieren würde", sagte Umbridge mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „War sie nicht Ihre Schülerin? Aber wie dem auch sei, er hat sie jedenfalls beide abgelehnt." Sie strich mit der Hand glättend über die gelbliche Buchseite. „Übrigens hoffe ich doch, dass es nicht um die Gnadengesuche geht, mit denen seine frühere Kollegin McGonagall den Minister seit Monaten behelligt?"

Skanne verneinte.

„Nun, Professor Skanne –" Umbridge verbarg ihren Unmut nicht allzu erfolgreich. „Ihr Anliegen kommt, wie gesagt, ein wenig unerwartet, aber Minister Scrimgeour wird sicherlich wissen, was er tut. Da werde ich Ihnen natürlich keine bürokratischen Steine in den Weg legen."

„Danke, Madam."

„Sie werden keine Legilimentation durchführen, nicht wahr?", vergewisserte sich die Direktorin und schloss das Buch wieder. „Benötigen Sie andere, spezielle Vorrichtungen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Skanne. Er hatte nichts übrig für Gewalt – oder für die Methoden, die Umbridge einsetzen ließ. In einem Verhör sollte man mithilfe seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten _gewinnen_, fand er. Manipulation war akzeptabel. Körperliche Bedrohung oder die Zufügung von Schmerz nicht.

„Dann nehme ich an, der gewöhnliche Besuchsraum genügt Ihren Zwecken?" Jetzt war ein bissiger Unterton nicht zu überhören.

„Ein Raum, in dem wir vor Zuhörern sicher sind", sagte Skanne sanft.

„In diesem Fall schlage ich vor, dass Sie doch besser einen der Räume für die Intensive Befragung drüben im Untergeschoss nehmen. Die liegen sowieso näher bei der Hochsicherheitsverwahrung. Ich werde Sie selbst hinunterbegleiten, und ein Wärter wird Ihnen dann Snape bringen."

„Ich würde gern dabei sein, wenn Snape aus seiner Zelle geholt wird."

Umbridge hob die Augenbrauen. „Zu welchem Zweck?"

„Ich möchte mir ein Bild von der täglichen Umgebung des Gefangenen machen. Das macht es mir leichter, ihn im Gespräch einzuschätzen."

„Nun ja – das klingt einleuchtend. In diesem Fall werde ich Sie allerdings nur bis hinunter begleiten, dann müssen Sie mit einem der Wärter vorlieb nehmen. Der Weg zum HSV-Trakt ist recht umständlich, wie Sie wissen, und meine Verpflichtungen lassen eine solche Exkursion heute bedauerlicherweise nicht zu." Sie stellte die Teetasse ab und stand auf. „Ich muss in einer Viertelstunde Unterricht geben."

Skanne erwiderte nichts darauf, weil er keine Lust hatte, sich einen Vortrag über Umbridges Umerziehungsunterricht anzuhören. Als sie ihm Zeit genug für einen Kommentar gelassen hatte und dieser nicht kam, stand sie auf.

„Also dann, Professor Skanne", sagte sie mit einem mädchenhaften Lächeln. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg, nicht wahr? Die Arbeit ruft!"

Sie gingen in das Vorzimmer hinaus, ein düsteres Kabuff, in dem eine grämliche kleine Sekretärin zwischen Bergen von Aktenordnern beinahe verschwand.

„Lucy, ich brauche eine Anweisung – Verhör für Neun-Null-Eins-Sechzig-S, einen BS", rief die Direktorin munter in die Richtung, aus der es raschelte. „Und geben Sie Gripwart Bescheid, dass er uns im Erdgeschoss erwarten soll."

Während die Sekretärin ein rosafarbenes Formular ausfüllte, wandte sich Umbridge an ihren Besucher. „Hoffentlich konnten meine Ausführungen den Minister davon überzeugen, dass es für die Institution zu teuer würde, wenn wir die Kleiderspenden der Angehörigen aufgrund dieses einzelnen Unglücksfalls von nun an verbieten würden. Wir gestatten sie ja ohnehin nur den Häftlingen in der Hochsicherheitsverwahrung – und pro Häftling nie mehr als ein Stück, Pullover oder Decke." Sie warf ihrer Sekretärin einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu, als diese den Befehl für Gripwart in einen kleinen Schalltrichter sprach.

„Sind Sie fertig mit dem Formular?", fragte sie ungnädig.

oooOooo

Gripwart, der Chefaufseher, erwartete sie bereits. Er war stämmig und respekteinflößend und für einen Kobold ziemlich groß. Nachdem die Direktorin zu ihrem Unterricht davongegangen war, marschierte er ohne ein weiteres Wort los.

Der Trakt für die Hochsicherheitsverwahrung, wie Umbridge es nannte, war auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes untergebracht, wo der Fels steil zum Meer hin abfiel und so etwas wie ein natürliches Untergeschoss zum eigentlichen Gefängnisturm bildete. Hier hatten die Konstrukteure und Raumverwandler, die das Ministerium mit dem Bau beauftragt hatte, auf ein natürliches Höhlensystem zurückgreifen können, das dann zweckgemäß ausgebaut worden war. Diesen Trakt konnte man nur durch das Hauptgebäude erreichen. Von dort führte ein langer, in den Fels gehauener Gang hinüber, der stellenweise so niedrig war, dass Skanne sich bücken musste. Es ging steil hinab, manchmal über Stufen. Der würdevolle Eindruck, den man von der Eingangshalle bekommen haben mochte, verlor sich hier jedenfalls schnell und gründlich.

Sie kamen bald an der Abzweigung vorbei, über die Skanne schon mehrmals zu den Verhörräumen gelangt war. In der Nähe dieser Räume wurde, wie er wusste, auch das Eigentum der Häftlinge aufbewahrt, das sie bei der Einweisung abgeben mussten – Zauberstäbe, magische Waffen und Geräte aller Art, Schmuck und Kleidung lagerten dort säuberlich katalogisiert und in Kisten verschlossen, die sich für nicht wenige der Inhaftierten nie wieder öffnen würden.

Heute führte Gripwart ihn an dieser Abzweigung vorbei, und Skanne betrat erstmals die lange, gewundene Treppe, die schließlich auf eine Art Plattform mündete. Mehrere Fackeln erleuchteten diesen Platz, ohne seinen trostlosen Gesamteindruck verscheuchen zu können. Gripwart wandte sich am Fuß der Treppe nach links, wo in einem großen, offenen Raum zwei weitere Kobold-Wärter an einem Tisch saßen und in ein Spiel vertieft waren.

„_Blogga_!", rief der eine von ihnen gerade in triumphierendem Ton. Das bedeutete wohl so etwas wie „Schachmatt", denn der andere schob mit verbissener Miene eine Flasche und einen Stapel Münzen über den Tisch und wischte die Figuren vom Spielbrett.

Skanne sah die Fässer und Kisten, die an den Wänden aufgestapelt waren – die mussten durch irgendwelche Versorgungsschächte hierher gebracht worden sein, durch den Gang hätten sie jedenfalls nicht gepasst.

„Neun-Null-Eins-Sechzig-S zum Verhör", sagte Gripwart knapp, während die Flasche rasch unter dem Tisch verschwand. Er warf seinen Kollegen das rosa Formular hin und ging hinüber zu den voll gestopften Regalen. Die beiden Wärter betrachteten Skanne mit ausdruckslosen Mienen. Skanne entdeckte neben dem Regal einen großen Herd, auf dem mehrere riesige Kessel standen – die Quelle des penetranten Kohlgeruchs, der in Schwaden in diesem Raum hing.

„Neun-Null-Eins-Sechzig-S? Das ist ein BS, oder?", sagte jetzt einer der Kobolde am Tisch, offenbar bemüht, einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Er musterte prüfend die beiden Fesseln, mit denen Gripwart zurückkam. „Für den brauchen Sie auch noch einen Welldone", sagte er dann. „Vorschrift!"

„Dann her damit", sagte Gripwart lustlos, und der andere eilte zum Regal, wo er aus einem Kasten etwas hervorzog, das wie ein Hundehalsband aussah. Als er es seinem Chef aushändigte, erkannte Skanne, um was es sich handelte: Das Hundehalsband war eine Schwarzmagische Klammer, die verbesserte Version. Offenbar nannte man die hier nach ihrem Erfinder, Perpetuon Welldone.

„Welche Zelle?"

Der andere Kobold huschte zu einem großen Plan, der an der Wand hing. „Dritte Reihe. Letzte Zelle links."

„Gut. Und jetzt hier abzeichnen."

Der Kobold, der eben gewonnen hatte, nahm den rosa Zettel, unterschrieb mit einem knappen Haken, riss sich den Durchschlag ab und schlurfte damit zu dem Bord mit den Aktenordnern, das auf der anderen Seite des Herdes hing.

„Also dann, kommen Sie mit", sagte Gripwart und ging voraus.

Skanne folgte ihm, bis er am Rand der Plattform vor einem im Halbdunkel versinkenden Abgrund stehen blieb. Vielleicht vierzig Meter weit entfernt befand sich die gegenüberliegende Felswand, in die die Einzelzellen eingelassen waren. Dort gab es keine Fackeln; nur durch die spaltförmigen Auslassungen in der Wand drang ein wenig Licht in den Schacht.

Der Kobold öffnete soeben die Tür eines seltsamen Kastens, der von der Felsdecke hing und ein bisschen wie der Korb eines Ballons wirkte. Als Skanne hinaufsah, entdeckte er dort außer einer Art Seilwindensystem auch etwas Dunkles, das sich träge und wie im Schlaf bewegte. Unwillkürlich fühlte er sich an die Dementoren erinnert.

„Was ist das da oben?"

„Hallagaplas. Höhlenfledermäuse. Bringen das Essen rüber zu den Zellen."

Davon hörte Skanne zum ersten Mal. „Sie meinen, diese Tiere sind abgerichtet?"

„Ja. Sie lebten sowieso auf der Insel. Wir schlugen der Direktion vor, dass wir sie zu diesem Zweck abrichten. Wurde angenommen. Steigen Sie ein", antwortete Gripwart mürrisch und winkte ihn zu sich. „Das ist der einzige Weg zu den Zellen."

„Gute Idee, das mit diesen Hallagaplas", sagte Skanne anerkennend. „Dürfte Ihnen eine Menge Fahrten mit diesem Ding hier sparen." In einem Bau, in dem so viele Vorrichtungen die Ausübung von Magie unterbanden, schien ihm das geradezu eine geniale Methode zu sein, die Gefangenen mit einem Minimum an Personal zu versorgen. Außerdem verschärfte das natürlich auch die beabsichtigte Isolation der Gefangenen.

Skanne betrat den schwankenden Korb, Gripwart schlug die Tür zu und hakte sie nachlässig fest.

„Bringen die Fledermäuse auch das Trinkwasser hinüber?"

„Nein. Die Häftlinge haben selbstfüllende Kannen. Einzige Ausnahme vom Magieverbot hier. Wurde vom Ministerium genehmigt, nachdem sich alle anderen Methoden als zu aufwändig herausgestellt hatten." Der Kobold drückte auf einen Knopf neben der Tür, und dann fiel der seltsame Aufzug mit einem magenerschütternden Ruck in die Tiefe. Ebenso plötzlich hielt er wieder inne und glitt dann langsam auf den Zellentrakt zu.

Dank der entsprechenden Krümmung der Felswand waren die Einzelzellen im Halbkreis angeordnet, je zehn Zellen in acht Reihen untereinander, zählte Skanne rasch, während seine Augen über die vergitterte Front glitten. Schwere Eisengitter, dicke Mauern und Böden aus dem dunklen Felsgestein, aus dem die ganze Insel bestand. Es war sehr kalt hier. Skanne sah seinen Atem in weißen Wölkchen davonschweben und verstand jetzt, warum den Gefangenen geschenkte Kleidungsstücke und Decken gestattet wurden. In der Anstaltskleidung allein wären sie vermutlich ständig krank gewesen.

Schon oben auf der Plattform hatte er Ausläufer des Geruchs empfangen, der jetzt mehr und mehr seine Nase bedrängte. Nasser Stein, vergammelndes Stroh, vor allem aber dahinvegetierende Menschen. Wie faulender Tang, dachte er angewidert. Von der Gerechtigkeit der Bestrafung war er vollkommen überzeugt, aber diesen Geruch von menschlichem Elend in der Nase zu haben – darauf hätte er verzichten können.

„Reihe drei, letzte Zelle links", sagte der Kobold, und kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, setzte sich der Korb wieder in Bewegung und sauste schräg nach unten in die Düsternis. Skanne taumelte gegen die Holzwand; die plötzliche Bewegung ließ ihn beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren, was Gripwart erstmals so etwas wie ein Lächeln entlockte. „Vorsicht", sagte er. „Sie sollten sich festhalten."

Der Korb schlingerte die letzten Meter an der vergitterten Zellenfront vorbei, und Skanne strengte seine Augen an, um in der tiefen Dämmerung die Insassen hinter den Gittern auszumachen. Hier und da erhaschte er einen Blick auf eine armselige Gestalt, alle in das demütigende Knallrot gekleidet, das Direktorin Umbridge für disziplinarisch wertvoll hielt.

Seit sich der Korb in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, war es laut geworden im Schacht. Beschimpfungen, Flüche, Unschuldsbeteuerungen, Hilferufe und unartikulierte Schreie begleiteten ihre Fahrt an den Zellen vorbei und verstummten aus unerfindlichen Gründen in dem Augenblick, in dem der Korb abrupt vor einem Gitter anhielt. Noch während das seltsame Gefährt nachschwang, öffnete der Kobold die Tür und klappte einen hölzernen Steg mit mannshohen Seitenwänden und zwei Haken am Ende aus. Kreischend rasteten sie in den beiden dafür vorgesehenen Metallösen unterhalb des Gitters ein, und als sei das irgendein geheimes Signal gewesen, brach das Geschrei aus den bewohnten Zellen ringsum plötzlich wieder los, laut, wütend. Die Häftlinge brüllten nach mehr Licht, nach Decken, nach Essen, nach ihren Anwälten, ihren Familien.

In der Zelle, vor der Gripwart jetzt stehen blieb und seinen rosa Zettel zückte, rührte sich jedoch nichts. Skanne sah dem Kobold über die Schulter, der Steg war zu schmal, als dass auch er hätte aussteigen können.

„Neun-Null-Eins-Sechzig-S, zum Verhör! Kommen Sie langsam, mit erhobenen Händen zum Gitter", rief Gripwart.

Der Gefangene, der auf seiner Pritsche gelegen hatte, kam an die dafür vorgesehene Stelle des Gitters, wo er reglos die Sicherungsprozeduren über sich ergehen ließ – Gripwart legte ihm Hand- und Fußfessel durch das Gitter hindurch an und befestigte zum Abschluss die Schwarzmagische Klammer an seinem Hals. Dann öffnete er die schmale Gittertür.

„Warum _den_?", brüllte jemand. „Nehmt _mich_ mit! Ich kann euch jede Menge erzählen! Nehmt _mich_! Nehmt _mich_!"

„Ruhe!", zischte Gripwart.

Als der Gefangene mit den kleinen Schritten, die ihm die Beinfesseln erlaubten, über den Steg hinüber in den Korb ging, gellte von oben ein Schrei herunter. „_Snape_!", kreischte es. „Ich mach dich kalt! Irgendwann mach ich dich kalt! Das ist alles deine Schuld hier! Ich bring dich um!"

Daraufhin brach ein Lärmen los, das Skanne deutlich vor Augen führte, wie richtig es gewesen war, Snape in einer Einzelzelle unterzubringen. Snape, dem dieser Tumult galt, hatte den Korb jetzt endlich erreicht und stellte sich in eine Ecke, ohne Skanne mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dieser musterte ihn hingegen voll Interesse.

Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, seit er in Haft war, im März nämlich, bei der Befragung bezüglich Draco Malfoy. Inzwischen hatte Snape ein gutes Jahr auf Forgettable Island hinter sich, und das sah man ihm an.

So wie er sich bewegte, hätte man sich die Hand- und Beinfesseln wohl auch sparen können. Anscheinend war die alte Verletzung immer noch nicht wirklich verheilt, denn er bemühte sich offensichtlich, sein linkes Bein nicht zu belasten. Allerdings konnte das natürlich auch Show sein. Die Gefängniskost hatte ihn so weit abmagern lassen, dass die lächerlichen roten Klamotten an ihm wie an einer Vogelscheuche herumschlotterten. Der dunkle Vollbart – der es schwierig machen würde, in seiner Miene zu lesen – veränderte sein Gesicht erheblich; Skanne war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn damit überhaupt wiedererkannt hätte. Was der Bart von seiner Gesichtshaut frei ließ, hatte jenes krankhafte Weiß, das man nur durch langen Lichtmangel erwirbt. Sein Haar, das ihm wirr und zottelig bis weit über die Schultern fiel, war dagegen wie zum Hohn ebenso wie der Bart tiefschwarz geblieben. Skanne sah nicht eine einzige graue Strähne darin.

„_Ruhe_!", schrie Gripwart jetzt noch einmal in den Aufruhr hinein, und dann setzte er eine kleine Pfeife an die Lippen. Ihren Ton hörte Skanne nicht, wohl aber das unheimliche Schwirren wenige Sekunden später, als die Korbtür endlich geschlossen war. Er sah hinauf und hätte sich beinahe geduckt unter dem Schwarm aus flatternden, dunklen Körpern, der über sie hinwegstob. Mit einem Ruck nahm der Aufzug die Fahrt wieder auf, schräg hinauf ging es, und für einen Moment glitten sie durch die zerplatzende Wolke aus Hallagaplas, die sich nun einzeln auf die wütenden Häftlinge stürzten.

„Sind ziemlich schmerzhaft, die Bisse", bemerkte Gripwart. „Das sorgt immer schnell für Ruhe." Er ignorierte die Versuche des Gefangenen, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, das er verloren hatte, als der Korb loslegte.

Während der ganzen Fahrt, während sie ausstiegen und, von Gripwart geführt, langsam durch die Gänge zu dem von Umbridge bestimmten Verhörraum gingen, wurde kein weiteres Wort gesprochen.

oooOooo

Der Verhörraum war eine kleine, fensterlose Zelle mit zwei Fackeln in Wandhaltern, einem an der Mauer befestigten Sitz, an den der Gefangene gekettet wurde, und einem Stuhl für den Verhörenden. Skanne hätte bei Snape auf die Ketten verzichtet, aber der Wärter bestand auf die Einhaltung der Vorschriften.

„Wie kommen Sie mit Ihrer Unterbringung zurecht?"

Die Frage, die Skanne üblicherweise zur Auflockerung stellte, schien diesmal unbeachtet zu bleiben, und damit hatte er auch gerechnet. Snape saß ihm angespannt gegenüber und versuchte vorsichtig, sein linkes Bein auszustrecken, so weit die Ketten es zuließen. Skanne wollte gerade etwas über Snapes offensichtlich angegriffene Gesundheit sagen, als doch noch eine Antwort kam.

„Man hört das Meer." Snapes Ton ließ offen, ob dies nun positiv oder negativ war, und Skanne hatte auch keine Lust, das weiter zu ergründen. Die wenigen Minuten in seiner Gesellschaft hatten ihm schon wieder deutlich gemacht, wie sehr ihm dieser Mann zuwider war, selbst wenn er sich letzten Endes als Feind Voldemorts entpuppt hatte.

Im Verlauf der Legilimentation damals hatte er mit angesehen, wie Snape Regulus Black und Lucius Malfoy kaltblütig getötet hatte. Darüber hinaus konnte er nur mutmaßen, wie oft dieser bevorzugte Diener Voldemorts an der Seite seines Herrn Verhöre durchgeführt hatte – Verhöre, bei denen nicht _er_ derjenige gewesen war, den man an die Wand gekettet hatte. Und an Voldemorts Seite hatten ihn nicht allein die noblen Motive gebracht, die seine wenigen Fürsprecher vorbrachten, sondern auch ein ungesundes, verzerrtes Verlangen nach Ansehen und Macht. Skanne hatte diesen Antrieb in ihm schon erkannt, als Snape ihm das erste Mal gegenübergetreten war.

„Erinnern Sie sich an unsere erste Begegnung?", fragte er aus diesem Gedanken heraus. Er ließ sich bei Vernehmungen gern von seinem Instinkt leiten, dem er im Allgemeinen auch vertrauen durfte. „Sie waren zwanzig Jahre alt und sprachen bei Professor deFence vor. Sie wollten unbedingt bei der Akademie für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angenommen werden."

„Einundzwanzig", korrigierte Snape leise.

„Er konnte Sie nicht annehmen. Ich habe mich in meiner Einschätzung nicht geirrt, nicht wahr? Hervorragende Talente. Zweifelhafte moralische Verfassung. Sicher verstehen Sie heute, dass wir Sie ablehnen mussten?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Absolventen wie Gilderoy Lockhart Ihrer Schule mehr Ehre eingebracht haben", erwiderte Snape steif.

Skanne lächelte kalt. „Irrtümer sind nie ausgeschlossen."

„Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie mit einer Menge Geld winken."

„Sie waren damals bereits ein Todesser, Snape."

„Richtig. Aber haben wir das nicht alles bereits vor einem Jahr geklärt? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Skanne ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Minutenlang war nur das Flackern der Fackeln an der Wand zu hören, und während dieser Minuten ließ er Snape nicht aus den Augen.

„Es gibt einen ganz einfachen Grund für mein Hiersein, Snape", sagte er schließlich. „Harry Potter." Wenn er jedoch gehofft hatte, dass Snape auf diesen Namen reagieren würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Snape sah nicht einmal auf.

„Angeblich ist Harry Potter wieder in der magischen Welt gesichtet worden", fuhr Skanne fort. „Es gibt – nennen wir es: unausrottbare Gerüchte, wonach dieser junge Mann den Geist Voldemorts in sich trägt. Wofür ein obskurer Übertragungszauber verantwortlich sein soll, den wiederum Sie damals Voldemort gegeben haben sollen."

Snape verzog keine Miene. Als Skanne seinen Blick nicht von ihm wandte, sagte er endlich: „Was für ein Blödsinn."

„Was genau davon ist Blödsinn – dass Potter der wiedergeborene Voldemort ist, der Übertragungszauber selbst, oder die Tatsache, dass Sie diesen Zauber kannten?"

„Skanne, diesen ganzen Quatsch haben Sie auch schon vor einem Jahr wieder und wieder durchgekaut, oder? Sie haben sogar in meinem Hirn herumgestochert. Warum jetzt noch einmal?" In der erloschenen Stimme klang auf einmal ein Rest des alten Jähzorns auf, und Skanne war überrascht, wie schnell das gegangen war.

„Helfen Sie mit, die magische Welt vor Voldemort zu bewahren, Snape!", sagte er voll böser Ironie. „Das war doch immer das mehr oder weniger offensichtliche Motiv Ihres Handelns, wenn man Ihren Aussagen glauben darf, nicht wahr? Also, dann sollte diese Frage Sie doch interessieren!"

„Das tut sie nicht. Voldemort ist vernichtet. Harry Potter kann nicht mehr zaubern. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe." Er schluckte heftig, und Skanne begriff, dass die Schwarzmagische Klammer fest genug um seinen Hals lag, um ihn beim Sprechen und vielleicht sogar beim Atmen zu behindern.

„Snape, ich will Antworten. Vorher bekommen Sie Ihre Ruhe nicht zurück", sagte er in eindringlichem Tonfall. „_Ich_ glaube nicht an diese Gerüchte. Potters Wiederauftauchen hat nichts zu bedeuten, davon bin ich überzeugt. Nach ihm oder Voldemort kräht inzwischen kein Hahn mehr. Trotzdem bleibt ein – Restrisiko. Das will ich gerne zugeben. Deshalb bin ich hier: um dieses Restrisiko einschätzen zu können. Und deshalb werden Sie mir antworten."

Snape sah nach wie vor an seinem Gegenüber vorbei und war offenbar bemüht, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war deutlich, dass ihn das Gespräch tatsächlich nicht interessierte.

Skanne fühlte Ungeduld mit der Situation in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er hier nur seine Zeit verschwenden würde! Über eines war er sich im Klaren: Snape hatte Voldemorts Vernichtung wirklich mehr als alles andere gewollt. Wenn er nun so desinteressiert war, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er aus dieser Richtung keinerlei Gefahr mehr sah.

„Wie dem auch sei", begann er nach einer Weile mit deutlich sanfterer Stimme. „Es kostet Sie nichts, mir Antworten zu geben, nicht wahr? Zeit haben Sie genug, und auch nichts zu verlieren. Also. Sehen Sie das Ganze meinetwegen als ein rein akademisches Gespräch an, bei dem es nur um die Aufdeckung der Wahrheit geht – selbst wenn diese praktisch nichts mehr zu bedeuten hätte. Fangen wir mit Ihrem ehemaligen Schüler an. Wieso sind Sie so sicher, dass Potter nicht mehr zaubern kann?"

„Das war die Konsequenz des Zauberspruchs, den er angewendet hat."

„Da Sie das wissen, darf ich davon ausgehen, dass er den Zauber also tatsächlich von Ihnen hatte?"

„In gewisser Weise –", murmelte Snape. Sein Blick irrte jetzt über den Fußboden. So gleichgültig, wie er sich gab, war er anscheinend doch nicht.

„Was bewirkt dieser Zauber, abgesehen davon, dass er denjenigen, der ihn verwendet, seiner Fähigkeiten beraubt? Was ja, nebenbei bemerkt, wohl der Grund dafür gewesen sein dürfte, dass Sie ihn nicht selbst angewendet haben."

„Ich habe Ihnen das damals schon gesagt. Er hebt Schwarze Magie auf."

„Ganz generell? Ganz einfach so?"

„Er löst das, was der Getroffene mithilfe von Schwarzer Magie erschaffen oder gebunden hat."

„Und Potter hat also diesen Zauber eingesetzt, um Voldemorts Horcruxe zu vernichten. Die nicht einmal alle in seiner Festung, geschweige denn in jenem Raum versammelt waren –"

Snape nickte.

„Woher hatten Sie diesen Zauberspruch?"

„Aus einem alten Buch."

„An dessen Titel Sie sich selbstverständlich nicht erinnern –"

„Ich bin als Kind darauf gestoßen. Mein Großvater hatte eine große Sammlung alter Bücher. Darunter auch vieles über Schwarze Magie, ja. Bevor Sie fragen."

„Und darin haben Sie schon als Kind herumgeschmökert und sich hier und da die besten Stücke herausgepickt? Oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Verstehen Sie das, wie Sie wollen", gab Snape grob zurück. Seine Stimme, die das Sprechen nicht mehr gewohnt war, wurde allmählich heiser. „Meine Mutter gab mir Bücher, die die meisten Hogwarts-Absolventen nie im Leben sehen werden. Sie hatte da keine Skrupel – wollte, dass ich so früh und so schnell wie möglich lerne. Ich habe mir schon als Kind eine Sammlung von Zaubersprüchen zusammengestellt, die mir besonders stark und wirksam vorkamen."

„Eine interessante Beschäftigung für ein Kind. Und dabei stolperten Sie also über einen Zauberspruch, der gegen Schwarze Magie wirkt? Fremdsprachig noch dazu, wenn ich richtig informiert bin?" Aber sein höhnischer Ton sollte Snape nur provozieren. Skanne erinnerte sich an die Bilder, die er in Snapes Kopf gesehen hatte und die seine Worte bestätigten: Die verhärmte, fanatische Frau – die Bücher – Kinderhände auf Buchseiten, die mit fremdartigen Schriftzeichen bedruckt waren – die Feder, die am unteren Rand eines Pergaments akribisch Vokabeln notierte –

„Wäre Ihnen ein solcher Spruch etwa nicht besonders mächtig und stark vorgekommen?"

„_Ich_ stelle die Fragen, Snape. Wie hieß das Buch, in dem Sie den Spruch fanden?"

Stille.

Dann hob Snape den Blick und sah ihn an, zum ersten Mal. „Es hieß _Über die Heilung_", sagte er leise, und seine Augen glitzerten.

Verdammt, dachte Skanne. Ich dachte, jetzt habe ich ihn. Und dann _so_ was! „Kein sehr signifikanter Titel, wie?", fragte er spöttisch. „Mir fallen auf Anhieb zwei Schriften ein, die genauso heißen, und mindestens drei, deren Titel sehr ähnlich lauten. Wer war der Verfasser?"

„Es war einfach – eine Sammlung von Texten."

Na gut, dann nenn mir doch den Editor, dachte Skanne entnervt. Dieses Gespräch drehte sich im Kreise. Das Stichwort _Heilung_ brachte allerdings etwas in seinem Kopf zum Klingen. Richtig. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Richtung ein wenig zu ändern.

„Stammt aus diesem Buch auch das Rezept für den Trank, mit dem Slughorn Sie damals geheilt hat?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Snape hustete unterdrückt. „Was?"

Skanne seufzte. Wieso hatte der sich überhaupt so mit diesem Buch? Die Tatsache, dass er nicht damit rausrücken wollte, musste die Sache doch erst recht interessant machen – war ihm das nicht klar? Oder war das Absicht? Wollte Snape ihn vom eigentlich Wissenswerten weglocken und stattdessen mit Nichtigkeiten durcheinander bringen? Es war schwer, den Mann einzuschätzen, sogar jetzt noch, als er aussah wie eine Leiche auf Urlaub und sich offenbar kaum aufrecht halten konnte –

Er beschloss, sich erst einmal auf dieses Spiel – wenn es eins war – einzulassen. „Nach übereinstimmender Aussage aller Befragten wurden Sie in Voldemorts Festung von mehreren Inferi gebissen und schwer verletzt, bevor Sie auf ziemlich spektakuläre Weise von einem Patronus aus dieser Festung herausgetragen wurden. Angeblich haben Sie von diesem Zeitpunkt an keine weitere Erinnerung mehr bis zu dem Moment, in dem Sie in der Krankenstation in Hogwarts erwachten. Die Heilerin dort war überzeugt, dass Sie sterben würden. So weit alles zutreffend?"

Snape nickte.

„Ich habe damals mit mehreren Heilern gesprochen. Sie alle waren der Ansicht, dass das Gift dieser Kreaturen Sie hätte töten müssen. Aber weit davon entfernt – _Sie_ standen nach ein paar Tagen schon wieder auf Ihren eigenen Füßen, nicht wahr? Das ist doch mindestens so spektakulär wie der Patronus, denke ich. Von der Schul-Heilerin habe ich erfahren, dass Slughorn und Harper Ihnen mehrmals einen Heiltrank verabreicht hatten. Nach Pomfreys Meinung verdanken Sie dem Ihr Überleben." Er machte eine Pause, aber Snape reagierte nicht, und so fuhr er fort: „Das muss ein sehr wirksames und – mit Verlaub gesagt – der übrigen Heilkunde vollkommen unbekanntes Mittel gewesen sein. Die Heiler waren überzeugt, dass es gegen das Gift eines Inferius kein Heilmittel gibt. Die Verletzten sterben immer, lautet die Fachmeinung zum Thema."

„Geheilt bin ich nicht, wie Sie zweifellos bemerkt haben", erwiderte Snape zynisch.

„Sie haben Ihren eigenen Tod jetzt schon länger als ein Jahr überlebt", gab Skanne kalt zurück. „Und ich will wissen, woher Slughorn dieses Heilmittel hatte."

„Dann sollten Sie am besten Professor Slughorn selbst fragen."

„Das habe ich. Und was glauben Sie, was er sagte? Er druckste herum, etwas über eine Sammlung alter Heiltexte, an die er überraschend gekommen sei. War sichtlich geschockt über meine Frage, der alte Knabe."

Snape sagte nichts.

„Und das gibt mir doch zu denken – vor allem, nachdem ich nun weiß, dass es sich bei Ihrem geheimnisvollen Buch um ein Werk der Heilkunde handelt … Ein Zauber, mit dem man seinen Geist auf einen anderen Körper übertragen kann. Ein Spruch, der Schwarze Magie im großen Umfang aufhebt. Ein Heiltrank, der gegen üblicherweise tödliches Gift wirkt –" Skanne beugte sich vor und sah Snape genau in die Augen. „Ich komme allmählich zu der Auffassung, dass Sie da ein Buch besaßen, das der Allgemeinheit zugänglich gemacht werden sollte! Warum machen Sie ein solches Geheimnis daraus?"

Snape verlagerte sein Gewicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm die durch die Fessel erzwungene Beugung des linken Beines Schmerzen bereitete. „Worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus?", fragte er schließlich angewidert. „Wieso kommen Sie nach all der Zeit wieder hierher und fangen mit dieser Fragerei von vorne an? Was interessieren _Sie_ irgendwelche Heiltexte? Halten Sie mich für so dumm, dass ich Ihnen die Sorge um potentielle Kranke abkaufe?"

Und jetzt hat er mich wieder da, wo er mich haben wollte, dachte Skanne. In irgendeiner Sackgasse, weitab vom Eigentlichen. Und ich hab mich reinführen lassen. Allerdings – sein Ärger ist jedenfalls echt –

„Hören Sie, Skanne! Sie haben alle Gefolgsleute Voldemorts eingesperrt, zumindest die, die überlebt haben –" Snape fixierte sein Gegenüber aus schmalen, fast schwarzen Augen. „Wozu also dieses Gerede? Was wollen Sie noch von mir? Voldemort ist tot!"

„Ist er das wirklich?"

„Haben Sie dazu noch nicht genug Zeugenaussagen gehört? Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass er diesen Übertragungszauber durchgeführt hat, oder?"

Skanne betrachtete Snape mit leiser Ironie. „Zumindest haben Sie damals alles darangesetzt, mich denken zu lassen, dass es ein einziger großer Bluff Ihrerseits war – das Gerede über ein geheimnisvolles altes Buch, über angebliche geheimnisvolle Zaubersprüche – Sie gaben sich große Mühe, mir klarzumachen, dass Sie Voldemort damit betrogen haben und Potter möglicherweise auch", sagte er dann. Jetzt fühlte er einen dumpfen Zorn in sich aufkommen – Zorn und Verunsicherung. Ja, Snape hatte geblufft. Allerdings nicht Voldemort gegenüber. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie ganz offensichtlich _doch_ im Besitz eines sehr machtvollen Buches waren, sollte ich über die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines solchen Übertragungszaubers aber wohl noch einmal nachdenken!"

„Sparen Sie sich das!", sagte Snape grob. „Dieser Zauber, ob es ihn nun gibt oder nicht, ist jedenfalls nicht ausgesprochen worden."

„Wie wollen Sie da so sicher sein?", fragte Skanne milde zurück. Zumindest hatte er Snape aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit aufgestört. Vielleicht ließ sich doch noch etwas Nützliches aus ihm herausbringen. „Wie wir ja bereits klargestellt haben, waren Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Potter sein Sprüchlein aufsagte, schon gar nicht mehr in der Festung! Sie selbst haben das Ende doch gar nicht gesehen, richtig?"

Jetzt stutzte Snape und warf Skanne einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

Er sieht beinahe so aus, als wäre ihm das selbst gerade zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dachte Skanne interessiert.

„Wollen Sie mir wirklich weismachen, dass Sie diesen Blödsinn glauben? Dass er es geschafft hat und jetzt in Potter weiterlebt?" Snape klang überzeugend verächtlich, aber seine Stimme hatte kaum noch Ton, und da war etwas in seinen Augen –

„Auszuschließen ist diese Möglichkeit doch wohl kaum, vorausgesetzt, es gibt diesen Zauber wirklich – und das wissen im Moment nur Sie allein genau, nicht wahr?", führte Skanne langsam aus, ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber zu wenden. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Nein. Angesichts all dessen, was ich im Laufe der Verhöre von den verschiedensten Augenzeugen erfahren habe – von Leuten also, die das Ende tatsächlich mit angesehen haben – halte ich diese Möglichkeit für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Nein, die Gefahr, die ich sehe, ist – nun, direkter. Simpler."

„Gefahr? Wovon _reden_ Sie denn eigentlich?" Snapes Hände, die an die Mauer hinter seinem Sitz gekettet waren, zuckten. „Abgesehen von dem, was Sie von mir erfahren haben – aus all den Verhören müssen Sie es doch selbst wissen: Seine Horcruxe sind vernichtet! Er ist _tot_ – nicht einmal er konnte nach dem Verlust dieser Gegenstände einem Todesfluch widerstehen! Es ist _vorbei_!"

Skanne gab ihnen beiden Zeit, diesem unerwarteten Ausbruch nachzulauschen. Das letzte Wort schien immer noch in der Stille des kleinen Raumes zu hallen. Skanne versuchte zu begreifen, was er da eben erfahren hatte. Es war schwer zu glauben – andererseits war der Ausbruch echt gewesen, dafür hätte er seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Snape kämpfte noch immer gegen die Klammer um mehr Atem.

„Das Avada Kedavra, meinen Sie?", brach Skanne schließlich das Schweigen. „Wovon sprechen Sie? Es gab keinen Todesfluch! Sie sind der Erste, der etwas Derartiges erwähnt, und Sie waren, wie gesagt, nicht einmal dabei. Das müssen Sie mir jetzt wirklich genauer erklären!" Dieser verdammte Bart! Skanne hätte etwas darum gegeben, Snapes Mienenspiel besser beobachten zu können.

"Wie Sie zweifellos wissen", knirschte Snape, „gab es damals kaum eine Gelegenheit für mich, Genaueres zu erfahren. Ich war bewusstlos, mehrere Tage lang – und abgesehen davon hatten die Leute offenbar Anweisung, nicht mit mir zu sprechen." Seine Stimme krächzte nur noch, und er versuchte zu husten.

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt im Ernst sagen, dass Sie nie nachgefragt haben?", fragte Skanne ehrlich verblüfft. „Dass Sie sich das, was in der Festung nach Ihrem Abgang geschehen ist, _nie_ haben schildern lassen?!"

Snapes Blick war Antwort genug. Skanne konnte es nicht fassen.

„Potter war erfolgreich, das weiß ich –", keuchte Snape. „Und in diesem Saal waren damals eine Menge Leute, die nichts dringender wollten als Voldemorts Tod. Nach Potters Zauber war alles bereit dafür! Wollen _Sie_ mir jetzt etwa sagen –"

„Oh, Severus Snape, hat Ihr Mut Sie tatsächlich so weit verlassen, dass Sie nicht einmal nachfragen konnten?!", unterbrach Skanne ihn spöttisch, aber nicht ohne ein gewisses Mitgefühl. „Dann lassen Sie sich jetzt von mir erzählen, wie es weiterging! Der junge Potter scheint zwar diesen merkwürdigen Spruch mit seinen so überaus spektakulären Folgen aufgesagt zu haben. Voldemort brach daraufhin zusammen, hat sich angeblich – aufgelöst. Aber einen Todesfluch – den hat es nie gegeben! Die Festung stürzte ein und fing an zu brennen, was die Erinnerung der Anwesenden zusätzlich verwirrt hat. Aber ich habe die klare Aussage, dass Potter einen seiner Freunde sogar daran gehindert hat, das Avada Kedavra auszusprechen. Weniger klar ist, was von Ihrem Herrn nun tatsächlich übrig geblieben ist – die Zeugenaussagen reichen von _gar nichts_ über _irgendetwas Kleines_ bis hin zu _ein bisschen Staub_. Diesen soll übrigens Miss Harper in ein Medaillon eingesperrt haben."

„Was – wie – sie war blind – hatte nicht mal einen Zauberstab –"

„Sie hat das angeblich zusammen mit demselben jungen Mann gemacht, der sich kurz zuvor Potters Zauberstab genommen hatte und den Todesfluch sprechen wollte." Skannes Ton war lässig, aber er beobachtete Snape scharf. Der schien zu erstarren, und einen Moment lang konnte Skanne in seinen plötzlich weit aufgerissenen Augen das sehen, was er schon einmal darin gesehen hatte, bei der Legilimentation vor einem Jahr nämlich: Angst.

Für Sekunden war er Snape damals in einen Abgrund gefolgt, an einen Ort unbeschreiblicher Angst. Dann hatte er sich hastig zurückgezogen. In den Köpfen der verhafteten Todesser hatte er einiges von dem Entsetzen gesehen, das Voldemort selbst in seinen Anhängern geweckt hatte, aber das Grauen, das er in Snapes Erinnerung miterlebt hatte, schien ihm unerträglich. Kurz danach war Snape einfach weggekippt. Die Vernehmung musste unterbrochen werden.

Das geschah diesmal nicht. Snape saß nur stumm da, den Blick unbewegt auf den Steinboden gesenkt.

„Ich denke, Sie verstehen meine Sorge", sagte Skanne schließlich. „Potter und die anderen könnten da einen Fehler gemacht haben. Verständlich vielleicht – was wussten sie schon von der genauen Wirkung dieses Spruchs, nicht wahr? Aber ein Fehler nichtsdestotrotz, ein gefährlicher und möglicherweise folgenschwerer Fehler." Das Seltsame war, dass er selbst bis eben niemals ernsthaft erwogen hatte, dass das wirklich ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte. Erst Snapes Reaktion brachte ihn ins Grübeln.

„Und was –", begann Snape nach einer Weile mit einem tiefen Luftholen, „was habe _ich_ noch damit zu tun?"

„Vielleicht findet sich in Ihrem Buch auch dafür eine Lösung, meinen Sie nicht?", sagte Skanne sanft. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn über verschlungene Wege zu unerwarteten Ergebnissen gebracht. Und jetzt hatte er ihn. Endlich. „Wie heißt dieses Buch? Wo ist es?"

„Das Buch –" Snape wiederholte es in nachdenklichem Ton, mehr wie zu sich selbst. „_Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_ – uralte Zaubertexte, eingebettet in –"

„_Wie_? Was war das für ein Titel?" Skanne wäre beinahe aufgesprungen und hielt sich erst im letzten Moment zurück. Kontrollierte seine Stimme nur mit Mühe.

Snape sah auf, immer noch mit diesem abwesenden Blick. „_Über die Heilung_ und _Die Stärksten und Mächtigsten Magischen Worte und Gegenstände_, beide Teile zusammengefasst in einer umfassenderen Schrift mit dem Titel _Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_" sagte er leise und so flüssig, als hätte er sich nie gesträubt, etwas über dieses Buch preiszugeben. Offenbar war sein Widerstand einfach zusammengebrochen. „Wo es heute ist? Wer weiß. Hogwarts, vielleicht."

Skanne zwang sich, ganz langsam zu atmen, und stellte sich Zahlen vor, große, in bunten Farben geschriebene Zahlen. Eine Methode, sich von heftigen Emotionen zu lösen, die er schon als Junge mit Erfolg angewandt hatte. Snape durfte auf keinen Fall bemerken, wie wichtig ihm dieses Buch nun tatsächlich geworden war.

Trotz seiner Verwirrung ließ er Snape nicht aus den Augen. Ob der irgendeine Ahnung davon hatte, was seine Worte möglicherweise bedeuteten? Es war nicht zu erkennen; er saß noch immer wie erstarrt da. Skannes Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Ich biete Ihnen einen Handel an. Sie sagen uns, wo das Buch zu finden ist und machen uns die Texte darin zugänglich. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind sie weder in Englisch noch in Latein verfasst, und meine Aramäischkenntnisse beschränken sich auf einige wenige Zaubersprüche. Sie übersetzen also, kommentieren, erklären, wo das nötig ist. Als Gegenleistung werden wir über Ihre Begnadigung nachdenken." Seine Stimme klang souverän und ein bisschen herablassend. Ein Meisterstück.

Snape hob langsam den Blick, bis er an Skannes Gesicht hängen blieb.

„Wo ist das Buch? Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Sie das wissen." Immer noch war sein Ton beinahe lässig. „Sie wissen zumindest, wer das weiß. Slughorn? Harper?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, und ein paar der langen, verfilzten Haarsträhnen fielen über sein Gesicht. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich es nicht weiß! Es könnte in Hogwarts sein, ja, aber –"

„Kommen Sie, Snape!", rief Skanne ungeduldig, als Snape wieder verstummte. „Ich nehme Ihnen Ihre scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit nicht ab! Sie haben sich hier nicht zum Sterben hingelegt. Ein Mann wie Sie erträgt das Eingesperrtsein nicht, wenn es noch irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gibt! Sie sind krank, wer weiß, wie viel Zeit Ihnen noch bleibt – wollen Sie die im Gefängnis vergeuden?"

„Wo immer es ist – ohne meine Hilfe können Sie es nicht einmal an sich nehmen", sagte Snape und sah Skanne kalt an. Es klang nicht herausfordernd, sondern gleichgültig. Und auch deshalb klang es leider nach der Wahrheit.

Danach blieb es lange still, so still, dass Skanne glaubte, das feine Ticken seiner Taschenuhr hören zu können. Vor der Tür hustete einer der dort postierten Wärter.

„Noch einmal, Snape – wenn wir dieses Buch komplett und verständlich in den Händen halten, sind Sie frei – richtig mit Begnadigung und allem, was dazu gehört, damit es ganz unverdächtig für die zweifelsohne zahllosen Leute bleibt, die Ihnen misstrauen. Sie werden für gute Führung und Ihre anerkennenswerten Dienste bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts begnadigt. Das Angebot steht."

„Seit wann können _Sie_ hier über Freilassungen verfügen?"

„Ich werde Minister Scrimgeour noch heute darüber unterrichten und bin zuversichtlich, dass er in diesem Fall zustimmen wird. Sagen Sie mir, wo sich dieses Buch befindet!"

„Wie ich schon sagte, das würde Ihnen gar nichts nützen, selbst wenn ich es so genau wüsste, wie Sie anzunehmen scheinen! Es ist – gesichert."

„Gut – dann führen Sie uns hin und entsichern es!" Skanne versuchte zu erkennen, ob Snape wieder einmal bluffte, aber er musste einsehen, dass er dazu noch immer viel zu verwirrt war.

Nun sah Snape ihn tatsächlich mit leisem Spott an. „Sie würden einen Mörder freilassen, damit Sie an dieses Buch kommen? Ich fange an, mich zu fragen –"

„Treiben Sie keine Spielchen mit mir, Snape. Ich bin Ihre einzige Chance. Und ich verrate Ihnen noch etwas. Uns ist wohl beiden klar, dass sich dieses Buch irgendwo in Hogwarts befindet. Und wenn nicht, so befindet sich in Hogwarts zumindest ganz sicher jemand, der etwas darüber weiß." Er beugte sich vor und fixierte Snape mit einem unerbittlichen Blick. „Sie haben _einen_ Tag, um darüber nachzudenken. Sich zu _erinnern_, wenn das nötig sein sollte. Wenn Sie mir dann nicht sagen, was ich wissen will, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass in Hogwarts das Unterste zuoberst gekehrt wird. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich dort jeden Stein umdrehen. Wir werden das Buch finden."

„Dann brauchen Sie mich ja nicht dazu", sagte Snape und parierte Skannes Blick mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus. Aber Skanne sah, dass seine Stirn hinter den Haarsträhnen schweißnass war. Und in seinen dunklen Augen flackerte es immer noch.

Skanne erhob sich. „Denken Sie genau darüber nach."

oooOooo

Das Tageslicht, das durch den schmalen Spalt in der Mauer hereindrang, erlosch allmählich. Snape lag auf seiner Pritsche und versuchte zu denken. Das war nicht leicht. Eine unglaubliche Wut tobte in ihm, und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, sich so weit zu zügeln, dass er nicht brüllend an den Gittern rüttelte.

Diese Idioten! Diese arroganten, hirnlosen _Schwachköpfe_ –

Sie hatten die Sache nicht zu Ende gebracht – _sie hatten es nicht zu Ende gebracht!!_

Potter hatte sogar irgendwen daran gehindert, es zu tun – war das zu fassen?! Was hatte er geglaubt zu tun? Hatte er etwa gedacht, er könne Voldemort begnadigen? Und wie hatte Harper das durchgehen lassen können? Sie musste doch am besten wissen, wen sie da verschonten! Wie hatte sie Potter seinen Willen lassen können!

Dieser idiotische Schwächling – aber wieso hatte er von James Potters Sohn eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet? Der war so überheblich, dass er glaubte, Gnade gewähren zu dürfen … dass er glaubte, _Voldemort_ etwas gewähren zu können …

Snape hörte seine Zähne knirschen.

Er musste sich jetzt beruhigen. Aufhören mit dem nutzlosen Toben.

Doch hinter der Wut lauerte das Entsetzen.

Er hatte einen Tag. Er musste nachdenken.

Skanne. War der wirklich wegen Potter und diesem verrückten Gerücht hier erschienen? Möglich. Aber was ihn am Ende zu seinem völlig unerwarteten Angebot veranlasst hatte, hatte mit Potter nichts mehr zu tun gehabt, davon war Snape überzeugt. Da war es nur noch um das Buch gegangen …

Eigentlich hatte er nur Skannes bohrenden Fragen ein Ende setzen wollen, als er ihm die Titel hinwarf. Mit denen würde Skanne kaum etwas anfangen können und vielleicht endlich Ruhe geben. Wer außer ihm selbst kannte denn den wahren Titel der Schrift, die als das _Siegel des Siebten_ bekannt war? Dumbledore hatte es vermutlich gewusst. Wahrscheinlich war auch Harper darauf gestoßen. Aber sonst? Offiziell war das _Siegel_ schon vor vielen Jahren zur Legende erklärt worden … Nein, darum konnte es nicht gehen. Skanne konnte unmöglich argwöhnen, dass sich hinter dem Titel _Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingend__e_ das Siegel des Siebten verbarg – das doch nach herrschender Meinung nicht einmal existierte.

Darum konnte es Skanne also nicht gehen.

Aber als er diesen Titel genannt hatte, da war Skanne aus seiner lässigen Überlegenheit aufgeschreckt. Snape hatte die Stichflamme, die daraufhin in Skannes Kopf hochgeschlagen war, geradezu sehen können. Erst danach war er mit seinem mehr als überraschenden Angebot herausgerückt. Warum? Was konnte ihm dieser Titel bedeuten?

Ob es vielleicht etwas mit diesem alten Geheimbund zu tun haben konnte? Er wusste, dass dieser Bund, der Arkturische Zirkel, früher hinter der Schrift eines Arkturius her gewesen war, und deren Titel sollte angeblich nahezu gleich lauten. Dieser Arkturius hatte allerdings viel später gelebt als der Verfasser des _Siegels_ – soweit Snape wusste, irgendwann im zwölften Jahrhundert.

Der Arkturische Zirkel … Snape gab ein höhnisches Keuchen von sich. Früher einmal mochte dieser Bund eine Elite gewesen, wenn man nach dem urteilen durfte, was gelegentlich über ihn bekannt geworden war. Ein großer Teil der alten Reinblüter-Familien hatte traditionell diesem Zirkel angehört. Von den Malfoys, den Blacks und den Dolohovs wusste Snape es mit Sicherheit. Aber in diesem Jahrhundert war der Zirkel dann wohl endgültig zu einem arroganten Club der Reinblütigen und Unfähigen verkommen, und zwar schon vor Voldemorts Aufstieg. Voldemort hatten sie allerdings den Weg geebnet mit ihrem Ideal vom reinen Zaubererblut. Und während sie ihn noch als einen gesellschaftlich unmöglichen Emporkömmling verlachten – einen Mann, der vehement für die Reinblütigkeit eintrat, selbst aber nicht einmal Eltern vorweisen konnte! Einen Mann, der sich als Krönung der Lächerlichkeit ausgerechnet einen Muggel-Adelstitel zugelegt hatte! – währenddessen hatte Voldemort sie schon ausgesaugt. Hatte ihre Söhne auf seine Seite gezogen und zu Todessern gemacht. Denn die Todesser _taten_ etwas, die hatten keine Angst, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Snape erinnerte sich gut, wie Lucius sich über den Zirkel lustig gemacht hatte, in dem sein Vater noch ein wichtiges Mitglied gewesen war. Hatte ihn einen verknöcherten Altherrenclub genannt, der sich mit seiner Ignoranz und Unbeweglichkeit selbst zu Grabe trug.

Nach Voldemorts erster Niederlage war dann auch der Arkturische Zirkel verboten worden, weil man vom Reinblütigkeitswahn nichts mehr hören wollte. Soweit Snape wusste, war da allerdings nicht mehr viel zu verbieten gewesen. Voldemort hatte den Zirkel so gründlich ausgehöhlt, dass kaum jemand von Bedeutung übrig geblieben sein konnte.

Konnte es dennoch sein, dass Skanne hinter dem Titel „_Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_" die verschollene Schrift jenes Arkturius vermutete? Dass er aus irgendeinem Grund an diesem längst eingegangenen Geheimbund interessiert war – und zwar interessiert genug, um Snape die Begnadigung in Aussicht zu stellen, wenn er ihm zu diesem Buch verhalf?

Snape lag in der Dunkelheit und grübelte. Diese Theorie hatte natürlich nur dann ein Minimum an Wahrscheinlichkeit, wenn der Arkturische Zirkel wieder in Erscheinung getreten war –

Er stellte fest, dass ihn das im Moment nicht weiter interessierte. Es genügte ja, wenn er Skanne und Scrimgeour an der Angel hatte. Das Warum war ihm beinahe egal.

Skanne irrte sich, wenn er dachte, dass er ihn mit der Freiheit noch locken konnte. Er hatte hier in seiner Zelle so etwas wie Ruhe gefunden, wie ein Stein, der auf den Grund eines Ozeans hinabgesunken war und nun in dort in der Dunkelheit lag, wo die kalten, unsichtbaren Strömungen über ihn hinwegspülten. Das war tatsächlich das Bild gewesen, das er manchmal vor Augen gehabt hatte. Wie lächerlich. Ein Stein – nein, so viel Würde ließen die ihm anscheinend nie. Nein, er war ein Ertrunkener, den man herauf- und ins Leben zurückreißt, wo er zappelnd und würgend wieder Abschied von dem Frieden nehmen muss, den er gerade erst entdeckt hat.

Denn mit dem Frieden war es vorbei.


	11. Die Rädchen greifen ineinander

**Zweiter Teil: Die Jagd beginnt**

**Kapitel 10:**

**Die Rädchen greifen ineinander …**

„Nein, nein, _nein_, verdammt! Hört auf mit dem Gerede! Hört endlich auf, über meinen Kopf weg zu reden, als wäre ich gar nicht hier!" Wütend starrte Harry in die Runde: Vier Weasleys, immer wieder von den kreiselnden Lichtfunken des Kronleuchters gestreift, an den Ron eben gestoßen war. Die heftige Diskussion, die seit zehn Minuten in der Küche der Weasley-Zwillinge hin- und herwogte, brach ab, und sie sahen Harry ein bisschen überrascht an – fast so, als hätten sie meine Anwesenheit tatsächlich vergessen, dachte Harry sauer. Den Gedanken, dass sie einen wütenden Elfjährigen mit abstehenden Ohren sahen, fand er nicht gerade hilfreich. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie jetzt darauf, dass er mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und sich auf sie stürzte.

„Harry?", meldete sich ein fünfter Weasley besorgt aus der kleinen, gläsernen Halbkugel auf dem Esstisch. „Harry, seid ihr noch da?"

„Ja, Dad!", rief Fred genervt in Richtung des Ubiquits. „Wir machen bloß mal 'ne Pause!"

„Und Bill? Ist Bill schon da?"

„Vor zwei Minuten angekommen!", sagte Bill. Er hielt den schwingenden Kronleuchter an und blieb gegen den Küchenschrank gelehnt stehen.

„Gut", seufzte Mr Weasley im Ubiquit. „Ihr dürft keine Zeit verlieren, Harry! Es kann nicht lange dauern, bis Scrimgeour auch bei euch jemanden vorbeischickt!"

„Dad, keine Panik – vielleicht wollte er doch wirklich nur fragen, wie es Harry so geht!", sagte Fred.

„Der _Minister_ ist nach Dienstschluss _rein zufällig_ an meinem Büro vorbeigekommen – wollte sich angeblich nur nach dir erkundigen, Bill – und da fiel ihm _rein zufällig_ ein, was er am Donnerstag auf einer Dinnerparty gehört hat …", sagte Arthur Weasley mit ungewohntem Sarkasmus. „Nein, nein. Wenn das Zufall war, bin ich der nächste Zaubereiminister."

Seine Söhne tauschten Blicke. Dazu fiel keinem von ihnen etwas ein, weshalb Mr Weasley ungehindert fortfahren konnte. „Und erst danach – nach diesem wirklich _peinlichen_ Gespräch – erst _danach_ hält Percival es für nötig, mir von Penelopes – Ausrutscher zu erzählen! Sei sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es wichtig wäre, aber er wollte mir lieber doch Bescheid sagen!"

„Ja, Perce und Penny ergänzen sich wunderbar", murmelte George. „Fand ich immer schon." Und zum dritten Mal, seit sie vom Laden heraufgekommen waren, sah er auf die Uhr an der Wand. Nervös, wie Harry irritiert bemerkte. Es war kurz nach acht – was konnte daran interessant sein?

„Mit den beiden werde ich noch reden! Im Moment ist es das Wichtigste, dass Harry untertaucht. Bill, kannst du ihn sofort zum Grimmauldplatz mitnehmen? Da wäre er sicher."

„Was soll ich denn bloß am Grimmauldplatz?", warf Harry wütend ein, aber niemand hörte ihm zu. Kein Wunder, bei dieser Piepsstimme, dachte er frustriert.

„Das ist kein Problem", antwortete Bill seinem Vater. „Die Frage ist nur, kommt er da tagsüber allein zurecht, wenn ich bei der Arbeit bin? Und nächste Woche –"

„Arbeit?", fragte Ron überrascht. „Hat Gringotts dich wieder –"

„Nein. Ich hab heute Morgen beim Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt angefangen. Vermittle Wohnungen an diskriminierte Werwölfe. Schreibe Erklärungen und Verhaltensmaßregeln für ihre Angehörigen auf. Und so was." Bill sah nicht gerade enthusiastisch aus. „Verdanke ich übrigens Scrimgeour persönlich, wenn ich den Andeutungen meiner neuen Chefin glauben darf. Die hatte mich nämlich vor zwei Wochen schon abgelehnt. ‚_Betroffene_ stellen wir leider generell nicht ein', hat sie damals gesäuselt."

„Ah, deshalb ist jetzt der Ohrring weg!"

„Ich bin sicher, Harry kommt die paar Stunden allein –", fing Mr Weasley wieder an.

„Könnte mich vielleicht auch mal jemand fragen?", rief Harry giftig. Der plötzlich einsetzende Schmerz in seinen Kniegelenken machte ihn nicht gerade umgänglicher. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste auch noch die Rückverwandlung anfangen.

„Nächste Woche bin ich noch mal in Hogwarts", sagte Bill unbehaglich. „Da müsste dann vielleicht Ron –"

„SEID DOCH ENDLICH MAL STILL!", brüllte Harry nun doch noch los und fuhr dann leiser, wenn auch ziemlich böse fort: „Darf ich auch mal was dazu sagen? Super. Also. Ich will nicht zum Grimmauldplatz. Ich will keinen Babysitter. Und vor allem will ich nicht länger vor irgendwelchen angeblichen Verfolgern abhauen!!"

Jetzt endlich hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Zum Teil lag das sicher am faszinierenden Anblick seiner Ohren, die soeben wieder ihre eigentliche Form annahmen, aber das kümmerte Harry nicht weiter. Hauptsache, sie hörten ihm zu.

„Gut – Scrimgeour hat nach mir gefragt", legte er los. „Na und?! Ich seh das wie Fred! Vielleicht wollte er – vielleicht wollte er wirklich einfach nur nachfragen! Es könnte doch auch mal irgendwas ohne dunkle Hintergründe passieren, oder?" In den vier Weasley-Gesichtern um sich herum sah er unterschiedliche Ausprägungen des Zweifels, und das machte ihn _richtig_ wütend.

„Ich kann nicht mein Leben lang vor ihm oder wem auch immer weglaufen! Ich hab nichts getan! Ich darf hier genauso leben wie jeder andere!", rief er, und seine Stimme kippte mitten im Satz in eine tiefere Lage. „Ich will mich einfach nicht mehr verstecken! Ich will auch nicht länger als Kind hier rumlaufen! Kapiert ihr das nicht? Das ist doch idiotisch – ich hab alles riskiert, um diesen verdammten Voldemort auszuschalten, es hat geklappt, und ich hab 'ne Menge dabei verloren, das nur mal nebenbei! Und jetzt soll ich vor dem Ministerium davonlaufen?!"

„Stimmt schon", murmelte Ron. „Ist ziemlich bescheuert. Und total unfair."

„Warum lasse ich also nicht endlich diese blöde Tarnung?", fragte Harry herausfordernd. „Ich könnte doch ganz offen hier leben, als ich selbst! Und wenn einer was von mir will, Scrimgeour oder wer auch immer – dann soll er doch kommen! Ich werd ihm seine Fragen beantworten, soweit ich kann. Einsperren kann er mich doch nicht!"

„Hör zu, Harry, du warst in der Mysteriumsabteilung – heimlich", warf Bill ein. „Wir haben da – Sachen kaputtgemacht – du hast diese komische Karte in dem Checker hinterlassen – was ich sagen will: Wir wissen nicht, was die rausgekriegt haben! Es könnte doch sein, dass sie irgendwie festgestellt haben, dass du das warst!"

„Ich fand's von Anfang an eine bekloppte Idee, das mit der Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte Ron.

„Also, wir verlieren dich hier nur ungern, Mann!", sagte Fred. „Du bist eine echte Hilfe im Laden."

„Genau. Verity würde zum Beispiel niemals ins _Poculum_ gehen!"

„_Poculum_?", fragte Bill erstaunt. „Ihr habt ihn in die Nokturngasse geschickt? Seid ihr verrückt?"

„Nun beruhig dich mal wieder! Es war seine eigene Idee!"

„Und er kann schließlich selbst entscheiden, was er tut!"

„Was soll ich am Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Harry, der nicht vorhatte, schon wieder zum schweigenden Sechsten in dieser Runde zu werden. „Soll ich mich im Haus verstecken, bis mich alle vergessen haben? Wollt ihr mich so lange durchfüttern und versorgen?"

„Da hast du doch immerhin deine eigene Wohnung", erinnerte ihn Ron.

„Es wäre ja nur vorübergehend", sagte Bill besänftigend. „Eine Notlösung, bis uns was Besseres einfällt. Oder bis wir wissen, was Scrimgeour eigentlich will."

„Ihr habt's ja eben schon gesagt", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Allein krieg ich nicht mal die Dusche an!"

„Es spricht für dich, dass du darin ein Problem siehst", warf George ein. „Ron fände das sicher –"

„Mir ist jetzt nicht nach blöden Witzen zumute!", rief Harry wütend und warf George einen bösen Blick zu. Der hob entschuldigend die Hände. Und sah dann wieder zur Uhr.

„Wie sehen denn deine eigenen Pläne aus?", fragte Bill unerwartet. „Was willst _du_ denn jetzt machen?"

Da sahen sie Harry plötzlich alle erwartungsvoll an, sogar der winzige Mr Weasley im Glas des Ubiquits.

„Hab ich ja gesagt. Die Tarnung weglassen. Es drauf ankommen lassen. Vielleicht hat jemand Fragen an mich, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Was können sie mir schon tun?" Er sah sie an. „Ich müsste nicht in der Winkelgasse bleiben, ich will euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich könnte – nach Godric's Hollow gehen. Das Haus meiner Eltern ist da, das gehört mir."

„Godric's Hollow –", wiederholte Bill nachdenklich, fast so, als müsse er darüber nachdenken, woran ihn dieser Name erinnerte.

„Ich will wieder zaubern können", sagte Harry leise. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihnen eine Erklärung schuldete. „Ich will eine Möglichkeit finden, einen Gegenzauber – ein Heilmittel – keine Ahnung, was immer es auch gibt, das dagegen hilft. Und wenn ich das mit dem Zaubern nicht schaffe, dann – dann will ich trotzdem hier leben!" Er sah sie herausfordernd an. Sollten sie dagegen doch mal was sagen!

Aber das tat niemand. Die Zwillinge sahen ein bisschen betreten aus. Ron hielt den Daumen in die Höhe als Zeichen der Zustimmung. Nur Bill wirkte noch immer sehr nachdenklich.

„Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie du das machen willst? Mit dem Zaubern?", fragte er zurückhaltend.

Mit Bill ging es Harry seltsam. Seit dem Tag in der Mysteriumsabteilung vor drei Wochen hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte über seine Erlebnisse in der Todeskammer nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er vor dem Bogen wirklich eingeschlafen sein musste. Aber das mit Bill – das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht als Traum abtun. Er war wach gewesen, als er in Bills Augen die _anderen_ entdeckt hatte, Tom Riddles Augen. Das Medaillon war bei Bill, das wusste er so genau, als hätte er es ihm gesagt. Die Frage war nur, was das aus Bill machte.

„Harry?", hakte Bill nach.

„Ja, hab ich", antwortete Harry. „Ich hab 'ne Vorstellung davon."

„Und?", fragte Ron, als Harry schwieg.

„Ich muss mit Snape reden."

Bill warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Erst mal sollten wir herauskriegen, was Scrimgeour eigentlich von dir will!", sagte er dann. „Und so lange bist du am Grimmauldplatz am besten aufgehoben. Da kann keiner rein außer den alten Ordensmitgliedern!"

„Ihr wisst nicht mal, ob _ich_ da reinkann!"

„Wieso solltest du das nicht können, mit einem von uns?"

„Harry, du kannst unmöglich mit Snape sprechen!", mischte sich Mr Weasley wieder ein. „Er ist in Forgettable Island! Da kannst du nur mit einem genehmigten Besuchsantrag hin!"

„Was willst du denn ausgerechnet von Snape?", fragte Fred.

Es war irgendwie seltsam, in der behaglich-chaotischen Küche der Weasley-Zwillinge diesen Namen zu hören – wie etwas aus einer anderen, dunkleren Welt.

„Er kennt den Zauber, der mir das eingebrockt hat. Vielleicht kennt er auch einen, der mich wieder in Ordnung bringt!"

Alle fuhren zusammen, als es unten klingelte.

„Ob das jemand vom Ministerium ist?", sprach Ron aus, was sie alle dachten.

Fast alle. George, der schon die ganze Zeit unruhig auf seinem Platz herumrutschte, war aufgesprungen. „Glaub ich nicht! Ich geh mal nachsehen." Er war schon auf der Treppe.

„Mist, und ich hab auch noch den Termin bei diesem Händler verpasst!", rief Fred, als er nun ebenfalls zur Uhr sah. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und sah hinunter. „He – entspannt euch, das ist Jenny!", rief er dann überrascht und verschwand auf der Treppe.

Unten hatte George eben die Ladentür geöffnet.

„Jenny?", fragte Bill die beiden am Tisch Verbliebenen. „_Die_ Jenny? Freds feurige Flamme?"

Ron war zum Treppenabsatz gegangen und lauschte nach unten, aber die drei waren ohnehin mühelos auch am Esstisch noch zu verstehen.

„Hi, George!", hörten sie eine Frauenstimme. „Du bist noch hier? Fred sagte, du hättest heute eine Besprechung und wärst deshalb –"

„Einen Moment mal – Jenny, kannst du kurz im Laden warten – ich muss was mit George besprechen." Das war Fred, wutschäumend. „Los, komm schon mit rauf, George!"

„Ach du Schande", sagte Ron leise und zog sich hastig von der Treppe zurück, als seine Brüder wieder hinaufgestampft kamen.

„Das hast du dir ja toll ausgedacht!", zischte Fred.

„Oh Mann." George klang ganz vernichtet. „Tut mir leid. Das war Scheiße von mir, ich geb's zu – es war einfach – ich bin ihr begegnet und sie hat mich gefragt, ob wir heute Abend zusammen essen gehen wollen – sie dachte wieder, ich wäre du – ich konnt einfach nicht –"

„Klar konntest du! Du – _mieser_ – _Blödmann_! Was hattest du vor? Wie weit wolltest du denn diesmal gehen?" Harry hatte Fred noch nie so wütend gehört.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid", wiederholte George. „Ich wollte gar nicht – ich hatte gar nicht vor – verflucht, ich mag sie eben auch!"

„Fred? George? Kann ich raufkommen?" Das war Jennys Stimme.

„Die kommt hierher!", zischte Ron. „Hau schon ab, Harry!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging kommentarlos in sein Zimmer. Ihm gefiel der Blick nicht, den Ron ihm während der Streiterei seiner Brüder zugeworfen hatte. Die Sache kam dem, was irgendwie immer noch zwischen ihnen beiden stand, ziemlich nahe.

„Ich komm auch mit", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Hier verschwinden wir wohl besser aus der Schusslinie!"

Als Letzter verdrückte sich auch Ron in Harrys Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür, und fast sofort konnten sie die Stimmen der drei gedämpft aus der Küche hören. Nur Fred klang nicht gerade gedämpft.

„Wir haben das Ubiquit auf dem Tisch vergessen", fiel es Bill ein.

„Da kriegt Dad 'ne Privatvorstellung", sagte Ron.

„Läuft das immer so?", fragte Bill, der auf einmal richtig geschafft aussah.

„Ich würd sagen, das war gerade 'ne Spitzennummer", erklärte Ron. „Aber alles in allem ist das wohl schon die Richtung, in die es geht." Er kraulte Hedwig, die still auf der Fensterbank gesessen hatte, als die drei hereinstürmten.

„Sie sind nach oben gegangen", sagte Harry.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Lass uns einfach von hier verschwinden, Harry", sagte Bill entnervt. „Ist im Moment bestimmt die beste Lösung. Da kannst du dir deine Zukunftspläne in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Harry zerrte seinen alten Rucksack aus dem Schrank und schleuderte ihn aufs Bett. „Bin schon am Packen", sagte er giftig.

oooOooo

„Meinst du wirklich, ich kann da rein?", fragte er zwanzig Minuten später nervös. Während sich die Fassade von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf in gemächlicher Ruhe zwischen den benachbarten Häusern hervorquetschte, musste er sich bezwingen, um nicht wie ein Kleinkind herumzuzappeln. Er war so nervös – er war jetzt _dauernd_ nervös – sein verdammter Magen fühlte sich inzwischen an wie ein selbstauswringender Waschlappen. Als ein Auto an ihnen vorbeiknatterte, wäre er beinahe hochgesprungen.

„Na klar", sagte Bill und sah sich nach Passanten um. Die Straße war in beide Richtungen völlig menschenleer, und dunkel war es außerdem. „Du siehst die Bude doch, oder? Dann kommst du auch rein!" Er sprang die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf und kramte einen Schlüssel hervor. Während er aufschloss, fragte er: „Und was ist, wenn es nur geht, indem man den Zauber von damals rückgängig macht?"

Die Frage traf Harry aus heiterem Himmel. Sie hatten das Thema vor einer halben Stunde beendet, und jetzt fragte er das so ganz nebenbei! Als wäre es ihm eben durch den Kopf geschossen …

„So weit hab ich noch nicht gedacht", antwortete Harry, nicht ganz ehrlich.

„Solltest du aber", sagte Bill mit Nachdruck und öffnete die Tür.

Ein Schwall kühler Luft, die den Geruch von Moder und Staub mit sich brachte, kam ihnen aus dem dunklen Flur entgegen.

„Hier war kaum mehr jemand, seit der Orden aufgelöst ist", sagte Bill und tastete sich hinein.

„Psst!", warnte Harry, der sich plötzlich an Mrs Blacks Wüten erinnerte. Ihre Stimme hätte ihm jetzt den Rest gegeben.

„Was? Wieso? Ach so, du meinst das Porträt." Bill ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten, was den Flur in ein unangenehmes Zwielicht tauchte. „Das kannst du vergessen. Die Alte hat ausgesungen." Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb vor einem schweren Vorhang stehen. „Hier, überzeug dich selbst."

Harry kam näher, und Bill zog den Vorhang beiseite. Im Licht des Zauberstabs erkannte er das Porträt von Sirius' Mutter. Das ausgemergelte Gesicht unter der schwarzen Haube war in einem verzerrten Ausdruck von irrsinniger Wut erstarrt, aber es war kein Leben mehr darin. Als Bill den Zauberstab höher hielt, fiel das Licht auf ihre Augen, die so verdreht waren, dass man nur noch das Weiße sehen konnte.

„Ganz schön gruselig, oder? Aber Hauptsache, sie hält endlich die Klappe."

„Wie habt ihr das denn geschafft?", fragte Harry und versuchte, den Blick von diesen weißen Augäpfeln zu wenden. Sie verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war das erste Mal wieder hier, als ich letztens von Hogwarts kam, und da war sie schon still. Davor war vermutlich monatelang niemand im Haus – wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie einfach an Langeweile eingegangen." Er ließ den Vorhang zurückfallen und ging dann zur Treppe, die zur Küche hinunterführte. „Hast du Hunger? Ich hab noch ein paar Reste hier – Mum schickt mir ständig was vorbei."

Harry folgte ihm zögernd. Im Licht des Zauberstabs huschte die Dunkelheit in unruhigen Schatten vor ihnen davon. Ihre Schritte hallten im Flur und auf der Treppe, und er spürte, dass nicht nur Mrs Blacks Porträt tot war. Das ganze Haus war gestorben. Wie konnte Bill es hier nur aushalten, noch dazu ganz allein? Er selbst musste jedenfalls heftig gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen, sofort wieder umzukehren. Erst als er die Küche betrat, in der sich einst der Phönixorden getroffen hatte, verlor sich sein Grauen ein wenig, so dass er das Gefühl hatte, es wenigstens einmal mit diesem Haus – seinem eigenen Haus! – versuchen zu können.

Hier zündete Bill auch endlich die Lampen an, und das Licht beleuchtete die einzigen Spuren von Leben, die Harry bisher im Haus entdeckt hatte. Der alte Sessel, den Bill vor den Kamin geschoben haben musste. Auf dem Tisch ein einsamer Teller mit Krümeln und Eierschalen neben einem Kaffeebecher.

„Ich hab nicht mit Besuch gerechnet", sagte Bill entschuldigend. (Harry, der in den letzten Wochen Dutzende solcher Teller zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit auf dem großen Allzwecktisch der Zwillinge gesehen hatte, zuckte nur die Schultern.) „Magst du kaltes Hühnchen mit Salat?"

Das war nur noch Bill, Rons freundlicher großer Bruder. Es war, als hätte er die Frage vorhin niemals gestellt, geschweige denn, einen Rat dazu abgegeben …

In Harrys Nacken prickelte es trotzdem unangenehm. Er hatte sich noch nie so unbehaglich in Bills Gegenwart gefühlt. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich würd mich am liebsten erst mal umsehen. Oben."

„Klar. Hoffentlich ist deine Wohnung noch in Ordnung. Hier gibt's inzwischen wieder jede Menge Ungeziefer. Doxys und so. Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

„Mach ich."

Doxys. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten. Harry ging die Treppen hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu der Wohnung, die ihm seine Freunde im letzten Jahr zum Geburtstag eingerichtet hatten.

Dann stand er im Dunkeln. Auch hier roch es nach Mäusen und Staub und irgendwie traurig nach verlassenen Räumen –

Ich kann nicht mal selbst Licht machen!, dachte er wütend. Aber halt, in seinem Wohnzimmer, dem ehemaligen Salon, hatten früher ein paar Kerzenleuchter gestanden – auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin. Und Streichhölzer hatte er seit seiner Rückkehr in die magische Welt sowieso immer in der Tasche …

Tisch und Leuchter fand er blind in der Dunkelheit, und es berührte ihn seltsam, dass er sich an diese Räume so genau erinnern konnte. Er entzündete fünf weiße Kerzen, kämpfte mit den Vorhängen, die jemand geschlossen hatte, und öffnete erst einmal die Flügeltüren zum Balkon. Die Flammen wehten im Luftzug, und als er das angrenzende Schlafzimmer betrat, tropfte ihm heißes Wachs über die Finger.

Die linke obere Ecke des _Chudley Cannons_-Posters hing traurig von der Wand –

Harry warf seinen Rucksack auf das Bett und sah eine Staubwolke von der Tagesdecke aufwirbeln. Diese Decke musste irgendein Weasley während des vergangenen Jahres dahin gelegt haben – es war eine typische Molly-Decke, und so eine hatte er damals noch nicht gehabt.

„Dann hab ich ja vielleicht wenigstens ein staubfreies Kopfkissen heut Nacht", sagte er in die Stille hinein. Beim Klang seiner Stimme huschte etwas dicht an seinen Füßen vorbei und verschwand mit einem durchdringenden Quietschlaut hinter der Wandleiste. Trotzdem fühlte er sich allmählich ein bisschen ruhiger. Das hier war immerhin seine Wohnung – sein Haus! Und außer den Mitgliedern des ehemaligen Phönixordens konnte niemand herein. Hier war er so sicher, wie Mr Weasley es nur wünschen konnte. Und wieder einmal eingesperrt.

„Hausarrest", sagte er zu den _Chudley Cannons_. „Das ist so was wie ein Running Gag in meinem Leben, wisst ihr. Fing schon in Godric's Hollow an, als ich erst ein Jahr alt war. Dann kam der Schrank unter der Treppe bei den Dursleys. Dann das Zimmer – na ja. Ich will euch nicht mit den Einzelheiten langweilen. Auf jeden Fall –"

Ach _verdammt_! Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Wieso hab ich mich wieder darauf eingelassen? Ich hab keinem was getan, warum soll ich davonlaufen? _Ich_ hab ihnen Voldemort vom Hals geschafft!

Das Poster hob sich sacht im Luftzug.

„Warum können die mich nicht endlich mal in Ruhe lassen?!", brüllte er die _Cannons_ unvermittelt an. „Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich hatte jede Menge Freiheit in der Muggelwelt, wieso komm ich dann wieder hierher zurück, wenn ich mich doch nur verstecken muss?!"

In diesem Moment hackte es so herrisch gegen das Fenster, dass er zusammenzuckte. Diesmal wusste er aber direkt Bescheid. Hedwig!

Er riss das schmale Fenster auf, und ließ die Eule herein. „Gut, dass du hier bist! Ich hatte gerade angefangen, das Poster da anzubrüllen."

Hedwig landete auf der Bettdecke, bekam eine Ladung Staub in die Nase und nieste. Harry musste lachen, und seine Wut ebbte ab. Er setzte sich neben die Eule auf das Bett, wirbelte noch mehr Staub auf und nieste ebenfalls. „Bill muss hier erst mal ein paar Reinigungszauber loslassen, bevor wir uns häuslich einrichten."

Aus seinem Rucksack kramte er die Schachtel hervor, in der er Hedwigs Knabbervorräte verpackt hatte. „Käfer, Mäuse oder Kekse? Die Schlangen hast du schon alle verdrückt!" Er zog einen der grün schillernden Käferkolben heraus und hielt ihn Hedwig mit einem leicht angewiderten Blick hin.

„Schon wegen dir hat es sich gelohnt, zurückzukommen", sagte er dann und stellte fest, dass er das auch so meinte. Hedwig hackte in den Kolben und verschlang knirschend ein paar Käfer. „Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst allein lassen dürfen. Was hältst du davon – wenn wir hier gar nicht mehr weiter wissen, gehen wir zusammen zum Jahrmarkt. Ein Typ mit 'ner Eule fällt da nicht weiter auf."

Aber bloß nicht weiter grübeln jetzt. Dass Scrimgeour sich tatsächlich nach ihm erkundigt hatte, hatte ihm einen Schock versetzt. Die suchten ihn immer noch, anders konnte man das gar nicht verstehen. Und dann Bills blöde Frage vorhin … überhaupt Bill …

Hedwig, die auf der Bettdecke einzusinken drohte, verzog sich auf den Nachttisch und nahm noch eine Portion Käfer.

„Würden dir vielleicht auch Doxys schmecken?", fragte Harry. „Oder ein paar stinknormale Mäuse? Von denen gibt's hier auf jeden Fall welche!" Er stand auf. „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Rundgang?", fragte er mit neu erwachter Energie. „Du findest sicher was Essbares – und mit dir würde es mir vielleicht sogar Spaß machen!" Die Eule hüpfte auf seine Schulter, als hätte sie verstanden, dass er Gesellschaft brauchte bei dieser Unternehmung.

Harry nahm den Kerzenleuchter und ging hinaus ins Treppenhaus. „Bill! Bill, ich – äh – ich hab ein paar Probleme mit dem Licht und – äh – mit Staub! Könntest du vielleicht –", rief er hinunter und löste damit ein plötzliches wildes Scharren und Kratzen überall um sich herum hinter den Wandleisten und den Tapeten aus.

„Kein Problem, ich seh mich gleich mal bei dir um und mach ein bisschen sauber!", rief Bill von unten herauf.

Harry sah hinauf, wo sich die Treppe im Dunkel verlor. Er betrat die erste Stufe, und Hedwig krächzte, als wäre sie von der Idee nicht besonders angetan. Sie behielt die Wandleisten scharf im Auge, während Harry zögernd stehen blieb.

Hier war Sirius aufgewachsen. Und er hatte das Haus inbrünstig gehasst. Aber Harry hätte mit einem Mal gerne gewusst, welches dieser düsteren Zimmer einmal das seines Paten gewesen war.

oooOooo

Skanne stand auf einer Brücke, die sich nur zwanzig Meter vom Eingang des Palazzo Bonaccord entfernt über einen schmalen Kanal wölbte. Er sah in das unbewegte, grünliche Wasser hinunter und ordnete noch einmal seine Gedanken, während er auf Scrimgeour wartete. Der nahm hier seit gestern Abend an einer Konferenz der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern teil und musste vermutlich das Ende irgendeiner Rede abwarten, bevor er sich von seinem Berater die letzten Neuigkeiten berichten lassen konnte.

An seinem Entschluss, den er gestern noch während des Gesprächs mit Snape gefasst hatte, hatte sich nichts geändert. Immer noch fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, was da unerwartet seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte – ausgerechnet _seinen_ Weg. Er musste Snapes Buch haben, und Scrimgeour würde ihm dabei helfen. Aber den Titel dieses Buches würde er verschweigen. Er war sich nämlich durchaus nicht im Klaren darüber, was von Snapes Buch, sollte er es je in die Hände bekommen, er mit Scrimgeour oder der Öffentlichkeit zu teilen bereit war.

Die Sache mit Potter und Voldemort – an der durchaus noch etwas dran sein mochte – reichte als Köder für Scrimgeour auf jeden Fall. Der Minister war ausreichend beunruhigt, um in Bezug auf Potter keine Fehler mehr machen zu wollen. Dass Snapes Buch für die andere laufende Untersuchung, nämlich die des Arkturischen Zirkels, vielleicht von ebenso großer Bedeutung war, musste der Minister im Moment nicht erfahren.

Skanne zog seine Taschenuhr hervor. Von dem Tag, den er Snape als Frist für seine Entscheidung gegeben hatte, war nur noch wenig mehr als eine Stunde übrig. Sein Blick verweilte noch einen Augenblick auf diesem Zifferblatt, das jetzt so harmlos aussah – in diesem Licht – an diesem Ort –

Es war November und ziemlich kühl, und die Stadt war jetzt, am frühen Nachmittag, in ein traumartiges, silbriges Licht getaucht, das selbst jemanden wie Brian Skanne seltsam berührte. Aber als nun ein schäbiges kleines Boot mit zwei finster dreinblickenden Jugendlichen unter der Brücke hindurchglitt, wich Skanne zurück. Venedig gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu stinken – aber sobald das Wasser in Bewegung geriet, stank es trotzdem, fand er.

Er sah auf und entdeckte Scrimgeour, der in diesem Moment aus dem Palazzo Bonaccord trat und sich suchend umsah.

„Skanne! Sie scheinen ja ohne Schwierigkeiten hergefunden zu haben", rief er, als er mit raschen Schritten herankam. Die Luft war so feucht, dass seine Haarmähne auf komische Weise in alle Richtungen davonzustreben schien.

„Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal hier", erwiderte Skanne.

„Tut mir leid, wenn Sie warten mussten. Diese Leute finden einfach nie ein Ende."

„Wie läuft es denn?"

„Oh – das Essen ist hervorragend. Die Zimmer und der Service im Bonaccord sind so gut wie eh und je, und Muggel haben sich diesmal auch nicht dorthin verirrt", erwiderte Scrimgeour recht munter. „Ich mag auch diese Stadt, was mich immer wieder selbst überrascht." Inzwischen hatte er seinen Berater erreicht und blieb neben ihm am Geländer stehen. „Aber die Vertreter der Elfen – glauben Sie mir, schlimmere Fanatiker finden Sie sonst nur noch auf dem Quidditch-Platz. Schreien etwa die Elfen selbst nach Reformen ihrer Rechte? Nein, keineswegs. Das Geschrei kommt immer nur von ein paar Jungzauberern – Frauen vor allem – die unbedingt die Welt verbessern müssen. Na, genug davon. Ich will Sie nicht auch noch mit meinen Verpflichtungen langweilen. Ihre Nachricht klang dringend." Scrimgeour sah Skanne aus wachen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Die langweilige Sitzung war vergessen. „Haben Sie von Snape etwas erfahren?"

„Ja. Es wird allerdings ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, darüber zu berichten."

Scrimgeours Augen verengten sich. „Schwierigkeiten", konstatierte er. „Ich habe das schon befürchtet. Lassen Sie uns eine Weile gehen – noch mehr Besprechungen, bei denen ich in einem Raum sitzen muss, halte ich heute nicht mehr aus."

Obwohl die beiden dunkle Umhänge trugen und sich auch sonst nicht ganz in das Bild der Touristen fügen wollten, die Venedig zu jeder Jahreszeit bevölkern, schienen sie doch erstaunlich gut in diese Gassen und Gässchen zu passen, durch die sie in der folgenden halben Stunde wanderten. In ihre Diskussion vertieft, hätten sie zwei Gelehrte aus einem früheren Jahrhundert sein können, die ihren Disput vor dem Hintergrund des herbstlichen Venedig hielten. Es war nur gut, dass ihnen niemand zuhören konnte.

„Möglicherweise haben wir unsere Nachforschungen doch etwas vorschnell beendet", begann Skanne.

„Also _hatte_ Snape etwas Neues zu sagen –"

„Ich habe mich damals bluffen lassen." Skanne konnte seine Erbitterung nicht ganz verbergen. „Dieses Buch gibt es doch. Das, von dem er uns glauben machen wollte, dass er es nur erfunden hätte."

„Merlins Hut! Sind Sie sicher?" Scrimgeour war stehen geblieben. „Der Übertragungszauber – Potters Wunderspruch – es war also doch was Wahres dran? Wir werden alles wieder aufrollen müssen. Und die Presse wird Mus aus mir machen."

Skanne fand, dass er die Konsequenzen damit knapp und zutreffend umrissen hatte, behielt diese Meinung aber für sich. „Es ist nicht ganz einfach – wie weit sind Sie mit den Hintergründen noch vertraut?", fragte er stattdessen.

„_Sie_ sind der Gelehrte – ich bin nur ein ehemaliger Auror, der besser bei der Jagd geblieben wäre … Also, klären Sie mich auf!" Scrimgeour klang so niedergeschlagen, wie Skanne ihn noch selten gehört hatte. „Aber sagen Sie mir eins vorweg, Brian – steckt in dieser Sache noch eine echte Gefahr? Voldemort –?"

„Das ist nicht auszuschließen."

„Also gut. Legen Sie los", sagte Scrimgeour ergeben.

Skanne schwieg noch ein paar Schritte weit. Neben ihnen dümpelte ein dunkler, altersschwacher Kahn durch den Kanal und schob eine kleine Welle gegen das einfassende Mauerwerk auf beiden Seiten. Das leise Plätschern hatte etwas Besänftigendes. Voldemort schien in dieser Umgebung ein abwegiges Gesprächsthema … Skanne hatte keine Skrupel, Scrimgeour einen entscheidenden Punkt – _den_ entscheidenden Punkt, soweit es ihn anging – seiner Ergebnisse vorzuenthalten, aber er musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Als Zaubereiminister mochte sich Scrimgeour vielleicht als Fehlgriff erweisen – aber als Chef des Aurorenbüros war er jedenfalls erste Klasse gewesen.

„Sie irren, wenn Sie denken, dass ich auf diesem Gebiet ein Fachmann bin", sagte er schließlich und räusperte sich. „Deshalb habe ich gestern, nachdem ich von Forgettable Island zurück war, der Akademie für Verteidigung noch einen Besuch abgestattet und mit Professor deFence gesprochen. Eine rein theoretische Diskussion, wie gesagt; den aktuellen Anlass habe ich dabei gar nicht erwähnt."

Sie mussten einem Mann auf einem komischen, dreirädrigen Vehikel ausweichen, auf dem er eine bedenklich schwankende Menge Koffer transportierte.

„War es ein Fehler, dass wir der Sache damals nicht weiter nachgegangen sind?", fragte Scrimgeour. „Kann Voldemort etwa wiederbelebt – wieder erweckt – wieder zurückgeholt – was weiß ich – werden? Oder hat die Skeeter Recht, und er lebt in Potter weiter?"

„Ich muss für die Antwort etwas ausholen, fürchte ich", erwiderte Skanne.

„Nur zu. _Ich_ fürchte, die Geduld dafür hätte ich damals schon aufbringen sollen –"

„Punkt eins ist: Auch deFence – dem führenden Experten auf dem Gebiet der Schwarzen Magie – ist ein Zauber wie der, den Potter verwendet haben soll, nach wie vor unbekannt. Damit steht alles Übrige so lange auf hypothetischen Füßen, bis wir Snapes Buch in der Hand haben. Nehmen wir aber an, es gäbe ihn. Dann stellt sich als Punkt zwei die Frage, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben ist, nachdem Potter diesen Zauber gegen ihn eingesetzt hat. Die Aussagen der Augenzeugen deuten darauf hin, dass es keinen körperlichen Überrest gegeben hat. Und damit komme ich zu Punkt drei, für den ich recherchieren musste. Voldemort hat seine körperliche Existenz vor siebzehn Jahren schon einmal verloren, wie wir wissen –"

„Das ist wahr. Und es ist ihm gelungen –"

„Richtig, er hat seinen Körper mithilfe eines Wiedererstehungsrituals neu erschaffen. Dumbledore hat damals Fudge die Einzelheiten genannt, die er wiederum von Potter wusste – der auch bei diesem Ritual anwesend war. Es ist, nebenbei bemerkt, immer wieder faszinierend, wie oft sich die Wege dieser beiden gekreuzt haben."

„Sie meinen, es ist wohl doch etwas dran an der Sache mit dem Auserwählten – der Prophezeiung und all diesem anderen Zeug?", fragte Scrimgeour trocken. „Sie meinen, wir haben den Jungen unterschätzt – oder zumindest seine Bedeutung?"

„Lassen Sie mich erst auf Voldemort zurückkommen", bat Skanne. „Das Wiedererstehungsritual auf dem Friedhof konnte funktionieren, weil er schon vorher eine wenn auch hilflose körperliche Existenz wiedergewonnen hatte – dank seiner Horcruxe und eines opferbereiten Dieners. Eine blutige Sache, dieses Ritual – und auf jeden Fall schwärzeste Magie! Und das bedeutet, dass Potters Anti-Schwarzmagie-Zauberspruch diesen Körper aufgelöst hat."

„Sie meinen –"

„Wenn irgendetwas von ihm übrig geblieben ist, dann jedenfalls nichts Körperliches", brachte es Skanne knapp auf den Punkt. „Also kann ihn dieses Ritual nicht noch einmal retten – selbst wenn er noch irgendwo einen ausreichend verblendeten Anhänger hätte, der dafür ein Körperteil opfern würde."

An dieser Stelle machte Scrimgeours Verstand ein paar rasche Verknüpfungen, die dann in einer Art Geistesblitz aufgingen. „Der Übertragungszauber, um den die Skeeter diesen ganzen Zinnober gemacht hat – war der nicht genau dazu da, den Geist eines Menschen auf einen anderen Körper zu übertragen?"

Skanne sah ihn an, ein wenig perplex, weil der Minister damit seinen sorgfältig vorbereiteten kleinen Vortrag gesprengt hatte. „Nun – ja", sagte er dann. „Genau das wäre Punkt vier."

Scrimgeour blieb stehen. Die Verbindungen, die sein entsetzter Verstand jetzt herstellte, waren einfach zu schockierend.

„Aber auch von diesem Zauber wissen wir nicht, ob er existiert", wandte Skanne ein. „Professor deFence bestätigte mir zwar, dass es Berichte gibt, wonach bestimmte Magier im Altertum einen Zauber beherrschten, mit dem sie im Alter ihren Geist auf einen jüngeren Verwandten übertragen und so über Jahrhunderte weiterleben konnten –"

„Ja, auch das erwähnte Skeeter", sagte Scrimgeour erschöpft. „Ich habe ihren Artikel von damals noch einmal genau gelesen. Die Sieben Könige der Finsternis. Und so weiter."

„Ich würde das allerdings nach wie vor als Märchen abtun", meinte Skanne abfällig. „Und deFence ist ebenfalls sehr skeptisch." Snapes Buch würde schon ziemlich überzeugend sein müssen, um ihn von der Durchführbarkeit eines solchen Zaubers zu überzeugen.

„Wenn es jedoch kein Märchen ist, dann heißt das, wir brauchen nur einen Verwandten von Voldemort – und schon könnte er wieder erschaffen werden … Richtig?"

„Unter all diesen hypothetischen Voraussetzungen – ja. Ich nehme es an."

„Und diesen Verwandten kennen wir ja bereits –"

„Wir konnten nicht feststellen, ob Harry Potter wirklich mit ihm verwandt ist", erwiderte Skanne nachdenklich.

„Er muss sich schon sehr sicher gewesen sein. Wenn der Junge nicht eine wichtige Rolle in seinen Plänen gespielt hätte, hätte er ihn sofort getötet", sagte Scrimgeour entschieden. „Ich sollte Potters Familiengeschichte noch einmal gründlich überprüfen."

„Auf jeden Fall wären wir damit bei Punkt fünf. Sollte sich wider Erwarten doch noch irgendwo ein einigermaßen intelligenter Anhänger Voldemorts versteckt halten, so wird er sich vielleicht auch ausrechnen, dass es nur drei Dinge braucht, um seinem Herrn zu alter Frische zu verhelfen: Das, was von ihm übrig ist, den Zauberspruch – und Harry Potter."

Vor dem inneren Auge des Ministers stand auf einmal der verschlossene Aktenschrank aus seinem Büro. Der Schrank, der eine geheime Akte enthielt, auf der in blutroten Lettern eben der Name stand, den Penelope Weasley zusammen mit Potters Namen erwähnt hatte …

„Wir sollten die Personen im Auge behalten, von denen wir annehmen, dass sie über den Verbleib jenes ominösen Medaillons Bescheid wissen –", begann Skanne.

„Lesen Sie jetzt etwa meine Gedanken?", fragte Scrimgeour argwöhnisch. „Ich dachte gerade daran, dass sich laut Penelope Weasley ausgerechnet ihr Schwager Bill Weasley um Potter kümmert."

„… aber wir sollten auch nicht vergessen, dass jetzt mehr als ein Jahr vergangen ist, ohne dass in dieser Hinsicht etwas passiert ist."

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Brian – nichtsdestotrotz!", rief Scrimgeour aus, und als Skanne die bedrohliche Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel sah, wusste er, dass er ihn jetzt da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. „Das ist noch schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte! Wir müssen dieses Buch auf jeden Fall haben – schon damit es nicht in die falschen Hände gerät!"

Und damit war er genau an dem Punkt angekommen, auf den Skanne hingearbeitet hatte. „Da stimme ich Ihnen zu", sagte er leise und verriet durch nichts den Triumph, den er fühlte. „Wir sollten unbedingt erfahren, was nun wirklich in diesem Buch steht und inwieweit es glaubwürdig ist."

Und dann stellte Scrimgeour schließlich doch noch die Frage, die Skanne schon die ganze Zeit fürchtete. „Was genau hat Sie jetzt eigentlich überzeugt, dass dieses Buch doch existiert?"

„Er hat es im Verlauf unseres Gespräches einfach nicht weiter abgestritten, nannte schließlich sogar den Titel und so weiter –" Der neutrale Ton gelang Skanne gut, aber er war sich bewusst, dass es ein gefährlicher Moment war. Scrimgeour war nicht dumm. Wenn er jetzt nach dem Titel fragte …

Aber Scrimgeour war, wie er selbst gesagt hatte, kein Gelehrter. Bücher waren einfach nicht seine Welt. Und so ersparte er Skanne das Risiko, lügen zu müssen.

„Wollen Sie die Genehmigung für eine weitere Legilimentation bei Snape?", fragte er nämlich völlig unerwartet. „Ich nehme an, er hat das Buch irgendwo versteckt und versucht uns nun wieder einmal an der Nase herumzuführen. Wäre es da nicht das Einfachste, wenn Sie ihn noch einmal – äh – _gründlich_ verhören? Die rechtliche Seite der Angelegenheit ließe sich sicher klären – und vielleicht würden Sie dabei die Wahrheit über das Buch erfahren – und sein Versteck gleich mit dazu!"

„Ich habe natürlich darüber nachgedacht", erwiderte Skanne zurückhaltend. „Legilimentik ist jedoch immer ein Risiko bei jemandem, der auf diesem Gebiet selbst erfahren ist. Bei Leuten wie Snape besteht die Gefahr, dass sie währenddessen selbst im Kopf des Legilimens herumstöbern. Wir können ja leider nur die okklumentischen Fähigkeiten des Verhörten unterdrücken. Abgesehen davon darf man beinahe sicher sein, dass Snape Dinge, die er auf keinen Fall preisgeben will, damals – nun ja, sozusagen abgelegt hat."

„Meinen Sie damit diese Denkariumssache? So, wie Dumbledore das mit seinen Erinnerungen im Fall Snape gemacht hat?"

„Ja. Ich vermute, dass Snape sich damit auskennt." Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb Skanne sich damals bei Snape und ebenso bei Hekate Harper mit einer kurzen und recht oberflächlichen Erforschung begnügt hatte. „Zwar kann man auch diese abgelegten Gedanken und Erinnerungen mit einer entsprechend tiefgreifenden Befragung wieder ausgraben. Sie sind nicht endgültig und spurlos aus dem Verstand des Betreffenden verschwunden. Aber das Risiko einer solchen Legilimentation ist –"

„Und was schlagen Sie stattdessen vor?"

„Snape sagt, dass nur er dieses Buch aus seinem Versteck holen kann. Ich gehe außerdem davon aus, dass er es selbst entschlüsseln muss, damit andere es nutzen können. Was bedeutet: Die einfachste Lösung wäre die, sich Snapes Mitarbeit zu sichern." Nun war es heraus.

„Snapes Mitarbeit!", wiederholte Scrimgeour. „Das wäre in der Tat die perfekte Lösung. Aber wie wollen Sie ihn dazu bewegen?"

„Indem Sie ihm die Begnadigung in Aussicht stellen für den Fall, dass er das Buch für uns findet, übersetzt und tut, was immer sonst nötig ist, damit wir damit arbeiten können!", sagte Skanne knapp und sah den Minister von der Seite her an, um zu sehen, wie er diesen Schock hinnahm.

„Die _Begnadigung_? Snape ist ein geständiger, zweifacher Mörder!", empörte sich Scrimgeour dann auch erwartungsgemäß.

„Glaubhaften Zeugenaussagen zufolge hatte er seit vielen Jahren gegen Voldemort gearbeitet; er ist krank und stellt keine Gefahr für die Gemeinschaft dar", zählte Skanne auf. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch – ich würde ihn auch lieber eingesperrt sehen. Ich nenne Ihnen nur Gründe, die man für eine Begnadigung geltend machen könnte."

Aber Scrimgeour wurde plötzlich klar, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit Skanne da eben außerdem noch vorgeschlagen hatte. „Moment mal, habe ich Sie richtig verstanden – Sie wollen Snape _selbst_ losschicken, damit er sein Buch wer weiß wo hervorkramt?!"

„Es klingt gewagt, ist aber die einfachste Lösung", erwiderte Skanne ungerührt. „Das Buch ist in Hogwarts, darauf würde ich mein letztes Geld verwetten. Er hat es mehr oder weniger zugegeben. Schicken Sie ihn unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für einen Vormittag nach Hogwarts, lassen Sie ihn das Buch finden und dann auf Forgettable Island daran arbeiten. Findet er das Buch nicht, würde ich die Sache mithilfe von Legilimentik klären. Das wären meine Vorschläge."

Sie gingen langsam eine enge Treppe hinunter, die in ein weiteres Gässchen führte. Scrimgeour schwieg eine ganze Weile, und Skanne ließ ihn nachdenken.

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, wir müssen auf jeden Fall wissen, was in diesem Buch steht, damit wir einschätzen können, ob von Voldemort oder von Potter noch eine Gefahr ausgeht. Und dann muss dieses Buch unter Verschluss!", sagte der Minister schließlich. „Aber, Skanne, wenn diese Sache schiefgeht – wenn Snape dabei flüchtet oder irgendeine krumme Tour versucht – dann geht es mir an Kopf und Kragen!"

„Er wird nicht flüchten", sagte Skanne. „Unter Bewachung, ohne Zauberstab – nein, er wird es nicht einmal versuchen. Ich habe ihn gesehen, Rufus – der Mann ist ein Wrack. Er kann kaum laufen – offenbar sind seine Verletzungen nie richtig ausgeheilt. Was noch wichtiger ist: Er hat das Interesse an der Außenwelt verloren. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie die Sache damals wirklich ausgegangen ist, nachdem er selbst die Bühne verlassen hatte. Und das lag nicht nur an fehlenden Möglichkeiten. Er hatte einfach keinen Mumm mehr. Nein, Snape wird nicht flüchten, schon gar nicht, wenn man ihm ohnehin die Begnadigung als Gegenleistung für seine Mitarbeit in Aussicht stellt!"

„Aber wenn ihm alles egal ist, wieso sollte er dann überhaupt zur Mitarbeit bereit sein?"

„Weil er nicht auf Forgettable Island sterben will. Das, was die geschätzte Madam Umbridge _Hochsicherheitsverwahrung_ zu nennen beliebt, ist nicht gerade eine angenehme Zukunftsperspektive, nicht einmal für jemanden, der mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hat."

„Über die Begnadigung kann man gegebenenfalls nachdenken –", überlegte Scrimgeour. „Wenn er dieses Buch übersetzt, erweist er der Gemeinschaft auf jeden Fall einen größeren Dienst, als wenn er auf Forgettable Island stirbt. Trotzdem, mir ist nicht wohl bei der Vorstellung."

Auf Forgettable Island näherte sich die Frist, die er Snape für seine Entscheidung gesetzt hatte, allmählich ihrem Ende. Aber Skanne drängte Scrimgeour nicht, sondern ließ ihm noch ein paar weitere Minuten, um die Dinge zu verdauen. Notwendigkeiten einzusehen und sich damit zu arrangieren …

„Also gut, Brian. Ich hatte sowieso vor, noch heute Nacht nach London zurückzukehren. Ich werde also morgen früh alles Nötige in die Wege leiten", sagte der Minister schließlich. „Vor allem werde ich mit Direktorin McGonagall sprechen müssen. Zumindest kann Snape von Hogwarts nicht einfach verschwinden. Und jetzt muss ich zum Palazzo Bonaccord zurück und noch eine Weile mit den Elfenvertretern aushalten."

oooOooo

Direktorin McGonagall ließ das jüngste Mitglied des Kollegiums vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nehmen und bat um einige Minuten Geduld, dann beugte sie sich wieder über die Liste, an der sie gerade arbeitete.

Hermione setzte sich und wartete und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sie betrachtete die sonnenüberflutete Wiesenlandschaft auf dem Gemälde an der Wand und sah genauer hin, als sich darauf etwas bewegte: Richtig, aus dem tiefen Schatten des Waldrandes huschte ein kleines Etwas hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Hermione erkannte eine getigerte Katze, die mit der trügerisch zögernden Eleganz ihrer Gattung über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm tänzelte und dann mit einem schnellen Sprung in den Wiesen untertauchte.

Im Kamin prasselte ein kräftiges Feuer, die Uhr zwischen den Quidditch-Pokalen tickte, die Feder der Direktorin machte leise Kratzgeräusche auf dem Pergament –

Hermione versuchte, nicht auf ihrem Stuhl herumzurutschen, aber ihre Füße prickelten geradezu vor Ungeduld und Ärger. Der Anblick des Kalenders hinter dem Schreibtisch gab ihr beinahe den Rest. Auf dem Blatt prangte über dem verschnörkelten Schriftzug _November_ eine große _25_, die auf dem gelblichen Grund bösartig zu funkeln schien. Hermione konnte den Blick nicht mehr von der Zahl abwenden.

Vier Tage nur noch, dachte sie widerwillig. Diese blöde Reise ist seit Monaten geplant – aber _mir_ hat sie gestern erst Bescheid gesagt!

Da sah Professor McGonagall endlich auf. „Miss Granger, verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie warten ließ! Aber unsere Gäste aus Durmstrang wollen untergebracht und verpflegt werden, und wenn es sich auch nur um einen Kurzbesuch handelt, so erfordert das doch eine gewisse Planung. Was gibt es denn?" Das sagte sie mit so viel Würde, dass Hermione sich schon unverschämt vorkam mit dem, was sie vorzubringen hatte.

„Es – es geht auch darum – um die Reise nach Durmstrang, meine ich", begann sie und ärgerte sich über ihre Verunsicherung. Aber das war die erste Beschwerde, die sie vorbrachte, seit sie als Lehrkraft in Hogwarts arbeitete –

„Ja?", fragte die Direktorin, und jetzt wurde ihr freundliches Lächeln deutlich schmaler.

„Ich würde die Aufgabe der Begleitung gerne an jemanden abgeben, der mehr Erfahrung hat als ich", erklärte Hermione glatt und, wie sie fand, sehr diplomatisch. An diesem Satz hatte sie lange gearbeitet.

McGonagalls Lächeln war nun völlig verschwunden. „Miss Granger, ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Sie so kurzfristig mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen musste. Aber leider war das nicht anders möglich." Sie legte die Feder nieder und sah ihre so junge Kollegin mit einem Anflug von Gereiztheit an. „Ich werde Ihnen die Notwendigkeit gern noch einmal erläutern. In diesem Quidditch-Team gibt es fünf junge Frauen. Und obwohl in Durmstrang seit einigen Jahren auch Mädchen zugelassen sind, so ist die Schule, wie ich befürchte, insgesamt doch immer noch eher auf männliche Bedürfnisse eingestellt. Ich möchte darum auf jeden Fall, dass auch eine Frau unser Team begleitet. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Drei der weiblichen Mitglieder haben überhaupt nur unter dieser Voraussetzung die Erlaubnis zur Reise bekommen!"

„Das verstehe ich ja alles!", sagte Hermione und zügelte ihre Ungeduld nur mit Mühe. „Aber warum ich? Ich spiele doch nicht mal Quidditch!"

„Das erwartet ja auch niemand von Ihnen", bemerkte die Direktorin trocken, aber Hermione war noch nicht fertig.

„Warum schicken Sie nicht jemand anderen – jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung – Madam Hooch vielleicht, oder –"

„Personelle Entscheidungen müssen Sie schon mir überlassen, Miss Granger!" Die Gereiztheit war nicht länger zu überhören. „Im Übrigen haben die anderen Lehrkräfte, die ich in die engere Auswahl einbezogen hatte, alle abgelehnt."

So war das also. Und das war dann wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass McGonagall ihr erst gestern mitgeteilt hatte, was auf sie zukam. Die _richtigen_ Professorinnen hatten das Vorrecht, abzulehnen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr.

„Aber – aber ich habe auch Unterricht zu geben – ich habe ein Projekt – ich kann nicht einfach –" Wütend stellte Hermione fest, dass die gelassene Fassade, die sie so gern aufrechterhalten hätte, endgültig ins Bröckeln geriet.

„Miss Granger, Sie fangen an, mich zu enttäuschen!", sagte die Direktorin nicht ohne Schärfe. „Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich Sie aufgrund Ihres Verhaltens in der Vergangenheit für wesentlich – neugieriger und beweglicher gehalten habe! Wo bleibt denn Ihre Abenteuerlust? Sie sind noch so jung – Sie sollten dankbar dafür sein, dass Ihnen eine solche neue Erfahrung geboten wird! Ist Ihnen klar, dass noch nie zuvor jemand von Hogwarts nach Durmstrang eingeladen worden ist?"

Ja, dachte Hermione auf einmal verzagt. Was ist eigentlich mit meiner Abenteuerlust passiert? So sehr McGonagalls stachlige kleine Rede sie ärgerte, hatte sie ihr doch auch den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Aber ich bin auch eine Frau!", sagte sie schließlich lahm.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie wissen sich Ihrer Haut zu wehren, Miss Granger!", entgegnete Professor McGonagall kühl. „Es ist nur für zehn Tage – außerdem sind Sie ja nicht allein. Professor Welldone wird das Team ebenfalls begleiten, und ich weiß, dass _er_ dieser Reise mit großer Begeisterung –"

„Ja", murmelte Hermione. „Das kann ich mir denken."

„Minerva!", wurden sie in diesem Moment von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die oben aus der Wand zu kommen schien, und das laut und ziemlich munter. Hermione schrak zusammen. „Minerva, der Minister will Sie in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen!"

„Ja, Everard, vielen Dank – heißt das, er ist auf dem Weg hierher?", fragte die Direktorin mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis.

„Nein, er wird sich in wenigen Minuten über das Kaminfeuer bei Ihnen melden", war die Antwort des Porträts.

„Nun gut. Sie sehen, Miss Granger – ich habe im Augenblick eine Menge zu tun", wandte sich die Direktorin in abschließendem Ton an Hermione. „Sie sollten den Dingen mit mehr Gelassenheit ins Auge sehen! Jetzt packen Sie Ihren Koffer, denken Sie dabei an warme Kleidung, lassen Sie die Bücher einmal hinter sich und freuen Sie sich einfach auf eine Woche mit vielen neuen Eindrücken!"

Hermione fand das unerträglich gönnerhaft. Sie musste sich große Mühe geben, um einen einigermaßen höflichen Abschiedsgruß zustande zu bringen. Als sie die spiralige Treppe hinunterlief, kochte sie vor Wut.

Abenteuerlust? Gelassenheit? So eine Frechheit! Was denkt die sich eigentlich?! Wer war denn damals in der Goldenen Festung? Wer hat denn all diese schrecklichen Sachen mit angesehen?! Während _sie_ hier ungestört versteinert in der Gegend herumgestanden hat!

Sie wütete immer noch, als sie endlich durchs Hauptportal nach draußen stürmte. Jetzt brauchte sie unbedingt eine Abkühlung. Frische Luft, und zwar eine Menge davon!

Es war seit einer Woche schon bitterkalt und dabei grau und nass. Unangenehmer Nebel klebte den ganzen Tag dicht über dem Gelände und durchfeuchtete die Umhänge genauso nachhaltig wie ein Nieselregen. Zunehmend deprimiert stapfte Hermione durch die nassen Wiesen hinunter zum Seepfad. Früher hätte mich von so einer Reise nichts abhalten können, da hat McGonagall Recht, dachte sie sauer.

Aber jetzt –

Im Moment hatte sie genug Probleme hier, fand sie, da musste sie nicht noch mit einer Horde übermütiger Quidditch-Spieler – darunter ausgerechnet Irene Crawley und natürlich Ginny – und mit Dorian Welldones ziemlich unübersehbarer Persönlichkeit ins Ungewisse reisen …

Apropos unübersehbare Persönlichkeiten – da vorne war er auch schon wieder, von einer Traube aus Schülern und vor allem Schülerinnen umgeben. Er stand im Wasser – mit Gummistiefeln, die er sich wohl von Hagrid ausgeliehen haben musste – und erklärte einer dicht am Uferrand stehenden Schülerin etwas. Als Hermione näher kam, erkannte sie ohne große Überraschung, dass diese Schülerin Irene Crawley war, ihre erklärte Kritikerin aus dem Kurs Runen für Fortgeschrittene. Etwas, das wie eine ziemlich große Angel aussah, zuckte in ihrer Hand. War das nun etwa _Unterricht_?

„Er hat einen erwischt! Er hat bestimmt einen erwischt!", rief Irene in diesem Moment aufgeregt. „Was mach ich jetzt?"

„Lassen Sie den Fänger einfach machen!", sagte Welldone. Dann entdeckte er Hermione und rief ihr zu: „Kommen Sie her und bewundern Sie unsere Arbeit! Dieses Ding bringt Ihnen garantiert frischen Fisch auf den Tisch – zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit!"

Hermione ging missmutig zu der Gruppe ans Ufer hinunter. Sie fand, dass Welldone in der Kombination aus riesigen Gummistiefeln und schwarzem Umhang ziemlich bescheuert aussah. „Was ist das? Ein Fisch-Stöberer?"

„Hey – Sie kennen sich aus?", fragte Welldone erfreut. (Der Blick, den Irene Crawley daraufhin ihrer Runen-Professorin zuwarf, war weit weniger freundlich.) „Ja, das ist eine Abwandlung des Stöberers – ganz simples Modell, für Anfänger darum gut geeignet. Der Kurs hat es selbst gebaut."

„Toll", sagte Hermione und sah zu, wie sich die Angelleine rasch abspulte. „Aber nicht gerade fair den Fischen gegenüber, finde ich."

Welldone lachte. „Magie ist immer irgendwie unfair, ist Ihnen das noch nie aufgefallen? Haben Sie schon gepackt?", fragte er dann.

„Ja. Nein", beantwortete sie beide Fragen und wünschte auf einmal wild und heftig, dass die Crawley ins Wasser fallen würde. Die Schnur hatte sich jetzt ganz abgewickelt, und die Angel wurde kräftig hinabgezogen.

„Vorsicht, Miss Crawley – Sie haben vergessen, den Sicherheitsschalter einzustellen! Der rote Knopf!" Er nahm der Schülerin das Gerät aus der Hand und ließ die Leine mit dem Fänger rasch zurückschnurren. „Ganz ausgereift ist dieses Ding noch nicht. Und dann sollten wir vielleicht auch nicht vergessen, was so alles in diesem See lebt. Gut, Leute – das war es für heute! Wir sehen uns am Freitag – denken Sie an den Test!"

Hermione fing den glühenden Blick auf, mit dem Irene Welldone ansah, als er die Angel aus ihrer Hand nahm. Das waren ja weitere schöne Aussichten für Durmstrang ...

„Müssen Sie zum Unterricht oder haben Sie Zeit für einen kleinen Ausflug in die Küche?", fragte Welldone wenige Minuten später, als sie langsam hinter den Schülern des Kurses für Instrumentelle Magie zum Schloss zurückgingen.

„In die _Küche_?"

„Sie sehen so aus, als könnten Sie einen Cappuccino brauchen."

„Es ist wegen Durmstrang", platzte Hermione zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung heraus. „Ich sehe nicht ein, wieso ausgerechnet ich da mitsoll! Und McGonagall war – unglaublich herablassend –"

„Komisch – ich hätte gewettet, dass Sie ganz scharf auf so eine Reise wären", sagte Welldone und fummelte an dem Fisch-Stöberer herum, der blubbernde Geräusche von sich gab.

„Na ja – sie hat es mir ja erst gestern Abend gesagt – nachdem alle anderen dankend abgelehnt hatten!", verteidigte sich Hermione. Der sollte jetzt bloß aufpassen, dass er nichts Falsches sagte, sonst konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen! „Und dann – nächste Woche ist Vollmond, und Bill Weasley will noch einmal nach Tonks suchen. Ich wollte das mitbekommen. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass er es diesmal schafft. Er wird sie finden."

Der Fisch-Stöberer war endlich still. Jetzt quietschten nur noch seine Stiefel, während sie schweigend nebeneinander über den schlammigen Weg gingen.

Und da gibt es noch etwas, dachte Hermione. _Harry_. Vielleicht meldet er sich ja gerade dann, wenn ich weg bin? Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr genau, wie er aussieht!

„Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht weg von Hogwarts", sagte sie leise. „Es ist hier schon so düster – ich glaub, ich kann Durmstrang jetzt einfach nicht ertragen!"

„Was haben Sie denn gegen Durmstrang?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Es ist stockdunkel da, eiskalt und voller Halbwilder, die schon zum Frühstück rohen Eisbär essen – korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liegen sollte!", zitierte Hermione die gängigen Gerüchte.

Welldone lachte los. „Klar, dunkel ist es da um diese Jahreszeit fast den ganzen Tag, und eiskalt auch, und die Schüler – na ja, die sind eigentlich wie überall. Aber mit dem Eisbär liegen Sie voll daneben", sagte er. „Schneehuhn kommt schon eher hin."

„Tja. Mit anderen Worten, es gibt eine Menge Gründe hierzubleiben!"

„Ach, das sehen Sie falsch, warten Sie nur ab. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich selbst in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen bin?"

Hermione sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein, haben Sie nicht. Ich hab mich allerdings schon gewundert, dass so vieles in Hogwarts neu für Sie zu sein scheint!"

„McGonagall hat mich deshalb für die Begleitung auserkoren. Übrigens, es hatte keine dunklen Hintergründe, wenn Sie das argwöhnen sollten. Dass ich in Durmstrang war, meine ich. Mein Vater war damals viel in Nordeuropa unterwegs, und da war Durmstrang einfach näher."

„Ah ja", sagte Hermione skeptisch.

„Mein Vater war Erfinder", erklärte Welldone. Sie standen jetzt vor dem Haupteingang, und er schälte sich aus den Gummistiefeln. „Er reiste ständig irgendwo herum – auf der Suche nach Inspirationen und so."

„Moment mal – Ihr Vater – das war doch wohl nicht etwa _Perpetuon_ Welldone?", fiel es Hermione auf einmal ein. „_Der_ Welldone, der das Selbstsuchende Fernrohr erfunden hat? Und die Schwarzmagische Klammer?"

„Doch, genau der war's", antwortete Welldone und packte die schlabbrigen Stiefel zusammen. „Die Klammer war ja leider nicht gerade ein Erfolg."

„Sie ist doch inzwischen verbessert worden und funktioniert angeblich perfekt!" Hermione vergaß sogar, sich weiter über seinen hinten tropfnassen Umhang zu amüsieren. „Haben Sie denn gar nichts mehr von ihm gehört?"

Welldone schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist damals einfach verschwunden. Ich vermute, er hat sich bei einem seiner Experimente selbst in eine andere Dimension geschickt. Das ist Pech – aber ich kann verstehen, dass er nicht mit diesen Experimenten aufhören konnte. Es gibt nichts Faszinierenderes als die Erforschung der interdimensionalen Räume!"

Sie standen inzwischen im Treppenhaus, unentschieden über die einzuschlagenden Richtungen. Die Gummistiefel waren anscheinend nicht besonders wasserdicht gewesen, denn er musste seine Jeans mit einem geflüsterten Zauberspruch trocknen.

_Mit links_, dachte Hermione. Er zaubert sogar mit links.

Verärgert über sich selbst wandte sie den Blick ab. So ein Quatsch! Als ob das irgendwas zu bedeuten hätte!

„Und – wie wär's denn nun mit einem Cappuccino?", fragte Dorian Welldone, der nun wieder sauber und vergleichsweise ordentlich aussah.

„Meinen Sie, ich könnte auch einen Latte Macchiato kriegen?"

oooOooo

„Skanne? Brian, sind Sie da? Können Sie mich hören?"

„Ja. Ich höre Sie laut und deutlich!"

„Ist so ziemlich das erste Mal, dass ich so ein Ubiquit benutze. Aber dem Flohnetzwerk traue ich schon lange nicht mehr so recht. Hab zu oft erlebt, dass Kamine abgehört wurden. Na, die Gefahr besteht bei den Dingern hier jedenfalls erst einmal nicht."

„Das denke ich auch. Bis einer raushat, wie man die manipuliert, wird es noch mindestens zwei, drei Monate dauern", erwiderte Skanne trocken. Er stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers in der Akademie für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und sah hinaus in den Regen.

„Also, zur Sache. Die Angelegenheit wird ganz nach Ihren Vorschlägen laufen", sagte Scrimgeour.

„Wann?"

„Am siebenundzwanzigsten. Freitagmorgen. Der frühestmögliche Termin. War gar nicht so leicht, die Direktorin dafür zu gewinnen. Am Samstagmorgen wird ein Quidditch-Team von Durmstrang in Hogwarts erwartet."

„Richtig, das habe ich in der Zeitung gelesen. Ziemlicher Trubel, nicht wahr?" Skanne wischte mit dem Umhangärmel über die beschlagene Fensterscheibe, obwohl es draußen nicht allzu viel zu sehen gab. „Werden Sie nicht auch dabei sein?"

„Nur ganz kurz. Als Gast. Die Begrüßungsansprache wird Mrs Malfoy vom Schulbeirat halten. Sie hat sich sehr für diese Unternehmung eingesetzt."

Skanne knurrte etwas.

„Die Sache muss so schnell und so glatt wie möglich über die Bühne gehen, Brian", nahm Scrimgeour dann das eigentliche Thema wieder auf. „Ich habe mir zwei der besten Leute aus den Brigaden empfehlen lassen – absolute Verschwiegenheit, Umsicht und so weiter. Die beiden werden Freitagmorgen um sechs Uhr mit Ihnen nach Forgettable Island übersetzen. Sie holen Snape und bringen ihn bis vor das Haupttor von Hogwarts, wo die Direktorin persönlich Sie alle einlassen und in ihr Büro geleiten wird." Scrimgeour seufzte. „Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache. Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso Snape dieses Angebot eigentlich angenommen hat, wenn er tatsächlich so ausgebrannt ist, wie Sie sagen."

„Wie gesagt: Weil er nicht auf Forgettable Island sterben will", antwortete Skanne kalt. „Er ist ja nicht dumm. Er weiß genau, dass das hier seine einzige Chance ist, wenn er nicht den Rest seines Lebens da draußen verbringen will."

„Ich hoffe das. Wirklich. Diese Sache darf unter keinen Umständen publik werden. Wenn Snape das Buch bis zum Mittag nicht gefunden hat, brechen Sie ab und bringen ihn unverzüglich zurück. Und was auch geschieht: Snape darf niemals in Hogwarts gewesen sein, verstehen Sie? Sie dürfen nicht gesehen werden!"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Skanne glatt. Er würde das schon zu handhaben wissen. Und Snape _würde_ das Buch finden. „Wie weit sind die beiden Leute von der Brigade informiert?"

„Sie wissen, dass Snape Material liefern soll, das in einem aktuellen Fall von Bedeutung ist und zu dem nur er Zugang hat."

„Gut", sagte Skanne. Der Fall war aktueller, als der Minister ahnte. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass alles problemlos laufen wird."

„Ich nicht", entgegnete Scrimgeour düster. „Und deshalb habe ich zusätzlich einen Auror nach Hogwarts geschickt. Sozusagen außerdienstlich. Wir hatten hier eine Meldung, wonach sich in der Gegend angeblich ein Werwolf herumtreiben soll. Schien mir ein guter Grund zu sein, jemanden um die Vollmondzeit hinzuschicken – und nächste Woche _ist_ Vollmond."

„Ich denke, Sie machen sich da zu viele Sorgen. Snape kann nicht fliehen, selbst wenn er wollte. Und warum sollte er das wollen – er muss uns nur das Buch liefern, dann bekommt er die Freiheit in absehbarer Zeit ganz offiziell."

„Mir ist auf jeden Fall wohler, wenn ich jemanden wie McIntyre vor Ort habe, wenn Snape einen Ausflug nach Hogwarts macht. Also, Freitagmorgen, sechs Uhr bei der Fähre."

Skanne ließ den Deckel seiner Taschenuhr aufklappen, die er schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt. Heute war der fünfundzwanzigste November, wie er darauf ablesen konnte. Die Datumsangabe war allerdings so ziemlich das Einzige, worüber ihn seine Uhr im Moment informieren konnte. Heute hatte er ihr die täglich nötige Korrektur noch nicht verpasst –

Skannes Miene war wie eingefroren, als er die kleine blinkende Zahl unter dem Datum betrachtete. _347_, stand dort. Nicht einmal mehr ein Jahr.

Er ließ den Deckel wieder zuschnappen. Es war gut, dass Scrimgeour das Zifferblatt nicht sehen konnte. Die Zeiger darauf liefen rückwärts.


	12. das Uhrwerk läuft

**Zweiter Teil: Die Jagd beginnt**

**Kapitel 11:**

… **das Uhrwerk läuft**

„Hey, du hast schon frei?", fragte Harry ziemlich begeistert, als auf einmal Ron in der Küche stand. Es war Donnerstagnachmittag, und sein neuerlicher Hausarrest am Grimmauldplatz dauerte erst zweieinhalb Tage an, aber er hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, seit Jahren hier festzuhängen.

„McIntyre musste weg, irgendein Sonderauftrag", erklärte Ron und hievte einen großen Korb auf den Küchentisch. „Hier – damit ist Mum heute in die Zentrale gekommen, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich kann ich mir da die nächsten zehn Jahre Kommentare dazu anhören."

„Das könnte es aber wert sein – hast du mal reingesehen? Da ist sogar eine ganze Eistorte dabei!"

Sie sahen sich an und sagten dann beide lachend wie aus einem Mund: „Pflaumen-Walnuss-Krokant!"

„Dann hat sie uns ja vielleicht verziehen", meinte Harry. Dass Ron mit seinem Besuch die entnervende Stille dieses Hauses endlich brach, machte ihn beinahe übermütig.

„Sie ist völlig durch den Wind, seit Scrimgeour Dad nach dir gefragt hat", sagte Ron. „Penelope sollte sich in nächster Zeit besser nicht im Fuchsbau sehen lassen. Übrigens ist in der Sache wohl nichts weiter passiert. Mann, vielleicht hat der wirklich einfach nur aus Interesse nachgefragt – ohne Hintergedanken –"

„Meine Rede!", sagte Harry und biss in einen Apfel aus Mrs Weasleys Korb. (Obst fehlte in Bills Vorräten völlig.) „Aber warst _du_ nicht derjenige, der mir erklärt hat, dass das Ministerium mich noch nicht vergessen hat?"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber ich könnte mich auch geirrt haben, oder?" Ron setzte sich an den Tisch und löste den magisch schließenden Deckel von einer Schüssel. „Den ganzen Kram hier hat sie gemacht, weil du ja Sonntag nicht kommen kannst und ihr das schrecklich leid tut und so weiter. Im Moment bleibst du wohl wirklich besser hier."

„Sonntag? Was ist denn am Sonntag?"

„Bills Geburtstag. Wieder mal Familientreffen im Fuchsbau, heißt das. Sieht aber so aus, als wären Bill und ich diesmal die einzigen Gäste."

„Sonntag – das ist der neunundzwanzigste, oder? Da hätte mein Dad auch Geburtstag gehabt", fiel es Harry plötzlich ein. „Er wäre dieses Jahr neununddreißig geworden."

„Bill wird achtundzwanzig, glaube ich." In der Schüssel war irgendein Pudding, den Ron nach reiflicher Überlegung erst mal beiseite stellte. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich nicht mehr zu Hause wohne. Mum kommt überhaupt nicht mehr runter. Sie regt sich nur noch auf – die Sache mit Bill, die Sache mit dir, und jetzt macht sie sich auch noch total verrückt, weil Ginny am Sonntag nach Durmstrang abreist – die Frau wird noch im St. Mungo enden, wenn sie so weitermacht."

Harry fühlte Mitleid mit Mrs Weasley, und irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er zu ihren Sorgen noch beitrug.

„Jetzt lass schon diesen Korb, Mann", sagte er, als Ron die nächste Schüssel inspizieren wollte. „Wir essen später. Ich brauch hier einen Zauberer. Komm mit!" Und war schon auf der Treppe.

„Was hast du denn vor? Und wieso konnte Bill das nicht machen?", fragte Ron, als er ihm in den Eingangsflur hinauf folgte.

Harry war vor dem Vorhang, der Mrs Blacks Porträt bedeckte, stehen geblieben und fasste nach der Samtkordel, mit der man ihn zur Seite ziehen konnte.

„Oh nein, Mann, tu das nicht!", rief Ron. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, dass sie eben nicht losgelegt hat, aber wir müssen's ja auch nicht –"

„Keine Panik. Da, kein Mucks!" Harry hatte den Vorhang weggezogen, und Ron duckte unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Sieh sie dir an. Die ist – tot."

„Das war sie doch früher auch", entgegnete Ron und beäugte misstrauisch das Porträt. „Wow, diese Augen – sieht ja widerlich aus. Was ist denn mit der passiert?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich finde, jetzt sieht sie _richtig_ tot aus. Und deshalb will ich wissen, ob man das Ding jetzt nicht doch von der Wand kriegt!"

„Du meinst, ich soll –"

„Genau. Ohne sie wäre der Flur entschieden angenehmer."

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab. „Also, damals hat nichts funktioniert. Das war eindeutig ein Dauerklebefluch."

„Ich weiß. Versuch's trotzdem!", sagte Harry ungeduldig. Wenn er doch bloß selbst hätte zaubern können! „Probier's mit –"

„Mit _Remotum_, klar, das weiß ich auch", sagte Ron und warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Den kann ich sogar stumm!"

Er hob den Zauberstab. Harry sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, und dann –

Ein wimmerndes Ächzen schien direkt aus der Wand zu kommen, dann krachte das Porträt herunter, schlug auf dem Boden auf und kippte nach vorne um. Harry und Ron sprangen im letzten Moment zurück, sonst hätte der Rahmen ihre Zehen erwischt.

„Na also!", triumphierte Harry. „Das war –"

„_Pass auf_!", brüllte Ron und riss Harry mit sich zurück auf die unteren Treppenstufen.

Das Stück Wand, das hinter dem Porträt verborgen gewesen war, schien sich mit einem Mal in ein wildes Gewimmel aufzulösen, und dann rannten und schwirrten plötzlich winzige Wesen in alle Richtungen durch den Flur.

„Doxys!", rief Ron angewidert. „Lass uns abhauen! Verdammter Mist, habt ihr hier irgendwo Doxy-Spray?"

In diesem Moment zischte etwas wie ein weißes Geschoss zwischen ihnen hindurch und stieß hinab in das Winzlingsgetümmel im Flur. Ron wäre beinahe die Stufen hinuntergefallen.

„Das ist nur Hedwig", rief Harry und blieb stehen. „Guck mal, ich glaube, die hauen vor ihr ab!"

Auf dem Treppenabsatz in sicherer Entfernung, sahen sie zu, wie die kleinen Geschöpfe rennend und fliegend vor der Eule flohen, hinter die Wandleisten, in Mauerritzen und zahlreiche andere Verstecke, die Harry und Ron nicht einmal gesehen hätten.

„Sag bloß, Hedwig frisst Doxys! Ich _hasse_ diese Dinger!", stöhnte Ron, der die Würde des angehenden Aurors für einen Moment komplett vergessen hatte.

Harry stand schon wieder vor der Wand unten im Flur. Hinter dem Porträt war eine nur mit Tapete überklebte Öffnung verborgen gewesen. Jetzt hing die Tapete in zerfaserten Fetzen davor.

„Was ist das?" Rons Neugier erwies sich als stärker als sein Ekel. „Hoffentlich kein Doxy-Nest!"

Harry griff vorsichtig in die Öffnung, tastete darin herum und zog dann einen kleinen Kasten aus schwarzem Holz heraus. „Nimm das mal! Da ist noch mehr drin." Der nächste Fang erwies sich als ein Buch, das so schwer war, dass Harry mit beiden Händen zufassen musste, und so breit, dass es nur gerade eben durch die Öffnung passte.

„Wahnsinn!", sagte Ron. Im trüben Licht der Flurlampe funkelten ein paar dunkle Steine auf, die in den Brokateinband des Buches eingenäht waren.

„War das jetzt alles?"

„Glaub schon. Abgesehen von ein paar Doxy-Eiern –"

Ron würgte.

„Wir sehen uns das oben an", entschied Harry. „Da ist mehr Licht."

Beide atmeten unwillkürlich auf, als sie in Harrys Wohnzimmer ankamen. Hier war es hell und ziemlich normal. Keine Doxys, kein Jahrzehnte alter, verdächtiger Staub, dafür ein sympathisches Feuer im Kamin. Sie breiteten ihre Funde auf den Tisch aus.

„Schon wieder", sagte Ron seufzend und zeigte auf das brokatene Wappen in Grün-Schwarz auf dem goldenen Untergrund des Einbands. „Schon wieder ein super-geheimes Buch der Blacks."

„Wenn es nicht aufgeht, werfe ich es ins Feuer", sagte Harry düster. Er zögerte, den schweren Deckel anzuheben – er ahnte weitere lästige Schwierigkeiten.

„Mach schon!", drängte Ron, und weil Harry immer noch zögerte, klappte er selbst den Deckel zurück – ohne Mühe oder Zauberspruch. „Eine Familienchronik", sagte er nach dem ersten neugierigen Blick enttäuscht. „So ein Ding haben wir auch zu Hause. Ödes Zeug!"

Aber Harry betrachtete die vergilbten, leicht gewellten und mit Tinte beschriebenen Seiten voller Interesse. „Der erste Eintrag stammt aus dem Jahr 1480!"

„Unseres fängt 1501 an", sagte Ron unbeeindruckt. „Vielleicht ist in dieser Kiste da ja was Interessanteres drin."

Harry hörte nicht zu. Er wendete die Seiten um, vorsichtig, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht brüchig anfühlten. Für jemanden wie ihn, der nie eine Familie gehabt hatte, war ein solches Buch faszinierend. Seitenweise, Jahrhunderte hindurch Blacks – geboren, verheiratet, mit Kindern gesegnet, gestorben. Und immer wieder waren in vielen verschiedenen Handschriften Kommentare neben den datierten Ereignissen eingetragen.

„Das Ding geht nicht auf – na, was für eine Überraschung", stellte Ron genervt fest und legte die hölzerne Schatulle erst einmal weg. „Und, hast du schon was Interessantes entdeckt?"

Harry schlug behutsam die letzten Seiten des Buches auf, wo sein Blick an einer Stelle hängen blieb, an der ein großer Tintenklecks einen ganzen Eintrag unleserlich gemacht hatte. Auf der nächsten Seite gab es gleich noch einen davon.

„Da, das Datum kann man noch erkennen", sagte Ron. „1960 – Treffer! Das könnte Sirius gewesen sein, oder was meinst du?"

Harry nickte. „Hier haben sie ihn auch rausgelöscht", murmelte er. „Und ich wusste nicht mal, dass sein Geburtstag am vierten April war."

Wenige Zeilen darunter löschte ein weiterer Tintenklecks einen Eintrag, hinter dem, gerade noch erkennbar, ein kleiner Schlüssel abgebildet war. Es sah aus, als sei er mit einem Siegelring oder etwas Ähnlichem aufgestempelt worden. Den Kopf des Schlüssels bildete ein siebenstrahliger Stern in einem Kreis.

„Von denen hab ich beim Durchblättern jede Menge gesehen", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Hast du 'ne Ahnung, was dieser Schlüssel bedeutet?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Den gibt es in unserer Chronik nicht."

„Da, da ist noch einer!", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die letzte Zeile der Seite. „Hör dir das an:_18. Februar 1977: Heute wurde unser Sohn Regulus Arcturus Black als Mann in den Zirkel aufgenommen__._ Und dann dieser Schlüssel."

„In den _Zirkel_?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Ja. Das steht da." Harry blätterte um.

„_10. Dezember 1980: Regulus Arcturus Black, Sohn von Orion und Walburga Black, ermordet_", lautete der erste Eintrag. Als Harry die Zeilen in der Spalte daneben las, konnte er die Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit darin geradezu hören:

„_Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf seinen Mörder. Gestern in der Nacht muss es passiert sein, denn er kam nicht mehr zurück. Er wurde mit durchschnittener Kehle in einer kleinen Straße in London gefunden. Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass er sich durch sein unkluges Handeln großer Gefahr aussetzt. Aber der Zirkel mordet nicht …! So müssen wir also annehmen, dass der Mörder aus den Reihen der Todesser kam, zu denen man unseren armen Sohn verführt hat. Und nun lag er dort im Schnee, in seinem eigenen Blut! Mit ihm ging die letzte Hoffnung auf das Fortbestehen dieser Familie …"_

„Unheimlich, oder?", sagte Harry leise. „Fast, als wollte uns jemand erzählen, wie es nach dem Ende von Regulus Blacks Tagebuch weiterging!"

Ron nickte. „Und inzwischen wissen wir sogar, wer der Mörder war."

_Snape_, dachte Harry. Der Mörder, den meine Mutter genug geliebt hat, um ihre Erinnerung an ihn ewig aufzubewahren ... Ich werd das alles nie verstehen.

Danach gab es nur noch einen einzigen Eintrag in diesem Buch. Unter dem Datum des achtzehnten März 1981 war in derselben schroffen Schrift wie zuvor verzeichnet:

„_Heute starb mein Gatte Orion Black. Mit seinem Tod fand ein uraltes Geschlecht sein unwiderrufliches Ende. _

_Der Tod erreichte ihn in einer Flasche Wein. Er WUSSTE es und hat ihn dennoch getrunken! Nach dem Tod seines Sohnes Regulus, von dem er sich verraten fühlte, waren sein Stolz und sein Lebensmut gebrochen. So nahm er die Strafe für sein Versagen an und verweigerte den Trank, mit dem der Heiler ihn hätte retten können. Nachdem er drei Tage mit dem Tode gerungen hatte, hat ihn der Drache doch noch geholt. Das Licht der Blacks ist für immer erloschen_!"

„Das wäre vielleicht anders, wenn sie den besten Black nicht einfach ausradiert hätten wie einen Schreibfehler!", rief Harry böse und sah von dem Buch auf, das ihn allmählich ungemein deprimierte. „Überhaupt – hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, wie mies auch Dumbledore ihn behandelt hat? Sirius war Mitglied des Phönixordens und alles – und Dumbledore hat nicht mal _nachgeprüft_, ob er meine Eltern damals wirklich verraten hat! Er hätte doch diesen Legilimentik-Kram anwenden und sich seine Erinnerungen ansehen können! Hat er ja auch gemacht, als er nach den Horcruxen gesucht hat. Aber nein, Sirius hat er einfach zwölf Jahre lang in Azkaban sitzen lassen! Ehrlich, ich kapier das nicht!"

„Äh – wenn man's so sieht –", sagte Ron. „Andererseits – wir wissen ja nicht, wie Sirius damals war. Ich mein, er muss sich schon so einiges geleistet haben, nach allem, was man hört – meine Mum war auch nie gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore gedacht, er hätte es zwar nicht absichtlich gemacht, aber einfach – irgendwas verbockt?"

Harry grunzte etwas Unverständliches. Das Thema brachte ihn immer in ein Chaos aus Wut und Trauer.

„Ist dir übrigens klar, dass das hier die Alte geschrieben hat, die wir eben von der Wand geholt haben?", fragte Ron schließlich. „Komisches Zeug, oder? _Der Drache hat ihn doch noch geholt_ – was sie damit wohl meinte? Klingt irgendwie so, als wäre der alte Orion auch umgebracht worden – zur Strafe."

„Für mich klingt das, als wäre sie da schon ziemlich durchgeknallt gewesen", knurrte Harry. Er hatte erst mal genug von der Chronik und nahm sich die Schatulle. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, verschob er Deckel und Kiste gegeneinander, und zu Rons großer Verblüffung ließ sie sich auf diese Weise ganz einfach öffnen.

„Noch mehr Kram. Briefe – Fotos –" Harry wühlte in dem Kästchen herum und förderte einen losen Packen Pergamente und ein paar alte Schwarzweißfotos mit gezahntem Rand zutage. Lauter feierliche, blasse Familienfotos, manche sahen uralt aus. Sirius war jedenfalls auf keinem zu sehen, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Es gab zwei schwere ovale Silberrahmen, der eine war leer; in dem anderen steckte ein Hochzeitsfoto: Ein Mann mit akkurat gescheiteltem Haar und dunklen, stechenden Augen. Er hatte einen unangenehm süffisanten Zug um den Mund, der seinen strengen Blick aufgesetzt erscheinen ließ. Neben ihm eine Frau, deren Gesicht unter dem welligen schwarzen Haar von eisiger Schönheit war. Kein Lächeln bewegte den schön geformten Mund, und der Blick ihrer auffallend hellen Augen war unerbittlich. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er dieses Gesicht von irgendwoher kannte.

„Das sind sie", bemerkte Ron. „Orion und Walburga Black – auf der Rückseite ist es eingraviert."

„Moment mal – das ist niemals die keifende Alte von dem Porträt unten!"

„Tja, da kann man mal sehen, was Alter und Beklopptheit so anrichten", sagte Ron und betrachtete das Foto noch einmal eingehend. „_Hier_ sieht sie jedenfalls aus wie – wie eine Schneekönigin –"

„Sag das noch mal!", forderte Harry verblüfft. „Seit wann bist du denn – äh – poetisch?"

„Quatsch. Kennst du das Märchen nicht? Ich glaub, das gibt's auch bei den Muggeln. Also, ungefähr so hab ich mir die immer vorgestellt." Er legte das Foto zur Seite, und dann begannen sie die Briefe durchzublättern. Sie waren alle an Walburga Black gerichtet, und anscheinend stammte der größte Teil von ihrer Mutter.

„Hey, hör dir das an!", rief Ron auf einmal. „Da geht's auch um Sirius!" Dann las er laut:

„_Meine liebe Tochter,_

_Du darfst dich nicht so gehen lassen! Soll Dein Mann denken, er hätte eine hysterische kleine Gans geheiratet? Schlimm genug, was Dein Sohn da angerichtet hat, aber so verständlich dein Zorn auch ist, du hättest Dich auf keinen Fall dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen, den kostbaren Gobelin zu beschädigen_!"

„Klingt irgendwie bescheuert, wenn du das vorliest", unterbrach Harry an dieser Stelle. „Halt die Klappe und lass mich mitlesen!" Ron hielt ihm den Brief hin, und dann lasen sie still weiter:

„_Pollux und ich billigen Orions Entscheidung, Sirius aus der Familie auszuschließen, vollkommen. Diese Entscheidung war nicht nur angemessen, sondern auch klug, denn Sirius hat auch Euch mit seinem verantwortungslosen Eigensinn in Gefahr gebracht. Wie konnte er nur auf den Gedanken verfallen, den Platz, der ihm durch generationenlange Tradition bestimmt war, nicht einnehmen zu wollen? Alle Männer der Blacks haben dem Zirkel angehört! Und sie haben dies als eine Ehre angesehen, als eine Ehre, die die Ehre der Familie noch mehrte. Dass Dein ältester Sohn sich dem Zirkel verweigert und die Pflichten eines Mannes nicht auf seine Schultern nehmen wollte, zeigt, dass er ein Feigling ist._

_Ich muss leider gestehen, dass dieser Enkel mir immer verdächtig gewesen ist. Eigensinn, Frechheit und Verantwortungslosigkeit, diese Eigenschaften charakterisierten ihn von Kindheit an. Und dann diese Musik! Niemand hat etwas gegen ein wenig Musik einzuwenden, aber er hat ja all seine Zeit damit verbracht, wenn er zu Hause war!"_

„Musik?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Er hat damals ohne Ende diese Weihnachtslieder gesungen, weißt du noch? Klang gar nicht so übel."

„Ja, und vielleicht war er ja doch Stubby Boardman", sagte Ron. „Sei still und lass mich weiterlesen."

„_Damit hat er sich der Familie und seinen Pflichten stets entzogen! Abgesehen davon war es auch ganz und gar unpassend für einen Jungen. Da musst Du Dir den Vorwurf gefallen lassen, meine Liebe, dass Du dem aus Stolz auf sein Talent Vorschub geleistet hast! Ich fand es sehr richtig, dass Orion diesem Treiben schließlich ein Ende gemacht hat – nur war es da wohl schon zu spät, der Schaden bereits angerichtet. Wen hat es noch gewundert, dass er dann keine Aufnahme in Slytherin fand, wohin er gehört hätte als ein Black? Nein, meine liebe Walburga – jetzt hat sich nur endlich deutlich gezeigt, was sich schon seit vielen Jahren angekündigt hatte. Verschwende Deinen Zorn nicht an Dinge, die es nicht wert sind. So hart es Dich treffen muss, aber wenn sich ein fauler Apfel im Korb findet, muss man ihn entfernen. Ihr habt das Richtige getan."_

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht!", murmelte Harry. „So ein Miststück!"

„Psst. Es geht noch weiter!" Ron drehte den Briefbogen um.

„_Glücklicherweise habt Ihr ja noch Regulus, und der ist wunderbar gelungen und ein echter Black, auf dessen prächtige Entwicklung Du mit Recht stolz sein darfst. Achte jetzt nur darauf, dass er nicht mit den Leuten dieses Lord Voldemort in Kontakt kommt, der überall von sich reden macht. Wir hören immer wieder, dass er vielen alten und edlen Familien die Söhne abspenstig macht, aber niemand weiß, woher dieser „Lord" nun eigentlich kommt. Auch wenn er für die Reinblütigen zu sprechen scheint, ist er doch auf keinen Fall ein angemessener Umgang für junge Leute aus einem traditionsreichen Haus wie dem unseren."_

„Na, damit lag sie jedenfalls richtig", kommentierte Ron.

„Der Rest ist Blabla über irgendwelche Familienfeiern und so was. Unterschrieben: _deine Mutter, Irma Black_." Harry hatte weitergelesen und nahm Ron jetzt den Brief aus der Hand. „Kein Wunder, dass Sirius mit denen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Der Brief muss aus dem Jahr sein, in dem er bei meinem Dad in Godric's Hollow eingezogen ist. Gibt's da ein Datum – ah ja, fünfzehnter August 1976 – könnte hinkommen."

„Die erwähnt auch diesen Zirkel –", sagte Ron nachdenklich.

„Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Sagt dir das etwa doch was?"

Ron klopfte mit einem anderen Brief immer wieder nervös auf die Tischplatte.

„Ron?"

„_Ja_, verdammt!", rief Ron schließlich und warf den Brief hin. „Ich hab da so 'ne Idee. Aber ich darf eigentlich gar nicht drüber reden!" Ein Satz, auf den in den meisten Fällen ausgiebige Besprechungen zu folgen pflegen … „Also – an zwei Tagen in der Woche machen wir bei einem von den Auroren mit, bei den Sachen, an denen die gerade arbeiten. Und der, bei dem ich arbeite, ist mit einem Geheimbund beschäftigt. Und der heißt der Arkturische _Zirkel_!"

„Der Arkturische Zirkel –", wiederholte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ein Reinblüter-Verein, der nach Voldemorts erster Niederlage verboten wurde."

„Und wieso befassen sich die Auroren damit, wenn er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr existiert?", fragte Harry.

„Genau darüber hat sich McIntyre auch aufgeregt. Er sagt, die ganze Sache wäre ein Hirngespinst von – und jetzt kommt's – von Alastor Moody."

„Mad-Eye!"

„Genau. Der muss wohl damals sehr dafür eingetreten sein, dass der Zirkel verboten wurde. Nach seiner Theorie sammeln sich unter dem Deckmantel des Zirkels die entkommenen Todesser wieder und machen weiter. Er hatte wohl Beweise dafür, dass eine ganze Reihe von Todessern vorher Mitglieder des Zirkels gewesen waren."

„Einen davon haben wir ja gerade hier vor uns liegen!", sagte Harry aufgeregt.

„Bis vor kurzem hab ich eher McIntyre geglaubt, dass die ganze Sache eine Spinnerei von Moody ist, du weißt ja, der hat echt 'ne Macke, was Verschwörungen und so angeht."

„Heißt das, Moody denkt, dass die letzten Todesser sich als der neue Arkturische Zirkel zusammengetan haben oder was?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Grübelnd starrte er auf die Chronik. „Ich glaub, Moodys Theorien interessieren Scrimgeour gar nicht. Dem geht's um was anderes. Erinnerst du dich, wie Dad was von einer internen Untersuchung in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesagt hat? Also, dabei ging es anscheinend um den Arkturischen Zirkel."

„Todesser – Mysteriumsabteilung – der Arkturische Zirkel", zählte Harry auf. „Ist ja eine interessante Zusammenstellung! Vor allem, weil ich mich frage, was die Todesser jetzt noch vorhaben sollten."

„Vergiss die Todesser", sagte Ron bedeutungsvoll.

„Hast du denn 'ne Ahnung, worum es da wirklich geht? Weißt du was Genaueres?"

„Das ist ja das Blöde", sagte Ron und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaub, ich weiß mehr, als ich wissen sollte –"

„Und was soll das jetzt heißen? Mann, Ron, sag doch endlich klar, was du denkst!"

„Was du mir erzählt hast von diesem komischen Raum, den du da unter dem Bogen gefunden hast – du weißt doch noch –"

„Ich bin noch nicht verblödet, Mann!"

„Also – angeblich sollen die in der Mysteriumsabteilung verbotene Experimente gemacht haben – mit der – äh, Zeit. Und anscheinend war _das_ ein Hobby des Arkturischen Zirkels –"

„Ach du Scheiße", murmelte Harry, der sofort begriff.

„Genau. Als McIntyre letzte Woche über die Untersuchung redete, war mir klar, dass du genau da reingefallen bist, wonach die suchen. Mit anderen Worten, dass sie ja vielleicht Recht haben mit ihrem Verdacht. Bloß, dass die noch nichts gefunden haben."

„Ach du –", fing Harry noch einmal an, dann überlegte er. „Der Raum – das war mehr 'ne Art Glasglocke oder so was – dadrin erlebte man immer wieder dieselben zwei Minuten. So was wie ein – Zeit-Schluckauf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wozu das gut sein sollte – ich fand's auch nicht so aufregend. Ein normaler Zeitumkehrer bringt doch schon viel mehr!"

„Ja, aber die gibt es gar nicht mehr. Beim Thema Zeit sind die inzwischen ziemlich krass."

„Und jetzt könntest du denen sagen, wo sie suchen müssten –", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Jedenfalls, wenn du irgendwie erklären könntest, woher du das weißt –"

„Stimmt. Mit dir gerät man wirklich immer in Schwierigkeiten!", sagte Ron, bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Dann wurde er rot. „Entschuldige, Mann, so war das nicht gemeint. Ehrlich, tut mir leid. Es ist nur – verdammt blöd –"

„Schon okay. Es stimmt ja", sagte Harry. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Was soll ich schon vorhaben? Sagen kann ich nichts. Ich könnte – äh – einen anonymen Hinweis schicken oder so. Aber ehrlich gesagt – damit fliege ich garantiert auf. Ich hab kein Talent zu so was. Also – halt ich einfach die Augen offen", endete Ron ein bisschen kläglich.

„An irgendwas erinnert mich dieser Arkturische Zirkel", sagte Harry, dem eine unklare Erinnerung wie eine Fliege im Kopf herumschwirrte. Dann hatte er es. „Die Zeitglocke! In der Mysteriumsabteilung! Bill sagte was von einer Perle des –"

„Die Perle des Arkturius, genau. Ein Dingsbums, mit dem dieser Typ angeblich durch die Zeit reisen konnte."

„Also hat sich der Zirkel nach diesem Arkturius benannt?", fragte Harry interessiert.

Ron nickte. „Angeblich suchen die seit Jahrhunderten nach dieser Perle. Was totaler Quatsch ist, weil es das Ding wahrscheinlich nie gegeben hat."

„Aber wenn doch", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „wenn doch – und sie finden es – oder haben es schon – oder wenn die versuchen, selbst so was zu – zu bauen – dann hätten sie was in der Hand, das ihnen riesige Macht gibt."

„Du hast es kapiert", sagte Ron düster. „Und auf so was scharf zu sein, würde auch zu ehemaligen Todessern passen, oder?"

„Ich glaub, das würde 'ne Menge Leute reizen", erwiderte Harry. „Dafür muss man nicht unbedingt Todesser sein."

„Vielleicht. Aber du siehst mein Problem. Vielleicht – vielleicht decke ich mit meinem Schweigen Leute, die schon wieder irgendwas Ätzendes vorhaben!"

oooOooo

Eigentlich fühlte sich Hermione ganz friedlich. Es war Donnerstagabend, sie saß im Klassenraum für Alte Runen am Pult und las die Hausarbeiten des Fortgeschrittenen-Kurses. Aus dem Radio neben ihrem Teebecher ertönte leise Musik, und ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil ihres Gehirns war mit der Überlegung beschäftigt, ob sie nicht doch noch den wunderschönen, schneeweißen Pullover kaufen sollte, den sie am letzten Samstag in Hogsmeade entdeckt hatte. In dem kleinen Laden neben dem _Honigtopf_, in dem die Dorfbewohner selbstgefertigte Kleidung verkauften, war sie noch nie gewesen. Sie brauchte den Pullover vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt. Aber dieses Weiß – und die Schneeflockenborte an den Säumen – er sah aus wie das perfekte Stück für Durmstrang –

Ihr Widerwille gegen die Reise war ein bisschen abgeflaut. Hagrid würde ein Auge auf Krummbein haben, das hatte sie am Mittag geklärt. Genau genommen brauchte der Kater natürlich gar keinen Babysitter, er machte (wie alle Katzen) sowieso, was er wollte. Aber nächste Woche war wieder Vollmond, und obwohl der „Rote Wolf" beim letzten Mal nicht einmal gesehen worden war, hatte sie ihre Sorgen deshalb noch nicht vergessen.

Sie las weiter. Irene Crawley mochte ja eine Nervensäge sein, aber sie schrieb wirklich gute Arbeiten, das musste man ihr –

„… ging heute in Venedig die Konferenz der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern zu Ende", drang auf einmal eine seriöse Radiostimme durch ihre Überlegungen. „Auf der seit Montag tagenden Versammlung wurde vor allem über Reformen der Elfenrechte beraten, die von Vertretern der Elfen seit längerem vehement eingefordert werden. Minister Scrimgeour war bereits am Dienstagabend wieder nach –"

„Genau dein Thema, oder?", sagte jemand spöttisch von der Tür her.

Hermione schrak zusammen und hätte beinahe den Tee über Crawleys Arbeit verschüttet. Sie hatte niemanden hereinkommen hören und drehte sich ärgerlich um.

„Kannst du nicht –"

„Was hängst du hier rum – es ist Feierabend, oder?", fragte Ginny. Sie kam herein, ließ sich lässig auf der Kante des nächsten Tisches nieder und sah Hermione aus unfreundlichen Augen an. „Warum arbeitest du nicht in deinem Zimmer?"

Weil oben überall die Sachen herumlagen, die sie endlich in den Koffer für Durmstrang packen sollte. Aber das würde sie Ginny bestimmt nicht sagen. Überhaupt hätte die ja wohl anklopfen können!

„Weil ich den Kram dann nicht hin- und herschleppen muss", sagte Hermione kurz angebunden. „Was ist denn?" Na ja. Freundlich klang das auch nicht gerade.

Ginny funkelte sie an. Sie hatte die Hände in den Taschen dieses affigen, knallgrünen Samtjacketts vergraben, das seit einiger Zeit wohl ihr Lieblingsstück sein musste, denn sie trug es dauernd. „Ich hab heute einen Brief von Ron bekommen. Muss der erste sein, den er mir jemals geschrieben hat. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo Harry im Moment ist und was er macht?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Das hatte gesessen. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich mir schon", sagte Ginny giftig. „Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit für deine alten Freunde, neben all den Spaziergängen mit Professor Welldone und so."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fuhr Hermione auf.

„Und dann habt ihr ja jetzt auch die Durmstrang-Tour vor euch – ist fast so was wie ein gemeinsamer Urlaub, stimmt's?", fuhr Ginny unbeirrt fort. „Könnte doch richtig romantisch werden!"

„Ich glaub, du hast ja wohl –"

„Aber Harry sitzt in der Zwischenzeit am Grimmauldplatz fest! Und weißt du auch, wieso? Weil Scrimgeour hinter ihm her ist! Meine intelligente Schwägerin Penelope musste dem nämlich unbedingt erzählen, dass der berühmte Harry Potter wieder aufgetaucht ist."

„Nein!"

„Doch! Und dann hatte Scrimgeour nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als Dad auf den Zahn zu fühlen und sich ausgiebig nach Harry zu erkundigen. Tja. Und jetzt ist Harry mal wieder untergetaucht."

„Das ist doch – das kann doch –"

„Kann es wohl", schnitt Ginny ihr knapp das Wort ab. „Und weil ich mir sicher war, dass du das noch nicht weiß, dachte ich mir, ich komm vorbei und bring dich auf den Stand der Dinge." Sie strich sich das Haar zurück und brachte es fertig, sogar das aggressiv aussehen zu lassen. „Du hast ihn immer noch nicht wieder gesehen, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sie war zu betroffen, um etwas zu erwidern.

„Machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen um ihn?"

„Ich hab ihm geschrieben, schon vor Wochen", sagte Hermione widerwillig. „Aber er hat nicht geantwortet."

Ginny schnaubte. „Weißt du was, _ich_ würde nicht einfach hier rumsitzen und darauf warten, dass mein Freund mir schreibt! Männer schreiben nicht gern Briefe, Hermione! Ich wäre längst zu ihm gegangen! Aber vielleicht ist er dir ja nicht mehr wichtig genug?"

„Verdammt, jetzt reicht's aber! Was geht dich das eigentlich an? Warum gehst _du_ denn nicht zu ihm, wenn er dir so wichtig ist?", fuhr Hermione wütend auf, obwohl sie das bestimmt nicht hatte sagen wollen. Sie knallte den Teebecher so hart auf den Tisch, dass es doch noch auf Crawleys Hausarbeit schwappte.

„Weil er _dein_ Freund ist, Hermione!", zischte Ginny. „Und _ich_ fange nichts mit den Freunden anderer Leute an, verstehst du!"

Noch ein Treffer. Dieser sogar unterhalb der Gürtellinie. „Was – was hat Ron denn noch geschrieben?", fragte Hermione leiser und verzichtete darauf, Ginny zu erklären, dass man nach mehr als einem Jahr Schweigen wohl kaum noch von einer Beziehung sprechen konnte. „Was will Scrimgeour denn von Harry?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ginny kalt und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. „Aber wenn du einen Rat von mir willst: Besuch ihn! Und zwar _vor_ Durmstrang! Ach ja, Hedwig ist wieder bei ihm, soll ich dir noch sagen. _Die_ hat ihn wohl vermisst." Sie marschierte zur Tür, mit den gleichen langbeinigen Schritten wie Bill. Rons schüchterne kleine Schwester gab es schon lange nicht mehr.

„Übrigens –" In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und feuerte im Hinausgehen einen letzten Schuss ab. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Ron diesen Brief eigentlich an _dich_ schreiben wollte!"

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss. Aus dem Radio erklang wieder Musik. Und Hermione saß da in den Scherben ihres inneren Friedens, der ohnehin nur wacklig gewesen war –

oooOooo

„Bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich weg bin, Mann!", sagte Bill und nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu dem Loch in der Flurwand hin. „Dafür scheinst du ein Talent zu haben!"

„Ja, und ich muss nicht mal was dafür tun!", erwiderte Harry sauer. „Die Schwierigkeiten kommen einfach zu mir!"

Dann fiel die Haustür hinter Bill ins Schloss, und über Harry senkte sich die Stille wie ein modriger Teppich. Nach Rons Besuch gestern erschien ihm das Alleinsein noch unleidlicher. Vom Eingesperrtsein mal ganz zu schweigen.

„Höchstens noch bis Montag!", sagte er in den kahlen Flur hinein. (Das gestürzte Porträt hatten sie gestern noch hinauf in Mrs Blacks Zimmer verbannt.) „Keinen Tag länger!" Und dann? Godric's Hollow? Er wusste es einfach nicht –

Langsam ging er in sein Wohnzimmer, wo noch immer der Gobelin mit dem Stammbaum der Blacks an der Wand hing. _Toujours pur_ … Vermutlich konnte man den jetzt auch von der Wand lösen, aber Harry hatte seltsamerweise gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, dieses Ding loszuwerden. Er schlenderte zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, auf dem die Familienchronik lag. Die Seite mit dem Tintenfleck, der den Namen seines Paten ausgelöscht hatte, war aufgeschlagen.

Sirius – wo immer ich ihn suche, ist er gelöscht worden. Und wo ihn keiner löschen konnte, da ist er verschwunden. Warum? Warum habe ich ihn in diesem Traum immer wieder gesehen? Sollte mich das nur in diese Welt zurücklocken? Mir das Gefühl geben, dass ich hier noch etwas zu tun habe?

Aber ich _hab_ hier ja auch noch was zu tun, dachte er dann grimmig. Ich will mein Leben zurück!

Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und starrte ins Leere. Und ich dachte, _er_ wollte _seins_ zurück …

Durch die Flügeltüren vor dem Balkon kam blasses, spätherbstliches Sonnenlicht herein. In den Lichtbahnen tanzten feine Stäubchen ihre stummen Wirbel, und die fünf kleinen Glasamphoren mit Veilchenblau (wenigstens das musste er sich hier nicht antun!), die er neben dem Becher mit Schreibfedern auf dem Tisch aufgereiht hatte, funkelten wie Amethyste.

Er begann in den Schubladen des Schreibtisches zu wühlen. Etwas zum Schreiben – Pergament? Nee. Da, da war auch noch ein ganz gewöhnlicher Papierblock. Der passte besser zu dem Kuli, mit dem er seit seiner Zeit im Supermarkt schrieb. Feder und Tinte – nicht mehr für ihn. Schon Erstklässler beherrschten den Zauber, mit dem die Feder beliebig lange schrieb, ohne dass man sie wieder ins Tintenfass eintauchen musste. Er aber nicht. Also Kuli und Papierblock.

_Tabula Rasa_, schrieb er. Und ließ dann den Stift wieder sinken.

Ich muss mit Snape reden. Das war _sein_ Zauber. Er wird wissen, ob es etwas gibt, womit man diese – diese Nebenwirkung aufheben kann. Ob ich was dagegen tun kann. Nein, nicht _ob_. Sondern _was_. Es muss was geben.

Die Frage, die Bill gestellt hatte – _was ist, wenn es nur geht, indem man den Zauber von damals rückgängig macht?_– die würde er erst einmal gar nicht weiter beachten.

Aber Mr Weasley hatte ganz Recht gehabt: Er konnte nicht mal eben so mit Snape reden, denn der war im Gefängnis. In diesem modernen, menschenfreundlichen Gefängnis, in dem es regelmäßige Besuchstage gab. In das er, Harry Potter, trotzdem nicht hineinkonnte, auch nicht als Kind mit abstehenden Ohren. Selbst dann nicht, wenn die da Elfjährige reingelassen hätten –

_Tabula Rasa_, stand auf seinem Muggel-Schreibblock. Wie blöd der aussah, neben diesem altehrwürdigen Buch der Blacks. Harrys ließ seine Finger gedankenverloren über die Tintenflecke auf dem gelblichen Pergament gleiten, die erst Sirius' Geburt und dann irgendein entscheidendes Ereignis in seinem sechzehntem Lebensjahr hatten auslöschen sollen. Ein Datum, das mit einem seltsamen kleinen Schlüssel gekennzeichnet war.

Er wollte nicht zu diesem komischen Zirkel gehören, dachte Harry. Deshalb haben sie ihn aus der Familie ausgeschlossen, und er ist zu meinem Dad gezogen. Und jetzt sind sie alle tot, und das ist so ungerecht. Einer nach dem anderen wurde umgebracht. Wenn ich _das_ doch bloß rückgängig machen könnte!

Und dann gähnte er. Ich bin so müde, dachte er. In diesem Haus kann man einfach nicht schlafen. Und jetzt geht in meinem Kopf alles durcheinander … eine Liste – ich sollte eine Liste machen –

Eine Liste –

Genau hier hatte Hermione damals gesessen und eine Horcrux-Liste verfasst. Horcruxe und alles, was sie darüber wussten. Hermione hatte sie zu seltsamen Okklumentik-Übungen gezwungen und die Bücher aus dem Black-Nachlass durchgesehen.

Sie hatten Angst gehabt vor der Zukunft, vor Voldemort und der unausweichlichen Konfrontation, die am Ende des Weges auf sie warten würde. Aber sie hatten auch gelacht, und vor allem waren sie zu dritt gewesen. Waren einfach nur Freunde gewesen. Und sicher, dass sie das alles schon irgendwie überstehen würden.

Lupin hatte noch gelebt.

Und Harry Potter war ein Zauberer gewesen –

Verdammt, das bin ich auch jetzt noch! Ich muss es nur endlich wieder – wieder –

Und da hatte er sie auf einmal genau vor sich, sah sie durch die staubflimmernde Bahn des Sonnenlichts hindurch, so, wie sie damals ausgesehen hatte: Hermione. In ihren Augen hatten sich die kleinen Planeten gespiegelt, die um sie herum durch den Raum der Wünsche gekreist waren. Er war ihr näher gewesen als irgendeinem anderen Menschen in seinem Leben.

Allein der Gedanke daran schien ihm alle Entscheidungsfähigkeit zu nehmen. Wie sollte er ihr denn bloß wieder unter die Augen treten! Er vermisste sie, er musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen – er wollte sie wiedersehen! Aber konnte man das so einfach? Den, der er damals gewesen war, fand er einfach nicht mehr in sich wieder. Wie sollte er das erklären – erstens überhaupt, und zweitens ohne sie zu kränken? Und dann gab es da ja vielleicht auch noch den Typ, mit dem Fred sie in diesem Konzert gesehen hatte …

Er ließ den Kopf auf den Schreibblock sinken.

Mag nicht mehr, dachte er und sah, schon halb schlafend, in die funkelnde Lichtbahn, die nun genau über dem Becher mit Schreibfedern lag.

Ich schreib ihr … ein Brief, das müsste doch gehen … liebe Hermione … du wusstest immer so viel mehr als wir … kannst du mir sagen, wo ich Sirius wiederfinde? Und mein altes Leben? Kannst du mit Snape reden? Und hast du schon mal was vom Arkturischen Zirkel gehört?

Liebe Hermione … sag mir, was ich tun soll … du hast mir so gefehlt …

oooOooo

Die Nacht war klar und kalt gewesen – Hermione wusste das, weil sie viele Stunden lang dem Licht des zunehmenden Mondes zugesehen hatte, dessen Bahn durch ihr Schlafzimmer wanderte, verschwand, an anderer Stelle wieder erschien. Jetzt, am Freitagmorgen, war das ganze Gelände von einer dicken Schicht Rauhreif überzogen, und aus den Schornsteinen stieg der Rauch senkrecht in einen grau-rosa Himmel, der den ersten schönen Tag seit langem zu versprechen schien.

Mit einem Stapel Bücher und Schreibzeug betrat Hermione die Bibliothek. Freitagmorgens hatte sie erst um elf Uhr Unterricht zu geben, deshalb nutzte sie den Vormittag fast immer, um in der Bücherei zu arbeiten, wo es um diese Zeit still und leer war.

Madam Pince begrüßte sie wie üblich mit einem strengen Blick, der sie nicht vergessen lassen wollte, dass sie hier vor kurzem noch als Schülerin von ihrer Gnade abhängig gewesen war. Davon unbeeindruckt, steuerte Hermione einen der Tische am Fenster an und breitete ihren Kram vor sich aus. Heute standen nicht Runen auf ihrem Programm, sondern das Buch von Lapidarius über Entrückungs- und Fideliuszauber, das Professor Slughorn ihr schon vor Wochen geliehen und in das sie bisher nur einen flüchtigen Blick geworfen hatte. Vor der Abreise nach Durmstrang wollte sie das unbedingt noch erledigen und wenigstens ein bisschen an ihrem Stipendienprojekt arbeiten. Auf dem Pergamentbogen, den sie neben das Buch legte, stand bisher ein einziger Satz (heute früh um viertel vor sechs geschrieben): „Überall in unserer Welt gibt es Bereiche, die für Unberechtigte und in jedem Fall für Muggel durch Magie unauffindbar gemacht worden sind –"

Sie schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen, wobei sie grüblerisch immer wieder eine Locke um ihre Finger wand. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich eingestand, dass ihre Gedanken mit dem Text nicht das Geringste zu tun hatten.

Wie still das hier war! Hinten in der Ecke, an einem Tisch zwischen zwei Bücherregalen, saß der einzige andere Bibliotheksbesucher: Professor Harper, die sich, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, so dicht über ihre Bücher beugte, dass Hermione sich fragte, wie es denn nun eigentlich wirklich um ihre Sehkraft stehen mochte. Seit Anfang November war sie jetzt in Hogwarts, und man sah sie, wenn überhaupt, fast nur hier in der Bibliothek. Ganz selten erschien sie auch einmal zu den Mahlzeiten an der Professorentafel in der Großen Halle. Gesprächen schien sie auszuweichen. Jedenfalls Gesprächen mit _mir_, dachte Hermione, die deshalb ein bisschen gekränkt war.

Also, zurück zu den Entrückungszaubern … minimale Entrückungsräume … zu der Sorte gehörten auch die Schutzräume hier in Hogwarts, in denen damals fast die ganze Schülerschaft vor Voldemort Schutz gesucht hatte. Viel genützt hatte ihnen das allerdings nicht, denn Voldemort hatte sie mit einem harmlosen Zauber und seiner beängstigenden magischen Kraft in irgendeine Zwischendimension geschickt … und Dorian Welldone war es gelungen, sie zurückzuholen, Welldone mit seinem Faible für – wie nannte er das doch gleich – Interdimensionale Forschung – und Geister –

Sie schloss die Augen. Immer noch überkam sie ein abgründiger Horror, wenn sie an jene Zeit damals dachte. An jene Zeit, die zugleich ihre Zeit mit Harry gewesen war …

Sie seufzte. „_Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn_" – der Titel des Buches, das vor ihr lag, erschien ihr an diesem Morgen wie eine anklagende Frage. Nach Ginnys Auftritt gestern hatte sie die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und an Harry gedacht.

Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn – war es etwa wirklich so? Hatte Ginny Recht? Hatte sie ihn zu leichtfertig aufgegeben?

Ihre Finger hatten die Haarlocke freigegeben und knickten nun an der Ecke der Buchseite herum, knickten und glätteten und knickten erneut, und währenddessen drifteten ihre Gedanken unaufhaltsam zurück. Zu dem ersten, so überraschenden Kuss am See – das war so irreal gewesen, mit diesem unglaublichen Mondlicht überall – in der Nacht, die mit Lupins Tod geendet hatte.

Dass man in Harry auch etwas anderes sehen konnte als den guten Freund, war ihr eines Tages gegen Ende des sechsten Schuljahres plötzlich klar geworden. Da hatte er Ginny geküsst, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und sie hatte einen Augenblick zu lange hingesehen. Genau so war es gewesen: Als hätte sie dieser Augenblick zu viel auf einmal – _versengt_. Sie hatte das nicht in ihre Gedanken gelassen, das war zu blöd: Harry, den sie seit Jahren kannte und der so etwas wie ein Bruder (und zwar eher ein jüngerer Bruder) für sie war – nee, das ging gar nicht, da hatte sich ihre Phantasie mal kurz verirrt, vielleicht, weil sie damals so sauer und so eifersüchtig wegen Ron gewesen war. Das konnte sie verstehen und einordnen, und damit waren diesem verirrten Schmetterling jedenfalls die Flügel genommen. Aber durch ihre Träume war er doch noch ein paar Mal geflattert, dagegen konnte sie nichts tun. Vor allem in den zwei Wochen, die sie dann nach Bills Hochzeit alle drei am Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatten.

Na gut. Das stimmt. Aber da waren wir ja auch die ganze Zeit zusammen. Trotzdem hätte ich _nie_ irgendwas gemacht – ich hätte mich nie – an ihn rangemacht, dachte sie empört. Ginny war meine Freundin, und ich wusste genau, wie lange sie schon in ihn verliebt war! Selbst wenn ich mich richtig in Harry verliebt hätte – _ich_ hätte nicht damit angefangen …

Aber dann hat _er mich_ geküsst. Und ich – ich –

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Weit draußen im Gelände ging eine kleine Gruppe langsam über die reifbedeckten Wiesen auf das Schloss zu. McGonagall war dabei, erkannte sie, und einer der anderen trug einen auffälligen roten Umhang oder so etwas. Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen und schien hell über einen Teil der Wiese, während der andere, dem Schloss näher gelegene Teil, noch in tiefem, bläulichem Schatten lag.

Ich glaub, ihm ist es damals ähnlich gegangen wie mir. Und dann überstürzten sich auf einmal die Ereignisse, und mitten in diesem wilden Trubel waren wir plötzlich zusammen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ginny war weit weg. Ron benahm sich wie ein Blödmann. Und Harry –

Das tut immer noch weh. Warum musste das so eine schreckliche Zeit sein, damals? Ich kann mich nicht mal an Harry erinnern, ohne an Voldemort denken zu müssen!

Eigentlich gab es nur einen einzigen Abend, an dem sie völlig glücklich gewesen war. Am Abend des Festtages, als sie alle am See dem Feuerwerk zusahen, da hatte sie sich in Harrys Armen endlich aufgefangen und geborgen gefühlt. Dem Grauen der Goldenen Festung endgültig entkommen. Irgendwie sogar mit Ron versöhnt. Einen Abend, eine halbe Nacht lang hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, stark und sicher zu sein und allem entgegensehen zu können, was die Zukunft noch bereithalten mochte.

Nur um dann am nächsten Morgen vollkommen unerwartet allein dazustehen.

Der Schmerz, die hilflose Wut, die sie damals überschwemmt hatten – das Gefühl der _Vernichtung_, das konnte sie noch immer in sich wiederfinden. Das klebte wie eine widerliche Masse sogar an dieser glücklichen Erinnerung.

Unwillkürlich musste sie zu Harper hinübersehen. Auch die hatte damals während des Feuerwerks unten am See gestanden – Hermione hatte das nicht vergessen. Noch ein überraschender Kuss am Seeufer, dachte sie säuerlich. Wie ist es _ihr_ wohl damals gegangen? Wie mag es für sie gewesen sein, Snape nach Forgettable Island gehen zu sehen? Aber sie hat wenigstens gewusst, was auf sie zukam! Sie hatte wenigstens Zeit, sich zu verabschieden!

Sie war so durcheinander! Ja, sie vermisste Harry – viel mehr, als Ginny ahnte, und sie hätte ihn so gern wiedergesehen! Außerdem machte sie sich jetzt auch wieder Sorgen um ihn. Was konnte der Minister von ihm wollen? War Harry denn schon wieder in Gefahr? Und er konnte nicht einmal mehr zaubern – ohne Freunde war er hilflos in dieser Welt!

Aber – wollte sie das wirklich noch länger zu _ihrem_ Problem machen?

Er hatte sich nicht gemeldet – ein Jahr lang nicht, und auf ihren Brief vor bald zwei Monaten auch nicht. Das war doch deutlich, oder? Mehr als ein Jahr hatte er wortlos verstreichen lassen. Das konnte sie nicht so einfach vergessen. Und sie _wollte_ es auch nicht. Etwas in ihr rebellierte dagegen, dass sie diese Angelegenheit erneut auf ihre Schultern nehmen sollte. Die totale Einsamkeit im letzten Schuljahr, ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Sorgen um Harry, ihre Gekränktheit darüber, dass Ron sie völlig ignorierte – das alles war noch viel zu nah, um es einfach so abzutun.

Die Ecke der Buchseite war jetzt regelrecht zerknüllt.

Madam Pince kam heran und begann, Bücher in ein Regal einzuräumen.

„Miss Granger – Sie haben immer noch _Weelibits_ _Kleines Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde_, wenn ich mich recht erinnere –", sagte sie nach einer Weile, und als Hermione das bestätigte, fuhr sie fort: „Vielleicht könnten Sie das bald einmal zurückgeben? Es gibt noch andere Leute, die dieses Buch auch gern lesen möchten!"

_Weelibits Kleines Handbuch_ – ihr letzter Versuch, eine Lösung für Harrys Problem zu finden! Seltsam, dass die Pince sie gerade jetzt nach gerade diesem Buch fragte. Dem Ding verdankte sie auch ein paar schlaflose Nächte. Obwohl schon auf den ersten Blick ins Inhaltsverzeichnis kaum etwas auf einen so fundamental schädigenden Zauber wie den, der Harry getroffen hatte, zu passen schien, hatte sie sich doch schaudernd durch eine Reihe von Kapiteln gequält, die so unheilverkündende Titel wie "Verdorrende Verhexungen" oder „Fressende Flüche" trugen und dazu reichlich mit gruseligen Abbildungen der verschiedensten Opfer ausgestattet waren.

Wirklich beängstigend war allerdings nur das Kapitel „Rückschlagende Zauber und magischer Ausgleich" gewesen – denn das befasste sich mit Fällen, die Harrys Fall zumindest vom Prinzip her glichen. Über dieses Kapitel hatte sie mit Harry sprechen wollen, wenn sie sich trafen. Deshalb lag das Buch überhaupt noch oben in ihrem Zimmer, mit einem dunkelroten, getrockneten Herbstblatt als Lesezeichen darin.

„Miss Granger – haben Sie meine Frage gehört?", erkundigte sich Madam Pince spitz. „Es wäre gut, wenn Sie den Weelibit zurückgeben, bevor Sie nach Durmstrang aufbrechen!"

„J-ja, ich – ich bringe es noch zurück vor Sonntag!", stotterte Hermione. Woher wusste die nun schon wieder davon, dass sie mit nach Durmstrang fuhr?

„Gut!", erwiderte Madam Pince grimmig und wandte sich dem nächsten Bücherstapel zu, den sie zum obersten Regalbord schweben ließ, wo sich die Bücher sorgsam eins nach dem anderen einordneten. „Meine Güte, was ist das denn wieder für ein Lärm da draußen –", murmelte sie dann missbilligend und eilte zur Tür.

Wenn ich den Weelibit zurückbringe, habe ich Harry aufgegeben, dachte Hermione auf einmal. Aber hab ich das nicht sowieso schon? Ginny hat doch Recht! Ich wäre längst zu ihm gegangen, wenn ich mich nicht eigentlich schon damit abgefunden hätte, dass es vorbei ist –

So viel zum Thema Liebe, dachte sie bitter. Irgendwann bin ich so alt, dass ich vorher weiß, dass es vorbeigeht. So, wie Harper es bestimmt gewusst hat.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie fast ihre ganze Freizeit verträumt hatte. Jetzt lohnte es sich kaum noch, noch einmal mit Lapidarius' Entrückungszaubern anzufangen. Hoffentlich kriegte sie die umgeknickte Buchseite mit einem _Reparo_! wieder in Ordnung! Und dann –

Ich mache einfach noch einen Spaziergang, dachte sie. Wenigstens scheint endlich einmal die Sonne. Und dann bringe ich Madam Pince ihren Weelibit zurück und packe meinen Koffer.

Sie sammelte ihre Sachen wieder ein und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne Madam Pinces überraschten Blick zu erwidern. Die ist dran gewöhnt, dass ich bis zur letzten Sekunde hier sitze, dachte Hermione grimmig. Ich bin einfach zu berechenbar. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mal was Verrücktes tun.

Im Treppenhaus war es still und es roch nach – _Zimt_? Ja, eindeutig. Aus der Küche? Wohl kaum. Vielleicht braute ja Slughorn zur Abwechslung etwas, das nicht stank.

Harry ist nicht länger meine Sorge, dachte sie entschlossen, während sie die Stufen hinaufstapfte. Ich werd ihm noch mal schreiben – ich schreib ihm, dass er in Weelibits Buch reinsehen soll – kein Wort mehr davon, dass wir uns treffen sollten oder so – nur ein Buchtipp. Scrimgeour wird wohl kaum etwas Gesetzwidriges tun, und warum sollte er Harry jetzt noch schaden wollen! Die Sorgen sind überflüssig. Und wenn nicht, dann ist das jetzt jedenfalls Harrys Sache – und die der Weasleys. Mit denen hält er ja offenbar den Kontakt.

Von oben kam jemand ziemlich schnell die Treppe hinuntergelaufen, und zu ihrer Verblüffung erkannte sie den Auror McIntyre, der damals dabei gewesen war, als sie von der Goldenen Festung zurückkehrten –

Er hastete an ihr vorbei und machte dabei den Eindruck, als wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Der Vater von Robin McIntyre – dem Schüler, der angekündigt hatte, dass er sich bei seinem Vater über Moody beschweren würde. Der die Jagd auf den Roten Wolf angeführt hatte –

Hermione war stehen geblieben und sah McIntyre bestürzt hinterher. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? In dem Moment berührte ihre Hand am Geländer etwas Klebriges. Sie zuckte zurück. Da war ein Blutfleck. Schon ein bisschen eingetrocknet, aber eindeutig ein Blutfleck.

oooOooo

Als am Samstagabend unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, war Harry gerade fertig mit dem Brief an Hermione. Dritter Entwurf. Na ja. Es konnte auch der vierte sein. Oder der fünfzehnte. Er hatte sie nicht gezählt. Hauptsache war doch, dass er das Ding überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Und dass es fertig war. Jetzt musste er nur noch Hedwig finden. Die hatte eben noch drüben auf dem Kaminsims gehockt. Er faltete den Briefbogen fest zusammen.

Und dann, als er aufsah, fiel sein Blick genau auf den Becher mit den Schreibfedern. Was ihm gestern Vormittag im fahlen, vorwinterlichen Sonnenlicht gar nicht aufgefallen war, das kam ihm nun im sanften Schein der Lampe völlig unübersehbar vor. Den Brief hätte er sich sparen können! Er konnte Hermione selbst besuchen. Denn im Stiftebecher steckte immer noch, so als hätte er sie gestern erst hineingestellt, die Portschlüssel-Feder, die Lupin ihm zum siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte!

Er nahm sie heraus, wog sie nachdenklich in der Hand. Das Gegenstück hatte er wohlüberlegt versteckt damals, als ihm während seiner letzten Tage in Hogwarts der Gedanke gekommen war, dass er die Zaubererwelt verlassen sollte. Nach dem Quidditchspiel war das gewesen, um genau zu sein. Der andere Teil dieses Doppel-Ports lag, gut verborgen, hinter einer Mauernische im Eulenhaus von Hogwarts.

oooOooo

Draußen war es jetzt endgültig dunkel. Samstagabend. Der letzte Tag in Hogwarts war zu Ende.

Oh Mann, dachte Hermione. Der letzte Tag in Hogwarts – das klingt, als ginge es morgen aufs Schafott!

Aber ein bisschen kam es ihr auch so vor. Die Durmstrangs selbst mochten interessant und sympathisch sein – wie die heute Nachmittag nach ihrer Ankunft alle den _Honigtopf_ gestürmt hatten, das war irgendwie beinahe niedlich gewesen – aber das Schiff, das unten im See vor Anker lag …

Überhaupt schien die Ankunft der Durmstrangs zumindest hinter den Kulissen jede Menge Aufregung verursacht zu haben. McIntyre, den sie schon am Freitagvormittag gesehen hatte, war wohl nur die Vorhut gewesen, denn gestern am Nachmittag hatte sie bestimmt sechs verschiedene Auroren auf dem Gelände entdeckt und außerdem noch eine Reihe anderer Leute, die auch eindeutig nicht von Hogwarts waren und sich benahmen wie Polizisten in Zivilkleidung. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Angehörige der Magischen Brigaden handelte. Gut, nachher sollte der Minister höchstpersönlich zur Begrüßung der Durmstrang-Mannschaft kommen – aber war dafür wirklich so ein Aufmarsch nötig? Ob es irgendwelche Bedrohungen gab, von denen sie nichts wusste? Auch McGonagall lief nämlich seit gestern Morgen wie ein Gespenst herum und war nicht zu sprechen. Und dem Ausflug der Gäste nach Hogsmeade war ein beinahe lächerliches Zeremoniell an Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorausgegangen.

Das Schiff. Das war es, was ihr im Moment wirklich im Magen lag. Ehrlich gesagt, wurde ihr schon schlecht, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie da morgen am frühen Abend an Bord gehen sollte! Sie schluckte. Und dann packte sie energisch die letzten Sachen in ihren Koffer. Drei paar dicke Socken aus Schafswolle, die sie heute in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte. Und den wunderschönen, schneeweißen Pullover aus demselben Geschäft. Und zu guter Letzt doch noch ein Buch. _Perfekt in fünf Minuten_ –_ Fünfzig fixe Sprüche für Ihren gepflegten Auftritt_. Konnte ja sein, dass sie das brauchte. Sogar in einer Barbarenfestung wie Durmstrang –

Koffer zu.

„Und das war's", sagte sie zu Krummbein, der auf ihrer Bettdecke lag, die Vorderbeine streckte und –

„_Lass_ das, Krummbein! Die Krallen aus der Decke, sofort!"

Der Kater warf ihr einen sehr gekonnten schläfrigen Blick zu. Sie konnte die Worte „Nun beruhig dich mal wieder!" geradezu in seinen Augen lesen. Und sie musste ihm Recht geben.

Das Zimmer sah seltsam leer und fremd aus, so aufgeräumt, wie es jetzt war. Nur noch ein einziges Buch lag offen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. _Weelibits_ _Kleines Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde_. Das hatte sie vorgestern dann doch noch nicht in die Bibliothek zurückgebracht. Stattdessen hatte sie einen sehr sachlichen, sehr informativen Brief an Harry geschrieben, in dem sie ihm die wichtigsten Details aus dem Kapitel „Rückschlagende Zauber und magischer Ausgleich" knapp auflistete. Morgen, bevor sie alle an Bord dieses Schiffes gehen würden, würde sie diesen Brief einer zuverlässigen Posteule ans Bein binden –

Was bedeutete, dass der Weelibit nun endgültig zurückkonnte.

Das Buch zurückzugeben, bedeutete Harry aufzugeben … An diesem Gefühl ließ sich nichts ändern.

„Als wenn du das nicht schon so an die dreißig-, vierzigmal getan hättest – _aufgegeben_", sagte sie spöttisch zu sich selbst. „Also, bring's weg. Wenn du zurück bist von Durmstrang, wirst du sowieso wieder damit anfangen. Dumme Kuh."

Und damit schnappte sie sich das Buch und war draußen im Treppenhaus, bevor sie es sich noch einmal überlegen konnte.

„Es sei denn, _dass_ –", dachte sie, während sie die Stufen hinunterstürmte, „außer vielleicht, _wenn_ –"

oooOooo

Harry polterte mit der Portschlüssel-Feder in der Hand die Treppe hinunter. Bill war vermutlich direkt in die Küche gegangen, das machte er eigentlich immer, wenn er nach Hause kam. Moment mal – da waren Stimmen in der Küche –

Zum unauffälligen Umkehren war es zu spät, er stand schon fast auf der Schwelle. Das war Bill, der da redete –

Bill hockte vor dem Kaminfeuer und sprach mit eindringlicher Stimme in die Flammen hinein.

„… wenn du morgen auch kommst! Bitte, Fleur! Ich werde meine Mutter schon –"

Offensichtlich wurde er von der Sprecherin am anderen Ende der Kaminfeuer-Leitung unterbrochen. Harry konnte allerdings nichts hören. Er sah nur, wie Bill unruhig mit dem Schürhaken an der Kamineinfassung herumschabte.

„Nein, keine große Feier! Nur meine Eltern und Ron. Ob Fred und George kommen können, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich würde mich wirklich so –"

Eigentlich geht mich das gar nichts an, dachte Harry. Und blieb trotzdem stehen.

„Fleur – Fleur, _warte_ doch! Jetzt warte doch einen Moment! Hör mir doch wenigstens zu. Nein, meine Mutter denkt _nicht_ – nein, das will ich doch gar nicht sagen – nein, lass dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst, ich –"

Bill lehnte den Schürhaken mit übertriebener, abwesender Sorgfalt an die Mauer, dabei schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf, während er seiner Frau zuhörte, die irgendwo weit weg in Frankreich in ein ähnliches Feuer sprach.

„Und wenn du einfach – zu mir kommst? Ich sag meiner Mutter ab, und dann feiern nur wir beide allein. In unserer Wohnung –"

Der Schürhaken fiel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen auf den Küchenboden. Harry und Bill fuhren beide zusammen.

„Nein – das war nichts, nur der blöde Schürhaken. Also gut. Wenn du nicht kannst, dann geht es eben nicht. Nein, ist nicht so schlimm. Ist schon gut, mein Schatz. Es ist nur ein Geburtstag. Wir haben noch 'ne Menge davon vor uns. Ja. Ich melde mich bald wieder. Ja. Ich liebe dich auch, Fleur."

Und damit war das Gespräch offenbar beendet, denn Bill stand auf. „Ach, _Scheiße_!", fluchte er (was Harry von ihm noch nie gehört hatte). Dann ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen.

Harry beschloss, doch lieber den Rückzug anzutreten, und zwar so leise wie möglich. Leider knallte er dabei mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen, und zwar so hart, dass er aufkeuchte.

„Harry?"

Harry rieb sich die schmerzende Schläfe und ging in die Küche zurück, zu dem knisternden Feuer hinüber. „Ja", sagte er. Von Bill sah er nur die Füße in den Straßenschuhen, die er gegen die Kamineinfassung gestemmt hatte. „Bill?" Er riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick in Bills unbewegte Miene. „Bill – ich hab was Interessantes gefunden – kannst du mich mitnehmen nach Hogwarts?"


	13. Brian Skanne irrt sich

**Zweiter Teil: Die Jagd beginnt**

**Kapitel 12:**

**Brian Skanne irrt sich**

„… wird der Häftling Neun-Null-Eins-Sechzig-S am siebenundzwanzigsten November von sieben Uhr dreißig morgens bis voraussichtlich sechzehn Uhr Brian Skanne sowie den Angehörigen der Magischen Brigade, Entwaffner Callahan und Bewacher Buttons, überstellt. Die Verantwortung für dieses Unternehmen liegt ausschließlich bei Mr Skanne …" Skanne sah von dem blassrosa Formblatt auf. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht unterschreiben, Madam Umbridge. Dies ist eine streng geheime Aktion, es ist schon unangenehm genug, dass der Wärter –"

„Gripwart ist die Verschwiegenheit in Person, Mr Skanne", unterbrach ihn Madam Umbridge scharf. „Und ohne ihn hätten Sie Ihren Gefangenen wohl kaum –"

„Gut, gut. Auf jeden Fall wünscht der Minister keinerlei schriftliche Belege für dieses Unternehmen."

„Das mag schon sein", gab Umbridge spitz zurück. „Aber ich muss mich schließlich irgendwie absichern, nicht wahr? Wenn er Ihnen entkommt – wie stehe ich dann da? Und diese Institution?"

„Er wird nicht entkommen", sagte Skanne entnervt. „Er hat nicht einmal die Absicht. Wenn wir jetzt fortfahren könnten – die Zeit drängt!"

Sie standen vor dem Tor in der um diese Tageszeit völlig leeren Eingangshalle: Skanne, die beiden Männer von der Brigade, Umbridge und schließlich Snape. Gripwart, der Wärter, der Snape aus seiner Zelle hergebracht und eine scheinbar endlose Sicherheitsüberprüfung durchgeführt hatte, machte sich nun auf die Anordnung seiner Chefin hin an den Torschlössern zu schaffen.

„Ohne Ihre Unterschrift werde ich Snape _nicht_ –"

„Madam Umbridge, wir wollen doch alle keine Schwierigkeiten, nicht wahr? Wir wollen sicher nicht den Minister um sieben Uhr fünfunddreißig mit einer Sache behelligen, in der er auf das Kooperieren dieser Einrichtung vertraut, oder? Er könnte sonst vielleicht Zweifel an der Urteilskraft der Anstaltsleitung bekommen –"

Umbridges gewohnheitsmäßiges Lächeln entgleiste endgültig, ihre rosigen Wangen erstarrten. „Sie haben die Unverfrorenheit, mir zu drohen –"

„Madam Umbridge, das Tor ist geöffnet. Das Außentor auch", vermeldete Gripwart. „Die Checker sind eingeschaltet."

„Danke, Gripwart, ich werde mich dann um den Rest kümmern!" Sie schaffte es, im selben Atemzug wieder zu ihrem üblichen zarten Ton zurückzufinden. „Also gut, Mr Skanne. Sie lassen mir im Moment keine Wahl. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass dies ein Nachspiel haben wird!"

„Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie Snape heute Nachmittag wohlbehalten zurückbekommen", gab Skanne mit ironischer Galanterie zurück. „Und nun, Mr Snape, haben Sie Gelegenheit, eine bedeutende Neuerrungenschaft der magischen Welt kennen zu lernen."

Snape, in der roten Gefängniskleidung, mit Hand- und Fußfesseln und einer Schwarzmagischen Klammer gesichert, kam nur bis auf die Stufe zwischen den ersten Checkern. Dann brach aus den zwei mannshohen Metallkästen ein fürchterliches Heulen. Er zuckte zurück und wurde augenblicklich von den beiden Beamten der Magischen Brigade gepackt.

„Merlins Bart, kann man das nicht abstellen!", rief Entwaffner Callahan. „Wir haben ihn ja!"

Umbridge, die das Geräusch anscheinend einer Ohnmacht nahe gebracht hatte, schoss endlich zu den Checkern hinüber und fummelte an deren Außenseiten herum. Es dauerte noch Sekunden, bis der ohrenbetäubende Lärm verstummte.

„Das ist unmöglich! Er wurde doch genau überprüft!", rief sie ganz außer Fassung.

Snape selbst hatte sich nicht gerührt. Reglos stand er zwischen Callahan und Buttons und versuchte, den schal-süßlichen Parfumduft zu ignorieren, der von Letzterem ausging. Der Schock des Alarms hatte seinen ohnehin unruhigen Herzschlag fast aussetzen lassen; jetzt holperte er in beinahe unerträglicher Hast weiter.

„Das ist nur wieder eine Fehlfunktion dieser Dinger hier", sagte Skanne ärgerlich. „Das kommt doch dauernd vor."

„Leider sind die Geräte noch nicht voll ausgereift, das stimmt." Umbridge fasste sich allmählich wieder. „Dennoch muss ich darauf bestehen, dass der Häftling noch einmal überprüft wird!"

„Madam Umbridge – es ist gleich viertel vor acht!", wandte Skanne höflich, aber drängend ein. „Die Fähre soll um acht Uhr ablegen! Wir haben einen Termin in Hogwarts einzuhalten!"

„Mr Skanne, ich muss darauf bestehen! Es geht auch um den Ruf –"

„Ich würde fast darauf wetten, dass die Checker auch nach der zweiten ergebnislosen Überprüfung wieder Alarm schlagen", unterbrach Skanne sie gereizt.

„Gripwart, Grelnott – hier ist alles in Ordnung", wandte sich Umbridge hektisch an die beiden Kobolde, die der Alarm zum Tor gerufen hatte. „Ich muss Sie bitten, sich jetzt zu entfernen! Dies ist eine Ministeriums-Angelegenheit!"

Als die beiden in die Eingangshalle zurückwichen, sah Umbridge mit dem wiederhergestellten zuckrigen Lächeln zu Skanne auf. „Er wird noch einmal überprüft! Im Zweifelsfall muss die Fähre eben warten, nicht? Und Hogwarts auch!"

Skanne behielt Recht. Auch die hektische Wiederholung der beinahe fünfzehnminütigen Sicherheitskontrolle durch Madam Umbridge persönlich erbrachte nichts Verdächtiges, und als der Häftling zum zweiten Mal zwischen die Checker trat, heulte der Alarm erneut los. Diesmal schnitt ihn die Direktorin mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabs sofort ab.

„Also, Mr Skanne – ich glaube, ich kann ihn nicht gehen lassen!", erklärte sie lächelnd, aber bestimmt.

„Madam Umbridge, wir wollen doch nicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen, oder? Ich darf Sie ein letztes Mal daran erinnern, dass die Anweisung vom Minister persönlich kommt!", sagte Skanne mit einer steinernen Kälte, die der Direktorin klarmachte, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten stand.

„Dann übernehme ich keinerlei Verantwortung für die Folgen!", rief sie empört und wedelte mit dem rosa Formblatt. „Und das werde ich _schriftlich_ festhalten, egal, wie inoffiziell Sie dies hier gerne hätten!"

„Wenn Sie uns jetzt einfach passieren lassen würden – der Zeitplan gerät sonst unwiderruflich durcheinander! Ich werde Ihnen Snape heute Nachmittag unversehrt zurückbringen, und alles ist wieder gut."

Umbridge schnaubte. Skannes ironischer Ton brachte sie zur Weißglut, aber hier war sie machtlos. So sah sie in ohnmächtiger Wut zu, wie die Beamten Snape in die Mitte nahmen, als er aus der ausgeschalteten Checker-Passage herauskam. Skanne folgte ihnen.

Und dann standen sie draußen.

Snape schnappte nach Luft. Der Wind! Mit scharfer Kälte fuhr er ihm übers Gesicht wie eine grobe Hand und riss ihm die langen Haarzotteln aus der Stirn. Brachte den bitteren Geruch von Salz und die leicht faulige Note des Tangs mit, der auf die Klippen gespült worden war. Warf sich mit solcher Macht gegen seinen ausgemergelten Körper, dass er zurücktaumelte und stolpernd Halt suchte. Irgendwer packte ihn am Arm und hinderte ihn am Fallen. Die Helligkeit des eben erst heraufdämmernden Morgens, die Frische und ungebändigte Gewalt des Windes überrollten seine Sinne, die seit einem Jahr an Düsternis und stinkende, stillstehende Luft gewöhnt gewesen waren. Hustend und geblendet ließ er sich über den Hof, durch das Außentor und über die Felsstufen zur Anlegestelle der Fähre hinunterführen. Dort am Kai flatterte ein ganzer Schwarm Möwen kreischend um die Küchenabfälle, die einfach über die Steine ausgeschüttet worden waren. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend, und das hektische Geschwirre machte ihn schwindelig, während sie an Bord gingen.

In der Fähre brachten sie ihn hinunter in denselben Raum, in dem er vor einem Jahr nach Forgettable Island gekommen war. Er war fast dankbar, der Helligkeit und dem Lärm draußen wieder zu entkommen. Bewacher Buttons kettete ihn wortlos an die Sitzbank, kontrollierte noch einmal die Magische Klammer um seinen Hals und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz neben Callahan, dicht bei der Tür. Ihre Mienen zeigten deutlich, dass sie nicht freiwillig hier unten blieben.

Snape versuchte, nicht durch die Nase zu atmen. Die dumpfe Luft hier roch nach altem Schweiß und Erbrochenem, und darüber klebte das irgendwie ranzige Aroma von Angst und Verzweiflung, aber das störte ihn nach einem Jahr Forgettable Island nicht mehr besonders. Weit mehr bedrängte der schale Parfümduft von Bewacher Buttons seine Nase. Zusammen mit dem unregelmäßigen Schwanken des Schiffes brachte das seinen Magen sehr schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Nur jetzt nicht mit dem Kotzen anfangen. Wenn er jetzt kotzen musste, würde er umkippen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie schwach er tatsächlich war, bis er zwischen den beiden Beamten vor die Gefängnismauer getreten war und der Seewind ihn beinahe umgeworfen hatte. Sein Herz jagte noch immer von der Anstrengung, die der Weg zum Kai hinunter bedeutet hatte. Und sein Bein schrillte vor Schmerzen –

Das war knapp gewesen eben. Mit diesen seltsamen Apparaten – Checkern? – hatte er nicht gerechnet. Vor einem Jahr hatte es die noch nicht gegeben.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sein linkes Bein, versuchte es zumindest. Als es nicht reagierte, fühlte er einen Anflug von Panik. Was, wenn dieses verdammte Bein jetzt den Dienst versagte?! Eine unregelmäßige Narbe zog sich dort vom Oberschenkel bis fast zum Fußgelenk hinunter. Aus der Wade hatte der Inferius damals ein ganzes Stück herausgerissen. Irgendwas stimmte seitdem auch mit der Kniescheibe nicht mehr. Und das war noch nicht alles.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah er auf sein erstarrtes Bein hinab. Was für eine Ironie, wenn es ihn ausgerechnet heute im Stich lassen würde –

Aber dann ließ der Krampf langsam nach.

Er würde jetzt nicht mehr grübeln, denn während der letzten drei Tage hatte er nichts anderes getan. Nun war alles bedacht, alle Entschlüsse waren gefasst. Die Überfahrt musste er zum Ausruhen nutzen. Kräfte sammeln.

Der klopfende, übelkeiterregende Schmerz in seinem Bein hatte auch etwas Gutes. Indem er sich ganz von selbst in den Vordergrund seines Denkens drängte, überschattete er alles, was sonst noch in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Skanne würde zumindest Schwierigkeiten haben, dahinter zu blicken. Trotzdem war er sehr erleichtert, dass Skanne offenbar nicht vorhatte, die Überfahrt hier unten zu verbringen.

Callahan und Buttons starrten zu ihm herüber. Er senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen.

oooOooo

„Professor Welldone, es ist zu ärgerlich – ich hätte mich gern noch einmal ausführlich mit Ihnen über Durmstrang unterhalten, aber leider habe ich gleich einen dringenden Termin", sagte Professor McGonagall, die die Uhr zwischen den Quidditchpokalen in den letzten zehn Minuten nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Es war jetzt kurz vor neun. Eben hatten die Sonnenstrahlen das Ostfenster des Direktionsbüros erreicht und tauchten den entspannt dasitzenden Besucher in helles Licht. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihm stand neben einer wundervoll arrangierten, blassgrünen Orchidee eine dampfende Teekanne.

„Gleich beginnt sowieso meine erste Stunde", erwiderte Welldone. „Und heute möchte ich meine Klasse mit einem Test erfreuen, ich sollte also pünktlich sein. Aber wenn ich Ihnen noch irgendwie behilflich sein kann, lassen Sie mich einfach rufen. Die Durmstrangs kommen ja erst morgen früh."

„Das stimmt wohl –", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich. „Vielleicht finden wir vorher noch eine halbe Stunde –" Es klang nicht so, als hielte sie das für wahrscheinlich. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Liste in ihrer Hand. „Oh ja – eine abschließende Frage, die ich sozusagen von der Küche an Sie weiterleite: Was für ein Menu würden Sie für morgen Abend vorschlagen? Womit könnten wir unsere Gäste angemessen willkommen heißen?"

Welldone grinste. „Fisch in allen Variationen, Blutpudding, Käse und Beerenkompott – wenn Sie ein traditionelles Festmahl anbieten wollen", sagte er. „Siruptorte, Schokomuffins und Marmeladenkuchen, wenn Sie _mich_ fragen. Wir Schüler waren damals immer wild auf alle Süßigkeiten, weil es so etwas in Durmstrang so gut wie nie gibt. Die Glücklichen unter uns haben sich das Zeug von zu Hause schicken lassen. Die anderen konnten nur zusehen und – äh – sabbern."

„Oh – nun ja", sagte die Direktorin ein wenig irritiert. Das Wort _sabbern_ gehörte nicht unbedingt zu ihrem Umgangston. „Blutpudding? Wenn Sie das Rezept kennen, wäre es vielleicht das Beste, wenn Sie es an Cuttles weitergeben. Ich werde ihm dann vorschlagen, dass er traditionelle Durmstrang-Gerichte als Hauptgericht serviert und ausgiebige Desserts nach Hogwarts-Art folgen lässt."

„Klingt verlockend. Dann gehe ich heute Mittag zu Marlicut und erkläre ihm die Durmstrang-Küche."

„Das wäre uns eine große Hilfe, Professor Welldone. Und jetzt muss ich mich leider auf den Weg machen", sagte McGonagall seufzend. Die Aussicht auf ihren nächsten Termin fand sie alles andere als erfreulich. Während Welldone das Büro verließ, entnahm sie dem Schrank hinter ihrem Schreibtisch den großen Schlüsselbund.

oooOooo

Unvermittelt standen sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Snape konnte in der plötzlichen, blendenden Sonnenhelle die Eber auf den beiden Pfeilern gerade noch erkennen, dann wollte sich sein Magen doch noch umdrehen. Das Apparieren an Skannes Seite hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Erst Professor McGonagalls kühle, distanzierte Stimme rückte die Welt wieder in die richtige Lage.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren", sagte sie und öffnete das Tor.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor McGonagall", sagte Skanne. „Hoffentlich mussten Sie nicht zu lange warten. Es gab eine kleine Verspätung. Dies sind Entwaffner Callahan und Bewacher Buttons von der Magischen Brigade. Und natürlich Mr Snape."

Die Direktorin nickte einen ernsten Gruß in die Runde, dann blieb ihr Blick an Snapes Gefängniskleidung hängen. „Dieses Rot ist allerdings nicht gerade geeignet für ein unauffälliges Unternehmen!"

„Madam Umbridge bestand darauf, dass der Gefangene Gefängniskleidung trägt. Sie meinte, das sei eine zusätzliche Versicherung gegen Fluchtversuche."

„Allerdings. Also gut. Wollen wir keine Zeit verlieren! _Invisibilius_!", sagte McGonagall brüsk und beschrieb mit dem Zauberstab einen Kreis um sich selbst und die Besucher. Als die Hausherrin von Hogwarts war allein sie berechtigt, auf dem Schlossgelände diesen Zauber auszusprechen, der die Gruppe zwar keineswegs unsichtbar machte, sie jedoch sozusagen aus dem Brennpunkt des Interesses rückte. Niemandes Blick würde für länger als einen gedankenlosen Moment auf den Menschen verweilen, die sich damit umgeben hatten. „Und nun folgen Sie mir, meine Herren. Ich muss Sie wohl nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir uns trotz des Invisibilius so schnell wie möglich ins Direktionsbüro begeben sollten."

Sie verschloss das Tor sorgfältig und wandte sich dann wieder an die Männer. „Ich möchte das Treppenhaus nicht durchs Hauptportal, sondern über den Garteneingang betreten. Dort werden wir dann die Treppe nehmen, die direkt zum Direktionsbüro in den siebten Stock führt." Bei diesen Worten bedachte sie Snape mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

Der Weg zum Garteneingang war ein wenig länger und führte durch die Wiesen. Unter ihren Schuhen knirschte der Rauhreif, der das Gras überkrustete. Senkrecht stieg der Rauch aus den Schornsteinen in den klaren Himmel. Es war ein perfekter vorwinterlicher Morgen.

„Graurosa wie ein Mäuseschwanz, hat meine Mutter immer gesagt", kommentierte Bewacher Buttons den Morgenhimmel, vielleicht im Bemühen, die angespannte Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern. Die anderen schwiegen jedoch weiterhin.

Snape schwitzte trotz der Kälte. Sein Bein machte ihm schon jetzt schwer zu schaffen, und ihn schwindelte vor Schwäche, während er zwischen Buttons und Callahan weiterhinkte.

Die Direktorentreppe also. Das war die einzige fest gemauerte im Treppenhaus von Hogwarts, und nur der jeweilige Direktor konnte den Zutritt dort gewähren. Er selbst hatte sie zu Dumbledores Zeiten mehrmals genutzt, meistens nach geheimen Einsätzen, wenn er möglichst ungesehen und rasch zu Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer hinaufwollte.

Diese Treppe beschränkte die Möglichkeiten für sein Vorhaben auf eine einzige, denn sie führte nur an einem einzigen Quidditchbild vorbei. Er grub in seinem schwimmenden Verstand nach der Erinnerung. Welches Porträt war das noch gewesen –? Richtig – ein Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid – im achtzehnten Jahrhundert hatten sie in diesen komischen weißen Klamotten Quidditch gespielt –

Sie kamen nun aus dem blendenden Sonnenlicht in den Schatten, und für Sekunden konnte er überhaupt nichts mehr sehen. Er war fast dankbar für diese Fußfesseln, die ihn – und damit auch seine Bewacher – zu einer langsamen Gangart zwangen.

Schließlich blieben sie stehen. McGonagalls Schlüssel klirrte, als sie das kleine Tor aufschloss. „Schüler haben zu dieser Treppe keinen Zugang, und sie sind jetzt auch im Unterricht", erklärte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Trotzdem könnten sie uns natürlich von den anderen Treppen aus sehen. Wir sollten also zügig hinaufgehen."

Und dann war er auf einmal wieder im Schloss, und der vertraute Geruch traf ihn wie ein Schock. Er löste eine vollkommen unerwartete und im Moment auch gänzlich unwillkommene Flut von Erinnerungen aus.

„Weiter!", drängte Skanne, der hinter ihm ging.

Callahan und Buttons zogen ihn mit sich. Während er sich Stufe um Stufe hinaufarbeitete, rang er um seinen klaren Verstand und zugleich darum, seine Gedanken weiterhin unter einem Mantel aus Schmerz zu verbergen. Das Bild –!

Wo hatte das gehangen – irgendwo zwischen dem dritten und dem vierten Stock? Eine Menge Stufen noch … Aber gerade die Anstrengung bewirkte, dass sein Kopf mit einem Mal wieder klar war. Sein Herz schlug hart, aber regelmäßig und nicht zu schnell. Alle Eindrücke bekamen scharfe Konturen: Rechts von ihm Callahans unterdrücktes Ächzen beim Treppensteigen. Buttons' grauenhaftes Rasierwasser auf seiner linken Seite, und zwei Stufen voraus die kühl-würdigen Schritte McGonagalls, die an diese Treppen gewöhnt war. Skannes schweigende Präsenz konnte er fühlen, obwohl er ihn nicht sah. Der schrille Ruf einer Schülerin, die eine der anderen Treppen hinunterrannte. Und natürlich die Gemälde, die dicht an dicht die Wand rechts neben der Treppe zierten. Die stete Bewegung darin wollte das Schwindelgefühl wieder wecken. Er senkte den Blick auf die Stufen. Ohnehin durfte sein Interesse an den Bildern nicht zu deutlich werden.

Als sie den dritten Stock erreichten, traten die Schmerzen in seinem Bein zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen völlig in den Hintergrund, und er musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass Skanne das nicht bemerkte. Sein Körper spannte sich in vollkommener Aufmerksamkeit. Fuß vor Fuß, Stufe um Stufe. Das Quidditch spielende Mädchen musste jetzt jeden Moment in Sicht kommen. Es durfte nicht zu weit entfernt von diesem Bild passieren, denn er ahnte, dass seine Kraft danach nicht mehr weit reichen würde.

Callahan fluchte leise, irgendwas über endlose Treppensteigerei – und an Callahans grauem Umhang vorbei sah Snape dann, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte: Ein weißgekleidetes Mädchen, das mit hoch erhobenem Schläger auf dem Besen über einen sommergrünen Rasen jagte. Das kleine Gemälde, in einem grünlich angelaufenen Messingrahmen wie alle Stücke dieser Serie von Quidditch-Porträts aus dem Jahr 1797, hing zwischen zwei großen, düsteren Professoren-Porträts. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Und sie hatten es auch nicht abgehängt. Die plötzliche Erleichterung wollte seine Konzentration überschwemmen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Weiter, Schritt um Schritt. An dem Bild vorbei. Und noch ein paar Stufen, bis fast zum vierten Stock.

_Jetzt_. Jetzt galt es –

In diesem Augenblick wandte sich McGonagall auf einmal zu ihnen um und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Kommen Sie zurecht, Mr Snape –?"

Das passte gar nicht so schlecht. Ein winziges Innehalten – er berührte seine Wade, als wolle er einen Krampf wegmassieren – und dann –

_Dunkel_!, dachte Snape mit aller Kraft, zu der er fähig war. Sein Bewusstsein explodierte förmlich in diesem einen, magischen Wort.

Es war wie ein harter Schlag gegen sein Bein, als sei er dort von einem Stein getroffen worden. Kein Schmerz mehr. Mit einem Ruck zerbarsten die Fesseln an seinen Händen und Füßen. Dann wurde er ein Stück davongetragen, nur ein kleines Stück die Treppe hinunter, so, wie er es mit all seiner Konzentration zu lenken versuchte. Zu mehr reichte seine Kraft nicht mehr, das hatte er ganz richtig eingeschätzt. Aber es war genug. Er fand sich einige Stufen tiefer wieder, nur wenig unterhalb des Durcheinanders, das er hinterlassen hatte: Eine wirbelnde, zimtfarbene Wolke hüllte seine Bewacher vollkommen ein; ihre verwirrten und erschreckten Rufe, ihre vergeblichen Zaubersprüche drangen nur gedämpft daraus hervor.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", hörte er Buttons empört schreien, und Callahan antwortete: „Ich dachte, Sie wären – verflucht – wo ist er – das kann er doch nicht selbst –"

Er wandte den Blick ab. Die Zeit war knapp, daran musste er sich erst selbst erinnern, denn vor seinen Augen schien nun alles verlangsamt abzulaufen, wie unter Wasser, wie in einem Traum –

Das Porträt mit der Quidditch-Spielerin – zwei Stufen hinauf musste er – sein linkes Bein knickte ein, als er es auf die nächste Stufe setzen wollte –

Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, was er im Moment nicht fühlen konnte: Quer über dem Unterschenkel war der dicke rote Stoff der Gefängnishose weggesengt, Blut strömte aus der neuerlich aufgerissenen Wunde. Ein weiterer Grund, sich zu beeilen, denn sonst würde eine Blutspur seinen Weg verraten. Immer noch kein Schmerz, nur ein Gefühl von Kälte und Taubheit. Er hielt sich am Geländer auf der linken Seite fest und zog sich die beiden Stufen hinauf. Kämpfte sich dann die wenigen Schritte hinüber zur anderen Seite der Treppe.

Vier Stufen höher standen die anderen jetzt still, versuchten sich zu orientieren. Feiner, zimtfarbener Staub wölkte in alle Richtungen. Noch war er dicht genug –

„Ich kann nichts sehen! Können Sie irgendwas sehen?", hörte er Bewacher Buttons' Stimme. „Was ist denn bloß passiert?"

„Irgendein Verdunkelungszauber –" McGonagall hustete unterdrückt.

„Unsinn – er hatte keinen Zauberstab, nichts!" Das war Callahan. „Können Sie weitergehen?"

„Nein. Keinen Schritt! Als wäre die Treppe weg!"

„Er entkommt!", zischte Skanne. „Verdammt, diese Checker hatten doch Recht! Er muss eine Waffe bei sich gehabt haben!"

„Aber –"

Das siegessicher lächelnde Mädchen in dem wehenden weißen Musselinkleid – direkt vor ihm. Mit einer Hand musste er sich an der Wand zwischen den Porträts abstützen. Dann erst konnte er mit der anderen den grünlichen Rahmen berühren. Die rechte obere Ecke. Nach der geriffelten Messingblüte tasten –

Endlich, da war sie. Er presste seine Hand darauf.

„Da! Haben Sie das gesehen? Dieses Aufblitzen?", hörte er Buttons' Stimme, in der Panik aufklang.

Snapes Hand glitt über das Bild und verhielt endlich bei dem, was eben noch ein Quidditch-Schläger gewesen war.

„Ja, ich habe es auch gesehen", hörte er McGonagalls ruhige Stimme sagen. „Der Staub legt sich."

Mit letzter Kraft machte er einen zitternden Schritt vorwärts –

„Richtig", sagte Skanne trocken. „Und Snape ist weg."

oooOooo

„Zimt! Um Merlins Willen, er hat uns mit _Zimt_ eingenebelt – wer kommt auf solche Ideen?", fragte Buttons entgeistert und klopfte hustend den mehlfeinen Staub von seinem Umhang. Die Sicht war endlich wieder frei, und sie konnten sich wieder ganz normal bewegen. Dem Bewacher war die Panik, die ihn überfallen hatte, im Nachhinein peinlich.

„Zimt – oder Amulettbaumrinde, die riecht auch so", knurrte Callahan. „Aber das macht im Moment sowieso keinen Unterschied. Tatsache ist, dass wir unseren Gefangenen verloren haben!"

Skanne stand noch immer da und starrte in die Tiefen des Treppenhauses. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass es Snape schon wieder gelungen war. Dass er ihn schon wieder getäuscht hatte. „McIntyre!", sagte er schließlich. „Wir brauchen hier sofort McIntyre! Er ist doch irgendwo auf dem Gelände?"

McGonagall nickte. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls umgesehen. Anders als die drei Männer hatte sie von vorneherein ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Unternehmung gehabt. Und nun war es also geschehen. Nun hatte sie noch weit mehr Probleme am Hals als nur den Besuch der Durmstrangs und des Ministers –

„Hier ist überall Blut", stellte Callahan in diesem Moment fest. „Ist bis zum Treppengeländer gespritzt."

„Das muss sofort weg", sagte Skanne. Mühsam drängte er den Gedanken daran zurück, dass er soeben seine Karriere beerdigt hatte, und wandte sich wieder ganz den Erfordernissen der Gegenwart zu. „Von diesem Vorfall darf kein Wort nach außen dringen! Ich werde mich gleich mit dem Minister in Verbindung setzen. In der Zeit beseitigen Sie hier die Spuren und untersuchen das ganze Treppenhaus, jeden Zentimeter! Er kann nicht weit sein, er hatte kaum genug Kraft, die Treppe hinaufzukommen!"

„Was – was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?", fragte McGonagall gereizt. „Angeblich hatten Sie seine Kräfte doch vollkommen blockiert – was kann er denn –"

Skanne hätte mit den Zähnen knirschen können. Jetzt, als es zu spät war, begriff er mit schonungsloser Klarheit. „Eine Waffe. Er muss eine magische Waffe bei sich gehabt haben. Anders ist das nicht zu erklären."

„Aber woher sollte er die plötzlich bekommen haben?", wandte Buttons ein. „Er war seit über einem Jahr ununterbrochen in Einzelhaft, er hatte nicht mal –"

„Er hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit", sagte Skanne grimmig. „Als er nach Forgettable Island kam, gab's noch keine Checker."

„Aber –"

„Das Blut hier überall –", unterbrach Callahan seinen Kollegen unwirsch. „Ich schätze, er hat sie unter der Haut getragen, deshalb haben sie nie was gefunden. Hatte er nicht eine Verletzung, damals? War doch immer noch am Hinken!"

„Richtig", murmelte Skanne und vermerkte in Gedanken Callahans schnelle Auffassungsgabe. „Eine irrwitzige Idee. Aber ich hätte drauf kommen müssen." _Deshalb_ hat er die heilerischen Maßnahmen abgelehnt! _Deshalb_ konnte er nach mehr als einem Jahr immer noch kaum laufen! Und alles, was ich in seinem Kopf gesehen habe, war _Schmerz_, dachte er wütend. Sogar den Schmerz hat er genutzt, um mich auszutricksen!

„Einen Moment, meine Herren!", wandte McGonagall ein. „Sie gehen doch nicht ernsthaft davon aus, dass Mr Snape eine magische Waffe _in seiner Wunde_ verborgen hatte? Abgesehen von der – der _Abwegigkeit_ einer solchen Idee – das hätte doch schon damals geschehen müssen, hier in Hogwarts, bevor Madam Pomfrey die Wunde geschlossen hat – und er hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, mit dem er eine solche Waffe hätte herstellen können!"

„Die Aufklärung der Einzelheiten muss warten", sagte Skanne. „Jetzt müssen wir ihn so schnell wie möglich finden. Er darf nicht entkommen! Callahan, Buttons, beseitigen Sie die Spuren, bevor die Schüler hier herumrennen!"

„War vorhin nicht noch eine andere Treppe direkt neben dieser?", fragte Callahan.

„Ja, das stimmt. Da lief doch so ein Gör runter –"

„Was tut das jetzt zur Sache?"

„Ich vermute, dass das Blut bis dorthin gespritzt sein könnte!"

„Dann finden Sie diese Treppe! Ich werde mich jetzt hier nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten umsehen!" Er kann nicht weit gekommen sein, dachte Skanne beinahe verzweifelt. Er hat keinen Zauberstab, und er war am Ende!

„Mr Skanne, wir sollten einen Moment lang in Ruhe nachdenken", sagte McGonagall. „Vom Schlossgelände kann er nicht verschwinden. Ich werde Ihnen eine Übersicht über das Schloss und all seine verborgenen Gänge geben, dann können Sie diese Suche planvoll angehen."

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich."

„Er kann hier nicht apparieren, selbst wenn er noch auf irgendeine Weise Magie ausüben könnte – ich verstehe leider nicht sehr viel von Magischen Waffen –" Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als ihr voller Schrecken einfiel, dass es jemanden in Hogwarts gab, der eine ganze Menge davon verstand –

„Diese Waffen sind nur etwas für den äußersten Notfall – eben für einen Fall wie diesen", sagte Skanne sarkastisch. „Das Ding scheint sozusagen explodiert zu sein, von daher kann er keine weitere Hilfe erwarten. Nein. Er muss sich hier irgendwo verkrochen haben. Ich frage mich nur, was er sich davon verspricht! Er kann doch nichts ausrichten, nicht einmal fliehen!" Verdammt, wie konnte ich mich nur so irren! Oder war das alles eine Kurzschlusshandlung, jetzt, als er das vertraute Gebäude wieder um sich hatte? Ist er einfach – durchgedreht? Nein, dachte Skanne. Nicht Snape. Ich falle nicht noch einmal drauf rein. Und ich werde ihn finden!

Er ging zur Mauer rechts neben der Treppe hinüber und blieb nachdenklich vor den zahlreichen Bildern dort stehen. „Dieses Aufblitzen vorhin – das kam von hier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das war auch mein Eindruck", bestätigte McGonagall.

„Diese Porträts –", überlegte er und ließ seinen Blick darüber schweifen. Im Moment schienen sich die meisten der Abgebildeten ruhig zu verhalten und seinen interessierten Blick neugierig zu erwidern.

„Was war eben hier los?", fragte ein bärtiger Zauberer aus einem altersdunklen Gemälde heraus barsch. „Wir konnten nichts mehr sehen!"

Er hing neben einem kleinen Bild, in dem ein kicherndes Mädchen einen Quidditch-Schläger schwang.

Skanne antwortete nicht. Er betrachtete die Stufen. Da unten waren ein paar große Blutflecken. Auch Callahan hatte sie gesehen.

„Er ist raufgegangen", sagte Callahan. „Auf der nächsten Stufe ist ein Stück von einem blutigen Schuhabdruck. Aber das ist alles."

„Machen Sie es weg", sagte Skanne in Gedanken versunken. Noch einmal sah er zu dem bärtigen Alten hin, der ihn böse anstarrte. Das Mädchen daneben schoss auf seinem Besen gerade außer Sichtweite. Irgendwas – _irgendwas_ –

Er wartete, bis die Spielerin wieder ins Bild zurückgeflogen kam. Sie bremste ab und sah ihn genau an, aus schmalen, dunklen Augen –

Skanne hob den Zauberstab. „_Specialis revelio_!", murmelte er.

Das Mädchen lachte, ein fernes, silbernes Geräusch – und das war alles. Er wandte sich ab – und da geschah es. Er nahm es nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie ein Aufblitzen. Als er hinsah, war schon wieder nichts mehr als das harmlose Porträt zu sehen. Aber vorher – für einen Sekundenbruchteil hätte er schwören können, dass sich das Bild verwandelt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur _dunkel_ geworden, so als sei dort plötzlich die Nacht hereingebrochen – aber in dieser Dunkelheit waren die Augen des Mädchens weiße Flecken gewesen, weiße Flecken in einer Schwärze, die das Gesicht auf einmal wie das einer uralten Mumie aussehen ließ.

Skanne fühlte, wie sich ihm die Haare sträuben wollten. Und das in ihrer Hand war kein Quidditch-Schläger gewesen. Es hatte geschimmert – wie ein Spiegel im Mondlicht – irgendeine Erinnerung rief das in ihm wach, an etwas, das er vor Jahren einmal gelesen hatte.

„Haben Sie etwas entdeckt?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die ihn beobachtete.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete er. Er würde das später genauer untersuchen. „Ich sehe mich noch ein wenig hier um, dann komme ich in Ihr Büro und sehe mir den Plan an."

„Ich fürchte nur, es gibt hier keine Geheimgänge, Mr Skanne. Und auch keine Verstecke, soweit ich weiß. Dies ist einfach ein Treppenhaus!"

„Er kann nicht weit von hier sein!"

„Nun gut. Ich lasse McIntyre rufen und erwarte Sie dann im Direktionsbüro!" Professor McGonagall stieg die Stufen hinauf. _Harper_!, dachte sie, und gegen ihren Willen setzten sich verschiedene Gedankensplitter in ihrem Kopf zusammen. Es war Zeit, aus der Reichweite des Legilimens zu entkommen.

Beinahe das Schlimmste an dieser Sache war für sie, dass sie Snape wünschte, er möge entkommen.

oooOooo

Snape legte die Hand auf die in dunklem Bronzeton schimmernde Fläche des Spiegels und ging _hindurch_.

Jenseits des Porträts herrschte tiefes Zwielicht. Er betrat einen Gang, der steil und gewunden von oben kam und weiter nach unten führte. Der Gang war so eng, dass ein aufrecht gehender Mann gerade noch Platz fand. Snape, eben mittelgroß und abgemagert, hielt sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Besorgnissen auf. Er musste schnell von hier wegkommen. Skanne würde ihm bald an den Fersen kleben, und möglicherweise wusste er sogar Bescheid über die Doppelten Porträts.

Der Gang führte steil und stetig hinab, in engen Spiralen wie eine Wendeltreppe ohne Stufen. Hier und da schien es Durchgänge zu den Seiten zu geben – die endeten, wie Snape wusste, hinter anderen Porträts oder in irgendwelchen Schränken oder anderen geschlossenen Kammern. Er hastete weiter hinunter, so schnell sein Bein es erlaubte. Das Gefühl der Taubheit in seiner Wade wich allmählich einer pochenden Hitze, die bald genug zu Schmerz werden würde. Vorher musste er unbedingt das Verlies erreichen, in dem dieser Gang zweifellos endete.

Vor anderthalb Jahren hatte er die Wächter-Gänge das einzige Mal seit seiner Schulzeit wieder betreten – um sein Tränkebuch aus dem Raum der Wünsche zu holen. Für Potter –

War alles vergebens gewesen. Am allerletzten Punkt hatten sie versagt, allen voran Potter, den er zu einem Werkzeug seiner Rache gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war es nur recht und billig, wenn er, Severus Snape, die Sache nun doch noch selbst zu Ende bringen musste –

Er stolperte mit gesenktem Kopf weiter, zu erschöpft, um sich Gedanken über sein Glück zu machen: dass es die Gänge immer noch gab, dass sie offenbar unentdeckt geblieben waren und dass es ihm überhaupt gelungen war, nicht nur einen Eingang zu finden, sondern auch hindurchzukommen –

Sie hatten sie Wächter-Gänge genannt, aber dieses Gangsystem war natürlich viel älter als die Schwarzen Wächter, jene Slytherin-Truppe, die ihr Haus mit Terror an der Kandare gehalten hatte und selbst letztlich von den Todessern kontrolliert worden war. Über Ehemalige und ältere Schüler hatten die Todesser seit dem Ende der Sechzigerjahre auf diesem Weg den Nachwuchs rekrutiert. Irgendwann – lange vor Snapes Zeit, der den Wächtern erst in seinen letzten Schuljahren und auch dann eher unfreiwillig angehört hatte – musste einer der Schwarzen Wächter die Doppelten Porträts entdeckt haben und auf das Geheimnis gestoßen sein, das sie verbargen: ein vermutlich uraltes, seltsames System aus Gängen, über das man jedes Stockwerk der Schule und vor allem die tiefsten Kerker erreichen konnte, die längst zugemauert worden und in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Die Eingänge zu diesem System fanden sich in dem, was die Wächter die „Doppelten Porträts" nannten: Eine Serie von Gemälden, die Quidditch spielende Schüler darstellten, offenbarte eine Art dunkle Seite, wenn man die geriffelte Blüte an ihren Rahmen berührte. Auf all diesen Bildern war irgendetwas dargestellt, das sich auf der Dunkelseite als Spiegel zeigte. Und wie so viele Spiegel in der magischen Welt erwiesen sich auch diese als Eingänge in geheime Welten –

Geheime Welten – diese Formulierung glitt auf einer Welle von Sarkasmus durch Snapes sich trübendes Bewusstsein. Wie elend war die Realität, die sich hinter den verheißungsvollen Worten tatsächlich verbarg! Die Wächter hatten die Gänge zur Ausübung ihres Terrors genutzt, zur Überwachung ihrer Mitschüler, dazu, sie jederzeit und überall bedrohen zu können. Viele von ihnen waren für Bestrafungsaktionen in die Verliese verschleppt worden. Daneben hatten die Gänge und Verliese selbstverständlich auch als Treffpunkt für eine Menge anderer Unternehmungen gedient, die gegen die Schulregeln verstießen.

Snape fuhr zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er schon seit einer ganzen Weile weiterging, ohne seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Das war gefährlich, denn diese Gänge hatten undichte Stellen. Man konnte sie fühlen, weil ein leiser Sog von ihnen ausging. Wenn er in seinem Zustand hineingeriet, würde er sich nicht mehr befreien können, dessen war er sicher. Wohin ein solcher Sog seine Opfer ziehen mochte, hatten sie nie herausgefunden. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und hörte sich selbst ächzen, während er immer weiter hinunterhastete.

Der Gang endete abrupt vor einem Gitter. Mit letzter Kraft zerrte er es zur Seite, wand sich durch die Öffnung und kletterte an den eisernen Bügeln hinunter, die auf der anderen Seite in die Mauer getrieben waren. Als er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, schwamm sein Bewusstsein auf einer trägen Welle davon.

oooOooo

Während Snape in den Tiefen von Hogwarts zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit dahintrieb, nahm man im Schloss über ihm hektisch und ängstlich auf Geheimhaltung bedacht die Verfolgung auf.

„Minister Scrimgeour schickt sofort eine Gruppe von Auroren hierher", berichtete Skanne der Direktorin. „Er besteht darauf, dass nichts von dieser Sache bekannt werden darf. Sollten wir Snape bis Sonntagabend wider Erwarten nicht aufgreifen, dann wird es offiziell heißen, dass er bei einer Medizinischen Inspektion auf Forgettable Island entkommen ist."

„Sehr schön", sagte McGonagall kühl. „Und was schlagen Sie vor, wie ich den Schülern die Anwesenheit eines Trupps Auroren und Brigadeleute auf dem Schlossgelände erklären soll?"

„Erklären Sie es mit dem anstehenden Besuch der Durmstrangs und des Ministers", erwiderte Skanne ein wenig herablassend. Er hatte jetzt keine Geduld mehr, sich mit den Bedenken einer ältlichen Professorin auseinanderzusetzen. Sein Berufsstolz und seine Karriere hatten heute möglicherweise den Todesstoß erlitten. Und, was noch schlimmer war, er sah die Hoffnung auf das Buch schwinden – jenes Buch, das vielleicht eine Rettung für ihn bereithielt. Zumindest, wenn man einigen Überlieferungen Glauben schenken durfte – und in den vergangenen Tagen hatte Skanne zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nichts lieber gewollt, als an eine alte Legende glauben zu können. Es war geradezu demütigend.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, wie Mr Snape unbemerkt von Hogwarts entkommen sollte", begann McGonagall. „Darf ich jetzt vielleicht fragen, aus welchem Grund Sie ihn überhaupt hergebracht haben?"

„Haben Sie von dem Buch gehört, dem Snape damals angeblich die entscheidenden Zaubersprüche entnommen hat?", fragte Skanne, der sich zu einem verzweifelten direkten Angriff entschlossen hatte.

Die Direktorin blickte nachdenklich in das sonnenhelle Arbeitszimmer und schwieg sekundenlang. „Ja – ich glaube schon", sagte sie dann langsam. „Ich dachte – nun, ich dachte, er hätte dieses Buch nur – erfunden."

Skanne beobachtete sie scharf. Er war fast sicher, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. „Nein", sagte er dann sanft. „Er wollte nur, dass wir _denken_, er hätte es erfunden. Damit er es nicht herausgeben musste. Es ist ein überaus wichtiges Buch, und er hatte sich jetzt entschlossen, das einzig Richtige zu tun und es der magischen Welt zugänglich zu machen. Es soll hier in Hogwarts sein."

„Sie sehen mich überrascht", sagte McGonagall trocken. „Anscheinend hat er seine Meinung dann wohl doch noch geändert."

„Anscheinend", gab Skanne in kaltem Zorn zu. „Da Sie nichts darüber wissen, würde ich gern mit Professor Slughorn sprechen. Er ist doch noch in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, das ist er."

„Und Moody – Alastor Moody? Ich habe gehört, dass er hier Verteidigung unterrichtet."

„Das ist richtig. Professor Moody – geht es in letzter Zeit gesundheitlich nicht sehr gut", antwortete McGonagall zögernd.

„Ich möchte auf keinen Fall in der Schule gesehen werden, das würde Sie auch nur in weitere Erklärungsnöte bringen, nicht wahr. Deshalb wäre ich dankbar, wenn ich mit den beiden Professoren hier in diesem Büro sprechen dürfte."

„Das dürfen Sie", erwiderte die Direktorin kühl. „Vorausgesetzt, dass ich dabei anwesend bin."

Das war nicht schlecht, altes Mädchen, dachte er. Aber warum nicht – dann hab ich euch alle gleich beisammen. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch die Harper – was die angeht, so wird da wohl noch ein Ausflug nach Italien nötig. „Aber selbstverständlich." Sein winziges Lächeln enthielt eine kaum wahrnehmbare Spur von Ironie. „Wie ich hörte, wollten Sie Snape im Gefängnis besuchen. Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Ich habe auch mehrere Begnadigungsgesuche an den Minister gestellt, wie Sie zweifellos wissen, Mr Skanne", sagte McGonagall kalt. „Ich nehme doch nicht an, dass Sie mir deshalb ein Interesse an Mr Snapes Entkommen unterstellen wollen!"

„Keinesfalls", erwiderte er glatt und beugte sich wieder über die große Karte von Hogwarts (die im vergangenen Jahr um einige Einzelheiten ergänzt worden war). „Und Sie sind sicher, dass all diese Gänge verschlossen sind?"

„Ja. Wir haben das nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres im Interesse der Schüler gemacht. Das Gelände ist jetzt – nun ja, abgedichtet."

„Na gut. Ich werde dennoch jeden Gang untersuchen lassen, sobald die Auroren eingetroffen sind. Ebenso wie jeden Schrank und jede Kammer im Umkreis des Treppenhauses. Und jedes dieser Bilder –" Schon seit einer Weile versuchte er herauszufinden, woran ihn dieses seltsame Porträt erinnert hatte.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie ihn finden", sagte McGonagall. „Schon, damit man ihm helfen kann! Er soll nicht in irgendeinem Winkel dieses Schlosses sterben müssen. Trotz seiner Vergehen hat er unschätzbar viel für diese Gemeinschaft getan."

„Wir werden Sie auf dem Laufenden halten", sagte Skanne und dachte: Wenn es sich so ergibt …

oooOooo

„… sechzehn … siebzehn … zwanzig …"

Er zählte wie im Traum. Nur allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass er überhaupt zählte. Dass er wach war und seine immer wieder zufallenden Augen die Dinger betrachteten, die in einer dichten Traube von der Decke über ihm herabhingen. Sie gaben gerade genug Licht, dass er den Kerkerraum um sich herum einigermaßen erkennen konnte.

Gewölbegeister. Mauerquallen. Gespensterasseln. So hatten die Wächter sie genannt. Wie sie wirklich hießen, ob sie überhaupt einen richtigen Namen hatten jenseits dieser geheimen Gänge, hatte er nie erfahren. Kleine, vielbeinige Geschöpfe, die anscheinend aus den Mauerritzen kamen und ein schwaches Leuchten verbreiteten. Einmal hatten sie zugesehen, wie eine von diesen riesigen Spinnen, die es hier auch gab, versuchte, so ein Ding zu fressen. Sie hatte die Kiefer in den schimmernden Körper versenkt und ihn damit zum Platzen gebracht. Das Ding machte ein scheußliches, schrilles Geräusch und zerstob zu Funken. Aber die Spinne war regelrecht verschmort. Flackerndes Licht war an ihren zuckenden Beinen entlanggelaufen, bis sie verkohlt von der Decke fiel. Von da an verzichteten sie auf weitere Versuche, die Biester zum Spaß mit dem Zauberstab abzuschießen. Stattdessen fingen sie an, mit Messern darauf zu werfen. Das wurde zu einer Art Sport, wenn sie in den Verliesen abhingen.

Messer –

Deshalb war er darauf gekommen. Seine noch halb im Schlaf befangenen Augen hatten schon vor einiger Zeit das Messer wahrgenommen, das dort auf dem modrigen Boden lag. Hin und wieder blinkte die angerostete Klinge im Schein der Gewölbegeister auf.

Das Messer brauchte er. Aber dafür musste er sich bewegen. Es war so weit weg.

Mit einiger Mühe setzte er sich endlich auf. Zuckte zusammen, als er das Bein mit der leicht verkrusteten Wunde bewegte. Verdammt! Wie lange hatte er eigentlich hier herumgelegen und geschlafen?! Ob die Auroren schon hinter ihm her waren? Was für eine Ironie – Forgettable Island und den Bewachern zu entkommen, nur um in einen zugemauerten Kerker tief unter Hogwarts zu fliehen!

Ob sie ihn finden würden? Verflucht, _ob sie ihn finden würden_?! Mit diesem Gedanken schwemmte eine Woge von Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, die ihn endlich ganz aufweckte. Wenn sie ihn fanden, war es vorbei. Dann saß er fest für den Rest seines Lebens. Und Potters letzten großen Fehler würde dann niemand mehr korrigieren –

Er hörte sich keuchen und erkannte, dass er kurz davor war, in Panik auszubrechen.

Das Messer. Er brauchte jetzt einfach nur das Messer.

Endlich gelang es ihm aufzustehen. Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte. Als er sich bückte, um es aufzuheben, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wäre beinahe gefallen. Aber dann hatte er das Messer. Er würde jetzt ruhig und zügig eins nach dem anderen machen.

Und so zog er sich das rote Hemd über den Kopf. Schnitt einen Streifen vom Saum ab und band ihn fest um die Wunde an seiner Wade. Sie blutete wieder, aber nur ganz leicht. Das war doch immerhin ein Fortschritt. Der feste Verband machte auch den Schmerz erträglich. Gut. Hemd wieder an.

Noch einmal nahm er das Messer zur Hand. Es war nicht mehr besonders scharf, aber es reichte, um damit die Haarsträhnen abzuschneiden, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Schließlich schnitt er die ganze Mähne ab, die ihm seit Monaten verwahrlost um den Kopf hing. Und auch den Bart, soweit ihm das mit der stumpfen Klinge gelang. Er war überrascht, um wie viel besser er sich danach fühlte. Wieder ein Mensch – ein selbstbestimmter Mensch.

Er drehte das Messer in den Händen und band es sich schließlich mit einem weiteren schmalen Stoffstreifen um den linken Unterarm. Wenn man ohne Zauberstab auf der Flucht war, war ein Messer jedenfalls besser als nichts.

Dann sah er sich in dem Verlies nach weiteren Hinterlassenschaften der Schwarzen Wächter um. In irgendeinem der Seitengänge hatte früher ein fast vollständiges menschliches Skelett gelehnt, fiel ihm ein. Ob wirklich nie mehr andere Schüler die Einstiege gefunden hatten? Wenn, dann hatten sie sich jedenfalls nicht gerade häuslich niedergelassen. In einer dunklen Ecke voller Spinnweben fand er eine alte Matratze, die noch aus den Tagen der Wächter stammen musste. Als er sich darauf setzte, flohen ein paar Mäuse. Egal. Er legte sich hin, starrte hinauf in die Traube der Gewölbegeister und dachte nach.

Wie lange mochte er schon hier unten sein? Ein paar Stunden, nicht mehr. Die Nacht musste er auf jeden Fall abwarten. Das Risiko, von Skanne und seinen Leuten gefunden zu werden, war hier am geringsten.

Bis hierher hatte er es geschafft. Harpers verrückte Idee hatte tatsächlich funktioniert, auch wenn sie ihm ein Jahr Schmerzen und jetzt ein vermutlich für immer ruiniertes Bein eingebracht hatte. Von der Technik der Magischen Waffen hatte er nie viel gehalten – entweder man konnte zaubern oder nicht, und im letzteren Fall war auch so eine Waffe nicht mehr als ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein – aber vielleicht würde er diese Einstellung irgendwann doch einmal überdenken. Wenn er Zeit dazu hatte.

Bis hierher – aber das war nur ein allererster Schritt. Er war so müde. So durstig.

Der nächste Schritt war Dumbledores altes Büro. Heute Nacht. Er musste das Siegel holen, bevor Skanne es doch noch irgendwie in die Finger bekam. Das Siegel des Siebten – was hatte Skanne nur damit vor –

Ob er es riskieren konnte, ein wenig zu dösen?

McGonagall. Sie würde dort sein, in Dumbledores Büro. Das war inzwischen sowieso ihr Büro, erinnerte er sich. McGonagall war der entscheidende Punkt in seinem Plan. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe. Er hatte keine Wahl.

oooOooo

Es war nach Mitternacht. Direktorin McGonagall konnte nicht schlafen und betrat nach einem letzten Rundgang durch das stille Schloss erschöpft ihr Arbeitszimmer im siebten Stock. Hier und da hatte sie schweigende Gestalten langsam und aufmerksam durch die Gänge gehen sehen. Und im Treppenhaus war sie Skanne begegnet, der die Wände untersuchte …

Sie hatten Snape noch nicht gefunden, aber das war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Sie wollte kein Licht machen und zündete stattdessen eine Kerze auf ihrem Schreibtisch an. Ihr Licht brach sich in der Kristallkaraffe mit Wasser, die dort stand, aber der schenkte sie nur einen zweifelnden Blick. Dann ging sie hinüber zu dem Schrank, auf dem die Quidditchpokale standen, und entnahm ihm eine eckige Flasche mit goldbraunem Inhalt. Dies war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen sie etwas Stärkeres brauchte als Wasser oder Tee. Sie goss einen Fingerbreit vom besten Scotch in ein Whiskyglas, atmete den starken Duft ein und trank.

Der eine Schluck musste genügen. Es war unbedingt nötig, dass sie ihren klaren Kopf behielt. Wer wusste schon, was diese Nacht noch für Überraschungen bereithielt!

Was für ein entsetzlicher Tag das gewesen war. Wie hatte Snape nur etwas so Unsinniges tun können! Er musste doch wissen, dass es von hier kein Entkommen für ihn gab. Und wie schrecklich er ausgesehen hatte –

Sie sah sich um, hinauf in das Porträt ihres Vorgängers, der heute wie an jedem anderen Tag mit einem milden Lächeln ins Leere blickte und ganz eindeutig nichts weiter als ein Bild war. Der schwankende Kerzenschein reichte kaum bis dort hinauf.

„Albus, das ist die falsche Zeit, die Weiten einer anderen Welt zu erforschen!", sagte sie seufzend. „Ihr Rat wird _hier_ gebraucht, und zwar dringend!" Aber Albus Dumbledore, wo immer er sein mochte, hörte sie nicht.

Sie würden Snape finden. Dieser unangenehme Skanne würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er seinen Gefangenen zurückhatte – und das Buch. Er wollte dieses Buch. Gehörte er zu den Leuten, vor denen sie damals gewarnt worden war, damals, in einer anderen schlaflosen Nacht, die sie ebenfalls hier an diesem Schreibtisch verbracht hatte?

Auch in jener Septembernacht waren ihre Zweifel und Sorgen um Severus Snape gekreist –

ooOoo

Minerva McGonagall schloss die Tür zur Großen Halle und ließ das lärmende Treiben der Schüler hinter sich, die sich dort noch mit Tanz und einer Art Mitternachtsimbiss vergnügten. Im Treppenhaus war kaum jemand zu sehen – wer nicht in der Großen Halle tanzte, ließ sich draußen im _Fliegenden Holländer_ um die Türme von Hogwarts jagen. Das Gruselschiff der beiden Weasley-Brüder kam immer wieder einmal an den Fenstern vorbei, und das Kreischen und Lachen der Passagiere war bis in die Gebäude hinein zu hören.

Inzwischen ging es auf Mitternacht zu, aber heute würde sie ein Auge zudrücken: So ein Fest hatten sie alle dringend nötig gehabt.

Sie selbst jedoch konnte die ausgelassene Stimmung nicht wirklich teilen. Zu deutlich erkannte sie die Verheerungen, die Verluste, die diese letzte Machtübernahme Voldemorts hinterlassen hatte. Sie konnte das überall in den Gesichtern um sich herum erkennen; empfand es schmerzlich, wann immer sie das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vorgängers betrat, in dem Albus Dumbledore jetzt nur mehr ein Porträt war.

Darüber hinaus plagte sie sich jetzt seit Tagen mit einem Loyalitätskonflikt. Wenn sie Snape sah, der so krank und zerstört wirkte, dass sie Mühe hatte, in diesem Mann ihren langjährigen Kollegen wiederzuerkennen, dann hätte sie ihm am liebsten geraten, so schnell wie möglich von Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort musste er seit Jahren sein Leben riskiert haben – und bei seinem letzten Einsatz hätte er es um Haaresbreite verloren. Sollte er sich doch den Nachstellungen Scrimgeours und der Magischen Strafverfolgung entziehen! Ein paar Mal hatte sie sich sogar bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass es vielleicht besser für ihn gewesen wäre, wenn er an seinen Verletzungen gestorben wäre.

Dennoch, bei allem Mitleid und Bedauern – Severus Snape war ein Mörder. Er hatte das weder abgestritten, noch Erklärungen oder Entschuldigungen vorgebracht. Und Minerva McGonagall würde niemals bereit sein, Mord als eines der notwendigen Übel im Kampf gegen das Böse hinzunehmen. Ein Mensch hatte immer die Wahl.

Darum würde sie Snape, so schwer es ihr auch fallen mochte, am nächsten Morgen Minister Scrimgeour überstellen. Und danach würde sie alles daransetzen, dass der Wizengamot zu einem gerechten Urteil über ihn kam.

Sie erwartete Scrimgeour in wenigen Stunden –

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie beunruhigt war. Sie selbst hatte Snape heute dazu gedrängt, sein Zimmer einmal zu verlassen und wenigstens für eine Weile an diesem Fest teilzunehmen. Immerhin war es ja nicht zuletzt ihm zu verdanken, dass sie alle heute feiern konnten! Aber seit sie ihn vorhin mit Hekate Harper über das Gelände hatte gehen sehen, konnte sie die Unruhe nicht mehr abschütteln. Sie hatte bei Scrimgeour dafür gebürgt, dass er nicht fliehen würde. Und Harper –

Würde _sie_ sich denn damit begnügen, Snapes Untertauchen nur still und heimlich zu wünschen? McGonagall fand es immer noch schwierig, Hekate Harper einzuschätzen. Sie hatte das Rezept für einen bis dahin unbekannten Heiltrank ausgegraben, dem Snape sein Leben verdankte. Dann hatte sie den Rest der Woche an seinem Krankenbett verbracht, wie McGonagall wusste, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte sich darüber beschwert. Miss Harpers Interesse an Snapes Wohlergehen war, kurz gesagt, unübersehbar.

Was, wenn sie ihm nun zur Flucht verhalf?

McGonagall sah auf. Selbst hier oben im siebten Stock schwirrte noch gelegentlich ein verirrter Funke vorbei; unten hingen sie überall in Bäumen und Sträuchern. Und weit draußen auf dem See trieben die Lichter des Feuerwerks wie eine funkelnde Insel. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Aber jetzt war er vorbei.

Ob es nicht besser – nicht vielleicht sogar ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre, sich zu vergewissern, dass Snape wieder ordnungsgemäß in seinem Zimmer angekommen war?

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Husten unten am Fuß der Wendeltreppe, und dann hörte sie zu ihrer Überraschung die Stimme von Professor Slughorn.

„Direktor McGonagall! Ich bin es, Slughorn!"

„Kommen Sie herauf!", rief sie und öffnete die Tür mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch.

Der rundliche Professor betrat das Büro und unterdrückte ein Schnaufen. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung um diese späte Zeit!", sagte er.

Sie winkte ab. „Ich bin ja noch wach, Professor Slughorn. Was gibt es denn? Nehmen Sie doch Platz!"

Slughorn folgte der Aufforderung mit einem leichten Zögern. McGonagall unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Slughorn hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten damit, wichtige Dinge klipp und klar auszusprechen – und sie fand seine Art, um den heißen Brei zu gehen, ziemlich ermüdend.

„Ich will es so kurz wie möglich machen", sagte er schließlich (womit McGonagall sehr einverstanden gewesen wäre, aber an so viel Glück wagte sie nicht zu glauben). „Sicher hätte ich Sie schon früher darauf ansprechen sollen – statt jetzt, in der letzten Minute sozusagen –"

Und da ging es also auch schon los mit dem Herumdrucksen. Sie versuchte sich in Geduld zu fassen.

„Ich kann nur um Ihre Nachsicht bitten – es ist nicht leicht für mich – nicht ganz _ungefährlich_, sollte ich wohl besser sagen –" Bei diesen Worten tupfte er sich mit einem dezent gestreiften Taschentuch ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. „Aber ich habe schon einmal großes Unheil verursacht, weil ich zu lange geschwiegen habe –"

„Nun reden Sie doch einfach geradeheraus, Professor Slughorn!", rief McGonagall ungeduldig. „Wir sind unter uns, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass kein Wort dieses Gesprächs diesen Raum verlassen wird, wenn Sie das nicht wünschen!"

Slughorn sah sie unglücklich an. „Nein – doch – also, genau besehen geht es sogar eben darum, dass ich Sie bitten muss, Teile dieses Gespräches an – nun, an Dritte –"

„Professor Slughorn! _Bitte_!"

„Ich hätte schon längst mit Ihnen darüber sprechen müssen! Es geht darum – wie Sie wissen, hat Miss Harper mit mir zusammen einen Heiltrank hergestellt – nach einem sehr alten Rezept – einem _antiken_ Rezept. Es stammt aus einem wirklich uralten Buch – ich glaube, Sie wissen darüber Bescheid –"

„Oberflächlich."

„Auch ich habe nicht mehr als die oberflächlichste Kenntnis von diesem Buch – aber –" Und damit verstummte er und sah sie aus sorgenvollen Augen an.

„Ja?"

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Professor Snape und Miss Harper – nun, warnen könnten. Beide haben doch wohl eine sehr genaue Befragung durch Beamte der Strafverfolgung vor sich, nicht wahr – legen Sie ihnen ans Herz, dass sie keinesfalls mehr über dieses Buch verlauten lassen als irgend nötig!"

„Professor Slughorn, jetzt versetzen Sie mich in noch größere Sorge! Worüber sollen sie denn schweigen? Warum sprechen Sie in Rätseln – und warum sprechen Sie nicht direkt mit Snape und Harper?"

„Nun – aus Vorsicht", murmelte Slughorn und wich ihrem forschenden Blick aus. „Ich wäre Ihnen sogar sehr verbunden, wenn Sie meinen Namen bei dieser Warnung möglichst gar nicht erwähnen – es gibt Leute, die allein für Informationen über dieses Buch beinahe alles tun würden."

„Allerdings. Ich habe das in diesem Raum hier sogar selbst miterlebt", sagte McGonagall abweisend. Sie wurde nicht gern an den Tag erinnert, an dem die Schule von Voldemort und seinen Leuten gestürmt worden war. „Aber Voldemort ist tot, Professor Slughorn, und seine Todesser sind alle –"

„Nein, nicht _diese_ Leute", sagte Slughorn leise.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie sich dann ein wenig genauer erklären?", verlangte sie ziemlich gereizt.

„Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Professor McGonagall, wenn Sie mir diese Geheimniskrämerei verzeihen würden! Bitte warnen Sie Snape und Hekate! Es ist überaus wichtig, dass sie darüber schweigen. Vielleicht – hm, vielleicht sogar – äh – lebenswichtig."

Sie musterte den dicklichen Slughorn mit seinem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Ja, er war ein vorsichtiger Mann, das hatte sie schon festgestellt. Aber so seltsam und gewunden er sich manchmal auch verhalten mochte, man musste ihn auf jeden Fall ernst nehmen.

„Ich werde sie warnen", sagte sie schließlich und sah auf die Uhr. „Aber ich bin nicht gerade glücklich über dieses Gespräch, Professor Slughorn!"

„Durchaus verständlich", murmelte er, sichtlich erleichtert. „Ich hoffe, dass ich Ihnen die Hintergründe dieser unseligen Angelegenheit eines Tages näher erläutern kann."

„Sie hätten damit früher zu mir kommen sollen! Jetzt muss ich einen kranken Mann während seiner letzten Nacht in Freiheit stören!"

Slughorn nickte demütig, eine Geste, mit der er sich zugleich verabschiedete. Am Absatz der Spiraltreppe wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Was Professor Snape angeht – falls Sie ihn heute Nacht noch aufsuchen wollen –"

„Professor Slughorn, es bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig!", unterbrach McGonagall ihn nicht ohne Schärfe. „Minister Scrimgeour wird ihn morgen, nein: _heute_ in aller Frühe abholen!"

„Richtig, richtig, also – bevor Sie sich umsonst bemühen – oder gar falsche Schlüsse ziehen – würde ich empfehlen, vielleicht zuerst im – äh – Ravenclaw-Turm nach ihm zu sehen –"

„Ravenclaw?"

„Nun ja. Ich denke schon", erwiderte er ein wenig unbehaglich. „Ich wünsche trotz allem noch eine gute Nacht!" Und damit verschwand er hastig.

Nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, wandte sie sich an das Porträt ihres Vorgängers. „Albus, sind Sie da? Haben Sie zugehört?" Aber musste sie fragen? Albus Dumbledore hatte sie an diesem Morgen heiter begrüßt und dann zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich für eine Weile zu verabschieden gedenke. Nach seiner Ansicht war hier wohl erst einmal alles so weit geklärt. Vielleicht sah von seiner Seite her alles etwas anders aus … Der stille Schein der Lampen beleuchtete jedenfalls ein ruhiges, freundliches und eindeutig nur gemaltes Gesicht.

Dann saß sie fast eine halbe Stunde reglos am Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Slughorns Warnung war zweifellos ernst zu nehmen, dafür sprach schon die Tatsache, dass er sie sozusagen im allerletzten Moment noch aufgesucht hatte, weil es ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hatte. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit damit, die Hintergründe dieser merkwürdigen Warnung erforschen zu wollen. Es war nach Mitternacht, und Snape würde in weniger als sieben Stunden auf dem Weg ins Ministerium sein. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war eine Idee, wie Snape und Harper ihr gefährliches Wissen während der Verhöre für sich behalten konnten –

Schließlich erklang ein heller Schlag von der kleinen silbernen Uhr auf einem Bord hinter ihr. Ein Uhr! Sie musste endlich handeln!

Professor McGonagall stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Im Haus wurde es jetzt endlich ruhig. Slughorns abschließenden Ratschlag musste sie nicht weiter bedenken. Slughorn hatte ein Talent für Klatsch und Gerüchte, wenn man es einmal so ausdrücken wollte, und man konnte beinahe davon ausgehen, dass er richtig beobachtet hatte. Abgesehen davon hätte sie ihr zweiter Weg ohnehin in den Ravenclaw-Turm geführt. So schlug sie ohne Zögern direkt diese Richtung ein.

Erst als sie schließlich am Ende eines stillen Ganges vor Professor Harpers Zimmertür stand, wollte ihr Sinn für Schicklichkeit doch noch protestieren. Wenn sie stattdessen vielleicht um halb sechs –? Unsinn. Die Zeit würde niemals reichen. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. „Professor Harper – Hekate, ich bin es – McGonagall. Sind Sie da?"

Das war sie. Sie öffnete die Tür, nachlässig in einen dunklen Morgenrock gehüllt. Ihren blicklosen Augen war anzusehen, dass sie noch nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie, es ist mir wirklich unangenehm, um diese Zeit stören zu müssen, aber –"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Harper sie kurz angebunden. „Er ist hier. Leider hat er nicht vor zu fliehen. Und jetzt –"

McGonagall räusperte sich. „Das – das war nicht einmal mein Hauptanliegen. Ich –"

„Er schläft. Kann es nicht bis morgen früh warten?"

„Es _ist_ morgen früh, Hekate", sagte McGonagall, die ganz unerwartet Mitleid empfand. „Ich muss mit Ihnen beiden reden, jetzt! Ich werde Sie in meinem Büro erwarten – im Direktionsbüro."

Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte beide schon als Schüler gekannt, und ein bisschen wie Schüler wirkten sie auch jetzt, als sie in schweigender Wachsamkeit dastanden, unbehaglich, ohne einander zu berühren. Sie konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie selten ein weniger überzeugendes Paar gesehen hatte.

„Also", begann sie ein bisschen brüsk, um eine ungewohnte Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Eben habe ich eine Warnung erhalten, die ich an Sie beide weitergeben soll. Wir müssen das wohl ernst nehmen. Es geht um das Buch, das in dieses seltsame Siegel eingraviert ist." Sie deutete auf das kleine silberne Gerät, das immer noch vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch stand. „Ich habe es übrigens wieder da untergebracht, wo Dumbledore es aufbewahrt hat."

Snapes müder Blick streifte das Maschinchen, an dessen Pendel das Siegel befestigt war: Eine unauffällige, silberne Röhrenperle – wenn man es nicht wusste, musste man sie für einen Teil des Geräts halten.

„Anscheinend war Voldemort nicht der einzige Interessent", fuhr sie fort. „Auf jeden Fall sollen Sie soweit wie möglich Stillschweigen darüber bewahren."

Weder Snape noch Harper sagte etwas dazu. Sie hatten nicht vorgehabt, über dieses Buch ein überflüssiges Wort zu verlieren.

„Uns ist wohl allen klar, dass Scrimgeour den besten Legilimentik-Spezialisten auftreiben wird, um Sie _gründlich_ zu verhören – Sie beide", fuhr McGonagall fort.

„Skanne", murmelte Snape.

„Ja, das vermute ich auch", sagte Harper.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn Sie Ihre Erinnerung an dieses Buch im Denkarium ablegen", sagte McGonagall – und _jetzt_ hoben beide in unverhohlener Verwunderung die Köpfe. „Ich kenne mich mit diesem Zauber nicht aus, aber ich nehme an, dass Sie ihn kennen, Severus. Ich stelle Ihnen Dumbledores Denkarium gern zur Verfügung. Sie sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

Stille.

„Es wäre ein Risiko, die Erinnerung daran abzulegen", begann Snape dann zögernd. „Ein sehr guter Legilimens kann auch solche Erinnerungen hervorholen, denn ganz aus dem Verstand verschwinden sie nicht. Und mit dem Versuch würde man Skannes Aufmerksamkeit erst recht darauf lenken."

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ärgerlich! Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden!"

„Danke, dass Sie uns die Warnung weitergeben", sagte Harper. „Die von Slughorn kommt, wie ich annehme, denn sonst hat ja niemand das Buch gesehen."

Snape ließ sich auf die Lehne des Besucherstuhls sinken. „Ich werde den Arcanuclau-"

„_Nein_! Nein, nicht den Arcanuclausus!", unterbrach Harper ihn erschreckt. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Wenn es wirklich Skanne sein sollte – der wird vor einem Arcanuclausus nicht zurückschrecken!"

„Na und?", gab Snape zurück. „Es nützt ihm gar nichts, wenn er ihn aufbricht. Dann ist das Wissen genauso zerstört wie –"

„Genauso zerstört wie dein Verstand", ergänzte Harper harsch. „Glaub mir, ich kenne Skanne, er war jahrelang mein Lehrer. Er wird vermutlich längst eine Methode oder ein Mittel gegen diesen Zauber kennen."

„Arcanuclausus?", fragte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd. „Helfen Sie mir auf die Sprünge –"

„Ein altmodischer kleiner Zauber aus dem Kriminellenmilieu, sozusagen. Arcanus Clandestine hat ihn in sein Buch aufgenommen", antwortete Snape. „Man kann damit eine Information so in seinem Verstand verstecken, dass es unter normalen Umständen niemandem gelingt, sie aus einem rauszuholen. Hat gegenüber dem Denkarium den Vorteil, dass man sich selbst jederzeit daran erinnern kann. Abgesehen davon haben ja auch die wenigsten Zugang zu einem Denkarium."

„Aber das klingt doch perfekt!"

„Er hat ein entscheidendes Detail ausgelassen", sagte Harper trocken. „Das Stichwort ist: _Unter normalen Umständen_. Das mag auf Diebe und kleinere Verbrecher zutreffen. Aber wenn jemand gewaltsam und geschickt genug im Verstand eines anderen herumstochert, findet er auch solche Sachen – und wenn man den Arcanuclausus angewandt hat, zerstört sich das Wissen in diesem Fall selbst. Sich selbst und den Verstand des Betreffenden."

„Ein Mittel für Verzweifelte also –"

„Oder für Naive oder Leute, die sich selbst überschätzen", fügte Harper scharf hinzu.

„Haben Sie denn einen anderen Vorschlag?", fragte McGonagall müde.

„Ja", sagte Harper, und dann berührte ihre Hand sacht Snapes Arm. „Severus, dass du über dieses Buch Bescheid weißt, kannst du vor Skanne nicht verbergen. Er ist wirklich gut. Aber du kannst dein Wissen mit – mit einer Art Hülle aus Ironie umgeben. Tu so, als hättest du dieses Buch selbst erfunden, um Voldemort irrezuführen. Tu so, als wolltest du auch Skanne irreführen."

Snape sah sie an, und in seinem Blick mischte sich zweifelnde Anerkennung mit widerwilliger Belustigung.

„Und Sie glauben, das funktioniert?", fragte McGonagalls ungläubig.

„Mit manchen Dingen habe ich das jahrelang so gemacht", erwiderte Snape nachdenklich, mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus, und für einen Moment konnte McGonagall wieder ihren langjährigen Kollegen in ihm erkennen. „Man muss dabei vor allem sich selbst glauben."

„Und Sie, Hekate?"

„Ich halte meine Gedanken ohnehin ganz gern uneindeutig", erwiderte sie zynisch. „Wie Sie ja wissen."

„Na schön. Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, das Denkarium steht bis morgen früh zu Ihrer Verfügung", sagte die Direktorin. „Noch etwas – es wäre besser, wenn Sie den Legilimens, wer immer es auch sein wird, nicht wissen lassen – äh – nichts von einer privaten Beziehung zwischen Ihnen wissen lassen. Sie sollen schließlich noch zu Severus' Entlastung aussagen, Hekate!" Sie sah den seltsamen Blick, den Snape Harper zuwarf, konnte ihn aber nicht deuten.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Harper schließlich. Ihre Hand, die immer noch seinen Arm berührt hatte, sank herab.

ooOoo

„_Natürlich_nicht_"_, murmelte McGonagall und goss sich noch einen winzigen Schluck Scotch ein, während ihre Gedanken bei Harper verweilten. Nur gut, dass diese das Schloss am Mittag für das Wochenende verlassen hatte. Es war besser, wenn Skanne nicht erfuhr, dass Harper sich wieder in Hogwarts aufhielt.

In wenigen Stunden musste sie einer Gruppe ausländischer Schüler einen würdigen Empfang bereiten – und dabei alles tun, um geheim zu halten, dass auf dem Gelände gerade ein flüchtiger Mörder und ehemaliger Todesser gesucht wurde.

Da sitze ich nun, an genau demselben Platz wie damals, und genau wie damals warte ich auf Severus Snape, dachte sie müde. Und ich glaube, ich kann ihn nicht noch einmal ins Gefängnis bringen –

Schließlich nahm sie doch noch die seit heute Morgen vor sich hin dampfende Teekanne und goss sich eine Tasse ein.

oooOooo

Snape lehnte sich schwankend an die Mauer und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Einen fürchterlichen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich der ohnehin steile Gang unter seinen Füßen hob – er verlor das Gleichgewicht und krallte sich am rauhen Stein der Wand fest. Sein Bein war ein brüllendes Inferno.

Dann konnte er die schwach leuchtende Markierung nicht weit neben seinem Kopf wieder sehen. _7. Direktorbüro_, stand dort. Ja, er hatte es geschafft. Aber das da war nicht der verschwimmende Umriss eines Porträts, dessen Dunkelseite noch durch den Mauerstein hätte glimmen sollen. Das da war das ganz reale, massive Holz einer Tür. Vielleicht einer Schrankrückwand. Er keuchte und unterdrückte ein Husten. Dieser Durst! Die vergangenen Stunden – es mussten Stunden sein, die er gebraucht hatte, um hier herauf zu gelangen – hatten ihn vollkommen ausgedörrt. Vielleicht war es auch Fieber. Und jetzt stand er hier, vor einer unbeweglichen Holzwand, ohne Zauberstab. Es war fast zum Lachen.

Er hatte nie versucht, durch die Wächtergänge zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen, und er hatte auch nie von jemandem gehört, der das gemacht hätte. Er hatte wohl gewusst, dass es auch andere Ausgänge gab, die durch Schränke oder Kammern führten – viele der Schlafsaalausgänge zum Beispiel. Für die brauchte man dann eben einen Zauberstab –

Als er wieder ruhiger atmete, untersuchte er das unregelmäßige hölzerne Viereck vor sich genauer. Die Gewölbegeister, die ihm gefolgt waren, gaben gerade genug Licht, dass er die Unmöglichkeit seines Vorhabens einsehen konnte. Hier kam er nicht durch. Nicht einmal, wenn er das Messer benutzte, das unter dem schweißfeuchten Stoffband an seinem Arm herumrutschte.

Es gab noch einen anderen Ausgang auf dem siebten Stock. Aber dann würde er auf dem Gang herauskommen – wo vermutlich schon irgendein Verfolger auf ihn wartete –

Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Er musste _hier_ raus. Oder aufgeben. Vielleicht war sowieso beides dasselbe. Er brauchte Wasser. Etwas gegen diese –

Da – ein Geräusch, ganz leise und entfernt. Es kam von jenseits der Holzwand –

Eine Tür wurde geschlossen. Eine Schranktür. Dann Schritte. Sie führten direkt an ihm vorbei, so schien es ihm. Stuhlrücken –

Er wagte kaum zu atmen. McGonagall – es war doch bestimmt Nacht – das musste McGonagall sein – wer sonst sollte jetzt dort im Büro sein –

Minutenlang lauschte er mit aller Konzentration in das tiefe Zwielicht hinein. Kein Wort fiel da drüben. Keine Stimme zu hören. McGonagall war allein.

Er hob die geballte Faust, ließ sie mit hämmerndem Herz Millimeter vor dem Holz verharren –

Mit der nächsten Sekunde würde er die Entscheidung über seine Zukunft aus der Hand geben –

Nein, er war nicht bereit dazu.

Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg, den er noch gehen konnte.

Er schlug gegen die Holzwand. Noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

Drinnen kreischte der Stuhl über den Boden. Hastige Schritte, die genau vor ihm verhielten.

„McGonagall – sind Sie es? Sind Sie allein?"

Stille. Dann ihre Stimme, erschreckt, aber nicht überrascht – nein, gar nicht überrascht: „Severus?"

„Lassen Sie mich raus!" Er lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz; die Entscheidung hatte ihm für den Moment die letzten Kräfte geraubt.

„Wo sind Sie denn? Hinter dem _Schrank_? Also das –"

Mit einem Quietschen, das in seinen Ohren gellte, öffnete sich eine Schranktür – auf einmal war ganz schwacher Lichtschein in einer Ritze neben ihm –

„Ja", flüsterte er. „Hier – hinter dem Schrank –"

„Und wie – _Alohomora_!"

Auf einmal gab das Holz nach, und er stolperte hinaus, taumelte auf den Kerzenschein zu und sackte gegen einen Sessel. So entging ihm der Anblick, wie sich die wabernde Öffnung in der Rückseite des Schrankes wieder zu einer soliden Holzwand verschloss, an der nichts darauf hinwies, dass sie einen Durchgang verbarg. Mit einem seltsamen Ekelgefühl klammerten sich seine Finger in das weiche Polster des Sessels, und er kämpfte keuchend gegen eine Welle der Übelkeit.

„Wo immer Sie waren, Sie hatten offenbar Zeit für einen Termin beim Friseur", sagte McGonagall trocken. Dann half sie ihm auf und drängte ihn in den Sessel.

„Ich habe Durst", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Geben Sie mir Wasser!"

Dann hielt er ein volles Glas in den Händen – so herrlich kühl –

„Ich brauche das Siegel. Sie wissen schon, das Buch. Wo haben Sie Dumbledores Geräte hingetan?" Er wollte schon wieder aufstehen.

„Severus – bleiben Sie sitzen. Seien Sie ruhig. Trinken Sie erst einmal."

Er konnte wieder klar sehen. Ihre hoch gewachsene, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt. Ihre besorgte Miene. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht an Skanne ausliefern. Jedenfalls nicht sofort.

„Es ist so wichtig –", murmelte er. „Skanne darf es nicht in die Hände bekommen. Und auch sonst keiner."

Endlich trank er, während sie irgendwo hinter ihm in den Tiefen des Büros verschwand. Noch einmal hörte er sie Schranktüren öffnen und schließen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal umdrehen. Dann stand sie wieder vor ihm. Hielt ihm auf der geöffneten Handfläche etwas hin, das im Kerzenlicht schwach glänzte. Eine zylinderförmige Röhrenperle, auf deren Oberfläche feinste Linien übereinander verliefen, wie die Fäden eines uralten, dichten Spinngewebes –

„Danke", sagte er und griff danach. Wohin jetzt damit? Umbridges wohldurchdachte Gefangenenkleidung hatte keine Taschen. Seine Finger waren rascher als sein Verstand. Sie banden das Siegel einfach an das Ende des Stoffstreifens, der das Messer an seinem Arm hielt.

„Was jetzt?", fragte auch McGonagall, aber sie meinte nicht das Siegel. „Das Schloss ist voller Auroren und Leute von der Magischen Brigade. Sie suchen Sie überall. Es ist erstaunlich, dass sie Sie bisher nicht gefunden haben."

Er schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf.

„Was haben Sie bloß vor? Was war das für eine aberwitzige Sache heute Morgen? Sie können diesen Leuten doch gar nicht entkommen! Sie sind verletzt – meine Güte, Sie ahnen nicht, wie Sie aussehen! Als könnten Sie keinen Schritt mehr weiter!"

Er wusste selbst, wie es um ihn stand. Vor allem hatte er kaum mehr Zeit. „Das Medaillon – Sie müssen darüber Bescheid wissen – das Medaillon mit Voldemorts Überresten", fing er an.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Das Medaillon?"

„Ja", sagte er ungeduldig. „Ich muss wissen, wo es ist. Wer es hat. Das ist wichtiger als alles andere!"

„Hören Sie, Severus, hier kann jeden Moment Skanne anklopfen! Dass es nach ein Uhr nachts ist, wird ihn kaum davon abhalten, er hat mich vorhin im Treppenhaus gesehen. Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen –"

„Das habe ich schon. Sagen Sie mir, wo das Medaillon ist!"

„Sie können nicht weiter fliehen!"

„Mit Ihrer Hilfe schon!"

„Sie kommen nicht einmal aus Hogwarts hinaus!"

„Verschwenden Sie meine Zeit nicht mit diesem Quatsch! Wo ist das Medaillon?" Er versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, zu einem bisschen Umgänglichkeit. „Bitte – ich muss das wissen, ich muss es haben – glauben Sie mir, das ist alles, was im Moment von Bedeutung ist!"

„Ich glaube Ihnen ja", sagte sie beschwichtigend. Das Zittern seiner Hände machte ihr Angst. „Sonst hätten Sie das wohl kaum alles inszeniert. Aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, verstehen Sie – ich _kann_ nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte."

„Was heißt das?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Die Personen, die davon wussten – darunter auch ich – haben zusammen einen Arcanuclausus über dieses Wissen gelegt. Ich bin also nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, Ihnen zu sagen, wer diese anderen Personen waren!", erklärte McGonagall leise.

„Nein – das ist –" Das Wasserglas fiel ihm aus der Hand, er merkte es nicht einmal.

„Sie selbst haben mich damals auf diese Idee gebracht – erinnern Sie sich? Bis Sie den Zauber in jenem Gespräch erwähnten, hatte ich noch nie davon gehört."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. In seinen Ohren klingelte es. „Das kann nicht wahr sein", murmelte er.

„Es war die beste Methode, dieses – dieses Ding für immer verschwinden zu lassen!"

„Einer von Ihnen _muss_ es noch sagen können!"

„Natürlich. Derjenige, der es verwahrt. Aber der bin ich nicht."

„Wer kann dabei gewesen sein – Harper vermutlich – wer noch –" Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Wer_? Nach wem musste er suchen?

„Severus – Sie müssen zu einem Heiler!", sagte McGonagall drängend. „Denken Sie nicht mehr an das Medaillon – es ist sicher verwahrt, für immer! Hören Sie – stellen Sie sich Skanne – ich werde Sie unterstützen! Ich bin sicher, er wird mit sich reden lassen, solang Sie nur wieder auftauchen und ihm bei dem helfen, was er will. Sie haben nichts mehr zu verlieren, nichts außer Ihrer Gesundheit – Ihrem Leben!"

„Ich brauch das nicht", sagte er, mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal zugehört. Black, dachte er. Sirius Black, der hat damals diesen blödsinnigen Arcanuclausus verwendet. Und dann hat er's doch freiwillig gesagt – hat sie beide in den Tod gerissen. Und genauso wird es irgendwann hiermit sein. Dieser Zauber ist nichts für Menschen.

„Severus! Hören Sie mir zu? Sie können kaum auf den Füßen stehen! Wie wollen Sie weitermachen?"

„Helfen Sie mir!", forderte er und beschloss endlich, alles auf diese Karte zu setzen. „Voldemort ist nicht tot! Solange etwas von ihm in diesem Medaillon ist, kann er wieder ins Leben zurückgebracht werden. Ich muss das Medaillon haben. Ich muss ihn endgültig töten!"

Sie fuhr zurück. „Was? Aber – aber wie? Der Arcanuclausus – das geschah nur aus Vorsicht – niemand glaubte ernsthaft, dass es – dass er wirklich wieder –"

„Ich habe keine Zeit, das alles genau zu erklären. Versuchen Sie mir zu vertrauen!"

McGonagall lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er erwiderte den Blick unnachgiebig. Dann, Minuten später, wie ihm schien, richtete sie sich auf. Der Schock war aus ihren Augen gewichen, der bestimmte, autoritätsgewohnte Ausdruck zurückgekehrt.

„Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht, Ihnen zu misstrauen, und ich habe nicht vor, das zu wiederholen", sagte sie ruhig. Dann ging sie um ihren Schreibtisch herum, öffnete eine Schublade und entnahm ihm ein Kästchen. Daraus zog sie ein feines Tuch hervor und hielt es Snape hin. „Betrachten Sie ihn als Leihgabe und verwenden Sie ihn sinnvoll", sagte sie ernst.

„Was – ist das ein – ein Tarnumhang?", fragte dieser, als das leichte Gewebe durch seine Finger glitt. „Potters Tarnumhang etwa?"

Sie nickte.

„Bedeutet das – er ist tot?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Er hat ihn dem Phönixorden hinterlassen, als er damals in die Muggelwelt ging und –"

„In die Muggelwelt –", wiederholte er. „_Das_ hat Skanne also damit gemeint, dass er wiederaufgetaucht ist. Wo ist er jetzt – Potter, meine ich?"

„Bis gerade dachte ich, er ist nach wie vor bei den Muggeln. Ich habe nie mehr etwas von ihm gehört seit damals. Er verschwand an demselben Morgen, an dem Scrimgeour Sie von Hogwarts abholte. Und jetzt – Skanne hat ihn gesehen, sagen Sie?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Er ließ den Tarnumhang immer noch nachdenklich durch seine rauhen Finger gleiten. „Dieser Umhang ist eine unschätzbare Hilfe. Ich danke Ihnen sehr dafür, dafür und für Ihr Vertrauen", sagte er leise. Jetzt musste er sich nicht zur Höflichkeit zwingen. „Aber das reicht noch nicht. Ich – brauche einen Zauberstab." Er sah auf und noch einmal in ihre Augen. Diesmal war sie es, die seinen Blick unnachgiebig erwiderte.

„Das ist Ihr Glückstag heute", sagte sie schließlich barsch. „Und das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mich strafbar mache." Aus einer anderen Schreibtischschublade nahm sie einen länglichen Kasten. „Mein erster Zauberstab. Vor vierzig Jahren bekam er einen Riss. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist er zuverlässig."

Sie knallte ihm den Zauberstab mehr oder weniger vor die Brust. „Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie in Albus' Sinn handeln. Aber, Severus – ich wäre froh, wenn Sie damit einfach Ihr Leben retten."

Obwohl er auf Hilfe gehofft hatte, konnte er doch kaum glauben, was sie da getan hatte.

„Und jetzt müssen Sie unbedingt von hier verschwinden! Unterschätzen Sie Skanne und die Auroren nicht – und vor allem: Überschätzen Sie Ihre eigene Kraft nicht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß schon. Ich werde Ihnen hier keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen. Und – danke."

„Versuchen Sie nicht, aus Hogwarts herauszukommen, solange die Auroren und Skanne auf dem Gelände sind!", sagte sie und schüttelte wieder den Kopf, weil ihr klar wurde, wie verfahren die Situation war. „Die Tore und alle Mauern sind so gesichert, dass Sie auf keinen Fall unbemerkt hinauskämen!"

„Ja. Ich gehe zurück in die – ich habe mich bisher in den –"

„Nein – sagen Sie nichts!", wehrte sie ab. „Erklären Sie mir nichts, dann muss ich später auch nichts verschweigen!"

In diesem Moment geschah, was sie schon die ganze Zeit erwartet hatte: Es klopfte an die Tür, laut und selbstbewusst. „Direktor McGonagall? Sind Sie noch auf?"

„Da ist er schon", flüsterte McGonagall entsetzt. „Das ist Skanne! Schnell jetzt! Sie müssen sofort –"

„Hinter dem Schreibtisch – da, hinter Ihrem Schreibtisch! Da ist ein Versteck!" Er stand mit Mühe auf, warf den Tarnumhang über und hinkte zu der Regalwand hinüber. Sein Bein ließ sich nicht mehr beugen, merkte er dabei. Aber für Heiltränke war es jetzt zu spät. Er berührte die Rückwand des Regals mit dem Zauberstab. „Darin ist Dumbledore manchmal verschwunden – nicht gerade originell, aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck."

„Was – nun, das erklärt einiges – Mr Skanne? Ja, ich bin noch auf – einen Moment, bitte!" Sie sah zu, wie das Regal zur Seite glitt und eine kleine Kammer preisgab, in der Snape, wie sie hoffte, verschwand. Nachdem das Regal lautlos wieder zurückgeglitten war, öffnete sie Skanne die Tür und beschloss, den Zugang zur Wendeltreppe nie mehr offen stehen zu lassen.

„Ich sah Sie vorhin im Treppenhaus und dachte, vielleicht sind Sie noch auf", sagte Skanne statt einer Begrüßung.

„Ja. Es gibt genug, das mir den Schlaf raubt", erwiderte McGonagall und hoffte inständig, dass ihr letzter Besucher keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

„Dann darf ich Ihnen eine Sorge abnehmen", sagte Skanne, und jetzt war der Triumph in seiner Stimme unüberhörbar. „Ich habe eben einen geheimen Einstieg entdeckt, von dem Sie vermutlich nichts wussten. Er führt in einen Gang, möglicherweise in ein ganzes System von Gängen. Ich habe drei der Auroren hineingeschickt und bin zuversichtlich, dass wir Snape dort finden werden!"

„Du meine Güte!", rief McGonagall. „Ein geheimes Gangsystem? Einstiege?"

„Ich war schon heute Morgen stutzig geworden – Sie erinnern sich an das seltsame Aufblitzen? Nun, das kam von einem kleinen Porträt an der Wand Ihres Treppenhauses. Ein Wandelporträt. Ich habe vor vielen Jahren einmal darüber gelesen – so etwas gibt es heute kaum noch. Es ist mir erst vorhin wieder eingefallen. Auf eine bestimmte Berührung hin verändert sich so ein Bild und offenbart eine Einstiegsmöglichkeit – in vielen Fällen ein Spiegel, so auch hier." Er bückte sich und hob das Glas auf, das neben dem Sessel gelegen hatte. „Hier, das muss Ihnen heruntergefallen sein!"

„Ja – danke – das ist mir eben tatsächlich hingefallen, als Sie klopften. Ein Wandelporträt", wiederholte sie dann. „Das ist beachtlich! Erstaunlich, dass ich nach so vielen Jahrzehnten in diesem Schloss immer noch Dinge darüber erfahre, von denen ich nichts gewusst habe."

„Wir werden Snape finden. Morgen können Sie Ihre Gäste aus Durmstrang in aller Ruhe willkommen heißen."

„Heute!", berichtigte McGonagall.

„Richtig. Ich dachte, es wird Sie interessieren – kommen Sie doch mit und sehen Sie sich dieses Wandelporträt und den Gang einmal an", sagte Skanne. Seine Entdeckung hatte ihn richtig beflügelt.

„Natürlich", sagte McGonagall und hoffte nur, dass Snape in seinem Versteck zugehört hatte. Als sie das Büro verließen, schloss sie die Tür am Fuß der Treppe lauter als nötig.

Snape wartete noch einige Sekunden, bevor er sein Versteck verließ. Sie hatten die Wächtergänge entdeckt, schneller, als er vermutet hätte. Na gut. Er war zu müde, um sich weitere Sorgen machen zu können. McGonagalls Unterstützung hatte ein so starkes Gefühl der Erleichterung in ihm ausgelöst – und ihre Erklärung zum Verbleib des Medaillons eine so verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit, dass er sich jetzt geradezu unwirklich fühlte. Am liebsten hätte er sich dort auf das kleine Sofa gelegt und einfach geschlafen. Es würde schon alles gut werden –

Er riss sich zusammen. Die Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch war fast heruntergebrannt. An der Wasserkaraffe konnte er nicht vorbeigehen. Er trank gierig noch zwei Gläser Wasser und entdeckte dann die Scotchflasche. Er mochte keinen Alkohol; sein Vater hatte in ihm einen heftigen Widerwillen schon dem Geruch gegenüber geweckt. Aber gegen die Schmerzen würde das erst einmal besser als gar nichts sein. Bis er sich irgendwo einen Heiltrank beschaffen konnte, mochte mehr Zeit vergehen, als sein Bein ihm ließ. Er hob die Flasche und prostete zynisch dem Porträt über dem Schreibtisch zu.

„Auf dein Wohl, alter Mann!", sagte er heiser. „Du schläfst zur falschen Zeit!"

Nur ein Schluck, und der verbrannte seine Kehle. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend trank er Wasser hinterher. Aber dann breitete sich die brennende Flüssigkeit seltsam wohltuend in seinem Körper aus. Selbst die wilde Verzweiflung, die ihn wegen des Medaillons überfallen hatte, verlor ein wenig von ihrer Schärfe.

Er hinkte die Stufen hinunter. Die Wächtergänge waren verloren. Na gut. Aber für einen Mann mit Tarnumhang und Zauberstab gab es im Schloss genug Möglichkeiten. Er würde einen Platz zum Nachdenken finden.

Etwas von dem, was Skanne eben gesagt hatte, hörte nicht auf, durch seinen erschöpften Verstand zu hallen.

_Durmstrang__._


	14. Abgang eines Slytherin

**Zweiter Teil: Die Jagd beginnt**

**Kapitel 13:**

**Abgang eines Slytherin**

Eine kalte Nacht hatte sich über Hügel und Wälder gesenkt. Der Wind strich durch die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes und spielte schläfrig in den fahlen Segeln des Schiffes, das im See vor Anker lag. Im Schloss war nach einem turbulenten Tag endlich überall Ruhe eingekehrt. Nach und nach hatte der Schlaf Schüler und Professoren und die Gäste aus Durmstrang gleichermaßen davongetragen.

Um zwei Uhr morgens war nur noch in zwei Fenstern Licht zu sehen: Der Schein einer einzelnen Kerze hinter dem Westfenster des Direktionsbüros war kaum stark genug, um überhaupt in die Nacht hinaus zu dringen. Das andere erleuchtete Fenster befand sich nur wenige Meter entfernt ebenfalls im siebten Stock. An einem Tisch im Zimmerchen dahinter hockten der Auror Williamson, dessen Arm bis zur Schulter in einem dicken Verband steckte, und Bewacher Buttons von der Magischen Brigade. Beide starrten mit verbissener Aufmerksamkeit auf ein klobiges Gerät, das wie ein Radio aussah. Der traditionellen Rivalität zwischen Aurorenzentrale und Brigade entsprechend fiel hier kein Wort zu viel.

Die Ereignisse des Tages waren über Hogwarts hinweggegangen, und nun schien alles ruhig – aber dieser Eindruck täuschte. Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wären die Gestalten nicht entgangen, die überall auf dem Gelände Mauern und Tore abschritten, ebenso wenig wie die im Schloss verteilten Wachtposten, die Korridore, verlassene Räume und Treppen kontrollierten.

Brian Skanne bewegte sich mit bedächtigen Schritten und unbeirrbarer Aufmerksamkeit durch das Treppenhaus. Anfangs hatten ihn die Porträtierten an den Wänden nicht aus den Augen gelassen und jede seiner Bewegungen misstrauisch beobachtet – nach dem gestrigen Aufruhr war in der Porträtwelt die Ruhe nur zögernd wieder eingekehrt. Seit etwa zwei Stunden aber begleitete nur noch vielstimmiges Schnarchen seine Wege hinauf und hinab. Immer wieder einmal kam er an dem kleinen Wandelporträt vorbei, dessen Entdeckung gestern – nein, inzwischen ja sogar schon _vor_gestern – für eine kurze Euphorie gesorgt hatte. Nachdem McIntyre mit einem Zauber die Offenbarung seiner Dunkelseite erzwungen hatte, war es erstarrt, aber Skanne hatte den Eindruck, dass die weißen Augen dieser mumienartigen Mädchengestalt und der länglich-schmale Spiegel, den sie wie einen Schläger in den Händen hielt, einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Lichtschimmer in die Dunkelheit aussandten. Es war kein angenehmer Anblick. Im Moment hatte der Legilimens und inoffizielle Berater des Ministers allerdings schlimmere Sorgen.

Sie suchten jetzt seit anderthalb Tagen nach Snape, und obwohl Skanne nach wie vor unermüdlich seine Runden ging, glaubte er eigentlich längst nicht mehr daran, dass sie ihn noch erwischen würden. Der war entkommen. Wie – das war ihm unbegreiflich, vor allem, wenn er an die Menge Blut dachte, die Snape auf der Treppe hinterlassen hatte. Sie hätten ihn finden müssen, irgendwo im Schloss, halbtot in einer Ecke zusammengebrochen, genauso, wie McGonagall es befürchtet hatte. Verdammt, sie hätten wenigstens irgendeine _Spur_ von ihm finden müssen!

Es sei denn, er hatte einen Zauberstab gestohlen. Oder Hilfe von jemandem bekommen. Aber niemand vermisste etwas – und wer hätte Snape hier helfen sollen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er nicht sonderlich beliebt gewesen war an seiner Schule (oder irgendwo sonst) – zu wem hätte er wohl genug Vertrauen gehabt, dass er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hätte?!

Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten, wo immer man auch hinsah. Williamson und Dawlish konnten samstags in den frühen Morgenstunden ein Lied davon singen –

Als sie in der vorigen Nacht auf das versteckte Gangsystem gestoßen waren, schien die Festnahme Snapes nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein. Entsprechend zuversichtlich hatte er die Direktorin zu dem Wandelporträt geführt – gerade als die Auroren Williamson und Dawlish von einer ersten Inspektion zurückkehrten. Sie stolperten ihnen aus dem schwärzlichen Gemälde entgegen, wobei Dawlish Williamson, der sich stöhnend den Arm hielt, mehr oder weniger hinter sich herschleifte.

Dawlish war in einen Sog geraten und beinahe davon fortgerissen worden. Und dann hatte irgendetwas Williamson gebissen oder genesselt, und zwar heftig genug, dass ihnen der Auror einfach vor den Füßen zusammenklappte.

„Da drin wimmelt's von kleinen Biestern, die ich noch nie gesehen habe", sagte Dawlish, immer noch atemlos. „So groß wie ein Mistkäfer, höchstens, viele Beine, und sie – leuchten irgendwie. Ihm ist eins über den Arm gelaufen, er hat versucht, es mit einem Fluch abzuwehren, und dann – _zisch_! Als ob ihm der Arm abgefackelt würde!"

Der Auror rappelte sich schon wieder auf, aber sein Arm sah schlimm aus.

„Er muss ins St. Mungo!", sagte Professor McGonagall ganz entsetzt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass unsere Madam Pomfrey –"

„Keine Sorge, Direktor. Wir haben Notfallausrüstung dabei", wurde sie von McIntyre unterbrochen, der das ganze Unternehmen leitete. „Dawlish, bringen Sie Williamson nach oben, er soll sich verbinden lassen. Weiß einer von Ihnen etwas über diese Kreaturen?"

Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. McIntyre schlug den Ärmel seines Umhangs zurück und legte ein um den Unterarm gebundenes Ubiquit frei. Die beiden, die in der behelfsmäßig eingerichteten Zentrale im siebten Stock die Suche koordinieren sollten, hatten ebenfalls noch nie etwas von Wesen dieser Art gehört und erfuhren auch von den übrigen, über das Gelände verteilten Männern nichts, das ihnen weitergeholfen hätte.

„Solange wir nichts Genaueres wissen, betritt keiner mehr diesen Gang", ordnete McIntyre daraufhin an. „Dawlish, hören Sie mich? Fragen Sie in der Zentrale nach, ob irgendwas über diese Viecher bekannt ist. Beschreiben Sie denen alles genau. Melden Sie sich sofort, wenn Sie etwas erfahren."

Skanne beschloss, die erzwungene Pause dafür zu nutzen, Professor deFence von der Akademie für Verteidigung über die geheimnisvollen Wesen zu befragen. Ihm war nur allzu klar, dass Snape in dieser Zeit weiteren Vorsprung gewinnen würde. Möglicherweise verschwand er sogar durch eines dieser Löcher im Gang –

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich im siebten Stock. Williamson war wieder ganz beisammen und saß mit bleichem Gesicht und verbundenem Arm am Tisch.

Bei den unangenehmen kleinen Wesen handelte es sich um Gemäuerkrill, wie Dawlish und Skanne in ihren Ubiquit-Gesprächen erfahren hatten.

In Großbritannien seien sie sehr selten, hatte deFence gesagt. Die Tierchen kämen vor allem auf dem Balkan vor – eine Information, die Dawlish jetzt mit einer alten Aurorenlegende würzen konnte: Obwohl der Krill sich normalerweise friedlich verhalte, sei in Bulgarien vor vielen Jahren ein Hippogreif, der in eine Ruine geflüchtet war, von einer Masse dieser Dinger innerhalb weniger Minuten skelettiert worden. „Keiner weiß, was sie aggressiv macht. Shacklebolt sagte aber, man sollte auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Flüche auf sie abschießen, weil sie die zurückschlagen können", fügte er hinzu. „Das erklärt zumindest, was mit Williamson passiert ist."

„Und wie sollen wir uns nun in den Gängen verhalten?", sprach Mainwaring schließlich die Frage aus, die sie sich alle stellten.

„Gelassen, aber vorsichtig", sagte McIntyre. „Provozieren Sie nicht, wehren Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie versehentlich gebissen werden. Wenn Sie auf eine größere Ansammlung stoßen, weichen Sie aus – im Notfall ziehen Sie sich zurück. Wirklich gefährlich kann das Zeug ja wohl nur in Massen werden."

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund dafür, Zauberei in den Gängen möglichst zu vermeiden", meldete sich nun Skanne zu Wort und sah in die Runde. „Bei dem Gangsystem scheint es sich um ein unsicheres Entrückungsareal zu handeln – dafür sprechen auch die Löcher, die Dawlish erwähnte." Er tippte auf die Karte von Hogwarts, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lag. „Diese Gänge mit all ihren Verzweigungen befinden sich in einem realen Gemäuer von maximal einem Meter Dicke."

Diese Information hatte betroffenes Schweigen und unbehagliche Blicke zur Folge.

„Sie sehen die Problematik", fuhr Skanne fort. „In einer solchen Umgebung ist jede Anwendung von Magie unberechenbar und gefährlich."

„Wir sollten Entrückungs-Spezialisten von der Brigade anfordern", schlug Callahan vor.

„Dazu habe ich den Minister bereits befragt. Er hat – bis auf Weiteres – abgelehnt. Er will nicht noch mehr Leute in diese Sache einweihen müssen." Skanne räusperte sich. „Snape dürfte jetzt unbewaffnet sein. Er ist in schlechter körperlicher Verfassung. Heute Morgen hatte er Glück – aber das ist jetzt aufgebraucht."

„Sicher. Wir werden ihn auch ohne Magie fassen", sagte McIntyre abfällig.

„Sollen wir übrigens nach weiteren Wandelporträts suchen?", fragte Callahan und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Nein."

Scrimgeour hatte McIntyre ebenso wie Skanne seine oberste Priorität unmissverständlich klargemacht, und die lautete: _Geheimhaltung_. Dieses Unternehmen ließ sich jedoch nicht geheim halten, wenn die Bewohner der Porträts den Aufstand probten. Die Nachricht, dass McIntyre das Mädchenporträt auf so unheimliche Weise hatte erstarren lassen, hatte wie die meisten Neuigkeiten rasend schnell die Runde in der geheimnisvollen Welt der Gemälde gemacht – mit der Folge, dass die anderen Porträtierten schreiend Reißaus nahmen, wenn sich einer der Auroren auch nur den Bilderrahmen näherte. Von dem Tumult einmal abgesehen, war auch die große Anzahl wie leergefegter Bilder im Treppenhaus schwer zu erklären – die Schüler würden das unweigerlich mitbekommen. Direktor McGonagall hatte den Porträtierten zusichern müssen, dass es keine weiteren Untersuchungen oder Enthüllungszaubereien geben würde; erst dann kehrten die Gestalten zögernd und misstrauisch in ihre Bilder zurück.

„Die beiden Einstiege, die wir gefunden haben, müssen genügen", sagte McIntyre. „Und jetzt zurück auf die Posten. Melden Sie alles Auffällige sofort Williamson und –"

„_Buttons_", sagte Bewacher Buttons auf McIntyres fragenden Blick hin mit Nachdruck.

„Buttons, richtig. Wenn Sie den Flüchtigen sehen: Entwaffnen, lähmen und hierherbringen. In den Krill-verseuchten Gängen keine Zauber! Da müssen Sie sich auf Ihre Kraft und Geschicklichkeit verlassen. Und nun los. Fangen wir Snape! Das schaffen wir auch ohne irgendwelche Spezialisten von der Brigade!"

Das war vor ziemlich genau vierundzwanzig Stunden gewesen. Sie hatten seitdem, wie es Skanne erschien, kilometerlange Gänge mit unzähligen unvermuteten Seitenwegen abgelaufen, vom Gemäuerkrill neugierig verfolgt, hatten Staub und Spinnen und hier und da Knochen entdeckt – aber nicht die kleinste Spur von Severus Snape. Auf die schlaflose Nacht folgte ein ebenso zermürbender, ergebnisloser Tag, an dem nebenbei auch noch die ganze Schule durcheinander quirlte, um das Häuflein Durmstrang-Schüler zu begrüßen, das am Morgen, von einem streng dreinblickenden Mann angeführt, in Reih und Glied vom See her heraufmarschierte. (Die militärische Disziplin bröckelte rasch, als sie später von den Quidditch-Spielern aus Hogwarts zu einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade mitgenommen wurden.)

Auch auf dem Gelände wurde Snape nirgends gesichtet. Mehrere Auroren durchkämmten schließlich sogar den Verbotenen Wald, obwohl man allgemein der Ansicht war, dass der Gesuchte ungesehen keinesfalls auch nur bis zum Waldrand hätte kommen können. McIntyre erklärte Hagrid, dem die Unruhe natürlich nicht verborgen blieb, knapp, dass die Auroren im Wald den Gerüchten über ein unbekanntes Wesen nachgingen.

Skanne verbrachte den größten Teil dieses Tages in den geheimen Gängen – er war _sicher_, dass Snape sich irgendwo darin aufhielt. An manchen Stellen hatte er das Gefühl, als sei Snape nur Sekunden vor ihm vorbeigekommen und dann in einem der unberechenbaren Seitengänge verschwunden –

Gegen Abend war dann der Minister persönlich durch den Portschlüssel erschienen, den die Auroren schon am Vortag vom Ministerium nach Hogwarts (und zurück) errichtet hatten. Offiziell war Scrimgeour gekommen, um im Rahmen eines Festmahls die Besucher aus Durmstrang zu begrüßen, aber das interessierte ihn im Moment begreiflicherweise wenig.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, was ich für einen Ärger am Hals habe!", empfing er Skanne, nachdem er ihn aus den Gängen herbeibeordert hatte. „Die Umbridge macht mir die Hölle heiß – droht mit einer Beschwerde vor dem Wizengamot – Merlin, die müssen Sie aber wirklich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt haben – hätten Sie nicht ein bisschen vorsichtiger mit ihr umgehen können? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die mit einem Amtsenthebungsverfahren rausrückt! Sie ist regelrecht explodiert – hätte Sie gewarnt und alles. Wir müssen diese Sache vor allem geheim halten! Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt –" An dieser Stelle musste er erst einmal zu Atem kommen. „Und dabei habe ich gerade genug Schwierigkeiten wegen diesem verflixten Frizzleburst! Und keinerlei Fortschritte hier, wie ich höre!" Er nickte zu Williamson und Buttons hinüber, die mit betont neutralen Mienen an ihrem Tisch saßen, der übrigens inzwischen von ziemlich abgeräumten Platten und Tellern übersät war.

„Leider ja", sagte Skanne zurückhaltend. „Aber vom Gelände kann er nicht entkommen sein. Was bedeutet, dass wir ihn irgendwann finden _müssen_."

„_Irgendwann_!", schnaubte Scrimgeour. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich am liebsten selbst in die Untersuchung gestürzt hätte. Mit deutlicher Mühe schluckte er seinen Ärger hinunter. „Es geht nicht nur um Snape", fuhr er dann mit gesenkter Stimme fort. „Wir dürfen über dieser unglückseligen Flucht nicht den eigentlichen Zweck der Aktion vergessen! Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wo wir dieses sagenhafte Buch denn nun finden könnten – immer vorausgesetzt, Snape hat es nicht gleich selbst mitgenommen?"

Skanne, dem Snapes Buch so viel wichtiger war, als Scrimgeour ahnen konnte, und der es selbstverständlich keine Sekunde lang vergessen hatte, verneinte grimmig. Dass er den Minister auf diese Fährte gesetzt hatte, bedeutete eine gewisse Erleichterung. Solange Scrimgeour in dem Buch die (wie Skanne fand: unwahrscheinliche) Möglichkeit vermutete, Voldemort auf irgendeine verrückte Weise wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, würde er jedenfalls keine Mühe scheuen, es aufzutreiben.

„Also, ich muss jetzt hinunter", sagte Scrimgeour schlecht gelaunt. „Ich sehe nachher noch mal hier vorbei – lassen Sie sich jetzt nicht weiter aufhalten. Finden Sie mir den Mann, und das möglichst schnell!"

Er sagte nicht: Retten Sie, was von Ihrer Karriere noch übrig ist! – aber das musste man Skanne auch gar nicht ausdrücklich sagen. Bevor er das Büro verließ, hörte er noch, wie Buttons bei einem der Auroren, die sich gerade außerhalb des Geländes aufhielten, Butterkremtörtchen aus dem _Honigtopf_ in Auftrag gab.

Und seitdem waren weitere acht Stunden ergebnislos verstrichen. Um Mitternacht hatte Skanne die Gänge aufgegeben und den Auroren McIntyre und Mainwaring das Terrain überlassen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er wirklich jeden Winkel des merkwürdigen Gangsystems gesehen hatte, aber er merkte, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit dadrin nun doch nachließ. Deshalb übernahm er die Überwachung des Treppenhauses – ohne allerdings ernsthaft an die Möglichkeit zu glauben, dass Snape sich ausgerechnet dort zeigen würde …

Es war gut, diese Flimmerwesen für eine Weile los zu sein, fand Skanne, während er die Treppen hinauf- und hinunterwanderte. Aber in der nächtlichen Stille des Schlosses konnte er die Fragen, die ihn seit Snapes Entkommen bestürmten, nicht mehr länger zum Verstummen bringen.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf die Stufe, auf der sie am Freitagmorgen auf einmal orientierungslos in einer zimtfarbenen Dunkelheit gestanden hatten. Er rieb sich die Stirn, zog dann seine Uhr aus der Tasche und klappte den Deckel auf. Einen Moment lang blickten seine müden Augen verwirrt auf das Zifferblatt, dessen Zeiger rötlich leuchteten. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Mitternacht ja längst vorbei und ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Und er hatte die Uhr heute noch nicht neu gestellt. Gedankenverloren drehte er an der winzigen Schraube und sah zu, wie die bösartig roten Zahlen – 343 – in der Mitte des Zifferblatts verloschen, wie sich die Zeiger auf drei Uhr zwanzig einstellten und von da an wieder vorwärts weiterrückten. Erst um Mitternacht würde sich Ellamarie Yates' kleiner Trick erneut bemerkbar machen.

Dreihundertdreiundvierzig Tage noch. Genau genommen noch eine Menge Zeit –

Viel oder wenig, dachte er auf einmal resigniert. Es macht keinen Unterschied bei einem Problem, für das es keine Lösung gibt.

Und dieser Wahrheit musste er wohl allmählich ins Auge sehen. Die Sache hatte ihn jetzt bald so im Griff, dass sie anfing, seine Urteilskraft zu beeinträchtigen.

Meinen _Verstand_, dachte er grimmig. Nur so war das Desaster zu erklären, zu dem seine letzten Entscheidungen geführt hatten. Wie hatte er nur auf ein so idiotisches Unternehmen verfallen können – sich von Snape zu diesem Buch führen zu lassen! Jetzt war Snape weg, und das Buch – wenn er es überhaupt jemals besessen hatte, wenn es überhaupt existierte! – wahrscheinlich ebenfalls. Ohne Snapes Hilfe würde man es vermutlich niemals finden, egal, was er mit Hogwarts anstellte (und was das anging, war der Minister ebenso deutlich gewesen wie in den meisten anderen Punkten, die er vorhin noch angesprochen hatte: Kein Aufsehen erregen!).

Dieses Buch –! Konnte es denn wirklich etwas mit der so lang verschollenen Schrift des Arkturius zu tun haben – nur weil der Titel ähnlich lautete?

Ähnlich?! _Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_ war exakt derselbe Titel, den Arkturius seiner geheimnisvollen Schrift über die Zeit gegeben hatte – über die Zeit und die Möglichkeiten, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Zumindest wenn man den Legenden glaubte, die in eingeweihten Kreisen über dieses Buch kursierten. Legenden, die ihn vor einem Jahr noch keinen Pfifferling gekümmert hätten. Noch an jenem Montagmittag Anfang März hätte er das alles als Unsinn abgetan.

ooOoo

Es war in einer Verhandlungspause gewesen. Die Angeklagten wurden gerade zurück in die Untersuchungszellen gebracht, und während sich die Mitglieder des Wizengamots, schweigend und würdevoll in ihren schweren Umhängen, zur Beratung zurückzogen, drängte sich das Publikum in den dunkel-spiegelnden Gängen um den neuen Gerichtssaal. Die Todesserprozesse waren damals größtenteils öffentlich geführt worden. Skanne war im Gerichtssaal nur als Beobachter anwesend und fand sich nun im Gewühl der Zuhörer wieder.

Er überlegte gerade, wie er die folgende halbe Stunde nutzen könnte, da kam die Frau mit zielsicheren Schritten auf ihn zu.

Er hatte sie schon in den Monaten zuvor hin und wieder gesehen, denn sie war nicht nur die Frau eines der von ihm verhörten und kürzlich verurteilten Angeklagten – Sechs-Null-Vier-Einundsechzig-Y, um genau zu sein – sondern auch außergewöhnlich schön, und so etwas entging ihm nie. Weil er seine Schwäche in dieser Hinsicht kannte, war er noch mehr auf der Hut als gewöhnlich, als sie nun vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Mr Skanne, Sie müssen uns helfen!", sagte sie, und sogar jetzt hatte ihre Stimme, tief und seltsam vertraulich, das gewisse Etwas, das seinen Verstand stets zu umgehen drohte. „Mein Mann – er ist vor drei Tagen verurteilt worden, das wissen Sie ja sicher – er soll nach Forgettable Island – für – für _zehn_ Jahre!" Sie fing nicht an zu weinen (so, als wüsste sie, dass er das nicht ausstehen konnte), aber ihre Verzweiflung war offensichtlich. „Sie haben ihn verhört, Sie kennen ihn, Sie wissen, dass er nie ein Todesser sein wollte! Er wurde dazu gezwungen! Er war seitdem wie – wie erstarrt vor Angst!"

„Mrs Yates, Sie werden sich denken können, dass ich –"

„_Bitte_, Mr Skanne! Sie haben ihn verhört! Sie müssen das gesehen haben – dass er eigentlich unschuldig ist! Dass man ihn gezwungen hat, dass er vor Angst gar nicht mehr klar denken konnte! Er hat nie jemandem etwas getan!"

„Ihr Mann ist von Azkaban geflohen, als die Festung brannte", sagte Skanne abweisend. „Er hatte die Möglichkeit, sich zu stellen, und hat sie nicht genutzt. Und jetzt muss ich –"

„Bitte! Sie _müssen_ mich anhören! Er ist doch nicht nur eine Nummer, irgendein Fall Sechs-Null-Vier-was weiß ich! Er ist ein Mensch! Und er darf nicht ins Gefängnis!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Er ist nicht gesund, er wird das nicht überleben!"

„Mrs Yates, das hier ist keine Anhörung. Wenden Sie sich an den Richter oder den Sprecher des Rats. Und jetzt muss ich Sie bitten, mich gehen zu lassen. Meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen."

Er konnte sehen – sah es noch heute – wie die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen umschlug in einen plötzlichen, böswilligen Hass. Nicht, dass er das vorher noch nie gesehen hätte – er hatte es oft und oft gesehen. Aber dabei oder bei einer Schreitirade ließ sie es nicht bewenden. Mit einer Szene hatte er beinahe gerechnet. Sie hob jedoch nur eine dieser nahezu perfekt geformten, blassen Hände und legte sie auf seine Brust. „Ihre _Zeit_ –", sagte sie leise und mit einem erschreckenden Lächeln. „Da ist sie, Ihre Zeit, nicht wahr? Da, wo andere ein Herz haben."

Er wollte zurückweichen, merkte aber, dass er das nicht konnte. Ihre Hand lag dort – auf der Umhangtasche, in der seine Taschenuhr steckte – leicht wie ein Vogelflügel, und doch –

„Ihre Zeit, Mr Skanne – sie wird Ihnen tatsächlich ausgehen. Sie wird Ihnen ausgehen in – ja, weil Sie alle doch so gern in Zahlen denken – sagen wir, sie wird Ihnen in genau _sechs-null-vier_ Tagen ausgehen! Und dann –" Sie sah triumphierend zu ihm auf, mit funkelnden Augen, ihre langen Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Umhang, und ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, als sie fortfuhr: „Und dann werden _Sie_ erstarren, Brian Skanne! Sie werden sich nicht mehr rühren können – Sie werden wie – wie ein Toter sein! Nur, dass Sie noch nicht tot sein werden, nein, denn Sie sollen sich selbst dabei zusehen, wie Sie _eingehen_! Dann werden _Sie_ die Angst kennen lernen!" Einer der schimmernden Fingernägel tippte genau auf die Taschenuhr. Sie lächelte immer noch dieses erschreckende, scharfzahnige, hasserfüllte Lächeln – er sah winzige Runzeln auf ihrem Nasenrücken und jedes einzelne lange Wimperhaar. „Sechshundertvier Tage, Brian Skanne! Merken Sie sich _diese_ Zahl!"

„Na schön, Mrs Yates. Dann habe ich ja noch Zeit für ein Mittagessen", sagte er schließlich und ließ sie stehen.

Ein Fluch von der persönlichen, spontanen Art – nun ja. Echte stablose Magie war sehr viel seltener, als die im Volk kursierenden Geschichten vermuten ließen, und er glaubte jedenfalls nicht daran. Er hätte nicht einmal weiter darüber nachgedacht – mit wütenden und feindseligen Leuten hatte er so oft zu tun.

Aber dann sah er eines Morgens auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass die Zeiger rückwärts liefen. Ja, er hatte einen leisen Schauder verspürt, als er die andere Neuerung entdeckte: In der Mitte des Zifferblatts, klein, aber unübersehbar, war jetzt eine Zahl zu sehen – eine Zahl, die wohl seinen persönlichen Countdown abzählen sollte. Aber wirklich ernst genommen hatte er das nicht. Er korrigierte die Uhr und ging zur Tagesordnung über, und das machte er dann jeden Tag. Ein mieser kleiner Trick dieser Yates. Sie würde es schon leid werden –

Dann erfuhr er, dass Sechs-Null-Vier-Einundsechzig-Y tatsächlich im Gefängnis gestorben war, kaum dass er in Forgettable Island angekommen war. Aber erst, als er hörte, dass auch seine Frau einen plötzlichen und unerwarteten Tod gefunden hatte, wurde ihm auf einmal klar, dass er möglicherweise ein Problem hatte. Denn der Countdown lief weiter. Den Fluch – widerwillig musste er zugestehen, dass dieser vielleicht doch wirksam war – ihren Fluch konnte Ellamarie Yates nun nicht mehr zurücknehmen, selbst wenn sie das gewollt hätte …

ooOoo

„Er ist hier!", zischte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Ubiquit, das Skanne am Handgelenk trug. Er zuckte zusammen. In der Dunkelheit war der Sprecher nicht zu erkennen, aber es klang nach Mainwaring. „Hören Sie mich, Skanne?"

„Wo? Wo sind Sie?" Skanne war von der Treppenstufe aufgesprungen. Seine grübelnden Gedanken rissen augenblicklich ab. Jetzt gab es nur noch die Gegenwart. Snape noch da! Er konnte es kaum fassen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er von seinem Entkommen schon überzeugt gewesen war – egal, wie viele Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dagegen sprechen mochten.

„Hinter dem Einstieg im sechsten Stock. McIntyre hat ihn eben um eine Ecke biegen sehen, er ist sofort hinter ihm her." Aus dem Ubiquit raschelte es, das Flüstern wurde leiser und wieder lauter.

„Hinauf oder hinunter?"

„Runter!"

„Ich steige hier zwischen dem dritten und vierten Stock ein. Vielleicht kann ich ihn abfangen!" Skanne wandte sich dem Wandelporträt zu und berührte den fahl blinkenden Spiegel, ohne dem mumienartigen Mädchenkopf Beachtung zu schenken.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, irgendwas scheint den Krill aufgestört zu haben!", warnte ihn das Ubiquit. „Bloß keine Zauber darauf!"

„Ach nein?", murmelte Skanne, der jetzt in dem engen, dämmrigen Gang stand. Er musste wieder den Kopf einziehen und versuchen, den hier und da über die Wände wuselnden Kreaturen auszuweichen. „Was macht Sie so sicher, dass Sie ihn gesehen haben und nicht etwas anderes? Hier trieb sich vorhin auch dieser Poltergeist herum."

„Die roten Klamotten. Sieht man auch im Dunkeln. Schimmern irgendwie."

Umbridges perfekte Gefängniskleidung, natürlich! Fluchtsicher, sozusagen. Er kickte eines der Krill-Wesen mit dem Schuh zur Seite, was eine Funkenspur über seinen Schuh knistern ließ.

„Er kann noch nicht weit sein – verdammte kleine Mistviecher –" Knacken aus dem Ubiquit, dann ein unverkennbares schrilles Quietschen. „Hinkte fürchterlich, ist aber sofort wieder außer Sicht gewesen –" Skanne konnte Mainwarings hastige Atemzüge hören, während er selbst so schnell wie möglich hinunterlief. „Wie gesagt – es ist kaum möglich, hier einen Lähmfluch abzufeuern. Das verdammte Krillzeugs ist überall. So, ich kontrolliere jetzt den nächsten Seiteneingang –"

Skanne fuhr herum und wäre beinahe mit dem Kopf gegen die niedrige Decke gestoßen. Leise Schritte, die hinter ihm schnell näher kamen –

„Skanne? Haben Sie ihn gesehen? Er muss – er sollte eigentlich hier –" Das war McIntyre, dessen Zauberstab genauso glomm wie die Krillwesen. Hinter ihm erkannte Skanne überrascht Direktorin McGonagall. Sie nickte ihm zu. Und dann erreichte sie als Letzter noch Mainwaring, atemlos und hustend.

„Ich frag mich, wie er uns hier entkommen konnte, gestern! Wir haben doch den ganzen Tag in diesen Gängen verbracht!", flüsterte er, während sie im Gänsemarsch weitergingen.

„Er hat zweifellos Heimvorteil", sagte Skanne leise und zynisch. „Vermutlich kennt er das Gangsystem seit über zwanzig Jahren."

„Mainwaring, McIntyre – hier – hier! Erdgeschoss! Beeilt euch! Schnell!", zischte in diesem Moment eine andere Stimme aus dem Ubiquit an Skannes Handgelenk. Dawlish! „Er ist _hier_! Verdammt, diese Viecher! Sie sind überall!"

„Wir sind beinahe bei dir!", rief Mainwaring. „Nicht auf den Krill feuern!"

Wer hätte das noch getan, nach der Horrorgeschichte mit dem Hippogreif!

Sie waren in einen Laufschritt verfallen, soweit die Enge des Ganges und sein ungleichmäßiges und steiles Gefälle das zuließen. Der Krill, der mit einem Mal aus allen Mauerritzen zu quellen schien, strömte in einer fließenden Bewegung rings um sie herum mit ihnen hinunter.

Schwere Atemzüge. Das dumpfe Stakkato ihrer Schritte, einmal vom Straucheln McGonagalls unterbrochen, die gegen Skanne stolperte, sich aber wieder fing. Verlangsamen in der unerwarteten Biegung des Ganges. Sie mussten jetzt fast beim Erdgeschoss sein.

„Was ist? Eric! Melde dich doch! Siehst du ihn? Hast du ihn?", fragte Mainwaring in atemlosen Flüsterton.

Es war Fehlalarm, dachte Skanne mit plötzlicher Gewissheit. Das alles hier ist eine Farce – er ist längst über alle Berge – oder liegt irgendwo tot in einem Winkel, den wir nie finden werden – _hiervon_ wird sich mein Ruf nie mehr erholen –

„Wir müssten ihn längst –"

Ein gellender Schrei schnitt Mainwaring das Wort ab. Sie erschraken alle. „Eric! Was ist los?"

Noch ein Schrei, und als sie um die nächste Biegung stolperten, entdeckten sie Dawlish, der eben aus einem der Seitengänge in diesen Gang kam und sich suchend umsah – er musste nicht lange suchen: Nicht weit links von ihm war der Gang von einer ganzen Krillwolke verstopft, aus der ein weiterer heiserer Schrei erklang. Das unbehagliche, glimmende Strömen um sie herum glitt eilig darauf zu.

„Er muss dadrin sein!" Unverkennbares Entsetzen lag in Mainwarings Stimme.

Im selben Moment entdeckten sie das rötliche Schimmern in der wimmelnden Wolke. Für einen Moment konnte man eine Gestalt erahnen –

„Das ist er!", bestätigte McIntyre.

„_Schnell_!", rief McGonagall angstvoll. „Wir müssen ihn da herausholen!"

Sie hatten die Wolke jetzt fast erreicht und verhielten dann ratlos. „Einen Schutzzauber auf Snape!", rief McGonagall laut und zielte auf das rötliche Schimmern, das immer wieder einmal sichtbar wurde. „_Expecto Patro__-_"

„Nicht!"

Aber da schien auf einmal die ganze Masse im Boden zu versinken – und als sie verschwunden war, erkannten die Auroren und McGonagall, wieso: Sie standen vor einem Gitter, das den Gang abgesperrt hatte, nun aber, während sie noch hinsahen, wie von tausend kleinen Zähnen durchgenagt in Stücke zersprang. Diese fielen in die Tiefe, die sich jenseits auftat. Für Sekunden leuchtete McIntyres Zauberstab hell in eine Kammer hinab, die einmal ein Verlies gewesen sein mochte, und da sahen sie ihn alle: Snape, zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, die Arme schützend um den Kopf gelegt, während sich der Gemäuerkrill von allen Seiten her auf ihn stürzte –

„Das ist das Verlies, in dem wir gestern –", fing Mainwaring an.

„_Helfen Sie mir_!", brüllte Snape hinauf. „Die Gewölbegeister –"

„Es muss das Blut sein!", rief McIntyre. „Vielleicht lockt sie das an!"

„Gütiger –", hörte Skanne die Direktorin neben sich noch ausrufen, dann zuckte etwas wie ein bläulicher Blitz über die Decke des Verlieses – ein steinernes Ächzen – und ein Teil des Gewölbes krachte direkt vor ihnen in die Tiefe, gefolgt von einer schier unglaublichen Menge Krill, der aus allen Richtungen herabzufluten schien. Snapes Hilfeschreie gingen in dem Lärm des einstürzenden Mauerwerks unter, nur ein einzelner gellender Schrei stach noch daraus hervor, in dem Moment, in dem der Krill die staubende Trümmerfläche zu ihren Füßen überschwemmte –

Skanne fühlte, wie sich ihm die Haare vor Entsetzen sträuben wollten, als der Schrei erstickt wurde.

McGonagall ging es ähnlich. „Los! _Los_! Wir müssen etwas tun! Wir können doch nicht einfach –"

„_Keine_ Zauber!", rief Skanne warnend, als sie ihren Zauberstab wieder erhob. Und dabei ging ihm durch den Kopf: Wer weiß, ob das nicht sogar das Beste ist –!

Dann riss die Gangdecke über ihren Köpfen mit einem schauerlichen Stöhnen auf.

„_Zurück_!", brüllte McIntyre und riss McGonagall und Mainwaring, die direkt vor dem Einbruch standen, mit sich in den Gang zurück. Damit rettete er ihnen vermutlich das Leben, denn während sie alle zurückstolperten, brach die Gangdecke prasselnd herunter. Sie hasteten alle hintereinander bis zur letzten Abzweigung zurück.

„Halt! Das reicht, es bricht nicht weiter ein!" Dawlish blieb stehen. „Sehen Sie, es hat aufgehört!" Sie sahen hinauf in die aufgerissene Dunkelheit über ihren Köpfen – und da war einfach nichts, nur schwarze Leere.

Zitternd richtete McGonagall den Zauberstab auf den staubenden Trümmerhaufen, der den Gang beinahe vollkommen verschloss. „_Mobilla__-_!"

„Das schaffen Sie nicht", sagte Mainwaring leise. „Da müssen Spezialisten von der Brigade her!"

„Bis dahin ist von Snape nichts mehr übrig", sagte McIntyre kalt. „Wir werden Mühe haben, seinen Tod zu beweisen."

„Sie werden doch wohl nicht aufgeben, ohne es auch nur versucht zu haben?", fragte McGonagall entrüstet. „Treten Sie zurück! So schnell gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen!" Noch einmal zog sie den Zauberstab.

„Direktor – das ist ein Entrückungsareal, voller unsicherer Stellen!", warf McIntyre ein. „Sie riskieren, den gesamten Bereich einzureißen – oder vielleicht wird er auch von einem dieser Löcher verschlungen!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass hier schon häufiger gezaubert wurde!", erwiderte die Direktorin schroff. „Vermutlich haben sich in diesen Gängen Generationen von Schülern herumgetrieben und wer weiß was angestellt – die sind im Allgemeinen nicht gerade übervorsichtig." Sie zielte auf den Trümmerhaufen. „_Mobillater_!"

Ein, zwei Mauersteine rutschten von dem Schuttberg herunter. Ein leises Zischen war zu hören, das dann kraftlos verklang.

„Es hat keinen Zweck", sagte Skanne ruhig. „Sie würden Stunden brauchen, und das Risiko ist zu groß. Snape kann jedenfalls nicht mehr entkommen, falls er noch leben sollte. Und helfen können wir ihm nicht."

„Ich werde das Schloss noch in diesem Jahr gründlich renovieren lassen", sagte McGonagall, und Skanne glaubte, ein leises Zittern in ihrer kühlen Stimme gehört zu haben. „Schon im letzten Jahr ist einer der Geheimgänge eingestürzt."

Skanne betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Sie war nicht nur geschockt, sie war tief getroffen. „Ich werde sofort Leute anfordern, die da durchkommen", sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Direktorin zu wenden. „Wir müssen Snape unbedingt finden."

oooOooo

Es schien sich schnell herumgesprochen zu haben, dass die Suche ein Ende gefunden hatte. Im Überwachungsraum im siebten Stock waren schon fast alle anderen Sucher versammelt, als Skanne, McIntyre, Mainwaring und Dawlish, gefolgt von McGonagall, hereinkamen. Dampfende Teebecher wurden herumgereicht. Es war hell, stickig, voller murmelnder Stimmen. Sie sahen sich blinzelnd und ein bisschen irritiert um. Der Übergang von dem Schrecken der Gänge zu der gemächlichen Normalität in diesem Raum war zu abrupt. Auch Skanne empfand das so. Sein Verstand versuchte immer noch einzuordnen, was Snapes Tod nun für ihn bedeutete. Erleichterung, weil das die Vertuschung seiner peinlichen Fehlentscheidungen ermöglichte? Verzweiflung, weil er ziemlich sicher war, dass er das Buch nicht ohne Snapes Hilfe finden würde?

Er warf nur einen Blick in das gedrängt volle Zimmer und die vielen Gesichter, die ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegensahen, und ging dann wieder hinaus. Er musste jetzt sofort mit Scrimgeour sprechen.

Draußen auf dem Korridor blieb er vor einem der hohen Fenster stehen und rief er den Minister über sein Ubiquit. Es war viertel vor fünf, aber Scrimgeour meldete sich direkt. Skanne berichtete in knappen Sätzen, was geschehen war.

„Heißt das etwa, Snape ist tot?" Sogar der winzigen Erscheinung Scrimgeours in Skannes Ubiquit war die gleiche Erleichterung anzusehen, die Skanne eben selbst empfunden hatte.

„Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, ja", antwortete Skanne. „Wir brauchen sofort Leute von der Brigade, die sich mit der Arbeit in Entrückungsbereichen auskennen! Es dürfte sich um einen meterdicken Trümmerberg handeln – und Snape ist dahinter, wenn nicht sogar irgendwo darunter!"

„Also gut, ich schicke Ihnen Elsie Limbeau-Smith, eine Entrückungsspezialistin vom Bergungskommando – hatte sie letztes Jahr auch dabei, als wir Hogwarts aufbrechen mussten. Die kriegt alles auf und hat schon überall gearbeitet."

„Bereiten Sie sie auf das Problem mit dem Gemäuerkrill vor. Obwohl ich vermute, dass ein Großteil dieses Zeugs jetzt auch unter den Trümmern begraben ist."

„Und Sie haben gesehen, dass diese – Wesen Snape angegriffen haben? Das wäre – einen Augenblick, Brian, ich glaube, hier hat jemand geklopft! Tatsächlich – wer kann das jetzt wieder sein, um _die_ Zeit?" Scrimgeours Stimme verlor sich, und das Glas des Ubiquit wurde dunkel.

Skanne seufzte und sah hinaus in die neblige Dunkelheit. Am liebsten wäre er sofort in den Geheimgang zurückgekehrt und hätte die Trümmer selbst beiseite geräumt – wenn nötig mit den Händen. Er musste unbedingt wissen, was nun wirklich mit Snape passiert war. Und wenn er tot war, dann musste er _sehen_, was von ihm übrig war.

Es dauerte erstaunlich lange, bis sich der Minister wieder meldete. „Brian, hören Sie mich?"

„Ja."

„Ich hatte gerade einen überaus überraschenden Besucher", sagte Scrimgeour, und seine Stimme war so voll säuerlichem Triumph, dass Skanne wider Willen neugierig wurde. „Barclay, der Stellvertretende Abteilungsleiter der Mysteriumsabteilung, wie Sie sich sicher erinnern!"

„Um viertel vor fünf an einem Sonntagmorgen?"

„Tja, wie es aussieht, hatte auch hier jemand schlaflose Nächte", erwiderte Scrimgeour sarkastisch. „Das schlechte Gewissen, verstehen Sie! Als Barclay hörte, dass ich in meinem Büro bin – frage mich übrigens, wer ihm das gesagt hat! – hat er wohl beschlossen, sein Gewissen endlich zu erleichtern."

„So?" Es schien eine Antwort erwartet zu werden, aber zu mehr war Skanne im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage. Vor seinen Augen schien immer noch der Gemäuerkrill zu flimmern, und die Mysteriumsabteilung lag ihm gerade ziemlich fern.

„Ich möchte Sie gleich hier im Ministerium sehen, Brian", fuhr der Minister mit einer Energie fort, die Skanne regelrecht überfuhr. „Es gibt eine neue Entwicklung, die Sie interessieren dürfte. Wir sollten uns Cucudis Büro zusammen ansehen!"

„Aber ich – wir müssen hier unbedingt Snapes Leiche –"

„Natürlich, auf jeden Fall! Ich werde Limbeau-Smith sofort benachrichtigen und durch den Portschlüssel schicken. Hier wird es nicht lang dauern. Bis sie mit dem Gang fertig ist, sind Sie wieder zurück. Ich erwarte Sie dann gleich in der Mysteriumsabteilung!"

„Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten", erwiderte Skanne schicksalsergeben und ging zurück in das Zimmer, in dem die anderen immer noch zusammenstanden.

„Er schickt eine Bergungsspezialistin namens Limbeau-Smith", sagte er auf McIntyres fragenden Blick hin. „Ich muss kurz ins Ministerium."

„_Jetzt_?", fragte McGonagall erstaunt. Sie war noch immer sehr blass.

Skanne nickte nur. Dann ging er zu dem Portschlüssel – einem angeschlagenen Teebecher, den ein fast verblasstes Porträt von Fudge zierte, offenbar hatten sich die Auroren vorgestern das erstbeste Überflüssige gegriffen, das in der Zentrale herumstand – und machte sich auf den Weg.

oooOooo

Im Ministerium war es totenstill. Um diese Zeit brannten in den verlassenen Gängen nur wenige Lampen, die gerade genug Licht gaben, dass man sich orientieren konnte. Skanne war auf Ebene zwei angekommen und ging mit raschen Schritten durch die Flügeltür in die Aurorenzentrale. Dort fand er nur eine müde junge Frau vor, die er offenbar aus dem Schlaf an ihrem Schreibtisch aufschreckte. Er drückte ihr den Portschlüssel-Teebecher in die Hand.

„Ist Madam Limbeau-Smith schon hier angekommen?"

Die Frau warf einen Blick in etwas, das wie ein Feindglas aussah. „Sie betritt eben das Atrium", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Hat übrigens den Rang eines Aufklärers, merken Sie sich das lieber. Sie wissen ja, wie pingelig diese Leute von der Brigade sind." Jetzt brach das Gähnen allen Bemühungen zum Trotz doch durch. „Der Minister erwartet Sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Skanne durchquerte das leere Großraumbüro, eilte draußen zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr auf Ebene neun hinunter. Er wollte diese lästige Unterbrechung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Unten im Korridor wartete Scrimgeour auf ihn. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner Zauberer mit schwarzrandiger Hornbrille und einem seltsam scheckigen Umhang, der sein schildkrötenhaftes Aussehen in beinahe grotesker Weise unterstrich.

„Skanne, endlich! Guten Morgen. Das hier ist, wie Sie sich erinnern werden, der Stellvertretende Abteilungsleiter John Barclay. Er hat sich entschlossen, uns nun doch in das Büro seines Chefs zu führen!"

„Wir haben Cucudis Büro doch damals schon durchgesehen –", sagte Skanne und sah, wie Barclay sich sozusagen duckte. Oder den Kopf in seinen Panzer zog –

„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war das gar nicht sein Büro", erwiderte Scrimgeour grimmig und ging mit forschen Schritten den Gang entlang.

„Heißt das, Sie haben Beweise für diese Zeitexperimente gefunden?", fragte Skanne, jetzt auf einmal ganz wach.

„Nein – eher das Gegenteil", war die kryptische Antwort. „Lassen Sie sich überraschen."

Sie betraten den runden Raum, und folgten Barclay durch eine der Türen des Rondells und dann durch ein Gewirr von dunklen, stillen Fluren, in denen es kaum einmal eine Tür zu geben schien. Skanne war sicher, dass der Minister und er diesen Teil der Mysteriumsabteilung damals nicht einmal betreten hatten. Endlich blieb Barclay vor einer Tür am Ende eines ansonsten türenlosen und ziemlich finsteren Flurs stehen.

„Da wären wir! Das Büro von Abteilungsleiter Gustaf Cucudi!", sagte Scrimgeour mit ironischer Munterkeit. „Nach Ihnen, Brian!"

Als Skanne das Zimmer betrat, verstand er sofort, was Scrimgeour gemeint hatte.

Es gab ein kleines Fenster, ziemlich hoch oben in der unverputzten Mauer. Obwohl es draußen jetzt, um kurz nach fünf an einem Morgen Ende November, noch dunkel war, schien vor diesem Fensterchen ein ewiger, blassgrauer Nebelmorgen zu stehen, dessen silbriges Licht kaum bis nach unten in den düsteren Raum sickerte. Der kleine Stellvertretende Abteilungsleiter zündete zwei der Kerzenhalter an, die an schweren, hölzernen Bücherschränken angebracht waren – Bücherschränken, die vollkommen leer waren, wenn man von der Staubschicht einmal absah. Das Kerzenlicht machte den Raum nicht viel heller, aber es gab ohnehin nicht viel zu sehen. Eine Arbeitsplatte vor der anderen Mauer. Sie war verschrammt und wies tiefe Kerben, Brand- und Ätzspuren auf, war aber jetzt leer. Der Schrank darüber – leer. Ein dunkler, uralter Schreibtisch auf Löwenbeinen, ebenfalls bis auf ein Kästchen und einen Schreibfederhalter völlig leer.

„Na, was sagen Sie?", fragte Scrimgeour.

„Von _diesem_ Büro aus leitet er die Abteilung?", fragte Skanne ungläubig zurück. „Wo sind seine Unterlagen, seine Bücher – seine Sachen?"

„Das ist es ja, das gehört ja alles dazu, Sir", sagte der Stellvertretende Abteilungsleiter bedrückt. „So sieht es hier schon seit Monaten aus! Nach und nach ist alles, was für die Abteilung wichtig war, in meinem Büro gelandet."

Skanne, der sich aufmerksam umgesehen hatte, ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und wollte sich eben den beiden einzigen Gegenständen darauf zuwenden, als ein kleines Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschte. Es hing in einer Mauernische links neben dem Schreibtisch, ganz so, als sollte es nicht direkt ins Auge fallen.

„Dann sollten Sie uns jetzt endlich erzählen, was Sie zu berichten haben – und zwar von Anfang an, Barclay!", verlangte Scrimgeour gereizt und sah zu Skanne hinüber. „Brian? Haben Sie etwas entdeckt?"

Skanne war vor dem sorgfältig gerahmten Kupferstich stehen geblieben, dem einzigen Wandschmuck in diesem zellenartigen Raum. Er konnte den Blick nicht von dem abwenden, was sich da in verschiedenen Grautönen zu einem Gesamtbild fügte; ein seltsames, langsames Erschrecken hielt ihn gefangen. Er hatte das nie mehr gesehen seit jenem einen Moment vor über vierzig Jahren, und doch erkannte er es sofort wieder. Vielleicht war das Wiedererkennen deshalb so schnell und heftig, weil er noch vor kurzem, während der Überfahrt nach Forgettable Island, an jenes Ereignis zurückgedacht hatte. Aber wiedererkannt hätte er es in jedem Fall. Und obwohl ihn dieses Bild hier, in dieser so anderen Umgebung und Zeit, eigentlich hätte überraschen müssen, war ihm doch beinahe so, als hätte etwas in ihm diese Begegnung hier und heute erwartet.

„Sagt Ihnen dieses Bild irgendetwas?", fragte Scrimgeour, der Skanne beobachtete. „Ich kann nämlich nichts damit anfangen."

Skanne antwortete nicht. Die feinen und feinsten Linien des Kupferstiches bildeten einen kreisrunden, schwarzen Teich, in dem sich dennoch verschwommene Gebilde zu spiegeln schienen – Wolken vielleicht – oder die schmalen Silhouetten der Lebensbäume, die diesen Teich umstanden. Sie waren, wie er erkannte, Teil eines Labyrinths, dessen Wände ganz aus Hecken dieser Bäume bestanden. Sieben Ausgänge zählte er, die sternförmig alle auf einen schmalen, kiesbestreuten Pfad mündeten, der den schwarzen Teich umgab –

Ja, er kannte diesen Teich, auch wenn er ihn nur ein einziges Mal und das auch nur durch die Augen eines anderen gesehen hatte!

„Dieses Bild stammt noch von Mr Cucudis Vorgänger, Mr Dunstable – Träger des Merlin-Ordens Erster Klasse Cloudfort Dunstable", erklärte Barclay, der Skanne ebenfalls beobachtet hatte. „Ich war damals auch schon _sein_ Stellvertreter."

Skanne wandte sich um und musterte den kleinen, alten Zauberer, während er selbst sich auf den knarzenden Stuhl hinter Cucudis Schreibtisch niederließ. „Ich darf doch –?"

„Sicher. Sehen Sie sich alles an. Es ist wenig genug", erwiderte der Minister. „Und jetzt, Barclay – klären Sie uns auf! Mr Skanne hat im Augenblick noch weniger Zeit als ich selbst!"

„Mr Cucudi ist – ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn! Er ist – er sollte – er ist auf Reisen, aber er wollte längst wieder hier sein, verstehen Sie – und ich kann ihn auch gar nicht erreichen."

„Von vorne, Barclay! Erzählen Sie Skanne, was Sie mir vorhin gesagt haben."

„Also – Mr Cucudi – ich arbeite jetzt seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren für ihn – er hat sich – verändert. Seit Jahresbeginn etwa – da wurde er – nun ja – _seltsam_", murmelte Barclay, und Skanne fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie seltsam jemand wohl sein musste, damit er sogar dieser menschlichen Schildkröte seltsam erscheinen mochte.

„Was heißt seltsam?", bohrte auch Scrimgeour nach. „Und beim gütigen Merlin, warum warten Sie beinahe ein ganzes Jahr, bis Sie das jemandem mitteilen? Cucudi ist der Leiter dieser Abteilung!"

„Nun ja, Sir, eben deshalb. Verstehen Sie – seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren ist er jetzt mein Chef! Und er hat diese Abteilung immer gut geleitet! Er war nicht wie viele dieser jungen Leute, die nach und nach auch in unsere Abteilung vorgedrungen sind und die vor gar nichts mehr Respekt haben. _Er_ hatte Respekt, eine tiefe Achtung vor den Mysterien, und nahm die Arbeit hier sehr ernst, sonst wäre er sicher auch nie Abteilungsleiter geworden, nicht wahr?" Barclay musste Luft schöpfen und hatte sich ein wenig verheddert.

„Seltsam!", erinnerte ihn Skanne an das Stichwort. Er hatte die Hände flach auf die staubige Tischplatte gelegt und konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt ganz auf den Stellvertretenden Abteilungsleiter. „Sie wollten erklären, warum –"

„Richtig, richtig. Nun, einerseits war es so, dass er sich immer seltener hier aufhielt. Immer häufiger auf – auf Dienstreisen war –"

„Und Sie bezweifeln, dass es sich wirklich um Dienstreisen handelte –"

„Na ja – anfangs nicht – er war ja immer viel unterwegs, brachte auch immer interessante Dinge mit, die mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten – Sie verstehen, ich kann nicht – ich darf nicht darüber sprechen –"

„Schon gut", unterbrach ihn Scrimgeour ungeduldig. „Das ist ein anderes Thema, auf das ich später noch zurückkommen werde. Und dann haben sich seine Reisegewohnheiten also verändert?"

Barclays stumpfes Gesicht schien sich zum Nachdenken zwischen seine Schultern zurückzuziehen, ganz genau wie ein Schildkrötenkopf in den Panzer.

„Ja, wissen Sie –", begann er schließlich, „schon immer, in all den Jahren, hatte ich das Gefühl – haben Sie schon einmal von – _Körperwechslern_ gehört?" Die letzten Worte flüsterte er beinahe, so dass seine Zuhörer ihn nur gerade eben verstanden. Scrimgeour verzog das Gesicht und warf Skanne einen Blick zu.

Dieser nickte. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass –"

„Ich will nichts, _gar nichts_ Schlechtes über Mr Cucudi sagen!", rief Barclay mit einer abwehrenden Geste. „Ich hätte überhaupt _niemals_ etwas gesagt – wenn ich mir jetzt nicht langsam wirklich Sorgen machen würde! Es gab jedes Jahr ein paar Wochen, in denen er – verschwand. Da gab er mir vorher Anweisungen, was in der Zeit gemacht werden sollte. Er sagte mir auch, wann er zurückkommen würde. Und zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt war er _immer_ wieder zurück. Aber er hat nie was über die Wochen davor gesagt. Und vorher wurde er – na ja, er wurde ein bisschen komisch. Zerfahren. Durcheinander, äh – geistesabwesend."

„Also – ich bin fassungslos!", bemerkte Scrimgeour empört. „Sie hatten jahrelang den Verdacht, dass mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten etwas nicht stimmt, und haben _nie_ – was genau soll das überhaupt sein, ein Körperwechsler? Meinen Sie etwas wie einen Werwolf? Einen Animagus?"

„Werwolf und Animagus sind in gewisser Weise auch Körperwechsler", sagte Skanne. „Aber ich glaube, Mr Barclay meint etwas anderes, richtig?"

Barclay nickte und sah Skanne in der Hoffnung an, dass dieser die weitere Erklärung übernahm. Was er auch tat. „Ich vermute, Sie meinen einen Menschen, der hin und wieder sozusagen zu einer anderen Person wird?"

Barclay nickte noch heftiger und schob dann die Brille wieder zurück auf seine Nase.

„Meinen Sie – er verwandelt sich dann auch – äh – körperlich?", fragte Scrimgeour skeptisch. „Also von so etwas habe ich in über fünfundzwanzig Jahren Aurorenarbeit nie –"

„Angeblich kommt das tatsächlich vor", sagte Skanne. „Ich selbst habe allerdings auch noch nie von einem solchen Fall gehört. Was hat Sie denn eigentlich auf diese Idee gebracht, Mr Barclay?"

Barclay zuckte eingeschüchtert die Schultern. „Es ist mehr so etwas wie – wie eine Eingebung, verstehen Sie. Weil er nie über diese Wochen redete – ich glaube, er wusste hinterher nicht mehr, was er in der Zeit gemacht hat. Und wo er gewesen war."

Skannes rascher Blick in das Schildkrötengesicht erfasste sofort, dass Barclay nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er hat ihn _gesehen_, dachte er. Er hat ihn oder irgendjemanden gesehen, in dem er Cucudi erkannt hat. Warum rückt er nicht raus damit? Was will er jetzt noch verbergen?

„Blödsinn", sagte Scrimgeour grob. „Vielleicht hatte er einfach eine Affäre, die er geheim halten wollte! Da wäre er nicht der Erste!"

„Mr Cucudi würde niemals eine – eine Affäre haben!", rief Barclay in komischer Entrüstung.

„Nun denn – nehmen wir an, er ist ein Körperwechsler oder wie immer Sie das nennen – woher soll so was übrigens kommen?", fragte Scrimgeour widerwillig. „Ich meine, ist es eine Krankheit oder was?"

„So habe ich das zumindest gelesen", sagte Skanne. „Ein Animagus wird als solcher geboren und kann sich nach freiem Willen verwandeln; ein Werwolf wurde durch einen Biss zu dem, was er ist, und ist vom Mondzyklus abhängig. Ein Körperwechsler hat jedoch keine Kontrolle über diesen Wechsel, und dieser ist auch nicht vom Mond abhängig oder von seiner Natur. Es gibt die Theorie, dass –"

„Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass es in Mr Cucudis Vergangenheit etwas gegeben haben muss, das ihn – nun ja, bedrückte", meldete sich Barclay schüchtern wieder zu Wort. „Er war ja jahrelang auf Weltreisen, bevor er hier im Ministerium angefangen hat – da kann ihm schon einiges zugestoßen sein, nicht wahr?"

Skanne sah ihn scharf an. Wieder hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Mann mehr wusste, als er zu sagen bereit war. „Richtig", sagte er schließlich. „Die erwähnte Theorie besagt, dass ein Mensch durch ein besonderes Ereignis, etwa durch ein Unglück oder einen schweren Unfall, zu einem Körperwechsler werden kann. Dass er während dieser Phasen tatsächlich den Körper wechselt, ist übrigens eher unwahrscheinlich. Es dürfte sich wohl mehr um den Ausdruck seiner – ähm, völlig veränderten Persönlichkeit handeln."

„Also gut. Seit wann ist Cucudi weg? Was ist diesmal anders? Wann wollte er zurück sein?", fragte Scrimgeour polternd.

„Er ist schon seit Anfang November weg", murmelte Barclay. „Und in diesem Jahr – in diesem Jahr war alles anders – er war die ganze Zeit schon völlig – er schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr für die Arbeit und die Abteilung zu interessieren. Sie sehen ja, wie es hier aussieht! Ich habe mir seit Monaten Sorgen gemacht. Wenn er überhaupt im Ministerium war, hat er sich hier – verkrochen. Hat mit niemandem mehr geredet. Aber die meiste Zeit über wusste ich nicht einmal, wo er gerade war. Und jetzt – er wollte Ende November zurück sein!"

Skanne wischte sich ein paar Staubflocken vom Umhangärmel.

„Unglaubliche Geschichte, was?", sagte Scrimgeour und sah von dem violetten Memozettel auf, auf den er gerade ein paar Worte gekritzelt hatte. „Leandra soll mir mal seine Akte raussuchen!", sagte er grimmig und schickte den Zettel los, zu seiner Sekretärin, ohne zu bedenken, dass es fünf Uhr zwanzig an einem Sonntagmorgen war. „Und nun, da wir gerade alle auf Geständnisse eingestellt sind – erzählen Sie uns auch den Rest, Barclay! Was hat es mit diesen merkwürdigen Experimenten hier auf sich, diesen Zeitgeschichten? Und diesmal will ich die Wahrheit wissen, Mann – sonst bekommen Sie ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, das verspreche ich Ihnen!"

Barclay schrumpfte noch ein wenig tiefer in seinen Umhang hinein. Skanne musste sich zwingen, das Bild von der Schildkröte von sich zu schieben – er fing an, diese Schildkröte tatsächlich zu sehen. Musste die Übermüdung sein.

„Wie Sie schon sagten, die Experimente – die betrafen nur die Unterabteilung Zeit. Ich – ich weiß nicht viel darüber. Ich glaube, es ging darum, eine Zeitspanne – nun ja, wiederholbar zu machen. So, dass sie sich immer wieder ereignete und man die Ereignisse in dieser Zeitspanne verändern konnte. Mr Frizzleburst – der jetzt so unglücklich verstorben ist – er hatte einen Apparat gebaut, mit dem das ging. Mr Cucudi schien trotzdem nicht zufrieden zu sein – ich hatte allerdings mehr den Eindruck, dass ihm die ganze Sache – gar nicht mehr ernst war – es war, als wollte er die Leute nur beschäftigt halten, denn die Ergebnisse waren ihm dann ganz egal, verstehen Sie. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Mr Frizzleburst gekündigt hat. Und dann – als wir – diesen Betriebsausflug hatten, Anfang November – da – da muss jemand in die Abteilung nun, eingebrochen sein – jemand, der Bescheid wusste – der wusste – wo – ahem, wo diese Apparaturen untergebracht worden waren – ich hätte ja Mr Jungbungle in Verdacht, aber der ist ja nun –"

„Aha. Ich wusste doch, dass dieses Zeug noch irgendwo sein musste!"

„Ja, Sir, Herr Minister – das ist so – nun ja, jemand hat es gefunden – und teilweise zerstört! Und als ich Mr Cucudi davon berichtete, das war hier in diesem B-Büro, da hat er nur – gelacht. Er schien das komisch zu finden. Aber – ich weiß nicht, da war dieser Raum schon so leer wie jetzt – und Mr Cucudi wirkte sehr – sehr seltsam auf mich, eben so, wie es manchmal war, bevor er verschwand, nur noch schlimmer als sonst, verstehen Sie! Und dann sagte er mir auch prompt, dass er für einige Wochen auf Dienstreise gehen würde."

„Er war also doch noch einmal hier, nach diesem ominösen Betriebsausflug?"

„Nun – ja. Es tut mir leid, Herr Minister, Sir – ich habe ihm ja ausgerichtet, wie dringend Sie ihn sprechen wollten – es war ihm aber egal. Er sagte, dass er verreisen müsse und keine Zeit mehr für so etwas habe. Am nächsten Morgen kam er nicht mehr – und seitdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen und nichts mehr von ihm gehört!"

Skanne sah mit sich mit vor Müdigkeit schweren Lidern in diesem seltsamen, leeren, rohen Raum um. Allmählich hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn die Dinge zu überrollen begannen. Die ganze Zeit hämmerte der Gedanke an Snape und sein verflixtes Buch in seinem Hinterkopf – dann waren da auch noch der Arkturische Zirkel und die Frizzleburst-Untersuchung, und das alles schien auf dunkle Weise zusammenzuhängen – in einer Weise, die sich ihm einfach nicht enthüllen wollte. Und derweil tickte seine Uhr erbarmungslos weiter.

Er zog das Kästchen, das neben dem Schreibfederhalter stand – es gab nicht einmal ein Tintenfass – zu sich heran und betrachtete es näher. Es bestand aus angelaufenem Metall und war mit einem verspielten Blumenmuster verziert, das überhaupt nicht in diesen Raum passen wollte. Ein kleiner Schlüssel steckte im Schloss unter dem Deckel.

„Was ist das?", fragte Skanne an Barclay gewandt.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Sir. Mr Cucudi hatte es immer auf seinem Schreibtisch."

„Wurde es schon untersucht? Immerhin ist es das Einzige, was er zurückgelassen hat."

Scrimgeour schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte damit auf Sie warten."

Skanne drehte das Kästchen vorsichtig in den Händen, dann stellte er es wieder auf den Tisch. „Also gut, dann werde ich es jetzt öffnen", sagte er und drehte den kleinen Schlüssel im Schloss. Ein gut geöltes Klicken war zu hören, dann klappte der Deckel auf, und als Skanne sich darüberbeugen wollte, schoss mit einem blechernen Gelächter ein schwarz-weißes Etwas daraus hervor, flog eine schwirrende Runde über ihre Köpfe und landete dann zielgenau wieder im Kasten. Sie waren alle zusammengeschreckt und hatten den Flug mit verblüfften Mienen verfolgt. Das blecherne Gelächter wiederholte sich immer noch mit nervtötender Beharrlichkeit.

„Ein Vampir!", sagte Skanne verärgert. „Ein billiges Kinderspielzeug!" Er betrachtete das aufgemalte, bösartige Gesicht des Wesens, das nun wieder ganz still in seinem Kasten kauerte und die Stoffflügel um sich geschlagen hatte.

„Was sollte das denn? Warum hat er denn so etwas hier herumstehen?", fragte der Minister gereizt.

„Er – Mr Cucudi – er hat manchmal einen etwas – seltsamen Humor", wagte Barclay zu erklären. „Ich habe diesen Vampir aber noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht – vielleicht ist das ein – persönliches Andenken?"

„Schönes Andenken!", schnaubte Scrimgeour. „Und den Humor Ihres Chefs teile ich jedenfalls nicht!"

Skanne klappte den Deckel wieder zu, und das Gelächter verstummte endlich. „Ich möchte dieses Ding genauer untersuchen", sagte er schließlich. Was sollte er auch sonst tun. Etwas anderes gab es in dieser Zelle ja nicht.

„Werden Sie Mr Cucudi denn suchen lassen?", erkundigte sich Barclay.

„Darauf können Sie sich verlassen!", erwiderte Scrimgeour. „Sie hätten mir all diese Dinge schon bei der internen Untersuchung neulich sagen müssen! Machen Sie sich auf eine weitere gründliche Befragung gefasst! Und jetzt warten Sie bitte vor der Tür auf uns!"

Als Barclay – geduckt und langsam – den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sich Skanne an Scrimgeour. „Sicher eine verrückte Geschichte, Rufus, und da muss natürlich eine Untersuchung folgen. Aber zuerst muss ich zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte er. Der Arkturische Zirkel und alles, was er in diesem Zimmer beobachtet hatte, hatten Zeit bis später. „Hoffentlich schafft es diese – wie hieß sie noch gleich – Limbeau-Smith, den Weg frei zu räumen –"

„Machen wir uns nichts vor, Brian. Snape ist tot", sagte Scrimgeour. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist das das Beste, was uns – und ihm – passieren konnte."

„Ich glaube das erst, wenn ich ihn da gefunden habe", erwiderte Skanne müde.

„Nach dem, was Sie und McIntyre mir berichtet haben, kann doch wohl kaum noch ein Zweifel bestehen. Sein Tod wird auf jeden Fall leichter und vor allem weniger rufschädigend bekannt zu geben sein als sein Entkommen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch die Umbridge zum Schweigen kriegen, dann wäre zumindest dieses Problem gelöst. Was eine echte Erleichterung wäre, denn hier haben wir, wie Sie sehen, genug am Hals." Der Minister öffnete die Tür. „Lassen Sie uns gehen. Hier gibt es sowieso nichts mehr zu untersuchen, fürchte ich. Ich habe noch frischen Kaffee in meinem Büro – wenn Sie eine Tasse wollen –"

Skanne lehnte ab. Er fand Scrimgeours Abgesang auf Snape ein wenig verfrüht. Das war auch so etwas, das der Aurorenchef Scrimgeour niemals gemacht hätte. Der wäre jetzt selbst mitgekommen, um zumindest die Leiche zu finden. „Ich muss zurück", wiederholte Skanne und verstaute das alberne Kästchen in seiner Umhangtasche.

Als sie dem ganz vernichteten Stellvertretenden Abteilungsleiter durch die stillen, dunklen Gänge folgten, sagte der Minister nachdenklich: „Dieses Buch – versuchen Sie das Ding trotzdem herbeizuschaffen, Brian, auch ohne Snape. Wir brauchen es. Außerdem brauchen wir das ominöse Medaillon. Und – Harry Potter. Ich habe gründlich nachgedacht und bin entschlossen, alle drei wegsperren zu lassen."

oooOooo

Im letzten noch begehbaren Teil des verschütteten Ganges befand sich nun eine schwebende, röhrenförmige Arbeitsplattform, in der sich McIntyre, Mainwaring und McGonagall hinter der Expertin drängten. Der Gang war da, wo er noch eine Decke hatte, niedrig und die Röhre entsprechend eng, so dass die Leute die Köpfe einziehen mussten.

Während Skanne durch den Gang gehastet war, hatte er den überraschenden Geruch nach Pfefferminze bemerkt, der hier unten am stärksten war. Er war zu müde, um sich noch über irgendetwas zu wundern. Vielleicht hatte diese Brigade-Expertin da einfach eine Schwäche für Pfefferminztee –

Aufklärer Elsie Limbeau-Smith war klein und stämmig, sie trug einen Helm, Hosen und keinen Umhang, sondern etwas, das wie eine uralte Muggel-Fliegerjacke aussah.

„Habe erst mal die Umgebung ein bisschen fixiert, aber das ist mehr wie'n Pflaster auf 'nem Vulkankrater, ehrlich gesagt", erklärte sie munter, als Skanne die leise schwankende Plattform betrat. „War schon richtig, dass Sie hier nicht gezaubert haben. Das ist verdammt unsicheres Terrain. Können Sie übrigens auch an diesem Glimmerzeug erkennen. Dafür ist die Schaukel hier – die bringt uns im Fall der Fälle schnell aus der Gefahrenzone. Halten Sie sich an den Griffen an der Seite fest", sagte sie zu Skanne gewandt. Oberhalb dieser Griffe war ein Scheinwerfer befestigt, der den Arbeitsbereich anstrahlte.

„Was ist mit dem Krill?", fragte Skanne, dem schon auf seinem Weg durch die Gänge aufgefallen war, dass von den Kreaturen kaum noch etwas zu sehen war.

„Pfefferminze – riechen Sie's nicht? Ich habe damit hier alles besprüht. Sie hassen den Geruch, ist zumindest 'ne Theorie von mir."

„Hätten wir das doch früher gewusst!", murmelte Skanne sarkastisch. Nach _seiner_ Theorie war die Masse der Krillwesen vermutlich zusammen mit Snape verschüttet worden.

„Und wie Sie sehen, sind wir schon ein ganzes Stück vorangekommen!" Elsie Limbeau-Smith ließ sich ihre gute Laune offenbar nicht verderben. Skanne entdeckte erst jetzt, im Licht des Scheinwerfers, dass bröcklige Reste den Gang säumten. Sie musste tatsächlich schon etwa vier Meter freigezaubert haben.

„Schätze, es sind noch zwei, höchstens drei Meter bis zum Ende des Ganges", warf McIntyre ein. „Passen Sie bloß auf, dass Sie nicht doch noch eins von diesen Viechern treffen!"

Die Spezialistin konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Durchbruch vor ihnen. Ihr Zauberstab sandte in kurzen Abständen violette Blitze auf den Trümmerhaufen, die dort langsam ein Loch hineinfraßen, während ein Gerät, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Staubsauger hatte, den gelösten Schutt beiseite räumte und zu Sand zermahlte.

„Freu mich richtig, mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sein", sagte Limbeau-Smith. „Auch wenn der Anlass nicht der schönste ist. Bin sonst zu jedem Ehemaligentreffen hier – Hufflepuff mit Leib und Seele!"

Dazu sagte keiner etwas. Angespannt verfolgten sie das Fortschreiten der Arbeit und schraken zusammen, als auf einmal ein unheimliches Gurgeln ertönte.

„Da haben wir eins!", rief Limbeau-Smith. „Eins von den Löchern! Muss da vorne rechts irgendwo sein, vermutlich wird Gestein reingesaugt. Halten Sie sich lieber fest!"

Sie hatte Recht: Sekunden später wurde ein Trichter in dem Trümmerhaufen sichtbar, in dem kleinere Gesteinbrocken wie in einem kleinen Malstrom umherwirbelten, bevor sie verschwanden. Die Bergungsspezialistin beobachtete es scharf, während der Durchbruch, den ihre Zauber in die Trümmer frästen, breiter und breiter wurde.

„Ist okay", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir kommen dran vorbei, und es scheint sich auch nicht zu vergrößern. Und wenn dadurch der Schutt wegkommt – na, mir soll's recht sein."

„Was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage", sagte Mainwaring leise, als die schwebende Röhre den bedrohlichen Sog endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, „ist Folgendes: Wenn das hier ein Entrückungsbereich ist – irgendwas zwischen den richtigen Mauern, wie Sie sagten, Skanne – was ist das dann eigentlich für Gestein hier?"

„Reales", erwiderte Skanne knapp. „Wer immer diese Entrückung erschaffen hat, hat vermutlich auch das Gangsystem da reingesetzt."

In diesem Moment quoll eine kleine Ansammlung von Krill aus dem eben freigelegten Trümmerbereich, und Limbeau-Smith stoppte den Zauber sofort. Die Wesen verschwanden in der Mauer. Sie bewegten sich unsicher und deutlich langsamer, als Skanne das bisher gesehen hatte.

„'ne Menge von dem Zeug haben Sie hier", sagte die Bergungsspezialistin und schickte den nächsten Zauber in den Schutthaufen. „Das letzte Mal hab ich Gemäuerkrill gesehen, als wir während der Ausbildung in Albanien –" Sie unterbrach sich. „He, sehen Sie mal, wir sind durch!"

Tatsächlich: Das Licht des Scheinwerfers, das bisher nur Gestein beleuchtet hatte, verlor sich auf einmal in dunkler Leere. Sie hörten Steine in die Dunkelheit hinabpoltern.

„Das ist das Verlies, in das Snape abgestürzt ist!", rief Mainwaring.

Die Trümmer waren bald so weit zur Seite geräumt und pulverisiert, dass die Arbeitsplattform hindurchschweben konnte. Als sie in die stauberfüllte Dunkelheit vordrangen, nahm der obere Rand der Röhre eine Menge dicke, schwarze Spinnweben von dem Teil der Decke mit, der noch intakt war. Das Verlies unter ihnen war nicht dunkel, sondern von einem glimmenden Gewoge erfüllt. In diesem blassen Lichtschein konnten sie den riesigen Schutthaufen erkennen, der gut die Hälfte des Raumes ausfüllte.

„Meine Güte!", rief Limbeau-Smith. „Das sind ja Massen!" Sie meinte den Krill, der nun unter dem Licht des Scheinwerfers träge auseinanderstrebte.

Die anderen blickten beklommen hinunter. Keiner sprach aus, woran sie alle dachten – _der Hippogreif__ …_!

„Ich gehe mal weiter hinunter – scheint ja nichts mehr runterzukommen."

Die Röhre senkte sich sanft neben dem Schuttberg hinab. Dann sahen sie es alle zugleich. Professor McGonagall erstickte einen entsetzten Ausruf.

„Ich vermute, da haben wir den Mann wohl gefunden", sagte Elsie Limbeau-Smith. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig gedämpfter als bisher.

„Ich steige ab!" McIntyre sprang einfach von der Plattform hinunter.

Der Krill wogte auseinander und gab endlich ganz frei, was von Snape übrig war. Skanne folgte dem Auror mit einem unguten Gefühl in den Beinen, während Limbeau-Smith den Scheinwerfer so fixierte, dass er auf die Stelle schien, wo zwischen schwarzen Lachen noch einige Fetzen roter Stoff verstreut waren. Und natürlich Knochen.

„Das hätte nicht –", begann McGonagall, dann brach sie ab. Skanne, der sich eben über einen der Knochen gebeugt hatte, sah in ihr Gesicht hinauf. „Wir hätten sofort etwas unternehmen müssen. Dranbleiben müssen!", sagte sie.

„Eindeutig menschlich", sagte Mainwaring, der die Röhre ebenfalls verlassen hatte und nun einen langen Knochen betrachtete.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten die Trümmer ihn auf einer Seite erwischt", konstatierte McIntyre betont sachlich. „Ein Arm, ein Bein liegen drunter."

Skanne starrte auf die umher liegenden Knochen, auf die Pfützen längst geronnenen Blutes, aus denen hier und da noch eines dieser Wesen flüchtete.

Auch McGonagall stieg endlich von der Plattform und blieb neben Skanne stehen. „Was diese Inferi damals angefangen haben –", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme. Ihr Blick folgte angewidert den Krillwesen, die nach ihrem offensichtlichen Festmahl hier und da in den Mauerritzen verschwanden. „Das hatte er nicht verdient!"

Skanne sagte nichts. Er erinnerte sich gut an Snapes Entsetzen über den Inferius-Angriff in der Goldenen Festung, ein Entsetzen, das noch bei den Verhören spürbar gewesen war. Sicher, das hier war ein böses Ende – aber etwas – _irgend_etwas –

Er grübelte, während die Auroren das Verlies weiter untersuchten. Mainwaring fand lange schwarze Haarsträhnen nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie den blutigen Schädel entdeckt hatten. „Viel mehr haben die Biester nicht übrig gelassen", sagte er. „An den Knochen ist so gut wie gar kein Fleisch mehr!"

Genau diese Tatsache irritierte Skanne. Gut, sie hatten da diese Geschichte von dem skelettierten Hippogreif – aber er würde dem auf jeden Fall noch nachgehen.

Schließlich brachte Mainwaring einen großen roten Stofffetzen, die fast vollständige Hälfte eines Hemdes, der Ärmel hing noch daran. Schweigend warf er ihn auf die Plattform.

„Das ist interessant!", rief McIntyre, der seit einer Weile die Knochen genauestens untersuchte. „Er hatte doch diese Knieverletzung, richtig? Sehen Sie hier, das ist die linke Kniescheibe! Dass er damit überhaupt noch laufen konnte –"

Unter der leisen Berührung zersprang der Knochen, der einen tiefen Riss gehabt hatte.

McGonagall ächzte und wandte sich ab.

„Damit dürfte dieser Fall dann wohl gelöst sein", sagte McIntyre und stand auf. „Mainwaring, Sie übernehmen die Protokollarbeit hier unten. Fotos und Bericht. Wir anderen gehen –"

Als hätte er diese Bemerkung abgewartet, meldete sich genau in diesem Moment Williamson aus dem Ubiquit, das um McIntyres Hals hing, und fragte nach dem Stand der Dinge.

„Alles klar. Wir sind durch – und wir haben ihn", sagte McIntyre in das Glas. „Ja, tot. Skelettiert, um genau zu sein. Ich denke, wir kommen jetzt erst mal rauf!"

McIntyre, Skanne und McGonagall stiegen einer nach dem anderen auf die Plattform zurück, die Elsie Limbeau-Smith gar nicht verlassen hatte.

Während sie langsam hinaufschwebten, warf McGonagall einen letzten Blick über die grausige Szenerie. Hiervon würde sie Harper erzählen müssen, irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen –

Warum habe ich ihn nicht einfach festgenommen, dachte sie unglücklich. Ich hätte ihn auf die Krankenstation zwingen müssen, anstatt ihm noch bei der Flucht zu helfen! Was für ein Ende!

Helfen –

_Helfen_ –!

Sie hatte keine Spur des Tarnumhangs gesehen. Vielleicht hatte der Krill den bekömmlicher gefunden als die Gefängniskleidung?

Und – da war auch nirgendwo ein Zauberstab gewesen! Ob der noch unter dem Schuttberg lag?


	15. Durch die Fluten

**Dritter Teil: Östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond**

**Kapitel 14:**

**Durch die Fluten**

Von Osten her zog die frühe vorwinterliche Dämmerung heran; ein klammer Wind riffelte die Oberfläche des Sees. Es war kalt, und außerdem wurde es neblig. Die Fackeln auf dem Schiffsdeck leuchteten immer heller zum Ufer herüber, wo sich am Ende dieses stillen Sonntags nach und nach ganz Hogwarts einfand, um sein Quidditch-Team zu verabschieden.

Von dem fehlten allerdings immer noch drei Mitglieder, darunter auch der Kapitän. Die anderen sechs Spieler, ihre beiden Begleitpersonen und Madam Hooch standen ganz vorne auf dem Bootssteg um einen kleinen Berg von Koffern, Taschen, Besen und Quidditch-Ausrüstungen herum und unterhielten sich. Reisefieber machte sich in Gereiztheit und Albereien Luft.

„Worauf warten die eigentlich noch?", fragte Robin McIntyre unwillig. „Wir stehen jetzt schon eine Viertelstunde hier! Blödes Theater, das alles! Die Durmstrangs sind schon seit Stunden an Bord! Warum können wir nicht einfach rüber apparieren?"

„Weil es so die bessere Show ist", erwiderte Irene Crawley. „Das macht's einfach spannender! McG ist ja auch noch nicht hier!"

„Die kommt vermutlich auch nicht so bald", sagte Magnolia O'Toole düster. „Ich sag euch, irgendwas ist passiert! Dieser Sarg – den hab ich wirklich gesehen!"

„Schwachsinn", sagte Irene abfällig und zog ihren Umhang fester um die Schultern. Es wurde allmählich ziemlich kühl hier unten am Wasser. „Wer sollte denn tot sein? Das hätten wir doch mitgekriegt!"

„Hast du etwa die Auroren nicht gesehen?", fuhr Magnolia auf. „Seit Tagen wimmeln die jetzt hier herum! Dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben!"

„Den gibt's auch", sagte Robin McIntyre kühl. „Ich habe meinem Vater schon vor Wochen von dieser Sache mit dem Roten Wolf berichtet – und den suchen sie jetzt."

„Hat er dir das selbst gesagt?", fragte Irene von oben herab. „Ich meine, warum sollten die das gerade jetzt tun – Vollmond ist erst am Donnerstag, und vorher finden die das Vieh sowieso nicht! Nee, die sind wegen den Durmstrangs hier, glaubt mir. Verschärfte Sicherheit und so."

Hermione stand ein wenig am Rand und verfolgte das Hin und Her nun schon eine ganze Weile. Magnolias Beobachtung beunruhigte sie mehr, als sie zugegeben hätte. Als sie selbst heute am späten Vormittag vom Eulenhaus zurückgekommen war, wo sie ihren Brief an Harry auf den Weg geschickt hatte, hatte sie im Treppenhaus eindeutig diesen Skanne gesehen – den Legilimens, der sie alle damals verhört hatte. Sie war sich ganz sicher! Für die Auroren auf dem Schulgelände mochte man eine Erklärung finden, so wie Irene oder Robin das gerade getan hatten. Aber wenn Skanne hier war – der, wie sie aus der Zeitung wusste, offenbar auch den Minister beriet – dann musste das etwas anderes bedeuten. Und das Erste, was ihr einfiel, war – Harry. Und jetzt redete Magnolia auch noch von –

„Wie war das?", fragte Welldone, der die ganze Zeit ziemlich vergnügt zum Schiff hinübergesehen hatte. „Sie haben einen _Sarg_ gesehen, Magnolia? Soll das nun ein böses Vorzeichen sein oder –"

„Nein! Diese Typen – die Auroren – _die haben__einen Sarg in den siebten Stock gebracht_!", empörte sich die erste Ersatzspielerin, eine Sechstklässlerin aus Gryffindor. „Er schwebte zwischen ihnen, und es _war_ ein Sarg – ich bin doch nicht blöd!"

Harry ist nicht in Hogwarts, Punkt!, dachte Hermione entschieden. Selbst wenn dieser Skanne ihn wirklich jagen sollte und wenn die Auroren ihm dabei halfen, hier würden sie ihn jedenfalls nicht finden! Und deshalb würde er auch keinen Sarg brauchen. Schluss. Und vermutlich war mit Magnolia sowieso nur das Reisefieber durchgegangen.

„Na endlich! Was hast du denn noch so lange gemacht?", begrüßte Irene in diesem Moment einen der Nachzügler, die sich eben durch die immer dichteren Reihen der Schüler hinter ihnen drängten. „Bist du zufällig über einen Sarg gestolpert?"

„Was?"

„Du kannst dich ruhig drüber lustig machen – ich _weiß_, was ich gesehen habe!"

„Angeblich haben die Auroren einen Sarg in den siebten Stock gebracht –"

Suzannah Elwick stellte einen kleinen Koffer neben ihre Freundin. „Sarg? Oh Mann. Ich hab andere Sorgen als so einen Quatsch! Mein Schläger hat einen Riss! Ausgerechnet jetzt, eine halbe Stunde vor der Abreise! Gestern war er noch in Ordnung."

„Ich kann dir meinen Ersatzschläger leihen", sagte Matthew Farr, Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor und der andere Treiber. Suzannah schien ihn nicht einmal gehört zu haben, sie untersuchte mit verbissener Miene ihren Schläger.

„Habt ihr Carmino gesehen? Er trägt Stiefel mit Plateausohlen!", kicherte Kirstie Paladin, eine Fünftklässlerin mit einem frechen Koboldgesicht. Sie war neben Magnolia die zweite Ersatzspielerin. „Wird ihm bloß kaum was nützen, die Jungs aus Durmstrang sind trotzdem ungefähr doppelt so groß wie er."

„Ha ha!", rief Carmino Bax vom anderen Ende der Reihe herüber. Der Sucher und nach Kirstie der Zweitjüngste des Teams war ein schmächtiger Fünftklässler, der seit Januar den Schnatz jedes Mal gefangen und damit sämtliche Spiele für Slytherin entschieden hatte. Sein Vater war der Profi-Spieler Roland Bax, und es schien so gut wie sicher, dass er dieselbe Laufbahn einschlagen würde. „Das habe ich gehört!"

„Hauptsache, er fängt den Schnatz", murmelte Suzannah abwesend. „Hat denn keiner einen Zauber gegen diesen Mist hier? _Reparo_ bringt nichts, habe ich schon ein paar Mal versucht!"

„Frag doch Captain Greensleeves, da kommt sie gerade!"

„Psst! Wenn die das hört!"

„Ist mir doch egal", sagte Irene. „Die ist doch sowieso nur deshalb Mannschaftskapitän geworden, weil sie in Beauxbatons den großen Quidditch-Star rauskehren konnte, bei all diesen Tussis!"

„Ts ts ts", machte Kirstie. „_Das_ sollte sie wirklich besser nicht hören. Sonst fangen wir in Durmstrang erst mal mit fünf Stunden Sondertraining an."

Ginny, deren schlechte Laune in den letzten drei Wochen geradezu legendär geworden war, drängte sich eben durch die wartenden Schüler nach vorne. Als sie ihre Mannschaft erreichte, flammten die beiden Lampen auf, die den Bootssteg flankierten.

„Das wurde aber wirklich Zeit, Miss Weasley!", sagte Madam Hooch, die bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, sondern mit nachdenklicher Miene auf den See hinausgesehen hatte. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob sie ihre Entscheidung, die Begleitung des Teams abzulehnen, gerade bereute oder sich dazu gratulierte.

„Sorry", sagte Ginny genervt und ließ eine kleine, aus allen Nähten platzende Reisetasche achtlos auf den Steg krachen. „Ich musste noch dieses idiotische Päckchen suchen, das mir meine Brüder heute Morgen geschickt haben. Ich soll es zwei Gören in Durmstrang geben, die – ach, das wird Sie sowieso nicht interessieren." Sie trug auch jetzt ihr grünes Samtjackett und hatte eine dazu passende, froschgrüne Handtasche über die Schulter gehängt, aus der ein großes Päckchen herausragte. Den Quidditch-Kasten, den sie unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, stellte sie wesentlich sorgsamer ab als ihre Reisetasche, und den Besen – einen Phoenix Booster 98 (das derzeit schnellste Modell auf dem Markt, das sich darüber hinaus bei kleineren Unfällen selbst reparierte) – ließ sie erst gar nicht aus der Hand.

„Wir sollten Umhänge tragen", erinnerte Irene sie mit trügerisch sanfter Stimme, was ihr einen abschätzigen Blick von Ginny eintrug.

„Was du nicht sagst", knurrte sie und zerrte aus ihrer Reisetasche ein obenauf gestopftes, zerknittertes Etwas hervor. „Verflixt, das ist ja gar nicht der Winterumhang!"

„Es ist gleich halb sechs! Wo bleiben denn die Professoren bloß?", nörgelte Robin McIntyre weiter. Er stand ganz vorne an der Kante des Stegs und beobachtete abwechselnd das Schiff und den Weg zum See hinter ihnen durch ein Omniglas.

„Du wirst noch ins Wasser fallen", sagte Suzannah giftig und knallte ihren Schläger auf ihren Koffer.

„Hey, seht mal, da auf dem Schiff! Die Durmstrangs versammeln sich an Deck! Jetzt geht es bestimmt bald los!", rief Kirstie.

Hermione sah fröstelnd zum Schiff hinüber. Inzwischen war es fast dunkel, und der auffrischende Wind fuhr eiskalt über den See, bauschte Umhänge und ließ die Schals in den verschiedenen Farben der Häuser flattern. Kirstie hatte Recht: Da drüben stellten sich die Spieler der Durmstrang-Mannschaft an Deck auf. Einige winkten sogar hinüber.

„Hey, das war dieser Perk oder wie er hieß", sagte Irene. „Der so scharf auf Ginny ist!"

Ginny, die mit ihrem Umhang gegen den Wind kämpfte, würdigte diese Aussage keiner Antwort. Stattdessen winkte sie zurück und stellte sich dann direkt vor Hermione, ohne sie zu beachten.

Vielleicht weiß sie ja was von Harry?, ging es Hermione durch den Kopf. An Ginnys abweisendes Verhalten hatte sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt, und meistens übersah sie das jetzt einfach. Dass dieser Perk vom ersten Moment an ein Auge auf die Kapitänin des Hogwarts-Teams geworfen hatte, war ihr gestern auch schon aufgefallen. Und jetzt, als Ginny zurückwinkte, konnte man sehen, wie sich ihre mürrische Miene entspannte und etwas freundlicher wurde. Also. Ein besserer Zeitpunkt für ihre Frage würde wohl kaum kommen.

„Ginny, hast du irgendwas von – von Harry gehört?"

„Was? Musst du so flüstern, bei dem Wind und dem ganzen Krach hier?"

„Ist er noch im Hauptquartier?", fragte Hermione so leise wie möglich, wobei sie die letzten Reste ihrer Geduld zusammenkratzte und fest in Ginnys unwillige Miene blickte.

„Ja. Soweit ich weiß. Wieso?"

„Er hatte nicht vor, hierher zu kommen oder so?"

„Keine Ahnung! Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Ginny schloss endlich ihren Umhang, angelte eine zerknautschte Mütze aus ihrer Tasche und stülpte sie wenig elegant über den Kopf. „Meinst du, weil hier überall Auroren rumrennen? Das ist nur wegen den Durmstrangs, glaube ich."

Hermione seufzte. Wenn das doch nur stimmte! Aber was machte Skanne dann hier? Oder ob es doch um den Roten Wolf ging?

„Da kommen sie!", rief irgendjemand. Hermione und Ginny sahen sich um, und da marschierten endlich die Professoren zum Seeufer hinunter, McGonagall an der Spitze. Als sie auf dem Bootssteg ankam, sah Hermione im Licht der Lampen, wie blass sie war. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen – ganz so, als ob sie schlaflose Nächte hinter sich hätte. Oder, dachte Hermione sauer, als ob _sie_ hier an Bord gehen müsste. Jetzt, da der Aufbruch unmittelbar bevorstand, drängte sich das Schiff da draußen allmählich wieder in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken.

Der Rufer hatte gar nicht die Professoren gemeint, das wurde ihr klar, als auch sie die beiden Flöße bemerkte, die vor dem Schiff aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht waren und nun rasch auf das Ufer zu hielten.

Und dann waren plötzlich alle Abschiedsworte gefallen, alle letzten Ermahnungen und Ratschläge verteilt und Mannschaft nebst Gepäck auf den beiden Flößen untergebracht. Diese machten sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff und ließen Unruhe und Durcheinander hinter sich. Die Stille des feinen Nebels über dem See nahm sie auf und hüllte sie ein.

Hermione wollte nicht in das dunkle Wasser sehen, das neben ihr in einer kleinen Bugwelle schäumte, aber sie tat es doch und glaubte für einen Moment, dort aus einer tieferen Schicht ein Zwielicht heraufscheinen zu sehen – und huschende Schatten davor. Aber bevor sie genauer hinsehen konnte, waren sie schon beim Schiff angekommen, das mit einem Mal unvermutet hoch vor ihnen aufragte. Hermione legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf in die flappenden Segel, als die Flöße sich plötzlich sanft aus dem Wasser hoben. Ein paar Schreckensschreie ertönten, und hier und da kämpfte man ums Gleichgewicht, aber da waren sie schon an der Wölbung des Schiffsbauches vorbei hinaufgeschwebt und verhielten auf der Höhe des Decks. Tauchten wieder auf zu Licht, Gesichtern und Stimmen, zu Menschen, die sie mit Lachen und Willkommensworten empfingen, ihnen an Bord halfen, Gepäckstücke, Quidditch-Kästen und Besen hereinholten.

Da waren sie alle, versammelt um ihren schweigsamen Trainer, dessen Namen Hermione immer noch nicht verstanden hatte und der auch gar nicht weiter wichtig schien, weil der eigentliche Wortführer der Mannschaft ohnehin ihr Kapitän zu sein schien: Maris Zemgalen nämlich, ein bärenhaft großer, grobschlächtiger junger Mann, der gestern ein riesiges Paket aus dem _Honigtopf_ wie eine heilige Beute in Sicherheit gebracht und sich damit unter den Hogwarts-Schülern eine Menge Gespöttel zugezogen hatte. Neben ihm sein jüngerer Bruder Andris und drei weitere Jungen, über deren Namen Hermione sich nicht mehr sicher war (war ein Alexej dabei gewesen und ein Nikolai?). Der Junge, dessen Haar wie ein dichter, mahagonifarbener Besen um seinen Kopf stand, war Perk, der eigentlich Gero Perkuns von Basswitz hieß – _der_ Name war in ihrem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben. Das einzige Mädchen der Mannschaft war die Sucherin Evelina, die ebenso schüchtern wie entschlossen wirkte.

Von einer Mannschaft oder einem Kapitän des Schiffes war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, und als sie jetzt alle an der Reling standen und zum Ufer hinübersahen, fühlte Hermione die Aufregung wie eine Bombe in sich explodieren. Wenn es jetzt nicht bald losgeht, appariere ich zurück!, dachte sie panisch und bemerkte dann, dass Welldone sie angrinste.

„Alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte er.

„Wann geht es endlich los? Wer steuert das Schiff? Und wo ist eigentlich die Mannschaft?"

„Nur die Ruhe – eine Mannschaft brauchen die hier nicht, und den Navigator kriegt man selten zu sehen. Fragen Sie die kleine Blonde da vorne, Evelina – Nautik scheint ihr Hobby zu sein."

„Professor Welldone – sollten wir nicht irgendwie nach – nach _drinnen_ gehen?" Magnolia O'Toole hielt sich an ihrem Schläger fest und klang mindestens genauso panisch, wie Hermione sich fühlte. „Ich meine – die Durmstrangs sagen, es geht jetzt los – sollten wir da nicht ganz schnell –"

„Meine Güte, hätte Ginny nicht eine etwas coolere Ersatzspielerin aussuchen können?", sagte Irene deutlich vernehmbar zu Suzannah, die im Übrigen auch nicht ganz so cool aussah.

„Klar können Sie unter Deck gehen, aber dann verpassen Sie das Beste!", sagte Welldone. „Wenn das Schiff –"

Der Rest seines Satzes wurde von einem donnernden Kanonenschuss übertönt, der über den See hallte, den Riesenkraken zu einem wütenden Auftauchen veranlasste und an Deck ein ziemliches Durcheinander hervorrief, weil einige vom Hogwarts-Team sich nach drinnen in Sicherheit bringen wollten und dabei über das Gepäck stolperten.

„He, keine Panik! Bleibt hier, das ist völlig ungefährlich! Das Schiff taucht in einer Blase!", rief Perk.

„Es geht los!", sagte Welldone. „Bleiben Sie bloß hier, Miss Granger, das Abtauchen müssen Sie unbedingt sehen!"

„Oh Mann", stöhnte Hermione. Auf keinen Fall wäre sie mit Magnolia, Suzannah und Carmino ins Schiffsinnere geflüchtet. Aber wohl fühlte sie sich hier draußen nicht gerade. Erinnerungen an Rons verschwommenen Bericht über die Tauchfahrt zur Goldenen Festung wirbelten durch ihren Kopf. Sie verscheuchte sie rigoros und blickte dann entschlossen zum Ufer hinüber. Dort in der windigen Novemberdunkelheit riefen und winkten die Schüler zum Abschied. Die Gruppe der Professoren vorne am Bootssteg winkte etwas würdevoller – die Professoren, die jetzt ihre Kollegen waren –

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie fort wollte. Es musste nicht Padua sein. Es musste nur weit genug weg sein von Hogwarts, wo sie alles an eine Vergangenheit fesselte, die doch vorbei war. So endgültig vorbei –

Ein Gurgeln tief unten an den Schiffswänden und ein Gefühl des Sinkens, wie in einem Aufzug, machten deutlich, dass die Fahrt begonnen hatte. Hermione hielt die Luft an und beobachtete angespannt, wie die dunkle Wasserfläche immer höher zu steigen schien. Als sie knapp unter der Reling angekommen war und Hermione ängstlich zurückwich, gab es einen Ruck und ein flappendes Knallen – und dann umschloss sie das Wasser auf einmal strudelnd und wirbelnd von allen Seiten – ohne dass ein einziger Tropfen hereindrang. Tosendes Brausen überdeckte für Sekunden alle anderen Geräusche, dann endete das Sinken mit einem weiteren Ruck. Ganze Schwärme von glitzernden Blasen trieben überall um sie herum nach oben, bis die Sicht wieder klar war und das Schiff langsam seine Fahrt aufnahm.

Die Schüler aus Hogwarts, die von der Reling zurückgewichen waren, wagten sich wieder vor und sahen hinauf. Bis über die Mastspitze waren sie von dunklem Wasser umgeben, aber alle Segel waren trocken geblieben und bewegten sich träge in dieser riesigen Luftblase.

„He, seht mal, ist das nicht der totale Wahnsinn?", rief Kirstie, als zwischen einem wogenden Wald aus meterlangen Seegräsern ein Schwarm silbriger Fische hervorschoss – gejagt von mehreren Grindelohs, die direkt hinter ihnen in Sicht kamen. Als sie den ungewohnten Eindringling vor sich entdeckten, schwammen sie mit ausgestreckten Krallenfingern auf das Schiff zu.

Suzannah, die sich eben wieder an Deck gewagt hatte, kreischte auf. „Was, wenn die diese Blase zerreißen? Oder reinbeißen – oder wenn –"

„Keine Panik, da zerreißt nichts!", beruhigte Welldone sie (und alle anderen, die ähnliche Gedanken gehabt hatten). „Sehen Sie hin!"

Die Grindelohs prallten an dem unsichtbaren Widerstand ab, kehrten wütend zurück und versuchten nun genau das, was Suzannah befürchtet hatte. Aber erfolglos, wie man an ihrer wachsenden Wut sehen konnte. Woraus auch immer diese unsichtbare Blase bestehen mochte, sie konnten sie weder fassen noch durchdringen. Als das Schiff schneller wurde, blieben sie schließlich zurück.

Hier unten herrschte ein seltsames Zwielicht, und so konnten sie in einiger Entfernung gemauerte Pfeiler und andere Reste versunkener Gebäude erkennen. Das Schiff glitt sicher an allen Hindernissen vorbei. In seiner Luftblase schienen die Geräusche des Sees verstärkt wiederzuhallen, und einmal glaubte Hermione, von ferne singende Stimmen zu hören.

„Meint ihr, wir kriegen auch Seemenschen zu sehen?", fragte Suzannah, die die Stimmen ebenfalls gehört hatte.

„Mich würde eher mal interessieren, wie das Schiff überhaupt aus dem See rauskommen will", sagte Robin McIntyre unbeeindruckt.

„Durch Strömungsapparieren", erklärte Evelina, die konzentriert in Fahrtrichtung blickte. „Alle Gewässer sind durch etwas miteinander verbunden, das man Schlupflöcher nennt. Ihre Lage ändert sich mit den Strömungen. Der Navigator muss also wissen, wo sie sich je nach Strömung befinden, und er muss sie natürlich auch finden können."

„Schlupflöcher?", fragte Robin skeptisch. „Noch nie was von gehört!"

„Es sind keine wirklichen Durchgänge. Nichts, was die Baschs jemals finden würden, meine ich. Äh – die – die Muggel nennt ihr sie, richtig? Also, durch die Schlupflöcher _appariert_ das Schiff in das nächste Gewässer, das macht auch der Navigator. Das geht allerdings viel langsamer als normales Apparieren."

Die anderen hatten der Sucherin interessiert zugehört, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie mehr und mehr errötete, aber sie sprach mit der Sicherheit, mit der man nur von seinem Lieblingsthema sprechen kann.

„Wieso weißt du so genau darüber Bescheid?", fragte Kirstie.

„Sie will selbst Navigator werden", erklärte Andris, und es klang ein bisschen abfällig. „Bisher machen das allerdings nur Männer."

„Ist nämlich Schwerstarbeit, mit einem ganzen Schiff zu apparieren", fügte sein Bruder hinzu.

„Was nicht heißt, dass man dafür _Muskeln_ braucht!", erläuterte Evelina spitz. „Man muss ein sehr guter Zauberer sein – das ist alles!"

„Nur wer von Natur aus stark ist, wird mit Magie unschlagbar", sagte Maris, und anscheinend zitierte er damit eine Durmstrang-Weisheit. Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht tätschelte er Evelinas Schulter. So schnell, dass die anderen die Bewegung kaum wahrnahmen, hatte Evelina ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und richtete ihn gegen Maris, dessen Hand unter einem kleinen Funkenhagel von ihrer Schulter flog.

Maris' Grinsen wurde noch fetter, aber in seine Augen trat ein Ausdruck von träger Wut. „Irgendwann krieg ich dich, Wiwerris", sagte er. „Und dann bist du dran!" Dann schlenderte er zusammen mit Andris betont lässig davon.

Die anderen hatten dieses Zwischenspiel verfolgt und waren unangenehm berührt.

„Diese Schlupflöcher –", nahm schließlich Matthew das Thema wieder auf, „ist das gefährlich, dadurch zu fahren?"

„Nicht, wenn man sich auskennt", antwortete Evelina, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Es gibt Karten, und man kann die Veränderungen der Strömung berechnen und natürlich die Abweichungen mit Instrumenten messen. Strömungsapparieren kann man nur in Durmstrang lernen", fügte sie mit einem gewissen Stolz hinzu. „Wir müssten das erste Schlupfloch bald erreichen."

„Die Durchfahrt ist nur ein bisschen, na ja, komisch", fügte Perk hinzu. „Manchmal bleibt man auch für eine Weile stecken."

„Klingt ja entzückend", murmelte Hermione und sah wieder hinaus in die stille Tiefe, die sie umgab.

oooOooo

Als das Schiff auftauchte, standen sie alle an Deck.

Hermione vergaß nie den ersten Anblick dieser anderen Welt. Es war dunkel, ja, aber der Himmel war nicht schwarz, sondern von einem tiefen Blau und voller Sterne. Sie waren in einer weiten Bucht aufgetaucht, in sicherer Entfernung von der fast senkrecht abfallenden Felswand des Festlands. Das Schiff schwankte ächzend und knarrend auf den Wellen, als müsse es sich erst wieder zurechtrappeln nach der Unterwasserfahrt. Die Passagiere wurden hin und her geworfen und suchten unter Gelächter, Kreischen und Fluchen Halt. Beim Auftauchen hatte das Schiff jedenfalls auf irgendeine Weise Wasser abbekommen: Von allen Masten und Segeln tropfte es wie nach einem Regen.

Hermione zog ihren Schal fester um den Hals und die Kapuze über den Kopf, aber der Wind blies sie ihr sofort wieder herunter. Sie merkte, dass sie nach Luft rang wie nach einem langen Lauf. Es _war_ atemberaubend hier. Die Luft schmeckte anders, scharf nach Salz und Wasser und zugleich vollkommen rein. Ihr Blick glitt an der Felswand empor, und dann sah sie die Berge, die sich hoch und höher vor dem dunklen Himmel auftürmten: Von zwei Seiten schienen sie die Bucht zu umfassen und ließen nur einen schmalen Pass frei. Ihre verschneiten Hänge schimmerten weiß. Sie atmete tief ein – zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, so kam es ihr vor. Weit weg! Weit weg von allem! Von Harry. Vom nervenden Runen-Unterricht. Von ihrem seltsam abgestorbenen Leben in Hogwarts. Von den dunklen Erinnerungen. _Von Harry_. Ja, hier konnte man wieder atmen!

„Das ist – schön!", murmelte sie.

Welldone lachte leise. „Klar ist das schön hier, habe ich das nicht immer gesagt?"

„Ist das nun noch die Nordsee oder der Nordatlantik oder – das Nordpolarmeer? Wo genau sind wir hier?", stellte sie die Frage, die sie schon lange bewegte.

„Östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond", zitierte Welldone, und so wie er es sagte, klang es beinahe ernst gemeint. „Sehen Sie sich mal um, links von uns!"

Dort ragte ein dunkler Felsen aus dem Wasser der Bucht, vielleicht vierhundert, fünfhundert Meter von den schroffen Klippen des Festlandes und nicht ganz so weit vom Schiff entfernt, hoch wie ein Turm und mit seinen Ecken und Kanten unregelmäßig, fast bizarr geformt. Hier und da schien er sich bedenklich zu einer Seite zu neigen, um sich dann ein Stück höher wieder in eine andere Richtung zu krümmen; die ganze Außenfront war schief und winklig, mit tiefen Nischen und ragenden Vorsprüngen, mit Erkern und zahlreichen erleuchteten Fenstern, von denen kein einziges ein gerades Rechteck bildete. Hermione entdeckte schmale Treppen und Steige, die in gewagten Steigungen um diesen seltsamen Turm herumliefen. Weit oben hob sich seine gezackte Spitze wie eine schwarze Krone vor dem mitternachtsblauen Himmel ab. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass es sich bei den Zacken um weitere kleine Türme handelte, in denen ebenfalls hier und da erleuchtete Fenster zu sehen waren. Und auf den Spitzen dieser Türme kauerten geflügelte Tiere, die majestätisch über die Welt in der Tiefe hinwegzusehen und zugleich zum Sprung bereit schienen –

Eine fremde Welt. Hermione fühlte ihr Herz hart und laut schlagen.

„Das ist Durmstrang", sagte Welldone.

Jemand schlitterte auf dem feuchten Deck gegen sie, rutschte aus und stand schimpfend wieder auf. „Verflucht, Farr, du hast mir ein Bein gestellt!", rief Carmino Bax wütend.

„Quatsch. Du bist über deine Plateausohlen gestolpert, Mann", erwiderte Matthew Farr ungerührt und ging zu den anderen hinüber, die schon alle an der Reling standen und sich umsahen. Murrend und grummelnd stellte sich auch der Sucher dazu.

Das Schiff hob und senkte sich nun wesentlich sanfter, und jetzt erst entdeckte Hermione die Eisschollen, die in der Bucht trieben – es waren noch nicht allzu viele, aber hin und wieder hörte man, wie sie gegen die Schiffswand krachten.

„Treibeis? Friert das Meer hier zu? Ist es überhaupt ein Meer?"

„Das ist ein Meer, und die Bucht friert meistens zu", erwiderte Welldone. „Deshalb ankert das Schiff nachher auch im Hafenbecken unter dem Turm."

Beide Teams hatten sich inzwischen an der Reling aufgestellt und blickten zum Turm hinüber; die Hogwarts-Schüler machten sich gegenseitig auf die Einzelheiten aufmerksam, die sie entdeckten, während sich die Durmstrangs offensichtlich über einige der Fragen und Kommentare amüsierten. Hermione stand ganz still und ließ die seltsam befreiende Fremdheit dieser Welt auf sich wirken. Als sie Ginny ansah, die nicht weit von ihr neben Perk stand, schien es ihr, als spiegelten sich in Ginnys Miene ihre eigenen Gefühle, und da war plötzlich eine Nähe zu ihrer früheren Freundin, die sie seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

„Warum geht's nicht weiter?", brüllte Robin McIntyre von vorne.

„Wir fahren nicht bis zum Turm", sagte Welldone. „Die Flöße bringen –"

„He, was ist das denn, da oben?", schrie Kirstie Paladin in diesem Moment. „Seht ihr das auch? Dieses Band?"

Viele Köpfe legten sich in den Nacken, eisige Tropfen von den Masten klatschten auf die Gesichter herunter – und ein paar vereinzelte Schneeflocken tupften dazwischen. Hermione wischte sich die Augen und versuchte dann zu erkennen, was da weit über ihnen schwebte. Ein Band – so sah es tatsächlich aus. Es reichte von den Klippen des Festlands bis zum oberen Teil des Turmes, erkannte sie, und es schien im stetigen Wind zu wehen –

„Das ist die Brücke", antwortete Evelina, die neben Hermione stand und eine schmale Hand auf die Reling gelegt hatte. „Sie ist einzige Verbindung zwischen Turm und Festland. Seht ihr das große Tor direkt unter der Krone? Das ist das Haupttor, da führt sie hin."

„Soll das etwa heißen – müssen wir etwa da drüber gehen?", platzte Suzannah Elwick heraus. „Das ist doch mindestens fünfzig Meter hoch! Und diese Brücke sieht nicht gerade fest aus – ehrlich gesagt, sieht sie aus, als wäre sie überhaupt nirgendwo befestigt!"

„Das stimmt. Sie schwebt", erwiderte Evelina.

Jetzt starrten sie alle hinauf zu dem großen Rundbogen des Tores hoch oben im Turm. Sekundenlang hörte man nur das Klatschen des Wassers und das gelegentliche dumpfe Klopfen einer Eisscholle gegen den Schiffsrumpf.

„Warum fährt das Schiff denn nicht bis zum Turm, zu diesem Hafenbecken?", fragte Hermione leise.

„Können wir nicht einfach apparieren, wenn das wirklich der einzige Zugang ist?" Das war Irenes Stimme, ungewohnt beklommen. „Oder mit dem Besen fliegen?"

„Verboten!" Der Kapitän der Durmstrang-Mannschaft grinste sie breit an. „Nee, nee, wir gehen alle da rüber! So läuft das hier nun mal. Die Flöße bringen uns zu den Klippen, dort geht's ein paar Treppen rauf, und dann rufen wir die Brücke her."

„Herrufen?"

„Klar. Die legt da nur auf einen Zauberspruch hin an. Ist der Sinn der Sache – sonst könnte ja jeder Depp in den Turm kommen!"

„Oh _Schei_-", hörte Hermione jemanden murmeln.

„Das ist so eine Art Mutprobe, damit schocken die hier auch jedes Jahr die Erstklässler", erklärte Welldone munter, der da wohl seine eigenen Erinnerungen haben musste. „Wenn man schwindelfrei ist, macht es sogar Spaß!"

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Suzannah schrill.

„Hey, wir sind alle Quidditch-Spieler, die besten von Hogwarts, richtig? Also sind wir auch alle schwindelfrei!", rief Robin McIntyre.

„Also, ich auf jeden Fall", sagte Ginny vergnügt. Ihre schlechte Laune war verschwunden.

„Stürzen da nicht dauernd Leute ab?", fragte Magnolia.

„Nein, nur selten", antwortete Perk. „Wenn wirklich jemand fällt, dann fangen ihn die Wächter da oben schon auf."

„Die Wächter? Etwa die – diese Tiere oben auf den Türmen?" Carmino Bax wurde bei dieser Aussicht offensichtlich mulmig.

Perk nickte. „Das sind Löwengreife. Denen entgeht nichts. Sie haben noch nie jemanden abstürzen lassen."

„Mir wird gleich schlecht", flüsterte Magnolia. „Müssen wir denn wirklich da rüber?"

„Ich dachte, die sind – sind die nicht aus Stein?", fragte Irene und sah noch einmal genauer nach oben.

„Sind sie auch, meistens", bestätigte Evelina. „Aber es sind magische Geschöpfe. He, da kommen die Flöße schon!"

Von unten stiegen wieder die beiden breiten Flöße aus dem Wasser bis zur Reling hinauf. Auf einem schlitterte noch eine Eisscholle – das Floß machte eine Bewegung wie ein bockendes Pferd, und der Eisbrocken rutschte herunter und klatschte in die Tiefe.

„Los jetzt, aufsteigen! Ich krieg allmählich Hunger!", rief Maris.

„Unser Gepäck –" – „Unsere Schläger!" – „Ich lass meinen Besen nicht –"

„Kommt alles mit dem Schiff in den Turm, durch das Seetor!", sagte er knapp. „Da wird dann ausgeladen und alles an den richtigen Platz gebracht. Und jetzt macht schon!"

Sie stiegen auf die Flöße herüber, fest entschlossen, auf gar keinen Fall von der Brücke zu fallen, und eingeschüchterter, als sie sich anmerken lassen wollten. Das sanfte Sinken in die Dunkelheit und aufs Wasser hinab erschien ihnen jetzt, angesichts der hoch oben wehenden Brücke, eine leichte Übung.

oooOooo

Unten auf dem Wasser war ihnen der Wind noch fast freundlich erschienen. Hier oben auf den Klippen riss er hart an ihren Umhängen. Aber die Durmstrangs schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. Die Brücke hatte kaum an den Felsen angelegt, da waren sie schon darauf und liefen los.

„Die halten sich nicht mal fest!", rief Suzannah, als sie zitternd diesen schwankenden Pfad betrat und die Halteseile zu beiden Seiten umklammerte.

Das Ding könnte ein fliegender Teppichläufer sein, dachte Hermione überrascht, als sie die ersten Schritte darauf machte. Sie riskierte einen zaghaften Blick nach unten – tatsächlich, das _war_ ein Teppich! Sie konnte sogar ein Muster erkennen, in blassen Farben auf dunkelblauem Grund – und daneben auf beiden Seiten die verschwommene, grauschwarze, unruhige Tiefe, von der hier und da das fahle Weiß einer Eisscholle heraufschimmerte. Schnell sah sie wieder geradeaus. Vor ihr hangelten sich Irene und Magnolia verkrampft voran, und auf einmal fragte sich Hermione, wie die Halteseile eigentlich an dem Teppich befestigt sein mochten. Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, denn noch im selben Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass sie _gar nicht_ befestigt waren, jedenfalls nicht auf erkennbare Art und Weise. Sie schwebten einfach in Griffhöhe über dem Läufer –

Ganz ruhig, dachte Hermione. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen! Nur auf das Tor sehen!

Das Tor strahlte hell erleuchtet durch die Nacht und rückte ganz langsam näher und näher. Der Wind trieb ihr feinen Schnee in die Augen, und sie zwinkerte die Flocken weg. Die Kälte war vergessen. Bloß nicht loslassen! Sie konnte die Löwengreife oben auf den Türmen jetzt immer deutlicher sehen und hätte schwören können, dass die Figuren die winzigen Gestalten auf der Brücke nicht aus den steinernen Augen ließen.

Schließlich war sie nah genug, dass sie die Durmstrangs erkennen konnte, die sich unter dem Torbogen versammelt hatten und auf ihre Gäste warteten. Gleich! Gleich hatte sie es geschafft! Nur noch wenige Meter! Und dann schlug der eine Löwengreif auf einmal seine Flügel auf – Hermione hörte sich erstickt aufschreien vor Schreck und umklammerte die Taue – und hinter ihr, irgendwo in der Mitte der Brücke, brüllte jemand auf. Entsetzt sah sie sich um und bekam gerade noch mit, wie eine der Gestalten hinter ihr das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem gellenden Schrei unter dem Tau hindurch ins Leere kippte. Bevor die anderen sich auch nur aus der Schreckensstarre befreien konnten, stießen zwei der geflügelten Wesen von den Türmen hinab. Hermione sah sie mit ausgestreckten Pranken in die Tiefe stürzen, einen Schweif aus Funken hinter sich herziehend, und nur Sekundenbruchteile später hielt eines von ihnen den Gestürzten in eben diesen Pranken. Das Tier öffnete sein Löwenmaul und brüllte – ein Laut, der in der ganzen Bucht widerzuhallen schien und bei dem sich den Besuchern aus Hogwarts vor Entsetzen die Haare sträubten. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, war der Greif mit seiner Last schon über das Tor hinweg und zwischen den Türmen hinein geflogen.

„Oh nein, was passiert denn jetzt mit Carmino?", rief Kirstie, die hinter Hermione herkeuchte. So schnell wie möglich legten sie die letzten Meter auf der Brücke zurück und stolperten endlich auf das Kopfsteinpflaster des Torweges. Kirstie war den Tränen nahe. „Dieses Monster wird ihm doch nichts tun, oder?"

„Oh Mann, bloß nicht! Carmino ist unsere Superwaffe!" Matthew Farr kicherte blöd. „Ohne den können wir einpacken!"

„Der Greif setzt ihn auf dem Hof ab", sagte Perk beruhigend. „Und da gehen wir jetzt auch hin. Keine Sorge, die Greife tun uns nichts!"

„Und der andere? Was macht der da unten noch?", fragte Hermione, die genauso geschockt war wie Kirstie.

Der zweite Greif war dicht über die Brücke geflogen und kreiste jetzt unruhig über der Bucht. Er umrundete das Schiff und senkte sich fast bis aufs Deck hinab, flog noch einmal um die Segel und brüllte dann genauso furchterregend wie sein Gefährte zuvor.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Perk. „Vielleicht irritiert ihn der fremde Geruch – wir haben hier nicht oft Gäste!"

Mit einem weiteren Schrei stieg der Greif plötzlich genau vor ihnen aus der Bucht hinauf und flog zurück auf seinen Turm. Die Hogwartsschüler, die dicht gedrängt vor dem Torbogen standen, wichen hastig zurück und verfolgten seinen Vorbeiflug mit angehaltenem Atem. Hermione sah die kalten Augen, die Reißzähne und die zentimeterlangen Krallen an den Pranken für einen Moment aus nächster Nähe. Ein paar Funken verglühten noch auf den Steinen und hinterließen einen scharfen Schwefelgeruch.

Sie blickte sich fragend nach Welldone um, aber der sah unbegreiflicherweise aus, als hätte er seinen Spaß. Und zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen empfand sie neben dem Schrecken ein lang vermisstes, wildes Gefühl von Lebendigkeit. Es ist egal!, dachte sie. Keinem ist was passiert! Und jetzt betreten wir Durmstrang!

„Kommt jetzt!", sagte Maris harsch. Seine Mannschaft hatte sich ordentlich hinter ihm aufgestellt. Als Ginny das sah, dirigierte sie ihren verschreckten Trupp ebenfalls in eine gewisse Ordnung. Ihre Augen leuchteten, und ihre Stimme war fest und autoritätsgewohnt. Wenn der Absturz ihres Suchers sie erschreckt hatte, so war ihr jedenfalls nichts davon anzumerken.

Sie folgten den Durmstrangs durch das Tor, das ebenfalls von zwei still auf ihren Pfosten sitzenden Mischwesen flankiert wurde. Als sie den Torweg hinter sich gelassen hatten, fanden sie sich auf einem weiten, vom unruhigen Licht eines großen Feuers erleuchteten Hof wieder. Hier hatte sich die gesamte Schule versammelt, die Schüler standen, in dicke Pelzmäntel gehüllt, reglos und stumm und jeder an dem Platz, den ihm offenbar eine strenge Ordnung vorschrieb.

„Man hat keinen Mucks von ihnen gehört!", flüsterte Hermione überrascht. „Wahnsinn! Wenn in Hogwarts alle versammelt sind –"

„Alles Übung", flüsterte Welldone zurück. „Die haben hier jeden Morgen so eine Versammlung!"

Maris winkte sie hinter sich her in die Mitte des Platzes, ganz in die Nähe des Feuers, das in einer großen Schale brannte. Hier war ein Stück Hof für die beiden Teams frei geblieben. Nur einer stand schon da, ziemlich kleinlaut und ratlos – Carmino Bax, der ihnen nun erleichtert entgegensah. Sein Umhang war zerfetzt, und an einer Schulter hatten die Krallen des Greifs die Kleidung bis auf die Haut durchdrungen. Er versuchte ein klägliches Lächeln.

„Alles okay?", fragte Ginny leise, und er nickte.

„Habt ihr nie Sturz-Apparieren gelernt?", erkundigte sich der Durmstrang-Kapitän ziemlich abfällig, als sie sich alle nebeneinander aufstellten.

„Keine Ahnung, was das ist", erwiderte Ginny schroff, und er grinste von oben auf sie herunter. Er hatte eine üble Narbe, die vom Kinn über eine Wange verlief, und seine Zähne waren auch nicht gerade eine Zierde. „Hier kann das jeder Zweitklässler!", sagte er. „Und morgen Abend könnt ihr's auch!"

Und da standen sie dann, brav und ordentlich in Reih und Glied, viele Meter über dem Meer, von den krummen Türmchen und Zinnen der Turmkrone umgeben, die vor dem Mitternachtsblau des Himmels jetzt mehr an schiefe Zähne erinnerten als an die Zacken einer Krone. Schweigen lag über dem Hof, so dass das Knacken und Knistern des Feuers zu hören war. Auf dem Boden rings um die Feuerschale waren große Buchstaben zu erkennen, schwarz in dem helleren Stein des Hofpflasters eingelegt. Aber was immer dort stand, war in einer unbekannten Sprache verfasst.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Hermione flüsternd.

„Das heilige Motto von Durmstrang", erwiderte Welldone. „Heißt so viel wie _Stark von Natur, unschlagbar mit Magie__._ Das werden Sie noch oft genug hören!"

„Ist das schweinekalt hier", murmelte Matthew Farr. Sie alle versuchten, nicht zu bibbern, aber das wurde immer schwerer. Die Wucht des Windes wurde von den Gebäuden rings herum zwar abgehalten, aber die Luft war eisig, und die feinen Schneeflocken berührten ihre Gesichter wie Nadelspitzen. Carminos Zähne schlugen hörbar aufeinander, was grinsende Blicke auslöste, bis Irene schnaubend einen leisen Zauber sprach, der das Zähneklappern abrupt beendete.

Die schweigenden Durmstrangs schienen auf etwas zu warten. Hermiones suchender Blick machte schließlich die Professoren aus, die am schmalsten Ende dieses etwa muschelförmigen Hofes versammelt waren, genau unter den beiden höchsten Türmchen. Sie trugen bodenlange schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen, und dieser Anblick erinnerte sie auf einmal übelkeiterregend an die Versammlung von Todessern in der Goldenen Festung. Sie konnte den Blick gar nicht mehr von der Gruppe wenden.

„Passiert hier heute auch noch was?", zischte Robin McIntyre schließlich, und als Hermione ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, brach ganz unerwartet eine Frauenstimme in einen Gesang aus, der von den Mauern widerhallte und alle Blicke nach oben riss. Die Sängerin stand auf einem Steg zwischen den beiden höchsten Türmchen.

„Was ist das denn – oh Mann, ich glaub, das kenn ich sogar!", kicherte Suzannah neben Hermione.

„Sollten Sie auch", sagte Welldone. „Das ist die Schulhymne von Hogwarts."

Der Gesang, so ungewohnt er war (und das nicht nur, weil die Stimme ziemlich dramatisch war, sondern vor allem, weil man in Hogwarts weniger Rücksicht auf die Melodie zu nehmen pflegte), berührte die Ankömmlinge eigenartig – in diesem nächtlichen Burghof, so weit weg von Hogwarts selbst und allem, was sie kannten. Welldone, der an Hermiones anderer Seite stand, wandte sich ihr zu, als er ihren Blick spürte.

„So was nehmen wir hier sehr ernst", sagte er mit einem Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln. „Und dass sie auch die Hogwarts-Hymne singt, ist eine große Ehre für uns!"

„Und jetzt? Sollen wir klatschen oder was?" Das war Irenes Stimme, schnippisch und in der Stille nach dem Gesang recht gut zu hören. Evelina drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie strafend an.

„Bloß nicht klatschen!", warnte Welldone. „Einfach nur zuhören! Jetzt kommt nämlich die Durmstrang-Hymne!"

So war es. Und erst nach dieser zweiten Hymne löste sich endlich der Direktor aus der Gruppe der Professoren, trat vor die Feuerschale und begrüßte die Gäste. Sie wurden namentlich aufgerufen und bekamen jeder feierlich einen der schweren Pelzmäntel als Gastgeschenk überreicht. Das zauberte sogar auf Robin McIntyres ewig unzufriedenes Gesicht ein Lächeln.

„Passt ganz genau!", rief Kirstie entzückt und so laut, dass man es weithin hören konnte. Sie verschwand fast in dem dicken Pelz. Auch Carmino konnte gar nicht schnell genug in seinen Mantel hineinschlüpfen. Der Schnee fiel jetzt in größeren Flocken, die zwar weicher, aber immer noch eiskalt waren.

„Und nun wartet in der Halle ein Festessen auf uns!", beendete der Direktor den formellen Teil des Empfangs. „Hinein ins Warme!"

Die strenge Ordnung löste sich schlagartig in ein vergnügt schwatzendes Durcheinander auf, als sich sämtliche Schüler durch die Flügeltüren an drei Seiten des Hofes drängten und dann die Treppen hinunterquirlten.

Diese Treppen wanden sich umeinander und führten so mit vielen Absätzen und Ausgängen bis in die nicht absehbare Tiefe des Turmes – Hermione wurde es beinahe schwindelig, als sie hinabblickte. Aber weit mussten sie nicht laufen, denn die Versammlungshalle befand sich im Stockwerk unter dem Hof. Von den Treppen sprudelten nun wieder alle in den breiten Umlauf hinein, der sich in einer sacht ansteigenden Spirale um die Innenseite des gesamten Bauwerks wand. Diese Innenmauer war mit vielen gerahmten Gemälden und beschrifteten Tafeln, aber auch mit zahlreichen Gegenständen, wie etwa riesigen Geweihen und Tierfellen, geschmückt. Dazwischen führten überall Türen und Korridore von ihr ab.

Hermione hielt sich neben Welldone und gelangte so vor drei weit geöffnete Flügeltüren, aus denen Licht und die willkommenen Düfte von brennenden Kerzen und warmem Essen auf den Gang hinausströmten.

„Das ist der schönste Saal im Turm, finde ich", sagte Welldone, als sie hineingingen. „Sehen Sie die Fenster ringsum? Jetzt ist es dunkel draußen, aber im Frühjahr und Frühsommer kommt die Sonne nach und nach für fast vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich rein und durchflutet den ganzen Raum – und einen tollen Ausblick hat man außerdem!"

Hermione fand, dass der Saal auch jetzt ganz gut erleuchtet war: Verschnörkelte Leuchter mit unzähligen Kerzen hingen über allen Tischen, und an den Wänden waren zwischen den Fenstern zusätzlich Feuerschalen angebracht.

„Hey, wir sitzen alle an dem kurzen Tisch da in der Mitte!", sagte Perk, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, und sie folgten ihm. Die meisten Durmstrang-Spieler hatten ihre Plätze hier schon eingenommen, die nach und nach hereinkommenden Hogwarts-Spieler wurden herbeigewinkt.

„Alle anderen sitzen klassenweise zusammen an einem Tisch", erklärte Welldone die Ordnung des Speisesaals. „Wie Sie sehen, gibt es hier nur sechs Klassen – die Schüler fangen erst mit zwölf an."

Auch hier saßen die Professoren an einer Hohen Tafel an der Kopfseite des Saales. Direktor Knaistis war allerdings vor der Tafel stehen geblieben und wartete nun ruhig ab, bis alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Er war ein nur mittelgroßer Mann mit einem wilden, grau gelockten Haarschopf und einem knapp gestutzten Vollbart. Er trug ein knöchellanges, tiefschwarzes Gewand, dessen Oberteil mit Metallplättchen besetzt war. Sie waren zu Symbolen angeordnet, mit denen Hermione nichts anzufangen wusste. Auch an allen Säumen dieses Kleidungsstücks blinkte Metall, und der breite Gürtel bestand aus goldenen Halb- und Vollmonden.

„Heißen wir die Gäste noch einmal willkommen!", sagte er, als Ruhe eingekehrt war. Seine kräftige Stimme klang gar nicht martialisch, sondern überraschend warmherzig, wie Hermione schon bei seiner Begrüßungsansprache draußen aufgefallen war. „Einer von ihnen ist kein Fremder, sondern ein Ehemaliger, der es in der Fremde bereits zu Ruhm und Ehren gebracht hat – Dorian Welldone, Abschlussjahrgang 1990, ist inzwischen Professor für Instrumentelle Magie in Hogwarts und hat sich mit seinen Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Zwischendimensionen einen festen Platz in einem Expertenteam des britischen Zaubereiministeriums errungen!"

Welldone bekam einen donnernden Applaus von seiner ehemaligen Schule, während die Hogwarts-Mannschaft ganz überrascht auf die unvermutete Berühmtheit in ihrer Mitte blickte.

„Wir hoffen, dass Sie alle sich hier wohl fühlen werden, und freuen uns auf einen interessanten Austausch und vor allem natürlich auf die Spiele! Alles Weitere wird Ihnen jetzt unser Schülersprecher mitteilen – Oskar Cucudi, bitte!"

„Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört!", flüsterte Hermion Welldone zu. „Nein, _gelesen_, in der Zeitung – wer war das noch –"

„Der Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung", flüsterte Welldone zurück. „Die Cucudis sind eine uralte und schwerreiche finnische Zaubererfamilie, sie unterstützen die Schule seit Generationen – und stellen alle möglichen wichtigen Mitglieder der Gesellschaft. Sie haben Recht: Der Typ aus dem Ministerium gehört auch dazu."

Hermione sah ihn verblüfft an, was Welldone sichtlich genoss. Dann ließ er sich aber doch zu einer Erklärung dieses speziellen Wissensbrockens herab. „Er hat mich letztes Jahr zu einem Vortrag in seine Abteilung eingeladen", sagte er grinsend. „Ich sollte berichten, wie ich Ihre Mitschüler aus dieser interdimensionalen Blase gerettet habe. Das war im Dezember, und im Ministerium flogen überall kleine Weihnachtsmänner und so was herum – hätte Ihnen gefallen. Cucudi – der Ober-Unsägliche – ist ein komischer Kauz, um es mal höflich zu sagen. Ziemlich abgedreht –"

„Was macht er denn in London?", fragte Hermione. „Ich meine, warum ist er nicht in – in Finnland oder so eine Stütze der Gesellschaft geworden?"

„Vielleicht war's ihm da zu langweilig? Jedenfalls ist er schon ewig am Ministerium, hat sich so nach und nach zum Abteilungsleiter hochgearbeitet. Hier gibt es sogar eine Tafel für ihn – zeige ich Ihnen später."

„Psst! Ich will das hören!", zischte Robin McIntyre und warf Welldone einen bösen Blick zu. Am Tisch der Sechstklässler war ein schlaksiger, dunkelhaariger Junge aufgestanden und hatte sich eben – akzentfrei – durch die Begrüßung zum eigentlichen Teil seiner Ansprache vorgearbeitet.

„In erster Linie werden sich die Mitglieder unserer Mannschaft um euch kümmern, ihr könnt sie immer fragen, wenn irgendwas unklar ist. Ihr seid in den Schlafsälen der fünften Klasse untergebracht. Professor Granger und Professor Welldone", (hier verbeugte er sich höflich in Richtung der beiden), „haben selbstverständlich Räume im Professorenflügel. Wichtig ist, dass niemand den Turm ohne Erlaubnis verlässt – das könnte die Greife unnötig reizen. Morgen wird Gero von Basswitz eine Führung für euch veranstalten und euch garantiert mehr erzählen, als ihr je über Durmstrang wissen wolltet. Das Quidditchgelände habt ihr bis dahin vermutlich schon gesehen – wenn es stimmt, was ich von Zemgalens Trainingsplänen gehört habe."

Leises Gemurmel und grinsende Blicke am Spielertisch.

„Zum Abschluss noch ein Wort zur Verständigung – und das betrifft alle hier, nicht nur die Gäste", fuhr der Schülersprecher fort und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in die Runde seiner Mitschüler. „Die meisten von uns sprechen so einigermaßen Englisch. Wer das nicht kann und wer Wert darauf legt, auf jeden Fall verstanden zu werden, muss Zungenbruch-Pastillen kauen – ich glaube, ihr kennt das unter dem Namen Transelbast –", wandte er sich an die Gäste.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Bei ihrem ersten Vortrag vor der Stipendienkommission hatte sie auch Transelbast verwenden müssen – ein scheußliches Zeug, das man ständig kauen musste, um die Wirkung zu erhalten, und das dabei den Mund so austrocknete, dass man kaum sprechen konnte. Und der Geschmack war auf jeden Fall ein Anreiz, eine Fremdsprache im Bedarfsfall so schnell wie möglich zu erlernen.

„_Wir_ kennen das vor allem unter dem Namen Idiotengras", sagte Perk grinsend zu Ginny und erntete damit einen bitterbösen Blick von seinem Kapitän.

„Aber beachtet bitte, dass in Durmstrang keinerlei Mittel erlaubt sind, mit denen sich der _Hörer_ das Verständnis ohne Wissen und Zustimmung des Sprechers ermöglichen kann", setzte Cucudi seine Ausführungen in ernstem Ton fort. „Keine Ohrenfrösche also, bitte."

„Die sind in Hogwarts, und soweit ich weiß, in England überhaupt, auch nicht erlaubt", sagte Hermione entrüstet.

„Und das war's erst mal!", beendete der Schülersprecher seine Rede dann wieder so lässig, wie er sie begonnen hatte. „Guten Appetit!"

„Ohrenfrösche?", kicherte Carmino, der sich inzwischen von seinem Schrecken auf der Brücke erholt hatte. „Nie davon gehört!"

Aber in diesem Moment lenkte das Erscheinen des Essens alle Aufmerksamkeit ab. Bisher hatte man es nur riechen können, aber nun erschien neben jedem der acht Tische wie aus dem Nichts ein Hauself mit einem schwer beladenen Servierwagen. Hermione betrachtete die Hauselfen verstohlen. Sie machten einen strengen und würdevollen Eindruck und ignorierten die Schüler ebenso, wie sie von diesen ignoriert wurden. Nur an der Professorentafel wurden außerdem auch noch die Schüsseln auf den Tisch gestellt; bei den Schülertischen mussten offenbar jeweils die beiden Jüngsten den Servierwagen abräumen – und auch hierbei war Zauberei offenbar nicht erlaubt.

Als die dampfenden Schüsseln und Platten endlich vor ihren Nasen standen, merkten sie erst, wie hungrig sie waren. Hermione verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an rohen Eisbär, sondern schaufelte sich Kartoffeln, Braten und ein undefinierbares Gemüse auf den Teller.

„Das hier sollten Sie auch mal testen", meinte Welldone, der einen ausgedörrten, ganzen Fisch von einer Platte genommen hatte. „Ist eine Spezialität! Über Treibholz geräuchert und dann eingelegt. Hab ich ewig nicht gegessen!"

Irene begutachtete neugierig eine andere Platte, auf der ein halbfestes, rotschwärzliches Etwas in kunstvoll gewundener Schneckenhausform bei jeder Bewegung des Tisches vor sich hinwabbelte. „Und was ist das?"

„Blutpudding!", erklärte Maris und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Das half aber nichts – sie wandte sich trotzdem mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck von dem kulinarischen Kunstwerk ab.

„Den hatte unser Koch in Hogwarts eigentlich auch für das Willkommens-Menü gestern geplant!", sagte Welldone, während er fachmännisch seinen Fisch zerlegte, der vor kleinen Gräten nur so zu starren schien. „Ich habe ihn sogar noch beim Rezept beraten. Keine Ahnung, warum es das Zeug dann doch nicht gab!"

„Kein Verlust", grinste Perk. „Er schmeckt widerlich, zumindest hier."

Andris sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstanden, und die meisten der Durmstrangs am Tisch lachten. Irene betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Sprache, die ihr hier sprecht?", fragte sie dann. Inzwischen hatte sie sich für einen Hühnchenschenkel entschieden. „Also, ich bin ganz gut in Sprachen, aber eure habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Gormsk", knurrte Maris Zemgalen. Zumindest vermutete Hermione, dass das, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, ein Wort gewesen war. „Sprache von Durmstrang." Sein Akzent hatte sich, seit sie sich zum Essen gesetzt hatten, auf einmal drastisch verschärft – warum, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, als sie einen orangefarbenen Klumpen entdeckte, den der Durmstrang-Kapitän an den unteren Rand seines Tellers geklebt hatte. _Das_ war Transelbast. Oder Zungenbruch, wie die das hier nannten.

„Wird nur hier gesprochen. Hat Gorm extra für die Schule erfunden."

„Wer ist Gorm?", fragte Matthew Farr.

„Dein Thema, von Basswitz", nickte Maris Perk zu. „Der Fremdenführer bist du!"

Perk nahm es gelassen. „Gorm der Heisere", sagte er und setzte seinen Kaffeebecher erst mal ab. „Hat im elften Jahrhundert Durmstrang gegründet. Er war ein wandernder Zauberer, und ihm gefiel die verlassene Burg hier, obwohl sie total verfallen und voller Vampire war. Es heißt, dass hier alle an einer Seuche gestorben waren. Die Leute aus den Dörfern drüben hatten Angst vor dem Turm, weil da angeblich Geister umgingen. Sie nannten die Burg den Hohlen Zahn."

„'achen sie heute auch 'och", warf Maris ein, der mit einem Zahnstocher in seinem Gebiss herumpolkte, was seine Aussprache nicht gerade verbesserte.

„Gorm fand's aber, wie gesagt, klasse hier", fuhr Perk fort. „Er vertrieb die Vampire, arrangierte sich mit den Geistern und beschloss, eine Schule zu gründen. Nach und nach fanden immer mehr Zauberer hierher, und weil sie aus allen möglichen Ländern kamen, hat er schließlich eine Sprache für diese Schule erfunden. Und die wurde dann später Gormsk genannt."

„Müssen wir alle in der ersten Klasse lernen! Die Professoren halten den Unterricht nur in Gormsk", sagte Evelina. „Und das ist auch gut so, weil hier auch heute noch Schüler mit ganz verschiedenen Muttersprachen lernen."

„Einer der ersten Schüler von Gorm hat später seine Lehren und seine Lebensgeschichte aufgeschrieben. Der Eid ist auch von ihm."

„Seit Jahrhunderten wird er in Durmstrang jeden Tag bei der Morgenversammlung aufgesagt – und bei allen möglichen feierlichen Gelegenheiten", erklärte Evelina. „Damit verpflichtet sich jeder zur Geheimhaltung des magischen Wissens."

Hermione sah eine neue Chance, endlich herauszufinden, wo genau sie eigentlich gelandet waren. „Welche Sprache sprechen die Leute in der – der Ebene da drüben? Die sprechen doch sicher nicht – Gormsk, oder?"

„Viele von denen sprechen Finnisch", antwortete Perk. „Bei anderen klingt es mehr wie irgendwas Russisches oder so. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

Welldone mischte sich ein. „Das ist hier nicht wie in Hogwarts, mit Bahnstation und einem netten kleinen Dorf mit Läden und Gasthaus und allem Drum und Dran. Die Gebirge, die Täler drüben, die große Ebene – das ist Wildnis. Die Schüler kommen hier immer nur mit dem Schiff an, und dessen Route kann keiner verfolgen. Von den Leuten in den Dörfern können die meisten nicht einmal lesen. Sie sind abergläubisch und voller Angst vor dieser Schule und – vor uns, den Zauberern. Wir helfen ihnen, hin und wieder, wenn Wölfe in die Dörfer einfallen oder Vampire. Dafür bekommen wir von ihnen Getreide, Gemüse und Kartoffeln. Aber alles in allem sind sie froh, wenn sie den Hohlen Zahn ignorieren können."

Hermione hatte fasziniert zugehört. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, woher all das hier kommt", sagte sie nachdenklich, mit einem Blick über die gut gefüllten Schüsseln auf den Tischen.

„Das ist nicht immer so, mit dem Essen. Das hier ist ein Festessen. Glauben Sie mir, es kommen noch magere Tage!", grinste Welldone. „Für das meiste muss die Schule nämlich selbst sorgen. Die Schüler jagen. Und dabei ist Zaubern –"

„– verboten", ergänzte Hermione. „Ja klar, allmählich hab ich's kapiert. Ein Training für ‚_stark von Natur'_, richtig?"

„Na ja, wenn die Jäger eine Weile keinen Erfolg mehr hatten, erlaubt Direktor Knaistis meistens eine Zauberjagd. Er meint, wenn wir hungern, können wir nicht lernen", sagte Perk und lächelte dabei Ginny an, die ihm gegenübersaß. „Aber 'ne Schande ist das schon."

„Viele haben auch Jagdtiere – Hunde, zum Beispiel", erklärte Evelina und ließ ihre Gabel voll Beerenkompott sinken. „Perk hat einen Falken –"

„Wirklich? Ist ja cool", sagte Ginny und lächelte zurück.

„Manche haben auch andere Helfer", sagte Alexej mit seinem starken Akzent. Er stieß Maris an, der Kartoffeln schaufelte. „Er hier hat den gefährlichsten Jäger überhaupt – einen Dschi-"

„Halt die Klappe, Mann", sagte Maris und stieß ihn grob in die Rippen. „Das ist doch Quatsch."

„Na klar", sagte Alexej und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß schon."

Hermione bemerkte, wie Welldone den beiden einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

„Hatten Sie auch ein Tier, Professor Welldone?", fragte Suzannah.

„Tiere sind was für Weicheier", nuschelte Maris verächtlich in seine Bratenscheibe.

„Ich hab die Fischer noch nicht erwähnt", sagte Welldone. „Wie Sie sehen, wird hier jede Menge Fisch gegessen, was ja auch nahe liegt. Also, ich war einer von denen, die sich dieser ehrenvollen Aufgabe angenommen haben."

Die Durmstrangs am Tisch grinsten oder kicherten.

„Nur Hasen werden Fischer", grunzte Maris, durch den Braten schwer verständlich.

„Stimmt nicht. Ich bin ein Wolf", erwiderte Dorian Welldone mit komischer Würde, die ihn um zehn Jahre jünger machte. „Und ich war ein sehr guter Fischer."

„Und Sie hatten kein Tier, sondern immer die neueste Version des Fisch-Stöberers, selbst gebaut!", sagte Irene. „Richtig?"

„Stimmt", bestätigte er selbstgefällig und begegnete ihrem beharrlich schmeichelnden Blick mit einem Vergnügen, das Hermione ärgerte.

„Ich bin ein Rabe und ein Fischer", sagte Evelina kühl und ignorierte Maris. „Und mein Tauchergreif ist ein erstklassiger Fischjäger!"

„Raben, Wölfe, Hasen – was soll das eigentlich?", fragte Robin, der sehr skeptisch auf einem Fleischklops herumkaute. „Mir sind die Gürtelschließen aufgefallen, mit Wolf und Rabe, aber –"

„Pelzmützen", quetschte Ralph Westcott, der redefaule Torhüter, an einem Bissen Fischpastete vorbei und schluckte dann. „Da sind sie auch drauf."

„Genau. Das ist so eine Art Zugehörigkeitsabzeichen", erklärte Perk. „Alle Schüler haben die Möglichkeit, zu einer der beiden Gruppen zu gehören. Es gibt Aufnahmeprüfungen. Wer keine schafft, bleibt –"

„He, Basswitz, das reicht jetzt!", warnte Alexej – vermutlich, weil Maris den Mund zu voll hatte, um selbst zu sprechen. „Keine Internitäten!"

„Und was ist mit den Hasen?", fragte Ginny ungerührt weiter, während Irene und Suzannah einander ansahen und kicherten.

„Wollte ich gerade erklären", fuhr Perk fort und warf Alexej ein Grinsen aus glitzernden Augen zu. „Wer keine Aufnahmeprüfung schafft, bleibt ein Hase – ist nicht gerade eine Ehre."

„Mädchen waren übrigens bis vor zwei Jahren _immer_ Hasen", sagte Evelina mit einem Seitenblick auf Maris. „Inzwischen dürfen sie es wenigstens versuchen, auch wenn es immer noch genug Leute gibt, die sie nicht dabei haben wollen!"

„Und was sind _wir_ dann hier?", fragte Irene etwas pikiert.

„Gäste", antwortete Perk, immer noch grinsend. „Ehren-Hasen, sozusagen!"

Wider Erwarten war das Essen köstlich. Schließlich probierte Hermione sogar ein Stück von dem Räucherfisch, den Welldone so gepriesen hatte. Der schmeckte allerdings gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie ließ den Blick voll wiederbelebter Neugier durch den Saal schweifen. An der Professorentafel waren ausschließlich Männer versammelt, alle in diesen schweren schwarzen Umhängen. Einige von ihnen sahen äußerst unnahbar aus. Ich wette, denen passt es gar nicht, dass Gäste aus dem Ausland hier sind, dachte sie. Aber die Schüler unterhielten sich, nachdem das erste Interesse an den Gästen abgeflaut war, genauso wie in Hogwarts; es gab auch hier Gelächter und den ein oder anderen schrillen Schrei, am Tisch der Erstklässler ließ jemand eine Schüssel mit Erbsen fallen, die dann rasch wieder zusammengezaubert wurde; vom Tisch der Drittklässler ertönte kreischendes Kichern in beinahe regelmäßigen Abständen; die Sechstklässler hingegen saßen mit lässiger Würde um ihre Tafel, an der es im Übrigen die wenigsten Mädchen zu geben schien.

Hermione nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee und fühlte, wie die Wärme sie langsam entspannte. Das Kerzenlicht der großen Leuchter war angenehm, und nach der Kälte draußen war es hier drinnen wohlig warm, so dass man gelassen in das dichte Schneetreiben vor den Fenstern hinaussehen konnte. Ja, vielleicht war Durmstrang gar nicht so übel, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

Aufmerksam sah sie sich weiter um, beobachtete die Schüler, betrachtete Gesichter, während sie mit einem Ohr weiter der Unterhaltung der anderen folgte, die sich inzwischen um Quidditch drehte. Ihr Blick streifte noch einmal über den Tisch der Abschlussklasse, erfasste den Schülersprecher, der sich angeregt mit seinem Gegenüber unterhielt – und dann hielt sie inne. Das konnte doch nicht –

Wieder verdeckte ein anderer Schüler das Gesicht, das sie eben für einen Moment gesehen hatte, und es dauerte Sekunden, bis es wieder sichtbar wurde. Er war es wirklich. Sie war so überrascht, fast schon geschockt, dass sie beinahe ihr Wasserglas fallen gelassen hätte. Es gab wohl kein Entkommen vor den Erinnerungen. Es gab kein Weit-genug-weg.

Von drüben unter dem Leuchter mit den verschnörkelten Metallornamenten starrte er reglos zum Tisch der Spieler herüber, unfreundlich, aber ohne das höhnische Feixen, das früher so etwas wie sein Markenzeichen gewesen war. Wie die anderen trug er die graue Uniform der Durmstrang-Schüler, aber sein helles Haar und das scharf geschnittene, blasse Gesicht machten ihn unverkennbar. Dort am Tisch der Abschlussklasse saß Draco Malfoy!


	16. Die Geister der Vergangenheit

**Dritter Teil: Östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond**

**Kapitel 15:**

**Die Geister der Vergangenheit**

Der gedrungene Bogen des Seetors war wie das Haupttor ständig von gelblichen Lampen beleuchtet. Die kleinen Wellen, die darunter hindurch in den Hafen unter dem Turm hineinliefen, warfen unruhige, blasse Lichtreflexe über die Mauern und erfüllten das Gewölbe mit leise widerhallendem Glucksen und Klatschen. Es war eisig hier unten in dieser roh in den Fels gehauenen Halle, dafür war aber die Luft, die durch den Torbogen hereinwehte, auch stets frisch. Und frische Luft war nötig, fand Draco Malfoy, der, in einen dicken Pelzmantel gehüllt, auf der Kaimauer saß. Dieser ewige Fischgeruch im Turm würde ihn noch wahnsinnig machen. Fisch, Fisch, Fisch – zu _jeder_ Mahlzeit, das Frühstück nicht ausgenommen! Vermutlich machten die sogar Marmelade daraus. Er hatte sich schon früher nichts aus Fisch gemacht, aber seit er wochenlang in einem Käfig eingesperrt über den unterirdischen Gräben der Goldenen Festung zugebracht hatte, war ihm so ziemlich alles zuwider, was aus dem Wasser kam.

Oben in dem verwohnten Zimmer, das er sich mit drei anderen Sechstklässlern teilte und das man hier hochtrabend „Salon" nannte, saßen sie jetzt zusammen und fraßen sich durch die Vorräte, die Galenin und von Basswitz aus dem _Honigtopf_ mitgebracht hatten. Draco verzog den Mund in abfälligem Spott. Die führten sich auf wie die Kinder mit ihrem Kram! Dem Gerücht nach hatte Zemgalen den halben Laden aufgekauft. Draco (und alle anderen) wussten ziemlich genau, warum. Geschlagen mit _dem_ Gesicht und etwas, das man wohlwollend einen totalen Mangel an natürlichem Charme nennen konnte, hatte der Trottel nicht den Funken einer Chance bei irgendeinem Mädchen hier – oder sonst wo, was das anging. Nicht mal sein Status als Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft konnte ihm da noch helfen. Vermutlich rechnete er sich bei den Hogwarts-Mädchen bessere Chancen aus. Und jedenfalls konnte er jetzt Schokoladen-Vanille-Kaffee, Schokofrösche, Nugatdrachen und wer weiß was noch auffahren … alles ganz ohne Fisch, dachte Draco sauer. Nicht zum ersten Mal sehnte er sich schrecklich nach einer guten englischen Mahlzeit, ob auf dem Malfoy'schen Gutssitz Nobilitas oder in Hogwarts, das wäre ihm im Augenblick ganz gleich gewesen.

Hogwarts –

An seine alte Schule wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Dann schon lieber an Zemgalen und seine hoffnungslosen Flirtversuche. Die waren ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema, nicht nur in der sechsten Klasse. Man musste allerdings aufpassen, dass er nichts davon mitbekam. Bei aller offensichtlichen Dämlichkeit hatte Maris Zemgalen nämlich auch etwas Gefährliches. Die Gerüchte über seinen Dschinn hielten sich ebenso hartnäckig wie seine Dementi zu diesem Thema. Ein Dschinn, das war in Durmstrang-Legenden der absolut unfehlbare Jäger, so viel hatte er schon erfahren: Ein Jäger, der niemals aufgab, bis er seine Beute gestellt hatte. Der Besitz eines solchen Geschöpfes war strengstens verboten. Klar also, dass Zemgalen das abstreiten musste. Draco war zwar nicht einmal wirklich sicher, ob es solche Kreaturen tatsächlich gab, aber dieser angebliche Dschinn war der Grund, weshalb er bei jeder einzelnen verdammten Jagd mitgemacht hatte. Völlig umsonst allerdings, denn bisher hatte er Zemgalen nie anders als mit seiner eigenen ziemlich erstaunlichen Kraft und Geschicklichkeit jagen sehen.

Missmutig trat er gegen einen losen Stein, der ins Wasser plumpste. Dass er sich jetzt hier wie ein Penner in dieser lausigen Kälte herumdrücken musste, nur um seine Ruhe zu haben! Mann, er hatte diesen Turm _so satt_!

Übermorgen war der erste Dezember, was bedeutete, dass er jetzt schon vier volle Monate hier aushielt. Vier Monate, in denen es ihm weder gelungen war, seinen Widerwillen gegen diesen Ort zu überwinden, noch irgendwelche nützlichen Kontakte zu knüpfen. Sein Vater hatte immer behauptet, unter den Professoren und einigen tonangebenden Familien hier Freunde zu haben. Aber wenn es die tatsächlich noch geben sollte, so verhielten sie sich ihm gegenüber jedenfalls äußerst reserviert. Fast so, als wäre es auch hier in Durmstrang ein Makel, dass er sich mit den Todessern eingelassen hatte. Als ob er nicht genug dafür bezahlt hätte! Diese Heuchler – jetzt konnten die leicht die Unschuldigen rauskehren, nur weil der Dunkle Lord nach seiner Rückkehr vor vier Jahren das Interesse an Durmstrang offensichtlich erst einmal verloren hatte. Großbritannien ist ihm wichtiger, hatte sein Vater an einem Abend vor zwei Jahren gesagt. Wenn er das in der Hand hat, wird er sich auch den anderen Ländern wieder zuwenden, verlass dich darauf! Sein Vater hatte nicht oft mit ihm gesprochen, schon gar nicht über den Dunklen Lord. Umso genauer erinnerte sich Draco an dieses Gespräch, das noch viel ungewöhnlicher geendet hatte. Sein Vater hatte nämlich etwas vorgeschlagen, das schon mehr wie eine Bitte klang: Dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er für die beiden letzten Schuljahre nach Durmstrang wechseln würde …

Natürlich hatte er das nicht getan. Er war doch kein Feigling! Und ehrlich gesagt klangen die Dinge, die er damals über Durmstrang gehört hatte, nicht gerade verlockend.

Wär' ich bloß gegangen!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er es unterdrücken konnte.

Na ja. Jetzt war er ja hier. Eingesperrt mit diesen Idioten, die sich für was Besseres hielten, nur weil sie da drüben in den Wäldern irgendwelche Tiere abmetzelten. Was hatte das noch mit Zauberei zu tun?! Und die bildeten sich auch noch was drauf ein, wenn sie das ohne Magie hinkriegten! Und wenn ihnen dabei so ein Vieh eins verpasste oder auch mal einen Fuß oder eine Hand abbiss – er hatte in den vier Monaten schon beides mit angesehen! – dann zogen sie wie Helden in die Bruchstation hinauf und ließen sich die Sache vom Schul-Heiler in ein paar Tagen wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und _ihn_ verhöhnten sie, weil er sich weigerte, seine rechte Hand ersetzen zu lassen –

Sein blasses Gesicht verkrampfte sich. Hastig riss er die Augen auf.

Wenn man ganz genau ins Wasser sah, konnte man unter der Oberfläche die Mastspitze und ganz verschwommen auch noch die Segel des Schiffes erkennen, das inzwischen wieder abgetaucht war. Wenigstens hier würde ihn heute niemand mehr stören. Tagsüber kamen durch das Seetor die Hauselfen auf den Flößen herein und brachten Vorräte für die Küche und so was. Und heute nach der Ankunft des Schiffes hatte sich einer der Greife lange Zeit unruhig hier herumgetrieben – eins von den Geschöpfen, denen sogar Durmstrangs Jagdhelden lieber aus dem Weg gingen. Aber vor einer Stunde hatte auch der sich endlich oben auf seinen Turm zurückbequemt – man hörte ihn allerdings noch hin und wieder brüllen.

Dem stinkt Hogwarts, dachte Draco und verzog den Mund. Ihm selbst ging es ähnlich.

Irgendwie nicht zu fassen, dass diese Pfeifen tatsächlich hergekommen waren. Anscheinend konnte man nicht einmal am Ende der Welt seine Ruhe vor Hogwarts haben.

Noch sechs Monate. Ein halbes Jahr musste er noch durchhalten, dann hatte er endlich den Abschluss, mit dem seine Mutter ihn so genervt hatte. Dann würde er nach England zurückkehren und es allen zeigen, die gedacht hatten, dass es mit den Malfoys nun endgültig vorbei war.

Er hätte es nie zugegeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, aber was ihm an diesem Abend am meisten zusetzte, war schlicht und einfach Heimweh. Die vertrauten Gesichter wiederzusehen – auch wenn ihm an denen sonst herzlich wenig lag – und vor allem wieder mal die eigene Sprache zu hören, das hatte ihn richtig aufgewühlt.

Schlammblut Granger war offenbar zur Professorin aufgestiegen. Und die Weasley-Schlampe tatsächlich zum Kapitän dieser peinlich zusammengewürfelten Mannschaft! Bax als Sucher! Letztes Jahr war der gerade mal den Windeln entwachsen gewesen. Mit McIntyre, klar, mit dem war zu rechnen gewesen. Was Granger und Weasley anging, so zahlte es sich anscheinend wohl doch aus, zum engen Kreis um Helden-Potter gehört zu haben. Egal, was Scrimgeour offiziell behaupten mochte.

Scrimgeour – der war sowieso eine hohle Nuss. Hatte schon sein Vater immer gesagt. Ließ sich von jedem manipulieren, seit er Minister war, um nur bloß nicht sein tolles Amt und sein Ansehen zu verlieren. Der war einfach zu leicht an diesen Job gekommen, dachte Draco. Hatte nie um sein Leben bangen, nie um sein Leben taktieren müssen. Und hatte sich vom Malfoy-Geld natürlich genauso beeindrucken lassen wie Fudge vor ihm. Zum Glück, denn diesem Geld verdankte Draco unter anderem, dass er um den letzten Monat dieses grässlichen Pflegedienstes im herumgekommen war – unter der Zusicherung, dass er stattdessen in Durmstrang seinen Schulabschluss nachholen werde. Zum Lachen war das. Der ehemalige Chef des Aurorenbüros hatte sich von Narcissa Malfoy einwickeln lassen!

Tja. Bald würde er endlich selbst über dieses Geld und den Besitz der Malfoys verfügen. Und was den klügsten Aufbau seiner Karriere anging, da würde er auf die gar nicht so dumme Beratung seiner Mutter hören. Musste man sie ja nicht so deutlich merken lassen.

Hoch oben auf dem Turm schlug die Glocke viertel vor zwölf, was von dem unruhigen Löwengreif prompt mit einem weiteren Brüller beantwortet wurde. Hoffentlich kam der heute nicht noch mal runter!

Im Salon war jetzt wahrscheinlich keiner mehr. Da wäre es warm und bequem – und er würde nach fünf Minuten im erstbesten Sessel einschlafen. Keine gute Idee, nach der Dosis Hogwarts, die er heute abbekommen hatte! Es hatte gereicht, die Granger zu sehen, und schon war alles wieder da, blubberte aus irgendeinem schwarzen Sumpf in seiner Seele herauf, gleichgültig, wie sehr er dagegen ankämpfte. Die Granger – die war auch in der Festung gewesen, damals. War keine drei Schritte von ihm entfernt ganz plötzlich in diesem Saal erschienen – aus dem Nichts heraus –

Er schluckte, während er die Schreckensbilder zurückzudrängen versuchte. In diesem Moment sah er aus wie ein verstörtes Kind, das mit entsetzten Augen unter seiner Pelzmütze hervorstarrte, in eine Vergangenheit, deren Grauen es mit niemandem teilen konnte.

Da hatte es einen, einen einzigen unbeschwerten Moment gegeben, an jenem Nachmittag, an dem er schließlich erwacht war, aus einem so tiefen Schlaf …

ooOoo

Graues Licht. Hohe Fenster, Betten zu beiden Seiten, eine Bettenreihe ihm gegenüber – ganz klar, das muss die Krankenstation sein. Mist. Also ist er wohl doch abgestürzt. Dann haben sie das Spiel jedenfalls verloren, das steht mal fest.

Er streckt sich. Ausgeruht, erholt. Wenn er sich irgendwas gebrochen haben sollte, dann hat ihn die Pomfrey erstaunlich gut wieder zusammengeflickt. Ihm tut nichts weh. Im Gegenteil. So gut hat er sich ewig nicht gefühlt. Jetzt fehlt ihm nur etwas zu essen –

Dafür muss er aufstehen. Die alte Schachtel wird ihm nämlich bestimmt nichts geben. Sie ist nervtötend korrekt, zwischen den offiziellen Mahlzeiten gibt es hier nichts.

Er setzt sich auf, fühlt leisen Schwindel, aber nichts Beunruhigendes.

Im anderen Teil des Schlafsaales erkennt er Luna Lovegood, die in einem der letzten Betten schläft wie ein Baby. Lange Haarsträhnen hängen über die Bettkante hinunter. Die durchgeknallte Ziege. Er gähnt. Mann, im Moment ist es hier ja ganz gut belegt. Im übernächsten Bett neben ihm starrt Lahmarsch Longbottom an die Decke. Sieht aus wie ein verschrecktes Karnickel. Und nicht weit von der Lovegood drüben ist sogar ein Bett mit Stellwänden umgeben. Was machen die alle hier? Beim Quidditch können die sich jedenfalls nicht verletzt haben!

Er gähnt noch einmal und spürt dabei wieder, wie hungrig er ist. Sein Hemd schlabbert ärgerlich um ihn rum, ist auch nicht richtig zugeknöpft. Er will das in Ordnung bringen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem macht –

Aber als er es versucht, fehlt seine rechte Hand. Verständnislos starrt er auf den grauen Verband, in dem sein Unterarm steckt. Der endet sauber am Handgelenk. Er reißt die Augen auf. Aber da ist nichts mehr. Keine Hand.

Später nennt er das, was folgt, großspurig seinen Zusammenbruch. Aber so sehr er es versucht, er kann die Sache nicht dazu nutzen, Mitleid zu schinden oder Ansehen oder auch nur Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ist zu schrecklich, und der Schrecken will sich einfach nicht abnutzen. Auch nach Monaten ist sein Entsetzen immer noch frisch, wenn er an den Moment denkt, in dem er röchelnd auf dieses Krankenbett zurückfällt. Er schreit nicht, aber nur deshalb nicht, weil er nicht kann. Mehr als dieses Röcheln will nämlich einfach nicht herauskommen. So liegt er da und wirft sich herum, bis der tranige Blödmann zwei Betten weiter endlich mitkriegt, dass irgendwas schiefläuft, und die Pomfrey holt. Als sie endlich kommt, japst er noch immer seine stummen Schreie an die gewölbte Decke des Krankensaals. Und mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde, mit jedem Atemzug stürzen mehr Bilder der vergangenen Wochen auf ihn ein – er weiß _alles_, es ist alles wieder da, nur seine Hand nicht.

Die Pomfrey gibt ihm irgendwas, das ihn ruhig stellt. Sie redet herum, aber er versteht kein Wort. Kein Wunder. Sein Geist ist in dem Moment in der Goldenen Festung, jagt von dem Kuppelsaal, in dem sein Vater ihm die Hand abgeschlagen hat, in die stinkende Hölle des Käfigs und von dort in jenen seltsamen, schrecklichen Thronsaal, in dem er, wenn es nach Voldemorts Plänen gegangen wäre, hätte sterben sollen. Stattdessen hat es den Dunklen Lord dort selbst erwischt. Oder? _Oder_?!

ooOoo

Auf der Kaimauer in Durmstrang standen Draco jetzt trotz der Kälte Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. Der Strudel der Erinnerung hatte ihn gepackt, und das durfte er nicht zulassen, wenn er nicht als zermalmtes, wimmerndes Etwas irgendwo ganz unten am Grund dieses Strudels ankommen wollte. Gegen das hilflose Wegtrudeln gab es ein unfehlbares Mittel, und das hieß _Snape_. Er musste nur an Snape denken. An den dreckigen, mörderischen Bastard, der seinen Vater getötet hatte.

_Ich war es. Ich habe ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten__._ Einfach so. Ohne Erklärung, ohne Entschuldigung, nur diese paar dürren Worte. Hatte er dann später in der Gerichtsverhandlung übrigens genauso gemacht. Draco konnte diese Worte nie vergessen. Und obwohl sein Verstand wusste, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, der ihm die Hand abgeschlagen hatte, so war doch das Gesicht, das er vor sich sah, wenn ihn die Erinnerung an die aufblitzende Klinge wieder einmal einholte, immer das von Snape. Dass ausgerechnet Snape – der doch eigentlich nur ein ärmlicher kleiner Tränkelehrer und angeblich sogar muggelblütig war – beim Dunklen Lord mehr zu melden hatte als die Malfoys – diese Erkenntnis war ihm schwer gefallen. Und er hatte es zu spät kapiert.

Da hatte Snape ihn und seine Mutter schon in die Festung gebracht und an Voldemort ausgeliefert. Snape hatte sie alle verraten, jeden Einzelnen. Ehrlosigkeit, Falschheit, Verrat – Begriffe, die Draco sonst nicht allzu viel bedeuteten, aber in Bezug auf Snape bekamen sie einen Sinn. Und ein Gesicht. Aber Snape hatte versagt, letzten Endes. Hatte er doch, oder?

Draco presste die Augen zu, aber er konnte die Bilder nicht mehr aufhalten. Da war er wieder, dieser beängstigende Saal voller Todesser und mit einer Art Thron und dem Schrecken aller Schrecken darin: Voldemort persönlich. Als sie ihn und seine Mutter da hineingeführt hatten, da war ihm klar gewesen, dass sie dort sterben würden. Er war betäubt vor Todesangst, hatte nicht mehr denken, kaum richtig sehen können. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem Snape reingestolpert kam. Als er den sah, spürte er den Hass wie eine grelle Stichflamme in sich hochschlagen. Solange Snape lebte, hatte er, Draco Malfoy, jedenfalls noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen! Hass und Wut fraßen das Gespinst aus Todesangst, in dem er gefesselt gewesen war, einfach weg. Auf einmal war alles überklar und deutlich um ihn herum, er roch den Rauch über der Feuerschale, er sah die Gesichter, er hörte jedes Wort. _Er_ wollte Snape töten – und nicht dabei zusehen, wie Voldemort das machte! Sein Hass auf Snape übertönte sogar seine Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er war kurz davor aufzuspringen und irgendetwas Wahnwitziges zu tun – da vergab Voldemort das Privileg, Snape zu töten, unbegreiflicherweise ausgerechnet an Potter. An Potter, für den der Dunkle Lord nun auf einmal statt des Todes eine ganz neue Aufgabe, eine höchst interessante Verwendung vorgesehen hatte –

Und was tat Sankt Potter, dieser Schwachkopf, der Snape doch selbst seit Jahren hasste?! Er verschwendete diese eine einzige Gelegenheit zu zaubern damit, Snape einen Patronus zu schicken! Sankt Potter war also endlich vollkommen durchgedreht mit seinem Ich-muss-die-Welt-retten-Getue. Oder?!

ooOoo

Draco stieß ein kleines, hilfloses Lachen aus, das im hohen Gewölbe über dem Hafenbecken erschreckend laut widerhallte. Beinahe hatte er vergessen, wo er war, so greifbar nah war die Goldene Festung für einen Moment gewesen …

Daran, wie sie damals eigentlich entkommen waren, konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Seine Erinnerung setzte erst mit dem furchtbaren Nachmittag in der Krankenstation wieder richtig ein.

ooOoo

Der Trank, den ihm die Pomfrey schließlich einflößen kann, schenkt ihm noch ein bisschen mehr von dem glücklichen Schlaf und befreit ihn für ein paar weitere Stunden von der verfluchten Festung.

Eine bekannte, aber unerwartete Stimme weckt ihn, als helles Sonnenlicht in den Saal strömt. Eine Stimme, die er nicht sofort einordnen kann – umso weniger, als niemand da zu sein scheint, zu dem sie gehört. Sie sagt ihm, er solle in den Vorratsraum am Ende des Korridors kommen. Das macht er und findet dort zu seiner Überraschung zwischen Medizinflaschen, Bettzeug und aufgerollten Verbänden ausgerechnet Rita Skeeter vor. Für die Dauer des folgenden Gesprächs hat sie auf ihre Käfergestalt verzichtet, obwohl sie alte Bekannte sind, der Käfer und Draco – Bekannte, die schon mehr als einmal voneinander profitiert haben.

Und natürlich geht es auch heute um den Austausch von Informationen. Sie packt das aber sehr geschickt in ein ganzes Meer von Mitgefühl und Trost ein. Erwischt ihn schließlich bei seinem Verlangen nach Bedeutung, indem sie ihn daran erinnert, dass er bei all seinem persönlichen Leid auch ein überaus wichtiger Augenzeuge sei. Vieles habe sie inzwischen aus Interviews mit anderen Beteiligten erfahren. Aber nur er, Draco Malfoy, der geschundene, zum Opfer gewordene Todesser, könne ihr die wirklich wichtigen Fragen beantworten. Er solle sich doch einmal alles von der Seele reden …

ooOoo

Hatte er das getan? Draco bewegte sich unbehaglich auf der kalten, unbequemen Mauer. Er hasste es, an dieses Gespräch zu denken. Es war ja nicht schlecht gewesen, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der das alles hören wollte und der selbst nicht dabei gewesen war. Obwohl er sie genauso wenig ausstehen konnte wie damals im vierten Jahr, hatte er dann auf einmal geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Und sie hing geradezu an seinen Lippen. Vor allem seine Schilderung der Ereignisse in diesem Thronsaal fesselte sie. Da vergaß sie offensichtlich, dass sie ein leidendes Opfer vor sich hatte, und fragte ihn endlos nach jeder Einzelheit aus, bis ihm schließlich richtig schlecht und schwindelig war und er beinahe hoffte, die Pomfrey würde hier reinplatzen. Er selbst hatte nicht die Kraft, sich von Rita Skeeter zu befreien. Aber irgendwann schien sie dann doch zufrieden zu sein, fing Schreibblock und Feder ein, verstaute sie in ihrer Handtasche und stand endlich von der Kiste mit _Skull's Skeletonwachs und Knochenersatz_ auf, die sie zur Sitzgelegenheit erkoren hatte. Für seine Offenheit und sein Vertrauen werde sie sich erkenntlich zeigen, sagte sie mit strahlenden Augen. Ihre langen, roten Krallen tätschelten seinen verbundenen Arm, und auf einmal hätte er heulen können, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass ihr Mitgefühl reine Berechnung war. Er war so müde, dass ihm völlig egal war, ob und wie sie sich nun für diese Informationen revanchieren würde.

Als sie ihm wenig später im Treppenhaus auflauerte, hatte er das Gespräch sogar beinahe schon vergessen. Aber sie zerrte ihn in die nächstbeste Besenkammer – das hatte sie wirklich gemacht, diese Frau schreckte vor _gar_ nichts zurück! – und trug ihm dort eine unglaubliche Theorie vor. Das sollte offensichtlich ihr Dank für seine Informationen sein. Für ihn klang es wie der totale Quatsch, und er wollte nur endlich seine Ruhe vor der aufdringlichen Zicke haben. Aber gegen ihren überströmenden Enthusiasmus hatte er keine Chance. Dank seiner Informationen habe sie die richtigen Erklärungen gefunden! Es passe alles zusammen! Er solle nur mal nachdenken. Und gut beobachten … Sie würden wieder voneinander hören. Da sei sie ganz sicher. Und damit entließ sie ihn endlich aus der Besenkammer.

Er _hatte_ nachgedacht. Hatte ja Zeit genug dazu. Voldemort, der seinen Geist erfolgreich auf Potter übertragen und dann seine eigene Vernichtung inszeniert haben sollte? Ihr Artikel in der _Hexenwoche_ sorgte für Spott und Empörung, aber er hatte ihre Theorie schließlich von allen Seiten erwogen und begrübelt und mit jedem Detail verglichen, an das er sich erinnerte. Und irgendwie musste er der Reporterin nach und nach Recht geben. Da war was dran. Es gab einiges, das ihre Theorie bestätigte. Nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, dass Potter dann so plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwand. Freiwillig hätte der doch nie darauf verzichtet, sich in seinem Ruhm zu sonnen und allen, die es hören wollten, seine Heldentaten in die Ohren zu posaunen!

Etwas zu wissen, das alle anderen nicht einmal ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen wollten – das gab ihm ein bisschen Glauben an sich selbst zurück. Die Skeeter hatte ja Recht: _Er_ war ein Augenzeuge, war dabei gewesen – im Gegensatz zu all den Spöttern!

Snape sah er erst bei diesem verlogenen Fest wieder, und auch da nur ganz kurz. Er war also doch noch nicht tot! Es passte in diese ganze heuchlerische Hogwarts-Welt, dass sie Snape – immerhin einen Mörder – einfach so herumlaufen ließen. Aber er war zu erschöpft, um den Brand aus Rachsucht und Hass wieder in sich entfachen zu können. Später. Später würde er sich wieder mit Snape befassen –

ooOoo

Ein platschendes Geräusch, lauter als die kleinen Wellen sonst, riss Draco aus seinen unwillkommenen Erinnerungen. Angestrengt sah er sich im schummrigen Licht des Gewölbes um. Das Geräusch war von der Treppe gekommen, die ins Wasser hinunterführte. Im Moment gluckste die See beinahe schläfrig um die breiten Felsstufen dort. Es war nichts zu sehen. Trotzdem überkam Draco ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Bisher war er noch keinem der Durmstrang-Geister, die sie hier die Unsichtbaren nannten, persönlich begegnet. Und für seinen Geschmack brauchte sich das auch nicht zu ändern.

Er sah sich noch ein paar Minuten aufmerksam um, aber es blieb alles still. Und es war auch nichts zu sehen, von ein paar Eisschollen abgesehen, die nun auch ins Hafenbecken hereintrieben. Vielleicht war eine von denen eben gegen die Treppe gekracht? Gut möglich.

Allmählich wurde es trotz des Pelzmantels unerträglich kalt hier drin, fand er. Zitternd wiederholte er den Warmhaltezauber, aber viel öfter konnte er den heute nicht mehr anwenden, sonst riskierte er, sich Erfrierungen zu holen, ohne es zu merken. Allerdings hatte er sich jetzt in seinen Erinnerungen festgebissen. Die Monate von September bis Februar drängten sich in sein Bewusstsein. Hier, in der eisigen, dunklen Durmstrang-Nacht, hatte der Gedanke an Nobilitas ein bisschen was von Urlaubsträumen. Damals war ihm das Gut völlig egal gewesen, obwohl er nun immerhin der neue Besitzer war. Glücklicherweise ging da auch ohne sein Zutun alles seinen gewohnten Gang …

ooOoo

… denn er kann sich zu nichts aufraffen. Er muss nicht in Untersuchungshaft, wo die übrigen Todesser auf ihre Prozesse warten. Das hat er seiner Mutter zu verdanken, die sich sozusagen mit Zähnen und Klauen für ihn eingesetzt hat, so schwach sie damals auch noch ist. Vermutlich hat sie für ihn gebürgt. Er solle dankbar dafür sein, dass sie ihm auch die Strafverfolgung erst einmal vom Hals gehalten habe, sagt dieser Legilimens, Skanne oder wie auch immer. Er betrachtet ihn mit einem unverschämten Blick, fast so, als glaube er nicht an die abgeschlagene Hand und was er sonst noch zu berichten hat. Als sei er nicht gefoltert worden – als sei _er_ der Mörder, und nicht etwa Snape. Aber alle Unverschämtheit nützt dem Typ nichts, nach dem Beschluss von Minister Scrimgeour persönlich muss auch Skanne warten, bis Narcissa Malfoy meint, dass ihr Sohn in der Lage ist, eine Legilimentation unbeschadet durchzustehen. Bis dahin hat er Hausarrest auf Nobilitas.

Und da hängt er nun brütend in den großen, stillen Zimmern herum, immer auf der Flucht vor seiner Mutter, die ihn mit ihrer Besorgnis verrückt macht. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich immer noch krank. Sein Armstumpf will jedenfalls nicht richtig heilen, obwohl die im St. Mungo schon endlos daran herumgedoktert haben. Im Moment will er einfach nur seine Ruhe und einen Platz, an dem er sich verkriechen kann. Aber seine Mutter, kaum dass sie wieder auf den Beinen ist, schleppt einen Heiler nach dem anderen an. Er soll sich die Hand ersetzen lassen. So etwas wäre für jeden besseren Heiler machbar, und sie würde ihm den besten, den _allerbesten_ beschaffen. Schließlich sind sie nicht irgendwer, sondern die Malfoys. Sie haben Geld. Sie haben sogar immer noch ein gewisses Ansehen – als der Opfertod seines Vaters und die Gräuel, die man seiner Mutter und ihm selbst angetan hat, bekannt werden, trägt das einiges dazu bei, den angeschlagenen Ruf der Familie Malfoy wiederherzustellen. Was sie nicht versteht, ist, dass er gar keine neue Hand will. Dass er sich täglich, stündlich daran erinnern will, dass da noch eine Rechnung offen ist mit jemandem.

Aber eigentlich kann er sich nicht einmal in dieser Angelegenheit zu irgendwelchen Plänen aufraffen. Im November wird Snape verurteilt. Er hat die Berichte in den Zeitungen verfolgt und gesammelt – für die Zeit, in der er nicht länger hilflos auf seinem eigenen Gut eingesperrt sein wird. Und diese Zeit wird kommen. Der Tag seiner Abrechung wird kommen. Und in Forgettable Island ist Snape doch erst mal gut aufgehoben. Entkommen wird er ihm jedenfalls nicht.

Inzwischen liegt ihm seine Mutter wieder mit etwas Neuem in den Ohren. Die Hand hat sie anscheinend erst einmal aufgegeben, jetzt ist sein Schulabschluss dran. Er soll das fehlende Jahr irgendwie nachholen und den Abschluss machen. Danach könne sie sich beim Ministerium für ihn einsetzen, wo er ihrer Ansicht nach dann ganz schnell Karriere machen wird. Es gebe immer noch genug Leute, die viel von seinem Vater gehalten hätten!

Draco klappt die Ohren zu, wann immer sie damit anfängt. Noch mal in die Schule? Nach der Goldenen Festung?! Die Frau ist wohl nicht ganz dicht. Als wenn er sich mit diesen Idioten noch mal in einen Klassenraum setzen würde! Er hat nicht vergessen, wie die ihn angestarrt und angeschwiegen haben, wie sie ihm ausgewichen sind, damals, nachdem er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Und wenn jemand was zu ihm sagte, war es das Falsche. Die Lovegood zum Beispiel hat tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen, eines Morgens ganz unvermittelt zu ihm zu sagen: „Dein Vater hat ihm verziehen!" So ganz beiläufig, ohne weitere Erklärungen. Er hätte sie beinahe geschlagen. Und mit Pansy, die gar nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen wollte, erging es ihm nicht besser. Er konnte ihre Nähe, ihre Jammermiene und ihre unablässigen Versuche, über die Goldene Festung zu sprechen, einfach nicht ertragen. Es brauchte einige Anstrengungen, ihr klar zu machen, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. So viel zum Thema Hogwarts. Nicht mehr für ihn!

Weil er immer die Ohren zuklappt, bekommt er eine ganze Weile nicht mit, dass Narcissa gar nicht von Hogwarts spricht. Nach Hogwarts, so erfährt er schließlich, kann er sowieso nicht mehr zurückkehren, und obwohl er das ja auch gar nicht will, macht es ihn doch wütend. Dass McGonagall es wagen kann, ihn von der Schule auszuschließen! Aber Narcissa hat die ganze Zeit von einem Abschlussjahr in _Durmstrang_ geredet.

Überhaupt – seine Mutter. Die hat sich verdammt schnell erholt, nachdem man sie im St. Mungo wieder aufgepäppelt hat. Und jetzt mischt sie auf einmal überall mit, im Schulbeirat von Hogwarts, in irgendwelchen Gremien im Ministerium, in denen früher sein Vater tätig gewesen ist. Er erkennt zu seinem Erstaunen, dass sie ihr Leben offensichtlich genießt. Sie scheint nicht einmal Snape zu hassen. Draco ist nicht ganz sicher, aber er hat die starke Vermutung, dass sie sogar zu seinen Gunsten ausgesagt hat! Für den Mörder ihres Mannes!

Im Februar schließlich hilft keine Verzögerungstaktik mehr, er muss sich dem Verhör und sogar einer Legilimentation stellen, bevor die Prozesse anfangen. Er ist aber schlau genug, sich zurückhaltend und angemessen reumütig zu zeigen. Die lahme Phase ist nämlich endlich irgendwie vorbeigegangen, und er hat wieder Pläne. Er ist nicht mehr der wütende Schuljunge, der sich rächen will. Inzwischen hat er kapiert, dass er _größer_ denken muss. Er hat kapiert, dass er reich ist. Mit Geld stehen ihm letztlich alle Türen offen, wenn er es nur geschickt genug anfängt. Genau das hat er vor. Er ist ein _Malfoy_. Und eines Tages wird _er_ die Fäden ziehen, an denen Leute wie Scrimgeour und Skanne so erbärmlich zappeln! Ein unfreiwilliger Aufenthalt in Forgettable Island, egal wie kurz er sein mag, passt deshalb auf keinen Fall in seine Karrierepläne. Und so gibt er sich große Mühe, den Wizengamot davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich nur aus Unwissenheit und Verblendung den Todessern angeschlossen hat. Dabei macht er auch auf die Fehlleitung durch einen gewissen Professor aufmerksam, der immerhin sein Hauslehrer und ein Freund der Familie gewesen ist. Und natürlich kann jeder sehen, wie sehr er schon gestraft ist –

Es klappt. Obwohl dieser Skanne ganz sicher gegen ihn gesprochen hat, kommt er doch letztlich mit drei Monaten Pflegedienst im St. Mungo davon. Und sein Hirn kommt endlich wieder in Gang. Das Gerede von der Skeeter, an das er lange nicht gedacht hat, geht ihm jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht weiß er ja mehr als all die ahnungslosen Trottel! Auf jeden Fall könnte es ganz nützlich sein, Potter aufzuspüren.

Die Arbeit in diesem Irrenhaus ist dann allerdings total ätzend, viel scheußlicher und anstrengender, als er sich das vorgestellt hat. Als seine Mutter wieder von Durmstrang anfängt, hat er die rettende Idee: Er verspricht ihr, nach Durmstrang zu gehen und das Abschlussjahr nachzuholen – wenn sie ihm dafür den letzten Monat Pflegedienst vom Hals schafft und –

ooOoo

In diesem Moment hallte ein Krachen durch das ganze Felsengewölbe. Draco sprang auf und wich hastig von der Mauerkante zurück. Mit den Geistern hier war nicht zu spaßen. Die schubsten auch schon mal Leute ins Meer, hatte er gehört. Aber das Krachen war von weit hinten gekommen. Verdammt! Das war kein Geist! Jetzt konnte man einen schwankenden Lichtpunkt da erkennen, wo eine Treppe zum Turm hinaufführte. Das war die Laterne von Ulof, dem Hausmeister! Draco hasste ihn. In seiner Ahnenreihe musste es einige seltsame Wesen gegeben haben, denn er war klein und knorrig, hatte spitze Zähne wie ein Nagetier und große, kreisrunde Augen von undefinierbarer Farbe, deren Blick einen lähmen konnte, wenn man ihn zu lange ansah. Niemand wusste, ob er wirklich stumm, aber er sprach nie ein verständliches Wort. Alles was man von ihm hörte, war genau das, was Draco jetzt vernahm: Ein grollendes Husten, gefolgt von seltsamen Kicher- und Grunzlauten.

Nichts wie weg hier! Draco hastete an den Seitenwänden entlang in Richtung Treppe. Er war Ulof schon einmal hier unten begegnet, und der Hausmeister hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Schüler hier nichts zu suchen hatten. Komisch, dass so ein eingeschrumpelter Widerling so unheimlich sein konnte!

Draco schlich tief in den Schatten geduckt weiter. Ulof stand ziemlich genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Er hatte die Laterne abgesetzt und kramte jetzt in einem Beutel herum. Plötzlich stieß er einen schrillen Pfiff aus, der Draco vor Schreck beinahe aufschreien ließ. Etwas zischte an seinem Kopf vorbei auf Ulof zu – verdammt, was war hier los?! Dann begriff er: Der Schwachkopf streute Essensreste um sich herum, und von überall her kamen große schwarze Höhlenfledermäuse herbeigeflogen. Draco schüttelte es. Aber wenigstens war der Hausmeister beschäftigt, so dass er selbst vielleicht ungesehen über die Treppe verschwinden konnte! Während er Meter für Meter weiterhuschte, hörte er dem Gegacker und Gegrunze zu, mit dem Ulof seine scheußlichen kleinen Lieblinge traktierte. Ekelhaft.

Tatsächlich kam er unbemerkt bis zur Treppe, aber als er den ersten Absatz erreichte und gerade aufatmen wollte, streifte etwas seinen Arm. Er quiekte auf vor Schreck und zuckte zurück. Aber da _war_ nichts! Nichts und niemand! Diese verdammte Schule! Keuchend hastete er die restlichen Stufen hinauf, und nachdem er im Untergeschoss des Turms angekommen war, legte er noch ein ganzes Stück des großen Umlaufs im Eiltempo zurück, für alle Fälle. Er brauchte heute nicht auch noch eine Geisterbegegnung!

Im Turm war dann alles ruhig, und er kam bis hinauf in seinen Salon, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Erst als er die Tür endlich hinter sich geschlossen hatte, beruhigte er sich allmählich wieder. Er ließ sich in den bequemsten Sessel fallen und atmete auf. Seine Mitbewohner schliefen wohl schon, denn auch hier war niemand mehr. Sein schweifender Blick registrierte eine Menge Kuchenkrümel auf dem abgetretenen Teppich unter dem Tisch. Leere Tüten. Eine einsame Pfefferminzkröte war dem Schicksal ihrer Genossen entgangen, weil sie unter einen Sessel gerollt war. Auf dem lagen leere Schokofroschpackungen –

Noch einmal spülte eine überraschend heftige Welle von Heimweh über ihn hinweg. Was hätte er in diesem Moment dafür gegeben, wenn dies hier der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gewesen wäre! Dafür – und noch mehr dafür, wenn er die Zeit zwei Jahre hätte zurückstellen können und noch einmal ein im Großen und Ganzen glücklicher Fünftklässler hätte sein dürfen, dessen Vorstellung von Schwierigkeiten sich auf Astronomieprüfungen und Quidditch-Niederlagen beschränkte. Er sah auf den vernarbten Armstumpf hinunter – etwas, das er normalerweise vermied – und gab sich für Minuten bitterem Selbstmitleid hin.

Schließlich schälte er sich aber doch aus dem Pelzmantel und ließ ihn wie eine Decke um sich herum liegen. Während er finster in die Kaminglut starrte, tastete seine linke Hand wie von selbst nach der Brieftasche. Es war so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden. Aus der Brieftasche zog er dann einen leicht vergilbten Zeitungsausschnitt hervor, und dabei fiel ein Zettel zu Boden. Hastig hob er ihn auf. „Nichts Neues" war quer darüber gekritzelt, aber in einer Schrift, die nicht die seine war (nicht dass _die_ noch sehr nach seiner eigenen ausgesehen hätte, seit er mit links schreiben musste!). Er warf ihn ins Feuer. Vor seiner Abreise hatte er mit der Skeeter einen Deal ausgehandelt, von dem niemand etwas erfahren musste …

Dann entfaltete er den Zeitungsausschnitt. Er stammte aus dem _Propheten_und war schon über ein Jahr alt. Es war vor allem das Foto, das diesen Ausschnitt zu dem Exemplar seiner Sammlung machte, mit dem er seinen Hass am erfolgreichsten füttern konnte. Neben der Überschrift _Lebenslänglich für den doppelgesichtigen Doppelmörder – Severus Snape hat ausgespielt_ sah man Snape, wie er mit dumpf-brütendem Blick vor dem Wizengamot stand. Er sah bösartig und abstoßend aus, ungepflegt und würdelos, wie Draco immer wieder mit Befriedigung feststellte. Jemand, dem alles egal ist, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder morden würde. Wenn es in seine Pläne passte. Oder auch einfach so.

Draco starrte in die leeren schwarzen Augen, die seinen Vater hatten sterben sehen.

In dem Käfig in der Goldenen Festung hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Und das war etwas ganz anderes als die Sache mit Dumbledore – bei dem hatte er versagt. Bei Snape würde ihm das nicht passieren.

„Ich werde dich töten, Snape", flüsterte er dem Foto zu. „Knicken wie einen Grashalm – nur nicht so schnell."

Das war so etwas wie sein persönlicher Eid.

oooOooo

Ganz dunkel war es nicht. Der Tag – immerhin schon der letzte im November – gab noch ein düsteres, grünlichgraues Zwielicht über Durmstrang her, aber die Spieler des Hogwarts-Teams ertappten sich doch immer wieder dabei, wie sie zum Himmel blickten und darauf warteten, dass es endlich heller wurde. „Vergesst das", sagte Perk, als er es bemerkte. „Heller wird's hier vor Februar nicht mehr. In zwei Wochen bleibt es fast ganz dunkel!"

Es hatte weiter geschneit in der Nacht, und es kam ihnen auch so vor, als ob schon mehr Eisschollen in der Bucht trieben. Die Luft war kälter, als sie das je erlebt hatten, und so waren sie trotz ihrer neuen Pelzmäntel dankbar, als es nach der Morgenversammlung im Hof rasch wieder in den Turm hineinging.

Nach dem Frühstück wurden Hermione und Welldone zu einer Besprechung bei Direktor Knaistis gebeten, die beiden Mannschaftskapitäne zogen sich zur Beratung des Trainingsplans in einen Salon der Sechstklässler zurück, und die übrigen Durmstrangs verschwanden in ihre Klassen. Die Hogwarts-Spieler trödelten in den breiten Umlaufgang hinaus, betrachteten die Merkwürdigkeiten, die dort an der Wand hingen, versuchten die Inschriften auf den Tafeln dazwischen zu verstehen und fingen gerade an, sich ein bisschen ratlos und überflüssig zu fühlen, als Evelina von irgendwoher zu ihnen zurückkam und sie über die gewundenen Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum der fünften Klasse führte.

„Was ist mit der Führung durch die Schule?", erkundigte sich Irene. „Sollten wir die nicht heute kriegen? Mit – äh, Perk?"

„Heute Abend, glaube ich", antwortete Evelina. „Er ist in der Abschlussklasse, die haben ziemlich viel für die Prüfungen zu arbeiten. Und dann kommt noch das Training dazu." Sie bog in einen der Korridore ein, die von dem Umlauf abzweigten, und blieb endlich vor der letzten Tür stehen. „Wir sind da."

Die anderen drängten sich neugierig hinter ihr im Gang, der wie anscheinend alle Flure im Turm breiter, niedriger und düsterer war, als sie das von Hogwarts her kannten. Evelina öffnete die Tür mit einem deutlichen Zögern.

„Ich weiß, die meisten von euch sind schon in der Abschlussklasse. Aber bei uns haben die Sechstklässler, also die Leute im letzten Jahr, eigene Salons, immer zu viert", erklärte sie entschuldigend. „Da hat niemand sonst Zutritt, außer wenn sie einen einladen. Aber hier bei uns könnt ihr euch wie zu Hause fühlen!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür ganz, und sie trabten hinter ihr hinein.

Ziemlich düster war's. Im Kamin am einen Ende des Raumes brannte ein kleines Feuer, und auf dem Tisch in der Mitte gab eine Lampe gerade genug Licht für das Schachbrett, an dem zwei Jungen einander gegenüber saßen. Sie sahen nicht einmal auf, als ihre Ruhe so plötzlich gestört wurde.

„Die beiden könnt ihr ignorieren", erklärte Evelina munter. „Die trainieren für einen Wettkampf und kriegen sowieso nie was mit."

Teppiche bedeckten den Boden, und vor dem Kamin gab es eine zusammengewürfelte Gruppe von Sesseln und Hockern und Sitzkissen und eine lange Couch. Der Raum hatte mehrere breite Fenster, durch die man in die tiefe Dämmerung hinaussehen konnte. Die Fensterbänke waren offenbar beliebte Sitzplätze, wie die Kissen und Bücher bezeugten, die dort überall herumlagen. Es gab einen ganzen Schrank voller zerfledderter Bücher, den sie später noch gründlich untersuchten, er enthielt Romane, Krimis, Ratgeber für alles und jedes, über die Besenpflege bis hin zur Jagd, Rätselhefte und Handarbeitsbücher, ganze Stapel einer Zeitschrift, die sich offenbar nützlichen Zaubern für den Schüler- und Teenageralltag widmete, und vieles mehr, alles in den verschiedensten Sprachen. In der Ecke neben dem Kamin blubberte und dampfte auf einem verschnörkelten Tischchen ein Samowar vor sich hin, umgeben von einem Sammelsurium aus Bechern und Tassen und einem erstaunlichen Sortiment an verschiedenen Zuckersorten in unterschiedlichen Gefäßen. Über diesem Tischchen schien ein ausgestopftes Wildschwein aus der Mauer zu brechen.

Evelina wartete offensichtlich auf einen Kommentar zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, aber im Moment konnten sie nur auf die Felle und die ausgestopften Tiere starren, die einen von überall her anglotzten. Immerhin gab es auch ein Poster – es zeigte eine Quidditch-Mannschaft, in der einige von ihnen Viktor Krum erkannten.

„Na, den Leuten im Abschlussjahr scheint's ja hier wirklich gut zu gehen", sagte Irene schließlich und überging damit demonstrativ jeden Kommentar zu dem Raum, in dem sie stand. „Zweibettzimmer, Salons – vermutlich haben die auch Badezimmer und nicht diese – äh, etwas veralteten Waschsäle?"

„Tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Evelina. „Wir beschweren uns auch immer darüber. Aber ihr habt's ja gehört, Luxus gibt es hier nicht. Vor allem nicht für Mädchen", fügte sie hinzu und sah sie vielsagend an. „So, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht! Wir sehen uns später!"

Als sie verschwunden war, verteilten die anderen sich zögernd im Raum, ließen sich auf Couch und Sesseln nieder und fühlten sich ein bisschen verloren. Und jetzt?

„Die Duschen!", stöhnte Suzannah plötzlich. „Sind die nicht der reinste Horror?"

„Als ich das Wasser angestellt habe, kamen aus dem Abfluss plötzlich ganze Schwärme von so winzigen schwarzen Biestern!", bestätigte Magnolia, aus deren braunen Augen immer noch der Schock sprach. „Wimmelten mir um die Füße – ich hab so was von gekreischt! Aber die anderen meinten nur, das käme hier oft vor, und kicherten blöd rum. Ich wette, das haben _die_ gemacht. Das mit den Biestern, meine ich."

„Nee." Suzannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei mir war's genauso, und da war niemand sonst im Waschraum. Das ist dieser Turm, der ist einfach – total vergammelt."

Die anderen nickten. Drei Etagenbetten pro Schlafsaal! Und diese Kälte!

„Ich würd' gern mal diese Salons der Abschlussklasse sehen!", bemerkte Irene. „Ich wette, da gibt es eine Menge Luxus, von dem diese Evelina nichts weiß."

„Ich bin gespannt auf das Quidditch-Spielfeld!", sagte Carmino. „Das soll drüben auf dem Festland sein – mit anderen Worten, mitten in der Wildnis."

Und dann sahen sie einander an und fühlten sich auf einmal schrecklich fremd hier. Ein Anflug von Heimweh nach dem heiteren, vertrauten Hogwarts verband sie plötzlich über alle traditionellen Barrieren der verschiedenen Häuser hinweg, denen sie dort angehörten. Zum ersten Mal empfanden sie sich – für einen kurzen Moment – als eine zusammengehörige Mannschaft.

„Schmeckt der Tee?", wandte sich Robin zweifelnd an Ralph, der sich gerade als Erster einen Becher aus dem Samowar gezapft hatte. Ralph streckte den Daumen hoch zur Bestätigung. Er verlor nie ein Wort zu viel.

„Habt ihr auch die Stimmen in der Nacht gehört?", fragte Kirstie vorsichtig. „In den Gängen? Es klang wie – wie Gesänge. Und Geflüster. Ich weiß auch nicht."

Matthew und Suzannah nickten. „Das sind die – die nennen sie hier die Unsichtbaren", sagte Matthew. „Sind wohl Geister, aber man sieht sie nicht. Deshalb sollen wir ja auch nachts die Schlafsaaltüren abschließen und nicht herumlaufen."

„Wieso?", fragte Kirstie. „Und woher weißt du das?"

„Das hat Perk erzählt, gestern Abend. Diese Stimmen – na ja, die locken die Leute angeblich in die Irre oder so. Dass sie vom Turm springen oder auf diesen Außenleitern herumrennen oder in irgendwelchen heimlichen Zimmern verschwinden und nie mehr auftauchen."

„Du machst mir Angst", flüsterte Magnolia. „Ich find's sowieso gruselig genug hier!"

„Alles Quatsch", kommentierte Irene mit ihrem Lieblingsspruch. „Die laufen doch selbst nachts durch den Turm. Habt ihr übrigens Malfoy gesehen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es den hierher verschlagen hat! Draco, der Traum vieler schlafloser Nächte – überhaupt, Suzie, wie gefällt er dir jetzt eigentlich, mit diesen langen Haaren?"

„Ha ha!", murrte Suzannah und wurde rot.

„Jedenfalls ist der letzte Nacht auch noch durch die Gegend gewandert."

„Ja, ich hab ihn auch gesehen!", rief Carmino mit einer plötzlichen Begeisterung, die alle Blicke auf den kleinen Slytherin lenkte. „Komisch, dass er nicht im Durmstrang-Team ist, der war der beste Sucher, den Slytherin je hatte!"

„Äh, Carmino – ist dir vielleicht entgangen, dass ihm die rechte Hand fehlt?", fragte Irene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na und? Die hätte er sich doch längst neu machen lassen können!", erwiderte Carmino unerschüttert. „Das kriegen die im St. Mungo locker hin!"

„Hat er aber offenbar nicht." Dann wandte sie sich an Ralph, der schon die ganze Zeit an dem altertümlich aussehenden Radio herumspielte, das auf einer der Fensterbänke stand. „Kannst du das mal lassen? Das nervt total!"

„He, das ist _Albion heute_", erwiderte er friedfertig. „Wahnsinn, dass man das hier reinkriegt!"

„Es nervt trotz-" Aber der Rest ihrer Beschwerde ging im Krachen der Tür unter, die mit so viel Schwung aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie an die Wand knallte. Die Schachspieler sahen wütend auf. Was aber Maris Zemgalen kein bisschen störte. Er kam mit schweren Schritten und dem fetten Grinsen herein, das sie jetzt schon von ihm kannten. Ihm folgte Ginny, mit dem Anflug eines mokanten Lächelns auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht.

Maris baute sich neben dem Tisch auf. „Also, Leute, der Trainingsplan steht. Ich habe ihn gerade mit eurem Kapitän hier besprochen. Um fünfzehn Uhr geht es los. Und jetzt die Einzelheiten –" Er sah wichtig in die ohnehin aufmerksamen Gesichter. „Punkt eins: Es sind vier Spiele vor Zuschauern angesetzt. Davon zwei mit gemischten Mannschaften, die Zusammensetzung handeln wir Kapitäne untereinander aus." Überraschte Blicke, gemurmelte Kommentare.

„Schließlich ist das ein Freundschaftsturnier", merkte Ginny an. Sie hatte die Hände in die Taschen ihres grünen Jacketts geschoben, und in ihren Mundwinkeln hielt sich immer noch ein winziges ironisches Lächeln. „Wir können sicher einiges voneinander lernen."

„Ganz bestimmt", sagte Maris mit leicht abschätzigem Unterton. „Und das ist Punkt zwei. Ihr Leute aus Hogwarts könnt nicht Sturz-Apparieren, wenn ich richtig informiert bin." Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, trotzdem machte er eine Pause, in der er den orangefarbenen Klumpen, auf dem er die ganze Zeit kaute, von einer Backe in die andere wälzte.

„In Hogwarts haben wir erst in der sechsten Klasse Apparier-Kurse!", rechtfertigte sich Carmino.

Maris warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „_Hier_ fangen wir damit in der ersten Klasse an", sagte er. „Und bei uns spielt das Sturz-Apparieren beim Quidditch eine wichtige Rolle. Ich sag nur Krum-Schleife, Bogdanovitch-Manöver. Nie davon gehört? Na, und deshalb kriegt ihr heute Nachhilfeunterricht. Sonst können wir nicht ernsthaft gegeneinander spielen. Wer von euch schon apparieren kann, der kommt –"

„Moment mal!", wurde er von Robin gereizt unterbrochen. „Ihr habt doch sicher keine Erlaubnis, anderen das Apparieren beizubringen! Und was diese Manöver angeht –"

„Erlaubnis? Wozu sollten wir die brauchen? Wir können apparieren, ihr nicht, wir bringen's euch bei – ist doch ganz einfach. Und zwar übernehme ich die Ausbildung im Sturz-Apparieren bei denen von euch, die wenigstens schon die Grundlagen haben. Den anderen bringt Evelina –"

„Wenn diese Manöver so bedeutend sind, warum hat dann bei uns noch keiner was davon gehört?", fragte Robin noch gereizter. „Ich wette, dass die gar nicht offiziell zugelassen sind! Worum geht's denn dabei überhaupt?"

„Rempeln", sagte einer der beiden Schachspieler am Tisch unerwartet und kassierte ein böses Funkeln von Maris.

„Ich hab schon davon gehört", sagte Ginny gelassen. „Im Wesentlichen geht's darum, dass man auf den Besen zurückappariert, wenn man runterfällt oder runtergestoßen wird. Beim Bogdanovitch-Manöver lässt man sich sogar absichtlich fallen. Ist schon eine tolle Sache, aber auch verdammt halsbrecherisch."

„Tja, wir fliegen hier einen ziemlich harten Stil", sagte Maris, was jemanden zu einem schnell unterdrückten Kichern veranlasste. Er ignorierte das. „Macht euch damit am besten so schnell wie möglich vertraut. Also, wir treffen uns um drei am Haupttor, mit Besen und allem Drum und Dran, und fliegen rüber zum Quidditch-Platz. Wir starten mit einem Übungsspiel. Bis später dann!" Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit schweren Schritten, als laste die Verantwortung für ganz Durmstrang auf seinen Schultern.

Irene kicherte los. „Was für ein Mann! Bin echt gespannt auf seinen harten Stil! Bei dem Gewicht kracht er vermutlich bei jeder Kurve vom Besen, deshalb braucht er auch das Sturz-Apparieren!"

„Ich finde das gar nicht so komisch! Das ist doch kein Sport, so was! Nicht mal international zugelassen!", schimpfte Robin. „Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch keine Lust, mir von einem Laien Unterricht in irgendwelchen obskuren Apparier-Künsten geben zu lassen!"

„Ich schon", sagte Carmino. „Ich find das cool! Die Krum-Schleife hab ich auch schon gesehen." Damit ging er zu dem Tisch mit dem Samowar hinüber und zapfte sich dampfenden Tee in einen Becher, den er dann mit einem Berg Kandiszucker auffüllte. Ginny folgte ihm.

„Ach was soll's, Leute, entspannt euch!", seufzte Irene und streckte sich in ihrem Sessel wie eine Katze. „Das hier ist doch sowieso alles ein Witz! Aber wenigstens keine langweilige Routine. Zwei Wochen kein Runen-Unterricht – das ist doch schon was!"

Robin McIntyre sah immer noch stinksauer aus, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, wie hypnotisiert auf ihre aprikosenfarbene Bluse zu starren.

„Zemgalen ist ein Killer", sagte der eine der beiden Schachspieler, ohne vom Brett aufzusehen. „Sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Dem geht's nicht um Sport, sondern ums Siegen."

Sein Kollege zischte ihm etwas zu, und er zischte zurück.

„Na ja, ums Siegen geht's uns auch", erwiderte Ginny gelassen. „Warten wir mal das Training ab, nachher. Übrigens, das Highlight hat er für sich behalten. Die planen nämlich einen Ball für den letzten Abend. Uns zu Ehren."

„Einen Ball? So richtig mit Tanzen?", prustete Suzannah. „Ich wette, keiner von denen hat das jemals gemacht!"

„Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts scheint sich hier das Gerücht zu halten, dass bei uns zu so einem Turnier auf jeden Fall auch ein Ball gehört", erklärte Ginny grinsend.

„Ich hab noch ein anderes Gerücht gehört, gestern Abend im Schlafsaal", sagte Irene zuckersüß. „Die denken hier nämlich, dass Hogwarts-Schülerinnen die Jungs schnell ranlassen. _Und_ dass wir alle scharf auf ihre Jungs sind." Die meisten hatten schon bemerkt, dass sich zwischen Ginny und Perk etwas anbahnte, so dass ihnen klar war, worauf Irene abzielte.

„In meinem Schlafsaal wurde nur erwähnt, dass die Hogwarts-Mädels den Ruf haben, ziemliche Zicken zu sein", sagte Ginny, die sich heute offenbar durch nichts provozieren ließ. Nachdem dieser Versuch also verpufft war, wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal wieder der Umgebung zu und betrachteten die ausgestopften Tiere kichernd und verständnislos zugleich.

„Jagdtrophäen, wetten!", sagte Matthew Farr. „In unserem Schlafsaal ragt ein riesiger Fisch aus der Wand, irgendwas mit einer Art Stoßzahn oder so. Sie hängen ihre Klamotten dran auf!"

Die anderen lachten.

„Bei uns liegt ein Wolfsfell mit Kopf", sagte Magnolia. „Man kriegt das Gefühl, dass denen die Jagd wichtiger ist als das Zaubern!"

„_Stark von Natur, unschlagbar mit Magie_!", zitierte Kirstie, und andere fielen ein.

„Macht das bloß nicht vor den Durmstrangs", warnte Ginny sie, der der Blick des einen Schachspielers nicht entgangen war. „Die nehmen den Gorm-Eid tödlich ernst! Übrigens habe ich gehört, dass wir ab morgen alle am Unterricht teilnehmen."

„Ist das etwa Hermiones – Pardon, _Professor Grangers_ Idee?", fragte Irene spöttisch.

„Auch. Die reden vermutlich gerade mit dem Direktor darüber. Aber die Idee ist doch gut. Wirklich, Leute – wir sind zehn Tage hier, die ersten Gäste aus Hogwarts, die die hier jemals eingeladen haben! Wir sollten so viel wie möglich draus machen! Uns alles ansehen!"

„Aber wir verstehen die doch gar nicht!", rief Carmino, der vor dem Bücherschrank hockte und in einem Besen-Katalog blätterte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass alle Professoren dieses Zeugs, Transelbast, verwenden werden, wenn wir an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen wollen", erklärte Ginny. „Hey, machen wir Hogwarts Ehre, oder? Es sind nur ein paar Stunden morgens – an einigen Fächern dürfen wir sowieso nicht teilnehmen, und dann haben wir ja auch einen ziemlich vollen Trainingsplan!"

Nach einem bisschen Gemurre fanden die meisten von ihnen die Idee dann gar nicht mehr so übel. Konnte schließlich auch ganz interessant werden.

„Klar, dass wir dann auch unter den Gorm-Eid fallen", sagte Ginny. „Was heißt: Kein Wort zu anderen über das, was wir hier lernen!"

„Die spinnen doch", sagte Robin McIntyre kalt. „Das können die doch nicht verlangen. Und auch gar nicht nachprüfen, ob wir uns dran halten!"

„Ich würd's nicht drauf ankommen lassen, Robin", sagte Ginny scharf. „Ist so was wie eine Frage der Ehre, richtig?"

„Moment mal, verbieten _wir_ etwa Gästen, etwas von Hogwarts weiterzuerzählen?", gab er ebenso scharf zurück. „Das ist keine Frage der Ehre, sondern der Politik!"

„Wenn du nicht vorhast, dich daran zu halten, gehst du jedenfalls nicht zum Unterricht!"

„Ich frage mich, wieso du diese Vorschriften auch noch verteidigst", fuhr Robin auf. „Guck dich doch mal um! Die denken doch sowieso alle, dass sie was Besseres sind als wir! Diese Show da auf dem Hof – das ganze Getue um die Jagd – die bilden sich doch sonst was ein! Aber was hat das mit Zauberei zu tun? Frag dich _das_ mal! Ich wette, keiner von denen ist darin so gut wie wir!"

„Da hat er gar nicht mal so Unrecht", warf Irene ein.

„Genau. Und deshalb kriegen wir nachher auch erst mal Unterricht im Sturz-Apparieren", konterte Ginny beißend. „Damit keiner mehr von der Brücke purzelt und von diesen Greifen gerettet werden muss!"

oooOooo

Obwohl sie der Gedanke an Draco Malfoy gestern Abend eine ganze Weile beschäftigt hatte, obwohl es nicht hell werden wollte und auch im Turm nicht gerade warm war, obwohl es zum Frühstück salzigen Getreidebrei und Fischpastetchen (wirklich!) gegeben hatte, fühlte sich Hermione an diesem Morgen einfach nur gut. Geradezu ausgelassen. Daran hatte auch Welldones Umhangärmel in ihrem Kaffee nichts ändern können. Eher im Gegenteil. Und von Direktor Knaistis nicht wie eine Schülerin behandelt zu werden, das hatte auch gut getan. Voll frischer Energie ging sie neben Welldone die Treppe hinunter.

„Warum haben Sie nichts von der Bibliothek hier erzählt?", fragte sie. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die so viele Bücher haben! Und anscheinend so einiges, das es in Hogwarts gar nicht gibt!"

„Na, weshalb wohl – der Eid des Gorm, Sie wissen schon. Der gilt auch für Ehemalige", erwiderte Welldone. „Und zu meiner Zeit, unter Karkaroff, sah das hier noch ein bisschen anders aus, der hat die Isolierung von Durmstrang noch ziemlich streng gehandhabt. Sonst hätte ich Sie ja auch wegen der Brücke vorgewarnt."

„Wie Sie sehen, habe ich das auch ohne Ihre Vorwarnung geschafft", gab Hermione zurück. „Sind Sie übrigens sicher, dass Sie wissen, wo wir hin müssen?"

„Klar. In den Gemeinschaftsraum der fünften Klasse. Ist im fünften Stock. Ganz einfach zu merken", sagte Welldone. Sie hatten das Direktorenbüro gerade verlassen und wollten nun ihren Schutzbefohlenen die Neuigkeiten überbringen.

„Und wo sind die Unterrichtsräume?"

„Die meisten in den kleinen Türmen oberhalb des Hofes", erwiderte Welldone. „Ein paar sind aber auch unten im ersten Stock."

„Meinen Sie, es wäre – äh, unpassend, wenn ich auch am Unterricht teilnehme?", fragte Hermione plötzlich.

„Sie sind ganz schön versessen auf Wissen, was?" Er grinste. „Ich hab auch vor, mal wieder in eine Stunde Astronomie oder Arithmantik reinzuhören. Außerdem –"

„Arithmantik – ja, ich auch! Oh _nein_!", platzte sie dann heraus, weil ihr in diesem Moment etwas Fatales aufging. „Die Bibliothek! Die Bücher – die werden doch alle in dieser komischen Sprache hier geschrieben sein – oder in Russisch oder was weiß ich!"

„Na ja – vieles jedenfalls. Aber wenn Sie den Bibliothekar bitten und vielleicht auch noch mit Ihrer speziellen Erlaubnis vom Direktor anrücken, dann wird er Ihnen eine Lesebrille geben."

„Ich hab keine Sehschwierigkeiten, ich kann kein Gormsk!", pampte Hermione ihn an.

„Ihr Charme ist manchmal einfach umwerfend", stellte er fest. „Es ist eine spezielle Lesebrille, Sie könnten sie auch Translator-Brille oder was weiß ich wie nennen, jedenfalls können Sie damit so ziemlich in allen Sprachen lesen. _Und_ verstehen."

Hermione blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen. „So was gibt es? Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Das ist doch – wenn ich das schon früher – wieso habe ich nie was davon gehört?!"

„Außerhalb von Durmstrang habe ich auch noch nie davon gehört. Przevalgatic, der Bibliothekar, hat sie entwickelt und besitzt das Patent darauf. Keine von diesen Brillen darf die Bibliothek verlassen. Um die Wahrheit zu gestehen, habe ich früher ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbracht, so ein Ding nachzubauen, aber es hat nie geklappt. Ich fürchte also, Sie werden nur hier etwas von dieser Erfindung haben. Halt, wir müssen jetzt da abbiegen!"

Während sie von der Spindeltreppe auf den Umlaufgang abbogen, war Hermione immer noch mit den unglaublichen Möglichkeiten beschäftigt, die ihr die Translator-Brille eröffnete. „Er könnte sich dumm und dämlich daran verdienen!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wenn Sie ihn kennen gelernt haben, werden Sie merken, dass ihm Geld völlig egal ist."

„Aber allein die Möglichkeiten in der Verständigung zwischen – he, Ihr Ärmel ist ja immer noch nass!", bemerkte sie kritisch. „Haben Sie etwa so bei Direktor Knaistis gesessen?"

„Ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mal aufgefallen", sagte er und schnippte mit der linken Hand. Ein winziges Wölkchen aus Kaffeeduft stieg aus dem Ärmel auf. „Und alles wieder bestens!"

„Wie machen Sie das, mit diesem Schnippen?", fragte sie neugierig – sie hatte das jetzt schon mehrfach beobachtet. „Ich meine, ganz ohne Zauberstab und so –"

„Wussten Sie nicht, dass laut der Lehre von Gorm dem Heiseren die linkshändige Magie besonders machtvoll ist?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ach nein!"

„Oh ja. Außerdem heißt es in meiner Familie traditionell: Was ein Welldone mit links tut, ist wohlgetan!"

„Ach ja?"

„Ach nein!", lachte Welldone. „War beides erfunden. Meine Familientradition reicht gerade mal bis zu meiner Großmutter in Irland zurück. Oona Welldone, der Schrecken von Galway! Sie ist zwar in vieler Hinsicht beeindruckend, aber mit gelehrter Magie hat sie nichts am Hut. Sozusagen eine Feld-, Wald- und Wiesenhexe, misstraut dem geschriebenen Wort aus Prinzip. Deshalb hat sie auch vor ein paar Jahren alle Aufzeichnungen, die sie noch von meinem Vater und von ihrem Mann hatte, verscherbelt."

„War das, nachdem Ihr Vater verschwunden war?"

„Genau. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hat sie darin eine persönliche Beleidigung gesehen und verliert seitdem kein Wort mehr über ihn. Vielleicht hat es ja damit zu tun, dass sie schon von ihrem Mann verlassen wurde", überlegte Welldone. „Über den hat sie auch nie ein Wort geredet. Warum bleiben Sie stehen?"

Hermione zeigte auf das nahezu lebensgroße Gemälde von Viktor Krum, an dem sie gerade vorbeigehen wollten. „Ich kenne ihn", sagte sie und konnte sich doch kaum noch wirklich erinnern. „Wir – wir waren sogar ein bisschen befreundet. Er war auch der Trauzeuge von – Freunden von mir."

„Ja, Viktor ist der Held von Durmstrang schlechthin. Kaum zu übersehen, was?", sagte Welldone. „Im Moment kuriert er allerdings ganz unheldenhaft einen Steißbeinbruch aus, glaube ich."

Hermione musste wider Willen kichern. „Diese Tafeln hier überall, sind das diese Ehrenplaketten, die Sie erwähnt haben?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja. Der Umlauf hier ist auch so was wie Durmstrangs Meile des Ruhmes. Kommen Sie weiter – ich glaube, da vorne, neben der Abzweigung – richtig, ich wusste es doch! Da haben wir ihn ja – sehen Sie!" Er zeigte auf eine kleine Metalltafel, die dritte in einer ganzen Reihe gleicher Tafeln. Von der eingravierten Inschrift war Hermione nur der Name verständlich. Welldone las vor: „Gustaf Cucudi, Abschlussjahrgang 1947. Seit 1981 Leiter der Abteilung für Geheimnisse im Zaubereiministerium in London, Großbritannien. Wir haben gestern von ihm gesprochen."

„Abteilung für Geheimnisse?" Hermione musste lächeln. Dann sah sie die Namen auf den anderen Tafeln. „Das sind ja alles Cucudis!", rief sie verblüfft.

„Eine Menge. Ich sagte ja, alte Zaubererfamilie. Übrigens müssen wir in diesen Korridor hier. Letzte Tür, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere!"

Hermione fand es ein bisschen enttäuschend, dass dieser Gemeinschaftsraum so einfach für jeden zugänglich war.

„Keine Porträtlöcher!", sagte Welldone grinsend, als er ihre Miene sah. „Privatsphäre hat hier nur die Abschlussklasse." Er öffnete die Tür.

oooOooo

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut!", sagte Carmino beleidigt. „Ich hab schon verstanden! Noch mal falle ich garantiert nicht von der Brücke! Außerdem, _ich_ hab nichts dagegen, Sturz-Apparieren zu lernen, im Gegenteil!"

„Weil du ja auch nichts außer Quidditch im Kopf hast, Bax!", rief Robin. „Aber hier geht es um ganz andere –"

„Mann, Ralph, kannst du jetzt _endlich_ mal aufhören, an diesem verfluchten Radio rumzuspielen?", rief Suzannah. „Ich versteh hier kein Wort mehr!"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf, und ihre beiden Begleiter betraten den Raum.

„Und, was hat der Direktor gesagt?", fragte Irene an Welldone gewandt. „Müssen wir ab morgen auch den Eid ablegen?"

„Direktor Knaistis –", begann Welldone, aber dann wurde er abrupt unterbrochen – und das ausgerechnet von Ralph, dem Schweigsamen.

„Hey Leute – seid mal gerade still!", rief der nämlich plötzlich von der Fensterbank her. Und weil er sonst so selten etwas sagte, hörten sie alle hin. „Da redet gerade der Minister! Ich glaub, er hat gesagt – _Snape_ ist tot!"

„_Was_?!"

„Psst – still jetzt!"

Ralph stellte das Radio lauter, und dann hörten sie alle die Stimme von Minister Scrimgeour, ein bisschen verzerrt und ziemlich weit weg, aber deutlich zu verstehen: „… eine sehr zwiespältige Persönlichkeit. Seine Nähe zu Voldemort verleitete ihn einerseits zu Taten, die in einer gesunden Gesellschaft nicht geduldet werden können, versetzte ihn andererseits jedoch erst in die Lage, die Gegenseite über das Treiben Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger zu informieren und schließlich auf umständlichen Wegen zum Untergang dieser verbrecherischen Gruppe beizutragen. Dabei erlitt er eben jene Verletzungen, denen er nun in Forgettable Island – trotz der ausgezeichneten medizinischen Versorgung in dieser Einrichtung – erlegen ist. Severus Snape wird auf Wunsch der Direktorin von Hogwarts in aller Stille auf dem Gelände der Schule bestattet werden, in der er viele Jahre als Professor für Zaubertränke tätig war."


	17. Wieder im Spiel

**Dritter Teil: Östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond**

**Kapitel 16:**

**Wieder im Spiel**

„Guten Morgen, Malfoy! Gut geschlafen?", grüßte Zemgalen voller Sarkasmus. Wie einer von diesen ausgestopften Elchen stand er da im Weg, genauso breit und mit demselben stumpfsinnigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, fand Draco. Er wäre beinahe gegen ihn geknallt, als er aus dem Schlafraum in den Salon wollte.

„Was soll der Mist? Aus dem Weg, Mann!"

„Oh, haben wir etwa schlechte Laune? He, wir hatten eine Abmachung! Wieso warst du gestern nicht beim Training?"

Wenn er mit ihm redete, sprach dieser Typ immer das schnellste Gormsk, das er hinkriegen konnte. Draco fand das sonst sehr erheiternd, weil es Zemgalen so viel Mühe kostete, dass er rot anlief. Und alles ganz umsonst, denn Draco war schlau genug gewesen, sich vor seiner Abreise nach Durmstrang bei _Cartwright & Maker_ eine ganz neue Version von Ohrenfröschen machen zu lassen. Die trug man komplett unsichtbar hinter den Ohren – und schon verstand man jedes Wort. Auch von Idioten wie Zemgalen. Aber an diesem Morgen hätte Zemgalen ihm nicht mal dann einen Lacher entlocken können, wenn er explodiert wäre. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er hatte geradezu Kopfschmerzen vor Verzweiflung. Und so knurrte er nur müde: „Und wenn schon. Außerdem _war_ ich da."

„Ja, aber du bist abgehauen! Bevor wir überhaupt richtig angefangen hatten!", röhrte Maris.

Der _klang_ sogar wie ein Elch. Oh Mann, er hatte wirklich Kopfschmerzen.

„Wir hatten abgemacht, dass du dir das Training ansiehst und mir dann Einzelheiten über die Flaschen aus Hogwarts berichtest. Deine Voraussagen, wer im Team ist, waren ja schon ziemlicher Mist, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Und die Typen, die jetzt drin sind, kenn ich zum größten Teil kaum. Deshalb kann ich dir auch nichts erzählen!", sagte Draco wütend. „Und jetzt mach endlich Platz. Ich bin keiner von deinen Schleimbeuteln, die hopsen, wenn du pfeifst!"

„Oh, das sind ja ganz neue Töne, Malfoy, was? Hast du was geschluckt oder so?", höhnte Maris und beugte sich dann so weit vor (und hinunter), dass sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter vor Dracos hing. „Wie auch immer: Heute Mittag hör ich von dir in allen Einzelheiten, was du über die Leute weißt und was du beim Training beobachtet hast! Sonst versteh ich das so, dass du dir über deine Loyalitäten nicht klar bist. Kapiert? Und dann sorgen wir dafür, dass sich das ganz schnell ändert. Kapiert?!"

Beim zweiten _Kapiert_? bohrte der Kapitän seinen Zeigefinger in Dracos Brust, und das war der Punkt, an dem dieser auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm das Hirn gleich zu den Ohren herausquellen würde, so bis zum Rand voll mit ohnmächtiger Wut war er. Hier war eine willkommene Möglichkeit, sie loszuwerden. Er riss seinen Zauberstab hervor und brüllte: „_Hau_!_Ab_!"

In Maris' kleinen Augen blitzte es auf, und Draco musste feststellen, dass seine Wendigkeit mit links immer noch zu wünschen übrig ließ. Und dass er den großen Klotz unterschätzt hatte. Denn er hatte den Zauberspruch – der Zemgalen aus dem Weg gesprengt hätte – noch nicht zur Hälfte gesagt, da schlug der ihm den Zauberstab einfach aus der Hand. Kein _Expelliarmus_, nein, nur ein brutaler Schlag auf Dracos Handgelenk – und schon war er das Ding los. Draco kreischte auf, aber Maris war noch nicht fertig. Er stoppte das Wegrollen des Zauberstabs mit seinem Fuß und zog seinen Gegner am Kragen zu sich heran. „Guter Versuch, Malfoy, aber du solltest dir bei Gelegenheit vielleicht doch mal die Hand machen lassen! Funktioniert nicht so gut mit links, hä?"

Normalerweise war Draco nicht gerade der Mutigste, aber im Moment war er so wütend, dass er das glatt vergaß. Er trat mit aller Kraft gegen das Bein, das auf seinem Zauberstab stand, und riss sich los. Maris brüllte auf und schnappte sich Draco erneut. Dem wäre es vermutlich ziemlich schlecht ergangen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment die Tür des zweiten angrenzenden Schlafraums aufgegangen wäre.

„He Leute, was soll der Radau um diese Uhrzeit?" Perk wankte in den Salon, mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen und einer Frisur, die seinen Kopf wie ein mahagonifarbenes Stachelschwein aussehen ließ. Draco hatte den Augenblick der Ablenkung genutzt und nun seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand. Wutschnaubend hielt er ihn gegen Maris gerichtet. „Wenn du mich noch einmal anrührst –"

„Könnt ihr euch nicht woanders prügeln?", fragte Perk gelangweilt und wühlte in einer Schokofrosch-Schachtel auf dem Tisch herum. „Komm schon, lass ihn los, Zemgalen. Er hat nur eine Hand!"

„Stimmt allerdings", knirschte Maris. „Wär' Verschwendung, sich für so eine Lusche Ärger einzuhandeln." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste Draco drohend an. „Also dann, Malfoy, wir sehen uns heute Mittag! Beim Spielfeld. Pünktlich. Vergiss das nicht."

Und da hatte Draco trotz seiner Wut plötzlich eine Eingebung. „Kommt drauf an, was es dir wert ist", sagte er mit so viel Verachtung wie er aufbringen konnte.

Der Quidditch-Kapitän, der schon halb aus der Tür raus war, drehte sich um und starrte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Sag mal, kriegst du eigentlich mit, was hier abgeht? Ist dir nicht klar, dass du hier nichts, aber auch absolut gar nichts zu melden hast?"

Der hört sich gern quasseln, stellte Draco auf einmal mit einer kalten Ruhe fest, die ihn selbst überraschte. Mir doch egal, was die hier für eine beknackte Rangordnung haben! Ich bleib sowieso nicht mehr lange. „Wozu brauchst du mich dann so unbedingt?", fragte er verächtlich. „Such dir doch einfach jemand anderen, der dir was über Hogwarts und seine Spieltaktiken erzählt!"

Das saß. Maris dachte nach, was ihm wie immer deutlich anzusehen war. Perk, der inzwischen noch einen Schokofrosch gefunden hatte, drängte sich kauend an ihm vorbei auf den Gang hinaus und trödelte in Richtung Waschraum davon. Maris machte wieder einen Schritt in den Salon hinein und schloss die Tür.

„Also gut, was soll das?", knurrte er misstrauisch.

„Du willst was, das du nur von mir kriegen kannst, richtig? Also, und ich will was als Gegenleistung. Ist doch ganz einfach."

„Und das wäre? Was soll der Scheiß? Willst du bei den Wölfen aufgenommen werden oder was? Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass das nur mit –"

„Glaubst du, mich interessieren eure kindischen Spielchen?", schnappte Draco mit all der Verachtung, die sich in vier Monaten Außenseitertum in ihm angesammelt hatte. „Bestimmt nicht! Ich will alles über den Dschinn wissen."

Maris zuckte zusammen. „Bist du bescheuert, Mann?", zischte er. „Hast du 'ne Ahnung, wovon du redest?"

„Eben nicht. Deshalb will ich ja –"

„Ich _hab_ keinen Dschinn, verflucht!"

„Natürlich nicht. Deshalb bricht dir ja auch gerade der Schweiß aus." Endlich! Endlich hatte _er_ mal wieder die Hand an der Zange und konnte zudrücken! Leider wurde genau in diesem Moment wieder eine Tür geöffnet, und Nikolai Galenin, Torhüter der Durmstrangs, stolperte in den Salon. Was das Gespräch abrupt beendete.

„Wir sehen uns, Malfoy. Heute Mittag!", sagte Maris mit Nachdruck und verschwand türenknallend.

„So früh am Morgen verkrafte ich den Chef einfach nicht", stöhnte Galenin. „Was wollte der hier? Reicht es nicht, wenn er uns jeden Nachmittag fertig macht? Was will er denn von dir?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Sein Kopf schmerzte auf einmal schlimmer als je zuvor. Und mit Zemgalens Abgang war das plötzliche Machtgefühl wieder verpufft und nur die Verzweiflung von vorher übrig geblieben.

oooOooo

Und das war eine zähneknirschende Verzweiflung. Eine Stunde später, als er beim Frühstück saß und an seinem Kaffee nippte – so ziemlich das Einzige hier, das ganz ohne Fisch zubereitet wurde – hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Immer wieder musste er zum Spielertisch in der Mitte hinübersehen (an dem heute übrigens zwei Plätze leer geblieben waren). Ob die noch darüber redeten? Ob sie Genaueres wussten? Verdammt, wenn doch nur die Post endlich gekommen wäre! _Das_ konnte ihm die Skeeter doch nicht vorenthalten! Und seine Mutter schon gar nicht!

Gestern hatte er sich nachmittags ganz brav auf den Tribünen-Türmen eingefunden. Nicht nur, weil Zemgalen ihm das vorgeschlagen hatte (und auf keinen Fall war das eine _Abmachung_ gewesen, auch wenn der das offenbar anders gesehen hatte!), sondern vor allem, weil er neugierig war. Er wollte unbedingt sehen, ob Hogwarts mit den Durmstrangs klar kam. Oder ob sie so jämmerlich abschmierten, wie er das vermutete.

Also flog er zum Spielfeld hinüber, über dem bereits der Kranz der Fackeln entzündet war, denn nachmittags ging das Zwielicht rasch in Dunkelheit über. Zu seiner Überraschung war er keineswegs der Einzige, im Gegenteil, in den Tribünen-Türmen rund um die fest gefrorene Fläche des Sees tummelten sich überall Neugierige aus der fünften und sechsten Klasse – die anderen brauchten eine Erlaubnis, um zum Spielfeld zu fliegen. Er dachte gerade, wie praktisch das war, weil er dann überhaupt nicht auffallen würde – da flog plötzlich direkt vor ihm ein Besen über das Tribünengeländer und verhielt dort. Im Schein der Fackeln konnte er das Gesicht von Carmino Bax ganz gut erkennen. „He, Draco! Draco Malfoy! Super, dass du uns zusiehst!", brüllte der. „Schade, dass du nicht dabei bist! Ich hab gestern Apparieren gelernt! An _einem_ Tag!" Damit preschte er davon – und kehrte dann mit einer scharfen Wende noch einmal zurück. Draco sah genervt zu dem zappelnden Besen hinauf, von dem das Gesicht seines Nachfolgers aufgeregt zu ihm hinunterstarrte. „Hast du gehört, dass Snape tot ist?", rief Bax. „Kam gestern im Radio! Der Minister hat 'ne Rede gehalten! Er kriegt'n Grab in Hogwarts!"

„Malfoy, ist was mit dem Kaffee?", fragte Oskar Cucudi, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß und ihn schon die ganze Zeit mit seinem blasierten Grinsen beobachtete. „Oder hast du Heimweh? Du glotzt dauernd zum Spielertisch rüber, da könnte man beinahe –"

„Halt doch die Klappe", knurrte Draco. Von dem starken Kaffee begann nun auch noch sein Magen zu schmerzen. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur die fürchterliche Wut, die sich dort wie eine kleine glühende Kugel zusammenpresste. _Snape tot_! Im Gefängnis gestorben! Seinen Verletzungen trotz bester Pflege erlegen, zumindest hatte er so was in der Richtung aus Bax herausbekommen. Und zur Krönung seines Verräterlebens begruben sie ihn nun in Hogwarts! Das war ein _Witz_! Es war zum Brüllen! Es war – einfach zu viel!

Den ganzen Abend hatte er versucht, seine Mutter über das Strömungssystem zu erreichen, aber das war ein so verdammt bescheuertes System, total unzuverlässig, und dann rechnete seine Mutter ja auch nicht damit, dass er sich gerade jetzt meldete, und würde kaum den ganzen Tag am Teich von Nobilitas stehen, um darauf zu warten. (Es war schwierig genug gewesen, für Nobilitas einen zeitweiligen Anschluss an das Strömungssystem zu bekommen, aber den Aufwand hätten sie sich auch sparen können. Da war die Sturmvogelpost eindeutig zuverlässiger!)

„Ist vielleicht 'ne alte Flamme von dir dabei?", nervte Cucudi weiter. „Die Rote da neben Perk vielleicht? Auf die ist er ja vielleicht abgefahren, das ist schon nicht mehr –"

Draco stand auf. Er hatte kaum gehört, wovon Cucudi redete, es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Stattdessen hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, der Bruchstation oben im Mondturm einen Besuch abzustatten. Und zwar sofort. Was sie ihm nachriefen, hörte er gar nicht mehr. Er hastete durch die Schwaden von Kaffee- und Räucherfischdüften hindurch an den dicht besetzten Tischen vorbei und verließ die Halle.

Während er die Treppen hinauflief, hämmerte sein Kopf im Rhythmus seiner Schritte. Er brauchte unbedingt etwas, sonst würde er den Unterricht heute nicht durchstehen. Außerdem musste er nachdenken, und mit _den_ Kopfschmerzen –

Muss ich das?, fragte er sich zynisch. Worüber eigentlich? Was gibt es noch zu planen, wenn er tot ist?

An der breiten Seite des Hofes, gegenüber den beiden höchsten Türmen, zwischen denen im Frühjahr der erste Sonnenaufgang nach der dunklen Jahreszeit zu sehen war, stand ein kleines, rundes Türmchen – der Mondturm. Die Schüler konnten ihn nur über den Hof betreten, und Draco lief zitternd vor Kälte den überdachten Gang entlang, der den Hof umgab. Ohne Mantel war es draußen nicht auszuhalten, und es fing auch gerade wieder an zu schneien. Hastig riss er das schwere Tor auf und wurde von tiefer Stille und einer Woge Kräuterduft empfangen. Er schloss den Türflügel so leise wie möglich und war dankbar für die Wärme drinnen.

Im Mondturm war nie viel los, denn bei den Schülern war es verpönt, Hilfe in der Krankenstation zu suchen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen bildeten Jagdverletzungen und natürlich die Knochenbrüche, die die sich hier regelmäßig beim Quidditch-Training zuzogen – deshalb nannten sie den Krankenturm auch nur die Bruchstation. Das war das Reich des Heilers Lew Karkaroff – der ein Bruder des ehemaligen Direktors war, wie Draco natürlich bald herausgehabt hatte. Übrigens auch jemand, der von den Malfoys gehört haben musste, so sollte man vermuten – aber der Heiler hatte sich von Draco vollkommen unbeeindruckt gezeigt.

Im unteren der drei Stockwerke hatte Karkaroff angeblich ein großes Laboratorium, in dem er Heilmittel herstellte und experimentierte und vermutlich auch Vorräte lagerte. Allerdings waren nirgends Türen zu sehen, hinter denen man diese Räume vermuten konnte. Und dann gab es in seinem Arbeits- und Untersuchungszimmer im dritten Stock noch einen großen Heilmittelschrank, der aber immer verschlossen war.

Draco schlich die Treppen hinauf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob im Moment jemand in den Krankensälen im zweiten und dritten Stock liegen mochte. Karkaroff selbst hatte er jedenfalls eben noch an der Professorentafel beim Frühstück gesehen …

Der Flur im dritten Stock weitete sich zu einem kleinen, runden Platz, von dem zwei große Flügeltüren zu den Krankensälen und eine sehr viel bescheidenere zum Zimmer des Heilers führten. In der Mitte stand ein behäbiger, mit Kacheln verkleideter Ofen mit Bänken drum herum. Nach einer Jagd oder einem Quidditch-Spiel saßen hier oft die Verletzten und warteten darauf, verarztet zu werden. Draco huschte bis zur Tür des Heilerzimmers – und richtig, die war wie üblich nur angelehnt. Und niemand im Zimmer …

Trotzdem schob er die Tür nur ganz vorsichtig auf. Das Heilerzimmer hatte eine beinahe gemütliche Atmosphäre, es roch nach Kräutern, Alkohol, heißem Kerzenwachs und ganz schwach nach Pfeifentabak. Auch hier gab es einen Kachelofen mit einer Bank, und nicht weit davon entfernt stand anstelle einer Krankenliege unter einem der beiden Fenster ein behaglich aussehendes Bett. Da hatte er selbst nach seiner ersten Jagd mit dem angeknacksten Fuß gelegen und eine ganz eigenartige Ruhe gespürt, die aus den wärmenden Decken auf ihn überzugehen schien. An dem leicht schief hängenden Leuchterkranz brannten immer mindestens vier, fünf Kerzen (die offensichtlich seit vielen Jahren auf den Teppich tropften) und schenkten dem Raum eine anheimelnde, warme Helligkeit, vor der das spärliche Zwielicht draußen zurückwich.

Suchend sah er sich um. Rechts neben der Tür stand wuchtig und breit der Heilmittelschrank, dessen Versiegelung jede Schülergeneration aufs Neue zu knacken versuchte. Draco verschwendete kaum einen Blick daran – von da war keine Hilfe zu erhoffen. Von der schwärzlich verfärbten, leicht gewölbten Zimmerdecke hingen an langen Ketten siebartige Körbe, in denen der Heiler frische Kräuter trocknete und kleinere Vorräte zur Bereitung von Tee oder Umschlägen verwahrte. Und in einem dieser Körbe trocknete auch die Wurzel, hinter der Draco jetzt her war. Zumindest war das bei seinem letzten Besuch hier so gewesen –

Ein lautes Lachen hinter einer der Krankensaaltüren machte Draco bewusst, dass er immer noch auf der Türschwelle stand, und so ging er hastig ins Zimmer hinein und zog die Tür so dicht wie möglich zu, ohne sie fest zu schließen. Verdammt, wo war dieses Zeug nur? Es hatte hinten beim Ofen gehangen, aber durch die Öffnungen des Korbes, der jetzt dort hing, krümmten sich rot-grüne, krallenbewehrte Tentakel –

Hinter seiner Stirn dröhnte es. Er musste jetzt einfach ein Stück Lindwurz haben – er konnte das bittere, trockene Aroma schon fast schmecken. Lindwurz hatte er während seiner Zeit im St. Mungo kennen gelernt, wo man unruhigen oder schmerzgeplagten Patienten einen Aufguss aus der klein geschnittenen Wurzel verabreichte. Draco hatte allerdings rasch festgestellt, dass das Zeug noch viel besser wirkte, wenn man es roh kaute. Das ließ einen so ziemlich jede Art von Schmerz vergessen. Bei seinem einzigen offiziellen Besuch in der Bruchstation – damals nach dem üblen Sturz – hatte er Karkaroff danach gefragt, und tatsächlich, auch er verwendete sie. Und seitdem hatte er sich schon einige Male sozusagen inoffiziell damit versorgt, denn der Heiler hatte immer einen Vorrat davon in seinem Zimmer hängen. Aber heute –

Und dann entdeckte er den Korb, durch dessen Löcher ein paar lange, wurmartige, ingwerfarbene Wurzeln herausbaumelten. Er hing nicht mehr beim Ofen, sondern genau über dem Schreibtisch.

Ob Karkaroff etwas gemerkt hatte? Draco stand da und starrte nachdenklich zu dem Korb hinauf. Die sicherste Methode war immer noch, einfach auf einen Stuhl zu steigen und etwas von dem Zeug herauszuzupfen – nur ein bisschen, so dass es nicht auffiel. Beim ersten Mal hatte er es mit einem Zauberspruch versucht – schließlich war er ein Zauberer, und ein guter dazu! – aber das war total schiefgegangen: Die Kette hatte sich von der Decke gelöst, Korb und Kette krachten auf den Boden, die Wurzeln lagen überall verstreut, und nachdem er alles in größter Eile wieder zusammengeräumt hatte, bekam er die Kette nicht mehr in die Halterung oben in der Zimmerdecke. Was er auch versuchte, kein Zauber brachte das zustande. Schließlich war er einfach geflohen. Seitdem machte er es eben auf die primitive Art.

Aber jetzt – Draco betrachtete zweifelnd den von allem möglichen Krempel belagerten Tisch des Heilers. Pergamente, Bücher, Schreibfedern, zwei dicke, von Wachstropfen überkrustete Kerzen, Schachteln, Dosen, eine kleine Standuhr, ein silberner Kessel mit weißen Kristallen (vermutlich Kandiszucker), mehrere Kartenspiele, Handschuhe, eine zerbrechlich aussehende Figur und, wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, eine geringelte Socke überwucherten die Tischplatte, von der nichts mehr zu sehen war. Was jetzt? Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr, Karkaroff war sicher bald mit dem Frühstück fertig.

Draco fluchte leise. Von einem Stuhl aus war der Korb nicht zu erreichen, er hing zu hoch. Und tatsächlich ganz genau über diesem chaotischen Tisch! Musste er da jetzt wirklich drauf steigen? Wie ein bescheuerter Muggel?! Na ja. Würde ja keiner sehen. Und Lindwurz brauchte er nun mal unbedingt. Also schob er die Sachen halbherzig ein wenig zur Seite – ehrlich, ein Heiler, der so einen Mist herumstehen hatte – wozu brauchte der das Zeugs? Widerwillig rückte er die Figur zur Seite, ein hässliches Ding, sah aus wie der Trödel, den die Leute in den Dörfern hier zusammenbastelten und für Kunst hielten: Eine Tänzerin, die sich mit zurückgelegtem Kopf und empor gereckten Armen elegant im Kreis zu drehen schien – zumindest dachte man das, bis man die leeren Augenhöhlen sah, mit denen sie zu was auch immer hinaufstarrte … Draco überlief es kalt. Ihre Miene, in dem schlichten Material nur mit einfachsten Mitteln angedeutet, war wie eine Maske des lachenden Entsetzens …

Er zuckte zusammen. Ein Geräusch draußen im Flur! Und er stand hier und stellte kunstkritische Betrachtungen an! Lachendes Entsetzen – was für ein Quatsch! So, das war jetzt genug Platz, um auf den Tisch zu steigen – gar nicht so einfach, mit nur einer Hand! Er streckte sich nach dem Korb – verflucht! Da _war_ jemand vor der Tür! Eindeutig! Er machte einen letzten, vergeblichen Versuch, einen der ingwerfarbenen Würmer zu erhaschen, als etwas gegen die Tür schrammte. Da sprang er vom Tisch, hätte um ein Haar die dämliche Figur heruntergefegt, jagte blindlings auf den Schrank zu – verschlossen, na klar! Sein Herz raste, als er sich im Kreis drehte, um irgendwo ein Mauseloch zu entdecken, in dem er verschwinden konnte. Da – der Vorhang! Ein saublödes Versteck, aber das einzige, das ihm auf die Schnelle ins Auge fiel. Er huschte dahinter – und fand eben genug Platz, um sich vor ein Regal mit Dosen und Flaschen und Massen von Verbänden zu quetschen.

Das gelang ihm keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet, zögernd, so als ob sich da draußen auch jemand erst vergewissern wollte, dass das Zimmer leer war – Draco atmete auf. Also bestimmt nicht Karkaroff! Durch den dunklen Stoff konnte er das Zimmer in Umrissen noch erkennen. Der Korb über dem Tisch schaukelte verräterisch, aber das war nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Er strengte seine Augen an, aber da kam niemand durch die Tür – die wurde stattdessen vorsichtig wieder geschlossen. Richtig ins Schloss gezogen –

Draco wollte gerade wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervorkommen – da hörte er das Schlurfen. Eindeutig _im_ Zimmer! Er erschrak so heftig, dass er gegen das Regal zurückzuckte. Er konnte niemanden sehen! Da _war_ einfach niemand zu sehen! Und das bedeutete –

Einer von den Unsichtbaren! Draco spürte, wie ihm kalte Schweißtropfen über den Rücken rannen. Jetzt saß er in der Falle! Ein Geist würde ihn hier auf jeden Fall entdecken, oder? Mit hervorquellenden Augen starrte er durch den Vorhang; sein Verstand registrierte, dass irgendwo im Turm noch eine Tür schlug, aber seine Ohren warteten nur auf das schlurfende Geräusch –

Und richtig, da war es wieder. Näher beim Schreibtisch jetzt. Und ein unheimliches Ächzen. Das war zu viel! Er musste hier weg! Apparieren ging hier genauso wenig wie in Hogwarts – was konnte er nur –

Da zerriss ein explosionsartiges Klirren die Stille und den letzten Rest seiner Nerven. Dem Klirren folgte ein dumpfes Krachen – und dann war da plötzlich irgendwas vor dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden. Irgendwas war vom Tisch gefallen – die Figur – das musste die Figur gewesen sein – aber was lag da bloß auf dem Boden? Immer noch erwartete er, dass jeden Moment etwas Unsichtbares den Vorhang vor ihm wegreißen würde und dann –

Aber das passierte nicht. Es passierte überhaupt nichts! Der dunkle Klumpen vor dem Schreibtisch rührte sich nicht. Wenn er doch nur richtig hätte sehen können! Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit? Wollte er hier etwa stehen bleiben wie ein schreckensstarres Eichhörnchen, bis Karkaroff tatsächlich zurückkehrte?

Sekundenlang stand er unentschlossen da, kämpfte mit sich – dann riskierte er es. Warf einen vorsichtigen, schnellen Blick an der Saumkante des Vorhangs vorbei in den Raum. Starrte hin. _Starrte_ –

Er hörte die Schritte vor der Tür nicht, und dass jemand sie öffnete und hereinkam, bekam er erst mit, als der Heiler schon mitten im Zimmer stand. Dann zog er seinen Kopf zurück, wie betäubt, fassungslos, an seinem Verstand zweifelnd. Sein Herz raste nicht länger. Vermutlich schlug es überhaupt nicht mehr.

Da draußen vor dem Schreibtisch, mitten in den Scherben dieser dämlichen Figur, lag die Hälfte eines Menschen. Ein knallrotes Hosenbein, das Stück irgendeiner dunklen Jacke. Und der Kopf darüber, ein weißes, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, das er kannte. Nur zu gut kannte.

oooOooo

Lew Karkaroff kam gut gelaunt wie meistens vom Frühstück. Er betrat den Turm und überlegte gerade, ob er sich in seinem Labor noch ein Pfeifchen gönnen sollte, bevor er oben nach seinen beiden Patienten sah – zwei Jungs, die gestern beim Quidditch so heftig gegeneinander gekracht waren, dass man sie ihm noch bewusstlos in den Turm gebracht hatte – da hörte er das laute Klirren oben und wusste, dass es den Patienten wieder gut genug ging, dass sie Unsinn anstellen konnten. Und das vermutlich in _seinem_ Zimmer –

Seufzend stieg er die Stufen hinauf zum dritten Stock und war mit ein paar Schritten bei der fest geschlossenen Tür seines Zimmers. Verdächtig genug, denn _er_ pflegte sie nur anzulehnen! Er öffnete sie mit einem Ruck und betrat mit energischen Schritten den Raum.

„Also gut, Jungs! Schluss mit dem –"

So weit kam er, bis er die Gestalt vor seinem Schreibtisch entdeckte und ihm das Wort im Hals stecken blieb. Da lag ein halber Mensch! Man hatte ihm ja schon so einiges angebracht, aber so etwas –

Rasch war er bei der bizarren Gestalt – wenigstens sah sie nicht gewaltsam zerhackt aus – ein Apparierunfall vielleicht? Er beugte sich hinunter und berührte die unvollständige Schulter. Da regte sich der Mann stöhnend und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, und Karkaroff sah sein Gesicht – nein, das war kein Durmstrang! Aber trotzdem kannte er den Mann, der da in diesem Augenblick vor seinem Schreibtisch mit verdrehten Augen in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Unglaublich!", sagte er leise und fühlte, wie feiner Stoff unter seiner Hand zur Seite glitt und dabei den Rest der keineswegs durchtrennten Schulter enthüllte. Karkaroff strich über den halben Arm und ertastete eine unsichtbare Saumkante. Als er daran zog, wurde endlich auch der Rest des Mannes sichtbar. Ein starker Wundgeruch ging von ihm aus. Ja, er sah das blutverkrustete Hosenbein – kein Zweifel, der brauchte wirklich einen Heiler!

Karkaroff zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und verschloss die Zimmertür. Als er sich wieder dem Mann am Boden zuwandte, kämpfte der sich gerade ins Bewusstsein zurück und schien gleichzeitig aufstehen zu wollen. Seine Hand fuhr hilflos durch die Scherben – musste wohl die alte Figur erwischt haben – na, nicht allzu schade drum.

„Vorsicht – da sind überall Scherben. Weiteren Blutverlust können Sie nicht gebrauchen, wie's aussieht", sagte Karkaroff und half dem anderen auf, der allerdings sofort wieder einknickte. „Schaffen Sie's bis zum Bett da drüben?"

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. „Heißt es nicht, dass Sie tot sind?", fragte Karkaroff freundlich, während er seinen Patienten mehr weiterschleppte als führte. „So, und jetzt hinlegen! Ganz ruhig bleiben! Da ist uns ja ein interessanter unsichtbarer Passagier in den Turm geschneit! Ja, ja, ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Natürlich weiß ich das. Würde Sie wohl auch erkennen, wenn mein Bruder nicht so viel von Ihnen geredet hätte – hatte große Angst vor Ihnen, mein Bruder. Der Dummkopf. Hätte er mal lieber Angst vor –" Er unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf, als er auf den Liegenden herabsah.

„Bruder –", ächzte der. Seine Augen schienen nichts fixieren zu können.

„Ja, mein Bruder Igor. Ich bin Lew Karkaroff. Und Sie sind Severus Snape." Mit dem hart gerollten _R_ klang der Name richtig martialisch. „Ihr Ministerium verkündet allerdings gerade in alle Richtungen, dass Sie im Gefängnis gestorben sind – an einer alten Verletzung übrigens. Ich würde ja sagen, alt sieht das hier nicht gerade aus! Hier ist eine Decke, und jetzt bleiben Sie doch einfach einmal liegen. Von mir haben Sie nichts zu befürchten. Ich halte mich seit jeher aus aller Politik und sonstigen dunklen Machenschaften heraus. Deshalb habe ich auch ein ziemlich gutes Leben, verstehen Sie. Ich bin nur ein Heiler, und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Sie ein Patient sind."

„Umhang –"

„Liegen bleiben! Sie können doch sowieso nicht laufen. Wo haben Sie sich denn die letzten Tage herumgedrückt unter diesem Umhang?" Der Heiler hatte das Häuflein Stoff aufgehoben und legte es nun in Snapes Hand. Den Zauberstab, der halb unter den Schreibtisch gerollt war, steckte er hingegen in eine Innentasche seines Kittels. „Und was, beim alten Gorm, haben Sie bloß mit diesem Bein gemacht? Auf den ersten Blick würde ich sagen – nun ja, dazu fällt mir nichts ein, muss ich gestehen! Ein Wolf hätte sich nicht mit Ihrem Bein begnügt, nicht wahr? Also, Wasser brauchen Sie – etwas zu essen, würde ich sagen – und vor allem: Blutbildungstrank. Eine Menge davon! Meine Güte, ist dieses Zeug wirklich schon wieder leer –" Er stellte die große Flasche, die er inspiziert hatte, auf das Bord neben dem Fenster zurück und ging zu dem Schrank hinüber, an dessen Türen, wie er sehr wohl wusste, sich schon eine Menge Schüler vergeblich versucht hatten.

Seine ruhig und freundlich dahinplätschernde Rede hatte den Mann auf dem Bett entweder beruhigt oder vollkommen erschöpft – jedenfalls schien er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben zu haben und lag still da, während Karkaroff murmelnd in seinem Medizinschrank wühlte. Schließlich kam er zu dem Bett zurück.

„Ich habe keinen Blutbildungstrank mehr hier oben", sagte er dann. „Diese Kinder verbrauchen ihn kesselweise – verrückte Kämpfe, verrücktes Quidditch-Training und halsbrecherische Jagden – sind noch stolz drauf, wenn ihnen was abgebissen wird – kleine Idioten – ich braue den Trank schon immer auf Vorrat, aber der große Kessel steht unten in meinem Labor. Ich werde Sie also kurz allein lassen. Keine Sorge, bin gleich zurück – vielleicht trinken Sie in der Zwischenzeit etwas … hm, so wird das wohl nichts." Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf den Kranken herunter, der nicht einmal nach dem Wasserglas zu greifen versuchte, das er ihm hinhielt. „Ich hoffe, Sie erzählen mir eines Tages Ihre Geschichte, mein Freund! Ich mag gute Geschichten, und Ihre scheint interessant zu sein."

„Umhang –", krächzte Snape noch einmal und machte eine kraftlose Bewegung mit der Hand, in der er den Tarnumhang hielt.

Karkaroff brauchte einen Moment, dann begriff er. „Ja, ja, natürlich! Das ist sicherer, zumal es unter diesen Früchtchen hier so einige gibt, die sich gern auch einmal selbst bedienen – brauen sich da wohl hin und wieder irgendwelche merkwürdigen Dinge zusammen – denken, ich merke es nicht. Meistens straft sich das dann aber ganz von selbst, hab ich festgestellt –" Während er redete, hatte er das feine Gewebe des Tarnumhangs über den Liegenden gebreitet und sorgsam auch seinen Kopf bedeckt. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu sehen als das Bett.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie darunter noch Luft bekommen?", fragte Karkaroff zweifelnd.

„Ja", murmelte Snape kaum hörbar.

„Also gut. Dann ruhen Sie sich mal aus. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Der Heiler ging nicht etwa zur Tür, sondern zum Medizinschrank hinüber und verschwand darin, aber da war Snapes Geist schon wieder davongeglitten. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Draco Malfoy endlich sein Versteck verließ und sich mit seltsam unsicheren Schritten dem Krankenbett näherte. Wie er davor stehen blieb, die Hand ausstreckte – und endlich doch wieder sinken ließ. Seine Miene zeigte ein Gemisch aus Fassungslosigkeit und hasserfülltem Triumph. Wie angewurzelt stand er da und starrte auf das scheinbar leere Bett. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, wandte sich ab und ging zu dem Schrank hinüber, in dem der Heiler verschwunden war. Er war wieder fest verschlossen. Das traf auch auf die Zimmertür zu, aber die bekam er mit einem entsprechenden Spruch mühelos auf.

Draco Malfoy verließ das Zimmer. Und wusste, dass er endlich wieder im Spiel war. Und zwar im ganz großen Spiel.

oooOooo

Ein Boot trieb über eine weite, windgekräuselte Wasserfläche. Er lag darin. Er war dem Ertrinken knapp entkommen, und jetzt glitt er dahin. Hätte ewig so weitertreiben können.

Aber langsam nahm seine Umgebung Konturen an, auch wenn die immer wieder zurückweichen wollten. Sanftes Zwielicht, für das er ebenso dankbar war wie für die Wärme und die Stille dieses Ortes – wo immer der sein mochte. Er wusste es nicht, wusste gar nichts mehr in diesem Dahintreiben. Irgendwann einmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass da noch jemand war, neben ihm, jemand, der wichtig war – der _bleiben_ sollte – aber auch dieser Gedanke schwamm unhaltbar wieder davon.

Dann war plötzlich etwas an seiner Kehle, eine Hand! Er fuhr auf, in Sekundenschnelle wach, hellwach wie ein Tier. Der Schleier des Zwielichts zerriss, die träge glitzernde Wasserfläche wich weit, weit zurück. Er sah in die graubraunen Augen eines Mannes, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, der ihm aber trotzdem vage bekannt vorkam. Dessen Handgelenk er umklammert hielt –

„Immer mit der Ruhe, nicht aufregen!", sagte die sanfte Stimme mit dem harten Akzent, die er auch schon einmal gehört hatte. „Ich will Ihnen nur diese Klammer vom Hals nehmen. Kann nicht bequem sein so, nicht wahr?"

Seine jämmerlich schwachen Finger mussten das Handgelenk ohnehin wieder freigeben. Sekunden später zersprangen die Reste der Metallklammer, die seit Tagen in seine Kehle geschnitten hatte. Er selbst war sie nicht losgeworden, egal, was er auch versucht hatte.

„Eine schwarzmagische Klammer, hm? Alles Unsinn, dieses Zeug! Funktioniert nie", sagte der Mann gemütlich, während er die Metallreste in seinen Händen betrachtete. „Gibt kein Gerät, das Schwarze Magie wirklich im Zaum halten kann! Dazu braucht's schon mehr als so ein bisschen Metall!"

Jetzt erinnerte er sich. _Karkaroff_. Das war ein Bruder von Igor Karkaroff. Und er war in – Durmstrang! Dann durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke: Das Siegel! Er hatte das Siegel des Siebten bei sich gehabt –

Seine Finger zitterten, als sie nach den Stoffbändern tasteten, die er sich in Hogwarts um den Unterarm gebunden hatte, zunächst nur, um das Messer damit zu befestigen. Das hatte er in Hogwarts gelassen, er brauchte es nicht. Aber das Siegel – das Siegel! Er hatte es in diese Bänder geknotet! Als er endlich den schmalen Zylinder des Rollsiegels fühlte, wurde ihm vor Erleichterung fast wieder schwarz vor Augen.

„Sie suchen wohl nicht Ihren Zauberstab? Den hab ich nämlich erst einmal an mich genommen."

Snape nickte, eine müde, ergebene Zustimmung. McGonagalls alten Zauberstab würde er sich schon zurückholen, wenn er nur erst einmal zu Kräften gekommen war –

„Na, Hauptsache, Sie sind wieder bei Bewusstsein! Sonst hätte ich Sie gleich wohl doch einmal geweckt. Sie müssen das hier trinken! Schmeckt nicht so besonders, aber danach gibt es heißen Tee. Können Sie den Becher halten?"

Das konnte er. Er setzte sich auf und trank folgsam das Gebräu. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er konnte den Tod fühlen. Seit gestern konnte er fühlen, wie sich eine endgültige Kälte in seinen Knochen einnisten wollte. Also musste er diesem Karkaroff vertrauen. Der war seine allerletzte Chance.

„Sie sind also mit dem Schiff von Hogwarts hergekommen, unter diesem erstaunlichen Mäntelchen. Und dann durch den Turm gekrochen, nehme ich an – zwei Tage, fast drei Tage jetzt. Es war wohl kein Zufall, dass Sie hierher in den Krankenturm gefunden haben, was? Und wer weiß, wenn Sie nicht meine Tänzerin hier zerschlagen hätten, dann hätte man Sie vielleicht nie entdeckt –"

Nach den ersten Schlucken hatte sich Snapes Sicht endlich so weit geklärt, dass er den Heiler und das Zimmer um sich herum deutlich sehen konnte. Karkaroff – dessen schmales, allerdings bartloses Gesicht dem seines Bruders sehr glich – rührte gerade einen Löffel Zucker nach dem anderen in einen dampfenden Becher. Bei dem Duft, der von der Teekanne herüberzog, krampfte sich Snapes Magen vor Gier zusammen. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, und als er sein verletztes Bein unter der schweren Decke zu bewegen versuchte, bemerkte er, dass es fest verbunden war. Er musste länger bewusstlos gewesen sein, als er vermutet hatte.

„Die Figur – entschuldigen Sie –", brachte er schließlich heraus – das war leichter, als auf Karkaroffs Fragen und Vermutungen einzugehen. Seine Stimme krächzte, und das Reden strengte ihn an.

Karkaroff lachte. „Sie hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet, das sollte Ihnen klar sein, Severus Snape! Und damit hat sie sich doch endlich einmal als nützlich erwiesen, nicht wahr? Darum habe ich sie auch wieder zusammengeflickt – sehen Sie hin, da steht sie wieder wie neu! Eine Schönheit ist sie ja nicht, aber ich hatte mich an sie gewöhnt. Sie war so eine Art Glücksbringer. Ein alter Freund hat sie mir vor vielen, vielen Jahren geschickt, mit der rätselhaften Bemerkung, dass sie mich reich und berühmt machen könnte – nur leider habe ich nie herausbekommen, wie. Ich frage mich immer noch, was er damit sagen wollte!" Er hatte die Figur genommen und strich nun nachdenklich über die leeren Augenhöhlen. „Sie machen sie aus Ton, die Leute in der Ebene drüben und in den Gebirgstälern, und stellen sie bei ihren Hütten und Feldern auf, um die bösen Geister fernzuhalten. Nahezu unverändert seit Jahrhunderten. Es heißt auch, sie bewachen das Tor zur Unterwelt. Die Unterwelt nennen sie hier das Land der –" Karkaroff unterbrach sich und sah prüfend zu Snape hinüber. „Ausgetrunken? Gut, dann nehmen Sie jetzt den Tee hier. Tja, ich rede gern, wie Sie schon bemerkt haben werden, und da sind wir gerade einem meiner Lieblingsthemen gefährlich nahe gekommen. Ich unterrichte nämlich auch – nur der Schulheiler zu sein, wäre in Durmstrang auf die Dauer sehr langweilig. Also unterrichte ich Volkstümliche Magie – die Schüler halten das für einen Witz, aber hin und wieder gibt es doch ein paar, die begreifen, wie reich und faszinierend dieses Gebiet – und da bin ich schon wieder im selben Fahrwasser! Hier, Ihr Becher. Vorsicht, er ist heiß."

Der Tee war grauenhaft süß. Karkaroff, der Snapes Miene ganz richtig verstand, sagte: „Runter damit. Sie können kaum gleich mit Elchbraten anfangen. Bis Sie so weit sind, wird Ihnen der Zucker erst mal helfen."

Das stimmte natürlich. Und nachdem Snape eine Weile mit seinem Magen gekämpft hatte, konnte er spüren, wie sein Körper sich entspannte. Wenn man doch jetzt einfach hätte schlafen können! Er versuchte verzweifelt, wachsam zu bleiben, aber tatsächlich hatte er Mühe, auch nur wach zu bleiben. Karkaroffs Stimme schien an- und abzuschwellen, sein Gesicht verschwamm, verdoppelte, vervielfachte sich –

Unaufhaltsam sank er gegen das Kissen zurück, seine Augen schlossen sich, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, dass der Heiler seinen Teebecher auffing. „Ihr Bein – verraten Sie mir, was damit geschehen ist?", hörte er Karkaroff fragen. Im Liegen war es besser. In der Dunkelheit hinter geschlossenen Lidern konnte er wieder klarer denken.

„Der linke Unterschenkel ist praktisch zerfetzt, und obwohl Sie die Blutung ja offenbar stoppen konnten, hat doch keine Heilung eingesetzt. Ich würde sagen, da ist Gift im Spiel –"

Gewölbegeister, dachte Snape, der in der Ferne wieder das glitzernde Wasser sah. Haben mich erwischt. Inferi. Und eine magische Waffe … Verflucht. Kann jetzt nicht einfach wegschlafen. Dem hier einfach trauen –

„Ich habe es gereinigt und verbunden, während Sie bewusstlos waren, aber ich muss Ihnen schon sagen, das sieht gar nicht gut aus." Karkaroff machte eine Pause, und Snape sah das Wasser von allen Seiten sacht auf sich zudrängen, bereit, ihn wieder mit sich fortzutragen –

Mit einer heftigen Anstrengung riss er die Augen auf. Richtete sich auf und war fast dankbar für den scharfen Schmerz, der ihn daraufhin durchzuckte, denn der brachte ihn endlich wieder zu sich. Der Heiler beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und, wie Snape widerwillig erkannte, mit Mitgefühl.

„Kämpfen Sie nicht gegen den Schlaf", sagte er freundlich. „Sie haben hier erst einmal nichts zu befürchten."

„Warum –" Snape hustete. „Warum helfen Sie mir? Sie wissen doch, wer ich bin."

„Sagen wir, eben deshalb. Auch in Durmstrang ist einiges über den Untergang des Dunklen bekannt geworden. Sie haben wohl so dies und das dazu beigetragen." Karkaroff sah von seinem Becher auf. „Und mein Bruder kann jetzt in Frieden ruhen."

Er sah aus, als meinte er es ehrlich. Snape ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Außerdem – Sie sind ein Patient. Im Moment jedenfalls." Karkaroff rührte seinen Tee um, und der Kandis knisterte leise im Becher. „Wenn Sie hier aber Asyl suchen wollen, muss ich Sie warnen. Knaistis ist ein guter Mann und sehr darauf bedacht, Durmstrang aus seiner isolierten Stellung herauszuführen – in Maßen natürlich. Aber gerade deshalb kann er es sich nicht leisten, jemanden aufzunehmen, der im Ausland als Verbrecher gesucht wird."

Das klang ganz vernünftig. Damit konnte man etwas anfangen. „Kein Asyl", sagte Snape. „Nur Unterschlupf für ein paar Tage. Und – Ihr Schweigen darüber." Seine dunklen Augen umfassten Karkaroff mit einem scharfen Blick, als könne er ihm so seinen Willen aufzwingen. Als ginge es um einen Handel. Als hätte er etwas als Gegenleistung zu bieten gehabt! Dabei war ihm nur allzu deutlich, was für ein jämmerlicher Bittsteller er tatsächlich war. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich sein Zauberstab in Karkaroffs Kitteltasche befand.

Der Heiler schien ohnehin unbeeindruckt. Freundlich lächelnd rührte er weiter in seinem Tee. „Sie sind sehr schwach", sagte er dann. „Und wie gesagt, ich sehe im Augenblick keine Möglichkeit, Ihr Bein zu heilen – zumal Sie mir ja auch nicht sagen wollen, womit ich es da zu tun habe. Wenn Sie meinen Rat hören wollen – halten Sie einige Tage absolute Ruhe. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

Er lag schon wieder. Und er begriff, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er musste dem Mann einfach vertrauen, musste sich auf sein Schweigen, seine Heilmethoden verlassen. Auf seinen guten Willen.

„Wo?", fragte er schließlich widerstrebend. „Gibt es hier denn einen Platz, an dem ich – untertauchen kann?"

„Hat mein Kittel Flecken?", gab Karkaroff munter zurück und stand auf.

oooOooo

Geschirrklappern, das Klirren von Besteck und vor allem der Lärm unzähliger durcheinander redender Schüler empfingen die beiden Quidditch-Mannschaften, als sie den Versammlungssaal betraten. Ein bisschen zu spät, das Abendessen stand schon auf den Tischen, aber das war egal – sie waren ja _die Spieler_. Hermione unterdrückte ein ironisches Grinsen und stellte fest, dass man sich tatsächlich wie etwas Besonderes vorkam, wenn man sozusagen in Formation in den Saal einzog und sogar der Lärm ein bisschen abflaute, weil alle voller Neugier aufsahen (von den Sechstklässlern vielleicht mal abgesehen). Und dabei spiele ich nicht mal Quidditch, dachte sie, und jetzt musste sie doch grinsen. Andererseits hatte sie mit Welldone zusammen jetzt schon den zweiten eisigen Nachmittag auf einem Tribünenturm verbracht und den Leuten beim Training zugesehen. Und sie war mit ihnen zusammen auf dem Besen vom Turm über die Bucht zum Festland hinübergeflogen – dafür allein hatte sie schon den Sonderstatus verdient, den die Blicke der Durmstrangs den Mannschaften zuerkannten. Fand sie.

Sie lächelte immer noch, als sie endlich den Spielertisch erreicht hatten und sich an ihre Plätze setzten. Irene und Suzannah mussten Welldone aus ihrer Mitte entlassen.

„Na endlich!", rief ihnen Matthew Farr entgegen, dessen Kopfverband aussah wie eine besonders hässliche Art von Schlafmütze. „Wir wollten ja nicht ohne euch anfangen, aber allen anderen beim Essen zuzusehen, war nicht gerade –"

„Vor allem, weil wir auf der Bruchstation nichts zu essen gekriegt haben –", warf Alexej ein, der mit seinem Verband wie ein Zwillingsbruder von Matthew wirkte.

„Frag uns mal! Wir sind so gut wie verhungert!"

Nach über drei Stunden Quidditch-Training im immer dichter werdenden Schneetreiben ließ selbst die mäßige Wärme im Turm ihre Gesichter glühen. Hermiones Füße und Hände fingen an zu prickeln. Über ihre angeregte Diskussion der morgendlichen Arithmantik-Stunde hatten Welldone und sie Zeit und Kälte draußen komplett vergessen, und auch das Quidditchspiel vor ihren Augen war erst wieder in ihr Bewusstsein gerückt, als Carmino sich verletzte und wie ein abgeschossener Vogel auf den schneebedeckten See hinuntertrudelte.

„Merkt ihr, wie die uns alle anglotzen?", fragte Magnolia leise.

„Klar. Die wetten vermutlich, wie viele von uns noch übrig sind, wenn die richtigen Spiele steigen sollen", erwiderte Robin düster.

„Die wetten vor allem, wie die Teams für das gemischte Spiel am Sonntag zusammengesetzt werden", sagte Perk, der wie die meisten anderen des Durmstrang-Teams noch unverschämt munter aussah. „Da sind die unheimlich gespannt drauf."

„Ich spür jeden Knochen", murmelte Magnolia. „Find es ja klasse, dass ich überhaupt eingesetzt werde – aber mich hat schon das Training total geschafft – und dann noch richtig spielen –"

„Ja, cool, dass wir auch drankommen, oder?" Kirstie, die vorhin mitten in einem Übungsspiel Carminos Platz hatte übernehmen müssen, war noch immer Feuer und Flamme.

„Das sollten wir Carmino unbedingt ausrichten", kicherte Suzannah und versuchte ein tadelndes Kopfschütteln. „Er hat eben fast geheult, als er in den Krankenturm musste."

„Er _hat_ geheult", korrigierte Matthew. „Kam gerade rein, als wir endlich raus durften."

„Was muss er auch gegen einen Tribünenturm knallen!"

„Es hat so geschneit, dass man praktisch nichts mehr sehen konnte! Mir hat's auch die ganze Zeit die Augen –"

„Ich hab den Schnatz _überhaupt_ nicht mehr –"

„Im Krankenturm hat der Heiler –"

„Bruchstation", sagte Nikolai. „So heißt das hier. Hier ist keiner krank. Höchstens Knochenbrüche und so."

„Ah ja", sagte Irene und wandte sich wieder Welldone zu. „Was sagen Sie denn, Professor Welldone – wie lange wird es dauern, bis Carminos Handgelenk wieder in Ordnung ist?" Ihre herausfordernden Blicke zu Welldone waren Hermione inzwischen vertraut. An diesem Abend fand sie das auch nur zum Grinsen.

„Morgen Mittag ist der wieder dabei", grunzte Maris. „Länger dauert das doch wohl auch bei euch in Hogwarts nicht, bis Knochenbrüche heilen, oder etwa doch?"

Kirstie sah richtig enttäuscht aus.

„Und ihr, Matthew? Alexej?"

„Wieder fit", sagte Matthew. „War ja nur ein Kopfknaller –"

„Genau, und wofür braucht ihr den schließlich beim Quidditch!", schnaubte Irene. „Also, Magnolia, dann bist du ja morgen auf jeden Fall wieder auf der Tribüne und kannst dich auskurieren."

„_Nach_ dem Training", sagte Ginny streng. „Das Training macht ihr auf jeden Fall mit, Kirstie auch! Und du solltest dich unbedingt noch mal ein bisschen um das Sturz-Apparieren kümmern, Magnolia. Kirstie hat es auch raus."

„Ja, ja", murrte Magnolia.

„Da kommt die Post!", rief Andris Zemgalen in diesem Moment. „Ganz schön spät heute!"

Die Leute von Hogwarts sahen sich neugierig um, als mehrere Schüler mit Stapeln von Umschlägen in den Versammlungsraum kamen. Sie gingen zu ihren Tischen und wurden von allen Seiten begeistert begrüßt.

„Wie kriegt ihr denn hier die Post?", fragte Matthew neugierig.

„He, Cucudi, kommst du vielleicht auch mal hier rüber?", knurrte Maris, als der Schülersprecher mit seinem Stapel am Spielertisch vorbei zum Tisch der Sechstklässler gehen wollte.

„Nichts dabei für dich, Zemgalen", war die lässige Antwort. „Aber Moment, da war einer für dich, von Basswitz." Er blätterte durch die Umschläge und zog schließlich einen Zettel heraus. „Ein Paket. Musst du schon selbst abholen!"

„Wird dieses Buch sein", sagte Perk. „Wieso seid ihr heute so spät?"

„Keine Ahnung. Der Schwarm kam eben erst rein, da hatten wir schon fast 'ne halbe Stunde bei Ulof gewartet. Kein Vergnügen." Damit schlenderte er weiter, einen Umschlag schwenkend. „Post von Mami, Malfoy!", hörten sie ihn noch rufen, bevor er an seinem Tisch ankam.

Hermione sah hinüber, wo Draco sich mit verächtlichem Blick seinen Brief schnappte. Der hatte es hier bestimmt nicht gerade leicht. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er von einem der Tribünentürme aus das Training verfolgt. Im Übrigen ignorierte er seine früheren Mitschüler allerdings völlig. Sie fand es immer noch verblüffend, wie sehr er jetzt seinem Vater ähnelte. Musste an dem langen Haar liegen, das ihm bis über die Schultern fiel.

„Seht mal, das sind bestimmt die ersten Autogrammjäger", kicherte Suzannah und nickte zu den beiden kleinen Schülern hin, die sich auf einmal dem Spielertisch näherten. Sie steuerten zielstrebig Ginnys Platz an. Dass so etwas ganz gegen alle Durmstrang-Regeln sein musste, konnte man schon daran sehen, dass Maris Zemgalen seine voll beladene Gabel auf den Teller zurückfallen ließ und die beiden unter unheilverkündenden Stirnfalten hervor anstarrte. Sie ließen sich aber nicht abschrecken.

„He, bist du Ginny Weasley?"

„Bin ich. Wieso?" Dann schlug sie sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Ihr müsst die Brüder von Jenny Pan sein, richtig?"

„Stimmt. Sie hat uns geschrieben, dass du uns ein Paket mitbringen würdest!", sagte der Größere von beiden.

Maris schnaufte. „Zischt ihr jetzt bald mal ab?! Hier habt ihr nichts verloren!"

„Ich hab das Paket in meinem Schlafsaal. Ich bring es morgen beim Frühstück mit, in Ordnung?"

„Klar. Vergiss es nicht!"

„Keine Sorge."

„Ist es wirklich von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_?"

„Ist es. Von meinen Brüdern."

„Super! Die haben den besten Katalog, den wir je –"

„Wenn ihr jetzt nicht _augenblicklich_ Leine zieht –", rief Maris drohend und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Die beiden grinsten frech, der eine deutete eine ironisch-demütige Verbeugung an, und dann stürzten sie davon.

„Die Brüder der Freundin meiner Brüder", sagte Ginny grinsend zu Perk und wandte sich dann an ihre Mannschaft insgesamt. „Was ich eben noch sagen wollte – wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen zu einer Besprechung im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Da wird's aber voll sein", meinte Irene. „Und ich finde, wir sollten Professor Welldone als Berater dabei haben. Er hat das Training die ganze Zeit beobachtet und war früher selbst –"

„Wir verdrücken uns dann an einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sind. Ich zeig euch, wo", sagte Ginny. „Und klar, Sie sind willkommen, Professor Welldone!"

Der Teamchef der Durmstrangs verfolgte diesen Wortwechsel mit finsterer Miene und starrte schließlich den jungen Professor misstrauisch an. Der war immerhin ein ehemaliger Durmstrang –

Hermione, die immer noch mit der Formulierung „die Freundin meiner Brüder" beschäftigt war, brauchte unbedingt noch einen Kaffee. Es dauerte wohl, bis die Wärme auch ihre erfrorenen Zehen erreichen würde –

Vor der Kaffeekanne stieß sie wieder einmal mit Welldones Hand zusammen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie.

„Nach Ihnen", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

oooOooo

Die Füße auf der niedrigen Fensterbank, flegelte sich Draco Malfoy in einem bequemen Sessel herum und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Wie in einer Laube stand der Sessel inmitten von wuchernden grünen Bohnenranken, sorgsam aufgebundenen Tomatenpflanzen und Kübeln voller Kräuterbüschen, die ihren Duft selbst jetzt in die feuchte, schwere Luft verströmten. Das Licht der überall verteilten Kerzen hatte einen eigenartigen Ton, beinahe violett. Angeblich wuchs das Gemüse dabei besser, hatte er irgendwo gehört. Und dazu war die Grüne Galerie ja letztlich da: Um die Vorräte an Grünzeugs aufzustocken, die im Turm vor allem in der dunklen Jahreszeit sehr mager waren. Die meisten Türmchen hatten so eine Grüne Galerie, die von den einen hingebungsvoll gehegt und gepflegt wurde, während die anderen sie vor allem für heimliche Treffen nutzten. Es gab hier viele verschwiegene Winkel.

Weil er ohnehin nicht vorhatte, etwas mit einem Mädchen aus Durmstrang anzufangen, interessierte Draco das alles herzlich wenig. Er fand das Licht und die schwere Luft eher beklemmend, aber er war hier in einer Viertelstunde mit Zemgalen verabredet – allerdings ohne jeden romantischen Hintergrund.

Es schneite nicht mehr, und ein scharfer Wind hatte den Himmel blank gefegt, so dass er sich nun wie eine polierte, mitternachtsblaue Kuppel über den Turm wölbte. Hin und wieder wehten ein paar erste zarte Vorläufer des Polarlichts wie blassgrüne Schleier darüber hin. Den Gesprächen der anderen hatte Draco entnommen, dass sie davon im Lauf des Winters noch viel mehr zu sehen kriegen würden. Gegen seinen Willen faszinierte ihn dieser Anblick – und überhaupt erschien es ihm an diesem Abend, als läge die Welt draußen ihm allein zu Füßen. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schneller; seine Kopfschmerzen, die ihn heute Morgen zu seiner unglaublichen Entdeckung geführt hatten, waren zu einem unbestimmten, schwebenden Gefühl irgendwo unter seiner Schädeldecke geworden. Er hatte den Tag in einem Taumel aus Triumph und einer seltsam kalten, berechnenden Wut verbracht. Snape lebte! Er versteckte sich irgendwo in diesem Turm! Und außer ihm selbst und Karkaroff, diesem weichgespülten Heini, wusste niemand davon!

Er hatte die Aussicht auf seine Rache zurück – und wenn er es schlau genug anfing, dann konnte er diese Rache sogar dazu nutzen, sich eine machtvolle Position zu sichern. Am wichtigsten war es, jetzt nichts zu übereilen. Noch immer klopfte er sich auf die Schulter für die Selbstbeherrschung, mit der er am Morgen dem ersten Impuls widerstanden und Snape nicht direkt und unspektakulär erledigt hatte. Nein! Das musste man ganz anders angehen! Der war ohnehin halbtot gewesen. Dass Karkaroff ihn noch nicht hatte auffliegen lassen, bedeutete doch ganz sicher, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, ihm zu helfen. Er würde ihn also aufpäppeln – und wo konnte er das besser als in seinem unzugänglichen Laboratorium?! Draco gratulierte sich zu seinen klaren Schlussfolgerungen. Also. Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich sein Vorgehen genau zu überlegen.

Und jetzt würde er erst mal diesen Brief hier lesen, der keineswegs von seiner Mutter war. Er lächelte abfällig. Mal sehen, was die Skeeter ihm heute zu berichten hatte!

Es war ein dicht beschriebener Bogen, kein Zettelchen diesmal. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass diese unruhigen Buchstaben sich jeden Moment vom Papier lösen und ihm um die Nase schwirren würden – er konnte die hektische Feder geradezu sehen, die das hier geschrieben hatte.

„Außerordentlich _faszinierende_ Neuigkeiten!", stand da, und die Tinte schien im Licht der Pflanzenkerzen zu glitzern. Über den ganzen Bogen verteilt sprangen ihn Wörter in fett hervorgehobenen, sozusagen aufschreienden Druckbuchstaben an, und ihm war, als schrillte ihm daraus ihre Stimme in die Ohren. Was für ein Unterschied zu den Zetteln, zu dem verschwörerischen Heimlichgetue, mit dem sie ihm bisher so auf die Nerven gegangen war! Nicht, dass ihn _das_ hier nicht nervte. Aber es war doch wenigstens eine Abwechslung.

„Zum einen habe ich nun aus zuverlässiger Quelle die Information, dass die Zielperson, die wir kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren hatten, tatsächlich wieder in unsere Welt übergewechselt ist. Scr. lässt ihn dort nämlich suchen!! Demnach hat P. die Muggelwelt also wirklich verlassen – genau wie vorausgesehen! Und zu meiner nicht geringen Genugtuung scheint auch das Ministerium endlich auf die Gefahr aufmerksam geworden zu sein, vor der ich – wenngleich mit Spott und Hohn überschüttet! – bereits seit einem Jahr zu warnen versuche.

Aber, mein lieber Freund, das ist noch längst nicht alles und auch bei weitem nicht das Unglaublichste, das ich Ihnen heute mitzuteilen habe! Severus Snape werden Sie kaum vergessen haben, mein armer Junge, und ganz sicher ist die Nachricht von seinem plötzlichen Dahinscheiden selbst in Ihre Abgeschiedenheit schneller vorgedrungen, als ich Sie Ihnen hätte melden können! Der Minister hat ihm eine kleine Rede gewidmet, die Sie vermutlich im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen oder aber im Radio gehört haben werden. Ich kann nur ahnen, wie es Sie in Ihrer verwundeten Seele getroffen haben wird, dass diesem Mann, der Ihren Vater so kaltblütig ermordet hat, ein solch friedliches Ende beschieden sein sollte! Darum eile ich nun, kaum, dass ich es selbst erfahren habe, Ihnen die ungeheuerlichste Nachricht zu übersenden – im Wissen, dass Sie Ihnen Befriedigung und Qual gleichermaßen bereiten wird. Denn – wie ich aus derselben oben erwähnten Quelle höre – _ist Snape überhaupt nicht tot_!"

Verdammt! Sie wusste es schon! Diese Frau –

Sie _weiß_ es nicht, dachte er dann. Sie vermutet es. Vielleicht vermuten es noch andere. Aber ich – _ich_ weiß es! Ich habe ihn gesehen! Er lag vor meinen Augen auf dem Fußboden. Ich habe ihn in der Hand!

Nachdem er sich so vergewissert hatte, dass er immer noch am längeren Hebel saß, konnte er weiterlesen.

„Tatsächlich war er zum Zeitpunkt seines angeblichen Todes nämlich überhaupt nicht mehr in Forgettable Island, das steht fest. Meine Quelle deutet nun an, er habe sich aus irgendeinem Grund in Hogwarts befunden und sei von dort dann verschwunden. In Hogwarts sind während der in Frage kommenden Zeit tatsächlich eine ganze Reihe Angestellte des Ministeriums gesehen worden – Auroren, Magische Brigaden, und – vielleicht am verräterischsten! – der persönliche Berater des Ministers, Brian Skanne, der Ihnen ja ebenfalls bekannt ist. Es ist etwas faul an der Sache, und ich weiß, dass da _irgendetwas_ vertuscht werden soll – auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass mir der Minister selbst von seinem Tod überzeugt zu sein scheint. Das trifft wohl auch auf die Direktorin Ihrer alten Schule zu, da sie Snape in den nächsten Tagen dort bestatten will. McGonagall würde sich aber, dafür würde ich meine Berufsehre verwetten, niemals in dieser Weise für eine Vertuschungsaktion des Ministeriums hergeben. Also Rätsel über Rätsel, mein Lieber – und wie Sie sich vorstellen können, arbeite ich Tag und Nacht an der Aufklärung dieser Angelegenheit. Denn uns beiden ist wohl klar, wie diese Entwicklung der Dinge zu deuten ist – und welche Fragen wir uns zu stellen haben, nicht wahr?

Warum wohl ist Snape gerade _jetzt_ geflohen – nachdem er sich mehr als ein Jahr völlig unauffällig in seine Gefangenschaft auf Forgettable Island ergeben zu haben schien? Was mag ihn, der doch längst ausgedient hatte, als Todesser ebenso wie auch als Dumbledores zweifelhafter Helfer – ihn, der kränkelnd und schwach (von seinen Verletzungen hat er sich ja nie mehr erholt, insoweit hatte der Minister Recht) schon während des Prozesses nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen ist – was mag ihn dazu getrieben haben, gerade jetzt – ich will es wirklich einmal so nennen – die _Sicherheit_ seiner Zelle mit den Unwägbarkeiten einer wahnwitzigen Flucht zu vertauschen?" (Draco seufzte.) „_Das_ ist die Frage, die wir uns stellen müssen – und ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass sich auch Ihnen die Antworten darauf aufdrängen, selbst wenn sie uns nicht gefallen, ja, in Angst versetzen mögen!

Lassen Sie mich – da ich ja an die Aufdeckung unschöner Wahrheiten und die undankbare Aufgabe ihrer Verkündung gewöhnt bin! – in Worte fassen, was Ihnen vermutlich ohnehin längst durch den Sinn geht.

Severus Snape ist aufgebrochen und geflohen, weil er einen Ruf vernommen hat, dem er sich nicht widersetzen kann! Die Stimme seines alten Herrn und Meisters nämlich, die ihn noch bis in den Abgrund seines Verlieses hinein erreicht hat – die Stimme, die – in ihrem so perfide unverdächtigen, neuen Körper – nun endlich wieder so weit erstarkt ist, dass sie ihn zum Gehorsam zwingen kann.

Was er in Hogwarts gesucht, wohin er sich dann gewandt hat und was seine neuen Aufgaben sind – das herauszufinden, wird von nun an meine tägliche Pflicht sein! Denn offenbar scheint außer uns niemand die wahren Zusammenhänge zwischen den beiden Ereignissen – P's Rückkehr in die magische Welt und Snapes Flucht – zu erkennen."

Draco sah erschöpft von den Zeilen auf. Hatte er tatsächlich schon so weit gedacht? Nein, hatte er nicht. Also gut. Potter war zurück. Snape war geflohen. Vor dem Hintergrund von Skeeters Theorie waren das ganz sicher beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. Dann zuckte er zusammen.

Was, wenn Snape _seinetwegen_ hier in Durmstrang war? Wenn sein Auftrag lautete, Draco Malfoy zu töten?

Snape hatte einen Tarnumhang oder so etwas! Jedenfalls irgendwas, das ihn unsichtbar machte! Musste man da nicht ständig damit rechnen, dass er sich einem unbemerkt näherte?! Verdammt, er konnte _in diesem Augenblick_ hier im Raum sein! Vielleicht hatte er ihn ja längst gesichtet – oh Mann, vielleicht war es sogar Snape gewesen, gegen den er da neulich abends unten im Hafengewölbe gestoßen war?! Was, wenn Snape ihn zurückbringen wollte – zu seinem Herrn?

Draco keuchte auf vor Entsetzen. Der Briefbogen glitt raschelnd auf den Bogen. Ein kriechender Horror überzog seine Haut bei dem Gedanken, Voldemort noch einmal gegenübertreten zu müssen, ein letztes, endgültiges Mal –

„Quatsch!", stöhnte er. „Das ist doch alles Quatsch!" Mit klammen Fingern hob er den Briefbogen wieder auf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. So schnell würde er sich nicht vom Jäger zum Gejagten machen lassen!

Er war völlig fertig, dachte er. Ein totales Wrack, kurz davor, den Löffel abzugeben! Das hab ich doch gesehen! Freiwillig hätte der sich doch nie von Karkaroffs Gnade abhängig gemacht!

Ein blasses Lächeln kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich wieder lebte, wie und wo auch immer, dann hatte er jedenfalls nicht bedacht, dass sein alter Jäger inzwischen mit mehr als einem Fuß im Grab stand!

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er war ihnen immer noch voraus: der Skeeter, Potter (selbst, wenn der jetzt tatsächlich auf irgendeine irre Weise Voldemort beherbergen mochte), und Snape sowieso! Denn wenn er wollte, dann konnte er Snape noch in dieser Stunde auffliegen lassen!

Noch einmal beugte er sich über den Briefbogen und verzog den Mund, als er den letzten Satz las.

„So verbleibe ich bis auf weiteres in der Gewissheit, dass diese Neuigkeiten Sie für die Mühen Ihres Berichtes – den ich mit größter Spannung erwarte! – sicherlich in angemessener Weise entschädigen werden!"

Typisch Skeeter. Selbst wenn sie über Seiten hinweg zur melodramatischen Hochform aufgelaufen sein mochte, kam sie doch fürs Geschäftliche immer wieder pünktlich auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Und genau das hatte er selbst jetzt auch vor. Zemgalen würde jede Minute hier aufkreuzen und alle möglichen Einzelheiten über Hogwarts' Quidditch-Gewohnheiten wissen wollen. Draco war das nur recht. Heute Morgen war es eine plötzliche Idee, nicht mehr als ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, sein Wissen gegen Informationen über den Dschinn anzubieten. Jetzt war das ein fester Entschluss. Jetzt musste er diesen Dschinn haben, koste es was es wolle.

Draco lächelte in die vom Polarlicht durchschauerte Nacht hinaus und entblößte dabei blässliche, spitze Zähne, wie die eines Nagetiers.

oooOooo

Diesmal trieb das Boot an Land und lag dort still und fest, und er wusste, dass er schlief, lange Zeit. Er sah der Dunkelheit zu, wie sie den Himmel füllte und seine Augen kühlte, während die glitzernde Wasserfläche sich langsam, langsam zurückzog.

Und endlich blieb nur er selbst übrig von diesem Bild, er selbst, der ganz reglos dalag, in einem Bett, nicht in einem Boot. In einem Bett in einem stillen, dunklen Raum, wo ein kleines Kaminfeuer wie ein schlafloses Auge Wache hielt. Die Flammen warfen flackernde Schatten an die Wände, und er sah ihnen eine ganze Weile zu, bevor er sich zu einer Bewegung entschloss. Er _konnte_ sich bewegen. Gut. Aber für den Moment war es so viel angenehmer, einfach nur still dazuliegen.

Das hier war Lew Karkaroffs Privatraum. Das große Buntglasfenster mit den Pfauen und Birken war in Wirklichkeit der Durchgang in das nebenan gelegene Laboratorium des Heilers. Und in dieses kam man von draußen nur durch den großen Schrank im Heilerzimmer oben im dritten Stock. Der öffnete sich an seiner Rückwand zu einer Wendeltreppe, die Snape an den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro erinnerte.

Hat mich einfach so in seine Geheimnisse hier eingeweiht, ging es Snape durch den Kopf. Wieso?

Wenn er nur nicht so müde gewesen wäre –

Karkaroff hielt sich nur selten hier drin auf – wenn er ein umständliches Experiment laufen hatte etwa, oder wenn er unbedingt eine ruhige Stunde brauchte. Sonst verbrachte er seine Nächte meistens oben im Heilerzimmer, weil er da schneller zur Hand war, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte, sagte er. Er hatte ihm eine fest verschlossene Schüssel mit Suppe, eine große Kanne Tee und noch einen Becher mit einem Heiltrank hingestellt und versprochen, dass er bald wieder nach ihm sehen würde. Dann waren trappelnde Schritte und laute Stimmen im Treppenhaus erklungen, die nach ihm riefen. „Wieder ein Quidditchspieler, da wette ich mit Ihnen", hatte er gesagt. „Die Frage ist nur, ob's einer von Ihren oder einer von unseren ist! Gestern hatte ich übrigens gleich beides –" Da war Snape schon fast eingeschlafen. „Ich lege Ihnen ein paar Sachen hin – was Sie da anhaben, ist nicht nur zerfetzt, sondern auch viel zu dünn für Durmstrang." Damit war der Heiler entschwunden, und Snape glaubte nicht, dass er inzwischen noch einmal hier gewesen war (womit er irrte; Karkaroff hatte kurz vor dem Abendessen nach ihm gesehen).

Also gut. Er war hier untergetaucht. Für den Moment musste er sich damit abfinden, dass er Karkaroffs Gnade ausgeliefert war. Musste sich ausruhen. Immerhin hatte er es bis nach Durmstrang geschafft. Und das Ministerium hielt ihn für tot. Das war doch etwas.

Während er mit müden, aber wachen Augen weiter den tanzenden Schatten an den Wänden und der leicht gewölbten Zimmerdecke zusah, dachte er an den Weg, der hinter ihm lag, seit sich sein Schicksal vor wenigen Tagen in Minerva McGonagalls Büro so unerwartet gewendet hatte.

ooOoo

In seiner Kehle brannte noch der Schluck Scotch, als er vorsichtig das Büro verließ. All seine Lebensgeister waren neu erwacht. Mit Potters Tarnumhang und McGonagalls altem Zauberstab war er nicht länger hilflos, im Gegenteil – er hatte so etwas wie eine Chance! Und dann war doch das Wort Durmstrang gefallen – Skanne hatte es eben erwähnt. Gäste aus Durmstrang. Morgen. Er hatte sich nicht verhört! Wenn die Durmstrangs tatsächlich mit ihrem Schiff hier auftauchten – dann konnte er fliehen.

Nachdem er die Schmerzen in seinem Bein mit ein, zwei Sprüchen gedämpft hatte, näherte er sich dreist dem Zentrum der nächtlichen Aktionen. Sie suchten ihn, all diese Auroren, die er jetzt aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete – mit einer Art von grimmigem Übermut, zu dem McGonagalls Whisky sicher beigetragen hatte. Sie durchforschten die Wächtergänge, aber die konnten sie in der kurzen Zeit sowieso nicht so gründlich kennen lernen, wie er sie kannte. Und er hatte den weiteren entscheidenden Vorteil, unsichtbar zu sein und entgegen ihren Erwartungen zaubern zu können. Während er ihren Gesprächen lauschte, arbeitete sein findiges Hirn auf Hochtouren. Verschwinden? Nein, um Handlungsfreiheit zu gewinnen, musste er nicht nur verschwinden – er musste _tot_ sein für diese Jäger. Er musste vor ihren Augen sterben!

Und dann hörte er, wie sie sich über diese Geschichte von dem skelettierten Hippogreif unterhielten … Innerhalb von Sekunden stand ein fertiger Plan vor seinem überreizten Verstand. Er würde den Einstieg unten in der Küche nehmen, den hatten sie noch nicht entdeckt. Neben diesem Einstieg (der war in einem begehbaren Vorratsschrank, durch den vermutlich Generationen von Slytherins die Küche beklaut hatten) stand ein Kessel voller Blut. In dieser Nacht konnte ihn nichts mehr überraschen, und so fragte er sich auch nicht weiter, was die Hauselfen wohl _damit_ vorhaben mochten, sondern stellte nur fest, dass er das ganz gut in seinen Plan einbauen konnte –

Ein Blick in die Runde – gab die Küche vielleicht noch mehr Verwendbares her? Zu so viel Blut sollten doch auch die Überreste eines geschlachteten Tieres gehören. Er fand sie in einem weiteren Kessel. Er nahm ein wenig davon mit und einiges mehr von dem Blut, das er in eine mühsam herbeigehexte Flasche abfüllte. (McGonagalls alter Zauberstab hatte so seine Tücken, aber schließlich kam er klar damit.) Skanne war ein Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihm Verdachtsmomente liefern, indem er Gefäße aus der Küche entwendete …

Der Rest war wilder Wagemut. Das Gerippe, das seit wer weiß wie vielen Jahrzehnten in dem Seitengang geruht hatte, bekam nun eine letzte Rolle zugewiesen. Und die Gewölbegeister – _Gemäuerkrill_, verbesserte sich Snape in Gedanken mit einem verbissenen kleinen Grinsen – durften sich auch endlich einmal nützlich machen. Sogar die Haarsträhnen, die er sich irgendwann am Vortag abgeschnitten hatte, nutzte er, um den Auftritt des alten Skeletts so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu machen. Einen ganzen Tag brauchte er dazu, das alles vorzubereiten und sich dabei nicht von seinen Verfolgern erwischen zu lassen. Noch nicht.

Es ging ihm nicht gut, und es ging ihm immer schlechter, je weiter der Tag voranschritt. Er wusste, dass er zu viel Blut verloren hatte. Er hätte trinken und ausruhen müssen, und Heiltränke hätte er auch gebraucht. Später. Zuerst musste er überzeugend sterben.

Das kostete ihn dann fast seine gesamte Kraft. Als die Decke in dem alten Verlies einbrach, gelang es ihm nur in allerletzter Sekunde, sich vor den herunterstürzenden Mauerziegeln in den nahezu völlig verschütteten Gang zur Küche zu retten. Von dort schleppte er sich zum See hinunter und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht in der Nähe von Dumbledores Grabstätte. Wenn ein Schiff auftauchte, würde er es da jedenfalls nicht verpassen …

Danach verloren sich seine Erinnerungen in einem wirren Traumland. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht entdeckt worden war, weder an Bord des Schiffes, in dem er viele Stunden am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit zugebracht hatte, bevor es endlich abtauchte, noch hier in diesem düsteren Turm, in dem er sich Stockwerk um Stockwerk nach oben gearbeitet hatte, auf der Suche nach der Krankenstation oder wenigstens einem Tränkelabor. Auch hier hatte ihm schließlich der Zufall geholfen: Als am Vortag die beiden Verletzten hereingebracht worden waren, entnahm er den Gesprächsfetzen, die er auffing, dass die Krankenstation in einem der Türmchen ganz oben untergebracht war. Den richtigen Turm hatte er sozusagen in letzter Sekunde gefunden, als er schon kaum noch etwas sehen konnte. Irgendwann im Morgengrauen war das gewesen; er hatte sich in einem leeren Krankensaal versteckt und dort einige Stunden kraftlos auf einem der Betten verbracht, bevor er sich noch einmal zu einer letzten Anstrengung aufraffte, um nach Heilmitteln zu suchen. Und dabei war er dann dem Heiler selbst in die Hände gefallen.

ooOoo

Unzweifelhaft ging es ihm jetzt besser als am Morgen. Dennoch sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, Igor Karkaroffs Bruder zu trauen, so freundlich und vertrauenswürdig er auch zu sein schien.

Irgendwie hatte das alles eine gewisse unheimliche Folgerichtigkeit: Da lag er also wieder in einem Krankenbett, und es war fast so, als sei zwischen damals und heute gar keine Zeit vergangen – als seien diese fünfzehn Monate mit Untersuchungshaft und Verhören, mit Gerichtsverhandlungen und schließlich der Zelle in Forgettable Island nur ein Intervall gewesen, an das es sich nicht einmal zu erinnern lohnte. Ein Fehler des Schicksals.

Damals hatte ihn Harpers Hartnäckigkeit ins Leben zurückgeholt. Sie hatte ihn einfach nicht sterben lassen wollen, in diesem Zimmerchen auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts, in dem man ihn überhaupt nur zu diesem einen Zweck untergebracht hatte: zum Sterben.

Und _ihn_ – ihn wolltest du wohl auch nicht sterben lassen!

Sein Verstand bäumte sich immer noch auf bei der Frage, die ihn seit dem denkwürdigen Gespräch mit Skanne nicht mehr losließ. _Warum_, Hekate? Warum hast du das zugelassen? Wie konntest du ihn – es – was immer von ihm übrig war – am Leben lassen? _Warum_?

Nutzlose Fragen jetzt, mit denen er nur seine Zeit verschwendete. Sie _hatte_ es zugelassen, und sie hatte es ihm nicht erzählt, und was sie damit bezweckt hatte, ob man ihr misstrauen musste, wieder, immer noch, endgültig – das würde er vielleicht irgendwann herausfinden, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er Hekate Harper noch einmal begegnete. Oder?

Zehn Tage hatte er. Zehn Tage, bis das Schiff die Hogwarts-Mannschaft am zwölften Dezember wieder zurückbringen würde. Zehn Tage, um neue Kraft zu sammeln, das auch, ja. Vor allem aber musste er die Zeit dazu nutzen, Antworten zu finden. Die konkrete Frage lautete: Wie tötet man etwas, das zwar kaum mehr als der letzte Überrest eines Menschen sein konnte, das aber dennoch _lebte_? Er glaubte die Antwort zu kennen – er hatte sie sofort geahnt, als er nach dem Gespräch mit Skanne darüber nachdachte. Aber er hoffte – hoffte sehr, dass er vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit finden würde.

Zwei Bücher waren es, die Antworten enthalten mochten. Eines davon, das Siegel des Siebten, hatte er bei sich. Und ein seltsamer Zufall hatte es gewollt, dass ihn ausgerechnet der einzige Ausweg, der sich ihm von Hogwarts geboten hatte, direkt zu dem anderen Buch führte. In Durmstrang nämlich verwahrte man, wie er schon vor Jahren einer unbedachten Äußerung Igor Karkaroffs entnommen hatte, das eine der beiden verbliebenen Exemplare von Slytherins _Weltennacht_! Ironie des Schicksals: Da war er diesen Büchern nun so nahe gekommen – und konnte doch ohne einen Zauberstab nicht einmal das Siegel lesen!

Ich werde ihn mir zurückholen, dachte er. Und sobald ich mich dann mit der Theorie vertraut gemacht habe, werde ich mich der Praxis zuwenden. Das Medaillon finden. Und alles, was ich sonst noch brauche. Und egal, wie die Antworten ausfallen mögen, nichts wird mich von meinem Entschluss abbringen.

Er setzte sich so weit auf, dass er noch etwas von dem Heiltrank trinken konnte, und schickte seinen schwindelnden Blick durch den Raum ringsum. Da gab es noch einen kleinen Tisch mit einem gedrechselten Stuhl davor, über dem ein Bündel Kleidungsstücke lag. Auf dem Tisch selbst entdeckte er die Erklärung für den schlanken Schatten, dem er so lange beim Tanzen zugesehen hatte: Dort stand nämlich die kleine Figur, die er am Morgen zerschlagen hatte. Karkaroff hatte sie wohl vor weiterem Unheil bewahren wollen – oder vielleicht wollte er auch die Unterweltsgeister von seinem Zimmer fernhalten, dachte Snape mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Dann erst entdeckte er, dass sein Zauberstab direkt daneben auf der Tischplatte lag. Sekundenlang konnte er es einfach nicht fassen. War dieser Lew Karkaroff wirklich so – gutgläubig? Oder ging er davon aus, dass sein Patient ohnehin sterben würde, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte?

Snape stand auf und tastete sich mühsam bis zu dem Tisch und dann mit dem Zauberstab wieder zurück zum Bett. Dort musste er erst einmal eine Pause einlegen, bis er Kraft genug fand, den Zauberstab zu dem Siegel an seinen Arm zu binden.

„Völlig fertig –", murmelte er mit einem hilflosen Auflachen. „Verdammt, ich bin am Ende!"

Und schließlich lag er wieder ganz still und wartete auf den Schlaf. Nur das Knacken des Feuers war zu hören. In dem bunten Glasfenster bewegten sich träge die Pfauen. Und als er in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte – den ersten entspannten Schlaf seit Tagen – sah er immer noch den Schatten der kleinen Tänzerin über die Wand huschen.

Sollte sie die Unterwelt doch bewachen. Er wollte da sowieso nicht hin.


	18. Am Rande der Unterwelt

**Dritter Teil: Östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond**

**Kapitel 17:**

**Am Rande der Unterwelt**

Die Durmstrangs spielten wie die Henker. Beim Training hatten sie sich bewusst zurückgehalten. Ginny hatte das zwar vermutet und ihren Leuten auch immer wieder gesagt, aber die ganze Wahrheit stellte sich erst an diesem düsteren Samstagvormittag heraus. Sie ahnten schon Böses, als sie sich da in der ewigen bronzefarbenen Dämmerung zum ersten Mal vor voll besetzten Tribünentürmen auf dem Spielfeld aufstellten. Die Mannschaften wurden mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm empfangen, und viel leiser wurde es während des gesamten, immerhin doch über zwei Stunden dauernden Spiels nicht. Ginnys Mannschaft gab alles, wurde aber von der Rücksichtslosigkeit der Durmstrangs einfach überrollt. Es gab schon in der ersten Viertelstunde zwei so harte Zusammenstöße, dass Suzannah gegen Magnolia ausgewechselt werden musste und Matthew sich nur durch eine annähernd gelungene, wenn auch wenig elegante Variante des Sturz-Apparierens davor retten konnte, in einen Tribünenturm geschleudert zu werden. Eigentlich machte nur Carmino eine einigermaßen gute Figur, aber der konnte sich als Sucher auch aus dem Gemetzel zwischen Jägern und Treibern heraushalten. Evelina und er kämpften verbissen gegeneinander, aber schließlich setzte auch noch starker Schneefall ein und entschied das Spiel nach hundertvierzig Minuten für Durmstrang, als Evelina dem schneegeblendeten Carmino den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappte.

Als sich am Abend auch noch drei Pechvögel den Magen an irgendeiner Durmstrang'schen Spezialität verdarben (nach gründlicher Befragung stellten sich die Muschel-Törtchen als wahrscheinlichste Ursache heraus), hob das die Laune nicht gerade, denn am nächsten Tag stand bereits das gemischte Spiel an. Das wurde von beiden Mannschaften mit mindestens ebenso gemischten Gefühlen, von den Zuschauern jedoch offensichtlich mit größter Spannung erwartet und besucht. Der arme Carmino gewann das Spiel für die Durmstrangs, indem er nach anderthalb Stunden mit einem gewagten Täuschungsmanöver den Schnatz fing, und durfte sich dafür hinterher eine Menge böser Kommentare seiner Leute anhören. Robin McIntyre, der an diesem Tag als Jäger bei den Durmstrangs gespielt hatte, musste gleich von beiden Mannschaften Kritik einstecken, weil alle fanden, dass er miserabel gespielt hatte. Er verteidigte sich damit, dass er noch nicht wieder ganz gesund gewesen sei (er gehörte nämlich zu den drei Unglücklichen mit dem verkorksten Magen), und verstieg sich in seiner Wut schließlich zu dem Vorwurf, Ginny hätte ihn sowieso nur deshalb gegen Perk getauscht, damit sie mit dem in einer Mannschaft spielen konnte. Die totale Eskalation dieser Spielbesprechung blieb nur aus, weil Carminos Magen in diesem passenden Moment noch einmal urplötzlich und heftig revoltierte.

Die Besprechung des Desasters und der zu ergreifenden Maßnahmen hatte im Krankenturm stattgefunden, denn die Bänke um den Kachelofen im dritten Stock dort waren in den letzten Tagen zum inoffiziellen Treffpunkt der Hogwarts-Mannschaft geworden. Das tägliche stundenlange Training bei eisigem Wind und Wetter hatte dazu geführt, dass die meisten von ihnen am Ende der ersten Woche mit Erkältungen geschlagen waren. Und weil die Atmosphäre im Krankenturm behaglich und gesundheitsfördernd war – darin waren sie sich alle einig – überhörten sie die spöttischen Kommentare der Kollegen aus Durmstrang und nahmen die wärmenden Plätze am Ofen in Beschlag, ließen sich heiße Getränke gegen Husten und Heiserkeit, Salben für frostgeschädigte Nasen und Umschläge für gezerrte Arme und Beine verabreichen. Hier schimpften sie über das Wetter, das Essen, die Betten und über Maris Zemgalen, hier diskutierten sie das unerschöpfliche Thema der Absonderlichkeiten von Durmstrang und auch die Nachricht vom Tod ihres früheren Tränkeprofessors, obwohl ihnen das an diesem Ort seltsam unwirklich erschien, und hierher hatte Ginny schließlich auch ihre Trainings- und Spielbesprechungen verlegt – ohnehin war man am Ofen im Krankenturm noch am ehesten unter sich. Zumindest, wenn man von Draco Malfoy absah, der den Heiler seit Tagen mit irgendeiner dubiosen Erkrankung oder Verletzung auf Trab hielt. Genaueres wusste niemand, da Draco sich nie auf mehr als kurz angebundene, widerwillige Wortwechsel mit seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern einließ. Man traf man ihn aber in diesen Tagen so oft im Krankenturm an, dass sich das Gerücht verbreitete, er lasse sich von Karkaroff eine neue Hand machen, um wieder Quidditch spielen zu können. Denn dass er keine Minute der Trainingszeiten verpasste, war inzwischen allen aufgefallen.

Während die Spieler den Kachelofen im Krankenturm zu ihrem Treffpunkt machten, entdeckte Hermione die Bibliothek im zweiten Stock für sich. Bei den vielen Stunden auf dem eisigen Tribünenturm hatte sie sich zwar auch erkältet, aber das war ihr ziemlich egal. Die Unterrichtsstunden in Arithmantik, Magischen Geräten und Volkstümlicher Magie fesselten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, aber von der Bibliothek wurde sie förmlich verschluckt. Ihre Begeisterung für die beachtliche Büchersammlung entzückte Przevalgatic, den Bibliothekar, so sehr, dass er ihr nicht nur eine seiner streng bewachten Übersetzungs-Brillen lieh, sondern ihr am Freitagmittag sogar Zugang zur Gorm-Sammlung gewährte, einem Lesesaal, in dem ausgewählte Kostbarkeiten der magischen Literatur unter Verschluss gehalten wurden und der sonst allein den Professoren von Durmstrang vorbehalten war. Das war der Tag, an dem sich Dorian Welldone nachmittags auf den gewohnten Plätzen im Tribünenturm allein wiederfand, weil Hermione das Quidditch-Training nämlich schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte.

Erst abends stürmte sie dann in den Krankenturm hinauf, wo sich das Team zur Trainingsbesprechung versammelt hatte, und entschuldigte sich bei Welldone (inzwischen Dorian) damit, dass Przevalgatic ihr mehrere hoch interessante Bücher für ihre Projektarbeit über Entrückungszauber empfohlen hatte, die sie nun dank der Lesebrille sogar verstehen konnte.

„Ich hab einfach die Zeit vergessen", erklärte sie und suchte sich einen Platz auf einem der letzten freien Stühle gegenüber der Ofenbank. Von dort sah ihr Welldone, eingekeilt zwischen Irene und Suzannah, in komischer Verzweiflung entgegen, und erst mitten in ihrer Schilderung der Wunder der Gorm-Sammlung erkannte sie an den bitterbösen Blicken ihrer beiden Schülerinnen, dass sie offenbar in ein Gespräch geplatzt war.

„Wahnsinn", sagte er erschöpft, als sie schließlich Luft holen musste. „Den alten Knaben musst du ja wirklich beeindruckt haben! Bis zu dieser Ehre hab ich's bei dem nie geschafft! Heißt das, dass ich von jetzt an allein beim Training zusehen muss?"

Aber Hermione war viel zu sehr von ihrem Thema gefesselt, um schon wieder damit aufzuhören. „Kennst du die These, dass umfassende Entrückungszauber die Wirklichkeit – äh – unterhöhlen können? Hat irgendwas mit diesem Dimensionskram zu tun, für den du dich so interessierst. Babuschkov vergleicht das jedenfalls mit der Gefahr von Zeitumkehrern –"

„Vielleicht könnten _Sie_ uns doch noch eine Nachhilfestunde im Sturz-Apparieren geben!", nahm Irene jetzt mit Nachdruck ihr Thema wieder auf und funkelte Hermione an.

„Also mal ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, was er damit meint", fuhr diese ungerührt fort. „Klar, durch Veränderungen der Vergangenheit kann man unabsehbare Folgen auslösen, aber was hat das –"

„Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass diese Durmstrangs uns das wirklich richtig zeigen! Wahrscheinlich bringen die uns das sogar extra falsch –"

„Doch, da gibt es einen Zusammenhang", sagte Welldone zu Hermione und vertröstete Irene mit einem Lächeln auf später, „zumindest nehmen das einige Leute an. Zufällig hat mein Vater als Schüler eine Arbeit über dieses Thema geschrieben – die war allerdings so kompliziert und abstrakt, dass ihm praktisch niemand folgen konnte. Deshalb wurde sie auch nie veröffentlicht. Aber sie steht hier in der Bibliothek, bei den gesammelten Schülerarbeiten – ich zeig sie dir morgen."

Irene sah Hermione an und verdrehte die Augen. „Morgen findet das erste Spiel statt, wenn ich daran erinnern darf. Der Zweck unserer Reise nach Durmstrang. Das werden Sie doch sicher nicht verpassen wollen, Professor Granger, oder?"

Weil Carmino, der vor der anderen Seite der Ofenbank einem interessierten Publikum die Feinheiten der Dragomir-Finte vorführte, in diesem Moment mit einem Krachen in den Stühlen landete, fiel niemandem auf, dass die Tür zum Heilerzimmer schräg gegenüber von selbst ins Schloss schlug.

Das war am Freitag, und als wenige Minuten später Ginny für eine letzte kritische Besprechung vor dem Spiel heraufkam, war die Tür wieder nur angelehnt – wie üblich.

oooOooo

Sonntagabend. Nachdem Carmino die Besprechung der Niederlage so uncharmant unterbrochen hatte, sah man den offiziellen Teil des Tages sozusagen als abgehakt an. Suzannah ließ ihre beeindruckend angeschwollene Prellung an der Stirn behandeln, wo sie im Eifer des Gefechts ein Schläger getroffen hatte. Carmino, Robin und Kirstie wurden von Ginny an Karkaroff weitergereicht mit der dringenden Bitte, sie über Nacht auf der Bruchstation festzuhalten und ihre Mägen endgültig zu kurieren. Robin nahm zwar den Heiltrank, weigerte sich aber, dort zu bleiben und schimpfte nun im Gemeinschaftsraum auf alles und jeden, was aber niemanden kümmerte. Da in der kommenden Woche noch zwei weitere Spiele anstanden, hatte Ginny außerdem für die gesamte Mannschaft strenge Diätauflagen angeordnet und Robin, Suzannah und Magnolia (für den Fall, dass diese beim nächsten Spiel wieder als Ersatzspielerin einrücken musste) zu einem Zusatztraining verdonnert. Und dann war sie entschwunden, um sich an einem netten, abgeschiedenen Platz irgendwo in der Grünen Galerie mit Perk von Basswitz zu treffen.

Auch Hermione, erleichtert, dass die lästige Unterbrechung durch das Quidditch-Spiel endlich vorbei war, hatte sich mit ihren Notizen vom Vormittag in eine Fensternische im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Nicht weit von ihr saß Dorian in einem Sessel, einen Fuß aufs Knie gelegt, und kritzelte in einen Schreibblock. Hin und wieder blätterte er ungeduldig in einem kleinen Buch herum. Hermione fand es zunehmend schwierig, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er in der Nähe war. Seine Linkshändigkeit zog ihre Blicke immer noch auf sich, und mindestens genauso verrückt wie seine Schreibhaltung fand sie seine Angewohnheit, sich mit der Schreibfeder kleine Notizen auf den rechten Handrücken und den Unterarm zu machen. Er rechnete, hatte sie gesehen und vermutete, dass es um eine Aufgabe aus der letzten Arithmantik-Stunde ging.

Sie riss sich zusammen und zwang ihre Konzentration wieder zu den Pergamentbögen zurück, die sie in den letzten Tagen in der Bibliothek beschrieben hatte. Als ihr Blick auf das heutige Datum fiel, das sie am Morgen über die letzten Abschnitte gesetzt hatte, war es mit der Konzentration schon wieder vorbei. Der sechste Dezember. Heute war Hagrids Geburtstag! Mit wem mochte er wohl feiern, in diesem Jahr? Ob er sich mit Moody eine Flasche Feuerwhisky teilen würde? Das fürchterliche Pilzragout fiel ihr ein, zu dem er Harry, Ron und sie vor zwei oder drei Jahren an seinem Geburtstag hatte einladen wollen. Vermutlich hätte er sie alle drei vergiftet damit. Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies das erste Mal seit Tagen war, dass sie an Harry dachte. Wo mochten sie jetzt sein? Ron und Harry, ihre beiden glücklosen Lieben –

„Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass diese Sieben hier für die Anzahl der Planeten steht, die –", begann Dorian, aber dann unterbrach er sich. „Hörst du das?"

Hermione nickte. Im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum war es mit einem Mal still geworden, weil alle auf das lauschten, was wie ein Hornsignal klang, ein quäkendes Tuten, das fremd und seltsam gequält vom Festland herüber zu kommen schien. Unheimlich –

„Das bedeutet, dass –" Und dann wurde er ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen, weil in diesem Moment die Tür mit einem charakteristischen Krachen aufgerissen wurde und Maris Zemgalen hereinstampfte. Im Gegensatz zu sonst sah er geradezu inspiriert aus, als er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah und Robin, Ralph und Irene entdeckte.

„He, wenn ihr mal sehen wollt, wie wir uns hier für Quidditch fit halten, dann solltet ihr jetzt mit uns kommen", sagte er, während er seinen Pelzmantel zuknöpfte. „Einmalige Chance für euch – es geht auf Jagd!"

„Ihr geht _jetzt_ jagen?", fragte Robin sauer. „Es ist gleich zehn Uhr!"

„Tja, Zeit fürs Bett, was, McIntyre? Aber eben nicht für uns! Hörst du das Horn draußen?"

„Ich bin ja nicht taub –"

„Das kommt von den Dörfern drüben. Irgendwo sind Wölfe eingefallen, vielleicht auch ein Vampir. Und da rufen sie die bösen Hexer aus dem Turm zu Hilfe!" Die Knöpfe waren nun alle geschlossen. „Also, wie ist es, Lust auf ein kleines Extra-Training?"

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Irene und legte ihr Buch hin. „Hole nur eben meinen Mantel!"

„Ich nicht", winkte Ralph einfach ab. „Muss meinen Knöchel schonen!"

„Bin dabei", schloss sich Robin mürrisch an und stand auf.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass eure Babysitter das auch erlauben?", fragte Zemgalen spöttisch.

„Na ja", sagte Welldone und drehte seinen Sessel so, dass der Durmstrang-Kapitän ihn sehen konnte. „Ich schlage vor, die Babysitter kommen selbst mit."

Das große, dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das über Zemgalens Schulter hinweg neugierig in den Gemeinschaftsraum sah, kicherte.

„Gut", sagte Maris ungerührt. Von einem Professor, der nur ein paar Jahre älter war als er selbst, ließ er sich bestimmt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich hab sowieso keine Lust, die Verantwortung für Anfänger aus Hogwarts zu übernehmen. Wo ich Malfoy schon immer am Hals hab."

„Moment mal!" Hermione hatte hastig ihre Notizen zusammengerollt und kam nun zu der Gruppe an der Tür herüber. „Was heißt hier Jagd? Und ein Vampir – ihr könnt doch keinen Vampir jagen! Das sind magische Wesen, keine Tiere – da gibt es Vorschriften und –"

„Und ob wir können", gab Maris herablassend zurück. „Keine Ahnung, was Vampire in Hogwarts oder England oder sonst wo sind. Hier sind es jedenfalls einfach Schädlinge."

Evelina, die mit Magnolia am Tisch saß, mischte sich zaghaft ein. „Sie bringen Krankheiten in die Dörfer. Und ihre Höhlen in den Bergen sind voller verwester Tiere – richtig vergiftet!"

„Und was macht ihr, wenn ihr einen gefangen habt?", fragte Hermione immer noch empört.

„Wir fangen sie nicht", erwiderte Maris. „Wir folgen ihm zu seinem Versteck, töten ihn und räuchern da alles aus."

„Und kassieren von den Dörflern ein Kopfgeld", fügte die Dunkelhaarige hinter ihm hinzu. „Wenn wir ihnen den Kopf mitbringen, heißt das."

Hermione verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Also, das glaub ich einfach nicht! Das ist doch Mord! Das kann doch unmöglich erlaubt sein!"

„Wir sind hier nicht in England", sagte Maris grob. Professorinnen nahm er sowieso nicht ernst. Solche, deren Schulabschluss noch kein halbes Jahr zurücklag, schon gar nicht. Über Hermione Granger hatte ihn Malfoy genauestens aufgeklärt. „Am besten bleiben Sie einfach hier. Sie haben doch sowieso Probleme mit dem Fliegen, oder?"

„Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit", sagte Hermione kalt. „Ich frage mich nur, wie offiziell diese Jagd ist."

„_Ganz_ offiziell."

„Der Direktor und Professor Quintus, der Geheime Künste unterrichtet, bestimmen jedes Halbjahr das Team für diese besonderen Jagden. Die fünf besten Jäger aus der Abschlussklasse", erklärte Evelina, und Maris fügte abfällig hinzu: „Na ja, bei Malfoy ist das wohl mehr so was wie 'ne Dauergast-Erlaubnis."

Das unheimliche Tuten hatte nach einer Pause wieder eingesetzt und zerrte an den Nerven. „Wir müssen los! Also, wer mit will – wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Haupttor!"

„Andere Länder, andere Sitten", sagte Welldone, als er Hermiones Blick sah. „Holen wir unsere Mäntel – vergiss bloß die Handschuhe und den Wärmefluter nicht!"

Genau dreieinhalb Minuten später standen sie alle beim Haupttor, wo der Jagdtrupp aus Durmstrang bereits wartete: Maris Zemgalen, die Dunkelhaarige (Nyssa, wie Hermione sich endlich erinnerte), Oskar Cucudi, der Schülersprecher, und ganz am Rande, schweigend und mit undurchdringlicher Miene, Draco Malfoy. Sie hatten ihre Besen schon in den Händen. Hermione befahl mit heiserer Stimme den Schulbesen zu sich, auf dem sie in dieser Woche täglich mehrmals zwischen dem Quidditchfeld und dem Turm hin- und hergeflogen war. Angesichts der zahlreichen Zuschauer, die überall herumstanden, um den Abflug der Jäger zu sehen (und wieder einmal Wetten abzuschließen), war sie sehr erleichtert, dass er ohne Zögern und Bocken rasch herbeikam

Hier draußen war das Tuten des Horns noch viel drängender. Und es war furchtbar kalt. Vorhin nach dem Abendessen hatte es angefangen zu schneien: Ein ganz feines, hartes Kristallrieseln, als zerbröselten Eiswolken irgendwo hoch, hoch oben, denn der grünlich funkelnde Himmel schien bis auf wenige Wolkentupfer ganz klar zu sein.

„Verflucht, wo bleibt denn Basswitz?"

„Da!", sagte Cucudi und nickte nach oben.

Perk und Ginny wirbelten den Schnee auf, als sie auf ihren Besen bei der Gruppe landeten.

„Sie kommt auch mit", sagte Perk, als er abstieg.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte Zemgalen. „Das nächste Mal ein bisschen Tempo, Basswitz! So, und nun noch ein Wort vorweg, was euch aus Hogwarts angeht! Wie gesagt, ihr könnt mitkommen. Aber ich brauche keine Schlappmacher, keine Szenen, keine Extratouren! Diese Sache ist kein Kinderspiel, und ihr habt keinerlei Erfahrung! Also, da draußen läuft es nach _meinem_ Kommando, klar?"

„Oh _Mann_! Der Typ geht mir so was von auf die Nerven!", murrte Robin, und Hermione musste ihm im Stillen zustimmen.

Aber dann wurde das alles erst einmal nebensächlich, denn es ging los. Unter den Rufen der Zuschauer (die offenbar in eine Zemgalen- und eine Perk-Anhängerschaft gespalten waren) flogen sie los, erst hoch hinauf, an den Löwengreifen vorbei, die sie keines Blickes würdigten, und dann über die Bucht hinweg, wobei sie das im Wind treibende Band der Brücke tief unter sich ließen. Die Jagd hatte begonnen.

oooOooo

Lew Karkaroff stieg zwischen den Buntglaspfauen hindurch in das verborgene Zimmer und fand seinen Gast wieder einmal fest schlafend vor. Ein Tablett schwebte hinter dem Heiler her, wich mit einem Ruck aus, als er stehen blieb, und schlingerte dann mit einem leisen Klirren zum Tisch hinüber. Der Schläfer musste das Klirren wohl gehört haben, denn er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und murmelte etwas.

„Na, hoffentlich weiß wenigstens _sie_ Bescheid, dass Sie noch leben", sagte Karkaroff. „Oder rufen Sie gerade die Götter der Zauberei an?"

„Was?" Snape war nun ganz aufgewacht. Diesmal hatte er, anders als sonst, tatsächlich geschlafen und keine Ahnung, wovon der Heiler redete. Aber Karkaroff ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich finde es immer wieder schade, dass dieses Zimmer kein Fenster hat", sagte er stattdessen. „Eine wundervoll klare Nacht haben wir da draußen! Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute – ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, Sie das zu fragen. Als ich mittags hier war, schliefen Sie ebenfalls, und ich wollte Sie nicht wecken."

Er blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen und wartete mit gerunzelter Stirn auf eine Antwort. Als klar war, dass es wieder einmal keine geben würde, fuhr er in munterem Ton fort: „Ha, diese Woche – ich sage Ihnen, mein Freund, so viele Patienten habe ich seit Jahren nicht gehabt! Zuerst mein bedauernswerter Kollege, Professor Quintus – hat vorgestern bei einem experimentellen Zauberspruch ein wenig daneben gegriffen hat und flucht seitdem in seinem Krankenzimmer vor sich hin – soweit seine dicht behaarte Zunge das zulässt, heißt das. Dann unser einhändiger und stets missgelaunter Mr Malfoy, der auf einmal ständig mit unklaren Beschwerden meine Wege kreuzt. Und natürlich vor allem Ihre Hogwarts-Schüler, die alle den Schnupfen haben und sich die Seele aus dem Leib husten. _Die_ haben kein Problem damit, sich etwas dagegen geben zu lassen! Scheinen den Flur da oben geradezu zu mögen, und das ist mal eine erfreuliche Abwechslung, wie ich finde."

Er überprüfte Teller, Kanne und Schüsseln auf dem Tablett und ließ ein wenig verschütteten Tee verschwinden. „Ihr Abendessen. Verschlafen Sie es nicht wieder! Ich kann nicht viel für Sie tun, wenn Sie nicht essen wollen."

Malfoy, dachte Snape mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl, während er sich sehr viel langsamer und mühseliger als nötig aufsetzte. Den hatte er auf dem Flur gesehen. Musste schon länger hier sein, denn mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft war er jedenfalls nicht nach Durmstrang gekommen.

„Sie machen mir Sorgen, Snape", sagte Karkaroff, der die schwächlichen Bewegungen seines Patienten genau so deutete, wie dieser das beabsichtigt hatte. „Es geht Ihnen nicht wirklich besser, nicht wahr? Ich sage es ja, Sie müssten mit jemandem reden, der sich mit Vergiftungen besser auskennt. Denn ich habe doch Recht, es geht um eine Vergiftung, um eine seltene und hartnäckige noch dazu. Wenn Sie das Bein behalten wollen, dann sollten Sie so bald wie möglich einen Spezialisten aufsuchen. Meine Kenntnisse sind da recht begrenzt."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht mir viel besser, dank Ihrer Hilfe, Karkaroff. So viel besser, dass Sie mich ziemlich bald los sein werden."

Sie sahen einander an. Karkaroff zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie sind noch lange nicht so weit, Snape!", sagte er. „Sie kommen nicht bis vor die Tür, von der Kälte und dem Schnee draußen will ich gar nicht reden! Aber was immer Sie auch vorhaben – denken Sie an die Greife!"

„Ja. Ich habe sie gesehen", erwiderte Snape.

„Bedauerlich, dass wir uns nicht unter glücklicheren Umständen kennen gelernt haben. Ich hätte Sie wirklich gern ausführlich zu verschiedenen Trankmischungen befragt. Und jetzt rufen mich leider schon wieder meine anderen Pflichten – Unterrichtsvorbereitungen, die Korrektur einiger schlecht zusammengekritzelter Hausarbeiten, und Patienten habe ich auch. Nur ein paar Mägen, denen die Muscheln nicht bekommen sind – Quidditch-Spieler natürlich. Sie müssen morgen wieder fit sein, hat mir ihre rothaarige Chefin sehr entschieden gesagt. Scheint mir überhaupt eine sehr entschlossene Person zu sein. Nun ja. Ich muss Sie jedenfalls jetzt wieder Ihrer Einsamkeit hier überlassen. Essen Sie alles auf! Und dann schlafen Sie weiter!" Vor dem Buntglasfenster wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Vermutlich wird es heute noch Unruhe hier im Turm geben, stören Sie sich nicht daran. Da ist wieder ein Jagdtrupp draußen, vielleicht haben Sie das Hornsignal vorhin gehört. Wenn sie zurück sind, gibt es meistens Arbeit für mich!" Damit verschwand er durch das Glas, und Snape hörte ihn noch eine Weile nebenan in seinem Labor herumkramen.

Erleichtert ließ er sich zurücksinken. Idiotisch, sich ausgerechnet jetzt im Schlaf überraschen zu lassen! Nach fast fünf Tagen wusste er eigentlich, wann mit Karkaroff zu rechnen war, und hatte seine Erkundungszüge durch die Schule entsprechend nachts unternommen oder zu Zeiten, in denen Karkaroff mit seinen anderen Patienten oder seinem Unterricht beschäftigt war. Unter dem Tarnumhang war es geradezu lächerlich einfach gewesen, ihm zu folgen und das Passwort abzulauschen, mit dem man oben die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer – oder besser gesagt: zu seinem Heilmittelschrank – öffnete. Er musste nur beim nächsten Besuch des Heilers wieder in seinem Bett liegen und weiterhin überzeugend Schwäche demonstrieren.

Das Schicksal hatte es hier in Durmstrang überhaupt erstaunlich gut mit ihm gemeint und ihm nach Lew Karkaroff nun auch noch Hermione Granger zu Hilfe geschickt. Ihrer Wissbegier und nicht zuletzt ihrem wie üblich nicht zu bremsenden Redeschwall gegenüber diesem ihm unbekannten Schönling verdankte er, dass er heute Vormittag gefunden hatte, was er suchte –

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Wohltaten des Schicksals einen spöttischen Unterton hatten: Wie er da unter Potters Tarnumhang durch diese Schule stolperte, die Gespräche seiner ehemaligen Schüler belauschte, sich hinter Hermione Granger in die Bibliothek einschlich, stets darauf bedacht, sich nur ja nicht bemerkbar zu machen und auf jeden Fall wieder im Bett zu liegen, bevor Karkaroff das nächste Mal nach seinem Patienten sah – das war nicht ohne Komik. Aber er hatte zu sehr mit seiner Schwäche zu kämpfen, war zu verbissen auf sein Ziel konzentriert, um auch nur ein ironisches Lächeln für seine Situation übrig zu haben.

Und heute hatte er also tatsächlich ein Buch gestohlen.

Das befand sich jetzt unter diesem Bett, mit einem Fixierzauber von unten an das Bettgestell geklebt – eines der kostbarsten und seltensten Bücher der magischen Welt. Es konnte nicht lange dauern, bis der Bibliothekar, der so viel Vertrauen in Miss Granger hatte, den Verlust bemerkte. Vermutlich hatte er das sogar schon getan, und seine frühere Schülerin steckte bereits in einer Menge unverdienter Schwierigkeiten –

Die Granger würde es überstehen, die war hart im Nehmen. Und morgen würde sich das Buch ja auch schon wieder einfinden – wo, das wusste er noch nicht genau. Jetzt musste er jedenfalls an die Arbeit. Nebenan hatte Karkaroff sein Labor endlich durch den Kamin verlassen.

Snape stand auf. Der Heiler hätte sich über die kontrollierten und entschlossenen Bewegungen seines Patienten wahrscheinlich sehr gewundert.

oooOooo

Sie flogen sehr schnell und tief über ihre Besen geduckt, um die Gesichter so weit wie möglich vor dem eisigen Wind und dem feinen Schnee zu schützen. Seit sie tiefer gegangen waren und das sternfunkelnde Tiefseegrün des Himmels verlassen hatten, jagten sie durch nachtschwarze Finsternis dahin, dicht über der verschneiten Ebene, die sich unter ihnen zwischen den aufgetürmten Gebirgswänden rechts und links scheinbar endlos hinzog. Hier und da war sie von Lichtpunkten getüpfelt: Hütten oder kleine Dörfer, wie sich beim Näherkommen herausstellte. Sie blieben rasch hinter ihnen zurück, denn das klagende Tuten rief sie beharrlich weiter und weiter.

„Da vorne!", rief Oskar Cucudi auf einmal, und sie hoben alle den Blick, augenblicklich geblendet von harten Eiskristallen, die ihnen in die Augen flogen. Durch verschwimmende Schlieren erkannten sie ein großes, flackerndes Licht weiter vorn in der Dunkelheit. Hermione stellte überrascht fest, dass sie fast am Ende der Ebene angekommen waren, wo jenseits dieses Lichts die Gebirgswände von beiden Seiten zusammenrückten und nur noch einen schmalen Pass in ihrer Mitte freiließen. Aus dem flackernden Licht wurde schnell ein großes Feuer inmitten einer Ansammlung hüttenartiger Behausungen und Ställe. Die gesamte Dorfbevölkerung hatte sich bei dem Feuer versammelt und empfing die heranfliegenden Zauberer mit schrillen Rufen.

Nachdem sie im Schnee gelandet waren, bekamen die Leute aus Hogwarts eine kleine Vorführung des perfekt aufeinander eingespielten Jagdtrupps. Oskar Cucudi redete mit zwei Männern – Finnisch, wenn Hermione sich nicht sehr irrte. Weil sich die anderen Jäger derweil damit begnügten, mit ihren Besen wie Statuen dazustehen und heroisch auszusehen, machten Robin, Irene, Ginny, Welldone und Hermione es ihnen nach. So nah bei dem Feuer war es wenigstens nicht mehr kalt.

„Und?", fragte Maris schließlich, als Oskar wieder zu ihnen kam.

„Ein Vampir", sagte er. „Das Übliche – ist ins Haus geflogen und versteckt sich jetzt irgendwo da drin. Die Hausbewohner sind alle raus, stehen da drüben."

„Was macht der Vampir denn im Haus?", fragte Irene. „Ich meine – sollte der nicht Blut saugen oder so?"

„Nee", entgegnete Perk. „Menschen überfallen die nur ganz selten, und dann nur Einzelne, irgendwo draußen. In die Dörfer kommen sie eigentlich nur, wenn ihnen jemand was geklaut hat. Bei den Jungs hier ist das so was wie ein Sport. Wer Knochen oder sonst was aus einer Vampirhöhle klaut, ist hier der Größte."

„Ja, typisch Mann", sagte Nyssa abfällig. „Die machen das immer wieder, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass sie damit den Vampir ins Dorf locken, weil er sich seinen Kram zurückholen will. Und dann brüllen sie um Hilfe."

„Und was machen _wir_ jetzt?", fragte Ginny.

„Genau das, was ich euch sage", mischte Zemgalen sich wieder ein. „Kein Gerede mehr jetzt! Wir scheuchen ihn raus. Verfolgen ihn. Aber nicht zu dicht, klar? Die Dinger sind so doof, dass sie immer wieder zu ihren Höhlen zurückfliegen, und da wollen wir hin. Wenn wir nur den Vampir erwischen, reicht das nicht. Wir müssen die ganze Höhle haben! Perk, du gehst rein! Die anderen auf die Besen – verteilt euch ums Haus, auf Dachhöhe! Wenn er rauskommt, hinterher!"

Das aufgeregte Gemurmel der Dorfbevölkerung schwoll an, als Perk die Haustür öffnete und in dem hüttenartigen Bau verschwand. Die anderen stiegen mit ihren Besen auf, und die Leute wichen weit zurück. Obwohl sie eigentlich an die Zauberer aus dem Turm hätten gewöhnt sein sollen, waren sie ihnen offensichtlich keineswegs geheuer. Hier und da gab es erschreckte Ausrufe, Kinderaugen wurden verdeckt, und Hermione sah, dass vor allem die Frauen ihre Hände abwehrend gegen das Haus – gegen die Jäger?! – ausstreckten. Sie hielten Amulette und kleine Figuren darin, und Hermione verstand nun, was Welldone damit gemeint hatte, dass sie hier in der Wildnis waren –

Krachende Geräusche und Perks laute Stimme lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den Dorfbewohnern ab. Er musste irgendeinen Zauber ausgesprochen haben – und sie hätte zu gern gewusst, was für einen – denn danach schlugen mehrere Türen in dem Häuschen, und dann ertönte ein Kreischen, das ihnen allen durch Mark und Bein ging. Es klang wie der ins Endlose gezogene Schrei einer wütenden Katze, seltsam, halb-menschlich und selbst dann erschreckend, wenn man sich auf einen Vampir gefasst gemacht hatte. Bei den Dörflern löste der Schrei endgültig Panik aus, sie rannten alle durcheinander und versuchten sich in den umliegenden Häuschen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hermione wäre ihnen am liebsten gefolgt. Stattdessen hielt sie zitternd auf ihrem Besen aus, ihre Stiefel dicht über den flachen Steinen, mit denen das Dach gedeckt war.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Die Haustür flog auf, und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sahen die Besucher aus Hogwarts einen Großen Bergvampir. Er stob aus dem Haus wie ein schwarzes Gespenst und blieb dann vor der Tür stehen, keine drei Meter unter Hermione. Die großen, schwarzen Flügel ausgespannt, stand er da auf krallenbewehrten Pfoten, drehte seinen Kopf langsam einmal ganz herum und stieß einen weiteren drohenden Schrei aus.

Aber das ist ein _Menschengesicht_!, dachte Hermione fassungslos. Und Menschenhände!

Und es waren auch Menschenaugen, die für einen Moment in die ihren blickten. Der Vampir hatte die Jäger entdeckt und als das erkannt, was sie waren. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und fauchte. Hermione sah die weiße Wolke seines Atems in der eisigen Luft.

„Warum nicht jetzt? Warum bannt ihr ihn nicht _jetzt_?", keuchte Robin, und das Wesen warf den Kopf in seine Richtung herum, schien ihn mit einem bösen, wissenden Lächeln anzusehen und entblößte die langen, spitzen Zähne, die im Feuerschein rötlich blinkten.

Sie können das nicht töten!, schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf. Das ist ein –

„Hab ich doch eben erklärt, Idiot!", zischte Maris. „Und jetzt halt die –"

Mit einem gellenden Schrei schwang sich der Vampir hinauf in den immer noch grünlich funkelnden Himmel und war innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen nur noch eine flatternde schwarze Silhouette.

„Hinterher!", brüllte Zemgalen.

Die Jäger stoben alle gleichzeitig los, ihre Besen fegten Schneeschauer vom Hüttendach und streiften die kahlen Äste eines Baumes. Zemgalen, Perk und Ginny waren an der Spitze und verfolgten den flatternden Zickzack-Kurs in gleich bleibendem Abstand. Die übrigen flogen hinter ihnen her, holten mal auf, fielen wieder zurück, je nach der Geschicklichkeit, mit der sie ihre Besen unter Kontrolle hatten. Das Schlusslicht bildeten Hermione und Welldone.

Hermione klammerte sich an den Besen. Nie in ihrem Leben war sie so irrwitzig schnell geflogen, und sie hatte _Angst_! Unter ihr wirbelten Baumwipfel dahin, dann nur noch ein einziges wogendes Meer aus dunklem Wald. Sie versuchte nicht einmal, den Haken und Ausweichmanövern des Vampirs zu folgen, sondern bemühte sich, irgendwie den allgemeinen Kurs zu halten. Der harte Schneegrieß attackierte ihr Gesicht, geriet ihr in die Augen und den Hals. Sie konnte ihn kaum sehen, aber sie wusste, dass Dorian dicht neben ihr flog, und war noch nie so dankbar für seine Gegenwart gewesen. Einmal wäre sie beinahe in Dracos Besen gekracht, der im letzten Moment auswich. Sie hörte ihn noch fluchen, während er steil nach oben hochzog – und fragte sich mit echter Bewunderung, wie er das mit nur einer Hand schaffte. Sekunden später musste auch sie steil hinauffliegen, denn sie erreichten die ersten Ausläufer des Gebirges.

„Du kommst zu dicht dran!", hörte sie Maris vorne brüllen. „Du verscheuchst ihn!"

„Was – was – machen – die?", fragte sie keuchend.

„McIntyre will den Helden spielen!", rief Dorian zurück. „Vorsichtig, wir müssen weiter rauf! Hier wird es immer steiler!"

Felsnadeln, schroffe Klippen, Nadelbäume schossen unter ihr dahin; rechts schwankte ein riesiger schneebedeckter Hang in ihrem Blickfeld – ihr schwindelte, als sie hinaufzusehen versuchte. Ihr Körper hatte vor ihrem Verstand begriffen, dass es das Beste war, sich dem Besen zu überlassen, der auf irgendeine Weise zu wissen schien, wie er in dieser Umgebung fliegen musste. So war sie hustend, den Hals voll hartem Schnee, nur damit beschäftigt, sich oben zu halten; ihre Hände wurden trotz der dicken Handschuhe schon gefühllos in der Kälte.

„Da – da sieh mal! Da ist er!", rief Dorian. „Rechts!"

Sie riskierte noch einen Blick zu dem weißen Hang hin und sah das schwarze Geflatter des Vampirs, der mitten im Flug abgedreht hatte und nun zurückflog. Die Jäger stoben hinter ihm her, McIntyre immer noch an der Spitze, schreiend und mit einer Hand fuchtelnd.

„Der ist verrückt", rief Welldone. „Der fällt noch runter!"

Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr lange festhalten, dachte Hermione. Und meine Lungen platzen vor Kälte –

„Dreh ab, Hermione! Los!"

Wütendes Gebrüll von Maris, Perk und Nyssa, die an ihnen vorbeirasten.

„Er hat ihn verjagt!"

„Der Idiot, jetzt fliegt er nicht mehr zu seiner Höhle!"

„Dafür bezahlst du noch, McIntyre!"

Draco, mit verbissener Miene, dicht an ihnen vorbeifliegend. „Aus dem Weg, Schlammblut!", hörten sie ihn giften.

Hermione hatte das Wendemanöver endlich gemeistert und jagte nun hinter den anderen her schräg hinauf über diese endlose, weiße, geneigte Fläche. Ihr Schwindelgefühl erreichte sozusagen einen neuen Zustand – irgendwas so Abgedrehtes, dass es sich fast wie ein Rausch anfühlte. Als schwinge die ganze Welt in einem irren Walzertakt … sie konnte die Musik beinahe hören … Flugkoller, ich hab einen Flugkoller, dachte sie und verbiss sich ein Kichern. Das alles hier war so unwirklich – vermutlich wachte sie gleich auf. Vermutlich in Hogwarts – mit dem Gesicht auf _Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_.

„Was ist so komisch?", rief ihr Welldone zu, als sie wieder neben ihm flog.

Sie kam nicht zu einer Antwort. Ein rotes Aufblitzen weit vorne, gefolgt von einem Kreischen des Vampirs, das über die Berghänge gellte. Weiteres Gebrüll der Jäger. McIntyre hatte offenbar versucht, einen Zauber abzufeuern, und die anderen verfluchten ihn in Grund und Boden. Noch Sekunden später sah Hermione tief unten rote Funken im Schnee zischen. Dann hatten sie die Kante des Hangs erreicht – und flogen unvermittelt ins Nichts hinüber. Kein weißer Boden mehr, der eine Orientierungshilfe bot. Hermione schrie auf und krallte sich an den Besen.

„Nur die Ruhe! Sieh nach oben! Oder nach links, da drüben fliegen die anderen!", rief Welldone und lenkte seinen Besen dicht neben sie.

„Was ist – wo sind wir denn – wo ist der Boden?"

„Alles klar, der Boden ist noch da, nur ein bisschen tiefer als vorher!"

Und endlich erkannte auch sie die zerklüfteten Felsen tief unter sich, von denen der Wind den Schnee geweht hatte. Zur Linken türmte sich der nächste Gebirgshang auf, auch dieser aus beinahe nacktem dunklem Gestein, das nur hier und da ein paar Schneewehen trug. Die anderen Jäger waren kleine dunkle Punkte vor dieser gewaltigen Steinmasse, die wie eine erstarrte Welle gekrümmt war. Diese Wand warf die Schreie der Jäger zurück.

„Verdammt", sagte Welldone neben ihr. „Ich glaube, wir kriegen gleich ein Problem."

„Was? Was denn?" Ihr reichten die Probleme, die sie gerade hatte, schon vollauf.

„Siehst du das da oben, direkt unter dem Felsvorsprung?"

Sie riskierte einen Blick hinauf zum Kamm der steinernen Welle. Dort schimmerte etwas, das wie riesige Zähne aussah – und genau dazwischen verschwand eben der flatternde Punkt, von dem sie annahm, dass es der Vampir war. Ihm folgte fast unmittelbar ein weiterer Punkt. Die Wand warf einen wilden Kampfschrei zurück, der abrupt abriss.

„McIntyre ist doch ein Idiot!", rief Welldone, als er das sah. „Los, wir müssen da rauf! Flieg so schnell du kannst!"

Die Zähne erwiesen sich als ein bizarrer Vorhang aus armdicken, meterlangen Eiszapfen, die vor einem schmalen Felsplateau herabhingen, auf dem sich inzwischen der ganze Jagdtrupp mit Ausnahme McIntyres versammelt hatte. Die Felswand öffnete sich hier zu einer Höhle.

Bis sie auf diesem Felsvorsprung ankamen, war Hermione fast ausschließlich darauf konzentriert gewesen, nicht vom Besen zu fallen, war die Jagd ein rasendes Wirbeln durch Schneesturm und eisige Kälte und Nacht gewesen – von den anderen und von ihrer Beute hatte sie nur am Rande etwas mitbekommen. Sie landete benommen, schwindelnd, mit tauben Händen, atemlos. Und jetzt die plötzliche Stille – die Laute von Wind und Schnee schienen hier hinter dem Vorhang aus Eis wie abgeschnitten. Alle standen sie da, zögernd, unsicher, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Es war, als atme diese Höhle, die sie vor sich nur erahnen konnten, Finsternis aus –

„Ist er wirklich _da_ reingeflogen?", fragte Welldone schließlich, und seine Stimme klang beruhigend normal.

„Dieser blöde Schwachkopf!", knirschte Maris, was wohl so viel wie ein Ja bedeuten sollte.

„Der Vampir hat sich hier reingeflüchtet, und McIntyre hinterher", bestätigte auch Oskar Cucudi. „Mit vollem Tempo, hat einen von den Eiszapfen so gerammt, dass er abgebrochen ist."

„Passt doch genau zu ihm", murmelte Draco verächtlich. Wenn man von der Beschimpfung gegen Hermione absah, waren das die ersten Worte, die er während der ganzen Unternehmung von sich gab; überhaupt schien er sich die ganze Zeit ein wenig abseits zu halten. Die anderen beachteten ihn gar nicht.

„Und warum hören wir dann jetzt nichts?", fragte Irene, und da war ein unverkennbarer Beiklang von Panik in ihrer sonst so unterkühlten Stimme. „Wo ist er? Warum ruft er nicht?!"

„Was ist das hier eigentlich?", fragte Ginny, die mit wachsamem Blick in die Höhle hineinzusehen versuchte. „Das ist doch keine normale Tierhöhle, oder?" Und dann, leiser, mit einem Zögern: „Da geht etwas von aus – irgendwas – _Schwarzes_!"

Die Durmstrang-Fraktion verharrte in unbehaglichem Schweigen – es war offensichtlich, dass sie etwas über diese Höhle wussten, aber nicht darüber sprechen wollten. Schließlich war es Welldone, der antwortete. „Eine Nahtstelle zwischen den Welten", sagte er mit leiser Ironie. „Fachleute nennen das einen interdimensionalen Übergang. Anscheinend können selbst Muggel an diesen Orten Magie spüren. Die Leute hier in der Gegend glauben, dass das hier ein Eingang in die Unterwelt ist."

„Wie kommen sie hier rauf?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Ist das etwa eine dunkle Quelle?", fragte Hermione gleichzeitig. Bei Welldones Worten erinnerte sie sich auf einmal an Alastor Moodys halb verrückten Vortrag in seinem total verrückten Büro damals, an jenem Morgen, der jetzt so lang zurückzuliegen schien.

Welldone wandte sich zu ihr um, sie konnte seine Augen in der Dunkelheit glänzen sehen. „Ja, viele Zauberer nennen das so. Die meisten halten es für böse Orte. Aber anscheinend erfährt das jeder auf andere Weise – manche haben Wahnvorstellungen, sehen irgendwelche Sachen – manche haben das Gefühl, dass ihre Zauberkräfte sich verstärken –"

„Ich will hier weg!", sagte Irene entschieden und so laut, dass ein fernes Echo das letzte Wort aufgriff. _Weg – weg – weg_ – flüsterte es aus der Dunkelheit. Und als hätte das Echo die Höhle aufgeweckt, drang nun endlich ein gedämpfter Schrei von irgendwo tief unten zu ihnen herauf.

„Ich bin hier!", brüllte Robin McIntyre. „Ich brauch Hilfe! Schnell!"

„Dieser _Arsch_!", zischte Maris, und damit sprach er, wenn auch nicht besonders höflich, den meisten Mitgliedern des Jagdtrupps aus der Seele. „Jetzt müssen wir da auch noch rein!"

„Ja, offensichtlich." Auch Welldone schien bei dieser Aussicht nicht erfreut zu sein. „Also gut, war schon mal einer von euch hier?"

„Drinnen noch nie", sagte Cucudi, und die anderen nickten.

„Es ist nicht ungefährlich. Dieser Ort –"

„Hilfe! Ich stürze _ab_!", kreischte Robin. „Helft mir doch!"

Das setzte allen Vorträgen erst einmal ein Ende. Sie stürmten in die Finsternis hinein, beeilten sich, mit ihren Zauberstäben für Licht zu sorgen, vor dem die Höhlenwände dann zuckend zurückzuweichen schienen. Der Boden senkte sich ziemlich steil ab, und im schwankenden Lichtschein sahen sie den Mauerring unten erst, als sie beinahe davor standen. Die knapp brusthohe Mauer aus locker aufeinander geschichteten Steinbrocken sah aus wie die Einfassung eines großen Brunnens und maß vielleicht drei Meter im Durchmesser.

„Hier! Verflucht, ich bin hier unten! Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten!"

Sie leuchteten mit ihren Zauberstäben hinein und entdeckten Robin, der sich fünf Meter tiefer mit verzweifelten Kräften an das lockere Gestein krallte. Sein Gesicht war ein kreideweißer Fleck über einer scheinbar bodenlosen, in seltsamen, langsamen Wirbeln kreisenden Dunkelheit.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Irene und wich zurück. „Es bewegt sich!"

„Was machst du da, Blödmann?", giftete Maris. „Wie kommt man da rein, wenn man noch ganz dicht im Kopf ist?!"

„Verdammt, das Vieh ist hier reingeflogen! Ich konnte kaum was sehen – bin einfach hinterher – mein Zauberstab ist auch runtergefallen!", antwortete Robin wütend und verängstigt. „Ich steh auf einem kleinen Vorsprung – keine Ahnung, wie lang der mich noch hält – also macht doch endlich was!"

Ginny versuchte bereits, ihn mit einem Schwebezauber zu erreichen, aber es war, als sinke der Zauber kraftlos in die Tiefe –

„Das hatte ich schon befürchtet!", murmelte Welldone.

„Los, wir versuchen es zusammen!", rief Ginny, ohne ihn zu beachten. „Mobilcorpus, und wenn der nicht funktioniert, noch mal mit Wingardium Leviosa!"

„Nein! Nein, wartet doch!", hielt Hermione sie auf, als Perk, Ginny, Nyssa und Oskar Cucudi ihre Zauberstäbe über den Brunnenrand hielten.

„Was? Wieso nicht? Es eilt!"

„Ich weiß, aber was ist, wenn der Zauber ihn nur von der Wand löst und dann nicht stark genug ist, ihn hinaufzubringen? Diese – Schwärze da unten, die scheint Zauberkraft doch irgendwie zu verschlucken!"

„Nein! Nein, kein Schwebezauber! Ich lass die Steine hier nicht los! Werft ein Seil runter oder irgend so was!", schrie Robin.

Welldone hielt bereits ein Seil in den Händen, das er heraufbeschworen hatte. Er warf es über den Rand. „Hier kommt es! Und ihr, helft mir, das Ende zu –"

„Nicht nötig", sagte Nyssa sarkastisch. „Da, sehen Sie."

Das Seil löste sich vor ihren Augen auf, bevor es auch nur zwei Meter tief in den Schacht gefallen war.

„Was wird das denn?!", schrie Robin. „Ich seh kein Seil!"

„Halt endlich die Klappe und lass uns nachdenken!", schrie Cucudi zurück. „Wir tun, was wir können! Spar deine Kräfte fürs Festhalten!"

„Wo ist der Vampir abgeblieben?", rief Nyssa mit ihrer schrillen Stimme hinunter.

„Keine Ahnung – ist nicht wieder raufgekommen – hab nur sein Kreischen gehört."

„Mann, wen kümmert das denn jetzt?", sagte Perk. „Versuchen wir's mit einer Stange! Vielleicht hält die durch –"

Aber auch die Stange löste sich auf. Draco, Irene und Maris standen stumm dabei, während die anderen hektisch berieten. Welldone verbot nachdrücklich jeden Versuch, dem Abgestürzten mit dem Besen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Dann hörten sie ein mahlendes Geräusch von unten, und Robin schrie auf.

„Irgendwas passiert hier! Da ist jetzt ein Sog!"

Sie sahen bestürzt, wie sich ein, zwei Steine aus der Schachtwand lösten, an der er sich anklammerte. Panisch suchte er nach einem neuen Halt, während ringsum weitere Steinbrocken in das dunkle Gewirbel taumelten. Dann stieß sein Arm plötzlich tief in die Wand, und er verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Mit der sichtbaren Hand paddelte er wie ein Hund im Wasser. „Die Wand – _hohl_!", brüllte er, und fand nach ein paar nervenzerfetzenden Sekunden endlich das Gleichgewicht wieder. Die anderen atmeten erst wieder, als er sich in die Wand gekrallt hatte.

„Da ist ein Hohlraum", ächzte er. „'ne kleine Höhle oder so was. Kann mich drin festhalten."

„Was jetzt? Das geht nicht mehr lang gut", sagte Perk leise. Sie alle hatten gesehen, dass die dunklen Wirbel immer höher stiegen.

„Ich werde wohl doch –"

„Hier ist was! Da hat jemand was versteckt!", klang es aus dem Schacht herauf.

„– runterfliegen müssen", beendete Welldone seinen Satz.

„Hast du einen Schatz gefunden oder was?", rief Nyssa, die von der ganzen Szenerie ziemlich unbeeindruckt schien.

„_Nein_!", rief Hermione, bevor sie sich bremsen konnte. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich, hast du selbst gesagt!"

„Eine Figur! Mit Gold dran!" Robin schien seine Panik vergessen zu haben. „Sie ist direkt vor mir!"

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch! Du musst da sofort rauskommen!", schrie Ginny. „Kannst du nicht apparieren oder was? Wo ist dein Besen? Versuch doch wenigstens was!"

„Der ist auch runtergefallen! Und apparieren geht nicht!"

„Klar, weil er's nicht kann", kommentierte Maris wenig hilfreich.

„Tu das nicht", sagte Hermione, als Welldone seinen Besen nahm. „Uns fällt noch was anderes ein, bestimmt!"

„Oh Scheiße, was ist das! Irgendwas zieht an meinen Beinen! Ich rutsche ab!", gellte Robin auf einmal. Die anderen sahen, was er anscheinend nicht sehen konnte: Dass es die wirbelnde Schwärze aus dem Abgrund war, die sich jetzt wie dunkle Schlingen um seine Beine zu winden begann. Unter seinen Händen begann die Wand wieder zu bröckeln – vor der Schwärze sahen sie etwas Goldenes aufblitzen und dann trudelnd in dem unsichtbaren Malstrom verschwinden –

Robin begann zu schreien. Panisch versuchte er, weiter hinaufzukommen, krallte sich wie ein Insekt an die nachgebenden Wände. Auch die oben Stehenden konnten den Sog jetzt spüren.

„Wir müssen –"

„Zurück! Sonst landen wir noch alle –"

„Wir können nichts –"

„_Ruhe_!", brüllte Welldone. „Ich fliege da jetzt runter! Und ihr denkt nach – für alle Fälle! Es muss etwas geben –"

„Zemgalen! Du musst ihn rufen!", sagte Perk in die plötzliche Stille.

„Was soll das denn? Bist du verrückt?"

„Hör auf damit! Das ist kein Spiel mehr! Beeil dich, verdammt! Der Typ geht sonst drauf!", rief Perk ungeduldig. „_Ruf den Dschinn_!!"

Maris starrte finster in die Gesichter ringsum, auf denen sich Überraschung, Verständnislosigkeit und – in Dracos Fall – ein triumphierendes Aufblitzen zeigte.

„Ich – ich – das ist doch Blödsinn –", stammelte Maris. Zum ersten Mal war da etwas wie Unsicherheit in seiner Haltung. „_Er_ will's doch mit dem Besen versuchen!"

„Nein, nicht wenn es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt!", rief Hermione. „Also los, mach schon, egal was, hör doch bloß auf, hier rumzuzicken!"

„_Jetzt_!", zischte Perk. „Oder willst du Knaistis erklären, dass wir einen Mann verloren haben?"

Maris ging ein paar Schritte zurück, immer noch Abwehr in der Miene. Welldone, der den Besen noch in der Hand hielt, hatte den Wortwechsel wie die anderen angespannt verfolgt. Jetzt zögerte er und wollte etwas sagen, aber da fing Robin wieder an zu schreien.

„Also gut, ich mach's!", stieß Maris rauh hervor. „Aber wenn ihr mir hinterher –"

„Nun _mach_ schon!", schrie Ginny. „Das schwarze Zeugs verdeckt ihn schon fast!"

Maris streckte die linke Hand mit der geballten Faust aus. Verkrampfte Konzentration ließ seine kleinen Augen beinahe aus den Höhlen quellen. Sie hörten ihn murmeln – dann öffnete er die Faust – und zwischen seinen Fingern wehten Schleier aus grauem Staub hervor, der sich in rasender Schnelle zu einer gedrungenen, plumpen Gestalt zusammenballte. Kaum war sie komplett, machte sie eine Bewegung auf Maris zu, und die anderen wichen unwillkürlich zurück.

„Ich bin dein Herr!", sagte Zemgalen mit lauter Stimme, heiser, aber bestimmt. „Hol mir den Mann da unten aus dem – dem Brunnen!"

Die Gestalt drehte sich um und ging mit seltsam ungelenken Schritten auf den Brunnenrand zu, und das war der Moment, in dem Irene endgültig die Fassung verlor. Schreiend versuchte sie, zum Höhleneingang hinaufzulaufen, stolperte aber, fiel und blieb schluchzend am Boden sitzen. Hermione konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Sie selbst zwang sich, genau hinzusehen, obwohl sie ein würgender Ekel gepackt hatte. Dieses Wesen schien vollständig von einem grauen Gespinst umhüllt zu sein, so als wuchere ein feiner Pilz überall auf seiner Oberfläche – und es ging etwas von ihm aus – Kälte, etwas Totes – aber vor allem waren es die Bewegungen, die sie augenblicklich an etwas erinnerten, woran sie nie mehr hatte denken wollen –

_Inferi_. Es bewegt sich wie ein Inferius!, dachte sie, und sie fühlte, wie sie vor Angst erstarrte. Nie wieder! Ich wollte nie wieder schwarze Magie sehen! Wenn es nur diesen dämlichen McIntyre da rausholt! Wenn nur –

Aber die Gestalt war stehen geblieben, reglos über den Rand des Schachtes gebeugt.

„Mann, macht das Ding jetzt bald mal was?", schrie Nyssa aus sicherer Entfernung. „Tu doch was, Zemgalen! Sag ihm, er soll –"

„Halt den Mund! Lenk ihn nicht noch ab!"

„Aber da stimmt doch was nicht – warum zögert er denn –"

„Weiß ich doch nicht – muss was mit dem Ort hier zu tun haben –"

„Er fällt selbst rein!", schrie Nyssa. „Dein toller Diener kommt nicht dagegen an!"

„Ich glaube auch", sagte Welldone. „Er spürt den Sog auch. Oder vielleicht zieht ihn irgendwas an." Er schwang sich auf den Besen, und Hermione versuchte, die Erstarrung abzuschütteln. Nein, dachte sie. Flieg nicht!

Aber da tauchte Welldone schon in den Schacht hinein.

„Oh nein – oh nein – oh nein – oh –"

„Hör auf damit, Irene!", fuhr Ginny sie an.

„Tu was, Zemgalen!", drängte Perk, als Welldone im Schacht verschwand. „Du musst ihn zwingen! Er vergisst, wer sein Herr ist!"

„Ich rutsche _ab_!", gellte Robins Stimme aus dem Abgrund, seltsam verzerrt und viel weiter entfernt, als er eben noch gewesen war. Im selben Moment schoss Welldone schon wieder aus der Öffnung heraus, und zwar mit so viel Schwung, dass es ihn nur um Haaresbreite an den tief von der Decke herabhängenden Tropfsteinen vorbeitrug.

„Der Sog ist zu stark!", rief er atemlos. „Es reißt einen hinunter!"

„Oh nein! Oh nein! Oh –"

„Irene! _Klappe_!"

Angstvoll starrten sie jetzt alle auf die graue Gestalt, die die letzte Hoffnung für McIntyre zu sein schien.

„Was ist denn mit Ihrem Dschinn?", sagte Welldone scharf. „Zemgalen, Perk – Sie wissen doch anscheinend etwas! Was können Sie tun? _Machen_ Sie endlich, Mann!"

Zemgalen knurrte widerwillig. Offenbar gab es aber tatsächlich noch etwas, das er tun konnte, denn er zog ein Jagdmesser aus seinem Gürtel, zerrte seinen Mantelärmel ein Stück zurück und schnitt sich mit einer raschen Bewegung in den Unterarm. In dem Moment, in dem sein Blut zu fließen begann, richtete sich der Dschinn auf und drehte sich um.

Auf einmal musste Hermione sich zwingen, nicht davonzurennen. Diese menschenähnliche und doch nicht menschliche Gestalt, was immer sie sein mochte, hatte kein Gesicht. Da war nur eine glatte, graue Wölbung, die er nun seinem Herrn oder vielmehr dessen blutendem Arm zuwandte –

Sie alle verfolgten wie gebannt, wie der Dschinn zielsicher auf Zemgalen zukam, der ihm den Arm entgegenhielt. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, packte er diesen Arm plötzlich und so heftig, dass Maris schwankte. Dann presste er seinen gesichtslosen Kopf gegen den Arm, und als er ihn wieder hob, war das Grau blutverschmiert.

Irene gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Hol den Mann da raus!", befahl Zemgalen mit einer harten Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die Hermione in dieser Situation niemals aufgebracht hätte. In diesem einen Moment bewunderte sie den Durmstrang aufrichtig. Und der Dschinn gehorchte. Mit angehaltenem Atem sahen sie zu, wie er zu dem Abgrund zurückging.

„Tut doch was!", schrie Robin. „Ich kann nicht mehr – ahh –"

„Er ist abgestürzt!", flüsterte Irene tonlos, als sie dem nicht enden wollenden Schrei lauschten.

„Quatsch", sagte Ginny grob. Sie stand neben Perk an der Schachteinfassung und sah gebannt hinunter. „Das Ding da hat ihn endlich gepackt. Der macht sich bloß in die Hose vor Angst!"

Da kletterte Zemgalens grauer Diener auch schon wieder aus dem Brunnen herauf und über die Mauer. Robin, den er unter den einen Arm geklemmt hatte, ließ er einfach vor ihnen auf den Höhlenboden fallen, wo er schreiend liegen blieb. Dann rührte sich der Dschinn nicht mehr. Ein paar Steine aus der Mauer bröckelten zu Boden.

„Es geht wieder zurück!", verkündete Ginny. „Dieses schwarze – was auch immer das ist."

Und dann standen sie alle da und sahen auf Robin hinab, der immer noch schrie und sich krümmte, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Hör endlich auf zu brüllen und steh auf!", schnauzte Cucudi, der geisterhaft blass war. „Mann, was für eine Scheiße du uns eingebrockt hast!"

Maris streckte die Hand in Richtung seines Dschinn aus und sagte zwei Worte mit leiser, gebieterischer Stimme. Er hielt die offene Handfläche nach oben gekehrt und krümmte dann alle Finger zusammen, als wolle er etwas in seine Faust einschließen. Die graue Gestalt verschwand so plötzlich, wie sie aufgetaucht war, und es gab niemanden, der nicht erleichtert gewesen wäre.

„Also, was war das, wo du reingefasst hast – wirklich ein Schatz oder so was?", fragte Nyssa dann neugierig. Hermione konnte so viel Kaltblütigkeit kaum glauben.

„Schatz? Mann, du hast Nerven! Geh doch nachsehen!", keuchte Robin und rappelte sich wieder auf die Füße. Seine Miene versuchte sich schon wieder an seinem üblichen überheblichen Missmut, aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ich tu's jedenfalls nicht – das war nur so eine Figur – stand auf einem Bein, Arme über dem Kopf – wie 'ne Ballerina – ohne Augen –"

„Klingt, als wär's eins von diesen Dingern, die die Dörfler hier machen – hat irgendwas mit der Unterwelt zu tun", sagte Cucudi.

„Aber da war doch Gold dran, richtig? Ich hab's gesehen!" Nyssa schien jedenfalls eine Schwäche für Schätze zu haben.

„Ja, stimmt", sagte Robin gleichgültig. „Die hatte was Goldenes in den Händen – ein Ei oder so. Ist doch völlig egal, das Ding ist weg, oder? Ich will jetzt hier raus!"

„So! So, du willst jetzt also hier raus, was?" Zemgalen, der die letzten Minuten schweigend und wie erstarrt auf der Stelle gestanden hatte, keuchte nun diese Worte heraus und machte ein, zwei Schritte auf McIntyre zu. „Du dämlicher – _Scheiß_ – _Volltrottel_!", brüllte er ganz unvermittelt los, und dann knallte er ihm die Faust ans Kinn, dass Robin zurücktaumelte. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du _gemacht_ hast, du Idiot?" Er packte Robin, bevor er zu Boden gehen konnte, und schlug gleich noch einmal zu.

„He, he – aufhören!", rief Welldone, und er und Perk machten gleichzeitig einen Versuch, den wütenden Zemgalen von seinem Opfer wegzuzerren. Aber der schüttelte sie ab wie ein Nashorn ein paar Fliegen. „Wir haben den Vampir verloren – beinah wärst du drauf gegangen, und wir hätten Riesenärger am Hals – nur, weil du dich hier aufspielen musstest!", schrie er und stieß Robin, der seine Arme abwehrend vors Gesicht hielt, endgültig zu Boden. „Typen wie du sind einfach das Letzte!" Zum krönenden Abschluss trat er ihn in die Rippen.

„Das reicht jetzt, Zemgalen!", schrie Welldone und feuerte endlich einen Zauber auf ihn ab, der ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. „Genug jetzt! Wir sind alle fertig mit den Nerven, aber wenn Sie ihn auch noch zusammenschlagen, wird das den Rückflug nicht gerade leichter machen. Los, McIntyre, stehen Sie auf!"

Hermione, Irene und Ginny hatten diesen Ausbruch roher Gewalt so kurz nach dem Auftritt des Dschinns mit Schrecken verfolgt. Robin taumelte stöhnend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von ihnen weg, in Richtung Höhleneingang hinauf.

„Fall bloß nicht noch mal rein!", zischte Zemgalen, immer noch wütend, aber wieder Herr seiner selbst. Allen war klar, worin für ihn das eigentliche Problem bestand: Sie wussten nun, dass es seinen Dschinn tatsächlich gab. Und es gab immerhin einen richtigen Professor als Zeugen dafür …

„Also gut", sagte Welldone ruhig. „Das war eine üble Sache. Aber keiner ist zu Schaden gekommen. Diese Kreatur hat McIntyre das Leben gerettet. Niemand verliert ein Wort darüber. Ist das klar?"

Sie sahen ihn betreten an. Schließlich nickten sie, einer nach dem anderen. Sogar Draco, dessen Augen einen fieberhaften Glanz hatten.

„Wir haben den Vampir verloren – weil die Leute aus Hogwarts Mist gebaut haben. Können wir ja ruhig zugeben", sagte Perk. „In Ordnung? Zemgalen?"

„Wenn irgendjemand davon erfährt, hast _du_ den Dschinn auf dem Hals, McIntyre!", zischte der schon wieder in ohnmächtiger Wut.

„Falsche Antwort, Zemgalen", sagte Welldone schneidend. „Null Punkte sozusagen. In Ihrer Situation nicht gerade intelligent."

„Verdammt, reden Sie doch bloß nicht so blöd daher! _Ich_ hätte ihn niemals gerufen! Ich hab ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gerufen, und ich hätt's auch heute nicht getan! Sie und ihr alle, ihr habt mich dazu gezwungen, wegen diesem Schwachkopf da! Wenn Sie mir dafür jetzt was anhängen wollen –"

„Ich hab das schon verstanden", unterbrach Welldone ihn gelassen, bevor er die nächste Drohung ausstoßen konnte. „Nicht gerade ein angenehmer Diener, dieses Wesen, was? Aber gut, wir sind Ihnen alle zu Dank verpflichtet, würde ich sagen. Und damit sollten wir das Thema beenden und zum Turm zurückfliegen!"

„Schön wär's!", sagte Cucudi. „Vorher müssen wir aber noch im Dorf vorbei und die Niederlage verkünden."

„Ist seit zwei Jahren das erste Mal, dass ein Vampir entkommen ist", fügte Nyssa bitter hinzu. „Kein Kopfgeld diesmal!"

Erst als sie auf dem schmalen Steg draußen vor der Höhle standen und die eisige Nachtluft einatmeten, merkten sie, wie lastend und beklemmend die Atmosphäre drinnen gewesen war.

Hermione stand da und hielt sich schwindelnd an ihrem Besen fest, während die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunde in Trümmern um ihren Kopf zu fliegen schienen. „Wir sprechen uns später", sagte Draco hinter ihr zu Maris, und da war wieder das alte Malfoy-Feixen in seiner Stimme. Rechts von ihr diskutierten Cucudi und Nyssa die Niederlage; daneben küssten sich Perk und Ginny, und ganz am Rande standen bleich und verstört Irene und Robin. Und unter ihnen allen fielen die Hänge in jähen Neigungen ab, hier in schimmernd weißer Glätte, dort mit der gewellten, dunkel getupften Schneedecke der Baumwipfel – alles war schräg und fiel in atemberaubende Tiefen ab – und darüber wölbte sich ein flirrender Himmel voller Sterne und mit den seltsamen Schauern des Polarlichts –

Das Schwindelgefühl wurde so stark, dass sich auf einmal alles unwirklich anfühlte.

„Nicht runterfallen!", sagte Welldone neben ihr und packte sie am Arm.

Und vielleicht ließ er sie nicht mehr los, bis sie endlich, endlich über die Löwengreife hinwegflogen und wieder im Hof von Durmstrang landeten. Der Rückflug verschwamm in einem Nebel, ebenso der Zwischenstopp in dem Dorf, dessen Einwohner, weit entfernt von Dankbarkeit für ihre Bemühungen, ihre Niederlage ungnädig zur Kenntnis nahmen. Ja, vielleicht hatte er ihren Arm die ganze Zeit festgehalten, sie hätte es nicht sagen können.

Erst als sie jetzt wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, kam sie langsam wieder ein bisschen zu sich. Eine Uhr schlug laut und dröhnend, aber die Schläge verklangen ineinander, so dass sie sie nicht mitzählen konnte. Vermutlich waren die anderen ähnlich erschöpft, denn der Jagdtrupp ging fast wortlos auseinander, bis sie und Welldone allein zurückblieben.

„Ich bin total ausgehungert", sagte er, nahm die Pelzmütze ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie ein nasser Hund. „Du auch?"

„Nein", sagte sie dumpf. „Ich werd nie wieder etwas essen."

Sie gingen langsam über den Hof und dann in den Turm hinein. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich sogar zum Sprechen zu müde.

„Tja, dann also kein Einbruch in die Küche mehr."

„Morgen – morgen will ich alles über diesen Dschinn wissen", sagte sie, als sie in den dritten Stock hinuntergingen, wo die Zimmer der Professoren lagen.

„In Ordnung. Alles, was ich weiß. Viel ist das nicht."

„Und über die dunkle Quelle."

„Geht klar."

Sie gähnte. Und gähnte.

„Dann gute Nacht", sagte er vor ihrer Zimmertür.

„Gute Nacht."

„Du bist wirklich gut geflogen!"

„Danke."

In ihrem Zimmer schüttelte sie die Stiefel von den Füßen, ließ Mantel, Pelzmütze und Handschuhe einfach auf den Boden fallen und kroch unter die Bettdecke, mit dem Gefühl, dass ihr nie wieder warm werden würde. Trotz des Wärmefluters an ihrem Mantelkragen.

Es hört nie auf, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, und sie wusste selbst nicht genau, was sie damit meinte. Irgendwie dreht sich alles immer nur im Kreis.

Als sie dalag und hoffte, dass der Schlaf sie erwischte, bevor ihre Gedanken zu der dunklen Quelle, dem Dschinn und Dorian zurückkehren konnten, musste sie stattdessen an Ginny denken. Sie hätte gewettet, dass _die_ noch lange nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war.

oooOooo

Und damit hätte Hermione Recht gehabt, denn Ginny betrat das Zimmer im fünften Stock, das sie sich mit fünf Durmstrang-Mädchen teilte, erst satte zwei Stunden später. Fast drei Uhr morgens. Glücklicherweise schliefen die anderen längst und wachten auch nicht auf, als sie hereinhuschte. Durch das schiefe Viereck des Erkerfensters fiel ein wenig silbriges Licht auf den schmalen Gang zwischen den Etagenbetten. Sie konnte die Umrisse ihrer schlafenden Mitbewohnerinnen erkennen, Schuhe hier und da, mehrere Stiefelpaare vor dem winzigen Kamin, Klamotten über den Bettenden. Wie still das hier war, nach dem wilden Trubel dieser Nacht!

Gut so. Normalerweise mochte sie Stille nicht besonders, aber nach den vergangenen Stunden brauchte sie sie.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen hängte sie ihren Mantel zu den anderen an einen Haken hinter der Tür, trocknete ihn mit einem Antippen ihres Zauberstabs und schickte die hässliche Pelzmütze auf das Bord darüber. Dann warf sie ihrem Bett – dem oberen in der Nähe der Tür – einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Schlafen, jetzt? Unmöglich.

Anstatt also endlich in ihr Bett hinaufzusteigen, ging sie leise zum Erkerfenster hinüber. Dieser Erker war mehr eine Beule, eine kleine Ausbuchtung mit zwei Hockern darin, auf denen man sitzen und hinaussehen konnte. Sie blieb jedoch erst einmal stehen und lehnte ihre heiße Stirn an das eisige Glas. Ein richtiges Schockgefühl, das sie wieder ein bisschen zu sich brachte. Das Fenster war ringsherum mit Eisblumen besetzt, stellte sie jetzt fest; sie fassten einen immer kleiner werdenden, bisher nur beschlagenen Mittelteil der Scheibe wie ein kunstvoller Rahmen ein. Schön, eigentlich – aber sie war zu müde, um für schöne Anblicke empfänglich zu sein. Wie durch Milchglas konnte sie in der Dunkelheit die schneeigen Hänge der Berge vom Festland herüberschimmern sehen. Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie da noch gewesen …

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und fühlte auf einmal die Schwere in ihren Beinen. Also doch setzen –

Es war jetzt ganz klar draußen, alle Wolken weggefegt, kein noch so feines Schneegeriesel mehr. Und der Mond schien; sie sah sein Licht drüben auf den Klippen und tief unten auf dem schwarzen Wasser glitzern.

Was für ein Tag! Es gab so einiges, worüber sie dringend hätte nachdenken müssen. Die zweite Quidditch-Niederlage zum Beispiel – noch dazu vom Sucher der eigenen Mannschaft herbeigeführt. Zwei Spiele standen ihnen noch bevor, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie noch tun konnten, um das totale Desaster abzuwenden. Nur, dass sie sich unmöglich mit vier Niederlagen blamieren konnten – das war klar.

Werd mir auf keinen Fall Carmino noch mal abhandeln lassen, für das Spiel am Mittwoch dachte sie. Dieser verdammte Draco – der hat doch garantiert jede Menge Details über uns und unsere Spieltaktiken ausgeplaudert. Hängt die ganze Zeit auf den Tribünen rum, bei jedem Training, und abends geht er jetzt ständig da oben im Krankenturm ein und aus. Ist doch verdächtig! Was musste bloß ausgerechnet der hier in Durmstrang landen! Und wieso wusste das eigentlich keiner von uns?!

Und dann Zemgalen … Sie schauderte unwillkürlich, als sie wieder den Dschinn vor Augen hatte – und wie Zemgalen ihn mit seinem eigenen Blut gezwungen hatte, ihm zu gehorchen. Das gab den Problemen, die er ihnen sowieso machte, einen ganz neuen Aspekt. Vom Quidditch mal ganz abgesehen, beschwerten sich nämlich seit Tagen alle Mädchen ihres Teams darüber, dass er ihnen nachstellte, und nicht jede kam damit so locker klar wie Irene Crawley. Irene zog es vor, sich stattdessen damit lächerlich zu machen, dass sie den göttlichen Dorian anschmachtete, aber bitte, das war jedenfalls nicht _ihr_ Problem. Die andere Sache genau genommen auch nicht. Wofür war schließlich Hermione mitgekommen, wenn nicht, um darauf aufzupassen, dass den Mädels hier nichts passierte?

Ha, ausgerechnet Hermione. Die kriegte doch überhaupt nichts mehr mit. Wenn die nicht gerade in der Bibliothek hockte, dann plauschte sie doch selbst die ganze Zeit mit Welldone. Oh Mann! Wenn sie jetzt auf etwas gar keine Lust hatte, dann waren das irgendwelche bescheuerten Liebesdramen. Davon hatte sie für den Rest ihres Lebens genug. Was übrigens auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie jetzt hier saß, anstatt noch immer oben in der Grünen Galerie herumzuhängen.

Wieso war sie bloß vorhin noch mit Perk mitgekommen? Da gab's eine einfache Antwort: Weil sie ihr Leben genießen wollte. Spaß zu haben, das hatte sie sich letztes Jahr geschworen, als ihre Brüder (und all die anderen) einigermaßen wohlbehalten aus dieser Festung zurückgekehrt waren und Voldemorts Terror ein Ende gehabt hatte. Da hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie von jetzt an einfach drauflos leben würde. Es war so viel Schlimmes passiert, und es war ein so unglaubliches Glück, dass niemand von denen, die ihr nahe standen, dabei umgekommen war! Und jetzt wollte sie sich nie mehr Sorgen um jemanden machen. Keine Tränen mehr, schon gar nicht wegen irgendeinem Jungen. Und schon _überhaupt_ gar nicht wegen Harry Potter. Es gab genug andere, und viele von denen waren wirklich okay. So wie Perk zum Beispiel –

Perk ist mehr als okay, dachte sie. Mit dem könnte ich mich wirklich anfreunden.

Warum war sie dann jetzt so unglücklich? Sie saß da, starrte auf die Eisblumen, dachte daran, wie sie sich eben geküsst hatten, und fühlte sich zum Heulen. Es war genau genommen ein bisschen mehr als nur ein bisschen Küssen gewesen, und irgendwie schien das ja auch der perfekte Abschluss für einen so wilden Abend wie diesen zu sein – aber dann hatte sie es plötzlich einfach nicht mehr ertragen, da mit diesem Jungen rumzumachen, den sie gerade mal ein paar Tage kannte. Und weil Perk eben mehr als okay war, war er nett genug gewesen, sie ohne weitere Erklärungen gehen zu lassen.

Warum? Warum funktionierte es auf einmal nicht mehr mit dem Spaßhaben?!

Es funktionierte nicht mehr seit diesem Spätsommertag, an dem sie auf einem Rummelplatz von weitem jemanden gesehen hatte, dessen Anblick sie wie ein Messer mitten ins Herz traf. Obwohl sie in diesen Ferienwochen, in denen sie zusammen mit zwei Freundinnen quer durch England gezogen war, immer die Augen aufgehalten hatte – man konnte ja nie wissen – und irgendwo _musste_ er doch sein –

Aber das lief tief unter ihrem Alltagsdenken ab. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, bestimmt nicht auf einem Muggel-Jahrmarkt, sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie es sie selbst dorthin verschlagen hatte. Und er konnte es doch auch gar nicht sein – klar, da war irgendeine Ähnlichkeit, vielleicht, wie er sich bewegte, die Art, wie er die Schultern hielt. Aber – der Typ da sah älter aus. Das war ein Mann, kein Junge. Lange dünne Beine in ziemlich vergammelten Jeans. Ein leicht gebeugter Nacken unter einem blau karierten, verwaschenen Hemd. Eine Baseballkappe, unter der lange dunkle Haarsträhnen hervorsahen. Sie zog hastig das Omniglas aus der Tasche, das sie immer dabei hatte. Nein, das _konnte_ nicht –

Vom Rand des Rummelplatzes aus hatte sie ihn dann gesucht, herausgepickt aus diesem Meer von sonnenbeschienenen Gesichtern. Und irgendwann hatte sie ihn ganz genau vor sich, zum Greifen nah. Konnte bis in die von der Kappe überschatteten dunkelgrünen Augen sehen, die auf seltsame Weise zugleich träumerisch und leer wirkten – als schliefe er mit offenen Augen –

Sie stand da wie erstarrt. Das _war_ Harry. Aber er sah so aus, als müsse ihm das erst einmal jemand sagen. Sie konnte nicht atmen, so weh tat es. Er sah so – so unglaublich traurig aus, und am traurigsten schien ihr, dass er das nicht einmal zu wissen schien. Verloren, ohne die Hoffnung, dass ihn jemand wiederfand –

Sie konnte das kaum ertragen. Und dass er auf einmal so erwachsen aussah, auf so ernüchternde, glanzlose Weise erwachsen – ein bisschen breitschultriger, als sie ihn Erinnerung hatte, größer auch und hagerer, und dann dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht – eben irgendein Muggel, der auf einem Rummelplatz gleichgültig die Fahrchips einsammelte. Sie ließ das Omniglas sinken.

Und jetzt, fast vier Monate später, saß sie hier und sah zwischen den Eisblumen auf einem Fenster am anderen Ende der Welt Harrys Gesicht wieder vor sich. Harrys Gesicht, mit der englischen Spätsommersonne darauf.

„_Ich_ hab dich verloren!", flüsterte sie gegen die eisige Fensterscheibe. Und fühlte sich auf einmal fast krank vor Sehnsucht nach Sommer, nach Zuhause – nach Harry. Die Gier, mit der sie sich in diese fremde, schneekalte Welt hier gestürzt hatte, zeigte in diesem Moment endlich ihr wahres Gesicht, das Gesicht, das sie gar nicht sehen wollte, weil es so voller Trauer war. Trauer um alles, was verloren gegangen war: Die Sommer, in denen sie mit ihren Brüdern und Harry Quidditch gespielt hatte, im Garten vom Fuchsbau. Überhaupt die Vergangenheit, in der alles so viel – bedeutungsvoller gewesen war. Und Trauer vor allem um ihre Liebe. Um Harry.

Ich hab dich verloren, dachte sie und konnte dabei absurderweise noch Perks Küsse auf ihrem Mund spüren. Warum hab ich bloß nicht besser auf dich aufgepasst! Wieso hab ich dich einfach gehen lassen, nur weil meine blöde Mutter das so wollte! Und dabei warst du der Einzige – der Einzige – schon damals, schon seit dem Sommer, in dem du zum ersten Mal zu uns in diese lärmende Bruchbude kamst …

Er war so still im Gegensatz zu ihren Brüdern, immer ein bisschen auf der Hut – eben wie jemand, der noch nicht so genau weiß, wie er sich in einer fremden Umgebung verhalten soll. Aber sie hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass er stark war, ein unbeirrbarer Freund, jemand, der niemals gemein sein könnte. Das konnte man in seinen Augen sehen.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass seine Eltern tot waren. Das konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen: wie man so ganz allein überhaupt überleben konnte, ohne Eltern, ohne Geschwister. Und natürlich hatte ihre Mutter ihr auch erzählt, wer seine Eltern gewesen waren, wer er selbst war. Unvorstellbar, dass er das gar nicht gewusst hatte, so viele Jahre hindurch! Selbst jetzt hatte er noch nicht ganz kapiert, wie unheimlich wichtig _der Junge, der überlebte_ in der Zaubererwelt war. Aber ihr war das auf einmal klar, und von dem Moment an hatte sie eine dunkle Angst um ihn. _Diese_ Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende!, dachte die elfjährige Ginny erschreckt.

In diesem Sommer vor ihrem ersten Hogwarts-Jahr wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass er _nicht_ Harry Potter gewesen wäre, sondern einfach nur irgendein elternloser Zaubererjunge, für den sich niemand interessierte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er in Gefahr war. Und sie wollte ihn mit niemandem teilen!

Erst als er anfing, sich bei ihnen zu Hause zu fühlen, entdeckte sie auch sein Lachen. Bis dahin hatte sie ihn mit so etwas wie Mitleid, Zuneigung und Neugier betrachtet. Jetzt war sie verliebt.

Quatsch, dachte Ginny in ihrem Erker irgendwo in Durmstrang müde. Quatsch, er ist mir sofort aufgefallen, schon damals auf dem Bahnhof, als er da mit seiner Eule und seinem Koffer rumlief und nicht wusste, wohin er sollte. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Er war einfach – irgendwie besonders. Da hab ich schon gehofft, dass Ron sich mit ihm anfreundet und ihn mal in den Ferien einlädt, damit ich ihn kennen lernen konnte. Das Gefühl, dass er und ich zusammengehören, hatte ich vom ersten Moment an, und dann habe ich jahrelang darauf gewartet, dass er das endlich auch merkt. Als ich zehn war, _wusste_ ich, dass wir eines Tages heiraten und Kinder haben würden – allerdings nicht unbedingt sieben. Ich wusste das einfach.

Aber in den nächsten Jahren wurde etwas anderes wahr, und das war ihre Befürchtung, dass die Geschichte von dem _Jungen, der überlebte_ noch nicht zu Ende war. Eigentlich schien sie überhaupt erst begonnen zu haben –

In diesen Jahren wurde Harry so nach und nach so etwas wie ein Adoptivsohn der Weasleys. Zumindest schienen ihre Eltern das so zu sehen, vor allem ihre Mutter, die ja immer alle vereinnahmen musste. Aber diesmal hatte das auch was Gutes, denn das machte Harry doch zu einem Familienmitglied. So konnte man, selbst wenn man schüchtern war und sich lieber im Hintergrund hielt, oft genug mit ihm zusammen sein und ihn näher kennen lernen, als das in Hogwarts jemals möglich gewesen wäre.

In Hogwarts gab es neben einer Menge oberflächlicher Bewunderer des berühmten Harry Potter von Anfang an auch eine gar nicht so kleine Gegenfraktion, die ihn ganz schön eingebildet fand und der Ansicht war, dass er sich wohl für was Besseres hielt. Dumbledores Liebling. St. Potter. Und so weiter. Die hatten keine Ahnung, dass ihn die ganze Sache in Wirklichkeit total fertig machte. Für sie selbst blieb Harry immer etwas Besonderes. Aber irgendwann hatte sie es endgültig satt gehabt, nur Rons kleine Schwester zu sein. Sie fand, er brauchte schon _sehr_ lange, um zu merken, dass er zu ihr gehörte, und so beschloss sie, ihm ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Schüchtern war sie inzwischen jedenfalls nicht mehr. Und wenn er feststellte, dass andere Jungs sie durchaus nicht als kleine Schwester sahen, würde er es vielleicht endlich kapieren.

Und damit behielt sie Recht. Er kapierte es – und immer noch konnte sie fühlen, wie dieser erste Kuss damals ihre Welt aus den Angeln gehoben hatte. Sie waren endlich beide da angekommen, wo sie hingehörten. Und wie grausam waren sie dann in die Wirklichkeit zurückgezerrt worden – Dumbledores Tod, Bills schreckliche Verletzung –

Bill so zu sehen, am Rand des Todes – vielleicht war es das, was ihre Mutter dazu brachte, Harry in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Der kostbare angenommene Sohn wurde auf einmal eine Gefahr, vor der sie bei aller Liebe ihre eigene Familie beschützen musste.

Oh ja, dachte Ginny bitter. Du musstest mich vor ihm beschützen. Hast mir keine Ruhe mehr gelassen mit deiner Angst. Hattest du nie Angst, dass eines Tages Harry so daliegen könnte wie Bill damals? Nur dass Harry dann wirklich tot sein würde, denn mit ihm würde sich Voldemort selbst befassen. Oh Mum! Du hättest uns in Ruhe lassen müssen! Er hat gemerkt, was du dachtest, und bloß weil er immer alles richtig machen will, hatte er auf einmal Zweifel an uns, und schließlich wollte er mich aus dem Weg haben. Wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich wäre nie nach Beauxbatons gegangen, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass es für ihn dann leichter sein würde. Aber –

Wir haben es verpasst, Harry, dachte Ginny trostlos. Ich hab mich geirrt, damals als Kind, was das Zusammengehören anging. Für dich war ich einfach eine Freundin. Du hast bei mir nie das _Besondere_ gefühlt. Hast du das denn bei Hermione gefunden? Und was ist dann jetzt daraus geworden?

Es war so schrecklich traurig, das alles. Dieser verdammte Voldemort. Hatten sie früher wirklich nicht mal seinen Namen auszusprechen gewagt?! Kaum vorstellbar. Jetzt schien er nicht mehr zu sein als die Erinnerung an einen bizarren, verrückten Alptraum. Und doch hatte er in ihrem Leben und in dem ihrer Freunde, ihrer Familie eine Verwüstung hinterlassen, aus der einfach nichts Ganzes mehr wachsen wollte –

_Harry_!, dachte sie, oder vielleicht sagte sie es sogar, denn sie konnte den Hauch ihres Atems auf dem Fensterglas sehen. Sie berührte die vereiste Scheibe, und die fragilen Muster schmolzen, da, wo sie eben noch sein Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Wo bist du jetzt, in dieser Nacht? Hat dich jemand wiedergefunden? Harry?


	19. Asche des Mächtigen

**Dritter Teil: Östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond**

**Kapitel 18:**

**Asche des Mächtigen**

Über Nacht war der Flur im Krankenturm in vorweihnachtlicher Dekoration erblüht. Die Gäste aus Hogwarts schenkten dem im Moment allerdings keinerlei Beachtung. Sie hatten andere Sorgen.

„Dieser bescheuerte Ball heute Abend! Erstens werd ich nach dem Spiel bestimmt keine Lust mehr zum Tanzen haben. Und zweitens haben wir keine Kleider! Hätten die uns das nicht schon in Hogwarts sagen können?"

„Die dachten, das wäre selbstverständlich", sagte Magnolia. „Außerdem haben die Mädchen doch 'ne Kleidersammlung veranstaltet – du kannst dir was aussuchen."

„Na toll", murrte Suzannah. „Mit geliehenen Klamotten zu einem Ball – echt prickelnd!"

„Ich finde, wir sollten alle in unseren Umhängen kommen", sagte Robin verbissen und erntete damit widerwilliges Gelächter. „Also, ich mach das auf jeden Fall!"

„Also, ich auf jeden Fall nicht!", rief Kirstie empört. „Ich hab schon ein Kleid gefunden – und mit ein paar Tricks krieg ich das so hin, dass die das nicht mal wiedererkennen!"

„Mann, ich freu mich auf einen richtig hellen Tag in Hogwarts! Egal, ob's neblig ist. Hauptsache, ein heller Himmel!", sagte Matthew und wischte das lästige Ballgerede beiseite. „Hier hat man immer das Gefühl, dass man eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen sollte!"

„Was Anständiges zu essen!", seufzte Ralph sehnsüchtig.

„Wo ihr gerade vom Essen redet –", rief Ginny mit scharfer Stimme herüber. „Keine Experimente heute! Und du, Carmino – ich sag's nur ungern, aber du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung. Also keine selbsterdachten Manöver –

„Das _war_ kein –"

„– oder irgendwas, wovon du irgendwann mal was gelesen hast!", fuhr Ginny unbeirrt fort. „Und wenn du dir diesmal irgendwas brichst, brech ich dir nach dem Spiel eigenhändig sämtliche restlichen Knochen, klar?"

„Hm, passen wir unseren Ton allmählich an?", bemerkte Magnolia spitz, aber leise genug, dass Ginny sie nicht hörte. In dieser Woche ging man der Hogwarts-Kapitänin besser aus dem Weg. Beim Training peitschte sie ihre Mannschaft inzwischen genauso brutal ein wie ihr Kollege aus Durmstrang. Nach der dritten Niederlage am Mittwoch konnte man ihr die schlechte Laune nicht einmal verdenken.

Carmino hatte bei einem waghalsigen Fangmanöver – das er später als den Kifftschenko-Lemming-Sprung bezeichnete – dummerweise sozusagen seinen Besen vergessen und dann den Rest des Spiels allen Bemühungen zum Trotz bewusstlos in einem Tribünenturm verbracht, während oben unter dem schneeschweren Himmel die für ihn eingewechselte Kirstie noch eine ganze Stunde gegen Evelina durchhielt, bevor sie sich schließlich doch geschlagen geben musste – das war, in knappen Worten, das dritte Spiel gewesen. Seitdem schien die Stimmung ständig kurz vor einer Explosion zu stehen.

„Habt ihr das da eigentlich schon gesehen?", fragte Suzannah düster. Sie stand am einzigen Fenster im Flur. „Die Bucht ist jetzt komplett zugefroren. Eine feste Eisfläche. Ob das Schiff da morgen überhaupt auftauchen kann?"

„Klar. Da würd ich mir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Matthew. „Spar dir das lieber für das Spiel."

„Vielen Dank auch. Ich hätte das sonst glatt vergessen", gab sie giftig zurück. „Denk du mal lieber dran, dass du heute wieder für Hogwarts spielst! Pass bloß auf, dass dich nicht noch mal jemand gegen den Torring schlägt!"

„Die haben uns doch absichtlich verlieren lassen am Mittwoch, diese drei Durmstrangs!", mischte sich Robin wieder ins Gespräch. Seit der nächtlichen Jagd am Sonntag – über die die anderen zu ihrem großen Ärger nur ein paar magere Worte zu hören bekommen hatten – war er absolut ungenießbar. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es Zemgalen seinem Bruder durchgehen lassen würde, wenn er für unsere Mannschaft vollen Einsatz bringt!"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Carmino zögernd und steckte eine kleine Elchfigur wieder in die Tannenzweiggirlande am Fensterrahmen zurück. Sie hatte trügerisch nach Schokolade ausgesehen. „Zemgalen weiß ganz genau, wie viele Punkte seine Leute bei den gemischten Spielen in unserer Mannschaft gemacht haben. Ich glaub, der würde sie eher fertig machen, wenn sie schlecht spielen, egal in welcher Mannschaft. Ich glaub, die sind einfach besser als wir." Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt. Seine Worte lösten ein geradezu schockiertes Schweigen aus.

„Defätist!", sagte Robin wütend.

„Blödmann", gab Carmino zurück, der keine Ahnung hatte, was ein Defätist sein sollte (und ganz sicher keiner war).

„Was kann man von einem Slytherin auch anderes erwarten!"

„Ravenclaws haben eben einfach keinen Teamgeist!", konterte Carmino.

„Man merkt doch, dass es bald nach Hause geht", sagte Welldone munter, der in diesem Augenblick zusammen mit Irene von der Treppe in den Flur kam. „Gute Nachrichten: Euer Zusatztraining heute Vormittag wurde erlaubt."

Das war die Nachricht, auf die Ginny schon die ganze Zeit über ungeduldig gewartet hatte.

„Wir sollen in zehn Minuten am Haupttor sein", fügte Irene hinzu. „Es schneit übrigens immer noch."

„Dürfen wir denn allein rüberfliegen? Ohne irgendeinen von denen?"

„Und vor allem, können wir hinterher ohne die in den Turm zurückfliegen? Oder müssen wir dann etwa wieder über die Brücke gehen?", fragte Suzannah alarmiert.

„Evelina bringt uns hin und holt uns auch wieder ab."

„Na, wenigstens einmal ein Training ohne Malfoys gehässige Visage auf der Tribüne", sagte Robin.

„Sicher?"

„Den Unterricht wird er dafür wohl kaum schwänzen können, oder? Außerdem sitzt er schon wieder bei Karkaroff drin!"

„Apropos Unterricht – genau da muss ich jetzt hin! Wünsche einen erfolgreichen Vormittag!", rief Welldone und entschwand wieder.

„Wünschen wir Ihnen auch!", kicherte Kirstie.

„Unterricht – so kann man das natürlich auch nennen!", spöttelte Magnolia, als seine Schritte auf der Treppe verklangen.

„Sie – sind – nur – _Kollegen_", sagte Irene – jedes einzelne Wort ein Eiszapfen.

„Aber klar – und da kommt gerade der Weihnachtsmann, samt Schlitten und allem!", grinste Matthew, und aus der Girlande über ihren Köpfen löste sich ein winziger Rentierschlitten, der dann schlingernd an Irenes Nase vorbeischwebte.

„_Expelliarmus_!", sagte Irene eisig (manchmal zahlte es sich aus, bei jemandem wie Alastor Moody Unterricht zu haben), und Matthew hechtete seinem Zauberstab hinterher.

oooOooo

„Mein lieber Mr Malfoy", begann Lew Karkaroff und sah endlich von der stinkenden Paste auf, „kann es sein, dass Sie einfach an einem akuten Anfall von Heimweh leiden? Ich meine, angesichts unserer Gäste wäre das doch vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, die wir nicht außer Acht lassen sollten, nicht wahr?"

Sein freundliches Lächeln war glatt verschwendet an Draco Malfoy, der angespannt vor dem Schreibtisch des Heilers saß. Seit Minuten war er vollauf damit beschäftigt, nicht auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen und seine Blicke einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich bin gern in Durmstrang, Professor Karkaroff", sagte er kühl. „Im Übrigen werde ich morgen mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft nach England zurückreisen – vorgezogene Weihnachtsferien sozusagen. Also trifft Ihre Diagnose wohl kaum zu."

Arrogantes Bürschchen, dachte Karkaroff. „Soso, vorgezogene Weihnachtsferien –"

„Richtig. Ich habe gestern mit Direktor Knaistis gesprochen – meine Mutter braucht mich zu Hause – sie ist nicht ganz gesund – es geht da um – Erbstreitigkeiten – Sie wissen, mein Vater –"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß, natürlich habe ich davon gehört", erwiderte Karkaroff eine Spur zu schnell. „Nun denn, dann werden Sie ja schon morgen Mittag wieder im Kreis Ihrer Familie sein, nicht wahr? Dann sollten Sie sich doch nicht länger beunruhigen –"

– und mich nicht weiter in den Wahnsinn treiben, dachte er entnervt. Seit bald zehn Tagen stand Malfoy ihm ständig im Weg, sei es auf dem Flur, sei es hier in diesem Zimmer. Mal waren es Kopfschmerzen, dann ein Ausschlag, ein Anfall von Narbenschmerzen, erstickender Husten und Heiserkeit – ach, er hatte den Überblick längst verloren. Allerdings gefiel ihm der Junge in den letzten Tagen wirklich nicht so ganz, seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz, sein Blick irrte unablässig umher, und überhaupt zappelte er geradezu vor Unruhe, obwohl er sich ja alle Mühe gab, das zu verbergen. Irgendwas war da garantiert vorgefallen bei dieser Jagd Sonntagnacht. Er hatte es schon verdächtig gefunden, dass danach so gar keine Wunden zu versorgen gewesen waren …

„… Lindwurz", hörte er seinen Patienten eben noch sagen, als er aus seinen eigenen Überlegungen auftauchte. Ein forderndes, ein herausforderndes Starren aus diesen grauen Augen, deren Blick bei aller Kälte immer etwas Schwächliches hatte. Karkaroff musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Hatte der Junge jetzt tatsächlich offen nach dem Zeug gefragt, das er sich ohne Zweifel schon mehrmals hier aus diesem Zimmer gestohlen hatte?

„Lindwurz, sagen Sie? Also gut, Mr Malfoy, ich werde Ihnen einen großen Becher davon aufbrühen – den trinken Sie dann schön langsam draußen am Ofen, bevor Sie sich auf den Weg in den Unterricht machen! Für Sie dürfte das dann ja wohl das letzte Mal in diesem Jahr sein!" Er strich die gut durchgerührte Paste aus Bienenwachs, geriebener Unkenhaut und sechs weiteren Zutaten auf einen dünnen, feuchten Verband. _Der_ Geruch musste selbst den hartnäckigsten Besucher vertreiben! „Jetzt muss ich mich um Professor Quintus kümmern! Er soll doch heute Abend den Ball genießen können – und vor allem auch das dazugehörige Buffet! Warten Sie draußen, ich komme dann gleich mit dem Tee zu Ihnen!"

„Ich komme lieber mittags noch einmal vorbei", sagte Draco zögernd und betrachtete angewidert die schwarz-grünliche Paste. „Ich muss jetzt gleich los – eine Besprechung – dann Unterricht –"

„In Ordnung, dann also heute Mittag. Seien Sie aber vor halb zwei hier, ich möchte das Spiel nicht verpassen!"

Draco Malfoy nickte nur, und dann erhob er sich endlich, wortlos und widerwillig. Während er mit den schleppenden Schritten eines schlechten Simulanten zur Tür ging, strich sein Blick ein letztes Mal durch alle Winkel des Zimmers.

Was _sucht_ er denn da bloß?, fragte sich Karkaroff flüchtig, aber schon bevor er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken auch schon wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen überflog er noch einmal Zutaten und Anweisungen auf dem Pergamentfetzen neben seiner Pastenschale. Ja, er hatte alles genauso ausgeführt, wie Snape es aufgeschrieben hatte. Ein ihm völlig neues Heilmittel gegen Haarzunge, in einer winzigen Schrift auf dieses Stückchen Pergament gebracht. Und darunter ein lapidares _Danke für alles_.

Dieser Zettel, das Einzige, was er am Mittwochmorgen von seinem heimlichen Patienten noch vorgefunden hatte, war Karkaroff richtig zu Herzen gegangen. Dieser unvernünftige Sturkopf! Wenn er sich jetzt wirklich irgendwo da draußen durchzuschlagen versuchte – und _wohin_, um alles in der Welt? Wohin konnte er hier im tiefsten Winter wollen?! – wenn er also tatsächlich zu einem so unüberlegten Unternehmen aufgebrochen war, dann würde er das nicht lang überleben. Sie waren hier so weit ab von allem, dass er sich nicht einmal mit dem gewagtesten Apparier-Manöver an einen vertrauten Ort retten konnte. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Snape das wusste und dass er wenigstens irgendwo in den Dörfern eine Unterkunft fand, auch wenn die Dörfler Unbekannten gegenüber im Allgemeinen nicht sehr gastfreundlich waren.

Aber seine Paste hier war auf jeden Fall ein Erfolg. Sie hatte den Haarwuchs auf Professor Quintus' Zunge nachhaltig gebremst, und seit gestern fing er sogar an, sich zu lichten. Die Zunge glich jetzt allmählich einem räudigen Fell.

oooOooo

Snape ist nicht mehr da! Keine Ahnung, wieso ich da so sicher bin, aber der ist weg. Ist mir vor der Nase abgehauen – und ich frag mich bloß, wohin – es ist zum Verrücktwerden – aber wenn ich diesen Dschinn erst habe, dann kriege ich ihn sowieso, egal, wo er ist –

Der Dschinn – ich _muss_ den einfach kriegen!

Erschöpft von den Gedanken, die seit Tagen wie in einem Hamsterrad in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten, ging Draco die Treppe hinunter. Wenigstens waren die Nervensägen aus Hogwarts schon weg. Die hingen ja sonst dauernd da oben rum. Er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Die blöden Blicke, das Getuschel, die peinlichen Versuche, ihn in irgendwelche Gespräche zu verwickeln. Diese Versager! Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich in ihre Angelegenheiten hineinziehen zu lassen oder irgendetwas zu tun, das ihn in den Augen der Durmstrangs in ihre Nähe rückte. Ihm ging es sowieso schon schlecht genug. Seit Tagen schwankte er jetzt ständig zwischen Triumph und Panik. Zuerst die Panik, dass Snape seinetwegen hier sein und ihn jederzeit irgendwo überfallen und zu seinem Herrn zurückbringen könnte – wo auch immer der jetzt gerade sein mochte, _was_ er auch sein mochte. Und dann, als nichts passierte und er trotz aller Bemühungen keine Spuren seiner Anwesenheit entdecken konnte, die neue Sorge, Snape könnte ihm entwischt sein und all seine schönen Pläne platzen lassen –

Um eins der unsichtbaren Peil-Pflaster (ebenfalls aus seinem vielseitigen Bonus-Paket von _Cartwright & Maker_) anzubringen, musste man natürlich erst mal irgendwas aus dem Besitz der betreffenden Person in die Finger kriegen – und das möglichst ohne dabei gesehen zu werden …

Er ist weg! Es hat keinen Sinn, länger nach ihm zu suchen! Was ich brauche, ist dieser Dschinn oder jedenfalls _irgendein_ Dschinn. Damit kriege ich ihn. Die lassen sich durch nichts abschütteln, finden, was immer sie suchen sollen. Dschinne sind die Bluthunde unter den Geistern!

Das behaupteten zumindest die Geschichten, die er hier in Durmstrang darüber gehört hatte. Außerdem hatte er ja nun auch tatsächlich einen Dschinn in Aktion erlebt. Das war eine Erleichterung, auch wenn ihm immer noch schlecht wurde, wenn er an das Wesen dachte, das er Sonntagnacht gesehen hatte. Aber was war schon ein bisschen Übelkeit gegen die unglaublichen Möglichkeiten, die so ein Ding seinem Besitzer bot! Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht mehr wirklich an den Dschinn geglaubt, trotz allem, was an Gerüchten über Zemgalen im Umlauf war. Aber als er dann den grauen Staub aus seiner Hand hatte rinnen sehen –

Ich brauch das Ding! Zemgalen muss mir einfach sagen, wie man so einen herbeiruft! Und wie man sich zu seinem Herrn macht, denn darauf kommt's ja wohl vor allem an.

Mit einem Fußtritt stieß er das Tor des Krankenturms auf, verließ dessen Wärme und seltsam tröstlichen Duft und trat auf den düsteren Hof hinaus. Dieser verdammte Schnee! Der und diese ewige Dunkelheit, das würde ihn noch wahnsinnig machen. Er musste einfach raus hier. Und wenn sich in Nobilitas in den nächsten Wochen auch nur eine einzige Schneeflocke zu zeigen wagte, dann würde er einen Schnee-Bann über das gesamte Gut legen, so viel stand fest.

Die Erbstreitigkeiten gab es natürlich gar nicht. Außer seiner Mutter und ihm selbst war niemand da, der hätte erben können, aber er fand, das war ein genialer Einfall von ihm gewesen, um früher von hier weg zu kommen. Er brauchte einfach eine Pause zum Nachdenken, eine Pause von Durmstrang! Er musste mit der Skeeter sprechen, und wenn die Dinge so liefen, wie er das plante, dann würde er auch mit Brian Skanne bald ein kleines Gespräch führen. Oder vielleicht sogar mit Scrimgeour selbst. Darüber war er sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren –

Mist, da vorne waren sie schon wieder, die Nieten aus Hogwarts! Drei Spiele vergeigt, und das totale K.O. war heute Nachmittag fällig. Da zogen sie ab mit ihren Besen und Schlägern und hofften wohl, durch zwei Stunden Training noch irgendwas rausreißen zu können. Na ja, nicht seine Sache.

Seine Sache war der Dschinn, und sonst nichts. Der Dschinn, der Dschinn, der Dschinn, knirschten seine Schritte über die dünne Schneedecke auf dem Hof. Anscheinend war er auf dem besten Weg durchzudrehen. Er brauchte eine Idee. Irgendwas, womit er Zemgalen zwingen konnte, die Sache auszuspucken. _Irgendwas_, verflucht, es musste doch etwas geben!

Aber der ging ihm seit Sonntag einfach aus dem Weg. War nie allein, immer klebte mindestens sein Bruder neben ihm. Und dann grinste er ihn auch noch so fett an, so als könnte ihm aber auch gar nichts passieren. Informationen über das Hogwarts-Team waren kein Thema mehr, klar, nicht nach der zweiten Niederlage, und schon gar nicht nach der dritten … Und genauso klar war leider, dass ihm eine simple kleine Erpressung überhaupt nichts einbringen würde. Wenn er Maris beim Direktor verpfiff, weil er einen verbotenen Geist besaß, dann würde das Maris zwar Ärger bringen, aber _ihm_ nicht den Dschinn. Dann war jede Chance auf den Dschinn dahin.

_Dschinn dahin. Dschinn__ –_

Scheiße, er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Morgen – morgen konnte er sich in sein Bett in Nobilitas hauen und erst mal ausruhen. Aber bis dahin musste er das hier unter Dach und Fach bringen. Dieses Durcheinander, diese dahingaloppierenden Monologe in seinem Kopf – das kannte er noch von damals, als er an diesem verdammten Verschwindekabinett gebastelt hatte. Und das – das war dann doch auch klar gegangen, oder?

Also Ruhe bewahren. Ruhe. _Denken_.

Zemgalen war jetzt hundertprozentig drüben im Jägerturm und heizte seinen Leuten wegen dem Spiel heute Nachmittag ein. Genau, das war's. Das war ein Anfang.

Draco, der bisher den überdachten Gang um den Hof herum entlanggegangen war, bog ab und stapfte entschlossen in das Schneetreiben hinaus. Quer über den Hof, an der Feuerschale vorbei – Mann, das war bald wie mitten in der Nacht hier, und das um neun Uhr morgens! – rüber zu dem schäbigen, wie abgebrochen aussehenden Jägerturm – da kam ihm die Sucherin entgegen, heulend, wenn er sich nicht täuschte – er hatte also Recht, die waren da drin.

Evelina Wiwerris stürmte ohne einen Blick an ihm vorbei und über den Hof davon. Sie hatte ihren Besen dabei. Schickte Zemgalen jetzt etwa die, damit sie das Nieten-Training beobachtete? Na, egal jetzt.

Der Jägerturm lag ein Stück zurückgesetzt, zum Hof hin grenzten ihn mehrere große Zwinger ab. Die waren jetzt natürlich leer bis auf den einen, in dem ein paar grau gescheckte Wolfshunde auf- und abliefen, die mochten das Wetter. Als Draco zwischen den Zwingern hindurch das Tor ansteuerte, kläfften sie los und sprangen an den Zäunen hoch, hinter denen sie glücklicherweise sicher eingesperrt waren. Er hasste die Viecher. Und den Gestank, der ihn empfing, als er den dämmrigen Turm betrat, hasste er auch.

Zemgalens aufrührerische Stimme war noch lauter (und misstönender) als das Bellen aus den Boxen ringsum und die Vogelschreie aus der Höhe des Turms. Der Kapitän stand wie erwartet im Kreis seiner Mannschaft und brüllte.

„Keine Schwachheiten! Keine Nachlässigkeiten! Wir geben alles! Jeder von uns! Vielleicht rechnen die damit, dass wir's heute lockerer angehen, aber das können sie vergessen! Die sind schwächer als wir, und das werden wir ihnen in jeder Minute unter die Nase reiben! Wir haben den Sieg verdient! Wir verpassen den Weicheiern die vierte Niederlage! Wir machen sie fertig!" Und dann musste Zemgalen erst mal Luft holen.

„Da laufen jede Menge Wetten auf Bax, den Sucher von denen!", wagte einer in die Pause einzuwerfen. „Dass er's diesmal wieder schafft."

„Die Rotznase fegt sich vermutlich selbst vom Besen – wenn nicht, erledigen wir das! Und zwar so, dass die diese Kleine für ihn einwechseln müssen! Und das war's dann! Ende und aus für Hogwarts! Was suchst du denn hier, Malfoy?", wandte der Chef sich dann misstrauisch an den Eintretenden. „Hast dich wohl verirrt? Die Bruchstation ist drüben!"

„Ich will dich sprechen", sagte Draco kalt. „Und zwar allein. Und jetzt."

„Wir haben hier 'ne Besprechung, Mann!"

„Dann mach 'ne Pause!"

„Sag mal, tickst du noch richtig? Hau ab!"

„Komm schon, Maris – red doch mit ihm – wird schon nicht so lang dauern", sagte sein Bruder Andris unerwartet. „Bring's hinter dich!"

Draco lehnte sich grinsend gegen den Falkenkäfig, der hinter ihm stand. Offenbar hatte Andris seine Rolle als Dauerbegleiter satt. Sein Bruder musste das allerdings erst mal verdauen. Die Lage checken. Eine Entscheidung treffen. Bei jemandem wie Zemgalen konnte das schon ein Weilchen dauern –

„Okay, Malfoy. Komm mit raus. Du hast zwei Minuten." Der Kapitän ging mit gewichtigen Schritten zwischen seiner Mannschaft hindurch und an Draco vorbei, rempelte dabei drei Leute an und streifte Draco bedrohlich. Dann riss er das Tor auf und wartete, ohne sich umzusehen, dass Draco hinterherkam.

„Also. Was ist?", sagte er, als das Tor wieder hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

„Ich will einen Dschinn."

„Guter Witz. War's das?"

„Lass das, Zemgalen. Wenn ich bis heute Abend nichts von dir höre, weiß Knaistis noch vor morgen früh Bescheid."

„Na so was. Kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich diese Woche schon mal was Ähnliches gehört."

„Spar dir das Getue. Wenn das bekannt wird, geht dir der Arsch auf Grundeis. Dann fliegst du schneller, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Was ist dann mit der Profi-Karriere?"

Treffer. Zemgalen erstarrte. Durch das Schneetreiben hindurch glotzte er ihn schwerfällig an. So als könnte er's nicht glauben. Oh Mann. Das tat gut. Das hätte er schon längst machen sollen.

„Das machst du nicht, Malfoy. Weil du nämlich gar nichts davon hättest. Kein Dschinn für Klein-Draco."

„Ich würd's aus purer Gemeinheit machen, Zemgalen, verlass dich drauf. Weil du mich ankotzt. Aber noch hast du die Chance, deinen Arsch zu retten. Sag mir einfach, wo ich so ein Ding herkriege. Gib mir einfach den Spruch! Und schon bist du mich los."

„Dich werd ich auch so los!", fauchte er und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Diesmal hatte Draco aber seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand. „Vorsicht. Denk lieber noch mal nach! Nur ein paar kleine Informationen, die dich gar nichts kosten. Gegen einen sauberen Start ins Profi-Quidditch. Komm schon, das ist doch eine einfache Rechnung!"

„Ah, fick dich doch! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich muss heut ein Spiel gewinnen!"

„Wie du willst", gab Draco angewidert zurück. „Wie gesagt, heute Abend bin ich bei Knaistis. Genau dann, wenn du gerade bei eurem tollen Ball bist und versuchst, irgendeine Tussi zu begrabschen. Dann lässt er dich holen. Kannst du Gift drauf nehmen." Er wandte sich ab. Sein Herz raste. Das war die letzte Chance. „Bis später dann. Und viel Erfolg beim Spiel. Könnte dein letztes sein." Er machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Noch einen. Und noch einen –

„Malfoy – kann sein, dass du mich da auf eine Idee bringst."

Draco atmete wieder. Drehte sich langsam um. „Ach ja?"

„Vielleicht kommen wir doch noch ins Geschäft."

„Also?"

„Ein – ein Date. Beschaff mir eine Verabredung mit dieser Crawley. Dann kriegst du, was du willst."

„Das ist jetzt ein Witz, oder?" Draco hätte zu gerne laut losgelacht, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Ach Scheiße, willst du nun einen Handel oder nicht? Die Crawley! Heute Abend!"

„Willst du mit ihr zusammen auf den Ball oder was? Ich sag's dir gleich, das kannst du vergessen!"

„Quatsch, nicht der Ball! Danach. Irgendwo – anders."

„Du meinst, so was kriegt dein Dschinn dann doch nicht hin?" Das konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Während er den dumpfen Klotz betrachtete, auf dessen breiten Schultern sich inzwischen der Schnee anhäufelte, arbeitete sein Hirn fieberhaft.

„Ich sagte _Date_, Mann. Nicht Überfall", presste Zemgalen hervor. „Eine Verabredung. Wie immer ihr das nennt. Ich kenn mich bei euren Mädels nicht so gut aus."

Die offensichtliche Erwiderung hierauf verbiss Draco sich dann doch. Zemgalen litt gerade Höllenqualen, was gut war. Aber das konnte nur allzu leicht in seine übliche hirnlose Wut umschlagen. Was nicht so gut gewesen wäre. „In Ordnung", sagte er dann langsam, während sich eine nebelhafte Idee in seinem Kopf formte. „Ich sorg dafür, dass die Crawley dich in der Grünen Galerie erwartet. Sagen wir, um zehn Uhr heute Abend. Ich warte auf dich auf der Treppe im Sonnenturm. Du gibst mir den Zauberspruch und alles, was ich sonst über den Dschinn wissen muss. Schriftlich. Dann sag ich dir, wo du sie findest."

„Wenn du mich linkst, bist du dran", sagte Zemgalen heiser. „Ich mach keine Witze. Dann kannst du mit meinem Dschinn verhandeln. Und jetzt mach 'nen Abgang."

Damit wandte er sich ab und stapfte zurück in den Turm, zu seiner Mannschaft und zu den Kampfliedern, mit denen sie sich noch aufwärmen wollten, auch wenn der Direktor sie auf dem Spielfeld verboten hatte.

Draco stand da und wollte es nicht fassen. Wie behämmert konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein?!

oooOooo

„Erstaunlich, dass die alle dicht gehalten haben", sagte Welldone mit einem Blick auf Nyssa, die vor ihnen die Treppen im Sonnenturm hinunterlief. Die Arithmantik-Stunde war gerade zu Ende, und Hermione war in Gedanken versunken, die mit dem unheimlichen Erlebnis in der Höhle nicht das Geringste zu tun hatten.

„Über den – ja, finde ich auch", erwiderte sie, als ihr klar wurde, wovon er sprach. „Unsere Leute haben nicht mal untereinander drüber geredet, glaube ich. War wahrscheinlich gut, dass du ihnen das noch mal eingeschärft hast. Zu dem Thema hab ich übrigens auch nichts mehr in der Bibliothek gefunden."

Bei der Erwähnung der Bibliothek grinste Welldone, aber das bemerkte sie nicht. „Wundert mich nicht", sagte er. „Ich hab diese Dschinn-Sache bisher eigentlich immer für ein Märchen gehalten. Klar, dass es Dschinne gibt – irgendwo im Orient. Aber diese Jägergeschichten, ich weiß nicht. Mich würde wirklich mal interessieren, wie Zemgalen an dieses Ding gekommen ist!"

„Ich glaub, da bist du nicht der Einzige", sagte Hermione und schob die Tür zum Hof auf. Die Kälte verschlug ihr wie immer den Atem, und sie schloss rasch die letzten Knöpfe ihres Pelzmantels. „Anscheinend wusste nur Perk wirklich was darüber. Tja, Zemgalen hat jetzt garantiert ein paar Erpresser am Hals. Vielleicht sollte Ginny die Situation für das Spiel heute ausnutzen."

„Vorsicht, keine losen Bemerkungen über so ernste Dinge wie das Spiel", erwiderte er und schlang fröstelnd die Arme um sich. Er war ohne Mantel, und gegen diese Kälte half selbst der dickste Pullover nichts mehr. „Wenn dich jemand hört, lynchen sie dich. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nachher gewinnen. Drei verlorene Spiele sind wirklich schlimm genug."

Aber Hermione hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Sie sah zu dem dunklen Himmel auf, von dem seit Mittwochabend unablässig der Schnee fiel. Die Dächer und Türme trugen inzwischen dicke weiße Kappen. All das Weiß ringsum gab dem schwindenden Licht eine ganz eigene Qualität, eine tiefe Sepia-Note. Die Welt sah aus wie auf einem sehr dunkel getönten alten Foto, fand sie.

Welldone sah sie an, sagte aber nichts. Er sagte auch nichts, als sie den Weg quer über den Hof einschlug, anstatt unter dem Dach des Umgangs zu bleiben.

Bald ist Weihnachten, dachte Hermione. Wie die hier wohl feiern?

Sie gingen an der Feuerschale vorbei, was Welldone sehr begrüßte. Das Feuer dort brannte jetzt Tag und Nacht, und in seinem Schein kämpften stets ein paar bedauernswerte Erstklässler mit großen Besen gegen den Schnee. Auch jetzt waren ihre streitenden Stimmen über den ganzen Hof zu hören. Der Hof wurde so weit wie möglich schneefrei gehalten, und Fegen, natürlich ohne Zauberstab in der Hand, war eine gern vergebene Strafe, sozusagen eine Übung im Sinne des Schulmottos.

_Stark von Natur, unschlagbar mit Magie_ – die in den Boden eingelegten Worte des Durmstrang-Mottos waren schon sorgfältig frei gefegt, wie sie sahen, als sie daran vorbeikamen. Auf einmal musste Hermione daran denken, dass sie morgen um diese Zeit schon zurück in Hogwarts sein würden. Zurück in ihrer eigenen Welt, in ihrem vertrauten Alltag. Durmstrang würde sie wohl kaum jemals wiedersehen –

„Ich werd das hier vermissen", sagte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. „Ich hätte so gern noch ein paar Wochen in dieser Bibliothek verbracht. Und dann der Unterricht – so etwas wie Karkaroffs Volkstümliche Magie gibt es bei uns doch gar nicht, und ich fand das wirklich interessant. Letzte Nacht habe ich sein Buch über Muggel-Magie gelesen – echt witzig."

„Dass Przevalgatic überhaupt noch jemanden in seine heiligen Hallen gelassen hat – nach dem Theater mit dem verschwundenen Buch!", sagte Welldone.

„Und das war nicht irgendein Buch. Das war Slytherins _Weltennacht_! Ich hab nicht mal geahnt, dass es das hier gibt!" Und sie hätte es nicht angerührt, aber das sagte sie nicht.

„Na ja, wenn man auf so einen Kram steht –", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

„Es war in einem verschlossenen Glasschrank! Ich hätte es gar nicht nehmen können, ohne Zauberstab. Und den musste ich ja vor dem Lesesaal abgeben." Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wischte sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich hab ihm gleich gesagt, ich würde nicht mehr reingehen, bis die Sache geklärt ist, schließlich hätte ich die erste Verdächtige sein müssen. Aber er hat mich gar nicht verdächtigt."

„Es ist ja glücklicherweise wieder aufgetaucht", sagte Welldone beruhigend.

„Ja, und er vermutet, dass sich die Unsichtbaren da einen Streich geleistet haben. Er sagt, das käme hin und wieder vor."

Sie wichen einer Ladung Schnee aus, die ein kleines Mädchen mit zornigen Besenstrichen Richtung Hofrand beförderte. Die Spur, die sie freigelegt hatte, bedeckte sich direkt wieder mit Flocken.

Hermione ließ das unangenehme Thema hinter sich. „_Theorie der Zeitreise_ von deinem Vater hab ich übrigens auch ausgelesen, heute Morgen. Das war eins der spannendsten Bücher, die ich in letzter Zeit gelesen hab", sagte sie. „Nicht, dass ich alles kapieren würde – eine klare Logik scheint es in dieser Sache ja einfach nicht zu geben."

„Jedenfalls keine geradlinige –"

„Aber einiges würde ich gern in meiner Arbeit zitieren. Gibt's das Buch denn wirklich nur hier?"

„Leider. Und selbst wenn mein Vater noch eine eigene Ausgabe davon hatte, glaube ich nicht, dass sie das große Ausmisten überlebt hat, das meine Großmutter damals veranstaltet hat", erwiderte Welldone bedauernd. „Du erinnerst dich – sie hat alle Bücher und Aufzeichnungen, die sie noch hatte, verkauft. Und zwar an Muggel. Da könnte der Plunder wenigstens keinen Schaden mehr anrichten, meinte sie."

„Ja, und ich kann's immer noch nicht verstehen."

„Na ja, sie war eben wütend. Seit mein Vater damals auch noch verschwunden ist, ist das sozusagen ihr normaler Gemütszustand. Aber ich frage sie mal, ob sie vielleicht ein Exemplar von _Theorie der Zeitreise_ übersehen hat." Er schüttelte ergeben den Schnee von seinem Pullover, und als er den grüblerischen Blick sah, mit dem sie in das Schneetreiben starrte, fuhr er fort: „Was immer er auch Schlaues geschrieben hat – es bleibt, wie der Titel schon sagt, Theorie. Ein Gerät für den praktischen Nachweis fehlte ihm nämlich. Was der Hauptgrund dafür sein dürfte, dass sein Buch einsam und vergessen hier zwischen den anderen Schülerarbeiten im Regal steht. Ich glaube, er war damals ziemlich sauer darüber, dass niemand seine Arbeit ernst nehmen wollte."

Hermione hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme und fühlte sich im Namen von Perpetuon Welldone empört. „Mit Recht! So was ist einfach engstirnig! Unwissenschaftlich! Und außerdem –"

Der Wind fegte über den Hof und in ihre Gesichter und schnitt ihr regelrecht das Wort ab. Sie zerrte energisch ihren Mantelkragen hoch und wandte sich ihm dann endlich zu. „Du bist ja ohne Mantel – das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Lass uns reingehen!"

„Oh, es tut schon kaum noch weh", erwiderte er zähneklappernd.

„Jedenfalls wäre ich froh, wenn deine Großmutter noch ein Exemplar davon hätte", fuhr sie dann fort, ohne auf seinen Tonfall einzugehen. Immerhin steuerte sie nun mit schnellen Schritten den überdachten Gang an.

„Halt, warte mal! Dein Wärmefluter ist heruntergefallen!", sagte er da. „Du verlierst ihn gleich." Er pflückte das kleine Gerät von ihrem Ärmel, wo es sich verfangen hatte: Zwei kleine Klammern, verbunden durch eine feine Kette – es hätte ein Schmuckstück sein können. „Ohne diese geniale kleine Erfindung – von, nebenbei bemerkt, _mir_ – wirst du heute Nachmittag beim Spiel an der Bank festfrieren und dich danach nicht mehr in die Bibliothek schleichen können, wenn hier der Ball steigt!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich –" Sie streckte die Hand nach den Klammern aus. „Irgendwann musst du mir mal die Prinzipien der Instrumentellen Magie erklären. Ich kapier einfach nicht, wie man Magie in so einem Dingsda festmacht. Auf Dauer. Und wiederholbar."

„Mit Vergnügen", sagte Welldone und blieb mit einem prüfenden Blick in ihr Gesicht vor ihr stehen. „Jederzeit. Wie wär's beim nächsten Latte Macchiato zu Hause in Hogwarts?"

Ein Etwas in Welldones Augen veranlasste sie, die Hand sinken zu lassen. Dunkelblaue Augen, wie sie wusste, die aber jetzt in dieser Sepia-Dämmerung dunkel waren wie Moorwasser und sie mit seltsamer Beharrlichkeit ansahen.

„Ich mach dir das mal am Kragen fest", sagte er leichthin, aber das Etwas war auch in seiner Stimme. Eindeutig.

Es riss Hermione von einer Sekunde auf die nächste aus all ihren Überlegungen zu Zeitreisen, Entrückungsproblemen und Prinzipien aller Art, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

Das kann nicht sein!, dachte sie panisch. Das kann doch gar nicht sein!

Er steckte die eine Klammer an die rechte Seite ihres Pelzkragens. Und dann war sein Gesicht auf einmal ganz dicht bei ihrem.

Es konnte wohl doch sein.

Ja, jetzt. Genau _jetzt_ –

Ihre Augen wollten sich schließen, aber _sie_ wollte das nicht. Sie wollte ihn ansehen. Wollte wissen, wie er –

Seine linke Hand berührte ihre Wange.

Oh – das war – man konnte nicht mehr atmen –

„Na, genießt du die Ferien, Hermione?" Ginnys Stimme, scharf wie ein Peitschenschlag.

Hermione zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass die Klammer von ihrem Kragen sprang und in den Schnee fiel. Ihr Herz hämmerte, sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, und einen Moment lang war sie sicher, dass sie die Szene perfekt machen würde, indem sie sich einfach in den Schnee setzte.

Ginny stapfte an ihnen vorbei, mit einem bösen Lächeln im Gesicht und einer erschreckenden Menge an echtem Zorn in den Augen. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, entdeckte Hermione dann auch die ganze übrige Mannschaft, die vom Haupttor her über den Hof latschte. Schleppende Schritte, schleifende Besen, erschöpftes Schweigen hier, verbissene Diskussionen dort. Sie kamen von ihrem letzten Training.

Sie merkte, dass sie zitterte, und das nicht vor Kälte. Dorians Hand war längst weg, klar, aber da stand er vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Bedauernd? Doch wohl nicht etwa tröstend?!

Als er sich bückte, um die Klammer aus dem Schnee zu klauben, kamen Irene und Suzannah an ihnen vorbei – die hatten das hier ganz sicher auch gesehen.

Wie auch nicht. Wir stehen mitten auf dem Hof –

Ja, sie hatten. Irenes Gesicht war sozusagen schwarz vor Wut, und ihre Blicke schienen sie rösten zu wollen. Hermione hatte es satt. Wütend starrte sie zurück, bis die beiden vorbei waren. Versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und ihr Herz wieder in die Spur zu zwingen – aber das stolperte und purzelte einfach weiter davon.

Dorian war wieder aufgestanden und hielt die Klammern in den Fingern. Ihm schien das alles hier überhaupt nicht peinlich zu sein. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Sie war so enttäuscht! Und wütend und stinksauer – _und sie wollte diesen Kuss_!!

„Danke, ich mach das schon", sagte sie holprig. Ihrer Stimme, fand sie, war jedes einzelne Gefühl nur allzu deutlich anzuhören.

„Ganz sicher?", fragte er und sah sie an.

Sie nickte hastig. Da ließ er die feine Kette langsam in ihre Hand gleiten.

Ihre Finger zitterten so sehr, dass das Anstecken der Klammern eine endlose Fummelei wurde. Aber er griff nicht mehr ein, sondern stand nur abwartend bei ihr und sah zu, wie die übrigen Spieler an ihnen vorbeischlurften. Matthew und Ralph. Kirstie und Carmino. Magnolia. Als letzter Robin.

Ich blöde Kuh, dachte sie beinahe verzweifelt, gab es auf und steckte den Wärmefluter in ihre Manteltasche. Warum mach ich so was?!

oooOooo

Wie ein dichter Vorhang fiel der Schnee vor dem breiten Halbrund des Wassertors. Im Schein der Lampen konnte man erkennen, dass die Bucht draußen bis ganz dicht vor das Tor zugefroren war, und auf dem Eis wuchs nun langsam und unaufhörlich die Schneedecke.

Snape ertappte sich dabei, wie er lange Zeiten, Stunden vermutlich, hinaus in diesen bewegten Vorhang starrte und dem Anwachsen der Schneedecke zusah. Immer wieder wirbelte der Wind ganze Wehen davon, sonst wäre die Toröffnung längst zugeschneit gewesen. Dass das Hafenbecken selbst nicht zufror, war dem knorrigen Männchen zu verdanken, das mehrmals am Tag hier herunterkam, die Fledermäuse fütterte und dann mit unverständlichen Lauten die hereingespülten Eisbrocken vertrieb –

Die Fledermäuse – die hatten ihn damals aus dem halb bewusstlosen Zustand gerissen, in dem er sich von Bord des Schiffes geschleppt hatte. Als sie über ihn hinweggeflogen waren, hatte ihn ihr kalt-fauliger Geruch geweckt, und für Sekunden glaubte er, noch immer in Forgettable Island zu sein und die Hallagaplas über sich zu haben –

Jetzt wusste er zwar, dass er in Durmstrang war, und auch, dass es nach acht Uhr war, weil vorhin die Uhr irgendwo da oben auf den kleinen Türmen achtmal geschlagen hatte. Acht Uhr abends, ja, aber was den Wochentag anging, war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Er vermutete, _hoffte_, dass es Freitag war, aber er wusste einfach nicht genau, wie lange er sich jetzt schon hier unten in der Hafenhalle versteckte.

Sein Zeitgefühl verschwamm, gleichgültig, wie sehr er sich bemühte, seinen klaren Verstand zu bewahren. Seit er von Hogwarts geflohen war, holte ihn immer wieder ein seltsamer Halbschlaf ein, in dem er träumte, nicht wirklich schlief und doch so hilflos war wie ein Schlafender. Er konnte sich nicht immer dagegen wehren. Deshalb war er Dienstagnacht auch gleich hier herunter in den Innenhafen gekommen, damit er auf keinen Fall die Abfahrt des Schiffes verpasste. Seitdem verbrachte er die verschwimmende Zeit zusammengerollt in einer Nische nahe am Wasser, wo niemand versehentlich über ihn stolpern würde. Und bisher waren auch die Greife nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden.

Von all der Unruhe im Turm, als sich die ganze Schule zum Quidditch-Spiel aufmachte, hatte er hier unten nichts mitbekommen. Hier unten gab es nur das schwarze, kaum bewegte Wasser und den fallenden Schnee und die Stille –

Den Schnee und die Stille –

Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte hin und her und kauerte sich dann wieder zusammen. Die Kleidung, die Karkaroff ihm gegeben hatte, konnte zwar die eisige Kälte nicht wirklich abhalten, aber zusammen mit einem Wärmezauber war es auszuhalten. Eigentlich fror er gar nicht. Er wusste, dass er hätte frieren müssen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er kaum etwas fühlte. Er hätte Hunger spüren müssen, Hunger, Kälte, Schmerzen. Er sah seine bleichen, knochigen Hände, die in der Kälte erstarrten, aber Schmerzen fühlte er nicht. Auch sein Bein war einfach nur taub. Und das gab ihm zu denken. Es fügte sich mit anderen Beobachtungen der letzten Tage zu einem Bild zusammen, das ihn erschreckte.

Nach all der Zeit unter diesem Tarnumhang konnte er nicht mehr länger ignorieren, dass etwas mit ihm geschah. Und seltsame Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, jetzt, da er nichts mehr tun konnte als warten …

War es der Umhang? Konnte es sein, dass er sich schon zu lange darunter versteckte? Machte der ihn vielleicht allmählich wirklich unsichtbar, anstatt ihn nur zu verbergen? Es war lächerlich, aber er fragte es sich doch –

Wieder bewegte er sich unruhig, streckte die Arme, rieb seine kalten Hände. Schlang die Arme schließlich fest um die angezogenen Beine, ohne Rücksicht auf die verbundene Wunde. Was für ein Blödsinn. Er konnte sich ja sehen, unverändert. Gerade hatte er auch die Spitze eines fernen Schmerzes gespürt unter dem Verband.

Ich bin noch da, dachte er spöttisch. Und doch wurde der Funke des Spotts sofort wieder zugedeckt von – von dem, was es auch sein mochte, das ihn zudecken und mit sanfter Unerbittlichkeit ersticken wollte – wie der Schnee dort draußen –

Der Tarnumhang. Harry Potters Tarnumhang, der auf so seltsamen Umwegen in seine Hände gekommen war. Über den wollte er nachdenken. Er wusste nicht allzu viel über Tarnumhänge, sie waren einfach zu selten, als dass es viele gesicherte Erkenntnisse darüber gegeben hätte. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr von dem Gedanken frei machen, dass dieser Umhang hier ihm nicht freundlich gesonnen war. Er bekam ihm nicht. Es schien beinahe, als _wisse_ er, dass Severus Snape nicht sein rechtmäßiger Besitzer war …

Das auch noch, dachte er sarkastisch. Zu allem anderen werde ich jetzt doch noch verrückt.

Aber auch der Sarkasmus war nur ein schwächlicher Versuch, sich über die Situation zu stellen, und er wusste das. Nein, er wurde nicht verrückt, und seine Gefühle mochten trotzdem nicht ganz unberechtigt sein. Dieser Umhang war ein besonderer magischer Gegenstand, dessen Kräfte ihm nicht genau bekannt waren. Möglicherweise gehörte er eben wirklich auf geheimnisvolle Weise bestimmten Trägern – und anderen nicht. Vielleicht war es für niemanden gut, sich eine so lange Zeit darunter zu verbergen –

Und vielleicht hatte all das viel weniger mit dem Umhang als mit seiner Situation insgesamt zu tun.

Die war einfach genug in Worte zu fassen: Er war gestorben, und jetzt musste er wie ein Geist leben. Das war notwendig gewesen, der einzige Ausweg, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllen wollte. Aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie es sich anfühlen würde, ein Geist sein zu müssen, obwohl man ein lebender Mensch war –

Warum fiel ihm das nur so schwer? Eine Zukunft hatte er ja auch vorher schon nicht mehr gehabt, also brauchte er sich darum nicht zu kümmern, oder? Er musste nur noch diese eine Sache fertig bringen, diese eine Aufgabe, die er nun, mit dem Wissen, das er in den letzten Tagen zusammengetragen hatte und das eigentlich nur seine ersten Vermutungen bestätigt hatte, klar und einfach vor sich sah. Was danach kam, musste ihn nicht mehr interessieren. Sollten sie ihn wieder in Forgettable Island einsperren. Verdient hatte er es auf jeden Fall, danach erst recht.

Denn er musste noch einen Mord begehen. Einen anderen Ausweg gab es nicht.

Er würde Harry Potter töten müssen.

oooOooo

Eigentlich war es ein Spiel der Jäger gewesen. Schon vor Carminos großem Auftritt neigte sich die Waagschale zum ersten Mal zugunsten von Hogwarts, denn Ginny, Robin und Irene spielten an diesem langen, dunklen, verschneiten Nachmittag härter als je zuvor. Die Wut, die jeder der drei aus eigenen Gründen im Bauch hatte, floss ungebremst in ihr Spiel, und wenn so etwas auch keineswegs immer gut geht – in diesem Fall gelang es. Gleich in der ersten halben Stunde holten sie drei Tore für Hogwarts und eröffneten damit ein stundenlanges erbittertes Ringen – bei dem schließlich auch Maris Zemgalen erste Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigte. Robin, der während des gesamten Spiels wie eine Nemesis an seinen Fersen klebte, gelang es, ihn so zu rempeln, dass er tatsächlich einmal seine eigenen Künste im Sturz-Apparieren unter Beweis stellen musste.

Als es gegen halb vier allmählich nachtschwarz geworden war, schaltete man oben auf den Tribünentürmen riesige Scheinwerfer ein, deren breite Lichtfächer sich hoch über dem Spielfeld zu einer Kuppel verschränkten. Derweil schneite es unablässig weiter, und die Zuschauer brüllten sich heiser. Bei allen vier Spielen profitierte Hogwarts davon, dass in Zemgalens Mannschaft die Wölfe durch ein heiß umstrittenes Auswahlverfahren mit fünf zu zwei in der Überzahl waren, so dass gar nicht wenige der Raben im Publikum schon aus Protest das Team von Hogwarts anfeuerten. Eine Gruppe von Drittklässlerinnen war sogar so weit gegangen, auf dem Tribünenturm ein blinkendes Transparent mit der Aufschrift „Karmino!!!" zu entrollen, das sie allen Kommentaren und Beschwerden zum Trotz während des gesamten Spiels schwenkten.

So wurde es fünf Uhr, sechs, schließlich halb sieben. Und als sich gegen sieben Uhr die ersten Befürchtungen zu regen begannen, der Ball könnte wegen eines nicht enden wollenden Spiels ausfallen müssen, zeigte sich, dass die kreischenden Drittklässlerinnen den richtigen Instinkt gehabt hatten. Der Punktestand war seit fast einer Stunde gleich geblieben, Durmstrang führte ganz knapp, und so beschloss Carmino Bax, dass es an der Zeit war, seine Zurückhaltung aufzugeben – vielleicht, bevor es ihm dafür endgültig zu kalt wurde. Er wischte Evelina mit einem klassischen Durmstrang-Rempler vom Besen und schnappte sich dann den Schnatz mithilfe eines sauber ausgeführten Bogdanovitch-Manövers, noch bevor die Schreie der Zuschauer über seine erste Tat verklungen waren.

Nach drei Niederlagen und fünf Stunden hartem Kampf hatte Hogwarts sein letztes Spiel in Durmstrang doch noch gewonnen.

Und jetzt standen sie also hier, beide Mannschaften erschöpft, ausgehungert, noch nicht wieder ganz aufgewärmt, aber brav aufgereiht und bereit für den feierlichen Schlussakt dieses Freundschaftsbesuchs …

Durch die geschlossenen Türen des großen Versammlungsraums drangen gedämpfter Stimmenwirrwarr und leise Musik, und die Spieler warteten darauf, endlich eingelassen zu werden: Die Mädchen in (größtenteils geliehenen) Ballkleidern, die Durmstrangs – außer Evelina – in silbergrauen Festumhängen, in denen sie deutlich würdevoller aussahen als ihre männlichen Kollegen aus Hogwarts, die sich notgedrungen Robins Vorbild angeschlossen hatten und ihre dunklen Schulumhänge trugen – über Jeans oder dem, was sie sonst in ihrem Gepäck vorgefunden hatten. Carmino Bax war überhaupt nur durch energischen Einspruch davon abgebracht worden, in seinem Quidditch-Umhang zu erscheinen.

Und dann endlich öffneten sich die Flügeltüren weit, und die Spieler zogen unter Marschmusik und lärmendem Beifall in den Versammlungssaal ein. Von dem war allerdings nicht viel übrig geblieben. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Fisch- und Kaffee-Geruch, an die nüchternen Tafeln und Stühle. Stattdessen tauchten sie unter einem grünen Blätterdach hindurch und fanden sich auf einer Waldlichtung wieder. Lebendige Bäume hatten Wände und Decke ersetzt, und ihre Blätter bewegten sich in einer sachten Brise – es duftete sogar nach Sommer. Ganz Durmstrang von der dritten Klasse an aufwärts erwartete sie, um kleine runde Tische verteilt, die ringsum zwischen Baumstämmen und unter hängenden Zweigen standen. Die große freie Fläche in der Mitte schimmerte in tiefem Blau, wie das Meer an einem Sommerabend. Das Unglaublichste aber war das Licht, das überall zwischen den Bäumen hindurchschien: Von zartem Zitronengelb reichte es über alle Aprikosen- und Rosentöne hin bis zum tiefen Purpur und Grauviolett eines Himmels, den die Sonne gerade eben verlassen wollte –

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn!", hauchte Magnolia. „Unglaublich!"

„Dahinten gibt's was zu essen!", rief Carmino ebenso begeistert, aber mit dem Blick fürs Wesentliche.

„Und ich hatte mit Weihnachtsmännern und Elchen gerechnet!", sagte Ginny beeindruckt.

„Wir konnten euch Durmstrang ja nicht während der Mitternachtssonne zeigen, deshalb dachten wir, wir machen einfach den Ball entsprechend", sagte Evelina stolz. „Auch wenn es gar nicht zur Jahreszeit passt. Gefällt es euch?"

„Es ist wundervoll! Wenn es hier im Sommer _so_ aussieht, dann ladet uns im Juli doch einfach noch mal ein!", rief Kirstie ebenso dreist wie hingerissen.

Und auch zu Hermione drang zum ersten Mal seit dem Mittag wieder ein Stückchen Realität durch (vielleicht, weil die gerade so aussah wie irgendein seltsamer Traum); sie sah sich sprachlos um und bereute bitter, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, irgendwo ein Kleid aufzutreiben. Aber dieser ganze Ball war ihr so absurd vorgekommen – damit hatte doch keiner gerechnet – ein festlicheres Abschiedsessen mit ein bisschen Tanz, so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt und in den letzten Stunden sowieso keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet. Auch die ganze Dramatik des Spiels war an ihr einfach vorbeigerauscht; da draußen auf dem Tribünenturm hatte sie eigentlich nur mitbekommen, dass Dorian Welldone neben ihr saß.

Und jetzt stand sie also da in einem nüchternen grauem Rock und dem neuen weißen Pullover, mitten in einer Mittsommernacht, umgeben von lauter Ballkleidern und Musik – neben dem Mann, der sie heute _beinahe_ geküsst hätte –

Ich hätte noch meine Stiefel anziehen sollen, dachte sie zynisch, während sie den ziemlich gewagt freigelegten Rücken von Irene Crawley betrachtete, die in einer weinroten Blüte von einem Kleid vor ihr stand. Riskierte dann einen Seitenblick auf Dorian und wünschte sofort, sie hätte es gelassen.

Der _muss_ doch eine Freundin haben! Jemand, der so aussieht, kann unmöglich _keine_ Freundin haben! Und er ist ja auch jedes Wochenende in London! Warum macht er dann bloß so was –

Hilflos zappelte sie im Netz, versuchte sich in Erklärungen und Überlegungen zu retten und war und blieb dabei doch einfach nur eine Frau, die sich um einen Kuss betrogen fühlte. Um einen Kuss, den sie so gern gehabt hätte –

Von der Ansprache des Direktors, der eben auf die blau schimmernde Fläche hinausgetreten war, verstand sie kein Wort, und erst, als sie zu ihrer Verwirrung auf einmal Oskar Cucudi auf sich zukommen sah, kapierte sie, dass der Startschuss offenbar gefallen war.

„Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann?", hörte sie den Mann, der sie nicht geküsst hatte, noch sagen. Und Irenes kühl lächelnde Erwiderung darauf: „Ich wette, dass Sie besser tanzen als jeder dieser Durmstrangs!"

Er ist selbst einer dieser Durmstrangs!, dachte Hermione, während der Schülersprecher sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche führte. Heldenhaft unterdrückte sie den bösen kleinen Spruch, der ihr durchs Hirn zuckte, wenn sie auch fand, dass die Menge Haut, die Irene zeigte, mit schwärzlichen Pusteln ein echter Hingucker gewesen wäre. Dann nahm der Walzertakt sie mit sich fort. Der Ball hatte begonnen.

ooOoo

Für die nächsten anderthalb Stunden löste sich die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage erst einmal in die unbeschwerte Harmlosigkeit eines Schulballs auf. Es wurde getanzt, gelacht, geflirtet, ein bisschen gelitten, ein bisschen mehr getratscht …

Carmino Bax, der sich eigentlich vor allem ein ordentliches Abendessen am Buffet hatte organisieren wollen, sah sich stattdessen auf einmal von einem ganzen Fanclub belagert und drehte schließlich Runde um Runde auf der Tanzfläche – mit einem Mädchen nach dem anderen und ganz ohne seine Plateausohlen, wie Kirstie, Magnolia und Suzannah, die ihm vom Buffet aus zusahen, kichernd feststellten. Sie stellten auch (wenig freundlich) fest, dass er dabei wie ein Affe auf einer Drehorgel aussah, was diese Dritt- und Viertklässlerinnen aber offensichtlich nicht zu stören schien.

Dann unterhielten sie sich über Irenes Kleid, das Kirstie ganz schön schamlos fand, während Magnolia prophezeite, dass Zemgalen noch über seine Zunge stolpern würde, wenn Irene das nächste Mal an ihm vorbeitanzte. Beide waren aber übereinstimmend der Ansicht, dass das Kleid wohl nötig war, wenn Irene noch in Durmstrang bei Dorian Welldone zum Ziel kommen wollte. Falls sie da überhaupt noch eine Chance hatte –

„Nicht zu fassen, dass ausgerechnet die Granger ihr die Sache vermasseln sollte", bemerkte Suzannah dazu. „Ich meine, der Mann hat doch Augen im Kopf, oder?"

„Ach, komm schon! Das ist ganz schön gemein!"

„So ist das Leben", sagte Suzannah von oben herab, und damit war das Thema erst einmal beendet.

ooOoo

Oskar Cucudi verschwendete währenddessen immer noch seinen Charme an Hermione, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfach nicht vom Gewühl auf der Tanzfläche lösen konnte. Seit Nyssa mit ihrer Band für die musikalische Begleitung sorgte, waren die Walzer einem wilderen Tanzstil gewichen, und zwischen zuckenden Armen und Beinen und fliegenden Haaren entdeckte sie immer mal wieder den Mann, der nicht tanzen konnte – und den skandalösen Rückenausschnitt unweigerlich in seiner Nähe.

Der Schülersprecher bekundete sein Interesse an Hogwarts und England, erwähnte den Großonkel zweiten Grades, der dort im Ministerium ein hohes Tier war, von dem die Familie aber seit ungefähr dreißig Jahren nichts mehr gehört hatte, und deutete schließlich an, dass er London schon seit langem einmal sehen wollte. Hermione sagte _ja_ und _nein_ und _das ist ja interessant_ und fragte sich erschüttert, ob es im Zusammenhang mit linkshändiger Magie vielleicht doch etwas gab, das sie noch nicht wusste.

ooOoo

Um zwanzig vor zehn bekam sie noch eine Chance. Das war geschätzte zweiundsechzig Tänze nach dem ersten Walzer, sie hatte Oskar längst weggelangweilt und war auf dem Weg zum Buffet, als Dorian auf einmal vor ihr aus dem Getümmel auftauchte.

„Rette mich!", sagte er in komischer Erschöpfung. „Lass uns ein Glas von diesem Zeug da trinken oder wenigstens so tun! Man lässt mich nicht entkommen! Und wenn ich noch einmal tanzen muss –" Er unterbrach sich, und siedendheiß durchfuhr Hermione die Erkenntnis, dass er die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen haben musste. „Es sei denn, _du_ willst tanzen", fuhr er fort. „Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt! Ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen!"

„Nein – nein, muss nicht sein – ich wollte mir sowieso gerade was zu essen holen!"

„Gute Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn ich das tue und du hier die Stellung hältst?"

Und damit hatte sie auch diese Chance vergeben, wie sie ganz genau wusste. Niemand küsst über einem Teller mit Krebssalat und Fischröllchen.

ooOoo

Sie ahnte es nicht, aber es war nicht nur ihre eigene Ungeschicklichkeit, die ihr an diesem Abend in die Quere kam. Das Licht der Mitternachtssonne hatte seinen tiefsten Punkt über dem Horizont erreicht, nur ein paar Streifen von rauchdunklem Orange säumten noch das Tintenblau des Nachthimmels, da entschied Draco Malfoy, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, zur Umsetzung seiner Pläne zu schreiten – und in denen spielte Dorian Welldone, oder besser gesagt seine Abwesenheit, eine gewisse Rolle.

Im Licht der Lampions, die in den Zweigen über ihm baumelten, sah Draco auf seine Uhr. Viertel vor zehn. Gut. Er stand auf. Zehn Uhr hatte er gesagt – und genau um zehn Uhr würde Zemgalen auch bekommen, was er wollte. Vorausgesetzt, er hielt sich an _seinen_ Teil der Abmachung.

ooOoo

„Sie sind doch Professor Welldone, oder?", fragte fünf Minuten später am Buffet ein Drittklässler und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den voll gekritzelten Handrücken des Mannes und seine verwilderte Frisur. Die Professoren, die er kannte, sahen würdevoller aus. „Direktor Knaistis will Sie sprechen, soll ich Ihnen ausrichten. Jetzt, in seinem Büro. Es geht um Sonntag, soll ich Ihnen sagen, und dass Sie einen Moment auf ihn warten sollen, wenn er noch nicht da ist."

Welldone ließ den Löffel mit Krebssalat zurück in die Schüssel sinken. „Hat er wirklich _Sonntag_ gesagt?"

„Ich hab nicht selbst mit ihm gesprochen, ich geb's nur weiter. Aber das war's, was ich sagen sollte", erwiderte der Junge gelangweilt. Er hatte seinen Job erledigt und wollte wieder zurück zu seinen Kumpels.

„Oh verdammt. Na gut. Da kann man wohl nichts machen."

Und mit bösen Vorahnungen verließ er die Mittsommernacht und trat hinaus in den winterlich kalten Umlaufgang. Zwischen den Schülern, die dort in Grüppchen herumstanden, entdeckte er auch Draco Malfoy, und einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob der vielleicht vom Direktor kam. Und ob er da Ärger bekommen – oder gepetzt hatte …

ooOoo

„Hier – lies das mal!", sagte Irene so aufgeregt, wie Suzannah sie bisher selten gesehen hatte. Sie nahm den Zettel, der wie ein Schmetterling aussah, und betrachtete ihn verwundert.

„Jetzt mach schon! Aber nicht so auffällig! Das muss doch nicht jeder mitkriegen!"

„Ist ja schon gut, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal!" Suzannah entzifferte im Licht eines Lampions die etwas verwackelten Buchstaben des Briefchens: „_In der Grünen Galerie über dem Haupttor kann man sich besser unterhalten! Kommst du um zehn Uhr vorbei? D_." Sie sah auf, völlig perplex und auch ein bisschen neidisch. Irene war kurz davor abzuheben, das war nicht zu übersehen. Anscheinend hatte sie auch allen Grund dazu.

„Wahnsinn, oder? Ich hatte also doch Recht! Da _ist_ was! Ich hab's doch die ganze Zeit gewusst!"

„Ich hab den gerade rausgehen sehen! Und jetzt ist es – zehn vor zehn", sagte Suzannah, unwillkürlich angesteckt von der Aufregung. „Oh Mann, bist du wirklich sicher, dass _er_ das geschrieben hat? Ich meine, D – na ja, das muss doch nicht unbedingt Dorian heißen, oder?"

„Wer denn sonst? Ich sag's dir, der hat heute mindestens zehnmal mit mir getanzt!"

„Wie wär's mit – D wie Draco vielleicht?", schlug Suzannah grinsend vor. „Wo kommt der Zettel denn überhaupt her?"

„Ist eben auf meinem Glas gelandet! Sieht doch ziemlich nach ihm aus, oder? Draco – also wirklich! Sehr witzig!" Irene zog an ihrem Kleid herum und befühlte vorsichtig ihr aufgestecktes schwarzes Haar. „Wie seh ich aus?"

„Ziemlich perfekt", musste Suzannah nach einem kritischen Blick zugeben. „Aber du solltest dir unbedingt noch einen Umhang oder so was holen. Das Haupttor ist ja nicht gerade nebenan."

„Keine Zeit mehr! Ich muss los! Drück mir die Daumen!"

ooOoo

Draco saß auf den Treppenstufen im Sonnenturm und wartete. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gebangt, dass Zemgalen die Sache verderben würde, indem er sich doch noch in Eigenregie an Irene heranmachte, aber diese Sorge hätte er sich sparen können: Der Mannschaftskapitän von Durmstrang verbrachte den Abend zusammen mit Andris und Nikolai an einem Tischchen, schaufelte Essen und begnügte sich mit glotzenden Blicken auf die Tanzfläche. Und dabei war er auch geblieben. Nein, bisher war alles genau nach Plan gelaufen: Welldone war pünktlich aus dem Weg geschafft; das Mädchen hatte er eben zum Haupttor laufen sehen. Auf den Zettel war er immer noch stolz – genauso einen Schmus würde dieser Welldone schreiben, da war er sicher. Aber jetzt nahmen Zweifel und Unruhe ihr Nagen trotzdem wieder auf. Gleich würde es zehn schlagen –

Konnte Zemgalen denn wirklich so blöd sein und glauben, dass irgendjemand die Crawley zu einem Treffen mit ihm hatte überreden können? Und das nach der Sache in der Höhle am Sonntag?! Mann. Der Typ hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht war es ihm auch egal, wie er die Sache eingefädelt hatte. Oder vielleicht war ihm sogar klar geworden, dass er seinen Erpresser erpressbar machte, wenn er ihm gab, was er wollte …

Unten schlug das Tor. Schwere Schritte auf der Treppe. Da war er, der Oberarsch von Durmstrang, fällig, die zweite Demütigung des Tages zu kassieren. Draco stand auf. Jetzt würde es sich entscheiden –

„Malfoy?"

„Hier."

„Ist sie da oben?" Das fette Grinsen im Schein des Zauberstabs – das würde ihm heute noch vergehen.

„Erst den Zauberspruch!"

Zemgalen stieß ein hässliches Lachen aus. „Sonst?"

„Mann, das hatten wir doch alles schon, oder?", schnauzte Draco plötzlich los. „Sonst gehe ich von hier aus direkt zu Knaistis! Und das heißt dann Ende – Schluss – _Aus_ für deine Quidditch-Träume. Und jetzt rück das Ding endlich raus!"

„Reg dich wieder ab. Du kriegst es ja schon." Plötzlich hielt Zemgalen eine ziemlich alt aussehende, an den Rändern ausgefranste Pergamentrolle in der Hand. „Hier. Viel Spaß damit."

Draco, den immer noch eine plötzliche, glühende Wut davonzureißen drohte und der sich gerade auf einen weiteren Durchgang dieser elenden Diskussion gefasst gemacht hatte, war so überrumpelt, dass ihm gar nichts mehr einfiel. Konnte das jetzt wirklich auf einmal so schnell gehen?

Hastig griff er nach der Rolle und fragte dann misstrauisch: „Und was ist das?"

„Was du wolltest. Die Dschinn-Formel. Altes Familienerbstück."

„Formel? Wie man einen herbeiruft?"

„Wie man einen _erschafft_, du Idiot. Was dachtest du denn? Dass du nur einen kleinen Spruch in Richtung Dschinn-Land schicken musst, und dann kommt einer angeflattert?" Die Verachtung machte Zemgalen geradezu poetisch.

Draco verschlug es erneut die Sprache. Erschaffen? Wieso hatte er nie an so was gedacht? Das brachte ihn ganz aus dem Konzept – sein Plan sah eigentlich vor, dass er den Dschinn so schnell wie möglich zur Verfügung hatte, aber gut, er würde das schon hinkriegen. Wenn der überhaupt sauber spielte. „Und dieses Familienerbstück rückst du also jetzt so einfach raus?", fragte er verächtlich. „Denkst du, ich bin so blöd, das zu glauben? Ich will, dass du –"

„Denk doch, was du willst, Schwachkopf. Jedenfalls ist das alles, was ich habe. Alles, was ich brauchte, um den – um ihn zu – zu erschaffen." Er klang so unbehaglich, wie Draco ihn noch nie gehört hatte, und das überzeugte ihn mehr als alle Worte, die er hätte sagen können.

„Mach damit, was du willst", schloss Zemgalen, während er die letzten Stufen hinaufkam, die noch zwischen ihnen lagen. „Und jetzt sag mir, wo sie ist, und hau endlich ab!"

„Moment. Erst seh ich mir das mal an." Draco entrollte das Pergament. Die Handschrift in schwarzer Tinte war winzig, altmodisch und schwer zu entziffern.

Da war plötzlich ein Zauberstab direkt vor seinem Gesicht. „_Keinen_ Moment mehr, Malfoy! Du hast, was du wolltest. Und jetzt sagst du mir, wo ich Irene finde, sonst geht dieses Ding hier in Flammen auf, bevor du irgendwas damit machen kannst! Klar?"

Draco wich unwillig zurück. „Verdammt, sie ist in der Grünen Galerie oben über dem Haupttor! Was soll das denn hier für eine Sprache sein?"

„Tja, Malfoy, das ist jetzt _dein_ Problem, oder? Von Übersetzung war nicht die Rede! Da musst du wohl mal dein kleines Hirn einschalten!", rief Zemgalen, schon wieder unten auf dem Treppenabsatz. „Und wenn du mich reingelegt hast, erwartet dich eine üble Zeit, schlimmer, als du's dir vorstellen kannst, das sag ich dir!"

ooOoo

Die folgenden Akte seiner Intrige spulten sich dann ganz ohne sein Zutun ab – wie Dorian Welldone mit zunehmender Ungeduld vor dem Direktionsbüro wartete und endlich beschloss, zurückzugehen, wie Irene Crawley in wütender Enttäuschung Maris Zemgalen ins Gesicht schlug und dann nur dank ihrer Schnelligkeit mit dem Zauberstab entkam, wie sie auf der Treppe im Turm Welldone geradezu in die Arme rannte und dort weinend hängen blieb, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Hermione, die die Mittsommernacht, das Buffet, die Musik und überhaupt den ganzen Ball gründlich satt hatte, eben diese Treppe an ihrem anderen Ende betrat – all das brauchte keine weiteren Regieanweisungen. Und obwohl Draco es nicht wusste, kam ihm unverdientermaßen auch noch das Glück zur Hilfe, weil Welldone sich genötigt sah, den Ritter zu spielen und ein paar Takte mit Maris Zemgalen zu sprechen – was dessen Rachepläne erst einmal vertagte.

Und so konnte Draco derweil unbehelligt auf seinem Bett sitzen und im Licht seines Zauberstabs den Inhalt der Pergamentrolle studieren …

Das höhnische Grinsen klebte wie vergessen auf seinem Gesicht, während er las und zu verstehen versuchte, was er las.

Klar, das war in irgendeiner verrückten Sprache geschrieben. Zemgalen kam aus irgendeinem komischen kleinen Land auf dem Kontinent, und diese Rolle hier war ja angeblich ein Familienerbstück. Auf jeden Fall sah die Schrift abschreckend altertümlich aus. An manchen Stellen war die Tinte verwischt, hier und da waren sogar richtige Löcher im Pergament.

Der dämliche Trottel hatte damit gerechnet, dass er mit dem Zeug hier nichts anfangen könnte. Tja, Pech gehabt.

Draco musste sein kleines Hirn gar nicht einschalten. Das hatte er nämlich schon viel früher getan, und so durfte er sich jetzt noch einmal zu der vorausblickenden Gründlichkeit gratulieren, mit der er sein Jahr in Durmstrang vorbereitet hatte. Als feststand, dass er da seinen Abschluss machen sollte, hatte er Vorkehrungen getroffen, um so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit den Sprachproblemen zu verschwenden, die ihn dort erwarteten, und so enthielt sein Paket von _Cartwright & Maker_ neben den neuen Ohrenfröschen und vielen Packungen weißem Transelbast mit Pfefferminzgeschmack auch ein Sortiment an neuartigen Übersetzungsfolien, die zwar ziemlich teuer gewesen, aber ihr Geld eindeutig wert waren. Normalerweise verwendete er sie, um sich die Hausarbeiten zu erleichtern, wenn er dazu wieder einmal Texte in irgendwelchen obskuren Sprachen lesen sollte.

Aber als er jetzt eine der hauchdünnen Folien auf dem Pergament zu befestigen versuchte, zitterte er vor Aufregung. Es war nicht gesagt, dass das Ding auch mit _dieser_ Sprache klarkam, oder? Und das Pergament rollte sich immer wieder zusammen, die Folie glitt herunter, und er suchte nervenaufreibende Minuten den Fußboden ab, bis er sie endlich unter dem anderen Bett wiederfand.

Danach musste er sich erst einmal beruhigen. Wie viel Zeit hatte er noch? Was würde Zemgalen machen, wenn Irene ihm ins Gesicht gesprungen war – was sie zweifellos tun würde? Und was, wenn Zemgalen ihm doch irgendeinen Mist gegeben hatte?!

Der nächste Versuch gelang. Seine zitternde Hand befestigte die Folie, dann strich er mit dem Zauberstab darüber und sah mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie sich die altertümlichen Buchstaben langsam, dann immer schneller umgruppierten und neu ordneten.

Mit einem Mal ergaben die verschnörkelten Kapitälchen der Überschrift die Worte „_Asche des Mächtigen_". Da wusste Draco instinktiv, dass er den richtigen Text in der Hand hielt. Mit etwas mehr Geduld wartete er nun ab, bis die Buchstaben endlich alle zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Dann begann er zu lesen.

Offenbar hatte es vor wer weiß wie langer Zeit einmal einen Zemgalen mit Abenteuerlust und einem bisschen Verstand gegeben, und der hatte eine ganze Reihe obskurer Geschichten und Rezepte von seinen Reisen mitgebracht und übersetzt. Draco überflog eine Menge Kram über Ghule und Flaschengeister und ähnliches Zeug, bis sein Blick an versartig angeordneten Zeilen hängen blieb. Das musste der Zauberspruch sein! Oder wenigstens Zauberanweisungen!

Er las, und die eine Hand, die ihm noch geblieben war, krampfte sich unwillkürlich um den Bogen:

_Wo der Tod den Mächtigen fällte_

_Und sein bleichend Gebein dich ruft, dort such!_

_Nimm Knochen nur, die nie der Staub begrub_

_Nimm Holz dazu, das niemals Früchte trug_

_Sechs Tage brenn sie in seiner rauchlosen Glut_

_Am siebenten Tag erst lösche den Brand_

_Ohne Zaudern mit deiner bloßen Hand._

_Die Asche des Mächtigen mische sodann_

_Mit einem Klumpen vom eigenen Blut_

_Und zieh daraus den machtvollsten Diener_

_Der alles für dich, seinen Herren, nur tut!_

oooOooo

Die Turmuhr hatte halb elf geschlagen, da kochte auf einmal tief unten das Hafenbecken in wilden, schäumenden Strudeln auf. Das Wasser wurde spritzend gegen die Felswände geworfen, und unter dem Brausen und Klatschen, das die Halle mit ohrenbetäubendem Widerhall erfüllte, tauchte das Schiff auf.

Snape war aufgesprungen und so dicht wie möglich an die Felswand zurückgewichen. Und während das Schiff langsam vor ihm hinaufwuchs, schüttelte er die erdrückende Decke tiefer, wortloser Schwermut ein weiteres Mal von sich ab.

Er musste an Bord. Es ging endlich weiter.


	20. Tee mit der Weißen Königin

**Vierter Teil: Wolfszeit**

**Kapitel 19:**

**Tee mit der Weißen Königin**

„Wo bleibt Ron denn nur? Es ist gleich halb fünf, und ich hatte klar und deutlich vier Uhr gesagt!"

„Lass schon, Mum –"

„Nein, Bill! Schlimm genug, dass er dein einziger Geburtstagsgast ist! Da kann er wenigstens pünktlich kommen!", rief Molly Weasley entrüstet und knallte die Teekanne auf den Tisch. „Es ist Sonntag – was kann er denn da schon –"

„Mum! Ich bin sicher, er wird gleich da sein", unterbrach Bill sie in stoischer Ruhe. „Jetzt komm, setzen wir uns einfach! Wenn wir mit dem Kuchen loslegen, wird er erscheinen. Er hat da einen Instinkt –"

Seine Mutter schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Diese Familie! Dass Percy sich nicht sehen lässt, wo Penelope sich so _unglaublich_ unbedacht gegenüber dem Minister auslassen musste – na gut. Aber Fred und George – ein Geschäftsessen, ich bitte dich! Was soll das sein? Geht der eigene Bruder etwa nicht vor?! Und der arme Harry würde gern kommen und darf nicht!" Damit stürmte sie schnaubend in die Küche zurück.

„Ginny", kommentierte sein Vater mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Wir haben es heute schon ein paar Mal über das Kaminfeuer versucht, aber es gab keine Verbindung."

„Habt ihr es mal per Ubiquit probiert?"

„Ginny hat gar keins, soweit wir wissen. So oder so, es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Sie fahren heute Abend –"

„Sie fahren heute um sechs Uhr – in anderthalb Stunden, mit anderen Worten!" Mrs Weasley kam wieder herein, eine Platte mit Bills Lieblingstorte aus Kindertagen in den Händen. „Ich weiß, sie werden jetzt genug anderes im Kopf haben als ihre besorgten Eltern. Das _weiß_ ich ja. Ich hätte sie nur gern noch – noch einmal kurz gesprochen!"

Er konnte gar nicht hinsehen. Der Geruch von Schokolade und Zuckerguss bewirkte, dass sich seine Oberlippe unwillkürlich hob.

Ich fletsche die Zähne, dachte er, auf finstere Weise amüsiert. Das ist gut. Ich sitze vor meiner Geburtstagstorte und fletsche sie an. Vermutlich werde ich auch noch anfangen zu knurren, wenn ich nicht aufpasse. Verdammt, wo bleibt dieser dämliche Ron denn auch. Mit ihm gäbe es hier wenigstens ein bisschen Ablenkung …

Seine Mutter murmelte etwas, und Sekunden später schwebte ein Tablett mit vier gefüllten Sektgläsern zur Tür herein und senkte sich vorsichtig auf den Tisch ab.

„Auf dein Wohl, Bill!", sagte sie, als jeder von ihnen ein Glas hielt. „Auf ein gutes neues Lebensjahr, mein Lieber! Möge sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden für dich – für euch!"

Er liebte sie für die Tränen, die in ihren Augen standen und die ihm und Fleur galten, wie er wusste. Deshalb brachte er es schließlich über sich, einen Schluck Sekt zu trinken, ohne zu knurren.

„Und jetzt lasst uns einfach anfangen! Gib mir mal deinen Teller, Bill!" Während sie ihm ein großes Stück von der Schokoladentorte abschnitt, brach sich das andere Thema noch einmal Bahn. „Es ist ja nur, weil wir Ginny dort so gar nicht erreichen können, fast zwei Wochen lang! Und wir wissen ja nicht einmal genau, wo Durmstrang nun eigentlich liegt. Und dann diese – diese unheimliche Fahrt mit diesem Schiff –"

„Es ist – mehr seltsam als unheimlich, fand ich", sagte Bill, während er mit beachtlicher Selbstüberwindung der Torte zu Leibe rückte. „Aber es ist ungefährlich. Wir sind damals ja sogar auf Flößen abgetaucht. Die tauchen in einer Art Blase, man kriegt keinen Tropfen Wasser –"

„_Bitte_, Bill! Bitte, rede nicht von damals!"

Er sah verwundert auf, als er die Panik in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Mum! Alles ist in Ordnung! Sie machen einen Freundschaftsbesuch – in Durmstrang, nicht bei irgendwelchen Todessern oder so. Sie lassen die Schule sausen und spielen zwei Wochen lang Quidditch – ich würd's wirklich gern selbst sehen, es heißt, die Durmstrangs spielen –"

Aber es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass es an diesem Sonntag, seinem achtundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, überhaupt kein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema gab. Schließlich erzählte er ihnen ein bisschen von seiner neuen Arbeit beim Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt, in der Hoffnung, dass das langweilig genug sein würde, um wirklich niemanden aufzuregen. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. In diesem vertrauten Wohnzimmer war es so – _eng_. Die Wände bedrückten ihn. Und die Miene seiner Mutter, die Besorgnis, die er in all ihren Blicken spüren konnte, die Angst. Die ganze Zeit über kämpfte er mit einem ihm unbekannten Bedürfnis, aufzuspringen und hinauszulaufen. In den Garten. Auf die Terrasse. Vor die Tür – einfach irgendwohin, wo freie Luft um ihn herum war.

Derweil wurde es fünf Uhr, und noch immer war Ron nicht erschienen.

Ich warte noch, dachte er eisern. Ich warte bis sechs. Nein, bis halb sieben. Wenn sie sich bis dahin nicht gemeldet hat, tut sie es auch nicht mehr. Und sie würde sich doch auf jeden Fall _hier_ melden. Oder? Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich heute hier bin. Also –

„Wie schade, dass Fleur nicht kommen konnte", sagte seine Mutter, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sein Vater warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Na ja – es geht ihr immer noch nicht so gut", sagte Bill. „Ich hab gestern Abend mit ihr gesprochen." _Fleur_!, dachte er. Ich muss dich einfach sehen. Mach schon. Komm vorbei. Melde dich über den Kamin. Irgendwas!

„Wie geht es Harry denn?", unterbrach Mr Weasley seine Gedanken. „Kommt er allein zurecht, wenn du nicht da bist?"

„Klar. Ich glaub, er langweilt sich. Aber er trägt's mit Fassung."

„Wenn wir nur irgendwas für ihn tun könnten! Aber im Augenblick ist er am Grimmauldplatz wirklich am besten aufgehoben", sagte Mr Weasley. „Rufus Scrimgeour ist ein wenig unberechenbar, und ich weiß einfach nicht, was für eine Rolle Harry in seinen Plänen spielt."

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zeigte fast zwanzig nach fünf, als Ron sich endlich doch noch blicken ließ. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und leuchtenden Augen kam er herein und ließ sich auf den Platz hinter dem unberührten Gedeck fallen. „Hi, Bill! Alles Gute und so weiter! Soll ich dir auch von Fred und George ausrichten. Ihr habt schon angefangen? Von der Torte ist ja nicht gerade viel –"

„_Ronald Weasley_!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, Mum, ich weiß! Ich bin zu spät, und es tut mir auch wirklich leid. Aber ich hab einfach Hunger – hatte kein Mittagessen – ich war von elf Uhr an in der Zentrale! Ich arbeite nämlich seit heute bei einem Inquisitorium, richtig als Mitglied im Team!", platzte er endlich mit der Nachricht heraus, deren Wichtigkeit ihn geradezu sprengte. „Deshalb bin ich auch zu spät. Ich konnte nicht einfach gehen, versteht ihr –"

„Bei einem Inquisitorium? Ich dachte immer, die nehmen nur fertig ausgebildete Auroren!"

„Du hättest dich wenigstens mal melden können!"

„Tun sie auch, Dad, normalerweise. Es war ein Zufall. Weil ich bereit war, heute zu arbeiten, obwohl Sonntag ist – und weil McIntyre, unser Ausbilder, zur Zeit irgendeinen Sonderauftrag auswärts hat. Und ich mach da viel Kleinkram, Aktenlesen und so Zeug."

„Um was für einen Fall geht's denn, oder darfst du nicht darüber reden?"

„Sicher um die Mysteriumsabteilung, richtig?", sagte Arthur Weasley und nahm sich noch ein Stück Torte. „Man hört da ja so allerhand –"

„Ist dieses Thema denn immer noch nicht vom Tisch?", fragte Mrs Weasley. „Die Sache mit der Mysteriumsabteilung ist doch jetzt schon zwei Monate her – obwohl ich gehört habe, dass der arme Mr Jungbungle immer noch nicht wieder sprechen kann – oh, du meine Güte, es hat doch wohl nicht doch etwas mit Harry zu tun, Ron? Weil ihr ihn diesen dummen Ausflug in die Abteilung habt machen –"

„Nein, Mum, es hat nichts mit Harry zu tun! Keiner hat eine Ahnung, dass er überhaupt dort war, ehrlich nicht", sagte Ron, und auch sein Vater fiel ein: „Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht, mein Schatz, beunruhige dich doch nicht schon wieder! Mit Harry hat das gar nichts zu tun. Es geht das Gerücht – korrigiere mich, Ron, wenn ich nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sein sollte – dass der Leiter der Abteilung verschwunden ist."

„Ich darf euch zwar keine Einzelheiten erzählen, aber ja, darum geht es. Tja, und ich mache die wöchentlichen zwei Tage praktische Arbeit jetzt eben beim Inquisitorium Gustaf Cucudi!", sagte Ron stolz. „Xue Wang leitet das, die ist ein ganz hohes Tier im Aurorenbüro!"

„Aber die werden dich doch noch nicht für – für Verfolgungen oder so was einsetzen, oder?"

„Ist Skanne da etwa auch mit von der Partie?", fragte Mr Weasley besorgt. „Dann pass bloß auf – halt dich fern von ihm, sonst kriegt Harry doch noch Probleme!"

„Nein, keine Verfolgungsjagden, Mum! Aktenkram, sag ich doch. Ist aber trotzdem total spannend – ich krieg die ganze Zeit mit, wie die alle arbeiten, an einem echten Fall. Na ja – Skanne ist auch dabei, aber der war heute nur einmal ganz kurz da – hat was abgegeben und ist wieder weg. Ich glaub, der hat mich nicht mal bemerkt."

„Darauf würd ich mich nicht verlassen", murmelte sein Vater. „Wurde denn irgendwas über Jungbungle gesagt?"

„Jungbungle – der liegt immer noch im St. Mungo, soviel ich weiß. Diese Sache fällt aber nicht in unseren Aufgabenbereich. Wir sind nur für Cucudi zuständig."

„Cucudi – ist das der Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung?", fragte Bill dazwischen. Die Unterhaltung ging über seinen Kopf hinweg, aber er war so dankbar für das Leben, das Ron in diesen Nachmittag gebracht hatte, dass ihn das nicht besonders störte.

„Genau, Gustaf Cucudi war der Chef der Mysteriumsabteilung. Jetzt ist er verschwunden und unauffindbar. Hat eine Reihe von Problemen hinterlassen", erklärte sein Bruder. „Und wo wir gerade dabei sind – gut, dass ich dich treffe. Du kannst mir doch sicher ein paar Tipps geben, wie man – na ja – äh, verschlossene Dinge aufkriegt. Ich meine, eventuelle Geheimfächer und so was."

„Sicher!", grinste Bill. „Könnte schon sein, dass ich das kann – mit dieser Tätigkeit habe ich mehrere Jahre in Ägypten verbracht, weißt du."

„Eben", sagte Ron ungerührt. „Also, schieß los."

Jetzt lachte Bill. „Hör mal, ich hab eine dreijährige Ausbildung zum Fluchbrecher hinter mir. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir das mal eben so zwischen Torte und Tee beibringen kann, oder?"

„Nee, aber es wird doch ein paar – Tricks geben, irgendwas Grundlegendes."

„Na ja, mit der Iftach-ya-Formel kommt man bei normalen Verschlüssen meistens ganz gut weiter. Vorausgesetzt, es wurden keine schweren oder seltenen Flüche darüber gelegt. In Ägypten haben wir es immer erst mal damit versucht. Ich weiß ja nicht, wofür du so was brauchst, aber die könnte ich dir –"

„Bill, du kannst ihm doch unmöglich irgendwelche obskuren Formeln mal so nebenher erklären!"

„Nein, Mum, tu ich ja auch nicht! Ich wollt's ja gerade sagen: Alles, was über die Iftach-ya-Formel hinausgeht, ist zu kompliziert für Laien und auch viel zu gefährlich!"

Und so kam es, dass er den Rest seines Geburtstages damit verbrachte, seinem Bruder einen Grundkurs im Öffnen von Schlössern und schließlich auch in den Standardformeln der Fluchbrechung zu geben – argwöhnisch, aber hilflos beobachtet von seiner Mutter, die zwischendurch immer wieder versuchte, Ginny zu erreichen, bis sie es um halb sieben schließlich aufgab.

Ron verabschiedete sich nach dem Abendessen in bester Laune, und Bill nutzte die Gelegenheit, vor der Haustür ein bisschen frische Abendluft zu schnappen und ein paar unbelauschte Worte mit seinem Bruder zu wechseln.

„Mum muss es nicht unbedingt erfahren, aber Harry geht morgen mit mir nach Hogwarts. Soll ich dir ausrichten. Er ist also ein paar Tage weg. Wir kommen Freitagabend zurück, nach dem Vollmond."

„Was will er denn in Hogwarts?"

Selbst in dem bisschen Licht, das durch die geöffnete Haustür nach draußen fiel, konnte er sehen, wie sich Rons Miene abrupt verfinsterte, und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, warum. „Weiß ich nicht genau. Antworten auf seine Fragen, nehme ich an", sagte er.

„Ich wette, er will sich bloß mit Hermione treffen."

„Ja, bestimmt auch. Und ehrlich, ich wünsch ihm, dass er wenigstens damit mal Glück hat!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Brüll hier nicht rum", sagte Ron und ließ dann mit sichtlicher Anstrengung den Anfall von Missmut beiseite. „Schade jedenfalls. Ich hätte ihm einige interessante Sachen zu erzählen. Also, ich muss jetzt los. Danke für die Formeln, Mann."

„Wie gesagt, mach keine riskanten Sachen! Finger weg von allem, was nicht aufs Iftach-ya reagiert!"

„Schon klar. Also dann!"

Es war neun Uhr vorbei, als Bill schließlich aufgab. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer, seine Mutter strickte, zweifellos an Weihnachtsgeschenken, sein Vater erzählte die letzten Anekdoten aus seinem Büro, während im Radio irgendeine Schnulzentrine endlos von Liebe und Leid sang –

Sie kommt nicht mehr. Sie meldet sich auch nicht mehr. Und ich muss jetzt einfach hier raus, sonst passiert noch was –

„Es wird Zeit für mich."

Als er aufstand, ließ Mrs Weasley die Stricknadeln sinken. Auch das andere Paar, das neben ihr von selbst gestrickt hatte, sank auf die Armlehne des Sofas. „Ich hab euch noch ein paar Sachen gepackt, in der Küche", sagte sie. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht länger festzuhalten versuchte. In der Küche gab sie ihm zwei überquellende Körbe.

„Mum, ich bin doch ab morgen Abend in Hogwarts!"

„Dann hat Harry wenigstens was zu essen. Hoffentlich kommt er allein zurecht!" Dann fragte sie besorgt: „Bekommst du nicht Schwierigkeiten, wenn du jetzt schon wieder bei der Arbeit fehlst? Du hast doch gerade erst neu angefangen! Wenn du da direkt eine Woche weg bist –"

„Sie nehmen's hin", erwiderte Bill. „_Damit müssen wir uns dann eben arrangieren_, wie es meine Chefin ausdrückte. Tja, so ist das, wenn man mit _Betroffenen_ arbeiten muss."

„Oh, _Bill_!"

„Schon gut, Mum. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, in Hogwarts bin ich immer noch am besten aufgehoben."

„Wenn du nur nicht dieses komische Zeug nehmen müsstest! Es ist einfach nicht in Ordnung, dass sie dir das noch mal zumuten!"

„Es ist die allerletzte Chance, die sie Tonks geben", sagte er und stopfte ein paar verschlossene Behälter in den einen Korb zurück. „Ich habe gehört, dass das Werwolf-Fangkommando sozusagen schon bereitsteht."

„Es geht dir nicht gut, mein Junge. Ich sehe das ganz genau. Dieser Trank ist dir schon beim letzten Mal nicht bekommen, mach mir doch nichts vor!"

„Diesmal nehm ich das Zeug über drei Tage verteilt. Slughorn meint, dass es dann besser verträglich sein müsste. Deshalb geh ich ja auch morgen schon nach Hogwarts."

Sie sah nur besorgt zu ihm hinauf.

„Wirklich, es wird schon gut gehen!"

„Und – mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken wegen Fleur", sagte sie schließlich mit Überwindung. „Du darfst dir nicht einreden, dass es deine Schuld ist, die Sache mit – mit den Babys, weißt du, es ist –"

„_Mum_! Bitte!"

„Was ich sagen will – ihr werdet schon noch Glück haben! Ganz bestimmt!"

„Danke." Er musste sich überwinden, sie zu umarmen, und dann ergriff er hastig die Flucht.

oooOooo

Obwohl die spätherbstliche Nacht dunkel und voller Wolken war, konnte er Stand und Umfang des Mondes auf der Haut spüren wie ein unsichtbares Licht. Nach anderthalb sinnlosen Stunden, die er allein in seiner eigenen verlassenen Wohnung gewartet hatte – nur für den Fall, dass Fleur es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegen sollte – ging er nun endlich den Grimmauldplatz entlang. Inzwischen war es fast halb elf und an der Zeit, in das still vor sich hin rottende Hauptquartier des ehemaligen Phönixordens zurückzukehren.

Hier draußen fühlte er sich besser. Ron fiel ihm wieder ein und wie sehr er sich verändert hatte in diesem letzten Jahr. Seit Voldemorts Festung, um genau zu sein. Seltsam, sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Aber bei Ron schien es wenigstens eine Veränderung zum Guten zu sein. Voller Ehrgeiz und Elan war er jetzt, vor allem, seit er sich diesen Ausbildungsplatz bei der Aurorenzentrale erarbeitet hatte. Er fragte sich, was es wohl sein mochte, das Ron so unbedingt öffnen wollte. Und ob es wirklich in Ordnung gewesen war, ihm die Iftach-ya-Formel beizubringen …

Aber dann kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu Fleur zurück. Bis zum Schluss hatte er gehofft, sie würde doch noch kommen. Würde plötzlich ins Wohnzimmer kommen und ihn anlächeln mit diesem raschen, aufblitzenden Lächeln. Würde vielleicht in ihrer Wohnung auf ihn warten. Seit sechs Wochen war sie jetzt schon in Frankreich, und ihr Fehlen in seinem Leben war inzwischen wie ein körperlicher Schmerz. Vor allem in _diesen_ Tagen.

_Gut_, dass sie nicht da war!, dachte er grimmig. Sie würde es merken! Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich –

Aber das dachte er lieber nicht zu Ende.

Ob es Remus immer so gegangen ist – Monat für Monat? Dann verstehe ich jetzt, warum er Tonks so hat zappeln lassen – Tonks – gute alte Tonks – war immer ein guter Kumpel – und hatte wirklich was drauf! Diesmal hol ich sie da raus. Ich weiß, wo sie ist. Ich hatte sie schon aufgespürt. Aber dann ist mir die Sache irgendwie entglitten –

Er drängte auch diesen Gedanken mit Mühe von sich. Sein Atem ging schneller, und für einen Moment nahm das andere Sehen wieder überhand. Dieser neu erwachende Sinn zeigte ihm den versickernden Duftstrom einer vor Tagen gestorbenen Ratte irgendwo in den Kellern links von ihm, wie eine eingetrocknete Lache am Straßenrand. Dünste, die in schwerfälligen Schwaden über den Kanaldeckeln standen oder von den Mülltonnen aus den Höfen herüberkamen. Die erbärmliche Zahmheit der Hunde, die sich hier und da verewigt hatten, berührte ihn nicht, während die dreist-flüchtige Note einer Katzenspur für Sekunden irrationale Wut in ihm weckte. Über den Essensdüften, die von überall her auf die Straße herausquollen, schrillte die falsche Süße eines Frauenparfüms, das vielleicht vor einer Viertelstunde hier entlanggetragen worden war …

Wenigstens _waren_ das Gerüche, damit konnte er sich arrangieren. Viel schlimmer fand er das, was in Menschennähe jetzt wieder auf ihn einzudringen begann: Angst, Sorge, Ungeduld, Gier, Krankheit – das teilte sich ihm in immer stärkerem Maße mit, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte; sprach einen Sinn in ihm an, den er nicht benennen konnte, nicht Riechen, nicht Sehen, nicht Fühlen – einen augenlosen, aber wachen und starken Instinkt. Es war – unerträglich.

Unwillkürlich spannten sich seine Muskeln an. Er wollte rennen. Jagen –

Nur gut, dass er bald in Hogwarts sein würde. Im Wald konnte man untertauchen.

Nervös rieb er sich übers Gesicht. Er konnte ihn dort spüren, den Dreiviertelmond – fast wie Sonnenbrand –

Als das Haus Nummer zwölf endlich aus seiner Verborgenheit herausrückte, hockte eine schläfrige Eule auf dem Geländer der Eingangsstufen. Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch und beschloss dann offenbar, nicht weiter auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Bill ging an ihr vorbei zur Eingangstür, setzte die Körbe ab, kramte seinen Schlüssel hervor, hob gedankenlos den Brief von der Fußmatte auf und ging ins Haus – das er wie ein großes, verfallendes Wesen wahrnahm, wie ein Tier, das an einer Krankheit gestorben war. Die Körbe brachte er noch in die Küche hinunter, und in einen von ihnen warf er den Brief. Harry hatte er beinahe vergessen, er fiel ihm erst wieder ein, als er den leeren Vorratsschrank sah.

Dann entglitten ihm die Stunden, während er ruhelos auf- und abging. Erst, als die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten war, meldete sich sein Verstand mit einer klaren Botschaft zurück – und mit ihm die Erschöpfung. Aber er machte sich trotzdem sofort auf den Weg hinauf. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er die Sache noch vergaß.

oooOooo

_Irgendwie war er – versteinert. Jedenfalls konnte er sich überhaupt nicht rühren. Er stand einfach da in der Gegend und konnte nur die Augen hin- und herbewegen, das war's. Das war ziemlich blöd, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zur großen Eingangstreppe vor Hogwarts, und während das Schulleben um ihn herumquirlte, konnte er nur ins Gelände starren –_

_Da sah er Tag und Nacht über den Himmel gehen, Mond und Sterne wandern und sich verändern, er sah, wie ringsum alles in das Grün des Frühlings ausbrach, blühte und reifte, und wie dann die Blätter über ihn hinwegwirbelten. Schüler kamen und gingen, er hörte ihre Gespräche, sah ihre Gesichter. Er konnte all das sehen und hören und fühlen – nur sich bewegen, sich bemerkbar machen konnte er nicht. Schließlich verstand er, dass er für sie nur ein Steinbild war._

_Und einmal stand Hermione vor ihm. „_Harry_!", sagte sie, und dann küsste sie ihn, und er konnte die Wärme ihrer Lippen spüren. Er wollte sie halten, aber das ging nicht, und so sah er zu, wie sie mit jemandem fortging, der den Arm um sie legte, als wäre das selbstverständlich._

_Er wollte sie rufen –_

Und dann war er wach. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Da war es wieder. Jemand hatte die Tür zum Salon nebenan geöffnet und schlich nun da herum. Bill? Er hatte ihn die halbe Nacht durchs Haus gehen hören. Was konnte er bloß im Salon wollen? Und das um – viertel nach vier morgens?

Harry ließ den Wecker zurück auf den Nachttisch plumpsen und stöhnte. Vier kalte Drachenzungen am Abend waren entschieden zu viel. Die hatte er im Kühlschrank gefunden, Bill musste sie am Samstagabend mitgebracht haben – vermutlich aus dieser Lounge im Ministerium. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als wären es echte Drachenzungen (und nicht nur scharf gefüllte Teigtaschen) gewesen. Und die beiden Chipstüten danach waren auch nicht mehr taufrisch gewesen.

Während er angestrengt nach nebenan lauschte, kam sein Traum zu ihm zurück. Den hatte er sicher der Aussicht zu verdanken, dass er morgen – nein: heute! – Hogwarts und Hermione wiedersehen würde. Hermione –

Da war es wieder! Verstohlene Geräusche aus dem Salon – das konnten Schritte sein, aber auch Einbildung. Nein, jetzt knirschte die Tür zum Flur, und das war _keine_ Einbildung. Dann Schritte auf der Treppe. Dann Stille. Was hatte Bill mitten in der Nacht im Salon gesucht? Lesestoff?!

Harry ließ sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Heillos wach. Um vier Uhr achtzehn am Morgen des dreißigsten November. Und bis zur Abreise waren es noch mindestens zwölf Stunden. Er hatte alles gepackt, alle Fragen, die er klären wollte, von allen Seiten bedacht und jede Spekulation über die Art und Weise des Wiedersehens mit Hermione heroisch in die Flucht geschlagen. Es gab einfach nichts mehr zu tun, schon seit zehn Uhr gestern Morgen nicht mehr.

Den Rest des Tages hatte er hier ein wenig in seinem Bücherschrank gestöbert, dort ein bisschen in alten Kisten und Schränken herumgewühlt. War auf eine alte Seemannskiste gestoßen, die offenbar Sirius gehört hatte; sie stand oben in Mrs Blacks Zimmer, wo sie ihm bisher nie aufgefallen war. Aber was nützten ihm ein paar alte Klamotten oder Bücher? Die brachten ihm Sirius auch nicht zurück. Alles sehr unbefriedigend. Und nachdem Bill dann nachmittags – nicht besonders freudig, wie es Harry vorkam – zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier in den Fuchsbau aufgebrochen war, krochen die Sekunden nur noch so dahin.

„Irgendwann bleibt einem da eben wirklich nur noch die Küche übrig", sagte er und setzte sich auf. Die Nacht war jedenfalls vorbei. Er ging zum Fenster, wo Hedwig vor sich hindöste, und sah gähnend hinaus. Nachthimmel über London, vom Widerschein zahlloser Lichter rötlich verfärbt –

„Du fliegst morgen am besten zu Ron in die Winkelgasse zurück", sagte er schließlich zu Hedwig und berührte die weichen Federn zwischen ihren Ohren. „Sonst fallen wir in Hogwarts doch noch auf. Und jetzt – heb mal deine Krallen da raus! Vielleicht –" Gähnen unterbrach seine Rede, als er das _Buch der Mysterien_ unter den Füßen der Eule wegzog. Sie hüpfte empört zur Seite. Dieses Ding aus weichem Stoff war seit Wochen _ihre_ Fußmatte.

„Tschuldige", sagte Harry und betrachtete das Kinderbuch nachdenklich. Als er es in die Hand genommen hatte, war wie immer eine leise Bewegung durch den dunkelblauen Stoff gegangen, und zwischen den beiden Vorhangteilen, die er darstellte, blitzte für einen Moment helles Mondlicht hindurch. Als wäre da doch noch ein Rest von Magie in ihm geblieben. Aber er kannte das schon. Nachdem er damals seinen Namen hineingeschrieben und damit anscheinend irgendeine Verwandlung darin ausgelöst hatte, war das Ding eine einzige Enttäuschung gewesen. Von wegen Verwandlung! Außer an dem seltsam lebendigen Einband war an dem Buch keine weitere Veränderung feststellbar, und Ron und er hatten es immer wieder mal durchgesehen. Vorher hatten ihm die Suchbilder Spaß gemacht, aber danach kam er sich verladen vor.

Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein Kerzenleuchter. „_Lumos_!", sagte er sarkastisch und riss ein Streichholz an. Dann warf er sich mitsamt dem Buch aufs Bett und blätterte darin herum. Für halb fünf morgens nach einer schlaflosen Nacht war das vielleicht genau die richtige Unterhaltung.

Irgendwann fingen ein paar zerbrochene Schachfiguren seinen Blick, und gähnend betrachtete er das Bild genauer. Das zeigte ein wucherndes grünes Dickicht, in dem eine Menge kleiner Gegenstände versteckt waren. Erst nach einer Weile entdeckte er, dass das Grünzeug überall aus den Rissen eines geborstenen Schachbretts hervorquoll, das, wie von einem Kind dort vergessen, auf einem Waldboden lag. _Finde die unbeschädigten Figuren_, lautete die einfachste Aufgabe für dieses Bild. Einfach deshalb, weil ganz offensichtlich die meisten Figuren kaputt waren. Überall waren Trümmer verstreut, winzige abgerissene Arme und Beine, Waffen und Helme von ehemals schön gestalteten Spielfiguren. Harry fand nur drei unversehrte schwarze Bauern und fragte sich gerade, ob das Gesträuch auf dem Bild sich etwa _doch_ bewegte, als er die weiße Dame entdeckte, und zwar oben auf einer Astgabel in einer Art Laube. Dort saß sie an einem zierlichen Tischchen und hielt eine Teetasse in der Hand. Sie war vollständig, und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass der Teetisch aus den Splittern anderer Figuren bestand. Von dieser kleinen Szene ging eine seltsame, stumme Grausamkeit aus, die Harry abstieß. Er fand schließlich noch einen unbeschädigten Springer und überlegte, ob der teilweise von Blättern bedeckte Turm in der linken unteren Ecke komplett sein mochte. Da fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf die bizarre kleine Laube, und endlich hatte er den Beweis dafür, dass sich das Bild bewegte, denn die Dame hatte eindeutig ihren Kopf gedreht und wandte ihr winziges Gesicht nun dem Betrachter zu. Leere Augenhöhlen – winzige schwarze Flecken im Weiß – starrten über das Teetässchen hinweg. Harry sah das mit leisem Grusel. Die musste er wohl auch von der Liste der Unbeschädigten streichen.

oooOooo

„Uooah – mir wird langsam wirklich schlecht, Bill – das ist jetzt der vierte Stopp – wie viele kommen denn noch?"

„Noch zwei, dann sind wir da. Also, tief Luft holen – he, was ist mit deinem Rucksack? Sieht irgendwie komisch aus!"

Sie standen in einer kleinen Nebenstraße, irgendwo in einer Stadt, deren Namen Harry nie erfahren würde. In der grauen Abenddämmerung gingen eben die Straßenlampen an.

„Gib mir noch einen Moment. Ehrlich, das ist 'ne widerliche Art zu reisen! Hüpf-Apparieren … Hätten wir es nicht einfach mit der Portschlüsselfeder versuchen können?"

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt – ich verlasse mich bestimmt nicht auf einen uralten Portschlüssel! Und mit Doppelports kenne ich mich schon gar nicht aus." Bill klang geduldiger, als er sich fühlte. „Woher willst du wissen, ob die zweite Feder wirklich noch im Eulenhaus liegt? Und vor allem erwarten die mich _vor_ dem Tor – es wär' ziemlich verdächtig, wenn ich plötzlich schon drin wäre!"

„Wir hätten doch –"

„Ach, komm schon, wir haben's ja gleich geschafft. Tut mir leid, das mit der Hüpferei, aber im Moment schaff ich so eine weite Strecke einfach nicht am Stück. Will da auch nichts riskieren."

„Entschuldige, du hast ja Recht", gab Harry nach. Bill sah gar nicht gut aus, fand er, und eigentlich konnte er wohl froh sein, dass er ihn überhaupt nach Hogwarts mitnahm. „Ich mochte das Apparieren bloß nie besonders. Und Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren schon gar nicht."

„Also – kann's jetzt weitergehen? In zehn Minuten steht nämlich Hagrid am Tor und wartet auf mich!"

Harry zurrte den Gurt seines Rucksacks noch einmal fest, holte tief Luft und ließ sich von Bill mit auf die nächste Etappe ihrer Reise ziehen –

oooOooo

Dann kauerte er im Gesträuch rechts vom Haupttor. Lange, nasse Ranken streiften sein Haar und seine Wange, und wenn er aufsah, konnte er die geflügelten Eber zu beiden Seiten des Tors vor dem dunkelnden Himmel sehen. Er hielt seine Baseball-Kappe in der Hand, dieses Relikt aus seinem Muggelwelt-Jahr – vielleicht weniger ein Relikt als ein Pfand, fiel ihm ein, das war noch nicht entschieden. Die Ranken hatten sie ihm vom Kopf gestreift, eben, als sie hier angekommen waren. Jetzt wartete er seit zehn Minuten darauf, dass Hagrid zurückkam, um ihn zu holen …

Hogwarts – er war tatsächlich in Hogwarts, zumindest fast. Und _so_ war er jedenfalls noch nie hier angekommen. Passte aber gut zu der Art, wie er die Schule damals verlassen hatte.

Schritte! Er drückte sich tiefer in das Gesträuch, wischte angewidert etwas Kaltes, Glitschiges weg, das auf seine Hand gefallen war –

„Harry? Wo bist du? Ich bin's, Hagrid!"

Erleichtert schüttelte Harry Ranken und welke Blätter von sich, setzte die Kappe auf und kam aus seinem Versteck. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Begrüßung bestehen –

Hagrid, fast so hoch wie die Eber auf den Pfeilern. Er buckelte gerade einen großen Korb ab. „Harry! Du bist's wirklich! Wollt's Bill erst gar nich' glauben!"

Die Rührung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, aber um eine gefühlsgeladene Begrüßung kam Harry erst einmal herum, denn vorher hatte Hagrid eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. „Komm, steig in die Kiepe!", sagte er. „Darin trag ich dich rüber!"

„Was? Aber –"

„Schnell! Muss dich niemand sehn, hier schnüffelt immer noch einer von diesen Auroren rum! Gut so, ich tu noch die Decke drauf – könnten 'n paar Hundehaare dran sein –"

Und so kam es, dass Harry in einem großen, kratzigen Korb unter einer muffigen Decke versteckt in seine alte Schule hineingetragen wurde – unter den seltsamen Transportarten, die ihm sein Leben als _Magisch Beeinträchtigte Person_ schon eingetragen hatte, war das bisher eindeutig das Glanzlicht. Die Kiepe roch nach Kartoffeln und die Decke nach Hund, und während es rasch übers Gelände ging, rüttelten Hagrids wuchtige Schritte ihn kräftig durch. Als die wenig elegante Sänfte endlich abgestellt wurde, setzte Harry Brille und Kappe wieder auf, dann warf er die Decke ab und wollte aus dem Korb klettern.

„Oh – Vorsicht, Harry – hab da was verges-" Weiter kam Hagrid nicht. Aus dem warmen, vom Kaminfeuer erhellten Inneren seiner Hütte raste etwas auf Harry zu, etwas, das aussah wie ein Gebiss auf Beinen. Im letzten Moment riss Hagrid Harry aus der Kiepe und hinauf.

„Er is'n bisschen überschwenglich!", sagte Hagrid, packte das kleine Geschöpf, das seine zahllosen, säbelartig gebogenen Zähne bereits in die Kiepe geschlagen hatte, und stellte Harry zurück auf seine Füße.

„Puh!", sagte dieser, als er sich dem Biest für einen Moment Auge in Auge gegenübersah. „Was ist das denn?"

„Das ist Ambrose. Darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen, er ist noch ein Baby." Ambrose wand sich zappelnd in Hagrids Hand, die ihn vorsichtig im Genick gepackt hatte, direkt unter einem Kranz aus zentimeterlangen gelblichen Stacheln, die ihm wie ein Kragen um den Hals lagen.

„Und was genau ist Ambrose?" Harrys skeptischer Blick fiel auf das beachtliche Loch in der Kiepenwand. Dieses Baby hatte jedenfalls Zähne.

„Ambrose is'n Dornkragen. Hab ihn verletzt im Wald gefunden. Sein Stachelkragen war fast abgerissen. Der arme Kleine muss seine Mutter verloren haben."

Harry fand, dass das nur für den Verstand der Mutter sprach. Das kleine Biest war unwahrscheinlich hässlich mit seiner nackten graubraunen Haut, den langen Krallen und diesem keulenartigen Rundschädel. Das Gesicht bestand fast ausschließlich aus Zähnen; die bösartig blickenden kleinen Augen fielen darüber kaum noch auf, und eine Nase schien es nicht zu haben.

„Mit Fremden kommt er noch nich' so gut klar. Ich bring ihn besser erst mal hinters Haus", sagte Hagrid ein bisschen betrübt. „Er mag die Kette zwar nich' besonders, aber das is' nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn sicher unterzubringen."

Als er mit der freien Hand die Tür aufriss, stand draußen Bill davor. „Wollt' nur nachsehen, ob mit Harry alles – was ist _das_?"

„Oh, nur Ambrose. Keine Sorge, ich bring ihn grad nach draußen. Geh ruhig rein, Bill. Harry is' drin. Kann's noch gar nich' fassen –" Damit entschwand er murmelnd in die Dunkelheit.

„Harry?"

„Ich bin hier. Alles in Ordnung."

„Gut. McGonagall hat mich nämlich gerade gewarnt, ich soll mich möglichst nicht blicken lassen. Ein Auror beobachtet das Gelände, sagt sie, und –"

„Das is' dieser McIntyre", unterbrach ihn Hagrid, der ohne Ambrose wieder zurückkam und die Tür fest hinter sich schloss. „Jemand hat dem was vom Roten Wolf erzählt, un' jetzt lungert er die ganze Zeit hier rum. Na, wenigstens sin' die anderen endlich wieder weg." Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der immer noch ein bisschen betäubt von seiner plötzlichen Ankunft neben der Kiepe stand. „Harry!"

Da fand Harry sich unvermittelt in einer bärenartigen Umarmung wieder, und es war, als wäre er plötzlich in der Vergangenheit gelandet.

„Hab immer gewusst, dass du zurückkommen würdest", sagte Hagrid und wischte sich über die Augen.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, er konnte nichts sagen. Er hatte schon gehofft, dass Ambroses Auftritt ihn um diese Klippe des Wiedersehens herumgebracht hätte. Aber Hagrid wandte seinen ernsten Blick noch immer nicht von ihm, als sie alle drei an seinem Tisch vor ein paar Teetassen saßen.

„Du – du siehst verändert aus. Irgendwie – siehst du auf einmal Lily ähnlich. Hab's früher nie bemerkt, na, abgesehen von deinen Augen – aber jetzt …"

„Er muss sich versteckt halten", sagte Bill. „Ich hab ihn reingeschmuggelt, das hätte ich vielleicht doch besser gelassen. Auf jeden Fall können wir McGonagall im Moment nicht damit kommen."

„Sie hat damals gesagt, ich wär jederzeit willkommen", wandte Harry ein, aber ohne Nachdruck.

„Ich bring dich im Pavillon unter, Harry!", schlug Hagrid vor. „Da kommt niemand rein. Ich mach dir'n schönes, gemütliches –"

„Pavillon? Moment mal, doch nicht das Ding mit dem Quallenbassin?", fragte Harry alarmiert. „Also, da geh ich lieber in den –"

„Oh, da gibt's keine Quallen mehr drin. Hab da jetzt vor allem Vorräte gelagert. Kürbisse, Kartoffeln, Eingemachtes."

„Klingt doch genau richtig", sagte Bill mit einem dünnen Grinsen.

„Klingt perfekt", sagte Harry ergeben. „Solang ich kein Veilchenblau mehr nehmen muss."

In der Gesprächspause danach konnten sie alle Ambrose zuhören, der es offenbar gar nicht schätzte, ausgeschlossen zu werden.

„Wie is' es dir denn ergangen, bei den Muggeln?", fragte Hagrid schließlich zögernd. „Ich hoff doch, du bist für länger zurückgekommen als nur für'n kurzen Besuch?"

„Ich will – Hermione treffen", sagte Harry ein bisschen widerstrebend. „Und – na ja, so dies und das –"

„Hermione? Aber die is' gestern mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft zusammen nach Durmstrang abgereist! Wusstet ihr das nich'?", fragte Hagrid ganz bestürzt.

Harry setzte seine Teetasse ab. Das war ja wohl – ein Witz, oder? „Durmstrang?", fragte er schwach. „Wieso das denn? Sie spielt doch gar nicht Quidditch!"

„Professor McGonagall hat sie als – als Begleitung mitgeschickt, weil doch so viele Mädchen in der Mannschaft sin' un' so. Na, und die anderen Professorinnen wollten alle nich'."

„Oh _Mann_! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Harry sprang auf. „Egal was ich mache – nichts klappt! Das ist doch –"

„Na ja, aber sie kommen ja auch wieder", versuchte Hagrid ihn zu beruhigen. „Am zwölften sind sie zurück!"

„Am zwölften! Das ist doch – noch ewig!"

„Ich kann nur bis Freitag bleiben", sagte Bill. „Bis kurz nach dem Vollmond. Sonst bin ich meine Arbeit wieder los."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder. Probierte einfach einen Schluck Tee. Wenigstens der erfüllte seine Erwartungen vollkommen.

„Es gibt noch 'ne andere Neuigkeit", sagte Hagrid schließlich ernst. „Professor McGonagall hat's heut Morgen vor dem Frühstück verkündet. Und der Minister hat's im Radio gesagt. Aber vielleicht habt ihr's ja schon gehört –"

„Ich hab zuletzt gestern Abend bei meinen Eltern Radio gehört – Liebeslieder ohne Ende."

„Es is' so – Snape is' tot", sagte Hagrid.

„_Was_?"

„Aber –"

„Er is' in Forgettable Island gestorben. An den alten Verletzungen, hat der Minister gesagt. Professor McGonagall sagt, dass wir ihn hier in Hogwarts bestatten. Mittwochabend."

Bill und Harry starrten ihn an. Harry konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„'s is' 'ne Schweinerei!", platzte Hagrid auf einmal heraus und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass der Tee aus den Tassen schwappte. „Erst stirbt da dieser Mann an irgendso'ner komischen Krankheit, un' jetzt Snape! Was is' das für'n Gefängnis, frag ich euch? Wo die da doch sogar extra 'n Heiler haben, der alle paar Wochen nach den Leuten sieht! Das is' 'ne Riesenschande! Sie hätten ihn gar nich' erst einsperren dürfen, das fand ich immer schon! Der arme Severus – Dumbledore hat ihm immer vertraut, un' das hätt er nich', wenn er's nich' auch verdient hätt!"

„Ich geh ein bisschen raus", stammelte Harry. „Ich pass schon auf, dass mich keiner sieht."

oooOooo

Aus der Dunkelheit kam wütendes Fauchen, begleitet von rasendem Trappeln und dem Geräusch einer schleifenden Kette, und Harry machte, dass er davonkam. Schnell und ohne einen Gedanken an etwaige Beobachter zu verschwenden, schlug er den Weg zum Seeufer hinunter ein. Es war ein stockdunkler, windiger, kalter Abend, und er fror in seiner Cordjacke, aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Jetzt weißt du's wenigstens, dachte er grimmig. _Kein_ Treffen im Raum der Wünsche diese Woche. Sie ist in Durmstrang! Und das ist auch besser so –

Jetzt konnte er sich eingestehen, dass er Angst vor der Begegnung mit Hermione gehabt hatte. Dass er fast so etwas wie Erleichterung fühlte darüber, dass er ihr nicht gegenübertreten musste. So einsam und hilflos, wie er sich fühlte, seit er in die Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt war –

War sowieso eine schlechte Idee, dachte er bitter. Denn die Sache ist vorbei. Die große Liebe ist vorbei. Zu viele Tage im Supermarkt und auf dem Jahrmarkt seitdem. Zu viele Gesichter. Zu viel Zeit –

Snape war tot. Der Mann, der ihm das Tabula Rasa eingebrockt hatte. Vielleicht der Einzige, der Genaueres darüber wusste.

Tot.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wieso ihn diese Nachricht so traf. An Snape hatte er, soweit es ging, überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Der saß in diesem neuen Gefängnis, weil er Lucius Malfoy und Regulus Black getötet hatte. Das war alles. Über ihn musste man nicht mehr nachdenken. Und er hätte ja ohnehin nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen können.

Snape, der Lehrer, der alles getan hatte, um ihm die Schulzeit so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Hatte er diesen täglichen Hickhack damals wirklich ernst genommen?

Snape, der Sirius gehasst und schließlich so weit provoziert hatte, dass dieser in seinen Tod gerannt war. Aber Sirius, meldete sich Harrys Verstand unerbittlich, Sirius war durchaus imstande, selbst zu entscheiden, was er tat! Und das hat er auch immer getan!

Snape, der Mann, der seine Mutter geliebt hatte. Eine Liebe, die wohl auf irgendeine Weise erwidert worden war. Aber meinen Vater hat sie mehr geliebt!, begehrte eine trotzige Stimme in Harry auf. Dafür hatte er allerdings nur noch ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Sein erstes Jahr unter Erwachsenen hatte ihn zum Thema Liebe und Beziehungen so einiges gelehrt.

Snape, der Todesser – der doch immer ein Mann Dumbledores gewesen war, bis zum bitteren Ende. Der Dumbledore sogar getötet hatte, als dieser es von ihm verlangte (und wie konnte jemand so etwas von einem anderen überhaupt verlangen?!).

Und in dieser windigen, dunklen Stunde musste er feststellen, dass er sich Snape auf einmal näher fühlte als den meisten anderen Leuten. Er empfand immer noch keinerlei Sympathie für ihn, aber da war eine verbissene Vertrautheit, die Entrüstung und sogar Bedauern über seinen Tod möglich machte. Snape war genauso wenig unversehrt davongekommen wie er selbst. Nach dem hatte nach getaner Arbeit auch kein Hahn mehr gekräht. Und wie er selbst hatte auch Snape eine Menge Drecksarbeit für Dumbledore und dessen großen Plan erledigen müssen. War benutzt worden und hatte schließlich ausgedient. Und jetzt war er tot. Jetzt hatte Voldemort ihn doch noch eingeholt.

Harry musste an den Abend in der Krankenstation denken, nachdem er in Dumbledores Büro schließlich die Wahrheit über seinen alten Feind erfahren hatte. Snape hatte fast schon tot ausgesehen in diesem Krankenbett.

Er hat sie immer noch geliebt, damals, dachte er. Nach all den Jahren. Obwohl sie einen anderen geheiratet hat. Obwohl sie schon so lange tot war. Hat sich mit seiner Liebe vor Dumbledores Karren spannen lassen!

Nein, diesen Abend würde er nie vergessen, das war wohl eine von den Sachen, die in einem schwelten, bis man alt und grau war, vermutete Harry. Immer noch unerträglich, auch nur daran zu denken.

Irgendwie sind wir doch alle Verräter, dachte er finster, und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade am Ort seines eigenen Verrats angekommen war.

Der See lag vor ihm, und es war heller hier unten am Uferpfad, der platt getrampelt war, als hätte sich hier kürzlich eine ganze Herde Schafe durchgewälzt. Und dann sah er, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den es an diesem Abend hierher getrieben hatte. Seltsamerweise wusste er sofort, wer es war, der da vor ihm mit langsamen Schritten in der nächsten Kurve verschwand. Er war sich ganz sicher, obwohl er sie eigentlich nur an ihrem Gang erkannte – und an der Haarfarbe.

Das war die Harper! Was macht _die_ hier? Ausgerechnet _hier_?

Vor lauter Überraschung war er stehen geblieben. Hermione war in Durmstrang, Snape war tot – aber Hekate Harper wanderte um den Schwarzen See! Dann würde er eben mit _ihr_ reden!

Aber nicht jetzt. Zuerst musste er Hagrid nach ihr fragen. Und dann gründlich nachdenken.

oooOooo

Am Dienstagnachmittag kam tatsächlich ein bisschen blasse, frühwinterliche Sonne durch das Grau. Gefiltert durch das Glas von Hagrids kleinen Fensterscheiben wurde daraus ein dünner, goldener Schimmer, der quer über den Tisch fiel. Im Kamin brannte ein ordentliches Feuer, und davor lag Ambrose in tückischer Ruhe auf Fangs altem Lieblingsplatz und ließ den Fremden keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Harry betrachtete den Teetisch, den Hagrid selbst gedeckt hatte. Dickwandige Tassen, sorgfältig auf Untertassen platziert, ein kaum angestoßener Teller, auf dem dicke Scheiben eines selbstgebackenen Kuchens gestapelt waren, die Teekanne, aus deren Tülle sich Dampffäden in diesen sanften Goldschimmer hineinwanden – Hagrid hatte sich größte Mühe gegeben, aber Harry fragte sich plötzlich nervös, ob dieser Tisch vor Harpers spöttischen Augen bestehen konnte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie Hagrid kränkte.

Überhaupt war er sich immer noch unsicher, ob diese Einladung eine gute Idee gewesen war. Er stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, ohne selbst zu wissen, worauf er wartete, selbst jetzt noch unentschlossen, ob er sich seiner früheren Professorin nun wirklich zeigen wollte oder nicht. Noch konnte er einfach abhauen. Hagrid hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wer es war, der sie zu einem Gespräch in die Hütte des Wildhüters bat. Vielleicht –

Aber dann war es plötzlich zu spät für ein unauffälliges Verschwinden, denn da kam sie schon über den Wiesenpfad heran, mit den raschen, energischen Schritten, die Harry im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, mit einem dicken, blau-schwarz gestreiften Schal um den Hals und genau dem Mützendeckel auf dem Kopf, mit dem er sie vor Wochen in der Nokturngasse gesehen hatte.

Vor der Hütte hielt sie einen Moment inne, und Harry, unwillkürlich vom Fenster zurückweichend, entdeckte überrascht die Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht. Wen erwartet sie denn?, fragte er sich – und da klopfte sie schon.

Hagrid ging mit schweren Schritten zur Tür, und während Harry sich für einen Panikmoment absolut sicher war, einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht zu haben, schoss auf einmal Ambrose wie eine Kanonenkugel mit Zähnen dicht an seinen Füßen vorbei auf die Tür zu, die Hagrid eben öffnete.

Harrys Nervosität zerplatzte in einem albernen Kichern, als das kleine Monster nicht mehr bremsen konnte und unter Fauchen und Zischen gegen Harpers Stiefel knallte, in den es, bevor Hagrid es verhindern konnte, schon seine gierigen Zähne hineingeschlagen hatte.

„Ambrose! Pfui! Wirst du wohl sofort – _sofort_ zurück auf deinen Platz – _Ambrose_!"

„Guten Tag, Hagrid", sagte Harper und schüttelte ihren Stiefel ein wenig. Harry hörte den Stachelkragen gegen das Leder klacken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Harper – es ist nur Ambrose, und er meint's nich' bös – er kann bloß nich' anders – Ambrose, _aus_ jetzt – auf deinen Platz!" Endlich hatte Hagrid den kleinen Dornkragen an der Hautfalte im Genick gepackt und seine Kiefer mit hartem Griff auseinander gezwungen, wobei er den zentimeterlangen Stacheln geschickt auswich. Harper betrachtete ihren Stiefel, auf dem Ambrose eine saubere Doppelreihe von tiefen Abdrücken hinterlassen hatte.

„Hoffentlich ist er wenigstens stubenrein", sagte sie und sah dann auf – sandte einen suchenden Blick durch den dämmrigen Raum.

Die war niemals blind!, dachte Harry grimmig, als ihn dieser Blick endlich erfasste. Und erkannte. Die Überraschung in ihren Augen war unübersehbar.

„Kommen Sie nur rein – ich werde sofort – geben Sie mir Ihren Umhang – ja, Schal und Mütze auch, ich leg's da drüben –" Mit dem zappelnden Ambrose in einer Hand war Hagrid sichtlich überfordert, was die Erfüllung seiner Gastgeberpflichten anging.

„Ach, lassen Sie doch! Ich hänge das Zeug einfach über die Stuhllehne", sagte Harper und ging zum Tisch hinüber. „Das sieht sehr verlockend aus!"

„Dann – dann – am besten mach ich mit Ambrose mal einen kleinen Spaziergang!", sagte Hagrid erleichtert und schon in der Tür. „Er braucht 'ne Menge Auslauf, wissen Sie – zerlegt mir sonst die Möbel."

Und dann waren sie allein in der auf einmal so stillen Hütte, und die einzige Bewegung war die der feinen Dampffäden, die in dem blassen Sonnenstrahl aufstiegen.

„Sie haben sich verändert, Mr Potter", sagte sie schließlich.

„Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass Sie mich jetzt wieder sehen können", gab er schnippischer zurück, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Ihr langer, nachdenklicher Blick hatte unvernünftigen Ärger in ihm aufsteigen lassen. Da stand sie, konnte sehen, war gesund und munter und frei und am Leben – und natürlich konnte sie auch zaubern.

Sie lächelte. „Nein, nein – das ist es nicht. Sie sind – na ja, erwachsen. Und da ist noch etwas – Sie sehen auf einmal Ihrer Mutter ähnlich. Das ist mir im letzten Jahr nicht aufgefallen."

„Sie kannten sie? Meine Mutter?"

„Sie war zwei Klassen über mir und nicht zu übersehen. Natürlich kannte ich sie vom Sehen." Sie hängte ihre Mütze über den Stuhlpfosten. Auf ihrem Handrücken bemerkte er für einen Moment so etwas wie einen Schatten.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Bevor der Tee kalt wird?"

So setzten sie sich einander gegenüber, und Harper goss Tee in die Tassen und ließ nicht erkennen, ob sie die ganze Situation ebenso absurd fand wie Harry. Als sie nach dem Milchkännchen griff, stellte er fest, dass der Schatten auf ihrer Hand von feinen schwarzen Linien herrührte, die dort ein Muster bildeten. Es erinnerte an das zarte Skelett eines vertrockneten Blattes.

„Ich hörte, Sie seien in der Muggelwelt verschwunden", sagte sie.

„Ja. Bin ich auch." Sein Ton war immer noch schroff. Ihr Aussehen, ihr Auftreten irritierte ihn, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, wieso. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, worüber er hatte sprechen wollen. „Ich hätte Sie hier auch nicht erwartet. Ich hatte gedacht – was machen Sie in Hogwarts?"

„Ich recherchiere für ein Buch. Nutze die Bibliothek für eine Weile", erwiderte sie und nahm sich ein Kuchenstück. „Und Sie? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Oh, prächtig." Er war auf einmal so wütend! Da saß sie in ihrer professoralen Selbstzufriedenheit und trank ihren Tee, redete von Buchrecherchen und Bibliotheken – sie, die einmal sozusagen zu Voldemorts Haushalt gehört hatte. Ja, das Leben war weitergegangen! Nur seins nicht! Seins, und – „Haben Sie gehört, dass Snape tot ist?" Oh, dachte er, kaum, dass es heraus war, gute Eröffnung! Reif, bedacht, überlegt – echt erwachsen.

Sie rührte in ihrer Tasse, deren Inhalt durch die Milch immerhin eine kaffeebraune Färbung angenommen hatte. „Ja, natürlich hab ich davon gehört."

„Der hat's wohl nicht mehr in irgendwelche Bibliotheken geschafft, _danach_. Ihn hat's im Gefängnis erwischt."

Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn unerwartet an. „Sie sind ja ganz schön wütend, was?"

„Wundert Sie das?", fragte er angriffslustig zurück. „Ich seh Sie hier unversehrt und putzmunter – Sie sind frei, Sie tun, was Sie wollen, und Ihren Augen geht's einfach klasse! Alles in allem scheinen Sie sich prächtig zu amüsieren." Harry musste Atem holen. Harper sah ihn mit erwartungsvollem Ernst an. „Aber was ist mit mir?", fragte er wütend. „Ich kann nicht mal mehr eine Tür aufkriegen mit dem Zauberstab, ich _hab_ nicht mal mehr einen! Verstehen Sie, was ich sagen will?"

„Ich glaube schon", erwiderte sie. „Es ist die Ungerechtigkeit. Sie haben uns alle gerettet – und Sie selbst stehen nun da wie ein Bettler. War es das, was Sie meinen?"

„Genau das", zischte er. Und mitten in seiner Wut entdeckte er auch auf ihrer einen Wange einen Fleck wie den auf ihrer Hand, blasser hier, aber aus ebensolchen feinen, dunklen Linien. Einige davon reichten bis zu ihrer Schläfe hinauf und über ihren Hals hinunter, wo sie unter dem Rollkragen ihres Pullovers verschwanden. Er unterdrückte einen leisen Schauder. An den Händen und im Gesicht hatte sie damals Brandwunden gehabt, wie er sich erinnerte. Das war nun wohl davon zurückgeblieben.

Sie hatte seinen Blick offenbar bemerkt, denn sie legte die Hand an die Wange. „Es tut mir sehr leid für Sie, Harry", sagte sie ernst. „Wirklich. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Sie damals überlegt gehandelt haben, konnten Sie die Folgen für sich selbst doch nicht in letzter Konsequenz abschätzen – so etwas kann niemand. Glücklicherweise, denn sonst gäbe es vermutlich keine selbstlosen Taten mehr." Sie sah ihn an, und ihre Augen waren weder kühl noch spöttisch. „Sie sind über sich selbst hinausgewachsen damals – jetzt müssen Sie sich wieder einholen."

Das war ein komischer Satz, aber er traf genau ins Schwarze, so genau, dass es fast wehtat. Er trank einen Schluck von Hagrids scheußlichem Tee, um die Beklommenheit zu überspielen, die ihn mit einem Mal befiel.

Harper zerbrach ihr Kuchenstück mit einem hörbaren Knirschen und tunkte dann einen der Splitter in ihre Tasse. „Es ist nur so – was Ihnen wie eine Ungerechtigkeit vorkommt, scheint mir wieder einmal eine Frage des – Gleichgewichts zu sein", fuhr sie dann fort. „Mit Ihrer Kraft haben Sie eine andere Kraft unschädlich gemacht. Sie haben etwas für uns alle erkauft, und dafür haben Sie bezahlt."

„Ich will das aber nicht", sagte er kindisch. „Ich will es zurück." Er schämte sich, kaum dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, aber sie sah ihn ohne Spott oder Ironie an.

„Das verstehe ich", sagte sie leise und ließ das aufgeweichte Kuchenstückchen dann endgültig auf die Untertasse sinken.

„Ich dachte, ich krieg es hin", sagte er und merkte entsetzt, dass seine Kehle plötzlich wie zugeschnürt war. „Irgendwie bei den Muggeln durchzukommen. Bin ja auch bei denen aufgewachsen. Aber – aber es geht nicht. Verstehen Sie – ich gehöre da einfach nicht mehr hin. Ich – ich gehe da unter!" Die letzten Worte hatte er geflüstert. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht länger ansah, sondern in ihrer Tasse rührte. Schließlich konnte er weitersprechen. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich jetzt eigentlich bin. Und irgendwie scheint niemand eine Antwort zu haben! Sie sind Professorin für Verteidigung – Sie müssten doch über diese Sachen Bescheid wissen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das rückgängig zu machen?"

„Ich hatte niemals vorher von dem Zauber gehört, den Sie damals eingesetzt haben. Es sind mir auch keine anderen Fälle bekannt, in denen sich jemand selbst durch einen Zauber um seine magischen Fähigkeiten gebracht hat. Sie sind ein Präzedenzfall, Harry", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Darauf kann ich verzichten. Kann man etwas dagegen tun?"

„Sie können keine Magie mehr einsetzen, Sie haben sozusagen die aktiven Fähigkeiten verloren. Aber ich vermute, Sie können immer noch weitaus mehr Magie wahrnehmen als die Muggel, richtig?"

„Und was bedeutet das?"

„Ein Heiler würde darin vielleicht eine Blockade sehen", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Eine Art Krankheit."

„Und – ist das heilbar?"

„Ich kenne mich in der Heilkunst nicht besonders gut aus", erwiderte sie. „Aber wie immer ein Heiler das auch nennen würde – ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er diese Krankheit heilen könnte."

„Aber warum nicht? Und geben Sie mir doch einmal eine klare Antwort! Wenn Sie wüssten, wie satt ich diese ganze – Geheimniskrämerei habe! Wenn man überhaupt mal eine Antwort bekommt, ist sie wie – wie eine Schachtel, die man aufmacht, und dann ist nur wieder die nächste Schachtel drin. Und immer so weiter! Ich will endlich richtige Antworten, etwas, womit ich was anfangen kann!"

Sie lachte leise. „So ist das immer mit der Wissenschaft, und auch mit den Geheimnissen. Ihre Schachteln gefallen mir, auch wenn das Bild ein bisschen prosaisch ist."

„Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, wo ich Antworten finden kann! Oder – Hinweise. Irgendwas. Es gibt doch für alles irgendwelche schlauen Bücher", sagte er bitter. „Es muss doch etwas geben, um – um Dinge – _rückgängig_ zu machen!"

„Oh, es gibt kaum ein Problem, mit dem sich die schwarze Magie nicht beschäftigt hat. Sie ist geradezu als Antwort auf anderweitig unlösbare Probleme entstanden. Wenn es _das_ ist, wonach Sie fragen", sagte Harper und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Aber bevor Sie sich auf dunkle Wege verirren – haben Sie schon mal etwas von rückschlagenden Zaubern gehört? Von magischem Ausgleich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein bekanntes Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde befasst sich unter anderem genau mit diesem Thema. Vielleicht sollten Sie es einmal lesen. Ich habe das Bibliotheksexemplar auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen."

„Es wird mir nur nicht helfen, richtig?", sagte er dumpf.

„Nein. Es führt im Wesentlichen das aus, was ich vorhin schon sagte. Eine Frage des Gleichgewichts."

Gleichgewicht. Na klar. Warum galt das nicht für jeden?

„Sie haben ein Mittel gegen Ihre Blindheit gefunden", sagte er schließlich kalt. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich weiß, wodurch die ausgelöst worden ist! Sie haben ein Horcrux zerstört. Und ich hab gesehen, was dabei passieren kann! Dumbledore hat das auch gemacht und wäre beinahe daran gestorben. Verdammt, irgendwie _ist_ er daran gestorben, letztlich! Sie müssen irgendwas wissen, was die beiden nicht wussten, Dumbledore und Snape! Aber mich wollen Sie hier mit schönen Worten abspeisen!"

„Diese Blindheit –", sagte sie, und einen Moment klang es absurderweise so, als müsste sie sich daran erst erinnern. „Nein, nein, die ist nach einer Weile einfach vergangen."

Harry hatte nicht einmal richtig zugehört. Die Bitterkeit sprudelte in ihm auf und brachte plötzlich genau die richtigen Erinnerungen zutage. „Überhaupt, Snape – ich hab Sie damals doch gesehen, Sie und Slughorn! Ich hab Sie auf der Treppe überholt! Sie haben irgendein Zeug in einer Phiole in die Krankenstation raufgebracht, an diesem Abend, als alle dachten, er würde sterben! Aber dann, ein paar Tage später, lief er schon wieder munter durch die Gegend!" Harry kam jetzt richtig in Fahrt. „Von wegen, Sie verstehen nichts von Heilkunde!"

„Nein, Harry, Sie irren sich. Ich weiß nicht mehr als Snape oder Dumbledore wussten. Das Mittel, das Snape geholfen hat, war letztlich das gleiche, mit dem er auch Dumbledore gerettet hatte. Beim ersten Mal, meine ich", sagte sie leise.

Da hatte er eine Eingebung. „Das Siegel! Das Buch auf diesem komischen Silbersiegel in Dumbledores Büro! Ich wette, Snape hatte dieses Mittel daher – und Sie auch! Sie waren es doch auch, die das Siegel McGonagall gegeben hat."

„Ja. So war es. Slughorn und ich haben uns zusammen durch diesen Text gebissen – ich konnte nicht sehen, er hatte Probleme mit der Sprache. Aber lassen wir das doch jetzt – das hat doch mit Ihrer Frage nichts zu tun."

„Ach nein? Ich glaube, Sie wollen mich nur von dieser Spur abbringen!", rief Harry zornig. „Mir ist nämlich gerade klar geworden, dass dieses Siegelbuch offenbar auch Heiltexte enthält! Was bedeutet, dass ich vielleicht einmal _darin_ nachlesen sollte!"

„Harry –"

„Umso mehr, als dieses Buch zufällig auch dasselbe ist, aus dem Snape sein verdammtes Tabula Rasa hatte!"

Harper seufzte. „Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ziemlich. Ja. Er brauchte nur einen Dummen, der die Sache für ihn erledigt."

„Das Siegel ist fort", sagte sie und zuckte plötzlich zusammen. Unwillkürlich fuhr ihre Hand an ihre Wange, zu der Stelle, an der die dunklen Linien ihr feines Muster bildeten. „An diesem kuriosen Maschinchen ist es nicht mehr, das habe ich gestern Abend noch gesehen."

„Komisch, genau das habe ich erwartet." Er stand abrupt auf, so heftig, dass sein Stuhl gefährlich ins Schwanken geriet. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er ein paar ziellose Schritte durch den kleinen Raum machte, als wollte er ausbrechen und wüsste nicht, wohin.

„Was ich auch versuche, jeder Weg ist versperrt", würgte er hervor. „Es geht nirgends weiter. Ich sollte es aufgeben. Zurück zum Jahrmarkt gehen. Da war ich wenigstens frei und musste mich vor niemandem verstecken."

„Harry, es gibt einfach Dinge im Leben, für die man bezahlen muss. Die sich nicht rückgängig machen lassen, so hart es auch ist", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir leben doch nicht, um unversehrt aus dem Leben hervorzugehen. Wir alle sterben eines Tages – und was dann zählt, ist nicht, ob man sich unversehrt durch die Jahre hindurchlaviert hat – sondern, ob man gelebt hat."

Er war mit geballten Fäusten vor dem Kamin stehen geblieben. Jetzt fuhr er herum und kam zum Tisch zurück. „_Sie_ reden vom Hindurchlavieren?! War das nicht _Ihre_ Meisterdisziplin?"

„Nun, ich glaube, als meine Meisterdisziplin wurde allgemein das Stehlen angesehen", erwiderte sie. „Jetzt setzen Sie sich doch wieder. Sie haben ja Recht. Ich hab mich durchgepfuscht und mich immer so weit wie möglich davor gedrückt, Stellung zu beziehen. Ich sollte Ihnen keinen Rat geben. Stimmt ja alles. Aber Sie haben mich gefragt. Ich sage Ihnen nur, was ich begriffen habe – auch wenn's noch nicht lange her ist."

„Das – ist – kein – _Trost_!"

„Es sollte keiner sein. Eher so etwas wie ein Wegweiser. Sehen Sie, das Klagen und Fragen bringt Sie nicht weiter. Es hat doch Dinge gegeben, die Ihnen wichtiger gewesen sind als Ihre Zauberkraft, oder? Sie haben den Zauber freiwillig und in vollem Wissen ausgeführt, oder? Dann besinnen Sie sich darauf, was Sie zu dieser Tat veranlasst hat! Auf das, was Sie dazu _befähigt_ hat! Denn das ist es, was in Ihnen zählt!"

Da ließ er sich krachend wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er wollte das nicht hören. Das ging in so sehr in die Richtung, die Dumbledore immer wieder beschworen hatte, dass er sich innerlich wand. „Sie wollen doch sicher nicht auf – auf Liebe hinaus, oder?", fragte er im ätzendsten Ton, den er zustande brachte. „Diesen Vortrag habe ich nämlich von Dumbledore zur Genüge gehört. Und er trifft in keiner Weise zu. Liebe ist genauso vergänglich wie alles andere. Und deshalb auch irgendwie – beliebig."

Harper sah ihn an, und dann lächelte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damals dazu bewogen hat, zu tun, was Sie getan haben", sagte sie. „Das können nur Sie selbst wissen. Und was die Liebe angeht – die hat eine Menge Erscheinungsformen, nicht wahr? Mitgefühl gehört auch dazu. Und Verzeihen."

„Hören Sie bloß auf damit! Ich will wieder zaubern können. Ich will mein Leben zurück! Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich das rückgängig machen, die Sache damals! Ich würde fast alles dafür tun", stieß er rauh hervor. „Es war ein Fehler! Nicht Liebe!"

Und weil sie dann beide schwiegen, blieb das letzte Wort in dem stillen Raum stehen. Der Sonnenstrahl, der über Hagrids Teetisch gefallen war, war zu rötlichem Abendschein geworden. Die Teekanne dampfte nicht mehr, und im Kamin glommen die Scheite nur noch.

Und Harry sah sie auf einmal vor sich, nein, nicht Schachteln, sondern aus unerfindlichen Gründen Räder, Räder wie in einem Uhrwerk vielleicht, Räder aus filigranem Metall, die sich umeinander drehten, ineinander verzahnt, eins immer kleiner als das andere, bis hin zum winzigsten Rädchen, das ihn mit seinen glitzernden Zähnchen noch zu verhöhnen schien, weil auch diese nur Leere einfassten –

Er hatte dieses Bild so scharf und überdeutlich vor Augen, dass die rotgoldene, staubgesättigte Atmosphäre von Hagrids Hütte dahinter zu versinken schien. Er blickte auf, erschreckt, und sah noch durch dieses langsam sich drehende Uhrwerk hindurch in Harpers seltsam müdes Gesicht.

„Schon ein bisschen – poetischer als die Schachteln, nicht?", sagte sie leise.

„Lassen Sie das!"

„Es ist _Ihr_ Bild, Harry. Es kommt aus Ihrem Kopf."

„Dann bleiben Sie da raus!" Er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, und das Bild wurde durchsichtig und verblasste.

„Ich glaube, Hagrid ist schon dreimal vorbeigekommen und wieder abgezogen mit seinem beißwütigen Haustier. Ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg machen." Sie war aufgestanden, warf Umhang und Schal um und setzte die Mütze auf ihr kurzes, weißes Haar.

Harry ging mit ihr zur Tür. Die Audienz war offenbar beendet. „Wissen Sie was, ich hasse diese Spielchen", sagte er resigniert. „Wenn Sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, warum sagen Sie mir dann nicht einfach, was Sie wissen?"

„Weil ich auch nicht mehr weiß. Und weil es nicht ums Wissen geht", erwiderte sie müde. „Haben Sie nicht gerade eben noch selbst gesehen, wohin das Wissen Sie führt?" Sie stand in der Tür, und Harry fiel auf, wie blass sie war, so blass wie jemand, der kaum nach draußen geht.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich einmal an Hagrid wenden", sagte sie. „Auf mich macht er immer den Eindruck, dass er viel mehr weiß, als er selber ahnt."


	21. Kästchen, Sarg und Brief

**Vierter Teil: Wolfszeit**

**Kapitel 20:**

**Kästchen, Sarg und Brief**

Mittwochmorgen. Im stickigen, staubigen Besprechungsraum der Aurorenzentrale quetschten sich sechs Personen um einen runden Tisch und lauschten ihrer Chefin Wang, die die bisherigen Ermittlungen im Fall Gustaf Cucudi in knappen Worten zusammenfasste. Ron saß glücklich mittendrin, und dass die meisten seiner sechs neuen Kollegen genervt, gelangweilt oder ironisch dreinschauten, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Klar, ein unauffindbarer Ministeriumsbeamter schien auf den ersten Blick vielleicht wirklich kein Fall für ein Auroren-Inquisitorium zu sein, aber er war jedenfalls hautnah mit dabei. Weil er nur mittwochs und freitags hier mitarbeiten durfte, hatte er seit Sonntag gebangt, dass sich irgendjemand das Kästchen noch einmal gründlicher vornehmen und vielleicht etwas entdecken würde, bevor er es selbst wieder in die Hände bekam. Aber das war anscheinend nicht passiert: Das Kästchen stand in der Mitte des Tisches, neben einem düsteren und ziemlich nichtssagenden Bild, das sozusagen der einzige andere Gegenstand im Büro des Abteilungsleiters gewesen war. Mit diesem Bild, einer grau-schwarzen Zeichnung von irgendeinem Teich zwischen dunklen Bäumen, konnte er nichts anfangen, aber das Kästchen mit dem Vampir darin hatte es ihm angetan. Er _wusste_ einfach, dass da noch mehr war, und was er in den letzten zwei Tagen nach dem Unterricht noch gelesen hatte, schien ihm seine Vermutung zu bestätigen.

Ob er sich das Ding jetzt noch einmal nehmen und von nahem ansehen konnte?

„Um es kurz zu machen, wir haben so gut wie keine Fortschritte gemacht", sagte Wang. „Der Mann hatte weder Familie noch Freunde, anscheinend nicht einmal nähere Bekannte. Niemand weiß, was er getrieben hat, wenn er sich nicht im Ministerium aufhielt, oder ob das möblierte Zimmer in der Fenchurch Street wirklich sein einziges Zuhause gewesen ist. Seine Angehörigen in Finnland geben an, dass sie seit seinem Eintritt in die Mysteriumsabteilung 1957 nichts mehr von ihm gehört haben."

Ron angelte das Kästchen zu sich heran – ein bisschen zögernd, in der Erwartung, dass ihn jemand zurückpfeifen oder zumindest strafend ansehen würde. Aber niemand beachtete ihn.

„Seine Akte konnten wir übrigens noch nicht durchsehen", sagte Broomcarver mit Betonung.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Die hat Skanne immer noch."

„Die auch?", fragte Jones. „Der muss ja wirklich 'ne Menge zu tun haben. Gestern hab ich ihn im Archiv mit einem ganzen Stapel Prozessakten gesehen, ich dachte, es geht um Cucudi, und wollte mal ein bisschen nachfragen – aber er hat sich sehr bedeckt gehalten. Sagte, er hätte auch an anderen Fällen zu arbeiten. War irgendeine alte Sache aus den Fünfzigern."

Wang seufzte. Mit Skanne zusammenzuarbeiten, war nicht gerade ein Vergnügen, denn der war nicht ihr oder wenigstens Gawain Robards, dem Chef der Aurorenabteilung, unterstellt, sondern nur dem Minister selbst und konnte sich deshalb eine Menge Extratouren herausnehmen.

„Der gute Brian tanzt zur Zeit anscheinend auf vielen Hochzeiten", bemerkte Mainwaring grinsend. „Soviel ich weiß, will er heute auch nach Hogwarts und dort an der Snape-Bestattung teilnehmen. Rechnet anscheinend damit, dass der plötzlich wieder aus seinem Sarg steigt."

„Genug davon", beschloss Wang das Thema, bevor der Ton gänzlich entgleisen konnte. „Skanne wird uns gleich noch etwas ausführlicher über Körperwechsler informieren. Morgen reist er für ein paar Tage nach Irland, dann werden wir sicher auch die Akte bekommen. So oder so wird sie uns wohl kaum weiterhelfen", stellte sie säuerlich fest. „Im Augenblick haben wir keinerlei Anhaltspunkte dafür, wo Cucudi sich aufhalten könnte, warum – oder in welcher Gestalt, wenn Barclays etwas ungewöhnliche Vermutung zutreffen sollte. Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass er wahrscheinlich unter irgendeiner Krankheit oder Verwirrung leidet. In den nächsten Tagen wird der Minister seine Absetzung offiziell verkünden."

„Wenn an dieser Körperwechsler-Geschichte von Barclay was dran ist, dann werden wir ihn nie finden", sagte Broomcarver düster. „Mir ist ohnehin nicht klar, wieso wir ihn überhaupt suchen. Das ist ein Fall für die Brigaden. Er hat ja kein Verbrechen begangen oder so, er ist nur –"

„Mr Broomcarver, Sie vergessen die Tatsache, dass sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung durchaus einige klärungsbedürftige Dinge zugetragen haben –"

„Ist das nicht immer so?"

„– so ist zum Beispiel Julius Jungbungle, nachdem er aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hat, auf immer noch ungeklärte Weise mundtot gemacht worden – und dann haben wir noch Frizzleburst, dessen Ermordung möglicherweise auch auf irgendeine Weise mit seiner früheren Tätigkeit in der Abteilung zu tun hat", fuhr Wang fort.

Wangs geschliffene Sätze gingen an Ron ausnahmsweise einfach vorbei. Das Kästchen war aus Metall und fühlte sich kühl an. Nach wie vor steckte der Schlüssel. Beknackt, dachte er. Man kann es aufmachen und alles. Und ganz sicher haben die längst _Specialis revelio_ oder irgend so was damit versucht. Und jetzt komm ausgerechnet ich mit meinen frisch gelernten Fluchbrecher-Sprüchen …

„Also, haben wir wenigstens irgendetwas Neues über dieses Bild hier oder das Kästchen?", fragte Wang in diesem Augenblick und sah Ron direkt an. Der hatte dummerweise gerade den Schlüssel berührt und erschrak nun, als er sich so unerwartet doch noch ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit gerückt fand. Die Folge war ein Klicken im Schloss, der Deckel klappte auf, und der kleine Vampir schoss heraus. Begleitet von blechernem Gelächter zog er eine flackernde Runde durch den Raum. Die Auroren grinsten, und Ron wurde knallrot und wünschte nur, er könnte versinken. Nur Wang verzog keine Miene, sondern wartete, bis der Vampir in seine Kiste zurückgekehrt war und Ron den Deckel mit zitternden Händen wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Nun, Mr Weasley, haben Sie denn irgendetwas über dieses Kästchen in Erfahrung bringen können?"

„Ja – äh – es ist ein Kinderspielzeug –" Eine unglückliche Antwort, und leider wurde auch prompt gelacht.

„_Dervish & Banges_ hat früher solche Dinger hergestellt", warf Broomcarver lässig ein. „Meine Mutter hatte auch mal so eins."

Ron gab sich einen Ruck. Er hatte bestimmt nicht umsonst stundenlang im Archiv und in der Bibliothek verbracht! „Dieser Vampir soll vermutlich eine bestimmte Art von Gebirgsvampir aus dem Norden darstellen, das – äh – kann man an seinem Gesicht sehen. Und diese Vampire bewachen in ihren Höhlen angeblich Schätze", sagte er und hoffte, dass sich die Röte nun endlich aus seinem Gesicht verziehen würde.

„Das ist interessant, Mr Weasley", sagte Wang überraschend ermutigend. „Und nun vermuten Sie, dass auch dieser Vampir –?"

Ron nickte. „Es könnte doch sein, dass – ich würde gern mal einen bestimmten Zauber versuchen – ich weiß, Sie haben bestimmt schon alle – aber –" Verdammt noch mal, musste er jetzt auch noch ins Stottern kommen? Was für eine blöde Situation! Aber er musste das einfach ausprobieren!

„Nur zu, versuchen Sie's. Solange es nichts ist, das unser mageres Beweismaterial vernichtet –"

„Nein – es ist nur ein Öffnungszauber –", erwiderte Ron. Dass die zu erwartenden Schätze laut _Scharfzahnige Hort-Hüter_ im Allgemeinen vergiftet waren, hielt er für ein Detail, das nicht unbedingt jetzt erwähnt werden musste.

„He, also _öffnen_ kann man das Ding doch!", sagte Broomcarver. „Der Schlüssel steckt!"

Ron hatte Broomcarver satt. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, sammelte sich und hoffte nur inständig, dass er jetzt keinen Mist baute. „_Iftach-ya_ Kästchen!", murmelte er mit aller Konzentration und führte genau die herrische Peitschbewegung mit dem Zauberstab aus, die Bill ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Die Zauber des Orients –", kommentierte Broomcarver albern. Aber sie reckten alle die Hälse, um zu sehen, was geschah.

Es geschah gar nichts, und Ron fühlte, wie die sengende Röte schon wieder seinen Hals hinaufkroch.

„Warum hast du denn –", setzte Mainwaring an, aber dann sahen sie alle, dass doch noch etwas passierte. Der Deckel klappte wieder auf, und der Vampir schaffte es gerade eben aus seinem Gefängnis hinaus, um dann mit einem Grunzen auf die Tischplatte zu fallen. Dort torkelte er im Kreis herum. Dieser Erfolg sorgte für ein paar Lacher und dumme Bemerkungen.

„Den hast du erledigt!"

„Mit dem Schlüssel ging das –"

In eben diesem Augenblick aber begann der silberne Schlüssel auf einmal zu vibrieren und drehte sich dann von allein im Schloss. Auch der Schlüsselkopf veränderte sich – das fiel zumindest Ron auf.

„Da, habt ihr das gesehen –"

„Der Schlüssel! Was war denn das für eine Formel –"

Und dann flog mit einem Knall eine schmale Klappe unten an dem Kästchen auf und krachte auf den Tisch. Ron fühlte klaftertiefe Erleichterung, dicht gefolgt von einer Woge des Triumphes.

„Ein doppelter Boden – Weasley hatte Recht!"

„Ist irgendwas drin?"

Auf einmal redeten sie alle durcheinander und drängten sich um ihn. Rasch nahm er das Kästchen, bevor es jemand anders tun konnte, und sah in das kaum zentimeterhohe Fach, das die Klappe freigegeben hatte. Darin steckte etwas wie ein Papiertütchen. Vorsichtig schüttelte er es in seine Hand.

Es _war_ ein Tütchen, aus braunem Packpapier. Das musste er einfach genauer betrachten, und die anderen hinderten ihn auch nicht, sondern verfolgten die Sache gespannt. Nur bei Xue Wang überwog der gesunde Menschenverstand die Neugier.

„Warten Sie, Mr Weasley! Sie sollten das nicht so einfach –"

Aber da war es schon zu spät. Auf seiner Hand lag etwas, das wie ein paar Fetzen von getrocknetem, dunkelbraunem Blasentang aussah. Als er eine dieser Blasen berührte, platzte sie mit einem winzigen Zischen.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Gib das mal rüber, Ronald! Sieht nach irgendeiner getrockneten –"

„_Halt_! _Rühren Sie das nicht an_!", schnitt in diesem Moment eine scharfe Stimme durch den Raum, laut genug, um sie alle innehalten zu lassen. Skanne musste während der ganzen Aufregung unbemerkt in den Besprechungsraum gekommen sein. Jetzt starrte er ungläubig auf die kleinen braunen Blasen, und das unverkennbare Entsetzen in seiner Miene war beinahe ansteckend.

„Zurück! Gehen Sie alle vom Tisch zurück!", sagte er nun leiser, aber nicht weniger scharf. „Und Sie – Mr Weasley, bleiben Sie _genau_ da, wo Sie sind!"

oooOooo

An diesem eisgrauen Morgen war der herannahende Winter zum ersten Mal ohne Zweifel zu spüren. Um Hagrids Hütte herum sah alles kahl und erstarrt aus, fand Harry, und selbst die dunkle Wand des Verbotenen Waldes wirkte eher grau als grün.

Umso überraschter war er, als Hagrid ihn nach dem Frühstück einlud, ihm bei der Ernte von etwas zu helfen, das er „Pixie-Trüffel" nannte. Harry räumte gerade ihre Teetassen und Frühstücksteller weg, während Hagrid in einer Werkzeugkiste herumwühlte.

„Was sind denn Pixie-Trüffel?", fragte Harry und betrachtete zweifelnd zwei angebrannte Toastscheiben, die übrig geblieben waren. Ambrose ließ von Hagrids übel zugerichtetem Flickenteppich ab und stürzte los. Mit seinen krummen und nicht besonders langen Beinen schaffte er einen grandiosen Luftsprung und schnappte Harry das Brot zwischen den Fingern weg. Harry war dankbar, dass er keinen Finger erwischt hatte.

„Glaub, die nennt man auch Heckennüsse", murmelte Hagrid und verwarf klirrend und lärmend ein Werkzeug nach dem anderen. „Hier muss doch noch irgendwo – ah, da is' sie ja."

„Und die sind jetzt reif? Im Dezember?"

„Noch nich' ganz. Eigentlich erst so um Weihnachten rum", erwiderte Hagrid und legte eine kleine Harke in den Sack aus dickem Stoff, in dem schon einige Gegenstände verschwunden waren. „Aber am besten schmecken die, wenn man sie pflückt, bevor sie runterfallen. Un' außerdem hab ich gestern gesehen, dass sich 'ne ganze Bande von Pixies in der Hecke rumtreibt – die lassen nix übrig, wenn wir sie nich' vertreiben. Sin' ganz verrückt nach den Dingern."

Wenige Minuten später gingen sie den kleinen Wiesenpfad entlang zum Wald hinüber, Hagrid und er und Ambrose, der, wie Harry wohl oder übel einsehen musste, der offizielle Anwärter auf Fangs Nachfolge war. Der kleine Dornkragen zerrte an seiner Kette aus Eisengliedern und versuchte unermüdlich, zur Seite auszubrechen. An Hagrid, der ihm wie einem übermütigen Kleinkind mit einer Engelsgeduld gut zuredete, störte er sich nicht im Geringsten. Der Wildhüter sah sich immer wieder besorgt um und wählte schließlich einen Umweg, obwohl es Harry inzwischen vollkommen egal war, ob ihn jemand sah. Genau genommen machte er sogar gerade Pläne, die Bibliothek zu besuchen. Mit zwei großen Zinneimern in den Händen stapfte er über das Gras, das leblos unter einer dicken Rauhreifschicht lag, und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Wird heut noch Schnee geben", sagte Hagrid und seufzte. „Hoffentlich erst, wenn die Feier vorbei is'. Wär' nich' schön, wenn's in das Feuer schneien tät, das wär' so – so, als wär' sogar das Wetter gegen ihn gewesen, mein ich."

„Wie wird denn das laufen, mit dieser – mit der Bestattung?", fragte Harry zögernd. Er war nicht sicher, ob er über Snape sprechen wollte.

„Er wird verbrannt. Liegt jetzt in 'nem Sarg oben im siebten Stock – un' heut Abend gibt's 'ne kleine Zeromo-, 'ne kurze Feier auf dem Astronomieturm."

„Was? _Da_?", fragte Harry schockiert.

Hagrid nickte düster. „Fand's auch schlimm. Aber das ham Professor Slughorn un' Professor McGonagall bestimmt. Die Schüler sin' nich' zugelassen, nur das Kollegium, un' ich."

Harry wollte nicht über den Astronomieturm nachdenken und auch nicht über Snape, und so gingen sie schweigend weiter.

„Hast du denn gestern von Professor Harper was Nützliches gehört?", fragte Hagrid schließlich.

„Nee. Sie sagt, sie weiß auch nichts. Hat mir geraten, ich sollte _dich_ mal fragen – sie hätte immer so das Gefühl, dass du mehr weißt, als du ahnst."

Sehr zu Ambroses Verdruss blieb Hagrid blieb stehen und starrte Harry misstrauisch ins Gesicht. „Wie – was meint sie denn damit?"

„Keine Ahnung. Und wenn du mich fragst, hatte _sie_ auch keine Ahnung, wovon sie eigentlich redet. Die wollte nur das Gespräch irgendwie beenden."

„Na, das is' ja – das is' ja – wirklich, Harry, _ich_ find, du solltest mal mit Dumbledore reden, weißt du", sagte Hagrid zögernd. „Ehrlich, wenn einer was weiß, dann er! Du hast doch diese Karte noch, diese Schokofroschkarte, oder?"

„Ja. Irgendwo im Rucksack", sagte Harry zurückhaltend.

„Na, dann musst du doch nur mal –" Er unterbrach sich, als er Harrys finstere Miene sah. „Was is' los? Is' er nich' mehr drin? Oder schläft er die ganze Zeit? Weil's nämlich oben in seinem Porträt genauso is'. Ich hab mich schon gefragt – was meinst du, da, wo er jetzt is' – kann er da irgendwie – in Gefahr sein? Oder festgehalten werden oder so was?"

„Meinst du, er ist überhaupt noch – irgendwo?", fragte Harry skeptisch zurück. Seit er in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatte, waren ihm tiefe Zweifel am Wesen der sprechenden Porträts gekommen. Vielleicht war das nur ein Magie-Trick? Warum sollten gestorbene Zauberer mit den Lebenden reden können, wenn gestorbene Muggel ganz einfach nur mausetot waren?

„Aber klar is' er das!", rief Hagrid ganz entrüstet. „Er war der größte Zauberer, der je gelebt hat – meinst du etwa, der verschwindet so einfach?"

„Ja", sagte Harry leise. „Eigentlich denk ich das."

„Na, dann irrst du dich aber! Ich glaub, du warst zu lang bei den Muggeln!"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich glaub, du irrst dich auch mit Dumbledore. Er war nicht der Größte. Er hat sich selbst oft genug geirrt."

„Harry – wenn das jemand anders sagen würd –"

Ambrose zerrte jetzt so wild, dass sie sich endlich wieder in Bewegung setzten.

„Ich weiß schon. Aber hast du mal drüber nachgedacht, wie oft ihm sein großer Plan wichtiger war als die Leute, die er dafür brauchte? Ihm ging's doch vor allem darum, dass Voldemort endlich vernichtet wurde. Dafür hätte er – dafür _hat_ er Menschen geopfert. Leute, die ihm nahe standen."

Hagrid sah ihn ganz unglücklich an. „Ich glaub, da tust du ihm aber mächtig unrecht. Für ihn war's das Allerschlimmste, dass er dich immer wieder in Gefahr bringen musste! Wo du doch schon als Baby – un' wo doch schon James un' Lily – ich glaub, das hat er sich immer vorgeworfen, dass er bei deinen Eltern nich' besser aufgepasst hat!"

Wieder schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf. Irgendwie war die aufflammende Wut, zu der ihn gestern noch Harper provoziert hatte, heute einer traurigen Nachdenklichkeit gewichen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Igel, der sich eingerollt hat, und seltsam still, ganz so wie dieser graue, kalte Tag.

Schließlich sagte er: „Er hat sich oft geirrt. Mit Sirius zum Beispiel hat er sich ganz furchtbar geirrt. Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht?"

Hagrid senkte den Blick, und Harry war klar, dass Hagrid wusste, was er meinte. Trotzdem führte er seine Gedanken aus. „Er war sicher, dass Sirius meine Eltern bei Voldemort verraten hat. So sicher, dass er ihn einfach nach Azkaban hat gehen lassen. Er hat nie irgendwo im Ministerium dagegen Einspruch erhoben. Er hat ihn nie da besucht oder mit ihm geredet! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Zwölf Jahre lang – und das, obwohl er ihn schon so lange vorher gekannt hat. Obwohl Sirius im Phönixorden war und der beste Freund meines Vaters! Er hätte es besser wissen müssen! Wie _konnte_ er einfach so glauben, dass Sirius so was getan hätte?" Harry atmete tief ein. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich jetzt wieder aufregen. Schließlich sagte er ruhig: „Nein, Dumbledore wusste längst nicht alles. Er war nicht unfehlbar. Und es war nicht richtig, dass ihm seine Sache wichtiger war als die Menschen, die dafür draufgingen."

„Damals ham wir alle geglaubt, dass Sirius schuld war, verstehst du", erwiderte Hagrid bedrückt. „Es war – wie hätt es denn sonst sein sollen? Keiner wusste doch, dass er gar nich' ihr Geheimniswahrer geworden war! Un' was – was, na, Du-weißt-schon-wen angeht, es _war_ das Wichtigste, ihn zu vernichten! Das wussten wir alle. Du auch, Harry", setzte er leise hinzu.

Ja, dachte der. Das stimmt. Aber was ist _jetzt_?

Die Einsamkeit der Monate in diesem kleinen Zimmer, im Supermarkt, die totale Verlassenheit in der Zeit danach, auf der Straße, die Zeit, in der er sich allmählich vergessen hatte. Und dann die seltsam kühle Traumwelt des Jahrmarkts, in der er Frieden gefunden hatte, weil er sich selbst fremd genug geworden war –

Ich würd's nicht noch mal tun, dachte er. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich heute dastehen würde. Das konnte ich mir doch gar nicht vorstellen! Nein, heute würde ich diesen Zauber nicht mehr verwenden. Das ist die bittere Wahrheit über Harry Potter, den Jungen, der ihn bezwang – den Auserwählten, dachte er bitter. Ich würde alles andere versuchen, und wenn ich jedes Horcrux einzeln kaputtschlagen und ihn selbst irgendwann mit dem Avada Kedavra töten müsste. Aber das Tabula Rasa würde ich nie mehr aussprechen.

„Da sin' wir übrigens", sagte Hagrid.

Harry blieb stehen und sah auf. Wo Hagrids abgeerntetes Kürbis- und Kartoffelfeld an den Verbotenen Wald grenzte, hatte es früher einen groben Holzzaun gegeben, wie er sich erinnerte. Jetzt sah er verblüfft auf einen meterhohen, unabsehbar langen, dunkelgrünen Wall.

„Das is' sie", sagte Hagrid. „Grawpie hat letztes Jahr 'ne Kiste von den Nüssen mitgebracht. Ich hab'n paar davon eingepflanzt – siehst ja, was draus geworden is'!"

„Ist das alles in einem Jahr gewachsen?"

„Das un' mehr. Muss sie regelmäßig zurückschneiden, sonst wär' der Acker längst zu." Hagrid band Ambrose an einen kräftigen jungen Baumstamm und schüttete dann die Geräte aus dem Sack. Harry stand vor dem Blätterwall und betrachtete ihn staunend. Überall an den kräftigen, verholzten Ranken hingen ganze Trauben von runden, kastanienbraunen Nüssen.

„Die sin' die besten, vor allem, wenn man sie röstet."

„Die Sorte hab ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Harry und berührte eine der Trauben. Da quoll aus einer dunkelgrünen Kapsel am Stielansatz ein ganzes Büschel grüner Fäden hervor, fiel wie Haar über die Traube und umschloss sie wogend und seltsam bedrohlich. Harry zog seine Hand rasch wieder zurück.

„Nimm die Handschuhe, Harry! Sonst hast du 'ne Woche lang juckende Pusteln auf den Händen." Hagrid hielt ihm auch die kleine Harke hin. „Damit kannst du die Pixies rausschütteln. Wenn du einen hast, dann steck ihn in den Sack hier. Professor Moody wollt sowieso welche für den Unterricht, also trifft sich das ganz gut."

„Äh – meinst du, ich kann noch – Pixies und so was fangen?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Was? Wieso denn nich'?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war es leid, immer wieder auf sein Handikap hinweisen zu müssen. So nahm er Handschuhe, Harke und Eimer und machte sich an die Arbeit. Eine ganze Weile ernteten sie schweigend die haselnussgroßen, glänzenden Nüsse. Es war nicht schwierig, und obwohl er manchmal kräftig an den schützenden Fadenbüscheln zerren musste, machte die Sache sogar irgendwie Spaß. Endlich mal wieder was, was ich auch machen kann, dachte er, während er sich langsam an der Hecke entlangarbeitete.

In der tiefen Stille dieses Morgens überkam ihn nach und nach fast so etwas wie eine Trance, als er da im dicken, meterhohen Gehölz umherkroch und Büschel um Büschel der Nusstrauben pflückte. Die Blätter standen reglos in der stillen grauen Luft. Hin und wieder hörte man das furchteinflößende _Klack__!_, wenn Ambrose drüben an seinem Baum wieder mal nach irgendetwas schnappte. Und gelegentlich ertönte ein ferner Tierlaut aus dem Wald jenseits der Hecke. Ein paar Mal hatte er den Eindruck, dass ihn zwischen den dunkelgrünen, reglosen Blättern ein abschätzendes Augenpaar ansah, oder dass ein dreieckiges, ledriges Gesicht zwischen dem Grün abtauchte, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, irgendein Wesen zu fangen, schon gar nicht, damit Moody damit im Unterricht irgendwelche faulen Tricks machen konnte, da mochte Hagrid sagen, was er wollte. Sollten sie sich von den Nüssen nehmen, was sie noch bekommen konnten.

Ich kann sie sehen, dachte er. Den ganzen Kram kann ich sehen, die ganze magische Welt. Ich kann zwar nichts mehr darin bewegen, aber sie ist überall um mich herum, und ich bin mittendrin. Wie bescheuert das ist!

Aber in dieser Stunde erschien es ihm nicht nur bescheuert. Da war plötzlich ein anderes Gefühl neben all der nutzlosen, kindischen Rebellion, etwas, das ganz zaghaft in seinem Bewusstsein auftauchte –

Zaubern ist Zwingen, ging es ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf, vielleicht, weil er immer noch Moody und seinen Unterricht vor Augen hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er die Rückseite auch all der vergnüglichen und nützlichen Zaubereien, die er gelernt hatte: Letztlich war das auch nichts anderes, als Dinge und Tiere und Menschen unter seinen Willen zu zwingen. Wer zauberte, brachte sie dazu, etwas zu tun, das sie sonst nicht getan hätten.

Zaubern heißt, die Fäden zu ziehen, an denen sich alles bewegt, dachte er. Mit anderen Worten: Genau das zu tun, was Dumbledore und Snape mit mir gemacht haben –

Es muss noch andere Wege geben, auch in dieser Welt. Vielleicht muss ich sie finden.

Er stand jetzt reglos vor der hohen Hecke und sah in das Gewirr der Blätter, in die verschlungenen, dunkelbraunen Ranken, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Es gibt ein Netz, dachte er, ein Netz aus Familie und Freunden und Schule und Beruf. Normalerweise hält es einen, das ganze Leben lang. Aber ich bin irgendwie durch die Maschen gefallen. Immer weiter runter. Jetzt steh ich da, wo die anderen selten ankommen. Kann mir das Ganze sozusagen von unten ansehen –

Irgendetwas war da an dem Duft des Grases, dem schweren, dunklen Geruch der Erde und dem bitteren des Blättergewirrs um ihn herum, das eine Erinnerung in ihm weckte, die so tief lag, dass er keine Worte dafür hatte. Vielleicht, weil er in der Zeit, aus der sie stammte, noch keine Worte gehabt hatte. Es war eine gute Erinnerung, aber es fehlte noch etwas. Unwillkürlich suchte er nach noch einem anderen Duft.

Vielleicht muss ich einfach so in dieser Welt leben, dachte er, als er da wie träumend vor dem grünen Wall stand. Als jemand, der die Hecken aberntet oder so. Jemand, der all das sieht und riecht und fühlt und nichts darin verändern kann. Jemand, der sich erinnert. Vielleicht muss ich das lernen.

Ein Vogelschrei aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Ein wütendes Fauchen von Ambrose. Hagrid, der einen unglückseligen Pixie erwischt hatte und ihn leise vor sich hinschimpfend in den Sack stopfte.

Auf einmal war die Stimmung zerrissen. Nein, dachte er, erschreckt über seine eigenen Gedanken, _nein_! Niemals! Ich kann das nicht, ich kann nicht einfach nur ein Zuschauer sein! Ich _will_ das nicht! Warum soll gerade ich mich damit abfinden – ich hab so viel für diese Welt getan! Das seh ich gar nicht ein. Das ist nur dieser Geruch hier – diese komische Stille – irgendwas, das mich blöd macht! Immer noch besser, der Marionettenspieler zu sein als die Marionette!

Unwillig schüttelte er die seltsame Lähmung ab. War richtig froh, als Ambrose mit einem wilden Gefauche und Kettengezerre loslegte, weil er an den zappelnden, quiekenden Sack wollte.

Aber _so_ werd ich das nicht mehr machen, dachte er mit einem halben Grinsen. Fauchen und zerren und brüllen, das hat keinen Sinn. Die ganze blöde Fragerei hat offensichtlich gar keinen Sinn, da hat die Harper Recht. Ich warte jetzt noch, bis Bill hier fertig ist, und dann gehe ich nach Godric's Hollow und – na ja, mach mich selbstständig. Ich kann nicht ewig abhängig bleiben von irgendwem, der mich versteckt.

Und als hätte ihm dieser Entschluss neue Energie gegeben, erntete er danach schnell und gründlich einen großen Teil seiner Heckenseite ab, ignorierte alle Pixies und ließ sich von Düften und Erinnerungen nicht länger ablenken.

Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen, als sie sich endlich auf den Rückweg machten. Harry musste den Sack mit fünf gefangenen Pixies tragen und sich so weit wie möglich von Ambrose entfernt halten, den das beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Hagrid trug die Eimer, die randvoll mit Nüssen waren.

„Die meisten geb ich dem Koch, aber'n paar behalten wir", sagte er munter. „Die rösten wir und machen –"

Sie bogen um die Ecke zur Hütte und entdeckten Bill, der an die Eingangstür gelehnt dastand.

„Endlich", sagte er, als er sie sah. „Ich warte schon seit zehn Minuten. Fred hat mich vorhin über das Ubiquit –"

In diesem Moment sah Ambrose Bill und Bill sah Ambrose, und Harry hätte schwören können, dass Bills dunkel umschattete Augen auffunkelten, während er den Rest seines Satzes erst einmal vergaß. Ambroses Reaktion war noch viel beeindruckender. Die zappelnden Pixies waren schlagartig vergessen. Er blieb mit einem Ruck stehen, und sein wütend aufgestellter Dornkragen klappte vernehmlich auf Hals und Nacken zurück – es sah so aus, als wollten sich sogar die Dornen in seine Haut verkriechen. Dann bewegte er sich, fast auf seinem hässlichen graubraunen Bauch rutschend, mit winzigen Bewegungen rückwärts, ohne das unheimliche zweibeinige Wesen aus seinen gelben Augen zu lassen.

„He – Ambrose – Ambrose? Was is' mit dir, mein Junge?" Hagrid bückte sich nach seinem Schützling und tätschelte ihm tatsächlich den kahlen Keulenkopf. „Er hat Angst! Was is' los, mein Kleiner?"

„Er hat Angst vor _dir_, Bill", bemerkte Harry und betrachtete Bill aufmerksam, aber das Leuchten in seinen Augen war längst vergangen. Er sah müde aus und auffällig ungepflegt, vielleicht, weil er sein Haar nur ganz nachlässig im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte.

„Er weiß, was gut für ihn ist", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton, und das klang überhaupt nicht nach Bill. Harry fühlte einen unangenehmen Schauder, und auch Hagrid sah überrascht auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bill?", fragte er. „Hast du den Trank heut schon genommen?"

„Klar", sagte Bill und klang schon wieder fast so lässig wie sonst. „Dritte Portion."

Jetzt erst fiel Harry auf, dass es in der vernarbten und verzerrten Hälfte seines Gesichts beständig zuckte. Überhaupt bewegte er sich unruhig und fahrig, was sonst gar nicht seine Art war.

„Warum ich hier bin –", nahm Bill sein Thema wieder auf, „also, Fred hat mich vorhin über das Ubiquit gerufen. Ron hat Mist gebaut, wie es aussieht. Und wie es aussieht, bin _ich_ schuld dran."

„Was ist denn mit ihm?"

„Er sitzt im St. Mungo in einem Quarantäne-Zimmer", antwortete Bill sarkastisch. „Hat heute Morgen in seiner Auroren-Runde irgendwas mit einem speziellen Öffnungszauber geöffnet – mit einem Zauber, den ich ihm am Sonntag beigebracht hab. In dem Ding, einem Kästchen, glaube ich, war etwas drin – Draciola oder so – ja, so hieß das Zeug: Draciola. Schätze, Mum wird mir noch einiges zu erzählen haben."

„Was ist Draciola?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Und was – wie – ist er denn krank oder was?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf (und Ambrose machte fiepend einen Satz rückwärts). „Draciola ist das Zeug, das Drachenpocken verursacht. Ihr habt vielleicht von dem Mann gehört, der vor ein paar Wochen daran gestorben ist, im Gefängnis? Na ja. Vermutlich geht's sogar um diesen Fall. Fred hat auch nichts Genaueres erfahren. Aber es gibt ein Heilmittel gegen die Krankheit", sagte er hastig, als er die erschreckten Gesichter sah, „und sie haben es ihm gleich mal für alle Fälle verabreicht. Er muss jetzt nur für ein paar Tage in Quarantäne bleiben, weil diese Sache so ansteckend ist. Er wollte unbedingt mit dir reden, Harry, und Fred sagte, ich sollte dir das jedenfalls mal erzählen."

„Scheiße!", flüsterte Harry. „Drachenpocken!" _Der Drache hat ihn doch noch geholt_ – dieser Satz, von irgendwoher gekommen, schwirrte ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf. Richtig, das hatten sie zusammen in der Black-Chronik gelesen, Ron und er, letzte Woche noch! Im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod von Sirius' Vater! „Und er ist wirklich nicht krank?"

„Nein", sagte Bill. „Dieses Heilmittel soll inzwischen sehr wirksam sein. Ich hoffe nur, er langweilt sich so fürchterlich, dass er so einen Blödsinn nicht noch mal macht. Hätt ich ihm bloß nicht diese Formeln beigebracht!" Wieder fuhr er mit der Hand durch sein struppiges Haar, und diesmal löste es sich völlig aus dem Band, mit dem er es zusammengebunden hatte. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, sondern machte nur ein-, zweimal eine komische, rollende Bewegung mit dem Kopf – wie ein Hund, den es im Nacken juckt.

Verdammt, was hat er denn bloß, dachte Harry. Er ist doch gar kein richtiger Werwolf!

„Wenn wir zurück sind, ist er wahrscheinlich schon wieder raus aus dem St. Mungo. Und bei seinen Kollegen ist er jetzt jedenfalls der große Star, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab", sagte Bill. „Und ich muss los –"

Wohin, fragte sich Harry misstrauisch. Bills Aussehen drängte die Sorge um Ron erst einmal zur Seite. Laut fragte er: „Und was ist mit dir? Ich meine – äh, bist du ganz sicher, dass du diesen komischen Trank auch wirklich – äh – verträgst?" Und was passiert mit dem Medaillon, wenn du ihn _nicht_ verträgst, hätte er am liebsten noch gefragt, aber das ging natürlich nicht.

„Klar. Aber wenn's dich beruhigt – ich wohne ab jetzt in den passenden Räumlichkeiten. Heulende Hütte, für die Dauer des Vollmonds", sagte Bill in demselben sarkastischen Ton wie eben. „War Moodys Idee, er bringt mich auch hin und so weiter. Hat mich übrigens ziemlich bohrend nach dir gefragt, Harry, aber ich hab ihm nichts gesagt. Er schien jedenfalls sehr an dir interessiert zu sein. Vielleicht redest du ja mal mit ihm, wenn sich das unauffällig einrichten lässt. Also, wir sehen uns – na ja, später."

„Ihm geht's _nich'_ gut", konstatierte Hagrid besorgt, als sie ihm nachsahen. „Dieser Trank, der ist das reine Gift für – für – na ja, alle, die mal von 'nem Werwolf gebissen worden sin'! Sogar Ambrose hat's gemerkt."

Harry nickte nur, hin- und hergerissen zwischen heftigem Mitleid und Argwohn. Ron hatte ihm von dem Werwolf-Erkennungstrank erzählt, den die Leute vom Ministerium Verdächtigen verabreichten, um sie als Werwölfe zu überführen. Er enthielt unter anderem das für Werwölfe gefährliche Silber, aber in ganz geringer Dosierung, so dass es sie nicht tötete, sondern nur ihre Wolfsnatur auch außerhalb der Vollmondzeiten nach außen kehrte. Und nun zog er auch noch in die Heulende Hütte – hieß das, dass sie damit rechneten, dass er – gefährlich wurde?

Oh Mann, dachte Harry. Und die haben keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich er wirklich sein könnte!

Ein paar Schritte entfernt kam Ambrose allmählich wieder auf seine krallenbewehrten Füße und besann sich auf seinen vordringlichen Instinkt. Aber Harry war die Lust auf das Mittagessen – was immer Hagrid heute dazu machen mochte – ziemlich vergangen. Drachenpocken, Vollmond und die unberechenbare, unheimliche Verwandlung desjenigen, der Voldemorts Überreste aufbewahrte – das konnte einem den Appetit schon verderben.

oooOooo

Durch den grauen, vorwinterlichen Nachmittag bewegte sich auf dem Weg zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade eine einzige Gestalt. Das war Brian Skanne, der soeben eine seiner heutigen Pflichten in Hogwarts erfüllt hatte und nun der nächsten Aufgabe in Hogsmeade entgegeneilte. In seinem dunkelgrauen, schweren Winterumhang und mit der gewohnten Miene gelassener Allwissenheit wirkte er genauso beeindruckend und würdevoll wie immer. Es kostete ihn täglich mehr Kraft, diese Haltung zu wahren, aber noch war ihm davon nichts anzumerken. Er hatte schon einen vollen Vormittag hinter sich. Zuerst das Durcheinander in der Aurorenzentrale, wo es ausgerechnet einem Aurorenschüler gelungen war, diesem dämlichen Scherzkästchen doch noch sein Geheimnis abzuringen. Der Fund dieser widerlichen Draciola-Blasen ausgerechnet im Besitz des verschwundenen Abteilungsleiters machte den Fall Cucudi nun eindeutig zu etwas, womit sich ein Auroren-Inquisitorium befassen musste. Und der Fall Frizzleburst – des mit Drachenpocken getöteten ehemaligen Angestellten der Mysteriumsabteilung – den sie schon beinahe als ungelöst zu den Akten gelegt hatten, musste neu aufgerollt werden.

Nachdem sie die gefährlichen Drachenhautfetzchen sicher verwahrt und den jungen Weasley den Heilern übergeben hatten, hatte er endlich seinen Vortrag über Körperwechsler halten können – dem ohnehin niemand außer Wang die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Danach war er nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen – dankenswerterweise lag der Portschlüssel zwischen dem Ministerium und der Schule noch, so dass er wenigstens nicht apparieren musste. Dort hatte er der Direktorin seine Teilnahme an den Bestattungsfeierlichkeiten am Abend angekündigt. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er ihr außerdem noch einmal eingeschärft, dass der Sarg _auf jeden Fall_ geschlossen bleiben müsse und Vertreter der Presse _auf keinen Fall_ zugelassen werden dürften. McGonagall war derselben Ansicht und hätte, wie ihr deutlich anzumerken war, durchaus auch auf _seine_ Anwesenheit verzichten können, aber das war er ja gewohnt.

Und nun nutzte er die bis zu der Bestattung verbleibende Zeit für einen Gang zu _Dervish & Banges_ in Hogsmeade, wo er das Foto von Cucudis Scherzkästchen vorlegen wollte. Nicht, dass er sich davon weitere Aufschlüsse für den Fall versprach, aber nachdem nun einmal die Vermutung geäußert worden war, dass das Ding von dort stammen könnte und sie in Cucudis Fall sowieso so gut wie keine Anhaltspunkte hatten, würde er eben seine Pflicht erfüllen. Zumal es auch andere Gründe gab, sich in dem Laden einmal umzusehen …

Der Fall Cucudi beschäftigte ihn im Moment nur ganz am Rande. Während er dem schmalen Weg zwischen winterlich vergilbten, weiß bereiften Wiesen hindurch und über steinige Hänge hinauf und hinunter folgte, kreisten seine Gedanken vielmehr um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, und ein zynisches Lächeln verdrängte nach und nach die Gelassenheit aus seinem Gesicht.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Snape sie wieder einmal alle hereingelegt hatte und keineswegs tot war. Aber ihm, Skanne, waren die Hände gebunden. Der Minister selbst war nämlich mit diesem Ausgang des Snape-Fiaskos im Großen und Ganzen sogar zufrieden: Mochte Snape tatsächlich noch leben und sich irgendwohin ins Ausland abgesetzt haben – dann waren sie ihn zumindest los und mussten niemandem über die seltsamen Umstände seines Entkommens Rede und Antwort stehen. Er hatte Skanne noch den restlichen Sonntag zugestanden, um in den geheimnisvollen Wächtergängen nach Snapes Buch zu suchen, denn das hätte der gute Rufus ja dann trotz allem zu gern gehabt. Aber als sich nichts fand, hatte er sich auch damit zufrieden gegeben. Er habe eine Masse Schwierigkeiten wegen Leuten am Hals, die eindeutig lebendig seien, sagte er, und die hätten im Moment Vorrang. Von der tobenden Umbridge wolle er gar nicht reden. Der mysteriös verschollene Chef der Unsäglichen musste gefunden werden – nach der Entdeckung heute Morgen umso dringender. Frizzleburst sei zwar auch tot, aber die Umstände seines Todes könne man leider nicht mehr vertuschen – also seien sie auch da gefordert. Snape hingegen –

Ja, Rufus Scrimgeour war sehr entschieden gewesen: Keine weiteren Untersuchungen im Fall Snape! Der Sarg, der das enthielt, was der gefräßige Gemäuerkrill übrig gelassen haben mochte oder auch nicht, würde heute Abend verbrannt werden, und das war der Schlusspunkt unter die Angelegenheit Severus Snape. Wenn er sein geheimnisvolles Buch so versteckt hatte, dass nur er allein es finden konnte – na bitte, dann war es doch zumindest sicher verwahrt.

Skanne schnaubte. Dieses Buch! _Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_ … Es war kaum zu ertragen, dass Snape im Besitz der seit Jahrhunderten verschollenen Schrift des Arkturius gewesen sein sollte. Jenes Buches, in dem sich Arkturius aller Vermutung nach ausführlich über seine Zeitreisen – und das Ding, das ihm diese Reisen ermöglichte – ausgelassen hatte …

Andererseits, bezwang Skanne seine Gedanken, andererseits, wenn das alles stimmen würde, wenn dieses Buch etwas wirklich – _Verwendbares_ zu dem Thema beigetragen hätte, dann hätte Snape sich doch damit wohl auch selbst aus seiner Situation befreien können, anstatt sich im Gefängnis einsperren zu lassen. Oder? Oder hat er das erst jetzt getan?!

Skanne blieb stehen und atmete tief ein. Snape war fort, sein Buch im Moment unerreichbar. Diese Grübelei war vollkommen nutzlos. Aber Snape war jedenfalls nicht der Einzige gewesen, der Zugang zum Wissen des Arkturius gehabt hatte. Vor vierundvierzig Jahren war Caducus Fugit nach Azkaban geschickt worden, weil er einen Zeitenwandler gebaut hatte. Und er, Brian Skanne, hatte seine Hand gehalten, als er starb – an den Drachenpocken starb … Der Arm des Arkturischen Zirkels hatte den unglücklichen Erfinder sogar noch in Azkaban erreicht und ihn auf seine typische Weise bestraft.

Skanne nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Der Arkturische Zirkel – das war es, was hinter all diesen Vorfällen steckte, das war es, worein all diese Personen verwickelt waren: Cucudi, Barclay, Frizzleburst, Dunstable und überhaupt die Mysteriumsabteilung. Der Draciola-Fund hatte das endlich bestätigt.

Nein, er brauchte sich wegen Snape nicht verrückt zu machen. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Und er war zuversichtlich, dass die Spur, die er morgen in Irland aufzunehmen gedachte, noch nie verfolgt worden war. Es gab keinen Grund, sich zu beunruhigen. Er würde Mittel und Wege finden. Noch hatte er Zeit genug –

Und dann kam endlich Hogsmeade in Sicht. Aus seiner eigenen, lang zurückliegenden Schulzeit hatte er das Dorf als verschlafenes Nest in Erinnerung, dem nur die Schüler durch ihre Besuche Leben einhauchten. Aber heute schien dieses Nest auch ohne Schüler vor Lebendigkeit zu sprühen. Nachdem er die kleinen Häuschen am Ortsrand hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde schnell erkennbar, dass Markttag war, und als er genauer zurückdachte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass in den Wochen vor Weihnachten in Hogsmeade fast immer irgendwie Markttag gewesen war: Da quetschte sich eine Reihe von Ständen zwischen die Läden der Hauptstraße, und von den üblichen Dingen wie Gemüse, Obst, Schafwolle und Ziegenkäse abgesehen, konnte man an denen in dieser Zeit auch Gebäck und Süßigkeiten kaufen; irgendwo wurde immer heißer Punsch ausgeschenkt, an irgendeiner Straßenecke wurde immer musiziert, und überhaupt spiegelte das Dörfchen alles in allem in kleinem Format, aber voller Fröhlichkeit die Winkelgasse. Und genau dort, in der Winkelgasse, hatte Skanne sowohl den Wanderheiler mit den Geheimelixieren als auch den Gaukler, der eine Horde von Kindern mit Seifenblasen beglückte, schon gesehen.

Heute hatten sich offenbar eine Menge Besucher aus anderen Dörfern eingefunden. Skanne musste sich an der Menschentraube, die den kleinen Stand von _Theophrasts Heil- und Wunderelixieren_ vor _Schreiberlings Federladen_ umlagerte, geradezu vorbeidrängen. So schnell wie möglich durchquerte er das Getümmel und verschwand schließlich hinter der Ladentür von _Dervish & Banges_. Nur wenige Minuten später kam er, begleitet von einem Schwall warmer, nach Maschinenöl und heißem Metall riechender Luft, wieder heraus. Der alte Banges war längst verstorben, und beide Dervishs, Vater und Sohn, waren für zwei Wochen nach Edinburgh gereist, wie ihm Dervishs Enkelin erklärte, die in der Zwischenzeit den Laden führte. Sie glaubte zwar, dass Kästchen wie das auf Skannes Foto durchaus einmal in ihrem Laden hergestellt worden seien, aber das war schon lange her und Genaueres könne ihm da wohl nur ihr Großvater sagen …

Skanne beschloss, sich über die Vergeblichkeit dieses Besuchs nicht zu ärgern, sondern stattdessen lieber ein spätes Mittagessen in den _Drei Besen_ einzunehmen. Also drängte er sich wieder durch die Menge, wich einem beachtlichen Seifenblasen-Hogwarts-Express aus, der ihn zu überrollen drohte, und erreichte schließlich das Wirtshaus. Vor der einladend geöffneten Tür standen sechs, sieben finster aussehende Männer beisammen, die lautstark diskutierten. Gerade als er eintreten wollte, schoss die Wirtin heraus.

„Kommt jetzt endlich rein, Jungs!", rief sie und schaffte es, Skanne gleichzeitig ein einladendes Lächeln zu schenken. „Hier vor der Tür brauch ich keine Brüllerei, und der Stammtisch ist ja frei für euch!"

„Warten noch auf McGregor", war die geknurrte Antwort, und dann ging es gleich weiter. Skanne fing noch die Wörter _Quintaped_ und _Werwolf_ auf, während er die dämmrige Gaststube betrat, und wusste, dass es um die Sache ging, wegen der auch McIntyre immer noch hier herumhing. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob die Männer hier zur Jagd rüsteten, und er fragte sich, ob McIntyre das wusste. War nicht morgen Vollmond? Na ja. Diese Geschichte interessierte ihn nicht weiter.

„Na, wenn das nicht der Berater des Ministers, der Legilimens und Professor Brian Skanne ist!", erklang es plötzlich wenig erfreulich aus dem Dämmerlicht, an das sich Skannes Augen dummerweise einen Moment zu spät gewöhnt hatten. So erkannte er jetzt erst Rita Skeeter, die mit ausgesprochen saurer Miene vor einem Krug saß. Einem Krug, der – wie man ihrer Aussprache anhören konnte – sicher nicht nur mit Butterbier gefüllt war. Er grüßte reserviert und wollte weitergehen.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Professor Skanne – Sie hat auch Severus Snapes letzter Auftritt hierher verschlagen, richtig?" Die Reporterin trug einen langen Umhang, der an den Säumen mit etwas besetzt war, das wie Eichhörnchenfell aussah, und ihre leicht verrutschte Frisur wurde von einem kecken Käppchen aus demselben Material gekrönt. „Sie könn' ruhig antworten, Professor, sehen Sie – weit und breit keine Feder in Sicht!" Sie deutete mit beiden Händen um sich und warf dabei beinahe ihren Krug um. „Und lassen Sie mich noch mal raten – _Sie_ hat McGonagall auch zugelassen, das ist der Vorteil, wenn man über so gute Beziehungen zur Regierung verfügt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich werde als offizieller Vertreter des Ministers anwesend sein, Miss Skeeter", erwiderte Skanne kühl. „Und vielleicht könnten wir uns etwas leiser unterhalten?"

„Tja, die Presse ist jedenfalls nicht erwünscht. Das ist bedauerlich, wo doch gerade die Presse dafür sorgen könnte, dass gewisse – Unklarheiten ausgeräumt werden. Verdachtsmomente …"

„Unklarheiten? Verdachtsmomente?"

„Aber nicht so erstaunt, mein lieber Skanne! Ich habe gehört, dass Dolores Umbridge tobt und Gift und Galle spucken soll. Zwei Todesfälle in kürzester Zeit – in einem so vorbildlich geführten Gefängnis wie Forgettable Island!"

„Sind Sie wieder einmal einer Verschwörung auf der Spur?"

„Und _jetzt_ sind Sie viel zu herablassend", sagte Skeeter und kippte einen großen Schluck. „Wissen Sie, McGonagall hat mir heute Morgen sogar einen Blick in den Sarg verwehrt. Und ich weiß, dass der bereits in Hogwarts steht."

„Natürlich tut er das", sagte Skanne ärgerlich. „Aber warum sollten Sie hineinsehen wollen?"

„Aber Skanne! Finden Sie das alles denn so ganz und gar nicht verdächtig? Sie, der große Skeptiker?"

„Darf ich Ihnen auch einen Krug bringen?", fragte Madam Rosmerta, die in diesem Augenblick an ihnen vorbeiging. Die knurrige Männerschar folgte ihr und ließ sich mit viel Stuhlgerücke am Stammtisch nieder.

„Bitte", sagte Skanne. „Aber für mich nur Butterbier!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an die verrutschende Eichhörnchenkappe. „Was bitte soll mir daran verdächtig sein, dass die Direktorin die Leiche ihres früheren Kollegen nicht jedem Pressevertreter vorführen will?"

„Na ja, möglicherweise tut sie das ja deshalb, weil der Mann vielleicht gar nicht so heldenhaft seinen alten Kampfverletzungen erlegen ist? Vielleicht ist er ja auch den Drachenpocken zum Opfer gefallen, so wie dieser arme Frizzleburst?" Die Reporterin kicherte bösartig. „Auf jeden Fall scheint Forgettable Island in letzter Zeit nicht gerade ein gesunder Ort zu sein!"

„Drachenpocken?" Das kam überzeugend ungläubig heraus – einfach deshalb, weil er auf diese Idee nun ganz bestimmt nie verfallen wäre.

„Ja! Das wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, oder? Es würde erklären, warum dieser Sarg so fest geschlossen bleibt! Mal abgesehen von der Ansteckungsgefahr – jemand, der daran gestorben ist, ist selten ein schöner Anblick, habe ich nicht Recht, Berater Skanne?"

Und bei diesen Worten war auf einmal etwas in ihrem Blick, etwas Herausforderndes, Bohrendes, Andeutungsvolles, das Skanne ein sehr ungutes Gefühl gab. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Unmöglich konnte Rita Skeeter etwas von der alten Sache wissen. Er fing schon an, überall Gespenster zu sehen, nur weil seine eigenen Gedanken kaum noch von Caducus Fugit lassen konnten!

„Ich habe Frizzleburst nicht gesehen", erwiderte er neutral. Die Wirtin stellte seinen Krug leider auf Skeeters Tisch, und so nahm er widerwillig ihr gegenüber Platz.

_Frizzleburst_ nicht, dachte er und musste dabei an Fugits fieberverschleierte Augen, die Brandwunden auf seinen Wangen denken. Es war kein Zufall, dass ich ihm begegnet bin. Jetzt, vierzig Jahre später, ist seine Erfindung das Einzige, was mich retten könnte. Es muss einfach einen Hinweis darauf geben, wo er sie versteckt hat, ich bin nur noch nicht darauf gekommen. Und wieder einmal sah er das Bild vor sich, das er damals aus den Gedankenfetzen des sterbenden Erfinders aufgefangen hatte: Der kreisrunde, schwarze Teich inmitten eines Labyrinths aus dunklen Bäumen – exakt dasselbe, was der Kupferstich in Cucudis Büro zeigte, nur der auftauchende Drache fehlte dort. Der Teich im Labyrinth: Das war das Zentrum des Arkturischen Zirkels, wie er schon seit langem wusste, ohne dass es ihm im Geringsten weiterhalf.

Spuren – alles Spuren, die in eine Richtung weisen, Teile, die vielleicht ein Bild ergeben – und ich kann und kann es nicht erkennen –

„Sie sind ja heute so nachdenklich und schweigsam", sagte Skeeter und schob ihr Käppchen zurecht. Ihre blauen Augen waren boshaft und nicht halb so beschwipst wie ihre Konsonanten. „Eine Menge Probleme bei der Arbeit, wie ich vermute?"

Am Stammtisch drüben brandete in diesem Moment die Auseinandersetzung erneut auf und ersparte ihm eine Antwort.

„Die Herren werden in den kommenden Nächten die Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks jagen, wussten Sie das?", fragte Skeeter. „Sie streunt als eine Art Werwolf durch den Wald seit damals."

„Lassen wir das doch jetzt", sagte Skanne ungeduldig. Sein Blick war auf die klobige schwarze Uhr gefallen, die die Reporterin ums Handgelenk trug. Er blinzelte und versuchte, stattdessen den Eichhörnchenpelz auf Skeeters blonder Lockenpracht zu fixieren.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit meinem Haar?", fragte sie mit falscher Koketterie.

Skanne nahm einen Schluck Bier. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. „Da Ihnen McGonagall die Teilnahme an der Bestattungsfeier ja nun verweigert hat, frage ich mich doch, was Sie eigentlich noch hier in Hogsmeade tun", sagte er.

„Oh, nicht dass Sie das etwas angeht, mein Lieber – wir leben in einem freien Land, nicht wahr, und ich stehe ganz sicher auf keiner Ihrer Verdächtigenlisten – aber wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, ich habe hier bei _Dervish & Banges_ noch etwas zu erledigen!" Skeeter klang jetzt gar nicht mehr beschwipst, sondern nur noch giftig.

„Soso", sagte Skanne nur, aber sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch. _Dervish & Banges__?_! Was hatte sie ausgerechnet da zu schaffen? Konnte das noch ein Zufall sein?

Und dann war auf einmal wieder diese schwarze Uhr im Zentrum seines Blicks, und diesmal war es zu spät, um wegzusehen. Ja, die Erscheinung erstreckte sich auch auf Rita Skeeters Armbanduhr – nicht, dass er ernsthaft daran gezweifelt hätte. Seit Sonntagnacht, seit dem Fiasko mit Snape, narrte ihn die Zahl seiner verrinnenden Tage auf jeder Uhr, die er sah, und zusätzlich konnte er unter den normalen Zeigern andere sehen, die rückwärts und in immer größerem Tempo um das Zifferblatt schwirrten.

„Hören Sie, Professor, Sie könnten ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen bei McGonagall", sagte Skeeter unerwartet. „Wenn ich bei dieser Feier offiziell dabei sein könnte, wäre mir das schon etwas wert."

„Wie bitte? Was wollen Sie denn damit sagen?" Skanne löste mit Mühe seinen Blick von der kleinen, leuchtenden _340_ mitten auf Skeeters Uhr und sah misstrauisch in die Augen der Reporterin. Einen winzigen Moment lang hatte er den seltsamen Eindruck, stattdessen auf zwei große, pupillenlose, merkwürdig strukturierte Wölbungen zu sehen, die mit Menschenaugen gar nichts gemein hatten. Dann waren es wieder ganz die gierigen Augen, die er zur Genüge kannte. Er hoffte, dass das nur die Brille gewesen war und nicht seine Nerven. Oder, schlimmer noch, eine weitere Auswirkung seines persönlichen Fluches –

„Nehmen Sie mich mit nach Hogwarts. Überzeugen Sie McGonagall, dass ein informierter, ausgewogener, wohlwollender kleiner Nachruf in jedem Fall besser für alle Beteiligten wäre als die wilden Spekulationen, die ohne Zweifel morgen durch die Presse geistern werden. Das war es, was ich meinte."

„Auf keinen Fall."

Diese barsche Zurückweisung hatte Skeeter offensichtlich nicht erwartet. Sie starrte ihn böse an. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass Sie sich Ihre Arroganz noch lange leisten können?", fragte sie schließlich. „Oh nein! Nein, nein! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie bald ganz schön umdenken müssen, mein Guter. Ich sehe da einige höchst unangenehme Dinge auf Sie zukommen."

Skanne ignorierte ihren andeutungsvollen Tonfall, nahm seinen Krug und stand auf. „Schön. Da wir nun also wieder bei den Drohungen angekommen wären, darf ich mich wohl verabschieden. Ich würde gern noch einen kleinen Imbiss einnehmen, bevor ich mich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts mache."

„Sie hatten Ihre Chance, Skanne!", rief Skeeter. „Vergessen Sie das nicht!"

Als er die _Drei Besen_ eine halbe Stunde später verließ, dämmerte es schon. Ein trübes Orange mühte sich am westlichen Horizont durch das Grau, das erste bisschen Licht an diesem Tag. Auf der Hauptstraße perlte das Leben munter weiter; die Kinder genossen Bratapfeleis am Stiel und ärgerten die Dudelsackspieler, die vor dem _Honigtopf_ um die Wette pumpten, und Theophrast verkaufte immer noch seine Schönheits- und Liebestränke an verlegene Kundinnen.

Skanne, der während des Essens seine Haltung einigermaßen zurückgewonnen hatte, ging mit schnellen Schritten die Straße hinunter und ließ den Trubel hinter sich. Er hatte kurz erwogen, Skeeter noch auf ihrem Weg zu Dervish zu beobachten, das dann aber verworfen. Man konnte den Argwohn auch zu weit treiben. Abgesehen davon schien die Reporterin in den _Drei Besen_ an ihrem dritten Krug festzukleben. Die würde in einer halben Stunde vermutlich nicht mehr bis zur Tür finden.

Also genoss er die frische Abendluft und schob noch einmal jeden Gedanken an die zweifelhaften Knochen, die sie gleich zu Grabe tragen würden, von sich. Stattdessen fiel ihm plötzlich der übereifrige junge Mann ein, der jetzt in einem Zimmerchen im St. Mungo eingesperrt war und dort jede Menge Zeit hatte, über die unbedachte Verwendung von Zauberformeln, die weit über seinen Horizont hinausgingen, nachzudenken. Es verschaffte ihm eine rachsüchtige Befriedigung, dass das Draciola ausgerechnet einen dieser lästigen Weasleys, über die man ständig überall zu stolpern schien, aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Und zugleich war ihm beängstigend klar, dass er bis vor kurzem nie so gedacht hätte, so persönlich und wenig distanziert. Er wusste das. Der kurze Moment der Entspannung war schon wieder vorüber.

In Gedanken versunken passierte er die letzten Häuser des Dorfes, als auf einmal eine große, bronzefarbene Seifenblase direkt an seinem Gesicht vorbeischwebte. Er sah auf, und da saß der Gaukler auf dem Dach eines Häuschens: Eine schwarze Silhouette vor dem Grau des Himmels, die mit dem Zauberstab unleserliche Zeichen schrieb und damit Kugel um Kugel in die stille Winterluft sandte. Als Skanne unten vorbeiging, begann der Seifenbläser leise zu singen, spielte spöttisch mit den Wörtern seiner Verse, bis sie sich in bloßes Wortgeklingel aufzulösen schienen. Hier und da unterbrach ein Auflachen seinen heiseren Sprechgesang, als amüsiere er sich über seinen eigenen Unsinn.

„_Mühsam ist der Weg_

_Hinauf aufs Dach der Welt_

_Der wahnsinnigen Welt_

_Der Welt der Wahnsinnigen_

_Und auf dem Dach ist das Tor_

_Das Tor für den Toren_

_Ein Tor in einer Welt voller Tore,_

_Einer Welt voller Toren –_

_Mühsam ist der Weg_

_Ins Land der Verlorenen –"_

Mich interessiert viel mehr, wie ich da wieder _raus_ komme, dachte Skanne mit grimmigem Spott und warf dem Seifenbläser in seinem schwarzroten Umhang einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. Der fing gerade wieder von vorne an und beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht, aber Skanne wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Verrückte sein Liedchen ganz allein für ihn gesungen hatte. Was nur beweist, wie dringend ich Urlaub brauche, dachte er grimmig. Ein Tor für den Toren! Überaus geistreich.

Achtlos ging er über das knisternde Eis überfrorener Pfützen, aber es fiel ihm schwer, den dunkel schillernden Seifenblasen nicht nachzusehen, die über ihm dahinschwebten, vage in dieselbe Richtung, die auch er einschlug.

oooOooo

Harry hatte lange draußen in der Dunkelheit gestanden und zu dem Schloss mit den vielen erleuchteten Fenstern hinübergesehen. Dahinter lebten sie jetzt ihren Schulalltag, die Leute, die nicht durch die Maschen des Netzes gefallen waren. Da lernten sie, wie man die Fäden zog, an denen man die Welt bewegen konnte …

Endlich schien oben auf der Spitze des Astronomieturms ein unruhiges Licht auf, das er selbst an seinem Platz noch sehen konnte, und er wusste, dass das Feuer nun brannte.

Er sah hin, bis das Licht wieder schwächer wurde und schließlich ganz erlosch. Dann ging er langsam zu Hagrids Hütte zurück und war froh, als er endlich das unverkennbare Fauchen von Ambrose hörte, der wieder einmal hinter der Hütte an seiner Kette zerrte.

Drinnen war es immerhin warm, und er setzte sich an den Tisch, aß ein paar von den gerösteten Pixie-Trüffeln und sah dem Kaminfeuer zu. Nach einer Weile hörte er Hagrid heranstapfen. Der ging erst hinter die Hütte, wo er Ambrose befreite, und kam dann mit ihm herein.

„Ich hab hier gewartet", sagte Harry und schob die Nussschalen zusammen. „Wollte noch nicht wieder ins Quallenhaus zurück."

„Gut. Gut, dass du hier bist", erwiderte Hagrid. „Is' kein Abend zum Alleinsein." Dann schnaubte er laut in ein riesiges Taschentuch. Ambrose stürzte derweil durch die Hütte und zielstrebig auf Harrys Beine zu. Harry hielt ihm geistesgegenwärtig ein Stück von dem versteinerten Kuchen hin, an dem Harper und er am Vortag gescheitert waren. Ambrose zerbiss ihn genüsslich und mit hörbarem Knacken, während Hagrid sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl am Tisch fallen ließ.

„Jetzt hat er seinen Frieden. Hoff ich", sagte er schließlich mit wackliger Stimme und faltete auf absurde Weise sein Taschentuch zusammen. Harry dachte, dass dies vermutlich die aufrichtigste Trauerrede an diesem Abend gewesen war und dass Hagrids Tränen wahrscheinlich die einzigen waren, die Snape auf seinem letzten Weg begleiteten. Er selbst war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihm ehrlicherweise Frieden wünschen konnte.

„Warum bloß auf dem Astronomieturm?", fragte er, um das bedrückte Schweigen zu brechen.

„Dazu hat Professor Slughorn auch was gesagt in seiner Rede. Das war 'ne schöne Rede. Wie er Severus als Schüler kennen gelernt hat, un' dass er schon mit elf 'n schlauer Kopf gewesen is'. Un' dass er ihm später gern sein Amt als Zaubertrank-Professor übergeben hätt'. Hat gesagt, dass er'n hartes Leben gehabt hat, mit 'ner Menge Prüfungen, un' dass er nach ein paar Irrwegen immer nur für die Vernichtung von – von Voldemort gekämpft hätt. Dass er vielleicht nich' immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hat, aber wir nich' wüssten, was wir an seiner Stelle getan hätten, un' dass er sich jedenfalls nie vor den Folgen gedrückt hätt. Un' dann hat er gesagt, dass seine schwerste Prüfung sicher da oben auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen wär', wo er – wo er –" An dieser Stelle versagte Hagrid die Stimme, und er wischte sich noch einmal mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen. „Weil er da oben Dumbledore den Tod geben musste, weil Dumbledore das so wollte. Obwohl Dumbledore sein Lehrer un' sein Freund gewesen wär' –"

_Weil Dumbledore das so wollte_, dachte Harry bitter.

„Dann hat er, ich mein' Professor Slughorn, das Feuer angezündet. Hat ihm Frieden gewünscht, un' das war's. Sonst hat keiner was gesagt. Alle standen nur da un' ham zugesehen, wie der Sarg ganz schnell verbrannt is' un' der Wind die Asche rausgwirbelt hat, über die Brüstung vom Turm."

„McGonagall hat gar nichts gesagt?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Un' auch sonst keiner. Da war auch dieser Mann vom Ministerium dabei, dieser Skanne. Den konnte sie wohl nicht wegschicken, so wie sie das mit dieser Reporterin heut Morgen gemacht hat."

„Und Professor Harper?", fiel es Harry plötzlich ein. „War die auch dabei?"

Hagrid schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nee, die nich'. Gehört ja auch eigentlich nich' zum Kollegium, die is' jetzt nur Gast hier. Aber'n bisschen gewundert hat's mich auch, dass sie nich' da war. Dachte immer, sie hätt was übrig für Snape."

Er beugte sich zu dem Dornkragen, der jetzt erstaunlich friedlich neben seinen großen Stiefeln lag, und strich ihm über den kahlen Schädel. „Nu' kriegst du dein Fressen, Ambrose, hast lang genug gewartet –" Damit stand er auf, und Ambrose sprang erwartungsvoll hinter ihm her. Harry hörte seine Krallen auf dem Hüttenboden klicken. Er versuchte immer noch, das Bild loszuwerden, wie der Wind die Asche vom Turm in die Nacht hinausgeweht hatte.

Hagrid werkelte eine Weile herum, kochte den unvermeidlichen Tee, an den Harry sich allmählich beinahe gewöhnte, holte für Ambrose ein riesiges Stück rohes Fleisch hervor, das er ihm – unnötigerweise, wie Harry fand – in kleine Häppchen zerlegte, und kramte schließlich hier herum und da herum. Schließlich wurde Harry klar, dass er mit irgendeiner Sache kämpfte, und dabei beschlich ihn ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Von Hagrid hatte er schon so einige Dinge erfahren, die er lieber nicht gewusst hätte –

„Also, ich glaub, ich geh dann mal schlafen", sagte er und stand auf. Ambrose hielt mitten im besten Fleischzerfetzen inne und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ja? Jetzt schon? Is' denn noch genug Holz im Ofen drüben? Un' hast du's warm genug?"

„Klar."

„Tja, also dann – bis morgen. Gute Nacht!"

Harry war bis zur Tür gekommen (mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, um Ambrose nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen), als Hagrid rief: „Nee, halt, warte doch mal, Harry, ich muss dir noch was erzählen – da gibt's noch was, das sollte –" Und da unterbrach er sich schon wieder. Klappte dann die Werkzeugkiste zu und fuhr endlich mit bekümmerter Miene fort: „Jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot is' – ich mein, jetzt, wo auch _Snape_ tot is' – un' wo Dumbledore gar nich' mehr zu sprechen is' – ich hab überlegt, ob ich's vielleicht McGonagall geben soll – aber ich glaub, es ging um dich, Harry – also vielleicht sollt ich doch lieber –"

„Was?", fragte Harry geduldig, als Hagrid wieder schwieg.

„Einen Moment. Ich werd's dir einfach –" Hagrid stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank hinüber, in dem er alles aufbewahrte, von der Werkzeugkiste bis hin zur Teebüchse. Ganz oben gab es ein schmales Fach, bis zu dem nur er selbst hinaufreichen konnte, und daraus nahm er jetzt ein Buch, legte es auf den Tisch und blätterte umständlich darin herum.

Harry kam zum Tisch zurück und betrachtete neugierig das Buch, gespannt, was nun wohl kommen mochte. Der Titel des Buches war „Drachenpflege leicht gemacht", wie er oben auf einer Seite las, aber anscheinend ging es gar nicht um das Buch, denn als Hagrid weitere Seiten umgeblättert hatte, glitt da auf einmal ein heller Umschlag heraus.

Harry war augenblicklich hellwach. Diese Umschläge kannte er, er hatte schon viele davon gesehen –

„Da is' er. Hier – sieh's dir mal an und sag mir, was du meinst!" Mit diesen Worten hielt Hagrid ihm den Umschlag hin, und dann hatte Harry ihn in der Hand und betrachtete die Aufschrift „_Severus Snape_" in Dumbledores unverkennbarer Handschrift. Er setzte sich wieder hin.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Ein Brief von Dumbledore. Er hat ihn mir gegeben, ganz kurz vor seinem Tod damals. Ich sollt ihn weitergeben, wenn er tot is', hat er gesagt, auf keinen Fall vorher. Aber dann – danach konnt' ich ihn doch nich' weitergeben – weil Snape ja weg war und wir ja alle – weil wir doch alle gedacht ham, dass er ihn umgebracht hätt und auf die falsche Seite gewechselt wär –" Hagrid räusperte sich. „Na, un' danach gab's nie mehr 'ne Gelegenheit, verstehst du? Erst wär' er beinah gestorben, un' dann war er nich' mehr ohne Bewachung un' dann im Gefängnis – un' Dumbledore hatte mir eingeschärft, dass es keiner mitkriegen sollte. Also eigentlich sollt ich den jetzt wohl vielleicht verbrennen, oder was meinst du?"

„Nein", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn auf jeden Fall vorher lesen." Und auch wenn sich das nicht völlig richtig anfühlte, so war er doch der Meinung, dass er lange genug die Spielfigur auf dem Brett dieser beiden Männer gewesen war, um jetzt das Recht zu haben, diesen Brief zu lesen. Immerhin waren sie beide tot. Und wenn es stimmte und es darin um ihn ging – dann war das sowieso sein gutes Recht.

„Dann lies du ihn", sagte Hagrid. „Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja auch vorlesen."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Mach ich." Er überwand ein letztes Zögern, zerbrach das Siegelwachs, mit dem Dumbledore den Umschlag verschlossen hatte, und zog einen beschriebenen Briefbogen hervor. Während er ihn entfaltete und glatt strich und Dumbledores vertraute Schrift sah, merkte er, wie heftig sein Herz auf einmal schlug. Mit etwas heiserer Stimme las er vor:

„Severus, mein lieber Freund –

unserem Gespräch von vorhin muss ich nun noch dies hier hinzufügen – ein Testament, wenn Sie so wollen. Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen eine Menge abverlange, und bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen nur sehr ungern noch mehr aufbürden möchte – ich stehe ja ohnehin schon tief in Ihrer Schuld.

Aber wenn es zu dem kommen sollte, was ich befürchte, und wenn Sie also gezwungen sein sollten, das zu tun, worum ich Sie gebeten habe, dann muss ich noch eine weitere Aufgabe auf Ihre Schultern laden. Damit Sie mir keine Fragen stellen können, die besser nicht gestellt und die noch viel weniger beantwortet werden sollten, übermittle ich Ihnen diese Aufgabe in dieser Form und durch die Hand des getreuesten und uneigennützigsten Menschen, den ich kenne.

Im Falle meines Todes müssen Sie Harry beschützen. Ein alter Auftrag, aber mit einem neuen Paragraphen. Auch wenn er den Feind besiegt hat – und ich vertraue darauf, dass ihm das gelingen wird! – wird er doch weiterhin Ihre Hilfe brauchen.

Es ist kein Zufall, dass die Prophezeiung ihm die Macht zum Sieg über Tom Riddle zugesprochen hat. Ich habe das schon lange gewusst. Diese Macht ist über Generationen durch die Vergangenheit hindurch an ihn weitergegeben worden – er ist der Letzte auf einer langen Liste, könnte man sagen. Sie verleiht ihm Zugang zu einem Mysterium, dessen Gewalt die Widerstandsfähigkeit eines Menschen bei weitem übersteigt. Und damit schwebt er in Gefahr, ja, er selbst kann zu einer Gefahr werden, von der ich aus zwingenden Gründen so wenig wie möglich bekannt machen will. Er braucht starke Freunde, Severus – seien Sie zumindest sein Wächter!

Und sollten sich unsere Hoffnungen zerschlagen, sollte er Riddle doch noch unterliegen, dann darf um keinen Preis sein Tarnumhang in dessen Hände fallen. Dieser Umhang ist weit mehr als eine Quelle des Ärgers für gefoppte Lehrer und Hausmeister! Vernichten Sie ihn mit dem entsprechenden Gerät in meinem Büro – Sie werden das richtige erkennen! Ich hätte das selbst längst tun sollen und hätte es auch getan, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig eine so unverzichtbare Hilfe für Harry gewesen wäre.

Leben Sie wohl, Severus – und lächeln Sie gelegentlich, das wirkt Wunder!

In Hochachtung und tiefer Dankbarkeit,

Ihr Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore."

Harry ließ den Bogen sinken, und minutenlang war nichts zu hören außer Ambroses Zähnen, die Fleischbrocken um Fleischbrocken zerrissen und verschlangen.

„Meine Güte! Meine Güte!", sagte Hagrid schließlich.

Es war nur ein Brief. Und Dumbledore war tot. Weg. Und doch war es, als sähen ihn durch die Zeilen hindurch die hellblauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern an. Harry erwiderte diesen Blick ernst.

„Der Tarnumhang von deinem Dad – was mag bloß damit sein! Dass er ihn vernichten sollte!" Hagrids Stimme ließ die Augen ganz verschwinden. Und doch war Harry sicher, dass sie da gewesen waren.

„Ich hab ihn gar nicht mehr!", sagte er langsam. „Ich hab ihn Ron hier gelassen, als ich damals weggegangen bin. Er sollte ihn dem Phönixorden geben. Hat er auch gemacht."

Und auf einmal musste er lachen. Zumindest eines der Maschinchen in Dumbledores Büro hatte also immer einen Zweck gehabt – es war ein Tarnumhangvernichtungsgerät! Hätten sie da nicht selbst drauf kommen können?!

„Harry, was is' mit dir? Was is' denn komisch da dran?"

Harry winkte ab. „Entschuldige. Nichts ist komisch. Ich bin nur – das ist – einfach – na ja, überraschend." Das Lachen war ihm schon wieder vergangen. Macht! Es war dieses Wort, das ihn aus dem Briefbogen heraus anzuspringen schien. Noch ein Irrtum von Dumbledore. Er war der machtloseste Mensch in dieser ganzen magischen Welt.

Na ja. Vielleicht ja nur deshalb, weil ich den Umhang nicht mehr habe … Er bezwang sich, um nicht wieder loszukichern. Versuchte zu erfassen, was er da nun erfahren hatte. Es wollte nicht gelingen. Macht. Mysterium. Gefahr. Und der Umhang.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wovon er da geredet hat?", fragte er schließlich. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht. Meinst du – ich kann den Brief behalten?"

„Ja. Dich betrifft er doch am meisten, nich'? Un' Severus können wir ihn ja nich' mehr geben. Harry, den Umhang – den hat doch dann ganz sicher Professor McGonagall, denk ich mir! Vielleicht solltest du ihr den Brief auch zeigen!"

„Ich – ich würd gern noch drüber nachdenken. Wär das in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, der nicht vorhatte, McGonagall auch nur ein einziges Wort von diesem Brief zu sagen.

„Sicher. Das musst du entscheiden, glaub ich."

„Dann geh ich jetzt rüber, schlafen."

oooOooo

Inzwischen war der Mond durch die Wolken gekommen und gab genügend Licht, dass Harry seinen Weg ohne Hilfe fand. Beinahe Vollmond. Er fragte sich, ob Bill schon irgendwo im Wald nach Tonks suchte. Und Ron fiel ihm ein, der im St. Mungo saß und mit ihm reden wollte. Der Brief in seiner Hand erschien ihm hier draußen ganz unwirklich, nichts als ein Überbleibsel aus einer Zeit, die endgültig vorbei und vergangen war.

Ob er mit dem Mysterium wieder die Liebe gemeint hat?, fragte er sich flüchtig, während er die Tür des düsteren Pavillons öffnete.

Drinnen glomm ein Feuer in einem kleinen Ofen und warf flackerndes rötliches Licht auf das Bett, das Hagrid ihm aufgestellt hatte. Er warf seine Cordjacke und die Kappe auf das Fußende und wühlte in seinem Rucksack nach etwas, worin er diesen Brief verwahren konnte. Schließlich griff er sich das _Buch der Mysterien_, das er am Grimmauldplatz im letzten Moment doch noch eingepackt hatte.

„Mysterien zu Mysterien", murmelte er, schlug es auf und legte den Brief hinein.

Er war müde und wollte eigentlich nur noch Dunkelheit um sich, aber das Bild im Buch schien ein eigenes, silbriges Licht auszuströmen. Fast ohne es zu wollen, schob er den Umschlag noch einmal beiseite und betrachtete es.

Es war wie ein Fenster in einem dunklen Raum, und durch dieses sah man in eine Welt aus Eis und Schnee hinaus. Er war zu müde, um den Einzelheiten noch Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu können, aber eine tiefe Einsamkeit schien davon auszugehen – oder waren das nur seine eigenen Gefühle? Mit schweren Lidern starrte er auf das Bild und sah zu, wie ein zarter Schleier aus Eisblumen von den Rändern her langsam immer weiter in die Mitte hineinwuchs. Sie sahen aus wie winzige Rosen, erkannte er auf einmal. Winzige Rosen, wie auf einer Tapete.


	22. Wolfsnächte

**Vierter Teil: Wolfszeit**

**Kapitel 21:**

**Wolfsnächte**

Mit dem Schnee hatte Hagrid nicht Recht behalten. Als Harry nach Mitternacht verwirrt aus einem kurzen, unangenehm tiefen Schlaf erwachte, fegte der Wind immer noch in kräftigen Böen um den kleinen Pavillon, aber was er gegen die schmalen Fensternischen warf, war nicht Schnee, sondern Eisregen, der wie Sand ans Fensterglas prasselte.

Vorhin war er so erschöpft gewesen, dass er einfach mitsamt seinen Klamotten zwischen die Decken gekrochen und in einen betäubungsähnlichen Schlaf gestürzt war. Als er sich jetzt aufsetzte, fiel das _Buch der Mysterien_ zu Boden, das immer noch neben dem Kopfkissen gelegen hatte. Das unangenehme Rumoren in seinem Magen ließ ihn mit Widerwillen an die gerösteten Pixie-Trüffel von gestern Abend denken. Von denen hatte er eindeutig zu viele gegessen.

Wie hatte er überhaupt einschlafen können – nach _dem_ Tag gestern? Ron in Drachenpocken-Quarantäne; Bill, der sich absonderlich zu verwandeln schien; Snape, dessen Asche vom Astronomieturm in die Nacht wirbelte, und zum krönenden Abschluss die Entdeckung, dass Dumbledore ihm noch einige entscheidende Informationen mehr vorenthalten hatte …

Es war eiskalt im Pavillon. Im Ofen glommen inzwischen nur noch ein paar verkohlte Holzreste, und unter der Tür hindurch zog es heftig. Harry setzte seine Brille auf und ließ sich dann doch wieder auf sein Bett zurückfallen. Da lag er, starrte an die spitz zulaufende Decke dieses albernen kleinen Gebäudes und dachte über Dumbledores Brief nach.

Eine Macht, die über Generationen weitergegeben worden war. Bis hin zu ihm, Harry Potter. Eine Macht, die ihm Zugang zu einem Mysterium geben sollte. Und sein Tarnumhang musste wohl auch irgendwas damit zu tun haben. Sein Tarnumhang, den nun McGonagall hatte.

Aber angenommen – nur mal angenommen, es gäbe da tatsächlich etwas in ihm, wovon er nichts wusste – irgendeine geheime Macht –

Er konnte es nicht einmal denken ohne zynisches Grinsen. Eine geheimnisvolle Macht, ja klar. Aber gut, wenn, _wenn_ – auf jeden Fall musste er herausfinden, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte. Vielleicht – und hier schienen sich sogar seine Gedanken zu einem Flüstern zu senken – vielleicht hatte er diese Macht ja immer noch. Vielleicht war die vom Tabula Rasa nicht angegriffen worden. Und dann konnte er sie vielleicht nutzen, um auch seine Zauberkraft zurückzubekommen!

Was konnte Dumbledore nur gemeint haben? Und wieso hatte er ihm nie etwas davon gesagt? Obwohl – über ein Mysterium, mit dem er, Harry, angeblich zu tun hatte, hatte er natürlich gesprochen. Das Mysterium in dieser verschlossenen Kammer, das angeblich stärker war als alles andere. Hatte Dumbledore eigentlich jemals selbst klar gesagt, was es nun war, was die da drin verwahrten? Und wenn es wirklich um Liebe ging, wie konnte man die in einem Raum aufbewahren?

Nie wieder Pixie-Trüffel, dachte Harry, als eine besonders flaue Welle seinen Magen erfasste. Jedenfalls nicht abends. Und vor allem nicht mehr als zwanzig Stück. Es war nicht leicht, über Mysterien nachzudenken, wenn man sich so seekrank fühlte.

Wenn ich nur mit jemandem darüber reden könnte – wenn nur Ron und Hermione hier wären, dachte er dann sehnsüchtig. Vielleicht würde ich sogar mit Dumbledore reden. Aber viel lieber mit den beiden. Hermione wüsste sicher irgendwas, das mich weiterbringen würde!

Diese Mysterien verfolgen mich, seit ich zurückgekommen bin. Genau genommen bin ich sogar wegen einem davon zurückgekommen.

Da war der Traum von Sirius unter dem steinernen Bogen gewesen. Er dachte so selten wie möglich daran, weil die Enttäuschung immer noch wehtat. Aber dieser Traum hatte ihn erst in die magische Welt zurückgebracht und dann in die Mysteriumsabteilung – ein Weg, der komplett und in jeder Hinsicht ins Leere gegangen war. Bis jetzt. Bis zu diesem Brief. Da war es wieder aufgetaucht, das Mysterium. Und auch Ron hatte mit der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun – da war schon eine ganze Weile irgendwas im Gange.

Wenn ich wenigstens mit Ron reden könnte! Was wollte er mir bloß erzählen? Er muss etwas entdeckt haben! Drachenpocken, der Arkturische Zirkel, diese komischen Experimente mit der Zeit – auch ein Mysterium, die Zeit.

„… und alle Spuren führten in die Mysteriumsabteilung!", deklamierte er mit düsterer Stimme. Aber es war nicht komisch.

Eine Weile hörte er dem leisen Knacken der Glut zu und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Komischer Weg bis hierher, ein Zickzack-Weg: Abwechselnd Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen hab, und dann wieder irgendwelche Sachen, die ich nicht beeinflussen konnte, Situationen, in denen ich einfach weitergeschoben worden bin wie eine Spielfigur. Und damit bin ich hier gelandet, in Hogwarts, bei Hagrid, nach Snapes Tod, im ersten Moment, in dem Hagrid diesen Brief weitergeben konnte! Ein Zickzack-Weg aus Zufall und Planung, der plötzlich einen Sinn bekommt – das ist verrückt.

Seine Gedanken wollten sich verwirren, aber er blieb ihnen hartnäckig auf den Fersen.

Und dann war es auf einmal vollkommen klar vor seinen Augen. Das hier war die Stelle, an der sich der Weg gabelte. Auf der einen Seite stand der seltsame Moment am gestrigen Vormittag, da draußen in der Hecke. _Zaubern ist Zwingen_ – ein leiser Schauder wie vor etwas Fremdem überlief ihn. Wie hatte er nur so was denken können? Alles in Frage stellen, was nun mal die Eigenart seiner Welt ausmachte – der Welt, in der er unbedingt wieder Fuß fassen wollte! Und doch hatte es sich sogar richtig angefühlt, und wenn er sich erlaubte, darüber nachzudenken, _war_ es auch richtig. Nur sah man das als Zauberer normalerweise nicht so.

Und dann die andere Seite: Dumbledores Brief, der ihm eine unbekannte Macht zuschrieb. Eine Macht, die ihn möglicherweise als vollgültiges Mitglied in seine Welt zurückbringen konnte …

Mit dieser Weggabelung vor Augen – und er sah sie tatsächlich: zwei Wege, die voneinander wegstrebten, und dazwischen der Wegweiser, der „Zauberer" in die eine Richtung schickte und „Supermarkt-Versager" in die andere – mit diesem Bild vor Augen musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war Hagrids laute Stimme, die nach Ambrose rief.

Die Dämmerung hatte den kalten Pavillon eben erreicht. Er sprang auf und fühlte sich viel besser, die Übelkeit war weg. Er rückte die Brille zurecht, die ihm im Schlaf auf die Wange gerutscht war, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und stürmte hinaus.

Hagrid stand in einiger Entfernung vor seiner Hütte und blickte verzweifelt in alle Richtungen. „Morgen, Harry! Ambrose ist ausgerückt!", begrüßte er ihn.

„Ausgerückt?" Durch Harrys Hirn sausten Bilder eines geruhsamen Frühstücks, unbehelligt von gierigen Vielfraßen, die einem mit viel zu vielen Zähnen um die Beine strichen. Ein bisschen schuldbewusst, weil Hagrid wirklich betrübt aussah, schubste er diese idyllische Vorstellung beiseite und fragte: „Wie das denn? Ich dachte –"

„Hier! Ich hab schon vor'n paar Tagen gesehen, wie er dran rumgenagt hat!" Hagrid hielt ihm die schwere Metallkette vor die Nase, mit der Ambrose normalerweise draußen angebunden war. Sie war am einen Ende durchgebissen worden. Harry sah ungläubig die Kratzspuren, die ganz offensichtlich Ambroses Zähne auf den Metallgliedern hinterlassen hatten.

„Er war so unruhig letzte Nacht, da hab ich ihn rausgebracht – hat ja 'ne Menge Auslauf an der Kette, dacht ich! Un' jetzt is' er weg!"

„Vielleicht – vielleicht wollte er ja einfach zurück in den Wald", versuchte Harry ihn zu trösten. „Vielleicht ist er jetzt groß genug, kein Baby mehr –"

„Aber er kennt sich doch da gar nicht aus! Wenn ihn nun –" Abrupt verstummte er und klappte hörbar den Mund zu. Dann wich er Harrys Blick aus. „Ich geh ihn nach dem Frühstück suchen", murmelte er dann. „Jetzt komm erst mal rein und trink einen Tee und so. Is' ganz schön kalt heute!"

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie bei Toast, Scheiben von kaltem Maulwurfsbraten, Marmelade und Tee und frühstückten, beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Na ja", murmelte Hagrid irgendwann mitten aus seinen Überlegungen heraus, „na ja, er is' ja schließlich in der Heulenden Hütte. Geht erst heute Abend in den Wald, und mit Moody zusammen –"

„Machst du dir Sorgen um –"

„Heut is' Vollmond", fuhr Hagrid düster fort.

„Aber –"

„Und die Gegend ist voll von Leuten aus Hogsmeade, die den Roten Wolf jagen wollen, wusstest du das?"

Harry erschrak. „Die können Bill gefährlich werden!" Oder Bill denen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Normalerweise traun die sich nicht mal in die Nähe vom Wald, aber wer weiß – angeblich wollten die diesmal sogar einen berühmten Werwolfjäger zur Hilfe rufen." Sorgenvoll zerkaute er den letzten Bissen seines Brotes.

Bill muss doch wissen, was er tut, dachte Harry und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hat das doch schon mal gemacht, zweimal sogar … Und außerdem wird Moody auf ihn aufpassen. Der aber sicher auch keine Ahnung hat, was Bill mit sich rumschleppt …

Inzwischen kam ein bisschen wässriges Sonnenlicht durch die Fenster. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter über diese Sache nachzugrübeln, in Bills Angelegenheit konnte er nichts tun. Aber bevor Hagrid davon angefangen hatte, hatte er selbst über etwas anderes nachgedacht.

„Kannst du mich mal in Dumbledores altes Büro bringen? Wenn keiner drin ist, meine ich", fragte er leichthin.

Hagrid schluckte eine letzte Scheibe des dubiosen Bratens und hustete. „Was? Dich – reinschmuggeln, meinst du?", fragte er entgeistert. „Aber das ist das Direktionsbüro! Professor McGonagall arbeitet jetzt da – hat umgeräumt und so –"

„Genau deshalb muss ich da rein. Sie hat bestimmt meinen Tarnumhang da drin. Und den brauche ich."

„Aber, Harry – warum gehst du nicht zu ihr und fragst sie einfach danach? Sie würd ihn dir doch auf jeden Fall zurückgeben!"

„Ich will lieber nicht, dass sie mich sieht. Angeblich sucht mich doch der Minister – es würde sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn ich ihr über den Weg laufe, oder? Und Bill und dich auch, schließlich hab ich mich nach Hogwarts reingeschlichen."

Hagrid zerkrümelte in angespanntem Nachdenken geröstetes Brot auf seinem Teller und schüttelte dabei unentwegt den Kopf. „Nee, Harry, das geht nich', nee, nee – du kannst doch nich' ins Direktorbüro einbrechen! Wenn die dich erwischen! Nee, also das geht nicht!"

„Du musst ja gar nicht mitkommen, sag mir einfach, wann sie abends mal – woanders beschäftigt ist! Und – na ja, vielleicht noch das – ähm – Passwort."

„Von ihren Passwörtern hab ich gar keine Ahnung", wiegelte Hagrid ab, senkte dabei aber den Blick auf seinen Teller. „Und überhaupt –"

„Aber du kommst da auch so rein, Hagrid, das weiß ich!" Harry wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben, aber Hagrid schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Und bei diesem Nein blieb es den ganzen langen Tag, an dem Harry Hagrid dabei half, Winterkohl in den kleinen Pavillon einzulagern, Kürbisgemüse einzukochen, die restlichen Pixie-Trüffel zu rösten und hundert Sachen mehr. Zwischendurch unternahmen sie mehrere Ausflüge in die Randzonen des Verbotenen Waldes, um nach Ambrose Ausschau zu halten. Es war ein langer, grauer Tag, an dem Harry bei allem Hin- und Hergerenne doch viel zu viel Zeit für Grübeleien hatte und immer nervöser wurde.

Bill ließ sich nicht blicken. Gegen Abend kam Hagrid von einem Gang zum Schloss hinauf zurück – er hatte zwei Säcke geröstete Heckennüsse in die Küche gebracht – und las mit finsterer Miene im _Tagespropheten_. Rita Skeeter hatte unter Berufung auf informierte Quellen über Snapes Beisetzung geschrieben und dabei auf ihre übliche Art eine Menge hässlicher Gerüchte verquirlt, so dass das Ergebnis ein hetzerischer Mischmasch geworden war.

„Wer die Quelle wohl gewesen sein soll!", schnaubte Hagrid über dem aufgewärmten Wildragout, das er zu Mittag gemacht hatte (Harry hielt sich an die Kartoffeln, er argwöhnte weitere Maulwürfe). „Keiner vom Kollegium, da wett ich! Und der Skanne – der hat sicher auch nicht mit der Skeeter geredet!"

Harry dachte an Rita Skeeters spezielle Fähigkeiten und dachte sich sein Teil.

„Und was will die denn überhaupt sagen – denkt sie nun, Snape wär' in Forgettable Island an Drachenpocken gestorben, so wie der andere Mann neulich, oder will sie uns weismachen, dass er eigentlich gar nich' tot is' – dass das alles nur'n Trick is' und er eigentlich irgendwelche dunklen Sachen treibt –?"

„Was?" Bei dem Wort _Drachenpocken_ horchte Harry doch auf, obwohl ihn Nachrufe auf Snape, egal welcher Art, wenig interessierten.

„So ein Blödsinn!", schnaubte Hagrid, knüllte die ganze Zeitung zusammen und warf sie in den Kamin. „Lohnt sich nicht, das zu lesen, glaub mir." Er füllte den Rest des Ragouts in eine Schale und stellte sie vor die Hüttentür, wo er selbst dann eine ganze Weile stehen blieb. Auch Harry sah fröstelnd in den dunklen Abend hinaus. Im Schloss würden sie jetzt gerade mit dem Essen fertig sein, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen und sich auf einen unterhaltsamen Feierabend einstellen –

„Muss ja nachher sowieso los", murmelte Hagrid und knallte die Hüttentür zu. Er nahm sein Strickzeug und begann mit grimmigen Bewegungen zu stricken, weil das, wie er behauptete, beruhigend wirkte.

Harry hatte nichts mehr zu tun. Er saß beim Kamin und fand die Hütte ohne irgendeinen knurrenden, umherstreichenden Bewohner überraschend leer.

„Ob Bill schon unterwegs ist?"

„Nay", sagte Hagrid, und die Falte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich noch. „Um zehn Uhr hol ich ihn und Moody bei der Heulenden Hütte ab, und dann bring ich sie in den Wald. Kenn mich da immer noch am besten aus."

„Kann ich mitkommen? Ich glaub, Moody wollte sowieso mit mir reden –" Auf dieses Gespräch hatte er zwar keine Lust, aber im Augenblick erschien ihm alles besser, als allein hier zurückzubleiben und einfach nur zu warten.

„Nay", sagte Hagrid noch einmal. „Der Wald is'n gefährlicher Ort, und bei Vollmond erst recht! Und –"

„Und ich kann nicht mal mehr zaubern, ich weiß schon –", ergänzte Harry sauer. „Aber ich bin kein –"

„Wollt ich gar nicht sagen. Aber da sind die Männer aus Hogsmeade, die heut Nacht durch die Gegend rennen, un' auch dieser Auror, dieser McIntyre." Hagrid schnaubte verächtlich. „Der hat so viele Waffen und Fanggeräte, der bleibt im ersten Sumpfloch stecken."

Harry sagte nichts mehr. Während er dem leisen Klappern der Stricknadeln zuhörte, machte er eigene Pläne.

Hagrid strickte noch bis viertel vor zehn, dann stopfte er das Strickzeug in den Korb zurück, stand auf und nahm sich seinen dicken Maulwurfsfellumhang. „Wird Zeit für mich", sagte er und legte einen Gurt mit vielen Taschen in verschiedenen Größen um. „Hör mal, Harry, besser, du wartest heut nicht hier in der Hütte, bis ich zurückkomm. Könnte spät werden, weil wir im Wald auf Bill warten wollen." Er nahm eine schwere Armbrust vom Haken und hängte sie um. „Ich hab dir 'ne Ladung Holz rübergebracht, müsste für die Nacht reichen. Ach, und da is' auch noch'n Früchtekuchen im Schrank, den kannste dir nehmen. Könnt' allerdings sein, dass er nicht ganz durch ist, hab ihn zu früh aus dem Ofen genommen, weil die Heckennüsse reinmussten –"

Kann für den Kuchen nur gut gewesen sein, dachte Harry.

„Glaubst du, Bill findet sie?", fragte er schließlich. „Glaubst du, dieses Wesen ist überhaupt Tonks? Ich mein, sie ist doch jetzt über ein Jahr weg!"

Hagrid nickte. „Glaub schon, dass sie das ist. Is' nicht über den Tod von Lupin weggekommen und verkriecht sich seitdem, das isses, was ich denk. Und ich hoff, dass Bill sie findet und sie überredet, wieder mit nach Haus zu kommen. Also dann, gute Nacht, Harry!" Auf der Türschwelle hob er winkend die große Hand, die nicht die Armbrust hielt. „Wünschte nur, Fang wär jetzt hier!", hörte Harry ihn noch murmeln, dann krachte die Tür ins Schloss, und Harry war allein.

Und ich wünschte, Bill würde das nicht machen, dachte er; die Erinnerung an Lupins Tod war das Letzte, was er jetzt noch gebraucht hatte. Ich hab ein total schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache …

Er stand auf und sah durch eins der kleinen Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Der Himmel war so dick bewölkt, dass man den Mond nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Frag mich, wie Bill überhaupt merkt, dass Vollmond ist, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Im Schein des kleinen Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich sein Gesicht in der Scheibe, und er sah sein sarkastisches Lächeln. Er sollte jetzt wohl ins Bett gehen, wenn er Hagrid richtig verstanden hatte. Die Männer gehen auf Jagd, Kinder und magische Nieten ins Bett …

Er wandte sich ab. Der Früchtekuchen, okay, den würde er mitnehmen. Jedenfalls ein ordentliches Stück davon. Er säbelte sich ein Viertel davon ab, angenehm überrascht, als er sich tatsächlich schneiden ließ. Das packte er in einen der Brotbeutel, in denen Hagrid seinen Proviant zu verstauen pflegte. Dann zog er seine Cordjacke an. Nicht warm genug, aber daran konnte er nun mal nichts ändern. Er zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment. Wollte er das wirklich machen? War das nicht total verrückt? Der Wald hatte ihm schon genug Respekt eingeflößt, als er noch zaubern konnte. Und jetzt wollte er ohne alles da rein, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Begleiter, ohne Waffen – in einer Vollmondnacht, in der sich die ganze Nachbarschaft auf Werwolfjagd befand?! Aber die Alternative war, hier herumzusitzen und zu warten und zu grübeln.

„Total verrückt", sagte Harry und lachte dann. „Aber ich hab immerhin _die Macht_, oder? Ich bin Harry Potter, der IHN besiegte – der, in dem eine uralte, durch die Generationen weitergegebene Macht schläft, richtig? Wozu brauch ich da schon einen Zauberstab?!"

Er riss sich einen Brocken aus dem angeschnittenen Früchtekuchen und stopfte ihn in den Mund. Gar nicht so schlecht.

Er kaute sich noch durch getrocknete Apfelstücke und Rosinen, als er die Hüttentür sorgfältig hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er nie wieder Früchtekuchen essen würde.

oooOooo

Hin und her und auf und ab. An den groben Holzwänden entlang, den fest verschlossenen, mit Brettern vernagelten Fenstern. Die staubigen Stufen hinauf zu dem Zimmer, in dem das alte Himmelbett stand. Dann wieder hinunter, wo es nichts mehr gab als nackte Wände, nackte Böden. Das war eigentlich ganz angenehm, so hielt wenigstens nichts seine Schritte auf. Und er musste in Bewegung bleiben, das schien sein Herzschlag zu fordern. Außerdem vergaß es sich dabei leichter, dass er eingesperrt war. Die Stufen, die hinunterführten, dorthin, wo es durch einen langen Tunnel hinaus in die Nacht ging, streifte er mit immer gierigeren Blicken. Noch wirkte das Verbot von _Bill_; der ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Aber bald würden sie ihn nach draußen führen, das wusste Bill auch. Denn Bill hatte Pläne da draußen.

Ich! _Ich_, verdammt! _ICH_!

Vor einer der breiteren Ritzen zwischen den Holzlatten blieb er stehen und spähte hinaus**,** wo die Dämmerung allmählich in Dunkelheit überging. Kühler Luftzug streifte seine erhitzte Stirn.

Ja, er hatte einen Plan, einen einfachen, klaren Plan, durchführbar selbst für jemanden, der gerade eine kleine Persönlichkeitskrise durchmachte, so wie er. Er lachte spöttisch, und das tat gut. Man musste das alles gar nicht so dramatisch sehen. Spätestens morgen Abend war die ganze Sache durchgestanden. Und diesmal würde er Tonks mitbringen aus dem Wald, da war er ganz sicher. Das lohnte diesen Einsatz auf jeden Fall. Beim letzten Mal hatte er sie immerhin aufgestöbert und, was noch wichtiger war: Er hatte den Platz entdeckt, an dem sie lebte. Sie selbst war allerdings in Panik vor ihm geflohen, war ihm schließlich entkommen, aber sie wusste nicht, dass er ihren Rückzugsort entdeckt hatte.

Weit im Verbotenen Wald, schon fast an dessen östlichem Rand, hatte sich ein Flüsschen tief durch den Fels gegraben und zu beiden Seiten zerklüftete Hänge hinterlassen. Dort, auf einem schmalen Sims hoch über dem Wasserlauf, hatte er im Mondlicht die aufeinander geschichteten Steine entdeckt, einen notdürftigen kleinen Wall zum Schutz vor dem Absturz – und eindeutig das Werk eines Menschen. Den Pfad, der von oben zu dem Sims führte, hatte er ohne Mühe gefunden. Und zu ihrem Glück war Tonks nicht dort gewesen. Aber das Nest aus Blättern und Moos im Schutz der jämmerlichen Mauer hatte ihren Geruch gehabt, er hätte nicht einmal die langen, fahlbraunen Haare darin sehen müssen, um in dem Ort ihren Unterschlupf zu erkennen. Damals hatte er sich rasch zurückgezogen, die kleinen Vorräte an Beeren und Pilzen, die sie in großen, zusammengerollten Blättern aufbewahrte, nicht angerührt und alles vermieden, das ihr hätte zeigen können, dass ihr Platz entdeckt worden war.

Zu diesem Ort würde er heute gehen und auf sie warten, wenn sie nicht ohnehin dort war. Er würde in aller Ruhe mit ihr reden und sie überzeugen, mit ihm zurückzukehren. Diesmal würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen von dieser Wolfsnummer, verdammt noch mal –

Aber er hatte Hunger und konnte nicht essen, was Moody ihm gestern aus der Schlossküche mitgegeben hatte. Er hatte die Schüsseln nicht einmal ausgepackt. Ihr Geruch war ihm zuwider. Stattdessen bedrängten ihn die Düfte, die hin und wieder durch die Ritzen kamen – kleine Tiere, die unbeschwert durch den verwilderten Garten draußen huschten, bis auch sie das Wesen witterten, das dort hinter den Holzwänden eingesperrt war. Kaninchen, Vögel, Marder, Wiesel. Am Morgen hatte ihn eine Katze fast rasend gemacht, weil sie dreist aufs Dach gesprungen, sich dort zusammengerollt und die Aussicht genossen hatte. Als ob sie genau gewusst hätte, dass er nicht herauskonnte.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder, und seine Füße wollten mit, stimmten sich wie von selbst auf diesen Rhythmus ein. Er nahm seinen Gang durch die Räume wieder auf. Die Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, störten ihn nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hemd und Schuhen, die ihn beengten. Die Schuhe schleuderte er irgendwann von den Füßen. So lief er durchs Haus, fühlte, wie das Denken mehr und mehr dem Sehen-Riechen-Fühlen wich, und wusste nur, dass er bald, bald hinauskommen würde. _Bill_ wusste das.

Gehen war gut. Bill stehen zu lassen, war gut. Diesen Bill, der zwar müde, hungrig und schwach war, aber irgendwo am Rande lauerte und ihm immer noch sagen wollte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte …

In seinen Händen zuckte es. Auch sie wollten den Boden fühlen und erkunden, das war ihre Aufgabe. Erst sie machten das Bild, das Augen und Nase von der Umgebung bekamen, vollständig. Aber _Bill_, der sich daran klammerte, dass er ein Mensch war, ließ ihn nicht. Er hielt ihn fest, in diesem Käfig und auf den zwei Beinen. Bill reizte ihn allmählich wie ein Dorn in der Pfote.

Es war kurz vor zehn, als er endlich wieder stehen blieb. Geräusche in dem Gang, der unten an der Treppe endete und den einzigen Zugang zu diesem Ort hier bildete, drangen an seine Ohren. Bald konnte er riechen, wer sich näherte. Der alte Jäger. Misstrauen, Wachsamkeit, beginnende Auflösung.

Er krallte sich buchstäblich an den Brettern fest, um seine Füße am Weiterlaufen zu hindern, spürte scharfen Schmerz in der Hand, als sich ein Splitter hineinbohrte, und das brachte ihn endlich wieder zu Verstand.

Mann, so durften die ihn auf keinen Fall sehen! Er durfte sich nicht verraten! Keuchend suchte er seine Schuhe und zog sie an.

Er hatte Angst. Wenn er so wie jetzt innehielt, überkam ihn wirkliche Angst. Das hier war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem kurzen Ausbruch im Wald, den er beim letzten Mal erlebt hatte. Diesmal konnte er fühlen, wie er sich verlor. Für ganze Zeitspannen war er jetzt dieses Wesen, das vor vier Wochen zum ersten Mal die Führung übernommen hatte, das ihm fremd und auf unerklärliche Weise doch er selbst war. Wie weit würde die Veränderung denn noch gehen? Immer, wenn er wieder zu sich kam, betrachtete er als Erstes seine Hände, seine Arme und erwartete, Fell und Krallen zu sehen, obwohl er wusste, dass das lächerlich war. Fell würde es auch diesmal nicht geben, da war er so gut wie sicher. Das wäre fast leichter gewesen, vermutete er. Sich wirklich zu verwandeln, von dem Tier überrannt zu werden, ohne die Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu wehren. Aber sich selbst dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie der Mensch sich immer weiter entfernte …

Die Sache war gefährlich, und er hätte diese weitere Suche nicht übernehmen dürfen. Das war in knappen Worten der Stand der Dinge, und den hätte er McGonagall mitteilen müssen. Und das spätestens am Montag, als er die erste Portion des Tranks genommen und die Auswirkungen gespürt hatte.

Mit ungewohnt ungeschickten Fingern fummelte er an dem Splitter in seinem linken Handteller herum. Ohne Erfolg. Wenn er wenigstens noch seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte! Aber den hatte er McGonagall abgegeben, genau wie bei den beiden vorherigen Experimenten. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

Ich hätte es ihr sagen müssen. Dass ich's nicht getan hab, zeigt doch deutlich, wie weit mir das alles schon über den Kopf gewachsen ist!

Aber er hatte gewartet, vier Wochen lang hatte er darauf gewartet, noch einmal diesen Trank zu bekommen. Viel besser als der Wolfsbanntrank, den er sonst nahm. Der lähmte ihn, wenn er ihn nicht überhaupt gleich für drei Tage in Halbschlaf versetzte. Dieser hier gab ihm hingegen die Freiheit. Machte ihn beinahe wieder zu einem vollständigen Wesen. Unmöglich, darauf zu verzichten.

Er war nun einmal dieses Wesen. Er hatte sich das nicht ausgesucht! Und keiner konnte ihn zwingen, das zu unterdrücken!

Moody musste gleich unten an der Treppe sein, seine stampfenden, ungleichmäßigen Schritte dröhnten bereits in Bills Ohren. Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, duckte sich ein wenig. Jetzt musste er sich zusammenreißen und überzeugend die Rolle spielen, die sie ihm zugedacht hatten. Und das war ja nicht zu viel verlangt für die Freiheit.

Zurück … auf die roten Pfade …

oooOooo

Der alte Auror hatte Bill durch den Geheimgang aus der Heulenden Hütte herausgebracht, während Hagrid draußen gestanden und auf sie gewartet hatte. Taktvoll übersahen sie, dass Bill aussah, als hätte er sich seit Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt und in seinen Kleidern geschlafen (Tatsache war, dass er seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts gar nicht mehr geschlafen hatte). Alastor Moodys breite, gebeugte und Bills lange Gestalt wurden von dem hinter ihnen gehenden Hagrid fast völlig verdeckt. Ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte denken können, dass hier nur der Wildhüter zu später Stunde noch eine Runde über das Schlossgelände machte. Dass er dann auf den Pfad abbog, der in den Verbotenen Wald führte, war auch nicht ganz ungewöhnlich.

Die drei Männer schwiegen, bis die Dunkelheit des Waldes sie aufnahm. Dann brach Moody die Stille mit einem heiseren Auflachen. „Zu McIntyre hab ich gesagt, dass das Tier zuletzt im Südosten des Waldes gesehen wurde – was bedeutet, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nach Nordwesten gehen wird."

„Hab ihn am frühen Abend losziehn sehen", sagte Hagrid. „Hab ihn noch gefragt, ob er nich' jemanden mitnehmen will, aber er wollte nicht. Hatte 'ne Menge komischen Kram dabei."

Jetzt war Moodys Auflachen scharf und spöttisch. Er selbst trug außer seinem Zauberstab nur ein starkes Netz, in dessen Maschen viele kleine Silberkugeln eingeflochten waren. „Ja, er hat auch 'ne Menge Fragen gestellt, der gute McIntyre. Der Rote Wolf! So ein Quatsch. Hatte offenbar schon einen langen Plausch mit Filch gehalten. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir beim Schloss zweimal einen kleinen Wolf gesehen haben, weil's im Wald nun mal Wölfe gibt. Und die sind es auch, die in Hogsmeade die Schafe und Ziegen reißen."

„Die Leute aus Hogsmeade sind ganz wild drauf, ihn zu fangen", sagte Hagrid.

„Wette, die halten sowieso jeden Dachs, der sich in ihre Vorgärten verirrt, für einen Wolf", knurrte Moody verächtlich. Er zog das Netz über seiner Schulter zurecht, und es streifte Bill, der mit einem seltsamen, drohenden Laut zurückzuckte.

„Alles klar, Bill?", fragte Moody wachsam.

„Klar." Aber die tonlose Stimme klang kaum nach Bill Weasley.

„Jedenfalls wird sich McIntyre nicht so schnell nach Osten wenden – wenn er nicht sowieso die Orientierung verliert. Sein Kompass wird ihm hier ja nicht viel nützen."

„Wir sollten auch so lang wie möglich auf'm Weg bleiben", sagte Hagrid und sah sich mit leiser Besorgnis um. Ohne das gedämpfte Licht, das Moodys Zauberstab auf den Pfad warf, wäre es vollkommen dunkel gewesen. Ein paar Mal waren kleine Wesen vor ihnen davongehuscht. Ansonsten blieb es still – beklemmend still. Normalerweise war der Wald von vielen Stimmen erfüllt, vor allem nachts. Heute schien alles die Eindringlinge zu beobachten.

Die breiten Stämme rückten immer näher an den Pfad heran, bis der so eng war, dass sie nicht länger nebeneinander gehen konnten.

„Ist nicht mehr weit bis zu den großen Dornenhecken", sagte Hagrid, nachdem sie eine knappe halbe Stunde schweigend gegangen waren. „Dahinter biegen wir rechts in den Wald ab, und von da aus ist's noch 'ne gute Stunde Richtung Osten bis zum Fluss."

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass dieser Platz auf den Felsen ihr Unterschlupf ist?" Moody fragte das heute nicht zum ersten Mal und schien nur mit Mühe seine Aufregung zu bezähmen.

„Ja", sagte Bill.

„Ob sie wohl die ganze Zeit als Tier lebt? Sollen wir nicht doch mitkommen, Bill? Wir könnten mit ihr reden, wenn du sie aufgespürt hast."

Bill schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Sie flieht, wenn sie Menschen bemerkt."

Das war eine seltsame Formulierung, aber die beiden anderen Männer sagten nichts dazu. Bills Zustand machte sie unerwartet befangen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er nicht ganz er selbst war – und auch, dass er Mühe hatte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seine Arme zuckten schon seit einer ganzen Weile, obwohl er die Hände fest in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben hatte.

„Also gut. Wir warten dann auf halber Strecke auf dich. Auf euch."

„Halt!", rief Hagrid plötzlich leise, aber in so scharfem Ton, dass die beiden anderen augenblicklich stehen blieben. „Ohren zuhalten!" Er deutete auf den Pfad vor ihnen, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst. Moody und sogar Bill taten es ihm nach. Was vor ihnen auf dem Pfad durch den Lichtschein huschte, schienen auf den ersten Blick bizarr geformte kleine Gnome zu sein, aber es waren wandernde Alraunen. Mindestens acht von ihnen wuselten auf ihren Wurzelfüßen über den Pfad. Sie schubsten einander, und wenn die Männer sich nicht die Ohren zugehalten hätten, hätten sie lautes Gekicher und seltsame Stimmen voller Übermut gehört. Die Alraunen waren eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für tödliche Schreie. Stattdessen schnitten sie ihnen Fratzen, rissen drohend die Münder auf und brachen dann in wildes Gelächter aus. Schließlich verschwanden sie im Dornendickicht auf der rechten Seite des Weges.

Hagrid atmete auf. „Noch mal gut gegangen! Sind ziemlich selten, die wilden Alraunen, sogar hier im Wald. Waren wohl in Feierlaune, aber verlassen tut man sich darauf besser nich'!"

„Und was ist das da jetzt?" Moodys magisches Auge hatte sich nach hinten verdreht und bereits gesehen, was die anderen nur hörten. Ein lautes Schwirren näherte sich rasend schnell, und dann tauchte im schwachen Lichtkegel von Moodys Zauberstab plötzlich ein Schwarm von nahezu durchsichtigen, großäugigen Libellen auf, jede fast so lang wie ein Unterarm. Das Licht irritierte sie; einige von ihnen umschwirrten die Männer und verhielten dann bedrohlich nahe vor ihnen in der Luft.

„Nicht bewegen!", flüsterte Hagrid, und so erstarrten sie für einen Moment alle. Zeit genug, um zu erkennen, worauf die Libellen aus waren: Am Wegrand vor ihnen drängte sich, Hut an Hut, eine Kolonie blass gelblicher Pilze aus dem aufgeweichten Waldboden und machte Anstalten, sich auch auf dem Weg auszubreiten.

„Wanderpilze", sagte Hagrid leise. „Deshalb warn die Alraunen auch so munter!"

Wie im Zeitraffer wuchsen die Pilze weiterhin aus dem Boden, streckten sich, entbreiteten kräftige, rasch nachdunkelnde Schirme – und stießen dann Wolken von winzigen Sporen aus, die fahl über den Waldboden schwebten –

Von den Libellen fiel die Erstarrung ab. Wie jagende Raubvögel stürzten sie sich auf die Sporen.

„Die Dinger machen sie irgendwie – na, beduselt", erklärte Hagrid. „'ne Menge Viecher –" Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment packte Bill zwei der Libellen, die ihn immer noch umschwirrten, und schleuderte sie mit einem wütenden Fauchen gegen einen Baumstamm gute zehn Meter weiter. Die beiden anderen starrten ihn an.

„Ich will nur – weiter!", presste er hervor. „Die Dinger sollen uns nicht aufhalten! Pilze auch nicht!" Er machte einen großen Sprung – eigentlich einen unwahrscheinlich großen Sprung, aber Moody und Hagrid beschlossen, das jetzt nicht näher zu bedenken – und landete ein paar Meter jenseits der Pilzkolonie wieder auf dem Waldboden. Er sah zu ihnen zurück, und seine Augen leuchteten im Lichtschein auf.

„Schon gut, schon gut, wir kommen ja schon nach!", sagte Moody und stakste mit seinem Holzbein Hagrid hinterher, ohne sich weiter um die schwirrenden Libellen zu kümmern.

Bill eilte ihnen weiter voraus. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass es stockfinster war. Dann ertönte aus dem Baumdickicht links von ihnen aus weiter Ferne ein lang gezogenes Heulen, dem einige schrille Schreie antworteten. Da hielt er an. Als Moody und Hagrid ihn erreichten, stand er immer noch zitternd still. In der Dunkelheit sahen sie seine Zähne schimmern.

„Wölfe", sagte Hagrid. „Keine Werwölfe, das is' nur ein altes Gerücht. Einfach nur Wölfe. Wir müssen in die andere Richtung. Noch ein bisschen geradeaus, dann nach Osten runter vom Weg."

Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Rechts von ihnen wuchsen jetzt mannshohe Dornenhecken, in denen hier und da Durchlässe sichtbar wurden – Tierpfade. Dann hörten sie, wie jenseits der Dornhecken ein Rascheln und Knacken und Schnauben näher kam, als breche dort eine ganze Herde durchs Unterholz. Im nächsten Moment schossen aus einem der Durchgänge nicht weit von ihnen zwei mittelgroße Tiere über den Weg und tauchten, ohne sie zu beachten, zwischen den dicht stehenden Stämmen auf der anderen Seite unter.

„In diesem Wald gibt's entschieden zu viele Viecher", murmelte Moody.

„Dornkragen!", flüsterte Hagrid aufgeregt und sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten hinterhergerannt.

„Klang nach mehr als nur zweien!"

„Waren auch mehr! Die anderen bleiben wohl drüben."

„Was bedeutet, dass wir denen gleich über den Weg laufen werden, richtig? Osten – das ist genau dort –" Moody nickte zur Hecke hinüber. Die Aussicht auf eine Begegnung mit den Dornkragen schien ihn jedenfalls nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Hagrid wollte etwas antworten, aber dann sahen sie beide gleichzeitig, dass Bill nicht mehr bei ihnen war.

oooOooo

Harry hatte die wandernden, von den Libellen umschwirrten Pilze sorgfältig umgangen – inzwischen war der Pfad schon beinahe wieder frei – und ging nun an dem Baumstamm vorbei, an dessen kantiger Rinde in Augenhöhe eine tote Libelle aufgespießt war. Gerade fragte er sich, ob den beiden da vorne immer noch nicht klar war, dass mit Bill etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, als im Unterholz rechts von ihm ein bedrohliches Getöse näher kam. Er erstarrte und hielt den Atem an, ließ aber den Blick nicht von den drei Männern weiter vorne auf dem Weg, die im schwachen Lichtschein gerade noch erkennbar waren.

Als die beiden Tiere aus der Hecke brachen, sah er, wie Bill sich duckte und in der Hecke verschwand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schoss Harry selbst in den nächsten dunklen Durchlass hinein und hastete so schnell er konnte voran. Es war fast völlig dunkel hier drin, lange Dornen rissen an seiner Jacke und schrammten ihm über Gesicht und Hände, und die ganze Zeit befürchtete er, in einem Labyrinth gelandet zu sein. Aber nach kurzer Zeit stand er ganz plötzlich wieder im Freien, konnte sogar den Nachthimmel über sich sehen. Unterholz und Bäume standen hier nicht so dicht, dennoch war es zu dunkel, um mehr als ein paar Meter in alle Richtungen sehen zu können. Er stand ganz still in der Hoffnung, wenigstens etwas zu hören. Aber die Tiere, was immer sie gewesen sein mochten, waren längst weitergezogen. Und von Bill keine Spur. Dann kamen aus einiger Entfernung gedämpfte Rufe – Hagrid und Moody riefen nach Bill.

Da könnt ihr lange rufen, dachte Harry entnervt. Der ist weg!

Die Frage war nur, wohin.

Und wie zum Teufel soll ich ihn eigentlich aufhalten oder an irgendwas hindern, das er tun will?, fragte er sich ziemlich verspätet. Er hatte Bills Sprung über die Pilze gesehen und hielt es jetzt nicht länger für ausgeschlossen, dass Bill sich doch noch verwandeln würde. War das den beiden anderen denn nicht aufgefallen? Bis zu diesem Sprung war sich Harry vor allem blöd vorgekommen, wie er da so hinter den anderen herschlich, ein Aufpasser, der nicht mal einen Zauberstab oder wenigstens irgendeine Waffe bei sich hatte, um sich gegen die Gefahren des Verbotenen Waldes zu verteidigen. Einem Beinahe-Werwolf in einer Vollmondnacht zu folgen, wäre schon bescheuert genug gewesen. Und der hier trug außerdem noch ein unheimliches Relikt, dessen Auswirkungen nach Harrys Ansicht nicht einzuschätzen waren. Auf jeden Fall war der Mann, der die Libellen gegen den Baumstamm geknallt hatte, nicht mehr der Bill Weasley, den er kannte. Und dieser Sprung hatte dann ja wohl klar gezeigt, dass seine Befürchtungen nicht unberechtigt waren.

Harry stand noch immer still und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. In einiger Entfernung glaubte er zwischen den Stämmen für Sekunden den Umriss eines Zentauren zu sehen, der dann völlig lautlos wieder verschwand. Die aufgeladene Atmosphäre des Waldes war ihm nicht entgangen. Alles hier schien in gespannter Erwartung. Der Wald begrüßte den Vollmond, das konnte er ganz genau fühlen, während er vorbeiging an Blüten, die sich eben zögernd öffneten, an Ranken, die sich entrollten und sein Haar streiften, an leise raschelndem Gesträuch entlang und unter wispernden Blättern hindurch. Auf einmal musste er an seinen Vater denken – ob er und seine Freunde in den Vollmondnächten auch durch den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen waren? Die Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone – seltsame Tiere unter anderen seltsamen Tieren. Und keiner von ihnen lebte mehr.

Er fühlte keine Angst, nur eine seltsame, kribbelnde Aufregung. Ja, er verstand, wie verlockend der Wald sein musste für Leute, die Abenteuer suchten. Nur, dass er die selbst nie hatte suchen müssen – die Abenteuer hatten ihn immer gefunden, bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er sie eigentlich wollte.

Und jetzt stolperte er hier von Baum zu Baum durch den Wald, von dem vagen Gefühl geleitet, dass man Bill im Auge behalten musste, weil er gefährlich war. Aber Bill war verschwunden, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Einen Moment lang erwog er, zu Hagrid und Moody zu gehen. Er konnte sie immer noch hören.

Aber dann sah er Bill. Beinahe lautlos jagte er rechts von ihm schräg zwischen den Büschen hindurch, schon so weit entfernt, dass Harry ihn gerade noch erkennen konnte. Zwei Sekunden später war er außer Sicht.

Harry hastete los, in dieselbe Richtung, wie er hoffte.

Hier, jenseits von Weg und Hecken, schien der Wald sich schlagartig zu verändern. Es war nicht länger vollends finster, und nach einer Weile entdeckte er, woran das lag: Hier und da glommen blässliche Lichter im Gehölz, die er zwar nicht eben beruhigend fand, die ihn aber zumindest davor bewahrten, gegen den nächsten Baumstamm zu rennen.

Das war das eine. Das andere waren die Geräusche. Wenn er gelegentlich innehielt, um zu Atem zu kommen oder sich für die weitere Richtung zu entscheiden, hörte er jetzt von überall her Rascheln und Gewisper und Geräusche, die wie Atemzüge klangen. Dann und wann auch wieder das Heulen, das ihn vorhin schon erschreckt hatte. Und auf einmal einen nicht enden wollenden, quiekenden Schrei, bei dem ihm am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbrach. Der Todesschrei eines unglückseligen Tieres, da war er sicher.

Irgendwann musste er stehen bleiben, keuchend, die Hände auf die schmerzenden Seiten gepresst. Ich hab ihn längst verloren, dachte er bedrückt, während er wieder zu Atem kam. Warum ist er denen bloß abgehauen? Hatte er eine Spur gefunden?

Was immer mit Bill geschehen war, in dieser Nacht dachte Bill auf jeden Fall mehr wie ein Wolf als wie ein Mensch, was ja schließlich auch der Sinn der ganzen Sache war.

Und ich denke mehr wie ein Schwachkopf, dachte er, wütend auf sich selbst. Wie konnte ich bloß einfach so in diesen Wald reinrennen, vom Weg ab, irgendwohin ins Dickicht? Verdammter Mist. Als wenn ich ihm auf den Fersen hätte bleiben können – oder ihn an irgendwas hindern könnte, wenn er wirklich –

Da schimmerte ein schwankendes Licht zwischen den Stämmen. Eindeutig eine Laterne! Und jetzt konnte er auch Stimmen hören. Oh Mann, das mussten die Männer aus Hogsmeade sein! Die benahmen sich wie auf einer Vergnügungstour.

Fehlt nur noch, dass sie anfangen zu singen, dachte er grimmig. Wenigstens bin ich nicht der einzige Schwachkopf hier! Aber die sollten mich besser nicht sehen.

Da war, kaum erkennbar, so etwas wie ein ganz schmaler Pfad zwischen den Büschen und alten Farnwedeln, und kurz entschlossen verdrückte er sich dort hinein, als die Jagdgesellschaft näher rückte. Wenn er nun schon mal so weit gekommen war, dann konnte er sich auch weiter umsehen, oder?

Wenn ich mich verirre, wird mich Hagrid schon finden, dachte er mit mehr Zuversicht als er fühlte. Die Spinnen fielen ihm ein, tief im Innern des Waldes –

oooOooo

Durch die dornigen Röhren hindurch, in denen der Geruch nach gutem Fleisch so unwiderstehlich war – warmes, lebendiges Fleisch, nicht das gekochte Zeug, das man ihm hingestellt hatte. Er war vollkommen ausgehungert. Wenn er Glück hatte, lief ihm noch eins der Tiere über den Weg. Zeit für die Jagd nach Essbarem hatte er jetzt nämlich nicht, das wusste er. Zuerst musste er etwas anderes jagen, etwas, das ganz ähnlich war wie er selbst.

Als er hinauskam aus dem Heckenwall, musste er einen Moment stehen bleiben und die freie Luft, die Wirrnis der Wege, der Düfte schmecken, die sich vor ihm ausbreiteten. Die roten Pfade – da waren sie wieder.

Die beiden anderen hatte er endlich abgehängt. Länger hätte er sie nicht ertragen können. Ihr Zögern, ihre Langsamkeit. Klötze an seinen Beinen. Natürlich hatte er auch den Verfolger längst gewittert, der sich hinter ihnen herschlich. Harry. Der bedeutete keine Gefahr. Was von ihm ausging, war seltsam widersprüchlich und reizte seine Sinne: Hilflosigkeit und Unsicherheit, als könne er nicht sehen oder hören. Aber darunter war noch etwas, etwas das er nicht kannte, das ihn einschüchterte. Besser, man beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Tonks. Mensch im Tier, wie er selbst. Die musste er finden. Finden und zurückbringen.

Er versuchte, diesen Gedanken festzuhalten. Er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen – er war kein Wolf –

Aber es war, als sei ihm seine Haut zu eng. Er riss sich die Jacke vom Leib und warf sie von sich. Besser. Er ließ die lästigen Schuhe folgen. Noch besser. Dann sah er zu dem Stück Nachthimmel auf, das zwischen den Baumkronen zu erkennen war. Wolken. Und dahinter der Mond. Den konnte er spüren wie einen Sog, und heute Nacht stärker als je zuvor. Heute Nacht war er rund –

_Bill_, dachte er und stemmte sich gegen den Schwall von Gerüchen an, die auf ihn einstürmten. Ich bin Bill. Ich suche Tonks.

Aber er fand das schwer zu verstehen. Sein Körper wollte rennen, und das war so einfach. Das war die Freiheit. So rannte er los, und die Pfade nahmen ihn auf. Seine Füße schienen immer im Voraus zu wissen, wie der Weg beschaffen war, wie schnell er laufen, wie hoch und wie weit er springen musste. Und er genoss die Leichtigkeit seines Laufes, der ihn zwischen Bäumen und Büschen hindurch, über Sträucher und Hecken hinwegtrug.

Da waren noch mehr Menschen im Wald, ein ganzes Rudel von ihnen; er hörte sie irgendwann weit links von sich, wo sie durch das Unterholz polterten, wütend und doch unentschlossen, weil sie nicht wussten, wie stark ihr Gegner sein würde, weil sie nur wussten, dass sie selbst vielleicht zu schwach waren. Er ließ sie rasch hinter sich. Auch Bill blieb immer weiter hinter ihm zurück, bis er nur noch eine kleine Stimme war, die er mühelos überhören konnte. Man musste ihn nicht weiter beachten.

Er rannte in kraftvollem Rhythmus dahin, ohne müde zu werden, sein Atem, seine Füße, alles war im Gleichgewicht. Die nächtliche Finsternis war nicht finster für ihn, er sah seine Umgebung klar und scharf in tiefdunklen Rottönen. Nach Tagen des Eingesperrtseins war er jetzt endlich frei, und etwas drängte in seine Kehle hinauf und wollte als wilder Schrei aus ihm herausbrechen. Er bezähmte sich, weil er im Augenblick jagte und seine Beute nicht warnen wollte.

Aber dann kreuzte doch noch eine andere Beute seinen Weg. Ihr Duft streifte ihn mitten im Sprung, und in Sekundenbruchteilen traf er seine Entscheidungen. Duckte sich tief ins Gesträuch und sah es ahnungslos in seine Richtung laufen – der Wind war ihm günstig. Der warme, würzige Duft erfüllte seinen ganzen Verstand und machte den Hunger überwältigend. Es war noch nicht ausgewachsen. Er konnte es genau sehen: Die langen, beweglichen Stacheln schimmerten warnend in dunklem Rot, aber darunter steckte zartes Fleisch, das seinen Magen füllen würde. Er sprang und schlug zu. Leichte Beute, den Stacheln und Zähnen zum Trotz –

Danach lief er langsamer, aber satter. Der unsichtbare Mond und die Nacht füllten seinen Kopf nun vollständig aus. _Bill_ hatte er zusammen mit dem zerfetzten, blutverschmierten Hemd abgeworfen. Seine Augen waren klar und scharf, alle seine Sinne frei für die andere, die eigentliche Beute.

Noch bevor seine Füße den felsigen Boden mit dem kargeren Bewuchs ausmachten, hatte seine Nase bereits den Fluss wahrgenommen, den kleinen Fluss, der sich noch viele Sprünge weit voraus in der Nacht verbarg. Bald konnte er dann auch den Felsen unter dem Waldboden spüren, das hohle Geräusch, das seine Füße über Höhlen und Gängen hervorriefen, und seine Aufregung wuchs.

Und dann, als seine Ohren zum ersten Mal das Wasser hörten – weit entfernt noch und tief unten – blieb er stehen. Da war er, der Geruch, den er suchte. Wie er selbst, und doch nicht ganz. _Frau_. Sie war hier gewesen, und es war noch nicht lange her. Und über das Moos hier war sie auf _Menschen_füßen gegangen.

Das war gut. Ein Mensch konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Er würde seine Aufgabe hier rasch erfüllen. Würde sie fangen und –

oooOooo

Harry hatte Recht gehabt: Es war ein Pfad, der sich allmählich verbreiterte. Das Gesträuch wich zurück, und da war sogar wieder ein bisschen freier, schwarzer Nachthimmel über ihm. Der Boden war mit Laub und stachligen Nadeln bedeckt, und nach einer Weile hatte er den Eindruck, dass dünner, kalter Nebel davon aufstieg.

„Kein Wunder", flüsterte er mit klammen Lippen. „Heute hat's jede Menge geregnet."

Die eigene Stimme zu hören, beruhigte ihn keineswegs. Sie verband sich mit dem leisen Gewisper, das hin und wieder aus dem Gesträuch um ihn herum zu kommen schien. Der Pfad senkte sich leicht, und der Nebel war nicht länger nur eine Vermutung, sondern eindeutig da, strich ihm kalt und nass um die Beine. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er die Richtung längst verloren hatte und dass Bill hier ganz bestimmt nicht entlanggelaufen war.

Ich sollte umkehren, dachte er und ging natürlich weiter.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wieso, aber dies schien ihm einfach keine Wolfsgegend zu sein. Zu – nass. Zu morastig. Kröten konnte man hier vermuten und Frösche – richtig, da hörte er sie sogar, vielleicht hatte er sie auch schon die ganze Zeit gehört: Schnarrendes Quaken, das allmählich lauter wurde, je weiter er vordrang. Die Baumstämme rechts und links waren mit riesigen Pilzkissen bewachsen, die im Dunkeln leicht glommen. Einmal trat er auf etwas Weiches, Nachgiebiges und schrie unwillkürlich auf, als etwas neben seinem Bein hochschnellte. Ein quakender Tierlaut – dann war es fort.

Er hatte eine Gänsehaut, und sein Herz schlug hart und schnell. Werwölfe wären ihm jetzt beinahe lieber gewesen – die mochten ja angsteinflößend genug sein, aber sie waren Wesen mit Fell und Zähnen und damit dem Menschen auf jeden Fall näher als kalthäutige Wasserkröten –

Wasser – ja, es roch nach Wasser, grün und leicht faulig –

Zögernd, Fuß für Fuß ging er weiter. Der Nebel reichte ihm jetzt bis über die Hüften, und von den langen Haarsträhnen, die ihm über die Stirn in die Augen hingen, fielen eisige Tropfen. War das kalt hier –

Plötzlich ragte im Nebel vor ihm ein Wald aus spitzen Halmen auf: Röhricht und Sumpfgras, höher als er selbst, sperrte sich mit messerscharfen Halmrändern gegen den Eindringling. Harry hätte längst nicht mehr sagen können, warum er weiterging. Er zog die Jackenärmel über seine Hände und schob so die Halme auseinander, während er voranstapfte. Unter seinen Schuhen quitschte der Boden, schließlich trat er in ein Wasserloch, das seinen rechten Fuß augenblicklich bis über den Knöchel überschwemmte.

„Verdammter _Mist_!", rief er und schlug sofort die Hand über den Mund. Sein Gesicht war eiskalt und nass und fühlte sich richtig fremd an. Ich muss umkehren, sonst falle ich noch in irgendein Sumpfloch – das ist richtiger Sumpfboden hier – vor mir muss ein Teich sein – wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, hier reinzulaufen –

Aber er kehrte nicht um. Das Quaken wurde immer lauter und schien ihn auf einmal von allen Seiten zu umgeben. Und dann war er durch den Sumpfgrasgürtel hindurch und fand sich am Rand eines kleinen Tümpels wieder. Genau genommen stand er sogar schon darin. Er rührte sich nicht und sah sich um. Der Nebel um seine Füße lichtete sich ein wenig. Ein schwacher, grünlicher Schein ging von der Wasseroberfläche aus, die dicht mit Wasserlinsen bedeckt schien. Der Nebel hing wie eine zarte Wolke darüber, so dass er die Dutzende von Kröten und Fröschen an den Uferrändern erkennen konnte. Hier ging es jedenfalls nicht weiter –

Wieso blieb er dennoch stehen? Er hätte jetzt endlich umkehren sollen, immerhin stand er bereits knöcheltief in dezemberkaltem Teichwasser. Stattdessen machte er ein, zwei Schritte nach vorne, stolperte mit einem lauten Platschen über einen Ast, der dort im Wasser lag, und wäre beinahe der Länge nach hingeschlagen.

Das Quakkonzert verstummte augenblicklich, und er hatte das alberne Gefühl, von hundert neugierigen, missbilligenden, empörten Augen angestarrt zu werden. Unangenehm genug, aber das geringere Problem. Jetzt reichte ihm das kalte, zähe Schlammwasser nämlich bis über die Knie, und er konnte fühlen, dass er weiter einsank. Und dann packte ihn etwas am Bein und riss so heftig an ihm, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Im schwachen Glimmen des Tümpels erkannte er den Kopf eines kleinen Wesens, das ihn mit erstaunlich großen, starken Händen gepackt hielt. Der ganze Tümpel schien plötzlich in Aufruhr. Von allen Seiten kamen die schuppigen Wesen angepaddelt. Was –? Wie kamen _die_ denn hierher – in einen kleinen Tümpel im Verbotenen Wald –?!

„Kappas!", hauchte er und zischte dann ohne nachzudenken, was er vor Jahren bei Remus Lupin gelernt hatte: „_Klapp-Kappa-Kadarra, Kappa-Klapp_!" Erst, als er das grunzende, glucksende Gelächter ringsum hörte, fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht nur keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß, sondern – nun ja.

Und das war der Moment, in dem ihn die Panik packte. So schutzlos wie nur irgendein Muggel steckte er hier in der Klemme, mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Er zerrte an seinen Beinen, versuchte, sie aus dem schmatzenden Schlamm zu befreien, und hörte sein eigenes angstvolles Keuchen. Mit beiden Händen und aller Kraft zerrte er an dem Kappa, der ihn schon erwischt hatte, aber der war glitschig und eisig und sein Griff völlig unnachgiebig. Und dann waren schon zwei, drei weitere da, die sich auch an seine Beine klammerten und ihn mit beängstigenden Kräften in die Mitte des Tümpels zogen. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus, während er gegen sie und vielleicht noch heftiger gegen seine Panik kämpfte. Es nützte nichts, sie zerrten ihn tiefer und tiefer ins Wasser, das nun seine Oberschenkel umschwappte. Was jetzt, verdammt noch mal?! Er schrie die Kappas an, und einen Moment lang schienen sie wirklich erstaunt innezuhalten. Es reichte für ein, zwei Schritte rückwärts. Einen konnte er sogar von seinem Bein reißen. Er brüllte weiter, gleichgültig gegen die Gefahren, die er mit seiner Stimme hier noch auf sich aufmerksam machen mochte. Aber dann brachen sie wieder in ihr höhnisches Gelächter aus, und er hörte nasse, sumpfige Stimmen, die einander „Kappa-klapp!" zuriefen, als wäre das der beste Witz, den sie seit langem gehört hatten.

Harry hätte ihnen da voll zugestimmt, wenn er nicht beteiligt gewesen wäre. Es war komisch und unheimlich und widerlich. Er wollte hier raus! Er kämpfte wie besessen; er würde sich nicht einer Handvoll glitschiger Kreaturen ergeben, und auch nicht zwanzig oder dreißig von ihnen (was eine realistischere Schätzung war). Keuchend trat er um sich, schleuderte mehrere von ihnen über die Wasserfläche, wurde gebissen und gekniffen, brüllte, schlug auf sie ein – und hatte sie dann zu seinem Entsetzen auf einmal auch an den Händen hängen. Klamme Klauen packten ihn und zogen, zogen, zogen nach unten. Sein Gesicht berührte schon die stinkende Wasserfläche –

Entsetzt und fassungslos sah er sich auf einmal um sein Leben kämpfen. Sie zerrten seinen Kopf unter Wasser, schlammige Brühe rann zwischen seinen Zähnen und in seine Nase – keuchend, prustend riss er sich los, atmete gierig neblige Waldluft. Hatte Voldemort überlebt, um nun von ein paar mordlüsternen Kappas ertränkt zu werden, das konnte ja wohl nicht –

Und dann war da eine Hand, die die seine ergriff – eine _warme_, eine menschliche Hand. Gerade, als die Kappas ihn an der anderen Hand wieder hinabziehen wollten. Eine Stimme gab einen halblauten Befehl, und augenblicklich fielen die Kreaturen von ihm ab. Er sah sie in alle Richtungen davonpaddeln. Dann erst blickte er auf, um zu sehen, wem die Hand gehörte.

Ein Gesicht, das nur aus einem lächelnden Mund und wassergrünen, lächelnden Augen zu bestehen schien, direkt vor den seinen. Eine Menge helles Haar, das im leichten Nachtwind zu wehen schien. Eine Menge helle Haut, mehr enthüllt als bedeckt von etwas, das aussah wie ein zartes Netz, in dem sich hier und da Wasserlinsen verfangen hatten.

Sie zog ihn aus dem Sumpf und dicht zu sich heran. Harry wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah. Er war über und über nass und schlammig und schlotterte noch vor Kälte, Ekel und Schrecken, und dann war da die Wärme ihres Körpers, mit der sie ihn umhüllte. Er schnappte nach Luft und hörte erst beim dritten Mal, was sie ihn fragte.

„Und was bringst du mir?"

Eine Hand tastete nach dem Brotbeutel, der in seiner Jackentasche steckte. Er sah den Früchtekuchen, Hagrids selbstgebackenen Früchtekuchen, in langen, weißen Fingern zerbröckeln und hörte ihr leises, ein wenig spöttisches Lachen. Die Stückchen fielen mit leisem Klatschen ins Wasser, nur das letzte schob sie zwischen ihre Lippen, und dort sah er es verschwinden.

„Das ist gut", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang silbrig, und silbrig rieselte sie durch seinen von Kampf und Kälte zitternden Körper und brachte ihn zum Glühen und dann zum Schmelzen.

oooOooo

Mit einem Ruck kam er zu sich, und schlagartig war auch die Kälte da. Er hörte seine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen, als er taumelnd aufstand. Dann zog und zerrte er an seinen schlammigen Klamotten herum, seine Hände wollten ihm gar nicht gehorchen, waren wie erfrorene Klumpen. Um ihn herum war alles still, die Kröten hatten ihr Konzert nicht wieder aufgenommen, und anscheinend waren auch die Kappas endlich in ihre schlickigen Betten verschwunden. Seine Füße standen noch immer im Wasser. Bodennebel reichte ihm bis über die Knie. Über ihm zwischen den Baumkronen ein Stück fahler Nachthimmel. Das musste die toteste Stunde der Nacht sein …

Er nieste, zwei-, dreimal hintereinander. War das kalt in den nassen Sachen! Und noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so geschämt. Selbst hier, allein in der Dunkelheit, stieg im die heiße Röte ins Gesicht.

Wie spät es wohl war? Bill – wo mochte Bill sein?! Was hatte er getan, während sein selbst ernannter Aufpasser sein kleines Intermezzo mit den Wasserwesen hier gehabt hatte? Konnte man eigentlich noch lächerlicher sein, als er sich jetzt fühlte?

„Sie schlafen nun alle. Kommen Sie herüber", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, und er erschrak so, dass er platschend nach vorne stolperte. Sein Herz raste, aber der Schreck brachte ihn wenigstens endlich aus dem Tümpel heraus, in dem er so traumverloren herumgestanden hatte. Mit achtlosen Schritten planschte er bis zum Ufer hinüber, wo zwischen Nebelfetzen nun eine große Gestalt sichtbar wurde. Auch das noch. Die Stimme gehörte einem Zentaur. Er sah mit ernstem Blick zu, wie Harry sich durch das Röhricht drängelte und tropfend festen Boden erreichte.

„Ronan?", fragte Harry zögernd. Eigentlich hätte er sich am liebsten in das Sumpfgras geduckt und wäre verschwunden, aber diesmal trug sein Verstand den Sieg davon. Ohne Hilfe würde er nicht zurückfinden, so viel war ihm klar.

„Ich werde Ihnen den Weg zur Schule zeigen", sagte der Zentaur und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Harry sah sich noch einmal um, er konnte nicht anders. Das da, hüfttiefes Wasser mit einer Menge Schlamm – _das_ sollte der Schauplatz dieser ganzen Oper gewesen sein?! Es war nicht zu fassen. Und wie viel davon mochte der Zentaur gesehen haben? Er schüttelte sich, nicht nur vor Kälte.

„Keine gute Nacht", sagte Ronan, als er gemessen den Pfad hinaufschritt. „Der Mond verbirgt sich tief in purpurnen Wolken. Und der Wald ist voller Menschen, die hier nichts verloren haben."

Harry nieste wieder. Die schlammverkrustete Jacke schlug eisig gegen seinen Körper, seine Schuhe waren voll Wasser und sogar in seinen Zähnen knirschte feinsandiger Schlick. Während er hinter dem Zentaur hertrottete, fingen seine Knochen an zu schmerzen. Und blöderweise fiel ihm auch einfach gar nichts ein, das er hätte sagen können.

„Sie hatten Glück", sagte der Zentaur ernst. „Unwynnog hat Sie gehen lassen."

Harry hustete, und nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, war es unerwartet schwer, damit wieder aufzuhören.

„Wenn ihr Menschen doch nur verstehen würdet, dass dieser Wald hier kein Ort für euch ist. Abenteuer, pah! Dummheit! Die Wesen des Waldes spielen nicht! Ihr könnt hier mehr verlieren als euer Leben."

„Ich bin auch nicht zum Spielen hier", krächzte Harry. „Haben Sie gehört, ob die Leute einen – einen Wolf gefangen haben? Einen – ähm – Werwolf?"

„Es gibt keinen Werwolf in diesem Wald", erwiderte der Zentaur abweisend, und das blieb dann für beinahe eine Stunde das Letzte, was gesagt wurde. Sie begegneten niemandem, und um sie herum blieb alles still. Als sie die breiten Dornenhecken erreichten, konnte Harry kaum noch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.

„Jenseits der Hecke ist der Pfad, der aus dem Wald hinaus und zur Schule führt", sagte der Zentaur. „Halten Sie sich links. Noch eine gute Stunde Weg für einen Menschen."

„Danke", sagte Harry zähneklappernd und schwankte auf die dornigen Tunnel zu. Er fragte sich nicht einmal selbst, warum der Zentaur ihm geholfen und ob er ihn wohl erkannt hatte.

oooOooo

Sie war nicht dort. Er kauerte in seiner Deckung oben am Pfad, von wo aus er den Felsen, das Sims und ein Stück Weg hinunter zum Fluss sehen konnte. Hin und wieder blitzte jetzt Mondlicht zwischen den dicken Wolken hindurch, und es war noch kälter geworden. Seit mehr als einer Stunde verharrte er reglos zwischen verdorrtem Farn und blattlosen Schösslingen. Er wusste, dass sie zurückkehren würde in ihr Nest dort drüben. Was immer sie im Wald tun mochte, zum Schlafen würde sie zurückkehren zu ihrem Schutzwall.

Blätter und Ranken hatten sich in seinem Haar verfangen, und auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Hals war das Blut des Dornkragens getrocknet. Hin und wieder überlief ihn ein Kältezittern, das er aber nicht beachtete. Er war jetzt nur noch Jäger, der das Nahen seiner Beute spürte, bevor seine Sinne es tatsächlich wahrnehmen konnten. Seine nackten Arme hingen locker neben seinen Beinen in der zerrissenen Jeans herunter, bereit, jederzeit zuzupacken.

Und endlich sah er sie. Sie kam vom Fluss herauf, und sie war kein roter Wolf. Sie war eine Frau mit langem, verfilztem Haar, die sich schnell und sicher wie ein Tier zwischen den Felsen bewegte. Als der Mond wieder hervorkam, sah er sie für einen kurzen Moment ganz deutlich. Sie trug noch die Überreste von Menschenkleidung am Körper, die sie offenbar durch Kaninchenfelle ergänzt hatte. Misstrauisch sah sie sich um, schien zu wittern. Und dann duckte sie sich plötzlich zwischen die Felsbrocken und setzte mit schnellen Sprüngen zurück in das Flusstälchen.

Er machte einen riesigen Sprung, im selben Augenblick, in dem seine Sinne begriffen, dass sie floh. Geröll spritzte unter seinen nackten Füßen in alle Richtungen, als er den kaum sichtbaren Pfad hinabjagte, vorbei an ihrer Schutzmauer, dem fliehenden Schatten hinterher. Von tief unten stieg ihr schriller, nicht-menschlicher Schrei empor. Sie hatte den Fluss erreicht und watete jetzt hindurch – und als er sie am jenseitigen Felshang wieder entdeckte, war sie eine schlanke Wolfshündin.

Eisig biss das Flusswasser in seine Füße, die schon die Dornen und der scharfkantige Felsweg aufgerissen hatten. Er merkte es kaum. Sie durfte nicht entkommen! Aber sie kannte das Terrain hier ungleich besser als er, und sie konnte sich tatsächlich verwandeln – während sein menschlicher Körper auch noch mit der Kälte der Winternacht kämpfen musste. Er konnte nur rennen und rennen.

„Tonks! Dora! Warte doch!", schrie er – oder glaubte es zumindest, aber die Männer aus Hogsmeade, die zwei Kilometer entfernt durchs Unterholz stolperten, hörten nur die heulenden Schreie eines Wolfes.

Als er den Felshang erklommen hatte, sah er sie gerade noch zwischen den mondlichtgefleckten Baumstämmen davonjagen. Er fühlte weder das Schmerzen seiner überanstrengten Lunge noch die Seitenstiche, die Kratzer, die das dichte Gesträuch auf seiner Haut hinterließ, oder die Schnitte in seinen Füßen, und doch verringerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen allmählich. Er rannte, rannte, rannte, versuchte immer noch, ihren Namen zu rufen – wenigstens anfangs, bevor das Blut in seinen Ohren, seinem Kopf zu pulsieren begann. _Bill_ hatte sie einholen und mit ihr reden, sie zurückbringen wollen. Wann er Bill endgültig hinter sich ließ, bemerkte er nicht einmal mehr. Das Wesen, das jetzt den roten Pfaden folgte, wollte sie stellen, überwältigen, über sie herfallen, sie zerreißen – es war wie ein Programm, das in seinem jagenden, brennenden Körper gespeichert schien.

Am Rand eines ausgetrockneten, steinigen Bachbetts zwischen hohen Buchenstämmen erreichte er die Wolfshündin, die eigentlich immer noch Nymphadora Tonks war. Mit ausgestreckten Händen sprang er auf sie zu und riss sie mit sich auf den morastigen Grund. Aber Bill Weasley war kein Wolf, auch wenn sein Kopf das jetzt meinte. Sein Körper wäre der wahnwitzigen Jagd nicht viel länger gewachsen gewesen, während seine Gegnerin tatsächlich über die Ausdauer und die Geschicklichkeit eines Tieres verfügte. Er sah ihre wilden, verstörten Augen, deren Ausdruck er aber nicht mehr verstehen konnte; sie nahm panisch den Geruch von Blut und Gier wahr, der von ihm ausging. Schreiend und knurrend rangen sie miteinander, bis endlich ein scharfer Hieb in Bills Gesicht die Sache entschied. Sekundenlang konnte er nichts mehr sehen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte zurück, stolperte und fiel. Mit der Stirn schlug er hart gegen einen der Steine im Bachbett und stand nicht mehr auf.

Die Wolfshündin jagte die Böschung hinauf, blieb einen Moment keuchend stehen und blickte zurück auf den Verfolger, der nun reglos und blutend zwischen den Steinbrocken lag. Nur noch ein Mensch jetzt.

Dann floh sie in das Dickicht aus Farn und Dornhecken zurück.

* * *

In diesem Kapitel beziehe ich zum Thema Tonks einige Details aus dem Oneshot „Threlebe" (.net/s/3752785/1/Threlebe) von _curtain weaver_ mit ein und bedanke mich für die Anregung.


	23. Der Letzte auf der Liste

**Vierter Teil: Wolfszeit**

**Kapitel 22:**

**Der Letzte auf der Liste**

Der Freitagmorgen brachte endlich den Schnee, der schon tagelang in der Luft gelegen hatte. In feinen Flocken trieb er übers Schlossgelände, gegen die Fenster von Schlafsälen, von Unterrichtsräumen, von Hagrids Hütte; er häufte sich in kleinen Wehen vor den Butzenscheiben der _Drei Besen_ in Hogsmeade an, wo sich ein Trupp gereizter, erschöpfter Männer bei vielen Kannen heißem Kaffee und Bergen von gebratenen Kartoffeln, Eiern, Speck und Pilzen aufwärmte und die ergebnislose Nacht wieder und wieder durchsprach. Der Schnee wehte ungesehen um den kleinen Pavillon, in dem Harry in fiebrigem Halbschlaf unter seiner Decke zitterte. Und er rieselte still auf die reglose Gestalt herab, die tief im Wald in einem alten Bachbett lag.

Hagrid und Moody waren im Morgengrauen ohne Bill aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt, eher erschöpft als beunruhigt, denn auch beim letzten Mal war Bill erst mittags wieder erschienen, und außerdem hatten auch sämtliche Jäger unverrichteter Dinge abziehen müssen: Den Rückzug der tapferen Männer aus Hogsmeade hatten sie im Wald noch selbst mit angesehen, und als sie Hogwarts erreichten, erfuhren sie von Filch, dass McIntyre gegen halb zwei morgens über und über mit Baumegeln bedeckt in die Krankenstation eingefallen war.

So gönnten sie sich in der Großen Halle erst einmal ein kräftiges Frühstück. Danach hatte Hagrid gerade beschlossen, sich für eine Weile aufs Ohr zu hauen, bevor es wieder in den Wald hinausgehen sollte, als ihm ein Viertklässler eine verletzte Posteule brachte. Die nahm er mit in seine Hütte, um sie zu versorgen.

Derweil schritt der Vormittag voran, der Schnee breitete langsam eine staubzuckerfeine Decke über Dächer und Wiesen, und während er sich mit dem gebrochenen Flügel der äußerst bissigen Eule abmühte, begann Hagrid sich zu fragen, wo eigentlich Harry blieb. So lang schlief der doch sonst nicht. Er nahm einen der Weidenkäfige, die von der Hüttendecke herabhingen, und schubste seinen widerspenstigen Patienten hinein.

„Wolln mal nachsehen, ob er nich' allmählich Frühstückshunger hat", sagte er zu der Eule. „Vielleicht kannst du ihm Gesellschaft leisten und ihn'n bisschen aufmuntern!"

oooOooo

Der Halbschlaf, in dem Harry seit Stunden wie gefangen lag, war alles andere als erholsam. Er wusste, dass er träumte, aber das half ihm wenig. In seinen Träumen musste er immer wieder in den Wald laufen, obwohl er eigentlich nur schlafen wollte. Weil er seine Schuhe nicht finden konnte, lief er schließlich ohne sie los. Irgendwie war ihm der ganze Wald zuwider, er zuckte vor Zweigen und Ranken zurück, weil jede Berührung ein Ekelgefühl auf seiner Haut auslöste. Und immer, wenn er endlich aus Bäumen und Dickicht herausgefunden hatte, wartete Hagrid schon auf ihn, und sie mussten wieder hinein und weitersuchen – er wusste längst nicht mehr, wen oder was sie eigentlich suchten – Ambrose, Bill, Tonks –

Er wälzte sich herum und versuchte vergeblich, aufzuwachen und etwas zu trinken –

Dann schlug der Traum um, und er stand unvermittelt _wieder im Nebel, nicht mehr allein, nein, in Küsse versunken, aus denen er sich nicht lösen kann, obwohl er fühlt, dass er immer tiefer in kaltem Wasser versinkt. Über eine helle Wange hinweg, auf der seine Hand voller Verlangen liegt, an einem blassen Ohr vorbei, um das sich eine lange, schimmernde Haarsträhne ringelt, sieht er plötzlich am Rand des Tümpels eine Bewegung – dann entdeckt er eine kauernde, seltsam vermummte Gestalt – _Quirrell_!, durchzuckt es ihn im Traum, das ist doch _Quirrell_ –_

_Er will sich von der Frau lösen, aber er kann nicht, kann sie einfach nicht loslassen. _

_Da liegt ein ermordetes Einhorn! Voldemort trinkt sein Blut!, ruft er verzweifelt. _

_Lächelnd fragt sie, dicht an seinem Mund: Wer ist Voldemort?_

_Und in dem Moment hebt der Vermummte seinen Kopf, und Harry erkennt, dass er weder vermummt ist noch einen Turban trägt. Es ist dichtes Fell, aus dem heraus ihn Bills Gesicht ansieht, Blut tropft von seinen gefletschten Zähnen. Als er Harry sieht, heult er auf._

_Aber Harry kann nicht aufhören zu küssen …_

_Jemand ruft seinen Namen – Bill? Er will sich losreißen, nur eine letzte Berührung noch, nur noch einmal –_

Stöhnend riss er sich endlich aus dem Schlaf. Es wummerte gegen die Tür. Grässliche Kopfschmerzen – wo ist die verdammte Brille, alles ist so verschwommen – aufhören, _aufhören_ mit dem Krach!

„Harry?"

Eisiger Luftzug fuhr über seine Haut. Und dann ein Kreischen – als bohre jemand rostige Metallsplitter in seine Ohren.

Hagrid stapfte herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während die Eule in dem Käfig, der in seiner Hand baumelte, weiterhin lautstark gegen ihr Gefängnis protestierte. „Harry, alles in Ordnung? Es is' beinah Mittag!"

„Was? Hagrid? Was ist los? Wo ist B-b-bill?" Harry kämpfte immer noch mit seinem Traum. Quirrell, dachte er alarmiert. Quirrell, ja, das kapier ich! Oh Mann, wir müssen Bill finden!

„Ich hab geklopft und geklopft, aber – bist du krank, Harry?", unterbrach sich Hagrid überrascht.

„Ohhh, dieses Gekreische –"

„Tschuldige! Dachte, ich bring dir Poppäa mit, dann habt ihr beide 'n bisschen Gesellschaft. Sie ist nämlich heut Morgen gegen ein Fenster geflogen und hat sich einen Flügel –" In diesem Moment entdeckte er Harrys schlammverkrustete Klamotten über dem Stuhl, dicht vor dem Ofen. Er hob die Jacke auf, die heruntergefallen war. Der Pullover steckte noch darin, und beides war tropfnass. Der linke Jackenärmel war fast abgerissen. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry hatte jetzt seine Brille gefunden, und allmählich klärte sich seine Sicht. „Alles in Ordnung", sagte er widerwillig. „Ich hab Mist gebaut, das ist alles. Ist Bill zurück?"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Ist aber kein Grund zur Sorge, beim letzten Mal ist er auch erst mittags wieder zurückgekommen."

„Du machst dir selbst Sorgen!"

„Nich' nur um Bill!", brummte Hagrid und wedelte mit Harrys Jacke. „Bist du in den See gefallen?"

„Was ist mit den anderen – den Leuten aus Hogsmeade –"

„Harry?"

„– und dieser Auror –"

„Harry!"

„ – Tonks? Habt ihr die wenigstens gesehen?"

„Also, Harry –"

„Ja, ich _weiß_, meine Klamotten sind nass und schlammig! Ist doch jetzt ganz egal!", rief Harry ungeduldig und fing an zu husten. „Sag mir lieber, was im Wald abgelaufen ist!"

Hagrid musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Schließlich sagte er: „Die sind alle wieder abgezogen, ohne wen zu fangen. Tonks hat keiner gesehen. Der dämliche McIntyre ist auf der Krankenstation und lässt sich von Madam Pomfrey die Baumegel abpflücken – hartnäckige kleine Biester sind das, kann ich dir sagen –"

„Hör doch auf, mich abzulenken", unterbrach Harry ihn müde. „Wieso ist Bill noch nicht zurück? Was kann er denn jetzt noch im Wald machen?"

„Der Wald is' groß. Wahrscheinlich ist sie ihm wieder weggelaufen. Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns drum. Das heißt, Moody nich', der bleibt erst mal hier, der ist ziemlich geschafft. Aber ich wollt gleich wieder los."

Raus aus dem Wald, rein in den Wald, dachte Harry noch müder.

Hagrid sammelte Harrys Sachen ein. „Ich trockne die dir eben drüben in der Hütte. Geht schneller."

„Soso", murmelte Harry. „Brennt das Feuer da heißer oder warum?"

„Und das hier, den Ärmel, den sollteste annähen", fuhr Hagrid fort, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Ja. Mach ich", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der unmissverständlich _Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!_ ausdrückte.

Hagrid betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. Schließlich zog er aus seinem Umhang den Überrest eines uralten Regenschirms – kaum mehr als ein Knauf – und schlug damit gegen die Kleidungsstücke über seinem Arm, als wollte er sie ausklopfen. Es gab einen Knall, einen kleinen Schauer aus Wasser- und Schlammtropfen, und dann breitete sich der erstickende Geruch von angesengter Wolle aus.

„Hier", sagte Hagrid und klang etwas beleidigt. „Alles wieder trocken. Klein bisschen versengt am Saum, glaub ich. Drüben hab ich übrigens'n Umhang für dich, hab ich ganz vergessen. Nimm dir einfach was zu essen, ich mach mich mal wieder auf'n Weg –"

„Ich komm mit", sagte Harry und zog sich hastig an. „Danke fürs Trocknen."

„Es schneit, Harry. Und du siehst nich' gerade gesund aus."

„Bill sah auch nicht gerade gesund aus!", krächzte Harry wütend. „Warum habt ihr ihn bloß gehen lassen? Er war nicht in Ordnung! Er fing an, sich irgendwie zu verwandeln! Das müsst ihr doch gemerkt haben!"

„Harry –"

„Vielleicht bleibt er ja jetzt _auch_ im Wald, und dann könnt ihr gleich zwei suchen!"

„Harry, er wollte das machen! Und jemand muss Tonks finden, bevor die andern es tun! Dieser McIntyre will heute noch Leute vom Ministerium rufen. Werwolf-Fangkommando", setzte er mit bedeutungsschwerer Miene hinzu.

Harry, der sich gerade die Schuhe zuband, hob geschockt den Kopf. „Werwolf-Fangkommando?" Plötzlich hatte er furchtbare Angst um Bill und das Gefühl, dass sie keine Sekunde länger zögern durften. Das Bild, das sich vor seine Augen drängte, hatte gar nichts mit diesem Fangkommando zu tun – da war nur Bill, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Waldboden lag – erwürgt von einer Kette um seinen Hals – einer Kette, an der das Medaillon fehlte –

Er war an Hagrid vorbei und vor der Tür, bevor Hagrid weitere Einwände hervorbringen konnte. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis Hagrid die kreischende Eule zurück in seine Hütte gebracht hatte. Tauschte seine Cordjacke gegen den dicken Fellumhang, den Hagrid ihm reichte. Der wog schätzungsweise zwanzig Kilo und schlingerte ihm um die Waden, aber wenigstens war er warm. So zogen sie los, schweigend, durch das weiße Geriesel hindurch auf den schwarzen Umriss des Waldes zu.

oooOooo

Und da waren sie wieder, ganz wie in seinen Träumen, zwischen Bäumen und Dickicht, denen er doch gerade erst entkommen war. Allein die Wiederholung fand Harry schon übelkeiterregend. Der steinige Weg schien sich unter seinen Füßen zu wölben, von überall her streckten sich ihm Zweige und Wedel und Ranken entgegen und streiften sein schmerzendes Gesicht. Ja, er musste wohl Fieber haben. In seinem hämmernden, benommenen Kopf tanzten Fetzen von Gedanken, Träumen und Bildern wild durcheinander. Sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, erwies sich als schwieriges Unternehmen.

„Dieser Trank, den Bill genommen hat – kann der dazu führen, dass er sich richtig verwandelt?", fragte er, als sie durch einen der Tunnel in der Dornenhecke das lichtere Gelände auf der anderen Seite erreicht hatten. Hier war der feine Schnee schon bis zum Waldboden durchgedrungen.

„Kenn mich da nicht so aus, aber ich glaub's nicht", sagte Hagrid. „Sonst hätte Professor McGonagall doch sicher nicht erlaubt, dass er ihn nimmt."

„Aber die vom Ministerium verwenden das Zeug, um Werwölfe zu überführen!"

„Na, aber Bill is' doch gar keiner. Er hat doch bloß dieses – dieses latante Dingsda, weißt schon! Er fühlt sich'n bisschen so, aber er verwandelt sich nicht."

Harry fand das alles andere als beruhigend. Während er hinter Hagrid hertrottete, musste er immer wieder an seinen Traum denken, in dem sich Quirrell in Bill verwandelt hatte. Quirrell, sein erster Lehrer in Verteidigung, in dem sich Voldemort eingenistet hatte, als er körperlos gewesen war. Zu schwach, um allein zu leben, doch stark genug, um jemanden wie Quirrell zu seinem Werkzeug zu machen …

Aber Bill ist nicht Quirrell! Er ist nicht schwach!

Außer, wenn er sich gerade in einen Werwolf verwandelt … oh Mann, und ich halte Hagrid auch noch auf … was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot, wieso find ich mich nicht endlich damit ab, dass ich nichts mehr kann, und lass die anderen machen … Hagrid würd ihn ohne mich viel schneller finden …

Trotz aller Anstrengung wurde er tatsächlich immer langsamer. Hagrid war weit voraus, obwohl er in jeden Strauch, hinter jeden Stein zu sehen schien. Dabei musste er die richtigen Spuren entdeckt haben, denn nach einer Weile glaubte auch Harry das Gebiet wiederzuerkennen, wo er Bill in der Nacht aus den Augen verloren hatte. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, um sie herum regte sich kein Halm und kein Blatt. Feuchtigkeit stieg vom Boden auf, hier und da tropfte es von nassen Zweigen, vielleicht wurde es wieder wärmer. Der feine Nebel rief Harry auf unbehagliche Weise seinen nächtlichen Ausflug in Erinnerung. Er nahm alle Kraft zusammen, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte, Hagrid endlich einzuholen.

Ich brauch diese Macht, dachte er zynisch. Muss mich unbedingt drum kümmern. So geht's nicht weiter –

„Da! Da is' was!", rief Hagrid in diesem Moment und war mit ein paar Schritten bei einem verfilzten Gesträuch, aus dem er ein dunkelgrünes Etwas herausfischte. Harry erreichte ihn unter schmerzhaftem Seitenstechen.

„Das is' seine Jacke!", sagte Hagrid überrascht und hielt Bills altmodischen Muggel-Anorak hoch. „Er muss sie verloren haben –"

„Verloren? So was verliert man doch nicht, die muss er ausgezogen haben!"

„Nehmen wir auf jeden Fall mit. Bevor's noch ein anderer findet –"

Wenige Meter weiter erwartete sie die nächste Überraschung: Auf einem Baumstumpf mit einem dicken Moospolster lag ein Schuh. Sie sahen ihn beide gleichzeitig.

„Is' das seiner?"

Harry nickte und hob den Schuh auf, der umgekippt dagelegen hatte. Wie weggeschleudert. Darin steckte noch eine handgestrickte Socke, und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er sogar ein eingestricktes _B_ darauf …

Ich hatte doch Recht, dachte er verzweifelt. Er hat sich verwandelt – ist durchgedreht –

Ohne sein Zutun veränderte sich das düstere Bild in seinem Kopf. Bill, jetzt ohne Jacke und Schuhe, lag mit blutigen Füßen im Schnee. Sein Gesicht war ein bisschen zur Seite gedreht, so dass Harry eine bläulich erfrorene Wange sehen konnte –

„… der andere?"

„Was?"

„Der zweite Schuh, siehst du den irgendwo?"

Sie fanden ihn nicht, so sehr sie auch danach suchten. Nachdem sie das gesamte verfilzte Brombeergehölz durchgewühlt hatten, überliefen Harry von der Anstrengung kalte Schauer, und sein Kopf schmerzte so, dass ihm richtig schlecht war.

„Wir müssen weiter", sagte Hagrid nur. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten jetzt grimmig und besorgt.

„Hör mal, Hagrid, ich bin viel zu langsam, ich halt dich nur auf", sagte Harry. „Du solltest allein weitergehen, ich warte einfach hier auf dich."

„Bestimmt nich'", erwiderte Hagrid. „Kannst nicht allein hier bleiben, schon wegen den Hogsmeadern nicht, die wollten auch wieder los! Hattest ja wohl gestern schon mehr Glück als Verstand. Warst doch im Wald, letzte Nacht, richtig?"

Harry nickte. Hatte keinen Sinn, das abzustreiten. Abgesehen davon war er erwachsen und konnte hingehen, wohin er wollte. „Allein würdest du Bill sicher schneller finden!"

„Ich lass dich nich' hier zurück." Er steckte auch den Schuh mit der Weasley-Socke ein und ging dann mit ruhigen Schritten und wachsamen Blicken weiter.

Und immer weiter. Harry schob mit aller Kraft das Bild von Bill und jetzt auch noch das von dieser schrecklichen Socke von sich. Lieber verfluchte er sich im Stillen für jeden einzelnen dummen Schritt, den er in der vergangenen Nacht gemacht hatte und der ihm letztlich diese verdammte Erkältung eingebrockt hatte. Als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, nicht zaubern zu können! So versuchte er irgendwie mit Hagrid Schritt zu halten, während er da mit halbgeschlossenen Augen über nasses Laub trottete und immer wieder auf morschem Fallholz ausrutschte.

Und dann blieb Hagrid irgendwann so abrupt stehen, dass Harry, ganz eingesponnen in seine Selbstgeißelung, gegen ihn prallte.

„Was –"

Aber da sah er es schon selbst. Blut auf dem Waldboden, rot und alarmierend auf diesem dunklen, nassen Braun. Eine Riesenmenge Blut, und auf die Blätter und die umstehenden Stämme war es auch gespritzt. Und überall Fetzen von …

Auf einmal drehte sich sein Magen um. Er taumelte gegen einen Baumstamm und würgte, während Hagrids klagende Ausrufe in seinen Ohren dröhnten.

Er ist tot, kreischte es in seinem Kopf, irgendwas hat Bill in Stücke gerissen, vielleicht dieses verdammte, verfluchte – _Ding_, das sie ihm um den Hals gehängt haben, diese Idioten, und jetzt muss ich das Mrs Weasley erzählen, die muss ihm keine Socken mehr stricken, und Ron und Fred und George und Ginny –

„Nein!", flüsterte er und suchte Halt an dem Baumstamm. Er schüttelte Hagrids Hand ab, die ihn an der Schulter packte, wollte einfach nicht hören, was er sagte. Schließlich drang es aber doch zu ihm durch.

„Es is' Ambrose, Harry!"

Harry fuhr herum und sah helle Tränen über Hagrids Gesicht laufen und in seinem Bart versickern. Hagrid hielt ein Stückchen Metall in der Hand und schüttelte es.

„Hier! Hier, das is' der Rest von seiner Kette! Er hat Ambrose umgebracht! Er hat Ambrose – gefressen!"

Harrys erschöpfte Augen entdeckten zwischen den blutigen Fleischfetzen und Knochenstücken am Boden nun einen seltsamen Kranz, der aussah, als bestünde er aus überdimensionalen Fischgräten. Furchtbar bleich zwischen all dem Blut. Und endlich begriff er. _Ambrose_. Der Dornkragen. _Der_ war tot. Nicht Bill.

Und dann fing er an zu lachen. Es war schrecklich, weil Hagrid das kleine Biest wirklich gern gehabt hatte und weil schon Fang getötet worden war und weil Hagrid _immer_ nur Pech mit seinen Haustieren hatte – aber er lachte und lachte, bis seine Kehle, seine Seiten noch mehr wehtaten und Hagrids kummervolle Miene wieder in Besorgnis umschlug.

„Harry! Harry, hör doch auf, psst, leise!" Schließlich schüttelte Hagrid ihn, und das brachte ihn endlich zur Besinnung. „Leise! Ich glaub, ich hab Stimmen gehört!"

Aber Harry hörte nichts, und die Hogsmeader und wer immer sonst sich hier herumtreiben mochte, waren ihm auch herzlich egal.

Hagrid nicht. „Wir gehen zurück. Hat keinen Sinn, dass du hier weiter rumstolperst." Er nahm Harry am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Hast dir da 'ne mächtige Erkältung eingefangen."

„Lass mich doch – ich warte hier auf dich, wirklich, du musst Bill suchen! Er hat sich verwandelt, das ist doch jetzt wohl klar! Jemand muss ihn finden, bevor –"

„Ich find ihn", knurrte Hagrid grimmig. „_Allein_. Erst bring ich dich zurück. Und wenn er sich wirklich verwandelt hat, dann is' er weniger in Gefahr als wir!"

„Tut mir leid wegen Ambrose, Hagrid, wirklich – es war nur, weil – ich dachte, es wär Bill!"

„Versteh's schon, Harry, jetzt spar dir den Atem –"

Und wieder raus aus dem Wald … Es war wie ein Albtraum, der dadurch, dass immer wieder dasselbe passierte, zur Qual wurde.

„Ich find den Weg jetzt, Hagrid, ehrlich, du kannst umkehren!", sagte Harry, als sie den Waldweg erreichten, aber Hagrid hielt erst an, als Hogwarts in Sicht kam. Vom Schnee waren nur noch ein paar matschige Flecken übrig.

„Versprich mir, dass du sofort ins Bett gehst!"

„Ja, ja", murmelte Harry entnervt. Und dann: „Hätten Neville damals doch machen lassen sollen –"

„Hm? Was?"

„Das Avada Kedavra – damals – gegen Voldemort. Neville wollt's machen, nachdem ich – ich hätt' ihn machen lassen sollen –"

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich 'n bisschen schlafen, Harry. Ich –"

„Hagrid, du musst Bill unbedingt finden! Und pass auf, er könnte –"

„Ich find ihn, bestimmt. Und du, tu du mir'n Gefallen, Harry, und renn heute nich' mehr in der Gegend rum!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und dann verschwand Hagrid mit schnellen Schritten wieder im dämmrigen Waldlicht, während Harry die letzten paar hundert Meter zum Pavillon weiterschlurfte, wüste Bilder voller Blut vor Augen –

oooOooo

Es war dunkel draußen, als er aufwachte. Und das Fieber war weg und schien seinen Kopf erstaunlich klar und aufgeräumt zurückgelassen zu haben. Sogar die Sorge um Bill hatte eine kristallene Schärfe, und von dem dumpfen, wirren Chaos aus Gefühlen, das seinen Verstand benebelt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig.

Er ging hinüber zu Hagrids verlassener Hütte, suchte sich etwas Essbares zusammen und brühte sich schließlich sogar einen Tee auf. Während er trockenes Brot und gedörrte Apfelscheiben aß, zwang er seine Gedanken von Bill weg. Wenn er darüber nachgrübelte, würde das nur die Panik zurückbringen. Was Bill anging, so konnte er jetzt nichts mehr tun als warten. Also konzentrierte er sich auf ein anderes Problem – er hatte ja glücklicherweise genug davon zur Auswahl.

Zuerst muss ich mir den Tarnumhang zurückholen. Höchste Zeit für einen Ausflug in Dumbledores – äh, McGonagalls Büro.

Und da blieb er auch schon stecken – denn wie sollte er da hineinkommen, ohne jede Hilfe? Aber offiziell hinaufgehen, mit McGonagall sprechen und seine Bitte erklären, das wollte er auch nicht. Das konnte nur der allerletzte Ausweg sein, beschloss er. Wenn er anders gar nicht weiterkam.

Auf Hagrids alter Uhr – aus der Hornplatte irgendeines Drachen geschnitten, wie er ihnen einmal stolz erklärt hatte – rückten die Zeiger auf sechs Uhr zu. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein, dass Bill und er an diesem Abend eigentlich zum Grimmauldplatz hatten zurückkehren wollen. Mrs Weasley wartete bestimmt schon –

Er schluckte.

Vielleicht kommen sie ja noch pünktlich zurück – Hagrid und Bill, der bloß ewig nach Tonks suchen musste … mit nur einem Schuh …

Meine letzte Chance, den Umhang zu holen! Und dann muss ich rausfinden, was Dumbledore mit dieser Macht gemeint hat. Wenn's mit dem Umhang zu tun hat, krieg ich das schon raus. Vielleicht find ich ja auch das Gerät, von dem er geschrieben hat – frag mich, wieso man ein Gerät braucht, um so einen feinen Stoff zu vernichten – und warum man das überhaupt sollte – und woran Snape gemerkt hätte, dass es das richtige Gerät ist –

Schritte vor der Hütte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und dann stand Hagrid in der Tür – allein. Allein und mit finsterem Blick. Welke Blätter klebten auf seinem Umhang.

Harry war aufgestanden. „Und?", fragte er bang.

Hagrid nahm den grünen Anorak und den Schuh aus seiner Umhangtasche und legte beides auf den Tisch. Dabei schüttelte er unentwegt den Kopf. „Nichts", sagte er dumpf. „Gar nichts. Kann's einfach nicht verstehen. Hab seine Spuren bis zum Fluss verfolgt und dann in allen Richtungen weitergesucht – aber nichts!" Er ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl am Tisch fallen. „Inzwischen ist McIntyres blöder Werwolf-Fangtrupp im ganzen Wald verstreut – hatten schon'n üblen Zusammenstoß mit Banes Leuten, ist aber gut ausgegangen." Er starrte auf seine klobigen Hände herunter, und auf einmal tobte die Angst in Harrys Magen los wie ein wütendes kleines Tier.

„Was noch? Du verschweigst mir doch was!"

„Die aus Hogsmeade – also, die ham was gefunden, hab ich eben gehört."

„Was denn? Jetzt red doch endlich!"

„Soll'n zerfetztes Hemd gewesen sein, voll Blut", sagte Hagrid widerwillig. „Sie ham alle durchgezählt, und jeder hatte seinen Kram auch noch an, verstehste – und deshalb rätseln sie jetzt rum, wem's gehört –" Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ist klar, was das heißt, oder?"

Harry nickte wortlos. Seine Vision von Bill erfuhr eine weitere Veränderung. Jetzt lag er mit nacktem Oberkörper im Schnee. Tiefe Schrammen auf seiner Schulter, wie Krallenspuren. Und Blätter in seinem blutverklebten Haar – er hatte eine Verletzung am Kopf –

Mann, ich kann das sehen!, dachte er entsetzt. Ich seh ihn! Und es ist noch hell und es schneit ein bisschen … ich glaub, ich spinne!

„Wir ham'n großen Fehler gemacht", sagte Hagrid bitter. „Wir hätten ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Hätten ihn nicht fragen dürfen, ob er's versuchen will! Und dieser Trank – den hätte er nie kriegen dürfen!"

„Und – und was passiert jetzt?"

„Ich muss gleich wieder los. In den _Drei Besen_ drüben in Hogsmeade ist heut 'ne Versammlung, die wollen beraten, was sie jetzt noch tun können gegen den Roten Wolf." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „McGonagall will hin und mit den Leuten reden, und sie will, dass wir auch mitkommen, Moody und ich."

„Und was ist mit Bill? Was sagt sie zu dem?"

„Ich bleib nur ganz kurz bei der Versammlung, Harry, dann mach ich mich wieder auf'n Weg –"

„Und wieder rein in den Wald –", murmelte Harry. Aber irgendetwas war in Bewegung gekommen in seinem Kopf.

„Hab auch mit den Zentauren geredet – die halten die Augen auf. Allerdings – mir wär's fast lieber, wenn er ihnen nicht über'n Weg läuft – sind mir zu gut mit ihren Bogen, und von Werwölfen halten sie nich' so viel."

„Moment mal – hast du gesagt, McGonagall ist heute Abend in Hogsmeade?"

„Genau. Wird 'ne Rede zur Beruhigung der Gemüter halten. Is' zwar Blödsinn, weil die eigentlich gar kein Problem haben – was denen die paar Schafe und Ziegen gerissen hat, war kein Roter Wolf und auch kein –"

„Das heißt, dass McGonagall heute Abend nicht in ihrem Büro ist", sagte Harry langsam. „Dann kann ich doch meinen Tarnumhang suchen!"

„Wie – was?" Hagrid, ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht, hatte Dumbledores Brief offensichtlich völlig vergessen. Harry wunderte sich selbst, dass er trotz allem noch daran denken konnte.

„Du musst mich nur reinlassen", sagte er leichthin.

„Harry – _nein_!", erwiderte Hagrid empört.

„Ich brauch den Umhang! Alles wär viel leichter damit, ich wäre viel unauffälliger!" (Eigentlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Umhang ihn überhaupt noch tarnen würde.)

„Red mit Professor McGonagall! Musst ihr doch sowieso den Brief noch zeigen!"

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie mich sieht! Nicht jetzt!"

„Du weißt doch nich' mal, ob sie den Umhang überhaupt da im Büro verwahrt!"

„Ach, wo denn sonst! Bitte, Hagrid, hilf mir! Mach mir einfach nur die Tür auf."

„Harry, ich würd dir immer helfen, glaub's mir, aber das – nee, ich brech' nich' in keine Büros ein! Nicht, wenn es nich' mal nötig ist! Sie würd dir den Umhang ganz bestimmt einfach zurückgeben –"

Harry konnte Hagrids Weigerung ja verstehen, so richtig wohl war ihm beim Gedanken an dieses Vorhaben auch nicht. Und er kam sich störrisch und kindisch vor, so, wie er sich seit Monaten eigentlich dauernd vorkam – Monate, in denen er nie wirklich selbst seine Entscheidungen hatte treffen können, in denen immer andere besser gewusst hatten, was gut für ihn war … Er hatte das so satt. Obwohl er sich vorhin im Wald noch sehr über seinen unüberlegten Alleingang geärgert hatte, wurde ihm jetzt klar, dass er trotz allem lieber seine eigenen Fehler machen wollte, wenn man ihn nur seine Entscheidungen selbst treffen ließ. Und in diesem Fall sagte ihm ein Instinkt klar und deutlich, dass er allein in dieses Büro gehen und sich dort umsehen musste. Punktum.

„Frag mich, wieso du eigentlich denkst, dass ich da so einfach reinkomme!", brummte Hagrid.

„Ich weiß, dass du's kannst", sagte Harry leise, aber ohne Nachdruck. „Du bist auch immer reingekommen, als Dumbledore noch lebte."

„Also, das ist doch –"

„Schon gut. Ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Wenn nur Bill nichts passiert ist."

Hagrid grunzte etwas in seinen Bart. „Wenn er bis morgen nicht zurück ist, muss McGonagall wohl seine Eltern benachrichtigen", sagte er dann dumpf. „Hast du noch 'ne Tasse Tee für mich in der Kanne? Ja, danke. Bisschen dünn, aber wenigstens heiß. Fürs Abendessen reicht die Zeit nicht mehr – ich mach mir solche Sorgen – irgendwie kommt's mir vor, als hätt ich was übersehn. Ich hätt's merken müssen, gestern. Dass er nicht in Ordnung war, mein ich –"

_Macht_, dachte Harry. Ich will nicht mehr hilflos sein! Wenn ich noch zaubern könnte, hätt ich längst den ganzen Wald abgesucht.

„Mach keinen Unsinn, Harry!", sagte Hagrid beschwörend, bevor er kurze Zeit später wieder loszog.

oooOooo

Die Nacht war ganz anders als die vorige. Vom Vollmond musste schon ein Stückchen fehlen, aber das war nicht zu erkennen. Er stand strahlend am klaren Himmel. Es war beißend kalt geworden.

Harry zögerte jetzt bestimmt schon ein paar Minuten im tiefen Schatten vor der Eingangstreppe, ganz unerwartet von Hemmungen geschlagen. Nicht, weil er an seinem Unternehmen zweifelte – das mochte zwar vergeblich sein, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Es war auch nicht die Angst, entdeckt zu werden.

Seine alte Schule. Das da war seine einzige wirkliche Heimat. Er hatte sie verlassen mit der Absicht, nicht mehr zurückzukehren, und jetzt stand er doch wieder hier. Starrte hinauf zu den Fenstern, in denen nach und nach die Lichter erloschen, zu den Schornsteinen, aus denen der Rauch in die windstille Dunkelheit aufstieg, hinauf zu den Türmen.

Schließlich ging er doch. Das schwere Eichenportal ließ sich mühelos öffnen, und genau wie damals, als er gegangen war, war niemand zu sehen, der ihn hätte aufhalten können. Ein Gemisch von Düften stürmte auf ihn ein, so vertraut, voller Erinnerungen – da war die steinkühle Gelassenheit alter Mauern, das Versprechen vieler guter, reichlicher Mahlzeiten, altehrwürdiger Staub, heißes Kerzenwachs; selbst die Wölkchen gräulichen Gestanks hier und da, die aus dem Zaubertränkelabor stammen mussten, konnten das Heimweh nicht mildern, das sich ihm auf die Kehle legte.

Treppe um Treppe stieg er hinauf, und als ihm von einem Korridor im fünften Stock plötzlich drei Mädchen entgegenkamen, war es zum Ausweichen zu spät.

„… schon längst ausverkauft! Ist Pit Ferocious nicht _extremst_ süß?"

„Allerdings. Und der beste Leadsänger, den die bisher hatten! Ohne ihn könnte _The Horcrux_ doch einpacken!"

„Dass du die Karten für Silvester noch bekommen hast! Meine Schwester hat beinahe einen Anfall gekriegt, als sie …"

Und damit waren sie vorbei. Wer immer Pit Ferocious auch sein mochte, Harry verdankte ihm jedenfalls, dass die drei ihm nicht die geringste Beachtung geschenkt hatten. Und auch, dass er auf einmal grinsend weiterging. Es gab noch immer eine Welt jenseits der Sorge um Werwölfe und körperlose Ungeheuer …

Er grinste immer noch, als er schließlich in dem kleinen Korridor im siebten Stock stand, in dem es nur zum Direktionsbüro ging. Auch hier war alles still und verlassen, aber zumindest damit war ja auch zu rechnen gewesen. McGonagall war längst in Hogsmeade und blieb hoffentlich noch eine ganze Weile dort.

Durch das schmale, hohe Fenster am Ende des Korridors fiel bläuliches Mondlicht herein, genug, um jede Falte im Gesicht des hässlichen Wasserspeiers auszuleuchten, der reglos vor der Wendeltreppe Wache hielt. Harry blieb vor ihm stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem Passwort, mit dem McGonagall den Aufgang zum Büro verschloss. Vielleicht irgendwas, das mit Quidditch zu tun hatte? Ihre Begeisterung dafür war ja bekannt. Aber im Grunde genommen konnte es auch alles andere sein.

Harry seufzte. Bis hierher war er gekommen, immer noch in der Hoffnung auf eine Erleuchtung. Aber das war's dann jetzt wohl. Mit „Schnatz" oder „Quaffel" konnte er hier vermutlich nicht kommen.

„Äh – Kennilworthy Whisp", versuchte er es sozusagen eine Nummer größer. Immerhin ging es um das Passwort einer Professorin. Natürlich bewegte der Wasserspeier sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck. Der hier sprach nicht und tat überhaupt nichts anderes, als auf das richtige Passwort hin zur Seite zu gleiten. Dass man mit ihm verhandeln konnte, schien also ausgeschlossen. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so gründlich betrachtet wie an diesem Abend. Ein übermannsgroßer, feister Schlangenkörper, der auf krallenbewehrten Hinterpranken kauerte. Auf dem schuppigen Rücken waren große Flügel fest zusammengefaltet. In den fratzenhaften Gesichtszügen schienen Schlange und Hund zu einem neuen und furchterregenden Ganzen vereinigt.

„Lass mich durch", sagte Harry sauer. „_Extremst scheußlich_ – wie wär's damit?"

Und dann hörte er etwas. Er hörte es auf eine Weise, wie er seit langer, langer Zeit nichts mehr gehört hatte: Eine steinerne, ungelenke Stimme, die direkt in seinem Kopf zu sprechen schien.

„_Nacht! Mond_!"

Er erschrak so sehr, dass er einen hastigen Schritt rückwärts machte. Der Wasserspeier stand nach wie vor vollkommen reglos da, und Mondlicht und tiefe Schatten machten seine Züge zu einer unheimlichen Landschaft.

„_Hinaus – in – die – Nacht_ –", mühte sich die Stimme noch einmal ab. Als müsse sie sich in einer Fremdsprache ausdrücken, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Noch immer starrte er den Wasserspeier an. Außer dem war ja niemand hier. Aber konnte _der_ –

„Bist du das?", fragte er unsicher. „Du willst raus –"

„… _in die – Nacht_ –"

„Klar, wenn du mich vorbeilässt, lass ich dich raus", sagte Harry. „Wenn du mir sagst, wie ich das machen soll." Ha, ich rede mit einer Steinfigur, dachte er. Das ist doch mal was!

„_Nagel_!"

Nagel? Sollte das vielleicht das Passwort sein? Er probierte es, aber ohne Erfolg.

„_Nagel – raus_ –", knirschte es.

Harry kam endlich wieder näher. Die steinerne Figur war so völlig reglos – konnte die Stimme denn wirklich von daher kommen? Er betrachtete sie eingehend, wartete auf irgendeine noch so kleine Bewegung, ein Zucken der weit geöffneten Augen, des aufgerissenen Mauls mit den langen Fangzähnen – nichts. Er überwand seinen Widerwillen, kam noch näher, versuchte, einen Blick auf die Rückseite zu werfen.

Dann sah er es. Auf der einen Seite des Halses ragte ein kleines, rundes Etwas hervor. Es war ein Nagelkopf. Durch den Nacken des Wesens war ein langer Steinnagel geschoben. Zögernd hob er die Hand, berührte den kalten Stein. Und zog an dem Nagel. Er ließ sich tatsächlich knirschend bewegen, feiner Steinstaub wirbelte auf.

Harry wich wieder zurück, als ein Zittern über das Wesen lief. Im Kielwasser dieses Zitterns verwandelte sich der Stein in schimmernde Schuppenhaut. Der Wasserspeier streckte sich, spreizte die Krallen, hob die Flügel leicht vom Rücken, ohne sie jedoch auszufalten. Die Stimme, die Harry dann hörte, war nicht länger in seinem Kopf. Sehr tief, sehr heiser, nahezu tonlos erklang sie in dem kleinen Korridor.

„Danke", sagte der Wasserspeier. Seine Augen mit den senkrechten Pupillen glänzten nun in einem lebendigen, dunklen Grüngold. „Das wurde wirklich Zeit!"

„Nun ja – gern geschehen", erwiderte Harry, da offenbar eine Antwort erwartet wurde. Er fragte sich, ob diese Sache nicht noch übler ausgehen würde als seine Bekanntschaft mit den Kappas in der letzten Nacht. Außerdem fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, was er eben zu dem Wasserspeier gesagt hatte.

„Der alte Schlossherr wusste, dass uns Gargoylen für unsere Dienste hin und wieder eine freie Nacht zusteht", sagte das Wesen indigniert. „Die neue Herrin scheint das bedauerlicherweise nicht zu wissen. Ein-, zweimal im Schuljahr, sagen Sie ihr das. Sonst versteinern wir endgültig – und dann nützen wir niemandem mehr." Er dehnte sich noch einmal kräftig, und die Schuppen auf dem kraftvollen Körper funkelten.

Harry schluckte immer noch an seiner Fassungslosigkeit. „Wieso kann ich Sie verstehen?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Sie sprechen Parsel, richtig?", erwiderte der Gargoyl herablassend und streckte seinen rechten Vorderlauf, der dicht vor Harrys Nase in einer Pranke endete. „Parsel ist zwar nur ein grober Dialekt unserer altehrwürdigen Sprache – aber selbstverständlich spreche ich ihn, wenn es nötig ist. Und jetzt öffnen Sie mir doch bitte das Fenster dort!"

Parsel! Ich kann also noch Parsel sprechen und verstehen?

Der Gargoyl, der Harrys Zögern missverstand, gab ein heiseres Keuchen von sich, das wohl, wie Harry vermutete, ein Lachen sein sollte.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt! In der Dämmerung kehre ich zurück. Ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist, und mein Dienst ist mir eine Ehre. Es geht, wie gesagt, nur um eine freie Nacht, die mir zusteht. Und die ich, nebenbei bemerkt, dringend nötig habe."

Wenn er draußen war, war der Weg zum Büro jedenfalls frei. So dienstbeflissen, wie er sich gab, war der Wasserspeier anscheinend doch nicht.

„Also gut", sagte Harry und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Hinter ihm klickten Krallen auf steinernem Boden. Ihm war sehr unbehaglich zumute, als er sich hinaufreckte, um das Fenster zu öffnen.

„Ich erinnere mich an Sie", sagte die heisere Stimme hinter ihm unerwartet, als der Fensterflügel quietschend aufschwang. „Der alte Schlossherr hat Ihnen vertraut. Ich werde Sie deshalb auch nicht fragen, was Sie mitten in der Nacht in seinem Büro wollen."

Der lange, schlangenartige Körper glitt an Harry vorbei und in die Fensteröffnung.

„Also dann, eine gute Nacht wünsche ich!", rief der Gargoyl. Harry hörte, wie er mit einem ledrigen Rascheln seine Schwingen ausbreitete, und dann sah er ihn auch schon in die mondhelle Nacht hinausgleiten.

„Aber –"

Zu spät. McGonagall würde doch sicher vor der Morgendämmerung zurück sein! Gut, aber das musste nicht sein Problem sein – vorausgesetzt, er beeilte sich jetzt endlich!

Den Fensterflügel lehnte er nur an, dann eilte er zurück. Vor der Wendeltreppe klaffte nun eine schrecklich unübersehbare leere Stelle, aber das war eben nicht zu ändern. Mit etwas Glück war er wieder weg, bevor das jemandem auffiel … Er lief ohne weiteres Zögern die erstarrte Treppe hinauf und blieb vor der Bürotür stehen. Sie war unverschlossen.

Durch mehrere Fenster fiel hartes Mondlicht in den runden Raum, und auf den ersten Blick erkannte Harry, dass sich in Dumbledores altem Büro alles verändert hatte. Von dem großen Gemälde dort drüben kam ein weiterer, schwacher Lichtschimmer, denn dort schien die Sonne auf eine Wald- und Wiesenlandschaft –

Sein nächster Blick ging zu dem goldgerahmten Porträt hinter dem Schreibtisch – aber nach einigen Sekunden war er überzeugt, dass dieser Dumbledore dort nur gemalt war, genau wie er es erwartet hatte.

Wo sollte er hier denn bloß anfangen? Eine Schrecksekunde lang glaubte er, dass auch Dumbledores kleine Maschinchen verschwunden waren. Dann entdeckte er sie in einer Vitrine; wo das Mondlicht sie erreichte, glänzten sie silbern auf, aber im Übrigen standen sie stumm und still da wie Ausstellungsstücke in einem Museum.

Er atmete auf. Zumindest das Gerät würde er vielleicht finden. Aber zuerst wollte er nach seinem Umhang suchen. Wo mochte McGonagall den aufbewahren? Er sah sich um, und der Mut sank ihm wieder. Eine Menge Fächer und Schranktüren, und dann all die Schreibtischschubladen. Auf jeden Fall die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten …

Er konnte das heftige Unbehagen nicht länger abschütteln. „Mann, mit mir ist es ganz schön weit gekommen", murmelte er. „Jetzt breche ich schon nachts in Büros ein und krame in fremden Schreibtischen rum."

Zaghaft zog er eine Schublade auf.

Nachdem er erst einmal angefangen hatte, wurde es leichter, auch deshalb, weil die strenge Ordnung, die in diesen Laden herrschte, weiteres Herumwühlen überflüssig machte. Hin und wieder eine Schachtel, ein Gefäß, in das er hineinsehen musste – Bürokram, ein paar offensichtlich konfiszierte Gegenstände – aber alles Übrige bot sich fein säuberlich den Blicken dar. Mehr als ein hastiges, oberflächliches Hinsehen erlaubte er sich nicht. Ein Bündelchen silbriger Stoff würde ja leicht zu erkennen sein –

Aber da war nichts. Nachdem er in der letzten Schublade mit klopfendem Herzen eine kleine Schachtel geöffnet hatte – die sich als leer erwies – hielt er erst einmal inne. Ließ dann den Blick langsam über die seltsamen kleinen Geräte in der Vitrine gleiten, das war leichter und unverfänglicher. Ihre emsige Geschäftigkeit hatte dem Büro zu Dumbledores Lebzeiten eine ganz eigene Heiterkeit gegeben. Er erinnerte sich, dass die Geräte nach Voldemorts Untergang sogar wieder gelaufen waren, aber jetzt war alles stumm. Welches mochte Dumbledore in seinem Brief an Snape wohl gemeint haben? Welches war das Gerät, mit dem man Tarnumhänge vernichten konnte?

Wenn Snape das spezielle Maschinchen ohne weitere Hinweise hätte erkennen sollen, dann musste es eines sein, das irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn hatte –

Harry stand grübelnd da, während sein Blick immer noch suchte – hier fehlte doch etwas … Und dann begriff er, dass er jenes Maschinchen suchte, an dessen Pendel McGonagall damals das Siegel des Siebten befestigt hatte. Hatte Dumbledore das Ding auch schon so verwahrt? Dann hätte Snape es wohl früher oder später gesehen, oder? Eine Menge _Wenns_ und _Danns_ – aber andere Anhaltspunkte hatte Harry einfach nicht. Und ein Blick konnte nicht schaden.

Harper hatte das Gerät sogar noch erwähnt, neulich, beim Tee – sie hatte es gesehen, aber das Siegel war nach ihrer Aussage nicht mehr daran gewesen.

Die kann mir ja viel erzählen, dachte Harry und nieste. Wird wohl kaum damit gerechnet haben, dass ich selbst nachsehe. Immerhin, wenn sie's gesehen hat, dann muss es ja wohl irgendwo hier sein …

Schließlich öffnete er systematisch eine Schranktür nach der anderen und hielt Ausschau nach dem Maschinchen und nach einem Stück silbrigem Stoff – oder etwas, in dem man so etwas aufbewahren mochte.

„Hören Sie mal, was _machen_ Sie da eigentlich?", ertönte da auf einmal eine schlaftrunkene, aber nichtsdestotrotz aufgebrachte Stimme von hoch oben an der Wand. Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er die Tür, die er gerade geöffnet hatte, krachend zuschlagen ließ.

„Unglaublich! Mitten in der Nacht hier herumzuschnüffeln! Wer sind Sie überhaupt?", empörte sich Phineas Nigellus in seinem Porträt.

Dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte! Jetzt würde es vermutlich nur noch Minuten dauern, bis dieser ewig übel gelaunte ehemalige Direktor bei irgendwem Alarm schlug!

Aber – er hat mich noch nicht erkannt!, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Und anstatt sich zu entschuldigen oder Erklärungen zu versuchen, zog er die Baseballkappe noch tiefer in die Stirn und machte einfach weiter. Jetzt war er einmal kriminell geworden – dann konnte er die Sache wenigstens ganz durchziehen, oder?

Während Nigellus mit seiner Schimpfkanonade einen ehemaligen Schuldirektor nach dem anderen weckte, wühlte sich Harry schwitzend durch die Fächer und nahm sich schließlich den Hängeschrank über den Pokalen vor, in den er noch nicht hineingesehen hatte.

„Einbrecher! Das wäre früher nicht vorgekommen! Rufe doch endlich jemand den Hausmeister!"

Filch, der fehlt mir jetzt gerade noch – aber was soll's, jetzt hab ich den Ärger, da werde ich mir jedenfalls noch alles ansehen, dachte Harry grimmig und riss die Schranktür auf.

„Wo ist die Direktorin? Wie konnte der hier rein?"

„Das ist kein Schüler!"

Eine Flasche mit Scotch. Schwere Gläser.

„Vielleicht jemand aus dem Dorf?"

Dahinter dicke Ordner, mit altertümlichen Buchstaben beschriftet.

„Jemand muss ihn eingelassen haben!"

Im oberen Fach weitere Ordner. Er schob sie beiseite. Und da stand es: Ein kleines silbernes Gerät, bestehend aus einem bauchigen Körper mit zwei schlanken Pendeln daran, die einmal munter ausgeschlagen hatten wie Uhrpendel. Sie hatten sogar tickende Geräusche gemacht, erinnerte sich Harry. Das Ganze ruhte auf einem sehr dünnen, lang ausgezogenen Bein. Aber Harper hatte Recht gehabt: Das zylinderförmige Siegel, das auf das eine Pendel aufgesteckt gewesen war, fehlte.

Harry kümmerte sich nicht um den Aufruhr an den Wänden ringsum. Er nahm das Maschinchen heraus, drehte es vorsichtig in den Händen und betrachtete es eingehend von allen Seiten.

Nichts. Kein Hinweis auf irgendeine Funktion. Der bauchige Körper erinnerte ein wenig an eine kleine Teekanne und hatte auch so etwas wie eine Tülle an einem Ende.

Da füllt man die Tarnumhänge ein, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Seine Finger ertasteten eine Schraffur auf der ansonsten glatten Unterseite. Er drehte das Gerät um und hielt es ins Mondlicht. Nein, keine Schraffur. Es war ein Schriftzug, so klein, dass er kaum zu erkennen war. Harry beugte sich dicht darüber und kniff die Augen zusammen.

_Arkturius_ war da eingraviert. Wie eine Künstlersignatur. Anscheinend hatte der nicht nur Zeitmaschinen gebaut.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht!", sagte Harry fassungslos.

„Sie nehmen mir das Wort aus dem Mund!", ertönte eine schneidende, wohlvertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Harry hätte das Maschinchen beinahe fallen lassen. Licht flammte auf, und da standen sie: Professor McGonagall persönlich mit gezücktem Zauberstab und jenem Gesichtsausdruck, der Schüler auf der Stelle zu Eis erstarren ließ. Und hinter ihr, drohend und den ganzen Türrahmen ausfüllend, Alastor Moody, der den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Wie hatte er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe nur überhören können?!

„Was haben Sie mit dem Wasserspeier gemacht, um Merlins Willen?"

„Er ist unbewaffnet", stellte Moody fest und schien überrascht. „Nicht nur unverschämt, sondern auch noch ziemlich dumm, wie es scheint!"

„Stellen Sie das augenblicklich wieder zurück!", befahl die Direktorin in scharfem Ton. Ihr Gesicht war selbst im Lampenlicht weiß vor Zorn.

Harry war so überfahren, dass er ohne Zögern gehorchte. Ron, oh Mann, ich glaub, jetzt hab ich dir auch was zu erzählen!, dachte er noch und dann sah er etwas Dünnes, Helles zu Boden segeln. Es landete genau neben seinem Schuh. Geistesgegenwärtig stellte er seinen Fuß darauf.

„Und jetzt erklären Sie mir, was Sie hier machen, Mr –" Die Direktorin kam endlich näher und musterte ihn grimmig. Harry fühlte, wie sich die Kappe von seinem Kopf hob und versuchte noch, sie zu schnappen, aber da flog sie schon in Moodys Hand hinüber.

Und dann standen alle drei da und starrten einander an.

„Harry Potter!", riefen beide zugleich.

Harry hörte, wie sein Name in erstauntem Flüsterton durch das Büro lief. An den Wänden blinzelten die Porträtierten immer noch im plötzlichen Lampenlicht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich und meinte es auch so. „Ich – hätte hier nicht einfach einbrechen sollen. Aber –"

„Mr Potter! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! Wo kommen Sie denn auf einmal her? Was machen Sie in Hogwarts? Wie sind Sie überhaupt unbemerkt in die Schule gekommen? Und was ist nur mit diesem Wasserspeier geschehen?" McGonagall ließ sich auf den Sessel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sinken. Sie trug einen dicken Winterumhang und einen karierten Schal. Offenbar kamen die beiden gerade erst von Hogsmeade zurück.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Harry zurückhaltend. „Ich würde sie lieber nicht in Einzelheiten erzählen –"

„Er ist mit Bill Weasley gekommen", sagte Moody mit unerschütterlicher Gewissheit. Er hatte den Blick noch nicht von Harry gewandt. Dem wurde das Starren des magischen Auges allmählich unangenehm. „Schätze mal, bei Hagrid untergekrochen. Die Frage ist nur, warum? Warum bist du nicht einfach zu uns gekommen?"

„Ganz recht, Sie wären hier doch immer willkommen, Mr Potter!", sagte McGonagall empört. „Wieso brechen Sie nachts in mein Büro ein?"

„Ich wollte mir den Tarnumhang zurückholen", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht zertrat, was immer sich unter seinem rechten Schuh befand. „Entschuldigen Sie den Einbruch – ich hätt's nicht gemacht, wenn ich – wenn ich nicht –"

„Bist vor Scrimgeour untergetaucht, richtig?", unterbrach ihn Moody mit grimmigem Gesicht. „Der Mann jagt immer die falschen Leute!"

Harry hielt es für das Beste, einfach zuzustimmen. Es stimmte ja schließlich auch. „Hagrid hat keine Ahnung, dass ich hier bin, im Büro, meine ich. Und Bill natürlich auch nicht", sagte er schließlich elend. „Ich dachte, ich könnte mir den Umhang holen – eigentlich hatte ich ja gar nicht vor, zurückzukommen – aber dann – aber jetzt bin ich doch zurück, und ich könnte den Umhang gut gebrauchen –"

„Sie hätten mir ein bisschen Vertrauen entgegenbringen können, Mr Potter", sagte McGonagall indigniert. „Ich hätte Ihnen Ihr Eigentum natürlich zurückgegeben, wenn Sie mich danach gefragt hätten. Die Wahrheit ist allerdings – nun, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich den Umhang im Augenblick selbst nicht habe."

Moody wandte endlich die Augen von Harry und warf stattdessen McGonagall einen überraschten Blick zu. Diese fuhr in gelassenem Ton fort: „Ich hatte Mr Weasley damals so verstanden, dass Sie den Umhang dem Orden hinterlassen haben – Sie haben vielleicht gehört, dass der Orden sich inzwischen aufgelöst hat, aber selbstverständlich – nun, um es kurz zu machen, ich habe den Umhang einem ehemaligen Ordensmitglied ausgeliehen, das sich in einer schwierigen Lage befand. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen den Umhang sofort zurückgeben werde, wenn ich ihn wiedererhalte!"

Harry hätte am liebsten laut losgeflucht. So eine verdammte – und _dafür_ die ganze Aktion –

Wieder lief ein Getuschel durch die Porträts, und McGonagall, ohne sich um die überraschte Miene von Alastor Moody zu kümmern, warf einen scharfen Blick in die Runde der ehemaligen Schulleiter.

„Tja, dann – ähm –", begann Harry. Er wollte jetzt nur noch hier raus.

„Und was hatten Sie nun mit diesem Gerät dort vor?", fragte McGonagall immer noch in scharfem Ton. „Es ist eins von Dumbledores Geräten, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Sie damit anfangen könnten!"

„Nichts – nichts, es war nur Neugier – weil ich es gerade hier im Schrank gesehen hab – die anderen stehen alle in der Vitrine drüben –", sagte Harry, und das hörte sich selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren erbärmlich falsch an. Aber zu seiner Überraschung schien McGonagall das Verhör im Moment gar nicht fortsetzen zu wollen.

„Ganz recht", sagte sie nur. Sie sah auf einmal ganz erschöpft und sorgenzerfurcht aus. „Und jetzt, Mr Potter, schlage ich vor, dass wir dieses Gespräch beenden. Es ist spät, und ich glaube, wir haben alle keinen guten Tag hinter uns. Bill Weasley ist noch immer nicht zurück, und ich mache mir inzwischen die größten Vorwürfe –" Sie seufzte schwer und schien nur mit Mühe zu ihrem strengen Ton zurückzufinden. „Aber das ist nicht Ihre Sache. _Sie_ möchte ich morgen früh um zehn hier in diesem Büro sprechen, Mr Potter. Wir werden sehen, was wir für Sie tun können. Ich werde über Ihr – äh, unerlaubtes Eintreten dieses Mal hinwegsehen."

Harry nickte nur und hoffte, dass er dankbar aussah, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht war. Wie sie selbst sagte, war sie an Bills Problemen nicht unschuldig, und außerdem war er ganz unvernünftig verärgert darüber, dass sie den Umhang weggegeben hatte.

„Gibt es denn gar nichts Neues über Bill?", fragte er.

„Leider nein. Und auch nicht über Nymphadora Tonks."

„Hagrid ist noch nicht wieder zurück", sagte Moody. „Und das Fangkommando auch nicht."

„Haben Sie denn wenigstens einen Schlafplatz, Mr Potter?", fiel es der Direktorin ein.

Harry nickte nur.

„Dann sollten Sie jetzt gehen. Mitternacht ist vorbei."

Und wieder wurde er zu Bett geschickt. Er unterdrückte ein zynisches Grinsen und wollte gehen, als ihm in letzter Sekunde einfiel, dass es da noch etwas gab. Er bückte sich, als müsse er seinen Schuh zubinden, und ließ das Etwas dabei unauffällig in seiner Hand verschwinden, bevor er sich einigermaßen höflich verabschiedete.

„Oh, Mr Potter – sagen Sie mir noch, was mit dem Wasserspeier geschehen ist!"

„Er kommt in der Dämmerung zurück, hat er gesagt. Sie müssen den – den Steinnagel durch seinen Nacken schieben … Ach ja, ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass die Gargoyle hin und wieder eine – eine freie Nacht brauchen, sonst versteinern sie ganz. Professor Dumbledore –"

„Wie bitte? Sie haben mit diesem – dieser Figur _gesprochen_?"

„Parsel", antwortete Harry erschöpft. „Er kann Parsel – und er ist ein lebendiges Wesen. Professor Dumbledore hat's gewusst –"

„Also – darüber sollten wir wohl auch besser morgen früh sprechen –"

oooOooo

Das Gelände war noch mondhell, als er zurückging, aber es zogen Wolken heran, die neuen Schnee versprachen. Seine Halsschmerzen waren zurückgekehrt, aber das beschäftigte ihn im Augenblick ebenso wenig wie die Begegnung mit McGonagall und Moody. Wer mochte seinen Tarnumhang jetzt haben? Und dann diese Aufschrift auf dem Gerät … _Arkturius_ – was Ron wohl _dazu_ sagen würde? Er selbst hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung, was diese Entdeckung zu bedeuten haben mochte.

In Hagrids Hütte war immer noch alles dunkel, und er ging weiter. Erst als er in seinem Unterschlupf angekommen war und die Tür fest hinter sich geschlossen hatte, öffnete er die Hand und sah sich an, was da aus Dumbledores Maschinchen herausgefallen war. Ein Pergamentröllchen. Es musste in der Tülle gesteckt haben oder vielleicht auch in einem der Pendel, und als er das Ding umgedreht hatte, hatte es sich wohl gelöst.

Heute konnte ihn nichts mehr überraschen, da war er sich sicher, und so entrollte er den Zettel ziemlich gleichmütig. Er war in winziger Schrift beschrieben – Dumbledores Schrift, das sah er sofort, aber entziffern konnte er die Zeilen erst, als er eine weitere Kerze angezündet hatte.

Es war eine Liste von ungefähr dreißig oder vierzig Namen, von denen eine ganze Menge eingeklammert war – ungefähr das letzte Drittel, überschlug Harry. Allerdings nicht die letzten vier, die waren unterstrichen.

Der Letzte auf einer langen Liste, so hatte es Dumbledore an Snape geschrieben. Ja, das konnte er nun selbst sehen. Die letzten vier Namen lauteten:

_Isabella Lovegood_

_Peregrinus Garlicke_

_James Potter_

_Harry Potter_


	24. Im Herzen des Waldes

**Vierter Teil: Wolfszeit**

**Kapitel 23:**

**Im Herzen des Waldes**

Samstagmorgen in Hogwarts. In der Eingangshalle drängelten sich eine Menge Schüler, die heute nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten. Filch ließ ungewöhnlich lang auf sich warten. Das gab den Gerüchten neue Nahrung, die schon seit gestern umgingen: Der Vollmond habe wieder _Kreaturen_ aus dem Wald hervorgetrieben, weshalb der Ausgang nach Hogsmeade gestrichen werden würde. Irgendwer wollte sogar schon wieder Leute vom Ministerium auf dem Schulgelände gesehen haben, und die vierte Klasse berichtete, dass am Vortag Verteidigung ausgefallen war, weil Professor Moody angeblich einen unerwarteten Termin gehabt habe.

„Nicht viel verloren!", sagte ein Fünftklässler von oben herab. „Der ist doch sowieso völlig durchgeknallt, ist euch das etwa noch nicht aufgefallen? Angeblich schicken sie ihn noch vor Weihnachten in den Ruhestand."

„Genau, und dann übernimmt Professor Harper seinen Posten wieder. Deshalb ist die auch schon die ganze Zeit hier", ergänzte ein anderer Fünftklässler.

Ein Trüpplein Zweitklässler mit Besen und gewichtigen Mienen galoppierte in die Eingangshalle und kollerte durch die Reihen der Wartenden hindurch Richtung Hauptportal.

„He, könnt ihr nicht aufpassen, wo ihr mit diesen Besen hinhaut? Dämliche Zwerge!"

„Da könnt ihr noch nicht raus! Filch ist noch nicht da!"

„Uns doch egal!"

„Wir wollen ja nicht nach Hogsmeade. Wir wollen Quidditch trainieren", erklärte einer, der neben seinem Besen tatsächlich wie ein Zwerg wirkte.

„Passt bloß auf, da draußen läuft ein Quintaped herum", kicherte jemand. „So was wie euch verdrückt der zum Frühstück!"

Davon unbeeindruckt, zerrten die Besenträger das Portal auf und entwischten nach draußen in den grauen Morgen. Über den enttäuschenden Matsch vom Vorabend war nun eine richtige Schneedecke gebreitet, und der schwere Himmel verhieß noch mehr Schnee. Jubelnd stürmten die Zweitklässler die Treppe hinunter und in die Wiesen hinein. Sie hatten keinen Blick für die fünf Leute übrig, die sich vom See her auf das Schloss zubewegten, und noch bevor der Hausmeister endlich in der Eingangshalle eintraf, war draußen schon die erste Schneeballschlacht im Gange. Die Besen lagen vergessen hier und da im Weiß, und auf der Suche nach immer mehr Schnee wurde der Kampf unter Geschrei und Gelächter schnell bis weit ins Gelände getragen.

_Isabella Lovegood – Peregrinus Garlicke – James Potter – Harry Potter_, dachte Harry im Rhythmus seiner Schritte, während er langsam von seinem Pavillon zum Schloss hinüberging. Es war bald zehn Uhr, und er musste sich wohl oder übel McGonagalls Verhör stellen. Aber solange er über die seltsame Liste nachdachte, konnte er sich wenigstens die Sorge um Bill vom Hals halten. Diese Liste zusammen mit Dumbledores Brief hatte ihn für den Rest der Nacht beschäftigt. … _über Generationen durch die Vergangenheit weitergegeben … der Letzte auf einer langen Liste_ …

_Was_? Was für eine Macht soll das sein? Und was hat sie, wenn überhaupt, mit dem Tarnumhang zu tun? Wer waren diese anderen Leute – die Generationen vor mir? Isabella Lovegood – nach der könnte ich vielleicht Luna fragen – die ist ja wohl noch hier. Aber wer mag wohl dieser Garlicke gewesen sein, der Mann vor meinem Vater? Wer könnte was über den wissen?, überlegte er, als er die Wiese erreichte, auf der in einiger Entfernung die Schneeballschlacht tobte. Und dann diese Aufschrift – Arkturius – was kann _das_ bedeuten? Ich muss unbedingt mit Ron –

In diesem Augenblick erhob sich auf einmal ein gellender Schrei über das Gelände, so laut und schrill, dass die Hogsmeade-Ausflügler, die gerade aus dem Hauptportal kamen, erschreckt stehen blieben.

„Hier liegt ein Toter!", kreischte eine kindliche Stimme. „Ein Toter!"

Einer der Schneeballwerfer. Seine Kumpels rannten von allen Seiten zusammen. Und vom Hauptportal kamen sie auch an. Nur Harry war es, als ob alles Gefühl aus seinen Beinen sackte. Er sah, wie die Leute, die vom Seeweg heraufstapften, in Laufschritt verfielen. Über ihren Schultern tanzten dabei seltsame Gegenstände, die sich schließlich als Netze mit kleinen Kugeln darin erwiesen. Das Werwolf-Fangkommando.

„Ein Toter! Ein Toter!", schrie der Junge immer weiter. Inzwischen hatte sich schon ein richtiger Auflauf um ihn herum gebildet.

Er musste wohl doch weitergehen. In diesem Moment wusste Harry nicht, was er mehr fürchtete: dass Bill da vorne lag – oder jemand, den ein Werwolf zerrissen hatte –

Er erreichte die Schaulustigen gleichzeitig mit dem Fangkommando und schon deshalb völlig unbeachtet. Die Jäger – vier Männer und eine Frau, alle in schwerer Lederkleidung – waren ungleich interessanter. Einer von ihnen verpasste dem schreienden Jungen erst einmal eine Ohrfeige, woraufhin dieser abrupt verstummte. Jetzt war nur noch das Getuschel und Gemurmel der Umstehenden zu hören. Er musste wohl endlich doch hinsehen. So schob er sich zwischen den anderen hindurch nach vorne, und als er das Rot im Schnee vor sich sah, war er sicher, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde.

„Er hat keine Schuhe an!", sagte jemand. „Nicht mal Schuhe!"

„Der Rote Wolf!", schluchzte der Geohrfeigte leise. „Das war der Rote Wolf!"

Es war fast so wie das Bild, das ihn gestern die ganze Zeit bedrängt hatte. Die Gestalt, die dort zusammengekrümmt im Schnee lag, trug noch die Überreste einer zerfetzen Jeans. Kein Hemd, keine Jacke. Keine Schuhe. Über dem blutverschmierten Rücken und dem roten Haar lag eine dünne Schneeschicht, aber nicht genug, um all das Rot zu verdecken.

„Ist das einer aus der Schule?"

„Ist er tot?"

„Zurückbleiben! Bleibt zurück!" Jetzt nahmen die Jäger die Sache in die Hand. Harry wurde geschubst und stolperte. Vom Schloss her schlug es zehn.

„Bestimmt einer aus Hogsmeade, oder?"

Die Frau aus dem Fangkommando beugte sich über den Daliegenden. Das Netz mit den Silberkugeln rutschte ihr dabei fast von der Schulter, sie warf es ab und kauerte sich endlich in den Schnee. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Körper um. Gesicht und Brust waren völlig blutverklebt.

„Wer ist das denn?", rief jemand. „Einer von Ihren Leuten, oder was?"

_Bill_, dachte Harry verzweifelt.

„Kann noch nicht allzu lang hier liegen", stellte der Jäger fest, der eben die Ohrfeige ausgeteilt hatte. „Da, seine Spuren sind noch sichtbar, und es hat erst vor zehn Minuten aufgehört zu schneien!"

„Er lebt noch!", sagte seine Kollegin. „Los, Parkinson, eine Trage! Ich bin sicher, er lebt noch!" Sie selbst sprach rasch einen Wärmezauber, während einer der übrigen Jäger einen flachen Gegenstand aus seinem Rucksack zog, der mit einem leisen _Plopp!_ zu einer Trage wurde. Sie legten den reglosen Körper darauf

„Sein Gesicht!", sagte Parkinson mit gedämpfter Stimme, wohl in Rücksicht auf die Schüler in Hörweite. „Seht bloß – irgendwas hat ihm das Gesicht zerfleischt! Sieht wirklich aus, als wäre er dem Biest begegnet!"

„Ist er auch", erwiderte ein anderer Jäger lakonisch. „Aber schon vor anderthalb Jahren! Das ist Bill Weasley! Erinnert ihr euch an die Schlagzeilen letztes Jahr im Sommer? Und dann nach der Sache mit Azkaban?"

„Weasley – bist du sicher?"

„Ja. War damals mit ihm in einer Klasse – da merkt man sich so was."

„Ist 'ne interessante Frage, was er hier wohl gemacht hat –"

_Nicht tot_. Bill war nicht tot. Harry konnte wieder ein bisschen atmen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf quollen bei dem Versuch, einen Atemzug, ein Zucken der Lider oder irgendein anderes Lebenszeichen zu erkennen. Aber da gab es nichts zu sehen. Nur der Schnee in den roten Haarsträhnen schmolz und rann in kleinen Tropfen auf die Trage.

„Bringen wir ihn endlich auf die Krankenstation!", mahnte die Frau und ließ die Trage schweben. Die Schüler gingen widerstrebend auseinander, um sie durchzulassen.

„Wir sollten gleich wieder raus!", murrte Parkinson und hielt die schaukelnde Trage fest. „Ist doch offensichtlich, dass dieser Wolf den hier erwischt hat. Von wegen, hier gibt es gar keinen Werwolf – da hat sich die McGonagall aber ganz schön geschnitten gestern Abend!"

„Verdammtes Viehzeug! Sollte man allesamt unschädlich machen!"

Sie kamen ganz dicht an Harry vorbei, und dem wurde auf einmal klar, dass etwas fehlte – etwas, das er in den letzten beiden Tagen immer wieder vor Augen gehabt hatte. Da war nichts um Bills Hals. Keine Kette, kein Band. Kein Medaillon.

oooOooo

„Seine Verletzungen sind alle nur oberflächlich, und sie stammen eindeutig nicht von einem Werwolf. Er leidet an einer starken Unterkühlung, aber die Wärmedecken und ein spezieller Zauber werden das wieder in Ordnung bringen, Mrs Weasley", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. „Er hat nicht einmal Erfrierungen davongetragen – beinahe unglaublich – aber das muss wohl mit seinem – ähm – Zustand zu tun haben."

„War immer schon ein zäher Brocken", murmelte Fred. „Hat in Ägypten damals als Einziger diesen Dauer-Durchfall-Fluch überstanden, ohne einen Tag zu fehlen – erinnerst du dich, wie er damit immer angegeben hat, Mum?"

Aber von Mrs Weasley waren nur erstickte Schluchzlaute zu hören.

„Was ich sagen will, Mrs Weasley – Ihr Sohn ist – nun, ich denke, er ist bald außer Gefahr. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum er nicht in den nächsten Stunden schon wieder aufwachen sollte!"

„Hörst du, Mum? Er wird noch heute Abend hier rausmarschieren!"

„Das wohl kaum, Mr Weasley", stellte Madam Pomfrey richtig. Ihrem Blick war anzusehen, dass sie die Weasley-Zwillinge noch in unguter Erinnerung hatte. „Möglicherweise ist er morgen so weit, dass man ihn ins St. Mungo verlegen kann. Mit diesem Trank, den er – unverantwortlicherweise, wie ich sagen muss – genommen hat, ist nicht zu spaßen. Er hat sich offensichtlich zwar nicht wirklich verwandelt, aber welche inneren Schäden er davongetragen hat – das kann ich nicht sagen."

Mrs Weasleys wimmerndes Schluchzen war kaum zu ertragen.

„Im St. Mungo wird sich Pippa Padraic um ihn kümmern", versuchte Madam Pomfrey zu trösten. „Sie ist die beste Heilerin für Vergiftungen, die es gibt."

„Aber – aber geht es denn nur um eine Vergiftung?", fragte Fred ein bisschen gedämpfter als üblich. „Er war doch schon – er hat doch dieses Syndrom."

„Es gibt viele gute Heiler im St. Mungo. Er ist dort auf jeden Fall in guten Händen."

„Und die – die Herren vom Fangkommando?", ließ sich Arthur Weasley erstmals vernehmen. Er hatte den Arm fest um seine Frau gelegt. „Sie werden das doch zulassen?"

„Aber ich bitte Sie, Mr Weasley, die Jäger sind doch nicht seinetwegen hier, wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe! Ihr Sohn ist doch auch gar kein richtiger Werwolf. Und überhaupt habe ich habe sie vorhin bereits hier rausgeworfen", verkündete sie grimmig, und dann geleitete sie die Weasleys in den Krankensaal, in dem nur ein einziges Bett belegt war. Harry, der dort gewartet hatte, kam nun auf sie zu. Ihn beunruhigten noch ganz andere Dinge, und jetzt, in Anwesenheit der Weasleys, sah er eine Chance, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm antworten würde.

„Hatte er eigentlich nichts bei sich?", fragte er so leichthin, wie es ihm möglich war. „Gegenstände – Schmuckstücke vielleicht?"

„Was – nein, er hatte gar nichts bei sich!", gab die Schulheilerin sichtlich gereizt zurück. Den ganzen Vormittag über waren Leute durch ihre Krankenstation getrampelt. Angefangen mit den Jägern des Fangkommandos in ihrer schmutzigen, tropfenden Lederkluft und mit diesen unmöglichen Netzen – einer von ihnen hatte damit beinahe ihren Heilmittelschrank umgeworfen! Und Ruhe hatten sie dann auch nicht gegeben – der Verletzte könne unmöglich einfach in einem offenen Krankensaal mitten in einer Schule untergebracht werden, solange man nichts Genaueres wisse – als wenn es sich bei dem Patienten um ein wildes Tier gehandelt hätte!

Dann waren der Reihe nach der zimperliche Auror, der sich wegen der paar Baumegel so angestellt hatte, die Direktorin, Professor Moody und Hagrid aufmarschiert, und jeder wollte etwas von ihr wissen, alle hatten Schneepfützen auf ihren Fluren hinterlassen und viel zu viel Lärm gemacht. Als hätte sie sich nicht vor allem um den Patienten kümmern müssen!

Und während der ganzen Zeit hatte da außerdem dieser junge Mann herumgelungert, in dem sie Harry Potter kaum wieder erkannt hätte. Er ließ sich nicht vertreiben, und nachdem die Direktorin ihm erlaubt hatte, im Krankensaal zu bleiben, konnte _sie_ ihn ja schlecht hinauswerfen, nicht wahr.

Nachdem man sie also endlich ihren heilerischen Pflichten hatte nachkommen lassen, hatte sie erst einmal verkündet, dass der Verletzte auf keinen Fall transportiert werden könnte, womit sie wenigstens schon einmal das Fangkommando und den meckernden Auror loswurde. In der Krankenstation kehrte vorübergehend Ruhe ein.

Jetzt waren also die Familienangehörigen eingetroffen, und diese hatten selbstverständlich ein Recht darauf, informiert und ermutigt zu werden. Gute Güte, sie erinnerte sich ja selbst noch allzu genau an den Abend, an dem dieser unglückliche Mann mit seinem zerfleischten Gesicht damals hier hereingebracht worden war – wer hätte jenen Abend auch je vergessen können –

Was sie jetzt jedenfalls nicht gebrauchen konnte, waren Unbeteiligte, die sie mit sinnloser Fragerei aufhielten. „Sie haben ihn doch selbst gesehen, Mr Potter!", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Er hatte weder Gegenstände noch Schmuck bei sich. Nun, einen Ehering trägt er, da an seiner rechten Hand."

Das stürzte Mrs Weasley erneut in Tränen, und Madam Pomfrey blitzte Harry wütend an.

Helles Schneelicht fiel durch die vielen Fenster der Krankenstation, machte alles Weiß noch blasser und verlieh den sorgenvollen Gesichtern scharfe Konturen. Sie standen um das Krankenbett herum, bis Fred schließlich von irgendwoher Sessel für seine Eltern auftrieb und sich selbst zu Harry auf die Fensterbank zurückzog.

Stunden vergingen so, erschien es Harry, Stunden, in denen kaum einmal ein leises Wort gewechselt wurde und in denen sie nur in das stille, weiße Gesicht sahen, auf dem die Sommersprossen dunkel wie getrocknete Blutspritzer erschienen. Sie sahen, wie die bläuliche Tönung seiner Haut allmählich verschwand und die flachen, kaum erkennbaren Atemzüge ganz langsam wieder tiefer wurden. Bill würde nicht sterben.

Als das am späten Nachmittag feststand, breitete sich klaftertiefe Erleichterung in ihnen aus. Fred organisierte etwas zu essen und Tee, und dann aßen sie, um das Bett mit dem bewusstlosen Bill herum sitzend, unterhielten sich leise, und sogar Mrs Weasley lachte einmal zaghaft auf. Jetzt, als die große Anspannung nachließ, wurden sie auf einmal schläfrig und dämmerten für eine Weile alle ein wenig vor sich hin. Dann wurde Mr Weasley von seinem Ubiquit dringend in sein Büro ins Ministerium gerufen, und nur wenige Minuten später musste sich auch Fred verabschieden. Mrs Weasley blieb jedoch an ihrem Platz, und sie fand es offenbar ganz selbstverständlich, dass auch Harry nicht gehen wollte.

Harry konnte kaum zu ihr hinsehen, wie sie dasaß und keinen Blick von ihrem Sohn wandte. Es war so ungewohnt, sie untätig und ruhig zu sehen. Sie stellte nicht einmal Fragen. Die Überraschung über seine Anwesenheit war vorhin ganz in dem großen Schock untergegangen, und er war nur dankbar, dass er ihr nicht vom Wald erzählen musste. Von dem zerrissenen Dornkragen. Von dem Schuh mit der Socke darin, die sie selbst gestrickt hatte.

Viel später, vor den Fenstern war es endlich ganz dunkel geworden, kam Professor McGonagall noch einmal vorbei. Nachdem sie kurz mit Madam Pomfrey und Mrs Weasley gesprochen hatte, wandte sie sich an Harry und bat ihn, ihr ins Direktionsbüro zu folgen. Offenbar war sie entschlossen, den verpassten Zehn-Uhr-Termin doch noch nachzuholen.

Harry folgte ihr lustlos. Im siebten Stock registrierte er mit einem Blick, dass der Wasserspeier tatsächlich Wort gehalten hatte und zurückgekehrt war: Er hockte versteinert wieder an seinem alten Platz und glitt zur Seite, als die Direktorin ihm energisch ein Wort zuflüsterte, das Harry nicht verstand.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, erklärte sie ihm noch einmal, was sie ihm schon in der Nacht gesagt hatte: dass sie seinen Tarnumhang verliehen habe und im Augenblick keine Möglichkeit sehe, ihm seinen Besitz umgehend zurückzugeben. Sie bedauere das und werde ihn sofort benachrichtigen, wenn sie das kostbare Stück zurückerhalten habe. Damit war dieses Thema beendet, und nun wollte sie wissen, wie es ihm inzwischen ergangen sei und was er jetzt vorhabe.

Harry war so erschöpft, dass er schon deshalb nur dürre Antworten gab. Über seine Zukunftspläne wollte er nicht reden, und über Dumbledores Brief und die Liste und die Verwirrung, in die ihn das alles gestürzt hatte, schon gar nicht. So versiegte das Gespräch ziemlich rasch und kläglich, während sein Blick immer wieder zu dem leblosen Porträt über ihrem Schreibtisch wanderte. Das geheimnisvolle Maschinchen sah er nicht.

Erst, als er sich eigentlich schon verabschiedet hatte, fiel ihm ein, was er dem Wasserspeier versprochen hatte. Er gab die Bitte um gelegentlichen nächtlichen Ausgang weiter und erklärte auch, wie der zu bewerkstelligen war. Professor McGonagall machte sich eine Notiz, und damit war das wohl geregelt.

Als er die Wendeltreppe hinuntergegangen war, kamen ihm die Leute des Fangkommandos entgegen, die einen weiteren vergeblichen Nachmittag auf der Suche nach dem vermeintlichen Roten Wolf verbracht hatten. Sie beachteten Harry überhaupt nicht, so sehr waren sie in ihr missmutiges Wortgeplänkel vertieft. Hinter ihnen her gingen – mit grimmiger beziehungsweise _sehr_ grimmiger Miene – der Auror McIntyre und Mad-Eye Moody. Letzterer warf Harry einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und flüsterte, dass er ihn unbedingt noch sprechen wolle –

Aber Harry hatte es satt. All die Leute, all die Geheimnisse, all den Trubel. Er flüchtete in den Krankensaal zurück, in dem nun, nachdem der Tod aus ihm verbannt schien, ein tröstlicher Friede herrschte. Niemand außer Bill und Mrs Weasley war hier. Harry blieb – und hielt Wache.

Das Medaillon war weg. Aber er, Harry, würde hier sein, wenn Bill endlich die Augen aufschlug. Und wenn er in seine Augen sehen konnte, würde er auch Bescheid wissen, ob etwas mit Bill passiert war, etwas, das mit Werwölfen gar nichts zu tun hatte.

Und so saß er weitere ungezählte Stunden hier, sah zu, wie Mrs Weasleys Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sessels sank, wenn sie hin und wieder einnickte. Er ließ die missbilligenden Blicke von Madam Pomfrey an sich abprallen, wenn sie einmal in der Stunde nach ihrem Patienten sah. Beobachtete Bill – nur, dass es da nichts zu beobachten gab, denn in all der Zeit und trotz der Dramen, die sich um ihn herum abgespielt hatten, hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt. Nicht die Augen geöffnet, kein Wort gesagt.

Als der Sonntagmorgen heraufdämmerte, hatte Harry endlich das Gefühl, dass der Lärm und das Durcheinander des Vortags allmählich zurückblieben. Vielleicht konnte er sogar nachdenken?

Schon um wach zu bleiben, machte er ein paar halbherzige Versuche, über die Stücke seines persönlichen Puzzles nachzudenken. Aber das wollte ihm dann doch nicht gelingen. Die vier letzten Namen auf der Liste marschierten stumpfsinnig durch sein Hirn, wenn er es versuchte, das war alles. Während er in das reglose Gesicht starrte, über dessen tiefe Narben der Lampenschein spielte, formte sich in seinem Kopf stattdessen immer wieder derselbe Gedanke. Er wollte ihn nicht denken, aber dieser Gedanke kam immer wieder zurück.

Er ist verletzt und ohnmächtig und keiner weiß, ob er jetzt nicht doch ein Werwolf ist. Aber _er_ kann noch zaubern, dachte Harry. Wenn er aufwacht, kann er zaubern. Und sogar wenn er nie mehr richtig zu sich kommt (und bei dieser Vorstellung überlief es Harry eisig), sogar dann ist er immer noch mehr Zauberer als ich.

_Bill_ kann noch zaubern.

Harry fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durchs Haar und presste die Finger auf die müden Augen, wobei er beinahe seine Brille herunterwarf. Er hätte was darum gegeben, wenn er diesen Gedanken nie gedacht hätte.

oooOooo

Es war wieder hell im Krankensaal, und es war nicht der sanfte Schein der kleinen Lampen, sondern das harte Licht eines hellen Morgens. Irgendwie musste er wohl doch eingedämmert sein, denn als er jetzt angesprochen wurde, fuhr er hoch.

„… und jetzt komm mit!", hörte er noch und sah verwirrt in Hagrids bärtiges und, wie er fand, unangemessen heiteres Gesicht hinauf.

Mrs Weasley schien ebenfalls erst durch Hagrids Hereinpoltern aufgewacht zu sein. Ihr erster Blick galt Bill, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt zu haben schien, und Harry sah, wie sie verstohlen in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich lad dich ein", sagte Hagrid, jetzt eindeutig vergnügt. „Frühstück und so."

„Aber ich kann hier nicht weg!"

„Klar kannst du! Erstens ist Molly hier, und die kann ich auf keinen Fall von hier loseisen, hab's schon versucht. Und zweitens geht's Bill nicht besser, wenn du hier an seinem Bett Wurzeln schlägst! Was du jetzt brauchst, is'n ordentliches Frühstück. Und dann'n bisschen frische Waldluft!"

Ein ordentliches Frühstück gab es dann auch – wie sich herausstellte, hatte Hagrid sogar Kuchen gebacken. Und danach fand Harry sich, ehe er sich versah, auf dem Waldweg wieder.

„Hagrid, bitte – ehrlich, ich kann diesen Wald einfach nicht mehr sehen!", meckerte er. „Das Fangkommando hat's doch drangegeben, hast du gesagt! Und wenn Tonks nicht gefunden werden will, dann sollten wir sie jetzt vielleicht einfach in Ruhe lassen! Falls sie's überhaupt ist – davon bin ich immer weniger überzeugt!" Missmutig ging er hinter Hagrid her, kaute noch auf einem letzten Stück Sandwich herum – bis eben hatte er gar nicht gewusst, wie ausgehungert er gewesen war – und versuchte ohne großen Erfolg, den aufgerissenen Ärmel seiner Jacke irgendwie zu befestigen. Wenigstens war es heute trocken und windstill.

„Aber heut geht's gar nich' um Tonks! Ich will dir was zeigen – hatte ich schon längst vor. Ist 'ne Überraschung für dich. Damit du mal an was anderes denkst."

Erfahrungsgemäß stellten sich Hagrids Überraschungen nicht gerade als das heraus, worauf man sehnlichst gewartet hatte. Aber Harry gab sich geschlagen. Es hatte ja wirklich was für sich, wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein und zu gehen. Er atmete den trockenen, leicht metallischen Schneeduft tief ein und versuchte, zur Abwechslung mal an gar nichts zu denken.

So ging es durch den Wald, hügelauf und hügelab, stundenlang, wie es ihm schien, aber wenigstens auf ganz anderen Wegen als an den vergangenen Tagen.

„Ist nicht ganz leicht zu finden", erklärte Hagrid, als er wieder einmal stehen blieb und sich mit gerunzelter Stirn umsah. „Is'n komischer Ort, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Nein, Harry verstand es nicht, und seine Laune hob das auch nicht gerade. Hagrid hatte sie immer weiter in die Tiefe des Waldes hineingeführt, und allmählich fing Harry an, sich über die Spinnen Gedanken zu machen. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass die so etwas wie einen Winterschlaf hielten. Er hatte entschieden genug von Begegnungen mit den Bewohnern dieses Waldes.

Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, fiel ihm etwas ein. „Oh Mann – Hagrid, heut ist dein Geburtstag, oder? Deshalb der Kuchen und – oh Mann, entschuldige, ich hab einfach nicht – herzlichen Glückwunsch jedenfalls!"

Hagrid lächelte nur verlegen und schüttelte seine Haarmähne. „Müssen jetzt'n bisschen aufpassen", sagte er dann leise. „Das hier is' Dornkragen-Gebiet, und sie mögen's nicht, wenn man sie stört. Die großen sind schon'n bisschen weniger friedlich als der arme Ambrose."

„Ach du Schande", hauchte Harry. Auf keinen Fall wollte er einen ausgewachsenen Dornkragen auf sich aufmerksam machen, schon gar nicht, indem er sozusagen durch deren Wohnzimmer marschierte – und er hoffte nur, dass Hagrid ihm kein Dornkragen-Baby als Überraschung präsentieren wollte …

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, wobei sie versuchten, jedes Rascheln und Ästeknacken zu vermeiden. Harry versuchte genau genommen sogar, jedes Atmen und Blinzeln zu vermeiden. Wenn Ambrose in Hagrids Augen friedlich gewesen war … oh Mann.

Aber es zeigte sich kein einziges Ungeheuer, und als sie an einer Böschung stehen blieben, sagte Hagrid hoch erfreut: „Wir haben's doch noch gefunden! Da is' es! Da vorne, wo der Unterstand rausguckt!"

Vor ihnen fiel der Waldboden leicht ab. Große alte Eichen wuchsen hier, und dazwischen lagen kreuz und quer umgestürzte Stämme, überzogen von Moos und Flechten und ganzen Pilzkolonien; Schösslinge und junge Bäume kämpften sich aus dichtem, kriechendem Gestrüpp heraus und strebten dem spärlichen Licht entgegen, und alles in allem erweckte die Gegend den Eindruck eines seit Jahrzehnten unberührten Urwaldes. Jedenfalls bis man den Winkel eines Holzdaches entdeckte, der unpassend geradlinig aus all dem grünbraunen Wirrwarr hervorstieß.

„Los geht's!", sagte Hagrid und stapfte die Böschung hinunter.

Es war seltsam. Als Harry in diese Wildnis eintauchte und sich einen Weg über das überwucherte Totholz hinweg suchte, war er noch von Skepsis erfüllt. Aber als er neben Hagrid vor einer Wand aus übermannshohem Gesträuch stehen blieb, begann sein Herz auf einmal heftig zu schlagen.

„Müssen hier durch", sagte Hagrid und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Merkst du's auch?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was, aber _etwas_ war auf jeden Fall an diesem Ort.

„Ist ein _besonderer_ Ort hier", sagte Hagrid, ohne das weiter auszuführen. „Was ich dir zeigen will, ist da mittendrin!"

Sie mussten sich durch die starren, stachligen Zweige der Hecke kämpfen, und dann standen sie unvermittelt auf einer annähernd runden Lichtung, die ringsum von diesen Hecken begrenzt wurde. Auch hier gab es das verfilzte Unterholz: Verdorrte Farnwedel, Brombeerranken, Schösslinge in allen Größen bildeten einen Wall vor dem Ring der Hecken. Aber in der Mitte lag eine kleine, runde Grasnarbe frei unter dem Himmel. Rechts von ihnen, eingekeilt und fast überwuchert vom Gesträuch, sah Harry den kleinen Holzschuppen oder was es auch sein mochte. Aber Hagrid ging zu der Heckenwand gegenüber, und so folgte er ihm über das schneeüberstäubte Gras.

Dort stieß Hagrid mit seinem riesigen Fellstiefel leicht gegen den welkbraunen Wall, der Harry bis zur Brust reichte. Ein bisschen Schnee rutschte herunter. „Hier ist es", sagte er, und seine Worte klangen in der Stille seltsam bedeutungsvoll.

Harry bückte sich. Dann sah er es.

Tief unten, unter jahre- oder jahrzehntealten Schichten aus verrottendem Fallholz, Dornranken, Laub und Farnwedeln schimmerte etwas Rotes, Metallisches, das eindeutig nicht hierher gehörte. Harry zerrte die modrige Decke auseinander, wirbelte kleine Wolken aus pulvrigem Holz auf, kniete schließlich im verschneiten Gras und grub mit bloßen Händen immer weiter, bis er Hagrids Überraschung freigelegt hatte.

„Ich wollt's damals nur für 'ne Nacht oder so unterbringen – wusste ja nicht, wo ich's sonst hinbringen sollte. Hatte keine Ahnung, wo er wohnte", sagte Hagrid und seufzte tief auf. Als er fortfuhr, klang es wie ein Geständnis. „Und dann – na, dann kam er ja nicht wieder. Ich wollt die Kiste nie wieder sehen. Wollt sie hier verrotten lassen. Hab zwölf Jahre lang geglaubt, er hätt sie wirklich verraten. Auch wenn ich's eigentlich gar nicht glauben konnte."

Harry starrte auf das Motorrad. Auf die Seite gekippt, von großflächigen Rostspuren überzogen, der Sattel von Tieren zerfressen und zerstört, so lag es tief unter dem Gestrüpp begraben. _Begraben_ –

„Ist es wirklich seins?", flüsterte er.

„Und ob", nickte Hagrid. „Hab's ja selbst hierher gebracht, nachdem wir dich bei den Muggeln untergebracht hatten."

„Warum gerade hierher?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Schien mir irgendwie – na ja, der richtige Platz dafür zu sein. Er und dein Dad, die warn hier oft unterwegs. Fanden's anscheinend lustig, sich hier rumzutreiben – war ja auch verboten."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte das Metall, das sich unter seinen Fingern mürbe und bröckelig anfühlte. Das liegt hier, seit meine Eltern tot sind, dachte er. Das ist die Zeit, die ich fühle: Zerbröckelndes Zeugs und vermodernde Pflanzen …

„Hat er denn nie mehr danach gefragt?"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir ham nie mehr drüber gesprochen. Über das Motorrad nicht, und auch nicht über – über alles andere."

Da war ein Aufkleber an einer Seite. Harry, der immer noch im Schnee kniete, wischte die Verkrustungen aus Schlamm und Staub und Rost davon herunter. Die verblassten, ehemals flammend roten Buchstaben waren noch zu entziffern: _Feel the Thrill__!_, stand da. Und darunter bildeten Drachen die Worte _The Dragonflyers_. In der Mitte ein furchterregend aussehender Stachelbuckel, der einen Mann im smaragdgrünen Umhang auf einem Besen bedrohte. Als Harrys Finger darüberstrichen, sprühten sogar noch ein paar müde Funken aus dem Drachenmaul. Sie fielen zischend in den Schnee.

Die Drachenflieger-Show. Mit den _echten_ Drachen. Alfie, genau, Alfie hatte der Mann geheißen, der ihm davon erzählt hatte – damals, in einem anderen Leben, an Barrys Grill auf dem Jahrmarkt. Davon, und von dem Typen, der zwischen den Biestern mit seinem Motorrad rumgeflogen war. Die anderen hatten Alfie aufgezogen und es dem Bier zugeschrieben …

„Es stimmte also", sagte Harry. „Er war's wirklich."

Er hat mich also _doch_ gerufen. Hat mich sogar auf diesem Muggel-Jahrmarkt erreicht.

Das war natürlich Quatsch, denn Sirius hatte ihm wohl kaum Alfie geschickt, damit der ihn an seinen Paten erinnerte. Aber seit er gerade diesen Aufkleber berührt hatte, spürte er einen Schauder, der nicht nachlassen wollte. Auf einmal wurde es ihm zu eng hier.

Er sprang auf, holte tief Luft und versuchte, das Gefühl abzuschütteln. Hagrid starrte immer noch auf den Haufen Schrott hinunter, der einmal Sirius Blacks coolster Besitz gewesen war.

„Was ist das hier eigentlich?", fragte Harry beklommen, als er wieder atmen konnte. Noch immer liefen Schauer über seine Haut. „Dieser Ort hier – diese Hecken, das sieht doch fast so aus, als hätte die jemand angepflanzt. Und dann dieser komische Schuppen da drüben –"

„Der Unterstand? Keine Ahnung. Der war schon da, als ich das erste Mal hierher gekommen bin – und das is' jetzt über fünfzig Jahre her. Sah damals schon uralt aus."

Harry bewegte sich auf das verwitterte Ding zu, von etwas angezogen, das er nicht hätte benennen können. Es war kaum mehr als ein schmales Dach aus ein, zwei Balken, gehalten von zwei weiteren Balken. Darin eine Bank. Ein paar Holzplanken schlossen vielleicht zwei Drittel der Rückseite ab. Das oberste Drittel war offen. Dicke Spinnweben schwankten im Luftzug.

„Warum stellt jemand so was mitten in diesen Urwald?"

„Jäger? Weiß es auch nicht. Glaub nich', dass man von hier aus viel beobachten kann."

Harry stand nun unter dem Dach. Zögernd setzte er sich auf die rissige Holzbank – auch nur eine weitere Planke zwischen den Seitenbalken. Als er sich an die Rückwand lehnte – fiel er einfach hintenüber.

Ins Nichts, wie er schwindelerregende Sekunden lang dachte, bis er endlich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Auf _irgendeinem_ Boden –

Verdattert sah er auf zu hohen Grasstengeln und einem leuchtend blauen Himmel. Sein Herz schlug schwer und laut. Er lag mitten in einer Wiese, und es schien außerdem auch noch Sommer zu sein –

Er rappelte sich auf. Das Gras wuchs so hoch, dass die langen, blühenden Halme seine Hände streiften. Er hatte das hier schon einmal gesehen! Er kannte diesen Pfad, der fast völlig zugewachsen war! Er wusste sogar, dass er zu einem Bach führte –

Auf seinen Schuhen klebte noch der Schnee, und seine Ärmel, seine Hosenbeine waren nass, da, wo er eben im Gras gekniet hatte. In dem anderen Gras. Harry hörte seinen keuchenden Atem und merkte plötzlich, dass er kurz vor dem Ausflippen war. Mitten im Wald diese Wiese – mitten im Winter dieser Sommertag – wo war der Verbotene Wald geblieben? Wo war Hagrid?

Der Unterstand war noch da, direkt hinter ihm. Jetzt bewegte eine Sommerbrise die Spinnweben. Und richtig, dahinter konnte er dicht und dunkel die Bäume sehen. Aber über ihm, über der ganzen Landschaft, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lag, wölbte sich dieser stark leuchtende Himmel mit seinen wie hingetupften weißen Wölkchen. Weit voraus wand sich eine Linie von Bäumen quer durch die Wiese. Der Wind drängte in ihren Kronen und ließ die Unterseiten der Blätter silbrig aufglänzen. Der Bach! Dort musste er sein!

Harry zögerte nicht länger. Er war am richtigen Ort! Mit immer schnelleren Schritten drängte er sich durch das hohe Gras, während der letzte Schnee von seinen Schuhen schmolz. Als er das schmale Band des Baches im tiefen Schatten zwischen Weiden und Ulmen erkennen konnte, blieb er wieder stehen.

Irgendwas musste dort –

Mit angestrengtem Blick suchte er das Bachufer ab. Was suchte er –

Und dann entdeckte er die Gestalt, die an einen Weidenstamm gelehnt dasaß.

Er konnte nicht rennen. Auf einmal war die Angst, dass das hier wieder ein Irrweg sein könnte, fast überwältigend. Ganz langsam folgte er dem Pfad, der sich zum Bachufer hin leicht absenkte, bis ihn der Baumschatten aufnahm.

Aber er war es. Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, erkannte Harry ihn an der Lederjacke, an den Stiefeln und dem fast schulterlangen Haar – so hatte er auch in seinen Träumen ausgesehen, damals, wenn er ihn unter steinernen Bögen entdeckte, die sich absurd über Muggelstraßen wölbten.

Er saß einfach da, auf einer knorrigen Wurzel, die sich durch die Luft in den Bach senkte, hatte die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen und blickte in das sonnenlichtgesprenkelte Bachwasser hinunter.

„Sirius?", fragte Harry zögernd. Keine Reaktion. „Sirius?"

„James –?" Diese Stimme – Harry hatte sie nie gehört, nicht so jung, nicht so verhalten, aber er erkannte sie trotzdem.

„James – bist du das?" Aber er drehte sich immer noch nicht zu ihm um. Es hatte was Unheimliches, wie er da so reglos verharrte.

Harry merkte auf einmal, dass er am liebsten davongelaufen wäre, trotz allem, obwohl er Sirius so lange gesucht hatte. Er musste sich richtig überwinden, um noch einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen und schließlich neben ihm stehen zu bleiben. Jetzt konnte er sein Gesicht wenigstens im Profil sehen.

„Sirius, ich bin's! Harry!"

„Harry –"

Einen verrückten Moment lang war Harry sicher, dass sich der Mann neben ihm gar nicht an ihn erinnerte.

„Ja, Harry! James' Sohn! Dein Patensohn!", rief er, ungeduldig vor Angst. „Sieh dich doch mal um!"

Da endlich wandte er ein wenig den Kopf. „Harry?"

Nein, unheimlich war da nichts. Das war Sirius, zumindest der Sirius, den er in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte – so um die zwanzig eben. Sirius, so jung wie auf dem Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern. Aber er lächelte nicht, und kein Licht schien seine grauen Augen zu erreichen. Und er sah ihn so lange an, als müsste er sich wirklich erst erinnern. Unter diesem Blick wurde es Harry immer beklommener zumute. Die zaghaft aufflackernde Freude über dieses unwahrscheinliche Wiedersehen drohte zu ersticken.

„Du lebst!", sagte Sirius. Das klang müde und so, als würde er es eigentlich auch gar nicht glauben. „Aber wie – ich hab doch selbst gesehen –"

Harry fröstelte auf einmal, und einen winzigen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob – nun ja, ob _er_ vielleicht tot war – ob all das, was er nach der Goldenen Festung erlebt hatte, vielleicht nur ein Todestraum gewesen war – ob das vielleicht die Erklärung dafür war, dass all seine Wege in Sackgassen zu enden schienen –

Aber er schüttelte das ab. Das war zu verrückt. „_Was_ hast du gesehen?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er hatte die Hände vors Gesicht gelegt und rieb sich mit verkrampften Fingern die Stirn, als müsse er unter großer Anstrengung Klarheit in seinen Gedanken schaffen. „Ich versteh's nicht", murmelte er. „Wie kommst du nur hierher – jetzt, hier?"

Da schlug die Freude in Harry ganz plötzlich doch noch hoch. Er lachte. „Das sollte ich ja wohl eher dich fragen, oder?"

Na gut! Das war alles total verrückt, aber was kümmerte ihn das – hier war immerhin Sirius, sein Pate, seine Familie – und er lebte! Er konnte ihn sehen, mit ihm sprechen, er war da!

„Ich hab dich überall gesucht! Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden! Ich _wusste_ doch, dass du nicht tot bist!"

„Tot? Ich dachte, _du_ bist – Harry – ich kann's einfach nicht glauben – ich hab dich doch selbst gesehen –" Sirius verstummte wieder. Er ließ die Hände sinken, und Harry erkannte auf seinem Gesicht den drängenden Ausdruck wieder, den er damals in seinen Träumen immer gesehen und gefürchtet hatte.

Jetzt fängt es an, dachte er, jetzt werde ich ihn gleich nicht mehr verstehen, und dann –

„Harry, du musst sofort fliehen! Untertauchen! James ist tot, und das ist meine Schuld, aber du, du kannst es vielleicht doch noch schaffen –" Weiter kam er nicht, die Stimme versagte ihm.

„Sirius! Ich lebe doch! Es ist vorbei, es ist alles vorbei!", rief Harry, erleichtert, weil er ihn mühelos verstehen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geschüttelt und herausgerissen aus diesem – was immer das für ein Albtraum war, in dem er festzustecken schien. „Und was meine Eltern angeht – ich weiß doch schon lange, dass du keine Schuld an ihrem Tod hattest! Es war Peter, ich weiß das!"

„Peter?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. „Nein, nicht Peter! Peter und Remus waren immer loyal. Ich war es, ich bin – ausgebrochen. Ich wollte es nicht, ich _wusste_ nicht, dass ich ihn verrate – aber ich hab's getan. Harry – Mann, ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben – Harry, du musst schleunigst von hier verschwinden, sofort! Später – irgendwann später will ich hören, wie du ihm entkommen bist, aber jetzt musst du erst mal hier weg! Du bist der Clavicustos! Er darf dich auf keinen Fall auch noch in die Hände kriegen!"

„Sirius, jetzt hör mir doch zu! Ich weiß nicht, wo du damals hingegangen bist – alle haben gedacht, dass du tot bist, nur ich konnte es nie glauben. Aber du hast viel verpasst, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, was alles passiert ist. So viel zu erzählen – ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll – aber vielleicht –" Während dieser Wortschwall aus ihm heraussprudelte, sickerte endlich unabweisbar die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, dass dies nicht der Mann war, den er kennen gelernt hatte. Und da gingen ihm die Worte plötzlich aus. Hier stimmt so einiges nicht, dachte er, während er in das junge Gesicht sah, das nur von fern an seinen Paten erinnerte.

„Clavicustos? Was ist das?", fragte er. Und wusste auf einmal, an wen ihn dieser junge Sirius erinnerte: An das Gesicht der Frau auf dem alten Foto, das er zusammen mit Ron am Grimmauldplatz ausgegraben hatte – Walburga Black, seine Mutter. Die Schneekönigin, wenn man Rons unerwarteter poetischer Anwandlung glauben durfte –

„Also, Harry, du wirst doch wohl wissen –", begann Sirius heftig, aber dann unterbrach er sich. Ein seltsamer, grüblerischer Ausdruck breitete sich über sein Gesicht. Er wandte sich ab und sah wieder hinunter in den Bach, der unter seinen Füßen hinwegfloss. Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte er in ruhigem Ton: „Schon gut – ich hab das verwechselt – hab mich noch nicht dran gewöhnt, an all das. Geht alles durcheinander in meinem Kopf."

Er raufte sich auf komische Weise die Haare, und Harrys Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach. Offenbar bestand die Gefahr, vor der Sirius ihn hatte warnen wollen, gar nicht mehr. Offenbar war das alles ein Missverständnis gewesen.

„Ich hab dich gesucht", sagte er noch einmal und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Weidenwurzel. „Sogar in diesem Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich kapier nicht, warum ich dich ausgerechnet hier gefunden habe."

„Dann sind wir ja schon zwei", erwiderte Sirius, und Harry konnte sein Lächeln hören. „Erzähl mir, wie es dir geht!"

„Moment – sag mir erst mal, wo wir hier sind! Ich hab nämlich vor zu bleiben."

„Hier?", fragte Sirius, aber es klang, als stelle er die Frage mehr sich selbst.

„Genau. Wo immer das sein mag", setzte Harry finster hinzu. „Ich hab so gehofft, dass du noch lebst! Jetzt geh ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich kann nicht zurück, verstehst du, ich hab da nirgends einen Platz. Ich – ich kann nicht mehr zaubern."

„Was?" Sirius lachte auf, aber als er Harrys Gesicht sah, verging ihm das Lachen. „Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Das, was ich sage. Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern, und in der Muggelwelt pack ich's auch nicht, ich weiß einfach nicht, wohin und was ich machen soll! Und die andern – ich kann's dir nicht erklären, ich versteh das alles selbst nicht – die sind auch alle irgendwie – verloren! Diese ganze Welt da draußen, alles ist so verloren! Mann, wir haben doch gesiegt! _Wir_ haben gesiegt! Und ich dachte, dass es wenigstens einen Sinn gehabt hätte, dass ich das gemacht hab, dieses verdammte, verfluchte _Scheiß_-Tabula Rasa – dass es einen Sinn hatte, dass ich dafür die Zauberei verloren hab! Aber jetzt –" Harry brach keuchend ab, er musste Luft holen, und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, jedes Wort, jeder Atemzug schien hineinzuschneiden.

Sirius legte den Arm um ihn. „He, Harry –"

„Verstehst du – jetzt bin ich gar nichts mehr!", krächzte Harry mit dünner Stimme. „Ich fühl auch nichts mehr, ich weiß kaum noch, wer ich bin – oder war –! Meine Freunde von früher, alle die ich gekannt hab – was hab ich denn noch mit denen zu tun? Die leben ihr eigenes Leben, und ohne die Zauberei bin ich doch auch nur eine Last für sie! Und was das Schlimmste ist, mir kommt's so vor, als wär eigentlich gar keiner besser dran als früher. Du müsstest sie alle mal sehen – besonders Bill, aber auch Fred und George und Mrs Weasley! Und Lupin ist tot! Dumbledore ist tot! Snape ist im Gefängnis gestorben! Tonks lebt hier irgendwo im Wald, als Wolf! Wer ist denn glücklicher geworden, bloß weil Voldemort jetzt weg ist? Sag mir das mal! Warum war uns das eigentlich immer so wichtig? Wir sind doch trotzdem alle verloren!"

„Remus – auch?", fragte Sirius nur, und Harry nickte. Er klammerte die Arme um seine Beine, krampfte die Hände ineinander und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Auf keinen Fall hätte er noch ein Wort herausbringen können. Aber zu seiner Verwunderung stellte Sirius gar keine Fragen.

Sie schwiegen lange Zeit. Mehr und mehr drang das Plätschern des Bachwassers in Harrys Bewusstsein, kühlend, seltsam tröstlich.

„Ich glaub, du irrst dich, Harry", sagte Sirius schließlich leise. „Verloren? Nein. Ich glaub, _das_ hier ist das Land der Verlorenen. Nicht – die Welt da draußen."

Harry machte einen Versuch, die Tränen herunterzuschlucken, um wenigstens sprechen zu können. Dann fragte er: „Warum bleibst du dann hier? Komm mit mir zurück!"

Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

„Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, wohin die treiben", sagte Sirius stattdessen und nickte zu den schmalen Weidenblättern hin, die in den Strudeln des Baches herumwirbelten und davongetragen wurden. „Kommt mir irgendwie wichtig vor, das zu wissen. Keine Ahnung, warum."

Er sagte es wie zu sich selbst. Harry fragte sich, ob er wohl wusste, wie sehnsüchtig seine Stimme geklungen hatte. Er will fort, dachte er. Weg von hier. Weg – von mir. Aber er darf nicht gehen! Ich brauche ihn! Er ist mein Pate, er hat versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen! Er muss mir helfen!

Doch auf einmal konnte er sich kaum noch darauf besinnen, wobei er eigentlich Hilfe gesucht hatte. Obwohl er Sirius endlich gefunden hatte, obwohl er ihn sehen und mit ihm sprechen konnte, lähmte eine bodenlose Traurigkeit sein Denken mehr und mehr.

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Nachdem du durch den Schleier gefallen bist – durch diesen Bogen?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, und sogar von der Seite sah er nun brütend und verwirrt aus. Seine Hand tastete nach der schwarzen, vielfach geknoteten Lederschnur, die um seinen Hals hing und im offenen Kragen seines Hemdes verschwand. Harry hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sirius. „Ich war auf einmal hier. Bogen? Das war doch dieser kleine Unterstand dahinten am Waldrand, oder? Ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern –"

Harry sank das Herz. Was, wenn Sirius ihm gar keine Antworten geben konnte? „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?", fragte er verzagt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Die ganze Zeit? Es ist noch nicht mal Abend!"

„Sirius! Bitte, du musst dich erinnern! Es ist mehr als zwei Jahre her, dass du – dass du – durch diesen Bogen – in der Mysteriumsabteilung –" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit dämmerte schon am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes, und er konnte sie nicht ertragen. „Bitte, kannst du mich nicht mal ansehen!"

Aber als Sirius dann tatsächlich den Kopf wandte, hatte Harry das irritierende Gefühl, dass er durch ihn hindurch auf jemand anderen zu sehen schien.

„Ich will mich nicht erinnern", sagte Sirius leise, und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Du verstehst das nicht, Harry. Es sind furchtbare Dinge passiert. Ich – ich hab so viel falsch gemacht – ich bin schuld an – ich will mich nicht erinnern."

„Furchtbare Dinge?" Harry sprang auf. Mit einem Schlag war er wütend, so wütend, wie er gerade noch traurig gewesen war. „Und ich versteh das also nicht?! Furchtbare Dinge – da kannst du mir nicht mehr viel drüber erzählen, Sirius! Ich hab selbst ein paar verdammt furchtbare Sachen gesehen! Ich will, dass du dich erinnerst, verdammt! Du kannst mich nicht einfach so hier stehen lassen und an diesem Bach rumträumen! Ich brauche Antworten!"

„Harry –" Sirius stand auf, und Harry wich erschreckt zurück, denn mit dieser Bewegung verwandelte er sich. Der, der dann schließlich vor ihm stand und ihn zu sich heranzog, das war der Sirius, den er gekannt hatte: viel älter, mit tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen, fahler Haut und stumpfem Haar. Gezeichnet von den Jahren in Azkaban.

„Entschuldige! Ich war dir kein guter Pate! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hab dich immer wieder im Stich gelassen, und selbst jetzt –"

Harry schüttelte nur stumm und wild den Kopf. Das war ja doch alles sinnlos. Er hatte kapiert. Hatte vor allem kapiert, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte. Das hier war nur eine seltsame Seitengasse der Wirklichkeit. Kein realer Ort.

„Was soll ich nur tun –" Es war kaum eine Frage, und schon gar nicht an Sirius.

Er machte sich von ihm los und wandte sich um. Im hohen Gras war immer noch der Pfad sichtbar, den er niedergetreten hatte, als er hergekommen war. Immer noch leuchtete der Himmel blau über dieser Welt. Und ganz weit dahinten konnte er auch den kleinen dunklen Umriss des Unterstands sehen.

„Ich muss zurück", krächzte er. „Ich geh jetzt."

Und lief los. Er sah sich nicht mehr um, hielt nicht mehr an, bis er den Unterstand erreicht hatte. Atemlos ging er unter den dicken Spinnweben hindurch, die auch jetzt noch in der unwirklichen Sommerluft wehten. Als er das Holz der Bank berührte, war es, als stolpere er eine tiefe Stufe hinab. Beinahe wäre er gefallen. Er hielt sich an dem Seitenbalken fest, und dann war da wieder der Waldboden unter seinen Füßen.

Das grünlichgraue Dämmerlicht des Urwalds. Der Geruch nach Moder, Pilzen, verrottendem Holz. Und Schnee –

Da war Hagrid. Er stand noch immer vor den Überresten des Motorrads. Harry ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu ihm hinüber.

„Und? War da was?", fragte Hagrid. Ganz so, als wäre Harry nur ein, zwei Minuten weg gewesen.

Was durchaus der Fall sein könnte, dachte Harry. Aber seine Sachen waren trocken jetzt. Und an seinem Ärmel klebten ein paar Grassamen.

„Wusstest du, dass ich ihm hier begegnen würde? Hast du mich deshalb hierher gebracht?", fragte Harry bitter.

„Was? Wem begegnen?"

„Ach – lass uns endlich gehen! Ich will nur endlich raus aus diesem Wald!" Und damit ging er los, kroch durch die Heckenwand, stieg über Totholz und Gestrüpp und war schon an der Böschung, als Hagrid ihn einholte.

„Harry, ich dacht nur, ich zeig dir das Motorrad mal", sagte er bedrückt. „Dachte, es wäre – es würde – na ja, es ist doch ein bisschen so wie'n Grab, das man besuchen kann – und Sirius hat ja nun mal kein anderes –"

„Er ist tot", sagte Harry. „Ich hab ihn gesehen, mit ihm gesprochen. Und trotzdem weiß ich jetzt ganz genau, dass er wirklich tot ist. Ist doch komisch, oder?"

„Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid –"

„Was ist denn bloß mit denen, die tot sind? Tot ist tot, oder etwa nicht?"

„Aber die Toten sind nicht weg, Harry", entgegnete Hagrid zaghaft. „Die sind woanders. Ich bin nich' der Richtige, um das zu erklären. Aber wenn du mich fragst – die sind noch da, man muss sie nur finden. Ist nicht leicht, weil wir so anders sind als sie. Aber manchmal schafft man's. Oder sie schaffen's bis zu uns. Im Traum, zum Beispiel – hat da noch nie deine Mum oder dein Dad mit dir geredet?"

„Schon, ja klar, aber das sind eben Träume! Nur Träume!"

„Nur Träume!", wiederholte Hagrid schnaubend. „Nich' jeder Traum is' nur'n Traum! Kann mir nicht denken, dass du das nicht weißt! Also, ich stell mir vor, die sind in einem Land, das ganz anders ist – aber manchmal können wir uns treffen, sie und wir. Wenn wir schlafen, zum Beispiel. Und diese Porträts da – das sind eigentlich keine Bilder, das sind Fenster nach drüben, glaub ich. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat's was mit den Rahmen zu tun?" Hagrid ließ das unerklärt. „Und dann gibt's noch Orte wie den hier. Besondere Orte. Hast du doch auch gemerkt, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?"

„Ich glaub, du weißt das auch, Harry. Jeder, der'n Toten hat, um den er trauert, weiß das. Viele wollen's bloß nicht wissen."

Als Hagrid das sagte, platzte etwas wie ein brennender Knoten in Harrys Kehle. Er schluckte und schluckte. Wenn er jetzt wieder anfing zu heulen, würde er nicht mehr aufhören.

Ja, er wusste es. Er war schon einmal dort gewesen, damals, nachdem er durch den Spiegel in Professor Harpers Büro gegangen war. Das Land der Verlorenen –

Und du irrst dich doch, Sirius, dachte er elend. Es sind _doch_ wir, die verloren sind!

Aber ganz sicher war er sich auf einmal nicht mehr. Immerhin ging _er_ hier aus dem Wald heraus, auf seinen eigenen Füßen, im Hier und Jetzt –

„Weißt du zufällig auch, was ein Clavicustos ist?", fragte er schließlich heiser.

„Clavi-was? Nee, nie gehört", erwiderte Hagrid nach einigem Nachdenken.

Als sie die Wiesen um Hogwarts endlich wieder erreichten, schneite es in dichten, großen Flocken.

„Ich geh nie wieder in diesen Wald", sagte Harry leise. Und verschloss die Erinnerung an Sirius fest in sich. Damit konnte er sich erst wieder befassen, wenn Zeit dafür war.

oooOooo

Harry eilte sofort in die Krankenstation hinauf, von dem unguten Gefühl getrieben, dass er etwas verpasst haben könnte. Er kam an der offenen Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro vorbei. Darin redete gerade Professor Harper mit der Schulheilerin.

„Mr Potter?", rief ihm Madam Pomfrey nach.

„Ich will nur –"

„Ich _weiß_, was Sie wollen. Aber Mr Weasley ist vorhin weggebracht worden."

Harry blieb stehen. „Was? Was heißt weggebracht?"

„Er wurde ins St. Mungo überstellt", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. „Zwei Leute des – des Ministeriums haben ihn begleitet. Er war ja jetzt transportfähig. Und deshalb würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie hier nicht weiter durch die Gänge laufen!"

Zwei Augenpaare musterten ihn, ein blaues missbilligendes und ein graues gleichgültiges, und machten ihm bewusst, dass er nasse, schlammige Fußabdrücke auf dem sauberen Boden hinterließ. Als wenn das jetzt nicht ganz egal gewesen wäre!

„Harry! Harry, wie schön, da bist du ja wieder!" Arthur Weasley kam in diesem Moment aus dem Zimmer am Ende des Flurs. Er zog seine Frau mit sich. „Wir wollten dich schon suchen."

„Bill ist weg?"

„Im St. Mungo können sie ihm besser helfen", sagte Mr Weasley tapfer und hängte sich den Rucksack um, mit dem Bill nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Seine Frau sah aus, als habe sie drei Tage ununterbrochen geweint. Er streichelte ihre Schulter. „Wir reisen jetzt auch zurück und wollten dich mitnehmen. Wir müssen auch unbedingt Fleur benachrichtigen."

Professor Harper, die eine kleine Flasche mit blauem Inhalt in der Hand hielt, verließ das Büro und ging mit einem Kopfnicken an ihnen vorbei.

„Jetzt haben wir zwei Söhne im St. Mungo, ist das nicht komisch?"

„Molly, Schatz, Ron geht es gut! Er muss nur noch ein paar Tage –"

„Und wer weiß, wie es Ginny geht."

„Wir können ihr das nicht per Post mitteilen, Liebes! Lass sie in Ruhe in einer Woche zurückkehren, sie kann jetzt sowieso nichts für Bill tun!"

Harry folgte benommen ihrem Gespräch. Verloren, dachte er. Wenn das nicht verloren ist, das alles –

„Ist er denn – hat er etwas gesagt?", fragte er endlich.

„Nein", sagte Mr Weasley. „Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Aber es geht ihm nicht schlecht."

„Es gibt eigentlich gar keinen Grund dafür, dass er immer noch ohne Bewusstsein ist", schaltete sich Madam Pomfrey ein.

„Du kommst natürlich mit uns, Harry", sagte Mrs Weasley unvermittelt.

„Wir bringen dich zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, wenn du möchtest", sagte Mr Weasley.

„Nein, Arthur, das ist doch Unsinn, da ist er doch ganz allein – er kommt mit zu uns!"

„Aber Molly, denk doch an –"

„Grimmauldplatz wär gut", unterbrach ihn Harry schwach. „Wann – wann wollen Sie denn los? Sofort? Ich hol nur schnell meine Sachen – verabschiede mich von Hagrid –"

oooOooo

In einem kleinen Innenhof blieb er noch einmal stehen. Hier hatten sie sich früher oft getroffen, Ron, Hermione und er. Von hier aus konnte man weit über das Gelände sehen. Es dämmerte schon, und der Wind pfiff eisig zwischen den Mauern hindurch. Fröstelnd schob er die Hände in die Taschen seiner alten Cordjacke.

„Ganz schön kalt, was?"

Harry, der sicher gewesen war, allein zu sein, fuhr zusammen, als vor ihm aus einer Mauernische Alastor Moody heraustrat. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte er auf ihn gewartet.

„Alles klar, Harry?"

„Ja. Bill ist jetzt im St. Mungo."

„Hab's gehört. Meinte eher dich. Wollte es vor Minerva nicht ansprechen, aber ich hab mir 'ne Menge Sorgen gemacht –"

„Um mich? Das war unnötig. Ich hab nur 'ne Weile in der Muggelwelt gelebt, das war schon alles."

„Wer weiß, wer weiß."

Harry bemerkte wieder, wie Moody ihn anstarrte. Das war ihm schon in Dumbledores Büro aufgefallen.

„Jemand muss die Augen offen halten, wenn alle anderen mit Blindheit geschlagen sind. Oder sich von diesen Dummköpfen im Ministerium einlullen lassen. Und ich passe auf." Moody machte, schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt, noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry wurde es noch unbehaglicher zumute.

„Aufpassen? Was meinen Sie?", fragte er widerwillig und genervt. Oh Mann, nahm das denn nie ein Ende!

„_Ich_ werd jedenfalls bemerken, wenn sich da wieder was zusammenrottet! Hör zu, Harry, ich mach's kurz. Hast du schon mal was vom Arkturischen Zirkel gehört? Vor den Leuten musst du dich in Acht nehmen, egal, was die offizielle Meinung dieser Waschlappen vom Ministerium dazu ist! Die sind noch aktiv!" Zur Bekräftigung stieß er seinen Stock hart auf den Boden. „Der Drachenpocken-Mord ist ein Beweis dafür, und es gibt noch mehr – die sind schon ewig unerkannt im Ministerium selbst! Würd mich nicht mal wundern, wenn auch Snape in Wirklichkeit so einem Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen wäre – da hat dieses Reporterweib vielleicht einmal keinen Bockmist geschrieben –"

Offenbar wurde ihm klar, dass er vom Thema abkam, denn er unterbrach sich. Harry sah, wie ein seltsamer, lauernder Ausdruck in seine zerklüfteten Züge trat. Unwillkürlich wich er ein bisschen zurück.

„Fühlst _du_ dich denn sicher, Harry? Gab da ein paar merkwürdige Gerüchte, damals –"

„Gerüchte?", wiederholte Harry, nur um irgendwas zu sagen. Wovon redete der bloß?

Moody kam noch einen Schritt näher und senkte die Stimme beinahe zu einem Flüstern. „Fragst du dich nicht manchmal, ob es sicher verwahrt ist – das, was von ihm übrig geblieben ist? Oder –" Der Blick seines magischen Auges schien Harry geradezu aufspießen zu wollen, und doch zögerte er mit seiner nächsten Frage, offenbar fiel ihm die nicht leicht. „Oder _musstest_ du dich das vielleicht gar nicht fragen?"

Also darum ging es! Na toll! Ron hatte ja schon so was gesagt. „_Ich_ hab das Ding nicht", sagte Harry rauh. „Wenn es das ist, was Sie wissen wollen."

Moody hob nur die Schultern. „Dann ist es ja gut."

„Meinen Sie denn, dass davon wirklich noch eine Gefahr ausgeht?"

„Du etwa nicht?" Er lachte abfällig. „Das wollen sie uns weismachen, Scrimgeour und seine Leute, damit sie das Thema endlich abhaken und sich ganz in ihre schöne neue Zukunft stürzen können. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand wie Voldemort jemals ganz vernichtet ist, wenn man ihn nicht richtig getötet hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry. Die Frage quälte ihn ja selbst.

„Also gut, Junge. Das wollt ich nur klären. Ein Rat auf den Weg: Halt dich von allem fern, was mit dem Arkturischen Zirkel zu tun hat. _Ich_ mag dir glauben. Ob _die_ das aber auch tun würden –"

Er ist verrückt, dachte Harry mit plötzlichem Entsetzen. Total verrückt!

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Soll ich dich vielleicht zum Grimmauldplatz bringen?", bot Moody unerwartet an. Und da war wieder dieser lauernde Ausdruck.

Harry versuchte, sein Misstrauen nicht zu zeigen. Glücklicherweise musste er nicht einmal lügen. „Die Weasleys nehmen mich mit", sagte er. „Aber danke für das Angebot."

„Tja dann – mach's gut, Harry! Hoff doch sehr, dass es Bill bald wieder besser geht. Ist'n guter Mann und 'ne verdammte Schande, was mit ihm passiert ist."

Und damit stakste er davon. Harry hörte ihn noch vor sich hinmurmeln.

Der Wind fegte jetzt dünne Schneeschleier vor sich her, und das ganze Gelände sah trostlos und verlassen aus. Noch ein paar Tage, dachte Harry. Bis ich mit Ron geredet hab. Dann geh ich nach Godric's Hollow. Vielleicht finde ich ja sogar irgendwas, irgendeinen Hinweis in den Sachen meines Vaters. _Er_ hat ja vielleicht gewusst, was für eine Macht er hatte …

Aber das war nicht das Entscheidende, stellte Harry fest. Er wollte nach Godric's Hollow, um dort endlich sein eigenes Leben zu beginnen. Als Squib, Muggel oder was auch immer.

So ganz verloren war er doch nicht.


	25. Der Potty ist ein armer Hund

**Fünfter Teil: Flüchtig und bezwingend**

**Kapitel 24:**

„**Der Potty ist ein armer Hund …"**

In London hatte es geregnet, und der kalte Dunst, der von den Straßen aufstieg, legte sich wie klammes Bettzeug auf Harrys Gesicht, als Mr Weasley und er endlich vor der Tür des alten Hauptquartiers standen. Das Licht der Straßenlampen reichte gerade weit genug, dass sie den Stapel Zeitungen vor der Haustür entdeckten, bevor sie darüber stolperten.

„Der _Prophet_! Bill hätte ihn für diese Woche abbestellen sollen", sagte Mr Weasley bedrückt und hob die Zeitungen auf. „Erstaunlich, dass die Eulen nicht die Geduld verloren haben!"

Die Tür gab ein hohles Quietschen von sich, als sie eintraten. Im Flur schien es noch kälter als draußen zu sein. Mr Weasley entzündete alle Lampen und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd das Loch in der Wand, wo Ron und Harry das Porträt von Mrs Black abgelöst hatten. Schließlich wandte er sich zu Harry um. „Ich habe es zwar selbst vorgeschlagen, aber vielleicht war das Hauptquartier doch keine so gute Idee. Willst du nicht lieber mit in den Fuchsbau kommen?"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung so", erwiderte Harry lahm. Das Apparieren eben hatte ihm den Rest gegeben nach diesem endlosen, verwirrenden Tag. Er wollte nur noch allein sein. Nachdenken vielleicht. Aber zuerst musste er schlafen. Und was das Haus anging – er hatte nicht vor, lange zu bleiben.

„Wann kommt Ron denn wieder raus aus dem St. Mungo?", fragte er, während er Mr Weasley zur Küche hinunter folgte.

„Oh, eigentlich hätte er gestern schon wieder zu Hause sein sollen. Dann haben sie verdächtige Pusteln auf seinen Armen entdeckt, und jetzt muss er bleiben, bis die weg sind." Auch Mr Weasley klang ungewohnt erschöpft. Als er Harrys erschreckten Blick sah, beeilte er sich zu erklären: „Nein, nein, keine Drachenpocken! Ron meint, es käme vom Knoblauch. Er war ziemlich wütend gestern, aber Heiler Purgatorius nimmt das alles sehr genau. Es kann noch ein paar Tage dauern –"

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Kann man da vielleicht irgendwie mit ihm reden?"

„Nur über die Sprechmuscheln. In die Quarantäne-Abteilung wird niemand eingelassen. Ron hat uns schon gesagt, dass er unbedingt mit dir reden will, aber er wollte über die Muscheln nichts sagen und auch keinen Brief schreiben."

Vielleicht hatte Mr Weasley von seiner Frau den Auftrag bekommen, die Vorräte zu kontrollieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry nicht verhungerte, auf jeden Fall inspizierte er die Küchenschränke – die ziemlich leer waren – und zog schließlich aus einem Winkel zwei Körbe hervor.

„Und Bill?", fragte Harry, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, sich heute einfach keine weiteren Sorgen mehr machen zu können.

„Harry, ich weiß es leider auch nicht. Ich werde gleich ins St. Mungo apparieren. Sobald ich sicher bin, dass du einigermaßen versorgt bist." Er untersuchte den Inhalt der Körbe, der Harry nicht gleichgültiger hätte sein können.

„Wenn er aufwacht, wenn er wieder spricht – bitte, sagen Sie mir dann direkt Bescheid?", bat er. „Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden. Es ist wichtig."

Mr Weasley hatte eine verschlossene Schüssel nach der anderen aus dem Korb genommen und auf den Küchentisch gestellt. Jetzt wandte er sein bekümmertes Gesicht wieder Harry zu. „Sollten wir auch davon wissen? Wenn es wichtig ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein. Es ist – es hat nichts mit seiner – seiner Krankheit zu tun, verstehen Sie –" Ganz wahr war das eigentlich nicht. Aber Harry konnte unmöglich mit Bills Vater über dieses Medaillon sprechen. Die Weasleys hatten schon genug Sorgen. Diese eine spezielle Sorge würde nur ihn belasten.

„Natürlich halten wir dich auf dem Laufenden. Molly sagte, sie will dir das Essen schicken, da ist immer auch Platz für ein Briefchen, denke ich. Gut übrigens, dass sie das hier nicht sieht." Er tippte auf ein Bündel braun gewordener Bananen, das er eben aus dem zweiten Korb hervorgeholt hatte. „Das müssen wohl die beiden Körbe sein, die sie Bill am Sonntagabend noch mitgegeben hat, nach seinem Geburtstagskaffee."

„Dann hat er sie hier aber völlig vergessen", sagte Harry überrascht. „Ich seh sie jetzt nämlich zum ersten Mal."

„Ja – an seinem Geburtstag kam er mir auch schon etwas geistesabwesend vor", murmelte Mr Weasley unglücklich. „Wenn wir doch nur gewusst hätten – aber das hat jetzt keinen Sinn. Gut, Harry – diese Körbe nehme ich wohl besser mit, da wird sich nicht mehr viel Essbares drin finden lassen, obwohl Molly offensichtlich Kühlschüsseln verwendet hat – aber nach einer Woche … Aber halt, was ist das denn – da liegt ja ein Brief drin! An dich, Harry!"

Harry nahm verwirrt den Umschlag entgegen. Die Schrift erkannte er sofort. „Der ist von Hermione! Wie kommt er denn bloß da rein?"

„Bei uns ist er nicht angekommen. Ist ja auch an den Grimmauldplatz adressiert."

„Vielleicht – vielleicht wurde er gerade gebracht, als Bill am Sonntagabend hierher zurückkam?", überlegte Harry. „Vielleicht wollte er ihn mir noch geben und hat's vergessen, genau wie die Körbe!"

Was für ein seltsamer, blöder Zufall! Da hatte sie ihm also sogar noch geschrieben, bevor Bill und er nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen waren! Unschlüssig drehte er den Umschlag in den Händen.

„Harry, ich muss los! Molly wartet auf mich. Glaubst du, du kommst heute Abend hin mit Tee und der Dose Würstchen da?"

„Aber klar, machen Sie sich bloß um mich keine Sorgen. Ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger."

„Ich lasse dich nicht gern allein hier, das ist nicht gerade ein Zuhause! Wenn du es dir anders überlegst – im Fuchsbau bist du jederzeit willkommen."

„Danke, Mr Weasley. Und ich komme wirklich zurecht."

Mr Weasley hatte die Körbe wieder bepackt und ging nun die Treppe hinauf. Harry folgte ihm in den Eingangsflur, in Gedanken schon bei diesem Brief und den Überraschungen, die der nun wieder enthalten mochte … Dabei fiel ihm etwas ein. „Haben Sie schon mal von einem – äh – Clavicustos gehört?"

Rons Vater dachte schweigend nach, bis er vor der Haustür stand. „Ah – jetzt fällt es mir ein – du musst entschuldigen, ich bin heute nicht sehr bei der Sache, fürchte ich. Ja, der Clavicustos, das ist der Titel eines Mitglieds des Wizengamots, richtig? Etwas Traditionelles – ist das nicht derjenige, der heute noch die Türen zum Gerichtssaal öffnet?" Er strich sich über das schüttere Haar. „Zur Zeit dürfte das – Moment, ja, das müsste Helena Prank sein, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Aber du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor, einen weiteren Ausflug ins –"

„Nein, nein!", unterbrach Harry hastig. „Ich hatte nur das Wort gehört – irgendwo – ich wollte nur wissen, was es bedeutet." Ein _Beamtentitel_?! So was konnte Sirius doch unmöglich gemeint haben.

„Tja, also dann, Harry – auf bald! Und denk dran: Nicht aus dem Haus gehen! Sonst kommst du nicht mehr herein!"

„Ja, klar. Danke, dass Sie mich hergebracht haben. Hoffentlich ist Bill bald wieder –" Aber für Worte war diese Sorge einfach zu schwer. Und eine blöde Floskel brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Mr Weasley nickte nur und verschwand auch schon.

oooOooo

„Lieber Harry,

Ginny hat mir gestern erzählt, wo Du jetzt bist. Stimmt es denn, dass Scrimgeour Dich jagt? Wie kann er nur auf so eine Idee verfallen! Und warum überhaupt?! Aber wenigstens kann er dich dort nicht finden.

Harry – ich habe immer wieder mal über Dein Problem nachgedacht und nach Lösungen gesucht. Bisher habe ich leider nichts gefunden, was Dir wirklich weiterhelfen könnte. Aber mir ist da ein Buch in die Hände gefallen, „Weelibits Kleines Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde_"_ (das übrigens ziemlich scheußliche Abbildungen hat) – darin solltest du dir auf jeden Fall mal das Kapitel „Rückschlagende Zauber und magischer Ausgleich_"_ ansehen. (Ich habe das Buch leider nicht selbst, sonst würde ich es dir gleich mitschicken.)

Also, in diesem Kapitel schreibt Weelibit, dass es eine Gruppe von schweren Flüchen und Zaubern gibt, bei denen der Anwender Gefahr läuft, sich selbst zu verletzen, auch wenn der Zauber gelingt. Anscheinend brauchen diese Zauber so viel Kraft, dass sie den, der sie ausspricht, förmlich aussaugen. So schwere Folgen wie bei Dir scheint Weelibit nicht zu kennen, aber er nennt andere Schäden – Stummheit, Blindheit, Taubheit, Lähmungen. Manchmal scheinen die Opfer sogar den Verstand zu verlieren. (Übrigens sind alle diese Zauber, die Weelibit als Auslöser eines solchen Rückschlags nennt, verboten.)

In manchen Fällen scheint es zu helfen, wenn der Geschädigte den Zauber zurücknimmt – aber dazu muss er dann ja erst einmal imstande sein. In anderen Fällen verlor sich die Wirkung dieses Zauber-Rückschlags allmählich, vor allem, wenn derjenige, gegen den sich der ursprüngliche Zauber richtete, inzwischen gestorben war.

Ja, das Kapitel ist beängstigend, weil es einem so wenig Hoffnung macht. Aber, Harry, Weelibit kannte Deinen beziehungsweise Snapes Zauber ja nicht, und er nennt auch nichts Vergleichbares. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass Dir dieses Kapitel dabei helfen kann zu verstehen, was mit Dir damals eigentlich passiert ist. Und das wäre doch immerhin ein Anfang! Danach könnte es vielleicht nützlich sein, mit einem erfahrenen Heiler zu sprechen.

Morgen reise ich mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft nach Durmstrang und komme erst am zwölften Dezember wieder. Danach würde ich Dich wirklich gerne treffen.

Bitte, gib nicht auf, verliere nicht den Mut – und sei weiterhin vorsichtig! (Ich glaube, Du hast Recht, wenn Du Dich vor Scrimgeour in Acht nimmst. Man kann ihm nicht trauen. Seit er Minister ist, ist er immer opportunistischer geworden.)

Hermione"

Harry warf den Briefbogen auf den Teppich und sprang auf. In diesem Moment wäre er am liebsten vor die nächste Wand gerannt.

Hermione! Vor der er gerade ein weiteres Mal davongelaufen war –

Und dieser Brief hatte schon hier gelegen, als Bill und er am Montag zu diesem unglückseligen Hogwarts-Besuch aufgebrochen waren! Während der ganzen Zeit, in der er geschwankt hatte, ob er sie nun endlich wiedersehen wollte oder vielleicht lieber doch nicht, hatte sie schon nach Lösungen für seine Probleme gesucht –

Wie immer. Immer hatte sie das gemacht. In all den Jahren hatten seine Freunde sich immer wieder so selbstverständlich um seine Schwierigkeiten gekümmert. Sogar während er sein altes Leben verlassen und vergessen hatte, während an die Stelle seiner Erinnerungen, seines Denkens mehr und mehr das Rundherum von Kravics Kinderkarussell getreten war, hatte Hermione weiterhin die Bücher gewälzt –

Und jetzt – jetzt bin ich auch noch abgehauen, bevor ich ihr wiederbegegnen konnte. Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur nach Hogwarts, um mit ihr zu reden. Stattdessen hab ich mich von dieser Wasserfrau –

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er das _gewollt_ hatte, und nichts hätte ihm deutlicher vor Augen führen können, wie vergänglich Liebe war – wie austauschbar, wie leicht zu ersetzen diejenigen waren, die man zu lieben glaubte. Dumbledores großes Mysterium Liebe – das konnte er in der Pfeife rauchen! Die Begegnung in diesem Waldtümpel – die mit Liebe doch so gar nichts zu tun gehabt hatte! – hatte Hermione dennoch aus seinen Sinnen verdrängt, völlig und unwiederbringlich, und er wusste es. Wie hätte er nach so was mit ihr sprechen sollen?! Später vielleicht – wenn das alles ein bisschen vergessen war –

Nach zwei, drei Runden durch den Salon hob er endlich den Brief auf und legte ihn zu den anderen Dingen, die er schon auf seinem Schreibtisch versammelt hatte: Neben Dumbledores Brief und dem Pergamentröllchen mit der Namensliste lagen dort auch die Black-Chronik und die Schatulle mit Fotos und Briefen von Sirius' Mutter. Und schließlich der Block, auf dem er vor zehn Tagen – einer Ewigkeit! – eine eigene Liste hatte beginnen wollen, aber nicht über die Worte _Tabula Rasa_ hinausgekommen war. Vorhin hatte er als weitere Stichworte _Tarnumhang__, __Clavicustos_ und die Namen _Isabella Lovegood, Peregrinus Garlicke_und_Arkturius_ darunter geschrieben. Jetzt fügte er noch _Weelibit_ hinzu.

Seine Aufgaben für die nächsten Tage. Er wollte zumindest ein bisschen Ordnung in das Chaos bringen, das in seinem Kopf, in seinem _Leben_ herrschte. Und dabei würden ihm die bis zur Decke reichenden Regale mit den Büchern der Blacks helfen. Deshalb war er überhaupt noch einmal hierher zurückgekommen.

oooOooo

Seltsame Tage. Vor den hohen, schmalen Fenstern Londoner Regengrau, die fernen Geräusche der Großstadt, vorbeifahrende Autos, gedämpftes Sirenengeheul, Flugzeuge. Und hier drinnen die Stille, die täglich zweimal unterbrochen wurde: Morgens warf eine missgelaunte Eule den _Tagespropheten_ gegen die Haustür und wartete schon gar nicht mehr darauf, dass er sie bezahlte oder ihr gar irgendeinen Leckerbissen mit auf den Weg gab. Und jeden Abend, wenn es dunkel geworden war, kam Hedwig und brachte ihm ein Päckchen mit Essensvorräten und kleine Zettel, auf denen Mr oder Mrs Weasley ihm den – stets unveränderten – Stand der Dinge mitteilten.

Dazwischen lag ein Tag, eine Nacht voller Stille. Nach und nach bekam Harry das Gefühl, auf einer einsamen Insel zu leben, auf der er nur durch Briefchen und Zeitungen eine Verbindung zur Außenwelt aufrechterhielt.

Den _Propheten_ las er täglich vom Leitartikel bis zur letzten Anzeige durch, während er, allein am langen Küchentisch, um den sich früher der Phönixorden versammelt hatte, Mrs Weasleys Essen in sich hineinmampfte. Am stärksten berührten ihn die Anzeigen – da warb etwa _Qualität für Quidditch_ in der Winkelgasse damit, dass der neue Phoenix Booster 99 pünktlich zum Weihnachtsgeschäft in den Laden kommen werde. „Repariert sich selbst im Flug!"

Es gab eine eigene Inseratspalte, in der die verrücktesten Dinge im Tausch gegen eine Karte für das Silvester-Konzert von _The Horcrux_ geboten wurden (Pit Ferocious-Autogramme zum Beispiel und signierte Metallspäne seines Sousaphons schienen begehrte Tauschobjekte zu sein, aber auch ein gut erhaltener, sozusagen antiker Feuerblitz oder eine Abonnement-Karte für die kommende Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft wurden da angeboten – Harry konnte es nicht fassen.)

Ihm entging nicht die kurze und beinahe versteckte Notiz, wonach Gustaf Cucudi, der Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung, auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden und nun in Abwesenheit seines Amtes enthoben worden war.

Er nahm zur Kenntnis, dass die _Holyhead Harpies_ mit einer Schwangerschaftswelle geschlagen waren, und nach Hilary Tibbs und Marala Padmanabhan jetzt mit Katrina Peabody die dritte Spielerin in Folge angekündigt hatte, ab Januar für eine entsprechende Weile leider nicht mehr zur Verfügung zu stehen.

Und er suchte mit Vergnügen das nächste Puzzlestück in der täglich neu gestalteten Anzeige, mit der _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ für das große, von ihnen organisierte Winkelgassen-Silvesterfest warb (wenn man die Teile für ein komplettes Bild zusammenhatte, konnte man Freikarten gewinnen).

Wenn er mit dem Essen fertig war, faltete er die Zeitung stets mit einem Gefühl von Heimweh zusammen. Und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

In seinen Zimmern war der Verfall noch am wenigsten zu spüren, wenn man von dem Gobelin mit dem Black'schen Familienstammbaum absah. Als er entdeckte, dass die Mäuse nicht nur dahinter wohnten, sondern ihn auch an allen Ecken und Enden anknabberten und die ehrwürdigen Namen zur Auspolsterung ihrer Nester verwendeten, fühlte er um Sirius willen tiefe Befriedigung. _Das_ hätte ihm gefallen.

Seine Freunde fehlten ihm, aber die Stille hier, zwischen dem verblassenden Grüngold der Tapeten, war nicht länger sein Feind. Vor zwei Wochen noch hatte er sich davon erdrückt gefühlt; jetzt half sie ihm, sich zu konzentrieren. Hier saß er auf dem Fußboden, von Bücherstapeln umgeben, die er aus den meterhohen Regalen ringsum geräumt hatte, und suchte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben selbst einen Weg durch das Labyrinth der Bücher – fragend, unsicher, mal mitgerissen, mal gelangweilt, manchmal abgestoßen, nahm falsche Abzweigungen, ließ sich ablenken von Dingen, von denen er bis dahin nie gehört hatte, biss sich hartnäckig durch altertümliche, kaum verständliche Texte, ärgerte sich über fehlende Seiten und Löcher im Papier und kehrte doch immer wieder entschlossen zu seinen Fragen zurück.

Er fing mit der Suche nach dem Buch an, das Hermione ihm empfohlen hatte. Das musste, wie ihm rasch klar geworden war, dasselbe sein, das auch die Harper ihm genannt hatte. Bei ihr hatte es allerdings nicht so geklungen, als würde die Lektüre ihn weiterbringen. Eine Gelegenheit, das selbst herauszufinden, bekam er aber nicht, denn unter den Büchern der Blacks war es jedenfalls nicht zu finden. Und die hatte er am Mittwochabend zum weitaus größten Teil zumindest einmal angesehen (an die obersten Regalreihen, dicht unter der Zimmerdecke, kam er ohne Leiter – oder die Hilfe eines Zauberers – fürs Erste nicht heran).

Die Ausbeute dieser Leserei fiel sehr unterschiedlich aus. Über Tarnumhänge hatte er vor allem eines herausgefunden: Um sie zu zerstören, brauchte es kein geheimnisvolles Maschinchen. Wanda Armiger betonte in ihrem Werk _Defensive Bewaffnung_ im Gegenteil die besondere Empfindlichkeit des Gewebes, das vor allem sehr feueranfällig sei. Weil Harry davon ausging, dass Dumbledore so etwas auf jeden Fall gewusst hatte, konnte das also nur heißen, dass _sein_ Umhang kein gewöhnlicher Tarnumhang war – und das hatte er ohnehin schon geahnt. In den Stunden, in denen er über den Puzzlestücken grübelte, die er da in der Hand hielt, hatte er die Theorie entwickelt, dass Dumbledores Liste die Namen derjenigen nannte, die vor ihm im Besitz jener unbekannten Macht gewesen waren. Was aber war das Einzige, das sein Vater an ihn weitergegeben hatte? Eben der Tarnumhang! Wenn er früher überhaupt über dessen Herkunft nachgedacht hatte, dann war er einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er wohl ein Familienerbstück war. Aber vielleicht traf das ja nicht zu. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ihn von Peregrinus Garlicke bekommen – vielleicht hatte er vorher all den Leuten auf dieser Liste gehört! Harry fand die Idee zwar etwas gewagt, aber auch sehr überzeugend.

Im _Handbuch zeitgenössischer Magier_ machte er dann eine unerwartete Entdeckung, die ihn in seiner Überzeugung noch bestärkte: Nachdem er sich durch Hunderte von Seiten gekämpft hatte, fand er ganz unten auf einer Seite einen „P. Garlicke, 1869 bis 1971", und über den hatte das Handbuch folgende aufregende Information: „… setzte erstmals den Rostfarbigen Narwalkäfer zur Heilung innerer Erkrankungen ein. Lebte und arbeitete als Heiler in Godric's Hollow." So sehr er, angespornt durch diesen Erfolg, auch weitersuchte – er fand weder Isabella Lovegood noch irgendeinen der anderen Namen von der Liste, soweit diese überhaupt lesbar waren.

Was den Clavicustos betraf, so hatte er schließlich sogar mehr, als er brauchen konnte. In einer Kinderbuchreihe (die ganz bestimmt Hermione damals hier eingeräumt hatte) stieß er auf _Frag und lausche: Unser Ministerium_. Dieses Buch bestätigte, was Mr Weasleys ihm schon gesagt hatte: Der Clavicustos, der heute noch den Gerichtssaal öffnete, war einmal der Bewahrer der Ministeriumsschlüssel gewesen – „ein uraltes Ehrenamt, das bereits auf den Magischen Rat zurückgeht, aus dem sich unser heutiges Ministerium entwickelt hat", wie die muntere Frauenstimme verkündete, mit der sich _Frag und lausche_ artikulierte.

Einen Clavicustos entdeckte Harry aber auch in dem Wälzer über Wahrsagekunst, den er durchblätterte – hier war das eine bestimmte Figur, nach der man in den Teeblättern oder im Kaffeesatz suchte, und die wiederum entsprach einem gleichnamigen Sternbild. Und zu guter Letzt stieß er in einer gruseligen Sammlung von Zaubertrankrezepten noch auf eine parasitär lebende Schneckenart, die _Clavicustos_ oder auch _Clavicustoli_ genannt wurde …

Schlüsselbewahrer, das schien ja eigentlich ganz verheißungsvoll, zumal Dumbledore geschrieben hatte, dass die geheimnisvolle Macht ihm, Harry, _Zugang_ zu einem Mysterium verleihe … Harry sah durchaus Zusammenhänge – aber letztlich ließen sich die losen Enden dann doch nicht zusammenbringen. Er war doch immerhin ganz sicher niemals Inhaber eines Amtes im Wizengamot gewesen. Sirius musste etwas anderes gemeint haben.

Da es hier erst einmal kein Weiterkommen gab, machte er sich an den nächsten Punkt auf seiner Fragenliste: Arkturius.

Arkturius – eine winzige Signatur auf Dumbledores Maschinchen. Und die schien zum zweiten Mal seine Probleme mit Rons Arbeit in Verbindung zu bringen. Die wenigen Male, die Ron von seiner Ausbildung in der Aurorenzentrale erzählt hatte, hatte Harry ganz genau und nicht ohne Neid zugehört. Er hätte so gern selbst dort … aber gut, dieser Zug war nun mal abgefahren. Auf jeden Fall hatte er deshalb noch sehr genau in Erinnerung, wie sie von jenem nicht näher erläuterten „Zirkel" in der Black-Chronik schließlich auf den Arkturischen Zirkel gekommen waren, mit dem sich die Auroren gerade wieder befassten. Dieser Zirkel interessierte sich angeblich etwas zu sehr für streng verbotene Zeitexperimente – und damit war wiederum die Mysteriumsabteilung in Verdacht geraten. Ein Verdacht, den Harry hätte bestätigen können – bei seinem heimlichen Ausflug in die Abteilung war er ja selbst in ein solches Experiment hineingestolpert.

Laut Ron benannte sich der Zirkel nach demselben Arkturius, von dem Harry ebenfalls in der Mysteriumsabteilung zum ersten Mal gehört hatte.

„Arkturius mit der Perle", murmelte Harry, während er in Großbuchstaben _Arkturischer Zirkel_ auf seinen Block schrieb. „Die Perle des Arkturius – das Dingsbums, das angeblich eine Zeitmaschine war –"

Vermutlich hatte Rons Neuigkeit, die er Harry so unbedingt erzählen wollte, etwas mit dem Zirkel zu tun. Auch wenn man kein Schüler der Aurorenakademie war, konnte es nicht schaden, diese Sache ein bisschen zu verfolgen. Zeit hatte er im Augenblick ja genug.

Als Harry sich daran machte, seine Bücherstapel danach zu durchforsten, spürte er noch einmal eine Woge heißer Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Leben. Eigentlich hätte _er_ jetzt bei diesen Auroren sitzen und irgendwelche Verschwörungen aufspüren sollen …

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich würd ich dann jetzt auch in der Quarantäne-Station die Drachenpocken aussitzen", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Und da ist mir sogar diese Bude hier lieber."

Obwohl die Blacks doch anscheinend seit vielen Generationen dem Zirkel angehörten, gab es hier zu diesem Thema aber kein einziges Buch. Harry las und blätterte stundenlang, bis er endlich in einem finsteren Werk namens _Machtspiele_ tatsächlich ein paar Sätze fand. Er überflog, was er schon von Ron gehört hatte – uralter Geheimbund, der Idee vom reinen Zaubererblut verpflichtet und unter anderem deshalb seit dem Jahr 1982 verboten. Über seine sonstigen Ziele schien wenig bekannt zu sein; man vermutete allerdings eine Reihe von bizarren Plänen, darunter vor allem die systematische Unterwanderung der Muggelwelt und ihre Übernahme durch Zauberer, was durch die Herstellung neuartiger tödlicher Gifte und Waffen, die wie auch immer vorgestellte Kontrolle über die Kräfte der Zaubererwelt sowie entscheidende Korrekturen der Vergangenheit erreicht werden sollte. Harry musste grinsen und schaudern zugleich, als er diese Auflistung las.

Ein Arkturius wurde in diesem Buch nicht einmal erwähnt. Er entdeckte ihn schließlich in einem Werk namens _Zauberei im Zwielicht: Historie und Legende berühmter Persönlichkeiten von Merlin bis heute_ (wobei „heute" Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts gewesen war). Neben Arcturius van der Brag, einem berüchtigten Massenmörder des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts, der sich selbst als Cruciatus-Künstler sah, ließ Harry auch Arktur Bullenberg beiseite (der über seinen Kompositionen für Geisterorchester den Verstand verloren hatte) und fand endlich „Arkturius den Reisenden", dem man neben einigen anderen Geräten vor allem die Erfindung einer Maschine zuschrieb, mit der er sich in der Zeit habe bewegen können. Das war ihm anscheinend so gut gelungen, dass es über seine tatsächlichen Lebensdaten keine gesicherten Kenntnisse gab; man war aber wohl übereingekommen, seine eigentliche Lebenszeit im zwölften Jahrhundert und seine Herkunft irgendwo aus dem Osten anzunehmen. Er musste allerdings weit herumgekommen sein, wie Harry feststellte, als er die winzigen Abbildungen neben dem Text betrachtete. Auf denen war angeblich jene „Perle", der eiförmige Zeitenwandler des Arkturius zu sehen, und wie Bill damals schon gesagt hatte, waren solche Darstellungen anscheinend sogar in altägyptischen Grabkammern gefunden worden. Eine faszinierende Vorstellung.

Mindestens genauso faszinierend fand Harry aber die Information, dass Arkturius, glaubte man den zahlreichen Legenden, nicht nur die Beschreibungen seiner Reisen, sondern auch die Baupläne seiner Geräte in seinen Schriften niedergelegt hatte. Diese Schriften waren jedoch unglücklicherweise noch im zwölften Jahrhundert auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden …

Seitdem flamme das Interesse an dieser Thematik in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder einmal auf, so schrieb der Verfasser von _Zauberei im Zwielicht_ ein wenig abfällig, ganz so, wie das auch bei anderen Wunderdingen wie etwa dem Stein der Weisen, dem Jungbrunnen und dem Elixier des Lebens der Fall sei, und die daraus sich ergebenden, meist völlig planlosen Untersuchungen hätten vor allem zur Folge, dass der Geschichte immer weitere legendäre Einzelheiten hinzugefügt würden.

Der Regen tickte sacht und einschläfernd gegen die Fensterscheiben, aber Harry war wie elektrisiert.

Dieser Arkturius war also wirklich ein Gerätebauer gewesen! Und Dumbledore hatte zumindest ein Gerät von ihm besessen … ob dieser Schriftzug vielleicht auch noch auf anderen seiner seltsamen Maschinchen zu finden war? Harry ließ _Zauberei im Zwielicht_ auf den Teppich plumpsen. Ob vielleicht sogar – aber nein, das war dann wohl doch – obwohl, wieso eigentlich nicht – die Frage musste man sich jedenfalls stellen –

Also – was, wenn diese eine, ganz spezielle Maschine des Arkturius ebenfalls in Dumbledores Büro gelandet wäre – auf welchen seltsamen Wegen auch immer?! Wenn sie dort unerkannt, unentdeckt herumgestanden hätte – seit Jahrzehnten vielleicht – möglicherweise sogar noch immer dort stand?! So etwas zu besitzen, hätte zu Dumbledore gepasst, oder?

Er schluckte und verschluckte sich fast. Halt, Quatsch – das ist totaler Blödsinn – wenn er _diese_ Maschine gehabt hätte, dann hätte er all das nicht einfach geschehen lassen! Hätte er doch nicht, oder?! Nein. Niemals. Unvorstellbar.

Langsam entspannte er sich wieder, und seine Gedanken begannen erneut zu schweifen.

Eine Zeitmaschine … So was könnte ich auch brauchen, dachte er. Eine Zeitmaschine … ich würde zurückkehren – und alles anders machen –

Allerdings – _was_? Was genau würde ich anders machen? Und _wie_? Wenn ich das Tabula Rasa nicht mehr verwenden will – was dann –?

Seine Fantasie stürzte sich kopfüber in den schwindelnden Abgrund, der sich dem Verstand öffnet, wenn man ihm die Möglichkeit bietet, die eigene Vergangenheit zu korrigieren –

Es war zu viel, zu verwirrend, ja, irgendwie auch zu verboten. Eigentlich war er fast dankbar, dass er keine solche Maschine zur Verfügung hatte. Und vielleicht hatte es so etwas auch gar nicht wirklich gegeben. Vielleicht war Arkturius ja auch einfach nur ein Erfinder seltsamer Geräte gewesen. Der Autor von _Zauberei im Zwielicht_ schien das Thema jedenfalls mit unüberhörbarer Ironie abzuhandeln –

Aber ganz überzeugt war Harry nicht. Er versuchte sich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern, der die Zeitglocke für die Mysteriumsabteilung geschaffen hatte. Der hatte doch angeblich auch eine Zeitmaschine gebaut – war dafür sogar nach Azkaban gebracht worden und dort gestorben. Irgendwas musste also doch wohl an der Sache dran gewesen sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht waren ja Arkturius und dieser Mann – Caducus Fugit, jetzt fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein – dieselbe Person! Wenn beide in der Zeit reisen konnten –

Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verfolgen, aber das endete in völliger Verwirrung, und schließlich gab er auf. Und doch pickte auf einmal wieder ein Satz an seinem Bewusstsein, den er schon fast vergessen hatte – _und was ist, wenn es nur geht, indem man den Zauber von damals rückgängig macht?_ Bills Stimme.

Überhaupt – die Stimmen … In der Stille des toten Hauses konnten sie sich im Lauf der Tage wieder vernehmlich machen, all die Stimmen, die in den vergangenen Monaten und vor allem in Hogwarts so rasch an ihm vorbeigerauscht und schließlich untergegangen waren in den Ereignissen.

Da war Harper, die meinte, er müsse sich abfinden. Sie hatte noch ein paar andere Sachen gesagt, aber nichts, das er unbedingt hatte hören wollen. Und nichts, das ihn irgendwie weiterbrachte.

Hagrid, der ihn eigentlich nicht anders behandelt hatte als früher, glaubte immer noch an die alten Autoritäten. Hatte ihm geraten, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen oder mit McGonagall.

Dann war da Dumbledore selbst, dessen Stimme so unerwartet aus den Zeilen eines Briefes heraus erklungen war. Dumbledore, der immer noch mehr über ihn zu wissen schien als er selbst und der die Dinge noch über seinen Tod hinaus über seinen, Harrys, Kopf hinweg zu regeln versucht hatte.

Und dann schließlich, am sonderbarsten und schmerzlichsten von allen, Sirius. Sirius, den er lang gesucht und dann _dort_ gefunden hatte – im Land der Verlorenen, wie er es selbst genannt hatte. Sirius, der _ihn_ für tot gehalten und ihm den Titel eines Ministeriumsbeamten verliehen hatte. Der vielleicht nicht einmal ganz begriffen hatte, dass es Harry war, der vor ihm stand – und nicht dessen Vater.

Hier, in Sirius' Elternhaus, in dem oben noch die Kisten mit seinen Sachen standen, hier, wo sein Name aus dem Stammbaum wie aus der Chronik gelöscht worden war, hatte Harry bisher sorgfältig vermieden, allzu genau über die seltsame Begegnung nachzudenken. Da war etwas nachhaltig Verstörendes dran gewesen, etwas, das ihn frösteln ließ und verunsicherte.

Nein, Sirius hatte irgendwann verstanden, dass er Harry vor sich hatte und nicht James – da war Harry ganz sicher. Aber so wie Harry das Gefühl gehabt hatte, einem ihm unbekannten Sirius gegenüberzustehen, so schien Sirius seinerseits einen anderen Harry gekannt zu haben. Na ja, nicht wirklich einen anderen – auch jener Harry war ja James' Sohn gewesen und Sirius' Patensohn, auch das Leben jenes Harry war offenbar bedroht von – _ihm_. Und doch waren da Einzelheiten – der Clavicustos, Sirius' Überraschung, ihn lebendig zu sehen, und seine seltsame Aussage, dass Peter immer loyal gewesen sei – bei denen Harry ein unheimliches Gefühl beschlich. Manchmal sagte er sich, dass es vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen war – oder irgendein Zauber, der ihm das alles vorgegaukelt hatte. Aber das konnte er auch nicht glauben.

Von allen Stimmen war es jedoch eine, die ihn vorantrieb und ermutigte, während er sich in diesen einsamen Tagen durch den Bücherdschungel kämpfte, die ihn bestärkte, wenn er die spärlichen Informationen, die er dabei herausfilterte, ordentlich auf seinem Block notierte – und diese Stimme gehörte Hermione. Gib nicht auf, hatte sie geschrieben, verliere nicht den Mut!

In dieser Woche war allerdings weniger Mut als Geduld gefordert – und davon war nicht mehr viel übrig, als der Zettel, der am Donnerstagabend an die Schüssel mit Lammeintopf gepinnt war, endlich mit fetten, roten Buchstaben ankündigte, dass Ron am Samstag _endgültig_ entlassen werden würde. Der Husten, mit dem Ron den Heiler nach den Pusteln irritiert hatte, war also wohl doch mal vergangen. Harry stürzte sich mit frischer Energie auf den Lammeintopf und spekulierte wieder einmal darüber, was Ron wohl zu berichten hatte. Dann fragte er sich plötzlich, was er seinerseits von seinen Erlebnissen Ron erzählen würde – und musste feststellen, dass er über das meiste eigentlich gar nicht reden wollte.

Aber wie auch immer – übermorgen war seine Zeit als Einsiedler hier jedenfalls vorbei! Samstag – wie ihm plötzlich einfiel, auch der Tag, an dem Hermione von Durmstrang zurückkehren würde –

oooOooo

Irgendwann dämmerte der Samstag dann herauf – ein Tag, der ganz anders werden sollte, als Harry sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Frühmorgens war der ewige Regen in Eisregen übergegangen, und in den Straßen draußen lärmte scheinbar ohne Unterlass das Sirenengeheul. Auch hier am Grimmauldplatz hatte es vorhin einen kleinen Aufruhr gegeben, weil ein Auto gegen den Eisenzaun eines Vorgartens geschlittert war – eine Abwechslung im Einerlei, die Harry von seinem Fenster aus ungesehen verfolgte. Danach wartete er weiter ungeduldig auf Ron und blätterte währenddessen noch einmal in der Black'schen Familienchronik. Wenn Ron über den Arkturischen Zirkel reden wollte, würde er gut vorbereitet sein. Aber Erkenntnisse oder Erleuchtungen hatte er nicht, während er da Seite um Seite zurückblätterte. Nur der kleine Schlüssel, der neben manchen Daten erschien und wie der Abdruck eines Siegelrings aussah, ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Den hatte er fast vergessen gehabt. Ein Schlüssel. Ein Schlüssel hier – ein Clavicustos da … Aber das war wohl wirklich an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Da fehlten alle Zusammenhänge.

Als er gerade wieder einmal gähnend in das Durcheinander um sich herum starrte, krachte es unten an der Haustür, als hätte jemand dagegen getreten. Sekunden später gab die Klingel einen müden Quäkton von sich, und Harry sprang auf. Er war noch nicht im Eingangsflur angekommen, als die Haustür schon geöffnet wurde und eine muntere Stimme hinaufrief: „Hey, Harry! Aufstehen!"

„Fred?"

„George, aber mach dir nichts draus. Ich werd immer gern für Fred gehalten." Der Zwilling mit Schal und Pudelmütze trampelte seine nassen Stiefel im Flur ab, dass die Tropfen nur so flogen. „Mum schickt mich, ich soll dich abholen."

„Hey –"

„Horniger Drachenknorpel, sieht diese Bude aus! Mann, wie hältst du das hier bloß aus?"

„Abholen?"

„Und ein Loch habt ihr auch in die Wand gehauen!", stellte George anerkennend fest. „Aber die Alte ist weg – gute Arbeit!"

„Wieso kommt Ron nicht selbst vorbei? Oh, sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass sie ihn doch nicht gehen lassen!", stöhnte Harry. „Länger warte ich hier nämlich nicht mehr!"

„Tschuldige, war gerade etwas abgelenkt!", sagte George mit einer Lässigkeit, die Harry nicht ganz echt erschien. „Nee, Ron kommt heute Vormittag raus, das steht wohl fest. Aber jetzt geht es um – also, heute Morgen ganz früh ist Bill kurz aufgewacht – sagt Mum. Hat die ganze Station in Aufruhr gebracht damit. Als die Heilerin endlich kam, war er aber schon wieder weg. Na ja. Jedenfalls ist Mum ganz sicher, dass er heute noch richtig aufwacht. Du wolltest wohl unbedingt mit ihm reden. Deshalb schicken sie mich jetzt, um dich abzuholen und ins St. Mungo zu bringen."

„Das ist ja –"

„Ja, das ist toll", sagte George, plötzlich ganz ernst. „Wenn sie Recht behält. Wir können's nur alle nicht richtig glauben. Es ist jetzt fast eine Woche – und die Heilerin – na ja, sie ist nicht gerade 'ne Stimmungskanone."

„Ich hol nur meine Jacke, dann kann es losgehen!" Harry, so urplötzlich aus der zeitlosen Stille seiner Einsamkeit gerissen, stolperte die Treppe wieder hinauf.

„Halt, nicht so hastig, James Pepperleaf!", rief George und kam hinterher. „Ich soll dich dran erinnern, dass du auf jeden Fall einen Schluck Veilchenblau nimmst! Und das hier – Dad meinte, damit siehst du unauffälliger aus."

Harry war stehen geblieben und verzog das Gesicht. „Veilchenblau – na klar. Ist noch genug oben von dem Zeug. Und was ist das da?"

„Ein hübscher kleiner Umhang", grinste George und schüttelte das gute Stück aus. Harry betrachtete das verblasste Schottenkaro und den feinen Ziersaum mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Hat mal Perce gehört. Wir haben uns alle geweigert, so was anzuziehen, deshalb ist er auch so gut erhalten. Und hier, Mum schickt dir auch die Mütze hier – weil es heute so kalt ist, sagt sie."

oooOooo

Genau eine Viertelstunde später apparierten sie Seite an Seite vor der Backsteinfassade des Kaufhauses _Reinig und Tunkunter_ mitten in London. Nach der Woche Einsiedlertum war die Landung im Samstagsgewühl der Einkaufsstraße geradezu ein Schock. Menschenmassen mit Regenschirmen und schweren Taschen hasteten unter vorweihnachtlichem Lichterschmuck hindurch, von dem es trist und gar nicht weihnachtlich tropfte. Es war kalt und nass und unbehaglich, aber für einen Moment sog Harry diese Atmosphäre tief ein – für einen Moment voller Sehnsucht nach der Freiheit dieser Straßen.

„Komm schon!", rief George und zog ihn mit sich durch das Schaufensterglas, bevor Harry sich auch nur fragen konnte, ob das wohl gelingen würde …

… und sie prallten mitten in einen Schwarm aufgeregter Frauen, die alle die gleichen lachsroten Umhänge trugen und in einem engen Kreis beieinander standen. Nicht freiwillig, wie Harry erkannte, als George und er sich endlich vorbeischlängeln konnten: Sie klebten an den Händen zusammen.

„Wir müssen in den dritten Stock", sagte George und ging an der langen Warteschlange vor der Auskunft vorbei. Harry starrte zu einer Tafel hinauf, die unter dem Leuchter schwebte. Anscheinend machte die Werbung selbst vor dem Krankenhaus nicht Halt, denn darauf war zu lesen: „Die Wunschwetterscheiben auf den Stationen sowie über dem Dachgarten wurden dem St. Mungo-Hospital von Mrs Narcissa Malfoy gestiftet." Als sie den dritten Stock erreicht hatten, kämpfte Harry immer noch mit der Erinnerung an die zerlumpte und halb verhungerte Gestalt, die damals neben Draco in den Thronsaal von Voldemorts Festung getaumelt war.

„Da sind wir", sagte George ein bisschen zu munter.

„Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und Pflanzen", stand an der Stationstür. Und darunter: „Chefheilerin: Pippa Padraic. Heiler im Praktikum: zur Zeit keiner."

Sie eilten durch den Korridor auf Mrs Weasley zu, die dort in demütiger Haltung dem Vortrag einer Heilerin lauschte. Die war dünn und sehr groß und hatte, wie Harry fand, etwas von einer schlecht gelaunten, limonengrünen Giraffe an sich.

„Mrs Weasley, es liegt mir wirklich fern, Sie entmutigen zu wollen", sagte sie gerade. „Aber ich beobachte Ihren Sohn jetzt seit einer Woche, und in dieser Zeit ist keinerlei Änderung seines Zustands eingetreten. Wir müssen uns mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass das Lykanthrorevelin ihn – nun, dauerhaft geschädigt hat. Er hätte diesen Trank niemals nehmen dürfen! Wenn Sie meine Meinung dazu hören wollen – ich finde, Sie sollten die Verantwortlichen anzeigen!"

Mrs Weasley kämpfte schon wieder mit den Tränen. „Aber – aber er hat es freiwillig gemacht", flüsterte sie. „Und –"

„Dann wurde er außerordentlich verantwortungslos beraten! Wer verabreicht einem Patienten, der am Latenten Werwolfsyndrom leidet, ausgerechnet auch noch _Lykanthrorevelin_?! Entschuldigen Sie, aber so etwas will mir nicht in den Kopf!"

„Aber heute Morgen war er doch wach! Ganz bestimmt! Er hat mich angesehen! Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er mich erkannt hat!"

George und Harry waren inzwischen stehen geblieben, aber vorerst streifte der Blick der Heilerin nur gereizt über sie hinweg. „Das ist ja durchaus möglich, Mrs Weasley, ich will Sie ja auch ganz bestimmt nicht entmutigen. Ich möchte Sie nur davor bewahren, sich zu große Hoffnungen zu machen. Ihr Sohn hat keine erkennbaren körperlichen Schäden davongetragen, er sollte eigentlich längst wieder auf den Beinen sein. Dass er es nicht ist, dass er hingegen – soweit wir alle das sagen können – noch immer bewusstlos ist, das deutet leider auf eine Schädigung hin, die wir im Augenblick nicht einmal erkennen können. Im Klartext: Uns fehlt ein Ansatzpunkt für die Behandlung!"

„Guten Morgen", sagte George ziemlich gut gelaunt und lächelte seiner Mutter aufmunternd zu. „Er ist wohl noch nicht aufgestanden, was?"

Mrs Weasley schluchzte auf, und der Blick der Heilerin wurde noch ein paar Grade kühler. „Noch mehr Familie?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Oh – noch nicht annähernd die ganze", erwiderte George frech und kassierte einen strafenden, wenn auch tränenverhangenen Blick seiner Mutter.

„Mein Sohn, Madam Padraic, und mein – mein Neffe! Er lebt zur Zeit bei uns – er wollte Bill auch einmal –"

„Sie sollten dem Patienten nicht zu viel zumuten, Mrs Weasley. Ich denke auch, dass dieser Krankensaal nicht ganz der richtige Ort für Kinder ist." Madam Padraic, die inzwischen aus ihrem Büro herausgekommen war, musterte Harry mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Na gut. Ich werde später wieder nach Mr Weasley sehen, und danach möchte ich dann auch noch einmal mit Ihnen sprechen, am besten zusammen mit Ihrem Mann. Lassen Sie mich aber bitte sofort rufen, falls er tatsächlich wieder Reaktionen zeigen sollte!" Und damit eilte sie davon.

„Sie könnte einen tiefgefrieren mit diesem Blick", stellte George fasziniert fest. „Ein echtes Talent! Sie sollte in –"

„Harry, wie schön, dich zu sehen!", schniefte Mrs Weasley und umarmte den verblüfften Harry. „Genau so habe ich dich in Erinnerung!"

„_James_, Mum!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Dein Neffe heißt James! Wenn du ihn hier Harry nennst, können wir uns das Schrumpfen auch sparen!"

„Oh, ach so – natürlich. Ich bin so –" Seine Mutter wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch die Augen. „Harry, im Moment ist Fleur bei ihm. Er – schläft wieder. Fleur sagt uns sofort Bescheid, wenn er aufwacht."

„Fleur sitzt jetzt seit Sonntagabend an seinem Bett und starrt ihn an", erklärte George mit leicht genervtem Blick. „Aber heute Morgen, als er seinen wachen Moment hatte, war sie gerade eingeschlafen."

„Dann warte ich einfach", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass man ihm die Ungeduld nicht allzu deutlich ansah. „Was ist denn nun mit Ron? Vielleicht könnte ich ihn ja abholen."

„Ron – oh ja, Ron – Fred wollte unten auf ihn warten", sagte Mrs Weasley sichtlich erschöpft. „Heiler Purgatorius sagte aber, er wäre keinesfalls vor elf Uhr mit den Abschlussuntersuchungen fertig."

„Unten?"

„Magische Pestilenzen, zweiter Stock", sagte George. „Immer der Nase nach. Ich sag dir, es ist kein Vergnügen, da zu warten!"

„Ich seh mal nach, es ist ja schon halb elf durch –"

„Wenn Bill inzwischen aufwachen sollte, ruf ich dich sofort!", sagte Mrs Weasley mit Nachdruck.

„Und das meint sie wörtlich so", kommentierte George leise, als seine Mutter in Richtung Krankensaaltür verschwand. „Wird Zeit, dass Bill sich mal 'nen Ruck gibt und Schluss mit dem Blödsinn macht. Sonst dreht Mum wirklich noch durch."

„Tja, also bis später dann", sagte Harry.

„Ich bleib hier, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich find's da unten – ähm – ziemlich unbekömmlich!"

Als Harry einen Stock tiefer vor der Tür der Abteilung „Magische Pestilenzen" stand, wurde ihm klar, was George gemeint hatte. Bereits vor der Glastür war der Geruch nach Knoblauch so stark, dass man unwillkürlich erwartete, ihn in Tropfen von den Wänden rinnen zu sehen. An der Tür prangte ein riesiges Warnschild: „KEIN Zutritt! KLINGELN Sie und nutzen Sie die SPRECHMUSCHELN rechts neben der Tür! Haben Sie GEDULD!" Im Wartebereich vor der Station standen zwar ein paar Stühle, aber nur einer davon war besetzt.

„Hi, James", sagte Fred. Er hatte sein Gesicht hinter einer großen, durchsichtigen Luftblase in Sicherheit gebracht, die sich bewegte, wenn er sprach. „Eleganter Umhang!"

„Hi, Fred", keuchte Harry. „Ist Ron noch nicht raus?"

„Er steckt immer noch in den Entlassungsuntersuchungen. Dieser Heiler ist ein Sicherheitsfanatiker." Freds Stimme klang durch die Blase etwas verschwommen. „Was Neues von Bill oben?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte keinen Atem zu verschwenden. Hier konnte er unmöglich eine halbe Stunde warten. Überhaupt hatte er das Gefühl, nicht länger irgendwo herumhängen zu können und darauf zu warten, dass irgendwas passierte –

Ihm fiel wieder ein, was ihm vorhin in der Eingangshalle schon kurz in den Sinn gekommen war. „Hier gibt's doch auch eine Abteilung für Leute mit Flüchen und so was –?"

„Vierter Stock", gab Fred prompt zurück. „Auf jeden Fall interessanter als hier. Und größtenteils weniger geruchsintensiv, vermute ich. Warum?"

„Wollt's nur wissen", wich Harry aus. „Ich bin dann mal wieder oben."

Aber Sekunden später stapfte er am dritten Stock vorbei und blieb erst vor der fest geschlossenen Glastür im vierten Stock stehen. „Fluchschäden", stand unheilverkündend auf der Tafel daneben. „Chefheiler: Hortense Damage."

Harry zuckte zurück, als von innen an die Scheibe geklopft wurde. Ein Gesicht, das ganz mit grauem Fell bedeckt war, grinste ihn an. Es gehörte zu einer uralten Hexe im geblümten Nachthemd, die ihm freundlich winkte und dann wieder ins Dämmerlicht des Korridors wegtauchte, in dem er schemenhaft noch andere Gestalten erkennen konnte. Keine von ihnen schien sich so ganz normal zu bewegen. Oh Mann, dachte er, will ich da wirklich rein?

Die Tür war eigentlich gar keine, stellte er dann fest. Sie hatte weder Klinke noch Schloss; wie unten bei den Pestilenzen musste man klingeln. Harry betrachtete unentschlossen den Klingelknopf. Was soll ich denn sagen? Vor allem, wenn ich mich nicht verraten will? Und die Harper sagte, ich bin ein Präzendenzfall – also –

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen, Junge?", fragte eine schnarrende Stimme neben ihm. Harry hopste vor Schreck zur Seite. Er hatte niemanden kommen sehen oder hören.

„Also, was nun? Klingelst du, oder stehst du nur hier rum?", fragte der kleine Mann im limonengrünen Umhang rüde. Er war noch deutlich kleiner als Harry, hatte ein altersloses, scharf geschnittenes Gesicht mit seltsam gestauchten Zügen, und seine boshaft glitzernden Augen waren erstaunlicherweise von derselben Farbe wie sein Umhang. Das Seltsamste aber waren die unübersehbaren Ansätze von zwei kleinen grünen Hörnern auf seiner Stirn. Unverblümt musterte er Harry von Kopf bis Fuß, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn dieser Blick wie ein Messer schälte.

„Ich hab einen Termin bei Heiler Damage", sagte er abweisend und so würdevoll wie möglich.

„Prächtig. Ich werde dich zu ihm bringen. Damit du es dir nicht noch anders überlegst." Der kleine Mann schlug mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tür, die daraufhin geräuschlos auseinanderglitt und sie hindurchließ. Harry war es sehr unbehaglich zumute, als er dem energisch ausschreitenden Mann folgte. Der stieß mit dem Zauberstab die nächste Tür auf, und als Harry seinem herrischen Winken gehorchte und eintrat, wusste er, dass sein Instinkt Recht gehabt hatte. Das Zimmer sah auf den ersten Blick wie ein besonders altertümlicher und abschreckender Zahnarztbehandlungsraum aus. Und dann schlug auch noch die Tür mit einem scharfen Knall hinter ihm zu. Der kleine Mann schwang sich auf die Kante des großen Schreibtisches und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„So, und nun will ich deinen Namen hören und weshalb du einen Termin bei mir haben solltest", forderte er Harry auf.

„Äh – James Pepperleaf – entschuldigen Sie", sagte der und errötete. „Ich hätte nicht –"

„Aber du hast. Also, wozu brauchst du einen Heiler, James Pepperleaf? Schlechte Träume? Stimmen im Kopf? Schlafwandeln? Nächtliche Verwandlungen?"

„Äh –"

„Sprachstörungen? Von allem etwas? Und dieses oder jenes mehr?"

„Ich hab Probleme mit dem Zaubern, seit ich einen – äh – verbotenen Fluch ausgesprochen habe", platzte Harry schließlich heraus.

Der Heiler kicherte. „Na, das ist ja ungewöhnlich! Vor allem in deinem Alter. Und was war das für ein Fluch? Wie lautete er? Was sollte er bewirken?"

So, da hatte er sich ja wieder grandios in die Tinte gesetzt. Was sollte er jetzt bloß sagen? Hilfesuchend sah er sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem eine ganze Reihe unangenehm aussehender Dinge verteilt waren – maulkorbähnliche Gesichtsmasken im Schrank hinter dem Schreibtisch, daneben giftgrüne Kleidungsstücke, die verdächtig nach Zwangsjacken aussahen, und vor allem der klobige Behandlungsstuhl mit Gurten und Ketten überall verursachten Harry erhebliche Beklemmungen.

„Also, das sollte ich schon wissen, Mr Pepperleaf, bevor ich mit einer Behandlung beginne!"

„Es war – so eine Art Aufhebezauber", sagte Harry schließlich, ganz erleichtert, dass ihm irgendwas eingefallen war.

„Aufhebezauber? Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen – du verschwendest meine Zeit! _Was_ hat er aufgehoben?"

„Äh – so etwas wie – na ja, ein paar verhexte Sachen, schwarze Magie – glaube ich."

Zum ersten Mal wich das unverkennbare, bösartige Vergnügen in den grünen Augen einem Hauch von Interesse. „Soso. Schwarze Magie. Ich hätte ja gewettet, dass du noch nicht einmal Erstklässler bist! Vielleicht einfach ein bisschen klein geraten, was? Na, das trifft auf einige der Besten von uns zu … Gut – weißt du noch, wie der Spruch genau lautete?"

Als wenn er das je hätte vergessen können … Dennoch stotterte er, als er ihn zitieren wollte.

„Halt – halt!", unterbrach ihn Damage hastig – und auch ein bisschen beunruhigt, wie Harry befriedigt feststellte. „Mit dem Aussprechen solcher Dinge ist man besser vorsichtig, hast du das noch immer nicht begriffen? Schreib es auf!"

„Das war in einer anderen Sprache – Aramäisch, glaube ich."

„Heißt das, du hast einen Zauber verwendet, den du nicht einmal verstanden hast? "

„Na ja, ich –" Es ging einfach nicht. Diese Situation war total absurd. Hier war endlich mal jemand, der sein Problem vielleicht wirklich hätte beurteilen können. Als Fachmann. Aber was, wenn dieser Damage von dem speziellen Präzedenzfall schon mal gehört hatte? Vielleicht war er ja unter Heilern schon ein fester Begriff – der Fall Harry Potter?

„Wie war das nun mit dem Spruch – wolltest du einfach mal was ausprobieren, oder was?", fragte Damage ungeduldig.

„Ja. So war's wohl. Aber ich glaube, Sie haben Recht, ich verschwende nur Ihre Zeit. Und meine Freunde warten sicher schon auf mich –"

„Einen Moment, Mr Pepperleaf! So einfach fertigt man mich nicht ab. Ich habe den deutlichen Eindruck, dass du mir etwas Wesentliches verschweigst. Und damit machst du mich ziemlich neugierig. Also. Demonstriere mir dein Problem. Zaubere mir was vor!"

„Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht mehr zaubern kann", erwiderte Harry voller Sarkasmus. „Ich hab auch keinen Zauberstab mehr. Der ist – verbrannt."

„Scheint ja eine wilde Party gewesen zu sein", sagte Damage und schlug mit einem seiner kleinen Füße gegen eine Schreibtischschublade. Sie sprang auf und präsentierte eine Schachtel mit dünnen, völlig schmucklosen Holzstäben.

„Los, versuch's mit einem von denen!"

„Äh –"

„Simpelstes Modell, Weidengerte – Probestäbe. Reagieren sogar bei Squibs."

„Das hab ich schon mal gehört –"

„Nun mach schon – versuch's mit Lumos!"

Harry schluckte. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Dann räusperte er sich und flüsterte: „_Lumos_!"

Und wie schon einmal passierte – genau gar nichts.

„Hm, das ist – interessant", sagte Hortense Damage fasziniert. „Entweder bist du ein Muggel – oder du hast tatsächlich ein echtes Problem."

„Das ist toll!", rief Harry, der allmählich wirklich wütend wurde. „Eine scharfsinnige Diagnose! Ich hab Ihnen das doch gesagt! Meinen Sie, ich red so was zu meinem Vergnügen?!"

„Oha – da schlummert ja doch zumindest ein bisschen Temperament unter der Oberfläche!", sagte der Heiler spöttisch. „Du hast Recht. Du hast keinen Funken Magie in dir, und du hast mich überzeugt. Das musste ich erst mal klarstellen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viele Simulanten und Verrückte sich herumtreiben und behaupten, sie wären verflucht worden und könnten jetzt dies nicht mehr und das nicht mehr. Meistens geht es darum, dass sie arbeitsunfähig geschrieben werden wollen. Aber dieser Weidenstab hätte reagieren müssen – ist natürlich kein Probestab, sondern ein hoch sensibler Magiebündler, aber da fallen sie alle drauf rein." Mit einem weiteren Tritt knallte er die Schublade wieder zu.

„Können Sie nun was dagegen machen oder nicht?"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass das eine Sache ist, die ich eben mal so heilen kann?"

„Aber man kann etwas dagegen tun? Auch wenn's dauert?"

Die limonengrünen Augen betrachteten ihn gnadenlos. Und auf einmal hüpfte Harry ein Vers im Ohr, ein gemeiner kleiner Vers, einer aus einer ganzen Reihe ähnlicher Verse – „Der Potty ist ein armer Hund, den hext kein Heiler mehr gesund!"

Peeves. Von dem stammte das. Den hatte er letztes Jahr zu einem richtigen Poesie-Sturz inspiriert.

„Red mit deinen Eltern, Junge. Und dann komm mit ihnen wieder her. Könnte ein ganz interessanter Fall werden, aber zuerst muss ich mit deinen Eltern sprechen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint das eine ganz schön üble Sache zu sein, die du dir da eingefangen hast."

Das klang geradezu vergnügt. Harry hätte ihm am liebsten den kleinen dürren Hals umgedreht, um den er ein gepunktetes Tuch gebunden hatte. „Na, dann weiß ich ja wenigstens Bescheid", sagte er böse. Und ging zur Tür – hoffte mit klopfendem Herzen, dass sie nicht verschlossen war oder so – aber sie öffnete sich sogar von selbst. Leider schlug sie so schnell wieder zu, dass er seine Würde vergessen und einen Sprung machen musste, um sich zu retten. Hinter sich hörte er noch ein boshaftes Kichern.

Er war so wütend, dass er beinahe in einen dünnen Mann hineingerannt wäre, der, angetan mit Schlafanzug und Pantoffeln, mitten im vorweihnachtlich geschmückten Gang stand und eine schmale, schwarze Aktentasche in der Hand hielt. Sein Gesicht war in einer Empörung verzerrt, für die er keine Worte zu finden schien.

„Verzeihung!", zischte Harry.

„Oh, Mr Jungbungle – _hier_ sind Sie!", rief da eine so vertraute, so unerwartete Stimme, dass Harry herumfuhr. „Kommen Sie, wir wollten doch heute wieder hinauf ins Atelier gehen, damit Sie an Ihrem Buch weiterarbeiten können!"

Und dann stand Harry, bevor er auch nur noch einen Schritt machen konnte, Neville Longbottom gegenüber. Dessen Blick streifte ihn zunächst nur. Er nahm den Empörten freundlich am Arm, wollte mit ihm weitergehen – und dann, als Harry gerade dachte, er hätte es geschafft, kehrte Nevilles Blick zu ihm zurück und wurde zum ungläubigen Starren.

„Das ist doch – aber das kann doch gar nicht – bist _du_ das, Ha-"

„Pst!", zischte Harry und nickte heftig. „Ja! Ja, aber das ist 'ne Tarnung – ich erklär's dir später!"

„Ich fass es nicht! Also das ist ja – ich kann's nicht glauben!"

„Und du?", fragte Harry gelinde verzweifelt. „Arbeitest du jetzt hier?"

„Heiler im Praktikum. Bei Hortense Damage – du hast ja anscheinend gerade mit ihm gesprochen. Steht bloß nicht draußen auf der Tafel, weil er sagt, dass hier nur _einer_ der Heiler ist. Bist du als Patient hier? Ich mein, _das_ da, hat dir das jemand – angehext?"

„Nein, das ist – ich kann jetzt hier nicht drüber reden, Neville – Hauptsache, keiner weiß, wer ich bin, okay?"

„Äh – aber –"

„Klam blabgu buwalla tacki!", mischte sich Mr Jungbungle auf einmal wutschnaubend ins Gespräch. „Lawiltot si – dut? _Dut_?!"

„Schon in Ordnung, Mr Jungbungle", sagte Neville, sich wieder auf seine Pflichten besinnend. „Ihre Arbeit, ich weiß! Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg!"

„Pimbul dutti?! Dutti! Dutti-dutti –"

„Schon gut, schon gut, Mr Jungbungle!" Neville klopfte sacht den Arm im Pyjamaärmel. „Das wird schon alles wieder! Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld, und dann sind Sie ganz sicher zurück an Ihrem richtigen Schreibtisch!"

Harry konnte kaum hinsehen in das verzerrte Gesicht des Mannes. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er sich unbedingt verständlich machen wollte –

„Ich wollte Mr Jungbungle gerade hinauf ins Atelier begleiten – aber danach können wir reden, vielleicht oben auf dem Dachgarten. Komm mit, ich zeig dir den Weg!"

„Atelier?", wiederholte Harry verblüfft. Aber Neville lief schon voraus, seinem Patienten hinterher, der es auf einmal furchtbar eilig hatte. Kurz entschlossen folgte er ihnen. Dachgarten, das klang verlockend normal. Bevor er zu den Weasleys zurückkehren konnte, musste er dringend etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Hortense Damage bringen. „… ist ein armer Hund – ist ein armer Hund –", hopste es in seinem Kopf, während er im Treppenhaus hinter Neville herjagte.

„Das Atelier ist hier im fünften Stock", schnaufte Neville. „Hinter der Cafeteria rechts. Patienten, die für – für länger hier sind, können sich da beschäftigen – malen, lesen, töpfern und so Sachen, weißt du. Manche schreiben auch Gedichte oder – oder Aufsätze oder so was wie Mr Jungbungle, der schreibt an einem Buch." Neville warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und Harry nahm an, dass der arme Mann wohl in derselben Sprache schrieb wie er sprach.

Der ganze Flur roch nach Kaffee, frischem Gebäck und Bratfett, und durch die geöffnete Cafeteria-Tür klingelten muntere Weihnachtslieder. Als sie am Kiosk vorbei um die Ecke bogen, kam ihnen eine Gruppe von Patienten entgegen, die von einer jungen Heilerin begleitet wurden. Die meisten waren zwar auch in Schlafanzügen und Morgenmänteln, aber sie trugen fast alle irgendwelche Basteleien mit sich: Bemalte Leinwand, Paletten, eine meterlange Papiergirlande, einen großen Stein, aus dem schon die Hälfte einer erstaunlich lebensnahen Koboldfigur herausgearbeitet war.

„Morgen, Neville!", grüßte die Heilerin fröhlich.

„Morgen, Carla!" Neville wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Die kommen gerade vom Atelier."

Harry nickte, und dann mussten sie den Kopf einziehen, weil ihnen ein Gemälde entgegenflog, auf dem zwei Pinsel hektisch mit der Vervollkommnung eines rot-schwarzen Infernos beschäftigt waren.

„Das ist gut für die Patienten", erklärte Neville und wischte sich einen schwarzen Farbtropfen von der Nase. Mr Jungbungle stürmte eben in den nächsten Korridor hinein und entschwand ihren Blicken. „Ich muss hinterher, Harry! Wenn du da vorne links die Treppe raufgehst, kommst du direkt zum Dachgarten! Ich komm gleich nach!" Als Harry weiterging, hörte er Neville noch rufen: „Ach, und pass mit dem Springbrunnen-Wasser auf! Das ist voller Plinkerlinge!"

Mildes Sonnenlicht ergoss sich über die letzten Stufen der Treppe, die vor einem Vorhang aus schwingenden Schnüren endete. Harry ging hindurch und stand staunend in einem kleinen Park. Weißer Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, die Wege waren von Sträuchern und Blumenrabatten in voller Blüte begrenzt. Er konnte ringsum die Mauerbrüstung sehen, an der sich eine Menge Kletterpflanzen heraufrankten – das war zweifellos das Dach des Kaufhauses _Reinig und Tunkunter_, aber obwohl sich der Himmel offen über ihm wölbte, hatte die sanfte, milchige Helligkeit nichts mit dem regengrauen Dezembertag zu tun, der jenseits dieser Mauern herrschte. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Mrs Malfoys großzügige Spende und empfand neiderfüllte Bewunderung für die, die zaubern konnten.

Aber es war seltsam: Obwohl Harry Gärten und Pflanzen und Brunnen im Allgemeinen ziemlich kalt ließen, kam es ihm hier oben so vor, als streiche eine sanfte Hand über ihn hin und wische Beklommenheit, Ärger und Sorgen ein wenig beiseite. Es roch nach Blumen und Sommer, und die einzigen anderen Besucher waren im Moment zwei kleine Jungen, die mit einem Ball spielten. Ihre kreischenden Schreie verdrängten netterweise die Stimmen von Peeves und Hortense Damage aus Harrys Kopf. Gerade hatte er sich entschlossen, dem Springbrunnen, der mitten in einem wild blühenden Blumenrondell vor sich hinplätscherte, einen Besuch abzustatten und sich die Plinkerlinge anzusehen, als er Neville durch den Schnürevorhang und auf sich zusprinten sah.

„Mann, Harry, ich glaub's ja nicht!", prustete er los, als er schnaufend bei Harry angekommen war. „Du bist's wirklich! Mann, du siehst genauso aus wie damals, ehrlich! Wahnsinn! Wie hast du das bloß gemacht?"

„Veilchenblau", sagte Harry. „Eine Erfindung von Rons Brüdern, du weißt schon, _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Sie meinten, das wär die optimale Tarnung. Aber anscheinend ist sie doch nicht so toll!"

„Doch, die ist der Hammer, wirklich! Ich hätt's nie geglaubt, das ist bloß, weil ich jetzt schon die ganze Zeit auf Fluchschäden arbeite – und da kriegst du einfach 'nen Blick für solche Sachen. Da bist du ständig von so verrücktem Zeug umgeben, dass du deinen Augen sowieso nicht mehr traust." Er nickte zu den Kindern hinüber, einem verblüffend identischen Zwillingspärchen, wie Harry schon aufgefallen war. „Die da sind ein gutes Beispiel."

„Und ich hab gerade noch gedacht, dass wenigstens die ganz normal aussehen!", seufzte Harry.

„Sind sie eigentlich auch – bis darauf, dass es in Wirklichkeit nur einer ist. Irgendwas mit einem Spiegel schiefgelaufen, verstehst du. Jetzt ist er – sind _sie_ zur Beobachtung hier. Damage meint, dass sich das irgendwann wieder auswächst – aber erst mal müssen sich seine Eltern wohl damit abfinden, dass sie jetzt Zwillinge haben." Neville ließ sich auf eine Bank plumpsen, die in einer Rabatte voller Blumen in fettig glänzendem Gelb und Orange stand. „Und jetzt erzähl endlich! Wie geht's dir? Was machst du hier? Wir dachten alle, du bist bei den Muggeln! Wieso die Tarnung?"

„Ähm – Neville, ich kann das im Moment nicht alles erzählen! Später irgendwann, okay? Ich bin eigentlich nur wegen Bill und Ron hier –"

„Ja, ich hab davon gehört", sagte Neville gedämpft. „Mit Ron hab ich schon ein paar Mal durch die Sprechmuschel geredet. Der hat's ziemlich satt hier. Das mit seinem Bruder – das ist wirklich schlimm."

Harry nickte. Unmöglich hätte er jetzt mehr dazu sagen können. So sah er stumm zu, wie Neville mit dem Zauberstab eine Gießkanne herbeirief, die dann hier und da die Blumen wässerte. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Neville – der gute, alte, ungeschickte Neville – da die Gießkanne dirigierte, machte ihn wieder ganz elend. Neville war _kein_ armer Hund. Neville konnte zaubern.

„Wie ist dieser Damage denn so – als Heiler, meine ich? Ist er – na ja, gut?", fragte er schließlich.

„Hortense Damage ist der beste Fluchschäden-Heiler weltweit!", sagte Neville mit leuchtenden Augen. „Er hat die Station erst im Sommer übernommen, vorher war er jahrelang im Ausland. Ich wollte unbedingt bei ihm arbeiten!"

Harry fühlte, wie ihm das Herz sank. Ein berühmter Heiler. Und auch der war der Ansicht, dass –

„Er ist nicht gerade der Freundlichste, ich weiß", sagte Neville, der Harrys Miene auf seine Weise interpretierte. „Die meisten finden ihn wohl sogar ziemlich bösartig. Und Kinder kann er gar nicht leiden – hat vielleicht was mit seiner Größe zu tun. Ich hatte die ersten Wochen richtig Panik vor ihm. Aber er ist wirklich ganz große Klasse. Seit ich hier bin, hat er schon drei Fälle geheilt, die vorher als unheilbar galten." Er seufzte, und erst jetzt fiel Harry plötzlich wieder ein, dass auch Nevilles Eltern hier Patienten gewesen waren.

„Meine Eltern sind ja auch immer noch hier", sagte Neville, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gehört, und schickte die Gießkanne zurück. „Damage hat die Sache mit der Nistlingsbeerentherapie aufgenommen, falls du dich erinnerst – Professor Slughorn und Professor Sprout haben Ernst damit gemacht. Meine Eltern werden jetzt seit einem halben Jahr damit behandelt. Bei meiner Mutter scheint es ein bisschen zu helfen. Aber – na ja –"

Betreten schwiegen sie beide, bis Neville schließlich sagte: „Schön hier, oder? Der Dachgarten wird fast ausschließlich von den Patienten gepflegt, weißt du. Ich komm immer hier rauf, wenn ich mal abschalten muss."

„Ich frag mich – sieht man das nicht von unten? Also, die Muggel – wundern die sich nicht über die Pflanzen hier oben?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Die sehen nur die Werbetafel an der Fassade, für den Burgerschuppen nebenan! Sonst können die gar nichts sehen. Gehen wir mal zum Springbrunnen rüber? Ich hab da gestern einen Rüpelfisch reingesetzt, damit der diese blöden Plinkerlinge kleinkriegt! Irgendein Scherzkeks hat die nämlich da ausgesetzt, und seitdem –"

„Oh _Mann_! Hier bist du!", zerschnitt eine aufgeregte Stimme den Dachfrieden. „Ich such dich schon seit Stunden!" George stürmte über die Kieswege auf sie zu, und als Harry sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass die Atempause vorbei war.

„Tschuldigung, ich hab Neville –"

„Wie auch immer – du musst direkt mitkommen, sonst hebt Mum ab und sie behalten sie auch gleich hier!"

„Ist Bill aufgewacht?"

„Und ob! Sorry, Neville", knurrte George und zerrte Harry kurzerhand mit sich. „Und ich wette, der war die ganze Zeit wach, hatte ja immer das Gefühl, dass das nicht ganz echt ist!"

„Was? Wie meinst du das? Hör auf an mir rumzuzerren, ich komm doch schon!"

„Mum ist wieder rein zu Fleur und hat ihr gesagt, dass du da bist und so. Und kaum hatte sie deinen Namen ausgesprochen, schlug Dornröschen die Augen auf!" George klang richtig wütend. „Und seitdem hab ich das ganze Haus nach dir durchsucht –"

„George! George, warte doch mal!" Harry übersprang die letzten Stufen der Treppe, ohne daran zu denken, dass er im Augenblick nicht mehr achtzehn, sondern elf war. Beinahe wäre er hingeschlagen, aber viel mehr machte ihm die Aufregung zu schaffen, die ihn plötzlich überfallen hatte. „Wenn er wach ist, ist das doch gut! Oder?" Oh Mann. Hoffentlich war das wirklich gut. Hoffentlich war da nicht schon irgendwas –

Vor der Cafeteria holte er George endlich ein.

„Klar. Aber leider sagt er nur ein einziges Wort. Und das ist ‚Harry'. Uns hat er nicht mal angesehen", sagte George, während er immer noch im Schnellschritt weiterging. „Fleur heult sich deswegen schon wieder die Augen aus dem Kopf. Mum redet auf ihn ein und alles, kannst du dir ja denken. Aber er glotzt einfach an allen vorbei und sagt nur ‚Harry'!"

Das war auf einmal wie ein Würgegriff um seine Kehle. Es war also nicht gut. Es war also doch was passiert mit Bill – und er, Harry, hatte irgendwas damit zu tun – der Traum fiel ihm ein, in dem Quirrell sich als Bill entpuppt hatte –

Er war völlig außer Atem, als sie endlich die Abteilung im dritten Stock betraten. Dort wurden sie schon erwartet: Vor der Tür des Krankensaals standen Mrs Weasley, Madam Padraic und Fred und sahen ihnen entgegen.

„Er muss unseren Cousin meinen", erklärte Fred gerade. „Wir haben ihn früher oft Harry genannt, wissen Sie, weil –"

„Oh, _Harry_! Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Mrs Weasley, und Harry hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob sie lachte oder weinte. „Komm schnell! Bill ist wach! Und anscheinend will er unbedingt mit dir reden!"

„Der _Junge_?", fragte Madam Padraic skeptisch und betrachtete Harry wieder wie ein nicht besonders angenehmes Insekt. „_Das_ ist dieser Harry?"

„Genau genommen ist er _James_", fing Fred unbeirrt wieder an, wurde aber völlig ignoriert. Mrs Weasley nahm Harry beim Arm, öffnete die Tür zum Krankensaal und schob Harry einfach hindurch. „Sprich mit ihm! Bitte! Halt ihn wach –", flüsterte sie beschwörend. „Wenn er nur wach bleibt! Wenn er nur zu uns zurückkommt!"

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm wieder zu, und Harry blinzelte überrascht in das helle Sonnenlicht, das durch die großen Spitzbogenfenster am Ende des Raums hereinkam. Wunschwetterscheiben, erinnerte er sich. Sie machten den dunkelgrau gefliesten, strengen Saal mit seinen sechs Betten entschieden freundlicher. An einem Tisch vor dem Fenster saßen zwei Männer und spielten Karten. Auf der Fensterbank entdeckte er überrascht die halb fertige Koboldstatue, die er vorhin im Gang gesehen hatte. Nur in zwei Betten lagen Patienten: Im zweiten Bett auf der rechten Seite schlief ein alter Mann, dessen Gesicht eine sehr ungesunde orangerote Färbung zeigte, und im ersten Bett auf der linken Seite lag Bill.

Harry merkte, dass er schwitzte, und das nicht nur von der Hetzerei durchs Treppenhaus. Er hatte Angst, während er zögernd die paar Schritte bis zum Fußende von Bills Bett ging.

„Hallo", sagte er leise.

Was er erwartet hatte, wusste er nicht einmal – einen tobenden Bill, der eigentlich gar nicht mehr Bill war, vielleicht. Angekettet und knurrend, mit bösen, _fremden_ Augen. Aber er lag da so blass und reglos wie in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ganz ausgemergelt. Um seinen Hals wand sich ein dicker, schlauchartiger Verband aus einem schwarzgelben, seltsam schuppigen Material. Der bewegte sich, wie Harry angewidert feststellte.

Fleur kauerte immer noch auf einem der Hocker, die rings um das Bett herumstanden. Jetzt hob sie ihr verweintes Gesicht, aber sie erwiderte Harrys Gruß nicht, sondern presste die Lippen so aufeinander, dass Harry sich für einen Moment an Tante Petunia erinnert fühlte.

„Bill! Bill, mein Lieber! 'Arry ist 'ier!", sagte sie dann und tätschelte Bills Hand.

Ihr Mann schlug die Augen auf, als hätte er nur auf diese Information gewartet. Harry hielt die Luft an. Jetzt würde es sich herausstellen – er würde es sehen, da war er sicher.

Teebraune Augen, müde und krank, aber unverkennbar _Bills_ Augen. Keine Wolfsaugen. Und ganz sicher nicht Tom Riddles Augen.

Harry war auf einmal so erleichtert, dass er sich auf einen Hocker fallen ließ. In Bills Blick, der seinen Bewegungen folgte, war keine Verwirrung, nicht einmal Benommenheit zu entdecken. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sich sehr anstrengen musste, um zu sprechen.

„Harry!", stieß er endlich hervor, so heiser, dass seine Stimme nicht zu erkennen war. Es klang so, als hätte er nicht nur Mühe seine Stimme zu gebrauchen, sondern als fiele es ihm auch schwer, Worte zu artikulieren. „Harry – _allein_!"

Fleur stand so abrupt auf, dass ihr Hocker umkippte. „Isch warte draußen!", sagte sie bitter – und Bill beachtete sie nicht einmal. Als sie zur Tür ging, schluchzte sie so laut auf, dass der orangerote Schläfer mit einem Ruck aus dem Schlaf fuhr. Auch Harry war etwas geschockt, als Bill seine Frau so einfach übersah.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und kam sich ziemlich blöd vor.

„Dieses Dauergeheule!", rief da der Orangerote von gegenüber erbost, als sich die Tür hinter Fleur schloss. „Ich hör mir das jetzt schon seit _Wochen_ an! Habt ihr jungen Leute eigentlich überhaupt kein Gefühl für Würde und Anstand mehr? Kann man denn hier irgendwann auch mal ungestört _schlafen_?!"

Bill schien immer noch um seine Stimme, seine Sprache zu kämpfen, seine Finger zerrten an dem Schlauch um seinen Hals, als hindere ihn der am Sprechen, aber er ließ sich kein bisschen bewegen. „Du – weißt – Bescheid!", krächzte er endlich.

Harry zuckte zusammen und saß augenblicklich wieder kerzengerade da. „Was meinst du?"

„Muss nicht – erklären?" Bills Augen baten um Bestätigung. „Damals – in der Todeskammer –? Du hast's gesehen!"

Der Schock war so heftig, dass Harry kaum sprechen konnte. Also doch! _Also doch_! „Ja! Ich hab's gesehen!", flüsterte er. „Du hast – es – _ihn_ –"

Aber Bill schüttelte den Kopf. Und dann schloss er erschöpft die Augen.

„Bill! Bill! Bleib wach! Red mit mir! Was ist? Was ist damit?" Harry hätte brüllen können vor Hilflosigkeit. Der konnte doch jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen! „Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Du, Junge! Kannst du mal Madam Padraic holen? Oder besser noch die Kleine, die immer das Essen bringt? Ich brauch unbedingt mal –"

„Shh!", zischte Harry wütend zu dem Alten hinüber, der jetzt auf der Bettkante saß und seine Beine betrachtete. Deren Orangerot war noch ein paar Grade knalliger als sein Gesicht.

„Also, ein Benehmen ist das!"

„Bill!" Harry rüttelte ihn vorsichtig am Arm. „Wach doch auf!"

„Musst es nehmen! Ich kann nicht", krächzte Bill, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Verwahren! Du! _Aufpassen_!"

„Ich? Aber wie denn? Wo ist es denn? Wer hat es denn?"

„Hauptquartier", kam es kaum hörbar über Bills Lippen.

„Hauptquartier? Am Grimmauldplatz?", flüsterte Harry fassungslos. „Was heißt das? _Dort_?"

Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Bill es gar nicht bei sich gehabt hatte die ganze Zeit über?! Dass er es am Grimmauldplatz versteckt hatte? Im Hauptquartier – verdammt – das reichte nicht – er musste mehr wissen!

Bill sah aus, als würde er schon wieder schlafen. Durch die schuppige Manschette um seinen Hals liefen jetzt heftige, wellenförmige Bewegungen.

„Nicht einschlafen, Bill!", sagte Harry drängend und gegen seine durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken ankämpfend. „Du musst mir sagen, wo es ist! Wo im Haus? Und was soll ich damit machen? Ist es wirklich noch gefährlich? _Wo_ im Hauptquartier?"

Der orange gefärbte Alte hatte inzwischen seine Pantoffeln gefunden und schlurfte nun zwischen den Betten hindurch auf die Tür zu. Vor Bills Bett blieb er stehen.

„Was? Is' er wach? Is' er doch noch aufgewacht?", fragte er neugierig. „Haben uns alle schon gefragt, was mit ihm is'! Is' das eigentlich 'ne Schlange, da um seinen Hals?"

„_Bill_! Wach auf!", drängte Harry, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen. „Wo ist es?"

„Kinder!", schnaubte der Alte und schlurfte weiter. „Versteh nicht, warum man die hier überhaupt reinlässt!"

„Buch – Salon!", flüsterte Bill, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „_Salon_!"

„Im Salon? Im Bücherregal?" Harry wäre beinahe aufgesprungen. Er hatte die Bücherstapel in seinem Wohnzimmer – dem alten Salon – vor Augen. Da! Irgendwo in dem Chaos, in dem er jetzt eine ganze Woche ahnungslos herumgewühlt hatte! „Bill! Bitte!"

„Ani – magi –", murmelte Bill. Zumindest glaubte Harry, dass er so was gesagt hatte.

„Animagi? Hast du Animagi gesagt?"

Harry sah, wie sich seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten, so als kämpfe er darum, sie zu öffnen und wach zu bleiben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Auch die Bewegungen in dem Schlauch waren irgendwie beängstigend. Ob man nicht die Heilerin holen musste? Aber da ging die Tür hinter ihm sowieso schon auf, als der Alte hinausschlurfte, und Harry hörte mit einem Ohr das Stimmengewirr draußen im Flur. Nur einen Moment noch! Vielleicht sagte er ja doch noch etwas! Es war so unglaublich, was er da erfahren hatte!

„Bill? Bill?"

Endlose Sekunden starrte er in das Gesicht. Die geschlossenen Augen waren nun ganz ruhig. Bill schlief. Harry sank auf seinem Hocker zusammen wie nach einem anstrengenden Lauf.

„Wir werden uns darüber unterhalten müssen, ob es sinnvoll ist, ihn auf dieser Station zu behalten", tönte die Stimme der Heilerin vom Flur herein. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir seinem Krankheitsbild hier auf Dauer gerecht werden können. Vor allem muss er wenigstens essen und trinken – die Symbionta kann ihn auch nicht auf unbegrenzte Zeit am Leben erhalten. Und auf eine unbestimmte Dauer müssen wir uns wohl doch einstellen, Mrs Weasley!"

Aber _er_ kann zaubern … Er liegt da wie ein Toter, aber er kann noch zaubern –

Er hasste sich für diesen Gedanken, fühlte sich elend und klein –

Und dann war da auf einmal etwas – etwas –

Ein Duft. Als hätte jemand das Fenster dahinten geöffnet und frische Luft eingelassen. Frühlingsluft! Ja, irgendwas Frisches, ein bisschen Süße war auch darin und etwas Prickelndes, Wildes, wie Wein – er _kannte_ diesen Duft! Er war so vertraut – so vertraut wie ein Gesicht in einem Traum, eine Nähe, die urplötzlich glücklich macht –

Rosen? Aber hier standen nirgends Blumen.

Vielleicht eine Heilpflanze? Vielleicht brachte die Padraic da einen Trank an?

Harry wandte endlich den trüben Blick von Bill und drehte sich um. In der Tür standen mit bedrückten Mienen und unsicher, ob sie jetzt hereinkommen durften, die anderen – Mrs Weasley und Fleur, George und Fred –

Und dann sah er sie. An Fred vorbei drängte sie sich durch die Tür, kam mit schnellen Schritten herein, entdeckte ihn und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie _starrte_ ihn an, als könne sie ihren Augen nicht trauen – und Harry brauchte Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass das weniger an seiner Außergewöhnlichkeit als vielmehr an der Wirkung des Veilchenblau lag.

Er starrte zurück. Er hatte Ginny seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Und sie hatte sich so verändert –

Ihr Haar war wie eine unordentliche Flamme über dem Grün ihrer Jacke. Sie war ganz blass, hatte dunkle Schatten um die Augen, und das konnte nicht nur an der Sorge um Bill liegen, denn auf ihrem Gesicht schien sich ein mürrischer Ausdruck geradezu eingegraben zu haben. Aber vor allem war da eine stumme Traurigkeit, von der sie vielleicht selbst gar nichts wusste. Oder kam ihm das nur so vor, weil sie in seiner Erinnerung immer etwas Strahlendes an sich gehabt hatte?

„Ist er noch wach?" Das war Mrs Weasley, die jetzt an Ginny vorbei auf das Krankenbett zustürmte.

„Wahnsinn, wie er aussieht, oder?", fragte George und meinte damit nicht seinen Bruder, sondern Harry.

Ginny sagte nichts. Aber sie wandte endlich den Blick von Harry. Ohne ein Grußwort fragte sie: „Wie geht es Bill? Ich bin gleich los – wir sind ja erst vor einer Stunde wieder in Hogwarts angekommen – aber was McGonagall sagte – ich musste einfach direkt herkommen."

„Er –" Harry räusperte sich, so sehr krächzte seine Stimme. Seine _Kinder_stimme. „Er hat kurz mit mir geredet – nichts – nichts Wichtiges, und dann ist er wieder eingeschlafen –" Wie schön, gleich mit einer Lüge loszulegen. Aber eigentlich hörte ihm sowieso niemand zu. Die drei Weasley-Frauen drängten sich schon um das Bett. Fleur umklammerte Bills Hand. Er stand auf und wich unwillkürlich zurück in Richtung Tür. Hier hatte er nichts mehr zu suchen.

„Es macht einen fertig, was?", sagte George leise und verzog das Gesicht. „Soll ich dich zurückbringen?"

„Ach, ich soll dir übrigens von Ron sagen, dass er heut Abend noch bei dir vorbeikommt", warf Fred ein. „Hat 'nen Blick auf Bill geworfen und ist dann sofort ins Ministerium abgedüst. Er ist ja jetzt so wichtig."

„Ach so", murmelte Harry. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zu viel war passiert in den letzten Minuten. Er sah, wie Ginny sich an das Bett setzte und Bills andere Hand nahm. In ihren Augen standen Tränen.

Er musste jetzt einfach hier raus. Er war hier überflüssig, und er hatte etwas ziemlich Wichtiges zu erledigen. Aber es war schwer, das Zimmer zu verlassen, in dem dieser Duft ihn getroffen hatte und immer noch umschwebte und ein Gefühl in ihm auslöste, das er lange, lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. _Freude_.

Irgendwie fühlte es sich wie Freude an.


	26. Dinner für drei

**Fünfter Teil: Flüchtig und bezwingend**

**Kapitel 25:**

**Dinner für drei**

„Der Potty ist ein armes Schwein", sagte Harry zum Bücherschrank. „Der lässt ab jetzt das Zaubern sein!"

Ja, es sah ganz danach aus im Salon des altehrwürdigen Hauses der Blacks. Der Schreibtisch war vor den Schrank geschoben. Darauf trugen vier Stapel aus dicken Büchern jeweils ein Stuhlbein. Ein fünfter Stapel diente als Trittstufe zwischen Tisch und Stuhl. Und oben auf dem Stuhl stand Harry. Dicht unter der Zimmerdecke, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen, stützte er sich mit der einen Hand an der verschnörkelten Schnitzerei der Schrankwand ab, während er mit der anderen eine brennende Kerze vor die Bücher darin hielt und die Titel auf den Buchrücken zu entziffern versuchte.

Seit über einer Stunde – mit nur einer kurzen Unterbrechung, als die Rückverwandlung ihn auf den Boden zurück gezwungen hatte – turnte er jetzt so unter der Decke des Salons herum, schob den Tisch immer wieder ein Stückchen weiter und verscheuchte rigoros alle Gedanken, die nichts mit dieser Suche hier zu tun hatten. Was nicht gerade leicht war.

„Peeves hatte es wirklich drauf", murmelte er und steckte die Kerze versuchsweise in einen Halter am Regal, der wie ein Miniatur-Wasserspeier aussah. Das Licht reichte kaum bis zu den obersten Fächern. Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden.

Hortense Damages Worte und mehr noch der Blick seiner giftig-grünen Augen verfolgten ihn und hatten das verwirrende Ende seines Krankenhausbesuchs schon verdrängt. Aber jetzt gab es erst mal Wichtigeres zu bedenken als seine Chancen auf Heilung.

Wenigstens konnte er nun suchen. Als sie dem St. Mungo endlich entkommen waren, hatte George ihn nämlich erst noch durch mehrere Muggelläden geschleift, wo er einiges einkaufen wollte, vom Fachmann beraten, wie er sagte – und mit dem Fachmann meinte er Harry. Es war Spätnachmittag, als sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrten, und aus Harrys brennender Ungeduld war eine Anspannung geworden, die seinen ganzen Körper wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen hielt.

Hier hätte er George bitten können, ihm diese drei Regalfächer auszuräumen – mit einem entsprechenden Zauber hätte er dafür keine fünf Minuten gebraucht. Aber er wollte das Interesse nicht auf seine seltsamen Unternehmungen lenken. Außerdem war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob er wirklich _in_ einem Buch suchen musste oder nicht vielleicht dahinter, darunter oder darüber –

So hatte er sich eben allein in die Suche gestürzt und hoffte jetzt nur, dass Ron ihn nicht dabei überraschte, wie er hier wie ein Affe auf diesem demütigenden Hilfsgerüst herumhampelte.

Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, die meisten Bücher dieses Hauses gesehen zu haben?! Hier oben gab es noch Hunderte mehr! Vor allem uralte, fremdsprachige – eben das, was er (nach Meinung der Weasleys und Hermiones, die diese Regale damals für ihn eingeräumt hatten) nicht unbedingt in Reichweite brauchte. Im vorletzten Fach unter der Zimmerdecke standen sie sogar in zwei Reihen hintereinander. Aus einem waren, als er es geöffnet hatte, unzählige kleine Spinnen herausgewuselt. Ein anderes hatte sich mit einem Klagelaut geöffnet und seufzte seitdem ununterbrochen. Ein drittes enthielt nur leere Seiten. Hinter vier Büchern in der Ecke des obersten Faches war er auf ein weiteres Doxy-Nest gestoßen und hatte die Bücher so schnell wie möglich wieder davorgeschoben. Schließlich entdeckte er ein ziemlich dickes Buch mit dem Titel _Mit den Augen des Animagus_ und wäre vor Aufregung beinahe abgestürzt – aber in diesem Buch war gar nichts, und ebenso wenig an der Stelle, an der es gestanden hatte. Frustriert knallte er es in das Fach zurück.

Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was Bill neulich nachts hier gemacht hat, dachte er und schüttelte die Staubflocken von den Händen. Er wusste, dass er Schwierigkeiten kriegen würde, und hat das Medaillon vorher hier versteckt. Für einen Zauberer kein Problem. Und ich hab eine Woche lang in dieser Bude gehaust, ohne was davon zu wissen …

Entnervt versetzte er dem Rücken des seufzenden Buches einen Hieb, der es tatsächlich verstummen ließ. Er riskierte einen Blick nach unten und fragte sich, wie er dieses Zimmer ohne Leiter oder Zauberkräfte jemals wieder aufräumen sollte. Die Suchaktion hier wollte er Ron nicht erklären müssen. Dann wandte er sich, den Blick eingestellt auf ein bestimmtes Wort, wieder den Buchrücken zu, während seine Gedanken zu Bill zurückkehrten.

Er wusste also, dass so was mit ihm passieren würde. Wieso hat er niemandem was gesagt? Wieso hat er diesen Trank trotzdem genommen? Er muss das _gewollt_ haben … warum?

Sein Blick stockte. Da war es. Das wusste er in dem Moment, als seine Augen an den teilweise schon abgeriebenen Buchstaben _De Animagis_ auf dem dunklen Buchrücken hängen blieben. Diesmal verlor er nicht das Gleichgewicht. Er nahm das Buch heraus und ertastete den runden Gegenstand unter dem Einband, noch während er von Stuhl, Bücherstapel und Tisch herunterstieg. Im flackernden Licht des Kaminfeuers klappte er den rissigen, abgestoßenen Einband auf. Seltsam unwillig, das eigentliche Fundstück hervorzuholen, fing er stattdessen an zu blättern. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte ihn dieses Buch gefesselt. Die Sprache war zwar sehr altertümlich und mit viel Latein durchsetzt, aber es war doch unverkennbar, dass hier der Animagus-Zauber beschrieben und erklärt wurde, Schritt für Schritt, mit Abbildungen, Rezepten, Warnungen und Ratschlägen für die Durchführung. Das Seltsamste an diesem Buch waren aber nicht die Bilder von misslungenen Verwandlungen, sondern die beiden durchgestrichenen Preise, die mit Bleistift oben auf den inneren Buchdeckel geschrieben worden waren: _Pfund_preise, nicht Galleonen oder Sickel. Wie waren Muggel an ein solches Buch gekommen?

Der Gegenstand, der unter dem Einband steckte, schien auf seinen Fingern zu lasten, als wolle er seine Aufmerksamkeit erzwingen. Aber Harry blätterte beinahe trotzig weiter herum. Vielleicht würde die Verantwortung für diesen Gegenstand von nun an für den Rest seines Lebens auf ihm lasten – das hätte sogar eine gewisse Richtigkeit gehabt, fand er. Da konnte er den Moment ruhig noch etwas vor sich herschieben –

Dann erkannte er auf dem Deckblatt zu seiner Überraschung die lässige Schrift seines Paten. Der Vierzeiler, den Sirius dort wie eine Widmung hingeschrieben hatte, kam Harry absurd vertraut vor, und doch konnte er ihn zuerst nicht einordnen.

_Well we knew the woods and the resting places  
And the small birds sang when winter days were over  
Then we'd pack our load and be on the road  
Those were good old times for a rover_

Beim zweiten Lesen fügten sich die Worte mit einem Mal zu einer Melodie, und da erinnerte er sich: Das war aus einem Lied, aus einem von denen, die Barry gern zum Besten gegeben hatte, wenn der Grill allmählich ausglühte – Barry vom Jahrmarkt, Barry, der Grillkönig mit dem Scooter. Ein Lied über die fahrenden Leute – es war seltsam, diesen Worten _hier_ wiederzubegegnen, in der Zaubererwelt, geschrieben von Sirius!

Rumtreiber, Animagus, Dragonflyer … Vielleicht doch nicht so seltsam?

Harry stand da, hielt das Buch in seinen Händen, fühlte das Gewicht des Medaillons in seiner rechten Hand und hörte diesem Song zu, der sich mit sämtlichen Strophen in seinem Kopf abspulte. Dachte wie am Morgen auf der Straße vor dem St. Mungo mit plötzlicher Sehnsucht an die Freiheit, die er für ein paar Monate erlebt hatte. Klar, er war allein gewesen. Vielleicht auch verloren, ja. Aber doch frei und sein eigener Herr, auch auf dem Jahrmarkt noch. Wer einmal auf der Straße gewesen ist, den lässt sie nicht mehr los, sagten die Fahrenden. Und damit meinten sie die Schausteller mit ihren Hi-Tec-Wohnwagen und wohl geplanten Routen ebenso wie die Junkies um die Bahnhöfe und die armen Seelen, die sich hustend an ihren Schnapsflaschen festhielten und in der Winterdämmerung unter Zeitungen erfroren.

Es gibt eine ganz einfache Möglichkeit, dachte Harry. Ich stelle dieses Buch zurück. Hole meinen Rucksack von nebenan und meine Jacke aus dem Flur – und gehe. Wenn die Tür hinter mir zufällt, krieg ich sie nie mehr auf. Ich gehe jetzt, schnell, bevor Ron vorbeikommt. Ich lass diesen ganzen Irrsinn hinter mir, diese Welt, in der ich nicht mehr mitmachen kann. Ich werd den Jahrmarkt wieder finden – oder einen anderen. Und bleib dabei.

Es war so einfach. Niemand zwang ihn, sich auch nur zu vergewissern, was da nun wirklich in diesem Einband steckte. Das war nicht mehr seine Verantwortung! Mochte es hier bleiben und mit diesem Haus sterben. Und all dieser andere Kram – was ging ihn das noch an? Wem konnte er etwas nützen? Ron würde sein arkturisches Rätsel auch ohne ihn lösen, Bill mit der Hilfe der Heiler hoffentlich wieder gesund werden. Wer immer seinen Tarnumhang jetzt hatte, mochte ihn behalten! Dumbledore hatte doch nicht einmal gewollt, dass er über sich selbst Bescheid wusste.

Ich bin denen nichts mehr schuldig!, dachte er.

Das Lied klang immer noch nach. Irgendwie schloss sich hier der Kreis, oder? Sirius hatte ihn von der Straße weggerufen – jetzt schickte er ihn dahin zurück. Er hatte doch nun erfahren, was er wissen musste: Es gab keine Heilung, kein Zurück. Hier würde er nie ein ganzer Mensch sein.

Sekundenlang zögerte er. Konnte beide Wege in sich fühlen, so genau, als hätte er sie schon beide erlebt –

Dann schlug er die Buchseiten mit einem Ruck um, zerrte es aus dem Einband heraus, und da lag es wieder auf seiner Hand: Ein plumpes, goldenes Ding, das immer wieder in den Einbänden irgendwelcher Bücher zu landen schien.

Er wollte es nicht berühren. So viel Gewalt, Tücke und Elend klebten daran – Menschen waren wegen diesem Ding gestorben. Selbst sein Doppelgänger war noch mörderisch gewesen. Harper hatte es zweimal gestohlen, hatte schließlich darein eingesperrt, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war, nachdem –

Ich. Ich habe das gemacht. Das, was jetzt da drin ist, was immer es sein mag – das ist vom angeblich mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten übrig geblieben nach dem Zauber, den _ich_ ausgesprochen habe. Nach meinem _letzten_ Zauber, für den ich seitdem bezahle.

Auf unvorhersehbaren, bizarren Wegen war es wieder bei ihm angekommen – und abgesehen von dem leisen Widerwillen, es zu berühren, löste es in ihm gar nichts aus. Das sollte nun das gefährlichste Relikt der Zaubererwelt sein? Die Oberfläche mit dem verschlungenen S darauf hatte ein paar Kratzer mehr. Die Öse, an der man eine Kette befestigen konnte, war verbogen. Und mehr war da nicht. Einfach ein Stück Metall, so tot wie das Haus um ihn herum.

Harry wog es in der Hand und konnte es nicht glauben. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass es aufschnappen und ihn überwältigen würde? Dass sich das Restchen seines Feindes wie eine Rachefurie auf ihn stürzte und Besitz von ihm ergriff? Hatte er denn nicht selbst Tom Riddles Augen in denen von Bill gesehen, damals? Bill selbst machte sich auf jeden Fall Sorgen deshalb –

Es könnte an mir liegen, dachte er. Vielleicht merke ich nichts, weil ich keinen Funken Magie mehr in mir habe, wie dieser Giftzwerg gesagt hat. Da hätte das doch endlich mal was Gutes!

Nach kurzem Nachdenken verstaute er das Medaillon in einer der kleinen Innentaschen seines Rucksacks. Er würde darauf aufpassen, das hatte er ja sozusagen versprochen. Aber Angst davor hatte er nicht mehr.

Danach – ging er zur Tagesordnung über. Fing an, ein bisschen aufzuräumen, hob den Stuhl vom Tisch, stellte Bücher zurück ins Regal –

Und dann klopfte es auch schon unten an der Haustür. Ron! Verdammt, und hier sah es immer noch aus wie –

Hastig schob er wenigstens noch den Schreibtisch an seinen Platz zurück, wobei der letzte verbliebene Bücherstapel darauf einstürzte und ein besonders harter Einband auf seine Hand knallte. Dann rannte er fluchend aus dem Salon und auf den Treppenabsatz, gerade als die Haustür zufiel und rasche Schritte im Flur erklangen. Klar, er hatte vorhin nicht abgeschlossen.

„Ron, ich bin hier oben –"

Aber es war nicht Ron. Harry blieb, über das Treppengeländer gebeugt, wie angewurzelt stehen. Unten im Flur stand Hermione und sah zu ihm hinauf.

Schließlich bewegte er sich wieder, ging ein, zwei Stufen weiter, dann lief er, und sie musste wohl auch gelaufen sein, auf jeden Fall fiel sie ihm irgendwo auf einer der untersten Stufen um den Hals, und er hielt sie fest und so stolperten sie herum, bis sie schließlich doch wieder unten im Flur ankamen.

Sie bohrte ihr Gesicht gegen sein Schlüsselbein, und er schlang beide Arme um sie. Sein Herz hämmerte so, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Wie lang war es her, dass er einen Menschen umarmt hatte! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können – wie hatte er _sie_ nur vergessen können! Schließlich hörte er durch das Hämmern in seinen Ohren, dass sie weinte.

„Hermione!", sagte er und strich ihr Haar beiseite, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Harry! Wie konntest du nur einfach abhauen?", schrie sie da auf einmal und hob endlich den Kopf. „Und nie wieder was von dir hören lassen?"

„Hermione!", sagte er hilflos. Er wollte jetzt nichts erklären, nichts rechtfertigen, nicht _reden_. Nur festhalten und fühlen. Er lehnte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Wange und war dankbar, dass sie das geschehen ließ. Dass sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihnen beiden die Stille schenkte, die er in diesem Moment unbedingt brauchte.

Alles andere versank, als er so dastand – dass er Minuten zuvor das Medaillon gefunden und versteckt hatte, war egal, war vergessen – Bill war vergessen und Hortense Damage und überhaupt alles. Erst als die Totenstille der Wände um sie herum wieder in sein Bewusstsein drang, zog er Hermione die Treppe hinauf, an den abblätternden, schwarz-silbernen Tapeten vorbei, den Fußleisten, hinter denen die Mäuse wisperten. Wie es im Salon aussah, hatte er ebenfalls vergessen, aber Hermiones Augen glitten ohnehin blicklos über das Chaos hinweg. Stattdessen sah sie ihn an, und wieder verstand Harry nicht, wie er sie hatte vergessen können.

Als er sie küsste, waren ihre Lippen warm und zärtlich und ohne alle Leidenschaft. Es war gut, war Wiederbegegnen und vielleicht auch Verzeihen, jedenfalls hoffte er das. Aber nichts darin knüpfte an damals an, an den Morgen, an dem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sein Versuch, in ihren Küssen etwas davon wiederzufinden, blieb vergeblich.

Schließlich drängte sie seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Bitte, aufhören! Es gab so viel zu sagen! Jetzt hab ich alles vergessen."

„Na und?", sagte er uncharmant. „Müssen wir denn unbedingt reden? Entschuldigung – ja, müssen wir, ich weiß – aber –"

Sie sah ihn nur an, die Hände immer noch um sein Gesicht gelegt. Das war ein so gutes Gefühl! Aber unter ihrem Blick begriff er, dass der einfache Teil vorbei war. Also riss er sich zusammen und versuchte, sein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu bringen. „Wo kommst du jetzt her – ich meine, was machst du hier – ich meine, ach, ich bin total durcheinander –"

So ging es nicht. Er musste sie loslassen. Wenigstens ein paar Schritte von ihr weggehen. Dabei fiel er fast über einen Bücherstapel. Sie musste lachen, und lachend folgte sie ihm zu den Balkontüren, hinter denen schwarz der Dezemberabend stand. Er legte seine Hände gegen die kalten Glasscheiben. Sie spiegelte sich darin, und da hörte er ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Das war leichter.

„Ich wollte schon früher kommen, aber McGonagall hat noch eine Besprechung angesetzt. Danach war ich kurz im St. Mungo – ich musste einfach wissen, wie es Bill geht – na ja, und ich dachte, du bist vielleicht auch da –"

„War ich. Heute Vormittag."

Sie zog ihn sacht zu sich herum, und er nahm ihre Hand, die sich rauh und rissig anfühlte.

„War es – war es kalt da, in Durmstrang?", fragte er. War doch ein guter Anfang, fand er. Sein Hirn kam langsam wieder in die Gänge.

„Eisig." Sie sah ihn immer noch an, so, als fände sie ihn sehr verändert. „Du siehst älter aus", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber deine Haare sind immer noch eine Wildnis."

Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Kopf, und sie lächelte ein bisschen.

„Auf jeden Fall musste ich dich heute noch sehen. Morgen – morgen hätte ich es vielleicht schon wieder verschoben – und deshalb bin ich jetzt –"

Jetzt war sie hier. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie war schön und lebendig und irgendwie so – weich. So anders als alles, was er in den letzten Monaten gesehen hatte! Aber so was konnte man nicht laut sagen. Sein Hirn mochte ja wieder arbeiten, aber es war langsam, sehr langsam. Er war noch immer damit beschäftigt, sie einfach nur anzusehen, als sie ihn schon mit einer vollen Ladung Fragen überfuhr.

„Warum bist du damals weggegangen, ohne mit uns zu reden? Mit mir? Warum hast du dich nie mehr gemeldet? Ich muss das einfach wissen, Harry!", sagte sie und presste seine Hand in ihrer zusammen. „Du – du bist von mir weggegangen, weißt du noch, wir – wir waren zusammen – und dann, nur ein paar Stunden später, warst du weg. Hast nur diese – diese _bescheuerten_ Briefe dagelassen! Mann, du hast mit mir geschlafen, und dann bist du aufgestanden und hast _so einen_ Brief geschrieben?! Ich konnt's einfach nicht glauben! Was war dazwischen? Was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden, und jetzt wollte sie sich abwenden, aber Harry, so verwirrt und überrumpelt er auch war, hielt sie fest.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er eigentlich geschrieben hatte. „Wirklich! Wirklich, Hermione! Es war –"

Sie sah ihn an, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Da war sie wieder, die Zeit, die auf seine Flucht gefolgt war, die Monate in dieser unsäglichen Bude und dem Supermarkt, die bodenlose, wortlose Einsamkeit. Vielleicht sah sie etwas davon in seinem Gesicht. Auf jeden Fall war ihre Stimme etwas sanfter, als sie fragte: „Warum? Sag mir doch nur, warum du so plötzlich gegangen bist –"

„Ich hab Scrimgeour gesehen, wie er Snape abgeholt hat an dem Morgen damals", sagte Harry und räusperte sich. „Da war mir klar, dass ich verschwinden musste. Ich kann nicht mal genau sagen, warum. Vielleicht dachte ich, dass die mich als nächsten abführen würden. Ich weiß es nicht." Er löste ihre Finger, die die seinen immer noch umklammerten. „Ich hatte ja sowieso vor, wegzugehen von Hogwarts. Aber eigentlich wollte ich noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Mit euch reden. Mit dir zusammen sein. Bis ich dann Scrimgeour da gesehen hab und Snape. Da hatte ich plötzlich Angst. Vielleicht wär ich nicht mehr losgekommen –"

„Hast du denn nie daran gedacht, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen würden? Du hättest dich doch irgendwann mal melden können!"

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry wieder. „Es war – leichter so, für mich, meine ich. Ich wollte euch vergessen." Harte Worte. Aber jetzt waren sie heraus. Unwillkürlich ließ er Hermiones Hand los.

Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner etwas. Dann fragte sie: „War es – sehr schlimm? Bei den Muggeln?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vorhin hatte er in eben diesem Raum gestanden und überlegt, zum Jahrmarkt zurückzugehen. Was hatte ihn aufgehalten? Er wusste es nicht. Im Moment konnte er einfach nicht richtig denken. Und über die Zeit in der Muggelwelt wollte er jetzt bestimmt nicht reden. Er zog sie wieder zu sich heran. „Können wir – können wir nicht einfach – bleib noch hier – ich weiß auch nicht –" Und mit dem Gesicht an ihrem Hals brachte er es über sich, die dämlichste Bitte seines bisherigen Lebens zu flüstern: „Halt mich fest!"

Da legte sie die Arme wieder um ihn, und so blieben sie lange stehen, ohne sich zu bewegen.

ooOoo

„McGonagall hat gesagt, du bist in ihr Büro eingebrochen", sagte Hermione. „Ich soll dir noch mal sagen, dass es ihr leid tut wegen dem Tarnumhang. Und dass sie dir sofort Bescheid gibt, wenn sie ihn wiederhat."

Irgendwann hatten sie sich auf den Boden gesetzt, zwischen die Trümmer seiner Suchaktion, einander gegenüber, Bein an Bein geschmiegt, dicht beieinander. Er hielt ihre Hand in seiner – noch nicht bereit, sich dem Tag wieder zu stellen. Der Tarnumhang kümmerte ihn im Augenblick herzlich wenig. Er fühlte sich total aufgewühlt und so bedürftig, dass es ihn erschreckte. Und doch gab es etwas, das er jetzt klären musste.

„Hast du einen – einen neuen Freund?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Nein. Wieso?"

„Du – na ja, du hast mich – anders geküsst. Und außerdem hat Fred dich mit jemandem zusammen gesehen."

Sie wandte sich zur Seite, und er konnte zusehen, wie eine leichte Röte über ihr blasses Gesicht bis hinauf in die Haarwurzeln stieg. Eigentlich war das ja schon Antwort genug. Aber jetzt wollte er es genau wissen. „Wer war das denn?"

„Ein Linkshänder", sagte Hermione spontan, und darüber mussten sie plötzlich beide lachen. „Keine Ahnung, warum ich das gesagt hab – ich meine, er _ist_ Linkshänder, aber das ist –"

Mit einem sinkenden Gefühl in seinem Magen hörte Harry zu und verstand viel mehr, als sie sagte. Hermione hatte den Faden verloren. Wenn es nicht so komisch gewesen wäre, wäre es – na ja, erschütternd gewesen. Oder umgekehrt.

„Und was ist er noch, außer Linkshänder?"

„Erinnerst du dich an – ähm – Dorian Welldone?" Und als sie diesen Namen aussprach, wurde sie _richtig_ rot.

Harry musste gründlich überlegen, bis ihm einfiel, woher er den Namen kannte. „Der Typ mit dem Geisterdetektor?", fragte er ungläubig. „Der damals die Leute zurückgeholt hat? Wie kommst du denn an _den_?"

„Er ist jetzt Professor in Hogwarts", antwortete sie ohne Schärfe. „Instrumentelle Magie. Ein neues Fach. Er war auch mit in Durmstrang."

In der folgenden Stille blieb Harry endlich Zeit, die Stiche der Eifersucht zu fühlen. Jetzt musste er es einfach wissen, alles. „Hast du was mit ihm? Ich meine, hast du –"

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn, allmählich doch etwas gereizt. „Nein, ich hab ihn nicht mal geküsst. Na ja – aber Tatsache ist, ich –"

„Du würdest es gern!", ergänzte er nicht ohne Bitterkeit. „Und er?"

„Komm schon, Harry – hör auf damit."

„Entschuldigung", sagte er. Was veranstaltete er hier überhaupt für ein Verhör? Hastig drängte er den Gedanken an den Teich im Verbotenen Wald zurück. „Ich hätt nicht –"

„Ist schon okay. Es ist nichts, und es wird auch nie was", sagte sie. „Aber wir, du und ich, wir sind etwas, oder? Wir sind Freunde, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete er. „Wenn du das noch willst."

„Wär ich sonst hier, Blödmann?" Und dann weinte sie wohl wieder, obwohl sie versuchte, es zu verbergen. Harry war bestürzt, aber er fragte nicht weiter. Er saß einfach da und hielt ihre Hand und wartete darauf, dass die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder verging. Das Wichtigste war, dass sie noch Freunde waren.

Sie hörten die Schritte draußen erst unmittelbar bevor die Salontür geöffnet wurde. Und dann stand da Ron, mit regennassem Haar und tropfender Jacke und vergnügtem Grinsen. Als er die beiden dort auf dem Teppich sitzen sah, war es, als würde in seinem Gesicht ein Licht ausgeschaltet.

„Verzeihung!", zischte er. „Ich wollte nicht stören!" Dann fiel die Tür krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss, und Harry und Hermione hörten nur noch trampelnde Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Ron!" Harry sprang auf und stürmte hinterher. „Ron! Ron, warte! Jetzt _warte_ doch, du Idiot!" Er packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Hör doch mit diesem Mist auf, Mann! Ich hab jetzt fast zwei Wochen darauf gewartet, mit dir zu reden! Du _kannst_ jetzt nicht abhauen!"

Ron riss sich los und sah Harry böse an.

„Komm schon, lass den Quatsch", sagte Harry leise. „Hermione und ich sind nicht mehr – wir sind – Freunde. Was wir immer waren. Und du auch. Bitte, jetzt komm wieder rauf und lass uns alle reden. Wir haben uns doch über ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen!"

Hermione sah durch die Salontür und kam dann langsam die Treppe hinunter zu ihnen. Sie lächelte Ron zaghaft zu, und Rons verbissenes Gesicht lief rot an. Da standen sie nun alle im Flur des verfallenden Hauses, jeder von ihnen gebeutelt von irgendwelchen Gefühlen, und Harry konnte die Kräfte fühlen, die an ihnen zerrten und wie Ströme zwischen ihnen hin- und hergingen. Sekundenlang war es, als müsste es sie alle drei in verschiedene Richtungen davontreiben.

„Und – haben wir die Pfeifen in Durmstrang wenigstens platt gemacht?", fragte Ron dann auf einmal. Harry atmete auf.

„Na ja, eigentlich haben die Pfeifen eher uns platt gemacht", gab Hermione zurück. „Und vermutlich gibt's demnächst 'ne Menge Ärger auf dem Quidditchplatz, wenn die Leute, die mit waren, nämlich ihre neuen Tricks auspacken. Rempelmanöver, Sturz-Apparieren und so was."

„Sturz-Apparieren? Ich glaub's nicht! Das haben die euch beigebracht?" Ron vergaß seine Gekränktheit völlig. „McGonagall und die Hooch werden ausflippen! Das ist doch verboten!"

„Tja, in Durmstrang offenbar nicht. Und Maris Zemgalen hat dafür gesorgt, dass es sogar die Leute aus der Fünften gelernt haben."

„Wahnsinn!" Auf Rons Gesicht zeigte sich jetzt der blanke Neid, und auch Harry war unerwartet gefesselt. „Zemgalen? Etwa der, auf den die _Baltischen Berserker_ so scharf sind? Ich dachte, der ist längst aus der Schule! Ich hab gehört, dass sie ihn für 'ne Masse Geld einkaufen wollen!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, er ist ein toller Hecht! Und jetzt –"

„Ich wette, meine Schwester hat irgendwas mit dem angefangen", unterbrach Ron sie plötzlich, und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder. „Sie ist doch –"

„_Ron_!", brüllten Harry und Hermione einstimmig.

„Hat sie _nicht_! Und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe!", rief Hermione. Und Harry fragte: „Was ist eigentlich in diesem Korb da?"

„Essen", gab Ron zurück. „Hab den Vorratsschrank in der Winkelgasse eben noch ausgeräumt. Fred und George waren schon auf ihrer komischen Straßenratsversammlung, wegen dieser Mega-Silvesterparty, die sie da planen. Und die Tüte ist vom Burgerladen neben dem St. Mungo – hab vorhin noch mal kurz bei Bill reingesehen – Mum hing immer noch da rum, und Ginny und Fleur auch – also, jedenfalls dachte ich mir, dass du wahrscheinlich auch Hunger hast."

„Da fällt mir ein – ich hab ja auch was fürs Abendessen mitgebracht!", rief Hermione und stürmte zur Tür. „Hier, hatte ich ganz vergessen!" Sie kam mit einer gefüllten Einkaufstasche zu ihnen zurück.

„Dann lasst uns doch in die Küche gehen und auspacken!", schlug Harry vor, der auf einmal merkte, dass er seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

„Halt – erst will ich noch einen Blick in die Chronik werfen! Wo hast du die hingelegt?"

„Ich bring sie dir – geht ihr schon mal in die Küche!", sagte Harry hastig und stürmte hinauf in den Salon. Auf keinen Fall würde er Ron in dem Durcheinander suchen lassen. Und außerdem hatte er die Chronik in den Schreibtisch gelegt – zusammen mit seinen Notizen und Dumbledores Brief.

ooOoo

„… hinter dem Porträt von der keifenden Alten", erklärte Ron gerade, als Harry mit dem Buch in die Küche kam. „Briefe und Fotos waren da auch versteckt."

„So, hier ist es!" Harry ließ das schwere Buch auf den Tisch fallen. „Und was gibt's darin so Wichtiges?"

„Ich erklär's alles später, okay? Muss jetzt unbedingt was nachsehen!" Ron fing an zu blättern, und Hermione und Harry wechselten einen Blick. Keine Frage – das war nicht mehr so ganz der Ron, den sie kannten. Und noch etwas fiel Harry auf –

„Mann, mit Knoblauch hatte ich ja gerechnet – aber was ist _das_ nun eigentlich? Etwa Parfum?", fragte er und krauste die Nase.

„Frag nicht!", gab Ron dumpf zurück, ohne den Blick von den Seiten zu heben.

„Lavendel", sagte Hermione. „Du musst drin gebadet haben."

„Ein weiteres Wunderwerk meiner Brüder – sagten, mit dem Knoblauchdunst käm ich ihnen nicht ins Haus. Jetzt riech ich wie meine Großtante bei ihrer Beerdigung und – he, da ist es ja!" Er glättete die Seite und beugte sich dann dicht darüber. „Ja. Das ist es. Ich hatte also Recht." Er schlug das Buch wieder zu. „Lasst uns was essen!"

„Ron! Du kannst uns jetzt nicht zappeln lassen! Womit hattest du Recht? Was hast du gefunden? Was wolltest du mir erzählen, verdammt?!"

„Später! Ehrlich, ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen, nur den Pampf, den die im St. Mungo Frühstück nennen – ich bin am Verhungern. Außerdem – wir müssen Hermione doch sowieso erst erklären, worum es geht!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, worum es geht", murrte Harry.

„Und ich versteh sowieso nichts mehr. Wieso musstest du im St. Mungo frühstücken?"

Ron ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen und angelte sich die große, fettfleckige Packpapiertüte aus dem Korb. „Gleich", sagte er erschöpft. „Erst was essen!"

„Warte – hör mal, willst du jetzt wirklich Burger aus der Tüte essen oder was?", fragte Hermione.

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Hast du was dagegen?", knirschte er. „Du kannst dich ja an den Korb da halten! Da sind keine Burger drin!"

Hermione, die sich nur mit offensichtlicher Selbstbeherrschung von der Black-Chronik abgewandt hatte, knallte daraufhin zwei große Kerzenhalter auf den Tisch und entzündete sie mit einem scharfen Schlag ihres Zauberstabs. „Und ihr könntet Teller aus den Schränken holen, und Besteck und Gläser!"

Ron schlug auf die Tischplatte, dass die Burgertüte hüpfte. „Ich glaub, ich lass euch dann doch lieber allein –"

Aber Harry boxte ihn in den Nacken und ging dann Teller holen. „Komm schon, sie hat Recht! Hier sieht's ziemlich verkommen aus, kann nichts schaden, wenn wir den Tisch mal richtig decken!"

Hermione packte indessen ihre Tüte aus. Sie legte grünen Salat auf den Tisch, kleine Paprikaschoten in Rot, Orange, Gelb und Grün, Tomaten, eine Gurke, ein Büschel dünner Karotten, ein Bund Kräuter und zwei Zitronen, dann folgten noch zwei Stücke Käse, ein rundes Fladenbrot und zum guten Schluss zwei Flaschen Wein. Die beiden anderen sahen fasziniert zu.

„Was hattest du vor?", fragte Ron schließlich giftig. „Wolltest du ihn erst mit einem französischen Dinner abfüttern und dann verführen oder was?"

„Ron!"

„Französisches Dinner?", wiederholte Hermione mit bissigem Spott. „Nicht mal der Wein ist französisch! Ich wollte einfach mal wieder Salat essen! Ich hab zwei Wochen praktisch kein grünes Blatt gesehen! In Durmstrang essen sie sogar zum Frühstück Fisch!"

Harry, der sich selbst immer noch ganz wacklig von dem Wiedersehen fühlte, bewunderte Hermione, weil sie sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, sondern in den muffigen Küchenschränken Schneidebrett, Messer, eine Zitronenpresse zusammensuchte. Aber ihr verletzter Blick war ihm doch nicht entgangen.

„Ron, hör mal –"

„Ah ja, und Wein gab's in Durmstrang wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber den braucht man wohl, wenn –"

„Ron, bitte, hör jetzt auf!", sagte Harry leise, aber mit Nachdruck. „Es ging nicht um so was. Kapier's doch endlich: Es ist ein Jahr her, es – es hat nur kurz gedauert, und jetzt ist es vorbei." Er sah Hermione an, die im Schneiden innegehalten hatte und seinen Blick erwiderte, und erst während er es aussprach, wusste er ganz klar, dass es jetzt wirklich vorbei war. „Verdirb den Abend nicht mit dieser Stichelei! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr hier seid! Ihr – ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie ihr mir gefehlt habt!"

Ron starrte Harry an, als wollte er seine Gedanken lesen. Schließlich stand er mit betont schleppenden Bewegungen auf und kramte in den Schubladen nach Besteck, das er neben die Teller warf. Dann packte er seinen Korb aus, was seine Stimmung offenbar wieder besserte.

„In diesen Teigtaschen da ist Hackfleisch drin oder Frischkäse oder Spinat oder sonst was – klingt komisch, schmeckt aber erstklassig – Sauce – Kartoffeln, ein Rest von – keine Ahnung, was das ist –" Er verteilte Schüsseln in allen Größen zwischen den Kerzenständern und nahm die Deckel ab. „Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind – ihr ratet nie, wer den ganzen Kram gekocht hat!"

„Sagtest du nicht, du hättest die Vorräte deiner Brüder geplündert?", fragte Hermione, die inzwischen die Paprika putzte. „Dann tippe ich auf deine Mum."

„Sag nicht, dass Fred oder George das gekocht haben!", sagte Harry, der bei sich beschloss, in diesem Fall nichts davon zu probieren.

„Nee. Jenny. Sie kocht neuerdings ziemlich oft für uns. Ist fast jeden Abend da."

„Freds Freundin", erklärte Harry Hermione.

„Und das ist der Punkt", sagte Ron. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, geht sie nämlich inzwischen mit beiden. Falls du dich erinnerst, Harry, sie konnte sie nie auseinanderhalten, und George war schon die ganze Zeit in sie verknallt. Also, da gab es einen Riesenkrach, kurz nachdem du wieder hier eingezogen bist – und seitdem – na ja."

„Äh –"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Fred und George sich – eine Freundin _teilen_?", fragte Hermione wider Willen fasziniert.

„Irgendsowas. Sie haben sich jedenfalls irgendwie arrangiert, und seitdem seh ich Jenny abwechselnd mit einem von beiden losziehen. Ich vermute mal, dass sie das weiß. Ich hoff's."

Diese Information mussten sie erst einmal verdauen.

„Scheint ja eine interessante Frau zu sein", sagte Hermione schließlich. Sie hatte eine Weile kritisch beobachtet, wie das Messer die Karotten schnitt, jetzt beendete sie den Zauber und machte es lieber selbst.

„Übrigens kann ich ziemlich gute Salat-Dressings machen", sagte Ron zur Überraschung aller. „Wenn du es riskieren willst –"

„Klar. Hier sind die Zitronen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Salz und Pfeffer und so was hier."

Nach und nach verwandelte sich der düstere, viel zu lang schon viel zu leere Küchentisch in eine richtige Dinnertafel. Harry fand nach einigem Suchen sogar Weingläser, und die Burger legten sie auf eine große Zinnplatte. Als sie endlich um das eine Ende des Tisches herumsaßen, hoben sie die Gläser zu einem stummen Toast – keinem fiel etwas ein, das diesem Zusammentreffen angemessen und kürzer als eine fünfminütige Rede gewesen wäre.

„Und jetzt –", sagte Harry, nachdem er sich eine große Portion Salat und Teigtaschen genommen hatte, „_red_ endlich!" Und fixierte Ron mit gespanntem Blick.

„Es geht wohl um die Aurorenausbildung, oder?", fragte Hermione zaghafter als sonst. „Ich hab dir noch gar nicht gratuliert – herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du es geschafft hast!"

„Es geht nicht nur um seine Ausbildung", sagte Harry ungeduldig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob das überhaupt was für deine Ohren ist, Hermione!", sagte Ron und musterte sie aus schmalen Augen.

„Oh, hör auf, Mann! Das ist _Hermione_ – muss ich dir aufzählen, wie oft sie schon –"

„Ja, ja. Reg dich nicht auf, so war's ja gar nicht gemeint! Was ich meinte, war – also, es geht immerhin um einen echten Fall. Das wollt ich nur mal vorweg sagen –"

„Um einen echten Fall – heißt das, du darfst eigentlich gar nicht drüber reden?", fragte Hermione alarmiert.

„Genau das hab ich gemeint", sagte Ron sauer. „Obwohl's mich irgendwie wundern würde, wenn du da so auf den Regeln bestehst – sonst nimmst du's damit ja auch nicht mehr so genau –"

Harry hatte es jetzt endgültig satt. „Schluss!", brüllte er, so laut, dass die beiden anderen zusammenzuckten. „Lass uns jetzt vernünftig reden! Ohne Seitenhiebe! Geht das oder nicht?"

„Ich könnt's ja versuchen", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „He, ich hab zwei total entnervende Wochen hinter mir – dauernd Knoblauch und diese Beknackten um mich rum, und die ganze Zeit hab ich mich gefragt, was die anderen jetzt vielleicht gerade rauskriegen, ob sie irgendwas Neues erfahren haben oder ob sie ihn vielleicht sogar schon geschnappt haben – alles, während ich da hinter Gittern sitze und diese Knoblauchtränke schlucke! Zum Ausrasten, sag ich euch! Ich wusste ja nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt noch bei dem Inquisitorium dabei bin, wenn ich endlich rauskomme!"

„Du bist in einem Inquisitorium? Ich dachte, das machen nur Auroren!"

„Ich bin durch Zufall reingekommen. Zweimal in der Woche arbeitet jeder von uns mit einem fertigen Auror zusammen, nur in der Zentrale, aber an einer richtigen Sache. Und dann war unser Ausbilder unterwegs zu einem Sondereinsatz –"

„Und ich weiß jetzt auch, was das für ein Einsatz war", unterbrach Harry ihn „McIntyre war in Hogwarts, auf Werwolfjagd."

„Ja, ich hab's gehört", erwiderte Ron düster. „Er soll in mörderischer Laune sein, seit er zurück ist. Zum Glück bin ich dem heute wenigstens nicht über den Weg gelaufen."

„McIntyre ist dein Ausbilder? Wenn er nur ein bisschen wie sein Sohn ist, hast du mein Beileid! Der war mit in Durmstrang", erklärte Hermione. „Robin, an den erinnert ihr euch sicher. Ein echtes Geschenk an die Menschheit. Hätte sich durch seine eigene Dämlichkeit beinahe umgebracht – aber das erzähl ich euch später." Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Also McIntyre war immer noch in Hogwarts, als du da warst? Das ist seltsam. Der und ein paar andere Auroren haben nämlich schon da rumgeschnüffelt, bevor wir nach Durmstrang gefahren sind – also gut eine Woche vor dem Vollmond! Zuerst dachte ich, dass das vielleicht wegen den Durmstrangs ist oder weil dann ja auch Scrimgeour nach Hogwarts kam, um das Ereignis mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren – aber das kam mir schon ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Als ich dann kurz vor der Abreise auch noch Skanne gesehen habe – ihr wisst schon, den Legilimens – da hatte ich Angst, dass es um dich geht, Harry. Dass sie dich da suchen –"

„Skanne auch? Der war vor eurer Abreise schon in Hogwarts? Das wird ja immer komischer", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Ich weiß, dass er zu der – der Feier oder was auch immer wegen Snape hin wollte – habt ihr doch gehört, oder? Dass Snape tot ist?"

Harry nickte, und Hermione sagte: „Haben wir sogar in Durmstrang erfahren. Scrimgeours verlogene kleine Rede zu dem Thema kam im Radio."

Einen Moment herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, dann sagte Ron: „Okay, es ist sicher 'ne schlimme Sache und alles, aber mal ehrlich, mich lässt das ziemlich kalt. Er war ja vielleicht kein Verräter und hat einiges für die Sache getan, aber er war trotzdem ein Ekel. Ein verdammt schlechter Lehrer, ungerecht, gemein und ich weiß nicht was noch. Und er ist nicht wegen nichts in Forgettable Island gelandet, vergesst das nicht. Er _war_ ein Mörder!"

„R.I.P.", sagte Hermione zynisch. „Du hättest mit der Skeeter reden sollen – sie hat einen Nachruf ungefähr in diesem Stil geschrieben, für die _Hexenwoche_. Natürlich noch mit einer Menge Gerüchte verquirlt. So was hat Snape nicht verdient! Hast du etwas von dieser Feier mitbekommen, Harry?"

„Ich hab das Feuer gesehen, auf dem Astronomie-Turm", sagte Harry widerwillig und ließ die voll beladene Gabel sinken. „Und Hagrid hat mir davon erzählt. Klang nach einer ziemlich knappen Angelegenheit." Snape hat getan, was er konnte, dachte er. Er hätte das mit dem Tabula Rasa auch selbst gemacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

Dann wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gedacht hatte.

„Wir sind total vom Thema abgekommen", stellte Ron fest. Er biss in seinen Burger und fuhr fort: „Also, um mal ganz von vorne anzufangen – extra für dich, Hermione: Das Inquisitorium, bei dem ich mitmache, untersucht das Verschwinden von Cucudi. Der ist – oder besser gesagt: war der Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung und ist irgendwann Anfang November abgehauen. In seinem Büro hat er nur ein Kästchen und irgendein Gemälde an der Wand hinterlassen. Und gewohnt hat er in einem möblierten Zimmer, in dem es auch nichts Persönliches gab. Das ist die eine Seite. Die Mysteriumsabteilung ist aber schon vorher ins Gerede gekommen, weil nämlich ein Angestellter weitererzählt hat, dass sie da verbotene Zeit-Experimente durchführen müssten. Der Typ ist dann praktischerweise so verhext worden, dass er jetzt kein vernünftiges Wort mehr rauskriegt und vermutlich im St. Mungo verschimmeln wird. Und ein anderer Typ, der auch bis vor einiger Zeit in der Abteilung gearbeitet und dann gekündigt hat, ist in Forgettable Island mit Drachenpocken infiziert worden und gestorben – das war ein Anschlag. Im Klartext: Irgendwas Schräges läuft in der Abteilung, und dann verschwindet der Chef. Das war der Stand der Dinge vor zwei Wochen –"

„Moment mal, hast du _Cucudi_ gesagt?", fragte Hermione.

„Ja. Gustaf Cucudi. Seit Ewigkeiten Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung und –"

„– und jetzt in Abwesenheit des Amtes enthoben, hab ich im _Propheten_ gelesen", ergänzte Harry.

„Genau, und der –"

„Das ist ja ein Zufall! Ich hab in Durmstrang seinen Neffen oder so was kennen gelernt!", rief Hermione. „Die Cucudis sind da eine bedeutende Zaubererfamilie. Und über ihn selbst hängt da 'ne Plakette, sozusagen an der Ruhmeswand – dass er, ein erfolgreicher Schüler von Durmstrang und so weiter, jetzt im Ministerium von Großbritannien arbeitet! Als Leiter der Abteilung für Geheimnisse. Oskar, der Neffe, sagte, seine Familie hätte schon ewig nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

„Ja, dass er ursprünglich aus Finnland kommt, war auch so ziemlich alles, was wir bisher über ihn rausgekriegt haben. Aber die Plakette können die Durmstrangs jetzt wohl abhängen", sagte Ron. „Zumindest von der Ruhmeswand. Denn inzwischen wird gegen ihn auch wegen Mord ermittelt."

„Mord?"

„Mord", bestätigte Ron zufrieden. „Und dazu hab ich einiges beigetragen. Wie gesagt, er hat dieses Kästchen hinterlassen, blöd genug übrigens. Laut seinem Stellvertreter stand es immer auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit Schlüssel und allem. War aber nichts Interessantes drin. Trotzdem wollte ich was ausprobieren. Ich hab Bill gefragt, ob er mir 'nen Zauber beibringen könnte, irgendwas aus seinen Fluchbrecher-Zeiten, ihr wisst schon –"

„Und das hat er gemacht? Und du hast ihn verwendet? Du bist ja verrückt!"

„Musst du eigentlich so kreischen, Hermione? Du klingst allmählich genau wie meine Mutter!" Harry versetzte ihm unter dem Tisch einen harten Tritt vors Schienbein, aber Ron nahm es gelassen. „Aber, ja, Hermione, du hast dreimal Recht. Ich hab die Iftach-ya-Formel angewendet, und es gab _wirklich_ ein Geheimfach, und –" Ron sah triumphierend in die Runde. „– da war Draciola drin! Total widerlich. Hat mich für zwei Wochen ins St. Mungo gebracht."

„Draciola? Du meinst – das Zeug, das Drachenpocken auslöst?", fragte Hermione und sah ihn ganz entsetzt an.

„Ein Stückchen infizierte Drachenhaut, wenn du es genau wissen willst", erwiderte Ron genüsslich. „War natürlich blöd von mir, das anzufassen – aber immerhin hab ich's entdeckt! Und seitdem sieht es für Cucudi ziemlich schlecht aus – falls wir ihn jemals kriegen, heißt das."

„Bist du denn krank geworden?" Hermione war der Appetit auf den Salat vorübergehend vergangen.

„Nee. Nur Quarantäne, für alle Fälle. Zwei Wochen lang!"

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was du mir so unbedingt erzählen wolltest!", meldete sich Harry ungeduldig.

„Dazu komm ich ja schon", gab Ron gewichtig zurück. „Es hat mit dem Kästchen zu tun, genauer gesagt, mit dem Schlüssel. Als ich das Iftach-ya ausgesprochen hatte, da hat sich der Schlüssel – verändert."

„Verändert?"

„Hatte der denn überhaupt was mit dem Geheimfach zu tun?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber Tatsache ist, dass er für ein paar Sekunden anders aussah als vorher – ein paar von den anderen haben's auch gesehen, bloß konnten die damit nichts anfangen. Aber ich!"

„Ja? Jetzt spuck's doch endlich aus!"

„Deshalb wollt ich in die Chronik sehen. Erinnerst du dich an den Schlüssel, der da neben manchen Daten abgebildet ist? Ein Stern mit sieben Zacken im Schlüsselkopf? Also, genauso hat der Schlüssel auf Cucudis Kästchen auch ausgesehen!"

Harry starrte ihn an und versuchte, die Folgerungen daraus zu ziehen.

„Und das ist sozusagen der Beweis dafür, dass Cucudi etwas mit dem Zirkel zu tun haben muss, zu dem auch die Blacks gehörten", erklärte Ron. „In der Chronik steht auch schon was über die Drachenpocken, erinnerst du dich, Harry?"

„_Der Drache hat ihn doch noch geholt_!", zitierte Harry.

„Genau. Das wurde da als Strafe erwähnt – als Strafe des Zirkels, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Das passt zum Fall Frizzleburst!"

„Moment mal, ich komm nicht mit", warf Hermione ein. „Zirkel? Redet ihr etwa vom _Arkturischen_ Zirkel?"

Die beiden sahen sie verblüfft an. „Woher weißt _du_ denn davon?", platzte Ron heraus.

„Es ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen – Moody hat vor einiger Zeit davon geredet", erwiderte sie unbehaglich. „Es ist eine fixe Idee von ihm, dass dieser Zirkel noch existiert und das Ministerium unterwandert hat."

„Genau", sagte Ron, immer noch verblüfft. „Er hat damals alles in Bewegung gesetzt, damit der Zirkel verboten wurde. War der Ansicht, dass sich die Todesser unter diesem Deckmantel wieder sammeln."

„Er hat mich in Hogwarts sogar noch ausdrücklich vor denen gewarnt!", warf Harry ein.

„Und die Blacks gehörten dazu?", fragte Hermione. „Sirius auch?"

„Er hat sich wohl geweigert, da mitzumachen", sagte Ron. „Also, was ich sagen wollte: Dieser Schlüssel, die Chronik und das Draciola in Cucudis Kästchen sind zusammen ein Beweis dafür, dass es den Arkturischen Zirkel wirklich noch gibt, dass er immer noch Leuten die Drachenpocken an den Hals jagt, und dass Cucudi erstens zu dem Zirkel gehört und zweitens vermutlich diesen Frizzleburst mit den Drachenpocken ermordet hat – oder hat ermorden lassen."

„Aber –"

„Und vielleicht hat Moody gar nicht so unrecht, was das Unterwandern angeht. Denn in der Mysteriumsabteilung wurde tatsächlich mit der Zeit experimentiert – und das ist was, womit sich der Zirkel angeblich früher beschäftigt hat. Es passt alles zusammen."

„Aber warum sollte dieser Cucudi jetzt abhauen? Und warum sollte er so blöd sein, ausgerechnet dieses Kästchen _mit_ dem Draciola drin zurückzulassen? Und was soll überhaupt der Sinn des Ganzen sein?"

„Darüber rätseln wir auch", erwiderte Ron kühl. „Du glaubst nicht, was die da inzwischen an Theorien wälzen. Körperwechsler und so einen Kram. Die allgemeine Meinung im Moment besagt, dass Cucudi einen Schuss hat. Durchgedreht ist oder so. Aber ich könnte jetzt zumindest so einiges an Beweisen, na ja, Hinweisen liefern."

„Was heißt das?"

„Na ja, der Arkturische Zirkel ist natürlich im Gespräch seit der Drachenpocken-Sache, und jetzt nach dem Draciola-Fund sowieso. Aber der direkte, handfeste Beweis für einen Zusammenhang fehlte bis jetzt. Den bringt erst der Schlüssel, der genauso aussieht wie der in der Chronik. Das Verrückte ist, dass das außer uns anscheinend keiner weiß. Keiner kennt dieses Schlüsselsymbol! Ich hätte ja gewettet, dass so was längst bekannt ist, aber –"

„Heißt das, du hast das noch niemandem erzählt? Du hast diese Chronik noch niemandem vom Inquisitorium gezeigt?!"

„Das heißt es, ja!", gab Ron bissig zurück. „Und es ist nicht das einzige Beweisstück, das ich bisher geheim gehalten habe. Ich hab nämlich auch noch niemandem von den komischen Apparaturen erzählt, in die Harry reingestolpert ist, als er sich im November in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingeschlichen hat – und _die_ hatten was mit Zeitexperimenten zu tun – waren genau das, was alle verzweifelt gesucht und nirgends gefunden haben!"

„Also wirklich! Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Seid ihr beide eigentlich total verrückt?!" Hermione verschluckte sich am Fladenbrot und fuhr hustend fort: „Harry, du warst in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Heimlich? Und dann – wozu eigentlich? Und wieso habt ihr dann –" An dieser Stelle unterbrach der Hustenanfall sie endgültig.

Harry war bis jetzt schweigend dem Hin und Her gefolgt, damit beschäftigt, eigene Schlüsse zu ziehen. „Er wollte mich nicht mit reinziehen", sagte er nun. „Skanne ist nämlich auch an der Sache dran –"

„Skanne gehört sogar zum Inquisitorium", ergänzte Ron düster.

„Und angeblich sucht Scrimgeour mich ja schon wieder. Da wollten wir –"

„Aber was wolltest du denn überhaupt in der Mysteriumsabteilung?", keuchte Hermione und stürzte ein halbes Glas Wasser in einem Zug herunter.

„Ich wollte noch mal in diesen Raum mit dem Bogen. Ich wollte einfach – nachsehen, ob es nicht doch irgendeine Spur von Sirius gibt – ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er wirklich tot ist –" Und jetzt weiß ich es, dachte er. Aber von der Begegnung im Wald konnte er nicht sprechen. „Ist jetzt auch egal. Auf jeden Fall bin ich damals in einen komischen kleinen Raum reingestolpert, in dem sich immer dieselbe Minute wiederholte. Es war so ähnlich wie diese Zeitglocke, die mit dem Vogel, der aus dem Ei schlüpft, falls du dich erinnerst."

Hermione nickte. „Natürlich. Und diesen Raum hat keiner außer dir gefunden?"

„Offenbar nicht", sagte Ron. „Aber jetzt – ich werd wohl zufällig selbst mal da reinstolpern müssen – falls es den Raum überhaupt noch gibt. Bill musste nämlich einiges kaputtmachen, um Harry da wieder rauszuholen."

„Die Chronik kannst du mitnehmen", sagte Harry. „Nicht mal Skanne kann da einen Zusammenhang mit mir herstellen."

„Die haben anscheinend überhaupt keine Fortschritte gemacht in den zwei Wochen", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Skanne muss 'ne ganze Weile in Irland gewesen sein – keiner hat eine Ahnung, wieso. Er ist Scrimgeour direkt unterstellt und kann deshalb machen, was er will, ohne Erklärungen. Ich glaub übrigens, dass die Cucudi-Sache nur deshalb bei den Auroren gelandet ist, weil Scrimgeour hofft, dass er dann mehr mitkriegt, als wenn sich die Strafverfolgung damit befasst. Alte Kollegen und so. Und Skanne ist sein Ass im Ärmel. Kann gut sein, dass der längst irgendwelche Spuren hat und das Inquisitorium einfach hängen lässt –"

„So wie du, meinst du?", unterbrach ihn Hermione.

„Nein, nicht so wie ich, Hermione", gab Ron gereizt zurück. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt! Ich musste einfach erst mit Harry darüber reden! Sonst würde er jetzt nämlich vielleicht schon bei Skanne im Verhörraum sitzen!"

„Moment – fangt nicht wieder an!", sagte Harry. „Also, wenn der Schlüssel auf dem Kästchen wirklich genauso aussieht, klar, dann hast du einen Beweis für die Zusammenhänge. Ich seh bloß nicht, wie euch das helfen soll, diesen Cucudi zu finden. Andererseits ist es sicher ganz gut, wenn jemand der Sache mit dem Zirkel mal nachgeht. Letzte Woche hab ich ein bisschen rumgelesen – anscheinend hatten die mal das Ziel, so eine Art Weltherrschaft zu errichten, auch über die Muggel. Und das wollten sie unter anderem dadurch erreichen, dass sie die Vergangenheit – ähm, korrigieren."

„Dazu brauchen sie aber ein paar ziemlich gute Zeitumkehrer", meinte Hermione spöttisch.

„Am besten gleich eine Zeitmaschine", sagte Harry. „Und zwar die von –"

„Oh nein, jetzt komm nicht mit diesem Arkturius, Harry!", rief Hermione. „Das ist alles längst widerlegt! Das war nichts als ein großer Schwindel! Den hat dieser Typ wahrscheinlich selbst inszeniert! Ich hab gerade noch ein Buch über die Theorie des Zeitreisens gelesen und darin –"

„Auf jeden Fall _gab_ es einen Arkturius, der seltsame Geräte gebaut hat", unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich hab nämlich gerade noch eins davon in der Hand gehabt. Ein sehr seltsames Gerät, das ihr vermutlich alle schon mal gesehen habt und von dem keiner weiß, wozu es gut ist. Und darauf stand _Arkturius_, wie so eine Künstlersignatur, winzig klein und ziemlich versteckt."

„Was? Wo?"

„In Dumbledores altem Büro. Eins seiner Maschinchen."

„Du warst in Dumbledores Büro?"

„Er ist dort eingebrochen", erklärte Hermione trocken. „McGonagall hat ihn erwischt."

„Was wolltest du denn da?"

„Ist doch jetzt egal! Wichtig ist, dass Dumbledore mindestens ein Gerät von diesem Arkturius gehabt hat!"

„Na ja, niemand bestreitet, dass es ihn gegeben hat. Und komische Geräte kann er ja gebaut haben, aber –"

„Also, ich finde das sehr interessant!", sagte Ron. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Dumbledore diesen Zeitenwandler sogar in seinem Büro, und keiner weiß es!"

„Quatsch", sagte Hermione grob. „So was hätte er gar nicht haben wollen! Er hätte nie mit der Zeit herumexperimentiert! Dazu war er viel zu klug!"

Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte Harry die Sache noch gar nicht betrachtet. Aber er musste Hermione Recht geben.

Ron sah das anders. „Ein Zeitenwandler wäre eine tolle Sache – in den richtigen Händen! Und wieso sollte es so was nicht geben? Was glaubst du denn, warum die im Ministerium alle diese Geräte so streng verboten haben?", rief er angriffslustig. „Frag doch mal Welldone, der müsste sich doch mit so was auskennen! Und wenn man Ginny glauben darf, dann habt ihr euch ja reichlich gut verstanden in Durmstrang!"

Tiefe Stille.

„Zumindest, bis er dann doch lieber mit einer Sechstklässlerin rumgeknutscht hat!"

Hermione stand auf. Sie sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen – und viel anders war das ja auch nicht, dachte Harry bestürzt.

„Nicht, Hermione! Bleib hier!", sagte er und fasste sie am Arm. Als er den alten, dunkelblauen Pullover unter seiner Hand fühlte, den er noch aus der Schulzeit kannte, durchdrang ihn die Eifersucht plötzlich wie ein Atemzug voller Glassplitter. Und zugleich litt er mit ihr. „Das ist doch alles blödes Gerede –"

„Ist es nicht." Hermione war weiß vor Wut. „Ich geb mich geschlagen, Ron. Wir können einfach nicht mehr miteinander reden!"

Ron machte ein komisches Gesicht, als wolle er sich verteidigen, im Erdboden versinken und jemanden anschreien – alles gleichzeitig. Dann stand er auch auf. „Entschuldigung. Das war – unmöglich. Äh – unverzeihlich. Was auch immer. Es tut mir leid, wirklich, ich wollte nicht – gemein sein. Jedenfalls nicht so gemein. Bitte, geh jetzt nicht!" Er sah aus, als müsste er einen zu großen Bissen herunterwürgen. „Ich – also, eigentlich bin ich richtig froh, dass wir uns alle hier getroffen haben und so."

Und wieder konnte Harry die Kräfte fühlen, die an ihnen allen zogen, wieder hing alles, was sie miteinander verband, für endlose Sekunden in der Schwebe.

„Ich könnte ja gehen. Wenn's dir lieber ist", sagte Ron.

„Schon gut", murmelte Hermione und setzte sich wieder. Sie starrte auf den kaum angerührten Salat auf ihrem Teller. Nur mit einer bewussten Anstrengung ließ Harry ihren Arm wieder los. Neben allem anderen hätte er verdammt gern gewusst, ob dieser Welldone wirklich so ein Schwein war.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich unbedingt über diesen Kram reden wollte – irgendwie haben wir uns damit das Essen verdorben", sagte er schließlich, hauptsächlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen. „'ne endlose Diskussion – jetzt ist alles kalt – und Hunger hab ich immer noch –"

„Wenn's nur das ist –" Hermione riss sich sichtlich zusammen, nahm ihren Zauberstab und tippte die Schüsseln mit Teigtaschen, Sauce und Kartoffeln an. Sekunden später stieg feiner Dampf darüber auf.

_Nur_ ist gut, dachte Harry.

Aber dann beschäftigten sie sich wirklich eine ganze Weile nur mit dem Essen, und langsam fühlten sie sich alle besser, sogar Harry, der immer wieder Hermione ansehen und seine Gefühle ordnen musste. Dieser Tag war nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgesprungen.

„Erzähl von Durmstrang!", forderte Ron Hermione schließlich auf, und dann verbrachten sie fast eine Stunde damit, einer Menge seltsamer, faszinierender Einzelheiten zu lauschen und Hermione mit Quidditch-Fragen an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu treiben.

„Mann, ihr wart doch wegen Quidditch da, Hermione! Irgendwas musst du doch auch davon mitgekriegt haben! Oder hast du da auch die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek rumgehangen? Also komm schon, erzähl uns von Zemgalen! Der wird mal eine Berühmtheit, glaub mir! Irgendwann wirst du damit angeben, dass du ihn in Durmstrang kennen gelernt hast, als er noch Schüler war."

Daraufhin brach Hermione in hilfloses Kichern aus, das nach und nach zum ersten richtigen Gelächter dieses Abends wurde. „Weißt du was, frag einfach Ginny nach den Quidditch-Details, ja? Sie wird Zemgalen sicher besser gerecht als ich!" Und lachte weiter.

„Frag mich, was daran so komisch sein soll!", sagte Ron. „Und über diesen Dschinn könntest du auch noch mehr erzählen – wär so was nicht vielleicht 'ne Hilfe für Harry?"

„Was?" Hermione verschluckte sich beinahe wieder, so plötzlich verging ihr das Lachen. „Hast du sie noch alle? Das – das ist so was wie ein dressierter Inferius oder so!"

„Nur, dass ich ihn nicht mal dressieren könnte", sagte Harry. „Mich würd noch mehr interessieren, wie Malfoy so drauf war. Der hat die Hand wirklich nicht ersetzen lassen? Er spielt nicht mehr Quidditch? Hat denn keiner von euch mit dem geredet?"

„_Er_ hat mit niemandem geredet", erwiderte Hermione und runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendwie kam's mir komisch vor, dass er jetzt mit zurückgefahren ist. Ungeplant. Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe, er weiß nichts davon, dass du wieder da bist. Ich meine –" Sie brach ab, spießte ein Stück Tomate auf und betrachtete es nachdenklich. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei Draco."

„Wer hätte das schon?", sagte Ron und streckte sich. „Vermutlich hat er's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten da. War doch sicher ziemlich hart für Mamis kleinen Liebling, vor allem so ganz ohne Crabbe und Goyle."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit dem stimmt was nicht, glaube ich. Dass er die Hand nicht hat ersetzen lassen – das sagt schon so einiges, oder? Ich hoffe wirklich, er läuft dir nicht über den Weg, Harry!"

„Du klingst schon wieder wie meine Mutter", sagte Ron.

„Ich will nur, dass er vorsichtig ist!"

„Vergiss es. Damit ist jetzt Schluss", sagte Harry, der an einem Käsestück herumsäbelte. „Hab ich euch noch nicht gesagt, dass ich ab morgen ein neues Leben anfange?"

„Welches morgen?", fragte Ron. „Es ist nämlich gerade Mitternacht vorbei!"

„Dann mein ich wohl heute. Also, heute reise ich ab –"

„Was?", fragte Hermione erschreckt.

„Ich geh nach Godric's Hollow – und da will ich auch bleiben. Ich hab da nämlich ein Haus."

„Harry! Das – das geht doch nicht!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Du – du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie es da jetzt aussieht! Vielleicht ist das Haus inzwischen ganz eingestürzt! Und dann – du bist doch ganz allein – und du kannst dich doch nicht mal – Scrimgeour wird –"

„Scrimgeour ist mir scheißegal! Ich hab lang genug mitgemacht bei diesem Versteckspiel. Jetzt ist Schluss. Ich hab nichts getan, wofür er mich verfolgen könnte, oder? Im Gegenteil! Und deshalb werde ich ganz normal in das Haus meiner Eltern einziehen und versuchen, da wie ein ganz normaler Mensch zu leben!"

„Aber –" Hermione und Ron sahen sich an, und zum ersten Mal schienen sie sich einig zu sein.

„Was aber? Was kann er denn überhaupt von mir wollen? Habt ihr euch das schon mal gefragt?"

„Also, ich vermute, dass der hinter dem Medaillon her ist", sagte Ron schließlich. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es gab einige Leute, die fest überzeugt davon waren, dass du das Ding hast."

Augenblicklich schnappte die Anspannung in Harry wieder zu wie ein Fangeisen.

„Ja … Moody hat das auch gedacht. Er hat mich in Hogwarts darauf angesprochen. Hat mir deshalb sozusagen aufgelauert. Er war – richtig seltsam." Harry sah von seinem Teller auf in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Glaubt ihr denn wirklich, dass das Ding noch gefährlich sein könnte?"

„Nein", sagte Ron entschieden. „Ich glaube, das ist ein Haufen Bockmist."

„Sie befürchten, dass man ihn wiederbeleben kann", sagte Hermione leise.

„Und was denkst du?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass das, was jetzt in diesem Medaillon ist, nicht tot ist. Und er war immerhin schon einmal so, körperlos, meine ich."

„Übrigens auch deinetwegen", fügte Ron hinzu und nahm sich noch Wein.

„Könnte man nicht einfach – na ja, ein Avada Kedavra darauf abfeuern?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre!", sagte Hermione. „Aber das Avada –"

„– tötet nur Körper", führte Ron den Satz zu ihrer Überraschung fort. „Das heißt, man müsste ihn erst mal wieder zu einem Körper machen, um ihn wirklich töten zu können. Aber –", und er spießte sich ein großes Stück Käse auf und tunkte es nach kurzem Nachdenken in die Salatsauce, „aber wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das total überflüssig. Erstens glaube ich nicht, dass von ihm genug übrig geblieben ist, um daraus wieder – na ja, etwas entstehen zu lassen. Und zweitens – hört mal, die haben damals nicht mal alle Leute vom Phönixorden in die Sache eingeweiht! Einer von denen hat es genommen und versteckt –"

„Ja, und dann haben sie vermutlich noch einen Fidelius darüber gelegt", meinte Hermione, die Ron immer noch erstaunt von der Seite betrachtete.

„Ich tippe eher auf einen Arcanuclausus", sagte Ron und sah ihr mit einem provozierenden kleinen Lächeln gerade in die Augen.

„Okay, ich bin beeindruckt", beantwortete Hermione diesen Blick. „Ehrlich. Du musst ja Unmengen gelesen haben in den letzten Monaten."

„Hab ich auch. Und ich denke, dass das Medaillon sicher verwahrt ist."

Ja, dachte Harry. Oben im Salon, in meinem Rucksack.

„Dann sollten wir hoffen, dass Scrimgeour davon auch so überzeugt ist. Harry, wenn du jetzt nach Godric's Hollow gehst, heißt das, dass du gar nichts mehr unternehmen willst – willst du denn nicht mehr versuchen, deine Zauberkraft wiederzubekommen?"

Da war sie endlich, die Frage, auf die Harry schon den halben Abend gewartet hatte.

„Hast du denn mal in den Weelibit reingesehen, in das Buch, von dem ich dir geschrieben habe?"

„Ich hab das noch nirgends gesehen", erwiderte Harry etwas lahm. „Die Harper hat mir übrigens dasselbe Buch empfohlen. Aber sie meinte auch, ich sollte mich abfinden."

„Harper hat mit dir geredet?", fragte Hermione verblüfft. „Glückwunsch, da bist du wirklich ein Auserwählter. Sie geht allen aus dem Weg, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts ist."

„Deinen anderen Rat hab ich jedenfalls befolgt. Heut hab ich im St. Mungo mit einem Heiler gesprochen. Mit Hortense Damage, dem weltbesten Heiler für Fluchschäden, zumindest, wenn Neville Recht hat."

„Und – was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Nach seiner Diagnose bin ich entweder ein Muggel oder habe ein echtes Problem."

„Klingt tatsächlich nach einem Weltklasse-Heiler", sagte Ron.

„Fand ich auch. Wenn er Recht hat, hab ich keinen Funken Magie mehr in mir – seine eigenen Worte. Zum Schluss hat er noch gesagt, ich könnte ein ganz interessanter Fall sein. Aber sein Blick – na ja. Der war ziemlich eindeutig. Ich glaub nicht, dass er eine Chance sieht."

„Aber das weißt du doch gar nicht!", rief Hermione. „Geh wieder hin und lass ihn alles ausprobieren, was ihm einfällt! Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt –"

„An die glaubt er aber selbst nicht, ich hab's gemerkt."

„Harry, sei doch nicht so – so stur! Du musst –"

„Jetzt lass ihn doch, Hermione! Wenn er's doch sagt – _er_ hat mit dem Typ gesprochen, nicht du! Und ich würd bestimmt auch nicht freiwillig ins St. Mungo gehen –"

„Du kannst ja auch noch zaubern! Verdammt, du musst jede Chance nutzen, Harry!"

„Aber ins St. Mungo geh ich erst, wenn mir wirklich absolut gar nichts anderes mehr einfällt –"

„Das heißt, du hast noch andere – Ideen?"

Mit der Frage hätte er rechnen müssen. Er hatte ja auch wirklich noch so etwas wie eine Idee. Aber von der konnte er jetzt nicht sprechen. Die Sache mit dem Tarnumhang, mit der unbekannten Macht – das war alles noch viel zu vage und irgendwie sogar etwas peinlich, fand er. Da musste er erst selbst ein bisschen weiterkommen, bevor er das mit den beiden besprach.

„Ich hab die Idee, jetzt erst mal nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen und zu versuchen, da zu leben! Da leben Muggel und Zauberer zusammen – Mann, wenn ich irgendwo 'ne Chance hab, normal zu leben, dann doch da, oder? Und außerdem – ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass das richtig ist. Hier hänge ich jetzt seit Monaten rum, muss mich verstecken oder als Kind durch die Gegend laufen, kann nichts unternehmen ohne Hilfe. Das mach ich nicht länger!"

„Ich finde, er hat Recht", sagte Ron.

„Oh Harry – hast du denn Geld? Kommst du denn da ohne Hilfe zurecht?"

„Ich werd schon klar kommen. Vielleicht gibt's ja 'nen Muggelladen, der'n Deppen braucht oder so", sagte er und trank einen großen Schluck Wein. Auf einmal hatte er das Haus genau vor den Augen und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich von hier fortzukommen. „Besucht mich einfach!"

„Schick uns auf jeden Fall sofort Hedwig, wenn du was brauchst – oder wenn irgendwas ist!"

„Hermione – er ist erwachsen! Müssen Frauen eigentlich immer so ein Theater machen?! Er ist fast ein Jahr lang durch die Gegend gezogen und klar gekommen, auch ohne deine Hilfe! Eigentlich hat er erst hier bei uns wieder Schwierigkeiten gekriegt …"

„Und hier bei uns ist er jetzt, oder?", gab sie wütend zurück.

„Stopp – hört auf! Kein Streit mehr! Wahrscheinlich habt ihr beide Recht. Und deshalb will ich euch so bald wie möglich in Godric's Hollow sehen!"

„Klar – Samstag zum Abendessen", sagte Ron, und Hermione nickte. „Wir bringen alles mit!"

„Und ich will, dass wir immer Freunde bleiben", sagte Harry plötzlich und hob sein Weinglas.

Sie grinsten alle drei, weil das so nach Pyjama-Party im Mädchen-Schlafsaal klang. Aber dann tranken sie darauf, und auf einmal war es ein Versprechen.

„Und nichts anderes als Freunde", fügte Hermione leiser hinzu und sah die beiden anderen an. Die zögerten zwar, aber dann tranken sie auch darauf.

Danach versiegte das Gespräch allmählich, und eine friedliche Ruhe breitete sich aus. Sie hatten keine Probleme gelöst an diesem Abend oder Erkenntnisse gewonnen – im Gegenteil, Harry schwirrte der Kopf von all dem Kram, den sie nur angesprochen hatten, bevor sie dann zum nächsten Thema gesprungen waren. Und sie hatten doch immer noch so viel ausgelassen – eigentlich alles Persönliche, wie Harry jetzt auffiel. Das Persönliche war immer nur reingeplatzt, zwischendurch, unbeabsichtigt und schnell wieder zur Seite geschoben.

Ein Jahr in drei Leben, dachte Harry. Das lässt sich einfach nicht an einem Abend erzählen.

Aber eins hatten sie doch erreicht an diesem Küchentisch: Für einander hatten sie den besten Abschluss des Abends gefunden, einen, mit dem sie an ihre alte Freundschaft anknüpften – auch wenn das für zwei von ihnen einen Verzicht bedeutete. Jetzt endlich ruhten die Kräfte, die sie immer wieder auseinander zu reißen gedroht hatten. Und wenn sich das neu gefundene Gleichgewicht auch noch ein bisschen wacklig anfühlte, so wusste Harry doch, dass sie es alle drei ernst meinten mit der Freundschaft.

Während sie da an ihrem Ende des langen Tisches saßen und müßig in den letzten Resten herumpickten, hatte Harry endlich Zeit, die Erkenntnis ganz in sich sinken zu lassen: dass er Hermione wiederhatte – und dass er sie auch endgültig verloren hatte.

„Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass wir wenig gewonnen haben?", fragte er irgendwann, als der letzte Rest Wein eingeschenkt war. „Voldemort ist weg. Aber wem geht es jetzt eigentlich besser?"

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst", sagte Hermione betroffen und setzte ihr Glas ab. „Versuch dir mal vorzustellen, wie es jetzt für uns alle aussehen würde, wenn Voldemort gesiegt hätte!"

„Bitte, keinen Tiefsinn mehr heute!", stöhnte Ron. „Ich bin müde! Zwei Wochen St. Mungo, und dann willst du abends um zehn nur noch schlafen –"

„Seht euch doch die Leute an, die wir kennen", fing Harry trotzdem noch mal an, „findet ihr nicht, dass ziemlich viele – na ja, versehrt sind? Bill und Fleur, überhaupt eure Familie, Ron, die ist doch nicht mehr wie früher – und dann Tonks und Snape und Draco – und was ist mit der Harper, die kam mir auch irgendwie komisch vor, und Moody auch – doch, wir _haben_ verloren, irgendwie."

Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, Harry! So darf man das nicht sehen! Ich versteh, dass du das so siehst – du hast sicher am meisten verloren. Aber du musst dir vorstellen, was Voldemort aus unserer Welt gemacht hätte –"

„Ein Land der Verlorenen", murmelte Harry, als hätte er sie gar nicht gehört. „Das ist es, was übrig ist." Sirius' Worte waren ihm wie von selbst über die Lippen gekommen.

„Bitte! Sag so was nicht. _Denk_ nicht so." Hermione strich über seine Finger, die mit harschen Bewegungen ein Stück Fladenbrot zerkrümelten. „Woher hast du das übrigens? Dieses _Land der Verlorenen_?"

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Es passt einfach." Es war gut, ihre Hand zu fühlen.

„Seltsam, dass du das kennst. Und es passt nicht. Land der Verlorenen, so nennen die Einheimischen in der Gegend um Durmstrang die Unterwelt. Ich hab's da im Unterricht gehört, in Volkstümlicher Magie."

„Unterwelt?"

„Na ja, Totenreich, Jenseits, was auch immer."

Totenreich? Dieser Ort unter dem ewigen Sommerhimmel? Er hatte die Wärme auf seinem Haar spüren können und den Wind. Hatte er nicht sogar Grassamen von dort mitgebracht, an seinem Jackenärmel …?

„Also, woher hast du das?", fragte Hermione noch einmal und sah ihn mit neu erwachter, nachdenklicher Aufmerksamkeit an.

„Ich – muss das wohl irgendwo gehört haben. Und da fällt mir noch was ein – 'ne Frage an euch Experten. Wisst ihr, was ein Clavicustos ist?"

Hermione enttäuschte ihn auch diesmal nicht. „Klar. Und ihr wisst das auch!"

„Nee", sagte Ron. „Nie gehört."

„Doch! _Entnebelung der Zukunft_ – klingelt da was bei euch? Die erste Stunde bei Trelawney. Ich erinnere mich, weil das, was in _meinen_ Teeblättern zu sehen war, noch am ehesten auf diese Figur passte! Und ihr habt doch noch monatelang mit diesem Buch gearbeitet!"

„Dein Gedächtnis möchte ich haben!", sagte Harry mit ehrlicher Bewunderung. „Ich hab's auch in einem Wahrsage-Wälzer hier gefunden, aber ich war sicher, dass ich das vorher noch nie gehört hatte!"

„Hast du ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht –"

„Clavicustos – Schlüsselbewahrer – das sagt mir aber noch was – es hat doch nichts mit dem Zirkel zu tun, oder? Ich meine, wegen dem Schlüssel? Hast du das Wort aus dieser Chronik?", fragte Hermione, ohne Ron zu beachten.

„Nein. Aber vielleicht meinst du ja das Amt im Wizengamot, da gibt es auch einen Clavicustos."

„Wizengamot – hm – könnte sein – ich weiß es nicht mehr, aber irgendwo _hab_ ich das Wort gelesen –", grübelte Hermione weiter.

„So viel zu ihrem Gedächtnis", sagte Ron und riss sich noch ein Stück Fladenbrot ab.

„Ich denk drüber nach und sag es dir dann, Harry. Es fällt mir bestimmt wieder ein. Ist es wichtig?"

„Keine Ahnung. Glaub nicht."

Hermiones Blick war jetzt bohrend geworden. Er wich ihm aus. Mit einem Schlag war die Müdigkeit über ihn gekommen – vielleicht war es auch der ungewohnte Wein – er wollte nicht mehr diskutieren. Eigentlich wollte er nur, dass sie ihn in die Arme nahm. Und darin versinken.

Aber sie löste sanft ihre Finger aus seiner Hand und stand dann auf. „Wir reden nächstes Wochenende darüber", sagte sie. Wenigstens war der inquisitorische Blick auch verschwunden. „Dann will ich noch jede Menge mehr wissen – was du in diesem Jahr gemacht hast – vor allem in den letzten Monaten. Zum Beispiel in der Mysteriumsabteilung … Aber jetzt – jetzt sollten wir hier ein bisschen zusammenräumen –"

Ron zog den Zauberstab und dirigierte seine Schüsseln in drei Sekunden in den Korb zurück. „Fertig!"

Hermione stapelte das Geschirr auf dem Spülbecken. Harry stand auch auf und trug planlos ein paar Sachen vom Tisch, den kleinen Rest Salat, den Käseteller, die Zinnplatte mit dem letzten Burger –

„Halt, den esse ich noch!", protestierte Ron.

„Wirst du heute wirklich abreisen?", fragte Hermione leise, als Harry neben ihr stehen blieb.

„Ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Wenn ich sie doch nur festhalten könnte!, dachte er.

Hinter der Spüle war das Fenster, und sie sahen hinaus auf den nächtlichen Grimmauldplatz. Im Schein der Straßenlampen fiel der Regen dicht wie aus einem Gartenschlauch.

„Dieser Regen! Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr sehen!", sagte sie dumpf.

„Du bist doch gerade erst einen Tag wieder hier", sagte Ron. Er war am Tisch sitzen geblieben und bezwang den letzten Burger.

„In Durmstrang war es – es hat dauernd geschneit – es wurde kaum noch hell am Tag. Manchmal sah es aus wie in einem Traum", sagte Hermione und klang ganz so, als würde sie auch jetzt gerade träumen. „Ich wünschte, es würde hier auch mal schneien!"

Harry sah sie an und wusste _genau_, dass sie an diesen Welldone dachte. Sekundenlang beobachtete er ihr Gesicht, bis sie auf einmal auf ihre Armbanduhr sah.

„Es ist zwei Uhr!", rief sie entsetzt. „Also, ich muss unbedingt los!"

„Was soll's", sagte Ron gelassen und verdrückte den letzten Bissen. „Es ist Sonntag, oder?"

Jetzt oder nie, dachte Harry verzweifelt und zog sie an sich. Sie konnte ihn jetzt einfach nicht allein lassen – nicht nach diesem Abend – nicht in dieser schimmligen, lastenden, dunklen Stille hier –

„Hermione! Bleib!", flüsterte er. Und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung küsste er sie – Welldone hin oder her, der Geisterheini war ja im Moment jedenfalls nicht hier – _er_ aber schon –

Hermione, in seinen Armen, die Hände in seinem Haar, erwiderte den Kuss so liebevoll wie vorhin, aber als er gerade merkte, dass das mehr mit ihm machte, als er geahnt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder zur Seite und sagte: „_Freunde_ für immer, schon vergessen?"

„Du kannst übrigens gern mitkommen, Harry", sagte Ron mit leiser Schärfe in der Stimme. „Soll ich dir auch von Fred und George sagen." Er ließ seinen Teller scheppernd auf dem Stapel landen.

Harry verstand nichts von dem, was er sagte, und das Klirren des Geschirrs nahm er auch nicht wahr. „Aber –", war alles, was er herausbrachte, dann fing er Hermiones Mund wieder ein und küsste sie voll Verlangen.

„Mmh, Harry – lass doch – das kommt dir nur so vor –", flüsterte sie. „Das ist der Wein. Das Wiedersehen. Das ist nur – körperlich."

Ron fand wohl, dass er jetzt Geduld genug bewiesen hatte. Schwerfällig stand er auf und kam zu ihnen zum Fenster herüber. „Könnt ihr jetzt vielleicht mal aufhören?" Er packte Harry ziemlich grob an der Schulter. „Ihr seid nicht allein, wisst ihr!"

„Ja. Gleich. Sofort", murmelte er. Und küsste noch einmal. Noch ein letztes Mal, wie er wusste. Dann gab er sie frei. „Hoffentlich ist dieser Linkshänder wenigstens –" Aber dann fiel ihm einfach nichts mehr ein.

„Harry –" Hermione rückte seine Brille wieder gerade. Berührte seine Wange und lächelte über sein enttäuschtes, müdes, benommenes Gesicht. „Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende in Godric's Hollow."

* * *

Die zitierten Songzeilen stammen aus der _Radio Ballad_ „The Travelling People" von Ewan MacColl aus dem Jahr 1964.


	27. Die schwarze Harfe

**Fünfter Teil: Flüchtig und bezwingend**

**Kapitel 26:**

**Die schwarze Harfe**

Der Regen schlug an das Abteilfenster, verwehte im Fahrtwind zu schrägen Schlieren und machte die Landschaft draußen zu einem trübseligen Mischmasch. Harry sah davon ohnehin nichts. Während der Zug durch diesen grauen Sonntagnachmittag dahinratterte, dachte er an Hermione und fühlte sich nach dem vergangenen Abend zu dritt fürchterlich einsam und überhaupt vom Leben ziemlich ungerecht behandelt.

Nachdem er am Grimmauldplatz die Spuren seiner Suche beseitigt und noch das ein oder andere Buch in seinen Rucksack gestopft hatte, war er mittags wieder auf die Muggelpfade übergewechselt. Das hartnäckige, nicht zu widerlegende Gefühl, dass er das Haus seines Paten – _sein_ Haus – für immer verlassen hatte, konnte er dabei nicht abschütteln. Seine Muggelgeld-Barschaft war so zusammengeschrumpft, dass sie ihn gerade noch bis Bristol bringen würde, stellte er am Bahnhof fest. Von dort musste er dann auf andere Weise weiterkommen – über das Wie machte er sich im Augenblick noch keine Gedanken.

Zwei Kleinkinder turnten über die freien Sitzplätze im Abteil, verstreuten Kekskrümel und Spielzeug und fielen ununterbrochen über seine Füße. Ein drittes, ein ungefähr sechsjähriger Junge mit einer blondierten Haarsträhne, saß ihm gegenüber und fixierte ihn schon die ganze Zeit mit frechen blauen Augen. Harry fragte sich, wie sie Hedwig wohl angestarrt hätten, wenn er sie mitgenommen hätte, und kam bald zu dem Schluss, dass sie sie erst mit Keksen gefüttert und ihr dann die Federn ausgerupft hätten. Nur gut, dass sie vorausgeflogen war. Hedwig war fast wieder eine wilde Eule geworden, bei all den langen Strecken, die sie in den letzten Monaten dauernd hatte fliegen müssen.

Ganz allmählich ließ er den Abend mit seinen Freunden und die Erinnerung an Hermiones Nähe hinter sich und dachte an das, was vor ihm liegen mochte. Das hier war schon eine seltsame Reise.

Da war er mit nichts als seinem voll gepackten Rucksack auf dem Weg in das walisische Dorf, in dem wahrscheinlich die meisten Leute mehr über seine Familie, seine Eltern wussten als er selbst. In dem noch immer sein Elternhaus stand – abgesehen von seiner fast verblassten Narbe der letzte Zeuge von Voldemorts erster Niederlage – das Haus, aus dessen Trümmern er vor siebzehn Jahren als einziger Überlebender geborgen worden war. Das war schon seltsam genug. Aber wenn er dann bedachte, was er im Gepäck hatte … Neben Büchern und Briefen mit dunklem Inhalt, neben seiner Trauer und der Ungewissheit über die Zukunft, neben einer Menge ungelöster Rätsel war da vor allem das kleine Ding, in dem die Überreste desjenigen eingesperrt waren, der nicht nur seine Eltern – und viele andere Menschen – ermordet hatte, sondern auch ihn selbst all die Jahre hindurch zu töten versucht hatte. Konnte er dieses Ding ausgerechnet in das Haus seiner Familie in Godric's Hollow bringen? Wenn er darüber nachdachte, musste er immer wieder feststellen, dass ihn das Medaillon, seit es so überraschend wieder bei ihm angekommen war, einfach nur kalt ließ. Und in dieser Umgebung hier hatte der Gedanke an Voldemort ohnehin was Verrücktes …

Die gestresste Mutter sprach soeben ein schrilles Machtwort, nachdem eins der Kinder den Inhalt einer Safttüte über den Sitz verschüttet hatte. Danach wurde es für einige Minuten ruhiger im Abteil, und Harry wandte sich einem Thema zu, das ihn nun langsam doch beschäftigte: Was, wenn das Haus gar nicht mehr stand? Vor einem Jahr hatten noch Zauber darüber gelegen, die es in genau dem Zustand erhielten, in dem es damals zurückgelassen worden war. Konnte er damit rechnen, dass die immer noch bestanden? Würde er überhaupt hineinkommen?

Harry wusste selbst nicht, ob das nun eine Heimkehr sein würde. Überhaupt hatte er von seinem zukünftigen Leben keine wirkliche Vorstellung. Im Moment erschien ihm Godric's Hollow als der Ort, in dem er so etwas wie ein Zuhause vorfinden müsste, ein Ort, der hoffentlich weit genug von Scrimgeour und seinen Leuten entfernt war, dass er deren Interesse nicht mehr auf sich ziehen würde und ungestört einen – na ja, einen Neustart versuchen konnte. Klar, das Rätsel des Tarnumhangs und der Namen auf Dumbledores Liste beschäftigte ihn noch immer, und vielleicht konnte er etwas über diesen Peregrinus Garlicke herausfinden, der ja immerhin in Godric's Hollow gelebt hatte, vielleicht fand sich sogar ein Hinweis in den Sachen seines Vaters – aber Harry bemerkte einigermaßen verunsichert, dass ihn das eigentlich nur noch am Rande interessierte. Diese Fragen waren es jedenfalls nicht, die ihn nach Godric's Hollow trieben.

Godric's Hollow …

Dort war er als Baby zur Legende für die Zaubererwelt geworden. Tja, jetzt kehrte die Legende zurück – und konnte nicht mehr zaubern. Das hatte doch was, oder?

„Der Mann guckt die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster. Warum?", fragte der Junge mit der blonden Strähne. „Man kann doch gar nichts sehen! Nur blöden Regen!"

„Psst!", zischte die Mutter warnend.

„Er hat kaputte Schuhe an", stellte das Kind fest. „Und seine Jacke ist auch kaputt. Und die Brille ist total scheiße!"

„Kevin, halt jetzt endlich die _Klappe_!"

„Ich wette, der ist ein Penner!", rief Kevin munter. „Penner! Penner!"

Kevin kassierte eine Ohrfeige von seiner Mutter, brüllte mit rot anlaufendem Gesicht los und warf Harry dabei bitterböse Blicke zu. Der versuchte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder den Eisblick, den er auf dem Jahrmarkt gelernt hatte. Er hatte ihn immer noch drauf, stellte er fest.

oooOooo

Das Verrückteste an dieser ganzen Reise war, dass ihn irgendwo auf einer regennassen Straße in Bristol ausgerechnet der Fahrende Ritter auflas und präzise in der Lion's Lane in Godric's Hollow wieder ausspuckte. _Das_ würde er Hortense Damage erzählen, beschloss er. Falls er den jemals wiedersehen sollte. Das gehörte auf jeden Fall zu seinen außergewöhnlichen Symptomen.

Danach hatte er dann das Gefühl, dass ihn nicht mehr viel überraschen konnte, und das war einigermaßen entspannend. So ging er auf das Haus zu, das in der Dunkelheit des Winterabends nicht mehr als ein großer Umriss von noch tieferer Dunkelheit war, passierte ungehindert das Eisentor in der hohen Schichtsteinmauer und öffnete ohne Schwierigkeiten die Eingangstür. Nun war er also da.

Es roch schwach nach altem Holz, an dem die Seeluft nagt, es war stockdunkel und kalt, aber es war nur ein altes Haus, das seit langem leer stand. Nicht das Haus, in das er damals durch Harpers Spiegel geraten war. Er atmete auf.

Von da an war alles geradezu enttäuschend unspektakulär. Er zündete die Kerze an, die er mitgenommen hatte, ging an dem großen, stillen Porträt seiner Großeltern vorbei und machte einen hastigen Rundgang durchs Haus, nur um festzustellen, ob es größere Schäden gab oder andere unangenehme Überraschungen.

Aber alles war still und schien auf den ersten Blick gut erhalten – viel konnte er bei dem bisschen Kerzenlicht ohnehin nicht erkennen. In der Küche hatte jemand den Scherbenteppich weggekehrt, an den er sich noch gut erinnerte, und auch die Fensterscheiben waren ersetzt worden. Derselbe Jemand hatte außerdem sämtliche Fensterläden geschlossen.

Schließlich ließ er sich fröstelnd und übermüdet auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder und beschloss, alle weiteren Erkundungen auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Wenn es hell war. Er holte ein ziemlich zerquetschtes Sandwich aus seinem Rucksack, das er sich noch auf dem Bahnhof gekauft hatte, und aß, ohne etwas zu schmecken. Überhaupt fühlte er einfach gar nichts. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er etwas fühlen müsste in der stummen Gegenwart all der Dinge, mit denen seine Eltern gelebt – und in deren Umgebung sie gestorben waren. Dass die letzte Kerze, die dieses Zimmer erhellt hatte, in der Todesnacht seiner Eltern gebrannt haben musste. Dass alles hier Zeuge der Katastrophe gewesen war, die sein Leben für immer verändert hatte –

Aber er fand es nur kalt. Und war müde.

Schließlich rollte er sich in Kleidern unter der schweren Wolldecke zusammen, die über der Sofalehne gelegen hatte, und erstarrte in einer Art Kälteschlaf.

oooOooo

Jemand hatte auch hier aufgeräumt. Das war ihm gestern Abend, bei dem flüchtigen Blick ins Halbdunkel, nicht aufgefallen.

Da klaffte noch immer das Loch in der Zimmerdecke, in dem das Holzwerk sichtbar war. Und wenn man den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte man da hindurch zum Dachboden und bis hinauf in den blassblauen Morgenhimmel sehen, denn auch das Loch im Dach war immer noch da. Aber auf den Holzdielen, auf den kleinen Teppichen um das Bett lagen keine Ziegeltrümmer mehr; weder Mörtelbrocken noch zersplittertes Holz oder herausgerissene Bettdecken schockierten länger das Auge des Betrachters. Die Betten waren ordentlich gemacht, auch das Kinderbettchen, das in einer Ecke unter der Dachschräge stand. Auf den ersten Blick war in diesem Raum nichts Persönliches mehr zu entdecken.

Harry stand in einem aufgeräumten Schlafzimmer, dessen Bewohner irgendwo ihren Tagesbeschäftigungen hätten nachgehen können. Nur wenn man hinaufsah zu dem Loch in der Zimmerdecke, an dessen gezackten Rändern noch aufgerissener Verputz hing, bekam die Alltäglichkeit dieses Raums etwas Absurdes.

Harry öffnete das Fenster und ließ den frischen Seewind herein. Wie grün das da draußen war! Von Winter keine Spur.

Gut. Dann jetzt zum Dachboden.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er im Flur eine Leiter, die man an eine Falltür in der Decke anstellen musste, um hinaufzukommen. Für einen Dachboden war es da oben sehr hell, was natürlich an dem großen Loch im Dach lag. Nein, es hatte immer noch nicht hereingeregnet. Und der Dielenboden schwankte kein bisschen, obwohl fast ein Drittel davon zerstört war. Harry ging vorsichtig um diesen Krater herum, durch den er auf die Betten seiner Eltern hinuntersehen konnte. Hier waren nach wie vor starke Zauber am Werk, und allmählich hätte er gern gewusst, wer dahintersteckte. Im Übrigen sah es hier nicht weniger ordentlich aus als auf dem Speicher der Dursleys. Kisten, Koffer, Körbe standen unter der Dachschräge, ausrangierte, abgedeckte Möbelstücke, ein staubiger Spiegel, ein Schrank mit Schnitzwerk, eine Standuhr, eine Wäscheleine, die immer noch zwischen zwei Pfosten gespannt war.

In die eine Schmalseite war ein rundes Giebelfenster eingelassen, und unter diesem bildeten ein altes Sofa, ein paar Polster und ein verschrammtes Regal so etwas wie ein abgetrenntes Zimmerchen. Um hineinzukommen, musste man über die Sofalehne steigen. Harry tat das und betrachtete dann den Inhalt des Regals. Bücher (auch Schulbücher) und eine Menge Comic-Hefte (Zaubercomics, in denen die Figuren tatsächlich sprachen, wenn man die Seiten aufschlug), ein Omniglas, eine Petroleumlampe, ganz hinten im Fach ein paar zerknüllte Schokofroschpapiere und Erdnussschalen. In den Querbalken über dem Regal war an drei Stellen „J.P. + L.E." eingeritzt. Und oben auf dem Balken lag ein alter Besen – ein Nimbus Chelidon, wie Harry ehrfürchtig feststellte, als er ihn herunternahm.

Zwischen Sofa und Polster stand eine alte, aber unzweifelhaft edle Holzkiste mit Beschlägen und dem geprägten Wappen, das sich auch über der Haustür befand: Pfefferblatt und Schnatz zwischen zwei Löwen. Die Kiste hatte offenbar auch als Tisch gedient, das verrieten ein paar dunkle Ringe wie von Butterbierflaschen oder Gläsern. Genau so etwas wie diese Kiste hatte Harry gesucht, und er hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass sein Vater sie nicht mit einem längst verloren gegangenen Schlüssel oder, schlimmer noch, mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatte –

Die Kiste hatte überhaupt kein Schloss. Und der Deckel ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.

„Verdammte _Riesen_-"

„Hallo, ist da jemand?"

Harry fiel vor Schreck fast auf das Polster. Ein Blick über das Regal hinweg zeigte ihm direkt am Kraterrand eine kleine Frau in kornblumenblauem Umhang und einem Hut in derselben Farbe. Sie kam zielstrebig auf das Regal zu.

„Kommen Sie sofort da raus!", sagte sie drohend. „Was machen Sie da überhaupt? Das ist Privatgrund hier!"

Harry tauchte hinter dem Regal auf und sah verärgert und amüsiert zugleich in ein jung gebliebenes Gesicht unter einer grauen Lockenmähne. Auch die Augen waren kornblumenblau, und Harry war sicher, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Seinem Besucher ging es mit ihm ganz offensichtlich ebenso.

„Pochiertes Drachenei! Das ist doch – wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste … also hatten die Karten doch Recht!", murmelte sie und ließ den Zauberstab endlich sinken. „Harry Potter!"

„Hallo", sagte Harry schwach. Jetzt hatte er doch immerhin eine erste Antwort auf die Frage, wie er sich in Godric's Hollow vorstellen sollte. Also stieg er wieder über das Sofa hinweg und blieb vor der blauen Dame stehen, die mit einem Rest von Argwohn zu ihm aufsah, als wolle sie ihren Augen nicht trauen.

„Unglaublich!", war schließlich ihr Urteil. „Nur schade, dass Ihre Mutter Sie nicht mehr sehen kann! Sie wäre – oh, verzeihen Sie – ich habe mich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt – ich bin Ihre Nachbarin von gegenüber. Rosie Lovegood."

„Harry Potter", stellte sich Harry mit leicht ironischem Lächeln vor. „Und Sie müssen eine Verwandte von Luna sein."

„Luna ist meine Enkelin", sagte sie kurz. „Also, Mr Potter – bevor ich Ihnen hier Löcher ins Gesicht starre, schlage ich vor, dass Sie mich einfach begleiten und mit mir frühstücken. Dabei können wir uns auch viel besser unterhalten! Ich hatte gerade den Kaffee aufgesetzt, als mir plötzlich auffiel, dass hier alle Fensterläden und sogar die Fenster offen stehen."

Ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihn mit sich zur Falltür. Sie warf einen zweifelnden Blick hinunter. „Ach was, machen wir's kurz!", sagte sie dann, und im nächsten Moment stolperte Harry an ihrer Seite durch ein Gartentörchen. Als er sich hustend umsah, entdeckte er sein Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

„Dann haben Sie wohl auch drüben aufgeräumt und alles?" Mann, er _hasste_ dieses Apparieren mit anderen! Vor allem, wenn es nicht mal eine Vorwarnung gab.

„Nach Ihrem Besuch im letzten Jahr war die Zeit reif dafür. Ein _Conservatio !_ so alle zwei bis drei Wochen – bei einem Objekt dieser Größe und von solcher Anfälligkeit hält der Zauber ja leider nicht allzu lange vor. Ich frage mich allerdings, wie Sie ins Haus gekommen sind –" Den Rest ihres Satzes hörte Harry nicht mehr, weil sie schon in dem Häuschen verschwunden war.

„Es war alles – äh – unverschlossen", rief er, während er sich durch das wilde, blühende Grün des Vorgartens drängte, der scheinbar bis in den Hausflur hineinwucherte.

„Nun ja – für Sie anscheinend. Aber glauben Sie mir, sonst wäre da niemand hineingekommen!"

Harry fügte der Liste, die er Heiler Damage eines Tages unter die Nase zu halten gedachte, im Stillen einen weiteren Punkt hinzu und kam unvermittelt in einer großen, warmen Küche an. Auch hier standen überall Töpfe mit Grün darin; unter der rauchgeschwärzten Zimmerdecke hingen Kräuter, Früchte, Pilze, Blumen zum Trocknen. Und mittendrin schwang sanft und verträumt eine winzige Eule auf einer Art Schaukelstange. Am meisten interessierte Harry jedoch der große Tisch vor dem Fenster, denn der war fürs Frühstück gedeckt. Als er Toast, Butter und Marmelade sah, machte sich sein ausgehungerter Magen wütend bemerkbar.

„Setzen Sie sich schon, Mr Potter, ich brühe noch mehr Kaffee auf!" Rosie ließ mit einem Schnicken ihres Zauberstabs ein weiteres Gedeck auf den Tisch knallen. Die Blumentöpfe rückten mit einem empörten Zischen ein bisschen zusammen. Der Teller war mitten auf zwei Reihen aufgedeckter Karten gelandet, denen Harry nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick schenken wollte. Trelawneys Unterricht hatte ihm die Wahrsagerei nicht gerade schmackhaft gemacht, und das hier sah ganz nach ihrem Fachgebiet aus.

„Der Narr sind Sie, Harry", sagte Rosie, während sie frisch gemahlenen Kaffee in den Filter löffelte.

„Oh, vielen Dank."

„Ah, nicht doch! Ich meine die Karten! Schieben Sie den Kram ruhig zusammen. Ich war sowieso fertig damit." Sie kam mit einem Milchkännchen zum Tisch herüber. „Die Karten haben mir gesagt, dass Sie hier erscheinen würden. Ich konnte es nur nicht glauben."

„Ich kann nichts anfangen mit dem Zeug", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich. Sein Blick war allerdings längst an einer Karte hängen geblieben, auf der ein kleiner Junge in einem Umhang mit Schottenkaro und Spitzensaum abgebildet war. Er trug eine bunte Narrenkappe auf dem Kopf und marschierte munter über hügelige Wiesen, wobei er einen Zauberstab als Spazierstock verwendete. Ein ganzes Heer von Seifenblasen flog um ihn herum.

„Hat mir zu denken gegeben", sagte Rosie nachdenklich. „Hab den kleinen Narren jetzt immer wieder auf seiner Wanderung gesehen, seit Monaten taucht er in allem auf, was ich lege. Gestern Abend auch – nur diesmal stand er still. Da, sehen Sie die letzte Karte?"

Ja, die sah er. Da war es, unverkennbar: Das dunkle Haus, komplett mit verschlossenen Fensterläden und Loch im Dach. Die kleine Gestalt davor nur ein Schattenriss, aber die Narrenkappe auf ihrem Kopf war bestens zu erkennen.

Harry grinste ein bisschen säuerlich. „Heißt das, seine Wanderung ist zu Ende?"

„Sagen Sie es mir, Mr Potter!", erwiderte Rosie Lovegood und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Hier, ziehen Sie drei!"

Sie hielt ihm den Kartenstapel hin, der sich blitzschnell zu einem Fächer aus fein rautierten Blättern aufschlug. Harry zuckte die Schultern und tat ihr dann den Gefallen. Wahllos zog er drei Karten heraus.

„Drehen Sie sie um!"

Die Vorderseite war – schwarz. Erst als er hinsah, trat aus der Schwärze ein blinkendes Etwas hervor. Mit vielen bunten Lichtern, die ineinander verwischten, wirbelte dort ein Kinderkarussell durch die Nacht. Harry schluckte.

„Das Rad des Schicksals. Sagt Ihnen das Bild etwas?"

Das Schwarz der nächsten Karte ging unmerklich in ein dunkles, körniges Graurot über, und dann erst wurde ein Schatten sichtbar, in dem Harry nach längerem Hinsehen eine Gestalt in einem weiten Umhang erkannte, die eine zweite Gestalt in den Armen halten musste, denn über dem Umhang lehnten zwei Köpfe aneinander.

„Die Liebenden", sagte Rosie. „Die sehe ich im Zusammenhang mit Ihnen zum ersten Mal. Jetzt bin ich gespannt auf die letzte!"

Das Bild auf der dritten Karte war sofort da, grell und trotz der winzigen Figuren klar und deutlich zu erkennen.

„Hätt ich Ihnen gleich sagen können", sagte Harry. Der an den Füßen aufgehängte Körper, dem der Schottenumhang über Kopf und Arme fiel, schien an einer hohen, schimmernden Mauer festgekettet zu sein. Die Narrenkappe lag tief unter ihm am Fuß dieser Mauer. Erschreckend, aber gleichzeitig auch enttäuschend. Die Trelawney hätte ihn garantiert dieselbe Karte ziehen lassen. „Bei mir endet jede Wahrsagerei mit dem Tod!"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass letztlich alle unsere Wege dorthin führen – das hier ist keineswegs der Tod. Die Karte des Gehängten spricht vielmehr von einem Weg, auf dem Sie die Welt – nun ja, vereinfacht ausgedrückt: _anders_ sehen werden."

So viel also zum Ende der Wanderung, dachte Harry und legte die Karten auf den Stapel zurück. „Na, ich werd's ja sehen."

„Werden Sie", erwiderte sie munter. „Und jetzt greifen Sie zu! Ich wette, Sie haben drüben nichts zu essen gehabt, kein Wasser und kein Licht."

„Stimmt."

„Haben Sie wenigstens den Kamin angeheizt? Holz ist genug im Schuppen."

„Ich bin spät angekommen gestern. Hab mich nicht mehr groß umgesehen", sagte Harry und strich Butter auf seinen Toast.

Sie musterte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das ihn sehr an Luna erinnerte. „James' Sohn – ich kannte Sie als Baby, wissen Sie. Ihren Vater auch schon. Und jetzt sind Sie wieder hier! In den nächsten Tagen wird sicher das ganze Dorf bei Ihnen vorbeischauen, das garantier ich Ihnen!"

„Ähm – das wär vielleicht nicht so –"

„Wenn sie hören, dass Harry Potter ins Pepperleaf-Haus zurückgekehrt ist – hier bei uns sind Sie nämlich wirklich noch ein Held, wie sich das gehört!"

„Ehrlich gesagt, mir wär's lieber, wenn erst mal niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Ich meine, dass _Harry Potter_ hier ist, verstehen Sie. Ich dachte, ich nenne mich einfach –"

„Vergessen Sie das!", winkte Rosie burschikos ab. „Jeder von den älteren Leuten wird Sie sofort erkennen, glauben Sie mir. Sie sind das Ebenbild Ihres Vaters, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass dem immer der Übermut ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, aber zu so was haben Sie ja nun auch wenig Grund – was ich sagen wollte – es ist einfach nicht zu übersehen, wer Sie sind."

„Kann sein, dass der Minister nach mir sucht", wandte Harry ein. „Es wär nicht gut, wenn jemand erfährt, dass ich hier bin."

„Oh, da machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Mr Potter. Niemand wird etwas über Sie ausplaudern, da können Sie sicher sein. Auf den alten Rufus sind wir hier sowieso nicht so gut zu sprechen. Keiner hat verstanden, warum er alles, was Sie getan haben, so runtergemacht hat. Ihr Name fiel sehr selten in seinen Reden, wissen Sie."

Die kleine Eule kam jetzt von ihrer Schaukel geflogen und landete mit erwartungsvollem Blick auf der Schulter ihrer Herrin.

„Luna hat mir zum Glück eine Menge erzählt. Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen mehr, Harry", sagte Rosie, während sie der Eule ein Stück Buttertoast hinhielt. „Glauben Sie mir, jeder hier weiß, was Sie getan haben und was mit Ihnen passiert ist. Damals und im letzten Jahr. Hier wird Ihnen jeder helfen, so gut er kann."

„Mit dem Haus werd ich wohl Hilfe brauchen", sagte Harry ein bisschen verlegen. „Das Dach – die Zimmerdecke –"

„Von Strom und Wasser ganz zu schweigen!", ergänzte sie fröhlich. „Zumindest das kann ich nachher gleich selbst für Sie regeln. Es gibt ein paar einfache Tricks, wie man ein Haus an all diesen Kram von den Muggeln anschließen kann, wissen Sie! Und schon haben Sie warmes Wasser und Licht. Das Kaminholz zeige ich Ihnen dann auch. Und was das Essen angeht – kommen Sie einfach rüber, ich hab gern Gäste. Sie können natürlich auch immer in meinen Laden kommen, mitten im Dorf, gegenüber vom Pub."

„Danke, das mach ich gern", sagte Harry. Der Kaffee war gut, und es war angenehm, dass sie so gar keine neugierigen Fragen stellte.

„Seit Miranda Mattock im Januar die Apotheke schließen musste, kommen auch die Muggel so nach und nach zu mir", sagte Rosie und goss ihm noch Kaffee nach.

„Die Muggel –"

„Die Muggel von Godric's Hollow sind eine besondere Sorte Muggel. Sie wissen natürlich von uns. Die meisten von ihnen tun einfach so, als wären wir ihresgleichen – was Muggel ja im Allgemeinen für ein Kompliment halten – und unterhalten freundliche nachbarschaftliche Beziehungen. Unsere Fähigkeiten tun sie einfach als Schrullen ab – außer, wenn sie sie brauchen." Rosie Lovegood lächelte. „Meine Kräuter schätzen sie jedenfalls sehr, und ich glaub nicht, dass sie Mirandas Apotheke besonders vermissen. Die Mattocks – ja, die Mattocks sind noch im Winter weggezogen, und sie waren nicht die Einzigen. Die Sache mit den Inferi war einfach zu viel – und den Muggeln konnte man das ja nicht mal erklären, verstehn Sie. Nicht, dass _wir_ das alles verstanden hätten – für uns gehören Dinge wie Inferi ja auch nicht gerade zum Alltag."

Harry wagte nicht einmal nachzufragen. Er ahnte auch, dass das gar nicht nötig war.

„Vielleicht haben Sie das ja gar nicht mitbekommen", fuhr Rosie dann auch fort. „Schließlich hatten Sie damals ganz andere Sorgen. Aber letztes Jahr im September, als – _er_ diesen seltsamen Zauber über das Land gelegt hatte, da sind hier eines Nachts diese Kreaturen ins Dorf eingefallen. Sie kamen vom Meer herauf. Die Muggel hielten sie für Zombies. Viel Unheil konnten sie nicht anrichten, weil irgendjemand sofort das Ministerium benachrichtigt hat, und die kamen dann und haben sie vernichtet. Eine scheußliche Sache. Sehr, _sehr_ scheußlich. Und leider nicht das Ende vom Lied. Ein paar Tage später, Azkaban war schon niedergebrannt und alle Welt feierte, da trieben hier auf einmal jede Menge Körper hinaus aufs Meer. Eigentlich waren es sogar mehr Körper_teile_. Wurden danach noch tagelang in den Buchten angeschwemmt. Ian Carmichael, übrigens ein Muggel, sagte, weiter westlich wäre irgendwo in den Klippen eine Höhle eingestürzt. Er meinte, dass die Körper von dort herausgespült wurden. Dachte an ein altes Massengrab oder so etwas. Die Muggel hatten sogar eine Untersuchung gestartet – aber dann war der Spuk plötzlich vorbei und nichts mehr übrig, keine Spur."

Harry hatte den Toast sinken lassen. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal einen Schluck Kaffee. Noch besser wäre Kürbissaft gewesen.

„Entschuldigung, den Appetit wollte ich Ihnen nicht verderben. Hier, probieren Sie mein Holundergelee und vergessen Sie dieses Zeug vom letzten Jahr einfach. Das ist jetzt alles vorbei!" Rosie tätschelte seine Hand und schob ihm das Geleeglas vor den Teller. „Zurück zu den besonderen Muggeln von Godric's Hollow! Sie lieben übrigens die Tarotkarten, und wenn sie Rat in Gesundheitsdingen brauchen, dann kommen sie inzwischen gern zu uns. Zum Beispiel gibt es im Dorf schon seit – na, seit 1962 keinen Muggel-Heiler mehr. Also kommen sie zu unserem, bevor sie nach St. Parsons rüberfahren. Haben dem guten John sogar ihren Heiler-Titel verpasst und nennen ihn _Dr__. _Garlicke, ganz so als –"

„Garlicke?" Harry hätte beinahe seine Kaffeetasse fallen lassen. Anscheinend hatte das Schicksal entschieden, ihm an diesem Frühstückstisch eine Menge Antworten auf einmal zu servieren, ohne dass er auch nur fragen musste. „Etwa Peregrinus Garlicke?"

„Nein, nein, Peregrinus ist doch schon seit Jahren tot! Nein, inzwischen ist sein Enkel John unser Heiler. Peregrinus hat natürlich viel dafür getan, dass die Muggel Vertrauen fassten. Vermutlich haben Sie deshalb auch schon von ihm gehört – er hat nach dem Krieg – nach dem ersten Weltkrieg – auf seinem Grund und Boden eine Art Erholungsheim für Waisenkinder aus der Stadt gebaut. Die Muggel sahen in ihm so was wie den guten Mann von Godric's Hollow. Er hat sogar eine Auszeichnung von ihnen bekommen für die Stiftung, die er gegründet hat."

„Für Waisenkinder aus der Stadt …"

„Ja. Wenn man sein Leben im Alter noch genießen wollte, dann müsste man frühzeitig dafür sorgen, dass was Ordentliches aus den Gören wird, die dann die Welt in ihren Händen hätten. So ähnlich hat er's ausgedrückt. Sollte wohl heißen, dass man bei den Kindern anfangen sollte, wenn man die Welt verbessern will. Hat praktisch sein ganzes Geld in diese Sache gesteckt, heißt es." Rosie rührte nachdenklich in ihrer Tasse. „Peregrinus war schon ein komischer Vogel. Hat auch eine Muggelfrau geheiratet. Einen sehr derben Umgangston hatte er, aber er brachte einen meistens zum Lachen. Ich fand's immer schwer, ihn mir als den edlen Wohltäter vorzustellen, den die Muggel in ihm sahen."

Harry klatschte jetzt den dritten Löffel Gelee auf seinen Toast. Seine Gedanken machten wilde Sprünge. „Kannte er meinen Vater?", stellte er schließlich die einfachste der Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

„James wurde wann geboren – 1960?"

„1959. Im November."

„Dann könnte er – ja, richtig, er hat geholfen, ihn auf die Welt zu bringen, ich erinnere mich! War wohl das einzige Mal in ihrem Leben, dass Artemis einen Heiler brauchte – Ihre Großmutter, meine ich."

„Aber er war nicht – nicht so etwas wie ein Freund der Familie oder so?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„War nur so eine Idee", murmelte Harry ausweichend. „Ich dachte, ich hätte seinen Namen schon mal gehört." Und natürlich gab es da einen weiteren Namen, von dem er schon einmal gehört hatte … „Gibt es noch andere Lovegoods am Ort, außer Ihnen?"

„Nein. Ich bin die Letzte – und nicht mal eine geborene Lovegood. Mein Mann ist schon nicht mehr hier aufgewachsen, er hat nur das Haus geerbt, von seiner Großtante –"

„… Isabella Lovegood", platzte Harry heraus.

Rosie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Nein. Helia. Aber Helia war Isabellas Nichte und wurde von ihr aufgezogen. Woher in aller Welt haben Sie denn von Isabella gehört?"

„Ich kann's schlecht erklären. Aber – irgendein Zusammenhang zwischen ihr und Peregrinus Garlicke – und meinem Vater muss bestehen."

„Also, ich könnte mir keinen denken!", sagte Rosie. „Sicher, Peregrinus ist sehr alt geworden, und das heißt, dass er zu Isabellas Lebzeiten vielleicht schon auf der Welt war, aber wenn, dann bestimmt noch nicht allzu lange. Und Ihren Vater kann sie auf gar keinen Fall gekannt haben, denn sie ist schon 1883 gestorben."

„Ich werd noch mal darüber nachdenken", murmelte Harry. Aber eigentlich war er sicher, dass es genau passte. Isabella gab den Umhang an Peregrinus, Peregrinus gab ihn an meinen Vater weiter. Nur – warum? Und zu welchem Zweck? „War irgendwas – Besonderes an Isabella Lovegood?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es wurde sogar behauptet, dass sie ein Squib war. Man hat nicht viel von ihr gesehen, was aber wohl daran lag, dass sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens damit verbracht hat, ihre Mutter zu versorgen. Die war eine Muggel und gelähmt. Und dann hat sie ihre Nichte aufgezogen, nachdem ihre Schwägerin gestorben war."

Tja, dachte Harry und biss in seinen Toast. Und damit wüsste ich zwar wieder ein paar Geschichten mehr, aber nichts, das mich weiterbringt …

oooOooo

Blasses Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Giebelfenster und machte den Dachboden beinahe gemütlich. Nachdem Rosie Lovegood die „Tricks" für den Anschluss an die Strom- und Wasserversorgung der Muggel erfolgreich durchgeführt und auf Harrys Bitte hin auch noch die Kiste mit einem Zauberspruch geöffnet hatte, war sie rasch wieder gegangen. Harry hatte sich auf dem abgewetzten Polster niedergelassen und machte sich nun daran, seinen Fund zu sichten. Zunächst einmal stellte er fest, dass die Truhe tatsächlich seinem Vater gehört hatte, denn innen im Deckel war in Messingbuchstaben sein Name angebracht, und daneben hatte er, um das ganz klar zu machen, den Namen _Krone_ eingebrannt – vielleicht auch als Gegengewicht zu den pompösen Buchstaben und dem Wappen.

Der Inhalt hatte gewissermaßen Ähnlichkeit mit dem seines Rucksacks. Eine Menge ungeordneter Krempel, der sich im Lauf der Jahre angesammelt hatte, Erinnerungsstücke neben Sachen, für die man sonst keinen besseren Platz gefunden hatte. Harry nahm eins nach dem anderen heraus und legte es aufs Sofa. Ein Schul-Umhang war wie eine Decke über alles andere gebreitet. Ein hübsches Kästchen mit Besenpflegezubehör. Eine verkratzte alte Brille, eine Krawatte, Kinderbücher, ein ramponierter Kinderzauberstab, ein kleines Gerät, das wie ein plumpes Fernglas aussah und einen Schalter in Form eines Vogels mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln hatte. Harry sah hindurch – nichts zu sehen. Er drückte den Schalter und versuchte es noch mal – und sah überraschend auf eine Ansammlung von Häusern und Gärten und Straßen hinunter. Er drehte an der Schraube, und die Dächer kamen näher – nahe genug, dass er das Loch in dem einen Dach deutlich sehen konnte und begriff, dass man mit diesem Glas die Umgebung aus der Vogelperspektive sehen konnte. Nett.

Zwei Gryffindor-Schals, darunter lose Briefe und ein Fotoalbum, das er erst einmal beiseite legte. Ein kleines Päckchen zusammengebundener Briefe, deren Absenderin Lily Evans in London gewesen war – Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er da jemals würde hineinsehen können, so sehr es ihn andererseits auch interessierte. Er fand zwei silberne Schulsprecher-Abzeichen, ein paar Bierflaschenverschlüsse, eine Rechnung aus den _Drei Besen_, datiert auf den neunzehnten Juni 1978, eine unglaublich kitschige Postkarte („Wir waren auf dem Mount Snowdon!"), schließlich eine große, elfenbeinfarbene Klammer, über deren Zweck er eine ganze Weile rätselte, bis ihm plötzlich aufging, dass das eine Haarspange sein musste; ein Pergament, welches funkelnde Buchstaben als das _Abendprogramm_ _für die_ _Abschlussfeier 30. Juni 1978_ auswiesen. Harry hielt im Kramen inne. Als zweiter Programmpunkt war die Rede der Schulsprecher James Potter und Lily Evans vermerkt. Während er das Pergament in der Hand hielt, tauchten überall rund um die Zeilen die Gesichter der Abschlussklasse auf, grinsten für einen Moment aus der Vergangenheit herauf und verloschen wieder, bevor man sie in Ruhe betrachten konnte. Ärgerlich.

Dann griff er nach dieser Muggel-Postkarte. Ein Bergpanorama, mit Schnee, sinkender Sonne, Touristen in triumphierender Pose und dieser knalligen Aufschrift. Woher hatte sein Vater die bloß bekommen? Er drehte sie um. Adressiert an seine Großmutter, Artemis Pepperleaf. Statt eines Textes war ein Foto aufgeklebt – ein magisches Foto, das auf den ersten Blick fast genauso aussah wie das Bild auf der Vorderseite. Dann erkannte Harry in dem einen der beiden Touristen, die sich da an der Kante des Berggipfels aufgestellt hatten, seinen Vater, weil der ziemlich genauso aussah wie er selbst, und in dem anderen Sirius. Sie prosteten dem Fotografen mit einer Flasche zu. Das schräge Sonnenlicht fiel gleißend auf den Flaschenhals, und dann schien Sirius das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, warf die Arme nach oben und kippte rückwärts ins Leere, unübersehbar lachend allerdings – das Bild verwackelte, zweifellos, weil der Fotograf (wahrscheinlich ein bedauernswerter, ahnungsloser Muggel), entsetzt nach vorne hastete, um wenigstens den anderen vor dem Absturz zu retten. Zu spät – natürlich. Man konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der winzige James Potter kopfüber über die Felskante verschwand, dann verwischte das Bild endgültig, als sei der Apparat zu Boden gefallen. Über dem schlierigen Grauschwarz blinkte der Schriftzug „_Wir fielen vom Mount Snowdon_!" auf.

Sirius hatte ihm einmal von dem Trick erzählt, der damals in Hogwarts gerade sehr beliebt und streng verboten gewesen war: Man ließ sich irgendwo herunterfallen und apparierte während des Fallens – waghalsig und zweifellos atemberaubend toll, wenn es klappte. Musste das sein, wovon Hermione erzählt hatte, dieses Sturz-Apparieren, das die Durmstrangs beim Quidditch praktizierten.

„Ihr Idioten!", sagte Harry und warf die Karte zu dem anderen Kram aufs Sofa. Dieser Sturz von Sirius hatte eindeutig zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem, den er selbst miterlebt hatte …

Das nächste Fundstück war eine Schachtel mit einem bewegten Emblem darauf: Ein grinsendes Gesicht, über dem das Schädeldach explodierte, und zwar in viele Buchstaben, die sich dann rings um das Gesicht zu dem Schriftzug _Magische Tunichtgut-GmbH_ formierten. Leider handelte es sich offenbar ausschließlich um den Schriftverkehr dieser Gesellschaft – ein paar Zettel und Briefchen, obenauf eine Postkarte aus London mit dem Text „Meine Mum ist so sauer über meine Prüfungsergebnisse, dass sie mich den Sommer über nicht weg lässt. Macht nichts Tolles ohne mich!" – unterzeichnet mit „Pete" und einem Rattenschwanz drum herum. Eine Menge beschriebener Blätter, auf denen Harry ohne große Überraschung Texte und Formeln entdeckte, die er vorgestern noch in dem Buch am Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatte – _De Animagis_. Ganz unten lag ein gefaltetes Pergament, und Harry dachte zuerst, er hätte eine zweite Ausgabe der Karte des Rumtreibers gefunden. Dann erkannte er, dass sie nicht Hogwarts, sondern Hogsmeade zeigte. Sie musste jedoch in einem frühen Stadium der Entwicklung stecken geblieben sein, denn weder war ihr Inhalt verborgen, noch bewegte sich etwas darauf. Als er die Schachtel wieder schloss, hatte sich das Firmenlogo darauf verändert: Jetzt erbrach das grinsende Gesicht die Buchstaben, bevor sie sich zum Firmennamen zusammenfügten.

Die Kiste war jetzt beinahe leer. Ein zusammengefalteter Quidditch-Umhang, dann ein großer brauner Umschlag. Er enthielt das Abschlusszeugnis seines Vaters – so sahen diese Dinger also aus, von denen er selbst nie eins bekommen würde – und noch einen kleineren Briefumschlag, den Harry jedoch kannte. Davon hatte er selbst eine ganze Menge bekommen, und dieser hier unterschied sich von denen nur durch die Adresse. McGonagall, stellvertretende Direktorin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, verkündete darin Mr James Potter, Lion's Lane Nummer sieben in Godric's Hollow, Wales dass er zum ersten September 1971 an besagter Schule als Schüler aufgenommen worden war. Dazu die Liste mit dem Ausstattungsbedarf – und dann noch ein Zettelchen, das aussah, als wäre es von einem Block gerissen worden und auf das eine andere Hand „James Potter, zum elften Geburtstag" geschrieben hatte. Harry drehte das vergilbte Blatt um und las fassungslos folgende Zeilen in derselben großen, nachlässigen Handschrift: „Bewahre ihn sorgsam, gebrauche ihn klug. Irgendwann musst du ihn weitergeben. Du wirst dann schon wissen, an wen. P.G."

Harry las das zwei-, dreimal, weil er es eigentlich nicht glauben konnte. Hier hatte er genau das, was er suchte, oder? Sozusagen auf dem Tablett serviert. Diese drei Zeilen bestätigten alles, was er vermutet hatte – und brachten ihn zugleich kein bisschen weiter. P.G. stand zweifellos für Peregrinus Garlicke, und der hatte hier fast dieselben Worte gebraucht wie die, mit denen Dumbledore den Umhang damals auch an ihn weitergegeben hatte.

Aber wieso hatte Garlicke ihn James Potter gegeben und nicht seinem eigenen Sohn?

„_Was_ ist dieser Umhang denn nun wirklich?", fragte Harry in die helle Stille des Speichers, der sich aber weiterhin in Schweigen hüllte.

Die seltsame Stimmung – etwas wie eine lächelnde Traurigkeit – in die ihn die Sachen seines Vaters versetzt hatten, war dahin. Er steckte die Papiere in den großen Umschlag zurück und räumte die Truhe wieder ein. Nur das Fotoalbum wollte er mitnehmen und irgendwann einmal in Ruhe durchsehen. Als er den Quidditchumhang zurücklegen wollte, fiel etwas heraus, ein dunkelrot lackiertes Kästchen, klein wie für einen Ring. Als es auf dem Boden aufschlug, klappte es auf. Darin lag eine winzige schwarze Harfe, wie ein Kettenanhänger mit einer Öse versehen, aber als Harry sie herausnahm und genauer ansehen wollte, gab sie plötzlich eine Reihe erstaunlich lauter, perlender Töne von sich. Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte die Saiten gar nicht berührt.

Während er hinsah, schien sich das kleine Ding zu recken und zu strecken und war auf einmal so groß wie seine Handfläche. Nun war das schwarze Holz von Rahmen und Kasten erkennbar und hauchzarte, silberne Saiten, die jetzt in einem weiteren Schauer von Klängen erzitterten, so, als schüttelten sie den Schlaf aus den Gliedern –

Er musste auf einmal grinsen. Ein ganz schön lebendiges Zaubererspielzeug. Dieses Gezirpe, das erinnerte irgendwie an einen Vogel, der gerade aus dem Nest geplumpst ist. In das Kästchen passte die Harfe jedenfalls nicht mehr – und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie das auch gar nicht wollte. Zumindest schienen die ruppigen Töne, die sie jetzt produzierte, das sagen zu wollen …

„Okay, okay – ich nehm dich mit nach unten", sagte Harry. „Bin gespannt, was Hedwig dazu sagt – falls die heute endlich mal hier auftaucht!"

oooOooo

Es wurden ein paar seltsame Tage für Harry, der sich jetzt so lange hinter einem anderen Namen, in einem verwandelten Körper oder in einem abgeschlossenen Haus versteckt hatte. Am Dienstagmorgen hörte er zum ersten Mal den Glockenton der Türklingel, und als er endlich kapiert hatte, was er da hörte, und die Tür öffnete, standen drei Männer in Arbeitskleidung vor ihm, zwei junge und ein älterer, und stellten sich als die Firma Spellbinder vor.

„Sie brauchen 'ne Dachreparatur, haben wir gehört", sagte der ältere Mann in dem singenden Tonfall dieser Gegend. „Deshalb sind wir hier."

Harry glotzte die drei ziemlich dumm an. „Äh – das Dach – stimmt, und woher wissen Sie davon – ich meine, wer –"

„Das Loch im Dach, das kennt hier jeder, verstehn Sie, mit der Geschichte sind wir alle aufgewachsen, und man kann's ja auch nich' übersehn!", sagte der eine der jungen Männer mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Und Sie sind doch Harry Potter? Sind Sie doch wirklich, oder?", fragte der andere und glotzte Harry genauso an wie der ihn. „Sie sind zurückgekommen, oder?"

„Klappe, Emlyn!" Der ältere Mann versetzte ihm einen derben Stoß in die Rippen. „Na klar ist er das. Kann man gar nicht übersehn. Ihr beide seid zu jung, sonst würdet ihr so blöde Fragen gar nicht stellen. Also, Mr Potter – ich bin Sean Spellbinder, ich kannte Ihren Dad, und wir drei bringen Ihnen das Haus schon wieder in Ordnung!"

Und so geschah es. Die Firma Spellbinder begutachtete den Schaden fachmännisch – wobei es Harry nicht entging, dass die drei das Haus mit einer Art Ehrfurcht betraten und sich darin umsahen wie in einem Museum – und teilte ihm dann mit, dass sie das im Lauf der Woche locker hinkriegen würden, auch neben ihrer sonstigen Arbeit. Harry war immer noch ganz überrumpelt und versuchte herauszufinden, wie die drei arbeiten würden. Sie waren ja eindeutig keine Muggel – wieso brauchten sie dann mehrere Tage? Und was mochte es wohl kosten? Im Moment war er ziemlich knapp bei Kasse.

„Wie machen Sie die Reparaturen?", fragte er, während eifrige Zollstöcke das Loch in der Zimmerdecke vermaßen und Emlyn Zahlen auf einen Block kritzelte. „Gibt's da irgendwelche besonderen Zauber?"

„Merkt man aber, dass Sie mit'm Hausbau noch nie was zu tun hatten", bemerkte Sean Spellbinder nachsichtig. „Wenn Sie'n gutes, solides Mauerwerk haben und'n ordentliches Dach oben drauf, sehn Sie, dann kann man die Raumverwandler rufen, die machen den Rest mit ihren Zauberstäben – grüne Gardinchen hier und Blümchentapeten da, und wenn Sie wollen, 'n bisschen mehr Platz überall da, wo Sie ihn gern hätten. Aber das Haus selbst, nee, da müssen Sie schon mit'n Händen ran. Ist wie mit'm Garten. Da würden Sie die Stecklinge ja auch nicht in die Erde zaubern, richtig? Nee, da müssen Sie schon'n bisschen in der Erde buddeln, ganz wie die Muggel auch. Klar, gegenüber denen haben wir immer noch 'ne Menge Vorteile, kein Schleppen zum Beispiel und perfekter Regenschutz und so, aber bis die Mauern stehn und das Dach fertig ist, da brauchen Sie doch gute, solide Handarbeit."

Gut und solide, das war Spellbinders Arbeitsmotto, und bald sah es im Obergeschoss aus wie auf jeder anderen Baustelle. Den Zauberstab verwendeten die drei im Wesentlichen, um Möbel, Wände und Böden mit Schutzzaubern abzudecken und um die Werkzeuge und die Leitern, die sie in ihren Kästen mit sich brachte, auf die notwendige Größe zu bringen. Und manchmal, um Butterbierflaschen vom Boden heraufschweben zu lassen, wenn sie selbst oben auf der Leiter hantierten und die Luft allzu trocken wurde. Ansonsten arbeiteten sie nicht viel anders als die Leute, mit denen Harry monatelang auf dem Rummelplatz Fahrgeschäfte auf- und abgebaut und nachgebessert hatte. Eine Weile streunte er zögernd um die drei herum, schließlich fragte er, ob sie auch etwas für ihn zu tun hätten – und von da an machte er mit, wo er konnte.

Als nachmittags das Hämmern oben auf dem Dach losging, zuckte er allerdings zusammen und hätte sich anfangs am liebsten bei jedem Schlag geduckt. Da könnte ich auch 'ne Fahne auf dem Dach hissen mit der Aufschrift _Harry Potter ist zurück_!, dachte er verärgert. Aber im Lauf der Stunden gewöhnte er sich daran und musste außerdem feststellen, dass die Fahne in jedem Fall überflüssig gewesen wäre. Kurz vor fünf klingelten nämlich zwei kichernde Mädchen, die von ihrer Mutter beauftragt waren, Mr Potter ein Blech mit frisch gebackenem Apfel-Nusskuchen vorbeizubringen. Sie waren nur die Ersten. Danach tröpfelte nach und nach das halbe Dorf vorbei, die einen brachten Eintopf, die anderen Brot, der nächste einen Sack Kartoffeln, eine gebratene Hammelkeule, eine Terrine Gemüsesuppe –

Schließlich sah die kahle Küche aus, als plante Harry ein mehrtägiges Festgelage. Anfangs kam er sich blöd vor und fühlte sich unsicher, dann wurde sein Lächeln echter, und schließlich empfing er die Gäste mit einem breiten Grinsen, unterstützt von den begeisterten Kommentaren seiner neuen Arbeitskollegen, die vom Dach aus immer schon den nächsten Besucher ankündigten. Zum ersten Mal war es einfach nur gut, Harry Potter zu sein. Die wollten ihn sehen, vielleicht auch anstarren, und sie waren neugierig auf sein Haus – das Haus, in dem sich die legendenumwobene Tragödie abgespielt hatte und das seitdem abgeschlossen gewesen war. Aber sie hießen ihn auch in ihrem Dorf willkommen, als einen der Ihren, uneingeschränkt und herzlich. Abends war ein gutes Stück Dach neu gedeckt, und als sie sich bis Donnerstag verabschiedeten, konnte Harry jedem der drei ein gewaltiges Abendessen mitgeben.

Das Haus fühlte sich ganz anders an als bisher.

oooOooo

Harry sprang die Stufen hinunter, die Rosie Lovegoods Laden führten. Über dem kleinen, vorweihnachtlich geschmückten Schaufenster verkündete das Ladenschild nüchtern „Spezialbedarf". Drinnen schimmerten überall kleine Kerzenlichter, es roch nach Kräutern, Tee, eingelegten Gurken, merkwürdigen Dingen. Harry, der nicht zum ersten Mal hier war, wunderte sich nicht mehr, als er vor der Kasse an einer jungen Frau vorbeiging, die mit Muggelgeld bezahlte. Er selbst blieb vor einem Regal stehen, über dem eine große ausgestopfte Eule prangte, begutachtete das Angebot und entschied sich schließlich, die Eulen-Lollies zu testen, silbrige Trockenfischspiralen, die, auf Holzspießchen gesteckt, wie seltsame Blumen in vasenartigen Behältern angeboten wurden. Was die Muggel wohl dachten, wenn sie solche Waren sahen? Er nahm noch eine Großpackung der guten alten Eulenkekse dazu und schlenderte zur Kasse zurück, wo Rosie inzwischen einem ziemlich tattrigen, steinalten Zauberer in einem grauen Tweedumhang Tee abwog.

„Tabak brauch ich auch noch. Weißt schon, welchen", sagte der Alte und nahm das Teepaket mit altersfleckigen Händen entgegen. Seine Augen aber waren wach und hell, als er sich jetzt zu Harry umwandte. „Mr Potter! Mr Harry Potter!", sagte er erfreut. „Da sind Sie also tatsächlich zurückgekehrt! Ich erinnere mich gut an Ihren Vater und auch an Ihre Mutter – so eine schöne Frau! Ich war bei ihrer Hochzeit – und leider auch bei der Beerdigung. Wir haben uns alle oft gefragt, was aus dem kleinen Jungen denn nun geworden ist – das waren Sie! Wusste ja jahrelang keiner was von Ihnen!"

Was hätte Harry dazu sagen sollen? An diese Situationen würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen.

„Hier, Ned, dein Tabak", sagte Rosie und nahm Harrys Sträußchen aus Eulen-Lollies entgegen, um es zu verpacken. „Gute Wahl, Harry! Sie wird sie lieben! Fliegt sie immer noch so viel in der Bucht herum?"

„Jede Nacht, glaube ich", erwiderte Harry. „Sie riecht wie ein Fischkutter. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie noch mal Posteule spielen will."

„Reden wir über die große Weiße?", schaltete sich der Alte wieder ins Gespräch ein. „Die seh ich jeden Abend über dem Wasser! Jagt wie 'ne Möwe! Ein schönes Tier. Sie sollten ihr vielleicht auch ein paar von Rosies frischen Muscheln mitbringen!"

„Ein guter Rat – Harry, das ist übrigens Mr Edward Garlicke", stellte Rosie den Alten vor. „Für seinen Vater hattest du dich neulich so interessiert."

„Was? Wie enttäuschend. Alle Welt interessiert sich immer nur für meinen Vater, dabei ist er längst tot", sagte Edward Garlicke mit einem Zwinkern. „Na, dann begleiten Sie mich doch ein Stück, Mr Potter, und fragen mich selbst!"

Draußen empfing sie eine jähe Windböe mit einem der täglichen fünfundzwanzig Regenschauer. Der alte Mann schnippte mit knorrigen Fingern, und ein altertümlicher schwarzer Regenschirm spannte sich über ihm auf. Harry fühlte wieder einmal den inzwischen wohlbekannten Stich von Neid und Aufbegehren, als er das sah.

„Stellen Sie sich drunter, Junge, Eulen mögen das Zeug nicht aufgeweicht! Und hier drunter ist so viel Platz wie in 'nem Festzelt!"

Damit hatte er Recht, wie Harry feststellen konnte. Sie gingen weiter, mit langsamen Schritten, aber von dem ungemütlichen Wetter abgeschirmt durch eine Kuppel, die sich von innen überraschend türkis-orange gestreift präsentierte.

„Also, was wollten Sie denn wissen über den alten Peregrinus?"

Das Päckchen mit Tee und Tabak schwebte neben Harrys Gesicht, und das war irgendwie irritierend. „Wissen Sie, ob Ihr Vater einen – einen Tarnumhang besessen hat?"

„Klar hat er. Ich frag mich nur, woher _Sie_ das wissen!" Der Alte sah ihn überrascht und auch ein bisschen argwöhnisch an. „Als Junge hab ich immer drauf gehofft, dass er ihn mir mal ausleihen würde oder besser noch, ganz schenken – was soll ein Erwachsener mit so was, hab ich immer gedacht – aber nix da. Und vererbt hat er ihn mir schließlich auch nicht – genau genommen hat er sich überhaupt nirgends mehr gefunden. Schade, ich könnte ihn gut gebrauchen – mein Sohn will mir nämlich immer die Pfeife verbieten, so ein Quatsch."

Also stimmt es wirklich, dachte Harry mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, halb Erleichterung, halb Unruhe. Es _geht_ um den Tarnumhang, und die Namen auf der Liste _sind_ die Namen der Besitzer! „War Ihr Vater vielleicht mit meinem befreundet?"

„Wohl kaum, wenn Sie den Altersunterschied bedenken", erwiderte Garlicke mit einem Grinsen. „Ihr Vater kann kaum zehn, elf gewesen sein, als mein Vater starb, Junge – und da war er hundertzwei!" Garlicke war vor dem Haus gegenüber dem _Wizard and Wand_ stehen geblieben, das über und über mit Wildem Wein bewachsen war. Ein paar tiefrote Blätter hielten sich noch. „Halt, hier wohne ich. Also, wissen Sie etwa was über diesen alten Umhang?"

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Ihr Vater den Tarnumhang meinem Vater geschenkt hat", erklärte Harry und wich dem Tee-und-Tabak-Päckchen aus, das immer wieder gegen sein Ohr schlingerte.

„Also, das wär doch – das wär ja – wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Mein Vater hat einen solchen Umhang besessen – und einen Zettel, mit dem ein P.G. ihm etwas zu seinem elften Geburtstag schenkte, das er klug gebrauchen solle und später einmal weitergeben müsse."

„Ein Zettel, wie? Ja, ja – das war mein Vater. Hat immer alles auf Zettel geschrieben – hatte einen riesigen Block davon. Rezepte, Einkaufslisten, Briefe, Notizen und Anweisungen für alles und jeden – aber wo ist denn der er Umhang jetzt?"

„Mein Vater hat ihn mir – weitergeben lassen. Ich hab ihn – na ja, der Direktorin von Hogwarts gegeben. Sie hat ihn jemandem geliehen. So sieht's aus. Wissen Sie irgendwas über den Umhang? Etwas – Besonderes?"

Edward Garlicke schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn nur einmal gesehen, als Junge. Hab ihn gefragt, was das für ein seltsamer Stoff ist. Mein Vater kannte sich mit so was ja aus. Aber das wusste er nicht – oder er wollt's nicht sagen. Hat aus dem Ding immer'n Geheimnis gemacht."

In dem Moment wurde direkt neben ihnen ein Fenster aufgerissen.

„Mr Potter? Hallo, das sind doch Sie, richtig? Ich seh Sie gerade durchs Fenster – hören Sie, Mr Potter – willkommen in Godric's Hollow und alles, schön, dass endlich wieder jemand im Pepperleaf-Haus lebt und da Ordnung macht – also, ich hätte da eine Frage an Sie – Moment, ich komme doch lieber heraus –"

Edward Garlicke schnappte sich sein Päckchen aus der Luft und ließ es in einer Umhangtasche verschwinden. Dann kam auch schon ein großer Mann in ausgebeulten Cordhosen und Stiefeln mit stürmischen Schritten aus der Haustür. Auf der grauen Haarmähne trug er eine bestickte dunkelrote Samtkappe, die so gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Aufzug passen wollte und aus Dumbledores Kollektion von Kopfbedeckungen hätte stammen können. „Ich bin John Garlicke, der Heiler hier. Hab einen Patienten drinnen, deshalb fass ich mich kurz. Ihr Großvater hat in seinem Garten und dem Gewächshaus immer Heilkräuter gezüchtet und mich beliefert. Denken Sie, Sie könnten das auch? Ich wär sehr froh über eine zusätzliche Quelle. Was ich von Rosie kriege, reicht nicht ganz, und ich komm kaum dazu, in meinem eigenen Garten was Ordentliches heranzuziehen. Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich auch kein Talent dazu –"

„Heilkräuter – ja klar", sagte der verblüffte Harry.

„Ich zahle gut."

„Mit Kräutern hatte ich bisher nur in der Schule zu tun – aber versuchen kann ich's auf jeden Fall!"

„Ihr Großvater hatte eine Menge Bücher zum Thema Kräuterzucht, wette, da finden Sie alles, was Sie brauchen. Vielleicht haben Sie ja sein Talent geerbt. Oder das Ihrer Mutter – die hat, soweit ich weiß, auch auf dem Gebiet gearbeitet!"

Eigentlich bezweifelte Harry stark, dass ein solches Talent in ihm schlummerte, aber er war fest entschlossen, alles zu züchten, was der Heiler haben wollte. Wenn ihn das unabhängig machte –!

Eine leidende Stimme jenseits des geöffneten Fensters erstickte jede weitere Erklärung des Heilers. „Dr. Garlicke! Mein Kopf _platzt_! Kommen Sie zurück!"

„Man braucht mich, Sie hören's ja!", sagte Garlicke mit einem säuerlichen Blick. „Also, Mr Potter – ich schick Ihnen so bald wie möglich eine Liste mit den Pflanzen, die ich brauche. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind – wenn Sie eine richtige Arbeit suchen, ein Helfer wäre mir jederzeit willkommen! All unsere jungen Leute hauen ja heutzutage sonst wohin ab, sobald sie mit Hogwarts fertig sind – da muss es immer mindestens London sein, also überlegen Sie's sich und kommen –"

„Dr. _Garlicke_! Ich glaube, ich muss mich _übergeben_!", schallte es panisch aus dem Zimmer.

Garlicke warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ging dann rasch wieder hinein. „Das können Sie doch auch allein!", hörte Harry ihn noch murmeln.

Edward kicherte. „John könnte manchmal auch'n Tarnumhang gebrauchen, glauben Sie's mir! Hat wirklich 'ne Menge zu tun, mit all diesen Muggeln! Die sind dauernd krank und elend hilflos."

Ich hab _Arbeit_, dachte Harry nur.

oooOooo

Als es am Donnerstagmittag zwölf Uhr schlug, war das Dach des Pepperleaf-Hauses nach über siebzehn Jahren erstmals wieder vollständig. Harry war durch die Dachluke zu Sean hinausgestiegen, als dieser dort die letzten Nägel einschlug, und nun saß er auf dem Dachfirst und war überrascht von dem weiten Ausblick, der sich ihm bot. Jenseits der Dächer von Godric's Hollow leuchtete zwischen grasbewachsenen Klippen blaugrün das Meer, und weiter links entdeckte er die Krüppelkiefern oben beim Friedhof; er sah das graue Schieferdach des Kirchturms, dem das mittägliche Sonnenlicht einen bleiernen Glanz entlockte, und den hohen, dunklen Giebel des _Wizard and Wand_ in der Dorfmitte, und dann schweifte sein Blick über den eigenen Garten, den er bisher noch nicht einmal betreten hatte. Da war das Gewächshaus, von dem John Garlicke gesprochen hatte: fast ganz von einer gierigen Pflanze überwuchert, nur hier und da, wo das Glas darunter weggebrochen war, taten sich zwischen dem Grün dunkle Abgründe auf. Die verwilderte Wiese fiel in einer langen, sanften Neigung bis zu einem Wäldchen aus vielen schmächtigen Stämmchen ab, das rings um zwei alte Weiden emporstrebte. Die lehnten sich über die Mauer, die im Sommer sicher in einem grünen Dickicht verborgen war. Und jenseits der Mauer ragten noch weitere kahle Bäume auf.

Der Dachfirst mit seinem Ausblick war eigentlich ein guter Ort, um nach diesen vier Tagen in Godric's Hollow eine erste Bilanz zu ziehen. Sein Haus hatte er nun also – niemand hatte es ihm streitig gemacht, es war auch nicht eingestürzt, sondern nun im Gegenteil fast wieder instand gesetzt. Die Leute wussten, wer er war, und hatten ihn freundlich empfangen. Er würde sogar Arbeit hier finden – und nicht einmal bei den Muggeln, sondern auf _seiner_ Seite der Welt … Er war hergekommen, um endlich etwas Eigenes anzufangen, und tatsächlich hatte sich bisher alles so gefügt, wie er es gehofft hatte.

Warum war er dennoch unzufrieden? Denn das war er. Nach dem Hochgefühl der beiden ersten Tage hatte sich mehr und mehr eine Ungeduld und Verdrossenheit eingeschlichen, die sich an der täglichen Enttäuschung festbiss, wenn wieder nichts von Hermione oder Ron gekommen war. Warum ließen die nichts von sich hören? Konnten die sich nicht denken, dass er gespannt auf Neuigkeiten aus ihrem Leben wartete – aus ihrem Leben, das sich in den Zentren der Zaubererwelt abspielte?

Aber das war nur die Oberfläche, und er wusste es. Darunter brodelte ein Gemisch, das er sich lieber nicht näher ansehen wollte. Er sollte sich abfinden, nach vorne sehen, das Beste aus dem machen, was er jetzt immerhin hatte, das wusste er. Gut, er hatte tatsächlich eine Bestätigung für das gefunden, was er sich aus Dumbledores Brief und der Namensliste zusammengereimt hatte – aber was nützte ihm das denn? Er hatte den Tarnumhang ja nicht einmal – und ob die Macht, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, noch irgendwo in ihm schlummerte, das wusste er nicht.

„Ich muss mich damit abfinden", murmelte er, und in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es wie eine Beschwörung. „Ich bin zurück in der Zaubererwelt, ich hab einen Platz gefunden. Das muss reichen!"

„Willst du da oben sitzen bleiben?", rief Sean durch die Dachluke herauf. „Dann lass ich die Luke wohl besser auf!"

„Ich komm gleich", antwortete Harry. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über den großen Garten schweifen – _seinen_ Garten, sein zukünftiges Arbeitsfeld, wie es aussah – und dann stockte er. Er hatte es eben schon gesehen, aber erst jetzt löste ein Etwas dort jähes Wiedererkennen in ihm aus – die Zeile kahler Bäume dahinten, die sich an der Mauer entlang und dann von ihr fort in launischen Kurven durch das Wiesengrün wand –

„Ist das etwa ein Bach da drüben? Hinter der Mauer, meine ich?"

„Klar", sagte Sean. „Fließt direkt an der Mauer vorbei."

Er sagte auch noch etwas über einen Teich, den sein Großvater im Garten angelegt hatte, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Gebannt folgte sein Blick dem Lauf der Baumreihe dort. Jetzt war da alles kahl – aber wenn er sich vorstellte, wie die im Sommer aussahen, mit grünem Laub und silbrig glänzenden Blattunterseiten –

Das muss ich mir unbedingt von nahem ansehen, dachte er verwirrt. Was bedeutet das? Ist es also doch wirklich?

Aber dann gab es auf einmal so viel zu tun, Sean und die beiden Jungs machten sich jetzt ernsthaft an die Zimmerdecke, und Harry schaffte mit Emlyn zusammen kleine Balken, Dämmstoff, Mörtel und hundert andere Sachen aus dem ganzen Dorf herbei – von einigen dringend benötigten Kleinigkeiten aus dem _Wizard and Wand_ mal ganz abgesehen. Der Aufschub war ihm ganz recht. Während er da so schleppte, gestand er sich ein, dass ihm der Garten nicht geheuer war. Das hing mit dem Gang durch Hekate Harpers Spiegel damals zusammen, der ihn erst einmal in irgendeine seltsame Version dieses Hauses gebracht hatte. Und so, wie er sich überwinden musste, um in den Keller hinunterzugehen, so scheute er auch vor dem Garten zurück, den er doch damals nur durch die Fenster gesehen hatte. Erst als Sean und die anderen ihren Kram für diesen Tag zusammenpackten, fand er keinen weiteren Verzögerungsgrund mehr.

Was soll's, dachte er, irgendwann muss ich sowieso in den Garten, schon um mich mal umzusehen, wegen den Kräuterbeeten …

Und so war es kurz vor der Dämmerung, als schon ein feiner, feuchter Dunst über der weiten, zur Mauer hin abfallenden Wiese lag, dass er das erste Mal den Garten betrat. Selbst jetzt, als er da in der offenen Küchentür stand, zögerte er noch. Über ihm segelte Hedwig wie ein weißes Wölkchen in den Abendhimmel hinein und vermutlich einem weiteren Beutezug in den kiesigen Buchten entgegen. Sean, Alun und Emlyn trampelten die Treppen hinunter, einer pfiff vor sich hin, jemand rief ihm einen Abschiedsgruß zu, dann fiel die Haustür ins Schloss.

Harry gab sich einen Ruck und ging auf die Wiese hinaus. Aus dem langen Gras stieg der süß-gärende Duft von verfaulendem Fallobst auf und brachte ihn, wie neulich Hagrids Nusshecke, für Sekunden in eine so weit zurückliegende Vergangenheit, dass er keine Worte für das hatte, woran er sich erinnert fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass er das kannte, den Duft und auch diesen Anblick hier, dass er ihm zutiefst vertraut war –

„Klar. Ich bin ja nicht wirklich zum ersten Mal hier!", sagte er grob.

Und dann ging er mit entschlossenen Schritten durch das feuchte Gras hinunter bis zur Mauer, wo die Weiden Stamm und Äste gegen den Stein stemmten. Harry stieg auf die Mauer und sah hinüber. Da war er, der Bach –

Unheimlich war das. Wie in einem Traum gespiegelt, hatte er diesen Bach schon gesehen, den ganzen Garten. Das Land der Verlorenen … wohin es Sirius verschlagen hatte, wo er festgehalten wurde … oder nicht mehr herausfand.

Es wurde schnell dunkler, als Harry wieder von der Mauer stieg und zum Haus zurückging. Ihm war immer noch unheimlich zumute, als hätte sich eine Geisterhand kalt um sein Herz gelegt. Er dachte nicht mehr an Heilkräuter oder Garlicke, als er sich dem nun wieder verlassenen Haus näherte. Er wollte jetzt unbedingt ins Helle und die Türen zwischen sich und diesem Garten schließen. Als er am Küchenfenster vorbeikam, streifte ihn noch einmal ein Duft, viel zarter als die faulenden Äpfel und fast schon verweht, aber selbst so traf er ihn mitten ins Herz. Er blieb stehen. Da wuchs ein Rosenstrauch vor dem Fenster. Noch ein, zwei kleine Blüten schimmerten blass durch die Dämmerung.

Nur Rosen, dachte er und fühlte sich seltsam enttäuscht.

oooOooo

_Er ist in das Dunkle Haus seiner Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt, Ron hat ihn hineingeführt, und nun ist alles hell um ihn und vertraut, aber niemand von den Menschen, die im Wohnzimmer ein Fest feiern, nimmt Notiz von ihm. So wandert er durchs Haus und findet schließlich in einem ansonsten leeren Zimmer ein kleines, sorgfältig ausgeführtes Modell von diesem Dunklen Haus – es sieht wirklich ganz genauso aus, und als er in eins der beiden erleuchteten Fenster blickt, entdeckt er in dem Zimmer dahinter sich selbst, mit einem Modellhaus in der Hand, in das er eben hineinsieht … Für einen Moment hat er das vor Augen: Die Kette der suchenden Harrys mit den Häusern in den Händen – wie sie mit aufgerissenen Augen hineinstarren und sich das Gesuchte doch in alle Ewigkeit entzieht._

Übergangslos war er wach. Ein hohes Heulen war um ihn herum, an- und abschwellende Laute, die wie nicht ganz menschliche Stimmen klangen. Ghule kamen ihm in den Sinn, Geister und alle Arten unheimlicher Wesen. Die Kälte der Geisterhand aus dem Garten war ihm bis in den Schlaf gefolgt, und jetzt lag er da mit fest geschlossenen Augen und gesträubtem Haar und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Ich kann sie hören und sehen, dachte er panisch, aber ich kann gar nichts gegen sie ausrichten!

Kalter Luftzug strich über seinen Arm, sein Gesicht –

Irgendwo über ihm krachte etwas auf den Boden, holperte weiter und fiel schließlich mit scheinbar endlosem Poltern Treppenstufen hinunter. Mit einem Entsetzen, wie es uns nur packt, wenn wir allein in der Dunkelheit sind, sprang er auf und begriff wenigstens endlich, wo er war: Im Wohnzimmer seines Elternhauses in Godric's Hollow, und die Geräusche machte nur der Wind, der schon abends aufgekommen war und sich inzwischen zum Sturm gesteigert hatte. Oben musste etwas umgefallen sein, vielleicht einer der kurzen Holzbalken, mit denen Sean die Zimmerdecke reparierte, oder eine leere Butterbierflasche …

Doch sein Herz jagte immer noch, und er wollte nur eins: Licht! Warum war der Kamin wieder ausgegangen, verdammt noch mal? Wo waren die Zündhölzer? _Incendio_!, dachte er mit verzweifelter Intensität und fühlte doch, dass das einfach nur ein Wort war. Alles blieb dunkel um ihn. Blindlings tastete er nach den Streichhölzern, bis ihm einfiel, dass es auch einen Lichtschalter gab – den musste er nur finden!

Er stolperte immer noch mit ausgestreckten Händen durch den Raum, als auf einmal ein Schauer von perlenden Klängen das unablässige Heulen des Windes jäh in den Hintergrund drängte, so klar, so sicher, dass die Panik von ihm abfiel. Während er auf den Klang zuging, fiel ihm ein, was das war. Die Harfe! Die kleine schwarze Harfe, die er hier auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, neben das Bild, auf dem seine Mutter ein vergnügtes Baby im Kreis herumwirbelte. Und da waren endlich auch Kerzenleuchter und Zündhölzer! Licht!

Einen bangen Moment erwartete er, dass die Harfe weiter gewachsen war, so laut, wie sie klang. Aber sie war so klein wie zuvor, ein Spielzeug für Zaubererkinder, das jetzt frech und übermütig gegen den Wind anspielte. Ihre Saiten leuchteten im Kerzenlicht auf, wenn sie sich wie unter unsichtbaren Fingern bewegten. Eigentlich hätte sie kaum weniger erschreckend sein sollen als ein Ghul unter dem Dach, fand er – eine Harfe, die von selbst loslegte, wann es ihr gerade passte!

Aber so war es nicht.

Er kroch auf sein Sofa zurück, zog die Decken um sich und hörte zu. Die Harfe vertrieb seinen Schrecken mit kicherndem Spott, versuchte sich hier und da ungeduldig an Melodiefetzen und verwarf sie wieder und fand dann schließlich unerwartet zu wirklicher, wortloser Musik, zu Schauern dunkler Töne, die wie vom Wind gepeitschte Regentropfen waren, gefolgt von zarten, funkelnden Klängen – Musik, von der frühere Menschen geglaubt hatten, dass sie die Knospen aus den Bäumen und die Schösslinge aus der Erde hervorrufen konnte.

Früher haben sie auch gedacht, die Harfe wäre selbst ein magisches Wesen, ging es ihm durch den schlaftrunkenen Kopf. In irgendeiner Schulstunde musste er das gehört haben, hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er das wusste. Aber während er da auf dem Sofa kauerte, bekam er eine Ahnung von dem, was sie gemeint haben mochten. Er vergaß den heulenden Wind, vergaß Geister und Ghule und lauschte. Lange bevor die Kerze heruntergebrannt war, schlief er schon wieder.

oooOooo

Vor dem Fenster unterhalb der Dachschräge ging das letzte klare Abendlicht nach einem grauen Tag allmählich in Dunkelheit über. Hermione stand schweigend in dem kleinen Raum, der für eine kurze Weile das Schlafzimmer von James, Lily und Harry Potter gewesen war. Harry lehnte im Türrahmen und wartete unbehaglich darauf, dass sie sich endlich umdrehte und wieder mit ihm hinunterkam. Während er sie durchs Haus geführt hatte, war sie ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit ziemlich schweigsam gewesen. Aber wenn sie jetzt irgendwas Peinliches, Sentimentales von sich gab oder zu dem Kinderbett dahinten ging, dann –

„Wo wohnst du hier eigentlich?", fragte sie.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hast mich jetzt durch alle Zimmer geführt. Sie sehen aus, als wären die Leute, die hier gewohnt haben, nur mal kurz verreist. Sogar das Arbeitszimmer deines Großvaters. Ich seh nichts von dir. Wo hast _du_ dich denn hier eingerichtet?"

Man konnte sich drauf verlassen, dass sie immer den entscheidenden Punkt traf. Warum war sie bloß so weit weg jetzt? Keine Umarmung diesmal. Nur dieses Lächeln in ihren Augen, vorhin, als er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte ihn längst überholt –

Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Harry – wo schläfst du hier? Wo sind deine Sachen?"

„Ich – ähm – im Wohnzimmer unten. Na ja", sagte er und räusperte sich.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich muss erst mal – ihre Sachen einpacken. Ein bisschen umräumen. Ich habe einfach noch kein Zimmer für mich gefunden, okay? Mann, das ist nicht so einfach, _ich_ kann nicht mal eben mit 'nem Zauberspruch die Schränke ausräumen und alles in zehn Minuten in ein paar Kisten verpacken! Und außerdem mussten erst mal die Schäden ausgebessert werden!"

„Harry! Das sollte kein Gemecker sein! Ich wollte nur –"

Ach, verdammter Mist. Wieso sollte er ihr jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen? Was musste sie das überhaupt kümmern? „Komm jetzt. Die Führung ist beendet", sagte er und stapfte die Treppen hinunter.

Sie kam hinterher und berührte endlich seinen Arm. „Harry, was ist denn?"

Im Vorgarten krachte etwas und befreite ihn von der Pflicht zu antworten. „Na endlich. Da ist Ron. Dann können wir wenigstens endlich essen!", sagte er und lief zur Tür. „Es ist halb sieben durch!"

„Euch auch einen guten Abend!", gab Ron zurück, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Ich hab im Vorgarten geparkt, damit nicht jeder im Kaff den Rover vor deiner Tür sieht –"

„Und ich dachte, Auroren apparieren _immer_, wenn sie nicht gerade ihren unsichtbaren Booster-Wie-auch-immer nehmen –"

Ron warf Hermione einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Der Rover steht gut da", sagte Harry. „Und jetzt komm rein, wir wollen essen!"

„Ist klasse, euch so gut gelaunt zu sehen."

Harry beobachtete Ron scharf, als er ins Haus trat, und ja, da war er, ganz wie er erwartet hatte: Dieser Ausdruck von ehrfürchtiger Neugier, dieser _Hier_-ist-es-also-passiert-Blick, den anscheinend all seine Besucher zeigten. Pech für Ron. Die Führung war gerade vorbei.

Harry stürmte weiter in die Küche, und den beiden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Ron warf seine Jacke im Vorbeigehen über die Sofalehne, und dann standen sie um den Tisch herum, den Harry gedeckt hatte. Der Holzherd verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme, der Duft von Harrys selbstgekochtem Hackfleischeintopf zog verlockend durch den Raum.

„Schön hier!", sagte Hermione und setzte sich. „Wirklich, Harry, das ganze Haus ist schön – es ist ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin", sagte Ron gähnend. „Früher ging's einfach nicht –"

„Es gibt Butterbier. Der Pub hier verkauft es, obwohl der Wirt ein Muggel ist."

Der Eintopf vertrieb die Beklommenheit, die über ihrer Runde lag. Hunger hatten sie alle. Ron, der ganz übernächtigt aussah, stürzte sich auf das Essen, als hätte er die Woche über nichts bekommen. Als er sich die dritte Portion nahm, fiel ihm offenbar etwas ein. „Bevor ich's vergesse, Harry: Ich soll dir von meiner Mutter ausrichten, dass sie dich Weihnachten mindestens zum Essen erwartet. Die ganze Familie kommt – wirklich alle, sogar Charlie, hab ich gehört. Und Mum hofft immer noch, dass sie Bill wenigstens über die Feiertage aus dem St. Mungo kriegt –"

„Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?", fragte Hermione.

„Unverändert. Redet kein Wort. Dad sagt, er isst hin und wieder was – rohes Fleisch. Diese Padraic macht 'ne Menge Zicken, sagt, dass er nicht auf ihre Station gehört und so. Kein angenehmes Thema. Wie auch immer, du hast keine Chance abzulehnen, Mann. Ich hol dich spätestens Freitagvormittag mit dem Rover hier ab."

„Ich komm gern mit", erwiderte Harry schwach. „Was machst du über Weihnachten, Hermione?"

„Ich bleibe in Hogwarts", antwortete sie und beugte sich über ihr Bier.

„Interessant", sagte Ron. „Und, habt ihr schon Schnee da oben?"

„Nicht viel."

„Wer braucht das Zeug auch – ich hab jedenfalls entschieden genug davon gehabt in den letzten Tagen –", sagte Ron andeutungsvoll. „Hast du irgendwo Ketchup, Harry?"

„Jetzt erzähl's uns schon endlich, Ronald!", rief Hermione. „Du hängst seit einer halben Stunde da in dem Stuhl und schaufelst Essen und tust so, als könntest du dich kaum noch bewegen. Also, was war los? Warum bist du so spät gekommen? Warum so bleich und angeschlagen?"

Ron warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Weil _ich_ nicht im kuscheligen Hogwarts sitze, Hermione, deshalb! Und zufällig kann ich mich tatsächlich kaum noch bewegen! McIntyre hat uns jetzt zwei Tage auf einer Freilandübung gescheucht und wirklich nichts ausgelassen."

„Was ist denn 'ne Freilandübung?"

„So nennt der das", knurrte Ron. „Im Klartext hieß das, auf die Besen und achtundvierzig Stunden lang fliegen – ich sag euch, das hält das stärkste Steißbein nicht aus!"

„Was habt ihr denn –"

„Und das bei diesem Mistwetter! Erst der Regen, dann über dem Meer Schnee und Graupel und Sturm, man konnte kaum noch was sehen. Einer von uns hat letzte Nacht schlapp gemacht, musste zurückgebracht werden – das wird der nie wieder los, garantiert –"

„Aber was habt ihr denn gemacht? Wo wart ihr, und wieso seid ihr übers Meer geflogen?"

Ron schluckte einen Mundvoll Eintopf herunter, bevor er antwortete. „Patrouillenflug", sagte er undeutlich und wich ihren Blicken aus. „Sollte 'ne Übung in Verfolgung sein. Patrouillen fliegen sonst ja meistens Leute von den Brigaden. Ging – äh – Richtung Azkaban."

Harry und Hermione sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Jetzt glotzt nicht so! Ja, Azkaban! Ist ein riesiger Schutthaufen heutzutage! Da stehen nur noch ein paar Mauerreste. Aber die Brigaden fliegen regelmäßig hin, weil es anscheinend immer noch Irre gibt, die da nach Schätzen oder was weiß ich wühlen!"

„Wart ihr – dort?", fragte Hermione zögernd.

„Ja, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Wir sind sogar gelandet – so ziemlich die einzige Landung – und dann hat er uns kreuz und quer durch die Trümmer gehetzt." Ron sah jetzt richtig käsig aus. „Ehrlich, ich – _hasse_ diese Insel!", sagte er leise. „Ich hätte kotzen können, als wir da im Schutt wühlen mussten! Riecht immer noch nach Brand da – und nach – ich weiß es auch nicht, einfach ekelhaft – erinnert ihr euch an das – an dieses riesige Tier – an den Gestank?"

Die beiden nickten. Wer hätte das auch vergessen können?

„Mann. Ich hatte wirklich Panik, dass ich auch noch schlapp mache. Ich mein, von den anderen ist ja damals keiner dabei gewesen, richtig? Von McIntyre mal abgesehen, aber der war auch nicht in der Festung, schon gar nicht als Gefangener. Für die war das nur 'ne Übung auf einer Müllhalde – aber ich – ich träum oft noch davon. Und wenn ihr mich fragt, war das Absicht von McIntyre. Der wollte mir eins reinwürgen, weil ich mich nach seiner Ansicht zu sehr bei dem Inquisitorium reinhänge!" Wütend trank er einen großen Schluck Butterbier. „Angeblich hatte die Patrouille jemanden dort gesehen, behauptet McIntyre – oder Spuren von irgendwem oder was weiß ich. _Wir_ haben jedenfalls kein Schwein da gesehen, und ich kann euch sagen, wir haben gründlich gesucht! Aber kurz und gut, wir sind erst heute am Spätnachmittag zurückgekommen, ich bin zum Fuchsbau appariert, hab mir den Rover geliehen und bin hierher gefahren, und das ist alles."

„Oh Mann. Armer Ron!", sagte Hermione ohne jeden Spott. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich auch noch geärgert hab."

Harry aber hätte platzen können von dem Gemisch aus unbehaglichem Mitgefühl und Neid, das in ihm brodelte. Azkaban! Na gut, nicht gerade ein toller Ausflug – aber _er_ hätte das gern gemacht, wenn er dafür nur Auror hätte werden können! _Das_ war das wahre Leben – und nicht hier in einem Küstendörfchen Kräuter züchten und für den Dorfheiler Verbände zurechtschneiden …

Abrupt stand er auf und tat so, als müsste er noch Holz im Herd nachlegen. Er war kurz davor herumzubrüllen, so wütend war er auf einmal. Ron war ein _Jammerlappen_! Er hatte doch alles, was er wollte – konnte zaubern, wurde Auror –

„Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich die ganze Woche nicht gemeldet?", fragte er schließlich scheinbar ruhig und nebenbei, obwohl er unter anderem genau deshalb so sauer war. „Ich hab immer gehofft, dass mal 'ne Eule oder irgendwas von euch kommt – hätte mich interessiert, wie das nun weitergelaufen ist in deinem Inquisitorium, mit der Chronik und so. Ob ihr schon was Neues rausgefunden habt –"

„Ha, das wüsste ich auch gern!", sagte Ron verdrießlich. „Ich hab die Chronik samt Erklärungen bei der Wang abgegeben – und das war's dann für diese Woche! McIntyre hat für Mittwoch ganz überraschend eine Prüfung angesetzt, was bedeutet, dass ich gepaukt hab wie verrückt. Was hätt ich dir denn schreiben sollen?!" Missmutig hieb er sich ein Stück von dem Kräuterbrot ab, das Hermione mitgebracht hatte. „Wenn wir viel Glück haben, können wir nächste Woche wie gehabt an den beiden praktischen Tagen bei den anderen mitmachen. Ich hoff nur, dass der mich nicht durch diese Prüfung fallen lässt, nur um mich aus dem Inquisitorium rauszuholen!"

„Und du, Hermione? Ich dachte – du wolltest doch noch was nachschlagen und mir schreiben." Jetzt war _er_ der Jammerlappen, und er wusste es. Das war kindisch, dieser ganze Ärger war kindisch, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht länger herunterschlucken. Und Hermione sah verlegen aus, was noch schlimmer war, als wenn sie sich geärgert hätte, fand er.

„Tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich hab es nicht vergessen, aber mir war nicht klar, dass dir das so wichtig ist! Und dann war die Woche so schrecklich voll. Erst mal der ganze Unterrichtskram, dann musste ich auch mal wieder was für mein Stipendienprojekt tun, und dann gab es noch einiges an Besprechungen wegen der Durmstrang-Reise und – und –"

Gründe ohne Ende. Die traurige Wahrheit war einfach, dass sie jetzt alle ihr eigenes Leben lebten –

„Schon gut", sagte Harry. Er hätte wetten können, dass auch dieser Welldone auf ihrem Wochenprogramm gestanden hatte. Den erwähnte sie natürlich nicht. Und umarmt hatte sie ihn auch nicht mehr. Puh. Heute war er keine gute Gesellschaft. „Was hast du denn rausgefunden?"

„Zum Thema Clavicustos – na ja, du wusstest ja schon, dass das ein Amt im Wizengamot ist. Insofern nichts Neues. Aber ich hab die Stelle gefunden, an die mich das dunkel erinnert hatte. Ziemlich interessant. Ich wollte auch auf jeden Fall noch mit dir drüber reden, genau gesagt, mit euch beiden", sagte sie. „Es geht um den möglichen historischen –"

„He, bevor ihr euch jetzt in irgendeine Geschichtsdiskussion reinsteigert, willst du uns nicht erst mal erzählen, wie es dir hier ergangen ist in dieser Woche?", unterbrach Ron sie rüde. „Und du könntest uns auch das Haus zeigen – hast du dich schon eingerichtet und so? Wie bist du überhaupt –"

„_Psst_! Psst, hört doch mal!", sagte Hermione plötzlich. „Da, hört ihr das auch? Was ist das?"

Im Herd knackte das Holz in der Glut. Im Teekessel siedete ganz leise das Wasser. Dann hörten sie es alle.

„Das ist nur eine –"

„Eine Harfe!", ergänzte Hermione überrascht. „Es kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer! Hast du da ein Radio oder was?"

„Nee. Das ist ein – ich weiß es eigentlich auch nicht. Kommt mit, ich zeig sie euch."

Im Wohnzimmer war es bis auf den Schein des Kaminfeuers dunkel.

„Hier, auf dem Tisch."

Hermione beugte sich über das kleine Instrument, das so erstaunlich laut klang. Sie berührte es nicht. „Die ist ja winzig! Und sie spielt von selbst? Wie merkwürdig!"

Ron gähnte und ließ sich mit seinem Stück Kräuterbrot auf das Sofa sinken.

„Ich hab sie in einer Kiste von meinem Vater gefunden, sie war noch viel kleiner. Und sie spielt einfach los, von selbst. Mir gefällt sie irgendwie."

„Vielleicht hat dein Vater ja Harfe gespielt", sagte Ron mit einem müden Grinsen und legte seine langen Beine über die Sofalehne. „Oder deine Großmutter oder deine –"

„Quatsch, das Ding spielt doch von allein! Nee, das ist ein Spielzeug. Und ich glaub, es war ein Geschenk. War auch in so einem Kästchen. Ich dachte – vielleicht von meiner Mutter."

„Das könnte es noch interessanter machen –", sagte Hermione rätselhaft und kramte in ihrer Tasche. „Hier, lest das. Zum Thema Clavicustos –"

„_Geschichte der Zauberei_?", fragte Harry verblüfft, als er das Buch nahm, das sie ihm hinhielt.

„Genau. Erstes Kapitel, _Entstehung der ersten Zauberer-Selbstverwaltungen_. Seite einunddreißig, glaube ich. Ich hab einen Zettel reingelegt." Sie zündete die Lampen mit dem Zauberstab an. Harry blätterte im langweiligsten Buch seiner Schulzeit, bis er den Zettel fand.

„Und was ist das hier alles?", fragte Hermione und deutete auf die Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „_Heilkräuter-Kunde – Heilende Pilze –_ _Pflücken, trocknen, brauen_ – _Bissige Helfer aus dem Kräuterbeet_– willst du den Garten neu anlegen?"

„Erzähl ich euch später", sagte Harry abgelenkt.

„Nehmt's nicht persönlich, aber ich glaube, ich schlafe jetzt ein", verkündete Ron. „Ist so gemütlich hier – und wenn ihr jetzt lesen wollt – du kannst es ja vorlesen, Harry."

Die Harfe spielte immer noch, als Harry zu lesen begann.

„Aus den frühesten Zeiten des Magischen Rates sind uns kaum mehr als Legenden überliefert", begann der Absatz, den Hermione mit einem Sternchen markiert hatte. „Pandaimos Drakel hat sie erforscht und neuerdings in seinem umstrittenen Werk _Spuren des Vorgestern_ ausgewertet. Vor allem die Legende vom „Herz der Welt" war in dieser Hinsicht ergiebig. Das Herz der Welt – es bleibt völlig unklar, worum es sich dabei handelte – wurde einigen wenigen Auserwählten anvertraut, die es an einem geheimen Ort aufbewahrten, zu dem wiederum nur einer von ihnen Zutritt hatte, während die anderen ihn als seine Leibgarde mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen hatten.

In dieser Leibgarde nun will Drakel die Keimzelle des Magischen Rates – und damit letztlich des heutigen Zaubereiministeriums – sehen und führt einige interessante Punkte dafür an: So gibt es im Ministerium noch heute eine Kammer, über deren Zweck und Inhalt nur noch Gerüchte kursieren, da sie seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr geöffnet werden konnte. Einer Überlieferung zufolge wurde schon das erste Versammlungsgebäude des Magischen Rates, das bekanntlich nach und nach zum heutigen Ministeriumsbau erweitert wurde, um diese Kammer herum erbaut. Des Weiteren will Drakel das Amt des Clavicustos, des „Schlüsselbewahrers", auf jenen Auserwählten zurückführen, der als einziger Zutritt zum geheimnisvollen „Herz der Welt" hatte.

Wenn auch bis heute niemand weiß, um was für ein Objekt es sich gehandelt hat, so scheint sich daran doch eine Jahrhunderte währende Tradition geknüpft zu haben; insbesondere die Institution einer Leibgarde im Magischen Rat darf als gesichert gelten. Als Angehörige einer solchen nicht näher erläuterten Leibgarde bezeichneten sich nämlich mehrere der wenigen historisch belegten Meisterharfner (zu diesem Amt siehe vor allem S. 17f) vor dem Ende des ersten Jahrtausends, woraus Drakel den Schluss zieht, dass der Meisterharfner stets ein Mitglied dieser Garde gewesen ist."

„Interessant, oder?", fragte Hermione, als Harry aufsah. „Erzählst du uns jetzt, wie du auf den Clavicustos gekommen bist? Ron und sein seltsamer Schlüssel – du redest von einem Clavicustos – und dann diese Legende – also, ihr verheimlicht mir da doch wieder was, oder?"

„Blödsinn", grunzte Ron. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon ihr eigentlich redet, aber dieser Schlüssel ist ein Schlüssel des Arkturischen Zirkels, so viel steht fest. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben die damit ihren Versammlungsort oder sonst was aufgeschlossen – vielleicht war er auch nur ihr – ihr Symbol. Irgendwas, das ihnen ihr Arkturius hinterlassen hat. Aber mit einem Clavi-wie auch immer oder dem Ministerium hat der jedenfalls nichts zu tun!"

„Genauso wenig wie der Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung, was?", gab Hermione ätzend zurück. „Harry? Sagst du mal was? Harry?"

Aber Harry hörte gar nicht hin. Er blätterte wieder in der _Geschichte der Zauberei_ – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freiwillig. Seite siebzehn –

Da war es. War es möglich, dass er sich tatsächlich an irgendetwas aus Binns' Unterricht erinnert hatte – und das sogar mitten in der Nacht?! Das hier musste nämlich die Stelle sein, die ihm neulich durch den Sinn gegangen war:

„Für den heutigen Zauberer schwer begreiflich", schrieb Bathilda Bagshot hier, „fiel in früheren Zeiten ausgerechnet einem Musikanten eine der wichtigsten Rollen in der magischen Welt zu. Der Meister der Harfner wurde in langen Wettkämpfen ermittelt und übernahm nach seiner Wahl eine beratende Funktion im Magischen Rat, die üblicherweise erst mit seinem Tod endete. (Für seine Aufgabe in der „Leibgarde" siehe auch S. 31).

Zur Erklärung muss daran erinnert werden, dass in frühesten Zeiten anderen Magien als der heute vorherrschenden Stab-Magie eine weit bedeutendere Rolle zukam. Die Harfe selbst galt als ein magisches Geschöpf, und wer sie richtig zu spielen verstand, der konnte, so hieß es, mit seiner Musik Sonne, Regen und Schnee herbeirufen, den Frühling wecken, die Feldfrucht reifen und verdorren lassen. Vor allem aber bezwang sie die Seelen – die wahren Meister unter ihnen heilten Kummer und Verzweiflung und sogar Krankheiten und Flüche mit ihrer Kunst.

Selbstverständlich hatte diese Macht auch noch eine andere Seite. Mit seiner Musik konnte der Harfner nämlich die Herzen betören und den Verstand der Zuhörer irre machen, bis diese ganz unter seinem Bann standen und seinem Zauber folgten, wohin immer er sie lenken wollte.

In jedem Fall erscheint es klug, dass der Magische Rat die gefährliche Macht der Harfner an sich zu binden und so weit wie möglich zu kontrollieren und lenken versuchte."

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, dass du das liest!", rief Hermione, die über Harrys Schulter gesehen hatte. „Die Harfe da – die gehört auch dazu, stimmt's?"

Ron, der sein Vorhaben einzuschlafen anscheinend beinahe in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, fuhr auf. „Verdammt, musst du so brüllen, Hermione? Was ist denn mit dieser Harfe?"

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung", antwortete Harry verwirrt. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken geradezu. Die Kammer! Der Clavicustos hatte mit der Kammer zu tun! „Ehrlich nicht, Hermione. Ich muss erst einmal selbst darüber nachdenken. Die Harfe da – das ist Zufall – das ist doch nur Spielkram – mit diesen Meisterharfnern hat sie ja wohl kaum was zu tun!"

Hermione nahm sie vom Tisch und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. „Sie war noch kleiner, als du sie gefunden hast, richtig? Vielleicht ist sie nur klein gehext, damit man sie leichter bei sich tragen kann. Da, sie hat sogar eine Öse oben, ich wette, man hat sie an einer Kette um den Hals getragen! Und hier, hast du das gesehen, Harry?"

Harry nickte.

„Die Zahlen? Ja. Komisch, oder? Vor allem die Vier."

„Die ist spiegelverkehrt", murmelte Hermione nachdenklich. „Sieht fast aus, als hätte das ein Kind da eingeritzt, das noch nicht richtig schreiben konnte."

„Ja, genau das hab ich auch gedacht. Aber was die Zahlen sollen, weiß ich auch nicht."

„6 45 8.82", las Hermione grübelnd. „Ich weiß nicht – _irgendwas_ –"

„_Irgendwas_ sagt dir das wieder mal, richtig? Nur kannst du nicht ganz genau erinnern", sagte Ron gereizt. „Wird langsam langweilig, Hermione! Mit der Nummer versuchen es ein paar von meinen Kollegen auch immer. In Wirklichkeit haben sie keine blasse Ahnung – die gehen dann nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek und schlagen überall nach."

Hermione sah ihn wütend an. „Dann sag du doch, was dir dazu einfällt!"

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Ron. „Ich glaub, das ist einfach eine kleine Harfe. Und das war's. Meisterharfner gibt es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr, soweit ich weiß. Und Harrys Vater war sicher keiner, sonst hätten wir das schon längst irgendwo gehört." Er setzte sich wieder auf und streckte sich, wobei seine Jacke, die er vorhin über die Sofalehne gehängt hatte, auf den Boden fiel. Ein zusammengefaltetes Exemplar des _Tagespropheten_ fiel raschelnd heraus. „Also gut, wenn ihr jetzt fertig seid mit den Büchern, dann könnten wir uns doch mal das Haus ansehen, Harry, oder?"

„Ich würde zu gern wissen, wie dieser Clavicustos ausgewählt wurde", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Was ihn auszeichnete."

„Und ich würd zu gern wissen, wie du überhaupt auf das Wort gekommen bist!", beharrte Hermione.

„He! He, Leute! Also das – das glaub ich ja nicht! Hier! Hat denn heute noch keiner von euch den _Propheten_ gelesen?" Ron starrte auf die Zeitung, die er aufgehoben hatte.

„_Du_ hast ihn doch in der Hand!"

„Ich hab ihn vorhin bei meinen Eltern nur eingesteckt, wollte während der Fahrt drin lesen. War aber zu müde. Ha! Haha, also das ist der Hit der Woche!" Er hielt die Titelseite hoch, so dass sie beide die Balkenlettern lesen konnten. Da stand:

„Drachenpockentod zweiundvierzig Jahre verschwiegen – Ministerberater Skanne an Vertuschung im Fall Caducus Fugit beteiligt?"


	28. Wie Schlaf und Kuss und Schwalbenflug

**Fünfter Teil: Flüchtig und bezwingend**

**Kapitel 27:**

**Wie Schlaf und Kuss und Schwalbenflug**

In Hogwarts regnete es in Strömen. Die Wolken hingen tief über den Türmen, aber nie war den Quidditch-Spielern das Gras der Wiesen grüner, ein Regentag in Hogwarts so hell erschienen wie an diesem Vormittag, als sie aus einem Land zurückkehrten, das sich gerade in seine wochenlange Winternacht zurückgezogen hatte.

Die meisten von ihnen waren müde nach dem vorigen Tag mit seinem endlosen Quidditch-Spiel und dem anschließenden Ball – von den Strapazen der Tage zuvor ganz zu schweigen. Sie ließen sich feierlich empfangen und von der ganzen Schule in die Große Halle geleiten, wo die Tische mit allem gedeckt waren, was sie in der letzten Zeit vermisst hatten.

Außer der Quidditch-Mannschaft hatte das Schiff von Durmstrang noch zwei Passagiere mitgebracht, mit denen in Hogwarts niemand rechnete. Während allerdings Draco Malfoys Anwesenheit schon während der Rückreise durch die Wasserströme für eine Menge Geflüster und Mutmaßungen gesorgt hatte, blieb der andere Gast unsichtbar – auf dem Schiff ebenso wie bei der Ankunft auf dem Schwarzen See.

Draco lehnte die Einladung zum Essen kühl ab, erklärte, dass er sofort nach Hause müsse, und apparierte zum Malfoy'schen Familiensitz Nobilitas. Und auch der andere Gast zog es vor, nicht am Essen teilzunehmen, obwohl er es dringend nötig gehabt hätte –

Nachdem er unter unerwarteten Schwierigkeiten im letzten Moment doch noch vom Schiff der Durmstrangs ans Ufer gekommen war, wandte er seine Schritte in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide. Er hatte Glück, dass es an diesem Samstag nicht schneite. So verursachte er keine verdächtigen Fußspuren da, wo keine hätten sein sollen.

oooOooo

„Ich brauche Holz – äh, junges Holz. Von Bäumen, die noch nie Frucht getragen haben." Draco Malfoy war sich selten so dämlich vorgekommen wie jetzt, als er hier im grünlichen Zwielicht dieses zwielichtigen Ladens stand und aus seinem geheimen Pergament zitieren musste. Hoffentlich wusste dieser fette Typ nicht, wozu man so was brauchte –

„Haben Sie keinen Garten zu Hause?", fragte der mürrisch, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. Er war mit irgendwelchen Papieren beschäftigt und hatte den Kunden offenbar sofort als Fehlgänger klassifiziert.

„Nein, hab ich nicht!", gab Draco pampig zurück und dachte an die Buchen und die Kiefernschonungen auf Nobilitas – und daran, was seine Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er _die_ plünderte. „Also, können Sie mir nun Holz verkaufen oder nicht?"

Gerringer ließ ergeben die Schreibfeder sinken. „Wie viel soll's denn sein? Irgendwelche Vorlieben, was die Sorte angeht?"

„Die Sorte ist mir völlig egal, Hauptsache, Sie können mir garantieren, dass das Zeug so jung ist, dass es noch nie Früchte hatte!"

„Ich kann Ihnen junge Birke besorgen. Und Pappel. Wenn's das tut – wird aber bis morgen Mittag mindestens dauern. Je nach Menge auch länger –"

„Ich brauche es spätestens morgen früh", sagte Draco kalt und klang in dem Moment genau wie sein Vater. „Und ich werde die ganze Woche Nachschub brauchen – schicken Sie es mir in den _Tropfenden Kessel_, da wohne ich."

Der fette Gerringer grinste. „Eine ganze Woche? Junge, meinen Sie, ich hab einen Wald zum Abholzen? Was wollen Sie denn durchfüttern – einen Tasmanischen Feuerfresser?"

„Können Sie nun liefern oder nicht?", fragte Draco eisig.

„Wird nicht billig, das kann ich Ihnen jetzt schon sagen. Ich schick Ihnen den Jungen da jeden Morgen um halb acht mit einem Korb –"

„Ich brauche mehr – so viel, wie ein kleines Feuer am Tag verbrennt –"

Gerringer betrachtete ihn neugierig, und sein Blick verweilte ungeniert auf dem rechten Ärmel seines Kunden, aus dem keine Hand hervorsah. „Ich kenn Sie doch – Sie sind der junge Malfoy! Gut, gut, Mr Malfoy – Sie kriegen jeden Morgen eine Karrenladung. Passen Sie aber lieber auf, dass der Trottel hier das Ding nicht auf dem Weg umhaut oder so etwas. Ist'n Squib, und zwar der blödeste, der mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist."

Draco warf dem rothaarigen Jungen, der im Dämmerlicht zwischen den Pflanzenkübeln mit dem Inhalt einer großen Tonne beschäftigt war, nur einen Blick zu. „Er soll's bei der Küche abgeben. Verpacken Sie's unauffällig."

„Verpackung kostet extra. Dafür mach ich Ihnen aber auch'n Paket draus, klein genug für 'ne Eule – die kann's Ihnen dann direkt bringen!"

„Und warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich?"

„Ist'n Sonderservice. Nur für Kunden erster Klasse."

Wenige Minuten später kam Draco aus dem _Poculum_, ziemlich fassungslos über die Kosten, die diese Sache verursachte. Er hatte noch einen großen Sack voll Phönixasche erstanden („Meine letzten Vorräte, hatte in letzter Zeit starke Nachfrage", wie Gerringer sein Bestreben erklärte, den ohnehin astronomischen Preis noch ein bisschen in die Höhe zu schrauben). In seinem Rucksack befand sich außerdem eine kleine, tragbare Feuerstelle, die elend teuer gewesen war. Das Holz würde ihn den letzten Knut kosten. Schaudernd dachte er an den noch offenen Posten auf seiner Liste: Die geschliffene Spitze eines Narwal-Stoßzahns – zum Abzapfen von Herzblut. Nur wenn man einen solchen Zahn verwendete, würde sich die Wunde danach wieder sauber schließen, so sagte es das Dschinn-Pergament – und Draco hoffte inständig, dass der Zemgalen, der all diese Dinge niedergeschrieben hatte, mit etwas mehr Hirn gesegnet gewesen war als sein Nachfahre, den er kennen gelernt hatte.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, und die Nokturngasse wurde ein noch unbehaglicheres Pflaster. Vorhin schon hatte er einen aus dem Schatten eines Hauseingangs geflüsterten Zauberspruch in letzter Sekunde mit einem _Protego_! abgewehrt. Er hasste die Gegend hier. Deshalb hatte er auch kein Zimmer im _Schrägen Winkel_ genommen, obwohl er in dieser Absteige auf jeden Fall völlig unbeachtet geblieben wäre.

Der strömende Regen machte es noch schwieriger, die Schilder an den krummen Fassaden zu entziffern. Wo war nun dieses verdammte _Eulenorakel_? Die Skeeter hatte gesagt, vom _Schrägen Winkel_ aus könnte man es gar nicht verfehlen – Stufen, die zu einem Kellergeschoss hinunterführten –

Da! Und da war auch das düster beleuchtete Schild mit einer zwinkernden Eule drauf. Er eilte die nassen Stufen hinunter.

„Feiner Herr mit dunklen Plänen!", verkündete ein durchdringendes Krächzen seine Ankunft, als er die Tür öffnete. Eine große Eule mit so räudigem Gefieder, dass die Farbe nicht zu erkennen war, hockte auf einem Deckenbalken direkt über der Theke, wo sie die Eingangstür im Blick hatte – und die Bierhumpen, die der Wirt mit routinierten Bewegungen füllte, direkt unter sich. Der Wirt warf ihm einen knappen, prüfenden Blick zu, schien aber dem Urteil seines Haustiers zu vertrauen. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die Rauchschwaden etwas sehen zu können. Dahinten war sie. Saß in Hut und Mantel am Tisch – Mann, das Zeug sah aus, als hätte dafür eine ganze Wieselkolonie ihr Leben lassen müssen!

„Musste es unbedingt hier sein?", fragte Draco mürrisch, als er sich auf dem Holzstuhl niederließ. Er knallte die tropfnasse Lammfellmütze auf den Tisch. Seinen Rucksack nahm er nur zögernd ab. „Wäre es nicht auch im _Tropfenden Kessel_ gegangen?"

„Wenn man ungesehen bleiben will, ist das hier der richtige Ort", erwiderte Skeeter. „Abgesehen davon erwarte ich hier später noch einen Informanten. Diese Frisur steht Ihnen, mein Lieber! Ganz der Vater."

Draco ließ den Blick durch die voll besetzte Schankstube schweifen, die der Treffpunkt aller üblen Subjekte der Zaubererwelt zu sein schien. Allerdings schien die Skeeter mit einer Sache Recht zu haben: Niemand hier interessierte sich für sie. Er schob seinen Rucksack unter den Tisch und stellte einen Fuß auf die Gurte.

„Ich hab heute auch noch was vor, also machen wir das kurz. Haben Sie was Neues erfahren? Über – Snape? Und Potter?"

Rita Skeeter lächelte böse. „Nun ja, was Snape angeht, so habe ich ihn in Rauch aufgehen sehen – zumindest, wenn man dem Ministerium glauben darf."

„Was heißt das – sie haben ihn also tatsächlich –?"

„Sie haben einen geschlossenen Sarg verbrannt, mein Junge. In den niemand hineinsehen durfte. Die verbergen etwas, und ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was. Allerdings war Ihre McGonagall überzeugt vom Hinscheiden ihres Kollegen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Nennen Sie mich nicht _mein Junge_! Und _meine_ McGonagall ist das garantiert auch nicht. Die hat mich von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen", sagte Draco gereizt.

„Entspannen Sie sich, mein Junge", erwiderte Skeeter ungerührt. „Versuchen Sie das hier!" Sie hielt ihr Glas hoch, das zur Hälfte mit einer bernsteinfarbigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„_Hier_ trinke ich ganz bestimmt nichts!"

„Oh, der Feuerwisky ist nicht zu verachten. Wenn Sie die Eulenfedern rausgefischt haben, heißt das."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie weniger trinken und stattdessen mehr recherchieren", sagte Draco giftig. Diese Zicke hatte ihn an einen Ort wie diesen hier gezwungen, das nahm er ihr übel. Sein Vater hätte sich zu so etwas nie herabgelassen. Na gut. Bald würde _er_ das auch nicht mehr nötig haben. Bald war er der uneingeschränkte Herr von Nobilitas und konnte auf seinem Grund und Boden empfangen, wen er wollte. Wieder ging eine Welle der Aufregung durch seinen Magen bei dem Gedanken daran, was er in dieser Nacht noch vorhatte. Hoffentlich regnete es nachher nicht mehr ganz so stark. Der Flug war weit und schwierig genug, auch ohne dass einem der Regen in die Augen klatschte.

Hätte heute Morgen an die Schutzbrille denken sollen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Eigentlich war er ganz froh, dass ihm dieses Treffen noch einen kleinen Aufschub gewährte, selbst wenn es in so einer Kaschemme stattfand.

_Wo__der Tod den Mächtigen fällte und sein bleichend Gebein dich ruft, dort such!_Und genau das hatte er vor. Der Tod hatte eine Menge Mächtige gefällt in Azkaban. Nicht zuletzt zum Beispiel seinen Vater.

Die Aufregung schwenkte um zu einem übelkeiterregenden Schauder. Er hatte nicht vor, die Knochen seines Vaters zu suchen … nicht diesmal … nicht zu _diesem_ Zweck … Irgendwann im Frühsommer war er schon einmal wieder in Azkaban gewesen. Hatte da in den stinkenden Trümmern gestanden wie ein Schlafwandler – ja, vermutlich hatte ihn tatsächlich das Gebein dort gerufen … Er schüttelte sich.

„Scheußliches Wetter, nicht?", sagte Skeeter, die ihn beobachtete. „Da sind Sie von Durmstrang jetzt ganz anderes gewohnt, was?"

„Wenn Sie gern frieren –", knurrte er ungnädig. Mann, diese Frau ging ihm einfach auf die Nerven. Allein dieser gierige Blick …

„Also, sind Sie bereit für unser kleines Interview?", fragte sie denn auch prompt.

„Das kriegen Sie noch. Wenn Sie mir garantieren, dass Sie mit dem Artikel bis nach Neujahr warten!"

„Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Ich habe im Augenblick noch eine ganz andere Sache laufen, die einen ordentlichen Knall verursachen wird", sagte sie selbstzufrieden. „Und ich verschenke ungern Sensationen, indem ich sie gleichzeitig bringe!"

„Erst will ich noch mehr über Snape und Potter hören." Die Berufstricks der Skeeter waren ihm herzlich egal. Im Augenblick wollte er sondieren, was sie wusste.

„Mein Informant hat Potter im September noch auf einem Muggeljahrmarkt gesehen. Von dort hat ihn jemand abgeholt, der nach der Beschreibung nur sein Freund aus der Weasley-Sippe sein kann. Danach verlor sich seine Spur leider."

„Die Weasleys – klar, da würde er untertauchen", überlegte Draco. „Was heißt, seine Spur verlor sich?"

„Dass sie sich verlor", erwiderte Skeeter mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Er ist nirgends mehr aufgetaucht. Bei keinem der diversen Weasleys – die haben im Moment andere Sorgen, wie man hört. Der älteste Sohn, der damals auch mit in der Goldenen Festung war, hat ein akutes Werwolf-Problem. Liegt jetzt im St. Mungo. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, die ich Ihnen bei Gelegenheit erzählen kann –"

„Kein Bedarf", winkte Draco ab. Was kümmerten ihn die Weasleys? „Wenn Potter verschwunden ist – wie passt das in Ihre Theorie?"

„Haargenau, mein Lieber! Wenn sich Voldemort – den wir ja inzwischen wohl beim Namen nennen dürfen! – in Potter versteckt, ist es doch nur klug von ihm, sich im Hintergrund zu halten. Ich sage Ihnen, er hat Snape zu sich gerufen, um einen nützlichen Diener zu haben! Vermutlich hat er ihm auf die ein oder andere Weise bei der Flucht aus Forgettable Island geholfen. Und Skanne weiß irgendetwas, das ist sicher! Er glaubt genauso wenig an Snapes Tod wie ich!"

Wenn die wüsste, dachte er. Und Skanne – der tappte doch genauso im Dunkeln wie alle anderen! _Wissen_ konnte der jedenfalls nichts! Der Gedanke, dass er selbst der Einzige war, der wirklich Bescheid wusste, hatte entschieden was für sich. Und in spätestens zehn Tagen würde er Potter und Snape überall aufspüren können. _Überall_. Mit dem Fuß vergewisserte er sich, dass sein Rucksack auch wirklich noch da war.

„Jetzt erzählen Sie doch mal ein bisschen von Durmstrang, Draco! Sie glauben nicht, wie entzückt ich war, als ich gestern Ihre Nachricht erhielt! Schon zurück – aber das ist doch wohl nur ein Heimatbesuch, oder? Ihren Abschluss können Sie ja erst im Juni machen –"

„Private Angelegenheiten –", erwiderte er vage und unwillig. „Im Januar fahre ich zurück." Möglicherweise, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Na, dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt ein paar kleine Fragen stellen – und Sie können _ganz_ sicher sein, dass Sie anonym bleiben –"

„Dafür sollten Sie lieber sorgen, ja. Sonst mache ich Sie fertig", sagte Draco, unbewusst auf Maris Zemgalens Ausdrucksweise zurückgreifend. Skeeter zerquetschte rasch das spöttische Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln und senkte den Blick auf ihren Zettel. Ihre Feder zappelte schon unruhig in den Startlöchern.

„Also dann – fangen wir mit der Anreise an. Wie kommt das Schiff eigentlich –"

Der Rest ihrer Frage ging in einem wütenden Krächzalarm der Eule unter. Sie spreizte aufgeregt ihre Schwingen und hüpfte auf dem Balken, so dass ein ganzer Regen von Federn über der Theke niederging. „Raus! Raus! Raus!", schrie sie.

Draco betrachtete den Mann, der eben hereingekommen war, mit mäßiger Neugier. Der störte sich nicht am Eulenprotest, sondern ging zielstrebig zur Theke und verlangte ein Bier – ohne Federn. Er trug einen schwarzrot gemusterten Umhang und darunter ein seltsames Trikot in denselben Farben.

„Kann nicht behaupten, dass Sie sehr willkommen sind", knurrte der Wirt. „Sie sorgen immer für Ärger!"

„Aber nicht doch. Ein Bier, und ich bin wieder weg", sagte der Mann mit sanfter Stimme. Er nahm seinen Hut ab und legte ihn auf die Theke, von der er zuvor die Federn gewischt hatte. „Es regnet in Strömen – Sie werden einem Gast doch wohl kein Bier verwehren an so einem Abend –"

„Hab von Ihrem Auftritt im _Tropfenden Kessel_ neulich gehört, Mann. Kann's nicht brauchen, wenn Sie mir die Gäste vergraulen!"

„Der Seifenbläser", erklärte Skeeter, ohne von ihrem Blatt aufzusehen. „Ein sehr dubioses Subjekt. Vor kurzem trieb er sich noch in Hogsmeade herum. Aber um auf unser Interview zurückzukommen –"

Und so beantwortete Draco während der folgenden zehn Minuten eine Frage nach der anderen über das Leben in Durmstrang. Ganz wohl war ihm dabei nicht zumute – da gab es immerhin den Eid des Gorm, den er damit grob verletzte. Und was hatte er eigentlich im Gegenzug Neues erfahren? Genau besehen überhaupt nichts –

Dann wurden sie wieder unterbrochen, als der Seifenbläser sein Bier geleert hatte und einige Gäste nach einer Showeinlage brüllten. Der Wirt konnte darauf offenbar verzichten und verlangte nur mürrisch sein Geld für das Bier.

„Das übel nach Eule schmeckte!", sagte der Gaukler gelassen. „Aber schuldig bin ich noch keinem was geblieben." Blitzende Knuts flogen in die Luft, bis unter die rußige Decke, und fielen dann klingelnd auf die Theke hinunter. Der Gaukler verneigte sich und war dann so plötzlich verschwunden, dass er nur appariert sein konnte. Als der Wirt das Häuflein Münzen einsammeln wollte, blähten sie sich auf und schwebten als schimmernde Seifenblasen von der Theke, hüllten die Eule ein und gingen dann mit einer ploppenden Salve in Flammen auf. Zum guten Schluss regnete Asche hinunter – auf die zeternde Eule ebenso wie in drei Bierhumpen, die der Wirt gerade gefüllt hatte.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!", fluchte der. „Irgendwann hetz ich dem die Brigaden auf den Hals!"

„Verloren! Alles verloren!", kreischte die Eule. „Schall und Rauch! Schall und Rauch!"

oooOooo

Snape kauerte auf dem staubigen Bett in der Heulenden Hütte und löste die Verbände um sein Bein. Die alte Wunde, die wieder aufgerissen worden war, als er vor zwei Wochen die Magische Waffe aktiviert hatte, war zum zweiten Mal verheilt. Aber er wusste, dass Karkaroff ganz Recht damit gehabt hatte, dass er sie nicht hatte schließen wollen. Das Gift der Inferi war nach wie vor in seinem Körper, und das konnte auf Dauer nur ein bestimmter Heiltrank in Schach halten. Vielleicht hätten sie das Bein damals wirklich amputieren müssen, vielleicht hätte ihn das auf Dauer heilen können. Auf Dauer – das war ihm damals so gleichgültig gewesen wie heute. Er brauchte nichts mehr auf Dauer. Seine Kräfte mussten nur reichen, bis er die Sache zu Ende gebracht hatte.

Seine Finger zitterten. Er fluchte leise. Diese verdammten Kräfte waren so ziemlich am Ende, länger konnte er das nicht mehr übersehen.

Gestern hatte er vom Schiff der Durmstrangs auf das Schlossgelände apparieren wollen, aber als er sich konzentrierte und zu dem geistigen Sprung ansetzen wollte, den das Apparieren erforderte, fühlte er, wie der magische Fluss in ihm stockte. Ein Knirschen in seiner Kehle, als hätte er in Sand gebissen. Und das war es dann. Er konnte nicht apparieren. Schließlich war er auf eines der Flöße geklettert, die die Quidditch-Leute zum Ufer zurückbrachten, im allerletzten Moment. Dass die Anwesenheit eines zusätzlichen, unsichtbaren Passagiers nicht auffiel, verdankte er der Tatsache, dass er nur noch Haut und Knochen war.

Nicht mehr apparieren zu können, war ein Schock. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet – bei aller körperlichen Schwäche war er davon ausgegangen, dass seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht gelitten hatten. Aber das lange Warten in dem eisigen Gewölbe in Durmstrang hatte wohl mehr Schaden angerichtet als ihm bewusst gewesen war. Am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees angekommen, hatte er Mühe, sich unauffällig durch die Schülermassen zu manövrieren und schließlich zum Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide zu gelangen – sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben, sich noch einmal in den Wächtergängen zu verstecken, bis er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, hatte er verworfen, weil ihm ein Versteck inmitten einer unberechenbaren Schülerschar zu gefährlich erschien. Aber der Weg durch den Gang wurde eine Strapaze, und die Treppe am Ende musste er hinaufkriechen. Oben kroch er weiter bis zu diesem Bett hier und unter die Decken – die erstaunlich frisch aussahen, aber darüber konnte er nicht einmal mehr nachdenken. Er versank für viele Stunden in dem Zustand, der nicht Wachen, aber auch nicht wirklich Schlafen war. Sein Geist flüchtete sich auf die glitzernde Wasserfläche, von der aus alles weit entfernt und ziemlich gleichgültig erschien.

Es musste fast einen ganzen Tag gedauert haben, bis er wieder so weit zu sich kam, dass er sich umsehen konnte – und er hatte den Verdacht, dass er ohne das wüste Geschrei zweier Katzen draußen immer noch nicht wach gewesen wäre.

Aber jetzt war er wach. Jetzt hockte er hier und hatte das Hosenbein aus schwerem Durmstrang-Stoff aufgekrempelt und betrachtete die vernarbte Wunde, die auf dem Weg hierher sein Denken in ein kränkliches Pulsieren verwandelt hatte. Im Liegen war davon nur ein ferner Nachhall zu spüren – überhaupt, solange er still hielt, fühlte er eigentlich gar nichts, nicht einmal Durst. So hatte er auch die Monate in Forgettable Island verbracht – nur dass er sich damals zu dieser Gleichgültigkeit erst einmal hatte vorarbeiten müssen. Während jetzt –

„Vielleicht doch der Umhang –?", murmelte er und strich nachdenklich über das Gewebe, das zusammengeknüllt auf der Decke lag. Über seinen Fingerknöcheln war die Haut schon seit einer Weile wie aufgeschürft, und vermutlich hatte er solche Stellen auch im Gesicht – überall da, wo der Tarnumhang ständig über seine bloße Haut streifte. Als ob der aus feinsten Metallfasern bestünde. Irgendwann musste er das einmal untersuchen.

Das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit war in den letzten Tagen beherrschend geworden. Die meiste Zeit über befand er sich jetzt in einem Zustand, in dem ihm alles mehr und mehr wie ein Traum erschien. Dass ihm sein Ziel entglitt, dass er kaum mehr wusste, was er vorhatte, und dass es ihm _gleichgültig_ war, wenn es ihm wieder einfiel – hin und wieder schreckte ihn diese Feststellung noch auf und trieb ihn für eine kurze Weile weiter. So wie jetzt.

Er verbrannte die Verbände mit einer bläulichen Flamme aus McGonagalls Zauberstab. Also, das ging doch noch. Dann hinkte er zum Kamin hinüber und machte Feuer – auch das kein Problem. Das Apparieren würde er auch wieder hinkriegen. Diese Blockade war etwas Vorübergehendes. Nichts Grundsätzliches. Nicht wie bei Potter –

Sein Herz schlug angestrengt von diesen paar Schritten, und er ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Er musste jetzt bedacht vorgehen, einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. In dieser Sache zu versagen, war undenkbar. Und das hieß dann wohl, dass er sich nun erst einmal wieder ausruhen musste. Essen. Trinken. Schlafen. Einen Heiltrank brauen. Für den Anfang würden sogar ein paar rohe Kräuter reichen. Vielleicht, wenn er im Wald suchte …

Eigentlich absurd. Das Rezept für den Heiltrank _Gegen das Gift der lebenden Toten_, mit dem Harper und Slughorn ihn damals vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatten, stammte aus dem Buch auf dem Siegel hier. Er klaubte es aus einer der kleinen Gürteltaschen heraus (die Durmstrang-Kleidung, mit der Karkaroff ihn versorgt hatte, hatte eine Menge Vorteile) und legte sich auf dem Bett zurück. Drehte das Silbersiegel zwischen den Fingern und verfolgte die haarfeinen, einander überlagernden Gravuren darauf. Sie verschwammen nur allzu schnell vor seinen Augen.

Für diesen Trank brauchte man einige seltene Zutaten. Es war fraglich, ob er sich die in Hogsmeade zusammenklauen konnte. Vielleicht, wenn er Slughorns Tränkelabor in Hogwarts einen kleinen Besuch abstattete –? Eigentlich musste er dafür nach London, am besten ins _Poculum_. Aber wie – wenn er nicht einmal apparieren konnte – und dann musste er doch auch unsichtbar bleiben – Stehlen bei Gerringer war schon riskanter als irgendwo hier im Dorf –

Verdammt. Er konnte nicht schon wieder wegdriften! Das war dieses verfluchte Gefängnis, dieses monatelange Herumliegen, das hatte ihm alle Kraft aus den Knochen gesogen.

Noch einmal zwang er sich auf die Füße, Schritt für Schritt durch die ganze Hütte. Entdeckte am Fuß der Treppe einen Korb mit steinhartem Brot, vergammeltem Hammelbraten in einer Schüssel – und mehreren Wasserflaschen. Er fragte sich nicht, wer das wohl hier gelassen haben mochte und wann. Er wusste nur, dass die Wasserflaschen, die er zum Bett hinauftrug, seine Rettung waren. Er trank, und dann dämmerte er wieder ein.

Als er erwachte, war eine weitere Nacht vergangen, aber er fühlte sich etwas besser. Er trank noch mehr Wasser, hüllte sich in den Tarnumhang und tat etwas Unerhörtes: Er öffnete die Tür der Heulenden Hütte, die seit siebenundzwanzig Jahren verschlossen und zugenagelt gewesen war. Dann ging er nach Hogsmeade hinein.

oooOooo

Am Mittwochmorgen – zur gleichen Zeit, als Harry im Laden von Rosie Lovegood gerade die Bekanntschaft von Edward Garlicke machte – arbeitete sich Snape mit langsamen Schritten durch die Gänge und Höfe von Hogwarts vor, die er so viele Jahre in selbstverständlicher Eile durchquert hatte. Es ging ihm erstmals besser an diesem kalten Morgen. Nachdem er in Hogsmeade Essbares zusammengeklaut und in den winterlichen Wiesen tatsächlich ein paar hilfreiche Wurzeln und Kräuter gefunden hatte, war er gestern endlich wieder imstande gewesen, sein weiteres Vorgehen zu überdenken. Er brauchte, abgesehen von einem richtigen Heiltrank, vor allem Informationen. Hatten sich Skanne und Scrimgeour von seiner Sterbenummer wirklich überzeugen lassen? Wer konnte das Medaillon haben? Wo war Potter?

Was Potter und das Medaillon anging, so hatte er sich in den langen Stunden in Karkaroffs Zimmer natürlich seine Gedanken gemacht. Aber er musste einfach mit jemandem sprechen, der ihm mehr sagen konnte – nicht zuletzt auch über das, was in Voldemorts Festung damals wirklich geschehen war. Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass darüber inzwischen jedes Schulkind mehr wusste als er selbst, dachte er zynisch, als er die Wiese betrat. Die große Eingangstreppe war endlich in Sicht, und das war verdammt gut, denn lange konnte er nicht mehr gehen.

Er musste also noch einmal mit McGonagall reden, so ungern er sie ein weiteres Mal in einen Loyalitätskonflikt bringen wollte. Aber wem hätte er sonst vertrauen können?

Nur gut, dass es immer noch nicht geschneit hatte und er keine verräterischen Fußabdrücke hinterlassen konnte. Von einem einsamen Wanderer am jenseitigen Ende der Wiese abgesehen war das Gelände wie leer gefegt. Alle saßen im Unterricht, wie sich das für einen Mittwochvormittag gehörte. Er würde sich in Dumbledores altes Büro hinauf-

Dieser Wanderer da drüben am Waldrand – da war irgendwas Vertrautes, das selbst auf diese Entfernung hin seinen Blick fing. Er blieb stehen. Konnte das – war das etwa _Harper_? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Was sollte sie hier tun? Sie hatte damals gekündigt!

Harper – das war unmöglich – aber zugleich war er ganz sicher. Die Person, die eben dort in den Waldpfad eingebogen war, war Hekate Harper gewesen.

Also gut. Das ließ sich ja nachprüfen. Hinterherlaufen konnte er ihr nicht. Aber wenn sie tatsächlich noch im Schloss wohnte, dann – vielleicht hatte sie ihr altes Zimmer noch –

Er holte tief Luft. Schüttelte die durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken ab und setzte seinen Weg zum Hauptportal fort.

oooOooo

Die Tür war natürlich verschlossen. Damals hatte sie einen Passwort-Schlüsselzauber verwendet. „_Alohomora Mare Ingenii_!", flüsterte er. Und dann stand er im Zimmer.

Er nahm die Kapuze des Tarnumhangs ab – eine Erleichterung! – und sah sich um. Ein kleines Arbeitszimmer, von dem zwei steinerne Stufen hinauf und unter einem bogenförmigen Durchlass in den Schlafraum führten. Das typische Professorenzimmer. Er hatte selbst lang genug in so einem gewohnt.

Auf dem Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster türmten sich Bücherstapel, in den Schluchten dazwischen lagen Pergamentrollen, Notizzettel, Schreibfedern. Mehrere Bücher – dicke Nachschlagewerke und Lexika – waren auf dem Boden um den Schreibtisch herum verteilt, einige davon aufgeschlagen. Alles in allem nicht gerade der Arbeitsplatz einer Blinden.

Sein schweifender Blick erkannte fremdartige Schriften, verharrte auf einem Buchtitel – _Fluchtechniken in Antike und frühem Mittelalter_. Er ging die Stufen hinauf und blieb unter dem Durchlass stehen. Ein schmaler Raum, die Decke an der Längsseite leicht abgeschrägt. Das fast bis zum Boden reichende Fenster, das die gegenüberliegende Schmalseite einnahm, entsprach in seiner Bogenform dem Durchlass. Der Schrank in der düsteren Ecke unter der Dachschräge war nicht ganz geschlossen. Er sah hinein. Nur ein schwarzer Umhang, und der war achtlos über den Schrankkoffer geworfen, der der Grund dafür war, dass die Tür nicht schloss. Das abgewetzte Ding – vermutlich dasselbe, mit dem sie schon als Schülerin hier angerückt war – war nachlässig unten in den Schrank gekeilt worden. Der Deckel lag schief auf, ein Pullover hing halb heraus. Offenbar hatte sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Interessant. Dann war sie also doch nicht die ganze Zeit über hier gewesen, sondern vermutlich erst vor kurzem wieder angekommen. Warum nur? Was mochte sie hier tun? Hatte McGonagall sie etwa wieder eingestellt?

Unwillkürlich sah er zu der anderen Wand hinüber. Da hing noch das Bild, an das er sich erinnerte: Ein Gewirr brauner Äste, mit kleinen weißen Blüten besetzt, das aus tiefem Wiesengrün starr in das weißliche Licht eines Frühlingshimmels aufragte. Chinesische Schriftzeichen in den Ecken. An diesem Bild hatte er damals die erste Dämmerung des Septembertages heraufziehen sehen, hatte zugesehen, wie die Farben langsam an Kraft gewannen, während seine letzten anderthalb Stunden in Freiheit abliefen.

Er lehnte die Schranktür wieder an und sah sich weiter um. Im Kamin brannte Feuer. Am Bett, das ins Zimmer hineinragte, als wolle es sich dem Feuer entgegenstrecken, fehlten immer noch die Vorhänge, sie mochte das nicht. Schräg zum großen Rundbogenfenster, so gerückt, dass man beim Lesen das Tageslicht auf der Buchseite hatte, stand auch noch der Ledersessel mit der geschnitzten Fußbank davor. Damals hatte _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden vor dem Sessel gelegen, das Kapitel über den Schwarzen See. Das letzte, was sie gelesen haben musste, bevor sie zu dem Ausflug aufgebrochen war, von dem sie dann blind zurückgekehrt war. Jetzt lag hier ein Buch mit dem Titel _Kleines Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde_. Den Namen des Verfassers konnte er kaum mehr entziffern, weil die Müdigkeit schon wieder schwarze Wolken über sein Gesichtsfeld trieb. Der Weg durch den Geheimgang, über das Gelände und schließlich durchs Schloss hatte ihn angestrengt.

Der Sessel war ein guter Platz, um auf sie zu warten. Er setzte sich und legte das verletzte Bein über die Fußbank.

Das Feuer knisterte. Wellen der Wärme glitten über ihn hin. Nur ein bisschen ausruhen. Er würde sie schon hören, wenn sie zurückkam.

oooOooo

Tag drei. Morgens um sechs war ihm die Glut beinahe erloschen, weil er eingenickt war. Zwischen halb sieben morgens und Mitternacht konnte das glücklicherweise kaum passieren, weil in dieser Zeit nicht nur die Küchendünste und das Klappern von Geschirr aus dem Schacht heraufdrangen, der vor seinem Fenster lag, sondern auch das Stimmengewirr und vor allem die Musik, die sich das Küchenpersonal bei der Arbeit reinzog. Stundenlang dudelten da immer die gleichen Songs. Den absoluten Spitzenrenner konnte er inzwischen mitsingen. „_Sommerduft und Schwalbenflug – sind dahin – dahin__ –_", sang eine schmelzende Frauenstimme so ungefähr zum zweihundertfünfzigsten Mal heute, „_hörst du, wie mein Herz dich ruft, dass ich dir treu geblieben bin_!" Celestina Warbeck war entschieden nicht sein Fall.

„Ich _hör's_", zischte Draco – für den Snape weit im Norden in Hogwarts nicht einen einzigen Gedanken übrig hatte – und zerteilte einen weiteren Birkenzweig akribisch in kleine Stücke. Mit nur einer Hand war das keine leichte Aufgabe, und er hatte inzwischen Splitter und blutige Risse in allen Fingern. Er sah überhaupt ziemlich verwildert aus, und das war kein Wunder.

Das Bett hinter ihm mit seinen altmodischen dunklen Samtvorhängen war zerwühlt – nicht, dass er viel Zeit darin verbracht hätte. „Entsage dem Schlaf!", hatte jener Zemgalen-Vorfahr ganz oben auf die Liste seiner Warnungen geschrieben, „die Glut darf nie verlöschen!" Gut, ein paar Tage ohne Schlaf, das würde ja wohl zu machen sein, hatte er gedacht. Im Notfall gab es dafür sogar einen Trank, den er sonst in Prüfungszeiten manchmal genommen hatte. Aber nach drei schlaflosen Tagen mit Feuerfüttern und Flammenhüten regten sich nun die ersten ernsthaften Zweifel in ihm, ob er das noch weitere vier Tage durchstehen würde. Vermutlich hätte er längst aufgegeben – wenn ihm nicht die Panik im Nacken gesessen hätte. In Zemgalens Liste stand nämlich auch, dass man die Sache auf jeden Fall durchziehen müsse, wenn man sie einmal angefangen hatte.

So saß er also Stunde um Stunde an dem Tischchen, auf dem er seine tragbare Feuerstelle aufgebaut hatte, sagte beim Holznachlegen brav die vorgeschriebenen Zauberformeln und starrte in die Luft über dem Feuer, wo die Wirklichkeit in der Hitze zu glasigen Schlieren zerschmolz. Tief in der Glut, scheinbar unberührt von diesem tagelangen Brand, ruhte der Knochen, dem all diese Mühen galten.

„_Küss mich, küss mich, küss mich und vergiss nicht_ –", flehte Celestina unten in der Küche, und Draco ertappte sich dabei, wie er diesen Refrain mitmurmelte. Das war immer noch besser, als ins Grübeln zu verfallen.

oooOooo

Sein Bein weckte ihn schließlich. Die Kante der Fußbank hatte sich in seine Wade gebohrt, und er versuchte stöhnend, den Fuß aufzusetzen – da erst sah er sie. Sie saß in der Nische, in die das große Fenster eingelassen war, und sah ihn an. Das Tageslicht hinter ihr war in tiefe Dämmerung übergegangen.

Der Schreck, als er begriff, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war und nicht einmal ihr Hereinkommen bemerkt hatte, war gewaltig. Er fuhr auf und warf dabei die _Fluchheilkunde_ von der Sessellehne. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank er dann zurück in den Sessel, außerstande, zu stehen. Dieses verdammte Bein!

„Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, hauptsächlich, um seine Verwirrung zu überspielen. Fünfzehn Monate – Verhöre, Gerichtsverhandlungen, die Zelle auf Forgettable Island – all das schien gar nicht stattgefunden zu haben in diesem Moment, als er sie da in der Fensternische sitzen sah. Und sie sah nicht einmal überrascht aus.

„In Hogwarts – seit Anfang November. Wieder hier drin – na, seit einer halben Stunde vielleicht", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Du hast das Passwort nicht geändert."

„Du warst immer willkommen", erwiderte sie nur. Sie sah ihn immer noch an, und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn gerade zum ersten Mal seit schätzungsweise achtzehn Jahren wirklich _sah_. Ein seltsamer Gedanke. Nicht gerade angenehm.

Sie kam zu ihm herüber und kauerte sich neben den Sessel. Sah lächelnd zu ihm auf, und er fragte sich, ob sie wohl seine Gedanken gelesen haben mochte.

„Ja, doch – ich erkenne dich wieder. Ungefähr so hatte ich dich in Erinnerung. Hast du das selbst geschnitten?", fragte sie dann und berührte sein Haar – kinnlange Zotteln.

„Mit einem Messer", sagte er. Ihr Blick war ihm unbehaglich. Sie selbst sah kaum anders aus als an dem Morgen vor fünfzehn Monaten. Ihr Haar war immer noch so kurz und lag in kleinen wirbligen Locken fest am Kopf an – wie ein Tierfell, dachte er. Nur ihre Augen waren jetzt klar. Aber –

„Was ist das da, in deinem Gesicht?", fragte er.

„Fluchnarben", erwiderte sie knapp und bedeckte das seltsame Muster aus feinen, schwarzen Linien auf ihrer Wange mit einer Hand, deren Rücken ein ganz ähnliches Muster aufwies.

„Du hast das Rezept also gefunden – und offensichtlich auch etwas für die Augen –"

„Nein, nicht gegen die Blindheit. Die ist von selbst vergangen." Sie zog an der unsichtbaren Kante des Tarnumhangs, so dass er von seinen Schultern glitt. „Damit also. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie du es hingekriegt hast."

„McGonagall hat ihn mir geliehen", sagte er erschöpft. „Du hast also gewusst, dass ich nicht tot bin –" Er musste aus diesem Zimmer heraus. Es war etwas an ihrer Nähe, das er jetzt nicht ertragen konnte. Sie würde ihm noch Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, sie konnte ein weit besserer Informant sein als McGonagall. Aber nicht heute.

„Sie hat so etwas angedeutet … Dein Bein ist immer noch nicht in Ordnung", sagte sie. „Ist das wegen der Magischen Waffe? Hast du sie wirklich eingesetzt?"

„Ja. Ohne das wäre ich nie entkommen. Du hattest Recht damals, es war eine gute Idee." McGonagall hatte mit ihr über ihn gesprochen?! Danach musste er sie auch noch fragen – später.

Er hatte sich endlich aus dem Sessel befreit. Wenn er das Bein nicht belastete, ging es. Nur ein Gespräch führen – das war jetzt nicht möglich. Erst brauchte er etwas gegen die Schmerzen.

Sie hatte seinen Bemühungen zugesehen. „Gut geht es dir aber nicht", sagte sie. „Soll ich dir –"

„Gut genug", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

„Der Tarnumhang!" Da war sie wieder neben ihm. Anstatt ihm das silbrige Tuch zu geben, hielt sie ihn am Arm fest, so dass er sich ihr zuwenden musste. „Severus!"

„Ich kann jetzt nicht reden", stieß er hervor. „Morgen!"

„Wir müssen nicht reden." Sie zog ihn an sich. Schlang dann beide Arme um ihn. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!", flüsterte sie.

„Gib mir den Umhang –", ächzte er. Aber es war zu spät. Vielleicht war er einfach zu lange ein Geist gewesen. Jedenfalls drängte sich jetzt sein ganzer Körper wie von selbst in ihre Umarmung. Umklammerte sie schließlich, als wollte er ihr die Knochen brechen. Sein Gesicht stieß gegen ihre Wange, mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

oooOooo

Und noch einmal sah er diesen Raum in der Morgendämmerung langsam Konturen gewinnen. Er hatte geschlafen. Richtig geschlafen. Sie lag neben ihm, war im Schlaf an ihn herangerückt wie irgendein kleines Tier, das Wärme sucht, und er bewegte sich nicht, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Vielleicht hätte er aufstehen und gehen sollen, bevor sie erwachte. Stattdessen sah er wie gebannt auf das kleine Bild dort drüben, dessen Grün immer deutlicher und satter wurde, je weiter die Dämmerung voranschritt. Nachdenken konnte er jetzt nicht.

Sie bewegte ihren Kopf an seinem Arm. Im Dämmerlicht konnte er dieses seltsame Geflecht aus dünnen schwarzen Linien gerade erkennen. Von der einen Seite ihres Halses zog es sich über Schulter und Brust. Sie würde ihm noch eine Menge Fragen beantworten müssen. Diesmal würde er sich nicht ablenken lassen wie damals. Gestern hatte sie ihn erwischt, gut – dafür gab es Gründe genug. Aber jetzt –

„Bist du wach?", fragte er leise.

„Mhm."

„Musst du nicht – zum Unterricht oder zum Frühstück oder so was?"

Sie grunzte etwas, das nach einer Verneinung klang, und legte den Arm so über seine Brust, dass ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter lag. Er sah, dass die Linien bis in die Ellbogenbeuge reichten.

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?", hörte er sie dann fragen. Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Du könntest jetzt in Sicherheit sein! Irgendwo – jenseits von Durmstrang! Wenn du bis dahin gekommen bist und sogar Hilfe gefunden hast – wieso bist du dann bloß nach England zurückgekommen?"

„Ich hab hier noch was zu erledigen." Er wollte ihren Arm beiseite schieben, aber er konnte es nicht. Noch immer empfand er bei jeder Berührung die Tatsache, dass er _wirklich_ war, wie einen Schock. Er war kein Geist. Er war nicht unsichtbar, nicht verschwunden. Von dem Gefühl brauchte er noch mehr. Deshalb hielt er still.

„Was willst du tun, wenn dich doch niemand sehen darf?"

„Unter dem Umhang bin ich so gut wie nicht da", murmelte er. Verdammt, sie würde es wieder tun. Würde ihn wieder einwickeln, einlullen. Und wieso war sie es, die jetzt die Fragen stellte?

„Das meinte ich ja. Du kannst nicht einmal mit jemandem sprechen – wie willst du so etwas erledigen?"

Wenn er das nur gewusst hätte –

„Und _was_ gibt es zu erledigen?", fragte sie und hob endlich den Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich muss was zu Ende bringen", sagte er und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Etwas, das _du_ nicht getan hast." Jetzt wischte er ihren Arm doch von sich.

„Du machst mir Angst", sagte sie leise.

„Das würde mich wundern."

Sie berührte seine unrasierte Wange. „Severus – geh einfach weg von hier! Verschwinde aus England! Fang irgendwo anders neu an, wo dich keiner kennt!"

„Das hast du schon gesagt." Und damit stand er auf und zog sich an. Das Pulver gegen die Schmerzen, das sie ihm gestern Abend gegeben hatte, musste ein erstaunlich starkes Zeug sein. Er konnte sich mühelos bewegen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie mit leisem Spott, als er seinen Gürtel schloss. „Willst du in die Küche einbrechen und dir etwas zu essen besorgen oder was? Das solltest du nämlich unbedingt. Ohne den Gürtel würdest du diese Hose da verlieren."

Er sah auf sie hinunter und musste plötzlich wider Willen lächeln – ein Lächeln, das sie erwiderte.

„Für ein Frühstück musst du jedenfalls nirgends einbrechen", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich hab ein paar Sachen hier –"

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie bei einer Art Mahlzeit zusammen. Harper besaß einen selbstkochenden Teekessel und schickte – nach einem prüfenden Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch – Teekanne, Becher, Brot und eins von diesen ziegelartigen Schokoladenstücken, die man im _Honigtopf_ kaufen konnte, in die breite Nische vor dem Fenster hinüber. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch herrschte die Art von Chaos, die man unmöglich beiseite räumen kann, ohne die Ordnung der Arbeit empfindlich zu stören.

„Was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Recherchen", sagte sie vage. „Bin nur als Gast hier. Lese mich ein bisschen durch die älteren Bücher der Bibliothek –" Sie nahm noch eine Zwei-Pfund-Tüte mit schwarzen Beeren aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den improvisierten Frühstückstisch.

„Sind das etwa –"

„Brisloti-Beeren", sagte sie. „Kann ich nur empfehlen."

„Hekate, das ist _Eulenfutter_!"

„Schmeckt aber sehr gut. Und soll auch sehr nahrhaft sein. Ich hab immer einen Vorrat davon."

„Das sehe ich."

Mit einem Mal löste sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen ein wenig. Snape lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, trank heißen Tee und musterte Harper, die sich wieder in die Fensternische gesetzt hatte, verstohlen. Nein, er hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, was in ihr vorging. Aber das hier war endlich die Gelegenheit, all die Fragen zu stellen, die er klären musste.

„Was hat McGonagall dir denn eigentlich gesagt – über mich?"

„Dass du bei ihr gewesen bist. Dass sie dir mit ein paar Sachen ausgeholfen hat – und dass von denen nichts bei dem blutigen Skelett gefunden wurde –"

Es überraschte ihn immer noch, dass McGonagall ihr so weit vertraut hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall wurde dein Tod offiziell anerkannt", erklärte sie mit leiser Ironie.

„Was ist mit Skanne?"

„Er war dabei, als sie den Sarg verbrannten." Sie nahm sich eine Handvoll der getrockneten Beeren, aß aber nicht. „Warum hat er dich überhaupt von Forgettable Island hergebracht? Das bisschen, das McGonagall dazu gesagt hat, kam mir wie eine völlig irrwitzige Geschichte vor – klang überhaupt nicht nach Skanne."

„Er wollte, dass ich ihn zum _Siegel des Siebten_ führe", erwiderte Snape trocken. „Und damit war er dann schon der Dritte, der das von mir wollte. Nach dir und Voldemort."

„Das Siegel?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Wieso? Und wieso jetzt, nach über einem Jahr?!"

„Eine interessante Frage. Er kam nach Forgettable Island – war eindeutig von Scrimgeour beauftragt, mich noch mal zum Thema Potter auszuhorchen." Snape hielt inne. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schneller bei der Erinnerung an das Entsetzen, in das Skannes Worte ihn versetzt hatten. Kein Avada Kedavra gegen Voldemort … Er fühlte, wie seine Zweifel wieder erwachten – eine Warnung, nicht zu vertrauensselig zu werden gegenüber der Frau, die da so lässig in der Fensternische saß und Brisloti-Beeren mit Schokolade frühstückte. Zum Thema Avada würden sie noch kommen müssen, Hekate und er …

„Potter war Skanne aber ziemlich egal", fuhr er fort und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. „Sein Interesse war erst geweckt, als ich den Titel des Siegelbuches nannte – den wollte er dagegen unbedingt hören."

„_Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_", sagte Harper nachdenklich.

„Du weißt gut Bescheid."

„Als ich wieder sehen konnte, habe ich mich durchgekämpft", erwiderte sie.

„Konntest du alles entschlüsseln?"

„Nein, längst nicht. Ich war froh, einen Großteil der Heiltexte verstehen zu können. Aber die Einleitung, in der der Siebte seinem Werk diesen Titel gibt, ist ja nicht verschlüsselt. Die musste ich nur übersetzen. Das Siegel ist übrigens wieder verschwunden – ich nehme an, dass du daran nicht unbeteiligt bist?"

Er nickte, in Gedanken immer noch mit Skanne beschäftigt. „Diese Einleitung – dieser Titel – das hat mich nie besonders interessiert", sagte er dann. „Aber Skanne –"

„Es ist mehr als ein Titel. Ein kleiner Aufsatz. Die Quintessenz seiner Erkenntnisse, seine Einsichten in das Wesen des Mysteriums. Nicht uninteressant."

„Die Lebensweisheiten eines alten Mannes – letztlich immer dasselbe. ‚Ich habe eine Menge spannende Sachen gemacht, von denen ich das meiste besser nicht getan hätte – seid gewarnt und macht es anders als ich – aber zollt mir bloß den angemessenen Respekt für das, was ich auf meinen Abwegen erfahren habe …' Pah."

Harper grinste. „Nun ja. Damit liegst du nicht ganz daneben. Trotzdem hat er zwei, drei Sätze über die Mysterien gesagt, die mir wirklich gefallen haben."

„Mysterien interessieren mich nicht. Diesseits der Grenze gibt es Rätsel genug."

„Rätsel kann man lösen. Ein Mysterium entzieht sich dem Verstand."

„Ein Grund mehr, sich nicht damit zu beschäftigen."

„Und trotzdem bestimmen Mysterien dein Leben" erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Denk nur an den Schlaf, Severus – der dich hier bezwungen hat. Niemand versteht den Schlaf, und doch kann keiner ohne ihn weiterleben. Das meinte der Siebte mit seinem ‚_flüchtig und bezwingend_': Das Mysterium entzieht sich dem Verstand und überwältigt ihn. Auch wenn er weniger vom Schlaf als von der Zeit gesprochen hat. Und jetzt lächelst du – warum?"

„Weil du Eulenfutter isst, während du über das Wesen des Mysteriums dozierst." Es war gar nicht so leicht, auf der Hut zu bleiben. „Mag sein, dass die Mysterien ein interessantes Gebiet sind, aber mir sind die Rätsel lieber, die sich lösen lassen."

Sie sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, den er herausfordernd erwiderte. „Und um auf diese Art von Rätsel zurückzukommen – hast du schon einmal vom Arkturischen Zirkel gehört? Von Arkturius?"

„Vom Zirkel, ja, natürlich. Und Arkturius – der mit dem Zeitenwandler?"

„Genau der. Angeblich hat er eine Schrift hinterlassen, hinter der der Zirkel seit Jahrhunderten her ist. Und angeblich heißt die – _Über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende_."

„_Das_ ist interessant!"

„Allerdings. Und das muss es sein, wohinter Skanne her ist. Über Arkturius und seine Schriften geistern immer wieder einmal Gerüchte und Theorien durch die Wirrköpfe – was natürlich an diesem Zeitenwandler liegt, den sie gerne hätten –"

„Es ist vor allem deshalb interessant, weil der Siebte in seinen Lebensweisheiten auch berichtet, dass er mithilfe des Übertragungszaubers weit über seine normale Lebensspanne hinaus gelebt hat. _Zu_ weit, wie er eingesehen hat." Harper stand auf und setzte sich dann auf die Fußbank neben dem Sessel. „Vielleicht hat er zur Zeit des Arkturius noch gelebt? Vielleicht _war_ er Arkturius?"

„Hätte er dann den Zeitenwandler nicht erwähnt? Soweit ich mich erinnere, spricht er aber doch nur von dem Übertragungszauber, den er so sehr zu seinen Zwecken ausgenutzt hat. Außerdem – Arkturius soll im zwölften oder dreizehnten Jahrhundert gelebt haben, der Siebte viele Jahrhunderte vorher! Das erscheint mir dann doch –"

„Oh, der Siebte schreibt, dass er in vielen, vielen Körpern seiner Nachfahren weiterexistiert hat, die es alle als eine große Ehre ansahen, sich seinem Geist zur Verfügung zu stellen!" Harper verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hätte ja nicht einmal gedacht, dass dieser Zauber wirklich funktioniert."

„Ich schon", murmelte Snape und dachte an die Pergamentfetzchen, die er in Durmstrang mit seiner winzigsten Schrift bedeckt hatte und die sich jetzt in einer dieser äußerst nützlichen, versteckten Gürteltaschen befanden.

„Möglicherweise sind sie sich irgendwann begegnet – der Siebte und Arkturius", überlegte Harper weiter. „Oder die Gerüchte über ihre Schriften haben sich irgendwann vermischt … dieser gleichlautende Titel ist schon sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Wie das auch zusammenhängen mag – Skanne war jedenfalls überzeugt, dass ich ihn zum Buch des Arkturius führen könnte, da bin ich mir sicher. Demnach scheint er dem Gerücht zu glauben, dass Arkturius sich darin über die Konstruktion seines angeblichen Zeitenwandlers ausgelassen hat –"

„Es sieht Skanne nicht ähnlich, wegen eines bizarren Gerüchtes den Kopf zu verlieren", wandte Harper ein.

„Das ganze Unternehmen sah ihm nicht ähnlich", erwiderte Snape. „Er muss in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten sein, aus denen ihm dieses Ding heraushelfen könnte." Und damit wäre er nicht der Einzige, fügte er in Gedanken zynisch hinzu.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe diese Arkturius-Sache immer für eine gut erfundene Lügengeschichte gehalten", sagte Harper. „Der Mann, der mit seiner Zeitperle durch die Geschichte reist – das klingt wie eine Erzählung für Kinder."

„Es gibt sogar ein Buch über ihn, in dem das so dargestellt wird – wie ein Lügenmärchen."

„Und du? Was denkst du?"

„Ich könnte einen Zeitenwandler verdammt gut gebrauchen", sagte Snape ausweichend.

„Wer könnte das nicht", meinte sie, aber ihre grauen Augen musterten ihn scharf.

Sie belauert mich genauso wie ich sie, dachte er da. Auf einmal erschien es ihm unbegreiflich, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart hatte schlafen können.

„Auf jeden Fall war Arkturius der Grund dafür, dass Skanne sich auf ein Unternehmen einließ, für das er bei klarem Verstand nur ein Hohnlachen übrig gehabt hätte", sagte er abschließend. „Mich aus Forgettable Island rauszuholen, damit ich dieses Buch für ihn in Hogwarts ausgrabe –"

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Er muss schon sehr zwingende Gründe gehabt haben – und das macht mir Sorgen", sagte sie und winkte die Teekanne heran, damit sie seinen Becher noch einmal füllte. „Wie man hört, hat Scrimgeour schon eine Weile mit Problemen im Ministerium zu kämpfen – übrigens ausgerechnet in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Wer weiß, vielleicht hängt das alles irgendwie zusammen. Skanne ist sein Berater, vielleicht ist er ja auch deshalb –"

„Probleme mit der Mysteriumsabteilung?" Anscheinend kamen sie von den Mysterien heute nicht mehr weg. „Erzähl mir das genauer!"

„So genau hab ich das nicht verfolgt. Aber hier – im _Propheten_ stand etwas dazu, gestern." Sie zog eine aufgeblätterte Zeitung unter dem Sessel hervor und reichte sie Snape. „Der Abteilungsleiter ist verschwunden, nachdem es irgendwelche nicht näher genannten Unregelmäßigkeiten gegeben hat. Jetzt hat Scrimgeour ihn in Abwesenheit gefeuert. Wer weiß, auf welchen Spuren Skanne unterwegs ist – das ist es, was ich meine."

Snape blätterte in der Zeitung und entdeckte schließlich den kleinen Artikel, den sie meinte. „Auroren-Inquisitorium befasst sich mit der Suche nach dem verschwundenen Gustaf Cucudi", las er. „Klingt wirklich, als wäre da mehr dran. Wenn sie das die Auroren machen lassen –"

„Und das ist es, was ich sagen will, Severus – Skanne ist gefährlich! Wenn dieses Buch eine Rolle für seine Ermittlungen spielt, wird er nicht locker lassen, bis er es hat. Was, wenn er auf deinen Trick nicht hereingefallen ist?"

„Dann wird er mich trotzdem nicht zu fassen kriegen", erwiderte Snape und trank seinen Tee. Auf einmal hatte er keine Lust mehr zu reden. Skannes Tun und Lassen war ihm vollkommen egal. Potter war ihm egal. Und Voldemort – war ihm auch egal. Er hätte auf einmal fast alles dafür gegeben, wenn er einfach wieder in dieses Bett dort hätte kriechen können. Zurück in ihre Arme und schlafen. Dieses Verlangen war plötzlich so überwältigend, dass er beinahe die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hätte und aufgestanden wäre. Ihre Worte hörte er nur noch wie von weitem, sein Blick glitt von ihren Händen, die den Teebecher hielten, zu ihren Augen, die nicht mehr blind waren, und kehrte dann schließlich zu ihren Lippen zurück.

„Hör zu, du machst dir etwas vor, wenn du glaubst, dass du ihm gewachsen bist, nur weil du diesen Umhang hast", sagte sie. „Du bist krank!"

Er sagte nichts. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm irgendwas in den Tee gemischt?

„Du brauchst Heilmittel, oder besser gleich einen Heiler! Und du musst von hier fort, Severus! Du hattest Glück, dass du sie von deinem Tod überzeugen konntest – jetzt verschenk dieses Glück doch nicht! Willst du den Rest deines Lebens unter einem Tarnumhang verbringen?! Du kannst mit niemandem sprechen, nichts kaufen – nichts tun!" Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und reagierte unbewusst mit einem Lächeln, das zu ihren Worten nicht passte und auch gleich wieder verschwand.

Verzweifelt raffte er die Reste seiner Wachsamkeit zusammen und löste seinen Blick endlich von ihrem Mund. Sie wartete wohl auf eine Antwort. Ihm fiel keine ein. Die Fragen stellte er sich ja selbst.

„Was kann denn noch so wichtig sein, dass du dafür dein Leben riskierst?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich hab es dir vorhin schon gesagt – ich muss noch etwas erledigen", erwiderte er, und die Anstrengung, sich aus dieser offensichtlichen Behexung zu befreien, gab seinen Worten einen angriffslustigen Unterton. Aber wenigstens brach das den Bann endlich. Mit einem Schlag war auf einmal die Wut zurück, die er damals nach dem Gespräch mit Skanne empfunden hatte. „Und es trifft sich sehr gut, dass ich dir hier begegnet bin. Jetzt kannst du mir nämlich all das erzählen, was du damals ausgelassen hast."

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Ereignisse in Voldemorts Festung. _Nach_ meinem Abgang! Das, womit du mich damals verschonen wolltest!" Sein bitter-ironischer Tonfall zerstörte die freundschaftliche Stimmung ihres Gesprächs unwiderruflich, aber er konnte nicht anders. Und er war ja auch nicht hier, um Süßholz zu raspeln.

„Es ging dir sehr schlecht", sagte sie leise. „Und viel Zeit hatten wir auch nicht."

„Ich weiß. Sag's mir jetzt."

Sie berichtete ihm in ein paar Sätzen, was sich in Voldemorts Thronsaal zugetragen hatte, nachdem er selbst von dem Patronus fortgebracht worden war. Der Appetit auf Eulenfutter schien ihr dabei vergangen zu sein. Was sie ihm sagte, deckte sich mit dem, was er schon von Skanne gehört hatte. Potter hatte die Formel gesprochen, Longbottom – ausgerechnet! – hatte es mit dem Avada Kedavra versuchen wollen und war von Potter daran gehindert worden. Und dann hatte Harper eingegriffen und Voldemorts Überreste in das Medaillon gesperrt, das bis dahin eines seiner Horcruxe enthalten hatte.

„Überreste?", fragte er und bezwang mühsam die aufsteigende Wut. „Und was genau heißt das? Gar nichts, irgendetwas Kleines, ein bisschen Staub? Das war es, was laut Skanne die Augenzeugen gesehen haben – zu denen du dich ja genau genommen nicht zählen kannst –"

„Es war – wir sahen – ein Baby – ein Neugeborenes –"

„Und das hast _du_ also gesehen, ja?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie sanft, wie um seinem Hohn die Kraft zu nehmen. „Es war nicht _diese_ Art von Sehen nötig!"

„Dann war es vermutlich auch nicht _diese_ Art von Baby, oder?" Er war sich bewusst, dass er kurz vor einem richtigen Wutausbruch stand. Er musste hier raus, bevor er die Beherrschung endgültig verlor. Als er aufstand, warf er den Teebecher um. Der Tee ergoss sich über den Tarnumhang, der auf der Sessellehne lag. Sein verletztes Bein knickte ein, und er hielt sich fluchend am Sessel fest.

Harper hatte den Becher aufgehoben und streckte nun die Hand mit dem Zauberstab nach dem Tarnumhang aus.

„Lass das!", zischte er und riss den feinen Stoff von der Sessellehne. „Ein bisschen Tee macht diesem Ding nichts aus!" Dann hinkte er ein paar Schritte weg aus dieser Ecke, in der sie saß wie eine Spinne in dem Netz, in dem sie ihn fangen wollte –

„Warum hast du die Sache nicht zu Ende gebracht? Warum hast du ihn verschont, obwohl _du_ vor allen anderen doch wusstest, was er ist?", keuchte er. „Warum kein Avada Kedavra? Sag mir das, Hekate!"

Jetzt stand sie endlich doch auf und kam zu ihm. Er wich vor ihr zurück.

„Weil von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausgeht, Severus", sagte sie. „Was von ihm übrig geblieben ist, ist nur noch ein einziger, kraftloser Seelenteil – der, mit dem er zur Welt gekommen ist. Wenn man ihn wiederbeleben würde – was du zu befürchten scheinst – würde man nur die Seele eines Neugeborenen wiederbeleben."

„Das wachsen würde – älter werden – stärker –"

Ihr ruhiger Blick machte ihn noch wütender. Sie erkannte die Gefahr einfach nicht – oder gehörte diese Gefahr möglicherweise zu irgendwelchen Plänen –?

„Du bist besessen von ihm", sagte sie leise. „Du willst ihn vernichtet sehen, in Stücken, für immer."

„Und genauso hätte es auch sein sollen!"

„Vernunft ist das aber nicht. Das ist Rachsucht."

„Nenn es doch, wie du willst! Tatsache ist, du hättest es tun können, hättest es tun _müssen_ – in diesem letzten Moment, in dem er noch einen Körper hatte! Stattdessen hast du dich in irgendwelche idiotischen –" Er unterbrach sich selbst, biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte in ihrer Gegenwart jetzt oft genug die Beherrschung verloren. „Wo ist das Medaillon jetzt? Wo ist Potter?"

Sie schwieg, eine ganze Weile. Sah ihn an, überlegte vermutlich, was er vorhatte. Versuchte vielleicht, seine Gedanken zu lesen – sollte sie nur, so weit war er dann doch noch gewappnet! Schließlich sagte sie, ohne auf seine erste Frage einzugehen (aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet): „Harry war hier in Hogwarts, vor ein paar Tagen noch. Er suchte Rat, Hilfe. Er ist verzweifelt. In der Muggelwelt konnte er nicht Fuß fassen." Sie legte die Hand sacht auf seinen Arm. „Man hat ihm übel genug mitgespielt, Severus – genau wie dir. Es sollte endlich Frieden sein."

„Frieden?" Er lachte auf. Das war ja lächerlich! „Wo ist er jetzt? Weißt du irgendwas darüber, was er vorhat?"

„Er will seine Zauberkraft zurück – was wohl sonst!"

„Der kapiert es wohl nie –", knurrte er. Dann wandte er sich von Harper ab und ging. Die zwei Stufen hinunter zum Arbeitszimmer, am Schreibtisch vorbei.

„Severus!" Sie war unter dem Bogendurchlass stehen geblieben. „Lass sie gehen, Severus. Du musst Lily Evans endlich gehen lassen!"

Er zuckte zusammen. Das war wie der Biss einer giftigen Spinne. Er wollte _zuschlagen_.

„Sie hat dir verziehen, da bin ich sicher. Wenn es wirklich etwas zu verzeihen gab."

„Was weißt du schon davon!", zischte er, zog den Tarnumhang über und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Brisloti-Beeren – als er durch den leeren Korridor zum Treppenhaus hinkte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Ein Auszug von Brisloti-Beeren war Bestandteil eines Trankes, der die Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten verstärkte.

oooOooo

„_Retrorsum_!", sagte Snape fünf Stunden später und skizzierte mit McGonagalls Zauberstab das ehemalige Hauptquartier des Phönixordens in der Luft. Dann setzte er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl – es war der vor dem Schreibtisch – und sah erschöpft zu, wie sich die Unordnung, die er hier im Lauf der vergangenen Stunden angerichtet hatte, in rasendem Tempo umkehrte und sich die Räume in den Zustand zurückversetzten, in dem er sie vorgefunden hatte.

Der alte Salon gehörte nunmehr zu Harry Potters Wohnung, so war das Schild draußen auf der Treppe doch wohl zu verstehen. Und jemand war kürzlich hier gewesen. Hatte überall im Haus Kerzenwachs auf dem Boden vertropft, in der Küche Brotkrümel und ungespültes Besteck hinterlassen und die Schale einer ausgepressten Zitrone, die unter den Tisch gerollt war. Hatte hier oben eine Menge Staub bewegt und Bücher durcheinander gebracht, ganz wie er selbst heute. Viele Bücher waren achtlos in die Schränke zurückgestopft worden – auf dem Kopf stehend oder mit dem Rücken gegen die Schrankwand, manche lagen auch in Stapeln übereinander. Ja, hier hatte schon vor ihm jemand etwas gesucht.

Vielleicht hatte ihm die Wut geholfen, mit der er Harper heute Morgen verlassen hatte. Auf jeden Fall konnte er danach apparieren. Und so war er an diesem grauen Donnerstagvormittag – an dem der Rest der Welt so wenig Sorgen hatte, dass die Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ vor dem Herannahen des ersten Sturms dieses Winters warnte – zum Grimmauldplatz appariert und hatte nach den Überresten Voldemorts gesucht. Ein Haus, das unter einem nicht mehr aufzuhebenden Fideliuszauber lag – konnte es einen geeigneteren Platz geben, um das Medaillon zu verstecken?

Er hatte das ganze Haus durchsucht, und mit besonderer Gründlichkeit das Zimmer oben, in das man offenbar eine Menge Hinterlassenschaften der Blacks gestopft hatte, mit denen niemand mehr etwas anzufangen wusste. Und dann natürlich dieses Zimmer hier. Den alten Salon, in dem nur noch ein fadenscheiniger, von Mäusen angefressener Wandteppich an die Arroganz der ehrwürdigen Familie Black erinnerte.

Schon einmal war er ungeladen und heimlich hier in diesem Raum gewesen. Kurz vor der Dämmerung eines Junimorgens hatte er hier gestanden, noch in den Brandgeruch einer Nacht gehüllt, in der er gezwungen worden war, einer neuen Gewaltherrschaft den Weg zu bereiten – verdammt, in der er gezwungen worden war, den einzigen Menschen zu töten, den er achtete. Den einzigen, der an ihn glaubte.

Damals hatte er sein altes Exemplar von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ hier zwischen die anderen Bücher in den frisch gereinigten Bücherschrank gestellt, in dem Wissen, dass dies die einzige Hilfe war, die er noch geben konnte …

Nun, dieses eine Mal war es Potter gelungen, die Hoffnungen zu erfüllen, die man in ihn gesetzt hatte. Hatte er auch diesmal gefunden, was er hier gesucht hatte?

Während er da auf dem Schreibtischstuhl saß und zuhörte, wie sein Umkehrzauber auch in den anderen Zimmern am Werke war, zweifelte er überhaupt nicht daran, dass es Potter gewesen war, der vor ihm hier herumgewühlt hatte. Potter. Der geglaubt hatte, den Dunklen Lord begnadigen zu dürfen –

„Idiot! Überheblicher, eingebildeter, blöder _Idiot_."

Was wollte er jetzt mit dem Medaillon? Oder hatte er etwas anderes gesucht? Und wo war er jetzt?

Er merkte, dass sich seine Gedanken schon wieder verwirrten. Dass er sich von Instinkten leiten ließ, unbewiesene Annahmen für Tatsachen nahm und davon ausgehend Schlüsse zog, die ihn nur in die Irre führen konnten. Wenn er nur nicht so müde gewesen wäre!

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das Apparieren nur gerade eben hinbekommen, war scheinbar endlos im Sog gefangen gewesen, bis er schließlich doch noch hier herausgefunden hatte. Dann die Sucherei, jetzt der Retrorsum-Zauber – im Augenblick war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er danach den Rückweg noch riskieren konnte. Er würde in mehreren Etappen apparieren müssen, wie ein blutiger Anfänger …

Auf der Tischplatte lag einer von den Stiften, mit denen die Muggel schrieben. Ja doch, Potter _war_ hier gewesen, ganz wie sein Instinkt es ihm sagte! Und jetzt –

Um ihn herum kam das Haus allmählich wieder zur Ruhe. Er presste eine Hand vor die Stirn, vor die Augen. Nicht sehen – nicht denken – er wollte daran nicht denken –

Aber es war klar, wohin Potter jetzt gegangen war, oder? Es gab doch nur noch einen anderen Ort, an dem er unterschlüpfen konnte …

oooOooo

Tag vier ging zu Ende. Seit einer Weile rüttelten Sturmböen an seinem Fenster im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Heute Morgen hatte die dämliche Eule vom _Poculum_ ihr Paket einfach gegen dieses Fenster geknallt, bloß weil er es nicht schnell genug aufgemacht hatte. Sie war davongeflogen, und er hatte sein Holz unten von der Straße auflesen müssen. Und das Fenster hatte seitdem einen Sprung, den sein _Reparo_! nicht ganz beseitigen konnte. Schon jetzt wirbelte der Luftzug hin und wieder die Glut auf. Wenn der Sturm noch stärker wurde –

Trotzdem streute er sorgsam die nächste Handvoll Späne in die Glut und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob dieses Holz auch wirklich niemals Frucht getragen hatte. Und was passieren mochte, wenn doch. Und von wem wohl dieser Knochen stammte, den er Sonntagnacht aus dem stinkenden, schwarzen Schlamm von Azkaban gegraben hatte. Glücklicherweise erklärte das Dschinn-Pergament, dass die Zeile _Nimm Knochen nur, die nie der Staub begrub_ nicht ganz wörtlich zu verstehen war, sondern nicht bestattete Knochen meinte.

Das Pergament lag auf dem Bett mit seinen schwarzen Samtvorhängen, dem Bett, das er wohl nicht mehr nutzen würde. Dort hatte er auch die anderen Utensilien hingelegt, die er in den nächsten Tagen noch brauchen würde. Seinen Zauberstab. Den Leinensack mit einem Rest Phönixasche – für die rauchlose Glut. Das Stück Narwalzahn, zwanzig Zentimeter lang und nadelspitz, dessen Anblick ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und dann war da in einer kleinen Schatulle der alte Siegelring seines Vaters, den er am Wochenende während seines Kurzbesuchs auf Nobilitas an sich genommen hatte. Auf dem Siegelstempel war ein kleiner Schlüssel eingraviert. Soweit Draco wusste, war das Ding ein Familienerbstück. Entscheidend für ihn war jedoch, dass sich dieses Petschaft öffnen ließ. Vielleicht hatten frühere Malfoys Gift darin aufbewahrt. Sein Vater hatte ihn allerdings nicht getragen, und ihm selbst wäre das Ding nie in den Sinn gekommen, hätte nicht Zemgalens Pergament die Kapsel eines Giftrings oder ein Medaillon für die Unterbringung des Dschinns empfohlen. Wo wohl Zemgalen seinen Diener verwahrte? An dem hatte er nie ein Schmuckstück bemerkt.

Er stand auf, streckte sich und machte ein paar ziellose Schritte durch das glutheiße Zimmer. Das Feuer im Kamin wetteiferte mit dem auf dem Tisch – ein nicht verlöschendes Kaminfeuer gehörte zu den Service-Annehmlichkeiten der Gastzimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Nach vier Tagen bemerkte er das nun kaum noch, sondern wischte sich den Schweiß gewohnheitsmäßig mit dem Hemdärmel von der Stirn. Vom Teller auf dem Tisch nahm er sich den letzten Rest Fleischpastete, den er sich zum Mittagessen hatte heraufbringen lassen, und stopfte ihn in den Mund. Nur gut, dass ihn seine Mutter so nicht sehen konnte –

Überhaupt, seine Mutter – er musste endlich den Brief an sie schreiben. Narcissa Malfoy dachte nämlich, dass er bei einem Heiler in Berlin war, den man ihm angeblich in Durmstrang empfohlen hatte. Er kicherte leise, als er sich an die Seite des Tisches setzte, wo er Pergament und Feder schon vor Stunden bereit gelegt hatte. Allmählich, fand er, wurde er ziemlich gut im Geschichtenerfinden, und der Schlafmangel schien sein Hirn gerade noch einmal so richtig auf Touren zu bringen. Noch ein prüfender Blick auf sein Feuerchen, dann schrieb er ihr, dass der Heiler stundenlange Vermessungen und Voruntersuchungen durchführte, dass er aber auf jeden Fall zu Weihnachten zurück sein würde.

Der Sturm draußen verwirbelte die unvermeidliche Musik aus der Küche und mischte ihr neue, seltsame Töne bei. Er gähnte wieder. Bis Weihnachten würde ihm schon etwas einfallen, womit er das Fehlen seiner neuen Hand erklären konnte. Seine Mutter kriegte im Moment sowieso nichts mit. Die steckte bis über beide Ohren in der Arbeit für irgendeins dieser blöden Komitees, mit denen sie ihre Zeit (und ihr Geld) verschwendete. Im Jahr eins nach Voldemort würde es im Ministerium einen Silvesterball geben – das war, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, das aktuelle Thema, das eine Menge Planung und Vorbereitung erforderte. Ihn würde sie auch dahin abschleppen …

Ein Ball – die hatte Sorgen! Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Narwalzahn-Spitze drüben auf dem Bett, und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er würde das schaffen … irgendwie …

„_Eiseshauch und Winterschnee – sind, was bleibt – was bleibt_ –", klang Celestinas Stimme verzerrt und von seltsamem Jaulen begleitet aus der Küche herauf.

oooOooo

Der Sturm, den der _Prophet_ angekündigt hatte, war da, und die Heulende Hütte machte ihrem Namen seit ungefähr einer Stunde alle Ehre. Snape war endlich zurück. Er hatte den Rückweg in zehn Etappen unterteilt wie ein besonders minderbemittelter Sechstklässler, der seine Lizenz nur gerade eben so bekommen hat – mit der Auflage, es erst einmal vorsichtig anzugehen. Bei jedem einzelnen Halt hatte er gefürchtet, dass er nicht mehr weiter kommen würde. Bei den letzten drei Stationen hatte er auch jeweils mehrere Anläufe gebraucht.

Als er vollkommen ausgelaugt hier angekommen war, hatte er einen Korb am Fußende des Bettes vorgefunden, der eine Kanne mit heißem Tee enthielt, einen Behälter mit ebenfalls heißer Suppe, Brot, einen halben kalten Hackbraten, drei Äpfel, ein Zweipfundstück Schokolade, den _Tagespropheten_ von heute und eine Papiertüte, die getrocknete Kräuter enthielt. „Streu sie über die Suppe", riet ihm der beigefügte Zettel. „Morgen bringe ich vom _Poculum_ mit, was du für den richtigen Heiltrank brauchst!" Auf dem Bett lag außerdem eine schwere Decke aus Tierhaar. Und im Kamin brannte ein Feuer – sogar der Korb mit Feuerholz war aufgefüllt. Sie hatte nichts vergessen.

Er verschwendete keine Zeit mit der Überlegung, wie sie wohl hereingekommen war, sondern schluckte die Suppe samt Kräutern und verkroch sich dann unter der Decke. Wenn sie ihn vergiften wollte, dann würde er das jetzt bald feststellen. Insgesamt sah es allerdings eher danach aus, als würde er lebend besser in ihre Pläne passen. Was für Pläne das auch immer sein mochten.

Während er dem Geheul im Gebälk zuhörte, verfingen sich seine Gedanken wieder bei dem Thema, das jetzt seit Stunden in seinem Hinterkopf schwelte.

Godric's Hollow.

Potter war natürlich nach Godric's Hollow gegangen …

Und wenn er ihn stellen wollte, würde er ihm dahin folgen müssen.

_Im grünen Gleißen schrumpft die große Gestalt zusammen, bis ihr Umhang zu Boden raschelt. Ein Etwas rollt aus den Stofffalten hervor, rollt wie eine Murmel über die Holzdielen des Bodens – eine Murmel, die wie ein schreiender Mund aussieht. Sie verschwindet, als sei sie in eine Ritze zwischen den Dielen gefallen._

_Er fühlt das splittrige Holz der Dielen unter seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen. Mörtelstaub knirscht zwischen seinen Zähnen. Die Stille nach den herabstürzenden Dachziegeln, nach seinen eigenen Schreien scheint endgültig. Er weiß, dass sie keinen Meter von ihm entfernt auf demselben Boden liegt, und er will gar nicht fort von ihr. Lily. Lily –_

_Aber dann ist er unvermittelt in dem heruntergekommenen Häuschen seiner Eltern, steht auf einem Hocker oben auf dem Dachboden. Er hat ein Seil an einem Dachbalken befestigt, und die Schlinge am anderen Ende liegt fest und kratzig um seinen Hals –_

_Unerwartet fühlt er wieder staubiges Holz an seinen Lippen, der Boden, die Wände, alles sieht schief aus, er atmet nicht, die Schlinge hat seine Kehle zerdrückt. Starr liegt er da, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, außerstande, auch nur seine Augen zu schließen. Jetzt erkennt er, dass die Murmel, die aussah wie ein schreiender Mund, gar nicht verschwunden ist. Sie hat hier auf ihn gewartet, in der staubigen Dunkelheit dieses anderen Dachbodens. Sie rollt über all diese schiefen Ebenen auf ihn zu und ist gar keine Murmel, sondern was Goldenes, ein fahl glänzendes Etwas, und das rollt jetzt über sein Gesicht, versengt seine Haut – verätzt seine Augen, und alles wird dunkel. Dann ist das Ding in seinem Kopf – frisst sich in sein Hirn – und er kann immer noch nicht atmen – muss nie wieder atmen wird nie mehr sterben –_

Er sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte würgend nach Luft, wollte das Seil von seinem Hals reißen – aber da war gar kein Seil, er erstickte von innen –

Prallte gegen etwas Lebendiges – einen Menschen, der ihn packte und festhielt.

„Severus – Severus – wach auf! Wach doch auf!"

Er wehrte sich blindlings und rabiat, stieß den anderen von sich, hörte ihn gegen die Wand krachen.

„Was – wer –", keuchte er. Er bekam keine _Luft_!

„Severus, komm zu dir! Du hast nur geträumt!" Das war Harpers Stimme. Und das war auch ihr Gesicht, direkt vor ihm. Sie schüttelte ihn.

„Lass mich los! Was machst du hier? Belauerst du mich?"

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen – du warst nicht da vorhin – ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht –"

„Sorgen – weshalb – du spionierst mir nach –" Er rang noch immer nach Luft, verdammt, es war, als drücke ihm jemand die Kehle zu. Und er war so wütend! „Du weißt doch genau, was ich gemacht habe! Du denkst, ich hab es gefunden – _deshalb_ schleichst du hier rum –"

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Wenigstens schüttelte sie ihn nicht mehr. „Was gefunden?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Halt mich nicht für blöd, Hekate!" Er schleuderte ihre Hände von seinen Schultern, packte sie am Kragen ihres Umhangs und riss sie grob zu sich heran. „Was machst du hier? Ich will jetzt wissen, was für ein Spiel du spielst! Vielleicht – hext du mir das ja auf den Hals, diese Träume? Was –"

„Shht, Severus, hör auf damit! Ich –"

„Und _lüg_ mich nicht an!", brüllte er auf einmal los. „Hör auf, mir was vorzumachen! Was willst du?"

Ein winziges spöttisches Lächeln erschien in ihren Augen, das sah er sogar im unruhigen Licht des Kaminfeuers ganz genau. Ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses Wort, und er fühlte, wie alle Kraft seine Hände verließ. Wie von selbst sanken sie herab.

Er hatte es ja gewusst. Da zeigte sie also endlich doch noch ihr wahres Gesicht! Und sein Zauberstab lag irgendwo auf dem Bett –

„Vielleicht hast _du_ es ja?", sagte er dann leise. Die wilde Wut war ganz plötzlich erstarrt, auf einmal fühlte er sich nur noch wie erfroren. Selbst seine Lippen fühlten sich ganz taub an. „Vielleicht hast du es ja auch längst, das Medaillon –"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„_Du_ warst es doch, die ihn nicht töten wollte! _Du_ hast ihn darin eingesperrt!", fuhr er fort, er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. „Und mich willst du hier umgarnen und aushorchen! Wer weiß schon, was du vorhast! Aber nur weil wir miteinander ins Bett gegangen sind, hast du mich noch nicht überzeugt, Hekate! Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten, ich war nur – ich konnte nicht –"

Sie hob die Hand und berührte seinen Hals mit den Fingerspitzen. Er zuckte zurück, in diesem Moment überzeugt, dass sie die Sache jetzt zu Ende bringen und die unsichtbare Schlinge endgültig zuziehen würde.

„Aber _ich_ liebe dich", sagte sie.

Das war so unerwartet, dass er sie sekundenlang einfach nur anstarrte, während sein Denken schlingernd versuchte, diesem Haken zu folgen. Schließlich sagte er: „Du bist doch verrückt." Und dann: „Warum solltest du das tun?"

Eine Antwort darauf bekam er nicht. Aber in dieser Nacht – derselben, in der weit von Hogwarts entfernt Harry von einer Harfe in den Schlaf gesungen wurde – begriff er, dass man manche Fragen gar nicht stellen muss.

oooOooo

Tag sieben – abends. Draco öffnete seine geschwollenen Lider mit Mühe. Er lag quer über dem Bett, die verbrannte Hand weit von sich gestreckt. _Am siebenten Tag erst lösche den Brand ohne Zaudern mit deiner bloßen Hand …_Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder an alles erinnerte, dann fuhr er auf. Der Ring!

Aber da war sie, die Schatulle. Sie lag auf dem Tisch, neben der endlich erloschenen Glut.

„_Accio_!", krächzte er.

Der Siegelring schimmerte golden auf schwarzem Samt. Es würde noch ein bisschen dauern, bis seine Hand so weit geheilt war, dass er den Ring am Finger tragen konnte, aber wen kümmerte das!

Er hatte es geschafft. Hatte die Asche des Mächtigen mit einem Klumpen seines Blutes vermischt … hatte einen Dschinn erschaffen und es überlebt. Schauer überliefen ihn, sein Haar wollte sich sträuben, wenn er an die letzten Stunden dachte. So schnell wie möglich hatte er ihn in sein winziges Gefängnis gesperrt. Das hatte er gerade noch geschafft, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

Aber jetzt war es vorbei! Jetzt war er der Herr über den mächtigsten Jäger, den es hier im Land gab –

Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl von Macht, von Unbesiegbarkeit durchströmte ihn, als er so dalag und zu dem schwarzen Betthimmel aufsah. Nie mehr! Nie mehr würde er vor irgendwem kuschen müssen! Nie mehr würde ihn jemand einschüchtern! Jetzt konnte er das Erbe seines Vaters würdig antreten. Von jetzt an sollten sie ihn besser mit Respekt behandeln, wenn sie sich nicht verdammt großen Ärger an den Hals holen wollten!

Er schloss die Augen. Morgen – morgen würde er ins Ministerium gehen und ein kleines Gespräch mit Skanne führen. Er hatte sich alles ganz genau zurechtgelegt. Wie er seine Karten am besten spielen würde –

Snapes Tage waren gezählt.

Unten sang Celestina in inbrünstigen Klagetönen: „_Grabesruh und Tränenflut – nie gestillt – nie gestillt__ –_"

oooOooo

Er huschte ins Zimmer, hatte nicht einmal geklopft, aber das fiel ihm gar nicht auf. Im Arbeitszimmer war niemand, aber ihr schwarzer Umhang lag dort auf dem Boden, von der Stuhllehne gerutscht. Ungeduldig zerrte er sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf, warf ihn über den Stuhl und ging die beiden Stufen hinauf in den Schlafraum.

Da lag sie auf dem Bett, angezogen, noch in Stiefeln. Sie lag auf der Seite, von ihm abgewandt, so reglos, als schliefe sie.

„Hekate?" Er ging um das Bett herum und sah sie an. Nein, sie schlief nicht. Sie sah mit weit geöffneten Augen durchs Fenster. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen die halb geleerte, offene Flasche, die vor dem Bett stand, und fing sie im letzten Moment vor dem Kippen. Feuerwhisky, er brauchte nicht einmal das Etikett zu lesen, der Geruch war eindeutig.

Mit der Flasche in der Hand setzte er sich aufs Bett, neben ihre Stiefel.

„Muss ja ein munterer Abend gewesen sein –"

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass Schwalben sich bewegen wie Ameisen?", fragte sie träumerisch. Sie starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. „Da, siehst du, wie sie fliegen?"

„Hekate – es ist Dezember! Da draußen fliegt nicht einmal eine Eule – von Schwalben ganz zu schweigen!" Er legte die freie Hand auf ihr Bein, fast ohne es zu bemerken. „Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

Da endlich wandte sie sich zu ihm um. In dem hellen Licht war das Liniengeflecht auf ihrer Wange überdeutlich zu sehen. „Genug", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, und jetzt klang ihre Stimme ganz klar und vernünftig. „Aber nicht so viel wie du denkst."

„Ich – ich hab mich gewundert – na ja, du bist nicht vorbeigekommen, gestern."

„Ja. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Schließlich stellte er die Flasche wieder auf den Boden und zog ihr die Stiefel aus. Ihr Verhalten beunruhigte ihn in einer Weise, die er nicht näher benennen konnte. Sie war nicht betrunken, überhaupt nicht – was das anging, kannte er sich dank seinem Vater gut aus. Aber was sollte das mit den Schwalben? Vor dem Fenster war nur kaltes, fernes Winterhimmelblau zu sehen.

Sie zog ihn zu sich, und er legte sich neben sie. Lehnte sein Gesicht gegen das Stückchen Nacken, das der Rundkragen ihres Pullovers freigab. Schob seinen Arm über den ihren.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht – zu bleiben bis nach Weihnachten?", fragte sie.

„Mhm. Wird wohl das Beste sein", murmelte er. Er schloss die Augen noch fester. Es gab genug vernünftige Gründe, die dafür sprachen, noch ein paar Tage Kräfte zu sammeln –

„Oh – du solltest einen Blick in die Zeitung werfen", sagte sie nach einer Weile schläfrig. „Der _Prophet_ von gestern. Liegt – na, irgendwo auf deiner Seite, unter dem Bett –"

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihn erschreckt hatte mit dieser Schwalbensache. Vielleicht waren seine Sinne deshalb überwach. Auf jeden Fall sprang es ihn schon aus den Balkenlettern der Überschrift an, und er konnte nicht begreifen, wieso es bisher niemandem aufgefallen sein sollte –

„_Drachenpockentod zweiundvierzig Jahre verschwiegen – Ministerberater Skanne an Vertuschung im Fall Caducus Fugit beteiligt_?", fragte die Schlagzeile. Die Buchstaben schienen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen.

„Nach über vierzig Jahren scheint nun ein weiterer rätselhafter Drachenpocken-Fall ans Licht gekommen zu sein", begann der Artikel. „Als vor wenigen Monaten der Drachenpockentod den Häftling Aldrich Frizzleburst in Forgettable Island ereilte, horchte Mr Ophelius Huntington aus Hemel Hempstead auf. Als vor zwei Wochen mit Severus Snape ein weiterer Insasse dieser Anstalt auf ungeklärte Weise zu Tode kam und damit erneut zu Gerüchten über die Drachenpocken Anlass gab (wir berichteten), beschloss Mr Huntington, dass er nun nicht länger schweigen könne.

„Ich will keinem was anhängen! Aber da muss doch jemand sein, der die Leute absichtlich krank macht! Und ich will nicht schuld dran sein, wenn noch mehr sterben! Ich hab viel zu lang den Mund gehalten!", bekennt O. Huntington sichtlich von Reue überwältigt. In seiner Gewissensnot wandte er sich schließlich an die Presse.

Als einer der wenigen menschlichen Angestellten hat Huntington, heute 81, seit den vierziger Jahren bis zu seiner Pensionierung vor zwei Jahren in der Verwaltung von Azkaban gearbeitet und blickt somit auf ein Berufsleben zurück, das reich an Erfahrungen der verschiedensten Art war. Ausgerechnet in einem Fall, der seinerzeit für eine Menge Aufsehen sorgte, hat er nun ganz Erstaunliches aufgedeckt. Der Fall Caducus Fugit scheint durch Huntingtons Geständnis noch einmal eine schauerliche Aktualität zu gewinnen.

Der überaus begabte Erfinder Fugit, der Anfang der fünfziger Jahre wegen seiner angeblichen Konstruktion eines Zeitmanipulators verurteilt wurde, war nach Verbüßung seiner zweijährigen Haftstrafe auf der Rückfahrt zum Festland tragischerweise Opfer eines Unfalls geworden. Zumindest ist das die Version, die die Welt damals zu hören bekam.

Aber lassen wir nun Ophelius Huntington mit seinen eigenen Worten erzählen, was wirklich geschah." (Und an dieser Stelle kam Leben in das Foto eines verhutzelten Alten, der vor einem großen Bierhumpen saß, und man konnte seine Aussage im Originalton hören.)

„Jahrzehntelang hab ich den Mund gehalten, hatte ja auch keiner Schuld dran, dacht ich immer, manchmal werden Leute eben krank, und wenn das kurz vor ihrer Freilassung aus'm Gefängnis ist, dann ist das eben besonderes Pech, nicht wahr – aber eben nur Pech. Ja, klar, ich wusste, dass er krank war – war ja nicht zu übersehen, mit dem Fieber und den Flecken und dem Husten. Bin auch möglichst nicht zu nah an ihn rangekommen, als ich ihm seine Sachen zurückgab. Wie sie ihn zur Fähre brachten, da konnte man schon den Rauch sehen, wenn er hustete. Aber das war ja nicht mehr unser Problem, richtig? Ein paar Stunden später sollte er auf'm Festland sein, dann hätte er direkt ins St. Mungo gehen können und sich behandeln lassen, richtig? Schließlich musste er ja wohl wissen, was los war! Kann uns keiner vorwerfen, dass wir da in Azkaban nichts weiter unternommen haben, er war ja jetzt wieder'n freier Mann – und bei uns war man eben für so was nicht eingerichtet.

Ich dachte noch, wir ham alle Glück, dass er's gerade jetzt erwischt hat, wo er sowieso geht! Aber wie ich dann gehört hab, dass er auf der Überfahrt zum Festland 'n Unfall gehabt haben soll und über Bord gegangen sein soll – nee, also das war dann doch komisch, oder? Kein Wort von Krankheit oder so von den Brigadetypen, verstehn Sie? Das isses, was mir so komisch vorkam! Die hätten das doch merken müssen, mein ich! Und dabei war er doch'n ziemlich berühmter Mann! Deshalb hab ich mir auch immer gedacht, dass da was faul ist an der Sache! Wenn Sie mich fragen, entweder ist der schon auf der Rückfahrt gestorben und sie ham ihn verschwinden lassen, damit ihnen keiner was vorwerfen kann. Oder – sie ham ihn über Bord gehen lassen, weil sie Angst hatten, dass sie sich anstecken!

Was ich sagen will – wir von der Gefängnisverwaltung, wir sind nicht immer alles schuld, verstehn Sie! Es is' nicht richtig, wenn sie jetzt alle auf der Umbridge rumhacken und sagen, in ihrem Gefängnis läuft es nicht so, wie es sollte! Da stecken doch ganz andere Leute hinter! Man sollte die Verwaltung von Forgettable Island jetzt mal in Ruhe lassen und stattdessen lieber rauskriegen, wer da wirklich rumgeht und den Leuten die Drachenpocken anhängt! Vor allem, weil es ja Gerüchte gibt, die sagen, dass die Leute nicht zufällig an den Drachenpocken sterben!" (Man sah noch, wie Ophelius Huntington sich nach der langen Rede den Mund mit Bier spülte, dann blickte er wieder mit Empörung in die Kamera, und das Bild stand still.)

„Ein schrecklicher Verdacht, der da so viele Jahre später wie ein dunkler Schatten über das Hinscheiden des unglückseligen Caducus Fugit fällt!", nahm Rita Skeeter ihren Artikel wieder auf. „Im Hinblick auf die jüngeren Ereignisse muss diesem Verdacht leider unbedingt nachgegangen werden. Das Ministerium kann sich der empörten Nachfragen besorgter Familien, die einen Angehörigen in Forgettable Island haben, ohnehin kaum mehr erwehren.

Die Verfasserin dieser Zeilen hat sich schon einmal auf Spurensuche begeben und dabei vollkommen unerwartete und brisante Tatsachen zutage gefördert. Denn wie sich herausstellte, gehörte zu den Beamten, die damals beim Rücktransport von Caducus Fugit anwesend waren, auch der heutige Berater des Ministers, der bislang unbescholtene Legilimens Brian Skanne – der im Übrigen nicht unmaßgeblich an den Untersuchungen im Fall Frizzleburst beteiligt sein soll.

Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden!"

Snape las konzentriert und hörte sich Huntingtons Aussage zweimal an, um sicher zu sein, dass er nichts verpasst hatte, denn nach seinem plötzlichen Geistesblitz drängten seine Gedanken in alle Richtungen zugleich.

„Wo hat sie nur diesen senilen Schwachkopf ausgegraben!", murmelte er beinahe bewundernd. „Alle Annahmen an den Haaren herbeigezogen – und dann _so_ eine Geschichte draus gemacht – könnte Skanne das Genick brechen … Also: dieser Fugit kam nach Azkaban, weil er angeblich einen Zeitenwandler gebaut hat – ist in Skannes Beisein an den Drachenpocken gestorben. Skanne wiederum ist heute, über vierzig Jahre später, hinter Drachenpockenmördern und Zeitgeräte-Erfindern beziehungsweise ihren schriftlichen Hinterlassenschaften her – was denkst du, wie das alles zusammenpasst?"

Aber Harper gab keine Antwort. Sie schlief.


	29. Der Schrecken von Galway

**Sechster Teil: Aufs Dach der Welt**

**Kapitel 28:**

**Der Schrecken von Galway**

Scrimgeour tobte. Die geballte Frustration über die ergebnislose Suche nach Cucudi machte sich in einem Auftritt Luft, der noch im Vorzimmer Miss Spinstermills Ringelglöckchen in ihrer Vase erzittern ließ. Miss Spinstermill selbst lag an diesem frühen Sonntagmorgen glücklicherweise daheim in ihrem Bett.

Skanne stand am Fenster und ließ den Ausbruch mit einer Gelassenheit über sich ergehen, die größtenteils sogar echt war. Seine Karriere im Ministerium war dank der Skeeter beendet – na gut. In weniger als einem Jahr wäre sie sowieso vorbei gewesen.

„Wie konnten Sie mir das verheimlichen? Seit Wochen arbeiten Sie in diesem Inquisitorium – am Fall Frizzleburst – an dieser ganzen nervtötenden Angelegenheit in der Mysteriumsabteilung – und in all der Zeit ist Ihnen nie der Gedanke gekommen, mir vielleicht einmal von diesem _ersten_ Drachenpockenfall zu berichten, dessen Augenzeuge Sie gewesen sind?" An der Stelle musste Scrimgeour erst einmal Luft holen. „Wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, dass Sie da nie an einen Zusammenhang gedacht haben – an Ähnlichkeiten – dass Ihnen dieser Fugit nie mehr in den Sinn gekommen ist?! Zeitmanipulation – Drachenpocken – Arkturischer Zirkel – und da haben Sie nie an Caducus Fugit gedacht, der wegen eines Zeitenwandlers in Azkaban war? Da muss erst dieser – dieser Aurorenfrischling mit seiner Familienchronik ankommen, um uns alle auf den Zusammenhang zu –"

„Ich habe Sie bereits viel früher darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Arkturische Zirkel ist, der mit Drachenpocken tötet – und der auch in diesen Fällen hier seine Hand im Spiel hat –", warf Skanne kühl ein.

„Ja, und jetzt ist mir auch klar, wieso Sie da so schnell drauf gekommen sind!", schnaubte Scrimgeour. „Wieso Sie so fest davon überzeugt sein konnten! Wenn Sie selbst ein Opfer gesehen haben – in einer Angelegenheit, bei der die Beteiligung des Arkturischen Zirkels immer geargwöhnt wurde – Brian, nennen Sie mir einen überzeugenden Grund dafür, dass Sie mir diese Sache verschwiegen haben – vorenthalten haben!"

„Caducus Fugit war tot. Ich habe ihn –"

„Er war also wirklich tot, ja? Sie können _bezeugen_, dass –"

„Ich selbst habe ihn sterben sehen", begegnete Skanne der unausgesprochenen Anschuldigung in eisigem Ton. „Als dann der Kapitän des Frachters beschloss, die Leiche über Bord gehen zu lassen, habe ich dazu geschwiegen – dass dies die vermutlich beste Entscheidung war, zeigte sich, als niemand die Geschichte mit dem Unfall bezweifelte."

„Zumindest bis jetzt nicht –"

„Nach Fugit hat niemand mehr gefragt, es gab nicht einmal mehr Angehörige, die auf ihn warteten. Hätte ich da wirklich eine Untersuchung in Gang bringen sollen? Die Verwaltung in Azkaban, bei der Strafverfolgung – hätte ich die alle mit einem ganz und gar überflüssigen Aufwand belasten sollen?"

„Ist Ihnen denn nie die Idee gekommen, dass diese Erkrankung vielleicht kein Unglücksfall gewesen ist?"

„Damals nicht", antwortete Skanne glatt und dachte dabei an das, was er in Fugits Gedanken gesehen hatte.

„Aber später – Sie haben sich doch gründlich mit dem Arkturischen Zirkel beschäftigt – Sie _müssen_ auf den Zusammenhang gestoßen sein!"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber hätte ich deshalb diese Sache offiziell wieder aufrollen sollen? Wie hätte ich dagestanden? Wie stehe ich _jetzt_ da?"

„Bärtiger Merlin, haben Sie mal überlegt, wie _ich_ jetzt dastehe? Diese Skeeter suggeriert, dass Sie an einem Mord beteiligt sein könnten – nicht nur an seiner Vertuschung! – und alle Welt weiß, dass Sie mich seit Monaten beraten!"

„Es gab keinen Mord – nicht auf der Fähre. Es war ein Unglücksfall. Diese Krankheit – und ja, ich gehe inzwischen davon aus, dass man sie ihm genau wie den anderen bekannten Opfern mit Bedacht angehängt hat! – diese Krankheit hat bei ihm so rabiat zugeschlagen, wie es niemand voraussehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er nicht einmal sterben – immerhin wäre es doch nach der Ankunft auf dem Festland ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, sich ans St. Mungo zu wenden und kurieren zu lassen. Nicht einmal der Arkturische Zirkel konnte damit rechnen, dass er schon während der Überfahrt sterben würde!"

„Das sind doch alles Wortklaubereien!", brüllte Scrimgeour. „Tatsache ist, dass Sie mir davon hätten erzählen müssen! Nachdem wir uns jetzt wochenlang mit Drachenpocken und diesem ganzen verdammten Kram herumgeschlagen haben! Spätestens, nachdem dieses Draciola gefunden wurde – _aller_spätestens letzte Woche, nachdem dieser Weasley mit seiner Chronik angekommen war – verdammt!"

Skanne, der die ganze Zeit die behäbige Standuhr in der Ecke von Scrimgeours Büro im Auge behielt, sah das anders. Niemand hatte damit rechnen können, dass die Skeeter diese uralte Sache ausgraben würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gleich Null gewesen. Er hatte einfach grandioses Pech gehabt – das war alles. In letzter Zeit summierte sich das Pech in seinem Leben, er beobachtete das inzwischen mit einer gewissen sachlichen Neugier – ebenso wie die Zahlen, die rückwärts laufenden Uhrzeiger, die ihn auf allen Zifferblättern narrten. Seltsamerweise war die Panik der letzten Wochen vergangen. Nachdem er Skeeters Artikel gelesen hatte, blieb da nur noch die beinahe unbeteiligte Frage übrig, wer am Ende den Sieg davontragen würde – seine Findigkeit oder der Fluch der seligen Mrs Yates.

„Sie werden sich im Januar in einer Anhörung vor dem Wizengamot verantworten müssen", fuhr Scrimgeour schließlich ruhiger fort – Skannes Unerschütterlichkeit ließ ihn nicht unbeeindruckt. „Schlau von der Skeeter, das ausgerechnet vor der Weihnachtspause unters Volk zu werfen. Das gibt der Gerüchteküche eine saftige Weile zum Herumbrodeln. Aber wie auch immer, von der Beteiligung an dieser Vertuschungsaktion wird man Sie keinesfalls reinwaschen können. Da stecken Sie nun mal drin. Und das bricht Ihnen hier in jedem Fall den Hals – da kann ich nichts für Sie tun. Selbst wenn ich das wollte!"

Und ob er das wollte. Das war überhaupt der Hintergrund für dieses ganze Gespräch, deshalb beließ Scrimgeour es nicht bei den eisigen Sätzen, mit denen er sich am Vorabend offiziell von ihm distanziert hatte: Obwohl Skanne in diesen Wochen alles andere als erfolgreich gewesen war, wollte der Minister nämlich nur äußerst ungern auf seine Dienste als Berater verzichten. Das war Skanne ganz klar, und das rang ihm – ganz am Rande – ein zynisches Vergnügen ab. Scrimgeour, dem selbst auch der leiseste Hauch einer legilimentischen Begabung fehlte, hegte im tiefsten Innern einen beinahe abergläubischen Respekt vor dieser Fähigkeit – gepaart mit einer großen, misstrauischen Unsicherheit ihr gegenüber. Skanne wusste, dass Scrimgeour im Moment alles versuchte, um trotz seines Zorns, trotz seiner Entrüstung so weit die Kurve zu kriegen, dass er sich unter der Hand irgendwie weiter seiner beraterischen Dienste versichern konnte. Er wollte ihn erst herunterputzen – ebenso pflichtgemäß wie seinen Gefühlen entsprechend – und ihm dann irgendeine winzige Möglichkeit anbieten, die er, nach Scrimgeours Einschätzung, keinesfalls ausschlagen konnte.

Skanne hatte keine Lust, es ihm leicht zu machen. So sah er zu, wie der Minister den Teppich abschritt, hin und her, und wie seine Schritte allmählich bedächtiger wurden.

„Und das jetzt! Jetzt, wo der Wizengamot endlich einer Legilimentation bei Barclay zugestimmt hat! Und seien wir doch ehrlich – diese Befragung ist sozusagen der letzte Strohhalm, der uns in der Angelegenheit Cucudi noch bleibt! Wenn sein Stellvertreter nichts weiß, das uns weiterhelfen kann, dann können wir nur noch hoffen, dass es keine weiteren plötzlichen Krankheits- und Todesfälle gibt und die Abteilung unter neuer Leitung wieder ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben nachgeht. Worin immer die bestehen mögen …", setzte er düster hinzu.

Da lag der Hase im Pfeffer. Scrimgeour brauchte einen Legilimens. Und auf die Schnelle fand er keinen, dem er diese Sache anvertrauen wollte.

„Also, aus Ihrer so unerwarteten Kenntnis heraus – kann dieser Fugit-Fall irgendetwas zur Erhellung der aktuellen Fälle – Cucudi, Frizzleburst, Drachenpocken – beitragen?"

„Nein", sagte Skanne entschieden. „Eher bestätigen die aktuellen Ereignisse, dass zutrifft, was damals geargwöhnt wurde: dass nämlich der Arkturische Zirkel tatsächlich hinter Fugit her war und ihn ja offenbar auch bekommen hat."

„Das Schlimmste an dieser Sache ist, dass sie die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Schwierigkeiten lenkt", nahm der Minister seinen Monolog wieder auf. „Wir haben schon genug Ärger – die Frau dieses Jungbungle schreit seit gestern Zeter und Mordio, die Angehörigen der Häftlinge proben seit Tagen den Aufstand, die Umbridge hat angekündigt, dass sie uns wegen Verleumdung, Rufmord und was weiß ich noch alles verklagen will – Brian –"

Und jetzt kommt's, dachte Skanne, jetzt wird er mir die Hand hinstrecken, die ich ergreifen soll – zu seinem Nutzen, versteht sich –

„Brian, wenn Sie irgendeine Ahnung haben, wenn Sie irgendetwas wissen, das uns weiterbringt, das uns dieses Rätsel löst – wo wir Cucudi finden, welche Rolle er spielt – _irgendetwas_! – dann lassen Sie es mich wissen!"

„Ich denke darüber nach", sagte Skanne und verschwieg, dass er an Cucudi oder Frizzleburst überhaupt nicht interessiert war.

Scrimgeour seufzte. „Was Sie jetzt auch vorhaben, Sie sollten sich auf jeden Fall bereithalten, falls der Wizengamot mit Ihnen reden will. Falls weitere Fragen aufkommen."

Das war so jämmerlich, dass man beinahe Mitleid mit dem Mann bekommen konnte. Skanne war ziemlich klar, von wem Fragen kommen und welcher Art sie sein würden. „Ich werde selbstverständlich erreichbar sein", erwiderte er. „Ich gebe Ihnen Nachricht, wo ich mich aufhalte." Er hatte das noch nicht ganz entschieden. Was sein nächstes Ziel anging, so schwankte immer noch zwischen dem _Tropfenden Kessel_ und den _Drei Besen_ in Hogsmeade.

oooOooo

Die Zeitung lag auf dem Fußboden. Snape saß gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt da und dachte über die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen nach, was ihm beim Lesen des Artikels aufgegangen war. Skanne musste es wissen! Er war Caducus Fugit ja immerhin begegnet! Wer wusste schon, was er mit ihm angestellt hatte damals – selbst wenn er noch kein erfahrener Legilimens gewesen war, konnte er doch eine Menge Informationen aus dem Kopf des Kranken – Sterbenden? – gewonnen haben. Zum Beispiel die Bestätigung dafür, dass Fugit tatsächlich einen Zeitenwandler gebaut hatte. Nur wo er ihn versteckt hatte – das hatte Skanne ganz offenbar nicht herausgefunden. Hinter diesem Gerät jagte er immer noch her …

Wenn zutraf, was er vermutete – und es war mehr als eine Vermutung, war nahezu Gewissheit – dann konnte er selbst vielleicht doch noch einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Es war eine bizarre Möglichkeit mit so vielen Unwägbarkeiten, dass einem schwindelig davon werden konnte. Aber wenn sie ihm einen Mord erließ … dann war das wohl ein paar Anstrengungen wert. Und bisher war er auf dem anderen Weg ja auch noch nicht nennenswert vorangekommen.

Wenn er diesen Zeitenwandler finden konnte – oder denjenigen, der ihm darüber Auskunft geben konnte – dann musste Harry Potter vielleicht nicht sterben.

Vielleicht, wenn man sich an Skannes Fersen heftete … Immer vorausgesetzt, Skanne wusste wirklich Bescheid – hatte er dann den Minister eingeweiht? Snape mochte es nicht recht glauben. Skanne war nicht der Mann, der irgendjemanden auch nur ein Wort mehr als unbedingt nötig von seinen Plänen wissen lassen würde. Sich an seine Fersen heften – gute Idee, aber wie sollte er die umsetzen? Er musste unsichtbar bleiben, und er war schwer gehandikapt.

Der Heiltrank gegen das Gift der lebenden Toten, das war der Punkt, den er jetzt zuallererst in Angriff nehmen musste! Deshalb war er überhaupt hergekommen – um zu fragen, ob Hekate die Zutaten inzwischen wie angekündigt besorgt hatte.

Und jetzt lag sie da und schlief wie ein Stein. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal gerührt, seit sie eingeschlafen war, und das war jetzt bestimmt zwei Stunden her. Zum wiederholten Mal streifte ihn der Gedanke, die Zeit zu nutzen und ihr Zimmer systematisch zu durchsuchen. Er war fast sicher, dass _sie_ das an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Stattdessen saß er einfach neben ihr, sah zu, wie es draußen langsam dunkel wurde, und wartete darauf, dass sie aufwachte.

Er traute ihr nicht. Sein Misstrauen war eine lang geübte Gewohnheit, und die konnte er nicht wegen ein paar Momenten der Nähe so einfach ablegen. Schon ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts war ihm ein Rätsel, und sie beließ es dabei. Hatte nur knapp geantwortet, dass sie hier für eine Weile zu Gast war. War allen weiteren Nachfragen ausgewichen. Und doch, gegen seinen eigenen Willen, glaubte er ihr – und wurde darum nur umso misstrauischer, weil er demnach nicht einmal mehr sich selbst trauen konnte …

Auf jeden Fall brauchte er ihre Unterstützung, an der Einsicht kam er nicht vorbei. Wie schon in Durmstrang hatte er nun auch hier in Hogwarts gerade die Person getroffen, die ihm am nützlichsten sein konnte. Fast schon zu viel Glück, dachte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Schließlich legte er sich hin, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und dachte darüber nach, wie er diesen Zeitenwandler aufspüren konnte. Dass es den wirklich gab, daran zweifelte er nicht länger. Nach einer Weile wurden seine Überlegungen langsamer – die Gedanken zu Inseln auf einem trägen, glitzernden Meer –

„Es liegt alles auf dem Schreibtisch", sagte Harper neben ihm.

Snape fuhr zusammen. Wann war sie aufgewacht? War _er_ etwa wieder eingeschlafen? „Hast du noch etwas von diesem Pulver?", fragte er, während er ziemlich mühsam aufstand.

„Das meinte ich. Auf dem Schreibtisch liegt ein ganzes Paket aus dem _Poculum_. Für den Trank sollte alles drin sein. Und von dem Pulver hab ich dir auch ein Päckchen besorgt."

„Danke. _Lumos_!" Als er ins Arbeitszimmer hinübergehinkt war, entdeckte er im aufflackernden Licht der Schreibtischlampe das Paket zwischen den Bücherstapeln. Auf dem braunen Packpapier war ein überschäumender Giftbecher zu sehen, das Geschäftszeichen des _Poculum_. Er wollte es gerade öffnen, als sein Blick auf einige krümelige Bröckchen fiel, die auf dem zur Hälfte beschriebenen Pergament vor ihm lagen. Sie sahen ein bisschen aus wie zerhackte Nussschalen.

Der Flug der Schwalben, dachte er zynisch. Daher also.

Mit einer unwilligen Bewegung wischte er die Krümel beiseite und öffnete endlich das Paket. Die Pulverschachtel lag gleich obenauf.

„Am besten wirkt es, wenn du es in heißem Tee auflöst", sagte sie. Sie war auch aufgestanden und ihm ins Arbeitszimmer gefolgt. „Mehr als zwei Teelöffel täglich sind gefährlich."

„Wenn ich erst den Trank hier fertig habe, brauch ich das Zeug nicht mehr", erwiderte er und betrachtete sie zweifelnd, entschied sich aber, kein Wort über die verräterischen Krümel zu verlieren. Sie musste schließlich wissen, was sie tat. „Leihst du mir deinen selbstkochenden Kessel?"

„Reicht das denn?"

„Es muss. Da Slughorns Labor unten als Möglichkeit nun mal ausfällt." Er ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken und ging die Tütchen mit Trankzutaten durch. „Noch etwas – ich werde ein paar Bücher brauchen – aus der Bibliothek –" Er wusste, dass er harsch und kurz angebunden klang. Schon wieder musste er um etwas bitten, aber er wollte nicht mehr zu viel Vertrautheit aufkommen lassen – das machte alles nur schwieriger.

Sie war vielleicht auch nicht so unbefangen wie sie vorgab. Neben dem Schreibtisch war sie stehen geblieben und spielte jetzt mit den Blättern eines der Bücher dort herum. „Was brauchst du denn?"

„Caducus Fugit – du hast den Artikel ja sicher gelesen. Ich will alles wissen, was über seinen Prozess geschrieben wurde und was es sonst über ihn gibt. Er muss damals einigermaßen berühmt gewesen sein – ich hab als Schüler auch von ihm gehört, und das war um die zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Tod."

„Prozessberichte – das wäre mehr ein Fall für das Zeitungsarchiv im Ministerium oder so etwas –" Der Buchdeckel unter ihren Fingern klappte mit einem leisen Knall zu. „Ich komme morgen zu dir und bringe dir, was ich gefunden habe."

„Ich brauche auch Informationen über den Arkturischen Zirkel."

„Dazu ist mir noch etwas eingefallen – Alastor Moody hat mich vor einiger Zeit in ein Gespräch über Verschwörungen im Ministerium verwickelt, wollte wissen, was ich davon halte – scheint so was wie eine fixe Idee von ihm zu sein. Ich glaube, er hat den Zirkel sogar erwähnt. Worauf ich hinaus will – in seinem Büro stapeln sich die Bücher zu diesen Themen. Ich werde ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten –" Dann nahm sie ihm die geöffnete Schachtel aus den Händen, winkte einen Becher heißen Tee scheinbar aus dem Nichts herbei und ließ etwas von dem weißen Pulver hineinrinnen. Sie schien Übung darin zu haben.

Eigentlich war jetzt alles gesagt worden. Ob sie wollte, dass er blieb? Hier im Lampenlicht überwog auf einmal das Gefühl der Fremdheit zwischen ihnen. Das war lähmend, ernüchternd – aber so war es jedenfalls leichter, von hier zu verschwinden.

Doch als sie ihm den Becher hinhielt, wusste er, dass er noch bleiben würde. Bis die Schmerzen so weit nachgelassen hatten, dass er an den Rückweg denken konnte, war es sowieso schon zu spät, um noch mit der Trankzubereitung anzufangen.

oooOooo

Harry wütete im Gewächshaus seines Großvaters. Das tat er jetzt seit über zwei Tagen, und noch immer hatte sich seine Wut kein bisschen abgenutzt. Während er schaufelweise den gammligen Abfall von Jahren herauskarrte und draußen im Garten in Tonnen füllte, biss und nagte sein Denken unablässig an den Brocken herum, die ihm beim Besuch von Hermione und Ron am Samstag hingeworfen worden waren.

Der Artikel im _Propheten_ über Skanne und diesen Erfinder, über den die beiden den Rest des Abends palavert hatten (keine Spur mehr von Müdigkeit, was Ron anging) – das hätte ihn zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt brennend interessiert. Immerhin hatte die Sache nicht nur mit Skanne und seinem zu erwartenden Rausschmiss zu tun, sondern auch mit Caducus Fugit, der einen Zeitenwandler gebaut haben sollte, genau wie Arkturius … Aber sein Kopf war völlig blockiert von der Geschichte, auf die ihn Hermione da gestoßen hatte – ausgerechnet in der sterbenslangweiligen _Geschichte der Zauberei_: Die Legende, die die verschlossene Kammer im Ministerium mit dem Clavicustos und einem rätselhaften Gegenstand namens _Das Herz der Welt_ in Verbindung brachte – zumindest, wenn man diesem Typen glauben durfte, der sich mit der Sache beschäftigt hatte. Und Harry glaubte ihm. Mehr noch – er _wusste_, dass dieser Pandaimos Drakel Recht hatte, er fühlte es einfach. In dieser Legende liefen die Fäden zusammen, die alle auf irgendeine Weise mit ihm verbunden waren. Jetzt musste er nur noch verstehen, wie. Ha, wenn _Hermione_ Recht hatte, dann kam sogar noch die kleine Harfe mit ins Spiel. Und ganz sicher findet sich in all dem auch noch ein Plätzchen für den Tarnumhang, dachte er ironisch, während er schwarzen Schlamm in einen Eimer schaufelte.

Es war zum Rasendwerden. Wie früher im Astronomie-Unterricht, wenn sie etwas berechnen sollten, während alle Messwerte irgendwie voneinander abhängig waren und sich immer wieder zu verschieben schienen. Für ihn stand fest: Der Clavicustos war derjenige gewesen, der Zugang zu der verschlossenen Kammer im Ministerium hatte. Die Sache, die in dieser Kammer aufbewahrt wurde, war das Herz der Welt. Die Kammer war seit Ewigkeiten verschlossen, was das Herz der Welt war, hatte sowieso nie jemand gewusst, und den Clavicustos gab's schon so lange nicht mehr, dass selbst gelehrte Zauberer nicht mehr sicher waren, was es eigentlich mit ihm auf sich gehabt hatte. Ganz toll.

Das war die eine Seite, sozusagen die Außenseite, die, an der man seinen Verstand wetzen konnte, zu deren Erklärung man vielleicht Bücher wälzen oder schlaue Leute fragen konnte. Die persönliche Seite war viel schlimmer – und außerdem noch rätselhafter. Denn Sirius hatte _ihn_ als Clavicustos bezeichnet. Und Dumbledore hatte über _ihn_ geschrieben, dass er Zugang zu einem Mysterium und einer gefährlichen Macht hatte.

Wieso? Wieso, wenn das alles aus einer legendären Vorzeit stammte? Wieso hatten sie es gewusst – Sirius und Dumbledore? Und wieso hatten sie ihm NIE ETWAS DAVON GESAGT?!

Das war der Punkt, an dem die Wut ins Spiel kam – eine alte Wut, die am Samstagabend wieder erwacht war und ihn seitdem in den Fängen hatte. Dumbledore, dieser Heuchler! Hatte ihm von der Kammer erzählt und dass er, Harry, so viel von der Kraft habe, die darin verwahrt würde – aber dass er Zugang zu dieser Kammer hatte, dass er ein _auserwählter Wächter_ dieser Kammer war – das hatte er vergessen zu erwähnen …

Sogar nachdem ich meine Kräfte in seinem Kampf verloren hatte, hat er es vorgezogen, darüber zu schweigen! Na ja. Inzwischen sollte ich ja dran gewöhnt sein, dass andere immer mehr über mich wissen als ich selbst, dachte er finster und stapfte mit seinem vollen Eimer hinaus in den Garten. Im feinen Nieselregen kippte er den Schlamm in die Tonne, wo ihn irgendein Spezialmittel aus Rosie Lovegoods Laden in kurzer Zeit in brauchbare Gartenerde verwandeln würde.

Am Sonntagabend hatte plötzlich John Garlicke, der Heiler, vor seiner Tür gestanden – auf dem Rückweg von einem Patienten, wie er sagte. Hätte bei ihm vorbeisehen und mal einen Blick in den Garten, vor allem ins Gewächshaus werfen wollen. Was sie dann auch getan hatten. Der Zustand des Gewächshauses hatte ihm sichtlich einen Schock versetzt. Nach einem Tag fruchtlosen, wütenden Gegrübels war Harry das Gewächshaus jedoch herzlich egal. Ihm fiel eine ganz andere Frage ein, die er John Garlicke stellen konnte, dem Enkel von Peregrinus Garlicke, der James Potter seinen Tarnumhang vererbt hatte –

„Haben Sie schon mal was vom Herz der Welt gehört?", fragte er, während sie in das grünschwarze, modrige Halbdunkel hineinstarrten.

„_Das_ hier wird nicht leicht, Mr Potter", sagte Garlicke zweifelnd. „Da werden Sie Hilfe brauchen. Herz der Welt? Nie gehört. Ist das irgend so ein Klunker?" Er seufzte tief. „Bis Sie hier drin wieder was ziehen können, dauert's jedenfalls noch eine Weile. Ich hör mich mal nach jemandem um, der Ihnen helfen kann."

Bei der Erinnerung musste Harry grinsen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Ein Klunker! Vielleicht war er ja wirklich auf der Suche nach so etwas. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore selbst nicht genau gewusst, was die ominöse Kammer nun enthielt. Und all das Gerede über die Liebe war nur eine vornehme Umschreibung dafür gewesen, dass er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte …

Am Montagmorgen war er kurz entschlossen zu Sean Spellbinder gelaufen und hatte sich von ihm eine Leiter ausgeliehen, die groß genug war, dass er damit bis unter das Dach des Gewächshauses kam – und dann hatte er losgelegt. Er musste einfach irgendetwas tun, und das total verwahrloste und zugewucherte Gewächshaus war eine echte Herausforderung. Während er herumschnitt, rupfte, riss und schaufelte, während er die halbverrotteten Kadaver kleiner Tiere entfernte, die es hier hinein verschlagen hatte, fühlte er sich wenigstens nicht so nutzlos und armselig wie am Samstagabend.

Ron und Hermione – die hatten noch endlos diskutiert – hatten auch immer mal wieder versucht, ihn ins Gespräch zu ziehen, aber weil er nur brütend dagesessen hatte, unfähig, sich auf etwas anderes als auf die Herz-der-Welt-Sache zu konzentrieren, gaben sie es bald auf. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil seine Ansichten sowieso nicht so maßgeblich sein konnten – wer war er denn schon. Die beiden hatten ihren Platz in der Zaubererwelt! Die konnten sich für Ministeriumsskandale interessieren, dafür, ob Skanne nun gefeuert werden würde und ob und wie er in diese ganze Sache verwickelt war –

_Er_ war nur jemand, der hier in diesem Dorf gestrandet war und froh sein konnte, wenn er sich mit Kräuterzucht über Wasser halten konnte. Unglücklich sah er den beiden zu, wie sie Feuer und Flamme waren für ihr Thema – wusste, er würde sie beide verlieren, genau wie alles andere. Abende wie diese würden sie noch eine Weile haben, sich im Namen ihrer alten Freundschaft zum Essen treffen – jetzt mussten sie sich ja verabreden, wenn sie auch nur miteinander reden wollten! – sie würden ihm von ihrem Leben als Zauberer erzählen, von der Aurorenausbildung, von Hogwarts, und der Höflichkeit halber würden sie ihn auch fragen, wie es ihm in seinem Dorf so erginge – aber dann würden diese Verabredungen seltener werden – Hermione würde mit diesem Welldone zusammensein und keine Zeit mehr haben – und irgendwann würde das alles ganz versickern –

Ich muss hier raus, ich muss einfach wieder zaubern können, dachte er und betrachtete das Chaos, das er in zwei Tagen harter Arbeit angerichtet hatte – dieselbe Arbeit hätte er mit Zauberkraft und den entsprechenden Zaubersprüchen in zwei Stunden schaffen können.

Mann, dachte er, ich bin erst achtzehn – und das heißt, das könnte locker noch an die hundert Jahre so weitergehen, dass ich mich überall durchwurschteln muss und bei allem Interessanten nur Zuschauer bin. Ich halt's nicht aus! Jeder Tattergreis in diesem Kaff hat mehr drauf als ich!

Wieder hatte er plötzlich Bill vor Augen, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Krankenbett lag. Kaum wirklich da, und doch ein ganzer Zauberer. Mehr, als _er_ es jemals wieder sein würde.

Ich muss was finden. Ich muss was finden. Ich muss – muss – _muss_ –

oooOooo

Am Mittwochmittag fiel ihm auf einmal siedendheiß ein, dass er nicht ein einziges Weihnachtsgeschenk hatte und in zwei Tagen immerhin so an die fünfzehn Weasleys unter dem Weihnachtsbaum treffen würde. Er ließ die Schaufel fallen, schleuderte vor der Küchentür die dreckverkrusteten Gummistiefel – eine freundliche Leihgabe der Firma Spellbinder – von den Füßen und machte sich zwei Minuten später auf den Weg zu Rosies Laden. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten fand er da bestimmt. Und mit Rosie wollte er sowieso noch reden. Wenn jemand etwas über verrückte Legenden wusste, dann sie.

Im Laden duftete es wie in einem Kräutergarten im Sommer. Über die ganze Ladentheke hatte Rosie Körbe mit ihren selbst gezogenen Kräutern verteilt, und der Duft von Basilikum, Thymian, Liebstöckel und Rosmarin war überwältigend. Fünf Kunden suchten in den Körben nach den besten Sträußchen, ein sechster hatte Rosie in eine Diskussion um das beste Rezept für Weihnachtspudding verwickelt.

Mit seiner Frage musste er dann wohl erst mal warten. Also schlenderte er zwischen den Regalen hindurch und versuchte sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten auf mögliche Geschenke zu konzentrieren. Gefüllte Dracheneier? Eine Packung Superschnellkomposter? Einen Gnominator („Einfach in die Erde stecken, hält Ihren Garten bis zu zwölf Monate gnomfrei!") oder vielleicht Weihnachtsstrümpfe aus feinstem Spinnwebgarn – nach ihrem Dienst als Geschenkbehälter eine Wohltat für müde Füße –

In den Regalen nahe der Kasse, zu denen er sich nach und nach vorarbeitete, gab es alles für die gelungene Weihnachtsparty – neben Mistelzweigen, Papierhüten, Knallbonbons in allen Größen und Farben auch mehrere Körbchen mit kleinen Geschenken. Zum Beispiel Tafeln, die sich _Sternenorakel_ nannten und auf denen man individuelle Vorhersagen für das kommende Jahr lesen konnte, wenn man Ort, Jahr, Monat, Tag, Stunde und Minute seiner Geburt darauf schrieb. Harry hätte das durchaus mal ausprobiert, aber er hatte weder eine Ahnung von der Stunde noch vom Ort seiner Geburt – er ging zwar von Godric's Hollow aus, aber das konnte auch falsch sein. Außerdem schlug in diesem Augenblick endlich die Ladentür hinter den letzten beiden Kunden zu.

„Wie läuft's denn so im Garten?", fragte Rosie und brachte die zerrupften Körbe wieder in Ordnung.

„Perfekt. Hab leider die Weihnachtseinkäufe bis jetzt drüber vergessen", erwiderte er. „Übrigens, haben Sie schon mal was von einem Herz der Welt gehört?" Warum lang drum herum reden. Der nächste Kunde war bestimmt schon im Anmarsch. Und vermutlich erwarteten die Leute, die ihn kannten, inzwischen schon, dass er verrückte Fragen stellte.

„Herz der Welt –", wiederholte Rosie Lovegood nachdenklich. „Ja, das habe ich schon gehört. Das ist aus einer alten Ballade, oder? _Rose mit dem blutigen Herz_ – wurde früher oft gesungen, bevor alle Welt nur noch die Konzerte von irgendwelchen kreischenden jungen Leuten für Musik hielt."

„Ein Lied? Eigentlich soll das eine Legende sein", sagte Harry ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Und es ging auch nicht um ein blutiges Herz, es hieß _Herz der Welt_ –"

„Ja, ja, das stimmt schon alles. Davon erzählt diese Ballade – lass mich mal nachdenken – ich hab das als Kind oft gehört – bin ja selbst eine Rose, da hört man dann erst recht hin … auch wenn diese Rose nicht gerade zum Vorbild taugte – also, das Lied erzählt von einem jungen Mann, der das Herz der Welt in einem Brunnen bewachte – da hast du dein Herz der Welt, Harry! Und dann gab es da dieses Mädchen, Rose, das er liebte, aber dieser Rose ging's nicht um Liebe. Sie wollte das haben, was in dem Brunnen verwahrt wurde, denn wer das schlagende Herz in seiner Hand hielt, der hielt die Geschicke der Welt in der Hand – diese Rose muss wohl sehr ehrgeizig gewesen sein.

Sie will also unbedingt in diesen Brunnen, sie quengelt und quält den Mann, bis der ihr schließlich sagt, dass nur er hineinkann und auch nur, wenn er seine Rüstung trägt, und dass der Schlüssel zum Brunnenhaus sein eigenes Herz wäre – und das hätte er ihr besser mal nicht gesagt. Denn in der nächsten Nacht reißt sie ihm das Herz aus der Brust und schafft es damit tatsächlich bis ins Brunnenhaus –"

Harry quetschte die Spinnwebsocken in seinen Händen. Für einen Moment konnte er diese Rose beinahe sehen, wie sie da auf der Schwelle stand – vor dem erleuchteten Rechteck der endlich geöffneten Tür, in der Hand das tropfende Herz –

So was hatte er schon gesehen – dieses herausgerissene, blutende Herz – er kannte das –

„Wie geht es weiter? Hat sie es gefunden?"

„Keiner hat sie je wieder aus dem Brunnenhaus herauskommen sehen. _Und sie verschwand im tiefen Brunnen_, so heißt es in dem Lied", sagte Rosie und streckte die Hand nach den Socken aus, um sie für ihn einzupacken. Munter fuhr sie fort: „Das Herz der Welt soll's wirklich gegeben haben – und auch den Wächter –"

„Ja. Den Clavicustos", sagte er.

„Genau! Das war der Name, den sie ihm gaben! Diese Ballade erzählt, was vor vielen Jahrhunderten tatsächlich passiert sein soll. Nachdem nun der letzte Wächter so schmählich überwältigt worden war und der Schlüssel weg war, kann niemand mehr das Herz der Welt finden. Was vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht ist …"

„Und eine – eine Leibgarde? Hat der Wächter in diesem Lied keine Leibgarde, die auf ihn aufpasste?"

„Doch. Aber die war anscheinend so mit Streiten beschäftigt, dass sie ihre Aufgabe vergessen hat", erwiderte Rose lächelnd. „Ein Harfner gehörte dazu, und die Harfner waren es auch, die diese Geschichte weitergegeben haben, denk ich mir."

Harry war nicht überrascht. Da war noch ein Wort, das in seinen Ohren nachhallte. „Die Rüstung – Sie sagten, er hätte eine Rüstung getragen –"

„Eine Rüstung – einen Panzer – ja, das war es: Er trug einen Schuppenpanzer, aus der Haut eines Fisches gemacht!"

„Aus _Fischhaut_?!"

„Ja, seltsam, nicht wahr? Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass er Rose in _so_einemAufzug nicht für sich gewinnen konnte –"

Und da hatte er also auch seinen Tarnumhang! Er _wusste_ es, so genau, als hätte er es gelesen. Das Gewebe, aus dem der Umhang bestand, war silbrig und dünn – mit viel Fantasie konnte man das vielleicht als einen Schuppenpanzer bezeichnen. Jedenfalls, wenn man davon absah, dass man den Mann darin eigentlich gar nicht hätte sehen dürfen – und den Umhang selbst auch nicht –

Die Geschicke der Welt in der Hand halten … Na ja. Drunter tat's wohl keine von diesen alten Geschichten. _Alte Geschichten_ … Grübelnd lehnte er sich gegen das Regal hinter ihm und stieß dabei einen Geschenkkorb um, dessen Inhalt zu Boden regnete. Er beeilte sich, alles wieder aufzuheben, wie es jeder anständige Muggel getan hätte. Sammelte Glückssteine, kleine Parfümflakons, Freundschaftsringe ein, stellte ein wunderschönes, handgroßes Schneckenhaus ins Regal zurück und behielt zuletzt eine Glaskugel mit abgeflachtem Boden in der Hand.

Da sah man in eine Sommerlandschaft hinein, mit grünen Hügeln und den Graten der Hecken dazwischen, mit dunklen Wäldchen und tiefblauem Himmel darüber – und dann schossen auf einmal zwei Kinder auf Besen durch die klare Luft, so dicht am Glasrand entlang, dass Harry einen kleinen Jungen und ein Mädchen mit fliegendem Haar erkannte und ihre lachenden Gesichter sah – sie verfolgten einen Schnatz, keine Frage, und waren schon wieder über die Wiesen verschwunden, im Zickzackflug wie zwei übermütige Hummeln. Harry starrte in die Kugel, als könnte er hineinkriechen. Er konnte den Duft von Gras beinahe riechen und die ganze Unbeschwertheit des Sommertages da drin –

Sanft schüttelte er die Kugel, und auf einmal wehten bunte Herbstblätter durch dieselbe Landschaft unter einem Himmel voller grauer, schnell ziehender Wolken, und zwischen denen entdeckte er die beiden Flieger wieder. Das nächste Schütteln brachte erwartungsgemäß Schnee; in ganz feinen Flocken stob er über die Wiesen, deren Grün hier und da noch hindurchlugte. Die Kinder auf ihren Besen kamen wieder ins Bild, jagten in wilden Kurven und Spiralen den Flockenwirbeln nach. Dann breiteten sich winzige Eisblumen über die innere Wölbung der Kugel aus, bis schließlich nichts mehr als dieser zart geriffelte Bewuchs zu sehen war. Hinter dem verging das Tageslicht, schrumpfte auf ein fernes Kerzenflämmchen in der Mitte der Kugel zusammen.

„Schön, nicht?", fragte Rosie. „Und es wirkt ganz echt! Die meisten davon hab ich schon verkauft."

_Ginny_!, dachte Harry. Der Gedanke an sie hatte ihn vollkommen unerwartet getroffen, und er hätte auch den Grund dafür gar nicht benennen können. Er wusste nur, dass dies hier _das Geschenk_ für sie war. Während er in die Kugel gesehen hatte, waren die blutige Rose, der Clavicustos, der Fischhaut-Umhang und alles andere gnädigerweise aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden. Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen auch seine Wut.

Er kaufte die Kugel für seine letzten Sickel und ließ sie von Rosie in eine feuerrote Schachtel packen. Wenigstens ein Geschenk würde er am Freitag mitbringen.

oooOooo

Am Morgen des vierundzwanzigsten Dezember war die Große Halle angenehm leer und ruhig. Die Schüler, die nicht für die Ferien nach Hause gefahren waren, waren an ihrem jeweiligen Haustisch zusammengerückt, und an der Professorentafel sah es an diesem Morgen sehr viel entspannter und lässiger aus als sonst. Professor Slughorn plauderte munter von bevorstehenden Urlaubstagen, die er auf einem alten Gutssitz zu verbringen gedachte; Professor Flitwick diskutierte mit der Direktorin über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, Abfälle in Weihnachtsschmuck zu verwandeln, und Hagrid bekam von Professor Vektor gerade ein begeistertes Lob für die gerösteten Heckennüsse.

„Ich für mein Teil bin froh, wenn ich diesem Irrenhaus für die nächsten Tage den Rücken kehren kann", sagte Madam Hooch düster und streute sich eine großzügige Portion Zimt über ihren Rosinenporridge. „Seit diese Kinder von Durmstrang zurück sind, habe ich nur noch Ärger. Eine solche Verrohung – es ist unglaublich! Für gutes, sauberes Quidditch sind die Spieler verloren, sage ich Ihnen!"

Dorian Welldone zwinkerte Hermione zu, was sie jedoch kühl übersah.

„Ja, Sie Ärmste! Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was Sie da durchmachen! Mr Bax wird man noch mit dem Schulverweis drohen müssen", sagte Professor Sinistra kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe ihn gestern dabei erwischt, wie er vor einer jubelnden Anhängerschar vom Astronomieturm springen wollte –"

„Ohh – _der_! Schicken Sie den bloß endlich nach Hause!", rief Professor Sprout empört aus. „Letzte Woche ist er vom Gewächshausdach in eins meiner Beete mit Versteinerungen gesprungen – als er wieder sprechen konnte, hat er irgendwas von Sturz-Apparieren genuschelt – muss ihm wohl gründlich schiefgegangen sein –"

„Dann war der Versuch mit dem Astronomieturm ja ziemlich mutig", warf Welldone ein. „Oder er hatte seine Technik zwischenzeitlich schwer verbessert!"

„Sturz-Apparieren – pah. Diese kleinen Angeber", knurrte Moody. „Das kann doch von denen heute keiner mehr!"

„Was machen denn Ihre Detektoren, Dorian?", wandte sich Slughorn an Welldone. „Haben Sie inzwischen etwas entdeckt?"

„Nichts. Aber ich garantiere Ihnen, es _gibt_ einen neuen Geist in Hogwarts!", erklärte Welldone überzeugt. „Und ich kann Ihnen immerhin schon sagen, dass er eine Vorliebe für das Professorenbad im Ravenclaw-Turm hat –"

„Faszinierend! Dann haben wir vielleicht einen weiteren Ravenclaw-Hausgeist?"

Hermione verzog spöttisch das Gesicht und arbeitete sich weiterhin schweigend durch ihre gegrillten Tomaten. Seit Tagen nervte Dorian jetzt alle Welt mit dieser angeblichen Entdeckung. Die schlichte Wahrheit dahinter war, dass er im Moment ständig an seinen Detektoren herumbastelte und ganz wild darauf war, die Neuerungen auszuprobieren.

„Ein Geist, der es vorzieht, unsichtbar zu bleiben –", überlegte Flitwick. „Davon haben wir nicht viele. Es hat etwas Verdächtiges, nicht wahr? Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich, was die Bad-Angelegenheit angeht, eher an einen Schülerstreich glaube. Welcher Geist würde denn wohl Schaumbäder nehmen? Und das noch dazu um vier Uhr morgens?"

„Aber wenn Sie bedenken, dass –"

Hermione hörte nicht mehr zu, was Dorian noch weiter dazu zu sagen hatte. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, seine Worte auszublenden, weil sie sich seit neuestem über nahezu alles ärgerte, was er sagte. Genau genommen reichte es sogar schon, seine Stimme zu hören.

Sie konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen. Zuerst war sie so glücklich gewesen über das Wiedersehen mit Harry, darüber, dass er _da_ war und dass ihm seine alten Freunde doch noch wichtig waren. Natürlich hatte er sich verändert, aber das hatte sie nicht anders erwartet. Sie war ja auch nicht mehr dieselbe. Dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, worüber er mit ihnen nicht sprechen wollte – das war eigentlich auch nichts Neues, oder? Aber seit dem Besuch in Godric's Hollow am letzten Samstag verursachte ihr der Gedanke an Harry eine nagende Unruhe. Er hatte so niedergedrückt gewirkt. Und dann diese komische Geschichte mit dem Clavicustos. Irgendetwas war da im Gange, und sie bemerkten es nicht. Genau wie damals. Als er sich schon entschlossen hatte, Hogwarts zu verlassen, und keinem was davon gesagt hatte.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur endlich wieder richtig auf ihre Stipendienarbeit konzentrieren, die durch den blöden Runen-Unterricht schon genug litt. Seit sie von Durmstrang zurück waren, saß sie, sobald sie ihre Unterrichtsstunden gehalten hatte, in der Bibliothek und arbeitete, bis Madam Pince sie hinauswarf. Und danach machte sie in ihrem Zimmer weiter. Tatsächlich hatte sie schon eine Menge Bögen gefüllt, seit sie wieder hier waren. Das Problem war nur – nichts davon war noch in ihrem Kopf, sobald sie von ihren Pergamenten aufsah –

Harry und sie waren kein Paar mehr. Klar. Hatte sie ja selbst nicht anders gewollt. Aber es war so traurig, das zu fühlen! Und auch sonst … Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie Durmstrang vermisste? Oder lag das an dem Kuss, der ihr da verloren gegangen war? An Irene Crawleys spöttischen Blicken? Ach, sie musste endlich aufhören, daran zu denken –

„– dass ich Hekate in dieser Runde vermisse", hörte sie Slughorn sagen, als sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken auftauchte. Na, wenigstens waren nicht länger Geister das Thema. „In letzter Zeit hat sie sich doch sehr selten blicken lassen!"

„Sie haben ganz Recht, Horace", stimmte die Direktorin zu. „Ich werde sie heute ansprechen und ausdrücklich zum Weihnachtsessen morgen einladen!"

„– bei _Cartwright & Maker_!", erklärte Dorian auf ihrer anderen Seite gerade an Professor Sinistra gewandt. „Das Schloss ist schön leer, da kriege ich alle Signale klarer rein, und es gibt auch viel weniger Interferenzen. Ich werde die kommenden Tage nutzen." Es klang wie eine Drohung.

Konnte man sich denn wirklich in so einen _Blödmann_ verlieben? Der allen Ernstes an diese idiotischen Apparate glaubte? Der auf dem Boden durch die Gänge robbte und schüchternen oder einfach verstockten Geistererscheinungen mit seinen Aufnahmegeräten nachstellte?? Sie vermutete, dass der Anblick von Dorian Welldone mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und dieser Taucherbrille im Gesicht, wie er bäuchlings in einer Ecke lag und den Steinboden abhorchte, sogar Irene Crawleys leidenschaftlichste Gefühle ernüchtern musste –

Ihre eigenen leider nicht. Sie hatte es ausprobiert. Es hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Und an beiden letzten Wochenenden war er in London gewesen …

„Hast du deine Weihnachtsgeschenke gestern alle bekommen?", wandte er sich unvermittelt an sie.

„Was? Ach so, ja. Na ja, nicht alle. Und nicht das, was ich eigentlich wollte … Hogsmeade ist nicht gerade die Winkelgasse …"

„Wie wahr", seufzte er. „Versuch mal, da eine Richet-Buchse zu bekommen oder ein –"

Sie fragte gar nicht erst nach. Wenn er mit diesem Geister-Detektoren-Kram anfing, war er gar nicht mehr zu ertragen. Das war doch alles der letzte Quatsch! Klar, dass es Geister gab, und bestimmt waren da auch ein paar komplett unsichtbare darunter – aber mit seinen komischen Geräten würde er die bestimmt nicht aufstöbern, wenn denen nicht danach war, entdeckt zu werden!

„Nanu! Die Post ist doch schon hier gewesen!", wunderte sich Slughorn, als in diesem Augenblick eine Eule im Tiefflug über die Tische segelte und dann schlingernd die Professorentafel ansteuerte.

„Das scheint mir ein Nachzügler zu sein", sagte die Direktorin und betrachtete das altersschwache Tier mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Es landete mit letzter Kraft zwischen Kaffeekanne und Marmeladenschälchen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Hagrid, diese Eule dürfte ein Fall für Ihre Pflege sein!", meinte Professor Sinistra besorgt.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte Dorian und streckte die Hände nach der braunen Eule aus, die daraufhin müde seinen Arm erklomm und ihm das Bein mit dem Briefchen daran hinhielt. „Das ist Polly, die Eule meiner Großmutter. Sie hat einfach einen langen Weg hinter sich."

„Nach einem besonders großen Weihnachtsgeschenk sieht das ja nicht aus", bemerkte Madam Hooch spöttisch.

Aber Dorian schien das gar nicht zu hören. Er las seinen Brief, dann sah er sich nachdenklich zu Hermione um. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Arbeit meines Vaters, die du in Durmstrang gelesen hast?"

„_Theorie der Zeitreise_? Natürlich. Ich hab die Bibliothek schon gründlich durchsucht", erwiderte sie. „Madam Pince behauptet allerdings, dass sie noch nie davon gehört hat."

„Wie wär's, wenn du heute Nachmittag meine Großmutter selbst danach fragst? Sie will mich in Hogsmeade treffen. In Madam Puddifoots Café, um genau zu sein – ist mir ein Rätsel, woher sie das kennt!" Er gab Polly einen Mandelkeks, der hungrig entgegengenommen wurde. „Ein echtes Wunder übrigens. Soviel ich weiß, ist sie seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr aus Galway rausgekommen! Also, wie ist es – fühlst du dich dem Zauber dieses Etablissements gewachsen?"

Sie fand die Frage, woher _er_ Madam Puddifoots Café eigentlich kannte, viel interessanter.

oooOooo

Wie sich herausstellte, sollte die Frage letzten Endes eine ganz andere sein – nämlich, ob sie Oona Welldone gewachsen sein würde. Dabei fing dieser Ausflug ganz harmlos und unterhaltsam an.

Als sie sich nachmittags in der Eingangshalle trafen – Hermione hatte in der Zwischenzeit fünf verschiedene Ausreden erfunden und wieder verworfen – überraschte Dorian sie mit einer besonders erlesenen Kostbarkeit aus seinem Kleiderschrank: einer beige-gelb-orange-braun gemusterten Pudelmütze mit lang über die Wangen fallenden Ohrenklappen, die rings um sein Gesicht platt gedrückte schwarze Haarsträhnen hervorsehen ließ. Man konnte kaum hinsehen.

Musste man auch nicht, denn draußen war es unerwartet schön, und der Spaziergang zwischen Wiesen und Hügeln erwies sich als angenehme Abwechslung zur Bibliothek. Anscheinend hatten sich auch alle anderen in Hogwarts Verbliebenen an diesem Nachmittag auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht.

„Gestern Morgen – so gegen sechs Uhr vierzehn – muss ich praktisch in diesen Geist reingerannt sein", sagte Dorian, während sie ein Schülergrüppchen kurz vor dem Ortseingang überholten. „Das war auf der drittletzten Stufe der Küchentreppe. Und mein Ektoplasma-Aufzeichner hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts angezeigt."

Warum hab ich mir das nur angetan?, dachte Hermione seufzend. Laut fragte sie: „Was hast du um sechs Uhr vierzehn auf der Küchentreppe gemacht?"

„Ach, wen interessiert das!", wehrte er grinsend ab. „Tatsache ist, dass es da eine neue Sorte von Geist gibt. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob wir möglicherweise einen der Unsichtbaren aus Durmstrang mitgebracht haben!"

„Wenn dieses Ding nichts angezeigt hat – woher weißt du dann überhaupt, dass da irgendwas war?"

„Für Geister hab ich ein Gespür. Deshalb baue ich ja diese Apparate überhaupt. Nach den Ferien werde ich meine Sechstklässler mal auf Geisterjagd schicken, aber bis dahin muss ich unbedingt noch …"

Auf der Hauptstraße war noch mehr los als gestern. Anscheinend nutzten viele die letzte Gelegenheit für verspätete Weihnachtseinkäufe. Vor der Post stand eine Schlange bis auf den Weg hinaus, während im Minutentakt Eulen aus den Luken flogen. Als sie in die Seitenstraße zu Madam Puddifoots Café einbogen, konnten sie schon durch die stimmungsvoll ausgeleuchteten Fenster sehen, dass sich auch hier die Kundschaft drängelte.

Drinnen mussten sie sich zwischen voll besetzten Tischchen und durch ein Gewirr von schwebenden Mistelzweigen, glitzernden Kugeln, Eiszapfen und hundert anderen Formen von kitschigem Weihnachtsschmuck hindurchkämpfen, und Hermione fragte sich angesichts der vielen Schüler hier, welche Gerüchte wohl morgen über sie und Dorian in Umlauf sein würden. Die klagende Stimme von Celestina Warbeck löste soeben eine sehr klingelnde Variante von _Jingle Bells_ ab, als Dorian stehen blieb.

„Bereit?", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Dann los: Meine Großmutter – der Schrecken von Galway!"

Sie hatte es unglaublicherweise geschafft, einen ganzen kleinen Tisch für sich zu behalten: Eine magere, kleine Person in einem dicken schwarzen Umhang mit Pelzkragen; auf dem Kopf trug sie einen grünen Hut mit einem irgendwie angriffslustig wirkenden Gesteck aus Feuerdornzweigen samt grell orangefarbenen Beeren. Neben den Knopfstiefeln, die unter ihrem langen Rock hervorsahen, entdeckte Hermione eine voll gepackte Tüte aus dem _Honigtopf_.

„Hier ist besetzt, verflixt noch mal, sieht das eigentlich keiner von euch dummen Gören!", zischte sie, als Dorian und Hermione an ihrem Tisch stehen blieben. „Ich erwarte noch einen –" Dann erst erfasste ihr Blick unter dem böse wippenden Dornzweig die Gestalt ihres Enkels. „Na endlich, Dorian! Ich dachte schon, Polly hätte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, sie ist ganz schön alt und lahm geworden in letzter Zeit!"

„Also verteidigst du diesen Tisch schon länger", erwiderte er und tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Willkommen in Hogsmeade, Oona. Darf ich vorstellen – Oona Welldone – Professor Granger, eine Kollegin –"

„Soso, eine _Kollegin_!"

„– die sich für die Arbeiten von –", fuhr Dorian mit einem warnenden Blick zu seiner Großmutter fort.

„Gab es da nicht noch diese andere Frau in London, mit der du –"

„Dürfen wir uns jetzt setzen?", unterbrach er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich, aber es gibt nur noch diesen einen Stuhl –"

„Oh, ich kann auch –"

„Was? Stehen?"

„Draußen warten", gab Hermione ziemlich scharf zurück. „Ich habe sowieso noch Weihnachtseinkäufe zu –"

Aber Dorian hatte bereits mit den Fingern geschnippt, und jetzt schlitterte ein weiterer Stuhl – vermutlich der letzte freie im ganzen Café – über den Boden schrammend zu ihrem Tisch herüber.

„Die Torte sieht gut aus!", sagte er und pickte einen Marzipanstern von dem gigantischen Sahnegebilde, das den größten Teil des Tischchens einnahm.

„Nimm wenigstens die Rechte!", schimpfte Mrs Welldone. „Und zaubern tust du auch immer noch mit links? Dorian, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das sehr, _sehr_ unheilvolle Folgen nach sich –"

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Oona", schnitt er ihr mit einem Lächeln das Wort ab – einem von der Sorte, bei der Hermione ganz schnell woanders hinsehen musste. „Jetzt komm schon, krieg dich wieder ein und erzähl mir lieber, wieso du dich wirklich und wahrhaftig auf die Reise gemacht hast. Ich glaub, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich außerhalb von Galway sehe! Du bist doch wohl nicht bei dem Wetter mit dem Besen –"

„Du hältst mich für eine Landpomeranze, wie? Ich habe natürlich den Fahrenden Ritter genommen!"

„Sie hat es nämlich nicht so mit dem Apparieren!", bemerkte Dorian boshaft zu Hermione.

„Ich _muss_ nicht apparieren!", sagte sie würdevoll, aber ihre Augen funkelten. „Diesen ganzen Blödsinn, den ihr da auf den Schulen lernt, den braucht ein ordentlicher Zauberer nämlich gar nicht!"

„Weshalb du mich ja auch nach –" Der Rest von Dorians Erwiderung ging in ein kraftloses Tschilpen über. Er hob die Hand …

„Na? Brauchte ich dafür etwa eine –", begann sie triumphierend.

… und schnippte wieder mit den Fingern …

„– Schule?", konnte sie ihren Satz gerade noch beenden, bevor ihr der Mund mit einer breiten Naht aus unordentlichen, schwarzen Kreuzstichen geschlossen wurde. Hermione erschrak, vor allem, als Mrs Welldone daraufhin ihren Zauberstab zückte und einen blauen Blitz über den Tisch jagte, der eine tiefe Schneise in die Sahnetorte pflügte, bevor er auf den Flammenstrahl traf, mit dem Dorian den Angriff parierte. Knall und Funkenschlag, und die Papierblume in der Vase rollte beleidigt ihre versengten Blütenblätter ein.

Mrs Welldone zischte etwas zwischen den sich auflösenden Kreuzstichen hindurch, und schon wuchsen aus Dorians linker Hand Dornranken, die sie in Sekundenschnelle an den Tisch ketteten.

„Habt ihr eigentlich kein Pergament in eurer Schule?", fragte Mrs Welldone mit sprühenden Augen und klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf Dorians freie Hand, die wieder einmal die Spuren seiner Berechnungen trug.

„Also hören Sie mal! So was können Sie hier aber nicht machen!" Unbemerkt war Madam Puddifoot selbst neben ihrem Tisch erschienen und blickte jetzt mit aller Entrüstung, deren sie fähig war, auf die beiden Kontrahenten hinunter. „Ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

„Verzeihung", sagte Dorian und verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Ach, stellen Sie sich nicht an!", sagte Mrs Welldone. „Es ist ja nichts passiert!" Die Dornranken verschwanden aus der Tischplatte, und der versengten Papierblume gab sie einen unsanften Schlag mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin eine Eidechse unter den Rand der Tortenplatte huschte.

„Verflixt, daneben", murmelte Mrs Welldone, schlug auf den Eidechsenschwanz, und dann endlich blieb eine zerfledderte rosa Papierblüte auf der Tischdecke liegen. „Sehn Sie, alles wieder in Ordnung. Wäre nett, wenn Sie uns noch einen Teller bringen könnten –"

Madam Puddifoot schritt kopfschüttelnd von dannen. Hermione, schwindelig von diesem Duell, hatte Zeit festzustellen, dass die Leute an den umliegenden Tischen sie alle anstarrten.

Mrs Welldone stopfte die Papierblüte in die Vase zurück. „So viel zum Nutzen von Schulen", sagte sie befriedigt, während sich Dorian seine dornenverkratzte Linke rieb.

„Ich geb mich geschlagen", sagte er, aber Hermione sah den winzigen Kräusel um seine Mundwinkel und wusste, dass er sie hatte gewinnen lassen. „Und jetzt erzähl – wieso hast du dich aus Galway hinausgewagt, am Tag vor Weihnachten und in den Dunstkreis all dieser Gelehrsamkeit hier?"

„Ich werd heute noch mehr von meinen Grundsätzen brechen", erwiderte sie düster und kleckste einen Löffel voll Sahne in ihren Tee. „Eine Familienangelegenheit, Dorian – vielleicht sollte deine Kollegin hier –"

„Oh, ich habe volles Vertrauen zu Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie unbekümmert. „Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine gesamte Familie in diesem Moment hier am Tisch sitzt, kann's ja wohl nicht so schlimm sein. Es sei denn – es gibt doch nicht etwa einen neuen Mann in deinem Leben, oder?"

„Halt dein Schandmaul im Zaum, Junge! Du willst sicher keine Brombeerranken vor dem _Mund_ haben!" An der Ausführung der Drohung hinderte sie wohl vor allem Madam Puddifoot, die in diesem Moment das dritte Gedeck brachte und ihr einen sehr bösen Blick zuwarf.

Hermione war inzwischen ganz erschüttert. Wo war sie hier bloß reingeraten? „Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Welldone, ich werde mich natürlich jetzt verabschieden – ich will auf keinen Fall –"

„Warte, Hermione! Wirklich – ich möchte Miss Granger gern dabei haben, Oona. Sie hat einen klaren Kopf. Wenn es Probleme gibt, kann man sich auf ihr Urteil verlassen – und außerdem hat sie eine Frage an dich!"

„Dann legen Sie doch einfach los damit", sagte Mrs Welldone ungnädig und hieb sich einen Brocken von ihrem Tortenstück ab.

„Es geht um eine Arbeit Ihres – von Perpetuon Welldone – _Theorie der Zeitreise_ – ich wüsste gern, ob Sie davon vielleicht noch ein Exemplar –" Hermione blieb das Wort im Halse stecken.

Mrs Welldone, deren Miene sich schon beim Namen ihres Sohnes verfinstert hatte, ließ die Gabel klirrend auf den Teller fallen. „_Sie_! Sie gehören auch dazu, richtig?", brach sie los. „Sie versuchen's auf _diese_ Tour – machen sich an meinen Enkel ran und denken, so könnten Sie's –"

„_Silencio_!", zischte Dorian leise. „Die Puddifoot schmeißt uns noch raus, die lässt dich schon die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen! Also, ich kann dir aus erster Hand versichern, dass Miss Granger sich keineswegs an mich rangemacht hat. Sie schreibt an einer Arbeit und war mit in Durmstrang, wo ich ihr dieses Buch von Dad empfohlen habe – das steht da nämlich immer noch rum! Sie war schwer beeindruckt. Das ist alles! Und jetzt beruhige dich und sag endlich, was los ist!"

Seine Großmutter, die sozusagen zähneknirschend verstummt war, versuchte jetzt, die Reste ihrer Würde zusammenzuraffen. „Sie müssen schon entschuldigen", sagte sie schließlich zu Hermione (wobei ihr Ton alles andere als entschuldigend war), „aber man hat mich in letzter Zeit ganz schön belästigt! Und als Sie jetzt von Perpetuons Sachen anfingen, da dachte ich, dass Sie auch zu diesen Leuten gehören – es ist nämlich so, dass jemand hinter unserem – unserem Familienbesitz her ist –"

„Familienbesitz? Da hat er aber Pech, was? Nachdem du alles verbrannt oder an irgendwelche Muggelläden verkauft hast!"

Zum ersten Mal glaubte Hermione einen Unterton echter Verärgerung in Dorians Stimme zu hören. Sie hätte jetzt gehen sollen, ganz klar – aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie auf einmal schrecklich neugierig. Und viel schlimmer konnte es ja sowieso nicht mehr werden.

Mrs Welldone schnaubte. „Hätt ich das bloß mit allem gemacht! Dann hätt ich jetzt nämlich keinen Ärger und müsste nicht auf meinen alten Füßen durch Hogsmeade rennen, sondern könnte in aller Ruhe zu Hause an meinem Kamin –"

„Oona, worum geht es?", unterbrach Dorian sie entschieden. „Wer ist wohinter her?"

„Wer – das ist nicht so wichtig. Feinde hatten wir immer … Dachte nur, nach all der Zeit wär's jetzt endlich mal vorbei … Wonach er sucht – auch nicht so wichtig. Tatsache ist, er kriegt nichts! Weil ich nämlich alles, was übrig ist, heute _dir_ geben werde, und du wirst es irgendwo bei dir in deiner Schule verstecken!"

„Ah ja. Und wenn ich das nur tue, wenn du mir vorher ein paar ausführliche Erklärungen gibst?"

„Dann –", sagte sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln – und seltsamerweise sah Hermione in diesem Moment erstmals eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Großmutter und Enkel – „dann werde ich tun, was ich schon damals hätte tun sollen: Ich mach Schrott daraus!"

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich wie Klingen. „Das machst du nicht!"

„Liegt ganz in deiner Hand! Willst du jetzt etwas von deinem Großvater aufbewahren oder nicht?"

„Natürlich will ich. Dürfte ja das Letzte sein, was du übrig gelassen hast! Aber irgendwann, wenn du mal in besserer Stimmung bist als heute – irgendwann will ich ein paar Erklärungen, Oona!"

Hermione, die sich schon auf die nächste Runde in diesem Duell gefasst gemacht hatte, fragte sich allmählich, ob mit Oona Welldone etwas nicht ganz stimmte. Dieses Theater ging doch über Wut und Knurrigkeit hinaus! Wie sie zu ihrem Spitznamen gekommen war, musste man jedenfalls nicht mehr fragen, wenn man sie kennen gelernt hatte. Und ein gewisses Verständnis für ihren Mann und ihren Sohn konnte Hermione so langsam auch nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Also – her damit!", sagte Dorian.

„So einfach hättest du's wohl gerne! Aber ich hatte noch keine Zeit, hinaufzugehen – bin ja vorhin erst in Hogsmeade angekommen – und überhaupt, ich dachte, vielleicht gehen wir diesmal zusammen hin."

Daraufhin herrschte erst mal Schweigen – Mrs Welldone arbeitete sich kämpferisch durch ihr Tortenstück, und Dorian versuchte wohl, einen Sinn in ihrer Rede zu finden. In die Stille an ihrem Tischchen flutete Celestina Warbecks Stimme mit unpassender Romantik.

„Soll das heißen, dass das – was immer es ist – hier in Hogsmeade ist?", fragte Dorian schließlich.

„Natürlich. In unserem alten Haus."

Ihr Enkel ließ die Hand mit den von der Torte geklaubten Marzipansternchen sinken. „Ein Haus – ihr habt _hier in Hogsmeade_ gewohnt?"

Oona nickte und schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Ja, ja. Das ist endlos lang her. Ich kam als junges Mädchen her – meine Mutter meinte, ich müsste auch was von der Welt sehen, und hier im _Eberkopf_ arbeitete ihre Schwester – hab dann da als Zimmermädchen angefangen. Soviel zur Welt. Aber ich hab deinen Großvater hier kennen gelernt –" Sie stockte. Ihre Stimme hatte so burschikos wie zuvor geklungen, aber Hermione war auf einmal ganz sicher, dass sie errötete. Und das gewann ihr Herz.

„Na ja. Wir haben hier gelebt, die paar Jahre, die's gedauert hat", fuhr Oona Welldone fort, ohne Dorians ungläubige Blicke zu beachten. „Das Haus gehört mir immer noch, und dann und wann seh ich nach, ob noch alles in Ordnung ist."

„Die Liste mit den Sachen, die du mir irgendwann erzählen musst, wird immer länger", fasste Dorian schließlich seine Gefühle zusammen. „Im Klartext – wir gehen jetzt dahin, und du überreichst mir, was vom Familienerbe übrig geblieben ist?"

„Ganz genau. Sobald du dich von dieser Torte da trennen kannst."

„Wieso trennen?", erwiderte er und warf sich die verbliebenen Marzipansternchen in den Mund.

oooOooo

„_-__hauch und Winterschnee – sind was bleibt – was blei-eibt_ –", schallte es noch aus dem Café, bevor die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Nach der Wärme drinnen kam ihnen die Luft draußen eisig vor.

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht!", murmelte Mrs Welldone und stiefelte ihnen voran zur Hauptstraße zurück. Die lag jetzt im anheimelnden Schein der Straßenlaternen, es wurde allmählich ruhiger, manche Läden schlossen bereits. In vielen Häusern wurde das Weihnachtsessen vorbereitet. Noch stand ein klares Abendblau über den tiefschwarzen Hügeln des Umlands, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Dunkelheit hereinbrach.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte Dorian.

„Heathbell Path."

Das sagte beiden nichts. Für Ausflügler aus Hogwarts bestand Hogsmeade aus der Hauptstraße mit ihren Läden. Allenfalls um eine Ecke bog man noch hier und da, um etwa zu Madam Puddifoot zu kommen, aber die kleinen Wege, die von der Hauptstraße wegführten und sich dann irgendwo zwischen den Hügeln verloren, kannten eigentlich nur die Dorfbewohner. Und auf einen solchen Weg führte Oona Welldone die beiden nun. Nachdem sie die Hauptstraße verlassen hatten, kamen sie noch an zwei, drei kleinen Häusern vorbei, in deren Fenstern und Vorgärten man weihnachtlichen Schmuck sehen konnte, dann verengte sich der Weg bald zu einem steinigen, holprigen Pfad, der hinauf in die Hügel führte. Ein Straßenschild war nirgends zu sehen.

Während sie durch den Schnee hinter der alten Frau hergingen, hatte Hermione Zeit, über das Gespräch im Café nachzudenken und sich zu fragen, ob Mrs Welldone wirklich wusste, was sie tat. Warum sollte sie ihrem einzigen Enkel, offenbar ihrem einzigen Familienangehörigen überhaupt, all die Jahre hindurch verschwiegen haben, dass sie einmal hier in Hogsmeade gelebt und sogar ein Haus gehabt hatten? Vielleicht gab es dieses Haus ja gar nicht? Vielleicht führte sie sie jetzt nur immer weiter in die Einöde der Highlands hinauf? Ein Ausbund an geistiger Ausgeglichenheit schien sie jedenfalls nicht gerade zu sein …

Dorian hatte ihre Gedanken anscheinend ganz gut verfolgt. „Es ist nicht erblich!", flüsterte er ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen zu, mit dem er, wie sie fand, eher das Gegenteil nahelegte.

Oben auf dem Kamm des Hügels kam jetzt etwas in Sicht, das wie ein kleines Wäldchen aussah, sich beim Näherkommen jedoch als eine aus der Form geratene Hecke entpuppte. In Jahren der Vernachlässigung waren aus den Sträuchern dieser Hecke meterhohe Buchen geworden, hier und da war eine von ihren Nachbarn erstickt worden und ragte nun als totes Gerippe dazwischen auf.

„Ist es hier?", fragte Dorian, als Mrs Welldone vor dieser Mauer aus Bäumen stehen blieb.

„Ja. Heathbell Path Nummer fünf", antwortete seine Großmutter in gedämpfterem Tonfall als bisher.

Die Buchen hatten den Durchlass, in dem noch zwei Pfosten auf ein ehemals vorhandenes Tor hinwiesen, beinahe geschlossen. Nachdem sie sich durch das störrische Gezweig hindurchgezwängt hatten, sah Hermione, dass dieses Tor jetzt rostend im kniehohen Gras hinter der Hecke lag. Braunes Buchenlaub hatte das Gras auf weiten Teilen der Wiese zu Boden gedrückt und war dann seinerseits von der dünnen Schneedecke überzogen worden. Wucherndes Gestrüpp zeigte an, wo hier einmal Büsche und Sträucher gepflanzt worden waren. Wenn es einen Weg zum Haus hinauf gegeben hatte, so war der jedenfalls völlig zugewachsen. So gingen sie durch die eisige Feuchtigkeit der Wiese auf das Gebäude zu, das im schwindenden Licht eben noch zu erkennen war.

Das Häuschen stand da wie gegen den großen Baum gelehnt, der alles hier überragte. Hermione erinnerte sich, dass sie den vom Dorf aus schon gesehen hatte, diesen einzelnen, großen Baum auf den kargen Hügeln ringsum – im Frühjahr war er von großen weißen Blütenflecken übersät. Was vom Dorf aus nicht zu sehen war, entdeckte sie jetzt: Ein bizarres Türmchen war so dicht an diesen Baum gebaut, dass es beinahe mit ihm verwachsen schien. Sie sah Dorian von der Seite an – es musste seltsam sein, das Haus der Großeltern so spät und unerwartet erstmals zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Dorian sah sich voller Interesse um. Die Atmosphäre von Trostlosigkeit, die von diesen dunklen Fenstern, von den angewehten Laubhaufen auf den Eingangsstufen ausging, schien ihn gar nicht zu erreichen. Hermione aber traf sie wie ein Schlag. Von dem Türmchen, das früher vielleicht einmal auf fröhliche Art verrückt gewirkt hatte, war der rostrote Anstrich in großen Stücken abgeblättert; in den Fensterchen, die willkürlich darüber verteilt schienen, fehlten die Scheiben; über das spitze Dach hatte sich Efeu ausgebreitet und baumelte in langen Ranken davon herab.

„Den Holunderbaum hab ich damals selbst gepflanzt", sagte Mrs Welldone. „Dann hat dein Großvater den Turm da ans Haus angebaut. Hat all seine Arbeiten drin gemacht. Konnte tagelang darin herumbrüten."

„Der beste Arbeitsplatz, den ich je gesehen habe!", sagte Dorian, und Hermione hörte ungläubig die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme. Meinte er das ernst? Auch seine Großmutter warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „He, stimmt doch! Stellt euch vor, in diesem Turm zu sitzen und an irgendwas herumzubauen, sozusagen direkt in einem Baum – tolle Aussicht – man hat seine Ruhe –"

„Baumhäuser sind was für Kinder, nichts für erwachsene Männer mit Familie und Beruf!", sagte Oona Welldone mit so bitterer Schärfe, dass Hermione Mitleid sowohl mit Dorian als auch mit dem unbekannten Großvater bekam. „Und jetzt kommt mit rein. Was – was ist _das_ denn?!"

Ihr Aufschrei zerriss die tiefe Stille, die über dem Grundstück lag, und erschreckte Hermione heftig – allerdings nicht annähernd so sehr wie das, was sie dann im streifenden Licht von Mrs Welldones Zauberstab sah. Da, dicht vor dem Mauersockel des Hauses und gerade über dem Boden, tauchten für einen Moment knollige, verzerrte kleine Gesichter aus der Dunkelheit auf – mit geschlossenen Augen – Kopf neben Kopf –

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien, und fühlte, wie ihr von Kopf bis Fuß eine Gänsehaut ausbrach. Kräftigeres Licht flammte auf, als Mrs Welldone eine Laterne an der Hauswand entzündete. Hermione sah, wie sich einige der kleinen Gesichter regten, wie sie unwillig ins Licht blinzelten –

Im Gesicht der Hausbesitzerin stand jedoch nicht Schreck, sondern wütende Empörung. „Jemand ist hier gewesen und hat die da angepflanzt! Was für eine _Frechheit_ – in meinem Garten, auf _meinem_ Grund und Boden! Ich werde –"

„Psst! Sei doch leise!", flüsterte Dorian. „Weck sie doch bloß nicht auf! Das sind –"

„Sie tragen Knebel, siehst du das nicht?", keifte seine Großmutter zurück. „Ohh, ich werde sie alle einzeln – mit Stumpf und Stiel –"

Alraunen! Da standen Alraunenpflanzen in einer Art Blumenbeet unter den Fenstern! Hermione atmete wieder, als sie endlich erkannte, was sie sah. Allmählich schien ihr dieser Ausflug wirklich zuzusetzen, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr Alraunen erkannte! Aber in dem schwachen Licht vorhin – und dann waren die Dinger auch noch erstaunlich groß –

„Wildalraunen", stellte Mrs Welldone fest. „Er hat sie sogar verankert, damit sie nicht abhauen!" Sie stapfte wütend an der Reihe der Pflanzen entlang, die sie ihrerseits böse anblinzelten. Es gab ein paar tiefe, breite Krater dazwischen. „Ein paar sind schon raus – und der Rest ist fast reif – wozu braucht jemand siebenunddreißig Wildalraunen?"

„Es ist verboten, sie anzupflanzen", warf Hermione ein, als sie ihrer Stimme endlich wieder traute. „Sie sind gefährlich. Ihre Schreie schneiden Glas, angeblich können sie sogar Felsen zertrümmern –"

„… das behauptet zumindest Ihre Beraterin in _Alraunenlaunen heute_, dem Journal für Züchter und Liebhaber …"

„_Dorian_!", riefen beide Frauen verärgert.

„Ach kommt schon – warum so sauer? Wenn die Aufzucht verboten ist, dann wissen wir doch jetzt wenigstens, warum jemand gerade diesen Garten dafür auserwählt hat! Und immerhin war er so freundlich, sie zu knebeln – was ich persönlich übrigens für nicht besonders artgerecht halte, aber – wollen wir nicht lieber endlich reingehen? Ich habe schon seit Stunden nasse Füße, und außerdem will ich jetzt sehen, was du mir alles verheimlicht hast! Hoffe nur, der Typ hat es nicht geklaut!"

Die letzten Worte bewirkten, dass Mrs Welldone mit einem Zischen die Laterne löschte, auf den Turm zuschoss und an der Tür mit ihrem Zauberstab zu hantieren begann. Aber irgendwie war es Dorian tatsächlich gelungen, die düstere Anspannung zu vertreiben. Während sie ihr folgten, überkam Hermione verspätet und völlig unpassend, wie sie fand, das Kichern.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er grinsend.

„_Alraunenlaunen heute_ – du hast doch wirklich einen Knall", kicherte sie. „Findest du das alles hier eigentlich überhaupt nicht irgendwie – bedrückend? Beklemmend?"

„Machst du Witze? Ich werde sie zwingen, mir das Haus zu überschreiben! Und dann renoviere ich als Erstes diesen Turm und baue ihn zu einem Multifunktions-Detektor um! Guck nicht so überheblich – ich würde dir ein großes Arbeitszimmer ganz da oben unter dem Dach einrichten, mit Rundblick – Efeu und Holunder wachsen dir ins Fenster – du könntest immer vorbeikommen, wenn du den Trubel in Hogwarts satt hättest!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich –"

Er lachte leise. „Du nimmst das Leben zu ernst, Hermione!"

Da zog sie sich augenblicklich zurück, wie eine Schnecke, der man auf die Fühler getippt hat. Zu ernst – ja, das musste man in seinen Augen wohl sein, wenn man seine Zuneigung nicht so locker wie er zwischen einer Freundin in London, anbetenden Schülerinnen und einer Kollegin aufteilen konnte.

Die Tür zum Turm war mittlerweile ächzend einen Spalt aufgesprungen, und Mrs Welldone drehte sich ungeduldig zu ihnen um. „Aufpassen auf der Treppe! Sie ist wacklig." Damit ging sie voran, und das schwache Licht ihres Zauberstabs erhellte nur eben die ersten paar Stufen vor ihr. Die kleinen Fenster, die bei Tag Licht in das Türmchen ließen, waren jetzt nutzlose, nachtschwarze Vierecke. So stolperten sie hinauf, bis sie unvermittelt im Turmzimmer standen. Auch hier richtete Mrs Welldones Zauberstablicht nicht viel aus.

„_Lumobscurus_!", riefen Hermione und Dorian gleichzeitig, und zwei bläuliche Flammen stiegen auf, dehnten sich zu wolkenartigen Gebilden aus und schwebten dann langsam über ihren Köpfen durch das Zimmer, während die beiden sich noch verblüfft ansahen.

„Licht aus!", zischte Mrs Welldone wütend. „Was meint ihr, warum ich bei dem schwachen Glimmen hier bleibe?!"

„Keine Sorge, Mrs Welldone, das ist –"

„Das ist ein Finsterlicht. Von außerhalb dieses Raums kann man es nicht sehen", sagte Dorian, der sich bereits neugierig umsah.

Die bläulichen Wolken tauchten das Turmzimmer in ein verfremdendes Licht. Genau in der Mitte des runden Raumes ragte eine schlanke Säule bis in die Dachspitze auf; zahlreiche Schalter und Knöpfe und Sichtgläser an einem schwenkbaren Arm deuteten darauf hin, dass es sich um irgendwelche Beobachtungsgeräte handelte. Vermutlich ließ sich das Dach sogar öffnen. In den spinnwebverhangenen Schränken, auf den Arbeitsbänken, an den Haken und sonstigen Befestigungsmöglichkeiten ringsum herrschte Leere. Hermione entdeckte ein paar Geräte, Ferngläser, Schüsselständer, die ganz ähnlich wie Dorians Geisterdetektoren aussahen, aber nichts sonst, keine Bücher, keine Bilder, überhaupt nichts Persönliches.

„Sie haben alles durchsucht damals", murmelte Oona Welldone. „Haben das meiste mitgehen lassen. Natürlich ganz offiziell –"

Hermione sah Dorian an. Ja, allem Verfall, aller staubigen Verlassenheit zum Trotz musste ihn dieses Turmzimmer wohl einfach hinreißen – und richtig, er fummelte schon an den Schaltern der Säule herum.

„Eure Lichter da – kann man die draußen wirklich nicht sehen? Auch nicht, wenn ich die Fenster aufmache?", fragte Mrs Welldone.

„Wozu? Die meisten haben doch sowieso keine Scheiben mehr!", sagte Dorian, der in die Sichtgläser hineinstarrte. „Aber nein, man sieht das Licht auch dann nicht. Funktioniert nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip wie etwa eine Hand des Ruhms, also –"

„Schon gut, schon gut", schnitt ihm seine Großmutter barsch das Wort ab und ging zu dem Fenster hinüber, vor dem sich direkt der beachtliche Stamm des Holunderbaums befand. Kräftige Zweige, an denen noch ein paar vergilbte Blätter hingen, ragten bis beinahe in die Fensteröffnung. Das bläuliche Licht überzog sie wie eine Glasur.

„Und _das_ soll man also wirklich nicht sehen können?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht", sagte Hermione, die ihr gefolgt war.

Mrs Welldone betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Dann öffnete sie das Fenster, in dem sich nur noch ein paar der kleinen runden Scheiben hielten, hob die Arme und sagte ein paar Worte, die gälisch klangen, wie die überraschte Hermione fand. Draußen bewegte sich daraufhin etwas im Gezweig – ein alter Kasten, der ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Er ruckelte zu ihnen herüber und schließlich an ihnen vorbei, bis er polternd auf einem Tisch landete.

Dorian ließ endlich von der Säule ab. „Mein Erbe?", fragte er grinsend. „Ein altes Vogelhaus? Irgendwie hab ich schon so was erwartet!"

Es war tatsächlich ein Vogelhäuschen, mit einem kleinen runden Einlass und einem Giebeldach, an dem noch Reste eines blauroten Anstrichs zu erkennen waren. Ein Überbleibsel aus einer freundlicheren Vergangenheit dieses Hauses, dachte Hermione.

„Wie gesagt, sie haben hier alles durchsucht", sagte Mrs Welldone und machte sich an dem Dach zu schaffen. „Er hat das wohl vorausgesehen. Nicht, dass er uns vorgewarnt hätte! Aber er hat das hier versteckt, bevor er nach London abgehauen ist. Dachte wohl, ich krieg's nicht mit." Mit wütenden Bewegungen zerrte sie ein Metallkästchen aus dem Vogelhaus und stellte es so hart auf den Tisch, dass Hermione um den Inhalt bangte.

„_Wer_ hat hier alles durchsucht?", fragte Dorian, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Seine Großmutter klappte den Deckel auf und nahm etwas heraus, das im bläulichen Licht aufglänzte. Hermione und Dorian beugten sich gespannt darüber. Es war eine Uhr, eine eiförmige, silberne Uhr, die auf einem wie eine Brücke geschwungenen Fuß stand. Das in zierlichen, schwarzen Schnörkeln ausgeführte Zifferblatt schien in die silberne Oberfläche eingeschmolzen und war wie mit einem Glasfilm überzogen. Und über dem Zifferblatt –

„Das gibt's nicht! Siehst du das, Hermione?"

„Ja! Sieht genau aus wie eins von diesen Figürchen, die Karkaroff im Unterricht gezeigt hat! Eine Unterweltswächterin!"

„Die findet man in der Umgebung von Durmstrang!", erklärte Dorian seiner Großmutter.

Fasziniert blickten sie auf die kleine Tänzerin, deren einer Fuß das Gehäuse der Uhr eben noch berührte, während der andere sich schon ins Nichts streckte. Der Kopf war in den Nacken gelegt, die Arme darüber erhoben – so schien sie in seltsamer, fragiler Anmut ewig vor einem Sprung zu stehen, der nie zu Ende geführt wurde.

„Man muss sie drehen", sagte Mrs Welldone kurz, und als sie sie fragend ansahen: „So kann man das Ding aufziehen! Es ist eine Spieluhr! Hier –" Sie drehte die Tänzerin mehrmals um sich selbst – und dann erklang auf einmal leise Musik, wie aus weiter Ferne. Kein zaghaftes Klimpern, sondern der Klang eines ganzen Orchesters.

„Das ist – _Mozart_!", rief Hermione überrascht. „Die Kleine Nachtmusik von Mozart – das kenne ich!"

„Was auch immer – dein Vater liebte dieses Ding, als er klein war", sagte Mrs Welldone zu Dorian. „Musste es ihm hundertmal am Tag aufziehen. Zum Glück spielt es eine Menge Melodien, sonst wär ich vermutlich verrückt geworden."

„Und _das_ hat er versteckt? Eine Spieluhr?" Dorian nahm sie ihr aus der Hand.

„Na ja, es ist auch eine richtige Uhr", erwiderte seine Großmutter, als wäre das eine Erklärung. „Wenn man die Figur dreht, dann laufen auch die Zeiger da. Und ich glaube, sie ist wirklich aus Silber. Er hat sie jedenfalls immer gehütet als wär's was Wertvolles. War so ziemlich das Einzige, was er schon gehabt hat, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Ich glaub, sie war für ihn so was wie ein Glücksbringer."

Dorian drehte die kleine Tänzerin noch einmal, und für ein paar Sekunden erfüllte mehr heitere Orchestermusik das Turmzimmer. „Scheint ein komischer Kauz gewesen zu sein –", murmelte er.

„Ich hab erst Jahre später in das Vogelhaus gesehn", sagte Mrs Welldone. „Mir war's doch egal, was er da versteckt hat –"

Er betrachtete das glatte Gehäuse von allen Seiten. „Weißt du, was verrückt ist, Hermione? Erinnerst du dich – da in diesem Schacht in der Höhle – was McIntyre da aufgestöbert hatte – hast du das gesehen?", fragte er.

„Nur ganz kurz. Aber ich hab gehört, was er hinterher gesagt hat. Eine Ballerina –"

„Genau. Es war auch so eine Figur. Ich hab sie gesehen. Oona – war mein Großvater jemals in Durmstrang?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden. „Jedenfalls war er nicht _hier_ in der Schule. Er kam aus dem Ausland. Also, ich will, dass du das an dich nimmst und an einem sicheren Ort verwahrst", fuhr sie dann barsch fort.

„Sicherer als hier in diesem Vogelhaus?", fragte Dorian halb zweifelnd, halb belustigt. „Wo sollte das wohl sein?"

„Das Haus hier ist nicht mehr sicher", gab sie zurück. „Hast du die Alraunen unten vergessen? Irgendwer macht sich hier zu schaffen! Und überhaupt – verwahr's einfach als Andenken an deinen Großvater!"

„Ist ja schon gut – ich nehm die Uhr doch gern!", sagte Dorian besänftigend. „Ich hab ja sonst nichts von ihm. Wäre übrigens ganz nett, wenn ich wenigstens mal seinen Namen erfahren würde, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Soundso Welldone – viel ist das nicht gerade, weißt du!"

„Er hieß nicht Welldone", erwiderte sie mit verkniffener Miene.

„Nicht mal das wusste ich, da siehst du's –" Er unterbrach sich, als sei ihm verspätet aufgegangen, was sie ihm da mitgeteilt hatte. Hermione konnte in seiner Miene lesen, was er dachte – wie er ein bisschen verlegen zu begreifen schien, dass seine Großeltern nicht verheiratet gewesen waren. Was damals vermutlich eine Schande gewesen war und vielleicht mit ein Grund dafür, dass sie sich so anstellte mit dieser ganzen Sache –

„Irgendwann erzähl ich's dir schon noch", knurrte Mrs Welldone. „Aber jetzt pack die Uhr ein und nimm sie mit! Hast du keine Tasche dabei? Sieht dir ähnlich – was ist mit Ihnen? Das Täschchen da – na ja, dann muss es eben hiermit gehen!" Sie holte die große Papiertüte vom Honigtopf, die sie neben der Tür abgestellt hatte, räumte drei Schachteln mit Weihnachtspralinen, kandierten Rosenblüten und Marzipanfigürchen aus und nahm Dorian dann die Uhr aus den Händen. „Und dass du ja gut drauf aufpasst! Vielleicht ist sie sogar viel wert, wer weiß. Aber auf jeden Fall war sie so was wie – wie – solange sie hier in diesem Raum stand, da waren wir – glücklich –"

Hermione war ganz erschreckt, als die barsche Stimme auf einmal schwankte. Aber da hatte Mrs Welldone sich auch schon wieder gefangen. „Ihr macht euch jetzt besser auf den Weg", beendete sie das Thema knapp.

„Und du?"

„Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier – _allein_!", fügte sie scharf hinzu, als sie sah, dass Dorian etwas einwenden wollte. „Werd mich im Haus mal gründlich umsehen – wer weiß, was dieser – dieser Einbrecher noch alles angerichtet hat!" Sie hielt ihm die Papiertüte mit der eingepackten Spieluhr hin – eine klare Aufforderung zum Aufbruch.

Als sie aus dem Turm kamen, hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien, wenige, ganz kleine Flocken, die in dem verlassenen Garten um sie herumschwebten. Hermione hatte eiskalte Füße, und ein unheimliches Gefühl wollte sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen hier auf diesem Grundstück am äußersten Ende von Hogsmeade.

„Wenn Sie schlau sind, Miss Granger, dann halten Sie sich fern von Dorian", sagte Mrs Welldone unerwartet und ziemlich unfreundlich, als sie sich verabschiedeten. „Die Männer in dieser Familie jagen alle irgendwelchen komischen Sachen nach – verrückten Erfindungen, Maschinchen, die kein Mensch braucht, Geistern – und keine Frau, kein Kind kann sie halten! Sie machen einen nur unglücklich!"

Und das aus heiterem Himmel. Die Peinlichkeit versengte Hermione geradezu und ließ all ihre interessanten Überlegungen zu dieser Spieluhr mit einem Schlag zerplatzen. Was sollte sie denn _dazu_ sagen? Dass es zu spät war?!

Dorian war natürlich keine Hilfe, er grinste sie nur unter seiner lächerlichen Pudelmütze hervor an. „Nach bester Professorentradition _lebt_ Miss Granger für die verlorene Sache", sagte er, und da hätte _sie_ ihm am liebsten eine Brombeerranke vor den Mund gehext.

„Trauen Sie nie einem Zauberer, der mit links zaubert", sagte Mrs Welldone mit einem drohenden Seitenblick auf ihren Enkel. „Das ist die Zusammenfassung aller guten Ratschläge einer alten, erfahrenen Frau an Sie, Professor Granger!"

oooOooo

Als sie die Buchenhecke hinter sich gelassen und wieder auf dem Pfad angekommen waren, merkte Hermione, dass sie vollkommen erschöpft war, hungrig und durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen und außerdem wie getränkt von etwas Unheimlichem und Fremdem. Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an die Wärme der Großen Halle, aber für einen Moment war ihr, als läge diese Halle, als läge ganz Hogwarts in einem anderen, freundlicheren Universum. Nur gut, dass Dorian neben ihr anscheinend ganz unbeirrt durch die Dunkelheit auf die Lichter von Hogsmeade zuging.

„Wollen wir zurück apparieren?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Nein." Obwohl sie sich nach Hogwarts sehnte, hätte sie einen so abrupten Szenenwechsel jetzt nicht ertragen. Glücklicherweise schien er das zu verstehen.

„Und – wie schrecklich war's?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Eher – seltsam."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, wie Mozart nach Durmstrang kommt."

„Und ich kann kaum glauben, dass du nicht noch viel mehr gefragt hast!"

„Wenn man Oona kennt, weiß man, dass sie nicht redet, wenn sie nicht will. Eher kannst du Suppe aus einem Stein kochen."

„Aber willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was mit deinem Großvater nun eigentlich war?", platzte Hermione heraus. „Wer ihn verfolgt hat und warum? Wer die Leute waren, die seine Sachen durchsucht und mitgenommen haben, wie deine Großmutter sagte? Ich hätte – na ja, ich hätte immer weiter gefragt – hätte keine Ruhe gegeben!"

„Ich vermute, dass er – ähm, irgendein Verbrechen begangen hat – scheint doch auf der Hand zu liegen, oder? Irgendwie verständlich, dass sie nicht drüber reden will –"

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war Hermione so sicher von einem zu Unrecht Verfolgten ausgegangen, dass sie auf _diese_ Idee gar nicht gekommen war. Überhaupt hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Denken im Moment nicht richtig funktionierte.

„Die Frage, wie er an diese Uhr mit _dieser_ Figur darauf gekommen ist, finde ich im Moment noch interessanter. Vielleicht – hat er sie gestohlen? Vielleicht ist sie wertvoll – ich werde sie auf jeden Fall sehr gründlich untersuchen, bevor ich sie verstecke. Ich hoffe, du machst mit."

Sie brannte geradezu darauf, aber das hätte sie ihm nicht gesagt. So gingen sie eine lange Weile schweigend, ließen das Dorf und seine Lichter hinter sich und tauchten wieder in die Dunkelheit des offenen Geländes ein. Schließlich konnte man wieder Lichter in der Ferne erkennen. Hogwarts.

„Irgendwie scheinen unsere gemeinsamen Ausflüge immer in Dunkelheit und Mordskälte zu enden", sagte Dorian und schlang die Arme um den Durmstrang-Pullover, der ihm für die hiesige Kälte ausreichend erschienen war. „Und Hunger habe ich auch!"

„Nach den achtundfünfzig Marzipansternchen von dieser Sahnetorte?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Oh – du hast mitgezählt? Heißt das, ich habe doch noch eine Chance – nein, vergiss das. Ich wollte gerade etwas vorschlagen. Also, fürs Abendessen sind wir zu spät – und es ist fast Weihnachten – was hältst du von einem spontanen Ausflug nach London? Wir könnten – essen gehen, für den Anfang. Ich kenne da ein paar richtig schöne Plätze –"

„Klar. Du bist ja oft genug da", sagte sie. Sie wusste, dass sie grätig und zickig klang, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Gerade, weil sie so gern mit ihm gekommen wäre.

Stille, in der nur das _krapp-krapp_ ihrer Schuhe auf dem verkrustenden Schnee zu hören war. Dann fragte er: „Hab ich dich eigentlich mit irgendwas gekränkt?"

„Nein. Ich fand's nicht gerade toll, dass du mit Irene Crawley herumgeknutscht hast nach dem Ball in Durmstrang – und dann –"

„Äh, _rumgeknutscht_ ist nicht ganz die richtige Formulierung – sie stürzte in meine Arme, ja, ich weiß, wie das klingt, aber ich kann es erklären. Es war ganz anders, als du denkst." Sie hörte ihn grinsen, sie _sah_ ihn grinsen, und sie wurde immer gereizter, vor allem, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie in den nächsten Minuten etwas entschieden Unvorsichtiges sagen würde.

„Und dann die Wochenenden in London", platzte es weiter aus ihr heraus. „Also, das sieht doch jeder Idiot, dass du da – jemanden hast, oder? Und trotzdem hast du –" Sie brach ab, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Unmöglich konnte man jemandem vorhalten, dass er einen _beinahe_ geküsst hätte.

„Hm, wo wir gerade dabei sind – wo bist _du_ eigentlich jedes Wochenende?", fragte er, und sie hörte ihn schon wieder grinsen. Oder immer noch.

„Also, das ist doch – na gut, was ich sagen wollte war, ich kann das alles nicht so leicht nehmen wie du. Ich nehm das Leben nun mal ernst, hast du ja selbst gesagt." _Du_ warst ja nicht in der Goldenen Festung, Blödmann! Du hast ja nicht miterlebt, wie dein bester Freund jahrelang auf Leben und Tod von Voldemort bedroht wurde!

Auf einmal hatte sie diesen ganzen Ausflug restlos satt. Was hatte sie eigentlich mit Dorian Welldone zu schaffen? Oder mit seiner Großmutter? Oder mit diesem blöden Ding da in der _Honigtopf_-Tüte?! „Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch total müde", sagte sie muffig.

Sie hatten das Haupttor passiert – als Lehrkräfte hatten sie einen Schlüssel und waren nicht von Filch und seinen Launen abhängig – und nun kam die Haupttreppe in Sicht.

„Dann sehn wir uns morgen beim Weihnachtsessen", erwiderte er friedlich. „Und danach nehmen wir die Spieluhr hier mal unter die Lupe, was hältst du davon?"

Als wäre nichts gewesen. Männer! Sie nickte, weil das im Moment die leichteste Lösung war. „Also dann – gute Nacht!", sagte sie und lief dann die Treppe hinauf. Nur gut, dass Ginny schon abgereist war – wenigstens die konnte ihr jetzt nicht über den Weg laufen –

„Hermione! Warte doch mal!", rief er ihr nach und setzte sich in Trab.

Aber da war sie sowieso schon stehen geblieben. Auf der obersten Treppenstufe saß nämlich eine Gestalt, die irgendwie seltsam aussah – etwas stimmte nicht an ihrem Umriss – und überhaupt, wer saß um die Zeit im Dunkeln, in der Kälte allein auf der Portaltreppe?! Zögernd ging sie weiter hinauf. „Hallo?"

Die Gestalt hockte da ganz zusammengekauert, erkannte Hermione – hatte das Gesicht auf die Knie gelegt und die Arme wie in stummer Abwehr über dem Kopf verschränkt. Eine wüste Haarmähne fiel wie ein Fell über ihren Rücken. Dann sah Hermione ihre nackten Füße. „Wer sind Sie? Was ist los, was ist passiert?"

Inzwischen war auch Dorian bei ihnen angekommen, und hinter ihnen wurde das Portal geöffnet, so dass Licht hinausfiel. Die Gestalt hob den Kopf, und zwischen verfilzten Haarsträhnen starrte ein verängstigtes, wildes Gesicht zu ihnen auf. Hermione zuckte fassungslos zurück. Aber Dorian setzte sich auf die Treppe, legte den Arm um die Sitzende und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Dora?! Ich werd verrückt – bist du das wirklich?"

„Bin ich hier? In Hogwarts?", fragte sie kaum verständlich.

Hermione hielt die Tüte aus dem _Honigtopf_ fest, die die Stufen hinunterzurutschen drohte. Dann setzte sie sich auch.

Tonks war zurückgekehrt.


	30. Ein funkensprühender Weihnachtstag

**Sechster Teil: Aufs Dach der Welt**

**Kapitel 29:**

**Ein funkensprühender Weihnachtstag**

Als der Rover sich auf den ausgetretenen Pfad herabsenkte, der zum Fuchsbau führte, wirbelte ihnen wie aus dem Nichts etwas entgegen und dicht an der Windschutzscheibe vorbei, das wie ein Besen mit einem blassrosa Plüschbüschel aussah. Die Erscheinung war von einem durchdringenden Kreischen begleitet und versetzte Harry alles in allem einen ordentlichen Schrecken.

„Mann! Was war das denn?"

„Das", sagte George und schaltete den Fahrgang ein, „war meine Nichte."

Vor ihnen wurde die Haustür aufgerissen, und mehrere Kinder sprudelten heraus, schreiend, lachend rannten sie los, der vorderste rutschte aus, der nächste kugelte über ihn, der dritte überholte sie, alle brüllten, und die ganze Aufregung galt nicht etwa dem Rover oder gar Harry.

„Pearlicia!", schrien die Kinder und stürmten weiter, ohne dem Auto oder dessen Insassen auch nur einen Blick zu schenken. Sie schrien noch eine Menge mehr, aber Harry verstand kein Wort davon.

„Und die?"

„Die", sagte George und schaltete den Motor aus, „waren meine Neffen."

In der Haustür erschien Percy, und sein Tempo passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem sonstigen Bemühen um Würde – was ihm auch prompt zum Verhängnis wurde: Er rutschte an derselben Stelle aus wie vor ihm die Kinder und schlug auf dem schlammigen Gartenweg hin. Schimpfend rappelte er sich auf und kam dann auf den Rover zu.

„Hi, Perce – na, hat Pearly schon Freundschaft mit ihren neuen Cousins geschlossen?"

„Diese kleinen Biester – und bitte, sie heißt _Pearlicia_, George! Der Besen gehört ihnen! Sie hätten ihn auf gar keinen Fall – wenn sie jetzt runterfällt – Penelope wird –"

Harry war um den Rover herumgekommen, und sein Erscheinen bewirkte, dass Percy den Rest seines Satzes erst einmal vergaß. „Hallo Harry", grüßte er sichtlich etwas verlegen. „Frohe Weihnachten und alles … was ich noch sagen wollte – was ich auf jeden Fall sagen sollte – es tut uns wirklich sehr leid, dass wir dir diese Schwierigkeiten mit Scrimgeour eingebrockt haben! Wirklich, Harry – es war – nun ja, ein dummes Versehen, verstehst du! Penelope – und ich –"

Harry, der noch über die Cousins rätselte, sagte: „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaub eigentlich sowieso nicht, dass der sich noch für mich interessiert. Und damit hab ich ja wohl auch Recht – bisher hab ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört –"

„Oh – _das_ – also, das könnte daran liegen, dass er im Augenblick eine Menge gewichtigere Probleme hat, weißt du, ich kann natürlich hier keine ministeriumsinternen Angelegenheiten besprechen, aber so viel kann ich dir sagen, er hat –"

Er wurde unterbrochen – einerseits von dem Besen, der wieder in Sicht kam und etwa in Augenhöhe auf sie zuhielt, andererseits von seiner Frau, die in diesem Moment aus dem Haus kam und so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinunterhopste. Besonders schnell war das nicht, weil sie ungefähr doppelt so – na ja, umfangreich war, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Hast du sie? Percy, wo – ist – Pearlicia?", keuchte sie atemlos und klammerte sich ans Geländer. „Da! Da kommt sie wieder! Fang sie ein! _Tu_ doch was, Percy!" Verzweifelt presste sie eine Hand in den Rücken, die andere auf die unwahrscheinliche Wölbung unter ihrem braungoldenen Kleid.

Ihr Mann stand bereits mit ausgebreiteten Armen mitten in der Fluglinie. „Halt! Halt an! Pearlicia, halt dich fest, Schatz! Ich werde den Besen jetzt … _Gut_ festhalten!"

Harry erkannte in dem fliegenden rosa Büschel diesmal ein Kleinkind, fast noch ein Baby, das sich an den Besenstiel klammerte. Das Kreischen war aber ganz offensichtlich ein Begeisterungsgeheul. Die johlende Horde ihrer Verfolger hatte unten am Weg einen sauberen Schwenk hingelegt und jagte nun den Pfad wieder hinauf. Harry war sicher, dass sie alles, was ihnen im Weg stand, einfach umrennen würden.

„Percy!", schrie Penelope, als der Besen heransauste und unmittelbar vor Percy ein wenig höher stieg.

„Pearlicia!", brüllte Percy und sprang mit ausgestreckten Armen in die Luft. „_Festhalten_!" Aber den Besen bekam er nicht zu fassen, stattdessen das rosa Kleid, und im nächsten Moment fielen Vater und Tochter zusammen in den Schlamm. Der Besen schlingerte ein wenig und raste dann weiter, hinauf in Richtung Schornsteine. Die drei Jungen keuchten heran, der größte schickte dem Besen ein paar unverständliche Sätze hinterher, die beiden kleineren – so um die sechs bis acht Jahre alt, schätzte Harry – standen da und lachten, während Percy sich mit der kreischenden Pearlicia aus dem Schlamm herausarbeitete.

„Oh du meine Güte!" Penelope schluchzte beinahe, während sie sich mühevoll ihrer Familie entgegenkämpfte. „Pearlicia, mein Schatz! Was da alles hätte passieren können! Und das schöne Kleid!"

George stand an den Rover gelehnt und verfolgte das Ganze grinsend wie einen Theaterauftritt. Harry hatte ebenfalls Mühe, eine angemessen mitleidige Miene zu wahren, und dann ging es auch noch weiter. Eine kleine Frau, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, wirbelte aus der Diele hinaus in den Vorgarten – _sie_ rutschte nicht aus, sie machte den Eindruck, als würde keine Schlammpfütze es wagen, sie zum Ausrutschen zu bringen. Auf der einen Hüfte hielt sie ein Baby, das nur ein Hemdchen trug, mit dem anderen Arm fuchtelte sie drohend in Richtung der drei lachenden Jungen. „_Corvin! Liviu! Adrian_!", brüllte sie los, und dann folgte eine ganze Kanonade, die zwar völlig unverständlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz beeindruckend und erstaunlich wohlklingend war. Pechschwarzes Haar flog ihr um den Kopf, in ihrem Gesicht brannten pechschwarze Vogelaugen, und die ganze Frau schien geradezu Funken zu versprühen.

„Rumänisch", bemerkte George zu Harry.

Was auch immer, es schien jedenfalls zu wirken. Die drei Jungs hörten auf zu lachen, setzten annähernd zerknirschte Mienen auf und machten sich auf den Weg ins Haus zurück. Pearlicia ließ das Kreischen erst mal sein, entwand sich der Umarmung ihrer Eltern und zockelte dann den Jungen hinterher. Die wütende Frau mit dem Baby brüllte einen letzten scharfen Befehl in die Luft – und Sekunden später schoss der Besen im Steilflug auf sie zu und landete, Spitze voran, direkt vor ihren Schuhen im Boden. Sie riss ihn aus der Erde und marschierte ins Haus.

„Willkommen im Fuchsbau, Harry, mein Junge!", sagte George und zog den verwirrten Harry mit sich.

Wie jetzt? Rumänisch? Charlie – ja, der hatte auch kommen sollen … Hatte der jetzt etwa – nee, das konnte ja wohl nicht – nicht _vier_ Kinder – nicht in der kurzen Zeit, oder? Der Älteste war mindestens elf!

Die Diele, die bei seinem letzten Besuch so kläglich kahl gewesen war, war nun ganz wie früher von hingeworfenen Jacken, Mänteln, Mützen, Schals und schlammigen Gummistiefeln übersät. Tausend köstliche Weihnachtsdüfte schwammen auf der frostigen Kälte, die sie von draußen mit hereinbrachten, um sie herum. Es war ohrenbetäubend laut, weil die drei Jungs zur Ordnung gerufen wurden, das halbnackte Baby auf dem Arm der Mutter schrie und Pearlicia sich lautstark gegen Penelopes Bemühungen wehrte, ihr das lehmverschmierte Weihnachtskleid auszuziehen, dem mit _Ratzeputz_ wohl nicht mehr zu helfen gewesen war. Als Harry da im Flur stand und keinen Schritt weiter kam, wusste er immerhin eines: Die Familie Weasley, auch wenn sie sich verändert haben mochte, war jedenfalls lebendig.

„Hallo, Harry – frohe Weihnachten!" Hinter ihm war jemand die Treppe heruntergekommen, den er lange, lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und der ihn nun mit breitem Grinsen begrüßte: Charlie, der zweite der Weasley-Brüder. In dem Radau konnte Harry kaum verstehen, was er sagte, und schließlich gaben sie es auf. Charlie drängte sich an Percy, Pearlicia und Penelope vorbei, die sich immer noch einen heftigen Kampf lieferten, nahm der schimpfenden Frau mit dem pechschwarzen Haar das Baby ab und trat mit ihm den Rückzug die Treppe hinauf an. Harry beschloss, sich zur Küchentür durchzuschlagen und Mrs Weasley zu begrüßen. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er sie dort finden würde.

Der Gegensatz zu dem Tumult im Vorgarten hätte nicht größer sein können. In der Küche herrschte tiefe Stille, nicht einmal der Lärm vom Flur schien hier hereinzudringen. Nur das leise Brutzeln und Brodeln in den Töpfen war zu hören. Alle Flächen waren mit Schüsseln, Platten, Soßenkannen und Backblechen bedeckt, aber im Augenblick ruhte die Arbeit. Am Tisch saßen Mrs Weasley und Fleur zusammen, Mrs Weasley hatte den Arm um ihre Schwiegertochter gelegt, und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, die beiden jemals so gesehen zu haben. Sie sahen nicht einmal auf, als er hereinkam, und er wäre wieder gegangen, wenn nicht Ginny, die am Fenster stand, sich zu ihm umgesehen hätte. Sein Herz machte eine komische Bewegung, und auf einmal wusste er, dass er ihr das Päckchen, das in seinem Rucksack lag, nicht geben konnte. Sie sah so blass aus und irgendwie so fremd und so viel älter mit diesen glanzlosen, misstrauischen Augen.

„Hi, Harry."

„Hi, Ginny", sagte er und räusperte sich. „Hallo, Mrs Weasley, hallo, Fleur – ich wollte mich nur –"

Aber was noch nie geschehen war, geschah jetzt: Mrs Weasley begrüßte ihn nicht. Sie schien ihn nicht einmal gehört zu haben. Er fühlte, wie eine kalte Hand nach ihm griff. „Ist was passiert?", fragte er besorgt. „Stimmt was nicht mit Bill?" Eine idiotische Frage, aber sie war wie von selbst aus ihm herausgeplatzt.

„Sie haben ihn in einen Käfig eingesperrt", sagte Mrs Weasley mit ganz tonloser Stimme und verstummte dann wieder, als hätte dieser Satz sie ihre ganze Kraft gekostet.

„Diese Padraic will ihn um jeden Preis von der Station haben", erklärte Ginny sachlich. Als Einzige von allen – von ihm selbst einmal abgesehen – trug sie nichts Festliches, sondern nur Jeans und Pullover und diese grüne Jacke darüber, die er schon im St. Mungo an ihr gesehen hatte. „Sie behauptet, er wäre gefährlich und für die anderen Patienten nicht zumutbar. Vor allem jetzt, wo es wieder auf Vollmond zugeht. Fleur kommt gerade aus dem Krankenhaus."

„Sie hätten ihn einfach mit ihr nach Hause schicken sollen", sagte Mrs Weasley bitter. „Hier wäre er willkommen gewesen."

Fleur gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, und Harry wandte sich zur Flucht. „Ich geh dann mal rüber zu den anderen", sagte er.

Die Diele war jetzt kinderfrei, und als die Wohnzimmertür aufging, kam ihm nur Jenny entgegen. Sie trug ein wadenlanges, vergissmeinnichtblaues Kleid, und ihr Haar war auf eine Weise auf ihrem Kopf festgesteckt, die ebenso nachlässig wie hinreißend aussah. Sie ging lächelnd an ihm vorbei in die Küche und kam ihm so schön vor, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihm fiel ein, was Ron neulich erzählt hatte – dass sie jetzt anscheinend mit _beiden_ Zwillingen verbandelt war – und das verlieh dieser sanften Schönheit etwas ziemlich Abgründiges, fand er.

Im Wohnzimmer war es unvermutet ruhig und genauso behaglich, wie Harry es immer mit dem Fuchsbau verband. Wie damals bei Bills Hochzeit nahm ein gedeckter Tisch fast die gesamte Länge des Raumes ein und ließ gerade noch Platz für den chaotisch bunten Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem sich bunte Päckchen und bereits ausgepackte Geschenke stapelten. Überall brannten Kerzen, und der Tisch schien nur noch auf die Gäste zu warten.

Die Sofaecke mit dem Radio schien an den äußersten Rand des Zimmers gerückt zu sein und sich ganz unter das Fenster zu ducken. Hier saßen Fred, George und Ron um ein Couchtischchen mit gut gefüllten Gebäckschalen und waren offenbar bester Laune. Harry fühlte sich von diesem weiteren Stimmungswechsel zwar ein bisschen überfordert, aber das hier war auf jeden Fall um Längen besser als die Küche.

„Willkommen im Irrenhaus", sagte Ron. „George hat Godric's Hollow also doch noch gefunden – er wollte dich unbedingt abholen."

„Ich musste Mum einfach mal entkommen –"

„Wem sagst du das! Ich bin immerhin schon seit gestern Abend hier", seufzte Ron. „Oh Mann. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich verdrücken, ehrlich. Wieso konnte McIntyre nicht über Weihnachten eine Freilandübung ansetzen? Was für die wirklich harten Kerle –"

Harry musste lachen. „Ist es so schlimm?"

„Viel schlimmer", knurrte Ron. „Wart's nur ab."

„Was sagst du denn zu Charlie?", fragte Fred, als Harry sich gesetzt hatte.

„Ähm –"

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass der sich noch mal für was anderes interessieren würde als für seine Drachen –", sagte Ron.

„Tja, jetzt hat er sich das Drachenähnlichste gekrallt, das er finden konnte!", gackerte Fred. „Ich wette, diese Natali kann Feuer spucken!"

„Diese Rumänen sind also –", fing Harry an.

„Seine Familie, genau. Die totale Weihnachtsüberraschung, extra für Mum. Am Befreiungstag hat er kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber gesagt –"

„Aber er kann doch unmöglich –"

„Nee, nee, seine Kinder sind das natürlich nicht. Zumindest die drei Großen nicht, bei dem Baby haben wir's noch nicht raus."

„Natali hat sich von ihrem Mann getrennt und lebt schon seit Anfang des Jahres mit Charlie zusammen", erläuterte Fred. „Sie ist Drachenheilerin, wenn ich das richtig kapiert hab. Spricht kein Wort Englisch."

„Du hättest Mum sehen sollen, als die sechs gestern Abend hier vor der Tür standen", sagte Ron düster. „Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht getraut hat, ihr vorher was davon zu schreiben."

„Ich gäb was drum, wenn ich dabei gewesen wäre!", seufzte George.

„Dafür hatten wir doch Percys Anblick heute Morgen", erinnerte ihn Fred. „Als ihm die drei kleinen Drachen seine Perle entführt haben. Hat sich fast überschlagen, wollte ihnen einschärfen, dass man sie wie ein rohes Ei behandeln muss, weil sie unkontrolliert zaubert, und dass sie gerade erst ein Jahr alt ist und so weiter und so fort – und die Gören haben natürlich kein Wort verstanden."

„Bei Pearly war's Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Die hatte garantiert noch nie so viel Spaß im Leben wie eben auf diesem Besen!"

„Heißt das, sie ist selbst geflogen? Ich meine, mit Absicht?"

„Na klar", erwiderte Fred. „Sie macht Perce und Penny so richtig die Hölle heiß – _Frühkindliches Nicht Steuerbares Magieverhalten_ oder so ähnlich heißt das. Penny hat uns eben ausgiebig ihr Herz ausgeschüttet."

„Hier, Ronald, wie wär's mit einem Appetithäppchen vor dem Essen?", sagte George und hielt seinem Bruder die Schale mit Gebäck und Pralinen vors Gesicht. „Du bist in letzter Zeit etwas vom Fleisch gefallen, greif zu!"

Ron nahm sich ein Stück Nugat von der Schale und steckte es gedankenlos in den Mund.

„Ron!", rief Harry, dem die Sache zu spät auffiel. „Bist du blöd? Wie kannst du denn –"

Zu spät. Von Fred und George mit diebischer Freude beäugt, stutzte Ron. „He, das schmeckt ja nach Zitrone!", sagte er verwirrt. „Und es – es pritzelt – auf – der –" Weiter kam er nicht. Erst nieste er, dann hustete er, dann schossen ihm bunte Funken aus Nase und Ohren. Er sah aus wie eine Feuerwerksrakete, die am Boden geblieben ist, und er klang auch so.

„Ihr Schweine!", brüllte er – man konnte ihn kaum verstehen durch das Geprassel der Funken. „Dafür werdet ihr bezah-" Eine wahre Feuerwolke stob ihm aus dem Mund und unterbrach seinen Redefluss nachhaltig. Die Funken zerplatzten überall um ihn herum.

„Ist doch schön, nicht?", fragte Fred beifallheischend. „Unser Newcomer auf dem Party-Sektor. Vermutlich finden dieser Tage viele arglose Familienangehörige so etwas auf ihren Süßigkeitentellern."

„Der ganze Kram mit den Drachenpocken hat uns drauf gebracht", hörte Harry George durch das Prasseln erklären.

„Eigentlich wollten wir das als _Drachenfunken_ verkaufen, aber angesichts einer gewissen Hysterie in der Öffentlichkeit haben wir's dann doch lieber bei _Funkengummi_ belassen. Gut, oder? Kaut sich wie Kaugummi und ist sehr aromatisch – wir haben das auch in Kirsch, Orange, Schoko –"

Ron hustete und stob Funken. Er versuchte sich die Nase zuzuhalten, damit er wenigstens nicht mehr niesen musste. Anscheinend kitzelte es auch fürchterlich in den Ohren, zumindest legte sein ziemlich würdeloser Auftritt diese Vermutung nahe. Immer wieder versuchte er etwas zu sagen, stieß dabei aber nur neue Funkenwolken aus. Die drei rumänischen Jungen, die frisch gewaschen und poliert hereingekommen waren, standen da und betrachteten ihn in stummer Faszination.

„Und wie lang dauert das so?", fragte Harry, der allmählich Mitleid bekam und schon die ganze Zeit Funken von seinen Klamotten und den Sofapolstern wischte.

„Ach, nicht mehr lang! Allerdings solltest du das Zeug nicht verschlucken, Ron!", sagte Fred kichernd, und George erläuterte: „Die Folgen könnten ziemlich –"

„_Hört sofort auf_!", schrie Mrs Weasley. „Wie _könnt_ ihr nur hier herumalbern, wenn euer Bruder –"

Bleich und fassungslos stand sie da; in diesem ganzen Theater hatten sie ihr Eintreten gar nicht bemerkt. Harry schämte sich auf einmal. Hinter ihr schwebten die gefüllten Schüsseln und Platten mit dem Festessen heran und stauten sich in der Tür, wo sie stehen geblieben war und den Weg versperrte.

„Mum – das Essen!", rief Fred entsetzt. „Geh zur Seite!"

Der Truthahn rutschte bereits auf der schlingernden Platte. Mrs Weasley machte einen Satz nach vorne und rettete damit die Mahlzeit. Derweil versprühte Ron die letzten Funken, aber Mrs Weasley sagte – ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit – nichts weiter, sondern starrte nur mit einem hilflosen Blick auf den Weihnachtsbaum.

Indessen ließen sich die Schüsseln ordentlich auf dem Tisch nieder, und nach und nach fand sich auch die ganze vielköpfige Familie an ihren Plätzen ein. Als Letzte kamen Charlie mit dem endlich angezogenen Baby auf dem Arm und Ginny, die sich neben den neuen Neffen auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Mr Weasley räusperte sich und begann mit einer kleinen Rede. „Wir hatten alle sehr gehofft, dass Bill wenigstens für heute bei uns sein könnte", sagte er, nachdem er sie alle begrüßt und Charlies neue Familie vorgestellt hatte. „Aber leider, leider geht es ihm dafür noch nicht wieder gut genug."

Ginny schnaubte abfällig und unüberhörbar.

„Morgen nach dem Frühstück wollen wir ihn alle zusammen besuchen", sagte Mrs Weasley mit derselben tonlosen Stimme, die Harry schon vorhin in der Küche gehört hatte. „Und jetzt sollten wir mit dem Essen anfangen, sonst wird noch alles kalt."

„Also, ich bin morgen nicht da", sagte Ginny in das einsetzende Geschirrgeklapper hinein.

„Was heißt das, du bist nicht da?", schnappte ihre Mutter.

„Dass ich unterwegs bin. Ich bin verabredet. In London."

„Aber es ist Weihnachten! Es sind Ferien, du bist zu Besuch bei deiner Familie – _Charlie_ ist hier und er –"

„Ich wandere ja nicht aus!", sagte Ginny scharf. „Ich treffe mich nur mit einem Freund, der noch nie in London war und der auch –"

„Was heißt das?", fragte ihre Mutter noch schärfer. „Mit wem triffst du dich? Wer war denn noch nie in der Winkelgasse?"

„Ein Freund aus Durmstrang, Mum", erwiderte Ginny und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Wir haben uns schon in –"

„Aus _Durmstrang_? Du willst dich lieber mit jemandem aus Durmstrang treffen, als Bill zu besuchen?"

„Mum, ich war heute Morgen schon bei Bill, hast du das vergessen? Und Perk ist nur für ein paar Tage in –"

„_Wie_ heißt dieser – diese Person?"

„Würdest du mir bitte mal die Kartoffeln reichen?", sagte Fred in seinem höflichsten Ton zu Harry.

„Er heißt Gero Perkuns von Basswitz", sagte Ginny laut. „Aber im Allgemeinen finden die Leute _Perk_ kürzer."

Harry stemmte die Kartoffelschüssel zu Fred hinüber und hatte auf einmal ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Ich hätt gern mal die Erbsen", sagte Ron zu Charlie, aber der erklärte gerade einem seiner neuen Söhne etwas auf Rumänisch.

„Ich möchte, dass du diese Verabredung absagst", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Wir sind eine Familie, und es ist schlimm genug, dass Bill –"

„Ich werde das ganz bestimmt nicht absagen! Warum auch? Wir sind ja heute alle zusammen, oder?"

„Ähm, wo wir gerade beim Absagen sind – noch jemand, der Silvester _nicht_ zum Winkelgassenfest kommt?", fragte George und blickte in die Runde.

„George, wir kommen später, versprochen", sagte sein Vater ein bisschen erschöpft. „Wir müssen uns einfach kurz im Ministerium blicken lassen."

„Der Ball wird ein echtes Ereignis", warf Percy ein und band Pearlicia ein Lätzchen um. „Ich fand, dass ihr da auch hingehen solltet! Du arbeitest schon so lange dort, da musst du zu einem solchen –"

„Also kommt eigentlich nur noch Ron, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Harry – wie wär's? Das Straßenfest wird der Knüller, glaub mir. Dagegen kann dieser Ball nicht anstinken!"

Schräg gegenüber von Harry sprudelte Natali gerade einen unglaublich schnellen Wortschwall hervor und nickte dabei Penelope zu. Harry sah, dass ihr Arm, mit dem sie das Baby hielt, unter dem Blusenärmel drei lange, tief eingeschnittene Narben aufwies – eindeutig eine Krallenspur.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Penelope Charlie interessiert.

„Sie wollte wissen, wann die Babys kommen", erklärte Charlie ein bisschen verlegen. „Februar oder März?"

„_Die_ Babys?", platzte Percy laut und in so eindeutig verzweifeltem Ton heraus, dass am Tisch auf einmal Stille einkehrte und ringsum ein Grinsen auf den meisten Gesichtern erschien.

Penelope sah kämpferisch in die Runde. „_Das_ Baby! Und es kommt am siebenundzwanzigsten Februar!"

Natali schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Weitere klangvolle Sätze.

„Sie sagt, es werden zwei", sagte Charlie entschuldigend. „Sie weiß so was, verstehst du. Sie kennt sich damit aus. Sie sagt, es sind zwei Mädchen."

Penelope quiekte auf, und das gab Fred, George und Ron den Rest. Als sie loskicherten, steckte das die drei kleinen Jungen an, und mit einem Mal gackerte die halbe Festtafel. Über all das Gekicher hinweg kreuzten nur Ginny und ihre Mutter böse Blicke.

Harry kaute auf seinem Truthahnbraten herum und fühlte sich einerseits sehr zu Hause, andererseits von jeder Menge widersprüchlicher Gefühle heimgesucht. (Weil er nie eine Familie gehabt hatte, wusste er nicht, dass das eine zum andern gehört.) Während er in all die unterschiedlichen und dennoch eindeutig verwandten Gesichter sah, musste er plötzlich an das Medaillon denken, das er seit einigen Tagen an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Er hätte es nicht allein in Godric's Hollow lassen können. Da gehörte es einfach nicht hin.

„Kann ich jetzt vielleicht endlich mal die Erbsen kriegen?", fragte Ron sehr laut und sehr ungeduldig. Seine Augen waren immer noch rot unterlaufen.

oooOooo

Nach dem Mittagessen beschlossen sie, dass es Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang war – im Haus war es einfach zu eng mit so vielen Leuten. Nur Mrs Weasley, Penelope und Fleur blieben dort, alle anderen marschierten durch das Wäldchen hindurch in Richtung Ottery St. Catchpole – Charlie und Natali Arm in Arm, neben ihnen Mr Weasley, der das Baby in einer Karre schob; Percy jagte verzweifelt mal rechts, mal links von ihnen hinter Pearlicia her. Diese hatte einen seltsamen Hüpfgang entdeckt, der sie mit jedem Hupfer ungefähr drei Meter weiter trug, was sie offenbar wesentlich mehr amüsierte als ihren Vater. Die drei kleinen Rumänen feuerten sie begeistert an. Mitten in diesem Tumult gingen ungewöhnlich still Fred und George, die Jenny in ihrer Mitte untergehakt hatten. Ginny war ganz weit vorneweg, so dass Harry sie gar nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Er und Ron ließen sich ein wenig zurückfallen. Kaum dass die anderen drei Schritte entfernt waren, begann Harry: „Hör mal, Ron, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun –"

„Nämlich?"

„Besorg mir eine Eintrittskarte zu diesem komischen Ministeriums-Ball!"

„Bist du noch ganz dicht?", fragte Ron entgeistert. „Die Sache ist nur für die besseren Angestellten und vielleicht gerade noch für ihre Familien! Dad kommt überhaupt nur dahin, weil Percy ihn mit Karten beglückt hat!"

„Na bitte, dann kannst du doch vielleicht auch eine für mich kriegen! Ich muss unbedingt noch mal ins Ministerium."

„Versuch's doch mal als regulärer Besucher – Scrimgeour hat im Moment bestimmt kein Interesse mehr an dir!"

„Es wär viel unauffälliger, bei so einer Sache wie einem Ball –"

„Wieso, Mann?"

„Hast du schon mal was von einer verschlossenen Kammer im Ministerium gehört?"

Ron starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Klar. Die ist irgendwo in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Moment mal, ging's da drum nicht auch am Samstag, in diesem Kram, den Hermione dir zu lesen gegeben hat?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Kannst du vielleicht endlich mal klar sagen, was los ist? Du bist doch hinter irgendwas her – diese komische Clavicustos-Sache …"

„Ich erzähl's dir, bestimmt. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht, bevor ich nicht selbst mehr darüber weiß. Und dafür muss ich unbedingt ins Ministerium und diese Kammer sehen."

„Äh – sie ist _verschlossen_! Das ist sozusagen ihr –"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Kannst du mir nun eine Eintrittskarte besorgen oder nicht?"

„Also gut, ich versuch's. Aber wenn irgendwas schief geht, werde ich alles abstreiten. Dad würde ausflippen – Harry, wirklich, muss das denn sein?"

Harry nickte warnend nach vorne, denn Mr Weasley ging nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen. Inzwischen hatte sich Percy zu ihm gesellt – die wilde Pearlicia auf den Arm geklemmt – und den Satzfetzen, die zu ihnen hinüberwehten, konnten sie entnehmen, dass er seinem Vater soeben einen Vortrag darüber hielt, warum das St. Mungo auf keinen Fall so mit Bill verfahren durfte und weshalb man denen unbedingt mit einer Klage drohen sollte –

„He, jetzt musst du _mir_ mal zuhören", sagte Ron. „Du warst zwar am Samstag irgendwie weggetreten, aber du erinnerst dich doch sicher an den Artikel, den die Skeeter über Skanne geschrieben hat, oder?"

„Klar." Harry fiel ein, dass er den noch mal hatte lesen wollen.

„Also, das Erfreulichste zuerst: Skanne ist gefeuert worden. Aus dem Ministerium und vor allem aus dem Inquisitorium. Scrimgeour hat sich offiziell von ihm distanziert. Und demnächst muss er deshalb vor den Wizengamot."

Harry, der Skanne nie selbst begegnet war, konnte ihm deshalb kaum dieselbe saftige Abneigung entgegenbringen wie Ron. „Aber er hat diesen Fugit doch nicht ermordet, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ron lässig. „Wenn du mich fragst, nein. Traue ich ihm irgendwie nicht zu. Er hat's sicher nur vertuscht, dass dieser Typ an den Drachenpocken gestorben ist – um sich selbst keine Schwierigkeiten einzuhandeln. Was vor allem deshalb interessant ist, weil diese Caducus-Fugit-Sache ja auch mit dem Arkturischen Zirkel zu tun hat – und damit mit der laufenden Untersuchung, an der er beteiligt war. Na ja, Hauptsache, er ist aus dem Weg."

„Caducus Fugit und der Arkturische Zirkel?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch an den Typ, oder?"

„Klar. Hat diese Zeitglocke in der Mysteriumsabteilung gebaut. Und eine – einen Zeitenwandler."

„Genau. _Angeblich_ einen Zeitenwandler. Man hat ihn nie gefunden, obwohl die Auroren damals wie verrückt danach gesucht haben. Und der Arkturische Zirkel war's, der ihn überhaupt erst wegen diesem Ding bei der Magischen Strafverfolgung angeschwärzt hat – das hat man schon damals vermutet, und nachdem jetzt raus ist, dass er an den Drachenpocken gestorben ist, dürfte das wohl eindeutig klar sein. Die haben wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass er die Maschine ihres Arkturius wiedergefunden hat."

Harry, der in den letzten Tagen nur noch über das _Herz der Welt_ und seinen Tarnumhang und Dumbledore nachgegrübelt hatte, musste erst wieder in das verzwickte Thema hineinfinden. Zwei Erfinder, zwei Zeitmaschinen. So war das gewesen. „Wenn sich die Skeeter das nicht alles nur ausgedacht hat, heißt das –"

„Auf jeden Fall hat sie für Riesenwirbel gesorgt", sagte Ron. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte man jetzt den Kirchturm von Ottery St. Catchpole sehen. „Am Mittwoch hab ich kurz mit ein paar Leuten vom Inquisitorium gesprochen – da weiß anscheinend auch keiner weiter. Hab ich Julius Jungbungle schon mal erwähnt? Das ist der Typ aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, der damals die Sache mit den Zeitexperimenten verraten hat und dann –"

„Jungbungle? Warte mal, das erinnert mich an irgendwas – genau, ans St. Mungo!", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, St. Mungo – da sitzt er fest, seit ihn irgendwer verflucht hat, aus Rache für den Verrat natürlich. Seitdem kann er kein klares Wort mehr sprechen und –"

„Dem bin ich begegnet, letztens**,** als du entlassen wurdest!", rief Harry. „Auf der Fluchabteilung! Der stand da mit seiner Aktentasche, als wollte er zur Arbeit, und brabbelte irgendwelchen Blödsinn –"

„Klingt ganz so, als wär's wirklich Jungbungle gewesen", sagte Ron.

„Du rätst nie, wer auf ihn aufgepasst hat!"

„Neville. Doch, klar weiß ich das. Du vergisst wohl, dass ich zwei endlose Wochen in diesem Kasten rumgehangen habe. Neville hat versucht, mich zu besuchen. Also, um auf Jungbungle zurückzukommen – der ist im Moment so was wie die letzte Hoffnung für das Inquisitorium – sie meinen, wenn er ihnen nur sagen könnte, wer ihn verhext hat, dann hätten sie endlich einen Anhaltspunkt. _Ich_ vermute ja, dass es Cucudi selbst war …"

„Warum haben sie ihm nicht einfach Skanne geschickt, der hätte ihm doch in den Kopf sehen können –"

„Durften sie nicht. Seine Frau hat Riesentheater gemacht – weil er sowieso schon krank wäre und keiner wüsste, was so eine Legilimentation dabei dann noch anrichten würde und was weiß ich –"

In diesem Augenblick hatte Harry eine Eingebung. Die Szene mit Neville und diesem traurigen, brabbelnden Mann stand ihm auf einmal wieder genau vor den Augen –

„Hör mal! Mir fällt da was ein!", rief er und stolperte vor Aufregung beinahe über einen der Jungen, der ihm vor die Füße rannte. „Der Typ kann nicht reden, richtig? Und schreiben kann er auch nicht, ich hab's von Neville gehört – er schreibt anscheinend täglich an einem Buch oder so, aber in demselben Kauderwelsch, das er auch redet. Aber – vielleicht kann er's ja _malen_?"

Ron sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Hä?"

„Die haben so ein Atelier da im St. Mungo – da können die Patienten malen und so – du weißt schon, damit sie sich nicht zu Tode langweilen – Neville hat mir davon erzählt. Also – warum geht nicht einer von eurem Inquisitorium dahin, gibt diesem Jungbungle einen schönen großen Bogen Pergament und sagt ihm, er soll's einfach aufmalen? Was ihm passiert ist, meine ich. Wer es war."

Ron blieb stehen. „Wow, Harry! Das ist super! Das ist genial! Das ist so einfach und so klasse – wieso ist da bloß noch keiner drauf gekommen?!"

„Also, dann geh morgen oder übermorgen in die Abteilung und schlag's ihnen vor!", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie gut ihm Rons Anerkennung tat.

„Aber – na ja, es ist _deine_ Idee!"

„Aber ich bin nun mal kein Aurorenschüler."

„Danke, Mann – ich sag's ja, du solltest dabei sein. Ist doch ganz egal, ob du zaubern kannst oder nicht, Hauptsache, dein Hirn funktioniert!"

Danach verstummte Ron plötzlich. Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schweigend hinter den anderen her, und Harry sah zu, wie sich die drei Jungen kreuz und quer durch das Unterholz jagten, wie Pearlicia sie böse über die Schulter ihres Vaters hinweg beobachtete, wie Charlie und Natali sich küssten. Als das Dorf in Sichtweite gerückt war, drehten sie um. Das Baby in der Karre hatte angefangen zu quäken, Fred, Jenny und George gingen immer noch in dieser seltsamen stummen Verbundenheit vor ihnen her, und Pearlicia hatte sich die Freiheit zurückerkämpft und schlurfte nun genüsslich durch die klammen Blätterhaufen. Ginny war nirgends zu sehen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron heftig über etwas nachdachte, und hoffte nur, dass er nicht irgendwelche blöden Bedenken wegen seiner Bemerkung über Aurorenschüler wälzte. Gerade wollte er ihn nach der Chronik der Blacks fragen, da fing Ron wieder an zu reden.

„Ich hab da was entdeckt, gestern Nachmittag erst", sagte er ungewöhnlich zögernd. „Was ganz Komisches – ich hab keine Ahnung, was es bedeuten soll. Vielleicht ist es auch nur totaler Quatsch – obwohl – das kann eigentlich auch nicht sein – auf jeden Fall muss ich dir gleich was zeigen, wenn wir wieder im Haus sind."

„Klingt ja sehr rätselhaft", sagte Harry.

„Es ist verrückt", erwiderte Ron. „Und wenn es stimmt – wenn was dran ist – dann muss ich unbedingt mit der Wang reden. Obwohl ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass es stimmt. Und wenn, was es zu bedeuten hat –"

Und mehr als dieses mysteriöse Gerede war den ganzen Rückweg über nicht aus ihm herauszubringen. Harry gab es schließlich auf und überlegte, ob er das Geschenk für Ginny einfach zu den anderen unter den Weihnachtsbaum legen sollte. Irgendwie wollte er unbedingt, dass sie es bekam – sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass es von ihm war …

oooOooo

Im Haus roch es nach Kerzen, Tee, Gebäck und Kuchen. Es war warm und schläfrig, die lichtlose Stunde vor der Dämmerung eines grauen Wintertages, wenn man noch keine Lampen anzünden will, weil es dazu eigentlich noch zu früh erscheint. Die Rückkehrer füllten das Haus schnell wieder mit Lärm – das Baby hatte Hunger und brüllte, die Jungen stürmten das Wohnzimmer auf der Suche nach Essbarem. Auch die anderen fanden sich nach und nach wieder hier ein und setzten sich an den Tisch, der schon zum Tee gedeckt war. Harry sah sich um. Leise Gespräche ringsum, Natali saß in einer ruhigen Ecke und stillte das Baby, die anderen Frauen schienen alle in der Küche zu sein. Ginny – die war vielleicht noch gar nicht zurück. Seine Chance. Er holte das feuerrote Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack und legte es in einem unbeobachteten Moment unauffällig zu den anderen unter den Weihnachtsbaum. Dann wollte er sich mit klopfendem Herzen in der Sofaecke verkriechen – er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, eben den Schritt über eine unsichtbare Grenze getan zu haben. Aber dann sah er auf einem in Packpapier eingewickelten Päckchen plötzlich seinen Namen. Zögernd hob er es auf.

„Das kam heute Morgen noch mit einer Eule", sagte Mr Weasley. „Pack es aus, Harry! Und auch ihr anderen, seht noch mal her, hier gibt es noch einiges zu finden …"

Ron hatte sich währenddessen Schreibfeder und Zettel geholt und wartete offensichtlich ungeduldig auf Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. „Von Hermione, richtig?", fragte er mürrisch, als Harry sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Harry nickte. Als er das Packpapier abgerissen hatte, fielen ihm ein Brief und ein tannengrün verpacktes, schmales Geschenk entgegen, bei dem es sich nur um ein Buch handeln konnte.

„Meinst du, sie war sauer, weil ich sie nicht auch eingeladen hab?"

„Hm? Ich weiß nicht – ich glaub nicht – mir kam's so vor, als würde sie ganz gern in Hogwarts bleiben." Allerdings. Und die Antwort hieß –

„Dieser Welldone", knurrte Ron. „Richtig? Hat sie dir was über den gesagt? Sie hat doch irgendwas mit dem, oder?"

„Mann, sieh dir mal das hier an!", rief Harry, der inzwischen das Buch aus dem Papier befreit hatte. Er hielt es Ron unter die Nase, und dann starrten sie beide dümmlich auf den Buchdeckel. Da war ein grinsender Mann in einem flatternden Umhang in allen Regenbogenfarben und mit einem hohen, spitzen Hut zu sehen, der auf einem großen Ei wie auf einem Besen durch die Lüfte flog. Unter ihm lagen winzige Landschaften ausgebreitet, Harry erkannte Pyramiden im Wüstensand, ein Meer mit einer Schlacht zwischen Segelschiffen, London in Flammen –

„_Arkturs Ritt auf dem Fliegenden Ei_. _Ein Lügenmärchen für Groß und Klein_", las Ron den Titel vor. „Was ist _das_ denn? Ein Scherz oder was?"

Harry hatte schon den Brief aufgerissen. Da stand:

„Lieber Harry,

eigentlich wollte ich Dir ja dieses Buch von Pandaimos Drakel schenken, in dem er über die Legenden und ihre Bezüge zur Wirklichkeit geschrieben hat – nachdem Dich das Thema am Samstag so gefesselt hat. Aber so was haben sie in Hogsmeade nicht. Dann habe ich dieses Buch hier heute in Schreiberlings Federladen entdeckt. Es ist ein Kinderbuch, und der Autor macht ziemlich klar, dass diese ganze Geschichte von dem Zeitenwandler des Arkturius nur ein Märchen ist. Es ist nett geschrieben, Kinder können eine Menge daraus lernen, und witzig ist es auch. Die Geschichte, wie Arktur den Spielern in Queerditch Marsh vom Goldenen Schnatz erzählt und damit dem heutigen Quidditch erst den Weg bereitet, wird dir gefallen. Wenn der Typ nur halb so viel in der Geschichte herumgewerkelt hätte, wie es in diesem Buch beschrieben wird, dann hätte er garantiert irgendwann seine eigene Existenz gelöscht.

Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns am Samstag so in diesen Zeitungsartikel verbissen haben (hast Du schon gehört, dass Skanne gefeuert worden ist??), ich glaube, Du warst mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Was bedeutet Dir diese Sache mit dem Clavicustos? Über die kleine Harfe grübele ich immer noch, und vor allem darüber, was das alles mit Dir zu tun haben mag. Und warum Du uns nicht mehr erzählen wolltest. Lass uns beim nächsten Treffen darüber reden! Es bleibt doch bei Neujahr, ja? Ich fände es ganz schrecklich, wenn wir uns jetzt alle langsam aus den Augen verlieren würden. Dein richtiges Geschenk kriegst Du jedenfalls erst, wenn wir uns treffen.

Jetzt wünsche ich Dir schöne Weihnachtstage im Fuchsbau – grüß Ron und alle anderen von mir!

Hermione."

Ron hatte ihm schamlos über die Schulter gesehen und mitgelesen. „Danke", sagte er jetzt grantig. „Und viel Spaß auch mit deinem Dorian!"

„He – lass das!" Harry ließ den Brief sinken und betrachtete nochmals das Buch. „Ein fliegendes Ei. Ein Ei, wie das in der Zeitglocke –"

„So soll der Zeitenwandler ausgesehen haben", bestätigte Ron. „Wie ein Ei oder eine Perle. Das hab ich auch gelesen."

„Wenn das alles nur ein Märchen ist", fragte Harry nachdenklich, „wieso gab es dann diesen verdammten Zirkel – der war ja wohl alles andere als ein Kinderclub?"

„_War_? Dieser Zirkel ist immer noch aktiv, das ist doch wohl klar, oder? Und Cucudi ist vermutlich der Chef der ganzen Sache!"

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber da sah er, dass Ginny ins Zimmer kam. Ihr Vater legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und sagte etwas, woraufhin sie mit unwilliger Miene zum Weihnachtsbaum hinüberging, sich hinkniete und lustlos Päckchen hin und her schob.

Verdammt. Ich hätte es wieder einstecken sollen. Sie ist sowieso schon so genervt! Verdammt, ist das blöd –

„Und damit sind wir beim Thema, Harry!", sagte Ron neben ihm aufgeregt und zückte endlich Feder und Zettel. „Was ich dir zeigen wollte –"

Da – sie hatte es gefunden! Er fühlte, wie sein Herz wieder wild zu schlagen anfing – warum eigentlich, was war schon dabei – ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, na und?

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

„Was? Ja, klar. Jetzt wird's spannend, so viel hab ich mitgekriegt!"

„Genau. Und dafür muss ich was aufschreiben –"

Ginny hatte das feuerrote Päckchen jetzt geöffnet und nahm die Kugel heraus. Harry wurde es kalt und heiß, er wusste selbst nicht, warum.

„Hier. Lies das", sagte Ron und hielt ihm seinen Zettel unter die Nase. Seine Stimme platzte geradezu vor – vor Triumph oder so was. Harry riss sich zusammen und löste seinen Blick mit Gewalt von Ginny, um den dämlichen Zettel anzusehen. Ron hatte zwei Namen untereinander geschrieben, in großen, ebenfalls triumphierenden Buchstaben. Na und, dachte Harry, und das sagte er dann auch.

Ginny hielt die Kugel vor ihre Augen. Harry konnte sogar von hier aus noch erkennen, dass es gerade Winter darin war. Schade. Sie hätte zuerst den Sommer sehen sollen. Auf den Sommer kam es eigentlich an.

„Na und?", wiederholte Ron empört. „Fällt dir denn nichts auf?"

Widerwillig sah er noch mal hin. „Nein, Mann!", seufzte er. „Sag's mir doch. Ich bin heute einfach nicht in Denkstimmung. Zu viel Mittagessen oder was weiß ich."

Jetzt. Jetzt war es Frühling – und dann kam er, der Sommer mit den sonnensatten Wiesen. Ob sie es auch so sah wie er? Sie stand da und sah in die Sommerlandschaft in der Kugel –

„Mir ist das auch erst gestern aufgefallen – irgendwie bescheuert, jetzt frag ich mich, wie ich das jemals übersehen konnte – es ist so auffällig! Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was es bedeuten soll. Andererseits, der Zufall wär doch einfach zu groß, oder?", brabbelte Ron neben ihm. „He, Harry – guck doch hin! Siehst du das denn nicht? Das ist doch – _derselbe_ Name!"

Sie ließ die Kugel sinken. Und ihr Gesicht – das sah auf einmal ganz elend aus. Und irgendwie auch stinksauer. Verfluchter Mist. Und jetzt ging sie – am Tisch vorbei, wo die anderen schon den Kuchen anschnitten – zur Tür – und hinaus –

„Was – derselbe Name?" Mit Mühe wandte er den letzten Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ron und seinem Zettel zu. „Was meinst du damit? Das sind _zwei_ Namen – und _zwei_ Leute, soweit ich weiß."

„Sag mal, bist du blind oder was? Das sind dieselben –"

Es ging einfach nicht. Er stand auf. „Tschuldige Ron, du musst mir das nachher noch mal erklären – ich kann gerade einfach nicht – ich muss mal raus –"

„Was? Was ist denn? Was kann denn jetzt wichtiger sein als das hier, verdammt noch mal?!"

„Nachher, ja? Tut mir echt leid –" Er schlängelte sich am Tisch vorbei und zur Tür hinaus, wo Jenny ihm mit einer Kaffeekanne entgegenkam. Von Ginny keine Spur.

Ob sie in ihr Zimmer hinaufgegangen war? Hastig und verstohlen stieg er die Treppe hinauf, klopfte an die Tür – lauschte – öffnete sie schließlich sogar einen Spalt – niemand da. Dann wusste er plötzlich, wo sie hingegangen war. Er hastete die Treppe wieder hinunter, schnappte sich seine Jacke von dem überfüllten Garderobenhaken – diesen Ärmel musste er wirklich mal wieder annähen, sonst fiel er demnächst ganz ab! – und verließ leise und eilig das Haus.

oooOooo

Jenseits des Gartens gab es eine langgestreckte, von Bäumen umgrenzte Wiese – das ideale Terrain für unbeobachtetes Quidditch-Spiel. Oben in einigen Baumkronen hatten Bill und Charlie in grauer Vorzeit Planken zum Sitzen angebracht. Im höchsten dieser Bäume, einer Kiefer, hatte sich Ginny früher immer verkrochen, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Vielleicht war sie auch jetzt dorthin –?

Es dämmerte inzwischen stark, und von unten konnte man sowieso nicht bis hinauf sehen, aber er machte sich trotzdem daran, auf den Baum zu klettern. Es gab Astknäufe, auf die man treten konnte, aber alles war glitschig vom Regen, und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht abrutschte. So war er ziemlich außer Puste, als er endlich in Reichweite der Sitzbank kam. Und richtig, da sah er Beine in Jeans und schlammigen Schuhen hinunterbaumeln.

„Hau ab", sagte Ginny.

Wenigstens war sie wirklich da! Er zog sich die letzten Stufen hinauf und setzte sich dann neben sie auf die moosige und ziemlich feuchte Bank. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Sie war es, die schließlich unwillig das Schweigen brach.

„Wieso wusstest du, wo ich bin?"

„Den Platz kenn ich schon seit dem ersten Sommer, in dem ich bei euch war", sagte er. „Du warst ganz schön oft hier oben. Deine Mum hätte einen Anfall gekriegt, wenn sie dich hier gesehen hätte."

„Wann kriegt die schon keinen!", erwiderte sie. Dann griff sie in ihre Jackentasche und zog die Kugel daraus hervor. Sie hielt sie in der ausgestreckten Hand, zwischen zwei Fingern, und Harry war sicher, dass sie sie im nächsten Moment fallen lassen würde.

„Die ist von dir, ja?", fragte sie – und ihr Ton machte ihm deutlich, dass er sich die Antwort besser genau überlegen sollte.

Schließlich nickte er einfach.

„Du – du bist echt ein – ein _Misttyp_! Und ein Feigling außerdem!"

Das fand er nun zwar ziemlich hart, aber eine Erwiderung fiel ihm auch nicht ein.

„Warum – warum tust du das?", fragte sie. „Warum so was – nach allem, was sowieso schon passiert ist?"

„Komm, lass sie nicht fallen!", bat er und streckte unwillkürlich die Hand nach der Kugel aus.

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Ich musste an dich denken, als ich da reingesehen hab", sagte er dann. „Es war irgendwie alles drin – alles von früher. Eine gute Erinnerung. Man fühlt sich glücklich, wenn man hineinsieht –"

„Ach _ja_?!", rief sie, und ihm wurde klar, dass er mit diesem Geschenk total danebengehauen hatte. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Nicht mal in der Erinnerung. Auf einmal fühlte er sich zu leer, um noch irgendwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Und ihr – ihr ging es vielleicht genauso. So saßen sie schweigend da im feinen Nieselregen, der eben wieder eingesetzt hatte.

„Ich hasse meine Mutter", sagte sie plötzlich leise und in einem Ton, der Harry wirklich schockierte.

„He – das ist – deine Eltern sind gerade ziemlich –"

„Interessiert mich nicht, wie du das findest! Tatsache ist, dass sie alles kaputtmacht, dass sie sich überall einmischt und alles nach ihren Vorstellungen laufen muss, sonst pflügt sie alles um wie – wie irgendein – Monster. Diese Natali – und ihre Jungs – Charlie, der ist wirklich glücklich, hast du das gesehen? Er liebt die, und die lieben ihn! Aber Mum – die muss mal wieder einen Riesenaufstand machen! _Sie hat ihren Mann verlassen! Mit vier Kindern! Und sie ist sieben Jahre älter als du! Sie will dich doch nur ausnutzen, mein Junge!_ Ähh, ich könnt kotzen, wenn sie mit so was anfängt! Diese Frau ist blind und – total _dumm_!"

Harry sagte klugerweise erst einmal nichts.

„Und Dad lässt sie reden, lässt sie machen. Oh, ich bin schon gespannt drauf, was sie macht, wenn sie rauskriegt, dass Jenny mit Fred _und_ George ins Bett geht, vermutlich wird sie dann –"

Harry schluckte. „He, hör mal, das tut sie bestimmt nicht", protestierte er. „Jenny, meine ich!"

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Und ob. Die haben 'ne Abmachung oder so was. Der eine ist diese Woche mit ihr zusammen, der andere die nächste, und sie reden nicht drüber. Keine Ahnung. Ron hat das gesagt. Die beiden haben wohl einen Riesenkrach gehabt wegen ihr – so schlimm, dass sie sich trennen wollten, Fred und George, mein ich. Jenny hat gesagt, wenn sie das tun, redet sie nie wieder ein Wort mit einem von ihnen. Da sind sie wohl erst mal auf diese Lösung verfallen. Nicht gerade toll, wenn du mich fragst – aber jedem das seine, und Mum geht's jedenfalls bestimmt nichts an!"

Harry hatte keine besondere Lust, dieses Thema weiter zu erörtern. Die mussten ja wissen, was sie machten. Er hatte eine andere Frage. „Wer ist denn der Typ, mit dem du dich treffen willst – morgen? Wegen dem sie sich so aufregt?"

„Ein Freund. Wie ich schon sagte. Aus Durmstrang. Ganz harmlos – aber nach ihrer Meinung kommen aus Durmstrang nur Todesser oder die Kinder von Todessern. Ehrlich, ich kann sie einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Ich wär am liebsten gar nicht nach Hause gekommen", fuhr Ginny fort, und dann schlug ihre Miene mit einem Mal von Wut in eine elende Verzweiflung um. „Wenn's nicht wegen Bill wäre! Oh Mann, ich kann das nicht ertragen, das mit Bill!" Sie weinte nicht, aber ihre Stimme krächzte, als drücke ihr jemand die Kehle zu. „Es wird nicht mehr gut! Keiner will es sagen, aber alle denken es. Alle wissen es eigentlich. Er wird nie mehr – nie mehr so sein, wie er war! Als ich ihn da gesehen hab – in diesem schrecklichen – Käfig – manchmal denk ich, es wär vielleicht besser, wenn er damals gestorben wäre!" Die letzten Worte klangen dumpf hinter ihren Händen hervor, die sie vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

„Ginny –", sagte er hilflos – _er_ konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. „Ginny, so was kannst du nicht sagen – keiner kann das wissen – vielleicht gibt es doch –"

„Ach, hör doch auf! Jeder von euch denkt es! Du hast ihn doch da liegen sehen – Harry, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das für ihn sein muss? Dass er so – so gefangen ist? Wenn er wenigstens wirklich ein Wolf sein könnte – aber so, so ist er doch gar nichts mehr! Er kann nichts mehr tun – er ist völlig –" Sie brach ab und wandte plötzlich den Blick ab.

Harry fühlte es wie einen Schlag – beide hatten sie dasselbe gedacht. Wie ich!, dachte er. Er ist gar nichts mehr, nicht mehr Wolf, nicht mehr Mensch, nicht hier, nicht drüben. Wie ich. Wie ich. Wie ich.

Es regnete inzwischen stärker. Die Wiese unter ihnen verschwamm mehr und mehr in der frühen Winterdämmerung. Er starrte hinüber zu der schwarzen Silhouette der Baumzeile auf der anderen Seite. Das Land der Verlorenen. Es war hier. Hier und in Hogwarts und in Godric's Hollow und im St. Mungo. War überall in ihnen.

Sie berührte seine Hand, strich ein bisschen verlegen darüber. „Harry – es tut mir leid. Für dich", sagte sie leise. Sie hatte also wirklich dasselbe gedacht wie er. „Aber trotz allem – es ist nicht wie bei Bill. Du – du bist immer noch dein eigener Herr!"

Er kehrte aus dem braungrauschwarzen Regendüster zurück und sah in ihr helles Gesicht, in dem man die Sommersprossen gerade noch erkennen konnte. Nicht das Gold der Wimpern um ihre dunklen Augen, das er früher immer wieder hatte ansehen müssen. Vielleicht war es ja auch weg.

Sie ließ seine Hand wieder los und hob noch einmal die blöde Kugel hoch, in der jetzt nur noch das Kerzenflämmchen durch die Eisblumen schimmerte. Langsam schüttelte sie sie durch die Jahreszeiten. Harry sah nicht in die Kugel, aber auch so konnte er den Sommer beinahe riechen – frisch gemähtes Gras und etwas wie Rosen. Er sah ihr Profil vor dem Schwarz des Kieferngezweigs, den hellen Pulloversaum, der sich um ihren leicht geneigten Hals schmiegte, und auf einmal war ihm, als habe er diesen Anblick von jeher gekannt. Ein ganz seltsames Gefühl erfasste ihn, wie Schwindel.

„Du hast Recht. Das ist wirklich wie früher da drin. Als hätte jemand die – die Essenz von diesen Sommertagen herausgefiltert und in Glas gegossen", sagte sie. Und dann: „Damals waren wir alle glücklich, oder? Es war alles so leicht –"

„Es wird wieder besser werden", sagte er mit finsterer Entschlossenheit, und es klang fast wie ein Schwur.

„Als ich dich neulich im St. Mungo gesehen hab – in dieser komischen Verwandlung – es war wie – du hast genauso ausgesehen wie damals. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hab."

„Kann ich mir denken", murmelte er. „Diese Verwandlung ist einfach bescheuert."

„Nein. Nein. Es war – wie mit dieser Kugel."

„Es wird wieder gut werden, Ginny. _Es wird_." Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, woher er die Unverfrorenheit zu einem solchen Versprechen nahm.

oooOooo

Weit, weit nördlich von der Kiefer, in der Harry und Ginny an den Sommer dachten, senkte sich ebenfalls eine dunstige Dämmerung herab. In feinen Schwaden stand die Feuchtigkeit über den Wiesen und Ländereien von Hogwarts und Umgebung. Im Lauf dieses Weihnachtstages waren hier alle Schneereste wieder geschmolzen.

Aus den Ritzen zwischen den Brettern, mit denen die Fenster der Heulenden Hütte vernagelt waren, drang kein verräterisches Licht nach außen**.** Snape hatte sich zweckmäßig eingerichtet im einzigen einigermaßen bewohnbaren Raum. Außer einem kleinen Kaminfeuer brannte hier nie mehr als eine einzige Kerzenflamme. Aus den lädierten Möbelresten hatte er sich einen brauchbaren Tisch und einen Stuhl zusammengezaubert. Harpers selbstkochender Kessel stand da, in dem er seinen Heiltrank hergestellt hatte – am Dienstagabend war er so weit gewesen, dass man ihn einnehmen konnte, und seit heute spürte er endlich eine deutliche Besserung. Es gab keine wirkungsvolleren Rezepte als die aus diesem alten Buch. Und anstatt auf dem Bett zu liegen und zu lesen, las er deshalb heute am Tisch.

Als er Schritte unten im Gang hörte, sah er von seinem Buch auf und behielt die Tür im Auge, bis – wie erwartet – Harper hereinkam. Sie stellte den unvermeidlichen Korb ab und ging zum Kamin.

„Nicht wieder Schokolade und Hammelkeule, hoffe ich?", sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?", erwiderte sie und warf ihren regennassen Umhang über den Haken am Kaminsims. „Es ist Weihnachten, und die Küche von Hogwarts bettelt geradezu um Plünderung."

Zuletzt war sie am Mittwochabend hier gewesen; er hatte es kaum registriert, so sehr war er in den Büchern und Pergamenten vergraben, die sie ihm besorgt hatte. Darin fahndete er nach Informationen über Caducus Fugit – keine sehr ergiebige Arbeit, aber ein paar Anhaltspunkte hatte er doch gefunden. Weihnachten – das hieß, dass er noch eine Woche hatte. Wenn er bis dahin nicht gefunden hatte, was er suchte, würde er diesen Weg hier nicht weiter verfolgen, sondern zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückkehren. Zu dem, der ihn nach Godric's Hollow und zu einem weiteren Mord führen würde.

„Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte sie und wühlte in ihrem Korb herum. „Was hältst du davon?" Und hielt ihm einen Umhang aus schwerem, blaugrüngoldenem Webstoff hin.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich denke, alles in allem ist der Tarnumhang doch unauffälliger."

Sie lachte. „Ich glaub, du verstehst schon. Das hier ist ein Weg heraus aus dem Geisterdasein."

Er sagte nichts, betrachtete nur den auffälligen Umhang mit einem grüblerischen Blick.

„Was ist? Verkleidung wäre eine gute Idee, oder nicht?", fuhr sie fort. „Du könntest es sogar mit einer von diesen Gesichtsmasken versuchen, mit ein paar Tricks funktionieren die hervorragend!"

„Ich weiß nicht – ich kann's mir nicht leisten, dass so ein Ding gerade dann versagt, wenn ich bei _Dervish & Banges_ stehe und verdächtige Fragen stelle –"

„Ich glaub beinahe, du willst einfach keiner von uns mehr sein", sagte sie belustigt.

„Einer von euch?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ein Mensch, meine ich! Da hast du es mit List und Glück geschafft, für tot zu gelten, ein Geist zu werden, ein unsichtbarer Geist noch dazu. Die große Freiheit überhaupt! Gib zu, dass du das immer schon wolltest!" Sie meinte es nicht ernst, konnte es nicht ernst meinen, weil sie vor allen anderen wissen musste, wie schwer er sich damit tat. Aber ein Körnchen Wahrheit war dennoch darin.

„Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, du brauchst keine Maske", sagte sie dann. „Hier, zieh den Umhang an. Und das hier." Sie hatte auch noch einen dazu passenden Hut – mehr eine Mütze, die Ähnlichkeit mit einer großen Socke hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Niemand achtet noch auf dein Gesicht, wenn du einen solchen Hut trägst!", sagte sie lachend und stülpte ihm das Ding auf den Kopf. „Der Umhang macht dich zu einem reichen Sonderling, von irgendwoher aus dem Ausland womöglich – die Leute glauben, was sie sehen, und lassen sich leicht ablenken. Hier, sieh dich an!"

Eine spiegelnde Fläche blinkte im Zimmer auf, fing ein helles Himmelsblau ein, das nirgends zu sehen war – ein guter Trick, den er nicht kannte – und davor sah er seine eigene Gestalt. Was er sah, war so fremd, dass er es nicht glauben wollte.

„Überzeugt?", fragte sie.

„Was ist das? Ein Fremdlerfell?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich hab davon gehört, aber noch nie eins gesehen. Woher hast du so etwas?"

„Du vergisst, dass ich viel herumgekommen bin."

Er betrachtete immer noch ungläubig sein Spiegelbild. Wenn er genau in sein Gesicht sah, war dieses eigentlich nicht verändert. Es war nur so, dass man irgendwie nicht hinsah – es war, als lenke der farbige Stoff mit seinen schimmernden Goldfäden die Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder ab.

„_Das_ sollten wir doch noch ändern –", sagte sie, nahm ihm die Mütze ab und strich mit dem Zauberstab über sein Haar. Es wurde augenblicklich grau.

„Tut mir leid. Ich mochte das Schwarz. Aber es ist schnell rückgängig zu machen."

Er sah sie an, fragend, zweifelnd – er verstand sie einfach nicht. Hielt sie das alles für ein Spiel? Wen interessierte seine Haarfarbe?! Das Grau machte die Veränderung jedenfalls erstaunlich. Er hätte das nie gedacht. Das Spiegelbild zeigte ihm einen würdigen, älteren Mann, hager und ein bisschen grimmig, aber offensichtlich wohlhabend. Er war sicher, dass hinter dieser Erscheinung niemand den verstorbenen Severus Snape argwöhnen würde.

„Also, du bist frei", sagte sie.

„Vielen Dank", sagte er. „Du bekommst das bald zurück. Ich werde es nicht oft brauchen."

„Behalt es."

Im Spiegel sah er die Seite ihres Gesichts, über die die feinlinigen schwarzen Narben verliefen, und vor dem hellen Himmelsblau erkannte er, dass sie bis fast zum Mundwinkel reichten. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich im Spiegel, und dieser, eher eine spiegelnde Luftschicht als tatsächlich ein Spiegel, verschwand.

„Dieses Horcrux damals – das Ravenclaw-Messer –", sagte er nachdenklich, „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wie man so etwas vernichten kann?"

Sie wandte sich ab. „Ich wusste es nicht sicher. Hatte viel gelesen, das ein oder andere gefunden … ich hab es ausprobiert."

„Ausprobiert … du bist mit dem Messer in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen und hast deine Zaubersprüche daran _ausprobiert_?!"

„Genau. Und ich vermute, der letzte hat funktioniert", erwiderte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Du hattest verdammtes Glück, dass du so davongekommen bist!", sagte er. „Dumbledore wusste, was er tat – und er wäre trotzdem beinahe gestorben dabei."

Das war kein guter Satz, aber er merkte es erst, als er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Den Rest hatte _er_ ja dann besorgt, konnte man sagen.

Vielleicht sah sie ihm an, was er dachte. Sie kam zu ihm und schob ihre Hände unter die Säume seines neuen Umhangs und auf seine Schultern hinauf. Was das wohl heißen sollte – mach dir nichts draus, einer mehr oder weniger auf dem Gewissen macht letztlich auch keinen Unterschied?

Aber sie küsste ihn.

Er konnte nicht küssen und zynisch dabei bleiben. Dafür waren Küsse zu selten gewesen in seinem Leben. Er fragte sich immer, ob sie das wusste, ob sie es deshalb tat. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, fragte er sich in diesem Moment eigentlich nur, wie er wieder ohne das hier auskommen sollte.

„Hekate –"

Sie sagte etwas, das er nicht verstand. _Frohe Weihnachten_, vielleicht – oder _gute Reise_ oder vielleicht auch etwas ganz anderes oder überhaupt nichts. Er gab auf.

„Übrigens, was die Schwalben angeht – ich hab drüber nachgedacht", sagte er leise in ihr Haar. „Mücken! Nicht wie Ameisen. Wie Mücken fliegen die."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", murmelte sie.

oooOooo

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry auf. Ein Krachen hatte ihn geweckt, da war er sicher. Ron lag in hörbarem Tiefschlaf in seine Decken verknäult – vielleicht war der Krach ja auch dieses Geschnarche gewesen? Denn sonst war alles still im Haus, die zahlreichen Bewohner schienen alle zu schlafen.

Zwischen den Vorhängen fiel ein Strahl Mondlicht in Rons Zimmer. Schlaftrunken ging er darauf zu und sah durch den Spalt hinunter in den Garten. Der lag still und weiß da, eine dünne Nebelschicht schwamm über dem Gras, und darauf schimmerte der Mondschein. Harry gähnte. Dann sah er etwas, das den Nebel auseinander schob wie ein Boot. Es war kein Boot. Er zuckte zurück ins Dunkel des Zimmers, starrte dann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder zwischen den Stoffbahnen hindurch. Da unten tappte eine unförmige, farblose Gestalt durch den Garten – mit unbeholfenen Schritten, und doch …

„Ron! Ron, wach auf, los, wach schon auf!" Er rüttelte den Schlafenden so hart, dass er beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen wäre.

„Wawawas – was ist denn – bist du bescheuert –"

„Psst! Ganz leise, hier, guck in den Garten, schnell!"

Ron taumelte auf und kam zum Fenster.

„Nein! Lass bloß den Vorhang zu, da, guck durch den Spalt!"

„Da ist nichts! Guck selbst raus! Nichts!"

Da war wirklich nichts.

„Du hast zu viel gefressen – und jetzt weckst du mich, weil du Albträume hast!"

„Sei doch still – warte mal – ich wette, er geht ums Haus –"

„Wer?"

Und da teilte sich der Nebel wieder, diesmal auf der anderen Seite. Die Gestalt kam zurück.

„Da!", hauchte Harry. „Sieh doch hin!"

Sekundenlang starrten sie hinunter, sozusagen Auge in Auge mit diesem seltsamen Geschöpf, das reglos stand und zum Haus – hinauf_sah_ konnte man eigentlich nicht sagen, denn es hatte weder Augen noch sonst ein erkennbares Gesicht. Aber Ron und Harry waren beide sicher, dass es das Haus irgendwie wahrnahm – und beobachtete.

„Was ist das bloß? Ein Geist?"

„Das muss das Ding sein, von dem Hermione gesprochen hat!", flüsterte Harry. „Ein Dschinn!"

Ron sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du meinst, jemand hetzt uns so was auf den Hals? Hat – hat sie nicht gesagt, das Ding ist ein Jäger? Meinst du etwa, er sucht einen von uns?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Wie gebannt sah er hinunter auf die graue, gesichtslose Gestalt. Was, wenn das jetzt ins Haus kam? Wie konnte man sich dagegen wehren?

Aber dann geriet der Nebel um die Gestalt auf einmal ins Kreisen, bis er im Mondlicht einen glitzernden Strudel bildete. Und in dem verschwand das Ding, das vielleicht ein Dschinn gewesen war, spurlos.


	31. Vergebliche Flucht

**Sechster Teil: Aufs Dach der Welt**

**Kapitel 30:**

**Vergebliche Flucht**

Hermione saß in ihrem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und verdrückte ein paar Tränen. Vor ihr ausgebreitet – quer über Bathilda Bagshots _Rebellion und Aufstand_ und Wanda Armigers _Zauberstab und Magische Waffe_ – lagen ein geöffneter Karton, eine ebenfalls geöffnete Dose mit Weihnachtsplätzchen und eine wunderschöne, seegrüne Bluse. Den Brief ihrer Mutter hielt sie noch in der Hand, und in der anderen einen kleinen Pfefferkuchen – einen akkurat geformten Tannenbaum, komplett mit grünem Zuckerguss und kleinen, roten Zuckerkugeln. Der Inbegriff von Weihnachten für sie, als sie fünf Jahre alt gewesen war.

Deshalb weinte sie. Weil dieses Weihnachten – genau wie das letzte – total den Bach runter gegangen war. Weil irgendwie gar nichts mehr stimmte.

Das Paket ihrer Mutter war mit einem Tag Verspätung angekommen, vielleicht, weil eine ziemlich kräftige Eule dafür nötig gewesen war. Der Brief ihres Vaters hatte schon gestern Morgen beim Frühstück an ihrem Platz in der Großen Halle gelegen. Es gab da diesen kleinen Laden an der Grosvenor Street, in dem Muggel ganz gewöhnlichen Pfeifentabak kauften, in dem sie aber, wenn sie magische Angehörige hatten, auch ihre Poststücke dem Eulenpostdienst anvertrauen konnten. Ob sich ihre Eltern dort begegnet waren, als sie ihre Weihnachtspost aufgaben? Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie hatte weder Harry noch Ron oder sonst jemandem erzählt, dass ihre Eltern sich im Januar getrennt hatten. Das war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie jetzt hier saß, an ihrem Schreibtisch in Hogwarts, anstatt bei einem ausgiebigen späten Weihnachtsfrühstück zu Hause. Es war auch ganz schön bitter, an Harry zu denken und an Ron, die jetzt im Fuchsbau in einer großen Familienrunde unterkriechen konnten. Nicht, dass sie darauf gehofft hatte, dorthin eingeladen zu werden – nicht von Ron oder Ginny jedenfalls.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr keine Gründe für die Trennung genannt, abgesehen von dem üblichen Kram, mit dem Eltern ihre Kinder bei solchen Gelegenheiten abzuspeisen pflegen. Aber Hermione war nie das Gefühl losgeworden, dass es an ihr lag, an den Komplikationen und Absonderlichkeiten, die es mit sich brachte, wenn man selbst Zahnarzt und die eigene Tochter eine Hexe war. Und als dann im letzten Jahr diese Absonderlichkeiten sogar bis in ihre wohlgeordnete Muggelwelt hineingeschwemmt worden waren … Es war einfach zu viel gewesen. Sie verstand das sogar. Vielleicht war es einfacher für die beiden, wenn sie jeder für sich mit dieser Tatsache lebten, als wenn sie miteinander über ihre Tochter reden mussten.

Noch ein paar Tränen mehr. Auch der Pfefferkuchen half nicht dagegen. Im Brief ihrer Mutter lag eine Eintrittskarte für das Neujahrskonzert in St. Martin-in-the-Fields, das sie früher fast jedes Jahr besucht hatten. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie nahm sie aus dem Umschlag und legte sie zu der gleichen Eintrittskarte, die gestern im Brief ihres Vaters gewesen war. Er hatte außerdem einen ziemlich großen Geldschein geschickt, damit sie ihn, wie er schrieb, in der Winkelgasse in all die Bücher umsetzen konnte, an denen ihr Herz hinge.

Es hätte auch hier in Hogwarts ein ganz passables Weihnachtsfest werden können, oder? Aber das war's nicht geworden. Seit sie vorgestern Abend Tonks auf der Portaltreppe gefunden hatten, war es mit Weihnachten vorbei gewesen. Eigentlich hätte ihre Rückkehr Anlass zur Freude und eine riesengroße Erleichterung sein sollen, und so war es ja auch. Aber noch während sie auf der Treppe saßen, wurde Hermione klar, dass dies zwar ein glückliches Ende, aber auch ein schwieriger Anfang war.

Tonks schien kaum zu wissen, wer sie selbst war, geschweige denn, wer _sie_ waren. Sie brachte mit Mühe ein paar abgebrochene Sätze hervor, als hätte sie das Sprechen verlernt und vielleicht sogar die Sprache. Es war nicht möglich, etwas Sinnvolles von ihr zu erfahren. Und bei jedem Wort, jeder unerwarteten Bewegung zuckte sie zusammen, schien ständig zur Flucht bereit zu sein. Sie beschlossen, sie zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen und dann die Direktorin zu informieren. Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis sie sie überreden konnten, mit ihnen ins Schloss hineinzukommen, und dann huschte sie geduckt und lauernd zwischen ihnen wie ein wildes Tier – und genauso sah sie im Licht der Eingangshalle auch aus. Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation brach sie zweimal aus und war schon fast wieder in der Eingangshalle angekommen, bevor Dorian sie wieder einfing.

Überhaupt Dorian. Der musste sie, nach seinem Engagement zu urteilen, entschieden besser gekannt haben, als Hermione das geahnt hatte. Er beruhigte sie, redete mit Engelszungen auf sie ein, brachte sie Schritt für Schritt wieder diese verdammte endlose Treppe hinauf, redete, redete, redete – das fiel ihm ja nicht schwer. So viel Geduld hätte Hermione ihm allerdings nicht zugetraut. Schließlich blieben sie irgendwo zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Stock auf den Treppenstufen sitzen, und er quasselte ihr die Panik förmlich aus dem Kopf. Während Hermione die Pomfrey und McGonagall herbeiholte.

Die Direktorin beschloss, Tonks' Rückkehr erst einmal geheim zu halten, um ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, sich wieder in der Menschenwelt einzufinden. Dass das nicht so schnell gehen würde, stellte sich noch in der ersten Nacht heraus. Auf der Krankenstation, überhaupt in geschlossenen Räumen konnte sie es nicht aushalten, und als Madam Pomfrey sie mit sanfter Gewalt festzuhalten versuchte, brach sie zuerst in ein schrilles Wolfsgeheul aus und verwandelte sich dann wieder in das Wesen, das hier als der Rote Wolf bekannt geworden war. Damit erschreckte sie die Schulheilerin so sehr, dass diese auf keinen Fall mehr mit der unberechenbaren Patientin allein gelassen werden wollte.

Es wurde etwas besser, als der Tag kam. Dorian schlug vor, ihr ein Lager in einem der Gewächshäuser einzurichten und abzuwarten. Professor Sprout wurde eingeweiht, und dann zog Tonks, die wenigstens wieder in ihre Menschengestalt zurückgefunden hatte, in Gewächshaus drei um. Dort verbrachte sie den Weihnachtstag mit unruhigem Hin- und Herlaufen und Angstanfällen, bei denen ihr niemand helfen konnte. Aber sie schien sich besser zu fühlen, wenn Dorian in ihrer Nähe war. Und der packte seine Geisterdetektoren ein, vergaß das Weihnachtsessen und die Spieluhr, die er untersuchen wollte, und konzentrierte sich auf das neue Projekt, die Wilde zu zähmen.

Beim großen Weihnachtsessen wurde der leere Platz an der Hohen Tafel mit großer Überraschung zur Kenntnis genommen. Selbst Harper war zur Feier des Tages erschienen – aber nicht Dorian Welldone. Der kam erst, als sie fast beim Nachtisch angekommen waren, und erzählte dann irgendwas über seine Geisterforschung. Und Hermione saß da und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie auf die arme Tonks eifersüchtig sein sollte. _Dora und Dorian_, dachte sie mit einer Art von selbstquälerischer Belustigung.

Natürlich hatte sie Tonks im Gewächshaus besucht. Als sie da auf einem umgekehrten Pflanzkübel saß, musste sie an Lupin denken. Nur gut, dass er nicht mehr miterlebte, was sein Tod angerichtet hatte. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig von der frechen, witzigen, mutigen Nymphadora Tonks, die Hermione kennen gelernt hatte. Und dann fiel ihr Bill ein. Dem musste man unbedingt sagen, dass Tonks zurück war. Dass seine Versuche vielleicht doch nicht umsonst gewesen waren. Sie fragte sich, wann Tonks wohl wieder zu einem richtigen Gespräch in der Lage sein würde. Wann sie ihnen über ihre Zeit im Wald und vielleicht auch die Gründe für ihre Flucht – und für ihre Rückkehr erzählen konnte …

Vorerst kauerte sie unter einer Decke auf einem Lager aus Strohsäcken, behielt ihre Umgebung wachsam im Auge und schien sich nur dann ein wenig zu entspannen, wenn Dorian redete. Der erzählte irgendwelche Geschichten von Hogwarts, vom Ministerium, von Durmstrang – Hermione hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Auch wenn sie den Nutzen für Tonks erkennen konnte, _ihr_ ging er einfach fürchterlich auf die Nerven.

Und so kam es, dass sie Weihnachten im Wesentlichen auf ihrem Zimmer und in der Bibliothek verbrachte, wo sie zuerst einen richtig gemeinen Test für Alte Runen entwarf und sich dann schlecht gelaunt auf die Spur der Wildalraune begab – nur um irgendwas zu tun. Tatsächlich hatte sie was gefunden, und sie war entschlossen, es Dorian bei nächster Gelegenheit unter die Nase zu reiben. Vielleicht vergingen ihm dann die dummen Witze.

Sie legte die seegrüne Bluse zusammen und stellte dann schockiert fest, dass sich die Keksdose schon bis auf einen dünnen Bodensatz geleert hatte. Und überall Krümel und Zuckergussstückchen über den Büchern. Das musste ein Ende haben! Dora und Dorian … wie ein Spottvers. Und dann diese Frau in London – sie hatte Oona Welldones Bemerkung darüber keineswegs vergessen. Nein, da gab es keinen Weg. Schluss damit.

Noch ein letzter Pfefferkuchen, und dann würde sie sich zu einem Spaziergang aufraffen. Draußen schien immerhin die Sonne.

oooOooo

„Caducus Fugit? Ja, sicher, der hat hier gearbeitet!", krächzte der alte Dervish und betrachtete sein Gegenüber neugierig. „Das ist aber schon Jahrzehnte her, könn' Sie sich ja denken." Er hustete und hustete, bis ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen, dann fuhr er fort: „Schon merkwürdig, da hört man diesen Namen so lang nicht mehr, und dann plötzlich – Layla, bringst du mal das Buch rüber?"

Snape sah die junge Frau aus dem Nebenraum hereinkommen und musste einen Fluchtimpuls unterdrücken. Es war gar nicht so leicht, plötzlich wieder sichtbar zu sein, und obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass er in Harpers Fremdlerfell eigentlich sicher sein sollte, brachte jede neue Person in seinem Gesichtsfeld seinen Herzschlag erst einmal aus dem Takt. In dem Laden für magische Geräte war er in seinem früheren Leben vielleicht zwei-, dreimal gewesen. Und mit dem alten Dervish selbst hatte er nie zuvor gesprochen. Auch an die junge Frau konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

Sie trug ein schwarzes Auftragsbuch in der einen und ein sehr altmodisches Hörrohr in der anderen Hand, lächelte dem Kunden entschuldigend zu und sagte dann: „Hier, du musst wirklich dein Hörrohr nehmen, Grandpa, die Leute müssen ja schreien, damit du sie verstehst!"

„Ach, dieses blöde Ding! Geradezu geschäftsschädigend ist das", murrte der alte Mann. „So ein Quatsch. Ich hab Sie prima verstanden, oder etwa nicht?" Trotzdem nahm er den Trichter und setzte ihn ans Ohr.

Snape nickte einigermaßen verbindlich, wie er hoffte. Dervishs Enkelin lächelte wieder. „Jedenfalls hab ich bis in die Werkstatt gehört, worum es geht."

„Um Caducus ging's, und ist das nicht komisch, dass dieser Herr hier auch nach ihm fragt – da ist er schon der dritte!"

„Nicht so seltsam, wenn du bedenkst, was gerade über ihn in der Zeitung stand –"

„Ja, ja, das war auch so was – Drachenpocken, wie? Na, mich wundert's nicht, gar nicht wundert mich das – aber mich fragt ja keiner, und das ist auch gut so. Hat mir damals gereicht mit der Fragerei – und jetzt – Moment mal, von der Presse kommen Sie aber nicht, oder?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte dabei die idiotische Mütze in seinem Nacken schlingern.

„Na gut, ich dacht's mir schon – ich bin ja noch nicht senil und deshalb – so, Layla, jetzt sag mir doch mal, wo der Zettel ist – was du mir aufgeschrieben hast, als Liam und ich in Edinburgh waren. Die Sache mit dem Kästchen –" Der Alte sah Snape triumphierend an. „Hab doch Recht, was? Hab doch richtig kombiniert, wie? Sie waren's, der nach dem Kästchen gefragt hat vor drei Wochen? Vier Wochen schon?"

Die Frau sah Snape überrascht und mit neuer Aufmerksamkeit an, und er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß an den Händen ausbrach.

„Nein, Grandpa, das ist er nicht!", sagte sie dann. „Der Herr damals war viel größer, und älter war er auch. Er hatte so was – Offizielles. Ich dachte, ich hab ihn irgendwo schon mal gesehen." Sie schlug das Auftragsbuch auf und blätterte mit gerunzelter Stirn Seite um Seite zurück. „Aber der Zettel ist hier, da, unter dem zweiten Dezember."

„Sie waren's nicht?", fragte Dervish ganz enttäuscht. „Sie waren nicht hier und haben nach den Vampirkästchen gefragt?"

„Vampirkästchen …" Es konnte nur nützlich sein, den Alten am Reden zu halten. Womöglich erfuhr er da noch das ein oder andere.

„Meine Enkelin hat's damals aufgeschrieben, hier ist es ja: Ein Metallkästchen mit einem Vampir drin, der rausfliegt, wenn man es öffnet. Eine Scherzbox für Kinder. Der Kunde wollte wissen, ob das Ding von uns kommt – also, das warn nicht Sie?" Bevor Snape antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Weil, die Antwort, die wär natürlich _ja_ gewesen, _Dervish & Banges_ hat diese Kisten hergestellt. Um genau zu sein, es war Caducus, der die damals gebaut hat, Anfang der Fünfziger liefen die ziemlich gut. Layla konnte das natürlich nicht wissen, die war damals noch nicht mal geboren, aber ich wusste sofort, worum es geht, als ich ihre Notiz hier gelesen hab."

„Ah ja", sagte Snape und versuchte möglichst verständnissinnig auszusehen.

„Grandpa, der Herr hat keine Ahnung, wovon du redest! Es war ein anderer, der nach dem Kästchen gefragt hat, glaub mir doch!"

„Na, vielleicht hat ihn dieser andere aber doch geschickt?", fragte Dervish und zwinkerte Snape zu. „Dann hätt ich Sie nämlich gefragt, ob Sie das Kästchen nicht mal vorbeibringen wollen – ich hätt gern noch mal eins davon gesehen – und ich könnt Ihnen auch gleich sagen, ob es wirklich eine Arbeit von ihm ist oder 'ne billige Nachahmung."

„Caducus Fugit hat diese Kästchen also hergestellt?", fragte Snape rasch, um der Antwort auszuweichen und das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

„So war's, ja. Hat er so nebenher gemacht – Spielzeug eben, das konnte der mit links! Genauso hat er auch den Stoff erfunden, der sich selbst repariert – ganz nebenher, nur weil er sich ständig die Umhänge und Hosen zerriss. Hat uns damals reich gemacht, diese Erfindung. Ja, er hatte es wirklich drauf, der Junge, zu schade, dass er nur'n paar Jahre hier war, und erst recht das, was ihm dann passiert ist … Das war alles Unfug, das mit diesem Zeitenwandler, den er da gebaut haben soll! Das haben die ihm angehängt, aus purem Neid, nachdem er dem Ministerium diese wundervolle Zeitglocke gebaut hatte. Danach schrieben die Zeitungen über ihn, und auf einmal war er 'ne richtige Berühmtheit, und dabei wollt er doch eigentlich nur an seinen Sachen rumtüfteln. Sonst hätt er sich doch auch nicht gerade hier in Hogsmeade niedergelassen, was? Ist doch nicht durch die Welt gezogen, um sich ausgerechnet hier bei uns 'nen Arbeitsplatz zu suchen, wie?"

„Na, na Grandpa, keine falsche Bescheidenheit! _Dervish & Banges_ war damals der berühmteste Hersteller magischer Geräte überhaupt!", unterbrach ihn seine Enkelin nicht ohne Stolz.

„Und das sind wir auch geblieben, bis sich diese Cartwright mit ihrer _Fabrik_ in London breit gemacht hat!", sagte Dervish voller Verachtung. „London! Pah, das ist für Angeber! Wenn man einfach nur arbeiten will, dann braucht man kein London um sich rum! Dann muss es auch nicht die Winkelgasse sein! Wär Caducus nur mal hier geblieben! Sein ganzes Unglück fing doch mit London an! Er war keine vier Monate da, und dann haben sie ihn schon verhaftet!"

„Er hat doch hier am Ort gewohnt –", startete Snape einen nächsten Versuchsballon. „Irgendwo am Ortsrand, richtig?"

„Ein bisschen weiter raus war's schon – oben in den Hügeln im Norden. Das Haus steht sicher noch, obwohl ich seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr in der Gegend gewesen bin. Das mit dem Türmchen in dem alten Baum. Ja, da hat er gewohnt – was musste der nach London, frag ich Sie? Hatte da keinen Arbeitsplatz, nicht mal 'ne Wohnung! Wissen Sie, wo der gewohnt hat in London? Wo sie ihn dann schließlich auch verhaftet haben, die Brigaden?"

„Im _Tropfenden Kessel_", sagte Snape, der nicht umsonst die letzten Tage mit dem Studium diverser alter Zeitungsartikel verbracht hatte.

„Im _Tropfenden Kessel_, ja! Hat denen die Bude ausgebessert, die Küche repariert und so was, damit sie ihn da wohnen ließen – war sein Geld wohl schon losgeworden! Und hier hätt er alles gehabt, Arbeit, ein Haus – seine Familie!"

„Seine Familie? Ich dachte –"

„Die sind weggegangen, als er nach London ging. Böse Sache." Das Thema schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, und er kam zurück auf etwas, das ihn sichtlich auch nach all den Jahren noch aufregte: „Und jetzt frag ich Sie: Wenn Caducus wirklich einen solchen Zeitenwandler gehabt hätte, meinen Sie, dann hätte der sich von den Brigaden einfach so verhaften lassen? Hm? Meinen Sie nicht, dass er dann einfach in irgendeine andere Zeit geflohen wär? Und die hätten ihn nie gekriegt! Das ist doch 'ne simple Logik, oder? Dass er verhaftet wurde, war sozusagen der beste Beweis für seine Unschuld! Aber die können ja alle nicht denken da im Ministerium."

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Ladentür geöffnet, und zwei Jungen in Schulumhängen kamen herein. Direkt neben Snape blieben sie stehen und knallten einen großen, vieleckigen Gegenstand auf die Ladentheke. Snape musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zurückzuweichen. Schüler aus Hogwarts – bekannte Gesichter – höchste Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden! Das Fremdlerfell mochte ja vielleicht Leute täuschen, die einen nur flüchtig kannten, aber seine ehemaligen Schüler? Darauf würde er sich bestimmt nicht verlassen. Abgesehen davon – die konnten ihn doch an der Stimme erkennen! Glücklicherweise waren sie so mit ihrer Beschwerde über ihren nicht funktionierenden Obskuranten beschäftigt, dass sie dem Mann im gestreiften Umhang gar keine Beachtung schenkten. Dervishs Aufmerksamkeit war gefordert. Und so murmelte Snape einen Dank für die Auskünfte und beeilte sich, aus dem Laden zu kommen.

Draußen empfing ihn die blendende Helle, die ihm schon vorhin zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Nach den vielen grauen Tagen ließ sich heute die Sonne sehen, und jeder nasse Grashalm, Stein und Zweig schien zu gleißen. Es war kalt, aber unter dem blaugrüngoldenen Umhang klebte ihm das Durmstrang-Hemd am Körper. Sichtbar durch Hogsmeade zu spazieren und dann dieses Gespräch zu führen, das war ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Jetzt waren auf der Hauptstraße noch mehr Leute unterwegs als vorhin. Er unterdrückte sein Unbehagen und zwang sich zu einem einigermaßen gemessenen Schritttempo.

Sein nächstes Ziel war das Haus. Das Haus mit dem Türmchen.

In Hogsmeade herrschte munterer Weihnachtsgeschenkumtausch-Betrieb. Vermutlich trieben sich auf dieser Straße gerade sämtliche Schüler herum, die während der Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Auch einige Straßenhändler nutzten das gute Wetter und die Kauflaune der Leute, zum Beispiel sah er _Theophrasts Heil- und Wunderelixiere_, bei dem er früher gelegentlich seltene Kräuter und andere ungewöhnliche Trankzutaten gekauft hatte. Als er an dem Stand vorbeikam, entdeckte er unter den Kunden Professor Sprout. Bloß weiter!

Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass die Magische Strafverfolgung Fugits Haus damals gründlich durchsucht hatte. Aber hingehen würde er auf jeden Fall. Das Haus hatte er als Schüler schon gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Ein verfallendes Anwesen hinter hohen Bäumen, und vor allem dieser Turm in dem Baum, an den konnte er sich erinnern.

Vor _Schreiberlings Federladen_ hatte sich eine Gruppe von Kindern aufgestellt, die auf krummen Hörnern Weihnachtslieder tuteten, überall hing bunter Glitzerkram in den Fenstern, und von irgendwoher schwebten Seifenblasen über die Köpfe der Passanten – große, schillernde Dinger, die aussahen wie Weltenkugeln und vor seinen Augen in der frostigen Luft zu gefrieren schienen, bevor sie mit einem Knistern zerstoben. Er war eben an den _Drei Besen_ vorbei, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Vertrautes wahrgenommen zu haben glaubte und sich vorsichtig umsah. Da drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite – ja, sie war es. Die Frau in braunem Rock, schwarzem Umhang und blau-schwarz gestreiftem Schal war Hekate. Sie stand vor der _Feuertränke_, einem düsteren kleinen Lädchen, das kaum breit genug für das Geschäftsschild war, und schien einfach in die Luft zu starren. Bewunderte vielleicht die Seifenblasen …

Er verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie da gerade ihre Whisky-Vorräte ergänzt hatte. Das andere Zeug konnte sie hier ja nicht kriegen. Oder verfolgte sie ihn? Wollte sie sehen, wie er sich machte in ihrem Fremdlerfell? Dann hatte sie seinen Auftritt aber schon verpasst.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tat, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade mit irgendwelchen lebensnotwendigen Dingen versorgte, und er verschwendete auch keinen Gedanken mehr daran. Auch wenn sein Misstrauen nie wirklich ganz einschlief, so war er doch inzwischen sicher, dass sie seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen würde – und mehr musste er von ihr auch nicht wissen.

Während er das Dorf langsam hinter sich ließ und schließlich in den nördlichsten Seitenweg einbog, den er finden konnte, merkte er bei jedem Schritt stärker, wie müde er war. Es ging über die Erschöpfung durch den ungewohnten Weg hinaus, es war in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herz. Er wollte das alles nur noch endlich hinter sich bringen.

Der Weg führte steil in die Hügel hinauf, und allmählich machte sich auch sein Bein wieder bemerkbar, aber er sah bald, dass seine Erinnerung ihn nicht getrogen hatte: Da oben, hinter den Buchen, das musste es sein. Er schaffte es noch über das fahlgrüne Geviert der Wiese bis zu dem Häuschen mit seinen dunklen Fensterlöchern, den Rissen im Verputz. Ja, da war der Turm, vom Zweigdickicht eines Holunderbaums umschlungen, im Sommer vermutlich fast darin verschwunden. Und keine Tür ließ sich öffnen – durch keinen Zauberspruch, der ihm einfiel. Sein Versuch, mit Gewalt hineinzugelangen, endete damit, dass er zurückgeworfen wurde und über die Eingangsstufen in einen der Laubhaufen stolperte. Er fiel auf das verletzte Bein, saß dann minutenlang im Laub und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Jemand hatte Haus und Turm mit starken Bannzaubern umgeben, denen er zumindest in seiner jetzigen Verfassung nicht beikam. Das war auf jeden Fall verdächtig. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um ein Haus, das nach allem, was er wusste – und sehen konnte – seit mehr als vierzig Jahren verlassen war. Als die Fünkchen, die vor seinen Augen flogen, endlich verschwanden, entdeckte er etwas noch viel Verdächtigeres. An der Hauswand entlang musste es einmal ein Blumenbeet gegeben haben, direkt unter den Fenstern. Aber statt des überall wuchernden Gesträuchs war hier nur nackte Erde zu sehen, und die war auf der ganzen Länge aufgewühlt, so als hätte hier jemand umgegraben. Oder etwas herausgerissen – hier und da waren tiefe Löcher. Als er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er auch die Ascheflocken, die auf den feuchten Erdbrocken klebten. Da hatte jemand kürzlich etwas verbrannt! Man konnte den Brandgeruch sogar noch riechen –

Er ist hier gewesen, dachte Snape, während er zu den Stufen zurückhinkte und sich auf die oberste setzte. Es passt zusammen. Er lebt also wirklich noch. Und was immer er in diesem Haus – oder in seinem Garten – noch versteckt hatte, das hat er sich jetzt geholt.

Der Wind rauschte in den hohen Buchen ringsum und ließ ihre Äste mit einem knöchernen Ton gegeneinander stoßen. Snape sah hinauf – sonniger Himmel mit graublauen Wolken, davor das bewegte Gesteck der Buchenzweige mit den dunklen Geschwüren der Vogelnester hier und da.

Der Moment der Wahrheit, dachte er spöttisch. Ich hab mir was vorgemacht. Das hier war nie ein Weg – selbst wenn ich Recht habe mit meiner Vermutung darüber, was dieses Anagramm zu bedeuten hat. Vielleicht war es wirklich so, vielleicht hat er den Zeitenwandler damals _hier_ versteckt, hier in seinem alten Haus – vielleicht konnte er deshalb nicht damit fliehen, als sie ihn in London verhaften wollten. Bliebe die Frage, warum er ihn nicht dahin mitgenommen hat, aber das werde ich nie erfahren. Denn es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte er jetzt getan, was er damals nicht tun konnte. Hat sich seine Maschine wieder geholt und sich in irgendeine andere Zeit davongemacht. Kein Wunder, dass er spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie werden ihn nie finden, Skanne nicht, dieses Inquisitorium nicht. Und ich auch nicht.

Aber warum _jetzt_? Warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt davongemacht haben? Nach all den Jahren, die er offenbar mit Erfolg dieses zweite Leben geführt hatte? War ihm jemand auf die Schliche gekommen?

Snape ächzte. Warum auch immer, was immer es mit Caducus Fugit auf sich haben mochte, ihn musste das nicht mehr kümmern. Das hier war eine Sackgasse gewesen. Die Idee, diesen Zeitenwandler zu finden und für seine Zwecke zu nutzen – auf die hatte er sich überhaupt nur deshalb so begierig gestürzt, weil er anders nicht mehr weiter konnte.

Solange er stumm und blind hatte weitergehen können, nur sein Ziel vor Augen – von Forgettable Island nach Hogwarts, von Hogwarts nach Durmstrang, von Durmstrang zurück, all das waren akzeptable Notwendigkeiten gewesen – solange hatte nichts an seine Entschlossenheit gerührt. Es gab nur diesen Weg, und der endete nun mal damit, dass er Harry Potter töten musste. Er hatte nicht daran gezweifelt, dass er das tun könnte, tun würde, weil es sein musste. Aber jetzt, nach diesem vergeblichen Umweg, wurde ihm klar, dass er kaum den Gedanken ertrug, noch einmal töten zu müssen.

Ja, er verstand, was es mit Horcruxen auf sich hatte, und wie er das verstand! Er konnte es ja selbst fühlen. Dreimal hatte er getötet – nicht ein einziges Mal aus Hass, sondern immer aus wohlerwogenen Gründen, was die Sache eher noch schlimmer machte – und jedes Mal war danach etwas in ihm unwiederbringlich zu Ende gewesen. Jedes Mal war er danach als ein anderer weitergegangen, als einer, der sich wohl erinnerte an den, der er vorher gewesen war, der sein früheres Ich aber nicht mehr fühlen konnte. Das lag wie ein abgesprengter, scharfkantiger Splitter in seiner Seele, verloren für immer. Dumbledore töten zu müssen, ihm den Tod versprechen zu müssen, das war die wahre Strafe gewesen, dagegen war Forgettable Island nur lächerlich. Danach war nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig geblieben, nicht genug für eine Zukunft.

Also, was sitz ich hier rum und jammere?, dachte er. Da ist nichts mehr zu verlieren!

Es war kalt hier im verlassenen Garten des Caducus Fugit, und er fror und war müde, war so erschöpft, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, warum dies alles sein musste.

Er musste weiter. Ja, vielleicht noch einmal nach London, noch einen Blick in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ werfen – vielleicht hatten die Auroren damals doch etwas übersehen – hier in Fugits Haus war ihnen das ja möglicherweise auch gelungen – aber das war nur ein letzter Aufschub, den er sich selbst gewährte, er glaubte nicht mehr daran. Hatte er vielleicht auch nie getan. Er hatte nur nicht noch einmal töten wollen. Auf jeden Fall musste er fort von hier, von Hogwarts, das ihn ins Stocken gebracht hatte – vielleicht, weil es ihn an ein Leben erinnerte, in dem er noch eine Zukunft gehabt hatte. Also, London noch, und dann Godric's Hollow. Potter war dort. Da war er ganz sicher. Und beinahe ebenso sicher war er, dass Potter auch das Medaillon bei sich hatte.

Nein, es gab keine Zukunft mehr.

oooOooo

Hermione fand Dorian, wie nicht anders erwartet, zwischen den Stämmchen der Schatteneukalypten in Gewächshaus drei. Inzwischen hatte er anscheinend beschlossen, seinen Wach- und Unterhaltungsdienst mit seinen Forschungszwecken zu verbinden, denn er war damit beschäftigt, einen dieser komischen Schüsselständer zwischen den Pflanzkübeln aufzustellen. Tonks lächelte ihr entgegen, und dann kam tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Gespräch zustande, stockend und unsicher und über Alltägliches nur – ein Bad, eine Haarbürste, das ungewohnte warme Essen – aber Tonks ging es eindeutig schon viel besser als am Vortag. Wieder fiel ihr ein, dass man unbedingt Bill – oder besser gesagt, den Weasleys – von ihrer Rückkehr erzählen musste.

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatte, suchte sie Dorian zwischen Professor Sprouts Zöglingen und fand ihn schließlich vor einem Hochbeet, wo er fasziniert einigen Torflingen bei der Blattpflege zusah.

„Was ich übrigens noch sagen wollte – hast du schon mal von Patricia Rottenwhile gehört?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „1879 hat sie zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Bertie Gillespie den Versammlungssaal des Wizengamot gesprengt und fünfzehn Ratsmitglieder getötet. Und weißt du, womit?"

„Lass mich nachdenken –"

„Gib dir keine Mühe, es wird dir sowieso nicht einfallen", erwiderte sie boshaft. „Patricia und Bertie hatten eine so genannte Alraunenkugel gebastelt. _Wild_alraunen – klingelt da was bei dir? Sie hat die Kugel in den Saal geworfen, wo sie zersprang, und dann schrie die Alraune darin los – der Raum soll geradezu explodiert sein, begrub den halben Rat unter sich – und sie konnten die Alraune gerade noch erledigen, bevor das ganze Stockwerk einstürzte."

„Und das hast du aus –"

„Jedenfalls nicht aus _Alraunenlaunen heute_", erwiderte sie sauer.

„Also – ja, vor diesem Hintergrund sind siebenunddreißig Wildalraunen im Garten meiner Großmutter schon ein wenig verdächtig. Ich gebe es zu." Aber er wirkte nicht gerade besorgt. Und dann fragte er auch schon grinsend: „Hast _du_ schon mal von _O'Tooles Schädelknacker_ gehört? Ein Schnaps mit einigen unschönen Eigenschaften. Für den destilliert man unter anderem einen starken Aufguss aus den Blättern und Wurzeln der Wildalraune. Ich hab's extra noch mal nachgeschlagen."

Hermione starrte ihn an. Musste der denn wirklich _jedes_ Mal –

„Ich wollte das vor Oona nicht erwähnen, sie hat – äh, sehr entschiedene Ansichten zum Thema Alkohol. Aber man kann das Zeug sogar hier im _Eberkopf_ bekommen –"

Hermione kam sich plötzlich total lächerlich vor mit ihrem Alraunen-Attentat, und irgendwie war das Dorians Schuld. „Na schön. Ich wollte es dir nur gesagt haben", sagte sie gereizt. „Und jetzt einen guten Tag noch, ich geh spazieren!" Damit stapfte sie zwischen den Schatteneukalypten davon.

„He, Hermione – Hermione, warte doch mal!"

Wie viele ihrer Gespräche hatten nun schon damit geendet, dass er ihr das nachrief?

„Hermione, die Spieluhr! Wir wollten sie uns doch zusammen ansehen! Also, was hältst du von heute Abend, so gegen halb acht? Bei mir?"

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht auch noch in seinem Zimmer landen. Aber die Neugier war stärker als ihr Ärger. Sie wollte wirklich wissen, was es mit dieser Uhr auf sich hatte. „Okay", sagte sie ungnädig. „Um halb acht."

oooOooo

Am Nachmittag füllte Snape in der Heulenden Hütte noch zwei Flaschen mit frisch gebrautem Heiltrank, packte dann den selbstkochenden Kessel, die Bücher und Pergamente und schließlich noch den gestreiften Umhang samt Mütze zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Geheimgang nach Hogwarts. Dass er das Fremdlerfell noch einmal brauchen würde, bezweifelte er – Hekate konnte vermutlich mehr damit anfangen als er. Sie würden sich wohl kaum wiedersehen, und er wollte sich verabschieden, bevor er nach London aufbrach.

Als er in ihr Zimmer kam, sah er, warum sie auf sein Klopfen nicht reagiert hatte: Sie war am Schreibtisch über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt. Und sie trug nicht nur Umhang und Stiefel, sondern auch noch Mütze und Schal, ganz so, als hätte sie es nach dem Spaziergang nicht mehr bis zu ihrem Bett geschafft. Ob sie etwa schon wieder –

Er ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und stellte den Kessel und das Bücherpaket ziemlich unüberhörbar darauf ab. Keine Reaktion. Es war doch nicht zu fassen. Dann sah er auf dem Boden, neben ihrem rechten Stiefel – auf dem der Schlamm schon getrocknet war – eine kleine braune Tüte mit dem _Poculum_-Aufdruck liegen, aufgerissen, die Reste des Inhalts verstreut. Eine einzelne unangebrochene Scheibe war bis unter den Schreibtisch gerollt. Ein prüfender Blick auf den Tisch zeigte ihm genau das, was er erwartet hatte: Auch um ihre Arme herum lagen noch ein paar von den bröckligen Klumpen.

Nux Somnia. Man bekam es bei Gerringer, wenn man ihn nach _Kapu Ala_ fragte. Die eingeschworenen Anhänger gaben dem Zeug noch eine Menge anderer Namen – _Andernuss_ oder _Wolkensprung_ waren nur zwei davon.

„Hekate! Wach auf!" Er rüttelte sie hart an der Schulter. Sie fühlte sich schwer und schlaff an und reagierte überhaupt nicht, und er fühlte plötzlich nicht nur Ärger, sondern auch einen Anflug von Verachtung. So sah ein Wolkensprung also von außen aus. Wenn die Leute, die so was schlucken zu müssen glaubten, sich doch nur mal selbst dabei sehen könnten!

„_Rennervate_!"

Sie bewegte sich endlich. Versuchte den Kopf zu heben. „Ist es noch weit?", nuschelte sie. „Ich hab meinen Schal vergessen –"

„Weit genug, vermute ich!", gab er grimmig zurück. „Und was den Schal betrifft, den hast du an. Die Mütze übrigens auch. Komm jetzt, steh auf."

Er zog sie auf die Füße, und dann hatten sie ein paar üble Minuten, als er versuchte, sie über die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer zu hieven. Sie schien zu keinem Schritt imstande zu sein, und er war nach den langen Wegen am Vormittag immer noch erschöpft. Als er sie endlich bis zu ihrem Bett gebracht hatte, ließ er sie ziemlich unsanft darauf heruntersacken. Dann befreite er sie von Umhang, Stiefeln, Schal und Mütze und deckte sie zu. Und wurde tatsächlich mit einer Reaktion belohnt: Sie rollte sich seufzend unter der Decke zusammen.

„Du hast zu viel von dem Zeug genommen", sagte er kühl. „Wenn du wieder klar im Kopf bist, dann würd ich gern mal hören, wieso du so was überhaupt nimmst!"

Er wartete, ob sie vielleicht etwas zu erwidern geruhte, aber vergeblich. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Fluchend wandte er sich ab.

oooOooo

Es war genau dreieinhalb Minuten nach halb acht, als Hermione an Dorian Welldones Zimmertür klopfte. Sie hatte das starke Gefühl, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war – aber da war es schon zu spät zum Umkehren, denn er stand grinsend in der Tür und bat sie herein.

Das Zimmer war ebenso geschnitten wie ihr eigenes, wie sie sofort sah – ein Arbeitszimmer, zwei Stufen, die zu einem Bogendurchlass führten, hinter dem das Schlafzimmer lag – er hatte dort allerdings einen Vorhang aufgehängt. Das Arbeitszimmer war voll gestellt, da war die komplette Geisterdetektor-Ausrüstung rechts und links von der Tür, der Schreibtisch stand wie eine Insel inmitten mehrerer Arbeitsplatten und einer Werkbank. Außer dem unvermeidlichen Bücherschrank hatte er noch einen klobigen und überhaupt nicht zur Einrichtung passenden Werkzeugschrank neben den Kamin gequetscht. In den vielen unterschiedlich großen Fächern befand sich ein unglaubliches Sammelsurium von Werkzeugen, Geräten, Rollen mit Draht und Klebeband, Glasbehältern mit nicht identifizierbarem Inhalt, Metallteilen in kleinen durchsichtigen Schachteln sowie eine Menge anderer Dinge, die eindeutig nach Schrott aussahen. Den Krempel, der auf dem Schreibtisch wucherte, hatte er so weit zur Seite geschoben, dass eine Schale mit Gebäck und zwei Gläser mit dampfendem Inhalt Platz fanden. Daneben lag der Armreif mit seinem Ubiquit – inzwischen wusste sie, worum es sich dabei handelte. Die Beleuchtung des ganzen Durcheinanders übernahmen nicht die üblichen altmodischen Lämpchen hier und da, sondern mehrere schwebende Röhren, die grelles Licht verbreiteten und Hermione an die Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern erinnerten. Die penibel aufgeräumten Arbeitsplatten wirkten geradezu nackt im Gegensatz zum Rest des Zimmers. Auf einer davon stand still und silbern und wie ein Fremdkörper aus einer anderen Welt die Spieluhr.

„Wir brauchen noch den Sessel!", fiel es ihm ein, als sie ein bisschen ratlos stehen blieb. Er schnippte mit den Fingern, und dann bauschte sich der Vorhang auf, und aus dem Schlafzimmer schwebte langsam ein Sessel herein und blieb genau vor ihnen stehen. Zwischen den Tischen war unmöglich noch Platz für ihn.

„Egal", sagte er. „Setz dich doch! Ich stell das Zeug einfach hier auf die Platte."

Das Zeug ließ sich gehorsam auf der Arbeitsplatte nieder, und Hermione sah, dass die Gläser tatsächlich Latte Macchiato enthielten. Auf der Gebäckschale türmten sich kleine Kuchen in eigentümlichen Formen. Einige waren mit einer glitzernden, blassgelben Kruste überzogen.

„Pfefferkuchen, nach einem Spezialrezept mit Ingwer-Glasur", erklärte er. „Ziemlich scharf. Die dunkelroten schmecken nach Nelken, die ganz hellen nach Anis. Bedien dich, die sind gut."

„Demnach hast du sie wahrscheinlich selbst gebacken!", sagte sie spöttisch und nahm sich einen mit Ingwer-Kruste. Dies war offenbar der Tag der Pfefferkuchen.

„Hab ich. Kann gut nachdenken beim Backen." Er zog seinen Schreibtischstuhl herüber, setzte sich, nahm sein eigenes Glas und sah sie selbstzufrieden an. Aber sie hatte nicht vor, ihm den Gefallen zu tun und weitere Fragen zu stellen. Das war auch gar nicht nötig. Natürlich redete er ganz von selbst weiter.

„Nicht hier in Hogwarts", sagte er und nahm sich einen dunkelroten Pfefferkuchen. „Am Wochenende. In meiner Wohnung in London. Dachte, es wäre ganz nützlich, einen Vorrat davon zu haben – wenn ich mal wieder mit Schülerinnen rumknutschen will oder so."

Na gut. Eins zu null für ihn. Und jetzt? Konnten sie nicht einfach mit der Spieluhr loslegen? Sie hatte keine Lust, Konversation zu machen. Nicht, wenn er ihr da so grinsend gegenüber saß. Er trug ein T-Shirt – reine Angeberei. Sie selbst fröstelte heute sogar in ihrem Pullover. Auf dem roten T-Shirt flimmerte der Aufdruck _9. Interdimensionale Wandertage Cheddar Creek, 16.-18. Mai 1997_. Seine eckigen Ellbogenknochen, der entschiedene Schwung seiner langen Unterarme – das war mehr, als sie sehen wollte.

„Was hältst du von Tonks?", fragte sie schließlich, als die Stille einfach zu unangenehm wurde.

„Sie fühlt sich wohler da im Gewächshaus", antwortete er. „Aber das kann ja nur ein Anfang sein. Wird noch eine harte Sache für sie."

„Kanntest du sie gut, früher?" Sie musste das einfach fragen. Wenn er das falsch verstehen wollte – seine Sache.

„Nein. Als ich neu ins Ministerium kam, sind wir ein paar Mal zusammen ausgegangen – zu mehreren, nach der Arbeit und so. Ich mochte sie, aber ich hab ziemlich schnell gehört, dass sie sich in jemanden verliebt hatte." Er sah von seinem Glas auf. „Wie kann sich eine Frau eigentlich _Tonks_ nennen lassen?"

„Also, wenn du _Nymphadora_ heißen würdest –"

„Was ist dagegen einzuwenden? Was ist gegen _Dora_ einzuwenden?"

„Nichts. Ich glaub, Lupin hat sie auch so genannt", murmelte Hermione und hatte schon wieder das blöde _Dora und Dorian_ im Ohr.

„Heute Morgen wollte sie zu seinem Grab", sagte er. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo das ist. Ich dachte, sie würde wieder weglaufen."

„Sie scheint dich aber gern in ihrer Nähe zu haben", sagte sie mit Selbstüberwindung.

„Weil es sie an eine andere Zeit erinnert", erwiderte er. „Mit mir verbindet sie nur Arbeitstage in der Aurorenzentrale und Pizza in diesem Muggelladen beim Ministerium. Nichts, was ihr wehtut oder Angst macht."

Also gut. Das war noch ein Punkt für ihn. „Denkst du, sie wird wieder – sie kommt irgendwann wieder klar – mit allem?"

„Sie ist zurückgekommen. Das war ihr eigener Entschluss. Ja, ich glaub, dass sie das schaffen wird. Was sie jetzt braucht, sind ein paar alte Freunde."

Damit schienen ihre Gesprächsthemen erschöpft zu sein, und als sich das Schweigen erneut breit machen wollte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit ein seltsames, gluckerndes Geräusch hörte. Es schien aus dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Anscheinend hatte er diesen Vorhang da nicht grundlos hingehängt. Er war ihren Blicken und offenbar auch ihren Überlegungen gefolgt.

„Willst du reinsehen?", fragte er anzüglich, und prompt wurde sie rot und wütend. Aber da war er schon mit einem Satz über seine Arbeitsplatte und zog mit theatralischer Geste den Vorhang zur Seite. Nun war Dorian Welldones Schlafzimmer eigentlich so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie heute noch brauchte, und sie wollte schon etwas Entsprechendes sagen, als sie im Halbdunkel jenseits des Durchlasses die grünlichen Lichtinseln entdeckte. Die Neugier trieb sie aus dem Sessel, bevor ihre Bedenken sie bremsen konnten.

„Damit bist du die Einzige, die mein dunkles Geheimnis teilt", sagte er, und sie erkannte überrascht, was es auf sich hatte mit diesen Lichtinseln.

Es war ein Aquarium, so groß, dass es fast die gesamte Länge des schmalen Raumes einnahm. Das Bett hatte er noch irgendwie davor gequetscht – er musste nachts mit dem Blick in diese schwach erleuchteten Unterwasserwelten einschlafen. Da waren Schwärme von kleinen, regenbogenbunten Fischen, die zwischen Miniaturfelsen und den wellenförmigen Bewegungen von Seeanemonen hindurchzuckten. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass der Blick ihnen nicht folgen konnte.

„Meerwasser. Ziemlich umständlich in der Haltung. Aber sehr faszinierend. Ich müsste überhaupt mal wieder nach –" Er unterbrach sich und betrachtete die Wand über dem Aquarium mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie schwärmen gerade. Deshalb sollte ich eigentlich regelmäßig nach ihnen sehen –" Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einer dunklen Brille, die am Kleiderschrank neben ihm baumelte. „Hab ich's mir doch gedacht! Siehst du das, da oben an der Wand, über dem Kopfende?"

Hermione sah überhaupt nichts, denn bis auf das Unterwasserlicht war es dunkel im Zimmer. Und dass Dorian mit der Brille, die er inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte, irgendwas sehen konnte, bezweifelte sie auch. Aber er stieg auf das Bett, dann auf den Querbalken des Kopfteils und streckte sich, um vier, fünf nicht erkennbare Etwasse von der steinernen Mauerwand zu pflücken. Die schloss er in den hohlen Händen ein und sprang wieder von dem Querbalken herunter, beugte sich dann über das Aquarium und warf die Dinger, die Hermione nach wie vor nicht sehen konnte, ins Wasser. Es gab ein paar leise Platscher. Er wischte sich die Hände an der Jeans ab und hielt ihr dann die Brille hin.

„Hier, sieh mal da durch – ins Aquarium, an der Wand sollte jetzt nichts mehr sein."

Widerstrebend setzte sie die dunkle Brille auf, und augenblicklich war alles schwarz um sie, so schwarz, als wäre sie blind geworden. Im selben Moment aber war es, als könnte sie Dorian fühlen, so wie sie sonst sah. Sie nahm nicht nur seine Anwesenheit wahr, sondern jede seiner Bewegungen, seine Atemzüge und – rasch verschloss sie sich gegen alle weiteren Informationen, die da außerdem noch bereitzustehen schienen. Sekundenlang lähmte sie das vollkommen. Dann sah sie in der Dunkelheit hier und da ein schwaches Glitzern und stolperte darauf zu, bis ihre ausgestreckten Hände Glas berührten.

„Und, siehst du sie?"

„Ja!" Aus den glitzernden Punkten wurden kleine käferartige Wesen, die in allen Farben funkelten und mit einer ganzen Reihe von Beinen paddelten. „Was ist das?"

Er stand wieder neben ihr, und sie konnte seine Körperwärme fühlen, obwohl er mindestens einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war. Hastig riss sie sich die Brille vom Gesicht, fand sich erwartungsgemäß direkt vor dem Aquarium wieder und starrte suchend hinein. Fische. Keine Käfer.

„Das ist das Schwarmstadium des Kleinen Spektralzyklomorphers. Nach achtzehn bis zwanzig Monaten schwärmt er, das heißt, er verwandelt sich in dieses käferartige Wesen, das du gerade gesehen hast, und lebt dann überwiegend außerhalb des Wassers. Mit der interessanten, aber beschwerlichen Besonderheit, dass er dann unsichtbar ist. Ich habe diese Brille entwickelt – basierend auf der Theorie, dass der Spektralzyklomorpher ein dimensionenüberwechselndes Lebewesen ist."

„Heißt das – heißt das etwa, dass ich eben in eine andere – ähm – Dimension gesehen hab?"

„Genau", sagte er erfreut. „Du kapierst wirklich schnell. Das Problem ist, dass sie in diesem Zustand ständig fressen. Praktisch _alles_ fressen – und wenn ich _alles_ sage, meine ich das wörtlich. Man muss sie also unbedingt wieder einfangen und ins Wasser zurücksetzen und dort für ausreichend Futter sorgen, und zwar die Art Futter, die sie bevorzugen. Nach zwei Wochen verpuppen sich die Schwärmer dann. Sie schlüpfen erst Monate später – als eine Art Libelle. Eher unscheinbar. Bisher hat es aber noch niemand geschafft, sie in Gefangenschaft über das Puppenstadium hinauszubringen. Ich bin fest entschlossen, der Erste zu sein. Aber eigentlich interessiert mich vor allem die Eigenschaft des Dimensionenwechsels."

„Und wieso ist das ein Geheimnis?" Sie rückte ein kleines Stück von ihm ab. Fühlte sich immer noch überfahren von der seltsamen Veränderung ihrer Wahrnehmung eben.

„Sie kommen aus dem Meer um Durmstrang, und eigentlich ist es verboten, sie außerhalb zu züchten. Als wir jetzt dort waren, habe ich ein neues Gelege dazu gekauft."

„Ein neues – wo kauft man denn so was?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Es gibt eine Reihe von Märkten in den Dörfern dort, da kannst du alles Mögliche kaufen. Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich sogar mitnehmen, um dir das mal zu zeigen – aber du warst so begeistert von dem Unterricht in Volkstümlicher Magie – na ja, genau genommen wollte ich einfach in aller Ruhe nach diesen Eiern suchen", sagte er in komischer Zerknirschung.

Auf einmal musste sie lachen. Geisterdetektoren, Pfefferkuchen und Eigelege – zumindest wurde es nicht langweilig mit ihm.

„Also gut – dann lass uns jetzt endlich mein Erbteil auseinander nehmen. Vielleicht sind ja doch noch ein paar Goldgalleonen drin versteckt. Oder wenigstens eine Schatzkarte", sagte er und nahm im Vorbeigehen ein dickes Lederetui aus dem Werkzeugschrank. Doch er hatte es kaum geöffnet, als er auch schon wieder aufsprang. „Jetzt hätt ich es beinahe vergessen – ich hab ja noch was für dich!" Er nahm etwas aus seiner Schreibtischschublade und legte es neben ihr Latte-Macchiato-Glas.

„Ähm – ein Halsband?", fragte sie unsicher und nahm das schmale, graue Band auf. Es fühlte sich an wie Leder, war aber federleicht. An der Verschlussschnalle baumelte ein Karabinerhaken mit einem breiten Ring daran.

„Für Krummbein. So heißt er doch, oder? Falls er wieder mal verschwindet, kannst du ihn leicht wiederfinden, wenn er das Halsband umhat und du den Ring trägst. Du kannst ein Alarmsignal daran einstellen."

„Oh – das ist … danke!" Sie war richtig sprachlos. Und ein bisschen beschämt.

„Es ist Mozart", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Das Alarmsignal, meine ich. Du schienst ihn zu mögen. Und damit hätten wir doch die perfekte Überleitung _hierzu_!" Er nahm die Spieluhr in die Hand und drehte vorsichtig die Figur. Hermione sah auf das Zifferblatt, dann auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Sie läuft ja!"

„Seit vorgestern. Hat Oona nicht so was gesagt, dass sie sich aufziehen lässt mit der Figur? Auf jeden Fall geht sie – und das sogar richtig. Ich musste sie nicht mal stellen." Er ließ die Figur los, und wieder erklang das ferne Orchester, während er die Uhr in den Händen drehte und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete. „Irgendwo waren da Schrauben – winzige – kaum zu erkennen –", murmelte er, nahm einen Lupenhalter aus einem Fach im Werkzeugschrank und klemmte ihn sich um den Kopf.

„Was hast du denn vor?"

„Na, das Ding auseinander nehmen. Wir wollen doch reinsehen, oder? Ah, da sind sie ja!" Er nahm zwei nadelfeine Schraubenzieher aus einer Tasche des Lederetuis, probierte den einen aus und verwarf ihn; der zweite schien dann zu passen.

„Gibt es denn keinen Spruch für so was?", fragte sie schließlich und versuchte, nicht schon wieder auf seine Finger zu starren.

„Das sollte man lieber lassen, wenn man nicht weiß, womit man es zu tun hat", erwiderte er und legte das erste Schräubchen auf den Tisch. „Viele von diesen Geräten sind mit besonderen Zaubern versehen. Man kann da viel zerstören, wenn man nicht aufpasst oder den falschen Spruch erwischt."

„Und – wenn da jetzt irgendwas – drin ist – oder ein Fluch drauf oder so was – wenn du dich verletzt?"

„Tja, diese Gefahr besteht immer", erwiderte er munter, ohne den Blick von seinen Schrauben zu heben, aber sie sah ihn grinsen und wusste, dass er sich gerade irgendeine blöde Bemerkung verkniff. Die Musik klang aus.

„Was glaubst du, wird drin sein?"

„Ein Uhrwerk. Rädchen, Federn, Bolzen. Steine. Kein Gold." Er legte das nächste Schräubchen auf den Tisch. Jetzt war ein Spalt in der bisher nahtlosen Glätte der silbernen Hülle erkennbar. Rasch folgten drei weitere Schrauben, dann nahm er die Rückseite des Gehäuses ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dort lag sie dann wie die Hälfte eines Ostereis. Hermione griff danach, wollte sie sich ansehen, war aber einfach zu gespannt auf das Innere der Uhr.

„Und, was ist drin?"

Er drehte die verbliebene Gehäusehälfte, so dass sie auch hineinsehen konnte. „Was ich gesagt habe. Ein Uhrwerk."

So war es. Es tickte mit winzigen, ruckenden Bewegungen der Zahnräder weiter. Hermione starrte hin und fragte sich, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte.

„Es schwebt ja!", sagte sie dann.

„Ja. Ist nicht verankert. Bei magischen Uhren keine Seltenheit. Und siehst du das da, in der Mitte?"

Über ihnen hatte sich eine der Leuchtröhren so weit herabgesenkt, dass das grelle Licht das ganze spiegelnde, glänzende Innere der silbernen Uhr ausleuchtete. Mitten in den bewegten Zahnrädchen schwang eine kleine, runde Scheibe wie ein Pendel hin und her. Sie wies einen gezackten, dunklen Fleck auf.

„Ein Schlüsselloch", sagte Dorian, und dann erkannte Hermione es auch. „Interessant, nicht?"

„Ja. Sie läuft ja schon. Ohne Schlüssel", sagte Hermione durch verschwommene Gedanken hindurch. Sie wollten sich nicht recht fassen lassen. Irgendwas war da doch –

Dorian drehte und wendete das Gehäuse. „Kein Schlüssel zu sehen –" Vorsichtig drehte er noch einmal die Figur. Wieder die Kleine Nachtmusik. Und die Zahnrädchen ruckten unbeirrt weiter, die Scheibe schwang.

Hermione betrachtete die abgeschraubte Hälfte. Auch hier gab es keinen Schlüssel. Nichts als die spiegelnde Hälfte eines Silbereis mit ein paar Kratzern darin. Die Kratzer ganz oben in der Wölbung sahen jedoch seltsam regelmäßig aus. Sie bemerkte plötzlich, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. So als spürte es, dass etwas herankam, bevor ihr Verstand es begriff.

„Hast du noch eine Lupe?"

Er hielt sie ihr hin. Dann betrachtete sie die Kratzer, die keine Kratzer waren, sondern ein spinnwebfeiner Schriftzug. _Arkturius_, stand da.

Dorian suchte in seinem Etui herum. „Und, irgendwas zu sehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, in dem in diesen Sekunden mehrere große Sprünge stattfanden. Blitzschnell hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Fühlte sich nicht gut damit, aber das war jetzt egal. „Kratzer", brachte sie heraus und sah noch einmal durch die Lupe. Ja, es stand noch immer da.

„Kein Schlüssel?", fragte er seufzend. „Zu blöd. Ich frag mich, wozu das Schlüsselloch gut sein soll."

Ich hab zumindest eine Idee, wo der Schlüssel sein könnte!, dachte sie und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hinausgerannt. Ihr Gesicht glühte, ihr Herz hämmerte so laut, dass er es einfach hören musste. Oder?

„Ich glaub, ich nehm einfach mal das ganze Uhrwerk auseinander", verkündete er, eindeutig völlig unbeeinträchtigt von ihrem Herzschlag. „Vielleicht –"

„Nein! Das würd ich nicht tun! Wer weiß, was du damit kaputtmachst!", rief sie und versuchte ihr Entsetzen nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. „Kannst du es nicht – nicht erst mal anders untersuchen? Ich meine, sieh es dir an oder so – mit Lupen oder diesen kleinen Spiegeln da – es wär doch schade, wenn du die Uhr zerstörst!"

Ratlos betrachtete er die Werkzeuge, die er vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. „Auf jeden Fall sollte ich das nicht so zwischendurch machen, da hast du Recht. Von Uhren versteh ich ehrlich gesagt nicht allzu viel. Und richtiges Uhrmacherwerkzeug hab ich auch nicht – ist gar nicht so leicht, das ganze Zeug linksrum zu kriegen – und teuer außerdem – also, dafür muss ich noch mal in die Winkelgasse –"

Hermione atmete auf. Und jetzt musste sie hier raus! Unbedingt! Sie musste – musste nachdenken – musste sofort einen Brief schreiben –

„Tja, scheint aber doch einfach eine normale Uhr zu sein", sagte sie, und in ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme scheußlich falsch. „Wenn man von der Musik absieht. Die ist wirklich klasse. Schade. Andererseits kann ich dann jetzt wieder zu meinen Büchern zurückkehren, ohne dass –"

„He, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst _jetzt_ noch arbeiten? Es ist sozusagen immer noch Weihnachten! Lass uns das Essen nachholen von vorgestern! Lass uns nach London –"

„Ein andermal. Ehrlich, ich kann nicht. Ich – ich bin gerade mitten in – in einem total spannenden Buch – hab's zu Weihnachten gekriegt –"

Er sah sie aufmerksam an, und sie sah, dass er wusste, dass sie sich hier irgendwas zusammenlog. Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden – noch mehr, als sie sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich raffte. „Tut mir leid, wirklich, Dorian! Wir holen das bestimmt nach!"

Warum sah er sie so seltsam an? Sie konnte seine Miene nicht deuten.

„Da kann man wohl nichts machen", sagte er und stand auf. „Hast du übrigens Silvester schon etwas vor?"

„Was? Nein – äh, nein."

„Hast du von dem Straßenfest gehört, das in der Winkelgasse steigen soll? Keine Ahnung, wie das wird, so was gab's noch nicht – es hätte aber auf jeden Fall den Vorteil der Originalität. Hättest du Lust, mit mir dahin zu gehen?"

„Äh – ja. Ja, ich glaube, das ginge –" Moment mal, was rede ich hier eigentlich – was _mache_ ich denn bloß, verdammt – wenn ich doch nur wüsste – wenn ich nur einen Moment in Ruhe nachdenken könnte –

„Dann noch einen schönen Abend, Hermione. Viel Vergnügen mit dem Buch. Grüß den Kater von mir."

Es ist falsch, dachte sie. Total falsch, was ich hier mache. Aber es geht nicht anders.

Sie eilte durch die leeren Korridore zu ihrem Zimmer und versuchte nachzudenken. Ron würde immer noch im Fuchsbau sein. Harry möglicherweise auch. Einfach hin apparieren? Nein. Unmöglich. Die hatten sie so deutlich _nicht_ eingeladen. Außerdem – was sollte das nützen, heute Abend würden sie sowieso nicht mehr ins Ministerium kommen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht irrte sie sich ja auch. Nein, sie würde jetzt in aller Ruhe nachdenken. Einen Brief an Ron schreiben. Sich mit ihm verabreden. Und ihm dann die ganze Sache erzählen.

Harry? Nein. Es war besser, wenn Harry erst einmal nichts davon erfuhr. Nicht, bevor sie wusste, was mit ihm gerade vor sich ging –

Ich hätte Dorian nicht belügen sollen, dachte sie bedauernd, als sie ihr dunkles Zimmer betrat. Krummbein kam unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und strich um ihre Beine.

oooOooo

Snape wartete. Saß an Harpers Schreibtisch und blätterte in ihren Büchern. _An die Grenzen der Zauberkraft und darüber hinaus_, _Verflucht!_ und _Jenseits der Magie_ waren einige, die anscheinend am häufigsten benutzt wurden; letzteres war ein dicker Wälzer und so zerlesen, dass sich die Seiten schon lösten. Ob sie sich mit Potters Problem herumschlug? Aber ein Blick in _Jenseits der Magie_ zeigte ihm, dass es da um Mysterien ging.

Die Sonne ging unter, und für eine Weile fiel ein hartes, tiefrotes Licht durch das große Bogenfenster ins Schlafzimmer und bis über die Stufen. Wenn es weg ist und sie immer noch nicht aufwacht, dann gehe ich, dachte er und sah zu, wie der Schein weiterrückte und schließlich verschwand. Die Dämmerung ging dann rasch in Dunkelheit über, aber er saß immer noch da und dachte _gleich_! Ohnehin hatte er sich nicht bei Tageslicht auf den Weg machen wollen.

Dann hörte er sie wimmern. Es war das erste Geräusch in fast drei Stunden, und zunächst wusste er nicht einmal, was er hörte. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Sie bewegte sich nicht und schien auch nicht wach zu sein, aber noch während er dort stand, wimmerte sie wieder. Er machte Licht und sah den grauweißen Farbton ihres Gesichts, von dem sich das Geäder der schwarzen Linien scharf abhob. Ihre Haut war kalt, ihr Atem ging flach. Sie reagierte nicht auf das Licht, nicht auf seine Stimme. Nicht darauf, dass er sie schüttelte, und auch nicht auf einen Weckspruch. Da wusste er, dass etwas schief gegangen war. _Verdammt_ schief. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, dachte nach und behielt sie dabei im Blick. Zu viel Nux Somnia – was war da zu machen? Er war kein Heiler, und er hatte auch keine eigene Erfahrung mit diesem Zeug. Aber jemand musste etwas tun. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Dieses Wimmern war –

Schließlich stand er auf. Warf den Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock.

oooOooo

Vor Jahren hatte ihm Dumbledore gesagt, in welcher Sprache man mit dem Wasserspeier reden musste, um ihn unabhängig von einem Passwort zum Gehorsam zu zwingen. An diesem Abend erwies sich das nicht zum ersten Mal als äußerst nützlich. Er zischte den Wächter an, und dieser rückte beiseite und ließ ihn durch. Oben war nichts zu hören, entweder war McGonagall allein oder gar nicht da. Es hatte was Absurdes, hier im Tarnumhang zu stehen und höflich an eine Tür zu klopfen, und er überlegte schon, was er tun sollte, wenn sie nicht in ihrem Büro war – da wurde er hereingerufen.

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und war mit irgendeiner Schreibarbeit beschäftigt. Jetzt sah sie irritiert auf. „Hallo? Wer ist denn da?"

Er vergewisserte sich, dass außer der Direktorin wirklich niemand im Büro war, schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm dann den Tarnumhang ab. Ein beinahe greifbares Gefühl von Unwiderruflichkeit überkam ihn, als er auf die kleine Lichtinsel zuging, die die Tischlampe um sich verbreitete.

„Severus! Das ist ja – und ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie längst weit fort sind!" Fassungslos sah sie ihm entgegen. Von der Schreibfeder in ihrer Hand fiel ein Tintentropfen auf die Tischplatte. „Du meine Güte! Sie leben wirklich noch! Ich kann es kaum glauben! Kommen Sie her, setzen Sie sich – sagen Sie mir, ob Sie es wirklich sind!"

„Es ist sicher überraschend – ich würde Sie nicht noch einmal in diese Lage bringen, wenn es nicht ein Notfall wäre –", begann er ungelenk.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie offiziell für tot erklärt worden und bestattet sind? Severus – wirklich Sie! Was tun Sie denn hier? Sie sind doch wohl nicht etwa die ganze Zeit über hier in Hogwarts gewesen? Ich hatte angenommen, dass Sie –" Inzwischen war sie aufgestanden und beugte sich vor, ganz so, als müsse sie ihn aus der Nähe betrachten, um sich zu überzeugen. „Verzeihen Sie meinen Wortschwall – Sie sagten etwas von einem Notfall – was ist passiert?"

„Hekate Harper – sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, bewusstlos. Sie braucht Hilfe –"

„Bewusstlos?"

Er sah ihr Erschrecken. Aber dann verschloss sich ihre Miene mit einem Mal. Eigentlich hatte er von ihr Entschlossenheit und schnelle Reaktion erwartet, aber die Direktorin zögerte, schien nachzudenken, abzuwägen.

Er verlor die Geduld. „Sie hat Nux Somnia genommen – anscheinend tut sie das regelmäßig", sagte er. „Und diesmal war es wohl zu viel. Sie hat sich vergiftet mit dem Zeug, verstehen Sie – ist nicht mehr ansprechbar – ich glaube, man sollte sie ins St. Mungo bringen."

Zu seiner Überraschung setzte sich McGonagall wieder an ihren Platz. Sie bemerkte den Tintenfleck auf der Tischplatte und ging geistesabwesend mit dem Löschroller darüber. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie dann. „Ich fürchte nur, dass man ihr in der Abteilung für Vergiftungen nicht helfen kann."

„Wieso? Was soll das heißen?"

„Haben Sie denn nicht diese schwarzen Linien gesehen, in ihrem Gesicht und auch auf den Händen? Das ist von – von damals. Sicher erinnern Sie sich, sie hat dieses – dieses Messer – dieses _Ding_ vernichtet und Verbrennungen und Verletzungen zurückbehalten. Es stellte sich dann aber heraus, dass es ein fressender Fluch war, der sie dabei angefallen hat. Ich nehme an, Sie verstehen, was –"

„Was?" Er sah sie an, als hätte sie plötzlich Chinesisch gesprochen. Dabei begriff er eigentlich sofort. Fühlte ein jähes Bedauern, bevor sein Verstand sich den Folgen zuwandte, die das für seine eigenen Pläne haben würde. Kam zu dem Schluss, dass es mit denen nichts zu tun hatte, und hakte diesen Punkt ab. Das alles in Sekundenbruchteilen.

„Ein fressender Fluch ist –"

„Ich weiß, was das ist", unterbrach er sie grob. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Das hätte ich doch gemerkt. Das hätte sie doch gesagt. Wir haben gestern noch darüber gesprochen, über das Messer, meine ich." Er verstummte, überlegte noch einmal gründlich. „Das kann nicht stimmen, Minerva", sagte er dann fest. „Sie müssen Sie ins St. Mungo bringen lassen. Die werden das feststellen – es ist Nux Somnia – ich glaube, sie ist süchtig danach, ich bin nicht sicher – weiß nicht, wie oft sie es nimmt, in welchen Mengen –"

Die Direktorin betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und schien immer noch zu überlegen, immer noch zu zögern.

Das Buch fiel ihm ein, das auf ihrer Sessellehne gelegen hatte. Das _Kleine Handbuch zur Fluchheilkunde_.

„Ins St. Mungo", wiederholte er. „Meinetwegen versuchen Sie es auf der Fluchabteilung – vielleicht ist da ja doch was dran – ja, bringen Sie sie auf die Fluchabteilung, die sollen das mal –"

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zunächst Madam Pomfrey nach ihr sehen lassen", sagte sie, als er wieder verstummte. „Warten wir ab, wie es ihr morgen früh geht. Hekate hat mir gesagt, dass es von Zeit zu Zeit solche Schübe gibt."

Das war der Moment, in dem die Erkenntnis ihn erreichte. Als sie ihren Namen aussprach. Für einen endlosen Augenblick war er sicher, dass er einfach hier auf McGonagalls Teppich kotzen würde, mitten in das Bild von _Weelibits Kleiner Fluchheilkunde_ hinein, das sich beharrlich vor seinen Augen hielt.

„Sie sagte, dass sie nicht schlafen kann", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Vielleicht deshalb dieses – dieses Mittel."

Ihre Stimme drang durch die gelblichen Wellen der Übelkeit, die jetzt langsam davondrifteten. Antworten konnte er aber nicht.

„Hatten Sie denn den Eindruck, dass sie Schmerzen hat?", fragte McGonagall schließlich zögernd.

„Sie hat sich das Hirn mit Nux Somnia zugeknallt!", fuhr er auf. „Nach allem, was ich darüber weiß, fühlt sie im Moment überhaupt nichts mehr!"

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass es sich dabei um eine Droge handelt? Ein – Rauschmittel?"

„_Ja_, verflucht! Und ich bezweifle, dass die Pomfrey genug davon versteht! Sie sollten sie unbedingt –"

„Nux Somnia. Ich werde Madam Pomfrey das mitteilen." McGonagall erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. „Ich bin sicher, sie wird wissen, was da zu tun ist, Severus. Ich lasse Hekate jetzt auf die Krankenstation bringen und dann – warten Sie bitte hier auf mich. Wir müssen miteinander reden. Und setzen Sie sich doch endlich."

„Das St. Mungo wäre besser!", beharrte er, aber er setzte sich gehorsam auf den Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Wenn es stimmt, was Sie sagen, erst recht! Warum wollen Sie sie nicht dahin bringen?"

„Lassen Sie uns darüber sprechen, wenn ich zurück bin. Sie wollte nach Hogwarts, verstehen Sie?"

Und dann blieb er allein in dem großen, runden Raum zurück, in dem so gar nichts mehr an Dumbledore erinnerte. Unter seinen Schuhen konnte er auf einmal den Boden fühlen, er hörte irgendwo eine Uhr ticken. Er sah seine Hände nutzlos auf den Armlehnen liegen, sah die rissige, bläulich-weiße Haut, die aufgescheuerten Stellen über den Knöcheln.

Nein, er war weder unsichtbar noch ein Geist. Er war _da_, und es war _jetzt_. Das hier war die Wirklichkeit. Zum Lachen, dass er je gedacht hatte, er könnte sie beiseite lassen. Dass er geglaubt hatte, er hätte nichts mehr damit zu schaffen.


	32. Lullumbitsik!

**Sechster Teil: Aufs Dach der Welt**

**Kapitel 31:**

**Lullumbitsik!**

Normalerweise war die Aurorenzentrale die Abteilung im Ministerium, in der der wildeste Betrieb herrschte. Das war zumindest immer Rons Eindruck gewesen. Als er aber an diesem Morgen nach Weihnachten durch die Flügeltür kam, empfing ihn auch hier die gähnende Leere, die heute anscheinend im ganzen Ministerium herrschte. Nur ganz vorne, wo üblicherweise Nancy Kettleburst saß und über das Treiben im Großraumbüro wachte, brannte Licht. Heute saß hier Flavia Broomcarver, die kleine Schwester von Gallus Broomcarver aus dem Inquisitorium Cucudi, die Ron vom Sehen her kannte, und starrte Löcher in die Luft, während sie von einem Stück Weihnachtskuchen abbiss.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er.

„Hi", erwiderte sie träge und kaute weiter.

„Ich wollte –"

„He, bist du nicht der Neuling, der sich hier die Drachenpocken geholt hat?" Broomcarvers Augen zeigten plötzlich einen Anflug von Wachheit. „Mein Bruder hat mir davon erzählt."

„Nein, ich hab sie nicht –"

„Das war mal 'ne coole Story! Sonst ist hier ja eigentlich nicht mehr viel los. Na ja. Vielleicht krieg ich auch einfach nichts mehr mit. Dauernd Prüfungsvorbereitungen und so –"

„Im Januar?"

„Anfang Februar." Sie verzog das Gesicht und tippte auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag. „Gifte und Gegengifte. Ich hasse den Kram. Hab mich extra zum Wachdienst hier gemeldet, damit ich nicht die ganze Weihnachtszeit zu Hause abhänge und nichts tue." Sie seufzte tief und nahm sich ein Stück kalte Drachenzunge, das neben mehreren Stücken Weihnachtspudding und Keksen auf einem großen Teller vor ihr lag. „Und du? Was verschlägt dich mitten in den Ferien hierher? Noch dazu am Sonntag! Du bist doch noch im ersten Jahr! Hat McIntyre mal wieder Strafarbeiten verteilt?"

„Ich muss – ich wollte mit Wang sprechen. Ist was Dringendes", antwortete Ron.

Aus der Drachenzunge klatschte Chilisauce auf _Gifte und Gegengifte_. Flavia schnickte die Tropfen lässig mit dem Zauberstab weg. „Die Wang –", überlegte sie und kaute erst einmal gründlich. „Nee, heute war die noch nicht hier. Aber sie kommt garantiert noch. Die ist jeden Tag hier. Seit Skanne so übel auf- und rausgeflogen ist, sowieso."

„Kann ich hier warten? In der Zentrale, meine ich?"

„Klar. Gehörst ja dazu. Solang du nicht auf fremden Schreibtischen rumwühlst –"

„Ich setz mich einfach in den Unterrichtsraum."

„Geht klar. Ich sag der Wang Bescheid, wenn sie kommt. Ach, Moment noch –" _Flapp_ fiel eine dicke Scheibe Räucherfleisch aus der Teigtasche. „Verdammt – sieht ja eklig aus – na, egal – was ich sagen wollte – wenn du sowieso nichts zu tun hast, kannst du mir dann hinten aus der Exhibitio die Kiste zum Fall Smithers-Wilding holen? Falls die überhaupt noch da ist und nicht schon im Archiv –"

„Wenn ich da alleine reinkomme …"

„Mit _Alohomora Exhibitio_ kein Problem. Musst allerdings den Zauberstab dann beim Checker an der Tür ablegen. Der tut's nämlich noch."

„Schon klar. Also, ich seh mal nach. Smithers-Wilding – war das diese Schneckengift-Verwandlungssache?"

„Hey, du Streber! Das stimmt! 1991. Wär klasse, wenn du das Ding findest."

Ron ging durch das Halbdunkel zwischen den verlassenen Bürozellen hindurch mit ihren Schreibtischen, den Bechern, in denen Kaffeereste eintrockneten, vorbei an Stellwänden, die mit Fotos und Zeitungsausschnitten beklebt waren, und betrat dann den schmalen Korridor am anderen Ende des Großraumbüros. Hier befanden sich die Türen zu zwei Besprechungsräumen, zu einem Verhörraum, den Ron noch nie betreten hatte, zu einer Magiestopp-Zelle und zur Exhibitio, wo die Beweismittel und sonstiges Zubehör zu den Fällen der letzten Jahre geordnet aufbewahrt wurden. Er sagte seinen Spruch, und dann flammte es aus der Checkerbox neben der Tür blau auf. Eine neutrale Frauenstimme bemerkte: „Bitte legen Sie Ihren Zauberstab in die Ablage." Und nachdem er das getan hatte: „Ronald Weasley. Siebenundzwanzigster Dezember. Neun Uhr dreiundzwanzig, vierzehn Sekunden."

Die Tür selbst sprang geräuschlos auf, und Ron betrat einen hohen, schmalen Raum, der eine Sammlung der absonderlichsten Beweisstücke enthielt. Gleich im ersten Regal vor dem Eingang sah er in einem Fach das Draciola-Kästchen und dieses komische Bild aus Cucudis Büro, beides sorgfältig in einer transparenten Hülle verpackt und mit Etiketten versehen. Er ging weiter, an Paketen, Körben, Krügen, Kisten vorbei, unter einem mumifizierten Arm hindurch, der lässig aus einem der oberen Fächer herunterzuwinken schien, und studierte die Etiketten, bis er am Ende des zweiten Regals unten einen braunen Karton entdeckte, der die gesuchte Aufschrift trug. Er nahm ihn, verließ den Beweismittelraum wieder – was die Frauenstimme aus dem Checker wiederum vermerkte, bevor sein Zauberstab freigegeben wurde – und brachte die Kiste zu Flavia Broomcarver, die zusammengesunken über ihrem Gifte-Lehrbuch hing, als hätte ihr die Drachenzunge endgültig den Rest gegeben.

„Danke", murmelte sie erschöpft, ohne den Kopf mit dem strähnigen Haar zu heben.

Danach hatte Ron nichts mehr zu tun. Er hatte die Aurorenzentrale noch nie so leer gesehen, aber leider konnte er die Gelegenheit wohl kaum dazu nutzen, sich hier in den Bürozellen mal ein bisschen umzusehen –

Er beschloss, durch den Flur hinten zu schlendern. Schon lange hatte er mal einen genaueren Blick in die Räume dort werfen wollen. Die Magiestopp-Zelle war so gesichert, dass nur zwei oder drei autorisierte Personen aus der Zentrale überhaupt Zugang hatten. Aber die Tür zum Verhörraum ließ sich einfach öffnen. Zu Rons Überraschung betrat man dahinter jedoch nicht eine Zelle, sondern einen weiteren Korridor mit drei Türen. Zwei dieser Türen hatten kleine Fenster, durch die man in einen Raum mit einem Tisch und ein paar Stühlen hineinsehen konnte. Die dritte Tür war fensterlos, aber nicht verschlossen. Kaum war Ron eingetreten, flammte grelles Licht auf, das jede Ecke des Raumes erhellte. Drei Stühle standen auf einander gegenüberliegenden Seiten um einen Tisch herum, zwei davon waren im Boden verankert; außerdem gab es hier den berüchtigten Verhörstuhl: Einen Sessel mit Arm- und Beingurten, Halsklammer und einem Stirnreif, bei dessen Anblick es Ron gruselte. Angeblich wurden hier Verhöre mit Veritaserum und Legilimentationen bei besonders verstockten Verdächtigen durchgeführt.

Nee, das war auch nicht der richtige Zeitvertreib hier. Er hatte sowieso schon schlechte Laune. Die besserte sich auch nicht, als er schließlich in den muffigen Hörsaal ging, wo der Unterricht für die Anfänger stattfand und hin und wieder ein Vortrag für alle. Hier herumzuhängen war nicht gerade spannend. Auf der Tafel standen noch immer ein paar Zeilen aus der letzten Stunde Tarnung. Hoffentlich kam die Wang bald. Dann konnte er ihr Harrys Idee unterbreiten und danach endlich ins Archiv verschwinden.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich beträchtlich, als er an Harry dachte. Der hatte ihn gestern Morgen ein zweites Mal aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt und ihn gezwungen, ihn direkt nach dem Frühstück zurück nach Godric's Hollow zu bringen. Genau genommen war Ron das auch ganz recht gewesen. Harrys Reaktion auf seine Entdeckung, was die beiden Namen anging, war ja wohl ziemlich enttäuschend gewesen und hatte ihn außerdem nachhaltig verunsichert, so dass er darüber erst mal nicht mit der Wang oder sonst jemandem reden würde. War ja nicht nötig, dass er sich lächerlich machte – da würde er lieber noch eine Weile drüber nachdenken und selbst ein bisschen nachforschen.

Für Harrys Mangel an Interesse gab es allerdings einen Grund, das hatte er noch am Abend dieses verkorksten Weihnachtstages kapiert. Als Harry von irgendwo draußen wieder ins Haus gekommen war. Da war nämlich Ginny bei ihm gewesen, und die hatte verheult ausgesehen. In der Diele war er denen begegnet, Harry und seiner Schwester – und irgendwas war da vorgefallen. Unmöglich, das nicht zu bemerken. Harry, der so finster und unerreichbar aussehen konnte, seit er wieder zurück war. Und Ginny, die eine reichlich harte Nuss geworden war im letzten Jahr. Kein gutes Zeichen, wenn die geheult hatte.

Harry war sein Freund. Aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass er Ginny noch mal verletzte.

Natürlich konnte man über so was nicht einfach reden, also hatte er seine Meinung mit bösen Blicken und ungesprächigem Grunzen zu verdeutlichen versucht. Was Harry aber einfach überging. Er wirkte überhaupt irgendwie weggetreten beim Abendessen. Und nachts dann diese Sache mit dem Gespenst im Garten … Nach Harrys felsenfester Überzeugung war das ein Dschinn gewesen, der nur seinetwegen das Haus belauerte. Was ihn zu dem bescheuerten Entschluss brachte, morgens so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden – um hier niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Blödmann! Die _Weasleys_ konnten alle zaubern. Aber Harry, der unbedingt den Helden spielen musste … Der saß jetzt in Godric's Hollow, und wenn dieser Dschinn _da_ auftauchte – was wollte er dann eigentlich tun?

„So ein dämlicher Trottel!", knurrte Ron. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry – wieder mal! – und dazu hatte er nicht die geringste Lust. Er wollte ungestört sauer auf ihn sein, weil es ganz so aussah, als wollte er sich wieder an Ginny heranmachen. Nachdem er mit Hermione fertig war – oder die mit ihm – weil die jetzt diesen Magische-Geräte-Knilch an der Hand hatte? Dachte Harry etwa, dass seine Schwester nur auf ihn gewartet hatte oder was? Na ja. _Das_ hatte sie jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Die blöde Ziege!", murmelte er. Hatte gestern den ganzen Tag verdorben, hatte einen Riesenkrach mit Mum hingelegt – und das alles nur, weil sie mit irgendeinem Typen aus Durmstrang durch London ziehen wollte, anstatt mit der Familie auf dem Sofa herumzuhängen. Ehrlich! Als wenn die Sache mit Bill nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, da musste sie auch noch Aufruhr anfangen wegen so was. Und Harry –

„Blöder Scheiß!" Bei den beiden wusste man doch nicht mal, wen man eigentlich vor wem schützen sollte!

Und dann, als Krönung dieses Weihnachtsfestes, war heute Morgen auch noch eine Eule von Hermione gekommen mit einem total hysterischen Brief – sie müsse ihn _unbedingt_ sprechen, so bald wie möglich, und er sollte sich _bloß_ noch vor dem Mittag über Kaminfeuer bei ihr melden – sie würde den ganzen Morgen neben dem Kamin im Lehrerzimmer (so weit war sie immerhin schon aufgestiegen!) auf ihn warten.

Tja. Bis Mittag – das hieß mindestens bis zwölf, oder? Also, er hatte vor, so gegen viertel nach zwölf mal den gesicherten Kamin hier in der Zentrale anzusteuern – und auch das nur, weil er, um ehrlich zu sein, ziemlich neugierig auf das war, was sie nun ausgerechnet ihm erzählen musste. _Ihm_. Nicht etwa Harry.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, er konnte einfach nicht in diesem Raum hier warten. Stattdessen wanderte er zwischen den Schreibtischzellen im Büro auf und ab. Die Broomcarver vorn an ihrem Tisch schien jetzt zu schlafen. Die kriegte wahrscheinlich nicht mal mit, wenn jemand die Zentrale stürmte …

Es war zwei vor elf, als Auror Xue Wang, Leiterin des Inquisitoriums Cucudi, mit schnellen Schritten durch die Flügeltür in die Zentrale kam, den Wachdienst mit einem kühlen Gruß weckte und dann zu ihrer Zelle weitermarschierte.

Ron, inzwischen entnervt auf einem Stuhl gelandet, der einsam zwischen den Bürozellen herumstand, sprang auf, als er sie sah, und sie musterte ihn mit einem irritierten Blick.

„Mr Weasley! Sollten Sie nicht in den Weihnachtsferien sein?", fragte sie, während sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete und dann ihre dicke Aktenmappe auf den Schreibtisch dort knallte.

Als wäre ich ein Schulkind, dachte Ron verbittert. „Ich würd Sie gern kurz sprechen."

„Kommen Sie rein", sagte sie. „Wenn es um Ihre Chronik geht – ich fürchte, wir müssen das Buch erst einmal einbehalten."

„Nein, darum geht's nicht –"

„Sie wissen, dass ich mit Ihnen nicht mehr über den Fall sprechen darf? Wir haben im Moment ziemlich strenge Auflagen –"

„Also – na ja, eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas – äh – vorschlagen – ging mir in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf –" Es fiel ihm gar nicht so leicht, Harrys Idee als seine eigene verkaufen zu müssen. „Als ich im St. Mungo war, wegen dieser Drachenpocken-Sache – also, es gibt dort ein Atelier, da können die Patienten malen, schreiben, bildhauern und so was. Sie verstehen schon. Und jetzt ist mir eingefallen – Mr Jungbungle ist doch auch dort Patient, und er kann nicht sprechen und auch nicht schreiben, hab ich gehört. Also, man könnte ihn doch fragen, ob er nicht _malen_ kann, was mit ihm passiert ist. Wer ihm diesen Plapperfluch angehängt hat. Vielleicht kann er das ja. Vielleicht bringt das ja was für den Fall!"

Wang hatte sich inzwischen auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und betrachtete Ron nun mit ganz neuer Aufmerksamkeit. „Das muss ich erst mit dem Minister besprechen. Er will über jeden Schritt dieses Inquisitoriums persönlich informiert werden, seit Skanne – nun, in Schwierigkeiten steckt."

„Okay, klar. Und wann?"

Sie lächelte, weil er so angespannt aussah und schon wieder vergaß, dass er nicht mehr zum Inquisitorium gehörte. „Gleich, Mr Weasley, vertrauen Sie mir! Die Idee ist gut, sehr gut sogar!"

Das ging ihm runter wie ein Schluck Butterbier. Wenn es nur wirklich seine eigene Idee gewesen wäre!

„Scrimgeour ist auch da. Ich will sowieso mit ihm sprechen", fuhr Wang fort. „Er hat aber einen Besucher. Sobald der weg ist, bin ich dran. Und dann werde ich ihm Ihren Vorschlag unterbreiten!"

oooOooo

Leandra Spinstermill, Scrimgeours rechte Hand im Vorzimmer, war zwar nie ein glühender Anhänger der Malfoys gewesen, aber natürlich wusste sie nur allzu gut über die Strömungen von Geld und Gunst und deren Verquickungen Bescheid. Darum bedachte sie den jungen Mr Malfoy mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und erklärte ihm, dass der Minister zwar in einer Besprechung sei, aber in einer Viertelstunde sicher Zeit für ihn haben werde.

Und jetzt saß Draco – der seinen besten Umhang angezogen und seine arroganteste Miene aufgesetzt hatte und alles in allem versuchte, so sehr wie irgend möglich wie sein Vater aufzutreten – jetzt saß Draco also auf einem gepolsterten Sessel zwischen getäfelten Wänden, von denen die Porträts verblichener Ministeriumsbeamter würdevoll herabblickten, und bemühte sich, beim Warten weder Haltung noch Entschlossenheit zu verlieren. Was gar keine so leichte Übung war. Vor allem, wenn man ganz ausgewrungen war von einem so ungewöhnlichen Dressurakt wie dem, den er hinter sich hatte.

Die Einzelheiten seines Plans hatte er rasch ausgearbeitet gehabt – nur um dann auf unerwartete Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Dschinn zu stoßen. Zwar war er unbestritten dessen Herr und Meister, und es gelang ihm auch, ihn herbeizurufen. Aber einerseits war sein Widerwille gegen dieses Geschöpf (und seinen Geruch) viel stärker, als er vermutet hatte, und andererseits konnte er ihm zwar Befehle erteilen, aber der Dschinn schien nicht imstande zu sein, ihm zu antworten, ihm irgendetwas zu berichten.

Um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen, hatte er ihn vorgestern ausgeschickt, Potter zu suchen – er sollte nur herausfinden, wo der sich aufhielt, und dann direkt wieder zurückkehren. Der Dschinn war auch brav verschwunden und einige Stunden später zurückgekehrt, auftragsgemäß ohne Potter – aber leider total unfähig, Dracos drängende Fragen zu beantworten. Er hätte ausrasten können, als dieses stinkende, graue Monster einfach wortlos vor ihm stehen geblieben war – blöd und doch so unheimlich, dass sich ihm immer die Haare sträuben wollten, wenn er es sah.

Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass diese Dinger so dämlich waren und nicht sprechen konnten? Würde Zemgalen ja ähnlich sehen, so ein Diener, der nur gerade tun konnte, was man ihm sagte, und sonst nichts. Und es passte auch, dass dem das nie als Manko seines genialen Jägers aufgefallen war!

_Er_ war jedenfalls nicht bereit, sich damit abzufinden! Nachdem er so viel Mühe und Ekel in die Erschaffung dieses Wesens investiert hatte, wollte er auch was dafür haben. Wenn das Ding ihn verstehen konnte, dann konnte es auch antworten! Zuerst schlug er alle Redezauber nach, die er finden konnte. Dann versuchte er sich – mit ganz außergewöhnlicher Geduld – einen ganzen Tag lang als Lehrer. Und schließlich brüllte er los, außer sich vor Wut, weil er sich reingelegt fühlte und es außerdem einfach nicht länger in der Gegenwart des Dschinns aushielt. Der stand einfach nur herum, wie ausgeschaltet, von dem ganzen Aufruhr unberührt.

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, kam ihm noch eine letzte Idee. Er streckte die Faust aus, genau wie er es bei Zemgalen in der Höhle gesehen hatte, öffnete sie dann langsam und sagte – mit einem sehr ungutem Gefühl, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er da sagte – die beiden Worte, die er von Zemgalen gehört hatte (und er hoffte, er hatte richtig gehört): „_Ochrog Palmio_!"

Er hatte wohl tatsächlich richtig gehört, denn der Dschinn schien daraufhin in seine Hand hineinzuschmelzen –

Draco hatte zitternd in seinem Zimmer in Nobilitas gestanden und sich gefragt, was er wohl getan hatte. Und dann _sah_ er plötzlich – sah in wacklige, zerrissene Bilder hinein, zuerst, ohne etwas erkennen zu können, da war nur Grau und Schwarz und Weiß, wie Wolken in der Nacht, wie Landschaft, die man hinter Nebel ahnt. Als das Gewackel zum Stillstand kam, konnte er ein bizarr verwinkeltes Haus in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Der Sockel war von dichtem Nebel umflossen, Rauch stieg aus den Kaminen – und da, hinter einem der Fenster ziemlich weit oben, da sah er einen grellen Lichtfleck, der sich zu einem annähernd orangefarbenen Umriss verdichtete, zu einer menschlichen Silhouette, die sich bewegte. Potter. Das _wusste_ er, so gut, als hätte es der Dschinn mit Worten gesagt.

Jetzt wusste er zwar, wie er erfahren konnte, was sein Diener sah. Aber es nützte ihm nicht viel, denn er kannte dieses verwinkelte Haus nicht und wusste auch nicht, wo es stand. Schließlich musste er sich damit abfinden. Mit ein bisschen Umgestaltung würde sein ausgeklügelter Plan auch funktionieren, ohne dass der Dschinn ihm Bericht erstatten musste.

Es war ihm verdammt schwer gefallen, nicht direkt zur Tat zu schreiten. Den Dschinn Snape holen zu lassen – und sei es vom anderen Ende der Welt her! – und endlich, endlich mit seiner Rache zu beginnen. Mit Mühe hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass er nun alles in der Hand hatte, was er dazu brauchte – dass die Rache nur noch ein wenig aufgeschoben war, weil es viel klüger war, das Ersehnte mit dem Zweckmäßigen zu verbinden. Er wollte Ansehen, Ruhm und Macht. Wenn er seinen Plan kühl und umsichtig durchführte, würde er das alles auf einen Schlag erreichen.

Und jetzt saß er hier im Wartezimmer des Ministerbüros, unmittelbar vor dem nächsten Schritt. Trotzig hielt er den neugierigen Blicken aus den Porträts ringsum stand, fest entschlossen, sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy!"

Da war er, der Minister, ein breites Amtslächeln im Gesicht und eine Teetasse in der Hand – ganz lässig und volksnah, dachte Draco zynisch.

„Ich hole mir gerade einen Tee bei Miss Spinstermill – und da höre ich, dass Sie mich sprechen wollen?"

Die Jovialität, die gute Laune – das war alles nur Getue. Konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen, und war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Im Moment saß der ehemalige Aurorenchef auf seinem Ministerthron ganz schön in der Scheiße. Die Sache mit Skanne, die brachte auch seinen Thron ins Wackeln – und die war so gut, dass Draco schon das Gefühl gehabt hatte, als spiele ihm wer in die Hand.

„Na, dann kommen Sie doch mal mit!", sagte Scrimgeour im selben falschen Ton, als Draco brav gegrüßt und bejaht hatte. „Ich hoffe, es geht nicht um den Silvesterball –"

Draco setzte sich auf den angebotenen Sessel in der ministerialen Plauderecke neben dem Kamin – weit weg vom Schreibtisch. Das mit dem Ball meinte der ja wohl nicht ernst. Peinlich genug, dass sich seine Mutter da so reinwarf – _er_ hatte da jedenfalls bestimmt nichts mit zu tun.

„Nein, es geht nicht um den Ball", sagte er kühl. Er versuchte, lässig und unnahbar zugleich dazusitzen, wie sein Vater das so gut gekonnt hatte. Der hatte sein Gegenüber immer schon durch seinen Blick in die Schranken gewiesen. Schließlich – wer war Scrimgeour eigentlich, verglichen mit einer so alten und reinblütigen Familie wie den Malfoys? „Ich will Ihre wertvolle Zeit nicht verschwenden", begann er genau mit den Worten, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. „Deshalb falle ich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass Snape noch lebt und seinen Tod nur inszeniert hat."

So. Das wollte er erst mal wirken lassen.

Scrimgeour stellte seine Teetasse mit Sorgfalt zurück auf die Untertasse und richtete seine bernsteingelben Augen dann auf ihn. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. „Das sollten Sie mir aber genauer erklären, Mr Malfoy."

Jetzt kam es drauf an. Jetzt keinen Mist bauen. Nicht übertreiben. Nicht verunsichern lassen. Und vor allem: Nicht ins Schwafeln geraten.

„Im Moment würde ich es vorziehen, noch nicht viel mehr dazu sagen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Thema auch für Sie und das Aurorenbüro noch nicht abgeschlossen ist –", sagte er mit genau der richtigen Menge von Andeutung in der Stimme, wie er fand. „Nur so viel: Ich habe eine ganz neuartige Aufspürmethode ausgearbeitet, mit der man, wenn man sie beherrscht, jeden jederzeit und überall finden kann." Hm. Vielleicht ein bisschen dick aufgetragen. Aber egal. Scrimgeour sollte ja vor allem aufmerksam werden. Vorgewarnt sein. Jetzt durfte er ihn ruhig noch für einen Spinner halten. Das würde ihm dann im Nachhinein umso peinlicher sein. Wenn nämlich er, Draco, ihm Snape erst einmal serviert hatte. Auf dem Silbertablett sozusagen, und in aller Öffentlichkeit – in wenigen Tagen schon. Konnte es eine bessere Gelegenheit geben als diesen idiotischen Ball, bei dem alles versammelt sein würde, was im Ministerium Rang und Namen hatte?

Scrimgeour lächelte, was jetzt schon ein bisschen bemühter aussah als eben. „Mein lieber Mr Malfoy –"

„Ich wollte Ihnen das nur mitteilen, für den Fall, dass auch das Aurorenbüro noch mit der Suche nach Snape beschäftigt sein sollte – entgegen allen offiziellen Verlautbarungen", sagte Draco kalt. „Nur für den Fall, dass ich vielleicht helfen kann."

„Mein lieber Mr Malfoy, ich verstehe durchaus, wie schwer es für Sie sein muss, zu akzeptieren, dass der Mörder Ihres Vaters eines vergleichbar leichten Todes gestorben –"

„Nein, das verstehen Sie nicht", erwiderte Draco und fühlte seine Haltung erstmals bröckeln. „Und Sie müssen mir auch nichts vormachen. Ich habe die Gerüchte gehört, dass Snape gar nicht in Forgettable Island war, als er – angeblich – starb."

Da zeigte sich doch endlich ein grünlicher Schimmer um Scrimgeours Nase! Und das falsche Lächeln entgleiste ihm auch zusehends!

„Mr Malfoy – mehrere Auroren haben Severus Snape sterben sehen. Ich habe seine – äh, Leiche gesehen", sagte der Minister merklich kühler. „Sie dürfen ganz sicher sein, dass wir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht irren."

Die Auroren. Soso. In Forgettable Island! Aber jetzt war es an der Zeit, das Malfoy'sche Visier herunterzuklappen. Eine weitere Meisterschaft seines Vaters: Die Leute im richtigen Moment eiskalt auflaufen und sitzen zu lassen. Draco hatte das nicht umsonst jahrelang beobachtet.

„Wie gesagt – ich wollte nur meine Hilfe anbieten", sagte er und stand auf. _Der_ würde ihn nicht mehr wie einen Schuljungen behandeln. Er war der Erbe des Malfoy-Besitzes. Es wurde Zeit, dass er das kapierte. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall an der Sache dranbleiben."

Der Minister erhob sich ebenfalls. „Tun Sie das, Mr Malfoy!", sagte er in diesem begütigenden Tonfall, der sich in Dracos Ohren so anhörte, als wollte er ein Kind mit einem Lolly abspeisen. „Für neue Aufspürmethoden werden Sie hier in der Aurorenzentrale immer Interessenten finden, wenn ich das einmal ganz neutral sagen darf. Aber lassen Sie sich darüber nicht allzu sehr von Ihrem Abschlussexamen in Durmstrang ablenken."

Der Scheißkerl! Klar, dass er in diese Kerbe reinhauen musste! Dabei stand ihm das Wasser doch bis zum Halse! Der wusste ganz genau, dass mit Snape was faul war!

Er bemühte sich um das eisigste, herablassendste Lächeln seiner bisherigen Laufbahn und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Mundwinkel förmlich einfroren. „Ich denke, wir werden wieder voneinander hören, Minister Scrimgeour", sagte er und wäre stolz gewesen, wenn er sich hätte sehen können. In diesem Moment war er die perfekte Kopie seines Vaters.

„Aber jederzeit, Mr Malfoy, jederzeit!"

Und damit geleitete ihn der ehemalige Aurorenchef zur Tür. Als Draco ins Vorzimmer hinaustrat, wartete dort schon eine Asiatin, groß und mit strenger Miene. Sie beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht. Die dumme Kuh.

oooOooo

Es war fast halb acht Uhr abends. Ron betrat das McDee's in der Winkelgasse satte zwanzig Minuten nach der verabredeten Zeit und entdeckte Hermione sofort, weil sie sich an einen Tisch direkt am Ausgang gesetzt hatte – dahin, wo es so richtig ungemütlich war und wo deshalb auch kein anderer sitzen wollte. Er hatte extra die Zeit totgeschlagen, um nicht pünktlich zu sein, aber als er sie jetzt sah, konnte er sich doch nicht über seinen Triumph freuen. Er hätte sie gern zappelnd vor Ungeduld und sauer gesehen – und so sah sie ihm jetzt ja auch entgegen. Aber außerdem wirkte sie gehetzt und irgendwie traurig – also gut, Schluss damit. Wen interessierte es schon, wie Hermione aussah? Ihn bestimmt nicht.

„Früher ging's nicht!", sagte er unfreundlich, während er sich zu ihr an den Pilztisch setzte. „Ich hatte noch jede Menge zu tun." Die Wahrheit war, dass er in den letzten zwei Stunden im Atrium hin- und hergeschlendert war und völlig entnervt den Dekorationszauberern zugesehen hatte, die hier alles für den großen Silvesterball vorbereiteten. Eine ganze Horde von schrillstimmigen, herumwuselnden Typen, angeführt und dirigiert ausgerechnet von Narcissa Malfoy, neben der ständig eine super-wichtige Planungstafel schwebte. Sie hatte ihm mehrere sengende Blicke zugeworfen, aber so was vertrieb ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn man sich wie in einem Irrenhaus vorkam, so lenkte einen das doch wenigstens von unnützem Gegrübel ab.

Hermione sah ihn nur schweigend an, offenbar war sie nicht bereit, sich von seiner Laune aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Klar, hatte er auch nicht erwartet. „Und du solltest dir wirklich mal ein Ubiquit zulegen – dann hättest du dir die blöde Warterei am Kamin ersparen können. Und mir auch."

„Ja, Ron. Ist ja schon gut. Ich kauf mir eins, wenn ich das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse bin", sagte sie. „Können wir jetzt reden?"

„Sobald ich mir was zu essen bestellt hab", sagte er und nahm sich einen der violetten Zettel, die auf der großen Gabel in der Mitte des Tisches aufgespießt waren. Ohne weiteres Nachdenken kreuzte er zwei der aufgelisteten Gerichte an. „Hast du schon was bestellt? Oder willst du nichts?"

„Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was in diesen Burgern –"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, Hermione! Behalt's für dich und verdirb mir wenigstens nicht den Appetit. Das hieß also wohl, dass du nichts willst? Gut. Dann – weg mit dir!" Letzteres galt dem Zettel, der sich in die Lüfte erhob und dann zur Küche hinüberflatterte. „Also, was gibt es so Wichtiges?"

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Zu Hause, in Godric's Hollow. Warum?"

„Wollte ich nur wissen. Er hat also nichts von meinem Brief und dieser Verabredung mitgekriegt?"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Und wenn – den hätte es garantiert nicht interessiert."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Schon gut, vergiss es. Ich mein nur, der steckt im Moment ganz in seiner eigenen Welt."

„Das ist genau, was ich meine", murmelte sie. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, oder? Er – er ist mit irgendwas beschäftigt. Etwas, das er vor uns verheimlicht. Oder was ist dein Eindruck?"

„Mein Eindruck ist, dass er wieder was mit meiner Schwester anfangen will", knurrte Ron, und eigentlich sollte das ein Hieb gegen sie sein, aber dann konnte er sie doch nicht ansehen dabei.

„Oh –", sagte Hermione und konnte ihn auch nicht ansehen. „Aber – aber das meinte ich jetzt nicht. Es ist etwas anderes – irgendwas – _Düsteres_!"

Also stimmte es, das mit diesem Welldone. Wenn sie so locker über das mit Harry und Ginny hinweggehen konnte! Er hatte ein seltsames, kaltes Gefühl im Magen. „Na ja, kann sein", murmelte er. „Ja, stimmt schon, er verheimlicht irgendwas. Wollen wir jetzt über Harry reden oder was?"

Seine Kürbis-Cola kam angeflogen in diesem Moment, in einem Pappbecher mit weihnachtlichem Elch-Design.

„Nein. Ich will dir was erzählen, aber ich will sicher sein, dass du Harry nicht einweihst!"

„Also, weißt du –"

„Erspar mir den Kram über Freunde und so weiter, ja? Mit Harry stimmt was nicht, und was ich dir erzählen will, ist – na ja, es könnte sein, dass es was total Irrwitziges ist! Etwas, das für Harry jetzt wirklich – gefährlich sein könnte. Also, du erzählst ihm nichts davon?"

Ron trank einen langen Zug Cola. Hermione ging ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven, als er erwartet hatte. Das lag auch daran, dass sie so – so vertraut aussah. Ganz wie früher, als sie alle drei noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren. „Ich erzähl nichts weiter", sagte er mürrisch. „Und jetzt rückst du besser raus damit, bevor der Abend rum ist."

Aber es schien gar nicht so einfach zu sein, damit herauszurücken. Sie rieb an einem eingetrockneten Ketchupfleck auf dem Tisch herum. Schließlich sagte sie: „Es geht um deinen Fall. Die Sache mit dem Arkturischen Zirkel. Du hast uns doch von diesem Kästchen erzählt – das mit dem Draciola drin – und dem Schlüssel, der genauso aussah wie der Schlüssel in dieser Chronik, die Harry gefunden hat –"

„Ja. Ein siebenstrahliger Stern im Schlüsselkopf. So einer war in der Chronik neben den Daten abgebildet, an denen ein Mitglied der Familie in den Zirkel aufgenommen wurde. Und der Schlüssel, der auf dem Kästchen steckte, hatte denselben Stern – aber nur kurz, nur als ich diesen Iftach-ya-Zauber angewendet hatte. Es ist ein Schlüssel des Arkturischen Zirkels, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

Hermione ließ endlich von der Tischplatte ab. Es leuchtete auf in ihren Augen, alle Zickerei war jetzt vergessen. So hatte sie immer ausgesehen, wenn sie ihnen unbedingt etwas erzählen musste und beinahe platzte deshalb.

„Also, ich überspring mal die Einzelheiten – Dorian – Dorian Welldone, du weißt schon – er hat eine Spieluhr von seinem Großvater geerbt. Sie sieht aus wie ein silbernes Ei, und oben drauf ist ein Figürchen, eine Tänzerin – diese Figuren kommen aus der Umgebung von Durmstrang, sie stellen Unterweltswächterinnen dar. Man zieht die Uhr auf, indem man diese Figur dreht – dann spielt sie Musik und außerdem läuft auch das Uhrwerk. Sie zeigt die genaue Zeit, verstehst du, ohne dass man irgendwas tun muss. Aber innen drin im Uhrwerk gibt es ein Schlüsselloch. Keinen Schlüssel. Nur dieses Schlüsselloch – und man fragt sich, wofür, oder?"

Ron sah sie nachdenklich an. „Und was willst du jetzt damit sagen? Spieluhr – silbernes Ei – Unterwelt und Durmstrang – und dann –"

„Das ist noch nicht alles", unterbrach sie ihn bedeutungsvoll. „In der Innenseite des Uhrgehäuses ist ein winziger Schriftzug eingraviert, und rate mal –"

„– Arkturius?", platzte Ron heraus, endlich vollkommen bei der Sache. Alle blöden Querelen waren vergessen. „Etwa Arkturius, wie bei dem Maschinchen, das Harry in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hat?"

„Ganz genau!", erwiderte Hermione triumphierend. „Kapierst du, was das heißen kann, möglicherweise?!"

„Ein silbernes Ei, mit der Signatur des Arkturius – ja, da kommen mir schon ein paar Ideen!"

„Und das Entscheidende ist, dass _du_ möglicherweise den passenden Schlüssel dazu hast!", rief Hermione. „Verstehst du?"

Auf einem Teller, der ebenfalls das Elch-Motiv aufwies, schwebten nun Rons Burger heran. Aber dieses eine Mal interessierte sich Ron überhaupt nicht für sein Essen. „Du meinst – du denkst an den Schlüssel von dem Kästchen – dass der in diese Uhr passt?"

„Es wär doch eine Möglichkeit, oder? Ein arkturischer Schlüssel, hast du selbst gesagt."

„Moment mal, Hermione – lass uns das erst mal klar stellen: Reden wir hier wirklich über diesen verschwundenen Zeitenwandler des Arkturius? Der, der deiner Ansicht nach nichts als ein großer Schwindel gewesen ist? Meinst du, dass du _den_ wiedergefunden hast?"

„Äh – ja. Ja, das mein ich wirklich! Ich kann's dir nicht genau erklären, warum ich da so sicher bin – es fühlt sich einfach so passend an – es passt alles zusammen!"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Also gut, mal angenommen, dein Gefühl hat Recht. Was schlägst du dann jetzt vor?"

Hermione setzte sich noch aufrechter hin, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich muss diesen Schlüssel haben, nur für einen Versuch! Du musst mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde!"

„Was?! Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig? Der Schlüssel ist eins unserer zirka zwei Beweisstücke im Fall Cucudi – ich kann doch nicht –" Aber dann überwältigten ihn seine eigenen Überlegungen, und er hörte einfach auf zu reden. Cucudi – Caducus. Und Arkturius –

„Du sollst mir ja nur sagen, wo er ist. Na ja, und mich vielleicht mal kurz in die Aurorenzentrale lassen – komm schon, Ron, ich _muss_ das ausprobieren, das verstehst du doch bestimmt! Ich will ihn ja nicht behalten! Ich brauche nur – sagen wir, fünf Minuten oder so! Wie lang kann es schon dauern, einen Schlüssel in ein Schloss zu stecken?"

Sie hatte Recht. Es passte wirklich zusammen. Es passte zu allem, was er in den letzten Tagen herausbekommen hatte. Cucudi stammte aus Durmstrang. Er konnte durchaus eine Spieluhr von dort besessen haben – oder gebaut haben – blieb die Frage, wie ausgerechnet der Großvater von diesem Welldone ins Spiel kam –

„Ron?"

„Ja! Jetzt lass mich doch mal nachdenken!"

„Kann ich den Schlüssel haben? Geht das?"

„Kommt drauf an."

„Worauf?"

„Ob du was Ungesetzliches tun willst oder nicht."

„Ich tu's! Sag mir nur, wo –"

„– und ob du mich dabei haben willst oder nicht. Ich lass dich das nämlich nicht allein machen."

„Nein!", rief sie genervt. „Du sagst doch selbst, dass es ungesetzlich ist! Willst du etwa aus der Ausbildung fliegen?!"

„Wie du willst", sagte Ron und biss in einen erkaltenden Burger, was seine Aussprache im Folgenden etwas beeinträchtigte. „Von mir erfährst du jedenfalls nichts mehr. Ich komme mit, hole den Schlüssel und bleibe dabei – oder du kannst das ganze Ministerium allein danach absuchen."

„Das ist doch total bescheuert, Ron! Ich erzähl dir alles, wirklich! Aber warum willst du dich in Gefahr bringen? Wenn sie uns erwischen!"

„Dann haben wir Pech, oder? Was sagt denn eigentlich dein Dorian dazu? Will er nicht auch wissen, was mit seiner Uhr ist?"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und suchte nach einer Antwort.

Ron lachte bösartig auf. „Heißt das etwa, der Mann hat keine Ahnung von dem, was du vorhast? Hermione, du hast wirklich Stil!"

„Das ist doch jetzt egal. Sag mir lieber, wann wir diesen Schlüssel holen können!"

Ron biss erst ein weiteres Mal in den Burger und nahm dann noch einen großen Schluck Kürbis-Cola, bevor er antwortete. „Da gibt's vielleicht sogar eine Gelegenheit. Ich könnte mich für den Wachdienst melden, für – sagen wir, übermorgen. Für morgen ist es schon zu spät. Aber übermorgen, das müsste hinhauen. Im Ministerium ist zur Zeit Weihnachtsflaute, kein Schwein da, sogar die Checker im Atrium sind ausgeschaltet, weil sie überholt werden sollen –"

„Das klingt doch klasse!", rief sie begeistert. „Dann treffen wir uns übermorgen! Ich brauch nicht lange, ehrlich! Keiner wird was mitkriegen!"

„Wenn du hier weiter so rumschreist, stehen sie übermorgen Schlange in der Aurorenzentrale", sagte er trocken. Und konnte doch den Blick nicht von ihrem lebhaften, strahlenden Gesicht wenden. Dieser Scheiß-Welldone. Der _kannte_ sie doch gar nicht, verdammt noch mal!

„Tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht total gespannt. Mann, überleg doch bloß mal, ein _Zeitenwandler_!" Sie strich sich ein paar verirrte Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Also, wann treffen wir uns? Und wo?"

Keine Rede mehr von der Gefahren eines solchen Geräts … Aber dieses achtlose Haare-aus-dem-Gesicht-Streichen, das war es, was seinem Tag den Rest gab. Er stopfte sich die verbliebene Burgerhälfte in den Mund, kämpfte dann sekundenlang mit dem Bissen und kippte verzweifelt etwas Cola obendrauf. „… nachmittags … Wang … immer vormittags …", quetschte er hervor und schluckte. „Also, nachmittags könnte es hinhauen, glaube ich. Sagen wir drei Uhr – vor der Zentrale, das ist Ebene zwei – ich warte da auf dich. Wenn dich irgendwer im Haus anspricht, sag einfach, du bist einer von diesen Deko-Typen, die da alles für den Ball vorbereiten."

„Äh –"

„Silvesterball. Im Atrium. Da tobt die nächsten Tage eine Horde von Irren rum und hängt Girlanden auf und so was. Da fällst du nicht auf."

„Bestimmt nicht", gab sie grinsend zurück.

Ein zaghaftes Grinsen war das, fand er. Als wollte sie um Frieden bitten. Sie hatte Augen wie – wie ein Eichhörnchen. Oder nein. Eigentlich nur wie Hermione.

„Und bitte, versprich mir, dass du Harry nichts davon sagst, gar nichts! Er darf sich auf gar keinen Fall noch mal heimlich ins Ministerium schleichen! Und auch davon mal abgesehen – ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn", sagte sie und klang so bekümmert, dass er seine Gereiztheit herunterschluckte. „Er will nicht mit uns reden – es ist wie damals, merkst du das nicht auch? Ich hab solche Angst, dass er wieder – verschwinden könnte!"

„Ach – nein, Hermione, nee, das glaub ich nicht! Das würd er nicht noch mal machen! Bestimmt nicht. Ich glaube, er hat's ziemlich schwer mit – na ja, damit, dass er nicht mehr zaubern kann. Er will einfach nicht mehr darüber reden."

Sie hatte den Blick wieder auf die Tischplatte gesenkt und zwirbelte gedankenverloren eine Locke um ihre Finger. So sah sie richtig kindisch aus, ganz wie die Hermione von früher. Keine Spur von Aushilfsprofessorin. Vermutlich lachte dieser Welldone heimlich über sie. Andererseits, der schien ja auf Schülerinnen zu stehen, wenn man Ginnys Geschichten glauben durfte.

„Oh, jetzt hätte ich beinahe was ganz Wichtiges vergessen!", fuhr sie so plötzlich auf, dass er fast den Cola-Becher umgestoßen hätte. „Tonks ist wieder aufgetaucht! Am Weihnachtsabend! Ist das nicht Wahnsinn? Sie – sie hat wohl wirklich die ganze Zeit im Wald gelebt – sie war richtig verwildert und hat eine Menge Schwierigkeiten, aber sie ist zurück!"

„Das haut mich um!", sagte er und meinte es genauso. Tonks! Zurück! Auf einmal fühlte er sich federleicht. Tonks lebte und war zurück! Bis zu diesem Moment war ihr Verschwinden ein schwerer Brocken auf seinem Gewissen gewesen, immer hatte er sich die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass sie ihm damals entkommen war –

„Ihr müsst das unbedingt Bill sagen!", fuhr Hermione fort, und im ersten Moment verstand er nicht einmal, was Bill überhaupt damit zu tun hatte. „Bill muss das wissen! Dann weiß er, dass seine Versuche, sie zu finden, nicht umsonst waren. Und dass es ihr gut geht."

„Bill –"

„Ja, Bill! Wie geht es ihm überhaupt? Sollte er nicht über Weihnachten nach Hause kommen?"

„Damit war's nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie haben ihn in eine Art Käfig gesperrt. Weil in ein paar Tagen Vollmond ist und diese Heilerin behauptet, dass Bill eine Gefahr für ihre Station ist. In Wirklichkeit liegt er einfach nur da."

Hermione sah ihn betroffen an. „Ich dachte, es geht ihm allmählich besser!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder war kein Thema, über das er gern redete.

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid für – für euch alle. Trotzdem sollte man ihm das von Tonks sagen. Übrigens, McGonagall will nicht, dass sonst darüber geredet wird. Damit Tonks in Ruhe wieder – na ja, wieder zurück ins normale Leben finden kann."

„Normal", wiederholte Ron ungewohnt zynisch. „Wo gibt's das? Und dabei fällt mir ein, dass wir vorletzte Nacht Besuch von etwas hatten, das verdammt so aussah wie dein Dschinn. Zumindest behauptet Harry –"

„_Was_? Nein, Ron! Und das sagst du jetzt erst?" Jetzt machte sie wirklich Eichhörnchen-Augen. „Was hat er gemacht? Wie sah er aus? Wo habt ihr ihn gesehen?"

„Jetzt beruhig dich wieder! Er hat gar nichts gemacht! Hat im Garten gestanden und das Haus angestarrt! War so eine – eine graue Gestalt eben, die wieder verschwunden ist. Mann, wenn Harry nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht hätte, hätte es überhaupt keiner gemerkt!"

„Ron, das darf man nicht leicht nehmen! Draco! Ich wette, der steckt dahinter! Vielleicht hat er immer noch einen Hass auf Harry! Er muss irgendwie an –"

„Hermione! Krieg dich wieder ein! Es ist nichts passiert! Ich hätte es gar nicht erzählen sollen! Aber wo ich's nun mal getan hab – hast du eine Ahnung, wie man sich so ein Ding vom Hals halten kann?" Um zu unterstreichen, wie locker er die Sache nahm – was er eigentlich gar nicht tat – kramte er umständlich in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Geldbeutel. Der kleine Geldzähler war schon vor ein paar Minuten auf ihrem Tisch gelandet und fing jetzt an, unruhig zu zappeln.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", sagte Hermione. „Nicht die geringste!"

Sie war wirklich geschockt.

„Nicht aufregen", sagte er, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Genervtheit und dem Wunsch, sie zu beruhigen. „Wie gesagt, das Ding ist einfach wieder verschwunden. Vermutlich kommt es nie wieder."

Der Geldzähler hopste fordernd vor seinem Teller auf und ab. Er zählte zwei Sickel und elf Knut ab und legte sie in seine Schale.

„Und wieso überhaupt Harry – er stand immerhin vor _unserem_ Haus! Er konnte unmöglich wissen, dass Harry da ist, oder? Außer dir und uns wusste das niemand!"

„Ein Dschinn weiß so was", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Deshalb werden sie ja auch als Jäger genutzt! Niemand weiß, woher sie ihr Wissen haben, aber sie können jeden finden."

„Sagt wer? Eine alte Geschichte, hab ich Recht? Irgendein Märchen aus Durmstrang oder so!" Der Geldzähler war endlich abgeschwirrt. Aber er schnappte sich noch einen dieser violetten Zettel. „Ich bestell dir einen Kaffee. Und eine Zimtschnecke", entschied er. „Die sind richtig gut."

oooOooo

„Kann ich Ihnen denn weiterhelfen, Madam?", fragte eine freundliche kleine Frau in Limonengrün, als McGonagall ein bisschen ratlos durch den Flur der Janus-Thickey-Station ging. Das Schildchen an ihrem Umhangkragen wies sie als Madam Clover-Lettuce aus.

„Ganz sicher. Mein Name ist McGonagall, und eine Kollegin von mir ist heute hier eingeliefert worden – Miss Hekate Harper – unten am Empfang sagte man mir, dass sie hier liegen soll."

„Miss Harper, ja, ganz recht. Sie liegt in Saal B, ganz am Ende des Flurs, wo wir vor allem unsere ruhebedürftigeren Patienten unterbringen. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie hin. Sind Sie zum ersten Mal auf dieser Station?"

„Nun – nein", erwiderte McGonagall und dachte daran, dass sie die Longbottoms schon längst wieder einmal hätte besuchen sollen.

„Das ist gut, dann wissen Sie ja, wie Sie sich verhalten müssen. So, hier ist es schon."

Die Pflegerin öffnete die Tür zu einem Krankensaal mit nur vier Betten, und als McGonagall ihr folgte, stand sie mit einem Mal in einem warmen Abendlicht. Irritiert und geblendet sah sie zu den hohen Fenstern hin – Abendsonne auf frühherbstlich verfärbtem Laub, um halb acht an einem Abend Ende Dezember? Ob so etwas wirklich der Genesung der Patienten förderlich war?

„Im Moment haben wir hier nur zwei Patientinnen", sagte Madam Clover-Lettuce mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Miss Harper liegt dort beim Fenster rechts. Sie schläft, aber Sie dürfen gerne ein paar Minuten bleiben."

„Ich möchte auch mit dem Heiler sprechen."

„Oh, Heiler Damage hat am Dienstag- und Donnerstagnachmittag Sprechstunde – er hat so viele Termine, wissen Sie, er ist ja immer noch einen Tag in der Woche in seinem alten Hospital in Frankreich tätig. Kommen Sie doch einfach übermorgen Nachmittag gegen halb drei vorbei –" Sie ging zu dem Bett auf der linken Seite und zog die Decke der Patientin dort zurecht. Diese lag auf dem Rücken, und die Augen in ihrem eingeschrumpften Totenschädelgesicht bewegten sich, aber sie schien nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Madam Clover-Lettuce strich ihr sacht über die krallenartigen Hände und wandte sich dann wieder McGonagall zu, der ein Schauder über den Rücken lief.

„Ein Erinnyus", flüsterte die Pflegerin. „In einer ruhigen Phase, keine Sorge, das haben wir unter Kontrolle. Lucinda ist schon seit zwei Jahren bei uns. Aber bitte seien Sie hier immer leise und sprechen Sie sie auf keinen Fall an!"

„Natürlich nicht", flüsterte McGonagall zurück und ging etwas weniger energisch als sonst zu dem Bett auf der rechten Fensterseite hinüber. Madam Clover-Lettuce folgte ihr, und dann sahen sie beide in das reglose Gesicht hinunter, auf dessen einer Seite ein feines schwarzes Netz zu liegen schien. Das falsche Abendlicht machte die Sache nicht besser.

„Im Moment hat sie keine Schmerzen", sagte die Pflegerin, und McGonagall fragte sich, woher sie das so genau wissen wollte. „Ich lasse Sie dann jetzt allein – rufen Sie mich, wenn etwas ist. Und wenn Sie wiederkommen, könnten Sie Miss Harper vielleicht ein paar persönliche Gegenstände mitbringen – es tut den Patienten gut, wenn sie so etwas um sich haben. Nicht den Zauberstab natürlich, das ist auf dieser Station nicht erlaubt. Aber Fotos, Erinnerungsstücke, Dinge, an denen ihr Herz hängt. Es wird sie freuen, wenn sie erst wieder aufgewacht ist –"

Dieser letzte Satz hallte in McGonagalls Ohren nach, nachdem Madam Clover-Lettuce den Saal verlassen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, entschlossen, die Beklommenheit, die sie angesichts der beiden Kranken befiel, für eine Weile zu ertragen. Im Übrigen war dies seit Tagen der erste Moment der Stille.

Mehr als einmal in diesen letzten Tagen hatte sie in ihrem Arbeitszimmer hilfesuchend zum Porträt ihres Vorgängers hingesehen, aber der schien wie stets zu schlafen – oder war, wie sie seit langem argwöhnte, dort überhaupt nicht mehr anwesend. Was für Weihnachtstage! Erst Nymphadora, dann Severus, und schließlich Hekate –

Zwei, die aus dem Nichts wiederaufgetaucht waren und aus denen kein Wort über ihr Woher, Wohin und Warum herauszubringen war. Deren Anwesenheit in Hogwarts man im einen Fall besser geheim hielt, im anderen Fall sogar um jeden Preis verheimlichen musste. Nymphadora einen Platz im Gewächshaus zuzugestehen, war nicht weiter schwer, vor allem, weil ja immer noch Ferien waren. Snapes Bitte zu entsprechen und erst einmal keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen, war schon wesentlich schwieriger. Severus, noch hagerer als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und überdies plötzlich und vollständig ergraut, sah selbst alles andere als gesund aus, ließ sich aber auf keine ihrer Fragen und auf keinen ihrer Vorschläge ein. Als sie ihm berichtete, dass Harry Potter nach seinem Tarnumhang gesucht hatte, erwiderte er, dass ihn das einen Dreck kümmere – und ob sie wisse, wo Potter jetzt sei. Es klang nicht so, als wolle er das wissen, um Harry den Umhang dann selbst zurückzugeben. Jedenfalls war sie beinahe froh, dass sie keine Ahnung von Harrys Aufenthaltsort hatte.

Und dann Hekate. Madam Pomfrey, die mit der armen Nymphadora eigentlich schon einen ausreichend bösen Weihnachtstag verbracht hatte, war entsetzt gewesen, als sie die Nux-Somnia-Geschichte hörte – mehr noch als über den fressenden Fluch, so kam es McGonagall vor. Aber ihre eigenen Mittel und Sprüche versagten, und Harper wurde immer unruhiger, je weiter die Nacht voranschritt. Gegen Morgen war Madam Pomfrey dann zu ihr gekommen und hatte bedrückt gefragt, ob es in Miss Harpers Zimmer wohl vielleicht noch etwas Nux Somnia gebe – wenn das ihre Schmerzen gelindert hätte, so sollte man es vielleicht doch noch einmal damit versuchen. Die Schwierigkeiten, Harper so weit zu bringen, dass sie noch etwas von ihrer Droge nehmen konnte, und die Tatsache, dass die Wirkung am Nachmittag schon wieder nachzulassen begann, ließen Madam Pomfrey am frühen Abend dringend dazu raten, die Patientin ins St. Mungo zu bringen. Hier auf ihrer Schulkrankenstation könne sie ihr nicht weiter helfen.

Unmittelbar nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihr Büro verlassen hatte, war Severus noch einmal bei ihr aufgetaucht und hatte darauf bestanden, dass man Harper ins Hospital bringen müsse. Als sie ihm mitteilte, dass dies bereits beschlossene Sache und sie eben auf dem Weg sei, jemanden vom St. Mungo herbeizurufen, war er kommentarlos wieder verschwunden – sie wusste nicht, wohin, und schon gar nicht, was er tat.

Eine Stunde später hatte Filch zwei GKAs – im Geschwindigkeitskontrollierten Apparieren ausgebildete Pfleger vom St. Mungo – hereingeführt, die Harper auf einer Krankentrage mitnahmen. Und nun lag sie also hier, unter den blass-limonenfarbenen Decken.

McGonagall betrachtete ihre ehemalige Kollegin, die ihr beim Weihnachtsessen vor zwei Tagen noch gesund und munter erschienen war. Obwohl Hekate in dem Gespräch, das sie vor Monaten geführt hatten, bereits angedeutet hatte, dass es hierzu kommen würde, war es doch ein Schock, sie jetzt so hilflos in diesem Hospitalbett zu sehen. In den letzten anderthalb Tagen schien ihr Gesicht einen großen Teil seiner Individualität verloren zu haben.

„Hekate – können Sie mich hören?", fragte sie leise, um die Erinnyus-Patientin gegenüber nicht zu stören. Sie versuchte es noch zwei weitere Male, aber vergeblich. Schließlich stand sie auf. „Schlafen Sie sich aus", flüsterte sie. „Übermorgen komme ich wieder!"

Draußen im Flur überlegte sie kurz, ob sie noch bei den Longbottoms vorbeisehen sollte, entschied sich aber, das auf ihren nächsten Besuch hier zu verschieben, und ließ die Janus-Thickey-Station für diesen Tag lieber rasch hinter sich. Als sie auf den Hauptflur der Abteilung Fluchschäden abbog, kam sie an einer laut diskutierenden kleinen Gruppe vorbei: Eine hoch gewachsene Asiatin, die ziemlich grimmig dreinschaute und sich offenbar gerade ein Gefecht mit Madam Clover-Lettuce lieferte, und neben ihr ein junger Mann im limonengrünen Umhang, in dem sie zu ihrer Überraschung Neville Longbottom erkannte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er jetzt hier arbeitete.

„Miss Wang, und wenn Minister Scrimgeour _persönlich_ herkäme – ich würde es ihm um diese Zeit nicht mehr gestatten, Patienten zu befragen!", rief die Pflegerin gerade sichtlich aufgeregt. „In einem Hospital – erst recht im Umgang mit so unglücklichen Patienten wie den unseren hier! – gibt es einfach gewisse Regeln, die auch für Auroren und sogar für den Minister gelten! Und eine davon besagt, dass wir Patienten nicht am Abend noch mit irgendwelchen Problemen aufregen, die ihnen dann den Schlaf rauben!"

„Aber –", versuchte Xue Wang einzuwenden.

„Und gerade der arme Mr Jungbungle!", ereiferte sich Madam Clover-Lettuce. „Er ist sowieso so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen! Und was glauben Sie, was seine Frau erst dazu sagen wird, wenn sie hört, dass das Ministerium ihren Mann bis in die Nacht verhört!"

„Aber es geht doch gar nicht um ein Verhör!"

„Miss Wang, ich sage Ihnen, was Sie machen können: Kommen Sie morgen Vormittag wieder her, so gegen zehn Uhr. Dann hat Mr Jungbungle ausgeschlafen und gefrühstückt. Und _dann_ fragen Sie ihn, ob er Ihnen dieses Bild malen kann. Er ist dann auch ganz sicher besser imstande, Ihnen weiterzuhelfen!"

McGonagall nickte Neville zu und ging dann schnell weiter. Wenigstens setzten sich die Pfleger hier für die Patienten ein. In der Bedrückung, in die sie Harpers Anblick versetzt hatte, war ihr das ein kleiner Trost.

oooOooo

Brian Skanne ging am Wirt des _Tropfenden Kessels_ vorbei in das Mansardenzimmerchen und versuchte im Licht der Laterne etwas zu erkennen.

„Kein Kamin", sagte Tom, der Wirt, bedauernd und schnippte dreimal mit den Fingern, bevor es ihm gelang, eine uralte, halb heruntergebrannte Kerze anzuzünden, die auf einem Stuhl unter der Dachluke stand. „Wir haben eine Menge freie Zimmer. Warum wollen Sie bloß ausgerechnet in dieser Hundehütte schlafen?"

Skanne musste den Kopf einziehen, um nicht an die rohen Balken der Zimmerdecke zu stoßen. „Das ist das Zimmer, in dem Caducus Fugit gewohnt hat, das ist doch richtig, oder?"

„Ja, das ist richtig", seufzte Tom, ein verhutzeltes Männlein, das mit einem schlecht sitzenden Gebiss kämpfte. „Aber das ist fast fünfzig Jahre her, dass der hier gewohnt hat!"

„Haben seitdem viele Gäste hier – äh, logiert?"

„Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Tom widerwillig, nahm endlich das Gebiss heraus und ließ es in der Schürzentasche verschwinden. „Vermutlich gar keiner. Das ist kein richtiges Gastzimmer hier, und der war damals auch kein richtiger Gast. Hatte kein Geld, verstehen Sie, deshalb hatten wir eine Abmachung: Er machte sich hier und da im Haus nützlich und durfte dafür hier wohnen."

„Wofür, frage ich mich", murmelte Skanne mehr zu sich selbst. Hier gab es nicht einmal einen Tisch. Nur eine Pritsche, deren Matratze verdächtig nach einem alten Strohsack aussah, und diesen Stuhl.

„Der hat hier oben an seinen Erfindungen gearbeitet, immer, Tag und Nacht, wenn er konnte. Hat die Hausmädchen erschreckt mit seinen komischen Maschinen. Von denen ist aber nichts mehr da, wenn es das ist, was Sie suchen. Magische Strafverfolgung, und später kamen auch noch die Auroren. Haben alles bis zum letzten Schraubenzieher, bis zu seiner letzten Socke mitgenommen. Wonach die suchten, das haben wir erst später erfahren." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Selten so einen Quatsch gehört. Der hatte keinen Zeitenwandler! Das war nur ein armer Mann. Wenn Sie verstehn, was ich sagen will", sagte Tom und machte eine beredte Geste. „Sind Sie etwa vom Ministerium? Auror?"

„Vielleicht bin ich ja einfach ein Fan von Fugit", erwiderte Skanne mit müdem und natürlich vollkommen verschwendetem Spott. Der Wirt – der während der vielen Jahre, die er jetzt den _Tropfenden Kessel_ führte, weitaus Verrückteres gesehen hatte als Leute, die die Spuren verstorbener Azkaban-Häftlinge verfolgten – zuckte die Schultern und zog von dannen. Zehn Minuten später klopfte ein Hausmädchen, das Bettzeug brachte.

Danach überprüfte Skanne jede Fußbodenritze, jede Holzbohle, jeden Zentimeter der unverputzten Wand und der Deckenbalken mit mehreren Zaubern und einem Latebrax – einem neuartigen Peilgerät, das er erst heute bei _Cartwright & Maker_ erworben hatte. So was hatten damals nicht einmal die Auroren gehabt. Dennoch blieb seine Untersuchung ergebnislos, und damit hatte er auch gerechnet. Inzwischen ging es sowieso nur noch darum, eine alte Spur nach der anderen wenigstens abzugehen. Und dann ordnungsgemäß als Fehlschlag abzuhaken.

Er stellte den Latebrax auf dem Stuhl ab und setzte sich dann neben den Klumpen Bettzeug auf die Pritsche. Das Auge des Gerätes funkelte noch eine Weile nach im Kerzenlicht. Skanne sah dem ins Riesenhafte verzerrten Schatten einer Spinne zu, der auf dem rohen Mauerwerk der Wand ihm gegenüber zappelte, und ließ die Umgebung auf sich wirken. In dieser Speicherkammer hatte einer der begabtesten Erfinder der Zaubererwelt die letzten freien Monate seines Lebens verbracht. Hier war er verhaftet worden, weil irgendwer ihn beschuldigt hatte, einen Zeitmanipulator gebaut zu haben. Der Mann, dessen Hand er gehalten hatte, als er starb.

Wie absurd, dass ihn diese Episode ausgerechnet jetzt wieder einholte und dass ausgerechnet sie ihn seine Stellung im Ministerium gekostet hatte! Caducus Fugit hatte am Anfang seines Berufslebens gestanden – und in gewisser Weise begegnete er ihm jetzt wieder. Am Ende.

Das ist Blödsinn, dachte er. Sentimentales Gefasel.

Widerwillig betrachtete er seine Hände, die zitterten. Er hatte eine Menge Fehlschläge einstecken müssen in letzter Zeit. Das war alles. Das Ende war das noch nicht.

Vielleicht hatte er sich zu viel versprochen von dieser Frau, deren Namen er in einer alten Zeitungsnotiz entdeckt hatte – einer Notiz aus besseren Zeiten, die sich mit der Zeitglocke befasste, die Fugit damals gerade für die Mysteriumsabteilung geschaffen hatte. Dieser kleine Artikel hatte auch Fugits Frau und Muse – wie es die romantisierende Verfasserin formulierte – erwähnt: Oona aus Galway, ein unbedarftes irisches Mädchen, das nichtsdestotrotz die große Liebe des Erfinders geworden war und so weiter und so fort. In den Zeitungsberichten aus der Zeit des Prozesses wurde sie nicht mehr genannt. Da war sie nur noch die namenlose Frau, die ihn einige Zeit zuvor verlassen hatte.

Oona aus Galway – ja, er hatte sie aufgespürt. An die zehn Tage hatte er Galway durchsucht (und dabei immer gehofft, dass nur die Stadt gemeint gewesen war und nicht die Grafschaft). Die Zauberergemeinschaft dort war weit verstreut und nicht gerade mitteilsam Fremden gegenüber. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er nicht nur jemanden fand, der zugab, Oona zu kennen, sondern ihm sogar erzählte, wo er sie finden konnte. Und so hatte er eines Mittags tatsächlich vor ihrem Häuschen gestanden.

Oona Welldone hatte ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen und war vor über vierzig Jahren in ihre Geburtsstadt Galway zurückgekehrt. Als sie hörte, was er wollte, hatte sie behauptet, keine Ahnung zu haben, wovon er redete, und ihn vor die Tür gesetzt. Aber noch auf der Türschwelle war ihr dann doch der Kragen geplatzt. Ihre Rede hatte man zweifellos auch im Nachbarhaus noch wörtlich und ohne jede Mühe verstehen können.

Ob man sie nach all der Zeit nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen könne, sie wolle von diesem Blender kein Wort mehr hören! Seinen Kram habe sie schon vor Jahren, vor _Jahrzehnten_ verkauft, und zwar an einen Muggelladen, an dessen Namen sie sich keineswegs erinnere … Ihr Mann sei nichts als ein Herumtreiber gewesen, der seine Familie im Stich gelassen und alle Welt betrogen habe – Zeitenwandler, dass sie nicht _lache_, da hätte ihm doch nur irgendwer, den er vermutlich _auch_ betrogen habe, was anhängen wollen – sie habe nie verstanden, wieso das Gericht so eine idiotische Sache überhaupt ernst genommen hatte … andererseits habe er zweifellos nach Azkaban gehört, der Betrüger …

Soweit die Worte der großen Liebe, Frau und Muse. Skanne hatte es auf die freundliche, biedere Tour versucht und auf die amtliche und schließlich auch auf die unangenehme, die er am besten beherrschte. Aber diese Frau, die etwas von einer Furie hatte, war imstande, sich einer einfachen Legilimentation durchaus zu verschließen. Musste ein Naturtalent sein. Was das Schlimmste war: Er war nahezu sicher, dass sie tatsächlich nichts wusste. Was aus dem Erfolg, die Frau des Erfinders gefunden zu haben, eine weitere geplatzte Hoffnung machte.

Allerdings hatte ihn der Name Welldone auf eine neue Spur gebracht. In Scrimgeours Expertenteam – einer etwas bizarr zusammengewürfelten Einsatztruppe für alle Fälle – hatte es einen jungen Mann dieses Namens gegeben. Dorian Welldone – war der Name nicht auch in der Cucudi-Akte vorgekommen? Zurück in London hatte er das nachgeprüft und war nach langem Herumblättern tatsächlich darauf gestoßen: Cucudi hatte Welldone im letzten Dezember in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingeladen, damit er dort einen Vortrag darüber hielt, wie er die Leute von Hogwarts aus einer interdimensionalen Blase gerettet hatte. Das war eine seiner letzten bekannten Amtshandlungen gewesen, wenn man seinem Stellvertreter Barclay glauben durfte. War es möglich, dass dieser Welldone mit der Frau des Erfinders verwandt war? Die beiden hatten doch ein Kind gehabt – für einen Sohn war Dorian Welldone natürlich zu jung, aber –

Er hatte die Spur noch ein wenig weiterverfolgt – et voilá: Dorian entpuppte sich als der Sohn des Erfinders Perpetuon Welldone, der wiederum seit Jahren verschollen war. Ein Caducus mochte seinen Sohn sehr wohl Perpetuon nennen …

Ja, er war annähernd davon überzeugt, dass Dorian Welldone, der übrigens seit dem Sommer als Professor für Instrumentelle Magie in Hogwarts angestellt war, der Enkel des Caducus Fugit war. Dennoch war das keine besonders viel versprechende Spur – nachdem er Oona erlebt hatte, war er nahezu sicher, dass sie ihrem Sohn den berühmt-berüchtigten Vater mit allen Mitteln verschwiegen hatte. Der Enkel würde demnach vermutlich völlig ahnungslos sein. Einen Besuch in Hogwarts war es aber allemal wert – und ein Umweg würde das auch nicht sein, denn Hogsmeade war ohnehin das nächste Ziel auf seiner Liste.

Die Spinne war inzwischen in einer Mauerritze verschwunden. Die Kerzenflamme flackerte im Zug, der durch die schlecht schließende Dachluke kam. Und er argwöhnte, dass es bald hereinregnen würde.

Der alte Tom hatte ganz Recht: Der _Tropfende Kessel_ war abgegrastes Terrain. Wie es zweifellos auch Fugits Haus in Hogsmeade sein würde. Trotzdem würde er nachts noch mit dem Latebrax durchs Haus gehen. Irgendwo musste Fugit den Zeitenwandler damals doch versteckt haben! Er war hier verhaftet worden – und wenn er Zeit genug für ein ausgeklügeltes Versteck gehabt hätte, dann hätte er diese Zeit auch nutzen können, um sich der Verhaftung durch Flucht zu entziehen – vorzugsweise doch wohl durch die Flucht in eine andere Zeit – dorthin hätte ihm niemand folgen können. Das hatte er nicht getan. Nein, es sah so aus, als wäre Fugit damals von den Brigaden völlig überrascht worden – ihm konnten nur Minuten geblieben sein zwischen der Erkenntnis, dass er gejagt wurde, und der Verhaftung selbst. Wo hatte er den Zeitenwandler dann versteckt? Oder hatte er ihn vielleicht überhaupt nicht bei sich gehabt, als er nach London gegangen war? War das denkbar?

Kaum, dachte Skanne und starrte auf seine Hände, deren Zittern endlich nachließ. Fugit hätte seine beste, seine umwälzendste Erfindung wohl kaum in Hogsmeade zurückgelassen, als er sich daran machte, London zu erobern. Was ihm ja kläglich genug misslungen war …

Man fragte sich, was er überhaupt in diesen vier Monaten in London getrieben hatte –

Was, wenn er es riskiert hatte, seinen kostbaren Zeitenwandler einfach an irgendeinen ganz anderen Platz zu zaubern, damals, in diesen letzten Minuten? Skanne fand das unwahrscheinlich, aber unmöglich war es jedenfalls nicht.

Was, wenn es den Zeitenwandler überhaupt nicht gegeben hatte?!

Das war allerdings die Frage, die Skanne nicht mehr zu stellen beabsichtigte. Hier saß er, hatte noch dreihundertunddreizehn Tage übrig, um sein Leben zu leben, nein, nicht einmal mehr die, denn von diesem Tag war kaum mehr eine Dreiviertelstunde übrig –

Im selben Moment, als er wieder einmal auf das Zifferblatt seiner Taschenuhr starrte, gab das Ubiquit, das er am Handgelenk trug, einen leisen Summton von sich.

Es war Scrimgeours Gesicht, das sich winzig in dem abgeflachten Glasrund zeigte, und Skanne unterdrückte ein ironisches Grinsen. Das hatte ja nicht lange gedauert! Schweigend hörte er sich an, was der Minister von ihm wollte, und verließ den _Tropfenden Kessel_ zehn Minuten später in Richtung Ministerium.

oooOooo

In Scrimgeours Büro sah es ganz nach einem langen Arbeitstag aus. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Akten, Briefe und Memos, und dazwischen stand ein Teller mit Sandwiches. Nach seiner Gewohnheit hatte er mehrere Schreibfedern um sich verteilt, von denen zwei noch in Aktion waren, als Skanne hereinkam.

„Schnell, schließen Sie die Tür!", empfing Scrimgeour ihn wenig höflich. „Hat Sie irgendjemand gesehen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Skanne kühl. „Das Ministerium scheint verlassen zu sein. Und die Checker sind ja passenderweise außer Betrieb."

„Gut. Sehr gut, dass Sie noch kommen konnten. Hier, nehmen Sie sich ein Sandwich – Tee ist auch noch da – auch wenn ich die Kanne gerade nicht sehe –"

„Sie steht auf der Fensterbank. Und danke, nein, ich habe schon gegessen." Skannes Miene machte deutlich, dass er eigentlich nur wissen wollte, was es so Wichtiges gab, dass Scrimgeour ihn aus der Verbannung rief, noch dazu um zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht.

„Um gleich zur Sache zu kommen – ich habe schon einen endlosen Tag mit einer endlosen Menge an Ärger und zu vielen dummen Leuten hinter mir – gestern schneite unser Lieblings-Aurorenschüler mit einem weiteren Geniestreich bei der Wang herein. Schlug vor, dass man Jungbungle doch einfach ein Bild malen lassen sollte, wenn er weder reden noch schreiben kann – sagte, das wäre ihm im Nachhinein eingefallen, weil er von einer – was weiß ich, Mal-, Schreib- und Bastelwerkstatt im St. Mungo gehört hätte, als er dort wegen seiner Drachenpockensache lag."

„Wie? Ein Bild malen?", fragte Skanne ziemlich verblüfft. „Also – das ist _wirklich_ eine schlaue Idee, Rufus! Da hätten wir längst drauf kommen sollen! Und das hat dieser Weasley vorgeschlagen?"

Scrimgeour nickte sauer und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. „Hab also die Wang ins Hospital geschickt – Frauen sind in diesen Dingen einfach besser – aber auch sie ist erst mal abgeblitzt. Musste bis heute Morgen warten – aber dann hat sie's geschafft. Kurz bevor seine Frau wieder auftauchte und ein Riesengeschrei anfing, aber da war das Bild glücklicherweise schon gemalt." Er reichte Skanne ein großes Blatt herüber. „Die Wang musste regelrecht vor Mrs Jungbungle fliehen, die hätte ihr das Bild beinahe noch zerrissen."

Skanne betrachtete das Gemälde zweifelnd. Es sah aus, als hätte es ein nicht allzu begabter Zehnjähriger mit Wachsmalstiften hingekritzelt. „Wie lautete die genaue Frage an Jungbungle?"

„Was ihm passiert ist. Wang hat ihn gebeten, so genau wie möglich zu zeichnen, wie man ihm den Plapperzauber angehängt hat – wer das war, wo das war und so weiter. Er muss ganz glücklich gewesen sein, dass man ihm endlich eine Möglichkeit zeigte, sich zu verständigen. War also auch noch nicht drauf gekommen. Aber dann ist er wütend geworden – Sie sehen's ja."

Skanne sah es allerdings. Der Mann musste den Stift wie einen Degen geführt haben – an mehreren Stellen war das Blatt unter der Heftigkeit der Striche eingerissen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er, obwohl er natürlich genau wusste, was Scrimgeour von ihm wollte.

„Ich hab mir das Ding immer wieder angesehen. Ich hab es mehreren Leuten gezeigt und sie gefragt, was sie davon halten. Keinem ist etwas Vernünftiges dazu eingefallen." Er stand auf, kam zu Skanne und beugte sich noch einmal über das Blatt, das dieser in den Händen hielt. „Und jetzt frage ich _Sie_, Brian – Sie sind sozusagen meine letzte Hoffnung, ich gebe das gerne zu. Wenn Ihnen nichts einfällt, werde ich Sie bitten müssen, sich ins St. Mungo einzuschleichen und Jungbungle mit Legilimentik zu kommen. Hätte ich vermutlich längst tun sollen."

Kein Wort mehr darüber, dass er entlassen war. Skanne zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Im Grunde war es ihm nicht unrecht, von seinem Countdown abgelenkt zu werden. Und das Bild faszinierte ihn. Es sah aus wie ein ungeschickt eingefangener Abklatsch dessen, was er in Jungbungles Kopf voraussichtlich zu sehen bekommen würde. Und das Beste war – er konnte durchaus etwas damit anfangen. Zumindest wusste er beinahe auf Anhieb, was der unglückselige Jungbungle hatte darstellen wollen. Was es bedeutete – darüber musste er noch nachdenken.

Auf dem Bild sah man eine mickrige Gestalt im dunkelblauen Umhang, die zusammengesunken an einem Tisch saß, vor sich einen großen Krug – es kostete Skanne nicht viel Fantasie, darin Jungbungle selbst zu erkennen, wie er nach Büroschluss noch rasch einen heben gegangen war. Sein Gesicht jedoch schien, fern aller Feierabendstimmung, nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem ebenso aufgerissenen Mund zu bestehen – und in diesem Mund steckte ein blauer Ball. Eine gezackte Linie, die mit heftigem Strich neben diesem Selbstporträt gezogen war, verstand Skanne sofort als einen missglückten Pfeil. Jungbungles Plapperfluch schien sogar einfache Zeichen miteinzubeziehen. Neben dieser Linie stand in großen, wütenden Buchstaben „_Blee_!" Das Ausrufezeichen war ihm gelungen.

„Das soll er selbst sein, sagt Wang. Er hat auf sich gezeigt dabei", erklärte Scrimgeour überflüssigerweise. „Können Sie auch an der Aktentasche sehen, die da neben seinen Beinen steht. Er hat das Ding sogar mit im St. Mungo."

Blee!, wiederholte Skanne in Gedanken.

Das Bild beherrschte jedoch eine zweite Gestalt. Groß und dünn, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und in einer Art Kostüm in Schwarzrot stand sie im Mittelpunkt. Mit dem Zauberstab schien sie bunte Bälle zu jonglieren. Und anstelle eines Gesichts hatte sie nur einen schwarzen Fleck. Auch neben dieser Gestalt war ein verunglückter Pfeil zu sehen – eine der Stellen, an denen das Papier unter dem zornigen Strich gerissen war. Neben diesem Pfeil stand in Balkenlettern, klar und deutlich lesbar und fett unterstrichen: _Lullumbitsik_!

„Lullumbitsik!", sagte Skanne mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Ja. Armes Schwein, was? Ich hab den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, eine Erklärung für dieses Wort zu finden. Hab alle möglichen Wörterbücher gewälzt und Leandra immer wieder in die Bibliothek gescheucht. Die wird sich morgen garantiert krank melden."

„Und? Ist was dabei herausgekommen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Er wollte was sagen, das ist klar. Aber es kommt nur Unsinn raus, was er auch versucht. Schöne Pleite. Also. Können _Sie_ was damit anfangen?", fragte er zynisch-erschöpft. „Ist er jemandem begegnet, der ihm einen Ball in den Mund gestopft und ihn so mit einem Plapperzauber belegt hat? Und wer zum knitterfaltigen Merlin _ist_ dieses schwarz-rote Gespenst?!"

„Nun ja. Offenbar die Antwort auf Ihre Frage", erwiderte Skanne und betrachtete die bunten Bälle, die durch die Luft zu schweben schienen.

„Heißt das etwa, Sie haben eine Idee?"

Skanne ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Noch einmal sah er sich das Bild ganz genau an. Die schwarz-rote, gesichtslose Gestalt. Die bunten Bälle – die keineswegs Bälle waren. Ja, er verstand. Es war ein verdammter Zufall, dass er das verstehen konnte, aber es war ihm völlig und ohne jeden Zweifel klar.

„Es könnte sein –", antwortete er dennoch zögernd. „Ja, es könnte sein. Aber es ist ziemlich – abwegig. Lassen Sie mich erst etwas überprüfen, bevor ich Ihnen meine Theorie dazu mitteile, in Ordnung?"

Scrimgeour sah ihn mit einem so enttäuschten Schuljungenblick an, dass Skanne auf einmal an sich halten musste, um nicht zu lachen. Und das war bei ihm eine wirklich seltene Regung.

„Sie haben _einen_ Tag", sagte Scrimgeour säuerlich, jetzt wieder ganz der befehlsgewohnte Ex-Aurorenchef und Minister. „Und dann will ich etwas dazu hören, egal ob abwegig oder nicht! In dieser Sache haben wir inzwischen alle geraden Wege abgelaufen. Es wird wohl Zeit für das Abwegige!"

Skanne stand auf. „Dann werde ich mich mal wieder aufmachen."

„Wollen Sie das mitnehmen?", fragte der Minister und deutete auf das Bild.

„Nein, das brauche ich nicht", erwiderte Skanne mit einem letzten Blick auf die bunten Bälle, die eigentlich Seifenblasen sein sollten.

„Na dann, gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht! Ich melde mich bis morgen Abend bei Ihnen."

Im Hinausgehen streifte sein Blick die Standuhr in der Ecke, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Mitternacht zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen unbeachtet an ihm vorübergegangen war. Jetzt leuchtete ihm wieder eine neue Zahl von den Zifferblättern entgegen.

Lullumbitsik!, dachte er, noch immer mit grimmiger Belustigung. Den werde ich schon finden!

oooOooo

Snape sah von den Pergamentbögen auf, die den Tisch bedeckten, und begutachtete das Destillat seiner Trankmischung, das langsam in die Glasflasche unter dem Kolben tropfte. Gut die Hälfte war bereits durch. In zwei Stunden würde die Prozedur beendet sein. Dann musste der Trank noch mindestens drei Tage ziehen.

Nachdem er McGonagalls Fragen vorgestern Abend entkommen war, war er in Harpers Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Dort hatte er aus den Bücherstapeln auf dem Schreibtisch jenes _Kleine Handbuch der Fluchheilkunde_ herausgefischt und darin ausführlich über fressende Flüche nachgelesen. Danach hatte er nicht lange gezögert, sondern sich daran gemacht, die Rezepte, die das _Siegel des Siebten_ zu bieten hatte, durchzusehen. In diesem Buch waren einige der wirksamsten Heilmittel überhaupt beschrieben. _Über die Heilung_ umfasste siebenundvierzig Texte, die der Siebte vor vielen Jahrhunderten aus aller Welt zusammengetragen und in seiner Sprache, dem Aramäischen, aufgeschrieben und zusätzlich verschlüsselt hatte. Das bedeutete eine Menge Arbeit und einen weiteren Aufschub seiner eigentlichen Pläne – aber so viel war er Hekate schuldig.

Allerdings überkamen ihn immer wieder Zweifel. Er war kein Heiler, und was konnte er schon wissen, das sie in all der Zeit, in der sie schon von diesem Fluch wusste, noch nicht herausgefunden haben sollte? Hatte sie nicht sogar gesagt, dass sie diese Heiltexte gelesen habe? Aber von einem aramäischen Wörterbuch abgesehen gab es in ihren Sachen nur einen einzigen Pergamentbogen mit aramäischen Zeichen – und dabei handelte es sich um die Einleitung des Buches. Auf der Rückseite hatte sie eine Übersetzung dazu ausgearbeitet.

Er verbrachte also die Nacht und den größten Teil des folgenden Tages damit, die Rezepte gründlich zu studieren. Da gab es den Trank gegen Verdorren, den er vor anderthalb Jahren für Dumbledore hergestellt hatte. Der kam hier nicht infrage. Schließlich entdeckte er unter der Überschrift _Gegen Schleichenden Körperfraß_ zwei Trankrezepte, die vielleicht brauchbar waren, um die Wirkung eines fressenden Fluches abzumildern oder wenigstens zu verlangsamen.

Einer von diesen beiden Tränken war es, der jetzt durch die Kolben rann. Er erforderte einige seltene Zutaten, die er nicht in Slughorns Vorräten fand, und so war er am Morgen in der Nokturngasse gewesen. Es war ein Risiko, bei Gerringer zu kaufen, der ihn seit vielen Jahren kannte. Er war sich keineswegs sicher, ob der Gifthändler sich durch den Fremdlerfell-Umhang täuschen lassen würde. Aber entweder zog Gerringer es vor, zahlende Kunden nicht allzu genau in Augenschein zu nehmen – und dank Hekates Geldbörse musste Snape nicht knausern – oder er erkannte ihn tatsächlich nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatte er alles bekommen, was er brauchte, und konnte sich, nach einem weiteren Besuch in Slughorns Tränkelabor, bei dem er Brenner, Kolben und Flaschen mitnahm, an die Zubereitung des Trankes machen. Damit war auch dieser Tag vergangen. Hekate selbst hatten sie gestern schon ins Hospital gebracht, wo es hoffentlich einen erfahrenen Fluchheiler gab.

Jetzt brannten seine Augen von Schlafmangel und aramäischem Zeichengewucher, aber er war ebenso ruhelos wie müde und fürchtete den Moment, in dem sein Verstand nichts mehr fand, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Den Entscheidungen, die er eigentlich hätte treffen sollen, konnte er sich jetzt nicht stellen.

Am Rand des Schreibtischs, neben Weelibits _Fluchheilkunde_, lag Harpers Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn gestern auf dem Boden gefunden, wohin er vermutlich am Samstag gerollt war, als er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer getragen hatte. Der Stab war dünn, aus schwerem Buchsbaumholz und sichtlich noch ziemlich neu. Jetzt lag er hier herum, verloren, vergessen und nutzlos, wie ein Zeichen für die vollkommene Entmachtung seines Besitzers.

Er nahm ihn auf, und das Holz lag gut in seiner Hand. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Pergament, das er vorgestern achtlos zur Seite gelegt hatte: Die Einleitung des alten Zauberbuches, in der der Siebte sich über sein Leben und seine Erkenntnisse ausließ. Harper hatte sie, wie er schnell feststellte, nicht nur übersetzt, sondern ihrer Übersetzung auch den Schliff wiedergegeben, den der Text in der ursprünglichen Sprache besaß. Ja, dieses Buch war gefährlich, in mehr als einem Sinne. Obwohl er diese Zeilen vor vielen Jahren schon einmal gelesen haben musste, kam es ihm so vor, als lese er sie jetzt zum ersten Mal. Die letzten Abschnitte lauteten:

„_Alle großen und mächtigen Zauber habe ich erkundet und gesammelt. Die machtvollsten Gegenstände hielt ich in meinen Händen und habe ihr Wirken und Aussehen hier beschrieben. Was Fluch und Krankheit heilt, das habe ich verzeichnet, und wie man bösesten Zauber noch lösen kann. Ja, sogar einen Weg ewig zu leben habe ich entdeckt und hier niedergeschrieben. Weit über die karge Spanne eines Menschenlebens hinaus konnte mein Geist auf diesem Weg die Weite der Welt, die Tiefen des Wissens erforschen._

_Doch erwies sich mir am Ende das als die tiefste Erkenntnis: dass das, was uns bezwingt, immer das Flüchtigste ist, und dass selbst der mächtigste Zauber das flüchtige Leben nicht lebendig erhalten kann. Auch der erfindungsreichste Zauberer kann denselben Augenblick kein zweites Mal erleben, und kein Mund küsst ein weitres Mal denselben Kuss. Zeit und Schlaf und Tod bezwingen noch den Stärksten von uns, und sich dagegen zu wehren, ist töricht. Ich weiß es, denn ich habe es versucht. Und musste doch erkennen, dass die Erinnerung an ein geliebtes Gesicht und eine geliebte Stimme kostbarer und lebendiger ist als jeder weitere Tag dieses langen Lebens, das ich mit Magie mir erzwang._

_Machtvoll ist die Magie und betörend, abgründig und voll dunkler Gefahren, aber sie ist doch nur ein Spiel. Die wahren Schlachten werden jenseits ihrer Grenzen geschlagen_."

Unwillkürlich ging sein Blick zu dem Buchsbaumstab, den er immer noch in den Händen hielt.


	33. Das Lied des Seifenbläsers

**Sechster Teil: Aufs Dach der Welt**

**Kapitel 32:**

**Das Lied des Seifenbläsers**

Nachdem er mitten in der Nacht die Gaststube des _Tropfenden Kessels_, Küche, Keller und diverse Vorrats- und sonstige Räume durchsucht hatte, war Skanne lautlos wieder in die Dachmansarde hinaufgestiegen und hatte versucht, noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Fünf verborgene Plätze hatte der Latebrax aufgespürt, und Skanne hätte in dieser Nacht ohne Schwierigkeiten reich werden können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Er beschloss, den Minister bei nächster Gelegenheit auf die Bedenklichkeit dieses neuen Gerätes von _Cartwright & Maker_ aufmerksam zu machen und strenge Auflagen für den Verkauf zu empfehlen. Aber natürlich hatte er nichts gefunden, das auch nur entfernt nach einem Zeitenwandler aussah – es waren überhaupt keine magischen Gerätschaften versteckt gewesen.

Schlafen konnte er auch nach dieser Unternehmung nicht – er überließ sich dem Schlaf immer weniger gern, je mehr von seinen abgezählten Tagen davonrieselten. Er hatte ein Bild von sich selbst vor Augen, wie er starr und reglos in einem Hospitalbett lag, nicht sprechen, nicht einmal seine Augen bewegen konnte, eingesperrt in seinem eigenen Körper, dazu verflucht, sich selbst beim Sterben zuzusehen. Jahrelang, vermutlich. Diese Vorstellung konnte einen schon schlaflos machen.

In den paar Stunden bis zum Morgen dachte er über Jungbungles Gemälde nach; das war eine willkommene Ablenkung. Da hatte ihm also dieser Gaukler mit den Seifenblasen den Plapperfluch angehängt. In irgendeiner Wirtsstube. Wirklich überraschend. Vielleicht waren sie alle von einer falschen Annahme ausgegangen, vielleicht war der Plapperfluch gar kein Racheakt von jemandem aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, kein Versuch, einen redseligen Zeugen der dortigen Machenschaften mundtot zu machen! Vielleicht war Jungbungle einfach nur durch Zufall der Bosheit des Seifenbläsers zum Opfer gefallen! Womit dann auch diese Spur wieder ins Leere geführt hätte – zumindest was den Fall Cucudi anging.

Auf jeden Fall, dachte Skanne, sollte es nicht allzu schwer sein, den Mann aufzugreifen. Er hatte ihn in dieser Woche noch hier in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Und davor hatte er sich in Hogsmeade herumgetrieben. Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl erinnerte sich Skanne daran, wie der Gaukler dort auf einem Schuppendach gesessen und sein unsinniges Lied gesungen hatte

Na schön. Dann würde er also erst hier in der Winkelgasse die Gaststuben abgehen und nachfragen, ob sich jemand an diesen ganz speziellen Auftritt erinnern konnte – übrigens eine Frage, der Scrimgeour früher ohne Zweifel längst selbst nachgegangen wäre. Und mit ein bisschen Glück lief ihm der Mann dabei sogar über den Weg. Und wenn er ihn hier nicht fand, dann passte ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade jedenfalls perfekt in seine Pläne.

oooOooo

„Schutzzauber – rund um das ganze Grundstück?", fragte Rosie Lovegood und sah Harry skeptisch an. „Ist die Frage erlaubt, wogegen die helfen sollen?"

„Äh – also –", sagte Harry. „Sagen wir, so ganz allgemein, gegen alle – Wesen, die hier nicht reinkommen sollen. So was wie – Geister. Ghule. Äh – Dschinne –"

Rosie schüttelte das Wasser von ihrem blauen Hut, dass es nur so spritzte. „Meine Güte! Geister! Ghule! Und sagtest du wirklich _Dschinne_?"

Harry nickte, den Blick unverändert auf die regennasse, graue Schichtsteinmauer gerichtet, vor der sie standen. Hier und da hingen Grasbüschel aus den Ritzen – unwahrscheinlich grün für Dezember.

„Mit einem Dschinn hatte ich noch nie zu tun – ich werde gleich mal in den Büchern nachschlagen. Aber was die anderen Wesen angeht, da kann ich etwas unternehmen." Sie ging ihm voran über das nasse Gras des Vorgartens, in Richtung Tor. „Es ist zwar schon drei vorbei, aber wie wäre es mit einem späten Mittagessen? Ich bin sicher, du hattest noch nichts! Was hältst du von Lammauflauf?"

„Danke", sagte Harry. „Ich hab keinen Hunger." Ob die Idee mit dem Schutzzauber rund um sein Haus wirklich so gut war? Unwillkürlich tasteten seine Finger nach der Kette, die um seinen Hals hing. Galt das, was in dem Medaillon war, nicht auch als eine Art Geist? Falls es überhaupt noch darin war – daran hatte er zu zweifeln begonnen.

Seine Nachbarin musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Diesen Blick kenne ich. Jemand, der zu Weihnachten ein Amortill verschenkt und jetzt so aus der Wäsche guckt – da muss man nur zwei und zwei zusammenzählen! Und dann kommt man direkt zu der Karte, die du vor zwei Wochen aus meinem Stapel gezogen hast." Für einen Moment schien sie die aufgeweichte Wiese und den Schlamm unter ihren Schuhen zu vergessen und lächelte. „Hat sie sich denn darüber gefreut?"

„Was? Was ist ein Amortill?"

„Na, die Kugel, die du in meinem Laden gekauft hast! Du hast sie doch verschenkt, oder? Sie heißen so, weil sie einen Tropfen Amortentia enthalten. Jeder sieht etwas anderes darin."

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

„So heißt es, ja. Nur Liebespaare sollen beide dasselbe darin sehen, manchmal zumindest. Ich dachte, deshalb hättest du sie verschenkt." Sie schüttelte noch einmal ihren Umhang aus. „Ich hätte wirklich meinen Regenschirm mitnehmen sollen. Dieses Wetter ist ja einfach unsäglich!"

Seit drei Tagen – seit er von den Weasleys zurück war – trieb ein launischer, milder Wind feine Regenschleier durch die Straßen und Gärten von Godric's Hollow. Tropfen hingen überall, an jeder Blattknospe, noch an den kleinsten Zweigen. Die ganze Welt schien in eine traumartige Stille, in ein unwirkliches Grün und Grau versunken. Von Winter keine Spur. Harry stand da im nassen Gras, und es kam ihm vor wie der Grund eines Sees.

„Wach auf, Harry! Du musst deine sieben Sinne beisammen haben, wenn dir wirklich ein Dschinn auf den Fersen sein sollte!", sagte seine Nachbarin besorgt. „Willst du nicht doch mit herüberkommen und wenigstens einen Happen essen?"

„Nein, vielen Dank – morgen vielleicht."

Vor ein paar Minuten schon hatte drinnen im Haus die Harfe zu spielen begonnen, und ganz leise drangen die Klänge durch die halb geöffnete Haustür bis zu ihnen hin. Rosie horchte auf einmal auf.

„Oh, was höre ich da – na, wenn das kein Zufall ist!", rief sie entzückt, als sich die Harfentöne zu einer ziemlich sentimentalen Melodie fügten. „Was dein Radio da spielt, das ist genau die Ballade, über die wir uns neulich noch unterhalten haben! _Rose mit dem blutigen Herz_ – ich habe es ewig nicht mehr gehört!"

Man wusste nie, wann die Harfe zu spielen begann oder warum, und Harry hatte es aufgegeben, darüber nachzudenken. Es gab so viel anderes, das ihm durch den Kopf ging, und so hatte er das kleine Ding einfach als eine Art Mitbewohner akzeptiert, dessen Stimme sich eben dann und wann meldete. Und Probleme hatte damit nur Hedwig, die diesen neuen Hausgenossen gar nicht mochte und ihn schon mehrfach vom Tisch gestoßen hatte.

Die Klänge steigerten sich nun zu einem wild dramatischen Crescendo, dem Rosie Lovegood hingerissen lauschte, während Harry sich fragte, ob es wirklich Zufall war, dass die Harfe gerade jetzt dieses Lied spielte –

„Wie schön!", seufzte Rosie. „Aber währenddessen hat mich der Regen noch weiter eingeweicht! Also, Harry, ich gehe jetzt kochen, und danach werde ich mich um deine Schutzzauber kümmern. Wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest, komm einfach herüber!"

Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie durch das Tor, und Harry blieb allein in seinem traumgrünen Garten zurück. Drinnen fing die Harfe noch einmal von vorne an, und ihm lief das Regengeniesel in den Kragen der Cordjacke. Er wollte gerade zum Haus zurückgehen, als er jemanden vor dem Gartentor bemerkte – der Dschinn kam ihm in den Sinn, obwohl das ja wohl Quatsch war … Und ein Dschinn war es auch nicht.

„Hallo", sagte Ginny. „Kann ich hereinkommen?"

Sie stand vor dem Eisentor und versuchte ein Lächeln, das nicht recht gelingen wollte. Ihre kurze grüne Samtjacke sah nicht gerade regendicht aus, und das Haar fiel ihr in losen, regenfeuchten Strähnen über Schultern und Rücken. Harry konnte sekundenlang einfach nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich da stand. Dann setzte er sich hastig in Bewegung und öffnete ihr das Tor.

„Überrascht?", fragte sie ein bisschen spöttisch, als er immer noch sprachlos blieb. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfalle. Ich will auch gar nicht lang bleiben. Bin sozusagen auf der Durchreise."

Ihr Ton – diese Stimme der neuen, ruppigen, coolen Ginny, die er nicht kannte – versetzte ihm unerwartet einen Hieb der Enttäuschung. Wenigstens holte ihn das auf den Boden zurück. „Komm rein", brachte er endlich heraus und räusperte sich. „Ich wollte gerade – es regnet, und – na ja, lass uns reingehen."

Als sie im Hausflur standen und Harry seine Jacke über einen Garderobenhaken warf, legte die Harfe laut und unüberhörbar mit dem nächsten Lied los. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sich Ginnys Miene verfinsterte. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. „Wenn das ein Witz sein soll, ist es ein blöder! Was ist das, so eine Signalklingel? Die dir ankündigt, wer reinkommt?"

„Was meinst du denn?", fragte er verwirrt und auch genervt, weil sie schon wieder schlechte Laune hatte. „Die Musik kommt von 'ner Harfe – eine kleine, magische Harfe, die von selbst spielt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie spielt und wann oder warum!"

„Hast du die von Fred und George?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Also, kommst du jetzt rein oder wollen wir hier rumstehen?"

„Tschuldige", sagte sie widerwillig – und einen Moment lang befürchtete Harry, dass sie einfach wieder gehen würde. „Es ist nur, weil das Ding ausgerechnet _Greensleeves_ spielt – kennst du sicher, ist so ein uraltes – na, was auch immer. Jedenfalls nennen die Zicken in meinem Quidditch-Team mich so. Captain Greensleeves. Vermutlich wegen der Jacke hier. Wahnsinnig komisch."

„Das wusste ich nicht mal", sagte Harry. „Und die Harfe mit Sicherheit auch nicht."

Er öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, und als sie eintrat und sich umsah, bemerkte er auch in ihren Augen eine Spur von jener Neugier, die er bisher bei jedem Besucher festgestellt hatte.

Aber Ginnys Neugier schien sehr oberflächlich und schnell verflogen zu sein; sie war offenbar mit ganz anderen Problemen beschäftigt. Ihr zerstreuter Blick streifte die Harfe auf dem Tisch. „Das kleine Ding hier?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ganz schön laut!"

Daraufhin unterbrach die Harfe ihr Spiel mit einem sozusagen entrüsteten Missklang und schwieg. Ginny schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken. Unruhig betrachtete sie den Kram, der den ganzen Tisch überflutete – Bücher, Kataloge, kleine Stoffbeutel mit Saatgut, Knollen und Pflanzzwiebeln für das Treibhaus, Zettel, noch mehr Bücher, der Glasklotz mit dem Foto von seiner Mutter und dies und das – aber Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie eigentlich nichts davon wirklich wahrnahm. Warum war sie nur gekommen? Sie war hier drin wie ein Zimmerbrand, flackernd, _beunruhigend_. Obwohl sie ihrem neuen knurrigen Selbst ganz treu blieb, konnte er sein Herz doch immer noch ziemlich wild schlagen hören.

„Ich bin mit dem Rover hier", sagte sie auf einmal und drehte gedankenlos eine in Stoff geschlagene Lindwurz-Knolle in den Händen. „Hab ihn eine Straße weiter geparkt, ich wusste nicht, wie geheim du hier lebst. Ich will heute noch nach Hogwarts. Und weiter."

„Nach Hogwarts? Es sind doch noch Ferien, oder? Hast du nicht gesagt, du bist mit diesem Durmstrang-Typen für Silvester verabredet?"

Sie lachte zynisch auf. „Ja, genau, das war mal. Perk hab ich heute Morgen schon abgesagt. Du hast meine Mutter ja erlebt. Nach ihren Tiraden hatte ich keine Lust mehr. Na, um es kurz zu machen, ich bin von zu Hause weg. Es wurde einfach Zeit dafür. Vielleicht hätt ich gleich in Beauxbatons bleiben sollen. Den Abschluss da machen."

„Moment mal, was heißt, von zu Hause weg?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht nur von zu Hause", fuhr Ginny fort und blätterte blicklos in einem von Harrys Büchern. Es war _Arkturs Ritt auf dem Fliegenden Ei_, Hermiones Weihnachtsgeschenk. „Ich geh nach Holyhead. Hab dort ein Angebot bei den _Harpies_, schon seit Oktober. Bei denen fallen mehrere Spielerinnen aus, wegen –"

„Wegen Schwangerschaft, ja, ich hab das im _Propheten_ gelesen!", sagte Harry. „Aber du kannst doch nicht – du hast doch noch ein halbes Jahr Hogwarts vor dir!"

„Lasse ich sausen", erwiderte Ginny und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Wenn Fred und George das konnten, kann ich das auch! Und mir reicht es schon lange in Hogwarts! Ich flieg heute hin und hol meine Sachen – und dann geht's ab nach Holyhead."

„Ginny! Spinnst du? Was soll denn der Quatsch? Das ist doch nur noch ein halbes –"

„Fang du nicht auch noch damit an!", rief sie. „Ich hab mich damals von Mum und allen nach Beauxbatons abschieben lassen – mein größter Fehler! Und jetzt hab _ich_ beschlossen, dass ich nicht mehr weitermache, und damit Schluss! Ich will sowieso Profispielerin werden – und hab das Angebot, ich kann im Januar anfangen – was will ich mehr, verstehst du das nicht? Wozu soll ich mich noch durch irgendwelche blöden Prüfungen plagen?!"

„Aber – aber wieso so plötzlich? Was war denn? Wieso –"

„Ich muss einfach weg, weg von zu Hause, von meiner Familie, von diesem ganzen Ärger mit meiner Mutter – ich hab es einfach satt, und das schon lange!" Sie schlug _Arkturs Ritt_ mit einem Knall zu. „Wir hatten endlosen Riesenkrach in den letzten Tagen. Über praktisch alles. Sie tut mir leid, das mit Bill ist für sie ja auch bestimmt ganz besonders schrecklich – aber ich kann da einfach nicht länger bleiben."

„Ginny!", rief er erschrocken. „Du kannst doch nicht – ich meine, die sind deine _Familie_!"

Sie starrte ihn aus diesen schmalen, fremden Augen an, weiter weg von ihm als je zuvor. „Klar – mein Fehler. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst", sagte sie dann ruhiger und auch eine Spur abfällig. „Tut mir leid, Harry, aber so ist es nun mal. Glaub mir, ich hab es lange versucht! Es gab schon so viel Ärger!"

Da stand sie, in seinem Wohnzimmer, aber sie schien ihm so unerreichbar fern zu sein, dass es wehtat. Es war vorbei, es war alles vorbei, bevor sie jemals eine wirkliche Chance gehabt hatten. Ein eisiges Gefühl kroch an ihn heran, wollte sein Herz zu überziehen wie die Eisblumen das Amortill. „Es wird wieder in Ordnung kommen, Ginny!", sagte er heiser, genauso blöd, so unüberlegt, so nichtssagend wie an Weihnachten oben in dem Baum. Und was ihm dabei durch den Kopf ging, war total idiotisch: Ich – _ich_ werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen! Alles! Weil ich der Clavicustos bin! Na klar …

„Nein, Harry. Es wird nicht wieder gut. Nichts davon. Es ist einfach Zeit, was Neues anzufangen und den ganzen alten Kram hinter sich zu lassen. Ich hätt das schon vor einem Jahr tun sollen. Und _du_ müsstest das eigentlich verstehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, er verstand es nicht, aber er kapierte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter auf sie einzureden. „Warum bist du hier vorbeigekommen?", fragte er stattdessen. „Wie hast du es überhaupt gefunden?"

„Ich wollte es dir selbst sagen, das mit Holyhead und alles. Und Godric's Hollow hat der Autopilot im Rover gefunden, nicht ich."

Und das war es dann wohl. Diese letzten Tage, die sie also im Streit mit ihrer Mutter verbracht hatte, die hatte er mit dem Kopf in den Wolken verträumt. Hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass an diesem Weihnachtstag etwas mit ihm passiert war – und vielleicht auch mit ihr. Er hatte nicht gewagt, wirklich darüber nachzudenken, aber es zu fühlen, war schon genug gewesen. Und jetzt stand er da und sah einfach keinen Weg mehr zu ihr; sie zu erreichen erschien ihm so unmöglich, wie die Vergangenheit ungeschehen zu machen. Und dabei konnte er doch fühlen, dass auch sie um das trauerte, was sie beide einmal verbunden hatte.

„Also gut. Ich glaub, ich mach mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg", sagte sie, und Harry konnte nichts tun als nicken und ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer, durch den Flur, über die Stufen nach draußen zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg zum Tor blieb sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Bis dann, Harry. Du bist herzlich eingeladen zu meinem ersten Spiel", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Er sah sie an, sah in ihre Augen, die die Farbe von dunklem Tee hatten, mit einem goldenen Tupfen darin, und heute fand er auch diesen Goldschimmer auf ihren Wimpern wieder. Er nahm ihre Hand, obwohl ihm das völlig absurd erschien.

Dieser kleine Moment war die lebendigste Gegenwart, die er je gespürt hatte: In dieser grau-grünen Regenwelt des Gartens war sie, war ihre Hand in der seinen das einzig Warme, Menschliche. Ihr Haar, so rot und so ungeheuer fremd und anders in diesem gleichgültig-kühlen Grün ringsum –

Wenn sie jetzt geht, wenn ich sie ganz verliere, dann hab ich wirklich verloren!, dachte er auf einmal, und das Gefühl bitterster Notwendigkeit lähmte ihn. Die Worte quollen ihm im Mund, formten sich und wollten hinaus – bleib in Hogwarts, bleib bei deiner Familie, bleib _hier_, verdammt noch mal, schmeiß das alles nicht einfach weg! – aber bevor er das erste Wort davon aussprechen konnte, hörte er ein leises Pfeifen, und dann war ihre Hand aus der seinen verschwunden, und sie wühlte in ihrer Jackentasche und kramte eine kleine Glasscheibe hervor. Ein Ubiquit.

„Mein Vater", sagte sie überrascht und nicht gerade erfreut.

Harry blieb unentschlossen stehen – klar, er wollte sie nicht bei ihrem Gespräch stören, aber er war noch nicht fertig mit dieser Verabschiedung. Vielleicht fielen ihm ja jetzt doch noch die passenden Worte ein –

„Dad, was _ist_ denn?", fragte Ginny unwillig den winzigen Mr Weasley in der Glasscheibe. „Wenn's um den Rover geht, den schick ich –"

„Vergiss den Rover, Ginny!", rief Mr Weasley und er klang so aufgeregt, dass Harry unwillkürlich aufhorchte. „Ginny, ich weiß, was du sagen wirst, aber du musst unbedingt sofort zurückkommen – nein, hör mir erst mal zu, es geht nicht um – um deine Pläne, ich will dir jetzt gar nicht reinreden – es geht um Bill."

„Bill?", wiederholte Ginny. „Was ist denn mit ihm?"

„Er hat jemanden angegriffen, heute Morgen", krächzte Mr Weasleys Stimme. Es schien, als könnte er das kaum aussprechen. „Jetzt soll er endgültig verlegt werden – die Heilerin macht einen –"

„Ach Dad – dann sollen sie ihn doch endlich verlegen!", rief Ginny genervt. „Dann sollen sie ihn doch auf die geschlossene Abteilung legen, meine Güte, das kann doch nicht schlimmer sein als dieses Dauertheater mit der Padraic! Und was heißt angegriffen – hat die das gesagt oder wer?"

Mr Weasley schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. Harry gab inzwischen nicht einmal mehr vor, nicht zuzuhören, er starrte neben Ginny in das Ubiquit hinein, um nur kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Nein, Ginny – es ist ein bisschen anders. Vor allem, was die Verlegung angeht." Er räusperte sich, und Harry sah erschreckt, wie blass und zerfurcht sein Gesicht aussah. „Es geht nicht um die geschlossene Station. Heilerin Padraic hat beantragt, dass er aus dem St. Mungo in ein Hospital für – für magische – äh – Tierwesen verlegt wird. Und das – äh – das ist –" Offensichtlich war es zu viel für Mr Weasley. Und Ginny hätte beinahe das Ubiquit fallen lassen.

„Nein, Dad! Das kann sie doch nicht machen, oder? Ich meine, er ist ein _Mensch_! Er ist – verletzt, krank – was weiß ich!", schrie sie. „Die können doch nicht so tun, als wäre er ein _Tier_! Und jeder weiß doch, wie es in diesen Hospitälern für Tierwesen zugeht!" Die Tränen stürzten ihr aus den Augen, und sie fegte sie ungeduldig mit dem Jackenärmel weg.

„Ginny, deine Mutter ist – sie ist vollkommen außer sich", sagte Mr Weasley in einem so beherrschten Ton, dass Harry klar war, wie es wirklich um Mrs Weasley stand. „Jemand muss sich um sie kümmern. Fleur ist nicht wirklich eine Hilfe, verstehst du, es geht ihr selbst schlecht genug, der Ärmsten. Bitte – _bitte_, Ginny, komm ins St. Mungo und steh ihr ein bisschen bei, damit ich mit den zuständigen Leuten reden und diese – diese Sache verhindern kann!" Er räusperte sich wieder und hustete dann. „Es geht nur um heute, verstehst du, morgen können wir sicher wieder –"

„Hör schon auf, Dad! Ich komme sofort!", sagte sie harsch und schluckte. „Ich appariere ins St. Mungo."

„Ginny – nimm lieber den Rover – der Autopilot kennt das St. Mungo – wo bist du denn überhaupt –"

Aber sie hörte gar nicht weiter zu, sondern stopfte das Ubiquit wieder in ihre Tasche. Von Harry abgewandt stand sie da und versuchte offenbar, sich zu fassen.

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte Harry und legte die Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Kannst du nicht", murmelte sie undeutlich. „Dich darf doch niemand –"

„Veilchenblau!", sagte er. „Das Zeug von deinen Brüdern – das einen jünger macht – irgendwo muss ich noch was davon haben. Es dauert nicht lang!"

Das hoffte er zumindest, als er sie da mit sich ins Haus zurückzog. Wo hatte er das Zeug bloß hingetan – vermutlich war es irgendwo unter dem Gerümpel auf dem Schreibtisch –

Während Ginny mit hängenden Schultern im Wohnzimmer stehen blieb, wühlte er sich durch die Sachen auf dem Tisch. Endlich sah er es violett auffunkeln zwischen den Stoffbeuteln mit Saatgut und zog triumphierend einen kleinen Flakon hervor.

„Das ist es! Also, es dauert nur ein paar Minuten – ich nehm das – in der Küche. Bis gleich!" Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass sie dabei zusah. Es war demütigend genug, neben ihr wieder als Elfjähriger erscheinen zu müssen, und er tat es auch nur, damit sie nicht noch mehr Sorgen hatte, wenn er sie begleitete.

Als er vier Minuten später wieder aus der Küche kam, starrte sie ihn genauso an wie damals im St. Mungo. Er hob resigniert die Hände. Bloß nicht noch darüber reden –

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn rasch um ihn herum.

„Oh – danke. Das ist super. Ich wollte mich noch umziehen – aber so geht's natürlich schneller!", sagte er, als seine schlappenden Klamotten auf eine passendere Größe schrumpften.

„Den verwende ich immer, wenn mir irgendwas nicht passt, was ich unbedingt anziehen will." Sie versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen. „Können wir jetzt los?"

Als sie wenige Minuten später durch die Abteilung Vergiftungen im vierten Stock des St. Mungo gingen, war schon auf dem Korridor zu sehen, dass die Zeichen auf Sturm standen. Mindestens sechs Patienten umringten dort zwei Pflegerinnen, und alle starrten sie aus sicherer Entfernung zu der Tür eines Krankensaals hinüber. Dort stand die dünne, hoch gewachsene Heilerin und war offenbar mit jemandem im Saal in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt.

„Ein Skandal ist das!", schimpfte im Flur der orange verfärbte alte Mann, an den Harry sich von seinem letzten Besuch erinnerte. „Da stecken die uns einen Werwolf in den Krankensaal! Seit Wochen sehn wir uns jetzt schon den Käfig im Zimmer an und fragen uns, wie lang es noch gut geht – und jetzt das!"

„Er hat sie _gebissen_!", rief eine kleine Frau aufgeregt. „Als sie ihm das Essen reinreichen wollte! Da, sehn Sie nur mal ihren Arm an!"

Harry verdrehte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den besagten Arm zu werfen, der einer der beiden Pflegerinnen gehörte und ein paar blutige Striemen aufwies.

„Hör dir den Quatsch gar nicht an", sagte Ginny laut und ging weiter.

In der Tür des Krankensaals erwartete sie ein seltsamer Anblick. Dort stand Fleur in drohender Haltung vor den Käfigstangen, die Bills Bett vom Boden bis zur Zimmerdecke umgaben. Sie sah der Heilerin mit einem so finster-entschlossenen Blick entgegen, wie Harry ihn ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Madam Padraic, die Heilerin, die ihn beim letzten Mal an eine Giraffe erinnert hatte, sah außerordentlich böse, aber beherrscht aus.

„Mrs Weasley, Sie sollten hier keinen Krawall machen", sagte sie kühl. „Wenn Sie den Weg nicht freigeben, lasse ich Sie hinauswerfen! Damit helfen Sie Ihrem Mann kein bisschen!"

„Sie werden ihm nischt mit Stupor oder so was ausschalten! Er ist kein Verbrescher! Er ist kein Tier! Er ist krank, und das ist eine 'ospital!", zischte Fleur. „Sie sollten ihm 'elfen! Geben Sie ihm einfach seine Trank!"

„Mrs Weasley, ich bin Heilerin für Vergiftungen! Wenn Sie wollen, dass Ihr Mann Wolfsbanntrank bekommt, dann müssen Sie ihn in die richtige Abteilung verlegen lassen – oder in das richtige Hospital, um genau zu sein. Denn ganz offensichtlich ist es mit Wolfsbanntrank allein hier nicht mehr getan!"

Ginny ging an der Heilerin vorbei durch den Krankensaal, dessen Betten im Moment alle leer standen, und geradewegs zu dem Tisch am Fenster hinüber, wo zusammengesunken und erschreckend apathisch die andere Mrs Weasley saß. Harry erkannte bedrückt, dass er eigentlich vollkommen überflüssig war. Während Madam Padraic und Fleur weiterhin die Klingen kreuzten, schlüpfte er ungehindert in den Saal hinein und schlug sich dann seitlich neben die Käfigstangen. Dann erst entdeckte er Bill. Er kauerte in der Ecke zwischen seinem Bett und den Käfigstangen und stierte vor sich hin. Ein feuerroter Bart verdeckte den größten Teil seines Gesichts, und die langen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm um die Schultern. Er hatte die Hände ineinander verkrampft, als wollte er sie festhalten, was ihm große Mühe zu bereiten schien. Harry sah Kratzer und Schrammen auf seinen Handrücken. Er versuchte, Bills Blick zu fangen, versuchte, den Schock zu überwinden, den sein Anblick ihm versetzte.

„Bill!", flüsterte er schließlich, gerade als Fleur zu einer weiteren flammenden Widerstandsrede ansetzte. „Bill!"

Er zuckte vor und zurück, aber er schien Harry nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sein trüber Blick blieb auf einen Punkt ins Leere vor ihm gerichtet. Dann murmelte er etwas, und schließlich verstand Harry einzelne Wörter. „Töten!", sagte Bill. „Wieder töten! Werd wieder jemanden töten … der Mond …"

Das war nicht gut. „Bill! Du darfst so was nicht sagen! Die glauben das sonst!"

„Töten … zerreißen … fressen …"

„Es war nur – nur ein Dornkragen, Bill! Nur ein blöder Dornkragen! Die fressen selber dauernd alles, was sie kriegen können!"

„Werd sie töten … werd sie töten … hab sie zerrissen … alles war voll Blut …"

Harry erstarrte. Auf einmal glaubte er zu verstehen, und diesen Schock konnte er nicht einfach wegstecken. Bill redete von – konnte er wirklich _Tonks_ getötet haben? Hatte er sie zerrissen, wie er den armen Ambrose zerfleischt hatte, anstatt sie aus dem Wald herauszuführen? War das der Grund für all das hier – für sein hartnäckiges Schweigen, dafür, dass er allmählich zum Tier zu werden schien? Oh bitte!, dachte Harry ganz verzweifelt. Bitte nicht! Bitte, Bill, das kannst du nicht getan haben! Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben!

„Was machst du denn da? Komm sofort da heraus!", wurde er auf einmal angeherrscht. Madam Padraic hatte ihn endlich doch noch entdeckt. „Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, dass Kinder in dieser Station und vor allem in diesem Saal nicht erwünscht sind! Und dieser Patient ist gefährlich! Raus da, Junge!"

Harry gehorchte einfach. Er wollte den anderen nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln.

„Mein Schwiegervater ist schon im Ministerium! Er sprischt dort mit die zuständige Personen und wird bald wieder 'ier sein! Dann werde Sie 'öre, dass Sie so was nischt einfach machen können!", rief Fleur kämpferisch. „Sie dürfen niemand als Tier be'andeln! Das muss officiellement festgestellt –"

„Mrs Weasley, es _wird_ offiziell festgestellt und bestätigt werden, glauben Sie mir", schnaubte Madam Padraic. „Alles wird streng den Regeln folgen! Und nun hören Sie auf, hier einen Aufstand zu machen! Ich werde die übrigen Patienten dieses Saals anderweitig unterbringen, bis die Sache geklärt ist – was jedenfalls nicht lange dauern wird! Im Übrigen habe ich die Hospitalleitung bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt, und Sie dürfen mir glauben, dass uns das Ministerium nicht erst über unsere Rechte und Pflichten aufklären muss!" Allmählich drang auch durch ihren beherrschten Ton wütende Empörung hindurch. „Der Patient hat bereits eine Kollegin angegriffen, und er redet ununterbrochen davon, dass er wieder töten wird, _wieder_, Mrs Weasley – was Sie übrigens selbst hören könnten, wenn Sie endlich einmal Ruhe geben würden! Ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, diesen Saal zu verlassen, und weise Sie darauf hin, dass Sie auf eigene Verantwortung bleiben, wenn Sie meiner Anweisung nicht folgen. Der Junge geht auf jeden Fall!"

Harry sah zu Ginny hinüber, die den Arm um ihre Mutter gelegt hatte und leise auf sie einredete. Als sie aufsah, nickte er ihr zu. „Ich warte oben auf dich", sagte er. „Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin auf dem Dachgarten! Ist das in Ordnung?" Das klang nicht nach einem Elfjährigen, das war ihm bewusst, aber es kümmerte ihn jetzt nicht mehr.

Ginny nickte und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Harry fühlte, wie dieser Blick in ihn hineinfiel und dort alles in Licht tauchte. Er musste nach Luft schnappen deshalb. Er verließ diesen traurigen Krankensaal, ohne den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu fühlen. Und dachte, dass er gerade eine ganze Welt, eine Zukunft versprochen bekommen hatte.

oooOooo

Dieses eine Mal machte es Dorian Welldone Hermione leicht. Die Hohe Tafel war nur spärlich besetzt, die meisten Professoren hatten sich in den Urlaub verabschiedet, und Professor Harper war überraschend erkrankt und ins St. Mungo gebracht worden. Hermione stocherte in ihren Kartoffeln herum und brachte nichts herunter. In zwei Stunden war sie mit Ron im Ministerium verabredet, und sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als daran, wie sie diese verdammte Spieluhr –

„Ich will nachher in die Winkelgasse", wandte sich Dorian so unvermittelt an sie, dass sie beinahe die Gabel fallen gelassen hätte. „Will mich mal nach Uhrmacherwerkzeug umsehen und so dies und das. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen?"

„Oh – nachher – also, ich bin heute mit einem Freund im – äh – im Ministerium verabredet", erwiderte sie und bereute sofort, dass ihr das mit dem Ministerium herausgerutscht war. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand sonst gehört … Dann begriff sie, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte _weg_! Das bedeutete – sie hatte doch noch eine Chance, an die Spieluhr zu kommen!

„Da hab ich also schon wieder schlechte Karten –"

Diese Gewissensbisse! Die nagten schon seit Tagen an ihr, und sie konnte es kaum noch ertragen. „Vielleicht – vielleicht können wir uns ja danach – äh – später noch in London treffen?", schlug sie stammelnd vor. Dann kann ich ihm die Uhr zurückgeben, dachte sie. Und alles erklären – und überhaupt –

Von ihren Qualen ahnte er ganz offensichtlich nichts. „Gut! Dann gehen wir heute Abend zusammen essen", sagte er erfreut. „Wo treffen wir uns – Winkelgasse? Ministerium? Sonst wo?"

„Ich komme in die Winkelgasse", sagte sie hastig. „Ich will mir sowieso noch ein Ubiquit kaufen. Sagen wir – halb sieben vor _Cartwright & Maker_?" Dreieinhalb Stunden mussten reichen – egal, welche Geheimnisse die Spieluhr bergen mochte.

„Ich werd da sein", sagte er. „Wenn du willst, können wir uns die Ubiquits zusammen ansehen. Viele von denen sind total überteuert."

Es folgten zwei ziemlich demütigende Stunden, von denen sie mehr als anderthalb in einem Schrank schräg gegenüber von Dorians Zimmertür versteckt verbrachte. Sie wollte sicher sein, dass er auch wirklich weg war, bevor sie ihren Einbruch riskierte. In der staubigen Enge des Schranks – in dem sich außer ihr einige rostige Wasserkannen und alte Nachttöpfe befanden – hatte sie genug Zeit, sich auszumalen, wie Ron im Ministerium auf sie wartete und wartete und wartete und dabei immer noch saurer wurde. Vielleicht hatte Dorian es sich überhaupt anders überlegt und machte sich erst abends auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse?

Aber ziemlich genau um drei Uhr – Hermione war inzwischen kurz vor dem Durchdrehen – wurde die Zimmertür gegenüber geöffnet, und Professor Welldone zog vor sich hin pfeifend den Gang hinunter und in Richtung Treppenhaus davon. Sie sah ihm durch einen Riss in der Schrankwand nach – er hatte die Tür jedenfalls nicht mit dem Zauberstab verschlossen! Mit dem letzten kleinen Rest von Geduld zwang sie sich, noch einmal langsam bis sechzig zu zählen, dann platzte sie förmlich aus dem Schrank heraus – die neue seegrüne Bluse, die sie im Hinblick auf die spätere Verabredung angezogen hatte, war jetzt staubig, zerknittert und verschwitzt, und aus der sorgfältig aufgesteckten Frisur fielen schon wieder die ersten Strähnen. Aber das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Dieses Essen würde sowieso ein Fiasko werden. Daran arbeitete sie ja gerade.

Als sie jetzt endlich vor seiner Zimmertür stand, wünschte sie sich beinahe, dass er wieder auftauchen würde. Weil er was vergessen hatte. Oder es sich anders überlegt hatte. Oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. Aber in den Gängen von Hogwarts herrschte die Stille der Weihnachtsferien, und nichts und niemand war da, um sie aufzuhalten.

Vermutlich komm ich gar nicht erst rein, dachte sie. Bestimmt hat er irgendeine Sache in sein Türschloss eingebaut, so dass es allen Zaubern widersteht!

Aber schon der dritte Schlüsselzauber öffnete die Tür. Dorian Welldone rechnete offenbar nicht mit Eindringlingen – trotz der Spektralzyklomorpher im Aquarium. Hermione schlüpfte ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Jetzt war es geschehen. Jetzt war sie in sein Zimmer eingebrochen. Da konnte sie den Rest dann auch noch erledigen.

Zuerst das Arbeitszimmer. Inständig hoffte sie, dass sie nicht noch sein Schlafzimmer durchsuchen musste. Irgendwie wäre ihr das _absolut_ unverzeihlich erschienen.

Fahles Winterlicht fiel durch die grauen Rautenscheiben auf den Kram in seinen Regalen. Auf dem Schreibtisch drehte sich ein gläsernes Prisma auf einem dünnen Fuß sacht um sich selbst. War das vor drei Tagen auch schon da gewesen? Ein Überwachungsgerät etwa? Sie beobachtete es misstrauisch. Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte es sich in die andere Richtung. Die vielen kleinen Flächen glänzten auf und warfen helle Lichtreflexe an die Wände. Schließlich zwang sie ihren Blick dazu, das Zimmer abzusuchen und dabei nirgends hängen zu bleiben. Zweimal überprüfte sie so ganz langsam alle Fächer und Tischplatten. Dann entdeckte sie sie. Die kleine Tänzerin ragte über den Rand eines verbeulten Kupferkessels, der wiederum neben einer anderen Spieluhr stand – einer Dose aus glänzendem, mit Schnitzwerk verziertem Holz und einer winzigen Blaskapelle auf dem Deckel. Das Ganze in einem Fach auf Kniehöhe.

Okay, Dorian, dachte sie. Das ist auch eine Art der Tarnung. Wenn ich nicht gerade danach gesucht hätte, dann wäre sie mir da nie aufgefallen.

Die Uhr sah glatt und perfekt und anmutig aus und lag kalt und unfreundlich in ihrer Hand. Sie wickelte sie rasch in den Schal, den sie zu diesem Zweck mitgenommen hatte, und steckte das Bündel dann in ihre Umhängetasche. Damit war ihr erster ernsthafter Diebstahl geschafft. Und das viel zu leicht –

Erst im letzten Moment fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie unbedingt noch die Schraubenzieher mitnehmen musste, um die Uhr später öffnen zu können. Während sie verzweifelte Minuten mit der Suche nach dem Werkzeugetui verbrachte, geriet ihr Herz wieder ins Stolpern. Endlich fand sie die richtige Schublade, nahm die feinsten Schraubenzieher heraus und steckte sie ebenfalls in ihre Tasche.

Der wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden, wenn er das alles rauskriegt, dachte sie unglücklich, als sie das Etui zurücklegte. Es war schwer, sich Dorian so richtig sauer vorzustellen – aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass man ihn so weit bringen konnte. Und die Vorstellung behagte ihr nicht gerade.

„Entschuldigung!", murmelte sie in den Raum und machte dann, dass sie hinauskam.

Jetzt so schnell wie möglich raus aus den Mauern von Hogwarts und apparieren! Der öffentliche Kamin im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade entfiel als Transportmöglichkeit, weil sie Angst hatte, dass die Uhr beim Reisen mit Flohpulver Schaden erleiden könnte.

Inzwischen war es viertel nach drei – was bedeutete, dass sie bei Ron – wenn der überhaupt noch auf sie wartete – erst mal wieder alle Register der Beschwichtigung würde ziehen müssen. Seufzend schob sie die Haarsträhnen so gut es ging wieder in den Haarknoten zurück, zog die Winterjacke über, (für die sie noch einmal hatte umkehren müssen, weil sie sie im Schrank vor Dorians Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte), und machte sich auf den Weg.

oooOooo

Ungefähr um die Zeit, als Hermione Hogwarts verließ, erreichte Skanne Hogsmeade über den Kamin der Bahnstation. Obwohl er das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht besonders schätzte, versuchte er das Apparieren seit einiger Zeit auf die nötigsten Fälle zu beschränken. So trat er hustend in die eisige Winterluft hinaus, schüttelte ein wenig Ruß von seinem Umhang, schlang seinen Schal noch einmal fest um den Hals und machte sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.

Hogsmeade schien in regloser, tiefer Stille zwischen den Hügeln vor ihm zu schlafen, ein Eindruck, den der dünne, aber zähe Nebel noch verstärkte. Auf der Hauptstraße war niemand unterwegs. Schon nach den ersten Schritten war ihm klar, dass er den Seifenbläser hier vergeblich suchen würde. Ein eisgrauer Dienstag zwischen den Jahren – kein Tag für Gaukler. Zu Silvester oder Neujahr würde man ihn vermutlich wieder in der Winkelgasse antreffen, wenn sich dort alles auf diesem Straßenfest tummelte.

Er ging dennoch weiter, bedächtig und unbeirrt, sah in jeden Laden, in jede Seitengasse hinein, entschlossen, nichts auszulassen, bevor er sich seinem anderen Ziel zuwandte und in Hogwarts nach Dorian Welldone fragte. Auf dieser stillen Straße überkamen ihn dann ganz unerwartet Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit, so klar und eindringlich, wie er es seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Das hatte wohl mit den schlaflosen Nächten und der Beschäftigung mit Caducus Fugit zu tun. Jedenfalls verlor er dabei sein eigentliches Ziel nach und nach fast aus den Gedanken.

Es musste in seinem fünften Schuljahr gewesen sein, als er bei einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade im Vorbeilaufen das funkelnde Licht gesehen hatte, das die sonst so düsteren Fenster von _Dervish & Banges_ erfüllte. Er war auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts, hatte sich verspätet, und der Laden war schon geschlossen, aber er ging trotzdem zurück und sah hinein. Das Licht strömte aus einer fast mannshohen Kristallglocke, die drinnen auf dem Boden stand. Ihr Funkeln war so hell, dass er die Personen im Laden nur umrisshaft wahrnehmen konnte. Auch sie schienen jedoch fasziniert dem zuzusehen, was sich im Innern dieses Kristallglases abspielte. Da schwebte ein Ei in einer Strömung aus Licht, brach auf und entließ einen winzigen Vogel, der sich hinauf in die Glocke schwang – um gleich wieder hinabzusinken, wo sich die Schalenstücke um ihn herum wieder zu einem perfekten Ei zusammenfügten. Diesem entschlüpfte Sekunden später aufs Neue der winzige Vogel.

Jemand drinnen hatte den neugierigen Zuschauer vor dem Fenster bemerkt, denn ein großes Tuch wurde über die Glocke geworfen, und das kristallene Funkeln war fort. Jetzt konnte er im Laden beide Dervishs, Vater und Sohn, erkennen, und neben ihnen Banges und zwei Männer, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Banges machte ihm deutlich, dass er gefälligst vom Fenster verschwinden sollte …

Einige Zeit später hatte er erfahren, dass ein Erfinder diese Kristallglocke geschaffen hatte, der seit einigen Jahren bei Dervish arbeitete und angeblich in einem verrückten Haus oben auf den Hügeln wohnte. Begegnet war er Caducus Fugit in Hogsmeade nie; er sah sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal kurz nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, als die Zeitungen über den Zeitenwandler-Prozess berichteten. Ihm selbst war er erst zwei Jahre später auf der Fähre von Azkaban begegnet, und anscheinend nur, um ihn sterben zu sehen.

Die Erinnerung war in diesem Augenblick so übermächtig, dass Skanne seine Schritte fast bis zum Stillstand verlangsamte. Er konnte den Eindruck nicht abschütteln, dass Caducus Fugit von jenem Herbstabend in Hogsmeade an auf geheimnisvolle Weise in seinem Leben herumgepfuscht hatte. War es nicht so, als sei er schon als Schuljunge auf die Spur gelenkt worden, die ihn nun, Jahrzehnte später, hierher führte? War es nicht so, als sollte er, Skanne, diesen Zeitenwandler finden, den er so dringend brauchte?

Er lachte auf. Das hieß dann wohl doch, den Egoismus auf die Spitze zu treiben … Aber der Spott half ihm wenig; das Gefühl, in diesem Moment auf einem vorherbestimmten Weg zu gehen, den er vor fast fünfzig Jahren betreten hatte, wurde er einfach nicht los. Schließlich ergab er sich der seltsamen Stimmung einfach. Er konnte ebenso gut jetzt zu dem alten Haus hinaufgehen und sich dort noch einmal umsehen und damit einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner Liste der vergeblichen Versuche abhaken. Scrimgeour würde er am Abend erklären, wer der „Lullumbitsik" war und wo und wann man ihn mit einiger Gewissheit finden konnte –

Er schlug den Pfad in die Hügel hinauf ein und fühlte sich in dem scharfen Wind weitergetrieben wie ein Blatt und so losgerissen von seinem gewohnten Ich, dass diese Empfindung nicht einmal mehr seine Selbstironie weckte. Er erkannte das kahle Wäldchen, das eine der vielen Hügelkuppen krönte, sofort wieder. Dort war er schon einmal gewesen, bald nach Fugits Tod – aus reiner Neugier, vielleicht hatten die Auroren ja doch etwas übersehen … Aber das hatten sie nicht, soweit er das feststellen konnte –

Oben angekommen, drängte er sich zwischen den Buchenstämmen hindurch auf das Grundstück. Auf den ersten Blick war zu sehen, dass hier immer noch niemand wohnte. Haus, Turm und Garten boten ein Bild des Verfalls. Vermutlich gab es inzwischen nicht einmal mehr die stümperhaften Schutzzauber, die er damals innerhalb weniger Minuten durchbrochen hatte.

Aber dann stand er vor der Haustür – verwittertes, aufgequollenes Holz, das schief und verzogen in den Angeln hing – und sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er versuchte mehrere Öffnungszauber, aber das einzige Ergebnis, das er erzielte, war ein Funkenschlag, der durch den Zauberstab in seinen Arm hinauffuhr und ihn für Sekunden lähmte. Dasselbe erlebte er an der Tür zum Turm.

Der Wind wehte ein paar welke Holunderblätter vom Baum und trug ihm ein Geräusch wie ein Kichern zu. Skanne trat einige Schritte zurück, rieb sich den getroffenen Arm und überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten es noch gab, hier hereinzukommen. Da kicherte es wieder, und diesmal war das eindeutig nicht der Wind. Augenblicklich war Skanne in Verteidigungshaltung und blickte suchend hinauf, von woher der Ton gekommen war. Die Turmfenster waren alle dunkel und leer. Aber dann sah er ihn. Er saß weit oben im Geäst des Holunderbaums, und im ersten Moment glaubte Skanne, dass seine Sinne ihn narrten – dass er ihn sah, weil er ihn gesucht hatte. Verblüfft sah er hinauf, wo der Gaukler wie ein schwarz-roter Riesenvogel auf einem Ast hockte und über ihn kicherte.

Er reagierte, bevor sein Verstand die Verwirrung ganz abgeschüttelt hatte. „_Expelliarmus_!", schrie er so laut in die stille Winterluft, dass ein ganzer Schwarm Krähen aus den Buchen aufflatterte. „_Stupor apparituri_!"

Der Zauberstab des Gauklers fiel zwischen den Ästen herab und nahm eine Handvoll dürre Blätter mit. Skanne fing ihn auf, ohne den Blick von der Gestalt dort oben zu nehmen.

„Und jetzt herunter!", befahl er.

Anstatt zu klettern, machte der Gaukler einen eleganten und ganz unglaublichen Sprung, der ihn bis vor Skannes Füße trug. Sein fächerartig aufgestellter Kragen wippte; der Wind bewegte seinen schwarzen Umhang und ließ die roten Symbole darauf flirren.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme und richtete sich wieder auf. Er war so groß wie Skanne und hob in einer spottenden Geste der Hilflosigkeit die Hände. „Du hast meinen Zauberstab. Ich kann dir nicht davonapparieren. Was willst du?"

Aber als Skanne in das wettergegerbte Gesicht sah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er schnappte nach Luft. Packte den Seifenbläser am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Starrte sekundenlang in die grünbraunen Augen, deren Blick dem seinen nicht auswich.

„_Sie_!", keuchte er und rang um Fassung. „_Sie_ sind es! Aber wie –?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte der Mann und betrachtete Skanne nachdenklich. „Das ist lange her –"

„Wie konnten Sie entkommen?", platzte es aus Skanne heraus. „_Wie_? Sie waren tot! Ich habe Sie sterben sehen!" Selbst in seiner Fassungslosigkeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass der andere ihm mit einem seiner Sprünge jetzt leicht entkommen konnte. Er murmelte ein _Ferula_!, das dem Gaukler die Füße fesselte.

„Es stirbt sich nicht so leicht", erwiderte der, ohne die Fessel zu beachten, und nun glitt sein Blick zur Seite, blieb grüblerisch im Buchengeäst hängen, als müsse er sich erst erinnern. „Ich glaube – ja, ich glaube, es war ein Muggel-Fischer, der mich aus dem Wasser holte. Nachts war das. Kippte mir was Brennendes in den Hals – als wenn ich nicht schon genug gebrannt hätte! Erst, als wir Land erreichten, sah er mich husten, er sah die Funken und die Flecken und rannte schreiend davon. Ja, ich erinnere mich. Und dann – der Fahrende Ritter!"

Skanne hätte selbst einen Schluck vertragen können. Feuerwhisky – Muggel-Rum, egal was. Nur irgendetwas, das die Wirklichkeit zurück auf ihre Achse stellte. Fragen und Überlegungen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und fielen doch immer wieder zurück in den zähen Sumpf seiner Ungläubigkeit. „Ich habe Sie _sterben_ sehen!", wiederholte er und ließ endlich den Umhangkragen des Seifenbläsers los.

„Willst du mich dafür verhaften?" Der Spott war zurück, die braunen Sprenkel in seinen Augen schienen zu tanzen. „Ist nicht gestorben zu sein jetzt ein Vergehen?"

Es war dieser spöttische Tonfall, der Skanne wieder zu sich brachte, indem er unvermittelt heftige Wut in ihm weckte. Der Moment hilflosen Staunens war vorüber.

„Das vielleicht nicht!", erwiderte er eisig. „_Das_ nicht. Aber einige andere Dinge werden Sie erklären müssen. Haben Sie ihn etwa hier – Ihren Zeitenwandler?"

Der Gaukler schüttelte den Kopf, und eine Wolke von Seifenblasen wirbelte auf einmal um sein Gesicht. „Glaubst du das? Wirklich?"

„Lassen Sie die Mätzchen!", sagte Skanne grob. „Ich hab eine Menge Fragen an Sie. Aber die werden wir nicht hier besprechen, bestimmt nicht! Sie sind der lebende Beweis dafür, dass ich keinen Mord begangen habe, das ist das eine! Und dann werden Sie mir helfen, _mein_ Leben zu retten, das ist das andere! Sie kommen mit mir ins Ministerium!"

Caducus Fugit lachte. Als wäre das ein besonders guter Witz.

oooOooo

Hortense Damage saß auf einem erhöhten Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, was ihm ermöglichte, Auge in Auge mit seinen Besuchern zu sprechen.

„Professor McGonagall, Mr Prince – lassen Sie uns offen reden. Miss Harper war mir nicht unbekannt. Sie hat mich bereits im Sommer aufgesucht, als ich gerade von Frankreich kam und eben meine neue Aufgabe hier antrat. Zuvor hatte sie wohl schon Hinz und Kunz wegen dieses Fluchs konsultiert – ohne Erfolg natürlich. Nun bin ich tatsächlich der Beste auf diesem Gebiet – bedauerlicherweise aber konnte auch ich ihr nicht weiterhelfen." Seine Finger trommelten unwillig auf der Krankenakte herum, die geöffnet vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Ein fressender Fluch muss sofort behandelt werden, am besten innerhalb der ersten Stunde, in der er sein Opfer befällt, und auch dann –"

„Mr Prince verfügt über ein – ein ganz besonderes Heilbuch aus dem Orient", warf McGonagall ein, als der kleine Heiler seinen Satz unbeendet ließ und stattdessen die Besucher mit glitzernden grünen Augen musterte. „Es enthält uralte Rezepte, und nach einem von diesen hat er einen Heiltrank gebr-"

„Bitte lassen Sie mich die Sachlage erst ganz darlegen, Professor McGonagall", unterbrach Damage sie. „Also, wie ich gerade ausführen wollte: Ein fressender Fluch muss _sofort_ bekämpft werden, sonst frisst er Sie. So einfach ist das. Daran hat sich trotz aller fortschrittlichen Heiltränke, aller neuen Fluchkehrsprüche nichts geändert. Selbst mit einem dieser immens teuren Fluchkorrektoren, wie man ihn hier in Ihrem Ministerium hat – ja, ja, ich weiß davon! – selbst damit kommen Sie einer solchen Sache nicht mehr bei, wenn der Fluch sich erst einmal eingefressen hat. Und bei Miss Harper lagen zwischen Fluchkontakt und der ersten angemessenen Behandlung nach meiner Information mehrere _Monate_."

„Sie war _blind_, sie kam blind von dieser – dieser Sache zurück", sagte McGonagall, als müsse sie sich rechtfertigen. „Die Blindheit schien das eigentliche Problem zu sein! Niemand ahnte doch –"

„Pardon, Professor! Aber mir scheint, mit Blindheit waren Sie da wohl alle geschlagen, nicht wahr?"

Nun war es um Professor McGonagalls guten Willen geschehen. Empört sah sie den Heiler an und wollte eben zu einer deutlichen Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihr Begleiter sich zum ersten Mal vernehmen ließ. „Das führt doch zu nichts", sagte er in ätzendem Ton. „Wie Professor McGonagall bereits sagte, habe ich einen Heiltrank nach einem sehr alten Rezept hergestellt – in zwei Tagen dürfte er ausgereift sein. Geben Sie ihn Miss Harper, vor allem, wenn Sie sonst keine Behandlung planen! In einem vergleichbaren Fall konnte ein Trank aus derselben Rezeptsammlung die Wirkung des Fluchs stoppen."

„Nachdem _wie viel_ Zeit vergangen war?", fragte Damage und betrachtete den Mann im blaugrünen Umhang kalt.

„Einige Stunden, aber –"

„Da haben Sie Ihre Antwort, Mr Prince. Ein paar Stunden. Nicht ein paar Monate. Schon gar nicht mehr als ein Jahr." Er senkte seinen unangenehmen Blick auf das Krankenblatt, womit er seinen Besuchern einen unbehaglichen Ausblick auf die beiden grünen Hornansätze auf seiner Stirn bot, und fuhr fort: „Ich habe Miss Harper meine Diagnose im – ah, hier steht es: im September mitgeteilt, und soweit mir bekannt ist, hat sie sie akzeptiert."

„Aber es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben –", begann McGonagall und wurde schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Ändern Sie den Lauf der Geschichte", sagte Damage mit glitzernden Augen. „Hindern Sie Ihre Kollegin daran, sich diesen Fluch überhaupt erst einzufangen! Einen sinnvolleren Rat kann ich Ihnen nicht geben."

„Heißt das, wir können nur –"

„Natürlich kann die Patientin hier im Hospital bleiben – wozu ich auch raten würde, solange dieser Schub andauert." Anscheinend konnte Damage niemanden ausreden lassen. „Ich sage Ihnen nur, dass es noch Monate dauern kann. Außer einer gewissen Schmerzlinderung während der akuten Phasen können wir nichts für sie tun."

„Sie wollte in Hogwarts bleiben", bemerkte McGonagall leise. „Deshalb ist sie aus Padua hergekommen."

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als könnte Miss Harper in absehbarer Zeit selbst über ihr Schicksal bestimmen. Geben Sie mir also Bescheid, wenn Sie eine Entscheidung für sie getroffen haben." Damage schloss die Akte. „Was diesen Heiltrank angeht, Mr Prince – legen Sie mir das genaue Rezept vor! Und dazu Ihre Qualifikationen als Tränkebrauer! Ich werde dann prüfen, was davon zu erwarten ist. Ich kann Sie nicht einfach so in die Behandlung eingreifen lassen."

„In welche Behandlung?", schnaubte McGonagall und stand auf. „Sie hören von uns, Heiler Damage! Ich denke allerdings, dass Miss Harper in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben ist!"

Sie war so zornig, dass sie die Station mit stürmischen Schritten verließ und erst draußen an der Treppe endlich innehielt und sich nach Snape umsah.

„Nach diesem Gespräch werden Sie wohl nicht mehr darauf bestehen, Hekate hier zu lassen, hoffe ich!", sagte sie empört, als er bei ihr angekommen war. „Wir hätten sie gar nicht erst hierher bringen sollen!"

„Er hat Recht, was diese Überprüfung angeht", erwiderte Snape emotionslos. „Sonst könnte ja jeder kommen und irgendwelche Heilmittel anbringen –" Er zog den blaugrünen Umhang fester um sich und ließ den Blick über das Rinnsal von Besuchern, Heilern, Pflegern und Patienten schweifen, das an ihnen vorbei über die Treppen tröpfelte. „Und dieser Trank – verstehen Sie, der ist nicht ohne Nebenwirkungen. Es wäre besser, wenn sie dann in erfahrenen Händen ist."

„Hören Sie, Severus", fuhr McGonagall ein wenig ruhiger fort. „Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde, und sie wollte das in Hogwarts tun. Das hat sie mir gesagt, und wir sollten das respektieren!"

Er antwortete nicht. Eine ganze Gruppe von Patienten kam die Treppe herunter an ihnen vorbei; in Pantoffeln und Morgenröcke gekleidet und in angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, folgten sie einer Pflegerin. Einer von ihnen trug einen großen Gipskopf – eindeutig als Selbstbildnis erkennbar. Von unten herauf kamen der Reihe nach eine energisch ausschreitende Heilerin, die in einem Netz zwei wild flatternde Flügel gefangen hielt, ein alter Mann, dessen Oberkörper nur zur Hälfte vorhanden war (vielleicht ein altersbedingtes Apparierunglück); dann zwei kleine Jungen, die, von der Lage ihres Haarscheitels abgesehen, vollkommen gleich aussahen und unverschämt munter die Stufen herauftrabten, und schließlich ein weiterer Junge, etwas älter als die beiden und sehr viel langsamer und bedrückter.

„Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Dieser Damage ist doch –" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie bemerkte, dass Snape ihr gar nicht zuhörte. Stattdessen starrte er mit solcher Intensität zur Treppe hin, dass sie seinem Blick unwillkürlich folgte. Er sah dem Jungen nach, der eben um die Biegung der Treppe zum fünften Stock hin verschwand.

„Severus? Haben Sie mir zugehört?"

„Ja. Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick. Ich muss da etwas überprüfen –"

Und zu ihrem größten Erstaunen ließ Snape sie einfach stehen und ging die Treppe hinauf.

oooOooo

Die Ungeduld hatte Ron ins Atrium getrieben. Als Hermione zwischen den verstummten Checkern hindurch war, entdeckte sie ihn in der Nähe der Fahrstühle, wo er mit abfälligem Gesichtsausdruck mehreren Zauberern zusah, die sich lautstark über die passende Farbe einer Blütengirlande stritten. Sie beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen, bevor sie doch noch jemand ansprechen konnte. Eigentlich war sie ganz froh, dass er schon hier auf sie wartete, auch wenn seine Miene finster blieb.

„Hallo", grüßte sie. „Entschuldige meine Verspätung, es ging einfach nicht früher." Als er darauf nichts erwiderte, versuchte sie es mit Smalltalk. „Hier ist ja wirklich nichts los, wenn man mal von diesen Dekorateuren absieht!"

„Die scheinen sich dafür ständig zu vermehren", gab er zurück und öffnete die Fahrstuhltür.

„Sieht aus, als sollte das eine Riesensache werden." Sie warf noch einen Blick in die Weite des Atriums, wo überall Immergrüngeflechte mit großen Blüten darin die Wände zierten. Ein ganzer Trupp von Zauberern war mit der Anbringung eines riesigen Kronleuchters beschäftigt, an dem Hunderte von kleinen, sternförmigen Lichtern funkelten.

Ron zog die Fahrstuhltür mit einem Ruck zu. „Das wird auch eine Riesensache. Die Malfoy steckt dahinter. Vermutlich hängt hier demnächst auch noch so 'ne Tafel rum wie im St. Mungo – _Ausrichterin des Ministeriums-Silvesterballs_ oder so was –"

„Mäzenin –", wollte sie verbessern, aber sie verschluckte den Rest lieber. Er sah schon schlecht gelaunt genug aus.

Als sie auf Ebene zwei ausstiegen, wurden sie von tiefer Stille empfangen. Die Flure waren verlassen und nur schwach beleuchtet. Hermione entspannte sich ein wenig. „Gar keiner hier?", fragte sie leise, als Ron die Tür zur Aurorenzentrale öffnete.

„Nur der Wachdienst. _Ich_", erwiderte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber es gibt trotzdem ein Problem. Heute Mittag kam ein Notruf – aus York. Eine Frau beschuldigt ihre Nachbarn, dass sie ihr einen Dämon in die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung gehext hätten. Soweit ich weiß, ist das der erste Notruf seit zehn Tagen. Ausgerechnet heute. War ja klar."

„Mit so was befasst ihr euch?", fragte Hermione überrascht.

„Was dachtest du denn? _Das Herbeirufen, Erschaffen, Nutzbarmachen, Einsperren oder Inkorporieren von Dämonen, Ghulen, Geistern und anderen Wesenheiten der Kategorie vier ist dem Bereich schwarzmagischer Tätigkeit zuzuordnen und somit verboten. Zuwiderhandlungen werden_ und so weiter und so weiter. Kannst du in _Rechtliche Grundlagen für Auroren_ nachlesen. In diesem Fall hier soll der Dämon schon in drei Angehörige der Familie gefahren sein."

Inzwischen waren sie in dem düsteren, leeren Großraumbüro angekommen. Ron hielt am ersten Tisch, wo eine Ausgabe des diesjährigen Ministeriums-Almanachs und mehrere alte Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ neben einer offenen Dose mit Keksen lagen. Er blickte konzentriert in die facettierte Glaskugel, deren Glasfensterchen viele verschiedene Ansichten des Ministeriums zeigten. Winzige Deko-Zauberer huschten da durchs Atrium. Sonst waren nur verlassene Gänge, Treppen und Räume zu sehen.

„Okay. Niemand da, der stört. Allerdings können Dawlish und Williamson jederzeit hier antanzen, wenn sie da oben in York irgendwas unternommen haben. Also, bringen wir das hier lieber so schnell wie möglich hinter uns."

Sie fasste ihn am Pulloverärmel. „Ron, überleg es dir noch mal!", bat sie. „Sag mir einfach, wo ich nachsehen sollte. Du musst doch da nicht mit reingezogen werden!"

„Ich bin doch schon dabei", sagte er spöttisch. „Ich hab dich hier reingelassen."

„Ron – ehrlich, ich –"

„Spar's dir. Jetzt sind wir nun mal dabei. Ich glaub allerdings, du hast dich da total verrannt", sagte er. „Die Sache ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn. Ich meine, der Schlüssel passt in das Kastenschloss – wieso sollte der ausgerechnet auch noch in diese Spieluhr passen?"

„Es ist ein arkturischer Schlüssel, hast du selbst gesagt. Die Uhr hat Arkturius gebaut. Wer weiß – vielleicht hat er immer dieselbe Art Schlösser gebaut?", gab sie wenig überzeugend, aber hartnäckig zurück. „Vielleicht ist sogar das Kästchen extra für den Schlüssel gebaut worden, um ihn unauffällig aufzubewahren? Oder es ist ein Passepartout-Schlüssel, der jedes Schloss öffnet?"

Ron schnaubte. „Du hast ja immer auf alles eine Antwort."

„Ich werde diesen Schlüssel auf jeden Fall ausprobieren", erwiderte sie angriffslustig. „Also lass uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren – sag mir einfach, wo ich das Ding finde!"

„_Ich_ werde ihn holen, Hermione, klar? Und du bleibst vor der Tür stehen und wartest, bis ich wieder rauskomme!"

„Ron, das ist so idiotisch! Warum willst du –"

Aber er war schon weitergegangen und hörte anscheinend nicht einmal mehr zu. Hermione, die noch nie in der Aurorenzentrale gewesen war, musste sich einfach neugierig umsehen, als sie Ron zwischen den Bürozellen hindurch folgte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sicher war es anders, wenn die Auroren da waren. Aber so leer und verlassen wie jetzt hätte das auch eine Abteilung in irgendeiner Muggelfirma sein können. Nur das violette Memo, das träge wie eine Spätsommerfliege über einem Schreibtisch im Kreis schwirrte, störte diesen Eindruck. Sie sah zu, wie es erschöpft auf die Tischplatte sank, ein paar Sekunden innehielt – und erneut loslegte.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich?", zischte Ron, der schon bei der Tür stand.

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon!"

„Wo hast du die Uhr eigentlich? Da in der Tasche?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann hoffen wir jetzt mal, dass der Schlüssel auch da ist, wo er sein sollte –"

„Ron! Was meinst du damit? Wer sollte ihn denn weggenommen haben?", fragte sie ganz entsetzt.

„Weiß ich doch nicht – die Wang vielleicht oder Scrimgeour oder – ach, was weiß ich. Komm jetzt einfach." Er riss die Tür auf, und dann standen sie wieder in einem schwach beleuchteten Korridor. „Da hinter der Tür ist die Exhibitio, der Beweismittelraum. Es gibt einen Checker an der Tür, der genau aufzeichnet, wer reingeht und wann. Und _der_ ist leider in Betrieb. Du wartest hier!"

Hermione nickte und seufzte. Das ganze Unternehmen fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute falscher an. Es war fast, als könnte man das Unheil wie eine Wolke über sich heraufziehen sehen. Und wenn sie daran dachte, dass Dorian das Verschwinden der Spieluhr schon entdeckt haben könnte, wurde ihr heiß und kalt. Wer weiß – vielleicht kam er zwischendurch zurück nach Hogwarts? Wer sagte, dass er bis zu ihrer Verabredung heute Abend in der Winkelgasse bleiben würde?!

Sie sah zu, wie Ron seinen Zauberstab oben auf diesen Checkerkasten legte, erschrak, als es blau aufblitzte, und fühlte sich noch schlechter, als sie die Frauenstimme hörte, die „Ronald Weasley. Neunundzwanzigster Dezember. Fünfzehn Uhr elf, vier Sekunden" vermerkte. Unbefugt in diesen Raum zu gehen, reichte wahrscheinlich allein schon aus, um sich ordentlichen Ärger einzuhandeln.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann erschien Ron wieder in der Tür. Sie sah ihn fragend an, unsicher, ob sie die Sache noch schlimmer machte, wenn sie sie hier laut ansprach.

„Ich hab ihn", sagte er leise, als er seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich genommen hatte. „Und jetzt – da rein!"

„Verhörraum? Geht das? Ich meine – ist das – äh, erlaubt?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick und öffnete die Tür – hinter der nicht etwa ein Raum, sondern der nächste Korridor lag. Noch düsterer als die vorherigen. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür mit einem kleinen, hörbaren Ruck ins Schloss.

„Wir nehmen die letzte Zelle", bestimmte Ron und ging rasch voran, an den beiden anderen Türen vorbei. „Die wird heute ganz bestimmt nicht gebraucht, und außerdem hat sie kein Fenster in der Tür."

Als sie eingetreten waren, flammte das Licht hell von allen Seiten auf. Das erste, was Hermione in diesem grellen Licht erkennen konnte, war der Verhörstuhl.

„Also, fang an."

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Ron nervös wurde, und Hermiones Gewissen wurde noch schwerer, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war. Sie zog das Gryffindorschal-Bündel aus ihrer Umhängetasche hervor und wickelte daraus vorsichtig die silberne Spieluhr aus. Dorians einziges Erbstück von seinem Großvater …

Ron sah gespannt zu. Obwohl er gerade selbst noch zur Eile gemahnt hatte, betrachtete er die Uhr nun neugierig von allen Seiten. „Sieht ja wirklich wie ein Ei aus", bemerkte er und gab sie ihr zurück. „Und was soll das da drauf sein? Eine Tänzerin? Und ich seh kein Schlüsselloch!"

„Das ist innen", sagte sie und packte den Rest ihrer Diebesbeute aus – die nadelfeinen Schraubenzieher. „Wir müssen sie erst aufschrauben."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", platzte er los. „Mann, das dauert doch wahrscheinlich ewig! Konntest du das nicht vorher machen?"

Sie sagte nichts, sondern machte sich verbissen an die Arbeit. Es kostete einige Versuche, die winzigen Schrauben mit dem Schraubenzieher zu erfassen, und so langsam kam sie ins Schwitzen. Die ganze Situation hatte nichts von der feierlichen Spannung, die sie empfunden hatte, als ihr zum ersten Mal klar geworden war, dass sie hier möglicherweise die legendäre Zeitmaschine des Arkturius in der Hand hielt. In diesem Moment gab es nur Hast und Hetze und eine ganz und gar unfeierliche Verstohlenheit.

„Es gibt doch bestimmt irgendeinen schlauen Spruch, um so ein Ding aufzukriegen!", rief Ron entnervt und sah auf seine Uhr. „Du fummelst da jetzt schon mindestens zehn Minuten dran rum! Wie war das, hast du nicht gesagt, du brauchst nur ein paar Minuten für die ganze Sache?"

Sie hatte eben die zweite Schraube auf den Tisch gelegt, als sie etwas hörten, das wie das Zuschlagen einer Tür klang. Ron, der ungeduldig auf und ab ging, blieb stehen. „_Verflucht_! Das war die Tür zur Zentrale! Pack das Zeug zusammen! Wir müssen verschwinden – oh verdammt, ich frag mich bloß wohin – und wie!"

„Sind das die beiden Auroren?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Auf jeden Fall ist jemand reingekommen – und ich bin nicht da, wo ich sein sollte –" Ron starrte auf den Schlüssel in seiner Hand, den Schlüssel, der ihn seinen Ausbildungsplatz – seine ganze Zukunft kosten würde, wenn man ihn hier bei ihm entdeckte. Er sah ganz verzweifelt aus, und trotzdem hätte Hermione ihn auf einmal treten können, weil er so dickköpfig darauf bestanden hatte, bei dieser Sache mitzumachen. Dass seine Verzweiflung nur allzu berechtigt war, war ihr klar.

„Gib mir den Schlüssel!", zischte sie und dann nahm sie ihn einfach aus seiner Hand. „Und jetzt geh rüber in den Büroraum! Vielleicht sind die gleich wieder weg! Du kannst doch sagen, dass du nur mal rumgegangen bist. Auf dem Klo warst oder so."

Ron wollte protestieren und ihr den Schlüssel wieder abnehmen, aber er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Es war keine weitere Erklärung mehr nötig. Diesmal hörten sie beide _genau_, dass eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Und zwar eine, die wesentlich näher war.

Hermione stellte keine Fragen mehr. Sie ließ den kleinen Schlüssel in ihre Blusentasche gleiten, dann pickte sie die beiden schon gelösten Schräubchen von der Tischplatte und stopfte sie in eine Hosentasche. Die Spieluhr – deren Gehäuse bereits klaffte – wickelte sie in den Schal und konnte sie gerade noch in der Umhängetasche verstauen, bevor sie die Tür draußen in _diesem_ Korridor aufgehen hörten. Entschlossene Schritte – von mindestens zwei Personen. Keine Stimmen. Dann der gedämpfte Knall, als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Sie sahen einander an, beide mit dem blanken Entsetzen im Gesicht.

„Hier rein _kann_ niemand wollen!", flüsterte Ron. „Das wäre – das wäre einfach –"

„Wir müssen verschwinden! Kann man von hier apparieren?", flüsterte sie zurück.

Rons Blick war Antwort genug. Sie drückte unwillkürlich die Tasche an sich. Wenn Dorians Uhr jetzt auch noch beschlagnahmt wurde …

In dem grellen Licht des Verhörraums, das jeden Winkel ausleuchtete, sah Ron sehr blass aus. „Dawlish und Williamson – vielleicht haben sie jemanden verhaftet!", murmelte er. Und dann gab er sich sichtlich einen Ruck, machte einen Schritt auf Hermione zu und zog sie an sich. „Mach einfach mit!", zischte er, während flammende Röte in sein Gesicht kroch. „Das ist unsere einzige Chance!"

Da hatten die Schritte im Korridor schon vor der Tür angehalten. Vor _dieser_ Tür.

oooOooo

Der Seifenbläser hatte das erzwungene Apparieren genau wie seine Verhaftung mit einer entrückten Ironie hingenommen, und ebenso ließ er sich jetzt von Skanne durch das Ministerium führen. Skanne hatte den irritierenden Eindruck, dass der Mann sich über die ganze Sache auch noch amüsierte. Als er sich einmal umsah, stellte er fest, dass sie eine Spur aus kleinen, goldenen Seifenblasen hinter sich ließen, die munter in alle Richtungen auseinanderdrifteten. Nachdem er sich das mit deutlichen Worten verbeten hatte, drängte er für den Moment alle auf ihn einstürmenden Fragen beiseite. Er hatte einen gesuchten Verdächtigen gefunden und verhaftet. Und den würde er jetzt in der Aurorenzentrale verhören.

Er war entschlossen, sich den Weg zur Ebene zwei und in den Verhörraum notfalls mit dem Hinweis auf den Minister selbst zu erkämpfen – aber dann stellte sich ihm überhaupt niemand in den Weg. Die Leute, die im Atrium herumliefen, waren von der Gewichtigkeit ihrer Aufgaben so sehr in Anspruch genommen, dass irgendein Auror, der einen Gefangenen in Fesseln an ihnen vorbeiführte, sie nun wahrhaftig nicht vom eigentlichen Ernst der Situation ablenken konnte. Und in der Zentrale war – überhaupt niemand. Der Wachdienst trieb sich irgendwo herum, und derweil konnte jeder, der Lust dazu hatte, hereinspazieren.

Skanne beschloss, Scrimgeour das auf jeden Fall mitzuteilen. In der Aurorenzentrale waren seit Voldemorts Vernichtung nach und nach mehr als laue Sitten eingerissen. Im Moment hätte ihm natürlich nichts Besseres passieren können.

Und so führte er den Mann, der in seinem Gauklergewand hier ganz und gar fehl am Platz wirkte, ungehindert zum Korridor am anderen Ende der Zentrale und öffnete dort die Tür zum Verhörtrakt. Für diese Angelegenheit kam nur die Zelle für verschärfte Verhöre infrage – nicht nur, weil er den Seifenbläser sicher an einen Stuhl angekettet wissen wollte, sondern auch, weil dieser Raum fensterlos war. Er brauchte keine zufälligen Zuschauer.

Vor der Tür sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie waren nicht allein hier im Trakt. Deshalb war er vorgewarnt, als er die Tür öffnete.

Im grellen Licht drinnen stand ein eng umschlungenes Pärchen, das ruckartig voneinander abließ und ihm mit gebührend entsetzten Augen entgegensah.

Skanne stieß den Seifenbläser, der jetzt zum ersten Mal zögerte, vor sich her, schloss die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch und wandte sich dann mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln an die beiden Turteltäubchen.

„Einen romantischeren Ort haben Sie wohl nicht gefunden, was? Ah, Sie sind das, Mr Weasley – vor Ihnen gibt es wohl kein Entkommen! Und – gute Güte, _Sie_ kenne ich ja auch!" Den Seifenbläser immer noch im Griff, kam er einen Schritt näher. „Sie sind – geben Sie mir einen Moment – richtig, Miss Granger! Eine der wenigen, die einen zusammenhängenden Bericht über die Ereignisse in der Goldenen Festung abliefern konnten. Was tun Sie hier?" Die Frage kam mit plötzlicher Schärfe. Aller Spott war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Sie ist – ich habe – wir –", begann dieser nervtötende Weasley, knallrot im Gesicht übrigens, und nahm endlich die Hände von seiner Freundin.

„Ich – ich wollte unbedingt mal sehen, wo er die ganze Zeit arbeitet!", platzte diese heraus. „Ich hab – ich hab ihn so lange genervt, bis er mir versprochen hat, mich mal hier rumzuführen! Es – es tut mir schrecklich leid!"

Skanne betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Irgendwie fand er es schwer, sich diese Granger als kleines Dummchen vorzustellen. Nervig ohne Zweifel. Aber da war ein so falscher Ton in ihrer Stimme – eine solche Bangigkeit in ihren Augen – hier stimmte etwas nicht.

„Ihre Zauberstäbe!", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus.

„Aber –"

„Keine weiteren Kommentare, Miss Granger!"

Weasley war jetzt totenblass geworden. Er sah ganz so aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment umkippen. Hielt ihm aber den Zauberstab hin, wortlos. Hatte eindeutig kapiert, was die Uhr geschlagen hatte. Das Mädchen folgte seinem Beispiel nur zögernd.

„Und jetzt setzen Sie sich. Da an den Tisch, Blick zur Wand! Sie stehen unter Arrest. Man wird sich später mit Ihnen befassen."

„Aber das können Sie nicht –"

„Ich _kann_ nicht? Miss Granger, Ihr Freund, der, wie ich annehme, heute den Wachdienst hier hat und sich somit immerhin befugt in dieser Abteilung aufhält – wenn schon nicht in diesem Raum! – Ihr Freund hat schwer gegen die Regeln verstoßen! Er hat, um es genau zu sagen, soeben seine Ausbildung verspielt, indem er Sie nicht nur hereingelassen, sondern Sie auch noch in Räumlichkeiten geführt hat, zu denen er nicht einmal selbst Zutritt hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das getan hat, um sich mit Ihnen hier ein nettes halbes Stündchen zu machen! Und jetzt sollten Sie lieber einfach tun, was ich Ihnen sage! Sonst machen Sie sich auch noch der Behinderung einer laufenden Ermittlung schuldig! _Setzen_ Sie sich und seien Sie still!"

Weasley zog sie einfach mit sich an den Tisch und auf den Stuhl herunter. Von ihm war jedenfalls kein Widerstand zu erwarten. Skanne wandte sich seinem eigentlichen Gefangenen wieder zu, der dieses Intermezzo überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte, sondern vollkommen reglos neben ihm stehen geblieben war. Vier braune Fesseln schossen von dem unheimlichen Verhörstuhl im Hintergrund durch den Raum und schnappten mit hörbarem Knirschen um Hand- und Fußgelenke des Seifenbläsers zusammen. Sie sahen aus wie knorrige Baumwurzeln mit dreifingrigen Händen an den Enden.

„Setzen!", befahl Skanne, und die Fesseln zogen seinen Gefangenen grob zu dem Stuhl herüber und zwangen ihn hinein. Zum ersten Mal war jetzt ein deutliches Widerstreben des Gauklers zu bemerken.

So erschien er in seinen Gedanken: als der Gaukler, der Seifenbläser, der Gefangene. Er brachte es nicht über sich, er weigerte sich noch, ihm den anderen Namen zu geben. Aber als er ihn jetzt ansah, sah er in seinen Augen Panik aufflackern, und obwohl der Mann immer noch schwieg, konnte Skanne sich einfach nicht länger vormachen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Er kannte diese Augen, er kannte sie mit genau diesem Blick. Das war Caducus Fugit – wie auch immer das möglich war. Und wieder musste er an den vorherbestimmten Weg denken, auf dem er sich vor einer halben Stunde in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte. Von allen Leuten hatte ausgerechnet _er_ Fugit gefunden – den Mann, der das Wissen in sich trug, nach dem er gierte. Nach all den vielen längst erkalteten Spuren, den vergeblichen Wegen, den Sackgassen, nach der demütigenden Angst saß er nun vor ihm, entwaffnet und ordentlich in einem Verhörstuhl untergebracht – das Geheimnis zum Greifen nah. In wenigen Minuten würde er wissen, was er wissen musste – und Scrimgeours Auftrag hatte er außerdem noch erfüllt.

Wie die Dinge da zusammenhingen, was Fugit mit Jungbungle zu tun hatte – oder ob dieser eben doch nur ein zufälliges Opfer von Fugits Scherzen gewesen war – das würde noch festzustellen sein, das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Jetzt gab es Wichtigeres. Nur gut, dass er die einzigen, die außer ihm in der Zentrale waren, in der Hand hatte – und praktischerweise gleich im Verhörraum! Wenn er von Fugit bekommen hatte, was er wollte, würde er sie alle drei einfach hier eingesperrt zurücklassen.

„_Vocqueriquullo_!", sagte er, um einen Stimmenquirl um Fugit und sich selbst legen. Die beiden da am Tisch brauchten nicht zu hören, worüber er den Mann befragte.

„Sie sind erstaunlich jung geblieben!", bemerkte er dann. „Man würde Sie nicht auf mehr als sagen wir – vierzig Jahre schätzen. Dabei müssten Sie eher das doppelte Alter haben! Und trotzdem all diese halsbrecherischen Sprünge – bewundernswert!"

Fugit sah zu ihm auf, mit diesen grünbraunen Augen, an die er sich sofort erinnert hatte. Gereizt beobachtete er, wie die Panik darin einem seltsamen Lächeln wich.

„Fangen Sie doch damit an", verlangte er. „Erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie so jung bleiben konnten!"

Fugit antwortete erst nach einem so langen Schweigen, dass Skanne schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. „Ich bin zwei", sagte er nachdenklich. „Glaube ich."

Skanne fühlte ein Flämmchen der Wut in sich aufzüngeln. Seine Befürchtung, dass man aus diesem Mann auf normalem Wege kein vernünftiges Wort herausbringen würde, verstärkte sich mit jeder Sekunde. „Und was soll das heißen? Zwei Personen etwa? Wollen Sie das damit sagen?"

Aber der Seifenbläser hatte das Interesse an dieser Befragung wohl verloren. „Weiß ich nicht –", murmelte er, schloss die Augen und schien in den knorrigen Griff der Fesseln hineinzusinken. In diesem grellen Licht wirkte sein Gesicht trotz der Wettergebräuntheit blass und eigentlich eher alterslos als jung.

„Sehen Sie mich an!", sagte Skanne scharf, aber immer noch leise. „Und hören Sie mir gut zu. Ich verstehe im Augenblick die Zusammenhänge noch nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt gibt es etwas, das mich auch weitaus mehr interessiert als der Fall, in den Sie anscheinend verwickelt sind. Sagen Sie mir einfach, wo Sie das Gerät versteckt haben. Dann werde ich sehen, was sich für Sie tun lässt."

Da war wieder das Lächeln, diesmal eindeutig von spöttischem Mitleid gefärbt. Aber keine Antwort. Der Gefangene öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

„Sagen Sie es mir einfach", wiederholte Skanne. „Sonst hole ich mir Ihr Wissen auf andere Art – und das wäre sehr viel unangenehmer für Sie!"

Das folgende Schweigen machte aus dem Flämmchen der Wut eine kräftige Flamme.

„Das Gerät –", sagte der Mann dann unerwartet und lachte heiser. „Du meinst immer noch die alte Sache, ja? Die Zeitenuhr?"

„Ja, diese alte Sache meine ich!", sagte Skanne zynisch. „Wenn Sie sich also erinnern könnten –"

Eingerahmt von dem Metallreif um seine Stirn und der Halsklammer wirkte Fugits Lächeln noch verstörender. Anstatt zu antworten, bewegte er die Finger der linken Hand, die fest an die Lehne gekettet war, bog Zeige- und Mittelfinger ein, um sie dann plötzlich wieder auszustrecken – und schleuderte mit dieser Bewegung zwei bronzefarbene Seifenblasen in die Luft.

Skanne, der auf der Hut gewesen war, wich zurück. „Lassen Sie das!", sagte er eisig. „_Mir_ werden Sie keinen Plapperzauber oder sonst etwas anhängen!"

Wie machte der das eigentlich? Der Kerl war vollständig entwaffnet und mit mehreren Klammern gefesselt, die seine magischen Kräfte eigentlich lähmen sollten. Ob er doch besser in die Magiestopp-Zelle gegangen wäre? Er hielt den Zauberstab auf die Blasen gerichtet, aber der Seifenbläser schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte weiter sein impertinentes Lächeln.

„Lassen Sie schon den Blödsinn! Das hilft Ihnen auch nicht –" Skanne hob den Zauberstab, um den Seifenblasen ein Ende zu machen, als ein heiseres Lied daraus erklang, erst ganz leise, wie von weitem, dann lauter und klar zu verstehen. Zugleich wurde auf der schillernden Wölbung der einen Seifenblase der Umriss einer Gestalt erkennbar, nur ein Schattenriss vor grauem Himmel –

„… _Hinauf aufs Dach der Welt_

_Der wahnsinnigen Welt_

_Der Welt der Wahnsinnigen_

_Und auf dem Dach ist das Tor …"_

„_Lassen_ Sie das!", rief Skanne und schoss die Kugel mit dem Zauberstab ab. Sie zerplatzte mit einem Geräusch, das wie ein Auflachen klang, und versprühte schwärzliche Tropfen über Skannes Umhang. Der Seifenbläser zuckte die Schultern, und dann ertönte dieselbe Stimme aus der zweiten Kugel und setzte den Sprechgesang fort:

„_Das Tor für den Toren_

_Ein Tor in einer Welt voller Tore,_

_Einer Welt voller Toren –"_

„Ich kenne den Text", sagte Skanne kalt. Die Frau am Tisch hatte sich längst zu ihnen umgedreht. Wer weiß, was die hörte – für diesen Blödsinn hätte er genau genommen nicht mal einen Stimmenquirl gebraucht!

„Ihre albernen Faxen und Liedchen interessieren mich nicht – beim Merlin, was ist eigentlich aus Ihnen geworden?! Sie müssen doch einmal ein hoch intelligenter Mann gewesen sein – oder haben Sie das Gerät gar nicht selbst gebaut – haben Sie es doch nur gefunden? Wo? _Und wo ist es jetzt_? Antworten Sie mir endlich!"

„_Mühsam ist der Weg ins Land der Verlorenen_ …"

Da war es vorbei mit Skannes Geduld. Zum Greifen nah – und der Mann glaubte immer noch, sein Narrenspiel mit ihm treiben zu können! Er beugte sich über ihn, packte ihn wie vorhin im Garten am Kragen und riss ihn hoch, so weit es die Fesseln erlaubten. Die Klammer um den Hals musste ihn würgen.

Die Frau am Tisch schrie auf. „Lassen Sie ihn los! Sie können doch nicht –"

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. „Raus damit!", zischte er. „Wo ist es?"

Der Seifenbläser konnte nicht mehr atmen, aber er senkte den Blick nicht.

„Wo?", keuchte Skanne. „_Wo_?!" Er stieß den anderen zurück in den Stuhl, ohne ihn loszulassen. Beugte sich dicht über ihn, der hustend, aber reglos in seinem Griff verharrte, Auge in Auge mit ihm. „Ihre letzte Chance, Mann! Erinnern Sie sich! _Damals_. Unmittelbar, bevor Sie verhaftet wurden! Wo haben Sie es versteckt? Wo ist es _jetzt_?"

„Hören Sie sofort auf!", hörte er aus weiter Ferne die Frau schreien. „Sie dürfen ohne offizielle Erlaubnis keine Legilimentik anwenden!"

„Mund halten!", fauchte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das geht Sie nichts an – Sie stecken schon tief genug in Ihren eigenen Schwierigkeiten!"

Und Fugit schwieg immer noch.

„_Legilimens_!", flüsterte Skanne und stürzte sich dann mit einer solchen Gewalt in den Geist des anderen, wie er das nie zuvor getan hatte. Aus dessen Miene wich jeder Ausdruck, der sarkastisch lächelnde Mund erschlaffte endlich – und dann _sah_ er.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann hatte er erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Er ließ den Seifenbläser los und richtete sich wieder auf. Hinter ihm blieben die beiden jungen Leute wie erstarrt stehen – es hatte beinahe etwas Komisches. Weasley hatte seine Freundin gepackt und hielt sie jetzt fest. Die war wohl aufgesprungen, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen und die Legilimentation zu verhindern.

Zu spät, Miss Granger, dachte er spöttisch, dirigierte die beiden mit dem Zauberstab zurück an den Tisch, und diesmal ließ er auch um ihre Fußknöchel Fesseln zuschnappen.

Dann atmete er tief durch. Endlich, endlich hatte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen. _Auf dem Dach der Welt__ …_ ja, jetzt verstand er es. Die Welt der Wahnsinnigen – so mochte ihm das durchaus erschienen sein, damals. Und ganz sicher war Fugit selbst wahnsinnig. Das rasende Kaleidoskop von Eindrücken, in das er gerade geblickt hatte, ließ daran wenig Zweifel. Als Antwort auf seine Frage war nur das erste Bild von Bedeutung gewesen, aber diesem war eine ganze Flut quälender Erinnerungsfetzen nachgedrängt, war aus irgendwelchen dunklen Abgründen heraufgequollen, in die man besser nicht hineinsah. Er hatte die Verwüstungen, die Azkaban bei seinen Insassen zu hinterlassen pflegte, schon oft genug gesehen. Bei Fugit kam noch etwas hinzu.

„Man hat Sie gefoltert, dort in Azkaban. Wissen Sie, wer das gewesen ist?", fragte er.

Aber der Seifenbläser reagierte überhaupt nicht; sein Blick war leer. Der Mann war Welten entfernt. Obwohl Skanne die Absurdität seiner Reaktion bewusst war, konnte er nicht anders als Mitleid mit ihm empfinden. Er sah auf die schlaffe Gestalt in ihrem schwarz-roten Umhang hinunter, den Kragen, der unter dem zurückgesunkenen Kopf umgeknickt war, und beschloss, der Sache nachzugehen, wenn er zurück war. Dann beendete er mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs den Stimmenquirl. Auch seine beiden anderen Gefangenen wehrten sich nicht gegen ihre Fesseln. Sie saßen jetzt brav am Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und dem Verhörstuhl. Eine Ergebenheit, die vermutlich täuschte – und das bestätigte die Granger auch im selben Moment. Die konnte anscheinend nie den Mund halten.

„Diese Legilimentation war ein gewaltsamer Übergriff!", sagte sie laut. „Und ich bezweifle auch, dass Sie uns hier festhalten dürfen!"

„Wir drei unterhalten uns später", sagte er mit jener kalten Sanftheit, die nach seiner Erfahrung alle Frauen hassten.

„Ich werde das –"

„_Ich_ werde Sie jetzt hier einsperren, Miss Granger", schnitt er ihr eisig das Wort ab. „Leider sind wir im Moment ganz allein in der Abteilung – und da ich etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu erledigen habe, werden Sie wohl oder übel ein Weilchen warten müssen, bevor ich mich mit Ihnen befassen kann. Versuchen Sie's einfach mit Geduld! Mr Weasley dürfte in jedem Fall genug haben, worüber er sich Gedanken machen muss, bis ich mit dem Minister und Robards zurückkomme."

Als er den Aurorenchef erwähnte, zuckte Weasley sichtlich zusammen. Wenn er so leicht zu verunsichern war, tat man ihm mit dem Rauswurf vermutlich noch einen Gefallen. Schwache Nerven waren keine gute Voraussetzung für die Aurorenlaufbahn.

Und jetzt –! Skanne schloss die Augen und prägte sich noch einmal das entscheidende Bild ein, diese Figur oder Statue in ihrer erstaunlichen Umgebung, und ging dann zur Tür.

„Ich habe inzwischen viel interessantere Dinge gebaut", sagte Fugit da. „Eins davon hat eben die Arbeit aufgenommen. Genau hier in unserem schönen Ministerium."

Skanne drehte sich um. „Bevor ich gehe, sollte ich Sie noch warnen: Halten Sie sich von diesem Mann fern", sagte er zu Granger und Weasley und hob wie zum Gruß ihre Zauberstäbe. „Er ist gefährlich. Vermutlich ein Mörder."

Damit verließ er den Verhörraum, verschloss ihn gründlich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dach der Welt.

oooOooo

Als Harry den Dachgarten betrat, empfing ihn der rötliche Schein eines Sonnenuntergangs, obwohl es noch kaum vier Uhr nachmittags sein konnte. Nicht, dass ihn das noch kümmerte. Er war völlig durcheinander. Dass sie Bill in ein Hospital für magische Tierwesen verlegen könnten und der immer deutlichere Zusammenbruch der Familie Weasley – das bedrückte ihn ebenso, wie ihn Bills Anblick, seine Worte und der schreckliche Verdacht, den sie aufkommen ließen, schockiert hatten. Und dann, um das Chaos komplett zu machen, noch dieser Blick von Ginny –

Ihr Blick bewegte sich immer noch wie ein Funkeln durch seine dunklen Gedanken. Ginny. _Ginevra_. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm auf einmal ihr richtiger Name in den Sinn kam. Vielleicht passte er in diesem Moment einfach besser.

Achtlos latschte er über Kieswege, nahm ganz am Rande den Blumenduft wahr, hörte von irgendwoher das Plätschern von Wasser. Er wollte jetzt nur allein sein und die bitteren Gedanken nicht mehr denken, die ihm die ganze Zeit gegen seinen Willen durch den Kopf gingen. Dass nämlich Bill, der da unten wie ein Tier im Käfig kauerte und vom Töten und Zerreißen faselte – Bill, mit dem er zugleich auch schreckliches Mitleid hatte – dass _der_ immer noch zaubern konnte und deshalb trotz allem immer noch ein passenderes Mitglied der Zaubererwelt war als er selbst. Er selbst war nicht viel mehr als das, wonach er aussah – hilflos und unfähig wie ein Kind in dieser Welt (und in der anderen genauso). Was konnte so jemand – so ein _Niemand_ mit einem Blick wie dem von Ginny anfangen?

„He! He, Harry! Bist du das?", rief jemand durch den Garten und glaubte wohl, die gedämpfte Stimme würde es besser machen.

Harry sah sich ärgerlich um – glücklicherweise schien der Dachgarten ziemlich verlassen zu sein – Blumenbeete, Sträucher, zwischen schlanken dunklen Bäumchen das satte Orange von noch mehr Blüten, dazwischen irgendwo der Springbrunnen – und da war Neville, neben einem dieser dünnen Nadelbäume.

„Pst, brüll doch hier nicht so rum!", rief Harry. „Ich komm rüber zu dir!" So viel zum Thema Alleinsein. Aber bevor Neville noch mehr Krach machen konnte –

Zu seiner Überraschung erwies es sich als gar nicht so einfach, zu dem Springbrunnen zu kommen, den man zwar von überall her sehen konnte, der aber in der Mitte eines Labyrinths aus schmalen Kieswegen, kleinen Hecken und Blumenrabatten zu liegen schien. Er war reichlich genervt, als er endlich einen Zugang zu dem Ring aus schmalen dunklen Nadelbäumen gefunden hatte. Und hier stand Neville plötzlich vor ihm und grinste ihn an.

„Hab ich doch richtig gesehen! Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er.

„Klar. Bestens. Bin wieder wegen Bill Weasley hier."

„Ich hab von dem Ärger gehört, den die Heilerin unten in Vergiftungen macht. Geht es ihm denn wirklich so schlecht?"

„Ich glaub, darum geht's gar nicht", erwiderte Harry müde. „Die will ihn einfach nicht auf ihrer Station haben, weil in ein paar Tagen Vollmond ist. Ich – will im Moment nicht drüber reden, ja?"

Da war der Springbrunnen: Ein kreisrundes Becken, von einem schmalen kiesbestreuten Pfad umgeben, auf den aus allen Richtungen weitere Pfade zuführten. Harry sah sich verblüfft um – das hier hatte wirklich etwas vom Zentrum eines Labyrinths. Die Pfade schnitten schnurgrade durch die Beete mit den orange blühenden Blumen und Büschen, die er schon von weitem zwischen den Bäumen gesehen hatte. Sie umgaben den Brunnen wie ein kniehohes Blütenmeer, ganz so, als sollte das den düsteren Eindruck ein bisschen aufhellen, den die dunklen Bäume ringsum erweckten. Zwischen ihnen und den Blumenbeeten standen Bänke, aber die waren alle leer.

„Weißt du, wer seit ein paar Tagen bei uns auf Fluchschäden liegt?", fragte Neville und wartete keine Antwort ab. „Professor Harper! Der geht's ziemlich schlecht." Dann bückte er sich, um das Netz aufzuheben, das auf dem Kies lag. „Ich hab eben noch mal nach Plinkerlingen gefischt", erklärte er. „Scheint aber, dass der Rüpelfisch sie alle erledigt hat."

„Die Harper ist krank?", fragte Harry überrascht. Dann fielen ihm die schwarzen Linien in ihrem Gesicht ein. Wenn er es genau bedachte, war sie ihm neulich schon nicht gerade gesund vorgekommen.

Neville nickte düster. „Sie liegt auf Janus-Thickey", sagte er. „Wo auch meine Eltern sind. Du verstehst, was das heißt."

Harry verstand es, aber für heute konnte er einfach nicht noch mehr von Krankheiten und Unglücksfällen und Elend hören. Er folgte dem Pfad durch das Blumenbeet auf den Brunnen zu und blieb schließlich vor dem Beckenrand stehen. Neville mit seinem Netz kam ihm hinterher, und dann sahen sie eine Weile schweigend in die sprühenden, fallenden Wasser, in denen sich die rötlichen Lichtstrahlen einer (nirgends sichtbaren) sinkenden Sonne fingen.

Ein Brunnen, dachte Harry müde. In einem Brunnen lag das Herz der Welt. Und ich bin ein Clavicustos ohne Rüstung –

Das Wasser stieg in wirbelnden Säulen in die Luft und fiel dann zurück auf die Statue, die in der Mitte des flachen Brunnenbeckens stand und unter dem schäumenden, strudelnden Wasser fast verschwand. Es war eine annähernd menschengroße Frauenfigur aus glattem, schwarzem Stein, deren eine Fußspitze gerade noch den Sockel berührte, während die andere in die Luft stieß, als wollte sie springen oder tanzen. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und hielt die Hände in einer flehenden, ergebenen Geste vor dem Körper ausgestreckt. Sogar diese Figur sah traurig aus, fand Harry. Vielleicht hatten das die Leute, die den Garten hier pflegten, auch gefunden und sie deshalb dahin gestellt, wo das Wasser sie beinahe verbarg.

„Irgendwie düster hier, oder?", sagte Neville. „Der Brunnen ist auch 'ne Patientenarbeit, genau wie die Figur da drin."

„Sieht traurig aus."

„Soll sie wohl auch", erwiderte Neville. „Lies mal, was unten auf dem Sockel steht."

Harry sah erst jetzt, dass dort eine Inschrift angebracht war. Sie lag knapp unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche, und er musste schon sehr genau hinsehen, um sie zwischen den aufschlagenden Wasserstrahlen entziffern zu können.

„Ich muss wieder runter – Pause ist vorbei", seufzte Neville und sah auf seine Uhr. „Du hast Damage ja kennen gelernt. Geduldig ist er nicht gerade."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er starrte auf die messingfarbenen Buchstaben, die ihn durch das bewegte Wasser hindurch verspotteten. Denn Spott, ein Trick, Magie – so etwas musste das sein. Das konnte nicht wirklich da stehen. Er ging ein Stück um den Brunnenrand herum – aber auch von dort las er dasselbe. „_Ins Land der Verlorenen _…"

Er schluckte. Betrachtete die traurige kleine Tänzerin, die vermutlich eben in dieses Land hineintanzte. Vielleicht sahen ihre Augen schon zum Himmel dieses Landes auf –

Er dachte an Sirius – Sirius unter dem hellblauen, wolkenbetupften, ewigen Sommerhimmel im Land der Verlorenen –

Dann sah er, dass die steinernen Hände etwas hielten, so als wollten sie es in jenen unsichtbaren Himmel heben. Dunkle Blütenblätter umgaben eine dunkel-schimmernde Knospe oder Frucht, und die erkannte er augenblicklich, in einer Art von Eingebung. Wieso, das hätte er nicht erklären können – vielleicht war es der matte, silbrige Glanz, der hier und da hervorsah, die Eiförmigkeit des Gegenstandes. Er stand eine ganze Minute lang still da und dachte nach. Versuchte, aus den vielen zusammenhanglosen Informationen in seinem Kopf ein verständliches Ganzes zu machen, aber vergeblich.

Nur gut, dass Neville schon weg war! Dann musste er wenigstens keine blöden Fragen beantworten. Weil er sich jetzt nämlich _verdammt ungebührlich_ verhalten würde – elfjährig, konnte man sagen, und damit genau seinem Aussehen entsprechend. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde – es war auch sonst niemand zu sehen. Dann los.

Über den Brunnenrand klettern und ins Becken springen, war nicht schwer (wieder rauskommen würde vermutlich schon schwieriger werden, aber wen interessierte das im Moment?). Das Wasser war widerlich kalt, aber es reichte ihm nur bis über die Knie. Er watete zur Mitte des Beckens, auf die Statue zu, und da wurde es schon wesentlich ungemütlicher. Hier sprühte und spritzte es von allen Seiten. Schlotternd arbeitete er sich unter dem Fallwasser weiter vor, bis er den Sockel erreicht hatte. Hier konnte er sich noch einmal davon überzeugen, dass er richtig gelesen hatte – was er inzwischen gar nicht mehr bezweifelte. Inzwischen ging es ihm um das, was die Figur in den Händen hielt, um diese eiförmige Frucht, die dort zwischen schlaff herunterhängenden steinernen Blütenblättern steckte. So stand er da im strömenden Wasser und starrte, kniff die Augen zusammen, wischte sich Wasser aus dem Gesicht, starrte und glaubte zu fühlen, wie auch die Wirklichkeit verschwamm. Ihm kam sogar der Gedanke, dass sich vielleicht jemand einen grandiosen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Aber wie auch immer, er musste diese seltsame Frucht von nahem sehen. Dieses _Ei_.

Für einen Zauberer wäre das kaum ein Problem gewesen. Er aber stand da und fragte sich, ob er sich an den ausgestreckten Armen entlanghangeln könnte, ohne dass sie abbrachen. Wenn er größer gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht gerade eben hinauflangen können. Schließlich riskierte er es. Immerhin war er nur ein Kind, und zu irgendwas konnte das ja auch mal gut sein. Mit drei, vier raschen Hangelgriffen erreichte er die Hände der Figur und zog sich hoch. Sekundenlang hatte er die welke Steinblüte vor Augen, dann machten seine Armmuskeln erst mal nicht mehr mit, und er ließ sich wieder sinken. Vielleicht war das Ding ja gar nicht fest daran angebracht – das war eigentlich sogar zu erwarten, wenn es wirklich war, wofür er es hielt. Er grapschte blindlings hinauf, glitt an der nassen Wölbung ab – griff noch einmal hinauf und packte zu. Es gab ein hässliches, bröckelndes Geräusch, und reflexartig schloss er die Hand um die glatte Rundung – gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er abrutschte und hinunter ins Brunnenbecken klatschte.

Obwohl er nur aus geringer Höhe abgestürzt war, schlug er so heftig auf die Seite, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Au, verfluchter _Mist_!", keuchte er, während er sich aufrappelte, und hoffte nur, dass ihn da oben am Beckenrand nicht auch noch entrüstete Zuschauer erwarteten. Aber er hatte es – hielt das dunkelgrau-silberne Ei noch immer an die Brust gepresst. Es war nicht viel größer als ein großes Hühnerei – und es bestand nicht aus Stein, sondern aus einem tief nachgedunkelten Metall.

Triefend watete er zum Beckenrand, wo er erst einmal anhalten und sich vornüberbeugen musste, um gegen den Schmerz in seiner Seite anzukämpfen. Verdammt, und saukalt war es außerdem! Wie sollte er da bloß wieder rüber kommen? Schließlich stopfte er seine Beute in die Jackentasche und machte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen daran, sich am Rand des Brunnenbeckens hinaufzuziehen. Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, war er völlig außer Atem. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, eine Bewegung zwischen den dunklen Bäumen gesehen zu haben, da, wo das kitschige rote Abendlicht in satten Strahlen hindurchfiel. Aber es war niemand da.

Schließlich sprang er auf den Kiesweg zurück und holte das Ei aus seiner Tasche, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es die Kletterei unbeschädigt überstanden hatte. Er drehte es langsam um und um und bewunderte die vollkommene Glätte der Oberfläche. Seine rechte Seite schmerzte höllisch, das Wasser tropfte ihm aus den Haaren, von der Brille, von der Nase, die roten Strahlen wärmten kein bisschen – und doch konnte er den Blick nicht von diesem unscheinbaren, grauen Ei wenden. Hier und da schimmerte es silbrig. Dass es aus Metall bestand, erschien ihm als ein weiterer Punkt, der seinen Verdacht bestätigte.

„Die verarschen mich doch!", sagte er bibbernd in das Geplätscher des Brunnens hinein. „Was hat das Land der Verlorenen mit Arkturius zu tun?"

Da _war_ eine Bewegung, aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er sie diesmal eindeutig wahrgenommen! Jetzt musste er also doch noch irgendwem erklären, wieso er tropfnass vor dem Brunnen stand und Hospitaleigentum beschädigte. Zögerlich wandte er sich um, und dann stand auf einmal ein Mann in einem blaugrün gestreiften Umhang neben ihm, als wäre er aus dem Boden gewachsen. Harry, der ihn so nahe nicht erwartet hatte, sah erschreckt zu ihm auf.

Und blickte in Snapes Augen.


	34. Im Malstrom

**Siebter Teil: Der Weg des Clavicustos**

**Kapitel 33:**

**Im Malstrom**

Hortense Damage hatte Snape nicht beeindruckt. Auf Zynismus verstand er sich selbst ganz gut. Außerdem war er viel zu müde, um sich noch an der eitlen Selbstinszenierung eines Heilers zu stören. Ändern Sie den Lauf der Geschichte, hatte er gesagt. Damages bester Rat hallte durch das leise Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Würde ich das, wenn ich könnte?, fragte er sich jetzt, als er hier neben McGonagall im Treppenhaus des St. Mungo stand. Ihr in den Wald folgen und sie daran hindern, ein Horcrux zu vernichten? Oder zumindest den Fluch vorher beseitigen – falls das geht? Und was, wenn sie es dann nicht vernichtet? Wenn sie nicht blind und hilflos gewesen wäre, als Voldemort nach Hogwarts kam?

Hekate würde sterben. Vorhin in diesem Krankensaal hatte er das endgültig begriffen.

Und wenn schon!, dachte er roh. Ich mach's selbst nicht mehr lang. Aber vorher – vorher mach ich Voldemort ein Ende!

Die wahren Schlachten … jenseits der Grenzen der Magie … Das ging ihm immer noch nach, dieser Satz, obwohl er ihn gern losgeworden wäre. Er verstand ihn eigentlich nicht, wollte ihn nicht verstehen, aber die Worte lösten eine Bitterkeit in ihm aus, die schwer zu ertragen war. Wie dem auch sein mochte – _seine_ Schlacht gedachte er jedenfalls noch mit den Mitteln der Magie zu schlagen.

„… sollten das respektieren!", sagte McGonagall.

Aber seine Gedanken verschwammen, während Personal, Patienten und Besucher über die Treppe an ihnen vorbeigingen. Bizarre, ermüdende Anblicke. Wenn die ihn doch nur alle in Ruhe lassen würden – angefangen mit Minerva, die sich immer noch über diesen Damage aufregte – er hätte sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen und wäre auf der Stelle eingeschlafen …

In diesem Augenblick sah er ihn. Er kam die Treppe herauf, ging mit schleppenden, trödelnden Schritten und abwesender Miene hinter zwei herumhampelnden Bengeln her: Ein Junge, der auf unwahrscheinliche Weise wie Potter aussah – wie Harry Potter, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und ihn tagtäglich mit seinem James-Potter-Gesicht gereizt hatte –

Die Ähnlichkeit war so unglaublich, dass es eigentlich nur eine Täuschung sein konnte.

„Severus? Haben Sie mir zugehört?"

Der Junge ging weiter zum fünften Stock hinauf und war fort.

„Ja. Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick. Ich muss da etwas überprüfen –"

Täuschung – vermutlich. Auf jeden Fall musste er sich den genauer ansehen, und sei es nur, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich die Ähnlichkeit nur eingebildet hatte. So folgte er dem Potter-Doppelgänger die Treppe hinauf, ohne sich um McGonagalls verblüffte Miene zu kümmern und so schnell das mit seinem schlecht beweglichen Bein ging.

Als er den fünften Stock betrat, war der Junge schon außer Sicht. Hier oben gab es eine Cafeteria, in der nicht viel los war – ein Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass er weder an der Kuchentheke anstand noch bei einer der beiden Familien saß, die dort um zwei Tische versammelt waren. Er war auch nicht am Kiosk und nicht beim Süßigkeitenautomaten.

Snapes Müdigkeit war vergangen, er ignorierte die Schmerzen im Bein und sah in sämtliche Räume dieser Etage hinein – viele waren es nicht mehr. Eine Spülküche – ein Vorratsraum – etwas, das verdammt nach einem Unterrichtsraum aussah mit mehreren schreibenden Patienten darin – dann kam noch ein Nebengang, an dessen Ende er überrascht eine weitere Treppe entdeckte, die nach oben führte. Wohin? Gab es denn mehr als fünf Stockwerke?

Aber er hinkte auch diese Stufen noch hinauf und blinzelte oben verwirrt in rötliches Licht, das durch einen albernen Schnürevorhang fiel. Als er hindurchging, fand er sich im warmen Rotgold eines Sonnenuntergangs wieder, der auf keinen Fall echt sein konnte. Die Strahlen fielen schräg über eine kunstvolle Landschaft aus Büschen und Sträuchern, schwarze Silhouetten vor dem Licht. Soso. Ein Dachgarten, so fern vom tatsächlichen Dezembergrau draußen wie nur möglich. Als wäre man in ein Gemälde gestolpert. Im Moment schien sich allerdings niemand an dieser Idylle zu erfreuen. Ein einzelner Besucher – ein junger Mann, Genaueres konnte er mit dem Sonnenlicht in den Augen nicht erkennen – kam ihm mit hastigen Schritten entgegen, grüßte höflich und verschwand dann durch den Vorhang. Und sonst schien niemand hier zu sein. Er sah sich dennoch sorgfältig um. Zwischen den Büschen und Hecken hier konnte ein Kind leicht untertauchen.

Dann hörte er ein lautes Platschen. Es kam zwar aus derselben Richtung, war aber eindeutig nicht das gleichmäßige Plätschern des Springbrunnens dort drüben. Er ging darauf zu, drängte sich schließlich einfach zwischen Hecken und durch Blumenbeete hindurch, bis er neben einer Zypresse stehen blieb und auf ein düsteres Rondell blickte, in dessen Zentrum der Brunnen endlich vor ihm lag. Da war tatsächlich jemand drin! Er hangelte sich gerade an der kleinen Statue entlang, die mitten im Wasser stand.

Würde Potter zumindest ähnlich sehen, so was. Aber das war doch –

Für einen Moment war der Junge vergessen; hastig kam er näher. Entweder bewegte er sich jetzt seit Minuten durch einen Albtraum, lag in Wirklichkeit vielleicht zusammengeklappt unten im Treppenhaus – oder er wurde verrückt. Aber was da im Springbrunnen stand, war jedenfalls eine große Ausgabe jener Figur, die er bei Lew Karkaroff in Durmstrang zerschlagen hatte! Die unheimliche kleine Tänzerin, die angeblich die Unterwelt bewachte! Und da, unter der Wasseroberfläche, da war eine Inschrift auf dem Sockel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und entzifferte sie. _Ins Land der Verlorenen_ – hatte Karkaroff nicht sogar etwas Ähnliches erwähnt?

Der einzige Unterschied zu Karkaroffs Figur war die Haltung der Arme – die Statue hier hielt sie nicht über dem Kopf erhoben, sondern vor sich ausgestreckt. Und an diesen Armen machte gerade ein Junge Klimmzüge, der dunkelhaarig war und dieselbe braune Jacke trug wie der, den er suchte. Was _machte_ der da bloß?

Er riss an etwas, das die Statue in den Händen hielt. Das Sonnenlicht glänzte schwach auf diesem Etwas zwischen schlaffen Blättern – einer Knospe? Es sah aus wie ein graues Ei –

In diesem Moment hatte er es geschafft, der Junge, der entweder der elfjährige Harry Potter oder eine perfekte Albtraumvision von ihm war – hatte Was-auch-immer-es-war der Statue aus den Händen gerissen, rutschte ab und klatschte ins Wasserbecken. Snape wich zwischen die Zypressen zurück und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen – oder aufzuwachen. Aber vergeblich. Er musste das von nahem sehen.

Als der Junge – Potter! – zwei, drei Minuten später endlich über den Brunnenrand geklommen war und tropfend seine Beute betrachtete, da sah Snape ihm über die Schulter und begriff, dass diese Beute das war, woran er letzthin so viele Überlegungen verschwendet hatte. Welcher Zufall auch immer für diese Unglaublichkeit verantwortlich war – wenn das kein Traum war, dann hatte dieser Potter-Abklatsch hier wahrscheinlich gerade die Perle des Arkturius gefunden.

„Die verarschen mich doch!", sagte der bibbernde Knirps. „Was hat das Land der Verlorenen mit Arkturius zu tun?"

Ein Aspekt, den Snape im Moment eher nebensächlich fand. Viel interessanter war die Tatsache, dass der Knirps anscheinend zum selben Schluss gekommen war wie er. Und dass er nicht nur aussah wie Klein-Potter, sondern auch dessen Stimme hatte.

oooOooo

Die Tür war zu. Skanne war fort. Im Verhörraum war es totenstill. Irgendwann wagte Hermione es, zur Seite und in Rons Gesicht zu sehen. Es sah aus wie versteinert.

„Er ist durchgedreht", sagte sie leise, aber entschieden.

Ron sah sie nicht an. „Scrimgeour wird das wohl ein bisschen anders sehen", brachte er heraus. „Und Robards auch. Oh Mann, _Robards_! Ich bin erledigt!"

„Ron, denk doch mal nach! Was macht Skanne denn eigentlich noch hier? Ich denke, der ist gefeuert! Und da platzt er hier rein – wenn er ziemlich sicher sein kann, dass niemand in der Abteilung ist – schleppt diesen Mann da an, erzwingt eine Legilimentation, was er gar nicht darf – und haut dann einfach ab und lässt uns hier eingesperrt zurück! An Stühle gefesselt!", rief sie empört. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er sich auf den Mann gestürzt hat? Der ist vollkommen durchgeknallt, glaub mir! Der kann sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen!"

„Mir kam er genauso kalt und berechnend vor wie immer, Hermione", sagte Ron ätzend. „Der weiß genau, was er tut, verlass dich drauf. Er hat irgendwas rausgekriegt, irgendeinen Knüller – irgendwas, womit er diesen verdammten Fall lösen und sich bei Scrimgeour wieder einschleimen kann!"

Er sah so bleich und verzweifelt aus, dass Hermione es nicht wagte, ihm zu widersprechen. Das Schlimmste war ja, dass er vielleicht sogar Recht hatte. „Kennst du den Mann?", fragte sie schließlich, wieder mit gesenkter Stimme. „Das ist so ein Gaukler, der ist manchmal in Hogsmeade unterwegs. Ich hab ihn vor Weihnachten sogar noch da gesehen. Ich fand ihn immer – irgendwie unheimlich."

Ron sagte mürrisch: „Ja, ich kenn den auch. Er ist oft in der Winkelgasse. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Skanne von dem will oder wieso er ihn für einen Mörder hält. Der macht vor allem Seifenblasentricks. Kinderkram eben."

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, schwebten in diesem Moment ein paar Seifenblasen an ihnen vorbei.

„Hast du gehört, was er Skanne nachgerufen hat? Er sagte, er hätte irgendwas gebaut, das jetzt hier im Ministerium steht", sagte Hermione nachdenklich und versuchte den Kopf zu dem Mann im Verhörstuhl zu verdrehen. „Was wollte Skanne von Ihnen?", rief sie dann

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermione, wir sollten uns da lieber raushalten", murmelte Ron. „Sonst halten die uns hinterher vielleicht auch noch Einmischung in eine laufende –"

„Er hatte jedenfalls keine Erlaubnis zu einer Legilimentation bei Ihnen!", fuhr Hermione aufrührerisch fort. „Das sollten Sie unbedingt –"

„Pst, Hermione, das weißt du doch gar nicht!", zischte Ron. „Jetzt hör schon auf!"

Hermione bekam ohnehin keine Antwort. Stattdessen trudelte jetzt ein ganzer Schwarm bläulicher Seifenblasen in Richtung Tür, wo sie sich ordentlich überall entlang des Türrahmens sammelten. Seltsamerweise hatte es etwas Bedrohliches, als die letzten Blasen sich einreihten und es für einen Moment so aussah, als sei die Tür von einer bläulich schillernden Schlange umgeben. Ein tiefer, knarrender Ton – und die Seifenblasenschlange schien in die Ritzen rings um die Tür einzusinken. Sie erbebte in den Angeln und erstarrte dann wieder.

„Jetzt ist sie _wirklich_ verschlossen!" Die heisere Stimme des Seifenbläsers klang geradezu vergnügt. „Jetzt sind wir hier ganz ungestört!"

„Wie kann er noch zaubern?", flüsterte Ron. „Skanne hat ihm doch garantiert den Zauberstab abgenommen! Und außerdem sitzt er da in diesen Klammern und Fesseln!"

„Kein Zauber, Junge", sagte der Mann, der ziemlich gute Ohren haben musste. „Nur eine kleine Verstärkung! Fixiert Flüchtiges, könnte man sagen."

„Was?! _Was_ haben Sie gesagt?", rief Ron, aber dann lenkte Hermione ihn ab.

Sie zerrte die Umhängetasche hervor, die sie vorhin unter ihre Winterjacke gestopft hatte, entnahm ihr das Knäuel ihres Schals und wickelte vorsichtig die Spieluhr aus. Auf einmal hatte sie diesen erschreckenden Blick in den Augen, so als wäre ihr gerade eine gute Idee gekommen – was nach Rons Erfahrung fast immer eine Menge noch schlimmerer Schwierigkeiten nach sich zog.

„Was machst du denn?!", fragte er und sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Du kannst doch nicht –"

„Wir sitzen hier fest, richtig? Und eingesperrt sind wir auch! Also, bevor Skanne zurückkommt, werde ich jetzt genau das tun, was wir vorhatten!"

„Hermione –"

Aber sie hatte schon die Schraubenzieher hervorgezogen und beugte sich wieder über die Spieluhr.

„Skanne hätte uns auch die Hände fesseln sollen!", seufzte Ron bitter. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was passiert, wenn du das Ding aufmachst! Seit wann bist du so –"

„Ich muss das jetzt einfach wissen – kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht! Nicht jetzt und hier –" Aber auch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von der Uhr, deren Silberhülle bereits einen feinen Spalt zeigte. Resigniert zuckte er die Schultern. „Große Klasse", sagte er leise. „Einen Zeitenwandler entdecken, während man an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist! Na, vielleicht kann uns das Ding ja hier raus bringen."

Nachdem Hermione nun heraushatte, wo sie die Schräubchen suchen und ziehen musste, ging die ganze Sache schnell und unfeierlich. Zwei, drei Minuten brauchte sie, dann legte sie die eine Hälfte des Gehäuses auf die Tischplatte und hielt Ron die andere Hälfte hin.

„Da, siehst du das?"

Ron betrachtete das schwebende Uhrwerk, das unbeirrt darin weiterruckte. Es zuckte wie ein schlagendes Herz, und er fand den Anblick irgendwie unangenehm.

„Siehst du die kleine Scheibe, die wie ein Pendel schwingt?", fragte sie. „Das Dunkle ist das Schloss!" Dann fischte sie das Schlüsselchen aus ihrer Blusentasche.

Er nickte und sah dann auf in ihre Augen. „Komischer Moment, oder?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, finde ich auch", sagte sie und wog den silbernen Schlüssel in der Hand. Er war leicht und so glatt, dass er sich schlüpfrig anfühlte wie ein kleiner Fisch. Jetzt wurde es also ernst.

„Der passt sowieso nicht", sagte Ron skeptisch. „Das Schloss in dem Kästchen war eindeutig größer!"

„Werden wir ja sehen –"

„Willst du das denn wirklich _jetzt_ machen?", fragte Ron flüsternd. „Ich meine – wir haben keine Ahnung, was passiert! Und dann ist ja auch noch _er_ dahinten da!"

„Glaubst du etwa, wir kriegen eine zweite Chance?", flüsterte sie zurück. „Wir haben beides geklaut, die Uhr und den Schlüssel – wir sitzen schon in Fesseln hier, und wenn Skanne zurückkommt, dann sind wir beides los – nein, Ron, jetzt oder nie!"

Es war gar nicht so einfach, den Schlüssel in das hin und her schwingende Schloss zu stecken. Hermione beobachtete das Pendeln eine Weile, dann versuchte sie den richtigen Moment abzuschätzen und –

Ein feines Klicken. „Er passt!"

„Oder ist verkantet", sagte er unbeeindruckt.

Die Scheibe kam plötzlich zum Stillstand – und mit ihr das ganze Uhrwerk.

„Na bitte. Du hast's kaputtgemacht –"

Aber er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da schien der kleine Schlüssel aufzuglühen, und sie sahen beide, wie im Schlüsselkopf ein siebenstrahliger Stern sichtbar wurde. Und dann verschmolzen alle Zahnrädchen und Federn und Bolzen des Uhrwerks mit der seltsamen Scheibe zu einem Klumpen, der wie Eis aussah oder Glas –

„Oh _verdammt_!", flüsterte Hermione unglücklich. „Was soll ich jetzt nur Dorian sagen –"

Es kam noch schlimmer: Der Klumpen begann zu tropfen und wurde zu einem kleinen Teich in der Hälfte des Uhrgehäuses.

„Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!"

„_Scheiße_!", kreischte Ron. „Wo ist der Schlüssel geblieben?!"

„Schrei doch nicht so!"

„Verschütte das bloß nicht! Vielleicht ist ja noch irgendwas zu retten, vielleicht – verdammt, was ist _das_ denn jetzt?!"

Musik. Weit, weit entfernt, so leise, dass sie den Seifenbläser hinter sich aufkeuchen hörten, als sei er heftig erschrocken.

„Mozart", sagte Hermione ganz erschlagen. „Die Musik der Spieluhr – wie kann die jetzt noch –"

„Da! Da bewegt sich was!"

Sie starrten hinein in diese Silberschale, und wirklich, ihr seltsamer Inhalt kräuselte sich wie ein Teich unter einer Brise. Während sie hineinsahen, wichen die weißen Wände, die Tischplatte, das grelle Licht des Verhörraums zurück, und der Wasserspiegel wurde durchsichtig, wurde zu einem runden Fenster, weitete sich und wurde zu einem Raum, der sie aufnahm …

… ein Zimmer mit Wänden aus schweren Mauersteinen, auf denen der flackernde Schein eines Kaminfeuers tanzte, schmale hohe Fenster, vor denen eine unbekannte Nacht stand. Auch hier ein Tisch, mit seltsamen Geräten und Werkzeugen darauf.

„Ron? Ron?", flüsterte Hermione. „Wo bist du? Wo sind wir?" Sie sah nur seine Augen in der Düsternis, sah sie im Licht des Kaminfeuers aufglänzen und tastete nach ihm – er war noch da.

„Noch genau da, wo wir waren." Auch er flüsterte. „Versuch mal, deine Beine zu bewegen, dann merkst du's!"

Er hatte Recht – ihre Fußknöchel waren immer noch fest an die Stuhlbeine gefesselt, und sie hielt auch die kalte Silberschale der Uhr noch immer in der Hand. Zwischen ihren Fingern konnte sie die Figur der Tänzerin darauf fühlen. Obwohl diese sich nicht drehte, war immer noch Mozarts Musik zu hören; sie erfüllte diesen kargen Raum mit ihrer klaren Heiterkeit – wurde dann leiser, ferner, verklang. Das Knacken der Holzscheite, das leise Fauchen der Flammen im Kamin trat in den Vordergrund – und dann begann eine ruhige, männliche Stimme zu sprechen, so nah, so lebensecht, als sei noch jemand in diesem Raum, den sie aber nicht sehen konnten …

„Mein lieber Freund", sagte die Stimme, „ich hinterlasse dir die Spieluhr, deren Musik du immer gern gehört hast. Und wenn du jetzt meine Stimme hörst, hast du entdeckt, dass sie mehr kann als die Zeit anzeigen und Musik spielen. Wie du stets geargwöhnt hast, gibt es eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die ich bisher verschwiegen habe. Wenn du mir bis zum Ende zuhörst, wirst du verstehen, warum, und auch, weshalb dies hier so etwas wie ein Vermächtnis ist. Ich lege es in deine Hände, im Vertrauen darauf, dass du sorgsam damit umgehen und den richtigen Weg finden wirst, die Warnung weiterzugeben.

Über das Flüchtige und das Bezwingende … Diese Worte, mit denen du dein letztes Werk überschrieben hast, könnten auch der Titel meiner Geschichte sein. Das, was nie festzuhalten ist und uns doch beherrscht, das hat auch mich fasziniert und mein Leben bestimmt –

Alles begann mit Mozart, könnte man sagen.

Du wirst seine Musik niemals wirklich kennen lernen, mein Freund, nicht über den kläglichen Eindruck hinaus, den die Musik dieser Uhr hier zu vermitteln vermag, aber sicher kannst du ein wenig von der Begeisterung erahnen, die mich als jungen Mann in die Opern und Konzertsäle der Muggel trieb. Ich fand immer, dass die Muggel auf dem Gebiet der Musik unübertrefflich sind. Gut, wir haben unsere Harfner und ihre Meister – aber ich bin nie das Gefühl losgeworden, dass es da mehr um Behexung als um Musik geht. Es wäre vielleicht noch nachzuprüfen, ob die großen Musiker tatsächlich alle Muggel gewesen sind – aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Musik ja auch das eine Gebiet der Magie, das ihnen, und nur ihnen, zugänglich ist …

Als ich am Mittsommertag 1804 in London als Sohn eines Uhrmachers geboren wurde, war Mozart gerade erst wenige Jahre tot. Ich lernte seine Musik als kleiner Junge kennen, weil einige Kunden meines Vaters seine Melodien in ihren Uhren haben wollten – wofür er übrigens wenig Verständnis aufbrachte.

Nach dem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts begann ich, ein ziemlich munteres Leben in London zu führen. Zumindest abends wurde es munter, wenn wir die Tür des Uhrmacherladens hinter uns abgeschlossen hatten und ich mich ins Getümmel stürzen konnte."

„_Hogwarts_!", zischte Ron an dieser Stelle und stieß Hermione an. „Wer immer dieser Typ ist – er war in –"

„Psst!", zischte Hermione. „Hör einfach zu!"

„Im Phönixclub – der sich nicht von ungefähr fernab der Winkelgasse und mitten im Muggel-London befand – traf sich damals eine Gruppe junger Zauberer jeden Abend und genoss das Leben – und dabei beschränkten wir uns keineswegs auf die magische Welt. Theater, Diners, Partys, nicht zuletzt Debattierrunden über alles und jedes – Fragen der Mode und der alltägliche Klatsch wurden hier ebenso begeistert beredet wie die großen Themen, die gerade die magische Welt bewegten: Der nie verstummende Streit über die Erhaltung einer reinblütigen Zaubererwelt zum Beispiel, oder der heftig diskutierte Plan einer systematischen Unterwanderung der Muggel-Welt; gelegentlich wagten wir uns sogar an das Thema der Einführung neuer Quidditch-Regeln.

Kurz, es war eine angenehme Fortsetzung der Abende, die wir in früheren Jahren in den Gemeinschaftsräumen von Hogwarts verbracht hatten, und wir genossen auch jetzt noch jede Sekunde davon. Und das oft genug bis in die frühen Morgenstunden – was meinen geplagten Vater zu vielen Klagen veranlasste. Meine Brüder und er waren völlig zufrieden mit der langweiligen, stillen Akribie der Arbeit im Laden, so dass sie überhaupt nicht verstehen konnten, was mich umtrieb. Es war ja an sich nicht übel, magische Uhren zu bauen, vor allem, wenn wir einmal ausgefallenere Aufträge bekamen. Aber ich träumte von kühneren Geräten als Uhren … und von der Musik.

Wie gern hätte ich Mozart selbst kennen gelernt, ihm über die Schulter geschaut, während er spielte und komponierte! Ich fand es besonders ärgerlich, dass ich ihn ja nur um so wenige Jahre verpasst hatte. Flüchtig und bezwingend, das sei das das Wesen eines jeden Mysteriums, hast du gesagt. Auf nichts passen diese Worte besser als auf die Musik, will es mir erscheinen. Auf die Musik – und auf die Zeit. Die Zeit, die ständig entflieht und alles Lebendige unter ihre erbarmungslose Knute zwingt – so sah ich das, ein ungeduldiger junger Mann von zwanzig Jahren, der seinen Tag damit zubrachte, Uhren zu bauen, die ihre Besitzer zur vollen Stunde mit dem Zwitschern einer Nachtigall, dem Pfeifen eines Teekessels oder frischem Kaffeeduft erfreuten oder sie über den Verbleib und die Stimmung ihrer Lieben informierten. Aber zwischendurch und oftmals in den verbleibenden Nachtstunden – wenn ich mich lange genug in den schrillfarbigen Umhängen, die gerade der letzte Schrei waren, durch das Nachtleben getrieben hatte – irgendwie stahl ich mir doch die Stunden zusammen, um an dem herumzuwerkeln, was mir seit meiner frühesten Schulzeit durch den Kopf spukte. Als ich zweiundzwanzig war, war es tatsächlich fertig, mein Meisterstück – _und es funktionierte_. In gewisser Weise war es sogar auch eine Uhr, und deshalb nannte ich meine Erfindung, wenig einfallsreich, wie ich zugeben muss, eine Zeitenuhr. Aber diese Uhr war in gewisser Weise die Knute, die die Zeit selbst bezwang …

Die Zeitenuhr öffnete mir den Weg in andere Zeiten. Ich erfüllte mir meinen Wunsch und hörte Mozart selbst spielen. Und das war nur der Anfang.

Ich hielt das geheim. Mein Vater und meine Brüder hielten nicht viel von meinen Spinnereien, wie sie es nannten, und selbst im naiven Überschwang des Erfinders war ich doch nicht völlig blind: Mir war durchaus klar, dass diese Erfindung, wenn sie bekannt geworden wäre, für eine Menge öffentliches Aufsehen gesorgt hätte – und ich wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren, nur weil das Ministerium ein Auge darauf hätte werfen wollen.

Der Phönixclub sah mich von da an sehr viel seltener. Ich war neugierig und hungrig auf neue Erfahrungen – Erfahrungen, die mir der Club und meine Freunde nicht mehr bieten konnten. Jetzt hatte ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unendliche Möglichkeiten vor mir. Ich wurde mutiger und schließlich übermütig. Tagsüber baute ich brav an den Nachtigallgezwitscheruhren, die unsere Kunden von uns erwarteten. Aber meine Abende und Nächte nutzte ich nun dazu, munter durch die Zeiten zu reisen, berühmten Zauberern zu begegnen (wobei ich manche Überraschung erlebte, aber leider gehört das nicht hierher) und immer wieder anderen Musikern beim Spielen, Singen oder Komponieren über die Schulter zu sehen.

Nun, begegnen und über die Schulter sehen – das darfst du nicht ganz wörtlich verstehen. Bei allem jugendlichen Übermut wusste ich natürlich, dass ich es tunlichst vermeiden sollte, in irgendeiner Weise aufzufallen oder gar selbst tätig zu werden. So blieb ich Zuschauer und war so naiv zu glauben, dass ich dadurch nichts veränderte …

Ja, hin und wieder sah ich gewiss auch den Saum der Macht direkt vor mir schleifen, und dass ich ihn nur hätte packen müssen, das begriff ich auch – ich will das gar nicht abstreiten. Aber Macht interessierte mich nicht. Ich fand es sehr viel unterhaltsamer, als der wilde Arkturius – mein Name im Phönixclub! – durch entlegene Zeiten zu reisen und später, wenn ich wieder in meiner Gegenwart angekommen war, nach meinen Spuren in der Geschichte zu suchen. Denn die hinterließ ich manchmal natürlich doch, und anfangs fand ich das erheiternd. Ich zerstörte ja nichts, so glaubte ich, und so genoss ich es, wie ein Künstler seine Kritiken genießen mag, wenn mir mein Ruf – der Ruf des zeitreisenden Arkturius und seiner Wundermaschine – vorausgeeilt war in Zeiten der Vergangenheit, in denen ich nie gewesen war. Es kann einem schwindelig werden, wenn man darüber nachdenkt.

Aber dann kehrte ich eines Tages in meine Gegenwart zurück und musste feststellen, dass es den Uhrmacher und seine Söhne überhaupt nie gegeben hatte. Von der großen Familie, die ich gekannt hatte, lebte nur ein mürrischer alter Onkel irgendwo auf einem heruntergewirtschafteten Hof in Sussex. Den Uhrmacherladen in der Winkelgasse gab es zwar noch – aber der gehörte jetzt einem Mann namens Borgias Pye.

Das war der Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, den ich dringend gebraucht hatte. Durch irgendein Versehen, so geringfügig, dass ich mich gar nicht darauf besinnen konnte, hatte ich meine Familie und meine eigene Existenz ausgelöscht. Jetzt endlich ging mir wirklich auf, welch gewaltige und unabsehbare Gefahren solche Reisen bergen, selbst wenn wir nicht einmal bewusst ins Geschehen eingreifen. Mein Triumph über die Zeit, über die flüchtige und bezwingende Zeit, war gar keiner gewesen. Ich war der Geohrfeigte. Ich war so ein Idiot, mein Freund!

Kannst du dir meinen Schrecken vorstellen, die Schuld, die mich niederdrückte? Hätte ich meine Familie ermordet, es hätte kaum schrecklicher sein können. In gewisser Weise war, was ich getan hatte, sogar noch schlimmer: Durch meine gedankenlose Jagd nach neuen Abenteuern hatte ich sie einfach ausradiert wie einen Fehler der Geschichte – sie waren nie gewesen, außer in einem abgebrochenen, von der Wirklichkeit verworfenen Zeitstrang, der jetzt vielleicht noch in irgendeiner Dimension durch das Nichts schwang wie eine aus ihrer Bahn gerissene Galaxie. Nie waren sie mir näher, teurer gewesen als jetzt, als mir klar wurde, dass sie allein in meinem Gedächtnis existierten –

Und auch ich selbst war ja ausgelöscht und musste mich nun in ein Leben finden, das zwar kaum verändert schien, in dem ich selbst aber bisher nicht vorgekommen war. Da war die Welt, die ich gekannt hatte: Der Phönixclub, die Freunde, die Orte, die Geschäfte, auch im Ablauf der Geschichte schien nichts anders, als ich es gekannt hatte – nur mich selbst gab es darin eben nicht. Aber in meinem Schrecken, meiner Trauer war mir das ganz recht.

Ich nannte mich Adam Bird – um mich gar nicht erst in die Nähe jenes mürrischen alten Onkels zu bringen, der noch meinen wirklichen Familiennamen trug – und diente mich Borgias Pye als Aushilfe an. Ich hatte Glück: Er war froh, einen gut ausgebildeten Uhrmacher zu bekommen, der darüber hinaus bereit war, für wenig Geld in seinem Laden zu arbeiten. Dass meine Reisen mit der Zeitenuhr nun ein Ende gefunden hatten, muss wohl nicht eigens erwähnt werden …

So verrannen die Tage ohne Ziel und Sinn, und während ich also wieder Uhren für Zauberer baute, beschäftigte mich doch eigentlich die Frage, welche meiner Handlungen diese winzige und für mich selbst so katastrophale Veränderung der Geschichte in Gang gesetzt haben mochte. Und ob ich sie wohl rückgängig machen konnte – aber darüber wagte ich kaum nachzudenken, denn wenn schon eine Geringfügigkeit solche Folgen haben konnte, was würde dann ein mutwilliger Eingriff erst bewirken? Allmählich formte sich so aus der ursprünglichen Frage eine andere: Was mochte mit dem verlorenen Zeitstrang und den damit gelöschten oder doch in dieser Zeitlinie abgebrochenen Existenzen geschehen sein?

Nach meinem Verständnis vom Wesen der Zeit war es nicht möglich, dass diese verworfene Wirklichkeit nie gewesen war, die verlorenen Menschen nie gelebt hatten. Irgendwo waren sie noch, waren sie vielleicht sogar noch Gegenwart; genau wie die Vergangenheiten, in die ich gereist war, ewige Gegenwarten waren, wenn man die Dimensionen wechselte. Es gab sie, irgendwo – ich musste nur zu ihnen finden …

Die Geschichte meines Suchens, meines Experimentierens, meiner vielen Irrwege, falschen Hoffnungen und Enttäuschungen will ich dir ersparen. Eines Tages entdeckte ich schlicht durch Zufall und in ganz anderem Zusammenhang ein Portal, das in jene Dimension führte. Jedenfalls erschloss ich das aus allem, was mir über dieses Portal bekannt war, denn man konnte zwar hindurchgehen, aber nicht zurückkehren, und so hatte noch niemand darüber berichten können. Von da an beschäftigte ich mich in jeder freien Minute damit, meine Zeitenuhr um ein solches Portal zu bereichern – und zugleich die Möglichkeit der Rückkehr zu gewährleisten.

Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich schon immer recht begabt war? Vermutlich habe ich es hier und da durchscheinen lassen … Es gelang mir. Innerhalb eines Jahres gelang es mir, und nun konnte ich zu den Verlorenen reisen, wie ich früher in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Aber eine Freude war es nicht, und es blieb bei einem einzigen Besuch –

Ich will nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Das Erlebnis drückte mich nieder, und mein Leben begann ein wenig aus den Fugen zu geraten. An meinem vierundzwanzigsten Geburtstag war es dann so weit – ich war reif für eine weitere Dummheit.

Ohne Freunde, ohne Familie wie ich war, nahm ich mir den Nachmittag bei Pye frei und beschloss, diesen besonders tristen Tag mit einer Flasche Wein zu begießen, und zwar weit von der Winkelgasse, in einem kleinen Park, in dem ich in glücklicheren Zeiten oft mit den Freunden aus dem Phönixclub gewesen war.

An diesem kühlen Mittsommertag versuchte hier ein ziemlich mittelmäßiges Orchester mit einer Serenade im Pavillon ein wenig Sommerstimmung zu wecken, derweil die Londoner Muggel-Bürger unter grauem Himmel die Wege entlangflanierten. Ich hatte mich mit meiner Flasche auf eine Bank zurückgezogen, die zwischen den Hecken versteckt lag, und prostete mir selbst zu.

Wer weiß, vielleicht war es sogar Mozarts Musik, die die Erinnerung an mein früheres Leben weckte und mir damit letztlich die glorreiche Idee eingab, mir doch einmal anzusehen, ob die Welt an meinem zweihundertsten Geburtstag ebenso grau und öde sein würde wie an diesem vierundzwanzigsten …

Die Zukunft hatte mich bis dahin nie besonders interessiert – die würde ja ohnehin kommen. Aber selbstverständlich konnte meine Zeitenuhr mir auch dorthin einen Weg öffnen. Ich trug sie stets bei mir, damit sie niemand anderem in die Hände fiel. Sie zu vernichten, was ich eigentlich hätte tun sollen – das habe ich nie über mich gebracht.

Ja, mein Freund – die Zukunft kommt ohnehin.

Ich habe dir nie erzählt, was mich schließlich an den Ort führte, an dem wir uns begegneten. Begleite mich auf den Ausflug, der alles veränderte –

Übrigens solltest du dich vorher lieber hinsetzen –"

Die Stimme verstummte, und zugleich versank das Zimmer mit dem Kaminfeuer in eine Tiefe, die sich als die spiegelnde Wasserfläche in einer Silberschale erwies …

Zurück im grellen Licht des Verhörraums sahen Ron und Hermione einander fassungslos an. Dann platzten sie gleichzeitig los.

„_Was_ –"

„Hast du gehört, wie –"

„– soll _das_ denn nun sein?", unterbrach Ron sie. „Der Schlüssel hat ja vielleicht gepasst, aber –"

„Ich hab keine –"

„– das mit dem Zeitenwandler war ja wohl Fehlanzeige!"

„Ist dir klar, dass wir die Aufzeichnungen des Arkturius gefunden haben? Nur hat er sie nicht schriftlich hinterlassen – sondern _so_!", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Ich dachte, du hältst den sowieso nur für einen –"

„Sei doch mal still – da, der Schlüssel! Oh, und das Uhrwerk!", rief sie erleichtert. Sie hielt noch immer die Spieluhr-Hälfte in der Hand, aber der Teich hatte sich wieder in ein untadelig geordnetes Uhrwerk zurückverwandelt. Der Schlüssel schob sich mit einem Klicken aus dem Schloss in der Scheibe heraus, blieb aber stecken. „Sicher muss man ihn noch einmal drehen!"

„Moment – erst mal will ich wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat – lass mich kurz nachdenken –", rief Ron.

„Das können wir später noch!", sagte sie energisch und drehte den Schlüssel. Wieder zerschmolz das Räderwerk zu einem kleinen See in der silbernen Uhrenschale, aber das nahm sie nun mit Gelassenheit.

„Hermione, ich finde –", begann Ron, aber er wurde unterbrochen. Den Seifenbläser hatten sie schon fast vergessen, als jetzt sein heiseres Auflachen hinter ihnen ertönte.

„Haltet euch lieber fest, ihr dummen Bälger!", kicherte er, und dann –

Und dann kippte der Boden unter ihnen weg, und sie schrien und klammerten sich an der Kante des Verhörtisches fest – und fielen dennoch, kreiselnd, tief, tief und immer tiefer –

In knisterndes, rauschendes Grau fielen sie, das Hermione an einen kaputten Fernseher erinnerte. Dreimal gab es etwas wie einen scharfen Ruck, der sie wieder zurückwarf – nur um sie dann erneut in die Tiefe zu reißen.

oooOooo

Der ist tot, dachte Harry entschieden, während er hinauf in das fahle, hakennasige Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers blickte. Der ist tot, und das hier ist auch nicht die Perle des Arkturius, sondern einfach mal wieder ein bescheuerter Traum.

Dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden. In dem roten Licht, das zwischen den Zypressen hindurchfiel, wirkte Snapes Gesicht tatsächlich wie eine illuminierte Totenmaske. Aber selbst so bemerkte Harry, dass sein Haar nicht mehr schwarz war, sondern grau. Und viel kürzer. Würde ich so was träumen –?, fragte er sich.

„Geben Sie das mir", sagte Snape leise, aber bestimmt.

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein sanfter Glockenton über dem Garten, gefolgt von einer nicht minder sanften Frauenstimme. „Liebe Patienten, liebe Gäste – bitte beachten Sie, dass der Wunschwetterschirm über unserem Dachgarten um sechzehn Uhr dreißig für die Nacht ausgeschaltet wird! _Wunschwetter_ ist eine magische Leistung der Firma _Cartwright & Maker_ und wird Ihnen durch eine Spende von Narcissa Malfoy ermöglicht. Wir hoffen, dass Sie _Wunschwetter_ genossen haben, und wünschen Ihnen eine gute Nacht!"

„Sie haben die Brunnenfigur beschädigt. Geben Sie das her", forderte Snape in ziemlich gutem Professoren-Ton und streckte die Hand nach dem Ei aus.

Da, wo der Ärmel des blaugrünen Umhangs verrutschte, zog sich ein blutroter Streifen um sein Handgelenk, so dünn wie ein Schnitt – und als Harry das sah, war er überzeugt. Das war Severus Snape. Kein Traum. Auch kein Geist. Es war Snape, und seine schwarzen Augen starrten mit geradezu besessener Gier auf das silbergraue Ei in seiner Hand.

Wo immer er jetzt hergekommen war – der wusste Bescheid! Vermutlich wusste Snape besser als er selbst, was das hier war und was man damit machte. Und dass jemand, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, eine Zeitmaschine verdammt gut gebrauchen konnte, das lag auf der Hand. Blieb eigentlich nur die Frage, ob er auch _ihn_ erkannt hatte –

Harry entschied allerdings, dass das im Augenblick nicht wichtig war. Die knochige Hand näherte sich seiner Beute – seiner einzigen Chance auf ein neues Leben! – und da handelte er. Mit aller Kraft stieß er Snape zurück – fühlte erstaunt, dass es so viel Kraft gar nicht gebraucht hätte, und während Snape, ohne nennenswerten Widerstand zu bieten, in das orange blühende Blumenbeet fiel, stolperte er selbst, vom eigenen Schwung getragen, ein paar Schritte weiter … und das glatte Ei rutschte ihm aus der Hand.

Er versuchte noch, es wieder zu fangen, aber es glitt ihm einfach durch die Finger, schlug auf den Steinen auf, die die Blumenrabatte vom Brunnen trennte – und zerbrach. Zwei ausgezackte Stücke, wie silberne Eierschalen, fielen in die Blumenerde, und eine Menge kupferfarbene Rädchen, Schrauben und andere Metallteile rollten klingelnd über die Steine in den Kiespfad.

„_Nein_!"

„Sie Idiot!", ächzte Snape.

Im letzten Moment sah Harry, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog. Er machte einen Sprung auf ihn zu und trat ihm den Stab aus der Hand. Raffte ihn auf, zusammen mit einer Handvoll krümeliger Erde, schüttelte Snapes andere Hand ab, die sein Fußgelenk packen wollte, und rettete sich mit einem weiteren Sprung aus seiner Reichweite, zurück an den Rand des Brunnens. Dort blieb er stehen und fragte sich atemlos, ob es ihm tatsächlich gelungen sein sollte, die seit Ewigkeiten verschollene Zeitmaschine des Arkturius wiederzufinden und sie dann innerhalb von fünf Minuten zu zertrümmern. Und das, weil er sich ausgerechnet gegen Snape verteidigen musste!

Snape hatte vor Schmerz aufgeschrien, als Harrys Tritt seine Hand traf. Wütend und verzweifelt kämpfte er darum, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, und seine Bewegungen hatten dabei etwas von einem verletzten Wurm. Harry konnte die Wucht seines Zutretens immer noch spüren und empfand Widerwillen und flüchtiges Bedauern. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Snape – ohne den Zauberstab – kein ernstzunehmender Gegner mehr war. Nicht mal für einen Elfjährigen.

„Hören Sie auf! Lassen Sie es gut sein!", sagte er. „Ich will nicht gegen Sie kämpfen. Sind Sie verletzt?" Was ziemlich lächerlich klang, wenn es ein kleiner Junge sagte. Sollte es doch.

Snape zischte etwas, aber dann wurde Harrys Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich abgelenkt. Wie von einem _Reparo__!_ getroffen, rollten die Metallteile, die überall vor dem Brunnen herumlagen, aufeinander zu und setzten sich wieder zusammen. Harry wich zurück, als nach wenigen Sekunden ein vollständiges Uhrwerk aus kupferfarbenen Zahnrädchen direkt vor seine Augen hinaufschwebte. Im rotgoldenen Sonnenlicht schienen sie dunkel zu glühen.

Im Zentrum dieses Räderwerks gab es ein paar besondere Rädchen. Das waren keine Scheiben, sondern schmale, gezahnte Ringe, in deren Mitte sich ganz andere Gebilde um sich selbst drehten. Im ersten Moment hielt Harry sie tatsächlich für Seifenblasen – ihm wäre jetzt gar nichts mehr absurd vorgekommen – aber dann erkannte er in dem einen eine vollkommen naturgetreue Erdkugel mit den vertrauten Umrissen der Kontinente und Ozeane, und in der anderen eine spiralförmige Galaxie, die dort unendlich langsam als Lichtfleck in tiefer Schwärze kreiste. Während er noch hinsah, kamen zwei weitere gezahnte Ringe in sein Blickfeld. In deren Mitte war allerdings nur heller Nebel zu sehen – halt, nein: Zumindest in der einen verzog sich der Nebel gerade, und Harry erkannte ein winziges Spiegelbild des Dachgartens darin, komplett mit Büschen, Bäumen und Springbrunnen in der Mitte, schwarze Silhouetten vor Sonnenuntergangsrot. Er beugte sich vor und entdeckte ohne allzu große Überraschung, dass er dort sich selbst sehen konnte: Eine kleine Gestalt neben dem Brunnenrand – und eine weitere Gestalt, die zwischen Blumen und Büschen auf ihn zukroch …

Als er sich umsah, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich beeilen musste. Snape stöhnte, aber er kam näher. Harry stopfte den Zauberstab in seine tropfnasse Cordjacke und wandte sich dann mit verzweifelter Konzentration wieder dem Uhrwerk zu. Das hier war die Zeitmaschine, keine Frage. Snapes gieriges Interesse wäre allein schon Beweis genug gewesen. Aber jetzt war _er_ am Zug. Und auch wenn er nicht zaubern konnte, so konnte er doch denken, kapieren, was er sah, und wie es zu nutzen war –

Da waren feine Metallstifte an den vier Scheibenrädchen in der Mitte. Er berührte den Stift an dem Rädchen mit der Galaxie darin und bewegte es ganz sacht –

Es war, als dehnte sich die schimmernde Kugel mit der Galaxie sprunghaft aus; er konnte die Kraft, mit der das geschah, mit atemberaubender Gewalt durch sich hindurchgehen fühlen, und dann schien er plötzlich mitten im Weltall zu stehen, schwankend, keuchend, erschreckt. Unzählige Sterne umgaben ihn, ohne die Schwärze zu erhellen.

Und jetzt? _Und jetzt__?!,_ dachte er in einer Aufregung, die an Panik grenzte. Er hörte sein Herz hämmern, und die funkelnde Unendlichkeit um ihn herum machte ihn fast schwindelig. Was soll das? Was muss ich tun? _Wohin will ich denn eigentlich__?_

Es war ein Schock für ihn, dass er das ganz genau wusste. Dass es anscheinend schon lange in seinem Denken bereit gelegen hatte – er hatte also doch darüber nachgedacht, sozusagen ohne sich Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen. Als hätte sein Hirn heimlich einen Plan vorbereitet, punktgenau, mit Datum und allem.

Im Sternenlicht blinkte etwas vor ihm auf – das Uhrwerk! Es schwebte immer noch vor seinen Augen! Alle Rädchen standen jetzt still. Es war, als warteten sie auf etwas. Klar – darauf, dass er endlich etwas tat! Aber es gab ja keine Schalter, keine Tasten, es gab einfach _nichts_, womit man etwas hätte einstellen können – Datum, Uhrzeit, Ort …

Man muss zaubern, dachte er plötzlich vollkommen entmutigt. Wie sollte das auch anders gehen!

Ein wütendes Ächzen drang in dieses Universum hinein und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Dann konnte er in der Dunkelheit Snape sehen, Sternenlicht fing sich auf seinem Umhang, dessen Blaugrün wie der Erdball vor ihm schimmerte.

„Potter! Sie sind doch Potter – verderben Sie's nicht – machen Sie keinen Blödsinn – überlassen Sie die Sache Leuten, die was damit anfangen können!"

„Leuten wie Ihnen, meinen Sie", sagte Harry und überlegte verzweifelt, was er jetzt tun sollte. Irgendwas musste er tun, und er musste es _jetzt_ tun, sonst würde Snape das hier an sich reißen!

Keine Schalter. Kein gar nichts! Was blieb ihm da?

„Achter September 1997!", krächzte er so laut und deutlich er konnte. „Äh – siebzehn Uhr! Dreißig! Siebzehn Uhr dreißig!"

Es geschah gar nichts.

„Interessantes Datum –", bemerkte Snape direkt neben ihm. „Der Todessersturm auf Hogwarts –"

„Hauen Sie ab!", rief Harry und rückte hastig von ihm ab. „Das ist meine Angelegenheit!"

„– aber vielleicht sollten Sie noch einen Ort angeben."

Genau das war Harry auch gerade aufgegangen – in dem Moment nämlich, in dem sein Blick wieder auf das Zahnrad mit dem Erdball darin gefallen war. Dieses seltsame Räderwerk hatte _doch_ ein System! Wieso die Galaxie hier als Symbol für die Zeit gelten mochte, das ahnte er nur dunkel, aber die Funktion des Erdballs schien ihm jetzt offensichtlich. Er tastete nach dem Stift dieses Rädchens, stieß es mit einer Fingerspitze an, und dann drehte sich die Erdkugel auch schon groß und leuchtend vor seinen Augen. Er sah die Insel auftauchen, die er suchte, tippte mit dem Finger darauf, als wollte er den Globus festhalten, und fühlte einen seltsamen Sog.

„_Hogwarts_!", rief er, und es war ihm jetzt ganz egal, ob er sich damit lächerlich machte. „Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Schottland, Großbritannien!" Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, denn man landete wohl besser nicht mitten im Getümmel: „Die Abstellkammer neben Raum elf!"

Er hörte noch ein schnaubendes Auflachen von Snape – und dann kam um sie herum auf einmal Bewegung auf. Etwas wie eine unsichtbare Strömung erfasste die Sternbilder ringsum. Ein rasch heftiger werdendes Schwindelgefühl überfiel ihn, er taumelte, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Und das Kreisen überall um ihn herum beschleunigte sich weiter.

„Gehen Sie doch bloß hier _raus_!", brüllte er Snape zu. Das Karussell!, dachte er entsetzt, jetzt bin ich doch noch auf dem verrückt gewordenen Karussell gelandet!

Er suchte mit ausgestreckten Armen nach Halt und fand keinen, kauerte sich schließlich zusammen, zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, wollte die Augen schließen und konnte es doch nicht, und alles um ihn herum rotierte, kreiselte, erfasste auch ihn und steigerte sich nach und nach zu rasender Geschwindigkeit. Er versuchte sich festzukrallen am Boden, grub die Finger in etwas, das sich anfühlte wie Kies, und fand doch keinen Halt, die Bewegung war _in_ ihm, war in seinem Kopf –

Wie ein Malstrom griff es nach den Sternen – und nach ihm. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ein Strudel in dieses Universum hineinbohrte und den leuchtenden Erdball zu einem Trichter dehnte, genau über ihm – er fing an zu schreien, als er hineingeriet, denn das Gefühl des rasenden Kreisens wurde unerträglich –

Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

ooOoo

Er hörte sein eigenes keuchendes Atmen – zitterte am ganzen Körper – fühlte Kies in seinen Händen –

Still standen die Sterne in der Schwärze des Weltraums um ihn herum.

Eine bestimmte Position – für jeden Tag – jede Stunde … Die Reste einer Überlegung, an deren Anlass er sich nicht mehr erinnerte, bröckelten durch seinen Kopf. Sternenorakel – Horoskope – die Zeit bestimmt durch bestimmte Sternstände –

Dann riss sein Denken ab.

Kupferräder sanken vor ihm herab und nahmen das Weltall-Dunkel mit sich fort, als werde ringsum ein Vorhang weggezogen. Mit leisem Klingen verschwanden sie in zwei gezackten Bruchstücken, die wie grau-silberne Eierschalen aussahen. Ein anderer hielt sie in der Hand. Benommen sah er zu, wie sich die beiden Hälften zu einem perfekten Ei zusammenfügten.

In seinem Kopf herrschte vollkommene Leere. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, wie er hergekommen war, was er hier wollte.

_Hier_ – das war ein muffiger kleiner Raum mit Regalen auf drei Seiten – darauf Eimer, Lappen, Putzmittel. Besen und Schrubber und Staubwedel lehnten neben ihm. Verständnislos starrte er auf einen grellrosafarbenen Karton mit der Aufschrift „_Holzfroh-Politur für Geländer, Bilderrahmen und Holzflächen aller Art. Mit 2% echtem Bienenpelz__._" Und in ganz kleinen, verschämten Buchstaben unten am Kartonrand: „_Spruchfrei. Stabfrei. Einfach in warmes Wasser einrühren_."

Er stand auf und stand auf unsicheren Beinen. Über seinem Kopf hing ein einzelnes Lämpchen von der Decke, daneben baumelte eine tote Fliege in einem Spinnwebrest.

Verwirrt betrachtete er die Kiesel in seinen Händen. Den Mann, der sich ihm gegenüber mühsam an den Regalbrettern hochzog. Seine Rechte, die das silberne Ei umklammerte, sah aus wie eine knochige weiße Spinne. Snape.

Das Ei. Die Perle des Arkturius. Er hatte sie gefunden. Und angewendet. Spruchfrei. Stabfrei.

Die Erinnerung kam in Bruchstücken zurück. Als Snape endlich auf den Füßen stand, stellte Harry fest, dass er selbst ebenso groß war wie er. Was immer auch geschehen war, es hatte die Wirkung des Veilchenblau jedenfalls aufgehoben – und freundlicherweise seine Kleidung getrocknet. Und Snapes Haare waren wieder schwarz, dafür hatte aber sein komischer blaugrüner Umhang die Farben verloren und war nun irgendwas zwischen staubgrau und wüstensandbeige.

Die Kiesel vom Dachgarten fielen aus seinen Händen, und als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen und unter die Regalbretter mit _Holzfroh__-_Politur sprangen, als er den vertrauten grauen Steinboden sah, da endlich war sein Bewusstsein vollständig zurück.

„Das ist Hogwarts!", sagte er heiser.

„Filchs Abstellkammer, um genau zu sein", ergänzte Snape mit angestrengter Stimme. „Wenn Sie die Sache richtig gemacht haben, dann dauert es noch etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis die Flöße im See auftauchen und hier im Haus der Alarm losbricht."

„Woher wissen Sie das … Sie waren doch nicht mal dabei –"

„Sie doch auch nicht."

„Sie haben also auch eine Menge Fragen gestellt –"

„Nur viel zu spät", erwiderte Snape bitter. „Stellen Sie sich vor, ich war tatsächlich davon überzeugt, dass Sie Ihrem Feind den Rest gegeben hätten, damals, als Sie endlich die Gelegenheit dazu bekamen! Idiotisch von mir, anzunehmen, dass Sie einmal eine Sache zu Ende geführt hätten!"

„Sparen Sie sich bloß den Sarkasmus", gab Harry ein bisschen atemlos zurück. Jetzt auch noch Angriffe parieren zu müssen, überforderte ihn im Moment. „Wenn Sie mit _den Rest geben_ meinen, dass ich Voldemort hätte töten sollen – dann haben Sie wohl vergessen, dass ich nach dem Tabula Rasa gar nicht mehr zaubern konnte!"

„Sie haben andere gehindert, es zu tun", sagte Snape kalt.

Harry erwiderte nichts. All seine Sinne nahmen die Atmosphäre auf – die lebendige Luft eines Tages, der längst vorbei und doch auf unvorstellbare Weise wieder Gegenwart geworden war. Er konnte Hogwarts um sich herum fühlen, es _roch_ nach Hogwarts, selbst in dieser Abstellkammer hier – es roch nach Treppenhaus und Unterrichtsräumen (was an der Holzpolitur liegen mochte, mit der Filch Geländer und Tische zu bearbeiten pflegte). Sein Verstand wollte ins Trudeln geraten, wollte sich gegen diese fühlbare Wirklichkeit sträuben, die doch gar nicht sein konnte. In diesem Moment half ihm nur die Erinnerung daran, wie er mit Hermione vor Jahren schon einmal in der Zeit zurückgegangen war. Und damals hatten sie jedenfalls durch ihr Eingreifen Dinge verändert. Sirius' Leben gerettet, zum Beispiel. Es _war_ möglich.

Wenn Hermione nur auch jetzt bei ihm gewesen wäre! Andererseits – diese Aktion hier hätte sie niemals mitgemacht.

Aber _er_ war hier. Es war _jetzt_, und _jetzt_ sollte, wenn alles stimmte, jener Nachmittag sein, an dem er selbst sich auf einen anderen unmöglichen Weg gemacht hatte –

„Und nun?", riss Snapes Stimme ihn endlich aus den Gedanken. „Was haben Sie jetzt hier vor?" Er lehnte an dem Regal und sah ihm mit beneidenswert ruhigem Blick ins Gesicht. Ganz so, als wäre er hier noch immer der Tränkelehrer und stellte einen dummen Schüler zur Rede.

Tot ist er jedenfalls nicht gewesen, dachte Harry und verschob alle diesbezüglichen Fragen rigoros auf später. Aber krank genug sah er aus, ausgemergelt und irgendwie zittrig. Auf seinem rechten Handrücken sah Harry eine bläulich-rote Schwellung. Sein Tritt vorhin –

Snape schob die Zeitmaschine in seine Umhangtasche. Demonstrativ langsam, wie Harry fand, und seine Beschämung schwand. Na gut, dachte er. Deinen Zauberstab hab jedenfalls ich, und ohne den wirst du mir sicher nicht abhauen! Ohne das geht's bei euch ja nicht.

„Sagen Sie mir, was Sie vorhaben", beharrte Snape. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen Ihr Schicksal ein bisschen korrigieren, richtig?"

Harry hielt seinem Blick stand. „Sie sind ja wohl der Letzte, der mir das vorhalten dürfte!"

„Ich halte es Ihnen nicht vor. Ich will nur wissen, wie Sie das anstellen wollen. Womit ich zu rechnen habe. Werden Sie jemand anderem von dem Zauberspruch erzählen?"

Harry konnte in den schwarzen Augen tatsächlich weder Vorwurf noch Verachtung erkennen. Das überraschte ihn. „Ja. Es ist keine gute Sache", sagte er langsam. „Es ist eigentlich eine widerliche Sache – aber das war es auch, als Sie _mir_ diesen Zauber zugespielt haben. Sie wussten genau, was ich tun würde, oder? Sie haben mich – manipuliert, wie eine Spielfigur benutzt. Genau wie Dumbledore."

„Das stimmt. Und jetzt wollen Sie also einen anderen manipulieren."

Snape konnte ihm nichts vorwerfen – Snape nicht. Und hindern lassen würde er sich schon gar nicht. Aber er ertappte sich dabei, dass er hören wollte, ob sein Plan so schlimm klang, wie er sich anfühlte.

„Ja. Ich werd jemandem den Spruch sagen – jemandem, der – der nicht mehr viel – nicht mehr so viel von seinem Leben als Zauberer zu erwarten hat." Obwohl es in seinem Kopf doch schon beschlossene Sache war, war es ihm beinahe unmöglich, es auszusprechen. Und doch schien es auf einmal wichtig, das in Worte zu fassen – gerade vor Snape. „Er ist – krank, irgendwie", fuhr er fort. „Und er war das auch damals schon – also _jetzt_ – verdammt, es _ist_ schrecklich, aber Sie müssen das verstehen, er verliert dadurch nicht so viel, wie ich verloren habe! Er hat seine Familie, seine Frau, er hat immer zur magischen Welt dazugehört, und bei ihm wird sich das auch nicht ändern! Und jetzt – ich meine in der wirklichen Zeit _jetzt_ – ist er – er ist so – so krank, so – ach, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nennen soll! Verloren! Er braucht seine Zauberkraft nicht mehr, er kann sie gar nicht mehr nutzen! Und dass er so ist, dazu wird es so oder so kommen, verstehen Sie, ob er nun das Tabula Rasa ausführt oder nicht!" Und vielleicht wird er dann auch Tonks nichts tun, dachte er unglücklich.

Snape hatte dieser Rechtfertigungsrede mit unbewegter Miene zugehört. „Ich verstehe", sagte er schließlich. „Und Sie meinen, dieser Mann – Bill Weasley, wie ich annehme – wird den Zauber auch tatsächlich ausführen? Oder werden Sie ihm die kleine Besonderheit verschweigen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry, zu angewidert von sich selbst, um wütend auf Snape zu sein. „Werde ich nicht. Und ja, ich _weiß_, dass er den Zauber durchführen wird. Vielleicht hätten Sie ja von Anfang an ihn für Ihr kleines Schicksalsspiel auswählen sollen. Er ist – stärker als ich. Loyaler. Klarer im Kopf. Und –"

„Sagen Sie mir ganz genau, was Sie vorhaben."

„Was wollen Sie denn noch wissen! Ich werde ihm den Zauberspruch geben. Ihm erklären, dass der die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Voldemort unschädlich zu machen. Und auch, was es für Folgen für ihn selbst hat, wenn er ihn anwendet", sagte Harry bitter. „Und dann sag ich ihm, er soll ihm auflauern – Voldemort, meine ich. Soll sich da draußen verstecken und warten, bis er ankommt, und dann sofort den Spruch bringen –"

„Und Sie meinen, das wird ganz einfach klappen, ja?", fragte Snape höhnisch. „Glauben Sie nicht, Weasley wird ein paar Hintergründe hören wollen – zum Beispiel, woher Sie Ihr Wissen so plötzlich haben? Oder dass er vielleicht versuchen wird, die Sache ganz anders aufzuziehen – wenn er nun schon mal so gut vorbereitet ist?"

„Nein. Wird er nicht. Er – er versteht, worauf es ankommt. Dass es das Wichtigste von allem ist, Voldemort auszuschalten."

Snape sah ihn einige Sekunden lang schweigend an, und Harry nahm die Verachtung, die er in seinen Augen zu sehen glaubte, mit mehr Gelassenheit hin, als er tatsächlich empfand.

Schließlich fragte Snape: „Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie, wenn Sie die Vergangenheit ändern, die Gegenwart vielleicht auch ziemlich verändert vorfinden, wenn Sie hiervon zurückkehren?"

„Ist _Ihnen_ klar, dass genau das mein Ziel ist?" Er schüttelte die Zweifel, die Betroffenheit von sich ab. Er wollte jetzt nicht länger beide Seiten sehen. Er hatte Recht, auf irgendeine Weise hatte er Recht mit dem, was er vorhatte. _Bill war verloren_. Das war so, und daran würde nichts und niemand etwas ändern. Und für ihn selbst gab es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit als diese hier, die ihm entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einmal serviert worden war …

„Sie sollten den Sarkasmus mir überlassen, Potter", schnitt Snapes Stimme durch seine Gedanken. „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Wenn Sie hiervon zurückkehren, dann werden Sie vielleicht ein anderer sein als der, als der Sie durch diesen – diesen Malstrom hierher gekommen sind. Aber Sie werden es wissen. Sie werden _wissen_, was geschehen ist in dieser ersten, der unveränderten Zeit, verstehen Sie? Sie werden der alte und der neue, korrigierte Harry Potter zugleich sein – und damit leben müssen!"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich habe mich informiert!", erwiderte Snape kalt und mit genau dem abfälligen Ton, in dem er früher seine Schüler abgekanzelt hatte. „Ich habe nachgelesen. Und das ist es, was die Theorien dazu sagen!"

„Theorien …", sagte Harry – und doch fiel ihm sofort sein erstes Zeitreise-Abenteuer ein. Snape hatte Recht. „Vielleicht bin ich ja auch gestorben in dieser neuen, veränderten Version der Gegenwart? Vielleicht verbrenne ich da draußen in der Goldenen Festung, oder mich erwischt doch noch ein Todesser? Sagen Ihre Theorien auch, was in dem Fall passiert?"

„Dann werden Sie einer Menge Leute eine Menge erklären müssen."

„Übrigens ein Problem, über das _Sie_ sich allmählich auch Gedanken machen sollten."

Snape sah ihn an, und da erschien tatsächlich ein winziges, ironisches, aber dennoch amüsiertes Lächeln in seinen dunklen Augen. „Ich vermute, Sie haben sich diese Chance verdient", sagte er dann. „Wenn es wirklich eine ist – das müssen Sie selbst entscheiden. Hindern werde ich Sie nicht. Allerdings – wenn Sie versagen oder wenn der, den Sie an Ihrer Stelle in den Kampf schicken wollen, versagt, dann werde _ich_ handeln. Bis dahin begleite ich Sie einfach. Sagen wir, als neutraler Beobachter. Ihr Plan hat eine Menge fadenscheinige Stellen."

„Da Sie es gerade ansprechen – _mich_ darf man hier sehen", sagte Harry kühl. „Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir hier angekommen sind, nämlich schon weg aus Hogwarts, nur wusste es noch niemand. Aber _Sie_ – ich muss Ihnen wohl kaum sagen, was passiert, wenn jemand Sie jetzt hier entdeckt, oder?"

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Minerva McGonagall war so freundlich, mir Ihren Tarnumhang auszuleihen, und damit sollte ich –"

„_Sie_ also! Sie haben meinen Umhang! Und McGonagall – sie weiß Bescheid?!" Harry starrte auf das silbrige Gewebe, das Snape aus seiner Umhangtasche gezogen hatte. Allmählich bekam er das Gefühl, dass sich jetzt im Schnellverfahren all seine drängenden Fragen klären sollten, eine nach der anderen – indem die Ereignisse wie Klatscher auf ihn einprasselten, wie Klatscher, die ihn vom Besen hauen wollten.

Nur werd ich mich nicht runterhauen lassen, dachte er. Ich werd mich nicht mehr überraschen oder treffen lassen, ich werd sie alle erst mal abwehren. Das scheint die Aufgabe der Stunde zu sein. Nachdenken kann ich später …

„Ich will ihn zurück. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann geben Sie mir den Umhang zurück", sagte er. „Und jetzt werde ich mich hier mal umsehen!"

Er öffnete die Tür der Abstellkammer, sobald Snape den Tarnumhang übergeworfen hatte, und tauchte ein in einen Tag, den er schon einmal erlebt hatte.

oooOooo

Hogwarts schien ruhig, jedoch lag Spannung in der Luft wie ein unterschwelliges Vibrieren. Zumindest empfand Harry es so – und so hatte er den Tag damals auch empfunden. Hogwarts erwartete den Angriff.

Wo waren sie damals alle gewesen, so kurz bevor die Todesser kamen? In der Großen Halle – und die Schüler, die darauf bestanden hatten, Hogwarts zu verteidigen, waren zu Wachgängen eingeteilt gewesen. Moody hatte Raum zwölf zu seiner „Zentrale" gemacht, von der aus er zusammen mit McGonagall die Dinge geleitet hatten. Ob er Bill dort finden würde? Die Zentrale lag genau gegenüber, und die Tür war halb geöffnet. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal wie wild, als er über den Gang huschte, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Aber der Raum war leer. Es roch nach Kaffee, und da standen auch eine Kanne und mehrere Becher sowie eine Zuckerschale. Es war eindeutig – Moodys Zentrale von damals.

Er schüttelte das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit ab, das ihn wieder überfiel. Das hier – das war einerseits vollkommen unmöglich und fühlte sich doch zugleich so unspektakulär an!

Bill. Er musste Bill finden. Als er sich umwandte, um weiterzugehen, stieß er gegen den unsichtbaren Snape.

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich die Ironie klar?", fragte er im Weitergehen. „Dass _Sie_ jetzt hier unter meinem Tarnumhang durch die Gegend schleichen?"

„Sie ist mir schon zu Bewusstsein gekommen, ja", erwiderte Snape säuerlich. „Und nicht zum ersten Mal."

Aus der Großen Halle hörte man Stimmen – aber da wollte sich Harry auf keinen Fall sehen lassen. Bestimmt war Bill irgendwo auf Wachgang unterwegs gewesen! Er würde einfach den nächsten, der ihm über den Weg lief, nach ihm fragen.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Korridors, und Harry überlegte gerade, wohin er sich nun wenden sollte, da kam ihnen tatsächlich jemand entgegen. Der Anblick, so absurd er war, traf Harry wie ein Schlag. Mit einem Mal war alles zurück, war alles real. Die Distanz, die er eben noch gefühlt hatte, seine Zweifel an dieser Wirklichkeit – all das zerstob zu nichts, als er Luna um die Ecke biegen sah, Luna in dem wallenden, sonnengelben Kleid, in dem er sie damals mitten im Chaos nach dem Tabula Rasa gesehen hatte, im brennenden Thronsaal Voldemorts.

Er konnte kaum atmen. So nah war die Goldene Festung auf einmal, so nah!

Luna schwebte durch den Gang wie eine verirrte Sonnenelfe. Sie schien Harry erst zu sehen, als sie beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre. Da lächelte sie ihn freundlich an und sagte: „Hi, Harry!"

„Hi, Luna", sagte er, aber sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Jetzt war er _in der Vergangenheit_. Jetzt hatte er sich hier _eingehakt_.

„Dein Jackenärmel ist abgerissen", sagte sie.

Er sah auf seine Arme. Es stimmte, und er hatte es bisher nicht einmal bemerkt: Der Ärmel der Cordjacke, der in dem lächerlichen, beängstigenden Kampf mit den Kappas fast abgerissen worden war, in einer Nacht, die in dieser Zeit hier noch weit, weit in der Zukunft lag – jetzt war er weg. Er schubste die verwirrenden Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich aufs Naheliegende.

„Wieso bist du nicht in der Krankenstation?"

„Verpetz mich nicht bei Madam Pomfrey, bitte!", sagte Luna. „Mir geht's viel besser, und ich musste einfach mal raus! Professor Trelawney schreit da die ganze Zeit rum – wegen dir, glaub ich! Professor Harper ist jetzt auch da, wusstest du das? In dem kleinen Zimmer! Vor ihrer Tür sitzt eine Wache – diese Aurorin, Ripley, die ist aber eingeschlafen."

Es stimmte alles. Das war _der_ Tag. Das war die Stunde, in der er selbst durch Harpers Spiegel gegangen war … es war so unheimlich, darüber nachzudenken, dass er fast vergaß, was er wollte. Er riss sich zusammen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm Luna weiterhelfen konnte, aber eine Frage schadete ja nichts.

„Du weißt wohl nicht zufällig, wo – äh – Bill Weasley ist? Rons Bruder, du weißt schon –"

„Klar weiß ich das. Doch. Ich hab ihn eben auf der Treppe gesehen. Zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Stock, da, wo es zu den kleinen Türmen rauf geht, weißt du? Harry – was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? Die sind viel länger als heute Morgen! Hast du Blitznissensaft abgekriegt?"

„Äh – keine Ahnung – ich muss jetzt zu Bill –"

„Und ich sollte hier lieber verschwinden", sagte Luna. „Sonst merkt Madam Pomfrey doch noch was! Tschüs, Harry!" Und flatterte weiter.

Dieses kleine Gespräch war so absurd gewesen, dass Harry ihr verdattert nachsah. Erst als sie um die Gangecke verschwunden war, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er sie hätte warnen sollen. Verflucht, dachte er, ich hätte sie warnen _müssen_! Dann würde sie noch pünktlich in die Schutzräume kommen – sie und die anderen – eigentlich müsste ich überhaupt Alarm schlagen –

Auf einmal stand er erschüttert da und begriff, was er tatsächlich alles tun konnte, vielleicht tun musste. Allein die Vielfalt der Möglichkeiten, die sich auf einmal vor ihm eröffneten, lähmte ihn.

„Fangen Sie gar nicht erst an, drüber nachzudenken", sagte Snape neben ihm barsch. „Sie dürfen sich jetzt auf keinen Fall ablenken lassen. Sonst riskieren Sie das Einzige, worauf es ankommt! Tun Sie, wenn es sein muss, die eine Sache, die Sie geplant haben, und damit Schluss! Schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu treffen, ist nicht gerade Ihre starke Seite!"

Und wenn Luna nicht in der Goldenen Festung ankommt, dachte Harry plötzlich, dann wird mein Tarnumhang da vielleicht verbrennen …

Es war furchtbar, auf einmal die Wucht all dieser Verantwortung zu spüren, die Pflicht, Entscheidungen von so unabsehbarer Tragweite treffen zu müssen. Er schob das nur mit Mühe beiseite. Und wusste genau, dass er damit bereits die nächste Entscheidung traf: Nämlich die Verantwortung für sein Nicht-Eingreifen auf seine Schultern zu nehmen – für die Möglichkeit, mit Bill zu reden. Und so ging er weiter.

Das Treppenhaus schien menschenleer, war aber vom leisen Getuschel in den Gemälden erfüllt. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern ging stur weiter hinauf. Luna musste einen dieser Seitenkorridore gemeint haben, die zu den Mauerumgängen führten. Das würde passen, denn dort waren sie damals Wache gegangen.

Ich sag es ihm, dachte er und wiederholte den Zauberspruch, der in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt war wie der Wortlaut eines Todesurteils. Ich sag ihm, dass ich das aus ganz sicherer Quelle weiß – von Dumbledore vielleicht – dann muss ich auch noch lügen, aber was macht das jetzt noch aus? Ich sag ihm, dass bisher nur ich diesen Spruch kenne und dass den außer mir noch jemand kennen sollte – falls mir was passiert – Mann, ist das eine scheinheilige Scheiße –

Halt, da war eine Treppenabzweigung, kurz vor dem sechsten Stock! Er hatte es immerhin bis hierher geschafft, ohne jemandem über den Weg zu laufen.

Und dann sag ich ihm, dass – dass Moody ihn unten im Gelände haben will. Dass er sich da verstecken und abwarten soll – wir hätten eine Warnung bekommen, dass Voldemort schon auf dem Weg hierher ist … Ja, das klingt einigermaßen überzeugend – und dass er deshalb den Zauber kennen muss, für alle Fälle – weil man Voldemort den sofort an den Kopf werfen muss, ohne Zögern, im ersten Moment, bevor er einen entwaffnen kann … und danach wäre es mit ihm vorbei. Und mit der eigenen Zauberkraft auch …

Harry merkte, wie hastig er atmete, und daran war nicht nur diese endlose Treppe schuld. Es war mehr noch der Schock darüber, dass er das alles schon ausgearbeitet hatte. Es lag alles bereit in seinem Kopf!

Ja, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte es solche Stunden gegeben – während dieser öden Tage am Grimmauldplatz, aber auch in Godric's Hollow, beim Ausmisten des Gewächshauses – Stunden, in denen er sich mit dem Was-wäre-wenn beschäftigt hatte. Und das anscheinend viel gründlicher, als er sich eingestanden hatte. Stunden, in denen er einen Was-wäre-wenn-Plan für seine Rettung ausgearbeitet hatte, einen Plan für den schlimmsten Verrat, den er jemals begangen hatte. Einen Plan dafür, wie er Bill an seiner Stelle ins Aus schicken konnte. Und jetzt war er dabei, ihn auszuführen.

Damit werd ich dann leben müssen!, dachte er wild. Die andere Version hab ich ja immerhin schon erlebt – die, in der ich ausgeschaltet bin und in der Bill in einer Käfigecke hockt und wirres Zeug vom Töten und Zerreißen vor sich hinfaselt. Und möglicherweise – vielleicht – Tonks auf dem Gewissen – nein, das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Nicht Bill. Nicht einmal in der tiefsten, blutigsten Werwolfphase.

Auch diese völlig unberechenbar gewundene Treppe hatte ein Ende. Die letzten Stufen ging er vorsichtig hinauf und betrat dann wachsam einen stillen Gang, in dem er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Jemand hatte alle Feuerschalen an den Wänden angezündet, denn draußen brach schon die Dämmerung herein. Es war niemand hier. Und Snape kämpfte garantiert noch mit der Treppe.

Der Gang folgte der sanften Biegung der Turmwand. In der Außenmauer lag ein hohes, schmales Fenster neben dem anderen, und mittendrin war eine klobige Holztür eingelassen, durch die man wohl zu einem Mauerumlauf hinaufkommen musste. Seltsame Sachen standen herum, fast so, als hätte man hier Kram abgestellt, für den es sonst nirgends Platz oder Verwendung gab. Mehrere übermannshohe Rüstungen zum Beispiel, und ein großer, vielfarbiger Steinwürfel; an der Wand hingen Gemälde, wie Harry sie in Hogwarts noch nie gesehen hatte: Bilder, die nur aus Farben und geometrischen Formen zu bestehen schienen.

Als er eben um den Steinwürfel herumgegangen war, kamen weiter vorne zwei Personen um die Biegung des Gangs und in seine Richtung. Er war nicht überrascht, als er Bill und George erkannte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er duckte sich hastig hinter eine der Rüstungen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er auf keinen Fall von Bill gesehen werden wollte, bevor – na ja, bevor er bereit für dieses Gespräch war … Wenn die beiden weitergingen, würden sie ihn unweigerlich entdecken – aber da blieben sie bei der Holztür stehen.

„Mum bringt mich um, wenn sie je erfährt, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass Ron bei dieser Verteidigungssache mitmacht", sagte Bill, und Harry konnte jedes Wort verstehen.

„Ach ja, unser Won-Won", seufzte George und biss in das Stück Schokoladenkuchen, das er in der Hand hielt. „Er kommt mir im Moment etwas angegriffen vor. Noch ein bisschen kindischer als sonst, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Willst du auch was?"

„Kindisch?", sagte Bill und streifte seinen Bruder mit einem grinsenden Blick. „Und das von dir? Wofür hältst du deinen Alarm-Kavalleristen? Für die Ausgeburt eines reifen Verstandes?" Er nahm ihm den Kuchen einfach aus der Hand und biss ebenfalls hinein.

„He – so war das nicht gemeint. Und falls du es nicht mitgekriegt haben solltest – der Trompeter hat sogar McG beeindruckt! Er ist zum offiziellen Hogwarts-Alarm befördert worden!"

„Hoffentlich muss ich ihn nie mehr hören."

„Na, ich warte jedenfalls schon drauf. Das muss doch jetzt endlich mal losgehen, hast du nicht auch so ein Gefühl? Ist wie – wie ein Jucken im Nacken –"

„Das ist Quatsch", sagte Bill ernst. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass er nicht gerade jetzt angreift. Wir sind hier nur eine Handvoll Leute, George! Die meisten davon Schüler, die noch nie einen Kampf erlebt haben! Die sollten eigentlich alle längst in Sicherheit sein! Stattdessen lassen wir sie da draußen Wache gehen –" Er sah aus dem Fenster, zum Mauerumgang hinauf. „Ich hoffe nur, die schicken uns bald mal Verstärkung!"

„Ist Ron da oben?"

„Ja. Aber Tonks sollte jeden Moment hier sein, um ihn abzulösen."

„Die ist auch nicht gerade in Topform." George seufzte wieder. „Und ich ruiniere mit meiner Abwesenheit vermutlich gerade den Laden! Na, ich geh dann mal runter in die Zentrale. Vielleicht gibt's ja noch Kaffee."

„Wenn Tonks nicht gleich kommt, übernehm ich ihre Wache und schicke Ron zu euch runter", sagte Bill und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Lass es", rief George im Fortgehen. „Ein bisschen Verantwortung kann Ronald nur gut tun. Wird ihn erwachsen machen!"

„Spinner", murmelte Bill und sah wieder hinaus.

Harry konnte von seinem Platz aus ebenfalls durchs Fenster sehen, in einen klaren, grünlichen Abendhimmels hinein, der ihn an kalte Winternächte denken ließ. Ihm ging es wie George: Er konnte das Herannahen der Todesser irgendwo im Nacken spüren … Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit –

Er musste jetzt aus seinem Versteck heraus und mit Bill reden –

Bill, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, strich sich unruhig übers Haar. Zerrte das Band heraus, das seinen Zopf hielt, fasste die Haarsträhnen mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung neu zusammen und schlang das Band wieder darum.

Harry konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Immer wieder flackerte das Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit in ihm auf und schüttelte seinen Verstand. Umso heftiger schockierte ihn die unmittelbare Lebendigkeit seiner Eindrücke. Das da vorne _war_ Bill. Und _er_ würde jetzt hier hinter dieser Rüstung hervorkommen und ihn mit ein paar Worten auf einen ganz anderen Weg schicken –

Aber noch blieb er wie gebannt stehen. Seltsamerweise zweifelte er keine Sekunde daran, dass Bill das Tabula Rasa tatsächlich durchführen würde. Er kannte Bill. Bill war jemand, der Verantwortung annahm und handelte. So schlimm die Konsequenz auch war, sie würde ihn nicht davon abhalten.

Es war so einfach. Es mochte ihn vielleicht eine halbe Stunde kosten, und dann konnte er zurückkehren. Als Zauberer. _Vollständig_.

Bill war doch schon verletzt, war sozusagen schon verurteilt. Er würde nur eine Fähigkeit einbüßen, die er über kurz oder lang sowieso nicht mehr brauchte –

Trotzdem wurde Harry die Kehle eng bei dem Gedanken, Bill das anzutun. Würde er nicht eines Tages Rechenschaft von ihm fordern? Warum hast du es nicht selbst getan? Warum hast du das _mir_ aufgehalst?

Eilige, leichte Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Tonks! Da kam Tonks, zu seinem Glück aus der anderen Richtung. Er hatte vergessen, wie blass und verhärmt sie damals gewesen war, nach Lupins Tod.

„Da bin ich", sagte sie. „Ist Ron noch oben?"

Bill nickte. „Soll ich nicht für dich übernehmen? Du siehst total müde aus."

„Quatsch. Danke. Aber ich muss jetzt einfach was tun!"

Bill öffnete die Tür zu dem Aufgang, und Harry konnte den kalten Luftzug spüren, der dabei in den Gang strömte.

„Bis später! Und riskier nichts!"

„Keine Sorge!", hörte Harry Tonks noch rufen. Dann krachte die schwere Holztür zurück ins Schloss. Bill blieb vor dem Fenster stehen –

Das ist doch so, als _sollte_ ich es tun!, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Ich hab hierher gefunden, über die idiotischsten Irrwege und Zufälle, ich hab's geschafft bis genau zu dem Moment, den ich brauche! Das ist doch – ein Zeichen oder so was! Oh Mann!

Bill vor dem Fenster hob grüßend die Hand zu jemandem draußen. „Okay", murmelte er. „Dann mal wieder los."

Jetzt _mach_ doch endlich!, feuerte Harry sich an. Lauf ihm nach! Erzähl ihm vom Tabula Rasa – dem Wundermittel, mit dem er dem ganzen Mist hier ein Ende machen kann – vielleicht sogar so, dass niemand mehr in diese verfluchte Festung muss! Er kann Voldemort gleich hier erledigen, in dem Moment, in dem der hier ankommt! Und was Bill angeht – in ein paar Monaten haut ihn die Werwolf-Sache sowieso um! Das ist grausam, aber so ist es nun mal! Dann hetzt er Dornkragen durch den Wald und frisst sie roh. Und wer weiß, was er sonst noch tut.

Harry öffnete den Mund. _Bill! He, Bill, warte mal!_

Er sagte es nicht. Die Worte steckten fix und fertig in seinem Hals, so bereit, ausgesprochen zu werden, dass sie anfingen, ihn zu würgen.

Bill nahm seinen Wachgang wieder auf. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und selbstbewusst, und sie erinnerten ihn an Ginny.

Ginny –

Es konnte noch gar nicht so lange her sein, dass sie ihm diesen Blick geschenkt hatte, da in diesem elenden Krankensaal im St. Mungo. So einen Blick – für ihn, obwohl er aussah wie ein Elfjähriger, obwohl er nicht mehr zaubern konnte, und obwohl er sie so mies behandelt hatte …

Er klappte den Mund wieder zu. Schluckte die Worte hinunter, die ihn würgten.

Ich könnte den dreien nie mehr in die Augen sehen – Hermione, Ron, Ginny! Die brauch ich noch viel dringender als die Magie.

Quatsch! Das ist Quatsch, _Quatsch_, _Quatsch_!! Die haben doch keine Ahnung! Die mussten doch noch nie ohne leben! Wenn die das nicht verstehen – dass es lebenswichtig für mich ist, zaubern zu können, dass ich das tun muss, um mein richtiges Leben leben zu können – dann kann ich auf sie auch verzichten! Ich finde andere Freunde! Oder vielleicht auch keine, was soll's, aber wenigstens bin ich wieder ich selbst! Die können doch von mir nicht _erwarten_, dass ich so eine Gelegenheit nicht nutze!

Bill blieb noch einmal vor einem Fenster stehen und sah hinaus. Als wollte er Harry noch ein bisschen Zeit geben …

Ich tu ihm ja nicht mal wirklich was! Er braucht die Magie doch bald gar nicht mehr! Und Fleur – die liebt ihn bestimmt auch so! Verdammt, vielleicht hilft es ihm sogar! Vielleicht – vielleicht wird dann dieses komische Syndrom erst gar nicht so schlimm!

Er schluckte, um nicht husten zu müssen. Stutzte über seinen letzten Gedanken – der hatte was … und machte zugleich seine vorherige Argumentation zunichte. Es war hoffnungslos mit dieser Zeitsache, die Folgen schienen nie wirklich absehbar zu sein. Stumpf starrte er Bill hinterher, der jetzt endlich weiterging.

Ich hab noch eine Menge Geld bei Gringotts. Und ein Haus. Ich könnte in Godric's Hollow leben und Heilkräuter züchten. Ich muss nicht – nicht _unbedingt_ wieder zaubern können – es könnte auch so gehen –

Du feiger _Arsch_!, brüllte etwas in ihm in ohnmächtiger Wut auf. Du _Schlappschwanz_! Wie kannst du jetzt bloß wieder mit der Opfernummer kommen! Mit diesem Verzichtsmist! Wo du doch weißt, was dabei rauskommt! Das hier ist _deine einzige Chance_!

Bill war inzwischen um die Kurve des Ganges verschwunden. Vermutlich konnte man ihm noch nachrennen.

Aber er wusste jetzt, dass er das nicht tun würde. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Dieser ganze bekloppte Weg. Mit dem Gefühl, völlig ausgebrannt zu sein, so leer und tot wie ein abgebrannter Feuerwerkskörper, ließ er sich auf den bunten Steinwürfel fallen. Schlug die Hände vors Gesicht – hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine reingehauen, aber was sollte das, das wäre ja nur noch 'ne kindische Sache mehr gewesen –

„Ich mach es nicht", sagte er laut.

Nur damit Snape Bescheid wusste, falls der hier noch herumlungerte. Womit ja wohl zu rechnen war.


	35. Narrenzeit

**Siebter Teil: Der Weg des Clavicustos**

**Kapitel 34:**

**Narrenzeit**

Snape war nur eine Armlänge entfernt; er saß ebenfalls auf dem Steinwürfel, wie sich herausstellte, als er nun den Tarnumhang abnahm – vermutlich, damit mir auch ja nichts von seinem Hohn entgeht, dachte Harry.

Aber Snapes Blick war forschend, ohne alle Emotionen. Eigentlich sah er sogar komisch aus, wie er da so kümmerlich an die Wand gedrückt hockte, nur so weit sichtbar, wie er den Tarnumhang heruntergenommen hatte.

„Dann kommen Sie jetzt mit mir", sagte er.

„Wohin?"

„Geben Sie mir den Zauberstab zurück."

„Moment mal! Wo wollen Sie denn hin? Was haben Sie vor?"

Erst als Snape das silberne Ei aus seiner Umhangtasche nahm, wurde Harry sich wieder der Situation bewusst. Sie waren hier in einer Vergangenheit, in der jeden Moment ein Überfall losbrechen würde. Ron hatte ihm erzählt, wie er vom Turm aus zusammen mit Tonks die Ankunft der Todesser unten im See verfolgt hatte. Und Tonks war schon auf dem Turm! Es musste jetzt jede Minute so weit sein!

„Wir sollten –"

„Ich werde versuchen, Ihren Fehler zu korrigieren, Potter. Und wenn Sie sehr, sehr viel Glück haben, gelingt mir das vielleicht", erwiderte Snape grimmig und stand auf. Den Tarnumhang, der zu Boden geglitten war, hob er auf und stopfte ihn achtlos in seine Umhangtasche.

„Fehler? Wovon reden Sie? Wollen Sie mir etwa vorwerfen, dass ich –"

Harrys Empörung gab Snape offenbar den Rest. „Was haben Sie damals eigentlich geglaubt, was Sie tun?", brüllte er plötzlich los. „Voldemort begnadigen? War es das? Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, _Sie_ hätten die Fähigkeiten, Sie hätten irgendeine _Berechtigung_, über sein Schicksal zu entscheiden? Für wen halten Sie sich denn?!"

„Ich war immerhin gut genug, Ihren Zauberspruch für Sie gegen ihn zu richten!", brüllte Harry zurück. „Und Sie können wohl kaum jemanden zu einem Avada Kedavra zwingen!!"

„Sie arroganter Dummkopf! Sie hätten ihn töten _müssen_!"

„Und wie sollte ich das machen? Noch einmal: Haben Sie vergessen, dass ich _danach_ gar nicht mehr zaubern konnte?"

„Sie hätten niemanden daran hindern dürfen, ihn zu töten!", schrie Snape. „Und genau das haben Sie getan!"

„Ja, Neville – hätte ich wirklich Neville Longbottom einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen lassen sollen?", schrie Harry. „Was glauben Sie hätte das aus ihm gemacht?!"

„Da tun Sie es schon wieder – wer sind Sie denn, dass Sie sich solche Entscheidungen anmaßen? Sie waren doch nichts als ein Schuljunge, ein von sich selbst eingenommener Angeber! Und Dumbledore war blind genug, Sie darin noch immer weiter zu bestärken!", schnauzte Snape und musste innehalten, um Atem zu holen. „Sie vereinen die Arroganz Ihres Vaters und die – die naive Sentimentalität Ihrer Mutter wirklich perfekt in einer Person", fuhr er dann zischend vor Zorn fort.

„Lassen Sie meine Eltern aus dem Spiel!", sagte Harry und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Snape zu. „Reden Sie nie wieder von ihnen, von meiner Mutter –!"

„Sie – _sie_ dachte auch immer, sie könnte alles zugleich haben!", knirschte Snape, der offenbar nicht mehr aufhören konnte. „Ohne Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen! Den einen heiraten und – und trotzdem mit einem anderen –"

„Hören Sie auf", sagte Harry leise. „Kein Wort weiter. Oder ich schlage zu." Und einen Moment lang hätte er wirklich nichts lieber getan als das. Hogwarts um sie herum, die bevorstehende Ankunft der Todesser, die Vergangenheit waren vergessen. Aber als er Snape ansah, ging ihm auf, dass der seinerseits wohl nichts lieber getan hätte, als seine Worte unausgesprochen zu machen.

„Dieses Gespräch entgleist", sagte Snape dann auch eisig und wandte sich ab.

„Allerdings", gab Harry ebenso eisig zurück und schüttelte den kindischen Zorn ab, der wieder in ihm aufgestiegen war. Er war bestimmt nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist, um sich da mit Snape zu streiten!

Nein, dachte er zynisch. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um meine Zauberkraft zu retten. Und da dieser Programmpunkt nun gestrichen ist – was mach ich hier überhaupt noch? Und Snape – ist der eigentlich noch ganz dicht? Oder ist er jetzt endgültig durchgeknallt – aussehen tut er jedenfalls so.

Er streifte sein Gegenüber mit einem scharfen Blick. Snape stand reglos da und betrachtete das silberne Ei in seiner Hand. Es hatte den Anschein, als versuche er sich mit aller verbliebenen Kraft zu konzentrieren und als mache ihm das aus irgendwelchen Gründen erhebliche Schwierigkeiten.

„Sie wollen ihn töten, ja?", fragte Harry. „Das verpasste Avada nachholen – in der – Festung."

„Nachdem Sie das Tabula Rasa ausgesprochen haben", murmelte Snape, ohne aufzusehen. „Es muss einen Moment gegeben haben, da … Das wäre nur ein minimaler Eingriff in die Vergangenheit – geringstes Risiko – eine letzte Chance noch –"

Harry fühlte, wie der Gedanke, noch einmal in die Goldene Festung, noch einmal in diesen Thronsaal zurückkehren zu müssen, seinen Körper gefrieren lassen wollte. Sämtliche Albträume standen auf einmal wieder vor seinen Augen.

Als hätte Snape seine Panik gespürt, sah er ihm jetzt direkt ins Gesicht. „Es ist auch _Ihre_ einzige Chance", sagte er in einem seltsamen Ton.

„Wofür?", fragte Harry bitter. „Ich sagte doch, ich mach's nicht. Egal wann. Mit dem Thema bin ich durch. Aber jetzt sind wir nun mal hier, wir könnten – wir sollten die anderen wenigstens warnen, dass die Todesser gleich kommen! Sie könnten sich alle in die Schutzräume flüchten, _alle_, meine ich! Voldemort – und Sie! – würden das Schloss leer vorfinden und –"

„Vergessen Sie das. Die Folgen wären vollkommen unabsehbar. Ich hab Ihnen eben die Gelegenheit gelassen, die Sache auf Weasley abzuwälzen, und das wäre schon riskant genug gewesen, aber wie gesagt – diese Chance hatten Sie wohl verdient. Und mit Weasley hätten Sie immerhin mal einen guten Griff getan. Aber ab jetzt geht alles den Weg des geringsten Risikos! Keine Ex-"

„_Ich_ bin in diesem Moment schon auf dem Weg in die Festung", unterbrach ihn Harry sarkastisch. „Falls Sie um Ihr kostbares Tabula Rasa bangen –"

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, war es einer Reihe anderer Leute zu verdanken, dass Sie es überhaupt aussprechen konnten", sagte Snape. „Leute, die Sie jetzt in die Schutzräume bringen wollen. Glauben Sie mir, es hat keinen Sinn."

Harry wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte. Noch deutlicher als eben mit Bill wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese Sache hier nichts für Menschen war. Eingreifen in die Vergangenheit – entscheiden müssen, was Vorrang hatte und was auf der Strecke bleiben musste – das war furchtbar. Er war vor dem Gangfenster stehen geblieben, sah hinaus in die rasch einfallende Dunkelheit, und während ein Teil von ihm ständig auf die Alarmschreie vom Turm wartete, versuchte er sich eine Lösung abzuringen – irgendwas _mussten_ sie doch tun können!

Der Alarm kam immer noch nicht, und mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Aufbruch in die Goldene Festung unausweichlicher.

Ich habe Angst, dachte er. Ich habe solche Angst davor, dass ich gleich ausflippe!

Als er sich wieder zu Snape umdrehte – der musste die Maschine doch wohl allmählich startklar haben – bemerkte er etwas Sonderbares: Der Gang schien breiter geworden zu sein. Snape, der anscheinend versuchte, die Zeitmaschine auf eine konventionellere Weise zu öffnen, stand viel weiter von ihm entfernt als gerade eben noch. Hinter ihm schien die Wand mit den abstrakten, bunten Gemälden zurückgewichen zu sein. Und um die Rüstungen herum sah es irgendwie – _neblig_ aus. Er brauchte viel zu viele Schritte, um zu Snape zurückzukehren.

„Haben Sie bemerkt, dass –"

„Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab", knurrte Snape, der versuchte, auf der glatten Silberwölbung irgendwelche Unregelmäßigkeiten zu ertasten. „Wenn ich nur wüsste –"

„Werfen Sie das Ding doch einfach hin", schlug Harry lässiger vor, als ihm zumute war. „So hat es vorhin ja auch geklappt."

Er ließ sich auf dem Rand des Steinwürfels nieder. Die Wand dahinter hatte jetzt tatsächlich etwas Verschwommenes. Und auch ihre Stimmen klangen anders. Irgendwie – gedämpft. Als würde ein schwerer Vorhang um sie herum zugezogen …

Aus der Unruhe, die Harry schon seit einer Weile empfand – seit sie mit der Brüllerei angefangen hatten, um genau zu sein – wurde Alarm. Eben noch hatte er sich gefragt, wie lang sie hier wohl unbemerkt bleiben würden, hier mitten im Gang, ohne Tarnumhang, gut zu sehen und ganz bestimmt noch viel besser zu hören. Aber jetzt wusste er auf einmal, dass er sich seine Sorgen diesbezüglich sparen konnte. Außer ihnen war niemand mehr hier. Obwohl das nicht sein konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass in den nächsten Minuten die ganze Schule um sie herum in Aufruhr und Panik förmlich explodieren musste, sagten ihm alle Sinne, dass sie allein waren. Allein hier – wo immer das war.

Die Fensterseite war noch ein bisschen weiter weggerückt. Das bildete er sich nicht ein! Es war eindeutig. Und da, wo sich eben noch Mauer und Gangboden getroffen hatten, da quoll jetzt etwas Milchig-Weißes herein. Stieg hier und da in feinen Wirbeln auf, dünnte aus, verflüchtigte sich wieder, und drängte doch langsam, langsam an der Mauer herauf.

„Sehen Sie sich mal um!", sagte er drängend. „Vergessen Sie mal kurz die Maschine! Irgendwas passiert hier!"

„Den Zauberstab, Potter!", knurrte Snape, aber Harrys Ton bewirkte, dass er tatsächlich aufsah und sich dann aufmerksam umblickte. „Das ist –"

Ein hallender Schrei, der irgendwo weit über ihnen dahinging, übertönte den Rest seines Satzes.

„Verflucht! Da kommen sie!"

„Nein!", flüsterte Harry. „Still! Das ist etwas anderes!" Dieser hallende und dann plötzlich abreißende Ton verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Als er erneut ertönte, war er hinter ihnen – ging so deutlich an ihnen vorbei, dass man geradezu fühlen konnte, wo sich der Rufer entlangbewegte. Eine menschliche Stimme. Was sie rief, konnte man nicht verstehen. Harry sah sich um und überlegte, wo im Turm hinter ihnen sich noch jemand aufhalten konnte oder ob der Ruf aus dem Treppenhaus gekommen war. Türen zu Turmzimmern gab es hier jedenfalls nicht. An der Wand waren nur die bunten Gemälde, an denen jetzt milchige Nebelschlieren heraufleckten. Die wanden sich auch um die riesige Rüstung, hinter der er sich eben noch versteckt hatte.

„Es klang nicht nach – nach einem Alarmruf", sagte Harry etwas lahm.

Auch Snape betrachtete den Nebel jetzt mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das ist?"

„Nein. Niemand hat mir von so was erzählt. Und in den Verhören, damals direkt nach dem Brand der Festung, da hat es auch niemand erwähnt."

Entschlossen hinkte Snape in das träge wirbelnde Weiß hinein – und verschwand fast sofort darin. Harry folgte ihm. Da war noch Boden unter seinen Füßen, aber zu sehen war nichts, und prompt stieß er mit Snape zusammen.

„Passen Sie doch auf!", fauchte Snape, der beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte – der musste wirklich schwach auf den Beinen sein.

„Wo ist die Mauer? Die Wand mit den Bildern – die Rüstung –", fragte Harry.

„Vor Ihnen, wo sonst, sehen Sie doch hin und –"

„Shh!", zischte Harry. Ein leises Wispern – da war ein Wispern in diesem wogenden Weiß! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte er den Nebel zu durchdringen – sah tatsächlich für einen Moment die grelle Buntheit eines Gemäldes hindurchschimmern. Das Wispern verstärkte sich, als der Nebel auf einmal so dicht um seinen Kopf herumfloss, dass er Snape nicht mehr sehen konnte, obwohl er direkt neben ihm stand. Flüstern! Stimmen!

Keuchend stürzte er in die Richtung zurück, in der er die Gangmitte vermutete. Raus aus dem Nebel – da war der Gang! Gut erkennbar, tröstlich hell erleuchtet. Ein Rest Hogwarts, mit flackernden Feuerschalen und festem Steinboden.

„Ein Flüstern", sagte Snape. „Nur ein Flüstern –"

Harry lauschte immer noch. Es war im Nebel, ja, aber auch hier konnte er es hören. Wispern, Flüstern, Stimmen. Viele Stimmen.

„Sie hören das also auch?"

„Natürlich."

„Können wir nicht apparieren?" Oh, er wollte dieses Flüstern nicht hören, das nun überall um sie herum war, das mit dem Nebel über den Gang wogte – er wollte nicht –

„Wohin wollen Sie denn hier apparieren, in dieser – Welt, wenn es überhaupt eine ist?!"

„Wohin auch immer – in die Festung, wenn es sein muss –"

„Man kann in die Goldene Festung nicht apparieren!"

„Aber wir müssen hier raus!"

„Was wir längst wären, wenn Sie mir endlich den Zauberstab geben würden!"

Sie standen in der Mitte des Ganges und sahen ungläubig zu, wie die Fensterfront in die Ferne glitt und dabei von Nebel überspült und schließlich bedeckt wurde. Auch über ihnen, dicht unter der Gangdecke, schob der Nebel seine Wirbel nun voran.

„Verdammt –", stieß Snape hervor. „Was ist das nur? Was soll das?"

„Ich hab das schon mal erlebt –"

„Jetzt geben Sie mir endlich den Zauberstab zurück! Oder wollen Sie hier untergehen?"

„Glauben Sie, Sie können uns hier rauszaubern oder was?"

Es war nicht gut – nicht gut, wenn Snape außer der Zeitmaschine und seinem Tarnumhang nun auch noch den Zauberstab wieder in die Hände bekam – es war ein Fehler, alle Macht aus den Händen zu geben – ein Fehler, Snape zu unterschätzen –

Als wenn ich überhaupt irgendeine Macht hätte, dachte er zynisch, ob mit oder ohne Zauberstab, das ist doch –

„_Potter_! _Her mit dem Zauberstab!_"

Schließlich zerrte er den Zauberstab aus seiner Jacke hervor, und Snape riss ihn ihm aus der Hand. Es war sowieso egal. Das Ei würde er damit nicht aufkriegen, das sagte ihm sein Instinkt. Und irgendwie wusste er auch, dass Snape sie nicht hier herauszaubern konnte. Vermutlich würde der Nebel die Magie einfach ersticken –

Snapes drastisches Fluchen schien das zu bestätigen. Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er wollte verstehen, was hier passierte – wieso sich hier anscheinend wiederholte, was er damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung erlebte hatte, damals, als er – im Traum? – durch den Bogen der Todeskammer gegangen war. Wo waren sie hier nur angekommen? War das denn nicht die Vergangenheit? Bis eben war sie es doch gewesen!

Snape verstummte, vermutlich, weil ihm die Flüche ausgingen, und blieb mit geballten Fäusten neben Harry stehen. „Dieses Ding lässt sich nicht öffnen … und es aufzuschlagen – das kann kaum noch einmal gut gehen … das Risiko hier wäre einfach –" Er unterbrach sich. Eine geradezu fühlbare, zähneknirschende Frustration ging von ihm aus.

Harry hatte ihm kaum zugehört. „Er kommt nicht näher", sagte er. „Der Nebel. Er verschwindet nicht, aber er kommt auch nicht mehr näher, sehen Sie das? Wir haben dieses Stück Korridor hier –"

Ein letztes Stück Wirklichkeit: Der graue Steinboden unter ihren Füßen. Der Korridor, der sich rechts und links von ihnen erstreckte und sich schließlich im Dämmerlicht verlor.

„Ob man da – irgendwohin kommt?", fragte er, mehr sich selbst als Snape. Er machte ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, in der Bill eben verschwunden war. Der Nebel verhüllte die Wände jetzt dicht und weiß, aber ab und zu konnte man darin noch etwas aufblinken sehen – ein Stück Helm, das Visier einer Rüstung, ein Stück Fensterscheibe –

Da vorne musste jetzt die Kurve kommen – da musste irgendwo eine Treppe hinunterführen –

Aber es kam keine Kurve. Schnurgerade blieb der Gang, und die Entfernung zu dem dämmrigen Grau, in dem er verschwand, veränderte sich nicht. Als Harry sich umsah, konnte er Snape gerade noch sehen. Snape – und die Zeitmaschine. Ihre einzige Hoffnung, von hier zu entkommen! Panisch rannte er zurück, voller Angst, dass er nicht mehr hinfinden würde. Aber das zumindest war kein Problem.

Als Harry atemlos bei ihm stehen blieb, lachte Snape auf. „Das ist doch ein Witz!", sagte er. „Diese Statue da, im Springbrunnen – haben Sie eigentlich gelesen, was auf ihrem Sockel steht?"

„_Ins Land der Verlorenen_", antwortete Harry, und bis zu diesem Moment hatte er da tatsächlich nicht mehr dran gedacht.

„Ganz genau. Und _Land der Verlorenen_ – das ist nur eine Bezeichnung für –"

„– für die Unterwelt", sagte Harry. „In Durmstrang jedenfalls, habe ich gehört."

„Sie sind ja erstaunlich gut informiert, Potter. Miss Granger, wie ich annehme. Hat sie Ihnen auch von den Figuren erzählt, die die Leute dort herstellen? Kleine tanzende Frauenfiguren, die sie dort als Unterweltswächterinnen bezeichnen?"

„Nein! Meinen Sie etwa –"

„Dass die Statue eine von denen darstellt, ja. Da hatte jemand einen ziemlich eigenartigen Sinn für Humor. Und er hat die Warnung sogar noch in deutlichen Worten drauf geschrieben", sagte Snape, nicht länger höhnisch, sondern sehr nachdenklich.

_Land der Verlorenen_ – Harry konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf das alles machen. Als er durch den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen war – und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er das wirklich getan oder nur geträumt hatte – da war er in einer Welt angekommen, die dieser hier glich: Milchiger Nebel, hallende Stimmen, Flüstern. Und dann war da auch noch dieses Fetzchen einer seltsamen Wirklichkeit gewesen, in das er im Verbotenen Wald gestolpert war: Dieses Stückchen Welt, das wie eine Traumversion von Godric's Hollow ausgesehen hatte und in dem er Sirius begegnet war … und das hatte Sirius als _Land der Verlorenen_ bezeichnet …

„Hören Sie mich, Potter? Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt!"

„Totenland –", murmelte Harry. „Wir haben das Sterben umgangen und sind gleich im Totenland angekommen –"

„Verschonen Sie mich bloß mit Versuchen, witzig zu sein!"

„Nein, ich hab das ernst gemeint – vielleicht war das die ganze Zeit das Ziel – das Totenland –"

„Wachen Sie auf! Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für metaphysische Betrachtungen! Sagen Sie mir lieber, woher Sie –"

„Sirius?", rief Harry und ging so dicht an den Nebel heran, wie das möglich war, ohne darin eintauchen zu müssen. Hier war das Geflüster lauter, so laut, dass man beinahe Stimmen unterscheiden konnte. „Sirius, bist du hier irgendwo?"

„Wirklich rührend!", schnaubte Snape.

Für einen Moment schien das Gewisper zu verstummen, ganz so, als horchten die Wisperer alle auf. Sirius musste hier sein! Warum sonst hätte ihn sein Weg hierher geführt haben sollen – der Weg, auf den Sirius ihn damals geschickt hatte in diesem Traum mit dem Bogen?

„_Sirius_!", schrie Harry. „Ich bin hier! Rede mit mir! Sirius!"

„Jetzt halten Sie doch endlich die Klappe!", schnauzte Snape. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Black wird plötzlich hier aus den Schatten antanzen, für ein Plauderstündchen mit Ihnen? Was wollen Sie überhaupt von ihm?"

„Ihr Sarkasmus ist mir doch egal!", gab Harry heftig zurück. „Ich hab schon einmal mit ihm gesprochen!"

„Hören Sie gut zu, Potter. Die Toten – _sind__ tot_. Das ist so ihre Art. Und alles, was man Ihnen als – was weiß ich, Geister, Wiedergänger, Besucher aus dem Totenreich oder sonstigen Unsinn andrehen will, das ist genau das: Unsinn! Zerrbilder, Spuk – Magie. Hat mit den Menschen, die Sie gekannt haben, nichts zu tun." Snape musste Luft holen. Harry sah, wie sich seine langen, knochigen Finger um das silberne Ei klammerten, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Und die Porträts?"

„Ach, das ist doch auch nur irgendein vertrackter Zauber! Ja, zugegeben, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er funktioniert oder wer dahintersteckt – aber ich garantiere Ihnen, dass es nicht die Toten sind!"

„Haben Sie nicht eben noch herumgebrüllt, weil Sie sich solche Sorgen wegen Voldemorts Geist machen?"

„Voldemort _ist __nicht tot_!", brüllte Snape. „Er ist nie gestorben! Dank Ihnen!" Das silberne Ei wollte ihm aus den Fingern gleiten, und er fing es im letzten Moment und stopfte es blicklos in seine Umhangtasche. „Aber was die Seelen der _Toten_ angeht, die haben mit Ihnen gar nichts zu tun! Die sind außerhalb unserer Lebenswelt – unserer Dimensionen, falls Sie das kapieren! Da gibt's kein munteres Hinüber und Herüber!"

„Dann sind wir eben in einer anderen Dimension gelandet!", schrie Harry. „Was ist daran unvorstellbarer als an einer Reise in die Vergangenheit?!"

Snape starrte ihn nicht weniger wütend an als Harry ihn. Schließlich sagte er: „Also gut. Eins zu null für Sie, Potter. Ich glaube nicht, dass dies das Totenreich ist, aber ich habe im Moment auch keine Erklärung für das, was hier passiert. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, diesen Zeitenwandler noch einmal in Gang zu setzen, und Sie sollten schon einmal darüber nachdenken, welche anderen Möglichkeiten es noch geben könnte, von hier weg zu kommen!"

Harry erwiderte nichts. Anscheinend lief jedes Gespräch mit Snape auf Gebrüll hinaus. Bekloppt, in die Vergangenheit oder, wer weiß, in irgendein Jenseits zu reisen, nur um sich dort dann eine Schreierei nach der anderen mit Snape zu liefern …

Snape kauerte sich auf den Steinwürfel und begann wieder an der Zeitmaschine herumzufummeln. Der hatte keine Ahnung. Und im Moment hatte er _Angst_. Harry fühlte das ganz genau. Der Gedanke, in ein Totenland verschlagen worden zu sein, jagte dem höllische Angst ein. Snape war ein verletzter, zerstörter Mann, und Harry hatte das noch nie so stark empfunden wie in diesem Moment, als er auf den Kopf mit den strähnigen schwarzen Haarzotteln hinuntersah.

Ihn selbst schreckten die Toten überhaupt nicht. Schließlich hatte ihn der Gedanke an seine Eltern sein Leben lang begleitet, und er hätte sonst was drum gegeben, einmal in aller Ruhe mit ihnen zu reden – mit ihren Seelen oder was immer sie jetzt sein mochten. Aber _er_ hatte ja auch niemanden getötet …

Unwillkürlich tastete er nach der Kette um seinen Hals. Das Medaillon lag kalt in seiner Hand. Wenn ihre Pläne hier schon alle gescheitert waren, wenn sie lebendig in irgendeinem Totenland angekommen waren – dann gab es doch immerhin noch eine Sache, die er hier tun konnte. Mit einem scharfen Ruck riss er das Medaillon von der Kette und schleuderte es dann mit aller Kraft von sich – so weit hinaus in das neblige Nichts, wie er nur konnte.

Snape hatte die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt. „Was –" Er fuhr auf – musste das goldene Aufblitzen noch gesehen haben und –

„_Accio_!", schrie er, so laut, dass es durch den erstickenden Nebel gellte. Und das goldene Aufblitzen kehrte zurück – und landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand.

„Sie – Sie – wollten es schon wieder tun!", flüsterte Snape blass vor Wut. „Sie können's nicht lassen, was? Und Sie hatten es also doch!"

Jetzt hatte es jedenfalls Snape. Seine Finger schlossen sich darum, als wollten sie es zerquetschen, und Harry hörte es klicken und knirschen.

„Gibt es einen besseren Ort als den hier, um es für immer loszuwerden?", fragte er ruhig.

„Lernen Sie eigentlich nie etwas dazu, Potter? Was wissen wir denn von diesem Ort?! Gar nichts! Überhaupt nichts!"

„Das hier ist ein Totenland", erwiderte Harry. „Davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er hier jemals wieder herausfinden würde. Falls überhaupt noch etwas von ihm übrig ist – da bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher! Jedenfalls hab ich in letzter Zeit nachgedacht, wo man dieses Medaillon verstecken könnte – _endgültig_ unterbringen, meine ich. Und ich kann mir keinen besseren Ort dafür vorstellen als den hier."

Snape hatte inzwischen seine Hand wieder geöffnet und starrte auf das goldene Ding darin, anscheinend außerstande, den Blick davon zu lösen. Harry wurde es noch unbehaglicher zumute, als er seinen Blick sah. In diesem Moment sah Snape vollkommen verrückt aus, so als könnte er nicht glauben, was er sehe, und als müsste er trotzdem gleichzeitig schreien und lachen.

Er ist an einem Ziel angekommen, an das er nicht mehr geglaubt hat!, dachte Harry. So hätte ich ausgesehen, wenn mir jemand meine Zauberkraft zurückgegeben hätte …

„Falls noch etwas von ihm übrig ist …", nahm Snape da Harrys Worte wieder auf. „Wie können Sie daran zweifeln – Harper hat mir erzählt, was damals geschehen ist –"

„Es geht nichts mehr davon aus", sagte Harry. „Ich habe es jetzt zwei, drei Wochen mit mir rumgetragen. Es ist – tot. Leer, vielleicht."

„Sie können einen Geist, eine Seele nicht töten, Potter", erwiderte Snape mit seltsam erschöpfter Stimme. „Sie können ihr nur den Weg ins Körperliche abschneiden: Wenn Sie den Körper, in dem sie gelebt hat, töten, dann kann diese Seele nie mehr in einen anderen Körper finden und dort ein neues, eigenständiges Leben beginnen. Aber Voldemort hat den Tod nicht erlitten. Das Tabula Rasa hat seinen Körper nur scheinbar getötet, weil dieser ganz oder doch fast ganz durch schwarze Magie erschaffen wurde. Aber seine Seele – und das, was von seinem Körper übrig ist – das ist immer noch gierig auf einen Neuanfang – auf ein neues körperliches Dasein!"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Haben Sie nicht eben noch von den Dimensionen geredet, die unsere Welt von der der Seelen trennen?"

„Die Seelen der _Toten_, sagte ich!"

„Und abgesehen davon – wie viel von seiner Seele hatte er in Horcruxen gebunden? Der größte Teil davon muss also auch vernichtet sein!"

„Aber nicht alles! Es ist genug übrig geblieben, das noch leben und bald genug wieder herrschen will! Begreifen Sie das nicht?" Snape sah endlich von dem Medaillon auf und betrachtete Harry mit einem Blick, den dieser nicht verstand. War da tatsächlich – Bedauern in seinen Augen?

„Er muss sterben", sagte Snape, und da war das Bedauern auch in seiner Stimme. „Und das kann er nur in einem Körper."

Seine Worte fielen in diese nebelhafte Welt wie Steine. Harry war es, als hätten sie eine Bedeutung, die er verstehen sollte, aber er verstand nicht. Der Nebel war wieder in Bewegung geraten und quoll weiter auf sie zu. Der Korridor schien jetzt wie eine hell beleuchtete Bühne im Nichts zu schweben.

„Sie sollten alles Weitere auf später verschieben", sagte Harry. „Der Gang wird noch schmaler … wir müssen jetzt hier weg – wo haben Sie die Zeitmaschine?"

Das grausilberne Ei lag noch auf dem Steinwürfel, wo Snape es abgelegt und in der Diskussion über Seelen, Körper und Tod vergessen zu haben schien. Als Harry es aufheben wollte, nahm er im Nebel rechts von sich eine Bewegung wahr, die anders war als das Wogen bisher. Sozusagen – _bewusster_.

„Da! Sehen Sie das?", rief Harry. „Das ist ein – ein –"

Es war ein Umriss im Nebel, eine Kontur, die sich nach und nach zu einer Gestalt verdichtete. Atemlos sah Harry zu, wie sie deutlicher, schließlich fast erkennbar wurde – jemand, den man durch eine Milchglasscheibe sieht – oder im Traum –

„Sirius?", flüsterte er ohne große Hoffnung. Aber nach Sirius sah das nicht aus, und dann zerfloss die Gestalt auch schon wieder.

„Shh!", zischte Snape.

Das war eindeutig Panik in seiner Miene, eine Panik, die ihn zumindest vorübergehend von dem Medaillon ablenkte, das er immer noch in der Faust hielt.

„Da sind noch mehr!", sagte Harry überrascht. Und richtig: Mit einem Mal schien sich überall um sie herum der weißliche Dunst zu schattenhaften Gestalten zu verdichten.

„Machen Sie sie nicht noch auf uns aufmerksam!", flüsterte Snape. Ihm standen jetzt feine Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn.

„Ob sie uns bemerken?"

„Wir ziehen sie an!"

„Wovor haben Sie solche Angst?"

Da hallte wieder ein Ruf durch den Nebel. Und noch einer. Und dann noch einer, und diesmal verstand Harry, was da gerufen wurde. Snape neben ihm zuckte zusammen.

Er hatte es sich also nicht eingebildet! Da rief jemand seinen Namen!

„Nicht antworten!", zischte Snape.

„_Harry! Wo bist du_?"

„Das ist _Lupin_! Remus Lupin!", rief Harry. „Hören Sie doch hin! Und sehen Sie, da drüben! Das ist er!"

„Still! Lupin ist tot! Denken Sie an das, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe! Das ist nicht –"

„Verdammt, er war mein Freund!"

„Und jetzt ist er tot! Glauben Sie mir, er –"

„_Harry_?"

Diese Stimme hatte er so selten gehört, und auch das meistens nur im Traum, dass er eigentlich nicht sicher sein konnte. Und doch war er es. „_Dad_!", rief er laut – egal was Snape sagen mochte. „Dad! Ich bin hier!"

Snape schnaubte und wollte ihn festhalten, aber Harry war schon aus seiner Reichweite. Ganz an den Rand des Korridors trat er vor, dahin, wo er eben Lupins Augen gesehen hatte und wo jetzt nur das kreisende Weiß zu sehen war. Hier fühlte er den Sog, der davon ausging, und das Flüstern überall um ihn herum wurde lauter.

„Dad! Lupin! Wo seid ihr? Ich bin hier!", rief er. „Redet mit mir!"

„Hören Sie doch auf damit, Potter!"

„_Harry – bist du es – wir_ –"

„Dad! Ich hör dich! Wo bist du –"

„– _haben dich gesucht! Deine Mutter_ –"

Harry konnte jetzt immer mehr Stimmen unterscheiden, und er kannte sie alle.

„– _wir haben versagt! Hätten dir beistehen müssen_ –"

Das war – Peter Pettigrew! Eindeutig! „Wo sind Sie, verdammt? Ich will Sie sehen! Ich will euch alle sehen!"

„Seien Sie doch endlich still!", rief Snape. „Sie wollen sie nicht sehen, glauben Sie mir! Das ist ein Spuk –"

„– _haben versagt – deine Leibgarde – verzeih uns – wir konnten_ –"

„Das ist _Neville_!", schrie Harry. „Was ist das? Was ist hier los?!"

„– _nichts tun – konnten dich nicht retten – nicht_ –"

„_Ron_! Ron, wo bist du? Wieso bist du hier?"

„– _helfen – nicht mal bei dir bleiben! Nur Sirius_ –"

„– _musst ihm verzeihen, er hat es nicht_ –"

„– _wollte euch nicht verraten – es war eine_ –"

„– _er ist geblieben! Keiner von uns wusste_ –"

„– _Falle! Harry! Harry, kannst du uns hören? Wo bist du? Es tut uns so_ –"

„– _leid! Und es war alles umsonst_!"

Snape packte Harry am Arm und riss ihn zurück.

„Wartet!", schrie Harry und schüttelte Snape ab. „Bleibt hier! Ich versteh euch nicht! Erklärt mir das!"

„Es ist nur Unsinn, Potter!", sagte Snape grob. „Das ist nicht echt, das ist alles Quatsch! Einbildung!"

„Nein, ist es nicht! Das waren Ron und Neville! Und die sind nicht tot! Und Neville – er hat _Leibgarde_ gesagt, oder? Das haben Sie doch auch ge-"

„Nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass es Blödsinn –"

Aber weiter kam er nicht. Ein Verzweiflungsschrei erhob sich über das Flüstern und Wispern, so laut, dass er Klang und Ton einer Menschenstimme gewann und sich über die Grenzen der Dimensionen hinwegzuschwingen schien. „_Severus_!", gellte die Stimme verzweifelt und flehend. „_Hol ihn von der Mauer!_"

Snape ließ Harry los und wich zurück. Harry selbst fühlte einen eisigen Schauer durch sich hindurchgehen. Er sah sie, sah ihr Gesicht für ein, zwei Sekunden ganz deutlich. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter – verwüstet von Verzweiflung.

Mum!, dachte er. Ich bin hier!

„_Severus! Hol meinen Jungen von der Mauer_!", kreischte sie. „_Hol meinen Jungen von _–" Dann wehte ihr Gesicht auseinander.

Es war, als hätte ihr Schreien alles andere stumm gemacht. Nur verwehendes Flüstern drang noch an Harrys Ohren. Der Nebel war zwar immer noch in Bewegung, aber da gewann nichts mehr Gestalt. Es war vorbei.

„Sie sind weg", sagte Harry, dem es immer noch kalt über den Rücken lief. Es _war_ kalt hier.

„Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?", keuchte Snape. „War es das, was Sie wollten?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Er fühlte sich selbst elend genug, aber Snape war rückwärts gegen den Steinwürfel gestolpert und sah aus, als wollte er im nächsten Moment umkippen.

„Vielleicht hatten Sie Recht, und das war nur – ein Spuk", sagte er und wollte damit mindestens so sehr sich selbst wie Snape beruhigen.

Leibgarde!, dachte er. Er hat _Leibgarde_ gesagt! Und das mit der Mauer – da war doch was – irgendwas – ich komm gleich drauf –

Ihr Korridor war jetzt zu einem hellen Grat geschrumpft. Wenn man den Arm ausstreckte, dann verschwand die Hand schon im Weiß. Harry hob die Zeitmaschine auf, der der Nebel schon bedenklich nahe gekommen war.

„Da ist noch jemand!", sagte Snape tonlos.

Vom erkennbaren Ende des Korridors her schwankte eine kleine Gestalt auf sie zu, die viel deutlicher zu sehen war als die Schemen vorher. Ein Kleinkind in einem blau-weiß gestreiften Schlafanzug, kaum mehr als ein Baby, und sein Gehen war noch mehr ein unbeholfenes Tapsen. Wirres, schwarzes Haar. Die weit geöffneten Augen dunkel und leer – als hätte ein Schock allen Ausdruck, alles Leben aus ihnen vertrieben. Es kam auf sie zu, aber es schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Als Harry das Kind ansah, fühlte er, wie sich auf einmal die Welt umkehren wollte. „Das bin _ich_!", würgte er. „Ich – nach – danach – aber wie –"

Der kleine Junge tappte verloren an ihnen vorbei und verschmolz wieder mit dem Nebel.

„Haben Sie das noch nicht begriffen –", sagte Snape mit blecherner Stimme. „Die Maschine funktioniert nicht richtig! Wo immer wir gelandet sein mögen, das ist nicht wirklich die Vergangenheit –"

Harry parierte auch diesen Klatscher noch. Er riss sich zusammen und zwang seinen Blick zurück auf den Zeitenwandler. „Anfangs lief doch alles richtig! Und jetzt müssen wir eben zurück!"

„Wir kommen hier nicht mehr weg. Die letzte Chance ist verloren. _Ihre_ letzte Chance auch." Snape klang nicht nur blechern, sondern er sah auch aus wie ein Blechmensch, der im nächsten Moment zu einem Haufen Schrott zusammenfallen wird.

„Vergessen Sie mal die Chancen", erwiderte Harry brüsk. „Vielleicht hat das Ding eine einfache Zurück-Funktion oder so was!"

Aber Snape hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er starrte mit einem fürchterlich konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck ins Nichts und murmelte vor sich hin. Auf einmal wurde Harry bewusst, dass Snape immer noch das Medaillon in der Hand hielt.

„Was wird das jetzt? Das hat doch Zeit! Wir müssen erst mal hier raus!" Und er sah noch etwas – der Deckel des Medaillons war verbogen. Snape hatte es anscheinend wirklich zerquetscht.

„Hören Sie auf!", sagte er scharf. „Lassen Sie die Zauberei jetzt! Funktioniert doch sowieso nicht!"

Snape reagierte nicht. Seine Lippen bewegten sich immer noch – es musste ein komplizierter Zauber sein, und wieder hatte sein Gesicht diesen besessenen Ausdruck.

„Snape!", rief er. „Kommen Sie zu sich! _Hören Sie auf damit_!"

Auch diesmal keine Reaktion. Harry beschloss zu handeln. Er schlug das silberne Ei hart auf die Fläche des Steinwürfels und atmete auf, als es auseinanderbrach. Mit beiden Händen hinderte er die Metallteile daran, bis in den Nebel zu rollen, und sah dann zu, wie sie sich in rasender Schnelle wieder zu einem geordneten Räderwerk zusammenfügten. Der Anblick faszinierte ihn selbst in dieser bizarren Situation.

Da waren sie wieder, die Kupferräder mit den seltsamen, wie Seifenblasen schimmernden Kugeln darin: Galaxie, Erdball, Nebel und – da war immer noch das Bild vom Dachgarten! Winzig und auf der gewölbten Oberfläche leicht verzerrt waren Bäume und Büsche und Springbrunnen zu erkennen, ganz in Schattenschwarz und dem tiefem Orangerot des unechten Sonnenuntergangs. Er selbst und Snape waren schwarze Silhouetten vor dem Brunnen. Aber während er hinsah, schwand auch der letzte Lichtschein aus dem Bild. Dort war der Abend, die Nacht gekommen –

„Hier, das ist _Zurück_! Hören Sie mir doch mal zu! Damit kommen wir zurück, genau dahin, woher wir gekommen sind!", rief er triumphierend und sah zu Snape auf.

Und dann traf ihn ein harter Schlag an den Kopf, so hart, dass er fast umfiel. „Was –"

„… mir leid … Potter … nicht anders …", hörte Harry durch das Rauschen, das seine Ohren erfüllte. Snapes Stimme, blechern und verzerrt.

Er hat irgendwas gemacht, gezaubert – mich geschlagen, dachte er ungläubig und beinahe belustigt. Bloß nicht umkippen! Sonst kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg – der ist total verrückt –

Alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen: Wie Snape den Zauberstab sinken ließ – wie das Medaillon aus seiner Linken glitt und langsam, langsam zu Boden fiel –

Ich muss _aufstehen_ –

Aber etwas drang von allen Seiten gleichzeitig in seinen Kopf ein, schlug hunderte, tausende winzige Löcher hindurch – als zöge ein Kometenschweif durch seinen Schädel, und das war auch das Bild, das er vor Augen hatte, bevor er sich für Sekunden in diesem Schwirren verlor. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig, und nur ein heiß-kalter Druck hatte sich irgendwo in seinem Kopf eingenistet.

Er hat mir den Schädel eingeschlagen!, dachte Harry verblüfft. Wieso?!

Sein Blickfeld verschwamm immer wieder, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz, nur etwas Fremdes. Da war Snapes Gesicht, das von hoch oben auf ihn herabblickte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich lag.

Ich sterbe!, dachte er dann. Wirklich ein Witz! Das Land der Verlorenen – Sirius – das war's, was das alles bedeuten sollte – _das_ war das Ziel!

Nicht hier. Ich will hier nicht bleiben!

„Müssen – raus –", stieß er mit großer Mühe hervor, und als er sprach, konnte er endlich wieder etwas fühlen, spürte einen ersten, fernen Schmerz. Seine Stimme klang ihm ganz falsch in den Ohren, aber immerhin war sie noch da. Er lebte noch! Mit aller Kraft raffte er diese unwillige, schwerfällige Masse zusammen, die einmal sein Körper gewesen war. Kam wenigstens auf die Knie.

Da waren sie, die vier Kugeln in den Zahnrädchen, direkt vor seinen Augen! Mit schrecklicher Anstrengung hob er seinen Arm so weit, dass er den gezahnten Ring mit dem Dachgarten-Bild darin fast erreichte. Aber dann wurde seine Hand weggeschoben, bevor er den feinen Metallstift berühren konnte. Snapes Finger um sein Handgelenk – das machte ihn so wütend! Auf einmal konnte er sich wieder bewegen, und vielleicht war es seine plötzliche Wut, die ihm dazu verhalf. Er würde hier nicht einfach sterben! Er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht von diesem heimtückischen, hinterhältigen Irren umbringen lassen!

Und die Welt holperte in die richtige Schiene zurück. Was immer mit ihm passiert war – im Moment fühlte er davon nicht mehr als Kopfschmerzen. Er stieß Snapes Hand weg und kam auf die Füße.

„Loslassen! Wir gehen zurück!", herrschte er ihn an.

Snape starrte ihn an. „Wir bleiben!", keuchte er. „Hier ist endlich Schluss!"

Ganz klar, der hatte den Verstand verloren. „Quatsch!", brüllte Harry, dessen Kopf jetzt _ziemlich_ wehtat. Er packte Snape hart am Arm. „Ich geh! Und Sie kommen mit!" Mit der anderen Hand tastete er in Richtung des Dachgarten-Bildes, suchte den feinen Stift an dem zugehörigen Rädchen – fand ihn endlich, schubste es an –

Das Letzte, was er von dieser Welt der Verlorenen sah, war Dumbledore. Es sah aus, als stünde er auf einem Seil, so dünn war der Korridor jetzt geworden. Er stand da, ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt, und sah nachdenklich zu ihnen herüber.

„Professor Dumbledore!", schrie Harry fassungslos, obwohl ihm der Schmerz dabei fast den Kopf sprengte (wenn das nicht ohnehin längst passiert war – er war da noch zu keiner klaren Meinung gekommen). Immerhin war aber noch genug Verstand übrig, und der teilte ihm mit, dass dieser Anblick mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit eine direkte Folge seiner Kopfverletzung war. Trotzdem –

„Warten Sie!", brüllte er, während das Uhrwerk irgendetwas in Gang setzte. „Gehen Sie nicht weg! Ich muss mit Ihnen reden! Hören Sie mich? Kommen Sie zurück – ich muss mit Ihnen reden! Professor _Dumbledore_!"

Aber da wölbte sich schon wieder das Weltall um ihn herum – um ihn und um Snape, den er immer noch gepackt hielt, obwohl er gar keinen Widerstand leistete. Die Sterne gerieten ins Rotieren, die Erdkugel wurde zum Schlund, der sie einsaugte, und Harry _schrie_ –

oooOooo

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lehnte er an etwas Kaltem, Hartem, und sein Kopf war in einem unangenehmen Winkel hintenübergekippt. Hinter ihm unablässiges Plätschern. Ein schwach leuchtender Lichtkreis schräg über ihm gerann nach und nach zur verspielten Form einer Laterne. Irgendwo weit entfernt das Heulen einer Autosirene. Wütendes Hupen. Ein anschwellendes Dröhnen, das bald in seinem ganzen Körper bebte.

Er hob den Kopf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er auf den Beinen stand. Das Kalte und Harte in seinem Rücken war eine niedrige Mauer. Dahinter ein Springbrunnen – die Erklärung für das Geplätscher. Am Himmel stand der Mond, gelblich und fast voll. Vom Horizont rückte tiefe Dunkelheit heran und überzog den Himmel wie eine Schmutzschicht.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Sein Körper fühlte sich fremd an, ausgekühlt, ausgehungert – tat weh, auf eine schreckliche, endgültige, nervenzerreißende Weise, und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wo der Schmerz saß. Der Jammerlaut, den er hörte, klang wie der eines Tieres, aber er wusste, dass er von ihm gekommen war.

Mit dem Laut kam die Angst, eine plötzliche, böse, zuschlagende Panik, für die er keinen Grund erkennen konnte, die ihn aber so in der Zange hatte, dass er sich an der Brunnenmauer wie ein Kind zusammenkauerte und die Arme um den Kopf schlang. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er neben seinem linken Schuh eine Brille – _seine_ Brille. Als er sie mit zitternden Händen aufgesetzt hatte, fing das Dröhnen wieder an. Ein dumpfes Grollen, das sogar den Stein hinter ihm vibrieren ließ und schließlich seine Eingeweide erfasste. Aber wenigstens schien es ihn wachzurütteln.

„Harry Potter … ich bin Harry Potter!", flüsterte er. „Und das hier ist – ist der Dachgarten vom St. Mungo! Ich bin mit Ginny hergekommen! Die wollten Bill hier rauswerfen!"

Jetzt war er zumindest nicht mehr völlig orientierungslos. Aber da gab es noch mehr, an das er sich erinnern sollte – es war wichtig, da war etwas, das er unbedingt wissen musste –

Snape! Es hatte mit Snape zu tun – mit Snape, der gar nicht tot war! Der plötzlich wieder da gewesen war, hier auf diesem Dachgarten!

Abermals hörte er sich aufjaulen und erschrak noch mehr. Das war doch nicht er! Warum schlotterte er vor Angst? Was war denn eigentlich los?!

Ringsum Bäume, Büsche, Blüten – im Laternenlicht alles verschiedene Schattierungen von Silbergrau. Nicht gerade bedrohlich. Oder? Da vorne, zwischen einer Hecke und einem einzelnen Strauch, lag etwas Glänzendes, ein Gegenstand, der so aussah, als gehörte er nicht hierher, nicht in ein Blumenbeet. Silbergrau wie alles andere, aber viel zu ebenmäßig für einen Stein. Er sah fast aus wie eine große Perle. Oder ein Ei. Jemand musste es hier verloren haben –

Wieder Autosirenen, näher jetzt und nervtötend lang anhaltend. In seinem Kopf wollte das Panikgeschrei erneut losbrechen, aber diesmal hatte er sich etwas besser im Griff. Er beschloss aufzustehen und stützte seine Hände auf den Boden – und als seine Finger den Kies berührten, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Das Ei – die Zeitmaschine des Arkturius! Und sie hatte funktioniert – zumindest zu Anfang! Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er zu der Hecke hinüber, hob das Ei auf und barg es in seiner Jackentasche. Sein müder Verstand versuchte noch, den Wegen der letzten Stunden nachzuspüren, als ein Geräusch in der Hecke ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Da unten, unter dem Gezweig, da war jemand! Snape! Bestimmt war das Snape!

Und Snape hatte irgendeinen Anschlag auf ihn verübt – das, was der Grund für seine Kopfschmerzen war und für dieses komische Gefühl von – von Fremdheit … Es fiel ihm schwer, sich dem Schatten unter der Hecke zu nähern – eigentlich drängte sein Instinkt ihn zum Davonlaufen. Aber er musste wissen, woran er war.

Es war tatsächlich Snape, und er ächzte und bewegte sich unruhig, war aber anscheinend nicht bei Bewusstsein. Genau wie er selbst bis eben. Musste mit dieser Zeitreiserei zu tun haben … Aus seiner Umhangtasche schleifte etwas heraus – in diesem Licht hier sah alles silbergrau aus, aber _das_ da war tatsächlich silbrig, das war sein Tarnumhang! Jetzt zögerte er nicht mehr, sondern zog das dünne Gespinst mit einem Ruck ganz aus Snapes Tasche. Endlich! Endlich hatte er ihn wieder! Das bedeutete – er konnte gehen, wohin er wollte –

Das bedeutete doch noch mehr! Die Liste – die Liste aus Dumbledores Büro! Auf der alle Besitzer dieses Umhangs genannt waren. Und er war der Letzte –

„Potter –", keuchte Snape – und fast wäre es da schon zu spät gewesen. Snapes Hand krallte sich um seinen Unterarm.

Harry schüttelte ihn ab und sprang auf. Stopfte den Umhang zu dem Ei in die Tasche und zog sogar den Reißverschluss darüber zu. Noch einmal würde er das Ding nicht hergeben oder verlieren!

„Warten Sie, Potter!" Snape kam stöhnend auf die Füße, und Harry wich sicherheitshalber noch einige Schritte zurück.

„Was haben Sie vorhin gemacht? Wollten Sie mir den Schädel einschlagen oder was?", fragte er wütend.

„Vorhin – sind wir – zurück –"

„Ja. Nicht, dass Sie besonders scharf drauf gewesen wären! Sie wollten da bleiben, glaube ich! Und –"

Snape stand jetzt schwankend vor ihm und schien ähnlich desorientiert zu sein, wie er selbst es eben gewesen war. „Diese Maschine – die hat nicht richtig funktioniert –", murmelte er.

„Jedenfalls hat sie uns noch zurückgebracht!"

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Sehen Sie sich doch um! Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, wieso Sie mich angegriffen haben! Wieso wollten Sie dort bleiben?"

Snape presste die Hand vor die Stirn und schien sich auch erst erinnern zu müssen. Ob Gedächtnisverlust eine Folge des Zeitreisens war?

In diesem Moment löste sich aus dem dumpfen Grollen ein schrecklicher, knatternder Lärm, der direkt über ihnen den Himmel zerschnitt – er starrte hinauf in das fliegende Licht vor dem dunklen Himmel – brüllte vor Angst – wollte sich niederkauern, verstecken –

Hubschrauber!, ging es durch seinen angstgeschüttelten Verstand, aber das half ihm nicht, das Etwas in ihm brüllte weiter in Panik und Nicht-Verstehen. Es war, als hätte er plötzlich einen Höhlenmenschen im Kopf, und der schrie und schrie und verstärkte das lärmende Chaos, bis Harry sich die Ohren zuhielt und sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen nach einem Fluchtweg umsah. Die Büsche und Hecken um ihn herum, dieser friedliche, wenn auch in diesem Licht so bizarre Dachgarten, das war auf einmal ein bösartiges Land voller unverständlicher Konturen, voller Bedrohungen, ein Schwarz-und-Weiß, in dem er nichts mehr zuordnen konnte.

Dann endlich schwirrte das Ding davon, und auch das tiefere Dröhnen ließ allmählich nach. Der Höhlenmensch hörte auf zu brüllen und duckte sich in die Schatten seines Hirns – lauernd und wachsam, aber wenigstens hielt er die Klappe –

Harry konnte kaum atmen; das Hemd klebte ihm schweißnass am Rücken. Mein Kopf!, dachte er. Snape _hat_ etwas damit gemacht!

Der stand immer noch da und starrte ihn an.

„Was – was – ist los mit mir?", blubberte Harry. „Was ist mit meinem Kopf?"

Snape machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und nun fiel das Licht einer Laterne auf ihn. Er hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Verdammt, _sagen_ Sie was! Sie haben mir irgendwas angehext, richtig? Oder haben Sie mir eins über den Schädel gezogen?" Er fasste sich mit beiden Händen ins Haar – fegte dabei fast die Brille vom Gesicht – tastete nach Wunden, Beulen, Blut – aber da war nichts.

„Was? Was ist passiert?", rief Harry, dem die Geduld ausging. Warum glotzte Snape ihn die ganze Zeit so dämlich an?

„Liebe Patienten, liebe Gäste, um achtzehn Uhr dreißig wird der Dachgarten für die Nacht geschlossen", ertönte in diesem Moment die sanfte Frauenstimme, an die er sich von vorhin noch dunkel erinnerte. „Bitte verlassen Sie das Dach innerhalb der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten. Unsere Cafeteria im fünften Stock verwöhnt Sie heute mit hausgemachter Hammelpastete und frischen –"

Der Rest des Gesäusels ging in einer neuen Welle des grollenden Dröhnens unter – wie gigantisches Magenknurren, dachte Harry. Es kam von irgendwoher draußen in der Stadt, so schien es, und jetzt – jetzt kam es auf sie zu, kam auf das St. Mungo zu – wurde immer lauter und erschreckender.

Das würde den Höhlenmenschen wieder wecken! Harry schluckte, sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf abgeschirmt – diese Panik war irgendwie – sie war nicht kontrollierbar, er kam nicht an sie heran, sie war wie etwas Fremdes in seinem Gehirn.

„Merken Sie das?", fragte er heiser und wischte seine schweißnassen Hände an der Jeans ab. „Wie der Boden vibriert? Wir sind mitten in ein Erdbeben zurückgekehrt – ein Erdbeben in London!"

Dann war das Dröhnen genau unter dem St. Mungo. Von der Brüstungsmauer kam ein bröckelndes Geräusch. Weit unten antworteten ein paar Schreie. Nur Snape rührte sich nicht.

„Verdammt, hören Sie doch mal! Da fallen doch Steine runter! Drüben von der Mauer ist was abgebrochen!", rief er. „Das _ist_ ein Erdbeben!"

Aber es war schon wieder vorbei, so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war. Snape machte immer noch den Eindruck, als hätte er von alldem überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Als er endlich etwas sagte, war seine Stimme so brüchig, dass Harry ihn nicht verstand.

„Was? Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Snape stand da wie angefroren, sein Gesicht eine verzerrte Maske aus Schwarz und Weiß. Er hatte den Zauberstab erhoben, und seine Lippen bewegten sich. Und dann verstand Harry endlich, was er sagte.

„_Avada_ –", krächzte Snape noch einmal, aber wieder brach er ab.

Harry wich zurück, bevor er denken konnte. Nicht, dass Zurückweichen hier viel nützen würde. Auch nicht der Tarnumhang oder die Zeitmaschine oder irgendetwas sonst. Da stand er in einem Blumenbeet, unbewaffnet, ohne Zauberkraft, sein Schädel pulsierte vor Schmerz – und Snape richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und krächzte einen Todesfluch. So einfach war das.

„Warum?", war das Einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel.

Snape würgte. Er würgte _richtig_, als wollte er ihm erst noch vor die Füße kotzen, bevor er sich zu einem kompletten _Avada Kedavra_ aufraffen konnte. Mann, das war ja beinahe komisch, oder? Harry war so überfahren von dieser ganzen undurchschaubaren Szene, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn noch einmal anzugreifen, wie er es am Nachmittag getan hatte.

Der Tarnumhang!, schoss es ihm stattdessen durch den Kopf, und während er seinen Gegner nicht aus den Augen ließ, nestelten seine Finger am Reißverschluss der Tasche.

Snape hustete immer noch, als würde er erstickt, wischte sich mit dem Umhangärmel übers Gesicht, keuchte ein paar unverständliche Silben –

Und dann hatte Harry es plötzlich. In einen einzigen Sekundenbruchteil verstand er, was geschehen war. Seine Finger, vergraben im seidigen Stoff des Tarnumhangs, stockten. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er aufschrie.

„Es war – dieser Übertragungszauber! Sie haben das gemacht – weil ich der einzige Blutsverwandte bin – nur damit Sie ihn töten können – das Kind – das Kind vorhin, das war gar nicht ich!" Ekel erfasste ihn, Ekel, der ihm das Innere nach außen stülpen wollte – schlimmer als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. „_Nehmen Sie es weg_!", brüllte er. „Machen Sie es weg! _Machen Sie es weg_!"

„Das – einzige – Möglichkeit –", stöhnte Snape.

Ob das eine Erklärung oder eine Entschuldigung sein sollte, verstand Harry nicht, und es war ihm auch egal. Er schlotterte vor Hass und Ekel und Wut und Angst. „Dann _machen Sie doch endlich_!", brüllte er so laut, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug. „Spucken Sie Ihr Avada aus!" Und dann packte er Snape am Kragen und schüttelte ihn – es war, als schüttelte man einen Sack Knochen. „Machen Sie endlich!", schrie er außer sich. „Nehmen Sie es weg von mir! Oder machen Sie ein Ende! Tun Sie was, stehn Sie nicht da rum und kotzen mir vor die Füße, nicht jetzt, Sie Schwächling! Sie mieses Schwein! Sie _verdammter Feigling_!" Er musste innehalten, seine Kehle brannte, seine Ohren dröhnten.

Snape hielt immer noch den Zauberstab, aber er machte keinen Versuch mehr, etwas zu sagen. Er sah Harry nur an. Im Laternenlicht waren seine Augen tiefschwarz, und wenn irgendein Ausdruck in ihnen war, dann konnte Harry ihn jedenfalls nicht erkennen.

Harry ließ ihn los. Schubste ihn zurück – oh Mann, der war doch am Ende! Und doch konnte nur er ihm da wieder raushelfen, es war zum Wahnsinnigwerden – raushelfen oder eben doch ein Ende machen – etwas musste passieren – er musste – musste – hier weg – war nicht zu ertragen – raus aus seinem eigenen Körper –

Diese Angst – dieses Fremde in seinem Kopf, es wurde wieder wach – und er schlug sich voller Hass gegen die Stirn, fühlte zum ersten Mal wieder seine Narbe, einen fernen, flackernden Schmerz hinter seinen Augen –

„Tun Sie was!", flehte er. „Machen Sie, dass das aufhört! Helfen Sie mir!"

Snape hustete, würgte noch einmal an den beiden Wörtern, die dem Ganzen ein Ende gemacht hätten. Aber sie kamen nicht heraus –

Harry wandte sich ab. Er hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen umklammert, als könnte er so das Etwas darin bezwungen halten, und taumelte dann durch die Blumenrabatten davon.

Auf einmal stand er vor der Brüstungsmauer. Dichtes Blättergewirr bedeckte sie, er konnte das Zeug riechen. Der Duft schien den Eindringling in seinem Kopf in den Hintergrund zu treiben. Oder zu beruhigen? Auf jeden Fall konnte er wieder klarer sehen – und denken. Wer brauchte denn eigentlich ein Avada Kedavra? Wer brauchte einen Zauberer?! Es gab auch andere Möglichkeiten, jede Menge sogar! Voldemort töten – ihn _endgültig_ töten – wie einfach war das jetzt geworden! Dafür brauchte man keine Magie mehr, das konnte jetzt jeder Muggel erledigen. Jede Magisch Beeinträchtigte Person.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Blätter, die kühl sein Gesicht berührten, sah glockenförmige Blüten im Laternenlicht – von denen ging dieser Geruch nach Sommer aus –

Darauf war das also alles hinausgelaufen – da war er blindlings durch die Zaubererwelt gejagt – gejagt worden – hatte sich etwas von einer verborgenen Macht zusammenfantasiert und von irgendwelchen irren Möglichkeiten geträumt, seine Zauberkraft wiederzubekommen – und dabei war alles nur kalt und folgerichtig auf die Beendigung der einen Aufgabe hinausgelaufen, die er damals anscheinend nicht zur Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hatte – Mann, irgendwie war das _wirklich_ komisch! Da hatte Snape ihn also noch ein letztes Mal zur Strafarbeit verdonnert –

Er sah über die Schulter zurück, und Snape war noch da, war gegen einen von diesen komischen dünnen Nadelbäumen gesunken und hing jetzt darin wie ein Toter. Von dem hatte er nichts mehr zu befürchten – und nichts mehr zu erhoffen. Snape war aus dem Spiel. Der hatte es dieses eine Mal selbst nicht geschafft, seine Aufgabe zu erledigen! Hundert Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!

Harry hörte sich plötzlich lachen, er lachte in die großen, kühlen Sommerblätter hinein, die sein Gesicht umfingen, und es klang so echt, so tröstlich nach seinem eigenen Lachen, dass er weitermachen konnte.

Er griff in die Ranken, fühlte rauhes, faseriges Holz und zog sich daran hinauf. Auch seine Füße fanden Halt in der Kletterpflanze. Besonders hoch war die Mauer nicht. Drei Züge reichten, dann war er oben. Als er sich auf die Brüstung schwang – die war geradezu lächerlich breit – flatterte es rechts und links von ihm auf, huschte gurrend zur Seite. Tauben. Er schaffte es ohne Mühe, sich hinzustellen, und weil er schwindelfrei war – ein guter Quidditchspieler eben – konnte er dem Ausblick sogar etwas abgewinnen: Die Einkaufsstraße fünf Stockwerke tiefer, erleuchtete Schaufenster, Reste von Weihnachtsdekoration, im Kaufhaus gegenüber Leute, die an einer Kasse anstanden. Musik dröhnte von einem Laden unten herauf, eine Songzeile streifte ihn – _It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there_ – das hatte er unzählige Male gehört in diesem Jahr, während er auf Kravics Karussell die Fahrchips eingesammelt hatte – in der Kluft zwischen zwei Hochhäusern der blinkende Wurm einer Autostraße, hektische Blaulichter dazwischen – ob die mit den seltsamen Erschütterungen eben zu tun hatten … es war alles zu viel –

Hier oben zu stehen, so im Nichts, nur mit den Lichttupfen in der Dunkelheit ringsum – das war schön. Ich hätt mich ganz gut gemacht bei der Achterbahn!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber nachdenken wollte er nicht mehr, jetzt nicht mehr, seit er wusste, dass seine Gedanken nicht mehr ihm allein gehörten. Seine Gefühle für Hermione, Ron und Ginny gingen Tom Riddle nichts an.

Es war still hier, nur das Taubengegurre und ein bisschen Wind, der ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn wehte. Gut nach all dem Durcheinander. Seine ganze durchgeknallte Welt war jetzt hinter ihm zurückgeblieben, Snape hielt endlich die Klappe, und was noch besser war: das heulende Elend in seinem Schädel auch. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief, fühlte dem Wind nach, der ihn mit sich nehmen wollte.

„Er kann mich nicht von der Mauer holen, Mum!", murmelte er. „Und ich glaub, er hatte Recht. Tut mir leid!"

Der Fuß der Statue, der ins Nichts vorstieß – das verstand er jetzt. Aber das war viel zu fremd, bedeutete ihm nichts. In diesem letzten Moment war es ein ganz anderes Bild, das er vor Augen hatte, und das war eine Postkarte mit einer blinkenden Aufschrift, wüst und gnadenlos kitschig und albern – sein Dad und Sirius, die das Sturz-Apparieren drauf hatten und alle tollen Tricks der Zaubererwelt …

„Wir fielen vom Mount Snowdon!", sagte er. Streckte die Arme aus und ließ sich einfach fallen.

* * *

Die Songzeile _It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there _ist aus "Under the Bridge" von den Red Hot Chili Peppers. Die Cover-Version der All Saints war damals gerade ein Nummer-1-Hit in Großbritannien.


	36. Die Geschichte des Uhrmachers

**Siebter Teil: Der Weg des Clavicustos**

**Kapitel 35:**

**Die Geschichte des Uhrmachers**

Es gab keinen Aufprall. Das Fallen im knisternden Grau war ganz einfach zu Ende. Und gelandet war Hermione im Innern einer gewaltigen Glocke aus dunkler Bronze, jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Es war eiskalt, aber davon abgesehen konnte sie gar nichts fühlen, und bewegen konnte sie sich auch nicht. Panik überkam sie – saß sie also nicht länger am Tisch in diesem Verhörraum? Wo war die Spieluhr, die sie in den Händen gehalten hatte? Wo waren ihre _Hände_? Wo war Ron?

Ron! Ron!!, rief sie so laut sie konnte – aber entweder hatte sie keine Stimme mehr, oder sie konnte sie nicht mehr hören. Ruhig bleiben, ermahnte sie sich, es wird sich sicher gleich klären – das muss alles mit der Spieluhr zu tun haben –

Und in diesem Moment glitt ihr Blick dann auch ohne ihr Dazutun weiter und in die Runde – ganz so, als habe sie auf dem Rücken gelegen und setze sich nun auf. Die bedrohliche Bronzeglocke entpuppte sich dabei als ein düsterer, nicht weniger bedrohlicher Himmel.

Es brennt!, dachte sie entsetzt. Da muss eine ganze Stadt brennen!

Das ferne, aber unablässige Heulen von Autosirenen hätte dazu gepasst. Doch im metallischen Braunrot des Himmels waren keine Flammen, kein Funkenflug, keine Rauchwirbel zu erkennen, und es war auch viel zu kalt –

Weiter ging ihr Blick – wie im Kino, dachte sie überrascht. Als ob mir jemand mit einer Kamera die Blickrichtung vorgeben würde!

Kahle Bäume kamen jetzt in Sicht, dürre Strünke – eine winterliche Hecke – und direkt vor ihr eine schmiedeeiserne Parkbank. Grüne Glasscherben vor eleganten, aber altmodischen schwarzen Knopfstiefeln, darüber blassgraue Hosenbeine – eine granatrote Samtweste mit kleinen schwarzen Karos – Hände, die aus sehr weißen Hemdmanschetten hervorsahen und hastig zwei goldene Bruchstücke aufhoben, die, von der Farbe abgesehen, große Ähnlichkeit mit der Spieluhr hatten …

_Ihre_ Hände und Beine etwa?! Nein, auch wenn sie sie aus demselben Blickwinkel sah, aus dem sie ihren eigenen Körper gesehen hätte. Aber die Hände, die da goldene Rädchen und Schrauben aus den Glasscherben auflasen, waren Männerhände – schlank und gepflegt, aber eindeutig männlich. In dem Moment, in dem die Rädchen mit den großen Metallbruchstücken in Berührung kamen, setzten sie sich zu einem Uhrwerk zusammen, und über diesem schlossen sich dann die Bruchstücke zu einem makellosen, goldenen Ei.

Als das, was ihr neuer Körper zu sein schien, vom Boden aufstand, ein paar Scherben von dem einen Hosenbein schüttelte und das Ei sorgfältig in der Innentasche eines wadenlangen, dunkelgrauen Umhangs unterbrachte – er war mit demselben granatroten Karostoff gefüttert, aus dem die Weste bestand – da begriff sie, dass sie durch die Augen des Arkturius in dessen Erinnerung hineinsah wie in einen Film.

Das muss eine Denkariumssache sein!, dachte sie. Er wollte uns etwas miterleben lassen, so direkt wie möglich!

Hatte er nicht zu seinem Geburtstag gewollt? Aber Mittsommer war das hier nicht! Selbst für einen besonders misslungenen englischen Junitag war es dafür viel zu kalt –

Sie rang nach Atem – glaubte zumindest, das zu tun, denn sie konnte von sich selbst nichts mehr fühlen. Stattdessen verschmolz sie mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde weiter mit diesem Körper, von dem sie nur sah, was sie auch von sich selbst gesehen hätte – und nie das Gesicht. Es war unheimlich, unangenehm auch, weil es ihrem eigenen Blick so gar keine Chance ließ, sie musste sehen, was er sah; und es war schwindelerregend, weil sie sich plötzlich ohne ihr Zutun zu bewegen schien. Leichter wurde es erst, als sie nicht mehr versuchte, sich selbst davon zu distanzieren. Als ihr das gelang, verlor sich allmählich der Eindruck, eine ferngesteuerte Puppe zu sein oder einem Film mit wackliger Kameraführung zu folgen. Da fing sie an, den Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren, die kalte Luft im Gesicht – den Geruch von Wein! Fast komisch, wie diese geliehenen Hände jetzt mit beeindruckender Routiniertheit ein granatrotes Halstuch unter dem ebenfalls geliehenen, bärtigen Kinn neu banden …

Könnte ich nie so locker!, dachte sie. Schon gar nicht ohne Spiegel!

Aber das war der letzte völlig selbständige Hermione-Gedanke, danach wurde Hermione zum stummen, beobachtenden Gast in einem Menschen, den sie nicht kannte, der sich ihr aber übergestreift hatte wie ein Kleidungsstück und dem sie dabei so nah kam, dass sie seine Eindrücke, seine Gefühle und schließlich einen Teil seiner Gedanken so intensiv miterlebte, dass sie hin und wieder vergaß, wer sie wirklich war –

ooOoo

Der kleine Park lag da in frostiger Stille. Arkturius ging mit zögernden Schritten über die kiesbestreuten Wege zum Tor. Jenseits des Tores betrat man unvermittelt eine Straße mit Läden und einigen mehrstöckigen Kaufhäusern, aber auch hier herrschte geradezu feiertägliche Stille – nur ein schwaches Grollen lag in der Luft, wie verklingender Donner. Arkturius verharrte vor dem Parktor und sah sich aufmerksam um. Nur wenige Passanten, eine Gruppe junger Leute, die vor einem Schaufenster standen, ein älteres Paar mit einem Koffer, das zwar ein hastiges Tempo vorlegte, aber immer wieder innehielt und zu den Häusern rechts und links hinsah –

Er zuckte vor einem vorbeifahrenden Bus zurück und sah ihm lange nach, bevor er weiterging. Dabei blieb auch sein Blick immer wieder an den Schaufenstern hängen. Das, vor dem die jungen Leute standen, gehörte zu einem Laden, der _Brunninger's Electronics_ hieß, und es schwebte ein mit bunten Lichtern eingefasstes Schild darin: „Wir wünschen allen unseren Kunden ein gutes neues Jahr 2004!" Die drei jungen Männer sahen aber in die Bildschirme darunter, auf denen man in sechsfacher Ausfertigung einen schnauzbärtigen Mann vor umgeknickten Gerüsten und einem riesigen Schutthaufen stehen und aufgeregt in ein Mikrofon sprechen sah. Arkturius konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Fernsehern abwenden.

„Die haben die U-Bahn gesperrt!", rief einer der Jungen empört. „Das war's, Mann! Jetzt verpassen wir den Zug auf jeden Fall!"

„Was soll's. Gehn wir eben zu mir! Meine Alten sind heut auf Party – da haben wir die Bude ganz für uns! Ich hab _Grabbed by the Ghoulies_ zu Weihnachten –"

„Und was ist mit Essen? Mann, heut ist Silvester, und ich hab jetzt schon Hunger –"

„Bestellen wir uns Pizza –"

Das leise Grollen war immer noch nicht ganz verklungen, da näherte sich auf einmal ein sehr viel lauteres Dröhnen –

Arkturius zog den Kopf ein und sah hinauf zu dem Hubschrauber, der niedrig über die Häuser hinwegzog – und dann stockte sein Blick –

„Der fliegt garantiert dahin, wo dieses Haus eingekracht ist!"

Da oben, über dem Hubschrauber, hoch über den Dächern von London, ragten wie eine Fata Morgana gigantische Mauern auf, fahl-golden schimmernd vor dem dunkleren Ton des Himmels – ein abweisender Mauerklotz ohne Fenster und Türen. Nur glatte, steile, leicht nach innen geneigte Mauern.

Die Jungen, die dem Hubschrauber nachsahen, schienen sich darüber nicht zu wundern.

„Mann, was ist das eigentlich für ein Wetter?", rief der eine. „Habt ihr schon mal so 'ne Farbe am Himmel gesehen!"

„Das ist ein Gewitter, sag ich doch! Weil's plötzlich so kalt geworden ist, davon kann's auch im Winter 'n Gewitter geben. Man hört's ja auch dauernd so leise donnern –"

Die Luftspiegelung (oder was immer es war) sahen sie ganz offensichtlich nicht. Arkturius starrte hin, zwinkerte, rieb sich schließlich die Augen – aber der Anblick blieb unverändert.

„Da, hast du den Hubschrauber gesehen, Edward?!", ertönte eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme hinter ihm. Das Paar mit dem Koffer war bei ihm stehen geblieben. Arkturius' Blick verhakte sich an dem stark geschminkten Gesicht der Frau, die sicher mindestens sechzig war.

„Da können sie noch so viel über harmlose Erdstöße reden! Wir hätten heute Morgen schon zu Chloe rausfahren sollen! Weg aus der Stadt, genau wie Edna und die Hamiltons!"

„Himmel, Louise, das ist doch völlig überzogen! Jetzt beruhige dich doch bitte endlich, wir sind ja nun schon auf dem Weg zu dieser Unterkunft! Junger Mann, entschuldigen Sie, kennen Sie sich hier vielleicht aus?" Ein skeptischer Blick wanderte über den langen Umhang, die granatrote Weste, die gesamte Erscheinung des Angesprochenen. „Es soll in dieser Straße ein – eine Art Hospital oder so etwas geben, wo –"

„Es muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein, ich bin früher oft dran vorbeigekommen! Ein sicherer Sammelplatz!", rief die Frau. „Ein erdbebensicherer Bunker, hat mein Neffe gesagt!"

„Oh _bitte_, Louise, es gibt keine erdbebensicheren Bunker!", sagte der Mann. „Aber die Regierung soll für Fälle wie diesen Sammelstellen haben, verstehen Sie – _geheime_ Sammelstellen, von denen nur ausgewählte Leute wissen! Und wir haben gehört, dass hier in der Straße eine sein soll – ein Hospital in einem alten Kaufhaus –"

„Das hatte allerdings nie auf – da konnte man nie was kaufen. Die haben immer gerade Inventur – oder wegen Renovierung geschlossen oder sonst was!", fügte seine Frau hinzu. „Ich glaub, ich hab's nie geöffnet gesehen, in fünfzehn Jahren nicht!"

„Ja, und jetzt wissen wir auch, warum, nicht wahr?", sagte der Mann. „Es war nie ein Kaufhaus, sondern immer eine Regierungssache! Tarnung, mit anderen Worten. Also, wissen Sie, wo – wie hieß es doch gleich, Louise? Das Kaufhaus?"

„Reinlich und – und Tukunter, glaube ich."

„_Reinig & Tunkunter_ – aber das ist eine Wäscherei und kein –" Arkturius unterbrach sich hastig und wandte endlich den Blick ganz von der seltsamen Fata Morgana ab. Die beiden Muggel hier konnten sie auch nicht sehen.

„Genau! Ganz genau, so hieß es! _Reinig & Tunkunter_! Nein, ein Kaufhaus! Sie erinnern sich sicher – fürchterliche Dekorationen und so, nicht?"

„Äh – ja. Und ich bin mir fast sicher, es liegt dort auf der linken Seite! Ich habe denselben Weg –"

„Oh, heißt das, Sie haben auch davon gehört? Wollen Sie auch dahin, bis diese Sache hier ausgestanden ist? Colin hat uns heute extra angerufen – das macht er sonst nie – er hat gesagt, wir sollten da sagen, dass er uns schickt –"

„Also, weißt du, Louise, ich würde ja nicht so viel auf das geben, was Colin sagt – er ist ein bisschen seltsam, wie du zugeben musst! Sie sind aber wohl nicht zufällig von der Regierung, oder? Wissen Sie Genaueres? Weiß man denn endlich, was los ist?"

„Ich bedaure, aber ich bin gerade eben erst von einer Reise zurück – ich weiß gar nicht –"

„Oh, Sie Ärmster – da haben Sie aber Pech! Gleich mit einem Erdbeben empfangen zu werden!"

„Das _ist_ kein Erdbeben!", schnaubte Edward entnervt. „Meine Güte! Es ist irgendein – ein ungewöhnliches Wetterphänomen, ganz wie sie es im Fernsehen gesagt haben! Guck dir mal den Himmel an – das hat doch mit Erdbeben nichts zu tun! Und Pech haben _wir_, denn wegen diesem Unsinn hier verfallen jetzt unsere Karten für die Oper!"

Während dieses Geplänkels waren sie alle drei die Straße hinuntergegangen, überholt von den drei jungen Männern, die schließlich in einem Geschäft verschwanden, aus dem laute Musik auf den Gehweg dröhnte.

„Meine Güte, die haben immer noch auf!", rief Louise und zeigte auf den Laden, in dessen düsterem Inneren bunte Lichter zuckten. „Vier Uhr am Silversternachmittag, und Erdbeben – man sollte meinen –"

„Jetzt hör doch endlich mit dieser Erdbebensache auf! Und diese Leute sind offenbar einfach –"

„Da drüben – _Reinig & Tunkunter_", sagte Arkturius und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite.

„Oje – da stehen ja schon jede Menge Leute! Da, um die Ecke!"

„Das sehe ich auch, Louise!", knurrte ihr Mann. „Also, dann gehen wir wohl rüber – und stellen uns einfach an, nicht wahr!"

Staubige Schaufenster, größtenteils mit Packpapier überklebt. Ein handgeschriebener Zettel verkündete: „Wegen Umbau vorübergehend geschlossen!" Einige Leute standen hier auf dem Gehweg und versuchten, zwischen den Packpapierbahnen hindurchzusehen. Um die Ecke, wo der zweite Eingang war, standen mindestens zehn, zwölf Leute.

„Also, wie Regierungsangehörige sehen die nicht gerade aus!", murrte Edward, als sie in die kleine Seitenstraße einbogen. Viele der Wartenden waren in Umhänge gekleidet, und sein Blick streifte wie zum Vergleich Arkturius.

Sie blieben neben einem alten Mann stehen, der zum langen, kognakfarbenen Umhang derbe Sandalen trug und einen zusammengerollten Teppich unter dem Arm. Er nickte ihnen freundlich zu. „Sicher lassen sie uns gleich rein", sagte er.

Gleichzeitig mit ihnen kamen aus der anderen Richtung ein Mann und eine Frau an, beide in lange schwarze Umhänge gekleidet. Der Mann sah sich unsicher um. „Kommt man nicht mehr rein?", fragte er leise und ohne jemanden anzusehen. Er führte die Frau wie eine Blinde, und sie sah auch ein bisschen so aus mit ihren weit geöffneten, blicklosen Augen.

„Drinnen sollen sie schon auf dem Fußboden sitzen!"

„Ich hab gehört, dass sie keinen mehr in die oberen Stockwerke lassen! Wegen der Einsturzgefahr!"

„Das sieht ja nicht gerade professionell geführt aus hier!", mokierte sich Edward. „Wo sind denn die –"

Die Frau, die wie blind aussah, stieß einen durchdringenden Klagelaut aus, der die Umstehenden zusammenfahren ließ. Ihr Mann flüsterte ihr etwas zu und tätschelte unbeholfen ihr Haar. „Unser Sohn ist – er war – in Hogwarts", sagte er dann leise als Erklärung in die Runde. „Ist zum ersten Mal in den Ferien da geblieben. Weil wir über Weihnachten im Ausland waren –"

Das löste ein mitleidiges Raunen aus.

„Hogwarts – was ist mit Hogwarts?", fragte Arkturius.

„Er hat es zerstört. Da steht kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen", sagte der alte Mann mit dem Teppich. „Gestern Morgen! Haben Sie denn nicht die Rede des Ministers gehört? Kam im Radio –"

„Aber –"

„Wann geht das denn hier endlich mal weiter?", rief jemand vorne und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe. „Sollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder was?"

„Wir hatten Karten für die Oper heute Abend", sagte Edward laut und anklagend. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sich ihm die meisten Gesichter zuwandten und ihn überrascht ansahen, und er setzte rechtfertigend hinzu: „Die Silvestervorstellung – haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie teuer solche Karten sind?!"

„Aber wussten Sie denn nicht – haben Sie denn nicht gehört –"

„Das ist doch ein Muggel, Alwine!"

„Und jetzt stehen wir _hier_, nur weil du hysterisch werden musstest, Louise! Nur weil dein verrückter Neffe – Erdbeben – das ist doch Unsinn! Siehst du irgendwo jemanden – na – vom Katastrophenschutz? Von – von der Regierung? Evakuieren sie etwa die Stadt?"

„Aber Edward – in unserer Straße ist ein zehnstöckiges Gebäude eingestürzt!", rief seine Frau. „Und du hast doch die Polizei gesehen! Und das Fernsehen war auch da –"

„Ach – ein schlampig hochgezogener Neubau, noch nicht mal fertig! Wie oft hab ich gesagt, dass das Ding noch zusammenklappt, bevor der erste Mieter drin ist?! Das waren ein paar kleine Erdstöße, weiter nichts! Nichts, weshalb man gleich den Kopf verlieren muss! Wir sind doch keine –"

„Lenny! Lenny, komm da weg!", kreischte eine Frauenstimme von der anderen Straßenseite. „Komm jetzt endlich her! Hast du denn noch nicht genug?"

Ein kleiner Junge schoss auf ein Schaufenster gegenüber zu, dicht gefolgt von einer Frau, die ihn schließlich einfing.

„Aber Mum! Ich will doch nur –"

„Du kommst jetzt sofort mit! Wir müssen ins St. Mungo! Du _blutest_!"

„Och Mann, es tut doch nicht mal weh!"

Keuchend erreichte die Frau mit dem Jungen die Versammlung vor dem St. Mungo. Der Junge hatte einen Schnitt auf einer Wange, der tatsächlich kräftig blutete.

„Er hat sich an einer Glasscherbe geschnitten! Bei unseren Nachbarn ist vorhin der Wintergarten eingestürzt!", schnaufte die Frau und fragte dann schüchtern: „Stimmt es, dass es hier – sicher ist? Mein Schwager hat gesagt, dass –"

„Die haben geschlossen!", rief der Mann vorne fassungslos. „Die lassen keinen rein! Das gibt's doch gar nicht, so was! Das ist ein _Hospital_, Leute! Macht endlich auf, verdammt noch mal! Hier sind _Verletzte_!"

„Oh nein! Hören Sie das? Es geht wieder los!", rief eine Frau mit Hornbrille. Sie raffte ihren Korb vom Boden – mehrere dicke Bücher sahen heraus und eine dampfende Kanne.

„Ich find das cool!", sagte Lenny.

„Sei doch still!", schimpfte seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen. „Die müssen uns doch reinlassen! Die müssen das doch auch hören! Oder meinen Sie, man hört das da drinnen nicht?"

Das leise Dröhnen, das die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gewesen war, schwoll tatsächlich merklich an. Die kleine Versammlung rückte beklommen noch ein wenig dichter zusammen.

Aus dem Musikladen gegenüber stürzte jemand auf die Straße. „He! Kommt raus!", brüllte er. „Ich glaub, es fängt wieder an! Mann, macht mal den Fernseher lauter! Vielleicht sagen die da was!"

„Die hören's also auch", murmelte der Mann, dessen Sohn in Hogwarts gewesen war. „Aber das da oben sehen sie nicht!"

Der Mann vorne hämmerte jetzt wütend gegen das Schaufenster. „Aufmachen!", brüllte er.

„Hey, beruhig dich doch, Mann!" Das kam von einem Jungen, der vor dem Fenster auf dem Straßenpflaster saß. Er hatte den Arm um das Mädchen neben ihm gelegt. Beide trugen bronze-blau gestreifte Schals über schwarzen Umhängen. „Ob wir nun dadrin oder hier draufgehen, das ist doch letztlich auch –"

„Dadrin ist es _sicher_!", brüllte der andere. „Das hat Fudge selbst gesagt! Dadrin geht keiner drauf!"

„_Das_ hat er allerdings nicht gesagt", sagte das Mädchen mit dem Ravenclaw-Schal leise.

„Ach, Fudge –", winkte der Junge neben ihr mit einem blassen Grinsen ab. „Fudge ist doch ein Trottel!"

Das Dröhnen wurde jetzt unüberhörbar, und es schien direkt aus der Erde unter ihnen zu kommen.

„Voll cool!", rief Lenny. „Der Boden wackelt!"

Da wurde unvermittelt die mit Packpapier beklebte Glastür aufgerissen. Wie eine Welle schwappte das Gewirr vieler Stimmen zusammen mit einem Schwall verbrauchter Luft heraus.

„Na endlich! Seit wann kommt man hier denn nicht mehr rein?"

„Nur die Ruhe!", sagte die junge Frau mit dem violetten Haar, die in der Tür stand. Sie sah prüfend zum Himmel hinauf – dann über die Wartenden hin. Dem Mann, der sich mit einem Koffer an ihr vorbeidrängen wollte, vertrat sie den Weg. „Halt! Den Krempel müssen Sie draußen lassen!", sagte sie, und nach dem Klang ihrer Stimme zu urteilen, sagte sie es nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Aber –"

„Mehr als eine Tasche können Sie nicht mit reinnehmen. Wir haben fast keinen Platz mehr! Und ich hoffe für Sie, dass in der Tasche da was Essbares ist oder was zu trinken!"

„W-w-wir brauchen Hilfe!", schluchzte Lennys Mutter. „Mein Junge hat sich – hat sich geschnitten! Lassen Sie uns doch endlich rein! Er braucht einen Heiler!"

„Den brauchen wir auch", erwiderte die Frau kühl. „Dem Jungen geht's doch gut! Kommen Sie rein und suchen sich einen Platz –"

„Platz suchen – das ist das _St. Mungo_, was heißt hier Platz suchen –"

„Wir sind voll, klar? Oben ist zu! Und unten – na, das werden Sie gleich selbst sehen! Die Wunde da, die müssen Sie schon selbst versorgen. Irgendeinen kleinen Blutstopp-Zauber haben Sie doch sicher drauf!" Der letzte Satz kam zögernder, beinahe fragend heraus.

„Ich hab's schon versucht", gab Lennys Mutter halb empört, halb beschämt zurück. „Es – es klappt einfach nicht. Bin wohl nicht ganz in Form heute –"

„Nehmen Sie sich das nicht zu Herzen", sagte der alte Mann mit dem Teppich unter dem Arm. „So geht's uns allen heute. Und wir wissen doch, woran das liegt."

„Können wir jetzt endlich mal reingehen?!", rief die Frau mit der Hornbrille ungeduldig, als die Scheiben ringsum mit einem seltsamen Ton zu klirren begannen.

„Vielleicht – vielleicht sollte ich's dann doch lieber im Muggel-Krankenhaus versuchen", sagte Lennys Mutter unsicher. „Meine Cousine ist da auch mal –"

„Ach, verdammt noch mal – vergessen Sie das Muggel-Krankenhaus, okay?", blaffte die Frau mit dem violetten Haar. „Gehen Sie endlich rein! Irgendwer wird sich schon um den Jungen kümmern!"

„Ich sehe mir die Wunde drinnen mal an", sagte Arkturius. „Blutstopp-Zauber sind eine alte Spezialität von mir."

„Tonks! He, Tonks!" Ein dürrer, hustender Mann erschien hinter der Frau im Türeingang. „Dein Mann sagt, du sollst mal nach hinten kommen! Es geht um Longbottom, der dreht uns noch durch!"

„Neville? Der ist doch kaum verletzt –"

„Geh schon, ich mach hier weiter. Bill ist ziemlich fertig wegen Rose. Was weiß ich, vielleicht will er dich bloß nicht aus den Augen verlieren –"

„Ha ha", sagte Tonks humorlos. „Ich komm schon. Nicht, dass ich was machen könnte, wenn Neville ausflippt. Und um Hermione mach ich mir wesentlich mehr Sorgen!" Als wäre ihr etwas eingefallen, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu den Leuten um, die vor der Tür standen. „He, Sie, haben Sie nicht gerade gesagt, dass Sie Heiler sind oder so? Lassen Sie den Jungen da erst mal! Der hält's auch noch ein paar Minuten länger durch. Kommen Sie mit mir, ich hab ein paar richtige Patienten für Sie!"

„Lassen Sie uns jetzt endlich rein!", schrie die Frau mit der Brille und schüttelte ihren Korb. „Es wird immer lauter!"

Tonks hatte Arkturius einfach am Ärmel gepackt und zog ihn nun mit sich ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Vom Atrium des St. Mungo-Hospitals war nicht mehr viel zu sehen, weil auf jedem freien Fleckchen Menschen saßen, kauerten oder lagen. Ein riesiger, schön geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum schien um seinen Platz an der Stirnseite des Saales kämpfen zu müssen, er war von allen Seiten dicht belagert, die Menschen saßen noch auf den Stufen der Treppe dahinter. Das Licht der großen, leicht grünlichen Leuchtgloben, die unter der Decke schwebten, beschien dieses Durcheinander von Menschen in Winterumhängen, die vielen Gesichter, die ängstlichen, verständnislosen, empörten, stumpfen Mienen. Jedes Alter war vertreten, Jugendliche, die allesamt Hogwartsfarben trugen – Schals oder Krawatten, manche hatten sich auch entsprechende Tücher um die Handgelenke gebunden; Kinder wie Lenny, die auch hier spielten und lachten. Die Stimmen verbanden sich zu einer betäubenden Wolke aus Geräuschen. Und man hörte zwar das Dröhnen und das Scheibenklirren, aber nicht so laut wie draußen.

„Also – ein Heiler bin ich eigentlich nicht –", versuchte Arkturius die entschlossene Frau zu bremsen.

„Sie sagten, Sie könnten noch zaubern, oder?", erwiderte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das reicht mir im Moment." Und mit energischen Schritten lenkte sie ihren Fang zwischen den Leuten hindurch, trat hier auf einen ausgebreiteten Winterumhang, warf dort eine Tasche um, rempelte einen kleinen Jungen an, der seine Sammlung aus lebensechten kleinen Drachen mitgebracht hatte und gerade um sich herum aufbaute.

„Passen Sie doch auf!", schimpfte seine Mutter, als der Junge zwischen seine Drachen plumpste.

„Machen Sie doch Platz! Es kommen noch jede Menge Leute mehr! Und wir können nicht mehr erweitern!"

Sie kamen an dem Weihnachtsbaum vorbei, gingen unter der Schräge der Treppe hindurch und erreichten einen kleinen Gang. Bis hierhin war alles voll Menschen, aber dieser Gang lag still und leer vor ihnen. „Verwaltung" war auf einem Schild an der Wand zu lesen, und darunter stand ein rothaariger Mann, der offenbar darüber wachte, dass dieser Gang frei blieb. Als er Tonks sah, lächelte er.

„Da bist du ja", sagte er.

„Was ist denn mit Neville – und vor allem, was soll _ich_ dagegen tun?", gab sie ruppig zurück, aber sie ließ sich von ihm in den Arm ziehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte der Mann. „Er nimmt es ziemlich schwer. Eigentlich wollte ich dich vor allem in der Nähe haben –"

„So was hat Elph schon angedeutet", erwiderte sie und wischte sich ein paar Tannennadeln von der Jacke. „Bill – es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Rose weg ist! Ihr konntet sie doch nicht ewig einsperren! Sie ist ein freier Mensch, sie sollte selbst bestimmen können, was sie jetzt –"

„Hör auf", sagte er kurz. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich will nicht darüber reden. Bleib einfach hier, ja? Und wenn du kannst, stell Neville irgendwie ruhig. Du kannst noch am besten zaubern von uns allen –"

Sie schnaubte. „Quatsch. Das ist nur die Verwandlungssache, die geht noch, aber nicht mal mehr so, dass ich's kontrollieren könnte. Alles andere kannst du vergessen! Aber hier, _er_ hier ist ein Heiler! Oder kann jedenfalls noch zaubern, hat er gesagt. Vielleicht kann er was für Hermione tun!"

Arkturius wollte etwas sagen, aber der Rothaarige ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Sie können wirklich noch zaubern?", fragte er verblüfft. „Richtig? Kontrolliert? Oh Mann, dann müssen Sie unbedingt mitkommen! Wir haben eine Schwerverletzte hier – und niemand kann … kommen Sie!"

Sie gingen durch den Gang – Türen rechts und links, mit kleinen Schildern: _Beschwerdestelle_, _Spendenannahmestelle_, _Muggelheiler-Vermittlungsstelle_, _St. Mungo-Förderverein_. Eine Tür stand auf, und Arkturius sah statt des erwarteten Büros mehrere Betten und Liegen, auf denen offenbar Verletzte lagen, aber dieser Raum schien nicht ihr Ziel zu sein, es ging weiter. Am Kopfende des Ganges befand sich eine rundbogige Flügeltür, neben der ein weiteres Schild „Lesesaal" verkündete. Diese Tür öffnete der Rothaarige – Bill – und winkte Arkturius, ihm zu folgen.

Bücherregale versperrten den Blick in die Saalmitte, von der laute Stimmen zu hören waren – es klang nach einer hitzigen Debatte. In den Gängen, die die Regale rechts und links bildeten, sah es weniger nach Lesesaal als nach Zeltlager aus: Matratzen und Schlafsäcke lagen da verteilt, mit Rucksäcken und Kleidungsstücken dazwischen. Als er Tonks und Bill daran vorbei folgte, sah er auf einer Matratze einen Zauberstab liegen – vergessen neben einer Haarbürste. Sie gingen zwischen den Regalen hindurch in die Mitte des Saals, wo man sämtliche geschnitzten Lesepulte zusammengeschoben hatte. Darauf waren respektlos Teller mit Broten, Teekannen und Tassen, ein angeschnittener Kuchen, ein riesiger zugedeckter Kessel mit darüber gelegter Schöpfkelle verteilt. Ein Dutzend Männer und Frauen saßen an oder auf den Tischen oder standen darum herum und hatten für die drei keine Aufmerksamkeit übrig.

„Die Muggel üben sich im Beschwichtigen – bei denen übrigens ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie es verdammt ernst nehmen – sagen, es wäre nur ein seltenes Wetterphänomen mit ein paar kleineren Erdstößen –"

„Fudge muss den Muggel-Premier endlich einweihen und die Muggel warnen!"

„Wozu das denn, Mann? Damit die die letzten Stunden noch mit Massenhysterie und Plünderungen verbringen können?"

„Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so –"

„Was gehen uns die Muggel an? Außerdem, hast du noch nicht gehört, dass Fudge längst untergetaucht ist?"

„An einem _sicheren_ Ort, was?", höhnte einer.

„Ihr seid zu laut", sagte Bill nur und bog dann in eine Lücke zwischen den Regalen ein.

Da waren sie wieder in dem Gang mit den Matratzenlagern, der offenbar rings um die Saalmitte verlief. Arkturius stieg hinter den beiden über Schlafsäcke und Wintermäntel, Jacken, Umhänge und Taschen, sah hier und da Wecker, Wasserflaschen, Fotos, die unten vor die Buchreihen gestellt worden waren, wie auf Nachttische –

„Okay", sagte Tonks und wandte sich zu Arkturius um, „hier wären wir –"

„Wir sollten lieber ein richtiges Bett für sie holen!", sagte Bill unbehaglich. „Das ist doch verrückt, das ganze Haus ist voll davon, und sie liegt hier auf –"

„Ich glaub, es ist ganz in Ordnung so", unterbrach ihn eine helle, ruhige Frauenstimme.

Arkturius war jetzt auch herangekommen und sah im düsteren Dämmerlicht drei junge Leute. Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, saß neben einem zusammengesunkenen jungen Mann auf einer Lesesaal-Pultbank, die sie unter das Fenster geschoben hatten. Ein weiterer junger Mann kauerte reglos auf einer Matratze am Boden – und dann erst entdeckte Arkturius, dass auf der Matratze daneben eine vierte Person lag, bis zum Kinn unter einer leichten Decke verborgen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem flachen Kissen und war mit behelfsmäßigen Verbänden bedeckt. Ein paar lockige Haarsträhnen sahen dazwischen hervor.

„Hier ist jemand, der noch zaubern kann", sagte Bill mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Wirklich?", fragte die Frau und sah Arkturius verblüfft entgegen. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und über und über mit Ruß und Schmutz verschmiert, genau wie ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar. Es war langes blondes Haar, zu einem Zopf geflochten, die sich auflösenden Strähnen hingen ihr über Schulter und Rücken.

„Er sagt, er kann vielleicht helfen", fügte Tonks hinzu, die es vermied, auf das mit Verbänden bedeckte Gesicht hinunterzusehen. „Äh – wie heißen Sie eigentlich?"

„Adam. Adam Bird."

„Oh – genau wie der Erfinder der Planetenuhr?", rief die junge Frau überrascht und mit einer Begeisterung, die angesichts ihres Äußeren und der ganzen Situation unverständlich war.

„Verdammt, Claire, ich kapier nicht, wie dir immer so ein Blödsinn in den Kopf kommt!", fuhr Tonks sie denn auch an. „Wie kannst du _jetzt_ an irgendwelche Uhren denken?"

„Entschuldige, es ist nur – mein Vater hatte auch eine Adam-Bird-Uhr und deshalb –"

„Schon gut, ich verzichte auf den Rest", wurde sie von Tonks grob unterbrochen. „Hat _sie_ denn inzwischen irgendwas gesagt – ich meine, ist sie mal zu sich gekommen?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. Der junge Mann neben ihr stöhnte auf. „Es ist alles unsere Schuld!", murmelte er verzweifelt. „Wir haben versagt. Wir haben alle versagt – wir hätten ihn beschützen müssen – jetzt stirbt er – das ist unsere Schuld –"

„Shh, Neville", sagte Claire. „Wir konnten nichts mehr tun! Wir haben –"

„Verdammt, Neville, halt doch endlich die Klappe!", fauchte der Mann, der auf der Matratze hockte. Sein Gesicht war zwar rauchgeschwärzt und trug außerdem einen kurzen rotblonden Bart, aber dennoch war eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit mit Bill zu erkennen. „Was hätten wir tun sollen? Gegen Verrat bist du machtlos! Black muss gewusst haben, wer der Nächste ist! Wahrscheinlich hat er's Salazar damals schon gesagt, nachdem er ihm James und Lily ans Messer geliefert hatte! Und jetzt verschon uns endlich mit dieser Wir-haben-versagt-Arie, ja? Oder ändere wenigstens den Text – Wir-werden-alle-sterben, das wär 'ne Abwechslung, und 'ne passende dazu!"

„Ron! Nicht!", sagte Claire warnend.

Die Verletzte bewegte sich stöhnend unter der Bettdecke. Ron wollte sie wohl beruhigen, aber seine Hand zuckte im letzten Moment zurück und berührte ihr verbundenes Gesicht nicht.

„Na klar, wenn du das sagst, Clairvoyance! Ich persönlich finde den Gedanken ja eher tröstlich, aber wenn du meinst, dass man Hermione noch mit irgendwas schocken könnte –"

„_Ron_!", sagte Claire noch einmal, beugte sich vor und berührte seine schmutzige Hand.

„Wir haben immer noch eine Hoffnung", warf Tonks ein. „Snape hat angeblich einen Spion in der Festung, jemanden, der die Maschine zerstören soll –"

„Quatsch", murmelte Ron. „Alles nur Gerüchte. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich da jetzt noch ein Spion halten kann? Nee. Alles, was jetzt noch lebt in der Festung, gehorcht ihm entweder aufs Wort – oder steckt in irgendwelchen Kerkern. So einfach ist das."

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?", fragte Arkturius. „Mit – Hermione, richtig?"

Ron sah auf und warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Wie sieht's denn aus, Mann? Ein _Ignifer_ hat sie getroffen – Salazars Lieblingszauber. Macht kampfunfähig. Tötet schön langsam. Ich glaube, er war's persönlich."

„Sie sind vorhin erst zurückgekehrt. Haben versucht, den Clavicustos zu retten", erklärte Tonks leise. „Sie sind seine Leibgarde."

„Retten – guter Witz! Was von dem noch übrig ist, das klebt da an dieser Mauer, und wir konnten es nicht abkratzen, das war leider nicht –"

„Ron, bitte!", sagte Tonks. „Vielleicht lässt du die hier mal allein weitermachen und trinkst selbst mal 'nen Schluck – wir haben noch –"

„Gute Idee, Daphnedusa!", höhnte Ron. „Ich kipp 'nen Whisky, dann macht's mir vielleicht nicht mehr so viel aus, dass meine Frau hier krepiert und die Eingeweide unseres Clavicustos über die Goldene Festung verteilt sind – wirklich, gute Idee!"

„Nenn mich nicht –"

„Das reicht jetzt, Ron", sagte Bill. Er nahm sich die Teekanne, die auf der Fensterbank stand, und goss zwei Becher voll. „Hör auf damit und trink das hier. Du auch, Neville! Heißer Tee. _Kein_ Whisky." Er hielt den beiden die Becher hin. Ron nahm den seinen wortlos und trank. Nevilles Becher musste Claire annehmen, die ihn neben sich auf die Bank stellte.

„Wenn's dir besser geht, komm rüber zu uns", fuhr Bill fort. „Remus will endlich genau wissen, was ihr gemacht habt. Er und Snape sind ziemlich sauer, dass ihr auf eigene Faust losgezogen seid."

„Was haben die erwartet – dass wir einfach hier rumsitzen würden?", fauchte Ron. „Was haben wir denn noch zu verlieren! Vielleicht – vielleicht hätten wir –" Der Teebecher kippte ihm aus der Hand, aber er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, sondern presste beide Fäuste auf die Augen.

„Habt ihr da draußen vielleicht – Rose gesehen, irgendwo?", fragte Bill zaghaft.

„Leider nicht. Gar nichts", erwiderte Claire, hob den Becher auf und schwenkte den Zauberstab über der Teelache auf dem Boden. Es geschah nichts. Sie ließ den Stab einfach fallen.

Bill schluckte.

„Rose ist tot", kam es tonlos hinter Rons Fäusten hervor. „Das ist doch klar. Und wenn sie noch lebt, dann ist sie spätestens in ein paar Stunden tot. Genau wie wir alle."

„Komm jetzt", sagte Bill, packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Gib Snape keine Angriffsfläche mehr, Mann! Keiner von uns braucht heute noch mal so einen Auftritt wie vorgestern." Er betrachtete Neville mit einem prüfenden Blick und kam wohl zu dem Schluss, dass _dieser_ Berichterstatter jedenfalls ausfiel. „Claire, würdest du bei den beiden hier bleiben? Bei Hermione und Neville? Ich glaube, du kannst das besser als irgendwer sonst."

„Es gibt sowieso nicht viel zu berichten", sagte Claire leise.

Arkturius hockte sich neben die Matratze und schlug vorsichtig die Decke zurück. Die verletzte Frau war in einen dünnen Stoff gehüllt und atmete flach und schnell.

„Wir haben sie in einen Heilanzug gelegt. Ist jetzt – eine knappe Stunde her. Sie hat überall Brandwunden", sagte Claire.

„Das sieht ganz gut gemacht aus", murmelte Arkturius.

„Aber wir müssten das bald erneuern – es gibt nur keinen Anzug mehr. Ist alles gestern nach Hogwarts und in die Winkelgasse geschickt worden, genau wie die Heiler –"

„Ach so."

„Wir haben ihr Lindwurz gegeben", sagte Claire. „Sonst gibt es kaum noch was, und sie hatte solche Schmerzen! Es hilft wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange."

„Die Heilmittelkammern hier im Hospital –"

„Sind leer geräumt", sagte Tonks. „Hogwarts, wie gesagt. Und die Winkelgasse."

„Hört doch auf damit! Sie ist so gut wie tot – das wissen wir doch alle. Lindwurz – das hilft vielleicht gegen Kopfschmerzen, aber nicht, wenn man in Flammen gestanden hat!", rief Ron und schüttelte Bills Hand ab, die ihn immer noch an der Schulter fasste. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, aber er wischte sie nicht einmal weg. „Ja, ich halt schon die Klappe, Bill, und ich komme auch mit, um Remus die ganze Scheiße zu erzählen! Wo ist denn Snape? Der wird das doch wohl auch hören wollen – oder lässt er sich jetzt gar nicht mehr blicken?" Dann beugte er sich noch einmal zu Arkturius hinunter. „Tun Sie was, damit sie nicht leidet! Bitte!"

Damit drehte er sich abrupt um und ging zwischen den Bücherregalen hindurch zu den immer noch heftig diskutierenden Leuten in der Saalmitte. Bill folgte ihm, aber die Frau mit dem violetten Haar blieb noch und sah Arkturius erwartungsvoll an. „Sie wird sehr bald einen – einen Schmerzzauber brauchen oder so was. Können Sie das?"

Arkturius nahm seinen Zauberstab – er steckte in einer eigens dafür angebrachten Innentasche seines Umhangs – und sprach ein leises „_Tranquillatio_!" über die Verletzte.

„Und – hatten Sie das Gefühl, dass es – na ja, klappt? Das Zaubern?", fragte Tonks skeptisch.

„Ehrlich gesagt – ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte Arkturius erstaunt und betrachtete seinen Zauberstab.

„Dacht' ich mir schon!"

„Es wird ja nicht mehr lange dauern", sagte Claire, und das klang, als wäre es als Trost gemeint. Ihre großen blauen Augen hatten einen seltsamen Ausdruck. „Vielleicht kommen wir bis dahin mit Lindwurz hin."

Tonks warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Arkturius. „Sie sind nicht von hier, oder? Sie sehen so aus, als hätten Sie keine Ahnung, was hier los ist!"

„Nun ja – der Clavicustos ist ermordet worden – und – und Hogwarts ist zerstört", stotterte Arkturius. „Ich dachte – ich wusste nicht, dass der Clavicustos noch eine echte Rolle spielt – dass es wirklich noch eine Leibgarde gibt!"

Claire sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Bis Salazar in die Kammer reingekommen ist, war das ja auch immer ein Geheimnis der Mysteriumsabteilung. Nicht mal der Orden wusste, wer der neue Clavicustos ist. Nur die Leibgarde wusste davon –"

„Salazar? Salazar Slytherin etwa?"

„Ähm – nein", erwiderte Tonks, und jetzt war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie am Verstand des Ankömmlings zweifelte. „Natürlich nicht, der ist seit tausend Jahren tot, oder? Sie müssen doch von Großmeister Salazar gehört haben – dem Irren, dem wir das hier alles verdanken!"

„Nun – ehrlich gesagt, bin ich erst vor – vor wenigen Tagen aus – aus – äh, Amerika zurückgekehrt – und heute wollte ich in London –"

„Sie Ärmster", sagte Claire mitleidig, genau wie vorhin Louise. „Und da sind Sie einfach in diese schreckliche Situation hier hineingestolpert –"

„Dieser Salazar wollte schon seit Ewigkeiten den Schlüssel, verstehen Sie. Er hatte es ja vor sechs Jahren schon mal versucht und – äh – Pech gehabt. Danach hat man kaum noch was von ihm gehört, nur der Orden hat ihn im Auge behalten und überwacht. Arthur Weasley war immer überzeugt, dass er irgendwann wieder zuschlagen wird. Und das hat er dann ja auch –" Tonks sah zur Seite.

„Arthur und seine Frau waren die ersten Opfer", sagte Claire leise. „Wir hatten alle zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert – und – und – dann kam der Überfall. Sie haben Rons Eltern getötet – und die Nachbarin – und uns haben sie –"

„Und davon haben Sie gar nichts gehört?", fragte Tonks ungläubig. „Weihnachten – noch nicht mal eine Woche her! Das Godric's Hollow-Massaker ging noch fett durch die Presse! Mann, ich dachte, die ganze magische Welt redet von nichts anderem! Und am Montagmorgen, als er aus dieser verdammten Kammer wieder rauskam, hat er's doch in die Welt rausposaunt, _jeder_ weiß es inzwischen – das Gelaber von wegen ewiger Nacht und so –" Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Ihr violettes Haar schien um einige Schattierungen blasser geworden zu sein. „Haben Sie das Ding draußen nicht gesehen? Das anscheinend in der Luft schwebt? Man kann es von überall her sehen, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit –"

„Wir waren drin – wir waren in der Festung", sagte Neville schleppend und ohne seinen starren Blick auf jemanden zu richten. „Wir haben zugesehen, was Salazar gemacht hat! Wie er's aus ihm rausgekriegt hat! _Und dann hat er uns weggeschickt_ –", kreischte er plötzlich los. Die Diskussion jenseits der Bücherregale verstummte.

Claire nahm Neville in die Arme und streichelte sein Haar. „Shh, Neville! Es ist vorbei! Alles ist jetzt vorbei!" Und während sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind wiegte, sprach sie in ganz ruhigem, sachlichem Ton weiter. „Wir sollten es den anderen erzählen. Deshalb hat er uns gehen lassen. Damit wir ihnen sagen, dass er es ernst meint."

„Er hatte seine Mutter!", stöhnte Neville. „Sie war noch am Leben! Und alle haben doch immer gedacht, er hätte sie damals auch umgebracht!"

„Davon haben Sie aber sicher gehört?", fragte Claire. „Von James Potter und seiner Frau, die vor sechs Jahren entführt und ermordet wurden?"

„James Potter, der Sucher der Nationalmannschaft – holte 1993 den Sieg für England in der siebzehnten Minute!", warf Tonks erklärend ein. „Man fand seine Leiche auf der Straße vor seinem Elternhaus in Godric's Hollow. Ging damals auch riesengroß durch die Presse, obwohl nur die Mysteriumsabteilung wusste, was er wirklich war – und natürlich seine Leibgarde –"

„Nicht ermordet! _Sie_ lebte ja noch!" Neville befreite sich aus Claires Armen. Seine Augen flackerten verstört, sie schienen nichts mehr richtig ansehen zu können. „Und James hat er auch nicht getötet – er hat sich selbst umgebracht! Salazar hat es uns gezeigt! Wir mussten alles mit ansehen!"

„Das stimmt", sagte Claire leise. „Und dann hat Snape hier unsere Erinnerungen mit einem Offenbarungszauber durchleuchtet, weil er es nicht glauben wollte. Aber es stimmt. James hat sich selbst getötet, als er merkte, dass er Salazars Folter nicht länger widerstehen konnte. James war der vorige Clavicustos", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Ich wünschte, Snape hätte das mit dem Offenbarungszauber nicht gemacht", murmelte Tonks. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten das nicht alle sehen müssen. Ich hätte euch auch so geglaubt. Nevilles Zustand ist Beweis genug."

„Jedenfalls war Salazar diesmal auf alles vorbereitet. Keiner von uns hätte sich diesmal selbst töten können. _Diesmal_ hat er den Schlüssel bekommen", sagte Claire ruhig. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ihm das nichts nützt, weil nur der Clavicustos selbst unbeschadet zum Herz der Welt gelangen kann. Aber das hat ihn nicht interessiert."

„Woher wusste Salazar denn, wer den Schlüssel jetzt hat?", fragte Arkturius.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Genauso wenig, wie man weiß, wie er damals auf James gekommen ist."

„Klar wissen wir das", sagte Tonks harsch. „Es war Verrat! Sirius Black hat ihn verraten – er gehörte zu seiner Leibgarde!"

„Das weiß niemand wirklich, Tonks!", sagte Claire.

„Es liegt aber auf der Hand! Angeblich war er mal sein bester Freund, aber dann haben sie sich zerstritten, und seitdem ist Black irgendwo durch die Welt gegondelt, anstatt auf seinen Clavicustos aufzupassen."

„Deshalb muss er ihn nicht verraten haben", wandte Claire ein.

„Ach, du glaubst immer noch an die unantastbare Moral der Leibgarde", rief Tonks abfällig. „Aber ihr Garde-Leute seid auch nicht besser als der Rest von uns, ihr seid nicht unfehlbar! Und was Black angeht, da passt alles zusammen! Wenn irgendwer, dann könnte _er_ gewusst haben, wer den Schlüssel von James bekommen hat! Und er wäre ja sowieso auch in der Leibgarde des Nachfolgers gewesen, weil er nun mal der –"

„Wir sollten damit aufhören", sagte Claire und drückte Neville den Teebecher in die Hand. „Bitte, Mr Bird, versuchen Sie es doch noch mal mit dem Zaubern!"

„Ich befürchte, es funktioniert nicht", sagte Arkturius. „Wieso können Sie denn alle nicht mehr zaubern? Wieso kann _ich_ plötzlich nicht mehr zaubern?"

„Gute Frage, Adam", gab Tonks grob zurück. „Bloß haben wir auch keine Antwort! Wir wissen nur, dass es irgendwann gestern angefangen haben muss – da konnten einige schon gar nichts mehr. Während ihr ja heute sogar noch appariert seid!", fügte sie an Claire gewandt hinzu. „Echtes Wunder, nebenbei bemerkt. Ich glaub, hier im ganzen Haus kann keiner mehr apparieren!"

„Wir konnten es auch nicht mehr", erwiderte Claire. „Nur Ron. Ron hat uns alle drei mitgenommen. Sonst wären wir nicht mehr weggekommen. Jetzt trink doch was, Neville!"

„Sollen wir denn etwa hier herumsitzen und warten, bis uns die Insel um die Ohren fliegt?", drang in diesem Moment wieder eine wütende Stimme von jenseits der Bücherregale herüber. Tonks und Arkturius sahen auf.

„Der Orden", sagte Tonks mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln. „Besser gesagt: Das, was davon übrig ist. Die Stimmung ist bescheiden, und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass nach Arthurs Tod jetzt Snape allein der Chef ist. Ich sollte wohl auch mal rübergehen."

Arkturius schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er die Verwirrung, die darin herrschte, herausschütteln.

„Sie sind wirklich total durcheinander, was? Hier, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das ein bisschen!" Sie nahm eine gefaltete Zeitung aus ihrer Jackentasche und hielt sie ihm hin. „Lesen Sie's durch. Genießen Sie's! Ist von gestern – die letzte Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_, die je gedruckt werden wird!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und verschwand zwischen den Regalen.

Arkturius entfaltete die Zeitung. Sie war auf den dreißigsten Dezember 2003 datiert, und die Schlagzeile lautete: „Hat Salazar die ultimative Zerstörungswaffe?" Aber er las nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und stellte sich zwischen die Bücherregale, so dass er die Versammlung um die Lesepulte herum sehen konnte.

„Was auch immer – ich hab keine Lust hier rumzusitzen und einfach abzuwarten, was er tut!", rief die wütende Stimme. Sie gehörte einem jungen Mann, der auf einer Pultkante saß.

„Was schlägst du denn vor, Bax?", fragte Bill. Er hatte den Arm um Tonks gelegt. „Willst du mit dem Besen gegen die Festung anfliegen und Steine runterwerfen?"

„Kannst du vergessen", brummte ein breiter Mann mit vernarbtem Gesicht und finsteren Augen, der an ein Bücherregal gelehnt dastand. „Man kann die Festung nicht mehr überfliegen. Und –"

„Ich gebe Carmino Recht", unterbrach ihn Tonks entschieden. „Ich will auch nicht hier sitzen und auf den Tod warten. Wir sollten einen letzten Ausfall wagen – vielleicht gibt es ja noch irgendeine Möglichkeit, von der wir jetzt nichts wissen –"

„Und wenn nicht, dann haben wir es wenigstens versucht!", rief Bax.

„Du gehst nirgends hin, Daphnedusa!", sagte Bill schneidend. „Nicht ohne mich, und ich lasse dich ganz bestimmt nicht –"

„Nenn mich nicht Daphnedusa", entgegnete sie, aber es klang wie ein Reflex, ausdruckslos – eine alte Gewohnheit, die alle Bedeutung verloren hatte.

„Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie die Leibgarde zurückgekehrt ist? Die haben heute Nacht versucht, noch mal in die Festung zu kommen!", rief die junge Frau, die neben Tonks stand. „Seht euch Hermione doch an! Wollt ihr _so_ sterben?"

„Ist es nicht egal, wie man –"

„Habt ihr denn noch nicht gemerkt, dass unsere magischen Fähigkeiten nachlassen?!"

„Lasst Ron jetzt erst mal berichten!"

„Wartet damit lieber, bis Snape zurück ist!"

„Ich bin zurück", sagte eine scharfe Stimme von der Tür her. Keiner hatte darauf geachtet, vielleicht stand er schon eine Weile dort hinten zwischen den Bücherregalen: Ein ausgemergelter, nur eben mittelgroßer Mann in grauer Kleidung, die seine fahle Haut noch blasser machte. Jetzt kam er mit raschen Schritten zu der Gruppe hinüber und blieb neben einem großen Mann mit welligem grauem Haar stehen, der bisher noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.

„Die Diskussion ist gegenstandslos", sagte er, ohne jemanden anzusehen. Strähniges schwarzes Haar fiel in sein Gesicht, dessen Züge so scharf und hager waren, dass sie beinahe wie eine Karikatur wirkten. „Die Maschine ist nicht in der Festung."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich habe gerade mit einem Angestellten der Mysteriumsabteilung gesprochen –"

„Stimmt es, dass das Ministerium zerstört ist?"

„Ja, das stimmt, Bax – jetzt lass ihn doch ausreden! Ins Ministerium kommt niemand mehr runter."

„– und er konnte mir bestätigen, dass die Störungen von dort kommen", fuhr Snape fort, als habe ihn niemand unterbrochen. „Was inzwischen sogar die Muggel bemerkt haben. Sie fahren eine Menge ihrer Geräte da auf, aber es sah nicht so aus, als wären sie schon weit gekommen."

„Vielleicht kommen die doch rein!", rief eine Frau. „Manche Sachen von denen sind richtig gut! Meine Nichte ist mit einem Muggel verheiratet, und die haben solche – solche Computer heißen die Dinger, damit können sie –"

„Darf ich jetzt fortfahren?", unterbrach Snape sie in ätzendem Ton. „Danke. Wie ich schon sagte: Die Störungen kommen von dort. Von der Kammer, um genau zu sein. Ganz so, wie es unsere Informanten sagten."

„Informanten?", wiederholte jemand leise.

„Wir haben Spione, Pettigrew", erwiderte Snape barsch. „_Hatten_ Spione, sollte ich wohl sagen. Er hat die Maschine in der Kammer selbst untergebracht. Das erlöst uns von der Qual der Entscheidungen, denn unglücklicherweise ist das der Ort, an den außer ihm selbst jetzt niemand mehr gelangen kann. Wir können also gar nichts mehr unternehmen."

„Wir haben deinen Führungsstil letzthin ein wenig satt, Severus", sagte Pettigrew in das folgende Schweigen hinein. „Es gibt hier auch andere, die etwas zu sagen hätten! Vielleicht kannst du die mal zu Wort kommen lassen – darüber, was möglich oder nötig ist! Arthur hätte _nie_ –"

„Hältst du den Zeitpunkt für günstig, eine Diskussion darüber anzufangen?", fragte Snape, und sein Sarkasmus war so blutleer und müde wie sein Gesicht. „Andererseits ist jetzt natürlich ein Thema so gut wie jedes andere, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben, also –"

„Severus, wir können nicht einfach aufgeben –", ließ sich der Mann mit dem grauen Haar erstmals vernehmen.

„Tun wir nicht. Nicht _einfach_, Lupin! Von fünfunddreißig Mitgliedern dieses Ordens leben noch fünfzehn, von denen die meisten jetzt hier herumstehen und streiten! Von diesen fünfzehn stirbt Weasleys Frau noch vor dem großen Knall heute Nacht. Seine Schwester ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden und wahrscheinlich ebenfalls tot. Von vier Spionen, die wir bei Salazar hatten, lebt vielleicht – _vielleicht_! – noch ein einziger. Alles in allem würde ich das nicht als _einfach aufgeben_ bezeichnen." Sein Tonfall war immer schärfer geworden. „Vorgestern hat er uns – eingebrannt auf dem Rücken unseres jüngsten Mitgliedes – die Ankündigung zukommen lassen, dass er seinen Geburtstag damit zu feiern gedenkt, dass er die Welt zersprengt. Die Welt, Lupin. Nicht nur London, nicht nur diese Insel! Das entspräche auch gar nicht seinem Stil."

„Und warum sollten wir so einen größenwahnsinnigen Blödsinn glauben?", rief Pettigrew und sah sich nach Unterstützung um. „Meinst du nicht, dass dieser Brocken selbst für Salazar ein bisschen groß ist?"

„Wir dürfen das glauben, Pettigrew", erwiderte Snape schneidend. „Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob wir ihm glauben oder nicht. Tatsache bleibt so oder so, dass das Spiel aus ist. Jungbungle – der Angestellte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung – sagte, dass sie seit Montag in den alten Aufzeichnungen gesucht haben und bestätigen können, dass Salazar Recht hat: Wenn es stimmt, was wir über die Maschine wissen, und wenn sie dort in der Kammer platziert ist, kann sie sehr wohl ziemlich große Löcher in diesen Brocken reißen."

Daraufhin herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Haben wir eigentlich irgendeine Ahnung, was nun wirklich in dieser Kammer ist?", fragte Tonks schließlich ungewohnt zaghaft.

„Das Herz der Welt, Daphnedusa. Müssen wir mehr wissen?", erwiderte Snape trocken.

„Es muss stimmen", meldete sich eine große, schlanke Frau in den Sechzigern. „Dass sich dort die Quelle unserer Zauberkraft befindet, meine ich. Ihr habt doch sicher alle gemerkt, dass unsere Zauberkräfte schwinden, seit Salazar in –"

„Oh, das ist doch _Quatsch_!", schrie Bax. „Quatsch und sonst nichts! Er hat irgendeinen blöden – was weiß ich, Schirmzauber oder so was über die Stadt gelegt! Guckt euch doch bloß mal den Himmel an! Und dieses Bild von der Festung – das sind doch alles blöde Tricks! Ich wette, wenn man aus London raus ist, kann man wieder ganz normal zaubern!"

„Leider nicht, Carmino", sagte Lupin leise. „Ich war gestern noch in Hogwarts – habe mir angesehen, was übrig ist davon, sollte ich wohl besser sagen. Ich bin mit einem Muggelzug zurückgekommen, weil ich nicht mehr apparieren konnte."

„Wenn das also nun geklärt ist, können wir vielleicht endlich hören, was die Leibgarde zu berichten hat", sagte Snape eisig. „Weasley, fühlen Sie sich imstande, einen Bericht über Ihren eigenmächtigen kleinen Ausflug abzugeben?"

„Da ist nicht viel zu berichten", sagte Ron heiser. „Wir – wir wollten – wir mussten einfach noch einmal zur Festung und versuchen, ob wir ihn nicht doch irgendwie retten können – ihn wenigstens – wenigstens von dieser Mauer herunterholen –" Er hustete verkrampft. Als er weitersprach, waren seine Worte kaum noch zu verstehen. „Sind die ganze Nacht auf Azkaban herumgekrochen – alte Fluchtwege, vor allem die unterirdischen – aber alles umsonst. Wollten einen von denen in die Hände kriegen – niemand da – _niemand_ – nur Schreie von drinnen – es stimmt alles, was darüber gesagt wird – ihr habt es ja – gesehen!"

„Weiter", forderte Snape, als Ron verstummte.

„Die Mauern sind undurchdringlich!", rief er, und es klang, als stürze er vor dem Weinen davon. „Schutzzauber über dem ganzen Gebäudekomplex! Als es hell wurde, wurden wir plötzlich von irgendwoher beschossen – Ignifer-Zauber! Wir haben alle etwas abgekriegt, aber Hermione ist – sie wird –" Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt zurück zu ihr, Weasley", sagte Snape mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und dann, leiser und mehr zu sich selbst: „Noch so ein sinnloses Unternehmen. Noch eine Leibgarde, die sich selbst bestätigen muss, dass sie alles getan hat – abgesehen von der einen und leider entscheidenden Sache, in der sie versagt hat …"

„Lass sie so was nicht hören, Severus", sagte Lupin scharf. „Das haben sie nicht verdient! Wenn du uns schikanieren willst, bitte – vermutlich hast du Recht damit. Aber sie nicht. Sie hatten keine Chance, ihren Clavicustos zu schützen."

„Und _wir_ haben das auch nicht verdient!", entrüstete sich Pettigrew. „Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass Sirius ein Verräter ist? Er hat uns alle reingelegt! Er ist schuld, dass –"

„Schon gut, Peter", unterbrach ihn Lupin. „Lass es gut sein. Also, Severus – hast du eine Idee, was wir mit den Leuten da im Atrium anfangen sollen? Es kommen immer noch mehr, es sind auch immer mehr Muggel dabei. Manche sind verletzt. Wir haben keine Heilmittel mehr und nichts zu –"

„Verschließt den Eingang. Das ist doch wirklich einfach, Lupin, oder? Macht einfach die Türen zu. Sterben kann man heute überall." Er wandte sich um und ging wieder auf die Tür zu. Bevor er zwischen den Regalen verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „In diesem Sinne – suchen Sie sich dazu den Platz, der Ihnen am besten gefällt. Der Orden ist aufgelöst."

Die anderen sahen ihm ungläubig hinterher.

„Defätist!", sagte Bax nicht gerade leise.

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss, als Ron sich gerade an Arkturius vorbeigedrängt hatte.

„Sie konnten auch nichts für meine Frau tun, oder?", fragte er und versuchte mit dem Weinen aufzuhören.

„Nein, leider nicht. Es tut mir leid. Aber die Verbände – der Heilanzug – Lindwurz, das hilft ihr im Augenblick."

„Das ist doch nur, weil sie bewusstlos ist!", murmelte Ron und setzte sich wieder neben die Matratze mit der Verletzten. „Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie gar nicht mehr aufwacht –"

Snapes Auftritt hatte die Diskussion des Ordens erfolgreich beendet; die Versammlung löste sich in mehrere kleine Grüppchen auf, die leise miteinander redeten. Bill und Tonks kamen wieder herüber, sahen fragend in die Gesichter, konnten sich aber dann nicht einmal zu einer Frage aufraffen.

„Salazar hat es also wirklich bekommen, das Herz der Welt?", brach Arkturius nach einer Weile das beklommene Schweigen

„Wer weiß. Wir wissen ja nicht mal, was es eigentlich ist", sagte Tonks, als niemand sonst antwortete. „Vielleicht wusste er es. Auf jeden Fall hat er den Einzigen, der Zugang zur Kammer hat, gezwungen, ihm den Schlüssel zu geben. Aber als er aus der Kammer wieder rauskam – das war am Montagmorgen – da war er total durchgedreht."

„Da hat er verkündet, dass er die Welt zerstören würde", erläuterte Claire leise.

„Er hat ihm den Schlüssel nicht gegeben", sagte Ron, der immer noch weinte. „Niemals hätte er das getan!"

„Ron, Salazar hat seine Mutter vor seinen Augen gefoltert", sagte Claire sanft. „Jeder von uns hätte ihm den Schlüssel gegeben."

„Salazar hat einige der besten Zauberer auf seiner Seite", sagte Bill. „Einer von denen hat diese Maschine für ihn gebaut – war wohl ursprünglich für seinen – seinen Krieg gedacht oder was er da geplant hatte. Es heißt, dass sie alles Mögliche zersprengen kann und dass sie sich von Angst und Todesqual – na ja, ernährt."

„Das heißt, sie wird immer stärker, je mehr sie zerstört. Zumindest haben Snapes Spione das behauptet", fügte Tonks hinzu. „Übrigens auch, dass der Erfinder, der sie gebaut hat, sich umgebracht hat. Leider ein bisschen spät, würde ich sagen –"

„Wir haben ihn gesehen", sagte Neville stumpf. „Heute Morgen. Sie haben ihn da liegen lassen, auf den Steinen. In Azkaban gibt's nur Steine. Schwarze Steine. Keinen Strand. Nur schwarze –"

„_Neville_!", schnauzte Ron. „Reiß dich endlich zusammen! Den Scheißkerl haben sie wenigstens sterben lassen! Der durfte wenigstens –"

In diesem Moment schlug wieder die Tür zum Lesesaal, und Sekunden später sah Arkturius den hustenden, dürren Mann, der Tonks vorhin an der Tür abgelöst hatte. Er kam mit hastigen Schritten zu Lupin, der immer noch an einem der Lesepulte stand und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

„Elphias – habt ihr die Türen schon geschlossen?", fragte Lupin müde. „Hat Severus euch schon –"

„Nein, ich hab gerade mal kurz zugemacht – war niemand mehr draußen. Hör mal, Remus – du solltest mal rauskommen! Bei den Leuten, die ich eben reingelassen hab, war einer, der sah aus wie – also ich glaub, das ist – na ja, ich glaub, das ist Black!"

„_Was_? Sirius? Das kann doch – das ist doch nicht möglich –"

„Eigentlich bin ich mir sogar sicher. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich meine – sollen wir ihn – festnehmen oder was? Jetzt?!"

Aber Lupin war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, und alle, die zugehört hatten, folgten ihm.

Tonks sah sich zu den anderen um. „Habt ihr das gehört? Elph sagt, Sirius soll da sein!"

„Das glaub ich nicht!", sagte Bill entschieden und setzte sich bereits in Bewegung. Tonks und dann auch Arkturius schlossen sich ihm an.

Die Menschen quollen allmählich auch in den Verwaltungsgang herein, und sie mussten sich zwischen mehreren Familien mit zahllosen Kindern hindurchquetschen, um ins Atrium zu gelangen. Die Empfangshalle war noch voller als vorhin, und der Stimmenlärm beträchtlich. Trotz der vielen Menschen war es kalt hier und zugleich so stickig, dass man kaum atmen konnte. Arkturius hielt sich bei Bill und Tonks neben der Treppe. Die beiden betrachteten fassungslos den Mann, vor dem Lupin stehen geblieben war, nur wenige Schritte entfernt.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte Bill. „Er ist es wirklich!"

Es war ein großer Mann in Muggelkleidung, mit einer schulterlangen schwarzen Haarmähne und blassem Gesicht, aus dem fahle Augen über das Durcheinander ringsum hinweg und in Lupins Gesicht blickten.

„Das ist Sirius Black!", schrie plötzlich eine Frau aus einer Gruppe in der Nähe und sprang auf. „Wir haben Sie seit sechs Jahren auf der internen Fahndungsliste! Ich _glaub_ es nicht! Leute, da habt ihr den Verräter! Der hat uns das alles eingebrockt!" Da stand sie schon zornbebend bei den beiden Männern, eine kleine, wütende Frau, die die Fäuste hob. „Und jetzt kommen Sie hierher – jetzt, wo keiner mehr etwas tun kann!"

Ihre Rede war nicht ungehört geblieben. Die Nachricht verbreitete sich in Sekundenschnelle durch die Menge, und auf einmal rückten von überall her Leute heran.

„Sie werden ihn in Stücke reißen", sagte Tonks kühl. „Nicht, dass es was nützt. Aber vielleicht geht's ihnen dann ja besser."

„Tonks –", sagte Bill in einem seltsamen Ton.

„Leute! Leute, geht wieder auf eure Plätze!", rief Lupin laut. „Was soll das denn! Setzt euch bitte!"

„Er hat alles verraten! Er ist schuld!"

„Schmeißt ihn raus!"

„Er steht auf der Fahndungsliste! Verhaftet ihn!"

„Nach Azkaban! Soll er zu seinem Herrn gehen!"

„Raus mit ihm!"

„Erledigen wir das doch selbst!"

„Ruhe!", schrie Lupin und zerrte den Mann mit sich, der keinen Versuch machte, vor den bedrohlich heranrückenden Leuten in Deckung zu gehen. „Aufhören! Beruhigt euch! Wir werden das in Ruhe klären! Wer hier einen Aufstand anfängt, wird rausgeworfen!"

Das wirkte für einen Moment. Das Geschrei verstummte, und in der plötzlichen Stille wurde das Dröhnen wieder hörbar. Jemand schluchzte auf. Ein Kind fing an zu schreien, es klang wie das schrille Quieken eines Schweinchens. Ganz leise begannen die Glasscheiben zu klirren.

„_Expelliarmus_!", sagte eine schneidende Stimme. Snape war unbemerkt aus dem Verwaltungsgang gekommen und stand nun direkt neben Bill, Tonks und Arkturius, so nah, dass Arkturius das Zittern seiner ausgestreckten Hand sah.

„Severus –", begann Lupin, aber der Mann, dem der Zauber galt, unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hab keinen Zauberstab mehr, Snape", sagte er, und ein schwaches ironisches Lächeln erschien um seinen Mund. „Ich bin völlig unbewaffnet. Kannst du denn noch zaubern?"

„Schickt _er_ dich?"

„So könnte man es ausdrücken. Ich komme von der Festung. Er hat vorhin deine Spionin über die Mauer geworfen. Sie lebte noch –"

Snape wurde noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Endlich ließ er die Hand sinken. „Was heißt das? Woher weißt du –"

„Ich soll dir was ausrichten –"

„Was? _Was_, du verräterisches Schwein?", zischte Snape. „Und wieso sollte ich dir glauben – du bist _sein_ Spion –"

„Das bin ich nicht und war es auch nie. Was sollte ich denn noch spionieren, Severus?", fragte Black beinahe mitleidig. „Es ist doch schon nicht mehr aufzuhalten –"

„Wieso hast du dich dann sonst bei der Festung herumgetrieben?"

„Ich hab dem Clavicustos beim Sterben zugesehen!" Zum ersten Mal kam ein Hauch von Zorn in seine Stimme. „Ich hab ihm fünf Tage lang dabei zugesehen, wie er an dieser Mauer zu sterben versuchte, verstehst du? Ich konnte nichts für ihn tun! Nur dastehen und zusehen! Letzte Nacht dachte ich, Salazar hätte ihm den Rest gegeben – er hat seine verdammte Maschine mit den Qualen seiner Opfer gefüttert, wusstest du das, Snape? All diese Todesschreie – die haben ihr erst den letzten Schliff gegeben!"

Snape wandte sich ab. Arkturius sah, wie er schluckte. Immer noch redete niemand in der Halle, die Umstehenden versuchten, jedes Wort mitzubekommen, und die Übrigen warteten gespannt, was geschehen würde.

„Ist er jetzt tot, Sirius?", fragte Lupin leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Snapes Stimme fuhr wie ein Peitschenschlag dazwischen. „Was hat sie gesagt? Die Spionin?"

Black wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Sie sagte, Sand im Getriebe war nicht genug", antwortete er. „Das waren ihre Worte. Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte. Dann ist sie gestorben. Ihr Genick war gebrochen, und er hatte ihr die Augen ausgestochen. Wenn du es ganz genau wissen willst."

„Wer war sie? Was bedeutet das, Severus?", fragte Lupin.

„Das heißt, dass alles vorbei ist. Sie konnte das Gerät nicht sabotieren. Sie war unsere letzte Hoffnung." Er wandte sich wieder Black zu. „Was willst du noch hier? Ein Geständnis ablegen? Dich rausreden, wie immer?"

„Vielleicht nur – dabei sein."

„Aber wir werden alle sterben, Black. Und sterben – das ist doch nichts für dich!"

„Ach, Snape – denkst du wirklich, du weißt alles?", gab Black zurück. „Ich will ja nur hier irgendwo sitzen. Lasst mich bleiben."

„Aber hier will dich niemand! Wo bist du gewesen, als du dabei sein _solltest_?", schrie Snape plötzlich los. „Du gehörtest zu James Potters Leibgarde! Du hast geschworen, den Clavicustos mit deinem eigenen Leben zu beschützen! Wo warst du, als Salazar ihn entführte?! Wo warst du, als er seinen Nachfolger an die Mauer hängte und folterte?! _Da_ hättest du sterben können! Für deine Pflicht hättest du sterben können, Black!"

„Als wenn dich die beiden je interessiert hätten, Severus", sagte Sirius leise. „Dir ging es doch immer nur um Lily."

„Wie _kannst_ du es wagen, ausgerechnet du!", zischte Snape. „Du bist doch davongelaufen, weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass Potter _sie_ geliebt hat – und nicht dich! Und deshalb hast du ihn auch verraten – deshalb hast du die ganze Sache verraten! Deshalb sind sie tot, und deshalb werden wir jetzt alle sterben!"

„Ja", sagte Sirius müde. „Irgendwie ist das richtig. Trotzdem –"

„Da hört ihr's doch, er gibt es selbst zu, er ist der Verräter!", kreischte die Frau, die eben von der Fahndungsliste gesprochen hatte. „Schmeißt ihn wenigstens hier raus!"

„Schmeißt ihn raus!", schlossen sich andere an. „Soll er draußen krepieren!"

„Schmeißt ihn raus!" wurde rasch zu einer Parole, die sogar das dumpfe Grollen übertönte. Arkturius bemerkte, dass der Weihnachtsbaum neben der Treppe zitterte.

„Hört auf!", rief Lupin. „Hört doch bloß mit dem Geschrei auf! Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was vorgefallen ist! Sirius ist kein Verräter! Dafür bürge ich!"

Es wurde zurückgebrüllt – aber Arkturius hörte nur noch Fetzen der Antworten, der Rest ging in dem anschwellenden Grollen unter. Ein Vibrieren erfasste die Luft und legte sich beklemmend auf die Kehlen. Viele begannen zu husten. Ein Kristallstern fiel vom Weihnachtsbaum und zerbarst noch in der Luft mit einem hellen Klingen – dann erwischte es die glitzernden Kugeln, sie platzten eine nach der anderen. Arkturius hatte das seltsame und erschreckende Gefühl, dass sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen wellte. Er sah die Leuchtgloben unter der Decke in Schwingung geraten und duckte sich –

Und immer noch steigerte sich der grollende Ton, und nach und nach schien er wie ein tiefer Schrei zu klingen, ein Schrei unter Wasser vielleicht, der Schrei eines Ertrinkenden –

Jemand duckte sich gegen seine Schulter – lange blonde Haarsträhnen, die sich aus einem Zopf lösten – Claire – er hatte sie bisher nicht bemerkt –

Er sah Snape gegen die Treppe schwanken, und Tonks und Bill, die sich umklammert hielten –

Dann war es vorbei. Das Grollen zog weiter. Hysterisches Schreien drang in seine halb betäubten Ohren. Claire ließ ihn los und sagte etwas, das er nur allmählich verstand.

„… furchtbar … Schreie … seiner Opfer, er hat sie in seine Maschine gesperrt und jetzt –"

„Das war ein Erdbeben", stammelte Arkturius.

Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf. „So nah – bisher war es noch nie so nah –"

„He! Er soll für uns spielen!", brüllte jemand über den Lärm hinweg. „Er soll spielen, dann kann er bleiben!"

„Ja! Dann müssen wir das hier nicht mehr hören! Spielen! Lasst ihn spielen!"

„Black soll spielen!"

Arkturius sah verwirrt in die glitzernden Scherben, die überall verstreut waren – Claire hatte welche in den Haaren – er selbst sicher auch –

„Genau, lasst ihn bleiben, wenn er spielt!

Da war Snape, weißgesichtig und angespannt, er sah sich um, sagte aber nichts. Lupin und Black standen immer noch zusammen – auch auf Blacks schwarzer Lederjacke hatten sich Kristallsplitter gefangen –

„Ich spiele nicht mehr", sagte er.

Da leuchtete es auf in Snapes Augen. Arkturius sah geradezu, wie die Wut ihn wieder zum Leben erweckte. „Du _wirst_ spielen, Black, wenn du hier bleiben willst!", rief er giftig. „Erspar uns die Ziererei. Die Welt dreht sich nicht länger um dich und deine Gefühlchen!"

Black sah ihn an, und nacheinander gingen Verachtung, Müdigkeit und schließlich Resignation über sein Gesicht.

„Tu es, Sirius!", sagte Lupin leise. „Spiel für uns! Der Schutz um das St. Mungo fängt an nachzugeben – lenk sie davon ab! Du kannst ihnen helfen – _uns_ helfen!"

Sie sahen über die Leute hin, die sich ins St. Mungo geflüchtet hatten, und Arkturius folgte ihren Blicken – sah all die angsterfüllten Gesichter, Magische wie Muggel, die sich hierher geflüchtet hatten, weil das der einzige Ort war, dem das Chaos draußen noch nichts anzuhaben schien – all die Menschen, nichts als belanglose Statisten in dem Drama, das dieser Großmeister Salazar inszeniert hatte –

Nach einer langen Weile griff Sirius Black endlich nach dem Lederband, das um seinen Hals hing, und zog es aus dem Hemdausschnitt. Er löste etwas Kleines, Schwarz-Silbernes, das daran hing.

Als Snape einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu machte, hob er in einer spöttischen Geste die Hände. „Keine Waffe, Severus! Glaub's mir." Dann strich er sanft über das, was auf seiner Hand lag, und es reckte und streckte sich, bis er auf einmal eine Harfe in der Hand hielt.

„Was – was wird das denn?", fragte Arkturius verblüfft.

„Er wird für uns spielen", rief Claire. „Ich hole die anderen! Wir sollten auch Hermione herbringen!"

„Aber was –"

„Er ist der Meisterharfner, Mr Bird! Wenn er spielt, werden wir – das andere vergessen." Damit lief sie zurück in den Lesesaal, und Arkturius sah verblüfft zu, wie der Mann, den sie eben noch hatten lynchen oder zumindest hinauswerfen wollen, unbehelligt mit seiner Harfe zur Treppe ging. Sie machten ihm sogar Platz, um ihn hindurchzulassen, und rückten schließlich zusammen, damit er sich auf eine Stufe setzen konnte.

Als dann der Klang der Harfe hinter Arkturius aufbrandete, verstummten alle anderen Geräusche in der Halle. Nach dem amorphen Lärm war sie wie eine ruhige, tröstende Stimme und füllte den Raum bis in die letzten Winkel, kam wie kühlendes Wasser über die Menschen darin.

Arkturius lauschte wie alle anderen – es war zu wohltuend nach den vergangenen Schrecken. Irgendwann aber zuckte seine Hand zu der Innentasche seines Umhangs – berührte die glatte Metalloberfläche dort –

Er stand auf, wobei ihm erst bewusst wurde, dass auch er sich gesetzt hatte – stieg halbwegs über Tonks und Bill hinüber, die dicht bei ihm saßen – suchte sich einen Weg durch die Halle. Selbst die Kinder waren ruhig geworden. Er war der Einzige, der umherging, und niemand beachtete ihn. Aber auch nach ihm griff die Musik immer wieder, als wollte sie ihn halten.

Als er die Tür erreichte, durch die er hereingekommen war, löste sich eine Gestalt von der Wand, an der sie reglos gelehnt hatte. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang und hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen

„Wollen Sie raus?", fragte sie – eine tiefe, junge Frauenstimme.

„Ja – ja – ich muss gehen –" Diese Musik – wie sollte man sie nur verlassen!

„Ich auch. Warten Sie – ich weiß, wie die Tür aufgeht –"

Unter den energischen Handgriffen der Frau öffnete sich die Tür.

Arkturius ging hinaus, bevor ihn die Musik doch noch halten konnte.

„Rose!", rief auf einmal jemand hinter ihnen. „_Rose_! Bist du das? Warte doch!"

ooOoo

Als sich die Tür wieder schloss, war die Harfe endlich nicht mehr zu hören. Stattdessen fiel unvermittelt chaotischer Lärm über ihn her – schrille Sirenen, Schreie, ein ächzendes Dröhnen, das aus dem Boden unter seinen Füßen kam – zersplitterte Dachziegel, Backsteine, ein herabgestürzter Balkon auf der Straße, Glasscherben – so weit er sehen konnte, waren überall die Schaufenster zersprungen – quer über die Straße ein Riss im Asphalt, mehrere Zentimeter breit. Der Himmel dunkler, aber immer noch von diesem erschreckenden, wie von Feuer und Rauch erfüllten schwärzlichen Rot. Davor die Silhouetten der Häuser ringsum wie abgebrochene Zähne –

Und da oben, schräg über diesen Häusern, hing wie ein Mond, der sich aus seiner Umlaufbahn gelöst hat und nun auf die Erde zutreibt, Großmeister Salazars Festung mit ihren fahl-goldenen Mauern und schien näher und immer näher heranzurücken. So nah jetzt, dass er in dem dunklen Fleck im oberen Mauerdrittel eine menschliche Gestalt zu erkennen glaubte, einen Menschen, der dort kopfüber an den Stein gekettet war –

Er sprang zurück, als ein wild heulender, blinkender Rettungswagen auf ihn zu- und an ihm vorbeiraste, ohne Trümmer und Scherben zu beachten. Dann riss er das goldene Ei aus seiner Umhangtasche und öffnete es –

„Sogar die Steine kann man sehen", sagte jemand neben ihm voll kalter Bitterkeit.

Er fuhr herum. Die Frau, die ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, war ihm gefolgt. Die Kapuze lag jetzt in ihrem Nacken und gab einen tiefroten Haarschopf frei. Sie hatte keinen Blick für das goldene Räderwerk, das in seiner Hand schwebte. Sie sah nur hinauf.

„Sehen Sie sie auch? Schwarze Steine, wie zerbrochenes, verbranntes Glas."

„Was machen Sie hier?", rief er gegen das Dröhnen an. „Warum bleiben Sie nicht drinnen bei den anderen?"

„Ich lass mich nicht einlullen", erwiderte sie harsch. „Ich sterb lieber mit offenen Augen. Für meinen Mann hat auch niemand die Harfe gespielt, um ihm den Tod zu erleichtern!"

„Ihr Mann?"

„Da oben. Da hängt er. Sie können ihn sehen. Wenn Sie genau hinsehen, können Sie sogar sein Blut sehen, das über die Mauer fließt. _Ich_ kann es sehen. Vielleicht lebt er noch." Ihre braunen Augen waren wie gestorben. „Der letzte Clavicustos war mein Mann. Harry Potter."

oooOooo

Stille. Hermione war über dem Tisch zusammengesunken und schmiegte sich in diese Stille hinein. Vor ihren Augen schien noch das Bild der Goldenen Festung zu flimmern, die sie so niemals gesehen hatte. Das musste sie loswerden, sonst würde der Schrei, der in ihrem Hals steckte, vielleicht doch noch herausplatzen – und vielleicht konnte sie dann nie mehr damit aufhören –

„Warum hieß sie _Rose_?", murmelte eine vertraute Stimme neben ihr. „Hermione, verstehst du das? Ich versteh nicht, warum sie Rose hieß –"

„Ich weiß nicht – ich weiß auch nicht – ich glaub, ich hör immer noch diesen – diesen furchtbaren Ton!" Sie umklammerte ihre schmerzende Kehle. Der Schrei wollte hinaus, und sie konnte nicht schlucken. Harry!, dachte sie. Oh, _Harry_! Und Ron und Neville und Luna und ihr alle! Ginny!

„Ich hör ihn auch", sagte Ron und fasste nach ihrer Hand.

Wenn sie die Augen öffnete, musste da der Verhörraum um sie herum sein, weißes Licht, Stühle, an die sie gefesselt waren, eine unangenehme Lage, weil sie von Skanne überrascht und festgenommen worden waren – aber letztlich doch Alltag. Ein normaler, ein glücklich-normaler Dienstag am Ende des Jahres. Der neunundzwanzigste Dezember 1998. Oh, sie hatte nichts dagegen, in diesen Verhörraum zurückzukehren!

Aber als sie den Kopf hob und die Augen öffnete, empfing sie flackerndes Kaminfeuer. Die Schatten tanzten über rohe Steinwände ringsum, und in den schmalen, hohen Fenstern sah sie die Nacht.

„Ron! Bist du hier? Ja, jetzt seh ich dich – Ron, das ist immer noch nicht vorbei!", flüsterte sie. „Aber – es ist so still – es ist ganz still hier – wo ist er? Wo ist Arkturius? Wo – wo ist die Spieluhr?"

„Ich hab sie in der Hand – ich hatte Angst, du wirfst sie runter – du hast so geschrien –"

„Hab ich nicht – ich hab nicht – oh Ron! Er darf das nie erfahren! Wir dürfen Harry nie was davon erzählen!"

„Er hat dich doch selbst nach dem Clavicustos gefragt!", erwiderte Ron mit dumpfer Stimme. „Also muss er es sowieso irgendwoher wissen! Und außerdem – das kann doch nur eine Geschichte sein – eine total bescheuerte Geschichte, in der nichts –"

„Und ihr werdet das Ende verpassen, wenn ihr jetzt nicht still seid und zuhört", mischte sich unerwartet eine heisere Stimme hinter ihnen ein. Den Seifenbläser hatten sie ganz vergessen gehabt.

„Woher wollen Sie das denn –"

„Shh – hör doch –"

„… sehe sie noch jetzt da hängen, diese Festung", erklang da nämlich wieder Arkturius' Stimme, leise und nachdenklich. „Ich kann das Zittern des Straßenpflasters spüren, und ich höre manchmal in meinen Träumen noch den Klang der Harfe – es war die machtvollste Musik, die ich je gehört habe. Aber ich möchte sie nie wieder hören –"

Er schwieg, und für ein, zwei Minuten waren das Feuer im Kamin, das Knarren eines Holzstuhls und der helle Schlag einer unsichtbaren Uhr die einzigen Geräusche im Raum.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich frage mich das auch heute noch. Ich handelte aus einem Impuls heraus, wie so oft –

Die Zeitenuhr war bereit – meine Sorge, sie könnte bei dem Beben beschädigt worden sein, schien unbegründet: Da war das Uhrwerk vor mir, und um mich herum dehnte sich das kleine Universum aus, ganz wie es sein sollte. Aber bis dort hinein waren die Erschütterungen zu spüren, ich hörte das Grollen, das schon wieder anschwoll – sah durch Dunkelheit und Sterne hindurch, wie sich das große Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite mit einem Mal herüberzuneigen schien – und da zog ich das Mädchen, das immer noch reglos dastand und zum Himmel hinaufstarrte wie eine Schlafwandlerin, im letzten Moment in das sich wandelnde Universum meiner Zeitenuhr hinein.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hing ich über der Lehne einer Parkbank wie ein Trinker, und ich konnte sogar verschütteten Wein riechen. Auf der Bank saß reglos das Mädchen, das Rose hieß und die Frau des letzten Clavicustos gewesen war. Ein dünner Regen hatte eingesetzt, und das Sommerkonzert lag in seinen letzten Zügen …

„Eine Zeitreise, ja?", fragte sie mich mit harter Stimme. Ihren raschen Verstand sollte ich noch bewundern lernen. „Können wir das auch wiederholen?" Ich antwortete ihr, dass wir nicht zurückkönnten, weil die Welt dort – aber sie schnitt mir das Wort ab. „Das weiß ich", sagte sie. „Ich will nicht in die Zukunft. Ich will in die Vergangenheit!"

Noch bevor die Mozart-Serenade in dem kleinen Pavillon ihr Ende fand, hatte Rose mir in einigen kurzen Sätzen mitgeteilt, was sie vorhatte – und auch, dass ich sie auf keinen Fall davon abhalten könnte. Und während wir da im Regen auf dieser Parkbank saßen und sie mir auf meine Fragen antwortete, wurde mir nach und nach klar, dass ich mir durch meine anmaßende Erfindung diesmal eine Aufgabe aufgeladen hatte, vor der es kein Ausweichen gab. Ich ahnte da schon, dass dies auch der Wendepunkt in meinem eigenen Leben sein würde.

Ja, mein Freund – jetzt, fünfzehn Jahre nach dieser Nacht und zugleich doch fast siebenhundert Jahre davor, jetzt sitze ich hier in meiner Kammer am Ende der Welt und rede und rede … Es ist drei Uhr nachts, und sogar der alte Ulof schläft oben in seinem Fledermaustürmchen. Tief unten kann ich die Eisschollen gegen die Mauern schlagen hören, und der Wind trägt die erste Ahnung von Frühling durchs Fenster. Ich werde ihn hier nicht mehr erleben, denn ich mache mich auf den Weg, sobald ich diesen Bericht beendet und in der Spieluhr geborgen habe.

Du siehst, ich habe deine faszinierende Gedankenschale nicht nur genutzt, um die Musik wieder zu hören, die ich hier so sehr vermisse. In den letzten Monaten habe ich da ein paar Zusatzzauber entwickelt, so dass du mich hier einfach nur reden hören kannst, als säßen wir beide im selben Zimmer. Bemerkst du, dass du währenddessen auch noch den Raum wahrnehmen kannst, in dem du dich tatsächlich befindest? So nützlich die Wucht sein kann, mit der einen der ursprüngliche Zauber gewissermaßen in die Haut eines anderen schleudert und ihn dessen Erinnerungen sozusagen am eigenen Leib erfahren lässt – es scheint mir doch Vorteile zu haben, wenn man gelegentlich nur als Zuschauer, als Zuhörer daran teilhaben kann. Übrigens habe ich auch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, diese Erinnerungen in der Gedankenschale nur zu teilen und nicht ganz abzulegen und damit aus dem Gedächtnis zu verlieren – denn damit wäre mir in diesem Fall wenig gedient gewesen. Es gäbe noch so viel zu erforschen und auszuprobieren! Die Pläne für diese und die Entwürfe für andere Neuerungen wirst du in deiner Gedankenschale finden.

Aber genug davon. Jetzt will ich dir den Rest der Geschichte erzählen und versuchen, mich dabei kurz zu fassen –

Nach Salazars mörderischem Übergriff auf den vorigen Clavicustos James Potter und seine Frau hatte Roses Vater den Orden gegründet, der seine Aufgabe darin sah, Salazars Tun und Lassen zu überwachen und jederzeit bekämpfen zu können. Rose, ihre Brüder und all ihre Freunde gehörten zu den Mitgliedern, und so standen die paar Jahre, die Rose mit Harry gehabt hatte, ganz unter der Bedrohung durch den selbsternannten Großmeister. Seit sie wusste, dass Harry der neue Clavicustos war, hatte sie nur noch in Angst gelebt und diesen Schlüssel, die Kammer selbst und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, aus tiefstem Herzen hassen gelernt.

Dann kam jener letzte Weihnachtsmorgen in dem kleinen Dorf Godric's Hollow, wo sie lebten. Sie hatte den Heiler aufgesucht, weil sie sich wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht wohl fühlte – und als sie zurückkehrte, lagen die Leichen ihrer Eltern und der Nachbarin im Vorgarten, und ihr Mann, ihr Bruder Ron, ihre Schwägerin Hermione und ihre Freunde Neville und Claire waren verschwunden. Was das bedeutete, wusste sie sofort.

Ihr Bruder Bill sperrte sie schließlich in ihrem Elternhaus in London ein und stellte sie mit Tränken ruhig, damit sie nichts Unüberlegtes unternahm … nach Eltern, Bruder und Freunden wollte er nicht auch noch seine Schwester verlieren.

Zwei Tage später schickte Salazar dann die Leibgarde ihres Mannes zurück, damit sie berichten konnte – und niemand erfuhr, dass in Wirklichkeit nicht Claire, sondern Rose das vierte Mitglied seiner Leibgarde war. Die Verwechslung, der Besuch beim Heiler, das rettete zunächst beiden das Leben, Claire und Rose. Und möglicherweise rettete diese Verwechslung sogar die Zukunft.

Denn nur der Clavicustos selbst und seine Leibgarde verfügten über das Wissen aus dem Kodex der Schlüsselhüter. Ich hatte von der Kammer, in der angeblich das Herz der Welt bewahrt wurde, so viel und so wenig gehört wie alle anderen – es war eine Legende; der Clavicustos und seine Leibgarde ein Ritual. Über das Geheimnis der Kammer waren verschiedene Gerüchte im Umlauf – das Herz der Welt sei die Quelle unserer magischen Fähigkeiten, meinten die einen; die anderen glaubten, es sei ein Ort der vollkommenen Erkenntnis, wieder andere vermuteten darin ein Mysterium jenseits der Magie. Aber im normalen Alltag spielte die Kammer keine Rolle, sie war nur eine weitere Absonderlichkeit der Mysteriumsabteilung. Jetzt erfuhr ich, dass das Ritual seinen lebendigen Hintergrund niemals verloren hatte. Rose kannte den Kodex gründlich, sie wusste die lange Liste aller Hüter auswendig, und eine Menge Geschichten und Geschichtchen dazu.

Und dieses Wissen nutzte sie, nur Minuten nach ihrer unfreiwilligen Ankunft in meiner Zeit, um daraus den perfekten Plan zu schmieden: Das Wissen aus dem Kodex der Schlüsselhüter – und meine Zeitenuhr.

Mit dieser, so hatte sie beschlossen, würde sie nun den Schlüssel stehlen und vernichten – sie würde ihn aus der Geschichte tilgen, bevor die Gier danach der Geschichte selbst ein Ende setzen konnte. Die Kammer, das Mysterium, das sie enthielt, das Herz der Welt – das war ihr gleichgültig geworden, wenn nicht schon in den Jahren vorher, so doch spätestens, als sie ihren Mann dort an der Mauer hatte hängen sehen. Und während ich noch damit beschäftigt war, das Uhrwerk zu untersuchen, das mir während der Flucht aus der zusammenstürzenden Welt der Zukunft Schaden erlitten zu haben schien, hatte sie das Ziel der nächsten Reise schon festgelegt.

Mit gutem Grund wählte sie das Jahr, in dem Deorwine berühmt wurde, als er die Elfenkönigin Moragh in einem einwöchigen Duell besiegte und damit die jahrelangen blutigen Schlachten mit den Elfen beendete – eine Tat, über die der Meisterharfner Aelfric später das Heldenlied „Deorwine Elfenschläger" verfasste. Deorwine und Aelfric hatten jedoch noch eine Aufgabe gehabt, von der die Welt nichts wusste: Sie gehörten der Leibgarde Herewealds an. Und der Clavicustos Hereweald hatte durch seine persönlichen Schwächen ebenso wie durch die Zerrüttung seiner Leibgarde eine traurige Berühmtheit im Kodex erlangt.

Rose war es, die nun dafür sorgte, dass ihm auch noch der Beiname _Weibsknecht_ gegeben wurde, unter dem du bereits von ihm gehört hast. Sie brauchte nur drei Tage, um ihm den Schlüssel zu stehlen und damit einer jahrhundertealten Tradition ein schändliches Ende zu bereiten – drei Junitage im Jahr 1130.

Wir wollten mit der Zeitenuhr fliehen, aber da zeigte es sich, dass meine Befürchtungen berechtigt gewesen waren: Das Uhrwerk war beschädigt, an Flucht durch die Zeit war nicht zu denken. Und Deorwine hatte bereits öffentlich geschworen, dass er das tückische Weib, das Hereweald das Herz herausgeschnitten habe, bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug verfolgen und bestrafen, den Schlüssel zurückbringen und die Ehre der Leibgarde wiederherstellen würde …

Ich muss dir kaum beschreiben, was für eine Jagd damit einsetzte! Wir flohen schließlich aus England und bis ans Ende der Welt, wie man es damals nannte, oder in ein Land „östlich der Sonne und westlich vom Mond", wie es die Lieder poetischer ausdrückten. Unser einziges Glück bei diesem Unternehmen war die Jahreszeit – und dass Deorwine zu aller Überraschung seinen letzten Atemzug noch im selben Monat und in England tat.

Anders als Deorwine, Aelfric und alle ihre Landsleute wussten wir bereits, dass fünfzig Jahre zuvor hier am Ende der Welt eine neue Zaubererschule gegründet worden war – wo man sich um die Bräuche im fernen England wenig scherte, sofern man überhaupt davon gehört hatte. Nach fast zwei Monaten auf der Flucht wurden wir dort aufgenommen, wobei ich mich als Erfinder magischer Geräte auf Wanderschaft ausgab und Rose als meine Frau.

Nun blieb uns noch die Aufgabe, den Schlüssel zu vernichten und die Zeitenuhr zu reparieren – dann hätten wir wieder in eine Zeit zurückkehren können, die unserer eigenen Wirklichkeit näher war als die karge und ziemlich finstere Welt, die wir hier in Durmstrang vorfanden. Das war vor allem deshalb wichtig, weil Rose kränkelte. Es gab keinen Heiler in Durmstrang, und die Menschen im Umland lebten in tiefstem Aberglauben und fürchteten ohnehin nichts mehr als die Leute vom Geisterturm. Mit meinen wahrhaftig bescheidenen Kenntnissen auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunst erschien ich hier bereits wie ein Wunderheiler.

Es wollte uns nicht gelingen, den Schlüssel zu zerstören, was immer wir auch versuchten. Und mit der Zeitenuhr ging es mir ähnlich – ich konnte nicht einmal den Fehler finden. So kam es, dass Rose ihr Baby in Durmstrang zur Welt bringen musste. Es war eine schwere Geburt, von der sie sich nicht mehr richtig erholte.

Seit sie den Schlüssel gestohlen hatte, schwand ihr Lebensmut mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr, die Erinnerungen quälten sie, und zugleich litt sie daran, in dieser fernen Vergangenheit gestrandet zu sein. Um ihren kleinen Sohn durch das Gröbste zu bringen, hielt sie noch ein Jahr durch – ein Jahr, in dem ich weiterhin versuchte, die Zeitenuhr zu reparieren, obwohl ich für mich selbst bereits beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr zu reisen. Aber als ich nach zwei kleinen, harmlosen Zeitsprüngen endlich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Uhr wieder für das Reisen taugte, war es zu spät. Rose war schon zu schwach. Sie bat mich, auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen und ihn irgendwann in eine bessere Zeit zu schicken. Den zweiten Winter in Durmstrang überlebte sie nicht mehr.

Ich selbst hatte bis dahin anderthalb unerwartet zufriedene Jahre hier verbracht. Schien ich doch nur in einem weiteren meiner alten Abenteuer gelandet zu sein, das wesentlich interessanter war, als in London bei Borgias Pye magische Uhren zu bauen. Die baute ich zwar immer noch, und eine ganze Reihe anderer Geräte und Maschinchen dazu, womit ich mir bald den Ruf eines großen Erfinders erwarb. Vor allem aber entdeckte ich in diesen Jahren, was mich wirklich erfüllte: Wissen zu sammeln, meinen Geist auf Reisen zu schicken, anstatt Zeitreisen zu unternehmen – und mein Wissen – in bekömmlichem Ausmaß – an andere weiterzugeben. Schon damals fanden nicht wenige große Zauberer ihren Weg nach Durmstrang, lehrten und lernten eine Weile hier und zogen dann weiter, mancher blieb auch für länger, und so herrschte ein ständiger Zufluss und Austausch an Wissen. Und mit Rose und dem Kleinen hatte ich sogar eine Familie, um die ich mich kümmern konnte. Das Einzige, was mir hier wirklich fehlte, war die Musik.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Die Zeit, aus der ich gekommen war, lockte mich gar nicht mehr. Nach Roses Tod unternahm ich hin und wieder ganz gewöhnliche Reisen, erkundete das Umland, lernte die Menschen dort kennen – aber ich kehrte immer wieder zurück nach Durmstrang, wo Roses Sohn währenddessen sozusagen von der ganzen Schule aufgezogen wurde. Er war eine echte Herausforderung, ein kluges Kind von großer magischer Begabung, die er nur zu gern für Streiche und Unfug aller Art nutzte. Er hätte seiner Mutter ganz bestimmt die Lebensfreude zurückgegeben, wenn er nur eine Chance dazu bekommen hätte.

Den Schlüssel des Clavicustos vergaß ich manchmal für Monate. Dann wieder experimentierte ich ein Weilchen herum und versuchte herauszufinden, woraus er denn eigentlich bestand, dass er so hartnäckig allen Versuchen, ihn zu zerstören, widerstand. Als ich wieder einmal alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte, beschloss ich, ihn an einem Ort unterzubringen, an dem ihn niemand finden würde – und das tat ich und drängte ihn dann aus meinen Gedanken.

Ihn zu vergessen, das schien mir eigentlich kein schlechter Weg zu sein, die Welt vor dem Unheil zu bewahren, das er ausgelöst hatte. Es brauchte erst eine Pest, um mich endlich an meine Verantwortung zu erinnern.

Vor drei Jahren brach im Umland wieder einmal eine der Seuchen aus, die die Gegend hier alle paar Jahrzehnte heimsuchen. Die Menschen in den Dörfern starben, und im Turm sah man beklommen, wie das Übel näher und näher rückte, denn auch kein Zauberer wusste ein Mittel dagegen. Die Zeit war gekommen, mein Versprechen Rose gegenüber einzulösen und ihren Sohn fortzubringen. Er war zwölf Jahre alt, fast noch ein Kind, aber er war, wie ich schon sagte, ein kluger Junge. Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte seiner Herkunft und der Zukunft, der seine Mutter entronnen war und die sie verändert hatte. Die Zeitenuhr war zwar einigermaßen wiederhergestellt, wie ich hoffte, dennoch bot ich ihm diese Möglichkeit nur ungern an. Rose und ich waren nach unserer Ankunft im zwölften Jahrhundert fast einen Tag lang orientierungslos und nahezu ohne Gedächtnis gewesen, und wie konnte ich wissen, ob der Fehler, der das ausgelöst hatte, wirklich behoben war, wenn ich doch nicht einmal genau wusste, wo er lag? Auf keinen Fall wollte ich, dass noch einmal zwei Personen zugleich reisten. Und natürlich durfte ich die Uhr nicht aus der Hand geben, schon gar nicht einem halben Kind mit dem Kopf voller wilder Ideen … Aber der Junge stürzte sich begeistert auf dieses neue Abenteuer und ließ sich auch nicht davon abbringen, als ich ihm erklärte, dass er allein reisen und die Zeitenuhr hier zurücklassen müsste – dass es, mit anderen Worten, eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr sein würde. So schickte ich ihn also in die Zukunft, ausgestattet mit all dem Wissen, das ich ihm darüber vermitteln konnte. Er brannte darauf, die Welt zu erleben, in der seine Mutter gelebt hatte, und meinte, wenn es ihr vielleicht doch nicht gelungen wäre, das Unheil abzuwenden, dann würde er nun alles daransetzen, das Schlimmste zu verhüten.

War es richtig, ihn gehen zu lassen? Werde ich je erfahren, ob er angekommen ist?

Drei Tage später erreichte die Pest Durmstrang – und mit ihr kam ein großer Heiler, nämlich du. Du hast eine Menge Menschen vor dem Tod bewahrt und in den folgenden Jahren viele Schüler zu Heilern ausgebildet.

In dieser Pestzeit vor drei Jahren begann ich endlich nachzudenken über die seltsame und erschreckende Aufgabe, vor die mich damals mein gedankenloser Übermut gestellt hat. Eine Zukunft zu verhindern, um die Zukunft zu retten – kann das wirklich die Aufgabe eines Menschen sein? Oder ist der Versuch nur eine weitere Facette meines Übermuts gewesen? Kann so etwas überhaupt gelingen – sind solche Entwicklungen nicht viel mehr Schicksal, das sich auf irgendeine Weise immer seinen Weg bahnt …?

Ich wusste es nicht, und bis heute bin ich zu keiner Antwort gekommen. Ich bin kein Denker, eigentlich bin ich nur ein Uhrmacher mit zu viel Fantasie und zu viel Neugier, der unbedingt mehr als sein eigenes langweiliges Leben leben wollte. Zu spät ist mir klar geworden, welche Verantwortung ich mir damit aufgeladen habe. Ich habe mir das Wissen um die Zukunft mit meiner Zeitenuhr erschlichen, und jetzt erdrückt mich die Wucht dieses Wissens und meiner kläglichen Hilflosigkeit.

Erst nachdem ich Roses Sohn die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, nachdem ich zum ersten Mal überhaupt mit jemandem darüber gesprochen hatte, stellte ich mir die Frage, ob wir es eigentlich geschafft hatten, ob wir genug getan hatten, um die Katastrophe abzuwenden. Eine Frage, die mich seither nicht mehr losgelassen hat.

Und deshalb muss ich in die Zukunft zurück. Ich muss sehen, was wir erreicht haben, indem wir den Schlüssel aus der Welt genommen haben. Und wenn ich sehe, dass sich etwas Ähnliches wieder anbahnt, dann werde ich eingreifen, um es zu verhindern – aber diesmal auf die ehrliche, direkte Weise, indem ich mich den Dingen in der Gegenwart stelle.

Natürlich könnte eine solche Entwicklung zu jeder Zeit beginnen – aber meine Reise wird mich in jene Jahre bringen, in der der Keim des Unheils für Roses Zeit aufgegangen war. Auch, um nach ihrem Jungen zu sehen, ob er angekommen ist, ob es ihm gut geht. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Ich habe da eine vage Theorie entwickelt, nach der trotz aller Unberechenbarkeit, trotz aller Zufälle das Schicksal – oder wie immer du es nennen willst – sich nicht ablenken lassen will, sondern danach drängt, einen bestimmten Weg zu nehmen. Wir könnten viel darüber diskutieren, wenn ich hier bliebe … und ich würde gern bleiben.

Aber ich mache mir große Sorgen, mein Freund. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob es mir gelingen wird, die Zukunft zu erreichen. Deshalb habe ich meine Erinnerung an die Katastrophe, die ein Zauberer über die Welt gebracht hat, in diese Spieluhr eingebaut und vertraue sie nun dir an. Gib sie als Warnung weiter an andere, denen du vertraust, so dass immer jemand in unserer Welt darüber wacht, dass eine solche Entwicklung gar nicht erst in Gang kommt!

Und jetzt verpacke ich diese Spieluhr und stelle sie in dein Laboratorium; hoffentlich findest du trotz allem weiterhin Gefallen an ihrer Musik.

Ich nehme nicht viel mit mir, und die Zeitenuhr werde ich an einem unzugänglichen Ort unterbringen. Ein Bann wird sie dort für immer festhalten und auch verhindern, dass jemand außer mir sie benutzt. Ich selbst werde sie hoffentlich nur noch dieses eine Mal verwenden müssen.

Wünsche mir Glück – wünsche mir, dass diese Reise sich als überflüssig erweisen wird!"

ooOoo

Eine Seifenblase schwebte da, direkt vor ihren Augen … blau-grün … ein winziger, zitternder Erdball … Hermione sah sie verständnislos an. Unvermittelt war es wieder hell um sie herum, da war der Verhörraum, weiße Wände, der Tisch – ein fernes Dröhnen schien immer noch in ihren Ohren nachzuklingen, aber wen interessierte das _jetzt_!

„Ron! Ron, hast du es auch gemerkt? Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass –"

„Psst – da, hörst du den Lärm? Das kommt doch hier aus dem Ministerium!"

„Ron! Hör mir doch mal zu – der Lärm – das bildest du dir ein, ich hab das auch noch in den Ohren, von eben vermutlich, aber –"

„Quatsch, das ist hier! Als ob – ja, genau wie vorhin! Oh Mann, war das jetzt etwa doch eine Zeitreise? Meinst du, wir sind irgendwie in diesem verrückten Tag gelandet – Silvester 2003? Ist dieses Ding da doch ein Zeitenwandler?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht! Hast du das nicht gesehen, die Zeitenuhr war golden! Und die Spieluhr hier –"

„Verdammt, wo bleibt dann Skanne? Ich meine, wie lang will der uns denn hier eingesperrt lassen? Wir sitzen doch schon ewig hier!"

„Es ist zwanzig vor sechs! Skanne ist kurz nach vier weggegangen –"

„Mir kam das viel länger vor", sagte Ron und hörte auf, an den Fesseln zu zerren, mit denen seine Beine an den Stuhl gebunden waren. „Nur anderthalb Stunden?"

„Weil es dir viel länger vorkommt, da im St. Mungo –", warf der Seifenbläser hinter ihnen überraschend ein. „Ist irgendein Trick dieser –"

„Sie kannten das schon, versteh ich das richtig?", rief Ron verblüfft. „Sie haben vorhin auch schon so komische Bemerkungen gemacht – woher kennen Sie diese – diesen Bericht?"

Sie verdrehten die Hälse, um sich zu dem Mann umzusehen

Als Hermione sein leises Lachen hörte, verwandelte sich ihre ganze Bedrückung mit einem Mal in unvernünftige, unkontrollierbare Wut. Sie schlug gegen die Seifenblase, die immer noch über dem Verhörtisch schwebte, und schrie: „Finden Sie das vielleicht komisch? Haben Sie denn nicht begriffen, was da passiert ist? Ist Ihnen denn nicht klar, dass –"

„Ruhig, Hermione, reg dich doch nicht –"

„_Ich will, dass dieser Scheißkerl aufhört, sich über uns lustig zu machen_!", kreischte sie, so laut, dass ihr Hals brannte, und wusste dabei doch ganz genau, dass sie gar nicht wegen der Seifenblasen oder der Gleichgültigkeit des Mannes schrie. „Das waren _wir_, das waren unsere Freunde, unsere _Welt_!"

„Mein liebes Kind", sagte der Seifenbläser, „mein liebes Kind, ich kenne diese Geschichte schon länger, viel länger, als deine unschuldigen Füße durch das grüne Gras dieser Welt tappen!"

Hermione fauchte und versuchte die Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Wenn Sie sie kannten – warum – warum haben Sie dann –"

„Und ich darf sagen, ich habe mich davon inspirieren lassen", fügte der Seifenbläser hinzu, als hätte sie gar nichts gesagt.

„Woher kennen Sie die Geschichte?", beharrte Ron.

„Als ich noch jung war und die Welt groß und bunt wie eine von diesen hier –", wieder schnippte er mit den Fingern der gefesselten Linken zwei Seifenblasen in die Luft, „lange vor meinen Erfolgen als Unterhalter aufdringlicher kleiner Gören und gelangweilter, dummer Erwachsener, damals also – da war ich ein begnadeter Aufspürer von Schätzen … ich hatte mir sogar ein Gerät dafür gebaut – worin im Übrigen mein anderes großes Talent besteht – aber ich hätt's gar nicht gebraucht, versteht ihr, ich fand das Zeug auch so, ich stolperte geradezu darüber – wenn meine Familie nicht sowieso Geld wie Heu gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich sie reich machen können – kurz gesagt: Ich fand diese hübsche kleine Spieluhr auf dem Dachboden meiner Großeltern – weit weg von hier, im tief verschneiten Ivalo –"

„_Sie_?", platzte Hermione heraus.

„Danach war es nicht so schwer – nicht für mich –"

„Was – wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie die Zeitenuhr gefunden haben?"

Der Seifenbläser lachte wieder, aber diesmal klang bei aller Ironie eine Menge Bitterkeit mit. „In diesem Krater – wette, da steht sie heut noch – man konnte sie nicht rausnehmen, es war, wie er gesagt hatte. Er hat sie so einer dämlichen Figur in die Hände gelegt – hab ewig gebraucht, bis ich sie wenigstens öffnen konnte – hab sie genau untersucht, gezeichnet – was blieb mir übrig –"

„Krater – Figur – das ist doch – das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Hermione. „Wovon reden Sie? Sagen Sie nur, Sie waren – auch in Durmstrang … Und dann haben Sie sie … nachgebaut!"

„Was für ein Künstlerpech, wenn die unglaublichste Erfindung nichts ist als ein Nachbau! Immer habe ich gedacht, ohne das, ohne sein Gerät, wäre es mir selbst gelungen – auf bessere Weise vielleicht sogar – aber so konnte ich nie –"

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als irgendwo unter ihnen im Gebäude ein durchdringendes Krachen ertönte, dem ein lang anhaltendes Rumpeln folgte. „Was ist das? Es klingt wie – wie –"

„Ich sag's doch! Hier stimmt was nicht! Irgendwas geht da unten vor!"

„Es hört gar nicht mehr auf –", sagte Hermione verunsichert.

„Das ist – das klingt wie ein Erdbeben!", rief Ron. „Merkst du das? Der Boden vibriert! Das war _doch_ eine Zeitreise, Mann, jetzt sagen Sie uns endlich, was passiert ist! Was jetzt hier passiert!"

„Haben Sie nicht vorhin etwas über ein Gerät gesagt, das Sie hier im Ministerium in Gang gesetzt haben?", fragte Hermione auf einmal. „Zu Skanne?"

Die Antwort war eine weitere, sehr große Seifenblase, die schillernd und schlingernd zu ihnen herüberschwebte. Diese war nun ganz eindeutig eine Erdkugel, sie konnten auf der schlierigen Oberfläche flüchtig die Kontinente erkennen –

„Sieh sie dir genau an, Mädchen", sagte der Seifenbläser. „Ist doch schön, nicht?"

Sie konnte den Blick nicht von der Kugel nehmen – die schillernde Hülle zitterte in der Luft, im Griff derselben Erschütterung, die Hermione durch den Boden spürte. Eine plötzliche, eisige Angst erfasste sie.

„Und das ist es, was damit passieren wird", sagte Caducus Fugit.

_Ping_!, machte die Seifenblase direkt vor ihren Augen, und sie zerplatzte nicht einfach, sondern schien in Splittern in alle Richtungen auseinander zu fliegen. Ron legte seine Hand auf die ihre, sah sie an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Reg dich nicht über den auf, hieß das. Was geht uns der Spinner an?

„Warum?", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme krächzte.

„Hermione! Hör auf jetzt! Wir müssen irgendeine Möglichkeit finden, hier rauszukommen!", rief Ron ungeduldig. „Die Vergangenheit kannst du später noch aufrollen!"

„Da bist du im Irrtum, mein Junge", sagte Fugit mit einem heiseren Lachen. „Das Später liegt schon im Sterben!"


	37. Die allzeit verschlossene Kammer

**Siebter Teil: Der Weg des Clavicustos**

**Kapitel 36:**

**Die allzeit verschlossene Kammer**

Brian Skanne saß auf einer Bank und sah in die aufsteigenden und fallenden Wassersäulen des Springbrunnens. Seit mehr als einer halben Stunde saß er jetzt dort, reglos wie eine Statue, sozusagen Auge in Auge mit der Statue im Wasser. _Ins Land der Verlorenen_, stand auf dem Sockel.

Es war die Statue, die er in Caducus Fugits Gedanken gesehen hatte: Eine scheinbar tanzende Frauenfigur aus schwarzem Stein, der ein Mann mit einem von Narben entstellten Gesicht den letzten Schliff gab – umgeben von anderen Patienten, die fasziniert zusahen. Unter ihrem Applaus legte der Künstler das, was einmal seine größte Erfindung gewesen war, in die Hände dieses neuen Werkes. Eine schimmernde Frucht zwischen schwarzen Blütenblättern. Er hatte gekichert dabei. Das St. Mungo: Eine Welt der Wahnsinnigen –

Hier auf diesem Dachgarten – von dem Skanne bis vor einer Stunde nicht einmal etwas gewusst hatte – war Fugits Zeitenwandler all die Jahre verborgen gewesen, spöttisch getarnt als Teil einer hässlichen Brunnenfigur. Mehr als vierzig Jahre lang. Bis heute.

Als er vorhin den Brunnen endlich gefunden hatte, wusste er nach dem ersten Blick, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Zu spät – und höchstwahrscheinlich nur Minuten zu spät. Der Brunnenrand und der Kiespfad davor waren noch nass, sah er – da war jemand erst vor kurzer Zeit herübergeklettert und hatte ihm die Beute vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Ein schwarzer Steinsplitter zwischen den Kieseln erwies sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein abgebrochenes Blütenblatt der Figur. Ein ganzes Stück des Blumenbeetes war zerwühlt, Blüten und Büsche waren umgeknickt und zertreten. Und in einem dieser Büsche hatte der abgerissene Ärmel einer braunen Cordjacke gehangen. All das wie zum Hohn für ihn – da konnte er sich jetzt ein Szenario ausdenken, das zu den Spuren passte.

Er tat es nicht. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Diese Partie war zu Ende.

Der lächerliche Abendschein über dem Dachgarten wurde ausgeschaltet, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war missmutig-düsterer Dezemberhimmel über ihm, und auf einmal musste er sich setzen. Er schaffte es noch bis zu einer Bank, und da saß er dann, den abgerissenen Jackenärmel in einer Hand, und starrte ins sprudelnde Wasser.

Es wurde rasch dunkler, auf dem Dachgarten gingen hier und da kleine Laternen an, und er wusste, dass er zurück ins Ministerium musste, um Scrimgeour seinen _Lullumbitsik_ zu präsentieren – der konnte ihn zumindest vom Verdacht des Mordes reinwaschen, den die Skeeter ihm mit ihren Andeutungen anhängen wollte. Nur – was hatte er noch davon?

Als er endlich aufstand, schien der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu schwanken.

oooOooo

„Also, ein Tisch für zwei, heute Abend sieben Uhr. Geht klar. Hier oben oder unter Deck?"

„Hier oben. Hast du immer noch diesen Nordlicht-Zauber?"

„Aber sicher. Haben dich ja lang nicht mehr gesehen, Welldone! Wie geht's Jadwiga denn so?"

„Gut, soweit ich weiß. Wir – äh – sehn uns selten in letzter Zeit."

„Ach so. Dann – na ja. Warst du mal wieder drüben?"

„Ja, und zwar ausgerechnet mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Hogwarts, Anfang des Monats. Ich soll dich von Karkaroff grüßen."

„Na, besten Dank! Ich muss es unbedingt mal wieder zu einem Ehemaligentreffen schaffen!" Der bullige Mann mit dem spiegelnden Glatzkopf schlug sein Reservierungsbuch zu. „Dann sehn wir uns ja heute Abend! Hoffentlich kann die Dame was mit der Durmstrang-Küche anfangen!"

„Kann sie. Solang du ihr keinen Blutpudding servierst …" Dorian Welldone ließ seinen Blick über das düstere und im Augenblick vollkommen leere Schiffsdeck schweifen. Man wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass man sich im dritten Stock eines modernen Hauses mitten im Herzen Londons befand. Das _Ulof's_ war eine perfekte Nachbildung des Durmstrang-Schiffes, komplett mit der Aussicht auf schneebedeckte Berge ringsum, so echt, dass man zu frieren begann, wenn man sich lange genug umsah. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass es Hermione gefallen würde.

Zwanzig nach fünf. Dieser Nachmittag zog sich einfach endlos hin. Seine Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse hatte er erledigt, danach noch in mehreren Muggel-Läden herumgestöbert, wo er schon so manchen Fang für seine Werkzeugkästen gemacht hatte. Dann war er hierher getrödelt, und jetzt musste er noch – er versuchte zu entziffern, was er sich da neben das Uhrarmband auf den Unterarm gekritzelt hatte. _Schraubzange_? Genau – das Schraubzangen-Set musste er noch aus seiner Wohnung holen.

Als er wieder auf der Straße stand, war es ganz dunkel geworden, und die Straßenlaternen brannten bereits. Noch eine Stunde. Dann würde Hermione vor _Cartwright & Maker_ auf ihn warten … Und danach würde er mit ihr im _Ulof's_ essen … Klang eigentlich nach der Aussicht auf einen netten Abend – aber er konnte noch immer keine wirkliche Begeisterung aufbringen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermione nur deshalb eingewilligt hatte, heute mit ihm essen zu gehen, weil sie das für den Weg des geringsten Widerstands hielt. Weil ihr die Ausreden gerade mal ausgegangen waren. Schade. Nein, mehr als schade.

Während er blicklos die Straße entlangschlenderte, beschloss er, dass das heute sein letzter Versuch sein würde. Bisher hatte er sich erfolgreich an zwei Regeln gehalten: Erstens nie mit einer Frau auszugehen, die mehr als drei Jahre jünger war als er selbst (in seinem Alter noch keine wirkliche Einschränkung), und zweitens einen weiten Bogen um Frauen zu machen, die nicht wussten, was sie wollten. Hermione erfüllte beide Kriterien nicht. Allerdings musste man ihr zugute halten, dass sie eine böse Zeit hinter sich hatte. Und obwohl sie damals direkt mittendrin gewesen war bei den Ereignissen in Voldemorts Festung, sprach sie nie darüber. Das beeindruckte ihn.

Ja, klar! Ich bin einfach nur total beeindruckt, dachte er spöttisch. Sie ist klug. Sie wird Karriere machen. Und das, obwohl sie nicht lügen kann. Sie kann sich nicht mal verstellen. Sie ist unbedingt loyal … Gut, das reicht jetzt. Heute Abend ein gutes Durmstrang-Essen vor verschneiten Bergen. Und dann ist Schluss damit.

Die Spieluhr – die würden sie aber auf jeden Fall noch zusammen untersuchen. Wenn er ihr sagte, was er über seinen Großvater herausbekommen hatte, würde man sie davon sowieso nur mit Gewalt abhalten können. Es sei denn, sie glaubte es ihm nicht. Es war ja auch kaum zu glauben! Caducus Fugit! Zwei Gespräche in diesem Kaff hatten ausgereicht, es zu erfahren; die alten Leute wussten immer noch ganz genau, wer in dem Haus mit dem verrückten Turm gelebt hatte! Und Oona – die hatte es tatsächlich fertiggebracht, ihm das sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang zu verschweigen! Er vermutete, dass sein Vater es wohl nie erfahren hatte. Mit dieser Frau würde er noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben, bevor die Weihnachtsferien zu Ende waren!

Aber kurz und gut, vor diesem Hintergrund war die Spieluhr natürlich ein mehr als faszinierendes Erbstück … kein Wunder, dass jemand dahinter her war! Und Hermione würde auf keinen Fall widerstehen können, sie sich noch einmal genauer anzusehen.

Ich hätte sie ja lieber dabei, weil sie _mir_ nicht widerstehen kann … am allerbesten wär's, wenn sie gar nicht widerstehen _will_. Verdammt. Ob sie wirklich noch diesem Harry nachtrauert? Oder hat sie was mit einem anderen – vielleicht mit dem, mit dem sie sich da heute im Ministerium trifft?

Als er um die Ecke bog, stand er unvermittelt vor einem Menschenauflauf. Da musste irgendwas bei der U-Bahnstation passiert sein. Blinkende Rettungswagen oder Polizei oder beides. Vermutlich jemand umgekippt – oder irgendwelche randalierenden Spinner.

Aber da kamen ganze Massen herauf und drängten sich oben an der Straße. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit schon Polizeisirenen hörte, seit er aus dem _Ulof's_ gekommen war. Während er sich durch die Menge drängte, konnte er den Gesprächsfetzen ringsum einiges entnehmen.

„… soll eingestürzt sein!"

„Quatsch, da ist nur wieder irgendwas mit der Elektrik –"

„Ist doch mindestens zweimal pro Woche so, immer pünktlich zum Feierabend!"

„Doch! Ich hab's eben gehört! Irgendein Riss im Tunnel –"

„Das hat mit dem Erdstoß vorhin zu tun! Garantiert!"

„Machen Sie Platz! Los, zur Seite! Da ist jemand kollabiert!"

„Hoffentlich kommen wenigstens die Busse bald!"

Dann musste er stehen bleiben, um zwei Sanitäter durchzulassen, die mit einer Bahre zur U-Bahnstation hinunterliefen. Eine Reporterin schnatterte direkt neben ihm aufgeregt in ein Mikrofon. Er fing das Wort „Erdbeben" auf und erinnerte sich überrascht, dass er vorhin, als er zum _Ulof's_ hinaufgegangen war, auch so etwas wie einen Ruck gespürt hatte – aber er hatte das gar nicht weiter beachtet, war zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen. Jetzt war seine Neugier natürlich geweckt. Er beschloss, in seiner Wohnung das Muggelradio einzuschalten, das er sich vor Jahren zur Inspiration gekauft (und seitdem mindestens dreimal zerlegt und wieder zusammengebaut) hatte. Im selben Moment fiel ihm ein, dass es höchste Zeit war, mal wieder einen Blick auf seine gefräßigen Zöglinge in Hogwarts zu werfen. Noch hatten die Spektralzyklomorpher die kritische Phase nicht ganz hinter sich – wenn einer trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wieder aus dem Aquarium ausgebüchst war, dann fraß der sich jetzt vermutlich durch die Wände –

Diese Vorstellung setzte seinem grüblerischen Fußmarsch ein Ende. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Runde apparierte er zu dem Haus, in dem er noch aus seiner Zeit bei Scrimgeours Expertenteam ein Zimmer hatte.

Das Haus, in dem Merlin Lockhart möblierte Zimmer an junge Ministeriumsangestellte vermietete, war kaum zehn Minuten Fußweg entfernt, und es lag sozusagen direkt gegenüber dem Ministerium. Durchs Treppenhaus mit den geblümten Tapeten waren Wutschreie aus dem Keller zu hören, aber das war nichts Außergewöhnliches – Mr Lockhart führte einen Dauerkrieg gegen seine Mieter und die Welt im Allgemeinen, und nach einer Weile hatte man sich entweder daran gewöhnt oder war ausgezogen. Im Moment interessierten Welldone nur seine Zyklomorpher und ein Platz, an dem er in Ruhe nach ihnen sehen konnte. In seinem Zimmer machte er Licht, setzte sich aufs Bett, tippte sein Ubiquit an und wartete ungeduldig, bis darin ein sich drehendes Glasprisma und seine Schreibtischplatte in Hogwarts sichtbar wurden. „Schlafzimmer!", sagte er, und das Prisma rückte näher und näher, bis man nur noch einen Ausschnitt seiner geschliffenen Flächen sah – und in denen wurde nun sein Schlafzimmer erkennbar, ganz in grünliches Aquariumlicht getaucht. Er suchte den Raum gründlich ab, entdeckte aber keine verdächtigen Spuren. Offenbar war kein Zyklo ausgerückt. Nur zur Sicherheit unterzog er dann auch noch sein Arbeitszimmer einer Untersuchung – auch hier keine auffälligen Fraßspuren –

Halt. Noch mal das Regal – tiefer –

Oh verflucht.

Er sah noch einmal ganz genau hin, so nahe, wie das Prisma es erlaubte. Da war die Dose mit der bescheuerten Holzblaskapelle drauf – und daneben sein alter Kupferkessel. Kein Zweifel. Da ragte keine silberne Tänzerin mehr heraus. Die Spieluhr war weg.

Vielleicht ist sie nur umgekippt …? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Dazu war gar kein Platz in dem Kessel.

Er ließ sich hintenüber auf sein Bett fallen. Jemand hatte die Spieluhr gestohlen. Jemand, der wusste, dass er sie hatte. Der Kreis der Verdächtigen war klein. Wenn man Oona strich, bestand er genau aus einer einzigen Person –

Im Treppenhaus hämmerte jetzt jemand wütend an eine Tür im Stockwerk unter ihm.

„Miss Broomcarver!", hörte er Mr Lockhart außer sich vor Empörung schreien. „Machen Sie sofort auf! Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind! Sie haben mein Weinregal umgeworfen!" Weiteres Hämmern. „Streiten Sie das bloß nicht ab! Sie waren heute Nachmittag als Einzige im Haus! Und vor einer Stunde war noch alles in Ordnung! Oh, wie _konnten_ Sie nur! Ich habe nichts gesagt, wenn hin und wieder eine Flasche fehlte! Aber mussten Sie gleich das ganze Regal umwerfen? Wissen Sie, welche unwiederbringlichen Kostbarkeiten Sie da zerstört haben?! Warum nur? Warum? Warum mussten Sie mir so etwas antun?!"

Welldone hörte, wie die Tür unten geöffnet wurde und konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Flavia Broomcarver jetzt da stand, mit verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck und in irgendetwas Pyjama-Ähnlichem, vermutlich mit Ketchupflecken darauf –

Was sie sagte, war nicht zu hören, Lockharts Antwort dafür umso deutlicher. „Oh, jetzt tun Sie nicht noch so unschuldig!", schimpfte der alte Mann. „Mein Elfenwein! Vierundzwanzig Flaschen, zwei davon Eiswein Jahrgang 1897! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was der wert war?! Und jetzt – alles kaputt! Der ganze Keller in _Trümmern_ –"

Hermione, dachte Welldone. Die nicht lügen kann. Die unbedingt loyal ist! _Verdammt_! Sie hat sie aus meinem Zimmer genommen – vermutlich hat sie das mit Caducus Fugit schon gewusst, schlau wie sie ist! Vielleicht hat diese Verabredung im Ministerium sogar was damit zu tun!

„Ich war doch gar nicht im Keller!", war nun Flavias Stimme verwirrt, aber ein wenig lauter als zuvor zu hören. „Aber ich kann Ihnen den Keller im Handumdrehen wieder in Ordnung bringen – kostet mich keine zwei Minu-"

„Miss Broomcarver!", kreischte Merlin Lockhart. „Es geht nicht um Unordnung oder Scherben! Diesmal nicht! Es geht um meinen _Wein_! Den Sie _zerstört_ haben!"

Was also jetzt? Abwarten, was sie tun würde? Ob sie heute Abend beim Essen damit herausrückte? Oder würde sie gar nicht erst kommen? Er stand auf, nahm die Werkzeugtasche, wegen der er eigentlich hergekommen war, aus dem Koffer unter dem Bett und verließ die Bude mit einem Türenknallen, das die beiden im nächsten Stockwerk aufsehen ließ.

„Hallo, Mr Lockhart! Flavia!"

„Da sehen Sie es, Mr Lockhart ich bin gar nicht die Einzige im Haus!", rief Flavia empört (sie trug tatsächlich einen karierten Schlafanzug). „Dorian war auch hier! Und überhaupt –" Auf einmal verlor ihr verschlafenes Gesicht jeden Ausdruck. „Mir fällt da gerade was ein – vor – na, vor einer halben Stunde oder so – kann auch eine Dreiviertelstunde gewesen sein – da bin ich – na ja, aufgewacht, weil jemand an mein Sofa geknallt ist, dachte ich jedenfalls – aber da war gar keiner – nur so ein komisches Rumpeln draußen – also ich dachte, es klingt wie Donner, aber im Dezember? Na ja. Und dann – ja, da hab ich so ein Krachen gehört! Vielleicht war das Ihr Weinregal? Ich meine, vielleicht war das ja – so was wie ein Erdstoß? Ein kleines Erdbeben?"

„_Miss Broomcarver_! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Wenn Sie sich schon herausreden müssen, dann behandeln Sie mich doch wenigstens nicht wie einen kompletten Idioten! Ein Erdbeben! Nur weil Sie nicht zugeben wollen, dass –"

„Mr Lockhart, ich glaube, sie hat Recht! Ich habe den Erdstoß auch bemerkt!", sagte Welldone. „Und die Muggel reden tatsächlich von einem Erdbeben! Es hat anscheinend die U-Bahn lahmgelegt!"

„U-Bahn – U-Bahn – was geht mich dieser Muggelkram an!"

„Auf jeden Fall –"

In diesem Moment wurde unten die Haustür geöffnet. „He, hallo – ist jemand im Haus? Flavia? Bist du wach? Mr Lockhart?"

„Fausto? Hier oben – komm doch mal –"

„Habt ihr schon gehört? Im Ministerium ist irgendwas los! Ich hab eben Berenice getroffen – von der Strafverfolgung, Mr Lockart – die hat gesagt, dass es mehrere Explosionen gegeben hat! Und die Decke im Atrium soll am Einstürzen sein! Dieser Erdstoß, habt ihr den auch gemerkt? Der soll daher kommen, dass –"

„Ooohh! Mr _Giordano_!", schrie Mr Lockhart. „Sie gehören also auch dazu! Das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel! Sie haben alle zusammen mein Weinregal umgeworfen, damit mir nicht auffällt, was alles fehlt, und jetzt binden Sie mir diesen Bären auf!"

Fausto Giordano (Praktikant in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten) schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Nein! Es stimmt! Sie evakuieren gerade das Ministerium! Ehrlich, Mr Lockhart!"

„Entschuldigt mich, Leute!", rief Welldone und lief die Treppe hinunter. „Ich muss unbedingt rüber! Tut mir wirklich leid um Ihren Wein, Mr Lockhart!"

oooOooo

„Was heißt das? Was soll das denn heißen?", fuhr Ron wütend auf. „Können Sie nicht endlich mal vernünftig reden? Und diesen Seifenblasenscheiß lassen?!"

Der Seifenbläser lachte. „Vielleicht gefällt dir das hier besser: _Schlägt's zur Hundswache acht Glasen, zerplatzt die Welt wie Seifenblasen_!"

Hermione kämpfte immer noch gegen die Angst, die sie plötzlich überfallen hatte. Der Krach unten hatte jetzt aufgehört, aber der Fußboden, der Tisch, der Stuhl – alles schien in einer ganz leichten Schwingung zu beben. Es war so nahe, zu nahe an dem, was sie eben in der Erinnerung des Arkturius erlebt hatte! Auch ihre Finger zitterten. Sie nahm den kleinen Schlüssel, der jetzt so harmlos im Uhrwerk der Spieluhr steckte, und ließ ihn wieder in ihre Blusentasche gleiten. Aber an den winzigen Schrauben der Spieluhr mühte sie sich vergeblich ab. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie so angestrengt nachdachte.

Der Seifenbläser hatte die Spieluhr gefunden, in einem Ort in Finnland, wenn sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte – und damals war der Schlüssel wohl noch dabei gewesen, denn er kannte ja den Bericht des Arkturius. Dann hatte er sich auf die Suche nach der Zeitenuhr gemacht – und sie gefunden. In einem Krater – in den Händen einer Figur. Als er das eben gesagt hatte, war die Erinnerung an den Krater in jener Höhle in Durmstrang vor ihren Augen aufgeblitzt – an den vermeintlichen Goldschatz, der an dem abgestürzten McIntyre vorbei in die Dunkelheit gesogen worden war – eine Ballerina, hatte er hinterher gesagt, die was Goldenes in den Händen hatte – und seine Jagdkollegin Nyssa war wütend gewesen, weil ihnen der Schatz entgangen war …

Arkturius hatte seine Zeitenuhr an einem unzugänglichen Platz verstecken wollen. Unzugänglich – also das war dieser Krater ganz bestimmt. Trotzdem war es schwer zu glauben. Sie ließ die Finger über die kleine Wächterin der Unterwelt gleiten, deren einer Fuß eben noch den Rand der Spieluhrhälfte berührte. Mit dem anderen tanzte sie schon ins Nichts.

Aber Caducus Fugit hatte die Zeitenuhr dort gefunden. Und hatte sie nachgebaut, weil sich das Original nicht vom Fleck bewegen und auch nicht verwenden ließ … und jetzt saß er hier im Gauklerkostüm und machte sich über sie alle lustig! Zu gern hätte sie ihn jetzt angesehen, aber an die verankerten Stühle gefesselt, wie sie es nun einmal waren, konnte sie ihn nur gerade eben aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wenn sie den Kopf so weit wie möglich verdrehte.

„Sie haben mit dem Theater hier zu tun!", platzte Ron in ihre Überlegungen. „Haben Sie dieses Ding vielleicht auch nachgebaut – diese Waffe, mit der Salazar alles hochgehen lassen wollte?"

„_Das Stundenglas stand längst bereit – jetzt zählt es ab das End' der Zeit_!", erwiderte der Seifenbläser spöttisch. „Mehr davon? Ich kann das stundenlang, wenn ihr wollt! Eure Sprache ist so außerordentlich –"

„Ihre Verse wackeln, Sie sollten die Finger davon lassen!", sagte Hermione böse. „Bleiben Sie lieber bei Ihren Seifenblasen! Oder Ihren Maschinen! Warum wollen Sie hier alles kaputtmachen? Wenn es Ihnen hier nicht passt, warum haben Sie sich dann nicht einfach irgendwohin verzogen, wo es Ihnen besser gefällt? Sie hatten doch eine Zeitenuhr!"

„Der große Witz war, dass die nie richtig funktioniert hat. Man konnte die Zeit wechseln, das ja, aber wenn man angekommen war, versackte man im Nebel – im Land der Verlorenen! Und dafür haben sie mich dann eingesperrt und mir das Hirn weich gekocht … _Der_ Witz war sogar noch besser."

„Sie sind also wirklich Caducus Fugit", sagte Hermione. „War Skanne deshalb hinter Ihnen her?"

„Caducus Fugit?", fuhr Ron auf. „Aber dann –"

„So hab ich mich vor langer Zeit genannt, ja –", war die grüblerische Antwort. „Erst war das nur ein kindischer Scherz, aber dann – Caducus Fugit war frei – konnte Geräte bauen und nutzlose Dinge erfinden, ganz wie er wollte – musste keine Stütze der Gesellschaft sein."

„Moment – Moment mal! Wenn Sie wirklich Caducus Fugit sind – dann heißt das, Sie sind – oh Mann, ich glaub es nicht! Der Seifenbläser! Jetzt wird mir einiges klar – _Sie_ sind das! Diese idiotische Körperwechsler-Geschichte – die stimmte also!"

„Was ist – was wird dir klar? Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

„Er ist nicht nur Caducus Fugit! Oh Mann – Sie haben irgendwas in der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckt, richtig? Sie hatten ja Gelegenheit genug dazu! Irgendein Gerät – eine Waffe –"

„_Ron_! Was –"

„Wir müssen unbedingt hier raus! Wir müssen sofort runter in die Mysteriumsabteilung –"

„Psst! Hör mal – da kommt jemand!", sagte Hermione und stopfte die Spieluhr hastig wieder in ihre Umhängetasche. „Endlich! _Hallo_! Wir sind im Verhörraum! Hören Sie uns?"

Sie hätte gar nicht rufen müssen. Die Tür zum Korridor draußen wurde geöffnet und fiel wieder ins Schloss – anders als vorhin ein mehr als erfreuliches Geräusch! – und dann war der Flur vor ihrem Gefängnis voller Stimmen.

oooOooo

Minister Scrimgeour stand vor der Lounge im Atrium und behielt das Chaos ringsum im Auge, während er mit aller Höflichkeit, die er noch aufbieten konnte, Narcissa Malfoy zuhörte.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie wir diese Halle jetzt noch angemessen gestalten sollen bis übermorgen! Der Leuchter ist vollkommen zerstört! Man kann ihn nicht mehr zusammenfügen – kein _Reparo_ der Welt bringt das wieder in Ordnung! All diese kleinen geschliffenen Sterne –"

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich doch, Narcissa! Ich bin sicher, dass ein geeigneter Fachzauberer da noch etwas retten kann."

„Dieser Leuchter ist unersetzlich! Und auch nahezu unbezahlbar!"

„Wir haben einen Riss in der Decke, Herr Minister", rief eine Frau herüber und bedachte Mrs Malfoy mit einem abfälligen Blick. „Und was mir noch mehr Sorgen macht – im Stein bebt es überall nach! Die Gefahr ist nicht vorüber!"

„Wir haben acht Verletzte – alle von Splittern dieses Leuchters getroffen", fügte ein Mann hinzu, dessen Umhang mehrere Blutflecke aufwies. „Nichts Schlimmes. Aber ich rate dringend zur Evakuierung!"

„Natürlich. Lassen Sie das Ministerium räumen, Frank. Eine entsprechende Durchsage – und dann gehen Sie die Abteilungen durch – zehn Mann sollten genügen, denke ich", unterbrach Scrimgeour. „Elsie – suchen Sie weiter nach der Ursache für dieses Beben! Ich lasse sofort Ihre Kollegen rufen, damit Sie Unterstützung haben!"

„Oh, sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da!", ertönte es schrill aus der Schar der aufgeregten Dekorateure. Rita Skeeter eilte, verfolgt von einem Pergamentbogen und einer wie wild kritzelnden Feder, durch das splitterübersäte Atrium zum Eingangsbereich, wo eben ein großer Mann im grauen Umhang erschienen war.

„Mr Skanne – Berater darf man Sie ja nun nicht mehr nennen – was treibt Sie denn noch ins Ministerium? Und das in dieser Stunde, in der sich eine Katastrophe anzubahnen scheint?"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Narcissa – selbstverständlich werden wir für alle Kosten und Verluste aufkommen, die Ihnen entstanden sind – informieren Sie mich so bald wie möglich über die Summe –" Damit ließ Scrimgeour Mrs Malfoy stehen und kam im Eilschritt auf seinen ehemaligen Berater zu.

Skanne ignorierte die Reporterin, die sich mit boshaftem Lächeln an seine Fersen geheftet hatte, und ging Scrimgeour entgegen. Über ihnen segelten immer noch Blütenblätter und Stücke von Grüngezweig durch die Luft.

„Mr Skanne – eine Frage! Trifft es zu, dass man Sie mit einem Fluch belegt hat? Und liegt darin vielleicht die Ursache für Ihre Fehlentscheidungen in letzter Zeit?"

„Brian! Eigentlich war ich nur gespannt auf Ihren Bericht – und jetzt sehen Sie sich das hier an!"

„Was ist passiert?" Skannes Stimme hatte nicht ganz ihre übliche kühle Schärfe.

„Ein Riss in der Decke – ein Erdstoß – ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich will gerade die Experten aus dem Urlaub herbeordern! Begleiten Sie mich in mein Büro. Haben Sie in der Sache etwas herausbekommen? Was den – wie nannte er es gleich – den Lullumbitsik angeht?"

„Minister Scrimgeour, darf ich demnach annehmen, dass Mr Skanne seinen Posten als inoffizieller Berater nach wie vor –"

„Miss Skeeter, Sie sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht", schnitt Scrimgeour ihr gereizt das Wort ab. „Sollten Sie mich noch einmal behelligen, bekommen Sie hier Hausverbot! Teilen Sie Ihren Lesern _das_ mit und lassen Sie uns unsere Arbeit machen!"

Skanne und er hatten das Durcheinander des Atriums eben hinter sich gelassen, als ihnen ein kleiner Mann mit Hornbrille und geschecktem Umhang entgegenkam.

„Herr Minister, ich muss Sie sprechen! Direkt! Es ist überaus dringend!"

„Mr Barclay! Ich wähnte Sie im Weihnachtsurlaub! Begleiten Sie uns in mein Büro – möglicherweise hat Mr Skanne Neuigkeiten im Fall Jungbungle, die für Ihre Abteilung von Interesse sind. Erst muss ich mich allerdings um diesen Unglücksfall hier kümmern."

„Genau darum geht es!", rief der Stellvertretende Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung. „Um dieses Unglück, meine ich! Ich fürchte – es sieht ganz so aus, als ob die Ursache – ich glaube, sie liegt in der Mysteriumsabteilung!"

Scrimgeour blieb stehen. „Wie meinen Sie das? Barclay, was ist passiert? Jetzt reden Sie schon – ich habe da jetzt ein ernstes und kostenintensives Problem am Hals – sagen Sie mir nicht, dass das schon wieder mit Ihrer Abteilung zu tun hat! Zumal die Arbeit dieser Abteilung doch ruhen sollte!"

„Eben weil im Moment niemand außer mir dort anwesend sein sollte, deshalb war ich ja so – also, vor einer dreiviertel Stunde, da hörte ich zum ersten Mal – seltsame Geräusche! Seltsame Geräusche aus der Unterabteilung Zeit, verstehen Sie?"

„Seltsame Geräusche? Gütiger Merlin, Barclay – jetzt reden Sie doch Klartext!"

„Ja, es war seltsam, weil die Zeitabteilung ja nun, wie Sie sagten – äh, ruht, seit all diesen unglückseligen Vorfällen, nicht wahr – aber dann hörte ich all diese –"

„In Ordnung, Barclay – wir gehen jetzt selbst runter und sehen uns an, was los ist!", schnaubte Scrimgeour.

„Ja, Sir, das wird das Beste sein, ich wollte das ohnehin gerade vorschlagen!"

Fünf Minuten später standen sie in dem Großraumbüro in der Mysteriumsabteilung, das üblicherweise vom Ticken zahlloser Uhren und dem strahlenden Licht der Zeitglocke erfüllt war, und sahen sich fassungslos um. Scherben und Splitter bedeckten den Boden und die Schreibtische; es sah aus, als sei keine einzige Uhr, kein einziges Gefäß im ganzen Raum heil geblieben. Und das Schlimmste war –

„Die Zeitglocke!", murmelte Skanne. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Was für eine Schande!", schimpfte Scrimgeour. „Das war ein Kunstwerk! Unersetzlich! Umso mehr, als der Künstler tot ist! Was ist hier passiert, Barclay?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", stammelte der Mann. „Als ich hereinkam, sah es schon so aus. Alle Uhren kaputt. Und die Zeitglocke – erloschen! Es ist kein Schaden daran erkennbar. Sie – sie ist einfach – wie gestorben, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht melodramatisch werden, Barclay! Es ist unglaublich – jetzt habe ich diese Abteilung schon geschlossen und trotzdem – Brian, was sagen Sie dazu?"

Er sagte gar nichts. Scrimgeour stellte überrascht fest, dass er seinen üblicherweise eiskalten Berater zum ersten Mal wirklich betroffen sah.

„War irgendjemand hier? Wieder mal ein Eindringling? Sabotage?"

„Nein, Sir! Außer mir ist in dieser Woche überhaupt niemand hier gewesen! Und dann – dann gab es vorhin diese Explosionen!"

„Rufus – vielleicht sollte ich – vielleicht kann ich – etwas zur Aufklärung beitragen", sagte Skanne, der die Fassung immer noch wieder gewonnen hatte. „Ich – ich habe Ihren Lullumbitsik gefunden – und hergebracht – habe ihn oben in der Aurorenzentrale im Verhörraum eingesperrt –"

„Ja aber – das ist ja wunderbar! Wenigstens ein Erfolg! Nur, was hat er –"

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass er etwas hiermit zu tun hat. Was Jungbungle auf seiner Zeichnung wiedergeben wollte, war ein – ein Gaukler, ein Seifenbläser, der sich immer wieder mal in der Winkelgasse und auch in Hogsmeade und wer weiß wo sonst noch herumtreibt."

„Ein Gaukler? Gute Güte – doch nicht etwa dieser Kerl, der immer – jetzt verstehe ich! Seifenblasen! Das waren _Seifenblasen_ auf Jungbungles – Barclay! Um Himmels Willen!"

Der kleine Mann war so heftig zusammengezuckt, dass ihm die Brille von der Nase gefallen und mit einem Krachen zwischen den Scherben auf den Boden gelandet war. Skanne warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Genau. Der Seifenbläser ist eindeutig unser Mann. Und – er ist außerdem Caducus Fugit. Der Erfinder."

Barclay klaubte stöhnend seine Brille vom Boden.

„Moment mal, Brian – _der_ Caducus Fugit? Der diese Zeitglocke dort gebaut hat? Der, den Sie selbst haben sterben sehen auf dieser Fähre?! Das müssen Sie mir jetzt aber genauer erklären!"

„Ich wusste bis heute selbst nicht, dass er noch lebt. Aber er ist es – ganz ohne Zweifel. Ich habe ihn auf seinem eigenen Grundstück oben in Hogsmeade gestellt – und er hat mir erzählt, wie er überlebt hat."

„Also gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt doch hinauf und hören, was er noch zu sagen hat! Und ob das hier –", er deutete auf das verwüstete Büro, „vielleicht tatsächlich auf sein Konto geht!"

„Es wäre möglicherweise hilfreich, wenn Mr Barclay uns begleitet", sagte Skanne, und jetzt klang seine Stimme wieder so scharf wie eh und je. „Ich habe nämlich den Eindruck, dass er mehr darüber weiß, als er bisher zugegeben hat!"

„Kommen Sie mit, Barclay!"

Die Uhr in der Aurorenzentrale zeigte genau siebzehn Uhr siebenundfünfzig, als die drei Männer hereinkamen.

„Keiner hier? Wo ist der Wachdienst?", fragte Scrimgeour.

„Den hatte Weasley. Ich habe ihn mit seiner Freundin im Verhörraum überrascht", sagte Skanne säuerlich. „Sie verhielten sich ziemlich verdächtig, aber vorhin war keine Zeit, der Sache nachzugehen. Ich habe sie vorübergehend ebenfalls gleich dort eingesperrt."

Scrimgeour sah ihn verblüfft an. „Aber – nun ja, klären wir das später! Jetzt lassen Sie uns erst –"

Hinter ihnen wurde die Flügeltür wieder geöffnet, und zwei Männer kamen herein, in eine Diskussion vertieft, die sich anscheinend um Dämonenattacken drehte.

„Dawlish, Williamson!", rief Scrimgeour. „Na, dann ist ja doch jemand hier! Kommen Sie gleich mit, kann sein, dass ich Sie beim Verhörraum brauche!"

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Dieser Aufstand im Atrium – hat's einen Unfall gegeben? Und dieses seltsame Geräusch –"

„Seltsames Geräusch? Ich höre nichts! Ich fühle nur ein Beben im Boden – und darum kümmert sich die Limbeau-Smith, hoffe ich! Wie dem auch sei, wir haben hier einen Fall – kommen Sie einfach mit!"

oooOooo

„Wer konnte die Tür so verschließen, dass wir sie nicht mehr aufbekommen?", fragte Scrimgeour wütend. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihn entwaffnet! Weasley? Was ist los dadrin? Was ist mit der Tür?"

„Skannes Gefangener hat sie verschlossen – mit, äh, Seifenblasen!"

„Verflucht, das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Mann, wollen Sie sich unbedingt noch mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln? Heben Sie den Zauber wieder auf! Sofort!"

„Minister Scrimgeour – bitte, hören Sie doch! Sie – Sie müssen vorsichtig mit ihm sein – er ist gefährlich! Ich glaube, er hat – er hat Cloudfort Dunstable ermordet!", flüsterte Barclay, und dabei quollen ihm die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern aus den Höhlen.

„Was? Wie bitte? Den früheren Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung?", bellte Scrimgeour. „Vielleicht auch gleich noch Cucudi, wie? Dann wäre nämlich ein weiteres Rätsel gelöst, das uns viel Zeit gekostet hat!"

„Aber – aber – das _ist_ Mr Cucudi, Sir!", stieß Barclay ganz verzweifelt hervor.

„Barclay, der Mann, der sich dadrin verschanzt hat und der anscheinend irgendwas in Ihrer Abteilung angestellt hat, ist laut Skanne der angeblich längst tote Erfinder Caducus Fugit – und das reicht mir erst mal!"

„Und _der_ ist Mr Cucudi, Sir! Mr Dunstables Nachfolger! Caducus Fugit _ist_ Gustaf Cucudi!", entgegnete Barclay immer noch im selben drängenden Flüsterton und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Betrachten Sie die Namen doch einmal in aller Ruhe, wenn ich das anregen darf –"

„Warum flüstern Sie bloß die ganze Zeit – Augenblick, _was_ sagen Sie da – Caducus Fugit ist Gustaf Cucudi – unser entschwundener Abteilungsleiter?!" Scrimgeour stand da und starrte den schildkrötenhaften Unsäglichen sekundenlang an, während sein Hirn sichtlich auf Hochtouren arbeitete. „Beim Merlin, Sie haben Recht! Und keinem von uns ist das aufgefallen!"

„Aber Sie wussten es, Barclay", sagte Skanne kalt. „Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit! Sie wussten sogar, dass er sich als Gaukler herumtrieb, wenn er angeblich auf Dienstreise war, richtig? Ich habe eben Ihr Gesicht gesehen, als ich berichtete, dass ich diesen Gaukler hier oben eingesperrt habe! _Das_ haben Sie gemeint, als Sie uns damals die Geschichte von den Körperwechslern aufgetischt haben!"

„Wieso haben Sie das denn bloß verschwiegen? Himmel, seit Wochen sucht ein ganzes Inquisitorium nach dem Mann! Er hatte eine Portion Draciola auf dem Schreibtisch, und wer weiß, was er noch bei sich hat!"

„Aber das ist es ja – ich – ich hatte Angst! Ich bin – ziemlich sicher, dass er Mr Dunstable ermordet hat – und auch den jungen Mr Frizzleburst – und ich hatte Angst, dass er mich auch ermorden würde, wenn er merkt, was ich weiß!"

„Das klingt aber ganz anders als das Loblied, das Sie damals auf ihn gesungen haben! Da wollten Sie aber gar nichts auf Ihren Mr Cucudi kommen lassen!"

„Er – er hat der Abteilung immer gut gedient, Sir, daran kann nichts etwas ändern", erklärte Barclay in seltsam anmutender Loyalität. „Aber er war in Azkaban, wie Sie sicher wissen, und dort hat Dunstable ihn gefoltert – weil er doch unbedingt wissen wollte, wo er diesen – diesen Zeitenwandler versteckt hat! Ich habe das gewusst –"

„Sie sind ja eine wahre Quelle des Wissens, Barclay", sagte Scrimgeour, der zwischen Wut und Fassungslosigkeit schwankte. „Da kommen eine Menge Befragungen auf Sie zu, wenn das hier vorbei ist, glauben Sie mir! Ich fasse zusammen: Wir haben dadrin also einen ehemaligen Abteilungsleiter, der zugleich ein genialer Erfinder und ein skrupelloser Mörder ist und – sagen wir das mal so: Grund zu Hassgefühlen gegenüber dem Ministerium im Allgemeinen und der Mysteriumsabteilung im Besonderen zu haben glaubt. Und auf der anderen Seite haben wir einen Riss in der Gebäudedecke, Explosionen in der Mysteriumsabteilung und Grund zu der Annahme, dass das noch nicht alles war –" Scrimgeour holte Luft. „Er muss da raus und die Sache aufklären!"

„Wenn ich'n Vorschlag machen dürfte, Chef – äh, Minister Scrimgeour –"

„Raus damit, Dawlish!"

„Als wir reinkamen, hab ich Welldone im Atrium rumhängen sehen! Der hat doch diese Multifunktionsschlüssel so gut drauf!"

„Holen Sie ihn her, Dawlish! Schnell!" Dann schlug er an die Tür zum Verhörraum. „Hören Sie mich da drinnen? Cucudi, können Sie mich verstehen? Ich verlange, dass Sie diese Tür sofort wieder öffnen!"

Aber von drinnen kam keine Antwort.

Ron und Hermione, die dem Gespräch vor der Tür gefolgt waren, sahen einander an, Ron mit einem gewissen Triumph in den Augen.

„Du wusstest das auch – dass Fugit und dieser Cucudi dieselbe Person sind? Euer verschwundener Abteilungsleiter?", fragte Hermione leise.

Er nickte.

„Ich glaub, wir haben ein ganz großes Problem –", murmelte sie.

„Was du nicht sagst! Du auf jeden Fall. Weil nämlich gleich Professor Dorian Welldone hier in der Tür steht. Interessant, dass er auch hier ist! Hattest du dich mit ihm verabredet oder was?"

„Nicht hier. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Was du eben gesagt hast – dass Fugit eine Waffe in der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckt hat – du hast Recht, ganz bestimmt! Und ich weiß auch, wo! Jetzt ist mir alles klar – er muss wirklich verrückt sein!"

„Sag ich ja! Scrimgeour muss in der Mysteriumsabteilung sofort alles durchsuchen lassen!"

„Wir müssen – ach was – das ist nur verschwendete Zeit … Minister Scrimgeour? Können Sie mich hören?"

„Laut und deutlich. Miss Granger, ja? Das ungelöste Rätsel Ihrer Anwesenheit wollen wir im Moment beiseite lassen – haben Sie etwas Hilfreiches zum aktuellen Problem beizutragen?"

„Kriegen Sie die Tür auf?"

„Das _wäre_ das aktuelle Problem. Ich erwarte jeden Moment einen Experten, Miss Granger. Er hat unter anderem letztes Jahr auch Ihre Schultür wieder aufbekommen – Sie dürfen also ganz beruhigt –"

„Hören Sie, Minister Scrimgeour, Sie müssen – Sie müssen unbedingt Harry Potter herholen!"

„_Hermione_!", zischte Ron. „Bist du komplett verrückt? Willst du Harry das Ministerium auf den Hals hetzen?!"

„Es tut mir leid!", schluchzte sie auf einmal los. „Aber es geht nicht anders!"

„Miss Granger – sagten Sie _Harry Potter_? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Das ist doch Quatsch!", brüllte Ron.

„Du hast den Bericht doch gehört! Du hast es _miterlebt_!", schrie sie. „Was brauchst du noch? Ist dir nicht klar, was passieren wird?"

„Und was kann Harry dagegen tun?!"

„Miss Granger! Bitte wiederholen Sie, was Sie gesagt haben!"

„Sie müssen Harry Potter herholen, so schnell es geht! In der verschlossenen Kammer in der Mysteriumsabteilung – da ist ein – eine Waffe drin! Ein Gerät, das dieses – dieses Beben hier verursacht! Die Explosionen, von denen Sie gesprochen haben, die kommen daher!"

Totenstille. Dann rief Scrimgeour dicht vor der Tür: „Was meinen Sie damit? Und wieso sollte ausgerechnet _er_ – das ist doch Unsinn!"

„Nein! Sie müssen mir glauben! Caducus Fugit hat ein Gerät gebaut, das – das alles zersprengen kann, _alles_, wenn man es nicht aus dieser Kammer holt! Und in die kann nur einer rein, nämlich der –"

„Der Glückliche, der den Schlüssel hat –", ergänzte Scrimgeour sarkastisch. „Und diesen Schlüssel, der, soweit ich weiß, seit Jahrhunderten verschollen ist, den hat also ganz zufällig Harry Potter?"

„Nein, den hat er nicht", antwortete Hermione. Sie schluckte immer noch an ihren Tränen. „Und der Schlüssel allein reicht auch nicht – es reicht nicht, hineinzukommen – man muss auch – seinen Verstand behalten dadrin. Und das kann nur der, der als Einziger rechtmäßig darein darf!"

„Der Clavicustos!", mischte sich Barclay aufgeregt ein, und seine dünne Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Nur der Clavicustos kann –"

„Ach, hören Sie doch auf!", schnauzte Scrimgeour. „Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit diesem Mysterienquatsch und irgendwelchem alten Geschwätz! Wir haben hier eine echte Krise, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf!"

„Glaub ihnen lieber", kicherte der Seifenbläser auf einmal, und es klang ganz so, als mache ihm diese Szene Spaß. „Sie haben nämlich ganz Recht."

„Holen Sie Harry", sagte Hermione mit aller Fassung und Entschiedenheit, die sie noch aufbringen konnte – und das war eine erstaunliche Menge.

„Also gut – wo ist Potter?"

„In seinem Elternhaus –"

„_Hermione_!", sagte Ron noch einmal und sah sie eisig an.

„– in Godric's Hollow, vermute ich zumindest", fügte Hermione hinzu und sah an Ron vorbei.

„Jetzt hast du ihn ans Messer geliefert", sagte Ron noch eisiger. „Das war Verrat."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, und Tränen flogen über ihr Gesicht.

„Haben Sie nicht bei alldem eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?", mischte sich da Skanne voll harscher Ironie ein. „Nämlich den Schlüssel?"

„Ich weiß, wo er ist", sagte Hermione und würgte an ihren Tränen.

Wieder lachte der Seifenbläser. „Sie ist gut, Scrimgeour!", rief er. „Wenn's nicht zu spät wäre, würde ich sagen, du solltest dir _sie_ als Beraterin sichern!"

„Cucudi, wenn Sie nichts zur Sache beitragen wollen, schweigen Sie lieber. Und – ah, da ist Mr Welldone endlich! Hat Dawlish Ihnen schon erklärt, worum es geht?"

„Ja. Eine mit Seifenblasen verschlossene Tür –"

Als sie Welldones Stimme hörte, kroch Hermione noch ein bisschen mehr in sich zusammen.

„Leider. Ein Fall für Ihre Multifunktionsschlüsselsprüche! Legen Sie los! Und Sie, Dawlish – Sie holen mir Draco Malfoy her. Seine Mutter ist unten im Atrium – sie soll ihn sofort herbringen! Verlieren Sie keine Zeit, Mann – so schnell wie möglich!"

„Malfoy?", fragte Skanne überrascht. „Denken Sie, er kann –"

„Er war gestern bei mir – redete von einem ganz besonderen Aufspürzauber, den er angeblich entwickelt hat – vermutlich nur Wichtigtuerei – aber es ist an der Zeit für den sprichwörtlichen Strohhalm", sagte Scrimgeour. „Sie, Williamson – Sie apparieren für alle Fälle sofort nach Godric's Hollow und suchen Potter – Sie kennen das Dorf?"

„Flüchtig."

„Suchen Sie zuerst in seinem Elternhaus – Lion's Lane Nummer sieben, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Wenn er da nicht ist, versuchen Sie es mit _Accio_!"

„Aber –"

„Das ist ein Notfall. Ich autorisiere Sie hiermit vor Zeugen, Potter mit dem _Accio_ zu suchen! Wenn er nicht da ist, kommen Sie hierher zurück! Sie haben eine Viertelstunde! Alles klar?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Welldone, wie kommen Sie voran mit der Tür?"

„Braucht noch ein bisschen Zeit", antwortete Welldone, ohne das Ohr vom Türrahmen zu nehmen.

„– die wir nicht haben! Machen Sie dalli!"

„He – Welldone!", rief Ron auf einmal von drinnen. „Können Sie mich hören?"

„Stören Sie ihn nicht, Weasley!"

„Ich hab da eine Idee – kennen Sie den _Iftach-ya_-Zauber?"

„Hab davon gehört."

„Versuchen Sie es – _Iftach-ya,_ Tür – und dazu eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, als wollten Sie jemanden auspeitschen – ich hab ihn von meinem Bruder, und bei mir hat es funktioniert."

„Danke für den Tipp! Ich probier's!"

„Wirklich, Brian – haben Sie da nicht ein wenig überreagiert, als Sie die beiden eingesperrt haben?", fragte Scrimgeour.

„Sie waren unbefugt in den Verhörraum eingedrungen – Mr Weasley hätte seine Wache nicht verlassen dürfen, und Miss Granger hat in der Aurorenzentrale überhaupt nichts zu suchen! Ich war in Eile – sonst hätte ich mich gleich um Aufklärung dieser Sache bemüht. So erschien es mir das Beste, sie erst einmal in Gewahrsam zu nehmen!"

„_Iftach-ya_, Tür!", rief Welldone zum dritten Mal und hieb den Zauberstab gegen die Tür. Ein Knirschen in den Angeln war zu hören, dann flog ein Schwarm blauer Seifenblasen aus den Ritzen, zerplatzte knallend zu bläulichem Rauch, und die Tür sprang auf.

„Sie warten hier, Welldone!", befahl Scrimgeour, verschwand mit Skanne im Verhörraum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Drinnen ging er schnurstracks zu dem Mann im Gauklerkostüm, der im Verhörstuhl angekettet war – und ganz entspannt wirkte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie nur im Fall des Angestellten Jungbungle befragen, dem Sie offenbar einen Plapperfluch angehängt haben – aber inzwischen geht es um weit ernstere Dinge", sagte er. „Sind Sie Caducus Fugit? Sind Sie Gustaf Cucudi? Ich bin Cucudi nur ein oder zweimal begegnet – und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich hier eine Ähnlichkeit sehe!"

Der Seifenbläser sah ihn an, dann wandte er den Blick ab, lächelte sein kleines, unergründliches Lächeln, mit dem er schon Skanne zur Weißglut getrieben hatte – und verzichtete auf Antwort. Daran änderte sich auch während der unschönen zehn Minuten nichts, die nun folgten. Erst als sich Hermione wieder aufgebracht einmischen wollte, schenkte man den beiden anderen Gefangenen überhaupt Beachtung. Skanne befreite sie von ihren Fesseln und warf sie aus dem Verhörraum – unter Androhung ernster Konsequenzen, wenn sie sich unerlaubt entfernen sollten.

Draußen im düsteren Gang vor dem Verhörraum sahen sie sich Dorian Welldone gegenüber.

„Die versuchen es mit einer Legilimentation und mit jeder Menge Einschüchterung", sagte Ron. „Verschwendete Zeit, wie's aussieht! Den kann man nicht mehr einschüchtern."

Hermione holte die lose zusammengesetzten Hälften der Spieluhr hervor und hielt sie Welldone hin. „Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht – vielleicht kann ich dir das noch irgendwann erklären –" Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht unter seinem Blick zu glühen begann.

Er nahm die Uhr und steckte sie in die Tasche, deren breiter Gurt über seiner Schulter hing. „Und? Ist es ein Zeitenwandler?"

„Was? Nein. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Ja, mir auch. Du hättest einfach fragen können." Dann wandte er sich an Ron. „Guter Zauber, dieses Iftach-ya, danke! Werd ich mir merken. Klingt arabisch."

„Ägyptisch, glaub ich."

Und dann wurde die Tür des Verhörraums geöffnet, und sie kamen heraus: Der eingeschüchterte kleine Barclay, der wütende Scrimgeour und schließlich mit steinerner Miene Skanne, der den Seifenbläser führte. Dieser hatte seinen lächerlichen Kragen verloren und trug jetzt stattdessen eine Schwarzmagische Klammer um den Hals. Seine Hände waren gefesselt.

„Folgen Sie mir in die Abteilung hinüber! Sie alle!", befahl Scrimgeour.

Als sie das leere Großraumbüro betraten, ging plötzlich ein sanfter Ruck durch das Gebäude, der sie alle schwanken ließ. Mit einem Krachen fiel ein Blumentopf von irgendeinem Schreibtisch – Bücher von einem Bord – ein Kaffeebecher –

Hermione hielt sich an der Tür fest. Dieses seltsam sanfte Schwanken, so kurz es gedauert hatte, war unglaublich beängstigend, übelkeiterregend – alles löste sich auf. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass es da nichts Festes, keine Sicherheit mehr gab in ihrem Leben. Sie würde die Tür nicht mehr loslassen!

Die Flügeltür am anderen Ende des Büros wurde aufgestoßen, und herein stürmte Narcissa Malfoy – gefolgt von ihrem Sohn und dem Auror Dawlish.

„Haben Sie das gemerkt? Das war der dritte Erdstoß in einer Stunde! Rufus! Was geht denn hier bloß vor? Und was soll das heißen – was wollen Sie denn von Draco?"

„Narcissa – wunderbar, dass Sie so schnell hergekommen sind! Wie Sie bemerkt haben, gibt es Schwierigkeiten, und ich hoffe, dass Ihr Sohn uns helfen kann."

„Meine Güte, was soll Draco denn gegen ein Erdbeben ausrichten?! Ihre Leute evakuieren das Ministerium, Rufus! Die Wände zittern! Der Boden auch! Draco wird dieses Gebäude jetzt unverzüglich mit mir verlassen! Er hat sich verletzt, und es geht ihm gar nicht gut!" Sie betrachtete die Versammlung mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich ihn nur so kurz wie möglich beanspruchen werde. Mr Malfoy, Sie haben mir gestern von einem besonderen Aufspürzauber berichtet, den Sie beherrschen!", wandte sich Scrimgeour an Draco Malfoy, der mit misstrauischem, bleichem Gesicht neben seiner Mutter stand. „Und ein unfehlbarer Aufspürzauber ist genau das, was wir in diesem Moment dringend brauchen! In erster Linie suchen wir ein Gerät, das irgendwo hier im Ministerium versteckt ist. Also – wie ist es, schaffen Sie das?"

„Es geht nur mit – mit lebenden – mit _Personen_", erwiderte Draco unwillig.

„Damit habe ich gerechnet. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen", sagte der Minister süffisant. „Also gut. Es wäre mir bereits sehr geholfen, wenn Sie uns Harry Potter herbeiholen könnten."

Draco starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört. „Potter? Hierher?!"

„Nein! Oh nein, bitte, Minister Scrimgeour, ich weiß, was er vorhat!", platzte Hermione auf einmal heraus. Sie lehnte immer noch an der Tür, und jetzt richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. „Erlauben Sie das nicht! Bitte! _Bitte_!"

„Miss Granger, es war Ihr Vorschlag, dass ich Mr Potter herhole – weil er nach Ihrer Ansicht der Einzige ist, der uns in dieser misslichen Lage helfen kann! Also, Mr Malfoy – legen Sie los!"

Draco sah unsicher und finster in die Runde und zögerte bestimmt zwei Minuten, bevor er sich sichtlich einen Ruck gab und seine Hand ausstreckte. Die Umstehenden sahen erschreckt, dass sich die Haut in großen Fetzen von dieser Hand schälte. Mit Mühe bog er die Finger zur Faust, wobei am Mittelfinger ein großer Ring aufblinkte. Dann schloss er die Augen, und seine Miene, seine ganze Haltung erstarrte in Konzentration.

Hermione stöhnte auf. Dieser Tag war ein Albtraum. Und diese spezielle Sache hier hatte sie auch noch selbst in Gang gebracht! Sie konnte die Augen nicht von dieser Hand wenden, und so sah sie Sekunden später, wie Schleier von grauem Staub aus dem Ring über Dracos verbrannte Finger rannen. Genau wie in der Höhle in Durmstrang ballte sich auch dieser Staub zu einer unförmigen, gesichtslosen grauen Gestalt zusammen. Die anderen wichen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Draco!", schrie seine Mutter auf. „Was ist das? Was tust du denn da?"

„Ich bin dein Herr", stieß Draco hervor – nicht annähernd so entschieden wie damals Zemgalen. „Bring Harry Potter zu mir! Sofort!"

Das graue Wesen verschwand so schnell, wie es erschienen war, und sekundenlang wusste niemand etwas zu sagen. Draco sah den Minister mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Überheblichkeit an. „Es dauert nicht lange. Er findet ihn auf jeden Fall. Er hat ihn schon einmal gefunden."

Der Minister räusperte sich. Der Abscheu stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich bin sicher, dass es sich hierbei um ein nicht gestattetes Wesen handelt, Mr Malfoy", sagte er. „Ein Dschinn, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre! Dieses eine Mal sehe ich wohl oder übel darüber hinweg, aber danach werden Sie dieses Wesen unverzüglich bei der Aufsichtsbehörde für Magische Geschöpfe abgeben! Und jetzt begleiten Sie uns in die Mysteriumsabteilung hinunter. Ihr Dschinn wird Sie auch dort finden. Dawlish, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Mrs Malfoy sicher nach Hause kommt! Alle anderen folgen mir. Barclay – führen Sie uns zu dieser verflixten Kammer!"

Die Zeiger der Uhr am Kopfende des Büros standen auf fünf vor halb sechs.

oooOooo

Das Albtraumgefühl verließ Hermione während des ganzen langen Weges nicht – im Fahrstuhl nicht, den Scrimgeour ungeachtet der Erdstöße nahm, und erst recht nicht in dem kreisrunden schwarzen Raum mit der sich drehenden Wand, den sie schon einmal in einer ganz ähnlichen Verfassung betreten hatte. Durch eine der Türen dort führte Barclay sie in einen uralten, roh gemauerten Gang, der nach unten führte und kaum breit genug für zwei Personen nebeneinander war. Die Luft hier war abgestanden und kalt, und das Beben im Boden, in den Wänden war jetzt unablässig zu spüren. Während Welldone vorne irgendetwas von einem Resonator schwafelte, in den sich das Ministerium möglicherweise gerade verwandelte, hoffte Hermione die ganze Zeit nur eines: dass der Dschinn Harry nicht finden würde. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das vergeblich hoffte – und dass sie es eigentlich nicht einmal hoffen durfte.

Der Gang mündete endlich auf einen kleinen Platz, der zu Hermiones Überraschung mit kleinen Steinen gefliest war. Man konnte noch die verblassten Farben eines Mosaiks erkennen, das einen siebenstrahligen Stern zeigte. Wie ein halbkreisförmiger Teppich breitete sich dieser Mosaikboden vor der einzigen Tür aus.

Kaum hatten sie sich alle hier versammelt, als sich hinter ihnen die Luft verdichtete und die graue Gestalt des Dschinns ausspie. Er watschelte an Welldone, Skanne und dem Seifenbläser vorbei, blieb vor Draco stehen und ließ das, was er unter dem Arm hielt, einfach zu Boden fallen.

„Harry!" Hermione war bei ihm, kaum dass er krachend auf dem Sternmosaik aufgeschlagen war. Sie berührte sein Gesicht, und er drehte sich stöhnend zur Seite. Er hatte seine Brille verloren.

„Also gut, Malfoy! Schaffen Sie diese Kreatur weg und melden Sie sich morgen Vormittag in meinem Büro!", sagte Scrimgeour. „Barclay, ich nehme an, das dort ist die Tür zu dieser Kammer?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Können Sie uns noch irgendetwas Nützliches darüber sagen? Über den Inhalt, eventuelle Gefahren oder wie man hineinkommt?"

„N-nein, Sir. Hinein kommt man gar nicht. Wie Sie schon sagten, ist der Schlüssel seit Jahrhunderten verschwunden. Und es gibt nur – nur Gerüchte und Legenden über das, was sich darin befindet."

„Gut, dann bringen Sie jetzt Mr Malfoy hinauf und sehen zu, dass er umgehend das Gebäude verlässt! Sie gehen dann in die Aurorenzentrale und warten dort auf Williamson! Sagen Sie ihm, wo ich bin und was wir hier versuchen – er selbst soll sich den Leuten von der Brigade anschließen und sehen, wo er sich oben nützlich machen kann! Das war's. Auch Sie sehe ich morgen früh in meinem Büro!"

„Ja, Sir."

„Welldone, Sie will ich hier dabei haben! Ich brauche jemanden, der sich mit Schlössern und Geräten auskennt!"

„In Ordnung. Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung, worum es hier überhaupt geht."

Hermione und Ron kauerten neben Harry, der jetzt endlich die Augen öffnete. Sie waren seltsam verschattet. „Harry! Sag was! Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie bang.

Er murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Hatte er _Schnee_ gesagt? Er sah in die Gesichter hinauf, die sich jetzt über ihn beugten, aber sein Blick blieb abwesend.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie einen Dschinn nach dir schicken würden! Aber wir brauchen dich hier, unbedingt!"

„… Mount Snowdon", murmelte Harry und setzte sich auf. Vielleicht lag es am Licht hier, aber seine Augen waren immer noch so dunkel, dass man das Grün darin kaum erkennen konnte. Und so hilflos, dass sie sich noch elender fühlte.

Da drängte sich auf einmal Skanne zu ihnen hindurch. „Machen Sie Platz, Weasley! Potter!", sagte er, und es klang wie eine Anklage. Er betrachtete Harry mit einem Blick, als wollte er Maß nehmen, und zog dann ein Stück braunen Cordstoff aus seiner Tasche. „Das ist ja dann wohl Ihr Ärmel, richtig?"

„Mann, lassen Sie ihn doch erst mal zu sich kommen!", rief Ron böse. „Was interessiert Sie denn seine Jacke!"

Aber Skanne hatte sich bereits gebückt und zog Harry nun unsanft auf die Füße. „Ich will den Zeitenwandler, Potter. Und versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, sich rauszureden. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn haben!"

Hermione sprang auf. „Lassen Sie ihn sofort los! Ihnen geht's die ganze Zeit schon um dieses blöde Ding, oder? Das war auch der Grund für diese Legilimentation vorhin! Sie wussten, dass der Seifenbläser Caducus Fugit ist, und wollten es aus ihm rausquetschen! Und jetzt Harry – woher sollte er denn was darüber wissen?!"

„Wir sollten uns jetzt alle beruhigen und auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren!", sagte Scrimgeour und warf Skanne einen irritierten Blick zu. „Mr Potter, wir sind in einer sehr unangenehmen Lage – und Ihre Freunde sind überzeugt, dass Sie helfen können –"

Hermione legte den Arm um Harry. „Erinnerst du dich an deine Frage nach dem Clavicustos?", flüsterte sie. „Das war der, der den Schlüssel für die verschlossene Kammer in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte."

Harry nickte und sah ihr ins Gesicht, aber es kam ihr vor, als sehe er sie aus weiter Ferne; fast so, als müsse er sich erst erinnern, wer sie war. Er war so schrecklich blass, dass sie noch mehr Angst bekam.

„Er dort, der Gaukler, das ist Caducus Fugit – und er hat in der Kammer eine – eine Waffe oder so etwas versteckt. Ein Gerät, das diese Erdstöße verursacht. Und es wird noch viel schlimmer werden! Verstehst du? Wir müssen es irgendwie – ausschalten oder zerstören – wenigstens aus der Kammer müssen wir es rausbringen! Vielleicht kann er es dann wieder ausschalten!"

Er sah sie unbewegt an. Wartete auf mehr?

„Ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles erklären, Harry", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Aber du bist der Clavicustos! Ich weiß es!"

„Ja. Ich auch", sagte er. „Aber den Schlüssel hab ich nicht."

„Den hab ich!", flüsterte sie. „Zumindest bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass er es ist."

Jetzt sah er sich endlich um. „Also ist das hier die Mysteriumsabteilung, ja?"

„Ja. Du bist total durcheinander, oder? Ist es wegen dem Dschinn?"

„Dschinn?", fragte er ratlos und sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen.

Das ist ein Albtraum!, dachte sie wieder. Er ist gar nicht richtig bei sich! Und jetzt wollen wir ihn auch noch da hineinschicken! Jetzt soll er schon wieder für uns die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen!

Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Minister Scrimgeour – noch eine Sache, bevor er da reingeht!", rief sie energisch. „Sie müssen ihm zusagen, dass er danach in Ruhe leben kann, wo er will! Dass ihn keiner mehr jagt oder verhaftet oder sonst was! Versprechen Sie das jetzt, hier, vor Zeugen!"

„Miss Granger, denken Sie wirklich, dass Sie in der Position sind, mich zu irgendwelchen Zusagen zu nötigen?"

„Ja, verflucht, das denkt sie! Und ich denke das auch!", rief Ron wütend. „Sie hat völlig Recht! Wenn er jetzt schon wieder alles für Sie riskieren soll, dann können Sie ihm zumindest das zusichern!"

„Immerhin muss ich die Sicherheit dieser Gemeinschaft im Auge behalten, Weasley! Können Sie mir beschwören, dass er kein Sicherheitsrisiko ist? Dass er nicht – äh, Voldemort ist, in einem – äh – neuen Körper?" Scrimgeour sah auf einmal ziemlich dumm aus, und Skanne verzog das Gesicht.

„Was? Deshalb dieses ganze Theater?", platzte Ron da los – seine Nerven lagen offenbar auch blank. „Bloß wegen diesem Schwachsinn, den die Skeeter damals geschrieben hat?! Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass _Harry_ – ehrlich, was muss er eigentlich noch alles machen? Er hat Ihnen damals den Hintern gerettet – Ihnen, und allen anderen auch! Und jetzt soll er das schon wieder tun, und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun –"

„Weasley, Sie vergessen sich! Aber um das hier abzukürzen – ich betrachte Sie beide also als Bürgen – solange Sie sich wie ein ordentliches Mitglied der Gemeinschaft aufführen, wird Ihnen niemand mehr zu nahe kommen, Mr Potter, Sie haben mein Wort! Und Sie können selbstverständlich leben, wo immer Sie wollen! Und jetzt – wenn Sie irgendetwas tun können, Potter – tun Sie es so schnell wie möglich! Der Schlüssel, Miss Granger! Sie sagten, Sie wüssten, wo er ist!"

Sie nickte nur. „Glaubst du, du kannst da reingehen, Harry? Jetzt? Wir kommen mit dir!", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Harry fummelte schwerfällig an seiner Jackentasche herum und holte schließlich etwas heraus, das sie im ersten Moment für eine zweite Spieluhr hielt. Aber es war nur ein silbernes Ei, ohne Figur darauf. „Das lass ich hier", sagte er.

Mit einem Satz war Skanne bei ihnen. „Also doch!", keuchte er.

„Es ist Schrott. Funktioniert nicht richtig", erklärte Harry müde und sah zu ihm auf. „Man landet in einer anderen Zeit, aber die ist nur wie eine Kruste. Und dann – dann bricht man durch die Kruste und ist im Land der Verlorenen. Keine echte Zeit – nur eine Zeitfalle – Sie können's haben –" Seine Stimme klang heiser und angestrengt.

„Wir werden sehen!", sagte Skanne, riss ihm das silberne Ei aus der Hand und steckte es ein. Hermione hatte ihn noch nie so unbeherrscht gesehen. Sie zog Harry von ihm weg und hin zu der Tür.

„Jetzt bin ich echt gespannt, Hermione", sagte Ron leise. „Das mit dem Schlüssel – das war doch ein Bluff, oder?"

Es war eine bogenförmige Tür mit zwei Flügeln aus uraltem Holz, so verwittert, dass nur die schwarz angelaufenen Beschläge sie zusammenzuhalten schienen. Ein breiter Riegel sperrte beide Flügel.

„Kein Bluff", entgegnete sie, zog den kleinen Spieluhrschlüssel aus ihrer Blusentasche und gab ihn Harry.

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du spinnst doch!"

Hinter ihnen rückten die anderen neugierig näher. Als Hermione die Hand auf den Riegel legte, fühlte sie auch darin das Beben, das sie unablässig unter ihren Füßen spürte.

„Hier, Harry! Das Schloss ist hier! Auf dem Riegel!"

Als Harry das Schloss mit dem Schlüssel berührte, knirschte das rostige Metall, als der Riegel zurückglitt. Langsam schwangen die beiden Türflügel ein kleines Stückchen nach innen.

Für Überraschung war keine Zeit. „Schnell!", flüsterte Hermione, und als Harry hindurchging, drängten Ron und sie sich augenblicklich hinter ihm her, ganz so, als hätten sie sich verabredet.

ooOoo

„Hermione! Nicht! Wartet doch!", hörten sie Welldone noch rufen. Aber es war zu spät. Sie waren kaum hindurch, als die Türflügel auch schon wieder zuschlugen. Der Riegel schob sich vor – und der Schlüssel steckte in einem Schloss auf ihrer Seite der Tür!

„Ich geb mich geschlagen, Hermione", sagte Ron. „Jedenfalls, was diesen Schlüssel angeht. Also, jetzt sind wir hier drin – hast du nicht gesagt, nur der Clavicustos kann –"

„Dieser Salazar war drin – und Caducus Fugit auch!"

„Schöne Aussichten für uns", murmelte Ron.

Von der anderen Seite wurde jetzt laut an die Tür gehämmert und gerufen, aber sie kümmerten sich nicht darum, sondern sahen sich einigermaßen verwirrt in dem engen, düsteren Kasten um, in dem sie standen. Die Luft war noch abgestandener als auf dem Platz draußen, und Hermione fragte sich, woher überhaupt Licht hier hereinkam.

„Toll", sagte Ron und betrachtete die Wand aus groben Holzbohlen direkt vor ihnen. „Die mysteriöse Kammer ist in Wirklichkeit ein Wandschrank!"

Aber Hermione hatte schon die Ketten entdeckt, die an den schmalen Seitenwänden herunterhingen, und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die vermeintliche Wand vor ihnen unter Ächzen und Rasseln langsam nach hinten zu kippen begann. Es war eine Zugbrücke, und während sie sich herabsenkte, fiel immer mehr von einer Helligkeit herein, die auch noch den hintersten Winkel des düsteren Eingangs ausleuchtete. Mit ihr kam ein seltsames Prickeln durch die tote Luft bis zu ihnen. Die Ketten strafften sich. Mit einem letzten Ruck rastete die Brücke ein.

Die starke Helligkeit blendete sie, und das Prickeln der Luft gewann sozusagen Farbe. Flüchtig nahm Hermione den strahlenden Duft von Orangen und die dunkel-holzige, scharfe Frische von Zypressen wahr, beides ins unbeschreibliche Aroma von Schneeluft gemischt. Fremd und zugleich erschütternd vertraut streifte er sie wie eine Berührung. Nicht!, dachte sie. Das ist _vorbei_!

„Jetzt komm schon!", rief Ron.

Die Brücke ragte quer über einen annähernd runden Schacht, dessen Wände nicht gemauert waren, sondern aus gewachsenem Fels bestanden. Tief unter ihnen füllte bläuliches, kristallhelles Licht den Schacht wie Brunnenwasser. Es war so strahlend hell, dass man kaum hineinsehen konnte; es erleuchtete den ganzen Schacht und warf funkelnde Reflexe bis hinauf zu ihnen und an die Felsdecke, die sich über ihnen wölbte. Oder waren das Tropfen? Hermione meinte zu spüren, wie solche Lichtfunken kühl ihr Gesicht berührten. Obwohl die Helligkeit ihre Augen schmerzen ließ, konnte sie kaum den Blick abwenden. Und ihre Nase suchte den Duft, der eben diesen Moment freudigen Wiedererkennens ausgelöst hatte – aber er war fort, aufgegangen in dieser schweren Luft hier, die ihre Sinne überrollte, zu voll, zu stark, als dass sie noch Einzelheiten hätte erkennen können.

„Es ist ein bisschen wie – wie Amortentia, oder?", fragte sie unsicher. Aber Amortentia verhielt sich zu dem, was diesen Schacht erfüllte, wie – wie Limonade zu einem schweren, lebendigen Wein.

„Viele Versteckmöglichkeiten gibt es hier oben nicht." Ron überging ihre Frage betont ruppig. „Und da vorne war nichts. Oder habt ihr was gesehen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Harry schien nicht einmal zugehört zu haben. Er stand nur da und sah in die Tiefe.

„Dann müssen wir wohl die Treppe hinunter", entschied Ron.

Als Treppe konnte man die in den Fels gehauenen Stufen eigentlich nicht bezeichnen. Sie führten in einer langen Spirale an der Felswand entlang bis ganz hinunter und waren so schmal, dass kaum mehr als zwei Personen nebeneinander gehen konnten. Ein Geländer gab es nicht. Als sie noch zögerten, ging Harry an ihnen vorbei und trat von der Brücke auf die erste Stufe. Er sah immer noch so abwesend aus, fast so, als sei er gar nicht richtig wach. Wo hatte ihn dieser Dschinn nur hergeholt?

„Harry?"

„Warte auf uns!"

Hermione fühlte einen unbehaglichen Schwindel, als sie auf die Stufen hinüberwechselte, und sie sah, wie vor ihr auch Ron Halt an der Wand suchte. Die Stufen waren uneben und ungleich breit, und direkt neben ihnen öffnete sich der tiefe Schacht. Und Licht und Luft und ein Tosen wie von einem fernen Wasserfall machten sie seltsam benommen. Nur Harry ging mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit und war ihnen bald weit voraus.

„Mach dir um Harry keine Sorgen!", sagte Ron, der Hermiones Blick gesehen hatte. „Der ist schwindelfrei und stolpert nicht, nicht mal im Schlaf. Beste Quidditch-Anlagen eben."

Die hatte sie leider nicht. Sie ging angespannt hinter Ron her, den Blick fest auf die Stufen gerichtet und entschlossen, nicht in den Schacht zu sehen.

„Sag mir, woher du das mit dem Schlüssel wusstest", sagte Ron, nachdem er selbst beinahe gestolpert wäre. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass es _dieser_ Schlüssel ist? Er – Arkturius hatte doch gesagt, er hätte ihn an einem unzugänglichen Ort versteckt!"

„Das hab ihm gleich nicht abgekauft! Er ist viel zu schnell über das Thema weggegangen, fand ich. Es gibt doch gar keinen Ort, der für Zauberer wirklich unzugänglich ist!" Hermione stieg vorsichtig über eine besonders hubbelige Stufe hinweg. „Überleg mal, er wollte einen Weltuntergang verhindern! Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte sich bei dem Schlüssel mit einem Versteck zufrieden gegeben? Ein Versteck kann doch immer durch irgendeinen Zufall gefunden werden. Denk nur an seine Zeitenuhr!"

„Also hast du dir _was_ gedacht?"

„Dass der Schlüssel sicherer verwahrt wäre, wenn man ihn tarnt. Und wie kannst du einen Schlüssel besser tarnen als dadurch, dass du ihm einfach eine andere Aufgabe, ein anderes Schloss gibst?"

„Nicht schlecht", murmelte Ron. „Der arkturische Schlüssel aus Sirius' Familienchronik. Erst auf diesem widerlichen Kästchen. Dann für die Spieluhr. Und jetzt das hier. Gute Eingebungen, Hermione."

„Auf dem Mosaik vor der Tür eben war übrigens auch ein siebenstrahliger Stern. Genau wie auf dem Schlüssel! Aber du hast doch als Erster die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen!", erwiderte Hermione. Sie war dankbar, dass er sie von dem Abstieg und der seltsamen Atmosphäre dieses Ortes hier ablenkte. „Wenn du nicht von der Chronik und dem Schlüssel auf diesem Kästchen erzählt hättest, wäre ich nie drauf gekommen."

„Und ich hätte mir zwei Wochen St. Mungo erspart –"

„Außerdem – als Arkturius den Schlüssel mit der Spieluhr weitergab, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er nur in ausgewählte Hände kommen würde."

„Aber damit hat er sich verrechnet."

„Ja", erwiderte Hermione nachdenklich. „Das möcht ich auch gern mal wissen, was dann passiert ist. Dass die Spieluhr irgendwann auf diesem Dachboden von Caducus Fugits Großeltern gelandet ist –" Sie musste stehen bleiben und Atem holen. Die Luft schien immer schwerer und dichter zu werden, je näher sie dem blauen Funkeln kamen. Sie drängte sich in die Lungen, in die Köpfe, prickelte auf der Haut. Für Sekunden schien ihr Kopf zu schwimmen.

Auf Ron blieb stehen. „Und Fugit – oder besser gesagt: _Cucudi_ hat dann das Gleiche gemacht wie Arkturius", sagte er. „Hat den Schlüssel mit seinem Draciola-Kästchen getarnt. Ist doch total beknackt, wenn man sich das überlegt. Das Ding hat vermutlich zig Jahre auf seinem Schreibtisch in der Mysteriumsabteilung gestanden!"

„Harry ist schon fast unten!", sagte Hermione in diesem Moment erschreckt. „Los, beeilen wir uns! Sonst geht er noch allein da rein!"

So schnell sie konnten, eilten sie nun die Stufen hinunter und immer weiter hinunter. Längst waren sie in den starken Lichtschein eingetaucht und sahen Harry unten nur noch wie einen Schatten.

Wie schnell und sicher er geht!, dachte Hermione. Und das, obwohl er nicht mal richtig wach zu sein schien – was ist bloß mit ihm?

Sie erreichten Harry, als ihn nur noch wenige Stufen von der bewegten Oberfläche der Lichtquelle trennten. Obwohl es so hell war, fühlten sie sich seltsamerweise nicht geblendet. Sie konnten einander und die Umgebung ohne Mühe erkennen – entweder verwandelte das Licht ihre Sinne, oder es war nicht wirklich Licht. Hermione wusste es nicht. Es kam ihr so vor, als weitete es ihren Kopf, als machte es ihn leicht und unglaublich wach. Man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht leichtsinnig wurde und einfach weiterspazierte –

„Halt, Mann, bleib stehen! Wir sind da", sagte Ron ungewöhnlich sanft und hielt Harry an seinem einen verbliebenen Jackenärmel fest.

Da blieb auch Hermione neben Harry auf der letzten erkennbaren Stufe stehen. Sie sahen in die bläuliche Lichtflut, die nun unmittelbar vor ihnen wogte und hier und da wie eine Flüssigkeit an den Mauern heraufspülte – auf einmal konnten sie es ertragen, hineinzusehen. Das ferne Tosen war hier unten zu einem Dröhnen geworden, das sich im Felsgestein zu fangen und zu vibrieren schien.

„Und jetzt? Was soll das überhaupt sein hier?", fragte Ron schließlich. „Was zum Henker hat dieser Clavicustos denn hier eigentlich gemacht?!"

„Ein Mysterium –", begann Hermione lahm. „Da macht man nichts – man – man sieht es sich an, glaube ich. Ich meine – ich hab keine Ahnung."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber anscheinend hatte auch er jetzt keine Lust zu blöden Kommentaren. „He, ich glaube, da ist was auf die Stufe geschrieben! Ihr steht genau drauf", sagte er plötzlich.

Hermione sah nach unten, und da waren tatsächlich Buchstaben in den Fels graviert. Sie trat zurück und zog Harry mit sich.

„_Leg ab den Stab und alle Waffen! Hier schweige jeder Zauberspruch! Nimm, was dort hängt – als Rüstung sei's dir Schutz genug_", las sie laut. „So ungefähr – ist ziemlich altertümliches Englisch –"

„_Was dort hängt_?! Da hängt gar nichts!", rief Ron entnervt und sah sich um. „Nur ein blöder Haken ist noch da! Und unsere Zauberstäbe hat Skanne! Was machen wir also jetzt? _Ohne_ Rüstung? Dieser Irre hat das Ding dadrin versteckt, das ist ja jetzt wohl klar –" Ron betrachtete skeptisch das flutende Licht, das keinen Blick in die Tiefe erlaubte. „Andere Verstecke gibt es hier nicht – er hat's reingeworfen, und die Rüstung gleich hinterher! Wie sollen wir ohne diese Rüstung da rein und nach etwas suchen, von dem wir nicht mal wissen, wie es aussieht?!"

Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit Harry angesehen, der reglos neben ihr stand und den Blick nicht von dem Licht abwandte. Wieder spürte sie, dass mit ihm etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, aber es kam keine Reaktion auf die Berührung.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", beharrte Ron. „Ich hab nämlich keine!"

„Es muss ein Behälter sein. Mit – Wildalraunen drin", sagte Hermione zögernd.

„_Was_?! Und wie kommst du dadrauf? Was soll das überhaupt sein?"

„Wir haben jetzt nicht viel Zeit zum Erklären. Aber der Seifenbläser ist Caducus Fugit – und der ist Dorians Großvater – und dem gehörte die Spieluhr –"

„So viel hab ich mir jetzt auch zusammengereimt, aber –"

„Als Dorian die Spieluhr bekommen hat, waren wir in seinem Haus – in dem Haus, in dem Caducus Fugit vor Jahrzehnten gewohnt hat. Und in seinem Garten hatte jemand ein Beet mit Wildalraunen angelegt – ganz neu angelegt, versteht ihr –"

„Verdammt, Hermione, wir reden von einer _Waffe_! Was hat das mit einem Blumenbeet zu tun?!"

„Wildalraunen schreien – noch viel schlimmer als die, mit denen wir in Hogwarts arbeiten mussten. Angeblich zertrümmern ihre Schreie sogar Fels! Und es gab einen Fall, da hat jemand aus Wildalraunen eine Art – eine Art Bombe gebaut und ein Attentat damit verübt!"

Ron starrte sie an. „Oh Mann – ich glaub, ich erinnere mich – meinst du etwa den Fall Rottenwhile und Gillespie?"

„Ja. Ich hab das nachgelesen. Nachdem wir die Alraunen entdeckt hatten. Dieses Beet – das war irgendwie unheimlich. Ich wollte einfach wissen, wozu –"

„Also gut. Also gut", unterbrach Ron sie. „Mal angenommen, du hast Recht – wonach müssen wir dann Ausschau halten?"

„Sag ich ja: Nach einem Gefäß, einem Behälter – vielleicht – ja, Mann, vielleicht so was wie dieser Raum, von dem du uns erzählt hast, Harry! Der, in den du in der Mysteriumsabteilung reingestolpert bist, wo sich immer wieder dieselbe Minute wiederholte! War das nicht so eine Art Glasglocke? Die sind wohl eine Spezialität von Fugit!" Hermione schien plötzlich ganz zu vergessen, wo sie waren. Die Begeisterung über ihre Idee trug sie geradezu davon. „Ich meine, er müsste ja auch eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, die Alraunen am Schreien zu halten, versteht ihr! Nur der echte Schrei hat nämlich diese Wirkung – eine Aufnahme oder so was würde nicht funktionieren! Aber wenn er die Alraunen in eine Art Zeitglocke sperrt –"

„Und als Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte er ja genug Zeit dazu, so was auszutüfteln!", fiel Ron ein. „Mann, Hermione, du fängst an, mich zu überzeugen! Wer weiß, vielleicht hat der dieses ganze bescheuerte Projekt, wegen dem die Abteilung aufgeflogen ist, überhaupt nur angefangen, um für diese Waffe rumzuexperimentieren!"

„Und wir sollten jetzt unbedingt mit dem Suchen loslegen", sagte Hermione unbehaglich. „Merkt ihr auch, wie der Fels vibriert? Ich glaub nicht, dass das mit diesem Licht hier zu tun hat!" Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Er hat sie wirklich da reingeschmissen. Genau wie dieser Großmeister Salazar."

„Also dann. Versuchen wir's eben ohne Rüstung", sagte Ron angespannt. „Die Stufen gehen auf jeden Fall noch ein Stück weiter, eben konnte man es kurz sehen! Vielleicht kann man – na ja, ganz runtersteigen, bis nach unten. Oder – oder meint ihr, man muss tauchen? Es sieht doch irgendwie fast wie Wasser aus, oder?" Er klang auf einmal sehr unsicher.

Jetzt endlich regte sich Harry. Er entzog Hermione seine Hand und kramte wieder in seiner Jackentasche herum. „Ihr nicht. Ich", sagte er.

„Harry, wir lassen dich das auf keinen Fall allein machen!"

„Man braucht die Rüstung."

„Du hast doch auch keine!"

„Doch. Hier." Er zog den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und schüttelte ihn aus.

„Ist das etwa – woher hast du den denn jetzt?"

„Das ist doch keine Rüstung!"

„Doch. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Ich erklär's euch später. Bitte, Hermione!" Zum ersten Mal kam etwas Leben in seine Stimme und auch in seine Haltung. Er legte den Arm um Hermione und zog sie an sich. „Vertrau mir."

„Wie soll ich – ich hab dir das eingebrockt – ich hätt das nie sagen dürfen mit dem Clavicustos – nicht zu Scrimgeour –"

„Du hattest aber Recht", sagte Harry.

„Hat sie nicht! Und du auch nicht! Das ist doch Quatsch – ein Tarnumhang ist keine Rüstung!" Ron verlor nun endlich doch noch die Nerven. „Du wirst – ertrinken – abstürzen, was weiß ich! Lass uns das jetzt erst mal zusammen testen!"

„Nein, Ron – nicht!", rief Hermione. „Wir haben's doch gesehen – was mit Leuten passiert, die – die unbefugt da reingehen! Sie – sie verlieren den Verstand! Merkst du nicht, was dieses Licht schon von hier aus mit dir macht? Niemand kann da ohne einen Schutz rein!"

Harry hatte inzwischen den Tarnumhang übergeworfen.

„Oh Mann! Das gibt's nicht! Harry, dein Umhang – der funktioniert nicht mehr! Ich kann dich noch sehen!", rief Ron. „Und den Umhang auch!"

Der feine Stoff schimmerte hell in diesem Licht, und obwohl es Harry ganz bedeckte, konnten sie seine Gestalt darunter deutlich erkennen. Er ging weiter, eine Stufe, zwei Stufen – das Licht spülte bis über seine Knie – er tauchte seine Hand in die bläuliche Flut –

„Harry! Deine Hand!", schrie Hermione auf.

Er hielt sie hoch, und dann sahen sie genau, was Hermione schon bemerkt hatte: Das Gewebe des Umhangs umschloss zuerst die Finger einzeln, wie ein silberner Handschuh, dann schien das Silber in seine Haut zu sinken. Harry ging tiefer hinein, und überall, wo das Licht ihn berührte, verwandelte sich der Tarnumhang in einen Überzug aus feinen Plättchen, die ihn wie eine zweite Haut bedeckten.

„Ein Panzer aus Fischhaut", sagte Harry, und es klang als lächelte er. „So war's auch in diesem Lied."

„Harry? Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du –"

„Was für ein Lied?"

„Die Ballade von Rose mit dem blutigen Herz." Jetzt hörten sie genau, dass er lächelte. „Kennt ihr die etwa nicht?"

Ron und Hermione starrten einander fassungslos an.

„Also. Ich geh jetzt weiter", sagte Harry. „Ihr – ihr seid die Besten! Danke, dass ihr mitgekommen seid!"

„Harry! Wir – wir warten hier auf dich! Und wenn du nicht bald zurück bist, kommen wir hinterher –"

„Komm, lass ihn wenigstens in Ruhe gehen", sagte Ron. „Er muss sich nicht noch wegen uns verrückt machen!"

„Jetzt bedeckt es ihn ganz!"

Sie konnten ihn gerade noch erkennen in der bläulichen Flut, verzerrt unter den unruhigen Wellen: eine silbrige Gestalt, die verschwamm und dann endgültig ihren Blicken entschwand.

„Fischhaut? Rose und das blutige Herz?", murmelte Ron.

„Oh Ron, wir hätten ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen!", platzte Hermione los. „Er war – er war gar nicht er selbst – er war total durcheinander –"

„Wie würd's dir wohl gehen, wenn du wer weiß wo von so einem Dingsda aufgegriffen und mal eben mitten in so ein Chaos wie das da oben reingeworfen würdest?", erwiderte Ron. „Aber mit dem Tarnumhang hatte er jedenfalls Recht! Der hat sich verwandelt! Woher wusste er das bloß? Und was hat er mit diesem Lied gemeint – das war – das war total unheimlich!"

„Ich glaub, er wusste nicht mal, wo er war – und dann haben wir ihn auch noch mit dieser wahnsinnigen Geschichte überfallen –"

„Ich hab für heute genug von Wahnsinn, Hermione. Also bitte, hör jetzt auf damit!"

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier rumhängen und darauf warten, dass er das schon irgendwie schafft! Wenn er nun –"

„Wieso regst du dich denn jetzt auf? _Du_ hast ihn doch da reingeschickt! Das war doch deine Idee! _Du_ hast Scrimgeour verraten, wer –"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", schrie sie. „Wer weiß, was ohne ihn passiert wäre? Wer weiß, was jetzt noch alles passiert? Hast du denn nicht gesehen, wie es bei Arkturius gelaufen ist?! Reicht das nicht, um verzweifelt zu sein?!"

„Ja, ja, schon _gut_, Hermione! Reg dich nicht auf! Wirklich, du hast ja Recht – ich weiß auch keine andere Lösung! Er _ist_ dieser Clavicustos, ich hab's kapiert!" Ron setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe außerhalb der Reichweite der Lichtwellen. Er rieb sich das Gesicht mit beiden Händen und ließ es dann darin. Dumpf und müde klang seine Stimme dahinter hervor. „Aber jetzt können wir nur auf ihn warten. Mir fällt jedenfalls sonst nichts ein."

Daraufhin schwiegen sie beide, und das dröhnende Tosen schob sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Hermione hatte solche Angst um Harry, dass sie sicher war, dass sie es nicht mehr lange ertragen konnte. Dann würde ihr Herz explodieren oder so was. Ich hab ihn da reingeschickt, dachte sie bitter. Vielleicht in seinen Tod. Ich war das.

„Jetzt setz dich doch endlich hin! Wir können nichts machen!", blaffte Ron, als sie immer noch am Rand des Lichtgewoges stehen blieb. „Wir müssen das jetzt einfach aushalten! Also komm, schalt ein paar Gänge runter!"

Sie versuchte, gegen die Eiskruste aus Angst anzuatmen, die ihr Herz umschloss. Endlich setzte sie sich neben Ron auf die Stufe. Er sah an ihr vorbei ins blaue Gefunkel und schwieg. Es hatte etwas Unerbittliches, Endgültiges, wie er da an ihr vorbeisah. Das war auch nicht zu ertragen.

„Kannst du mir nicht – verzeihen, Ron? Gibt es denn gar nichts, was es zwischen uns wieder in Ordnung bringen kann? Was kann ich tun, damit du wieder –"

Seine Reglosigkeit ließ sie verstummen. Immer noch starrte er an ihr vorbei, als hätte er sie gar nicht gehört, und so schwiegen sie beide, bis Hermione das Gefühl hatte, dass das Tosen wie eine Wand zwischen ihnen stand.

„Ron –", krächzte sie.

„Jetzt lass das doch gut sein, Hermione! Was soll ich denn sagen? Da – da gibt's nichts zu verzeihen. Es ist eben einfach so, da kann keiner was für oder was dran ändern. Das ist mir schon klar. Ich kann da nicht so drüber reden. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich." Jetzt sah er sich endlich zu ihr um – der Mann, der in einer anderen Wirklichkeit _ihr_ Mann gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass er in diesem Moment auch daran dachte, genau wie sie selbst. „Also – alles okay jetzt, ja?"

Zögernd nickte sie. „Wenn du das ernst meinst –"

„Tu ich", sagte er.

Und dann schwiegen sie beide und sahen in das bläuliche Licht, in dem ihr Freund verschwunden war.

oooOooo

Er war gefallen, hatte den Aufschlag auf der Straße erwartet – aber stattdessen war er gegen etwas widerlich Weiches geprallt, unter dem sich harte Knochen verbargen. Der Geruch von Schlamm und Fäulnis hatte ihn eingehüllt, und vielleicht war das ja der Tod, und man merkte gar keinen Aufprall? Aber dann war er doch aufgeschlagen, aber nicht auf Asphalt, sondern auf glatten, kalten Steinen, und da waren auf einmal jede Menge Leute um ihn rum, die er kannte. Es roch nicht mehr nach Faulschlamm, sondern nach abgestandener Luft, sein Kopf und seine ganze rechte Seite taten weh, und er war einfach sauer, dass die ihn nicht wenigstens draußen und in Ruhe und unter freiem Himmel sterben lassen konnten. Stimmen quasselten auf ihn ein, und er wollte zurück in diesen stillen Moment da oben auf dem Dach, wo auf einmal Frieden gewesen war in seinem Kopf –

In seinem Kopf –

Da war er nicht mehr allein. Das durfte er nicht vergessen. Es war gefährlich. Er musste behutsam sein, behutsam _denken_, wenn so was möglich war. Damit _er_ nicht wieder aufwachte und vielleicht doch noch mitkriegte, was los war –

Er stöhnte, vor Schmerzen, aber mehr noch, weil das alles immer noch nicht zu Ende war.

Hermione war da und redete. Er sah einfach nur sie an – klinkte den Minister aus, den er verschwommen hinter ihr erkannt hatte – und war das da etwa dieser Skanne?! Er konnte nicht richtig sehen. Seine Brille – wer weiß, wo die jetzt war. Die hatte es vielleicht geschafft bis auf die Straße runter –

Hermione sagte etwas über einen Dschinn – dann kam Skanne und – er hatte keine Ahnung, was der wollte – der riss ihn unsanft auf die Füße – er konnte tatsächlich noch stehen – blöderweise tummelten sich jetzt aber auch wieder massenhaft Gedanken in seinem Kopf – Snape! Diese Zeitmaschine! Die Vergangenheit, die sich dann in irgendwas anderes verwandelt hatte – aber sie waren entkommen – und dann hatte Snape –

Jetzt riss auch noch Hermione an ihm. Schnauzte Skanne an – und dann sagte sie etwas, das ganz klar bei ihm ankam, vielleicht, weil sie ein Wort aus seinen eigenen Gedanken verwendete: „Erinnerst du dich an deine Frage nach dem Clavicustos?"

Das war es also. Dafür hatten sie ihn zurückgeholt. Sie hatten es irgendwie rausgekriegt. Und jetzt –

Eine Waffe in der verschlossenen Kammer. Er sollte sie herausholen. Weil nur er hineinkonnte – obwohl Hermione den Schlüssel hatte – woher sie ihn plötzlich hatte, darüber konnte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Aber diese falsche Zeitmaschine, die wollte er nicht länger mit sich herumschleppen. Sollte Skanne sie haben, wenn er so scharf drauf war. Wer weiß, die konnten sie vermutlich sogar noch reparieren.

Dann stand er vor einem bogenförmigen Tor aus verwittertem Holz mit Metallbeschlägen – hatte den Schlüssel in der Hand – hinter ihm waren Hermione und Ron – gut, die bei sich zu haben – gut, dass sie zwischen ihm und diesen ganzen anderen Typen standen –

Von dem Moment an, in dem er den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte, hörte er ganz auf zu denken. Er hatte kapiert, was die von ihm wollten, und er würde es machen, aber es war besser, wenn er dabei so wenig wie möglich dachte.

So ließ er alles hinter sich. All die Überlegungen, die Hoffnungen, die er sich in den vergangenen Wochen wegen dieser Clavicustos-Sache gemacht hatte – seine Neugier auf diese Kammer, die gar keine Kammer war, sondern ein riesiger Schacht voll Licht – er ließ das einfach los. Seine Schritte jetzt waren wie der eine Schritt, den er vorhin vom Dach gemacht hatte. Und wenn er merkte, dass das Denken zurückkehren wollte – weil alles an diesem seltsamen Ort genau ihn anzusprechen schien, ihn mit einem beinahe vernehmlichen _Du__!_ bedrängte – dann zählte er. Er zählte Stufen, zählte Schritte, er weigerte sich zu antworten, weigerte sich zu denken, bis er auf einmal direkt vor diesem überwältigenden Licht stand und ihn jemand festhielt. Ron. Ron und Hermione waren mit ihm hier.

Die Rüstung – natürlich! Erklären konnte er jetzt nichts. Aber es war ja auch ganz einfach. Er musste nur den Tarnumhang überwerfen und dann weitergehen. Noch einmal atmete er den Duft ein – Rosen und frisches Gras und vielleicht so etwas wie Wein, nur frischer – dann ging er los.

Das Zeug fühlte sich im ersten Moment wie sehr kaltes Wasser an und bot auch denselben Widerstand. Die Verwandlung seines Tarnumhangs überraschte ihn nicht. Er sah zu, wie seine Hand sich mit dieser glitzernden Schuppenhaut überzog – seltsam fühlte sich das an, und da war ein erstes Zurückweichen in seinem Kopf – also schnell weiter, solange er noch einigermaßen Herr seiner selbst war.

Nur die Stufen ansehen. Die waren genau wie die anderen vorher. Der Umhang umschloss jetzt seine Brust – kroch seinen Hals hinauf – erreichte Kinn – Mund! Nase! Er taumelte gegen die Felswand, Panik benebelte seinen Kopf – wie sollte er denn so atmen?! Dann spülte bläuliches Licht über seine Augen! Während er noch panisch nach Luft rang, fühlte er, wie auch seine Augen sich überzogen – auf einmal sah alles anders aus – wie Wasser in einem See – und er konnte wieder atmen, oder vielleicht brauchte er auch keinen Atem mehr, er wusste es nicht.

Weitergehen, dicht an der Felswand entlang. Da waren mehr Stufen vor ihm, zogen sich endlos um den Fels herum in die Tiefe. Dumbledores verschlossene Mysterien-Kammer war nichts als ein Brunnen voller Licht-Wasser, der mitten in die Erde hineinführte! Wo war nun das Mysterium? Wo war die geheimnisvolle Macht des Clavicustos?!

Nicht denken. Konzentrieren. Er musste ein magisches Gerät finden. Eine Waffe.

Erschütterungen brandeten gegen seine veränderte Haut und wurden immer heftiger, je weiter er ging. Und Strömungen zogen an ihm, wollten ihn in den Abgrund ziehen. Nur nicht von der Wand wegtreiben lassen!

Diese Erschütterungen – das waren Geräusche! Er konnte nichts hören, gar nichts, aber er fühlte das, was oben noch ein Tosen oder Dröhnen gewesen war, und er ging darauf zu.

Das Ding ist hier – ich komme ihm näher – gut so – lang kann ich nicht mehr –

Und dann umschlang ihn die Strömung, und er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen.

Er fiel in einem ungeheuren Lichtblitz, der seine Augen, seinen Körper überflutete. Als die Blendung nachließ, war die Helligkeit in einen Wirbel von Bildern zerfallen, durch die er trudelte – Gesichter, Räume, Orte, die er einmal gekannt hatte – eine Straße war da, Menschen, Autos – eine ganz normale Straße, eine von vielen, auf denen er in diesem Jahr gegangen war – aber so hatte er sie nie gesehen. Jedes Steinchen auf dem nassen, im flüchtigen Sonnenschein aufglänzenden Asphalt, jeden Tropfen, den ein Auto aufwirbelte, Menschenhaut und Menschenhaar, Stimmen und Lachen – all das sah-fühlte er, er _war_ es, er floss hinüber in diese eine kleine belanglose Straße, und sie war ein ganzes Universum an Leben. Da war ein Muster in der Tiefe, das diesem Straßenausschnitt ebenso wie der Anordnung der Galaxien zugrunde lag, und er sah es. Und floss weiter, hinein in die schlagenden Herzen, hinein in das Dunkel, die ewige Einsamkeit, die jeder Körper umschließt – hob sie auf, indem er sich in sie verströmte.

Ein tobender Angstschrei in seinem Kopf riss ihn zurück in diesen fallenden Körper, der sich selbst bekämpfte, der gegen die Rüstung kämpfte, dessen Hände das Silberzeug von seinem Gesicht herunterzukratzen versuchten – das Licht war auf einmal Gift, das ihn auflösen, ihn hilflos zerfließen lassen würde – er hatte Angst – Angst – _Angst_! Unter seiner Silbermaske schrie er – schrie _es_ … Und zugleich wollte er doch in diesem Licht aufgehen, wenn es das war, was es mit ihm machen würde.

Aber jetzt war er wieder bei sich. Die Waffe! Mit einem letzten Rest an Selbstkontrolle zwang er sich zur Ruhe und konzentrierte sich auf die Erschütterungen, die er immer noch auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Felswand und Stufen – da waren sie auf einmal wieder vor ihm, aber er sank an ihnen vorbei. Und dann sah er es, als hätten seine Gedanken es herbeigezwungen. Es hing schief über einem kleinen Felsvorsprung. Wie eine große Sanduhr aus Kristall sah es aus, die von einer Art Metallgehäuse mit vier schmalen Bügeln eingefasst war. Einer davon war an der Felsnase hängen geblieben. Von diesem Kristall gingen die Erschütterungen aus, die er jetzt wie Wellen gegen seinen Körper anrennen fühlte. Er packte einen der Metallbügel und hielt sich daran fest. Hermione hatte Recht gehabt: Etwas Schwarzes wogte darin, das wie ein Schwarm Tintenfische aussah, die sich durch die Enge in der Mitte von der oberen in die untere Hälfte drängten – oder wurden sie hineingesogen? Auf einmal blickte er direkt in zwei schmale Augen voller Elend und wahnsinniger Wut – dann öffnete sich darunter ein Mund –

Er hörte den Schrei nicht, aber er fühlte ihn. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich an den Felsvorsprung krallen, sonst wäre er von der Wucht fortgeschleudert worden. Sein Bewusstsein schlingerte. Noch mehr Augen, noch mehr Münder – und alle schrien – so musste das Wesen in seinem Kopf aussehen –

Er schloss die Augen, umklammerte zwei der Metallbügel und zerrte so lange, bis sich die Sanduhr von der Felsnase löste. Der Kristall war noch schwerer, als er erwartet hatte.

Das geht nicht! Damit komm ich nicht mehr nach oben!

Aber seine Hände ließen nicht mehr los. Auge in Auge mit den schreienden Wesen verlor er das Gleichgewicht und taumelte von den Stufen ins Bodenlose.

oooOooo

Man verlor das Zeitgefühl hier unten in diesem Tosen, so nah an dem wogenden Licht. Hermione behielt ihre Armbanduhr im Blick. Harry war jetzt seit mehr als einer Viertelstunde verschwunden, und sie konnte ihre Unruhe und Angst kaum noch bezwingen.

„Müssten wir nicht irgendwas hören, wenn dieses Ding tatsächlich dadrin wäre?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht – aber der Stein bebt jedenfalls die ganze Zeit – überall –" Sie konnte einfach nicht länger sitzen bleiben und stieg die drei Stufen hinunter bis zu der, auf der die Inschrift eingraviert war. „Er muss doch jetzt endlich wiederkommen – was ist, wenn er das Ding nicht findet? Wenn er es gar nicht tragen kann? Wir wissen nicht mal, was dieses Licht mit ihm macht! Ron, wenn er in fünf Minuten nicht zurück ist, dann gehen wir ihn suchen! Vielleicht schafft er es nicht mehr rauf!"

Ron sagte nichts – was hätte er auch sagen sollen.

_Als Rüstung sei's dir Schutz genug_, las Hermione wieder und wieder, wie eine Beschwörung. Und dann sah sie auf einmal jenseits der beschriebenen Stufe eine Bewegung. „Da! Da ist er!", schrie sie. „Was ist mit ihm? Er bewegt sich gar nicht!"

Sie starrten auf den zusammengerollten Körper, der eben die Oberfläche der Lichtflut erreichte und nun langsam zum Rand driftete.

„Er ist tot", murmelte Hermione. „Ich wusste es. Und ich hab ihn da reingeschickt – er ist tot –"

„Jetzt hör schon auf!", fuhr Ron sie an. „Er ist gleich hier – hilf mir, ihn rauszuziehen!"

Das war schwerer als erwartet. Eisige Tropfen trafen ihre Hände und Gesichter, als sie ihn zu fassen bekamen; die Silberschicht, die ihn immer noch überzog, war glatt, und dann sahen sie, dass er etwas umklammert hielt.

„Er hat es!"

„Was ist das – eine Sanduhr?!"

„Ein Stundenglas – _das_ hat Fugit also gemeint!"

Sie schleiften ihn wenig sanft die Stufen hinauf. Da lag er dann wie ertrunken, aber seine Hände gaben die Metallstege des Gerätes nicht frei.

„Du hattest Recht – sieh mal da rein!", sagte Ron angewidert und deutete auf die Kristallkolben. „Irgendwelche Wesen – schwarze Gesichter mit Augen –"

„Dieses Silberzeugs ist auch über seinem Gesicht! Es erstickt ihn!"

„Er lässt nicht los! Lass doch los, Harry! Wach auf, Mann!"

„Harry! Harry! Sag doch was, Harry!" Hermione rieb verzweifelt an den schimmernden Schuppen, die sein Gesicht bedeckten. „Es geht nicht ab! Ron! Ich krieg das nicht ab!"

„Er atmet nicht", murmelte Ron und machte einen letzten Versuch, das Stundenglas aus Harrys Armen zu befreien. „Vielleicht muss er ja nicht atmen unter dem Zeug – vielleicht ist das so gedacht, als Schutz – ich meine, was hätte eine Rüstung für einen Sinn, wenn sie ihn erstickt?"

„Vielleicht ist es doch gar nicht die richtige Rüstung! Oh Harry! Wach doch auf, bitte, bitte, wach doch auf!"

„Hermione – komm, beruhig dich – wir bringen ihn aus diesem Schacht raus! Die anderen oben haben Zauberstäbe – die können sicher was tun!"

„Wie denn? Wie sollen wir ihn hier raus kriegen?!"

„Wir tragen ihn! Ich krieg das schon hin! Er ist ja nicht gerade der Größte!" Er versuchte, den schlaffen Körper aufzuheben. „Wenn er nur dieses blöde Teil da loslassen würde – Hermione, hör auf! Hör auf zu heulen! Wenn du – du bringst mich total aus der Fassung! Bitte! Reiß dich zusammen!"

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte noch einmal, Harrys silberüberzogene Hände von der Sanduhr zu lösen, aber sie hielten sie wie ein Schraubstock.

„Okay – lass jetzt – wir versuchen es so – das Ding muss ja sowieso nach oben –"

Ron hob Harry auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Er ächzte, als Fugits Waffe gegen seinen Rücken knallte. Machte ein, zwei unsichere Schritte, dann war Hermione hinter ihm und packte die Metallstege des Stundenglases und trug so wenigstens einen Teil des Gewichtes. „Danke – so geht's besser", keuchte Ron, und dann machten sie sich schweigend und verbissen an den Aufstieg.

Hermione wandte den Blick nicht von Harrys Kopf und Rücken, während sie ging. Ihre Arme begannen bald zu schmerzen unter dem Gewicht der Sanduhr. Sie vermied jeden Blick hinein. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte sie verzerrte Gesichter gesehen – kleine Augen, die sich öffneten – da erwachte etwas, und sie wollte es nicht sehen.

Hin und wieder musste Ron anhalten und verschnaufen. „Gäb sonst was für meinen Zauberstab und 'nen _Mobilcorpus_!", keuchte er, als er weiterging. „Werd Skanne umbringen, wenn wir oben sind!"

Hermione berührte mit einer Hand die Silberschuppen, die einmal der Tarnumhang gewesen waren, und darunter konnte sie Harrys Haar fühlen. Er lebte noch. Er würde leben. Sie würden ihn hier rausbringen. Sie waren seine Leibgarde.

Weiter ging es. Irgendwann riskierte sie einen Blick hinauf – die Brücke war schon deutlich näher gerückt. „Wir schaffen es!", sagte sie, und genau in diesem Moment durchschnitt ein fürchterlicher, heulender Aufschrei das Tosen. Hermione erschrak so, dass sie die Metallstege losließ und zurückwich. Sie stolperte zwei Stufen hinunter und wäre beinahe gefallen. Ron taumelte vor ihr, und sie war sicher, dass er abstürzen würde – Harry fallen lassen und mit ihm zusammen in den Schacht stürzen würde –

Sie konnte sich nicht regen, während der Schrei anstieg und anstieg und in ihren Zähnen, in ihren Augen zu vibrieren begann. Ron stützte sich gegen die Felswand, krallte sich mit einer Hand in den Stein, aber er ließ Harry nicht los. In dem Kristall in Harrys Armen wurden die Alraunenköpfe von einer unsichtbaren Kraft durch die Enge zwischen den Kolben gepresst oder gezogen. Sie sah aufgerissene Münder – Augen voll unbeschreiblichem Entsetzen – noch mehr Münder –

In ihrer Jeanstasche – da musste ein Taschentuch drin sein –

Ihre zitternden Finger fanden es schließlich, sie zerriss es und stopfte sich die Stücke in die Ohren, dann zerrte sie den Schal aus ihrer Umhängetasche, zog sich an der Wand bis zu Ron hinauf und band ihm den Schal wie einen Turban um den Kopf. Zog ihre Jacke aus und wickelte sie sich selbst um den Kopf. Harry – unter seiner Silberhaut schien er von dem Lärm nichts mitzubekommen. Ron drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an, sie nickte. Da setzte er sich schwankend in Bewegung, während die Münder weiter schrien und schrien.

Sie musste sich zwingen, die Sanduhr wieder zu tragen. Auch durch die Jacke hindurch war der Lärm kaum auszuhalten, er prallte wie ein zusätzliches Gewicht gegen ihren Körper. Ob Harry wirklich nichts davon hörte? Oder er war doch –

Nein. Nein. Halt den Mund. Denk nicht. Geh weiter. Weiter! Schneller! Raus hier! Irgendwohin, wo wir dieses Ding loswerden können! Da – noch eine Kurve, dann sind wir bei der Brücke!

Der Lärm ebbte auf einmal ab. Sie sah in den Kristall, den ihre schlotternden Hände immer noch hielten – da war nur noch schwarzes Gewoge in einem der Kolben, der andere war leer. Die entsetzlichen Alraunenmünder hatten sich wieder geschlossen.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr der Schweiß über den Rücken lief, wie ihre Arme heruntersackten, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, wie ihre Beine jeden weiteren Schritt verweigern wollten. Etwas wie ein Nachhall wogte immer noch durch den Schacht, prallte gegen die Mauern, schüttelte den Staub von Jahrhunderten aus den Mauerritzen, ließ Treppen, Mauern, die Luft zittern – Hermione fühlte das Beben in den Zähnen, in den Eingeweiden, im Gehirn, sie konnte nicht mehr weiter!

Dann waren auf einmal die Holzbohlen der Brücke unter ihren Füßen. Benommen blieb sie stehen, starrte hinunter in das kristallene Licht in der Tiefe – Orangen und Zypressen und Schnee – wie ein Streicheln auf ihrem Gesicht, und sie wollte das nie verlassen, nie mehr verlieren –

„_Mach die Tür auf_!", brüllte Ron.

Sie schleppte ihre widerspenstigen Beine zu der Tür am Ende der Brücke. Ihre Hände stießen gegen das Holz bei dem Versuch, den Schlüssel zu fassen. Der steckte dort ordentlich im Schloss auf dem Riegel, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Seid ihr noch dadrin? Hermione? Hermione, bist du da?"

Sie tastete immer noch nach dem Schlüssel, einem winzigen Ding, das sich von ihren klobigen, unwilligen Fingern einfach nicht fassen lassen wollte.

„Mach doch!", sagte Ron. „Bevor das wieder losgeht!"

„Seid ihr das?", rief es von der anderen Seite.

Sie kämpfte immer noch mit dem Schlüssel. Los, ruf weiter!, dachte sie. Bitte, ruf weiter!

„Jetzt _mach_ endlich!", brüllte Ron.

Der Schlüssel schmolz aus ihren Fingern in das Schloss, der Riegel gab nach, und die Türflügel schwangen auf. Erst nach und nach konnten sie im grauen Dämmerlicht vor der Tür die Gesichter erkennen, die ihnen angespannt entgegensahen – Welldone, Scrimgeour, an der Wand gegenüber Skanne neben dem Seifenbläser. Bis auf diesen hatten sie sich alle etwas um die Ohren gebunden oder trugen Ohrenschützer wie Welldone.

Hermione konnte nicht mehr weitergehen. Ron schwankte mit seiner Last an ihr vorbei und wurde von Welldone in Empfang genommen, der ihm half, Harry auf den Boden zu legen. Die Türflügel hinter ihr schwangen wieder zu und stupsten sie nach vorne.

„Haben Sie das Gerät?" Das war Scrimgeour, natürlich.

„Was ist das für eine Silberschicht?" Welldones Frage.

„Er ist ohnmächtig oder so", keuchte Ron. „Macht irgendwas, schnell! Er ist – er war –"

„Was hat er da in den Armen? Was ist das? Weasley?"

Erst als Harry auf dem Boden lag, sahen sie, dass sich die silbernen Schuppen von seinem Gesicht zu lösen begannen und sich in das Gewebe des Tarnumhangs zurückverwandelten. Es sah aus wie vorher – nur machte es nicht mehr unsichtbar. Welldone legte vorsichtig die Hand auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Er atmet nicht", sagte er, und das war der Moment, in dem Hermiones Beine endgültig nachgaben. Dann kniete sie auf dem Boden und griff nach Harrys Hand, die das Metallgehäuse der Sanduhr noch immer nicht losließ.

„_Ennervate_!", rief Welldone.

Sekundenlang geschah überhaupt nichts, und Hermione fühlte, wie alles Lebendige aus ihr heraussacken wollte. Dann bewegte Harry sich. Er drehte sich auf die Seite – und gab das Stundenglas frei. Es holperte über die Mosaikfliesen und blieb schließlich ausgerechnet vor den Füßen des Seifenbläsers liegen.

„Ist es das? Ist das das Gerät?", schrie Scrimgeour und packte den Mann am Arm. „Cucudi! Antworten Sie! Ist es das?" Aber er bekam wieder keine Antwort und machte sich schließlich daran, den seltsamen Gegenstand selbst zu untersuchen.

Hermione kniete immer noch da. Brandgeruch drang durch den Gang auf diesen kleinen Platz, und durch ihre rauschenden Ohren hörte sie Krachen und Lärm von oben. Ihre Augen wollten zufallen, und sie sah auf einmal nur noch den Boden um sich – Schuhe – Hosenbeine – der Tarnumhang lag da, war wie eine alte Haut von Harry heruntergeglitten – Harry selbst – daneben Ron und Dorian, die prüften, ob er atmete – ob sein Herz schlug –

Sie konnte selbst nicht mehr atmen. Ganz langsam kamen die verblassten Fliesen näher –

Dann zog sie jemand auf die Füße. Auf einmal war da weicher Stoff an ihrem Gesicht, und jemand nahm ihr die Jacke vom Kopf, hielt sie fest, strich über ihr Haar.

„… lebt … ist in Ordnung …", kam durch das Rauschen, er sagte es direkt an ihrem Ohr.

Und dann hob sich wieder der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Unter grässlichem Knirschen lief ein langer Riss quer über die Fliesen, unter Harry hindurch und bis zur Wand gegenüber, wo er sich wie eine Bissspur entlang der Tür hinauffraß.

Ron war aufgesprungen. „Wieso – woher kommt das? Das Ding ist doch still jetzt – es schreit doch gar nicht!", stammelte er.

„Die Schwingung – die setzt sich fort –", erwiderte Welldone. „Die ist das wirklich Gefährliche –"

„Welldone?"

Hermione drehte den Kopf, ohne die Geborgenheit dieses weichen Pullovers an ihrem Gesicht zu verlassen, und da stand der Seifenbläser vor ihnen – Cucudi, Fugit, wie auch immer. Langsam, mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Welldone?", wiederholte er. „Nein. Ganz und gar ein Cucudi."

Zusammen mit seinem lächerlichen Kragen hatte er alles Gauklerhafte verloren. Auf einmal sah er nur alt aus, sehr alt, und auf seiner gebräunten Haut wurden seltsame, blässliche Flecken sichtbar – es war, als schäle sich ein anderes Gesicht aus dem heraus, das Hermione oberflächlich als das des Seifenbläsers gekannt hatte. Das Schlimmste an dieser Verwandlung war, dass sie in der Tiefe dieses Gesichts Dorian entdecken konnte.

„Hab es damals gleich gesehen", fuhr er fort, im Plauderton sozusagen. „Konnte es nicht glauben. Der hatte mir gesagt, sie wären beide tot … Und jetzt sehn wir uns hier also wieder. Kleiner Scherz am Ende."

„Wieso Ende?", sagte Welldone und räusperte sich. „Das ist kein Ende – wir schalten das ab – dann war's das."

Skanne sah sich zu ihnen um. Er hielt das silberne Ei in der Hand, das Harry ihm gegeben hatte – Caducus Fugits Nachbau von Arkturius' Zeitenuhr – und wollte etwas sagen, aber Scrimgeour kam ihm zuvor. Er stand zornrot vor dem Alraunenkristall. „Schluss mit den Scherzen, Cucudi – sagen Sie uns, wie man dieses Ding hier ausschaltet!"

Aber der Seifenbläser beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Es ist viel zu spät", sagte er zu seinem Enkel.

„Es ist nie zu spät", sagte Welldone. „Schalten Sie – schalte es einfach ab!"

„Oder zerstören Sie es, bevor hier noch alles zusammenbricht! Machen Sie schon, Mann, Sie haben über zwanzig Jahre hier gearbeitet – und gute Arbeit geleistet!" Offenbar versuchte sich Scrimgeour auf seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten zu besinnen. „Sie können das doch nicht alles zerstören wollen! Wenn man Ihnen Unrecht getan hat – darüber lässt sich doch reden! Dafür muss man nicht das Ministerium in die Luft sprengen!"

Hermione sah, wie Skanne bei seinen Worten ironisch den Mund verzog. Der Seifenbläser selbst lächelte nur. Er sah sich um, betrachtete mit einer gewissen Neugier das Gesicht des Ministers, sah dann Skanne an und wandte sich schließlich wieder an Welldone – in einer Sprache, die Hermione in Durmstrang oft gehört hatte.

„Verflucht!", schrie Scrimgeour. „Reden Sie Englisch!"

„Er sagt, es ist unmöglich", sagte Welldone. „Man kann es nicht mehr abschalten. Und auch nicht zerstören."

„Und was soll das nun heißen? Was sollen wir tun?!"

Der Seifenbläser sagte noch etwas.

„Er sagt, es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg –", übersetzte Welldone und folgte dem Blick seines Großvaters zu dem silbernen Ei in Skannes Händen.

„Dann rücken Sie raus damit!", verlangte Scrimgeour. „Und zwar schnell!"

Auch Skanne hatte Fugits Blick gesehen. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was er meint", sagte er, und ein winziges, kaltes Lächeln erschien auf einmal um seine Mundwinkel. „Also, sagen Sie mir, wie das hier funktioniert, Fugit! Wie kommt man ins Land der Verlorenen?"

„Er soll die Waffe ausschalten, Brian!", zischte Scrimgeour. „Sonst nichts! Fragen Sie ihn das! Holen Sie es aus ihm –"

Und dann schnitt ihm der Laut das Wort ab, vor dem Hermione sich schon die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte: Der heulende Aufschrei wiederholte sich, schwoll an, steigerte sich in der toten Luft dieses kleinen Platzes zu unerträglichen Höhen. Sie schrie auf, presste die Hände auf die Ohren und verkroch sich in die Arme, die sie immer noch hielten. Um sie herum kam alles in Bewegung – die Männer taumelten auseinander, duckten sich instinktiv unter dem Lärm, suchten nach ihren Ohrenschützern. Skanne packte den Seifenbläser und zog ihn mit sich zu dem Stundenglas; Scrimgeour folgte ihnen. Nur Ron – Ron mit ihrem Schal um den Kopf verlor das Wesentliche nicht aus den Augen. Er wickelte Harry den Tarnumhang um die Ohren und schleifte ihn dann auf den Gang zu –

Auch ihr wurde etwas über die Ohren gestülpt, und das dämpfte die Szene kurzfristig zu einem beinahe stummen Durcheinander, aber am Beben des Bodens und der Wände, das mit jeder Sekunde stärker auf sie übergriff, konnte das nichts ändern. Welldone zog sie an den drei Männern vorbei, die um den brüllenden Alraunenkristall herumstanden, holte Ron ein und hob den Zauberstab, vielleicht, um ihm endlich mit einem _Mobilcorpus_ zu helfen –

Hermione fühlte, wie eine fürchterliche, bedrohliche Schwingung sie erfasste, die ihre Lungen zerquetschen, ihre Knochen sprengen wollte und alles Denken unmöglich machte. Sie rang nach Atem und versuchte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu erkennen, was sich um sie herum abspielte.

Was da plötzlich vor Skanne in der zitternden Luft schwebte, sah verblüffend so aus wie das Uhrwerk der Spieluhr!

„Erklären Sie … muss ich tun?", schrie Skanne. „_Wie__ …_?!"

Seine Stimme ging in dem heulenden Inferno unter, das aus den Kristallkolben über sie alle hinwegschwemmte. Der Lärmpegel erreichte eine Ebene, dem die Ohrenschützer nicht mehr gewachsen waren; es war schlimmer, viel schlimmer als zuvor im Schacht. Sie sah, wie Scrimgeour noch zu zaubern versuchte, wie er dann aber mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Zauberstab fallen ließ und die Hände auf seine Ohrenschützer presste. Nur Skanne starrte immer noch konzentriert auf das seltsame Uhrwerk, das durch den aufwehenden Steinstaub funkelte. Dann schien sich mit einem Mal die Atmosphäre um ihn und den Seifenbläser herum zu verdichten. Der Staub dort schlingerte wie in einer großen, transparenten Blase.

Hermione sah Scrimgeours entsetzte, verständnislose Miene, sah ihn etwas schreien. Skanne hatte das Stundenglas jetzt mit einer Hand gepackt, die andere Hand hob er wie zum Gruß zu Scrimgeour hin. Ein wilder Strudel erfasste den Steinstaub um die beiden Männer. Dann waren Skanne und Fugit verschwunden.

Im selben Moment riss der alles erschütternde Lärm ab. Hermione wischte sich die Ohrenschützer vom Kopf – tatsächlich Stille! Herrliche, wunderbare Stille! Mochte der geflieste Boden auch noch beben und ächzen, mochte es oben noch krachen und rumpeln, mochte auch ein seltsamer Ton in den Wänden singen – hier jedenfalls legte sich die Stille wie Honig über ihre gequälten Ohren. Oder war sie jetzt taub? Nein, da war Scrimgeours Stimme. Wenigstens ein paar Worte drangen durch den singenden Laut hindurch zu ihr. „Was – das? Wohin – Wahnsinnigen?"

Dann eine andere, fast erstickte Stimme. „Es ist nicht erblich", verstand Hermione und sah auf. Welldone versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Bestimmt nicht erblich –"

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf, an seine Wange. „Bitte –", fing sie an, aber sie wusste nicht, worum sie bat, und dann war es auch nicht mehr wichtig. Alles, was wichtig war, war bei ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment schien alles klar und einfach zu sein.

Steinstaub rieselte von der Decke auf sie herab. Scrimgeour taumelte hustend zu der Stelle hin, an der Skanne und der Seifenbläser eben noch gestanden hatten. „Das Gerät ist auf jeden Fall weg", vermerkte er das Offensichtliche, während er die Ohrenschützer aus seiner Haarmähne zerrte. „Wo immer er es hingebracht hat. Und ich hoffe doch sehr, wir erfahren das noch. Aber das Beben lässt nicht nach, spüren Sie das auch?"

„Resonanz – das ist Resonanz", sagte Welldone. „Die lässt alles schwingen, auch wenn das Ding weg ist – wir müssen hier raus – alle müssen raus aus dem Ministerium –"

„Dann schnell!"

Hermiones Blick fiel auf Ron, der mit Harry gestürzt war und jetzt neben ihm am Boden kauerte. Harry lag da wie eine zerbrochene Puppe. Harry, der dieses verdammte Gerät erst geborgen hatte, der dafür sein Leben riskiert hatte, wieder einmal! Jetzt lag er da, kaputt und vergessen, hatte ausgedient – für Scrimgeour nichts als ein ärgerlicher, unberechenbarer Faktor in seiner Rechnung – wieder einmal …

Ron zog ihn auf die Füße, und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als könnte er zumindest stehen, aber dann schwankte er wieder und wäre gefallen, wenn Ron ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Ächzend hievte er ihn sich wieder über die Schulter, versuchte einen Schritt, taumelte, seine Knie wollten nachgeben, und er stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„Jemand muss mir mit Harry helfen!", krächzte er. „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr allein tragen!"

In diesem Moment liebte Hermione ihn. Dafür, dass er bei Harry war, dass er ihn nicht verlassen hatte, während sie –

„Weasley, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Scrimgeour tippte Harry mit dem Zauberstab an und brachte ihn zum Schweben. „So geht es leichter. Er lebt doch noch, ja?"

Ron nickte. Er ließ Harrys Arm nicht los und zog ihn mit sich, was den Anblick etwas erträglicher machte. Dennoch konnte Hermione es nicht mit ansehen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf aus Dorians Händen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Welldone, los, raus hier!", rief Scrimgeour ungeduldig. „Jetzt kommen Sie schon!"

„Hermione –"

Aber sie lief schon hinter Ron und Harry her. „Wartet! Ron, warte auf mich! Harry – Harry!"

„Hör auf zu heulen", sagte Ron grob.

Sie umklammerte eine von Harrys schlaff herabhängenden Händen. „Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden!", sagte sie. „Ich muss sofort mit Dumbledore reden!"


	38. Dumbledore spricht

**Siebter Teil: Der Weg des Clavicustos**

**Kapitel 37:**

**Dumbledore spricht**

Hohe Fenster mit Spitzbögen. Davor in der Dunkelheit sachte Bewegung: Schnee. Glockenläuten hatte ihn geweckt und war wieder verklungen. Seitdem sah er in diese sanft bewegte, stumme Dunkelheit. Er wusste nichts, nicht wer er war, nicht wo er war, und er fragte auch nichts. Er lag nur da und sah hinaus, und Stille und Dunkelheit stiegen in ihm an, bis er merkte, dass sie ihn ertränken würden. Da bekam er Angst. Er wollte schreien, schreien, bis jemand zu ihm kam und ihn da herausholte –

Aber dann beugte sich ein Gesicht über ihn und sperrte die Fenster mit dem Flockengewirbel aus. Nur dieses Gesicht war noch da, mit den Augen, in denen alles war, was er so dringend brauchte.

„Harry?"

Das Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah, und die Freude darüber rann durch seinen erstarrten Körper. Er erinnerte sich auf einmal, wer er war, und dass er auch in ein solches Gesicht, in solche Augen gesehen hatte, als er eingeschlafen war, irgendwo in einer anderen Welt. Es war nicht dasselbe Gesicht gewesen, aber ebenso voller Liebe wie dieses hier. Und endlich durchstieß sein Verstand die letzte dünne Eisschicht, und er war zurück.

„Ginny", murmelte er.

Sie lachte auf. „Du bist ja wach!" Und dann umarmte sie ihn und drängte ihr Gesicht an seine Wange. Er schlang beide Arme um sie und wusste eine ganze Weile nur eins: Es war gut.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren auch Hermione und Ron da; mit verschlafenen, fragenden Gesichtern standen sie auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Von irgendwoher kam jetzt ein schwacher Lichtschein, und er war eindeutig auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts.

Ginny richtete sich wieder auf. Er griff nach ihren Händen, sie sollte jetzt bloß nicht weggehen.

„Harry", sagte Hermione leise. Ihre Augen waren verschwollen, als hätte sie geweint.

„Frohes neues Jahr", sagte Ron.

„Was?"

„Das hat vor zwanzig Minuten angefangen. Das letzte Jahr des Jahrtausends übrigens. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du in diesem Jahrtausend noch mal zu dir kommst."

Harry sah wieder Ginny an. „Wie lang lieg ich denn schon hier?" Das Sprechen strengte ihn an, seine Brust, seine Kehle schmerzten, und auch seine ganze rechte Seite.

„Seit vorgestern Nacht. Seit ihr –"

„Seit wir aus dem Ministerium rausgekommen sind", sagte Ron. „Zwischendurch warst du ein paar Mal wach, jedenfalls sah's so aus – nur falls du dich fragst, wie du in einen Schlafanzug gekommen bist. Du hast sogar Haferschleimsuppe gegessen heute Morgen. Widerliches Zeug und nicht gerade ein schöner Anblick."

„Aber man konnte nicht mit dir sprechen", sagte Hermione mit gepresster Stimme. „Du warst – wie weg."

Ganz dunkel glaubte Harry sich zu erinnern. Die Mysteriumsabteilung. Die verschlossene Kammer! Licht. Und –

Er wollte das jetzt nicht. Es war zu viel. Er war so müde. Er wollte jetzt nur, dass Ginny bei ihm war. Ginny – mit Ginny war er ins St. Mungo appariert und dort –

„Was ist mit Bill?", krächzte er. Das musste er unbedingt noch wissen, bevor er wieder einschlief. „Haben die ihn –"

„Nein, haben sie nicht!", sagte Ginny mit Nachdruck. „Dad ist mit einem Schreiben von Scrimgeour selbst angerückt, und dann haben sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Bill auf eine kleine Station im Keller verlegt wird – irgendwas für Unberechenbare und Gefährliche Fälle oder so. Und da bleibt er jetzt erst mal, bis der Vollmond vorbei ist."

„Aber es geht ihm viel besser", sagte Hermione. „Als Tonks hörte, was mit ihm ist, ist sie sofort ins St. Mungo gegangen und –"

„Tonks?"

„Ach ja, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht – sie ist zurückgekommen! An Weihnachten!"

Das ist gut, dachte Harry und driftete langsam wieder in den Schlaf hinüber. Er hat ihr nichts getan!

„Harry?" Ginnys besorgte Stimme rief ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Nur müde", murmelte er. „Bleibst du bei mir, bis ich schlafe?" Er sah sie nicken, und dann saß sie neben ihm und hielt seine Hand und sah ihn an.

„Bill kommt wieder in Ordnung." Rons Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne an seine Ohren. „Anscheinend hat er gedacht, er hätte Tonks umgebracht. Als er sie jetzt gesehen hat, hatte er eine … Der Heiler hat gesagt, das wäre eine Katas – Katir-"

„Katharsis", half Hermione aus. Es klang, als würde sie weinen.

Ginny sah ihn an, und er sah in ihre Augen und war entschlossen, damit nie mehr aufzuhören. Aber dann fielen ihm die eigenen Augen doch zu.

Es war gut.

oooOooo

Als er wieder aufwachte, war es immer noch fast dunkel, und er war allein. Vermutlich hatte Madam Pomfrey die drei schließlich doch noch hinausgeworfen; er meinte, irgendwann ihre Stimme gehört zu haben. Es war ihm recht so. Mit dem Aufwachen hatte er gewusst, dass er unbedingt irgendwo allein sein, nachdenken und eine Entscheidung treffen musste.

Und so stand er auf und suchte nach seinen Klamotten, die er schließlich in dem Schränkchen neben seinem Bett fand. Der Tarnumhang lag ordentlich gefaltet obenauf. Als der feine Stoff über seinen Arm rann, wurde er unsichtbar. Wozu auch immer er geworden war in dieser Lichtflut – jetzt war es wieder sein Tarnumhang. Er legte ihn zurück in das Fach und zog sich an. Als er vorsichtig aus der Krankenstation schlich, sah er durch die halb geöffnete Tür ihres Büros Madam Pomfrey, die über dem Tisch eingenickt war.

Im menschenleeren Treppenhaus musste er plötzlich an jenen anderen Morgen denken, an dem er auch so vor der Dämmerung durchs Haus geschlichen war – an den Morgen, an dem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, um in die Muggelwelt zu gehen. Heute stand ihm eine noch schwierigere Entscheidung bevor.

Beim Treppensteigen spürte er wieder, dass er sich beim Sturz in den Brunnen auf dem Dachgarten die rechte Körperseite grün und blau geschlagen hatte, aber er musste hinauf. Wie von selbst suchten sich seine Füße den Weg zu dem kleinen Korridor, in dem er beinahe einen entsetzlichen Fehler gemacht hatte – an einem endlosen Tag vor zwei Tagen – vor einer Ewigkeit. Ob es den Flur überhaupt gab? Oder war das alles nur ein besonders gemeiner Traum gewesen? Eine Halluzination der Verlorenen-Welt?

Aber er fand die Abzweigung im Treppenhaus, die lange gewundene Treppe – und dann stolperte er schließlich, die Hand auf die schmerzende Seite gepresst, in den stillen kleinen Flur. Da waren sie, die großen Rüstungen, die seltsamen bunten Bilder an der Wand, da war auch der Steinwürfel mit seinen unterschiedlichen Farben, und das rötliche Licht der Feuerschalen flackerte über ihn hin. Er ging zögernd weiter und blieb vor dem Bild stehen, das über dem Steinwürfel an der Wand hing. In allen Schattierungen von Orange, Rot und Gold schienen dort die Strahlen einer Sonne zu flammen, die man selbst nicht sah, Strahlen, die in zahllose Vierecke in den unterschiedlichsten Größen aufgebrochen waren und unglaublich lebendig wirkten. Schön, dachte Harry.

Vor den Fenstern, irgendwo hinter der schneeschweren Wolkendecke, begann es jetzt zu dämmern. Er sah hinaus. Ohne seine Brille konnte er die Welt nicht klar sehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm dabei heute auch seine Brille nicht viel weiter geholfen hätte.

Ich lebe also noch, dachte er und suchte sein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe – wollte wissen, ob er auch aussah wie das, was er jetzt war. Wie ein Monster. Ein Freak. Ein Unding. Aber in der Scheibe spiegelte sich gar nichts.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf den Steinwürfel und rief sich Stunde für Stunde den endlos langen Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück, der mit Ginnys Besuch in Godric's Hollow begonnen und mit seinem Besuch in der verschlossenen Kammer geendet hatte. Versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Und kam doch bei derselben Frage an, die ihn schon geweckt hatte: Darf ich denn leben? Auf dem Dachgarten war die Antwort eindeutig ausgefallen. Sein Widerwille, sein Ekel vor dieser fremden Präsenz, die schon in seinem Kopf nistete, hatte alle Fragen überflüssig gemacht. Aber jetzt war es anders.

Ich _will_ leben!, dachte er.

Und da waren andere Erinnerungen, die blitzartig vor seinen Augen aufflammten und für die er keine Worte hatte. Nur Bilder und die Gefühle, die sie geweckt hatten – das mussten Erinnerungen an das sein, was er in der Kammer, in diesem Lichtbrunnen erlebt hatte. Ein Mysterium – damit konnte er nichts anfangen. Aber etwas musste dort mit ihm geschehen sein – nach der Monstrosität, die Snape ihm angetan hatte, musste in dieser Kammer etwas – etwas Heilendes mit ihm passiert sein. Sonst hätte er doch jetzt nicht eine solche Lust aufs Leben fühlen können! Er wollte loslegen damit, mit dem Leben, er war bereit dafür, ob mit oder ohne Zauberkraft, diese Frage kam ihm jetzt nebensächlich vor. Er wollte leben, er freute sich darauf! Er hatte Ginny wiedergefunden, und sie war immer noch da für ihn! Ja, er wollte unbedingt leben!

Und das alles könnte schon _er_ sein, dachte er dann in jäher Ernüchterung. Das könnte er sein, der mich von dem abbringen will, was ich eigentlich tun sollte.

Aber es fühlte sich nicht nach ihm an. Diese Freude, diese Erinnerung an Liebe – das war auf keinen Fall Tom Riddle!

Er versuchte dem Fremden in sich nachzuspüren, suchte nach dem Ekel, den er empfunden hatte, und nach dem, was ihn ausgelöst hatte. War da noch etwas? Was immer Snapes Geistesübertragungszauber bei anderen bewirken mochte, bei ihm war es ganz bestimmt nicht so gelaufen, wie Snape sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er war nicht besessen! Da war nichts, das Besitz von ihm ergriffen hätte, nichts, das ihn in der Gewalt hatte! Oder? Irgendwo mochte da etwas sein – er hatte es gefühlt – hatte es gehört – ja, diese Angst, die war noch da, die versteckte sich jetzt gerade ganz tief in ihm. War Angst das, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war?

Vielleicht muss ich mich einfach damit arrangieren, wie mit einer Krankheit, mit der man eben leben muss, dachte er ungeduldig. Ich hab einen Albtraum dazubekommen, noch einen mehr in der Sammlung, und der ist nicht mal mein eigener – aber damit komm ich doch klar!

Er hob seine Hände und starrte sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Unter den Nägeln war immer noch die Blumenerde aus Godric's Hollow. Da war der Kratzer, den er sich an der Brunnenfigur geholt hatte, als er das Zeit-Ei herausgepflückt hatte. Die Hand hier hatte Ginny letzte Nacht gehalten.

Ich werd verrückt, wenn ich das noch lange mache, dachte er. Das bin _ich_, verdammt noch mal! Ich werd es ihnen sagen. Und dann werd ich ja sehen, ob sie mich für ein Monster halten.

Aber das war nur die eine Seite der Angelegenheit, und er wusste es. Die eigentliche Entscheidung musste er selbst treffen. Er stand auf und ging wieder ans Fenster. Sah grübelnd in all das Weiß da draußen: Schneemützen auf den Zinnen des Mauerumgangs; tief unten hatte der Schnee die kleinen Innenhöfe so zugedeckt, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Er sah lange, lange hinunter und fragte sich das ganz nüchtern: Ob er den Schritt machen sollte. Ob das nicht das Richtige wäre, der einzige wirklich sichere Weg. Natürlich nicht hier und jetzt – das würde er ihnen nicht antun.

Ich könnte eine Reise machen, dachte er. Ich mach einfach 'ne Reise zum Mount Snowdon – und mach es dort … _wir fielen vom Mount Snowdon_ … alle würden denken, es wäre ein Unfall –

„Wäre das der richtige Weg?", fragte er zögernd in die Stille des kleinen Flurs hinein. Dann drehte er sich etwas beschämt um, weil er glaubte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Da war niemand. Aber –

In dem Bild hatte sich etwas verändert. Es bewegte sich, all diese gebrochenen Strahlen bewegten sich und funkelten träge, ein bisschen wie Vogelgefieder, das sich sträubt … und dann sah er einen schwarzen Punkt in ihrem Zentrum, genau da, wo man eigentlich die Sonne vermutet hätte. Der Punkt wurde größer und gewann Kontur, wurde schließlich zu einer Gestalt, die wie ein schwarzer Schatten immer näher und näher kam, bis sie schließlich vorne angekommen war und sich dort seitlich zu ihm hinsetzte.

Er hatte gebannt zugesehen, hatte schon bald geahnt, wer da zu ihm kam. Und als er jetzt das schwarze Profil vor den letzten Resten von Rot und Gold sah, erkannte er ohne Überraschung, dass er richtig vermutet hatte. „Professor Dumbledore", sagte er leise. „Also haben Sie mich doch gehört, da im Verlorenen-Land."

Als der Schatten sich nun Harry zuwandte, sah dieser unvermittelt in das Gesicht, in die hellen Augen seines alten Lehrers und Freundes.

„Snape hat gesagt, man könnte den Toten nicht begegnen. Und dass die Porträts nur ein Zaubertrick wären."

„Severus ist noch nicht tot. Es gibt Dinge, die er nicht weiß", sagte die vertraute Stimme.

„Ich hab ihm sowieso nicht geglaubt."

„Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen, Harry?" Es war nur eine Bitte, und ohne all die ruhige Selbstgewissheit ausgesprochen, die Harry stets mit Dumbledore verbunden hatte. „Du hast nie wieder in die Schokofroschkarte gesehen."

„Ich wollte das hinter mir lassen. Und ich war wütend auf Sie", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder auf den Steinwürfel. „Sie haben mich wie eine Schachfigur benutzt. Ich hatte alles verloren, und Sie haben das zugelassen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich weiterleben sollte."

„Und jetzt? Bist du jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen?"

„Sie wissen gar nichts, oder? Nichts von dem, was hier schon wieder passiert ist?"

„Ich war weit weg. Hier wurde ich nicht mehr dringend gebraucht. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich auf eine längere Reise begeben."

„Ins Land der Verlorenen? Denn da war es doch, wo ich Sie gesehen hab, oder?"

„Wie ihr dorthin gekommen seid, weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore zögernd. „Aber ja, ich habe Severus und dich dort gesehen – allerdings wart ihr nicht tot."

„Er hat es versucht. Hat sich alle Mühe gegeben. Hat's dann aber doch nicht hingekriegt." Es auszusprechen, machte es irgendwie noch unfassbarer. „Er wollte ihn töten. Das Tabula Rasa hat ihm nicht ausgereicht. Er war total besessen von der Idee, Voldemort zu töten. Aber dazu musste er ihm erst mal wieder einen Körper geben. Das, was in dem Medaillon noch von ihm übrig war, konnte er mit dem Avada Kedavra nicht töten."

Dumbledore sah ihn so fassungslos an, wie er sich selbst fühlte. „Severus hat –"

„Er hat diesen Übertragungszauber durchgeführt! Den Voldemort damals selbst anwenden wollte! Aus diesem Buch, aus dem er schon das Tabula Rasa ausgegraben hatte."

„Harry! Oh Harry – er hat tatsächlich – wie konnte er nur auf eine solche Idee verfallen!"

„Die Idee war doch ganz folgerichtig", erwiderte Harry harsch. „Gib ihm einen Körper, töte ihn mit dem Avada, und fertig – niemand muss mehr ein obskures Medaillon verwahren." Er erwiderte den Blick aus den hellblauen Augen ohne Trotz, ohne Zorn. „Nur hat er mich dann damit stehen gelassen. Und jetzt frag ich mich, was ich tun soll."

Aber offenbar wusste dazu auch Dumbledore nichts zu sagen. Stumm sah er ihn an, Entsetzen und tiefes Mitgefühl standen in seiner Miene – aber dann mischte sich auch eine Wachsamkeit hinein, die sich mehr und mehr verschärfte.

Er sucht nach Tom Riddle – in meinen Augen, dachte Harry bitter. Tom Riddle. Das ist es, was letztlich immer das Wichtigste bleibt. Für ihn genau wie für Snape.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er von Dumbledore eigentlich gewollt hatte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster in das Weiß und Grau. Dachte an den Schritt, der weiterhin vor ihm lag und bei dem ihm auch Dumbledore nicht helfen konnte. Er war allein.

oooOooo

Nach einer Weile hörte er plötzlich Schritte und Stimmen auf der Treppe, und wenig später betraten Ron, Ginny und Hermione den Gang.

„Oh Mann – was machst du eigentlich hier? Hast du mal überlegt, dass wir uns vielleicht Sorgen machen, wenn du schon wieder einfach verschwindest?!", schimpfte Ron los. Ginny war ganz blass, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich neben ihn.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Harry. „Wie habt ihr mich denn überhaupt gefunden?"

„Darauf kommst du nie!", schnaubte Ron. „McGonagall hat uns gerufen und gesagt, dass Dumbledore uns alle hier erwartet! Und dass du schon hier wärst." Er sah sich zweifelnd um. „Hier sind wir damals zur Wache auf die Mauer raufgegangen, oder? Ich erinnere mich an diese Rüstungen hier. Und die komischen Bilder … Also, ist Dumbledore schon aufgetaucht? Hermione brüllt nämlich seit drei Tagen nach ihm. Und McG war stinksauer, weil –"

„Ron! Er ist da – da in dem Bild!", unterbrach Ginny ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Und in diesem Moment stürmte Hermione auf das rotgoldene Gemälde mit dem charakteristischen Schattenprofil im Vordergrund zu.

„Es war der Tarnumhang, richtig?", kreischte sie los, ganz so, als hätte dieser Satz seit Tagen in ihrem Kopf darauf gewartet, endlich explodieren zu können. Hustend und nur wenig leiser fuhr sie fort: „Der Tarnumhang, das war der unbekannte Faktor in Ihrer Rechnung – von dem wussten Sie nichts, bis es zu spät war – der hat die ganze Geschichte fortgesetzt, heimlich, unterschwellig! So zielstrebig und stark wie – wie eine unsichtbare Strömung, und auch so gefährlich! Sie haben es nicht gewusst – hat sie Ihnen denn davon nichts gesagt – von der Rüstung?" Dann machte ein Hustenanfall ihrem Ausbruch ein Ende. Ihre Augen waren rotgerändert und schmal zwischen geschwollenen Lidern, sie hatte die Fäuste geballt und sah alles in allem ziemlich durchgedreht aus.

„Hermione!", sagte Harry ganz entsetzt. „Setz dich doch erst mal!" Er wollte sie neben sich auf den Steinwürfel ziehen, aber sie wehrte ihn hustend und keuchend ab.

„Kapiert ihr es nicht? Ron, du musst das doch gemerkt haben! _Er ist Arkturius_! Ist dir denn nicht aufgefallen, wer in der Spieluhr-Zukunft fehlte?! Was war denn in unserer Zeit entscheidend anders?! Glaubt mir, Professor Dumbledore ist Arkturius! Er hat alles die ganze Zeit über gewusst! Er kannte uns schon ewig, bevor wir überhaupt da waren!"

Ron wollte etwas sagen, aber offenbar blieb ihm das Wort im Halse stecken. Harry und Ginny sahen die beiden verwirrt an, Hermiones rot angelaufenes und Rons maßlos verblüfftes Gesicht, und dann von ihnen zu dem Schattenriss von Dumbledores reglosem, geneigtem Kopf.

„Was meinst du denn, Hermione?", fragte Harry. „Was ist eine Spieluhr-Zukunft?"

„Komm, setz dich doch zu uns", sagte Ginny, und vielleicht war es die ungewohnte Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, die endlich zu Hermione durchdrang. Abrupt setzte sie sich neben die beiden und sah auf ihre ineinander verkrampften Hände. Dann ließ sich auch Ron auf den Steinwürfel fallen.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er dann, obwohl er klang, als könnte er es nicht glauben. „Damit hast du auch Recht! Er ist es! Oh _Mann_ –"

„Und jetzt noch mal für uns", sagte Harry. „Wovon redet ihr eigentlich? Was ist das für eine Spieluhr? Und wieso ist er Arkturius? Nur weil der Name auf einem von seinen Maschinchen steht?"

„Stimmt! Das auch noch", ächzte Ron.

„Die Spieluhr, das ist ein silbernes Ei, fast wie die Zeitenuhr, die du gefunden hast, Harry. Nur ist obendrauf eine Tänzerin – aber das ist ja jetzt egal." Hermione unternahm eine ungeheure Anstrengung, sich zu fassen und vernünftige Sätze hervorzubringen. „Sie spielt Musik – Mozart – aber nicht nur das. Wenn man ihr Uhrwerk mit einem bestimmten Schlüssel aufzieht, erlebt man so was wie eine Erinnerung. Man erlebt sie, als wäre man selbst dabei."

„Und rate, mit welchem Schlüssel", warf Ron ein.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte genug vom Raten.

„Ja, es war euer arkturischer Schlüssel – der von dem Kästchen – der, der auch die Kammer geöffnet hat", rief Hermione. „In dieser Uhr hatte Arkturius seine Erinnerung an die Zukunft gespeichert. In dieser Zukunft hat ein Zauberer, der sich Großmeister Salazar nannte, die Welt mit einem Gerät in die Luft gesprengt, das furchtbaren Lärm und Erdbeben verursachte. Er hat dieses Gerät in die Kammer gebracht – und den Schlüssel hatte er vorher dem Clavicustos abgenommen – dem letzten Clavicustos – und der hieß – Harry Potter."

„Klingt irgendwie vertraut, was?", fragte Ron leise.

„Wir kamen alle darin vor!", rief Hermione. „Manches war anders, Luna hieß Claire und … aber wir kamen alle darin vor, in dieser Zukunft! Wir waren deine Leibgarde, Harry, wir und Sirius, denn Sirius war der Meisterharfner! Wir waren alle da, aber wir konnten dich nicht retten! Da war gar nichts zu retten in dieser Zukunft! Und dann hat Arkturius jemanden mit sich in die Vergangenheit genommen – eine Frau – Rose. Und damit das alles nicht passieren würde, haben sie einem Clavicustos in der Vergangenheit den Schlüssel gestohlen und ihn verschwinden lassen. Das sollte die Zukunft retten."

Daraufhin herrschte tiefes Schweigen. Dumbledore hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„Deshalb weiß man heute nicht mehr, was der Clavicustos und seine Leibgarde eigentlich war", fuhr Hermione fort. „Deshalb war die Kammer seit Ewigkeiten verschlossen. Und Meisterharfner gibt es auch nicht mehr."

„Er baute Geräte – hat Planetenuhren gebaut – er war in einem Club, der Phönix-Club hieß – und am Ende ist er wieder in die Zukunft gereist!", zählte Ron auf. „Ich hätt's direkt kapieren müssen! Und die Stimme – die Stimme kam mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor! Sie war nur – viel jünger!"

„Weil Sie Angst hatten, dass sich die Geschichte doch noch so entwickeln könnte, sind Sie zurückgekommen und Dumbledore geworden! Sie wollten aufpassen, dass dieser Großmeister Salazar nicht doch noch irgendwie auftauchen und die Welt vernichten würde! Sie hatten Angst, dass es nicht ausreichte, was Sie und Rose gemacht hatten", rief Hermione, und jetzt klang sie wie eine Anklägerin vor Gericht. „Und damit hatten Sie ganz Recht! Sie hatten den Schlüssel aus dem Verkehr gezogen – aber es gab noch etwas, das den Clavicustos auszeichnete, und davon haben Sie wohl nichts gewusst!"

„Die Rüstung", murmelte Harry. „Der Tarnumhang!"

„Genau! Woher hast _du_ das eigentlich gewusst, Harry? Und wo hattest du überhaupt das Wort Clavicustos her?"

„Also – zuerst war da der Brief, den Hagrid mir gegeben hatte. Er war von Dumbledore, und Hagrid sollte ihn Snape geben, aber das hat er nicht mehr geschafft. Dumbledore hat darin Snape gebeten, auf mich aufzupassen, weil ich angeblich eine – eine geheime Macht hätte, die mir Zugang zu einem Mysterium gibt. Und dieses Mysterium könnte mich in Gefahr bringen oder mich selbst zu einer Gefahr machen. Er hat geschrieben, dass diese Macht schon seit Ewigkeiten weitergegeben worden wäre – dass ich der Letzte auf einer Liste wäre. Und zum Schluss hat er Snape gewarnt, dass auf keinen Fall mein Tarnumhang in Voldemorts Hände fallen dürfte, dass er ihn am besten vernichten würde – und zwar mit einem von seinen komischen Geräten in seinem Büro – Dumbledores Büro. Da war doch ziemlich klar, dass der Tarnumhang irgendwas mit dieser geheimen Macht zu tun haben musste."

„He, und danach bist du in sein Büro eingebrochen, richtig?", rief Ron. „Und uns hast du kein Wort von diesem Brief erzählt!"

„Mann, was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Geheime Macht, Mysterium – ihr hättet mich doch für bekloppt gehalten! Durchgedreht, weil ich unbedingt wieder zaubern können wollte! Aber ich musste da schon an diese Kammer denken, weil Dumbledore sie ein paar Mal erwähnt hatte. Er meinte, dass ich – na ja, viel von dem hätte, was dadrin aufbewahrt würde."

„Hast du den Umhang etwa doch im Büro gefunden?", fragte Hermione scharf. „Hatte McGonagall ihn doch da verwahrt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, der Umhang war weg, wie ich euch gesagt hab. Aber ich hab euch doch von dem Gerät erzählt, auf dem der Name Arkturius eingraviert war – das ist bestimmt das Ding gewesen, mit dem Snape den Umhang vernichten sollte! Also, in dem Gerät hab ich eine Liste gefunden – ein Pergamentfetzchen mit lauter Namen drauf. Und die letzten beiden waren die von meinem Dad und mir."

„Eine Liste der Schlüsselhüter!", rief Hermione. „Rose konnte die Clavicustos-Namen auswendig, das hat er gesagt!"

„Na, also ich dachte, dass es die Namen der Tarnumhang-Besitzer sein müssten", sagte Harry. „Und ich glaube, das stimmt auch. Ich hab nämlich noch die beiden Leute rausgekriegt, die vor meinem Dad auf der Liste standen – die kamen beide aus Godric's Hollow – und in den Sachen von meinem Vater hab ich einen Zettel gefunden, der zu irgendwas gehört haben muss, das er zu seinem elften Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat. Er sollte gut drauf aufpassen, ihn klug verwenden, und irgendwann müsste er ihn weitergeben, er würde dann schon wissen, an wen – das stand auf dem Zettel, unterzeichnet von P.G. – und das stand ganz bestimmt für Peregrinus Garlicke – den Namen, der auf der Liste vor James Potter stand!" Harry musste Luft holen, und in der Zeit versuchten die anderen, den Gang seiner Erklärung nachzuvollziehen.

„Stand auch irgendwo was von einem Clavicustos? Woher hattest du das Wort? Du hast mich doch danach gefragt!"

„Ich hab's nirgends gelesen. Ich hatte es – von Sirius. Ja, verdammt, ich bin ihm – begegnet – irgendwie – und er – er hat gesagt, ich wäre der Clavicustos und er hätte gedacht, dass ich tot bin. Es war so seltsam. Ich musste das rauskriegen –"

„Du bist Sirius begegnet? _Jetzt_?! Und er hat dich –"

„Ich erzähl euch das alles später genau, ja? Jedenfalls – vielleicht war es ja der Sirius aus der – aus der Zeit, von der du eben geredet hast!"

„Aber woher wusstest du, dass der Umhang die Rüstung ist? Als wir da unten in dem Schacht waren, hast du das doch sofort gewusst! Wie bist du darauf gekommen? Du hast irgendeinen Quatsch über Fischhaut gesagt – und über ein Lied –", sagte Ron.

„Und woher hattest du eigentlich den Umhang plötzlich wieder?"

„Jemand – jemand hatte ihn – und ich hab ihn mir zurückgenommen. Und das mit der Fischhaut, das kommt in dem Lied vor … Als du mir den Abschnitt über den Clavicustos und dieses Herz der Welt in _Geschichte der Zauberei_ gezeigt hattest, Hermione, da dachte ich, wenn jemand was über solche Legenden weiß, dann bestimmt meine Nachbarin, Rosie Lovegood – ich hab euch ja von ihr erzählt."

„Lunas Oma, klar", sagte Ron. „Und die wusste wirklich was darüber?"

„Ja. Es gibt da ein altes Lied, das heißt _Rose mit dem Blutigen Herz_, und da geht's um das Herz der Welt. Das wurde in einem Brunnenhaus aufbewahrt und von einem Mann bewacht, der den Schlüssel dafür hatte. Diese Rose wollte es haben, weil das Herz der Welt natürlich mal wieder jede Menge Macht bedeutete – und der Typ war so dumm, ihr zu sagen, dass der Schlüssel dazu sein eigenes Herz wäre. Daraufhin hat sie ihm das Herz rausgerissen und – tja, vermutlich ist sie wohl reingekommen in das Brunnenhaus. Auf jeden Fall gibt's seitdem also keinen Schlüssel mehr, der Brunnen ist verschlossen, und das Herz der Welt – na ja, keiner weiß das. Mir war klar, dass mit dem Wächter der Clavicustos gemeint war. Und in dem Lied wurde auch erwähnt, dass der Clavicustos einen Panzer aus den Schuppen eines Fisches trug. Wenn der Tarnumhang wirklich was mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte, dann war das doch die Stelle, an die er passte, versteht ihr?"

„Ich fass es nicht", murmelte Hermione. „_Das_ ist daraus geworden! Eine blutrünstige Ballade!"

„Und ihr habt da wirklich eine – eine andere Zeit gesehen, in der wir alle schon mal vorkamen?", fragte Harry zögernd. „Bin ich da gestorben? Und kann es sein – hat meine Mutter das miterlebt? Hatte mein Tod etwas – etwas mit einer – Mauer zu tun?"

Ron und Hermione sahen sich an, und Harry beobachtete ihren raschen Blickwechsel scharf. Es war offensichtlich, dass Ron nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, und dass Hermione fest entschlossen war, _nichts_ zu sagen. „Kann ich diese Denkariumssache aus dieser Spieluhr auch mal sehen?", fragte er deshalb.

„Nein", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass ich ein Recht dazu hätte?"

„Nein", rief Hermione schroff, und Ron sagte gleichzeitig: „Darum geht's gar nicht."

„Worum dann?"

„Der Schlüssel ist weg." Und plötzlich lachte Hermione unter Tränen – sie sah aus wie eine Verrückte. „Der Schlüssel ist wieder weg! Und diesmal sehen wir den ganz bestimmt nicht wieder!"

„Hermione, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein!", sagte Harry beunruhigt. „Warum nicht? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Jetzt endlich kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er ja noch gar nicht wusste, wie die Sache in der Mysteriumsabteilung nun eigentlich ausgegangen war. „Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich diese komische – Sanduhr da auf einem Felsen gefunden habe –"

Hermione konnte nicht antworten, weil sie so sehr weinte. Ron bedachte sie mit einem entnervten Schnauben und sagte dann zu Harry: „Vergiss die Details erst mal. In Kürze: Diese Sanduhr war eine – eine Alraunenbombe. Wir haben sie aus der Kammer rausgekriegt, und dann hat sich Skanne damit und mit deiner – deiner Zeitenuhr sonst wohin verdrückt. Den durchgeknallten Erfinder, dem wir den ganzen Mist verdanken, den hat er auch gleich mitgenommen. Aber das Ministerium war trotzdem nicht mehr zu retten. Großer Knall um Mitternacht, das konnte man nicht mehr aufhalten. Welldone hat's erklärt, hat irgendwas mit Resonanz zu tun."

„Eine – eine Resonanzkatastrophe", schluchzte Hermione.

„Meinetwegen. Auf jeden Fall ist das Ministerium jetzt für lange Zeit 'ne Baustelle, die Kammer ist unter ein paar Tonnen Schutt begraben, und der Schlüssel auch. Und Skanne ist weg, und der Seifenbläser alias Caducus Fugit alias Gustaf Cucudi, unser entschwundener Abteilungsleiter, der in seiner Freizeit Zeitenwandler und Alraunenbomben gebastelt hat, ebenfalls."

„Ich – ich kapier überhaupt nichts mehr", murmelte Harry.

„Dass die beiden dieselbe Person sind, hatt ich dir übrigens an Weihnachten schon gesagt. Ich hatt's dir sogar aufgeschrieben – aber du warst ziemlich abgelenkt", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll. „Was soll's, also zurück zur Sache. Welldone hat gesagt, wo immer Skanne dieses Gerät hingebracht hat, hätte es nach einer Weile die – na ja, die totale Katastrophe auslösen müssen. Genau wie in der Erinnerung in dieser Spieluhr. Man konnte das Ding ja nicht abschalten oder zerstören. Deshalb kann Skanne eigentlich nur – in die Zukunft geflohen sein damit, oder? Ich meine, sonst müssten wir doch irgendwie ausgelöscht sein, oder?"

„Mit der Zeitmaschine, die _ich_ hatte?", rief Harry. „Damit konnte er gar nicht – dann ist er in einer – einer verlorenen Zeit gelandet – ich hatt's ihm doch gesagt! Das hatte ich ihm doch gesagt, oder?"

„Hast du", bestätigte Hermione, die krampfhaft mit einem Taschentuch herumhantierte. „Er hat's auch kapiert. Er hat das ganz bewusst gemacht. Er hat verstanden, dass nur auf diese Weise noch was zu retten war."

„Hör mal, Hermione – ich glaub das immer noch nicht! Wir reden von _Skanne_!"

„Und die Spieluhr? Wo ist die jetzt?"

„Hermione hat sie dem zurückgegeben, dem sie sie geklaut hatte – nämlich Welldone. Caducus Fugit war sein Großvater. Frag jetzt bloß nicht weiter. Ich glaub, sonst löst das eine Resonanzkatastrophe in meinem Gehirn aus", sagte Ron. „Das und dein Geheul, Hermione! Wirklich, es reicht jetzt mal!"

Aber Hermione konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Sie schluchzte und schluchzte in ihr Taschentuch, und schließlich war es Ginny – Ginny, die die ganze Zeit schweigend dagesessen und dem verwirrenden Wortwechsel zugehört hatte – die den Arm um sie legte, sie mit neuen Taschentüchern versorgte und zu trösten versuchte.

Harry war dazu im Moment nicht in der Lage, er war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Ron war schon einen Schritt weiter – aber der hatte die Ereignisse ja auch miterlebt.

„Können wir jetzt da weitermachen, womit Hermione vorhin losgelegt hat als wär sie vor Gericht – bevor sie sich in einen Heulkrampf verzogen hat?"

„Ron! Sei doch nicht so grob!", sagte Ginny.

„Ist schon gut – ich kann bloß nicht", schniefte Hermione. „Der Tarnumhang, Ron! Frag ihn nach dem Tarnumhang!"

„Wenn du ein bisschen leiser heulen könntest –"

„_Ron_!"

„Mann, wir haben es alle überlebt – diese total irre Geschichte! Und dann erscheint auch noch Dumbledore, zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr, soweit ich weiß – hast du eben McGonagalls Gesicht gesehen?! Die war stinksauer, weil er mit uns reden wollte anstatt mit ihr – und jetzt sitzt _sie_ hier und heult!"

Fast hatten sie es schon vergessen gehabt: dass Dumbledore dasaß in diesem Bild und ihrem ganzen Gerede vermutlich folgte, wenngleich er immer noch schwieg. Aber Ron wandte sich ihm jetzt endlich zu und kam nach und nach richtig in Fahrt. „Wenn Sie Arkturius sind – und ich glaub das auch, genau wie Hermione! – was haben Sie dann mit dem Arkturischen Zirkel zu tun? Und wieso konnte es mit Voldemort so weit kommen – Sie müssten es doch gewusst haben – müssten ihn doch erkannt haben, oder? Er war doch derselbe wie dieser Großmeister, oder? Wieso ist alles doch noch so – so verdammt ähnlich gekommen?" Hier musste er kurz Luft schöpfen und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort: „Warum Caducus Fugit nichts dagegen gemacht hat, obwohl er die Sache durch die Spieluhr ja auch kannte – das muss wohl keiner fragen. Der hatte einfach Spaß am Chaos und am Kaputtmachen. Aber _Sie_ – warum konnten Sie das alles nicht verhindern? Wo Sie doch extra dafür zurückgekommen sind?"

Und dann herrschte erst einmal Stille. Harry kämpfte mit der Vorstellung, dass Dumbledore tatsächlich Arkturius sein könnte – ein Zeitreisender, der ihn kennen gelernt hatte, bevor er geboren worden war …

Nicht wirklich _mich_, dachte er. Das war ein anderer … das muss doch ein anderer gewesen sein!

Aber ganz sicher war er sich da nicht.

Hermiones Weinen versiegte endlich so weit, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte. „Es war der Tarnumhang, oder?", fragte sie heiser. „Die Rüstung des Clavicustos – irgendwie muss die aus der Kammer rausgekommen sein – vielleicht hat ihn der Clavicustos, dem Rose den Schlüssel gestohlen hat, mitgenommen oder so etwas. Und dann – dann war es diese Rüstung, die sich als Tarnumhang ihren Weg von Clavicustos zu Clavicustos gesucht hat, durch die ganzen Jahrhunderte hindurch! Nur dass die keine offiziellen Schlüsselhüter mehr waren, weil ja niemand mehr was davon wusste! Aber der Umhang, der ist irgendwie einer Linie gefolgt – irgendeiner Spur in der Geschichte! Und dann ist es fast wieder so gekommen!"

„Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore herzlich. „Hermione! Es immer noch eine Freude, Ihnen beim Denken zuzuhören! Und Sie, Mr Weasley, stellen die richtigen Fragen …"

„Dann ist es also wahr, ja?", fragte Harry. „Sie sind Arkturius?"

„Eigentlich bin ich Albus Dumbledore, der sich gelegentlich auch Arkturius nannte", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Und der eine ganze Weile als Adam Bird lebte."

„Ich dachte, Arkturius wäre nur eine Figur aus einem Buch", murmelte Ginny. Harry sah sie an und lächelte. Er war so froh, dass sie nicht dabei gewesen war, dass sie in diese ganze Geschichte nicht verstrickt war. Das war wie frische Luft. Wie Hoffnung auf einen neuen Tag, an dem all dieser Wirrwarr hier Vergangenheit sein würde.

„Und ich wünschte wirklich, die Leute könnten einfach bei den Namen bleiben, die sie nun mal haben", murrte Ron leise, und darüber mussten sie alle außer Hermione auf einmal kichern, egal wie unpassend das sein mochte.

Auch Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig. „Sie haben Recht, Mr Weasley, und ich wünschte selbst, ich hätte mich mit Albus Dumbledore zufrieden gegeben."

„Erzählen Sie uns die Geschichte zu Ende!", forderte Hermione ohne jede abmildernde Höflichkeit. „Wie Sie zurückkamen in die Zeit, aus der wir Sie kennen. Was dann geschah. Und warum Sie weder Harrys Eltern noch die vielen anderen Opfer vor Voldemort retten konnten! Und warum Sie Harry in den Kampf geschickt haben, obwohl Sie ihn schon einmal hatten sterben sehen!"

Die anderen sahen sie unbehaglich an – ihr Ton entsprach ganz ihren Worten: Das war eine Anklage, eine Forderung nach Rechenschaft.

Unter ihrem unnachgiebigen Blick wandte Dumbledore schließlich das Gesicht ab, so dass sie nur noch seinen Umriss sahen. „Geben Sie mir einen Augenblick Zeit, Miss Granger", sagte er leise.

„Er weiß gar nicht, was hier bei uns passiert ist", warf Harry zögernd ein. „Nicht mehr als das, was er eben von euch gehört hat!"

„Das ist mir egal. Das muss er ja gar nicht, um mir zu antworten!"

„Hermione, was ist denn in dich gefahren!"

„Nichts. Ich will nur endlich das Ende der Geschichte hören. Und versuchen, sie zu verstehen!"

„Es war – 1897. An einem Maimorgen im Jahr 1897 fand ich mich in der Winkelgasse wieder – die Sonne schien – eine Menge Leute waren unterwegs, und ich stand da und überlegte, wo ich hergekommen war und was ich wohl wieder angerichtet haben mochte. Ich trug seltsame und viel zu warme Kleidung, ich hatte einen Pergamentfetzen mit vielen Namen darauf und einen Haufen fremdartiger Münzen in der Tasche – für die ich übrigens in der Winkelgasse nicht einmal ein Stück Brot bekam. Ich wusste, ich war Albus Dumbledore, der Sohn des Uhrmachers Wulfric Dumbledore, ich hatte eine Zeitenuhr gebaut und mit dieser Mozart besucht. Das wusste ich – und mehr nicht. Nicht, wo die Zeitenuhr geblieben war, in welchem Jahr ich mich befand, und schon gar nicht, was ich hier wollte." Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. Er schien nicht mehr ans Sprechen gewohnt zu sein, und seine Stimme klang müde.

„Sie wussten nichts mehr?", fragte Hermione verblüfft.

„Nein. Ich hätte Anfang zwanzig sein müssen, aber ich war eher an die vierzig – und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in den dazwischen liegenden Jahren geschehen sein mochte. Als ich erfuhr, in welchem Jahr ich mich befand, versuchte ich, Angehörige, Nachkommen meiner Familie zu finden. So traf ich auf Aberforth Dumbledore in Hogsmeade, und der hielt mich – ohne großes Interesse an der Sache zu haben – für seinen seit Jahrzehnten verschollenen Bruder. Es schien mir am einfachsten, mich in diese Nische zu fügen. Nur meinen eigenen Vornamen beschloss ich beizubehalten."

(„Wurde auch Zeit", murmelte Ron.)

„Mir selbst und meiner Umgebung blieb nicht verborgen, dass ich trotz meines Gedächtnisverlustes über einige Fähigkeiten und ein umfangreiches Wissen verfügte, und bald stellte sich überdies heraus, dass ich ein besonderes Interesse an der Weitergabe dieses Wissens besaß. Es schien beinahe unumgänglich, dass ich Lehrer in Hogwarts wurde. In meiner Freizeit baute ich immer noch gern die verschiedensten Geräte – allerdings keine Zeitenwandler mehr. Die Erinnerung kam in launischen Sprüngen zurück, manches träumte ich, manches wusste ich einfach mit einem Mal wieder.

Dass ich in jugendlichem Übermut meine eigene Existenz ausgelöscht hatte und die meiner Familie dazu – das wieder herauszufinden, war ein schwerer Brocken für mich. Damals fügte ich meinem eigenen Namen noch den meines Vaters Wulfric und die meiner Brüder Percival und Brian hinzu – ein romantisch-hilfloser Versuch, ihrer Existenz auf diese Weise doch noch eine Wirklichkeit zurückzugeben. Inzwischen war ich Professor für Verwandlung in Hogwarts geworden, und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung fand man auch im Ministerium immer wieder Aufgaben für mich – mein Leben war ausgefüllt, und ich muss sagen, ich genoss es. Das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen haben, verließ mich dennoch nie ganz. Dann traf ich im Ministerium erstmals mit zwei Kollegen aus Durmstrang zusammen – damals wurden immer wieder Gespräche über eine Wiederaufnahme des Trimagischen Turniers geführt. Als ich die beiden sah und in ihrer eigenen Sprache sprechen hörte – da wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich schon einmal dort gewesen sein musste: In Durmstrang. Dass sich dort verbarg, was sich meiner Erinnerung so hartnäckig entzog. Als Professor von Hogwarts war es mir immerhin möglich, der Schule einen Besuch abzustatten. Und in Durmstrang kehrte meine Erinnerung dann vollständig und erschütternd zurück."

„Wann war das?", fragte Hermione, als Dumbledore schwieg.

„Das war im Juni 1936. Es wurde nicht dunkel in Durmstrang – Tag und Nacht erfüllte das Licht der Mitternachtssonne die Welt, und ich lief durch den Turm und die Umgebung wie ein Schlafwandler – aber ich war wach, endlich war ich aufgewacht. Ich fand sogar meine Zeitenuhr noch am selben Ort –"

„In der Dunklen Quelle in der Höhle", sagte Hermione.

„Ja. Und jetzt konnte ich auch den Schaden feststellen, dem ich vermutlich meinen Gedächtnisverlust zu verdanken hatte. Ich hatte wohl noch Glück gehabt, dass sie mich zumindest in die richtige Zeit gebracht hatte. Es war das Portal in die verlorene Zeit, das ich damals unvorsichtigerweise in das Uhrwerk eingebaut hatte – das bewirkte eine gefährliche Unwucht und verzerrte anscheinend nach und nach das gesamte Werk. Aber das war nicht mehr von Interesse für mich – ich hatte nicht vor, die Zeitenuhr noch jemals zu verwenden."

„Kamen Sie nie auf die Idee, dass andere Durmstrang-Schüler sich auch in diese Höhle verirren könnten? Und Ihre Uhr finden könnten?"

„In die Höhle – vielleicht. Die Uhr finden? Kaum. Es war sehr gefährlich, sich in diesen Krater vorzuwagen. Sie hätten sie außerdem noch erkennen müssen als das, was sie war. Und dann hätten sie sie immer noch nicht von dort wegnehmen können."

„Jetzt lass ihn weiter erzählen, Hermione!", sagte Ron. „Sie wussten also wieder, warum Sie in die Zukunft gekommen waren – und was haben Sie dann getan?"

„Ja, was haben Sie dann getan? Es war 1936 – es war noch nicht zu spät!", rief Hermione.

„Ich wusste jetzt wieder, dass ich als Beobachter und Wächter gekommen war, um eine Wiederholung des Unheils zu verhindern. Und das versuchte ich auch. Aber die Welt hatte sich verändert. Die verschlossene Kammer in der Mysteriumsabteilung war zu einer Legende geworden, für die sich niemand mehr interessierte. Ich hatte mir Roses Liste der Schlüsselhüter aufgeschrieben – ja, auch damit hatten Sie Recht, Miss Granger! Nun spürte ich dem Namen desjenigen nach, der in der anderen Zeit jetzt der Clavicustos gewesen wäre – und ich fand wirklich jemanden dieses Namens. Er war Heiler in Godric's Hollow, und mit der Kammer oder irgendwelchen Mysterien hatte er nicht das Geringste zu schaffen."

„Peregrinus Garlicke!", sagte Harry.

„Ja. Ich wertete das als Zeichen dafür, dass es den Clavicustos und seinen Schlüssel wirklich nicht mehr gab. Insofern hatten wir unsere Aufgabe also wohl erfolgreich gelöst, Rose und ich. Den Schlüssel fortzunehmen, hatte das Herz der Welt tatsächlich gesichert. Und weit und breit trat niemand ins Rampenlicht der Geschichte, der sich Großmeister Salazar nannte. Ich war beruhigt.

Zwei Jahre später lernte ich Tom Riddle kennen, einen überaus begabten, vernachlässigten und bereits als bösartig aufgefallenen Elfjährigen, der in einem Waisenhaus unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war. In den folgenden Jahren bemühte er sich in Hogwarts nach Kräften, uns allen eine perfekte, harmonische Persönlichkeit vorzuspielen – und er machte das gut. Er war charmant, er war klug, er war schön. Und darüber hinaus war er ein Parselmund, und er führte sich mit einer Vehemenz auf die Abkunft von Salazar Slytherin zurück, die man belächeln mochte – mich aber streifte zum ersten Mal das bange Gefühl, dass jener Großmeister Salazar seinen Weg vielleicht ganz ähnlich begonnen hatte."

„Aber da war es schon zu spät", sagte Hermione dumpf. „Es war schon zu spät, als Sie ihn kennen lernten. Vielleicht hätten Sie verhindern müssen, dass er überhaupt in dieses Waisenhaus kam –"

„Ich fürchte, damit haben Sie auch Recht – nur, wie hätte ich das tun sollen? Von einem Tom Riddle hatte ich nichts gewusst! Und erst, als er Jahre nach seinem Schulabschluss zurückkehrte und mich um eine Anstellung in Hogwarts bat – als er seinen Namen bereits in Lord Voldemort umgewandelt hatte – da begriff ich, dass das Unheil erneut versuchen würde, sich seinen Weg in die Welt zu fressen."

„Einen Augenblick – haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was nun eigentlich aus Ihrem Vermächtnis in der Spieluhr geworden war? Hätten Sie nicht nach den Eingeweihten suchen müssen – und hätten die nicht auch aufmerksam werden müssen auf Lord Voldemort?"

„Die Spur der Spieluhr war verloren. Sie muss schon sehr bald untergegangen sein, denn so sehr ich auch –"

„Die Spieluhr – und mit ihr der Schlüssel zur Kammer", unterbrach Hermione.

„Richtig, Miss Granger. Der Schlüssel zur Kammer, dem ich für alle Ewigkeit die Rolle eines kleinen Spieluhr-Aufziehschlüssels zugedacht hatte. Verstehen Sie – ich musste ihn tarnen, weil er sich nicht vernichten ließ – und ich musste ihn auf diese Weise loswerden, wenn ich selbst sein Versteck nicht kennen wollte. Denn ich wollte nicht in die Versuchung geraten, ihn eines Tages selbst zu benutzen …"

„Aber als Caducus Fugit in den Fünfzigern verdächtigt wurde, einen Zeitenwandler gebaut zu haben – wurden Sie da nicht hellhörig?", fragte Hermione. „Einen solchen Zeitenwandler hatte es doch bis dahin nie gegeben – wenn man von dem legendären des Arkturius absah! Mussten Sie nicht befürchten, er könnte _Ihre_ Zeitenuhr gefunden haben?"

„Tatsächlich bin ich deshalb sogar nach Durmstrang gereist und habe mich versichert, dass sie sich immer noch an ihrem Platz befand", erwiderte Dumbledore bedächtig. „Fugit hatte also entweder ein eigenes Gerät gebaut – oder er war zu Unrecht angeklagt worden. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, versuchte eine Besuchserlaubnis für Azkaban zu bekommen, aber die wurde nicht gewährt. Dann starb er unmittelbar nach seiner Freilassung …"

„Er ist nicht gestorben", sagte Hermione tonlos. „Und Jahre vorher, da hatte er auf dem Speicher seiner Großeltern Ihre Spieluhr gefunden, irgendwo in Finnland! Dann hat er Ihre Zeitenuhr gesucht und gefunden – und sie nachgebaut. Er muss ein Genie gewesen sein. Azkaban hat dann einen Verrückten aus ihm gemacht."

„Caducus Fugit –!", sagte Dumbledore verblüfft und nachdenklich. „Dann habe ich auch da versagt. Ich hätte hartnäckiger sein müssen."

„Das wäre besser gewesen, ja", erwiderte Hermione schroff. „Der damalige Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung war nämlich überzeugt davon, dass Fugit im Besitz der Zeitenuhr und der Schriften des Arkturius sein müsste, und hat ihn gefoltert, um zu erfahren, wo er sie versteckt hatte. Unter anderem hat man ihm erzählt, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn deshalb sterben würden."

„Und dieser Typ, dieser Dunstable – der war der Chef eines Geheimbundes, der sich Arkturischer Zirkel nannte", warf Ron ein. „Haben Sie davon gehört?"

„Zum ersten Mal im Zusammenhang mit Caducus Fugit", antwortete Dumbledore. „Es ging das Gerücht, dass die Anklage auf Betreiben dieses Zirkels erhoben wurde. Als ich ein wenig nachforschte – es war nicht viel, was man über diesen Bund in Erfahrung bringen konnte – da stellte ich fest, dass sie ein verschwommenes Wissen von meiner Zeitenuhr und Gerüchte über die verlorenen Schriften eines Arkturius tradierten. Ich hatte also mein Häuflein Eingeweihter gefunden – und fand es eigentlich unglaublich erheiternd, dass _dies_ aus meiner Idee geworden sein sollte. Sie hätten meine Erinnerung als Warnung an die Zukunft weitergeben sollen – vielleicht auch meine Skepsis gegenüber Eingriffen in die Zeit – stattdessen waren sie eifrig, wenn auch vergeblich mit der Konstruktion von Zeitenwandlern beschäftigt und hatten es zu ihrem Motto gemacht, Flüchtiges zu halten und Bezwingendes zu unterwerfen. Es _war_ komisch! Weil ich meinem Bericht die Worte meines Freundes über das Flüchtige und Bezwingende vorangestellt hatte, hatten sich die Legenden über zwei verlorene Berichte hoffnungslos miteinander vermischt. Das, was diese Leute für die verschollenen Schriften des Arkturius hielten, war in Wirklichkeit das Buch meines Freundes – das Siegel des Siebten, das ebenfalls im Meer der Geschichte verloren gegangen war."

„Snapes Buch?", fragte Harry verständnislos. „Das Buch, in dem das Tabula Rasa und dieser Übertragungszauber vorkamen?"

„Und noch eine Reihe weiterer sehr gefährlicher Zauber, uralte Heiltexte und einige philosophische Betrachtungen, ja. Ich gab mich dann zufrieden damit, dass Spieluhr und Schlüssel verloren waren – immerhin war ich ja nun selbst da, um die Entwicklungen im Auge zu behalten, und wenn der Schlüssel endgültig verschwunden war, dann sollte mir das nur recht sein. Und jetzt höre ich von Ihnen, dass es keineswegs so gewesen ist! Caducus Fugit hat sie gefunden – ausgerechnet er – ein Erfinder! Und er hat die Zeitenuhr nachgebaut?"

„Offenbar samt allen Fehlfunktionen", murmelte Harry.

„Nicht nur das", sagte Ron. „Er hat auch Ihrem Großmeister Salazar nachgeeifert und einen netten kleinen Weltzerstörer gebaut."

„Und er hat begriffen, dass der Schlüssel _der_ Schlüssel war", fügte Hermione hinzu. „Und hat alles zusammengebracht, als er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass diese Welt die Mühe nicht wert ist!"

„Und _Sie_ haben im rechten Moment dasselbe begriffen – das ist interessant, Miss Granger."

„Aber wir sind wieder vom Thema abgekommen – Sie wollten uns erzählen, warum Sie Voldemort nicht an seinen Taten hindern konnten!", fuhr Hermione unbarmherzig fort. „Was haben Sie denn gedacht, als plötzlich ein James Potter Ihr Schüler wurde? James Potter – Lily – Sirius Black – Remus Lupin – Peter Pettigrew – Sie haben doch jeden dieser Namen schon gekannt! Was haben Sie da gedacht?! Was haben Sie _getan_?!"

„Er hat den Orden des Phönix gegründet, Hermione", sagte Ron und sah sie mahnend an.

„Ich hatte verstanden, dass das Schicksal von neuem ausholte und zuschlagen wollte", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Er schien Hermione ihren Ton nicht zu verübeln. „Offenkundig nicht auf dieselbe Weise – der Schlüssel war fort, und Voldemorts Interesse galt allein seiner Unsterblichkeit, von der Kammer wusste er gar nichts – aber es gab mir sehr zu denken, wie deutlich die Übereinstimmungen waren und sich noch immer weiter entwickelten. Dieselben Namen, dieselben Gesichter, ja, ich sah dieselben Beziehungen wieder entstehen. Es war – unheimlich."

„Unheimlich? Es war verdächtig!", sagte Hermione.

„Es bestätigte mich in einer Vermutung, die sich schon viel früher in mir geformt hatte: Dass manche Entwicklungen, manche Auseinandersetzungen einfach sein müssen, sein _wollen_ – sie bahnen sich ihren Weg durch die Geschichte, und wir können sie nicht unterbinden oder umgehen, höchstens für eine Weile aufhalten oder vielleicht auch verlagern."

„Und damit haben Sie sich zufrieden gegeben?", blaffte Hermione.

„Hermione – kannst du jetzt mal aufhören damit? Das hat er nicht!", sagte Ron ärgerlich. „Was brüllst du denn dauernd rum –"

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass unser Eingriff in die Geschichte letztlich kläglich wenig erreicht hatte. Sogar die Kontrahenten waren dieselben geblieben – in all dem fehlten eigentlich nur der Titel Clavicustos und die Kammer als – nennen wir es: Objekt der Auseinandersetzung. Selbst die alten Leibgarden formierten sich aufs Neue, auch wenn sie sich nicht so nannten! Und dann erfuhr ich von der Prophezeiung. War das nicht ein Hoffnungsschimmer? Dass jemand vorausgesagt wurde, der die Macht zum Sieg über den Dunklen Lord haben würde?"

„Sie hatten Harry schon einmal sterben sehen! Sie hatten gesehen, wie er Großmeister Salazar unterlag! Und Sie haben ihn trotzdem in den Kampf geschickt! Sie haben sein ganzes Leben auf diesen Kampf hin – ausgerichtet – haben ihn geformt – gelenkt –"

„Ich habe gesehen, dass er ihn einmal besiegt hat, Miss Granger – und das als kleines Kind! Ich sah eine Hoffnung, die es in der ersten Zukunft nicht gegeben hatte! Vielleicht war es ja das, was unser Eingriff bewirkt hatte: Eine zweite Chance in einer zweiten Zukunft."

„Das Schicksal, von dem Sie reden – und an das ich nicht glaube – das hat sich nicht wiederholt, weil es eben so sein musste! Sie hatten einfach etwas übersehen bei Ihrer Korrektur der Geschichte, etwas, das dann dafür sorgte, dass die Bahnen dieselben blieben – und dass es wieder auf Harry hinauslief!"

„Ja, Miss Granger. So war es. Ich hatte nichts von der Rüstung gewusst, die tatsächlich aus der Kammer herausgetragen worden sein muss, bevor Rose den Schlüssel stahl. Es ist ganz so, wie Sie es anfangs sagten: Die Rüstung hat während all der Jahrhunderte hindurch das getan, was in der anderen Zeit der Schlüssel getan hat: Sie hat den Clavicustos gewählt."

„Aber es gibt doch gar keinen Clavicustos mehr!", sagte Ron verwirrt.

„Clavicustos ist nur ein Titel, Mr Weasley. Ein Amt. Wir sollten uns fragen, was für einem Menschen dieses Amt verliehen wurde – was diesen Menschen auszeichnete, was gerade ihn zu demjenigen machte, dem Zugang zu jenem Mysterium gewährt wurde –"

Harry bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Platz.

„Vielleicht", sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn an, „vielleicht wählte der Schlüssel und später dann der Umhang einen Menschen aus, der die Stärke besaß, dem Bösen zu widerstehen. Mut, Tapferkeit, Loyalität. Eine besondere innere Kraft: Die Gabe der Liebe."

„Solche Eigenschaften haben viel mehr Menschen als nur die paar, die Clavicustos wurden", wandte Harry ein. Er wollte über diese Sache mit der Liebe nichts mehr hören.

„Ohne Zweifel. Und weshalb von diesen dann jeweils gerade der eine Bestimmte gewählt wurde, das wissen wir nicht. Aber wir können versuchen, die Gemeinsamkeiten derjenigen zu finden, die nachweislich diesen Titel – oder diesen Umhang – getragen haben, nicht wahr? Und ich habe vier von ihnen kennen gelernt – Isabella Lovegood, Peregrinus Garlicke, James Potter – und Harry Potter."

„Die Liste", murmelte Harry.

„Ja, die Liste", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Liste der Schlüsselhüter – sie stimmte immer noch. Ich hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Dann gab mir James kurz vor seinem Tod den Tarnumhang mit der Bitte, ihn später an dich weiterzugeben, falls er selbst es nicht mehr tun könnte. Der einzige Gegenstand, der in _dieser_ Zeit von James an Harry weitergegeben worden war – ein Tarnumhang. Kostbar, recht selten – gewiss, aber doch nur ein Umhang. Zehn Jahre lang bewahrte ich ihn auf, und immer wieder einmal nahm ich ihn mir und machte mir Gedanken darüber. Ich untersuchte ihn und stellte fest, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Tarnumhang war, sondern aus einem unbekannten Material bestand. Da war mein Verdacht geweckt. Ich suchte die alte Liste hervor und forschte den beiden dort genannten Vorgängern von James nach. Isabella Lovegood und Peregrinus Garlicke, den ich ja schon kennen gelernt hatte. Inzwischen waren beide tot, aber von ihren Familien und Nachbarn erfuhr ich Einzelheiten, die eindeutige Hinweise darauf boten, dass sie einmal Besitzer dieses Umhangs gewesen waren. Den Zettel, den du in den Sachen deines Vaters gefunden hast, Harry, den habe ich jedoch nie gesehen."

„Haben Sie da verstanden, was der Umhang war?", fragte Hermione. Sie sah blass und müde aus, und in den letzten Minuten schien alle Angriffslust sie verlassen zu haben.

„Ich habe es geahnt. Als ich dann feststellte, dass man den Umhang genauso wenig vernichten konnte wie den Schlüssel damals, wusste ich, dass er etwas mit der Kammer zu tun hatte – und dass der Clavicustos auf geheimnisvolle Weise immer noch ausgewählt wurde. Da war die ähnliche Entwicklung in dieser Zeit aber ohnehin nicht mehr zu übersehen – trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hatte ich nicht verhindern können, dass James und Lily von Voldemort getötet wurden, und längst war Harry von der Prophezeiung als jemand mit einer besonderen Macht bezeichnet worden. Die Geschichte war wieder auf dasselbe Gleis geraten, und ich stand hilflos dabei und konnte nichts dagegen tun, und alles, was ich hatte, war die vage Hoffnung, die uns in der Prophezeiung übermittelt wurde."

„Und dann haben Sie Harry zur Waffe gemacht", sagte Hermione leise.

„Ich wusste nur, dass man Voldemort aufhalten, ihm entgegentreten musste – um beinahe jeden Preis. Um _jeden_ Preis."

„Wozu herumrechten? Es hat funktioniert, oder? Harry hat es geschafft", sagte Ron schlicht. „Und jetzt hat er sogar noch als Clavicustos funktioniert und dabei das Unheil verhindert, vor dem Sie die ganze Zeit Angst hatten."

Hermione schnaubte.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore. „Das hat er."

Harry hatte eine abgrundtiefe Müdigkeit überkommen. Er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Er wollte fort aus diesem Flur, fort aus diesem Gespräch, das sich im Kreise zu drehen schien, rundherum und rundherum –

„Wozu bloß?", brachte er heraus. „Wozu ist das Ganze nun gut gewesen? Was hat es genützt, dass Sie die eine Zukunft kannten und verändert haben? Wenn sich das Ganze doch nur irgendwie wiederholt hat, und Sie immer noch nichts verhindern konnten –"

„Diesmal habt ihr gesiegt", sagte Dumbledore einfach.

„Haben wir das? Wirklich?", fragte Harry müde und dachte an die Angstschreie in seinem Kopf, an die dunklen Untiefen, die auf einmal überall zu lauern schienen. „Ich komm mir vor wie ein Rädchen in einem riesigen, sinnlosen Uhrwerk, das einfach immer weiter tickt." Ihn schwindelte förmlich von diesem gleichgültigen Rundherum – er musste sich drehen und drehen und konnte nicht ausbrechen, musste dem Takt folgen, den dieses Uhrwerk vorgab. Die Freude, die er vorhin gespürt hatte, war erstickt.

„Harry, wenn du die unendlich verschlungenen Wege bedenkst, die uns alle bis hierher, bis zu diesem Augenblick geführt haben – wenn du das unglaubliche Zusammenwirken vieler kleiner und kleinster Ereignisse bedenkst –"

„– das doch wieder beinahe zur Katastrophe geführt hat – das seine Eltern doch wieder getötet hat – und Sirius – und Lupin –", unterbrach ihn Hermione grob. „Sie hätten Tom Riddle finden müssen, bevor es zu spät für ihn war – vielleicht hätte _das_ etwas geändert!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger. Ich habe mich das oft gefragt. Wenn ich seinen richtigen Namen gekannt hätte – wenn ich ihn hätte suchen können –" Er verstummte.

„Sie haben sich geirrt", sagte Harry schließlich müde. „Sie waren nie derjenige, der das Uhrwerk in Gang setzt. Sie waren auch immer nur ein Rädchen darin."

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, um das einzusehen", sagte Dumbledore. „Und noch länger, um es zu akzeptieren. Aber dieses so überaus komplizierte Uhrwerk, in dem wir alle Rädchen sind – das zählt keine verlorene Zeit ab, davon bin ich überzeugt. Etwas _wurde_ gewonnen." Und er sah Harry in die Augen, mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck, als habe er das in eben diesem Moment selbst erst erkannt.

Harry senkte den Blick. Ja – er fühlte es, wortlos und ganz in der Tiefe. Etwas war gewonnen …

„Ich muss jetzt – hier raus", sagte er. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr denken."

„Geht uns nicht anders", sagte Ron, stand auf und streckte sich.

„Eine Frage noch!", forderte Hermione, als sie sich schon zum Gehen wandten. „Was ist aus Roses Sohn geworden?"

„Ich habe ihn nie gefunden", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich nehme an, dass auch er mit einem schweren Gedächtnisverlust in dieser Zeit ankam – und kann nur hoffen, dass er ein glückliches Leben gefunden hat! Er müsste noch leben – ich habe immer darauf gewartet, dass er eines Tages als Schüler in Hogwarts vor mir stehen würde." Er erhob sich und zögerte dann doch. „Harry?"

Harry, der sich gewissermaßen schon zur Flucht gewandt hatte, blieb resigniert stehen. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Jetzt würde die Inquisition wegen Voldemort beginnen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

„Harry – wirst du mir eines Tages von der Kammer erzählen?"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Wenn ich kann –"

oooOooo

Die Zerstörung des Ministeriums beherrschte auch drei Tage nach dem Ereignis selbst Zeitungen und Köpfe der magischen Welt. Der Lärm, der das gewaltige unterirdische Gebäude schließlich in sich hatte zusammenfallen lassen, war in ganz London zu hören gewesen, und es hatte unzählige Manöver des Amtes für Desinformation und der Spezialisten für Gedächtniskontrolle erfordert, die aufgeregten Muggel darüber hinwegzutäuschen. Scrimgeour hatte noch keine endgültige offizielle Stellungnahme zu den Ereignissen herausgegeben, und so wirbelten fantastische Gerüchte durch die magische Welt. Eine ganze Reihe von bedeutenden Ministerialen wurde zu ihren Ansichten und Vermutungen interviewt und zitiert, diverse Unfall-Szenarien wurden erstellt, besprochen und schließlich verworfen, und im Großen und Ganzen tendierte man zu der Ansicht, dass es sich um ein Attentat gehandelt haben müsste. Irgendein gänzlich unbekannter Journalist grub tatsächlich den Fall Gillespie und Rottenwhile aus und wies darauf hin, dass diese beiden vor hundertzwanzig Jahren den ehrwürdigen Versammlungssaal des Wizengamot mithilfe einer schreienden Alraunenkugel buchstäblich zersprengt hätten.

Natürlich fiel auch der Name Voldemort wieder, und Rita Skeeter gelang in einem Artikel voller dunkler Andeutungen in der _Hexenwoche_ das Kunststück, sowohl Brian Skanne als auch den „vermeintlich verstorbenen" Severus Snape als dessen verdächtige Handlanger dastehen zu lassen.

Die Direktorin des Gefängnisses Forgettable Island, Dolores Umbridge, bestand darauf, dass Magische Brigaden zu Schutz und Wache auf die Insel entsandt wurden, damit ihre Einrichtung nicht als nächste einem Attentat zum Opfer fiele. Besorgte Eltern bombardierten das Ministerium, das nun in einem ehemaligen Fabrikgebäude der Muggel untergebracht war, mit Fragen zur Sicherheit von Hogwarts, und als es am Silvestermorgen zu einer kleinen Explosion in der Winkelgasse kam, kochte geradezu eine Welle der Hysterie in der magischen Welt hoch – auf einmal schien es nirgends mehr sicher zu sein, und keiner wollte sein Haus noch verlassen. Die Explosion wurde indes rasch als ein verfrühtes Feuerwerk überführt, und am Abend erschienen dann nicht nur die Leute, die einfach Lust zum Feiern hatten, sondern auch alles, was Rang und Namen, aber kein Ministerium und keinen Ministeriumsball mehr hatte, zum groß angekündigten Straßenfest in der Winkelgasse. Der Erfolg dieses Festes, das _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ so lange und bis ins Kleinste vorbereitet hatte, war wohlverdient und überwältigend.

Der unerwartete Knalleffekt am Jahresende versprach jedenfalls, alle anderen unangenehmen Themen erst einmal zu verdrängen: Verdächtige Machenschaften in der Mysteriumsabteilung, ein verschwundener Abteilungsleiter, ein gestrauchelter Minister-Berater, unaufgeklärte Drachenpocken-Tode – all das war Schnee von gestern. Jetzt wurde heftig darüber diskutiert, wie lange der Wiederaufbau des Ministeriums wohl dauern würde und ob das nicht die passende Gelegenheit für gewisse Neuerungen sei, die längst fällig gewesen wären – und so weiter und so fort.

Harry legte die Zeitungen beiseite, die Ron ihm eben noch gebracht hatte. Der Heiltrank, den Madam Pomfrey ihm verabreicht hatte – ein ordentliches Mittagessen wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber das wollte sie ihm noch nicht erlauben – wirkte jetzt, und die Schmerzen in seiner Kehle und in der Seite ließen nach. Sie hatte ihn außerdem zu einer Ruhestunde verdonnert, und er war müde genug, um nicht dagegen zu protestieren. Er schloss die Augen. Seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore driftete er durch die Stunden, ließ Heiltränke und Ermahnungen über sich ergehen, versuchte halbherzig, etwas von dem Kram in den Zeitungen zu lesen, verschloss sich vor den Gedanken, die auf ihn einstürmten, und wollte eigentlich nur eins: In Ginnys Nähe sein.

Mit ihr sprechen, irgendwelche wichtigen Dinge aussprechen, das konnte er nicht. Wie hätte er auch – er war sich nicht einmal im Klaren darüber, wo er jetzt stand und wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte. Aber es tat gut, bei ihr zu sein und in ihren Augen das zu sehen, was er im St. Mungo darin gesehen hatte. All die wirren Geschichten, die sie in den letzten Tagen gehört haben musste, hatten das Strahlen nicht dämpfen können, das von ihr ausging, von ihrem Lächeln, von jeder ihrer Bewegungen. So hatte er sie gekannt, so war sie damals gewesen, in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie zusammen gewesen waren vor Dumbledores Tod. Sie nahm es hin, dass er einfach nur schweigsam an ihrer Seite klebte an diesem kalten, grauen Neujahrstag. Sie sagte wenig, fragte nichts, sah ihn nur immer wieder an. Es war, als hätte sie beschlossen, ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.

An diesem Tag wusste keiner der drei so recht wohin mit sich, und jeder schien mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Die Geschichte, die Dumbledore ihnen erzählt hatte, war so ungeheuerlich, dass sie darüber erst einmal nicht reden konnten. Sie hatte bei ihnen ein ungutes Gefühl hinterlassen, eine vage Enttäuschung – es war, als hätte Dumbledore sie auf irgendeine nicht ganz fassbare Weise verraten. Es gab auch noch so vieles, das Harry die beiden anderen hätte fragen sollen – bei ihm hatte das Gespräch am Morgen eigentlich mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als geklärt. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen.

Nur eine einzige Frage stellte er, und diese an McGonagall. Als er gerade einschlafen wollte, hörte er Schritte und öffnete die Augen wieder in der Hoffnung, dass es Ginny war. Rasch schnappte er sich die Brille vom Nachttisch, die Hermione am Vormittag irgendwo für ihn aufgetrieben hatte (es war nicht seine, aber besser als gar keine). Aber es war die Direktorin, die da durch die Tür der Krankenstation kam und an seinem Bett stehen blieb.

„Mr Potter, gut, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind!", begrüßte sie ihn und ignorierte damit die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich schon wieder im Bett lag. „Ich wollte nur kurz nach Ihnen sehen. Sicher haben Ihnen Ihre Freunde schon gesagt, dass Sie sich diesmal nicht in irgendwelchen Verkleidungen hier herumschleichen müssen. Der Minister selbst hat Ihnen einen – einen unbehelligten Aufenthalt zugesichert, wie er es nannte. Wobei ich mich frage, wieso er das eigentlich für nötig hält – schließlich sind Sie ein freier Mensch, nicht wahr!" Sie schenkte ihm ihr seltenes, freundliches Lächeln. „Auch ich werde Sie nicht behelligen. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Unterhalten können wir uns später. Sie dürfen so lange in Hogwarts bleiben, wie Sie das möchten!"

„Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall. Aber eine Frage hab ich –"

„Ich war zwar eigentlich der Meinung, dass ich diejenige mit den Fragen bin – aber bitte! Was gibt es?"

„Es geht um – Snape. Ich bin ihm begegnet, im St. Mungo. Er sagte, dass Sie Bescheid wissen und so. Ich wollte nur fragen – wo ist er jetzt?"

„Sie sind ihm begegnet?", fragte sie erschreckt und setzte sich nun doch auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. „Du meine Güte – das heißt, Sie wissen – haben Sie jemandem davon erzählt, dass er noch lebt? Ihren Freunden?"

„Nein, keine Sorge, mach ich auch nicht. Aber ich muss wissen, wo er ist."

„Das wüsste ich auch gern! Wir waren zusammen im Hospital, um Professor Harper zu besuchen. Dort ist er spurlos verschwunden. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Er war gar nicht gesund."

Gesund genug, dachte Harry bitter. „Geht es Professor Harper jetzt besser?"

„Sie ist krank", erwiderte McGonagall knapp. „Allerdings ist sie jetzt wieder in Hogwarts, weil sie das so wollte und weil ich denke, dass sie hier besser aufgehoben ist." Sie erhob sich wieder. „Sie müssen mir so bald wie möglich Genaueres über Ihr Zusammentreffen mit Professor Snape berichten. Und bitte, schweigen Sie weiterhin darüber, dass er noch lebt. Gegenüber jedermann!"

„Bestimmt", sagte Harry müde. Dann war Snape also wieder untergetaucht. Wie lange mochte er das ohne den Tarnumhang wohl durchhalten?

„Sie sollten jetzt ein bisschen schlafen, Mr Potter. Sie sehen auch nicht gerade gesund aus." Sie bedachte Ginny, die gerade hereinkam, mit einem strengen Blick. „Hinaus mit Ihnen, Miss Weasley. Potter braucht jetzt Ruhe!"

oooOooo

Ron war es, der am Nachmittag die rettende Idee hatte. „Lasst uns zu Hagrid gehen!", schlug er vor, als sie alle vier trübselig in der Krankenstation herumsaßen. „Er wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Das heißt, falls du wieder laufen kannst, Alter."

„Klar. Mir fehlt nur ein richtiges Essen."

„Gut. Sonst hätt ich dich ja auch tragen können", gackerte Ron. „Bin gerade ganz gut in Übung."

Hermione sah ihn böse an. Sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Mit der roten Nase und den verquollenen Augen sah sie aus wie jemand auf dem Höhepunkt einer wüsten Erkältung, und ihre Haare erweckten den Eindruck, dass sie sie heute noch nicht gekämmt hatte. Ihr Anblick tat einem richtig weh, fand Harry.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", sagte er. „Aber Hagrid hat bestimmt irgendwas zu essen, und deshalb lasst uns schnell abhauen, bevor die Pomfrey wieder auftaucht!"

Das Ministerium mochte zu Schutt zerfallen sein, aber hier in Hogwarts waren Weihnachtsferien, es lag Schnee, und der Himmel sah noch nach einer ganzen Menge mehr davon aus. Die Schüler, die während der Ferien geblieben waren, tobten also durchs Gelände, soweit sie nach dem umfangreichen Neujahrsfrühstück und einem üppigen Mittagsimbiss dazu noch in der Lage waren. Niemand interessierte sich für die vier, die langsam über die Wiesen zu Hagrids Hütte hinübergingen. Sie machten einen Bogen um eine wilde Schneeballschlacht und tauchten schließlich zwischen tief verschneite Hecken ein. Die frische Luft brachte Harrys Lebensgeister allmählich wieder zurück.

„Im _Propheten_ stand, dass sie das Ministerium jetzt in einer alten Fischfabrik untergebracht haben. Ist das'n Witz?", fragte er.

„Leider nicht. Was anderes haben sie auf die Schnelle nicht gefunden. Und das Ding haben sie entrückt, du kommst nur auf persönliche Einladung rein. Ehrlich gesagt, wer einmal da war, will auch nicht noch mal hin."

„Aber – es besteht doch keine Gefahr mehr", wandte Harry ein. „Wieso entrücken sie es?"

„Scrimgeour hat offiziell bisher nur gesagt, dass die Untersuchungen im Gang sind – du hast die Zeitungen ja gesehen! Alle Welt rätselt also rum, was eigentlich passiert ist. Wir mussten vorgestern bei ihm zum Verhör antanzen, Hermione und ich und Welldone. Schätze, du kommst auch noch dran. Er hat das Inquisitorium Cucudi zusammengerufen, und dann ging es los – Fragen ohne Ende, tja, und jede Menge peinliche Einsichten. Barclay, der stellvertretende Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung – der Typ, der wie eine Schildkröte aussieht, falls du dich erinnerst – der ist komplett zusammengebrochen und hat ein langes Geständnis abgelegt. Hat anscheinend seit Jahren gewusst, dass Cucudi Caducus Fugit ist und seinen Vorgänger im Amt aus Rache erledigt hat. Angeblich hat Fugit diesen Dunstable vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder öffentlich zu gestehen, dass er ihn gefoltert und mit Drachenpocken infiziert hat und warum – oder selbst eine kräftige Portion Draciola einzunehmen."

„Ich frage mich, woher Barclay das eigentlich wissen will", sagte Hermione. „Er wird ja wohl kaum dabei gewesen sein."

„Und ich frag mich ehrlich gesagt, worüber genau ihr eigentlich redet", erklärte Harry. „Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, war da nun alles passiert ist."

„Jedenfalls ist die Sache Cucudi damit jetzt gelöst. Und ich wette, die Mysteriumsabteilung wird als Letzte wieder aufgebaut. Na, mir soll's recht sein", endete Ron vergnügt und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab den Schnee von den Hecken. Bunte Funken stoben auf und zwangen Ginny und Harry immer wieder, sich zu ducken.

„He, kannst du das endlich mal lassen, Ron?", beschwerte sich Ginny, als eine ganze Wolke grüner Funken ihre Jacke streifte.

„Tschuldigung – aber das Ding ist einfach klasse. Der beste Zauberstab, den ich je hatte. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ihn auf Anhieb gefunden habe? Ich hab ihn da gesehen und im selben Moment –"

„Ja, Ron, schon ungefähr zweihundertfünfzehn Mal", sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry an. „Wir wissen's jetzt!"

„Du solltest auch zu Kyrill Pan gehen, Hermione", rief Ron. „Die Auswahl ist echt riesig. Und du kannst ja nicht mehr ewig damit warten."

„Im Moment bin ich einfach nicht in der Stimmung dazu", murmelte Hermione, die vorweg ging. Sie war im Moment offenbar in der Stimmung zu gar nichts. Harry fing an, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen.

„Das Beste ist: Weil Skanne weg ist, ist auch die Sache wegen unbefugten Aufenthalts im Verhörraum und so vom Tisch", fuhr Ron fort und tupfte mit dem Zauberstab hier und da gegen die schneebeladenen Äste, so dass Harry und Ginny hinter ihm nun Schnee und bunte Tropfen auf den Kopf klatschten. „Meinetwegen kann Skanne also gern sonst wo mit meinem alten Zauberstab rumzaubern!"

„Skanne zaubert nirgends mehr", sagte Hermione.

Hagrids Hütte kam nun in Sicht, und als Harry den Rauch aus ihrem Schornstein in die graue Luft aufsteigen und das Licht in den kleinen Fenstern sah, hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, dass er genau das jetzt brauchte.

„Dumm genug von ihm", erwiderte Ron. „Harry ist auch zurückgekehrt aus dieser – dieser verlorenen Zeit. Die Zeitenuhr hatte eine Zurück-Funktion, stimmt doch, Harry, oder?"

„Ja."

„Hast du mal überlegt, wohin ihn die gebracht hätte?", fragte Hermione mit derselben tonlosen Stimme wie zuvor.

Hatte er offenbar nicht. Aber jetzt erreichten sie die Hütte, und Hagrid kam heraus – Harry blieb unwillkürlich stehen in der Erwartung, dass sich etwas Knurrendes mit vielen Zähnen an Hagrid vorbei und auf sie stürzen würde. Aber einen Nachfolger von Ambrose gab es anscheinend noch nicht, stattdessen wurden sie herzlich und gerührt von Hagrid begrüßt und hereingebeten.

Drinnen war es so warm und behaglich, wie es von draußen ausgesehen hatte, und es roch nach dem Kaninchenragout, das in einem großen Kessel auf dem Herd schmurgelte, nach getrockneten Kräutern und Pilzen und frisch aufgebrühtem Tee. Als sie endlich alle um den Tisch versammelt saßen, fühlte sich Harry wie früher, wenn sie nach einem langen Nachmittag im Schnee nach Hause gekommen waren – und zu Hause, das war immer irgendwo in Hogwarts oder im Fuchsbau gewesen.

Das Ragout (in das sich, wie er Hagrid kannte, auch das ein oder andere Stück Maulwurf verirrt haben mochte) war wider Erwarten köstlich, und es gab auch noch Kartoffeln und Steckrübenmus dazu, und eine ganze Weile war Harry nur damit beschäftigt, seinen schon so endlos lange leeren Magen zu füllen. Und irgendwann, irgendwann während dieses Essens erkannte er, dass die Entscheidung erst einmal gefallen war. Vielleicht war sie auch nur vertagt. Auf jeden Fall lebte er jetzt, und mit jedem Bissen Kaninchenragout füllte er genüsslich mehr von diesem Leben in sich hinein.

Mit der Mahlzeit kam überhaupt eine beinahe wohlige Stimmung auf, die nur Hermione nicht zu erreichen schien. Sie saß auf der Eckbank und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum.

„Also, Harry, was ich jetzt unbedingt mal wissen will – hast du eigentlich wirklich nichts von diesem Wahnsinnsradau gehört, da unter deinem – dieser Rüstung?", fragte Ron schließlich, als er sich noch eine dritte Portion Ragout nahm.

„Ich hab gar nichts gehört", sagte Harry. „Als ich das Ding gefunden hab, im Schacht, da hab ich den Lärm – na ja, gefühlt. Aber nichts gehört."

„Glück gehabt. Es war furchtbar, glaub's mir. Meine Ohren haben die ganze Nacht danach geklingelt. Und Welldone war vorgestern noch schwerhörig – Scrimgeour musste ihn alles zweimal fragen."

„Ich hab gestern noch Kuchen gebacken", sagte Hagrid, als die Töpfe leer waren. „Heckennusskuchen. Dacht' mir, dass ihr bald vorbeikommen würdet."

Der Kuchen war auch gut, und nach dem zweiten Stück fühlte sich Harry endlich in der Lage zu fragen – und die Antworten anzuhören.

„Jetzt will ich wissen, was passiert ist. Der Reihe nach", sagte er. „Wieso wart ihr im Ministerium? Woher hattet ihr die Spieluhr? Und den Schlüssel für die Kammer? Warum war dieses Ding in dem Schacht, und wie ist es reingekommen? Wieso war Caducus Fugit der Seifenbläser? Und – ach, überhaupt alles. Fangt mit der Spieluhr an. Woher hattet ihr die? Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Die letzte Frage ist die einfachste", sagte Ron, als Hermione schwieg. „Die Spieluhr hat, wie schon erwähnt, Welldone, und der hat sich vorgestern in den Urlaub verabschiedet."

„Also gut. Dann erzählt jetzt am besten einfach."

Das übernahm im Wesentlichen Ron. Er berichtete, wie Hermione unbedingt den arkturischen Schlüssel an der Spieluhr hatte ausprobieren wollen, weil auch diese die Signatur des Arkturius trug. Wie sie sich im Ministerium getroffen und wie er den Schlüssel aus der Beweismittelkammer genommen hatte, wie sie schließlich im Verhörraum ausgerechnet von Skanne und seinem Gefangenen überrascht worden waren – dem Seifenbläser, der sich dann zur größten Überraschung als Caducus Fugit erwiesen hatte. Wie Skanne sie eingesperrt hatte und verschwunden war – vermutlich, um sich die Zeitenuhr zu holen, deren Versteck er durch die Legilimentation von Fugit erfahren haben musste. Wie Hermione schließlich doch noch Schlüssel und Spieluhr zusammengebracht hatte – und wie sie dann die Geschichte des Arkturius gehört oder besser gesagt miterlebt hatten … Und wie danach plötzlich Erdstöße das Ministerium erschütterten – genau solche Erdstöße, wie sie sie gerade noch in Arkturius' Zukunftserinnerung erlebt hatten. Und wie sich immer klarer zeigte, dass Caducus Fugit vollkommen verrückt war und ein furchtbares Spiel in Gang gebracht hatte.

„Ausgerechnet mit euch hat Skanne den da eingesperrt, und ausgerechnet in dem Moment – das ist Wahnsinn!", murmelte Harry. „Dumbledore hat vielleicht doch Recht mit seinem Uhrwerk. Dass es nicht sinnlos ist, meine ich. Wenn diese beiden Ereignisse nicht zusammengetroffen wären, dann hätte Fugit Erfolg mit seiner Alraunenbombe gehabt!"

„Ja, und wenn Hermione nicht im richtigen Moment kapiert hätte, was da eigentlich ablief, und wenn sie nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass Scrimgeour dich sofort holt –"

Der Gedanke an den Dschinn verschloss Harry den Mund wieder, und Ron erzählte weiter, wie Scrimgeour Malfoy und Malfoy seinen Dschinn und dieser dann Harry geholt hatte, und wie sie alle in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen waren. Hermione hatte anfangs noch hier und da ergänzende Bemerkungen gemacht, aber seit einiger Zeit war sie ganz verstummt, zerbröselte ihr Kuchenstück und schob die Krümel auf dem Teller hin und her.

„Ich dachte ja, sie ist komplett durchgedreht, als sie da unten vor der Tür schon wieder diesen Schlüssel zückte, aber dann …"

Harry fing Ginnys Blick auf. Ginny saß neben ihm und sah ihn von der Seite an, und das lenkte ihn fast von Rons Bericht ab.

„Hallo, Harry – willst du das nun hören oder nicht?", fragte Ron schließlich erbost. „Ich hab dich diesen ganzen verdammten Schacht raufgeschleppt, dich und dieses Stundenglas-Dings – da hab ich ein bisschen begeistertere Aufmerksamkeit verdient, finde ich!"

„Ich find's ein starkes Stück, dass ihr mir das mit der Spieluhr verheimlicht habt!", sagte Harry und berührte vorsichtig Ginnys Hand. „Wir hätten sie zusammen untersuchen können!"

„Ich find's ein starkes Stück, dass du uns nichts von 'ner Million anderer Sachen erzählt hast, Mann – angefangen mit diesem Brief von Dumbledore. Und als Krönung hast du auch noch kein Wort von diesem Zeitenwandler gesagt!"

„Den hab ich doch nur durch Zufall gefunden, nur ein paar Stunden, bevor ihr mir den Dschinn geschickt habt!"

„Du hast übrigens vergessen zu erwähnen, was du damit gemacht hast, Harry! Du hast ihn doch ausprobiert, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab?"

„Ja, hab ich. Aber ich kann's im Moment nicht erzählen. Gib mir ein paar Tage, ja? Ich muss da erst noch mal drüber nachdenken."

„Na klar. Wo du doch so viel empfindsamer bist als wir anderen – da brauchst du auf jeden Fall ein paar Tage –"

„Jungs – wollt ihr jetzt etwa streiten?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Hagrid etwas sagte, seit Ron angefangen hatte zu berichten. Mehr erstaunt als ärgerlich sah er sie unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen hervor an. „Esst noch was! Heckennüsse sind Butter für die Nerven! Kekse sin' auch noch da!"

„Tschuldige", sagte Ron, noch immer nicht gerade friedlich. Es war deutlich, dass er seine Schwester nicht unbedingt so nahe neben Harry sehen wollte. „Wir haben uns einfach 'ne Menge Sorgen um dich gemacht in den letzten Tagen."

Harry winkte ab. Er wusste, dass er sich blöd benahm, aber er hätte jetzt beim besten Willen nicht über seinen Ausflug in diese komische Vergangenheit reden können, über das, was er da beinahe getan hätte, über das Land der Verlorenen und schon gar nicht über das monströse Ende dieses Ausflugs. Wie er Snape aus der ganzen Sache herauslassen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Ohnehin fühlte er sich wie ein Betrüger, weil er hier in dieser Runde mit ihnen zusammensaß und so tat, als wäre er einfach nur Harry, ihr guter alter Freund. Eigentlich hätte er auch nicht Ginnys Hand halten sollen. Er musste es ihnen sagen – aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Und ihm graute davor.

„Vielleicht sollten wir morgen weiterreden", sagte Ginny auf einmal und drückte seine Hand in der ihren. „Ihr seid alle durch den Wind, und das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Wir könnten einen Spaziergang machen – oder einfach noch ein bisschen hier rumsitzen und essen und – was weiß ich, über Quidditch reden oder so!"

Morgen. Das war es, was er in Ginnys Augen sehen konnte: Zukunft. Aber durfte er die haben?

„Nehmt's mir nicht übel", sagte Hermione und stand auf. „Aber ich muss jetzt noch – noch ein bisschen arbeiten. Danke für das Essen, Hagrid." Damit nahm sie ihren Umhang und verließ die Hütte.

„Sie hat keinen Bissen gegessen", meinte Hagrid betrübt. „Was is' mit ihr? Hattet ihr Streit, Harry?" Die ineinander gelegten Hände von Harry und Ginny waren ihm wohl nicht entgangen.

„Nein", antwortete Harry unsicher.

„Ach was, die zickt nur herum. Macht sie schon die ganze Zeit", sagte Ron, aber auch er klang etwas unbehaglich.

Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie sogar während des Essens mit den Tränen gekämpft hatte. Er konnte sie unmöglich so gehen lassen.

„Wartet mit Quidditch einen Moment", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

oooOooo

Draußen dämmerte es, und es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Hermione bog eben um die Ecke auf den Wiesenpfad ein, als Harry sie erreichte.

„Warte – warte doch!", rief er und überholte sie keuchend. „Oh Mann, zwing mich nicht, noch weiter zu rennen – nicht nach diesem Essen! Hermione! Was ist mit dir? Warum weinst du die ganze Zeit? Ist es wegen – ich meine, wir haben es doch alle geschafft –"

„Fast alle", erwiderte sie.

„Du weinst aber bestimmt nicht wegen Skanne und Fugit, oder?"

„Nein, eher wegen dem Ministerium", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln und fing dann doch wieder an zu schluchzen.

Er nahm sie in die Arme. „Jetzt wein doch nicht mehr. Was ist denn nur los?"

„Es ist nur – ich hab alles falsch gemacht – und dir hab ich auch noch diesen Dschinn auf den Hals gehetzt – ich hätte nie – nie – _nie_ –"

„Hermione, wenn du das nicht gemacht hättest … dieser Dschinn, der hat mich – aufgefangen. Ich – ich bin vom Dach gefallen, vom Dachgarten des St. Mungo. Er hat mich im Fallen aufgefangen. Verstehst du?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du bist vom Dachgarten gefallen? Und das stimmt?"

„Ja, verdammt. Das stimmt." Er versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. „Der Dschinn hat mir das Leben gerettet. Malfoy wird seinen Umhang fressen, wenn er das je erfährt! Und jetzt wein nicht mehr!"

„Malfoy hat Riesenärger gekriegt, und für seinen Dschinn haben sie extra einen Experten aus dem Osten angefordert, damit der ihn – ich weiß nicht, vernichtet, erlöst, keine Ahnung", erklärte sie lachend und schluckend. „Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast, Harry. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich nicht mit der Heulerei aufhören kann. Ist ja auch egal." Dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihn an. „Harry, denkst du, dass ich – dass ich dich verraten habe? Nicht nur, weil ich Scrimgeour gesagt hab, dass – ich meine auch, weil – weil ich –"

„Nein. Ich denke, was ich gesagt hab. Dass ihr die Besten seid."

„Deine Leibgarde –"

„Meine Freunde", korrigierte er.

„Liebst du Ginny?", fragte sie geradeheraus und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ja."

„Das ist gut", sagte sie leise. „Ich glaube, das sollte immer schon so sein –"

„Meinst du? Es fühlt sich so an", sagte er, und es klang, als verwirre ihn das. „Ich hab gedacht, du wärst es. Aber – aber dann war es doch Ginny. Ich kann's nicht erklären. Nur, wenn wir nicht zusammen gewesen wären, du und ich, dann hätte ich das nie gemerkt. Ach – das klingt, als ob –"

„Nein, ich hab's verstanden, Harry, ehrlich. Und ich bin so froh, dass es bei dir so ist." Sie hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Hermione –"

„Es tut mir leid – ich kann heut einfach nicht anders – und deshalb geh ich jetzt besser. Wir sehen uns – später beim Essen. Oder morgen." Und damit stapfte sie davon, vage in Richtung der Wiesen.

Harry sah ihr bedrückt nach. Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, um zu Hagrid zurückzugehen, stand Ginny wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Er sah gerade noch die Angst in ihren Augen, bevor sie sie verbergen konnte. Wenn es nur so einfach gewesen wäre, wie Hermione das glaubte!

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht um – um euch beide ging", sagte Ginny rauh. „Aber etwas stimmt nicht, oder? Mit dir. Was ist los?" Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und kam zu ihm. „Harry?"

Als er ihre angsterfüllten Augen sah, wusste er, dass es jetzt sein musste. „Ich muss dir was sagen", brachte er heraus. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie."

Da stand sie vor ihm und sah ihm so direkt in die Augen wie gerade noch Hermione. Sie sah ihn lange an, ohne den Blick zu senken – lange, und er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er fühlte sich verzweifeln unter ihrem Blick. Er durfte sie einfach nicht verlieren. Er war verloren, wenn er sie verlor.

„Ich kann es fühlen", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Etwas ist mit dir passiert, oder? Hast du – bist du – _ihm_ noch einmal begegnet? Ihm – Tom Riddle?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Wie konnte sie das wissen?

„Als du aufgewacht bist, letzte Nacht, da dachte ich zuerst, ich seh in _seine_ Augen", flüsterte sie. „Und dann, dann hast du mich angesehen, und dann waren es deine Augen. Aber – aber ich kann es fühlen, da ist etwas, oder? Ich war ihm so nah damals, im ersten Schuljahr! Das war furchtbar, aber jetzt fühl ich etwas davon – bei dir!"

„Und – ist das auch – furchtbar?" Harrys Stimme krächzte, und er musste sich jedes Wort abringen. In diesem Moment stand seine Welt auf der Kippe, er wusste das, und seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Es macht mir Angst, weil es mich an ihn erinnert – aber zugleich kommt es mir so hilflos vor, dieses Etwas! Wie – wie ein Schatten … Sag mir, was passiert ist, Harry!"

„Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man seinen Geist auf einen Blutsverwandten übertragen kann. Jemand hat das gemacht. Mit dem, was von ihm – von Voldemort – Tom Riddle übrig gewesen ist. Das ist jetzt – in mir." Nun war es endlich ausgesprochen. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen.

Sie sagte nichts, sie ging auch nicht weg, aber mit jeder Sekunde wurde es dunkler um Harry. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte erklären, bitten, betteln – aber all das durfte er nicht mehr. Er hatte ihr sein Leben in die Hände gelegt – und da lag es jetzt …

Und dann, als er schon fühlte, wie eine Eiskruste sein Herz überziehen wollte, legte sie die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

„Kannst du das denn ertragen?", brach es endlich aus ihm heraus.

„Du bist Harry", sagte sie und hielt ihn fest.

Und da glaubte er ihr.

oooOooo

Die Welt war ein weißer Vorhang vor Hermiones Augen, als sie über die weite Wiese in Richtung Hauptportal ging. So oft sie Tränen und Schneeflocken wegzwinkerte, es kamen doch immer neue nach. Harry war vom Dach gefallen? Was hatte Ron noch über ihn gesagt? Schwindelfrei … würde nicht mal im Schlaf stolpern … beste Quidditch-Anlagen … Es war klar, dass Harry ihr wieder irgendwas verheimlichte – aus Versehen wäre er bestimmt nicht vom Dach gefallen. Aber erfunden hätte er so eine Geschichte jedenfalls auch nicht.

Von den Gewächshäusern her kamen Gelärme, Gelächter, schrille Rufe. Anscheinend standen da sämtliche Schüler herum und schrien. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudeflügels hinter den Gewächshäusern konnte man gerade noch eine schmächtige Gestalt erkennen. Sie erschrak – hatte noch das Bild von Harry auf dem Dachgarten vor Augen –

„Spring!", brüllten die doch tatsächlich. „_Spring_, Carmino!"

Bax! Das war Carmino Bax da oben, und offenbar übte er sich wieder einmal im Sturz-Apparieren! Sie atmete auf. Musste sie da jetzt eingreifen? Als Teil des Lehrpersonals? Sie schluckte, wusste nicht einmal, ob sie genug Stimme für einen Anpfiff aufbringen würde. Und dann sah sie, dass schon ein anderer Angehöriger des Lehrpersonals anwesend war. Er stand am Rand des Schülerpulks und sah genauso neugierig hinauf wie alle anderen. Diese Mütze war unverkennbar. Demnach war er also schon zurück von seinem Urlaub. Sie ging schnell vorbei. Ihm konnte sie jetzt unmöglich gegenübertreten.

Wilder Beifall hinter ihr verkündete, dass Bax sein Manöver wohl mit Erfolg zu Ende gebracht hatte. Sie sah sich nicht um. Bis zum Hauptportal war es jetzt nicht mehr weit.

Aber Welldone erreichte sie noch vorher. „Ich glaube, du schuldest mir noch ein Essen, Hermione", sagte er, und sein Ton war fast so unwirsch wie seine Worte. „Frohes neues Jahr, nebenbei –"

„Wünsch ich dir auch", gab sie zurück. Sie sah ihn nicht an, und sie blieb auch nicht stehen. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Aber natürlich wurde man Dorian Welldone nicht so einfach los. Mit munteren Schritten ging er neben ihr her, und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er vor, in absehbarer Zeit irgendwo abzubiegen.

„Das mit dem Essen, ich weiß nicht – ich hab keine Zeit – und es ist ja auch – sinnlos", sagte sie schließlich, ohne den Blick von ihren Schuhen zu heben, die den Schnee aufpflügten.

Da blieb er dann stehen, und als sie es merkte, sah sie sich doch zu ihm um. Riskierte einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht.

„Wirklich – es hat keinen Sinn", sagte sie noch einmal und hoffte nur, dass sie jetzt nicht heulen musste.

„Also gut – dann sag ich dir eben hier und jetzt, was ich dir sagen wollte. Was die Spieluhr angeht – ich bin sicher, dass du einen triftigen Grund hattest, sie zu nehmen. Es hätte – es hätte vermutlich alles nur komplizierter gemacht, wenn du vorher mit mir darüber geredet hättest."

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„Ich hab sie Oona zurückgegeben."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", fragte sie betroffen. „Hast du ihr erzählt, was passiert ist? Mit ihrem – Mann?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das konnte ich nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann später. Ich weiß noch nicht." Dann stahl sich wieder ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Von Oona soll ich dir übrigens was ausrichten."

„Mir?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ja. Sie lässt dir sagen, wenn man am ersten Tag des letzten Jahres eines vergehenden Jahrtausends von einem linkshändigen Zauberer gek- … Hermione, nicht – bitte geh nicht!" Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und hielt sie fest. „Es war nicht so gemeint – ich wollte nicht – was ich eigentlich sagen wollte –"

Was er ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, das sagte er ganz leise ganz nah an ihrer Wange. Und dann kam er endlich doch noch bei ihr an, der Kuss, der verloren gegangen war.


	39. Mai

**Mai**

Im Garten des Pepperleaf-Hauses gab es einen Kirschbaum, der, wenn man Rosie Lovegood glauben durfte, seit siebzig Jahren schon in der ersten Maiwoche reife Früchte trug. Und weil er die Mengen an Kirschen allein nicht verdrücken konnte, hatte Harry am dritten Sonntag im Mai seine ganze zukünftige Familie nach Godric's Hollow eingeladen. Es war auch eine passende Gelegenheit, die Planungen für September in Gang zu bringen, fand Ginny, die für diesen Sonntag noch einmal eine Ausgangserlaubnis von Professor McGonagall bekommen hatte.

Und so saßen sie jetzt alle um einen langen Tisch im Garten und machten mehr Krach, als es diese friedliche Ecke von Godric's Hollow seit langer Zeit gehört hatte. Das Wetter war ungewöhnlich beständig, warmes Sonnenlicht ließ das Gras aufglühen und sprenkelte den Tisch, und sie mussten kein einziges Mal einen Schirm herbeizaubern, um das Essen vor einem der üblichen plötzlichen Schauer zu schützen. Das Essen: auf Platten angerichtete Braten in Blätterteig, Schüsseln mit Kartoffeln und Salat und Sauce und ein feurig-scharfes Kirsch-Chutney, das Mrs Weasley eigens für diesen Tag komponiert hatte. Das alles drängte sich inmitten der zahlreichen Gedecke, denn sie waren alle gekommen – alle außer Charlie und seiner neuen Familie, weil er im Frühjahr immer sehr von der Drachenbrut in Anspruch genommen wurde.

Aber Percy und Penelope waren da – mit Pearlicia und den drei Monate alten Zwillingen Perionne und Periadne und einer Menge Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium. Und Fred und George – ohne Jenny, aber mit einem Gnom als Gastgeschenk, über den ihre Mutter beinahe einen Wutanfall bekam. Ron, der ohnehin die meisten Wochenenden in Godric's Hollow verbrachte und mit Harry zusammen für seine Prüfungen lernte. Ginny natürlich, die ebenfalls mitten in Prüfungsvorbereitungen steckte, diese aber im Gegensatz zu Ron buchstäblich spielend bewältigte – sie verbrachte jede freie Minute auf dem Quidditchfeld und weigerte sich standhaft, dem Abschlussexamen irgendeine Bedeutung zuzugestehen. Und sozusagen als Ehrengäste waren Bill und Fleur gekommen, die erst am Freitagabend aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt waren und nun seit mehr als einer Stunde Hand in Hand am Tisch saßen.

Molly Weasley war glücklich, und ihrem Glück hatte sie mit der Zubereitung dieses Festmahls Ausdruck gegeben. Es schien sogar, als könnte sie sich jetzt langsam mit dem Gedanken an die übereilten Hochzeitspläne ihrer Tochter aussöhnen – schließlich war es ja Harry, den Ginny da in die Familie bringen würde, Harry, den sie ohnehin fast als ihren Sohn betrachtete. Und Arthur, der glücklich war, wenn seine Familie es war, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit auch nur ein Jahr älter gewesen war als Ginny jetzt.

Alles war grün im Pepperleaf-Garten, es gab wieder sorgsam angelegte Kräuterbeete, und im Gewächshaus gediehen eine Reihe seltener Heilpflanzen, deren Fortschritte der Dorfheiler John Garlicke allwöchentlich begutachtete. Und über dem Dach kritzelten die ersten Schwalben ihre Zickzackbahnen ins Blau.

„Auf euch, meine Lieben! Auf Ginny und Harry!", sagte Arthur Weasley und hob sein Glas. „Harry, obwohl du eigentlich schon so lange zur Familie gehörst, freuen wir uns alle ganz besonders, dich nun auch offiziell als Familienmitglied aufzunehmen!"

„Moment mal, hab ich was verpasst – sie heiraten doch erst im September!", rief Fred.

„Du willst dich doch dann nicht etwa Weasley nennen, Harry, oder?", fragte George.

„Könnt ihr auch mal still sein?!", zischte Molly Weasley und hob ebenfalls ihr Glas. „Harry!", sagte sie, und da lag eine Menge in ihrer Stimme – Rührung, Entschuldigung, zaghafte Freude und vor allem herzliche Zuneigung. „_Nicht_, Pearlicia, Schatz! Penelope, sie macht es schon wieder!", warnte sie dann, als sich die Schale mit dem Kirsch-Chutney schlingernd in die Luft erhob. „Es ist auch viel zu scharf für sie!"

Percy fing die Schale ein, bevor sie kippen konnte. Penelope seufzte. „Die Heilerin sagt, es ist wegen den Zwillingen! Sie meint, Pearly ist eifersüchtig, und das würde es noch schlimmer machen. Sie sagt, Frühkindliches Nicht-Steuerbares Magieverhalten ist nun mal –"

„Alles Quatsch", meinte George. „Das kleine Biest hat's eben drauf, die will zaubern! Vielleicht solltet ihr sie einfach mal –"

Der Rest seiner Erleuchtungen ging in einem markerschütternden Geschrei unter, und Percy duckte sich. Penelope seufzte wieder. „Oh Ron – könntest du noch mal – bei dir haben sie sich eben so schnell beruhigt!"

Ron zuckte die Schultern und stand auf, um die brüllenden Zwillinge aus ihrem Korb zu nehmen, der vor der Küchentür in der Abendsonne stand. Mit Perionne an der einen und Periadne an der anderen Schulter kam er dann zurück zum Tisch, wo ihn das Gespöttel seiner Brüder empfing.

„Mann, wieso paukst du eigentlich diesen ganzen Kram für deine Prüfungen – einen Job als Kindermädchen könntest du jederzeit kriegen!", rief Fred.

„Stör ihn bloß nicht! Vielleicht können wir dann wenigstens den Kuchen in Ruhe essen!", sagte Bill. Er saß zwischen Fleur und seiner Mutter, und beide lächelten ihn an. Er grinste über den Tisch hinweg Harry zu, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Du solltest dir das noch mal überlegen mit Ginny", sagte er. „Die Zwillinge liegen in der Familie!"

„Danke, Bill", sagte Ginny. „Ist immer wieder gut zu wissen, dass die Familie hinter einem steht!"

Aber auch sie lächelte – noch konnte niemand von ihnen Bill ansehen, ohne zu lächeln. Nach den Monaten in Frankreich wirkte er, genau wie Fleur, so gesund und erholt, dass Harry immer wieder hinsehen musste. Blutige Vollmondnächte, der zerrissene Dornkragen, der Käfig im St. Mungo, das Latente Werwolfsyndrom selbst schienen nicht mehr als ein Albtraum gewesen zu sein, auch wenn er es besser wusste: Für den Rest seines Lebens würde Bill während der Vollmondzeit Wolfsbanntrank nehmen müssen, ganz wie Remus Lupin früher. Das schien allerdings keinen besonders zu stören, bemerkte Harry. Irgendwann würde Bill ihn wohl auch nach dem Medaillon fragen, aber im Moment war er offensichtlich nur daran interessiert zu leben.

„Abgesehen davon habe ich ab Oktober erst mal einen Zweijahresvertrag bei den _Harpies_, und die wären wohl nicht gerade glücklich, wenn ich sie auch noch wegen Schwangerschaft sitzen lasse."

„Tja, Harry", sagte George. „Was für ein Glück, dass sie sie wenigstens noch heiraten lassen, bevor sie sie an ihren Besen ketten, was?"

„Übrigens hat Charlie geschrieben, dass er und Natali mit allen Kindern zu eurer Hochzeit kommen werden", sagte Mr Weasley. „Im September hätten sie meistens eine ruhigere Phase, schreibt er, und außerdem wollen sie Corvin zum Zug bringen. Er soll ja dann nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Habt ihr den Krach gerade gehört?", fuhr seine Frau auf. „Das kam doch aus dem Gewächshaus! Fred, George! Wenn das der Gnom ist, den ihr mitgebracht habt – wenn der jetzt Harrys wundervolles Gewächshaus verwüstet –"

„In einen richtigen Garten gehört nun mal mindestens ein Gnom, Mum!"

„Kein Gnom, der was auf sich hält, verirrt sich in ein Gewächshaus!"

„Keine Sorge, das war nur eine von den Knallknispeln", beruhigte Harry Mrs Weasley. „Die machen das abends immer."

„Du hast Knallknispeln im Gewächshaus? Oh Harry, sind die nicht extrem giftig?"

„Womit sich ein eventuelles Gnom-Problem von selbst erledigen dürfte", sagte Fred zu George.

Ron setzte sich mit der Doppellast seiner Nichten auf den Armen wieder an seinen Platz. „Wo ihr gerade von extrem giftig redet – habt ihr schon das Neueste von Malfoy gehört? Der fängt nächsten Monat in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit an! Er hat nicht mal 'nen Abschluss, und seine Mutter hat Riesentheater gemacht, weil er in Durmstrang ja unter so schlechten Einfluss geraten wäre und überhaupt – ehrlich, und das nach der Nummer mit dem Dschinn – und wo jeder weiß, dass _er_ es war, der der Skeeter die Einzelheiten für diesen Insider-Bericht über Durmstrang damals gesteckt hat!"

„Tja, Scrimgeour braucht Geld", sagte George und grinste breit. „Was meinst du, was er allein uns schon bezahlen muss, damit wir ihm die Einweihungsfeierlichkeiten für sein neues Ministerium organisieren!"

„'ne Menge, sag ich dir!", rief Fred. „Ich glaub, da fällt sogar was für einen neuen Festumhang für Ron ab, meinst du nicht? Damit er bei Ginnys Hochzeit nicht wieder für peinliches Aufsehen sorgt!"

„Vergiss es", sagte Ron und verlagerte die Baby-Gewichte an seinen Schultern ein wenig. „Ich hab den Trauzeugen-Job nur unter der Bedingung angenommen, dass ich nicht so einen Fummel tragen muss! Und jetzt – hat nicht jemand was von Nachtisch gesagt?"

„Kirschsoufflé, Kirschkuchen, Siruptorte, Eis und – Kirschen", zählte Ginny auf. „Massenhaft reife Kirschen!" Sie saß neben Harry, und auch sie konnten die übrigen Weasleys nicht ansehen ohne zu lächeln. So lange hatten sie sie wie einen grauen Novembertag herumziehen sehen und schon geglaubt, dass das so bleiben würde – und jetzt sah sie aus wie der Mai selbst, ganz Rotgold und Weiß und leuchtendes Grün.

Harry sagte nicht viel an diesem Abend. Er saß still in dem ganzen Trubel, ließ die Wellen der Gespräche über sich hinwegrollen, sah in die vielen Weasley-Gesichter ringsum und fühlte sich ganz schwer vor Glück. Er musste daran denken, wie er vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit auf dem Jahrmarkt Fahrchips eingesammelt hatte – und während des ewigen Rundherums des Karussells seine Vergangenheit, seine Welt hatte vergessen wollen. Und jetzt saß er hier und sank langsam in ein neues Leben hinein und fühlte sich ungefähr so, wie dieser Kirschbaum da drüben sich vermutlich fühlte. Wenn er in die Gesichter von Ginny und Bill sah, dann war er immer noch so dankbar, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.

Das Einzige, was ihm an diesem Abend fehlte, war Hermione. Seit Professor Babbling im März auf ihren Posten als Professorin für Alte Runen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, war Hermione wieder in Padua und setzte dort ihre Stipendienarbeit fort.

Als hätte Ron die Richtung seiner Gedanken verfolgt, fragte er nun: „Hat Hermione dir auch geschrieben?"

„Ja –"

„Verrückt, oder? Ich mein – gerade Durmstrang!"

„Ist ja wohl nicht nur Durmstrang …"

„Hörte ich schon wieder Durmstrang? Redet ihr über Hermione?", mischte sich Fred neugierig ins Gespräch. „Ist was dran an dem Gerücht, dass die ihr da eine Stelle angeboten haben?"

„Ja. Der Arithmantik-Typ dort will nächstes Jahr aufhören. Sie muss die Leute wohl ziemlich beeindruckt haben, als sie im Dezember da war."

„Warum geht sie nicht nach Hogwarts? Da ist doch ab September wieder mal der Posten für Verteidigung frei!", schlug George vor.

„Heißt das, Moody gibt sich endlich doch geschlagen?", fragte Bill erstaunt. „Ich hätte gewettet, dass man ihn aus Hogwarts raustragen muss! So in schätzungsweise vierzig Jahren."

„Er hat eingesehen, dass er der Sache nicht mehr gewachsen ist", sagte Ginny diplomatisch. „Ihm ging's nicht gut in den letzten Monaten."

„Er ist komplett verrückt", erläuterte Fred respektlos. „Das hat sich doch schon vor Jahren abgezeichnet, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Und jetzt? Wen will McGonagall denn auf den Posten setzen?", erkundigte sich Bill. „Wen hat Hogwarts denn noch nicht verschlissen? Will sie es nicht vielleicht noch mal mit der Harper versuchen!"

„Nein", sagte Ginny. „Professor Harper ist am Freitag gestorben. Sie haben sie heute Morgen in Hogwarts beerdigt."

Für einen Moment herrschte betroffenes Schweigen an ihrer Tischhälfte. „Sie war seit Monaten krank", erklärte Ginny. „Das hab ich doch sicher schon mal erwähnt!"

„Oh Mann – üble Sache!" George räusperte sich. „Um noch mal auf Hermione zurückzukommen – was will sie denn ausgerechnet in Durmstrang?"

Ginny, Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick. „Unterrichten", sagte Ginny.

Harry dachte daran, was in Hermiones Brief gestanden hatte (wobei das, was man zwischen den Zeilen darin lesen konnte, eigentlich noch interessanter war): Dass mit der Arithmantik-Stelle ihr größter Wunsch in Erfüllung ginge und sie sich total zusammenreißen müsste, um ihre Arbeit noch zu Ende zu bringen, weil sie sich eigentlich viel lieber auf die Arbeit in Durmstrang vorbereiten würde. Und wie froh Dorian und sie darüber waren, dann endlich beide am selben Ort zu sein. (Welldones Entscheidung, bereits in diesem Juli für eine neue Stelle nach Durmstrang zu wechseln, hatte McGonagall sehr empört und, laut Ginny, schwere Krisen bei einigen seiner Schülerinnen ausgelöst.) _Natürlich werde ich unsere Verabredung einhalten und jeden Dezember zu einem Dinner für drei nach Godric's Hollow kommen. Aber_ _ihr müsst uns irgendwann auch mal besuchen_, hatte Hermiones Brief geendet. _Am besten im Sommer, damit ihr die Mitternachtssonne seht –_

Sie aßen sich durch Torte und Kirschen und Eis, und als es dunkel wurde, holten Fred und George große schwarze Gläser hervor, verteilten sie im Garten und entließen daraus Schwärme von Glühwürmchen. Die glitten dann wie kleine Wolken gemächlich über die Versammelten hin und tauchten den Garten in ein sanftes Licht, das hin und wieder die Farbe wechselte.

„Wenn es richtig kalt wird, kehren sie in die Gläser zurück, da ist Futter drin", erklärte George. „Du musst nur morgen früh die Gläser einsammeln und wieder verschließen, Harry."

Percy und Penelope verabschiedeten sich dann bald, weil sie die Kinder in die Betten bringen wollten. Es folgten Bill und Fleur und Fred und George. Ihre Eltern tranken noch ein letztes Glas mit Ginny und Harry, und Harry kapierte etwas verlegen, dass er sich jetzt daran gewöhnen musste, in Mr und Mrs Weasley _Arthur_ und _Molly_ zu sehen. Die beiden packten den Großteil der leeren Schüsseln ein, schickten das abgegessene Geschirr ins Haus und brachen ebenfalls auf. Während Ginny in der Küche dem Geschirr einen Spülzauber verpasste, besprachen Harry und Ron noch ihre Lernpläne für die kommende Woche.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Harry beim Abschied am Gartentor ein bisschen besorgt. „Sie hat dir das auch geschrieben, oder? Dass es ernst wird mit Welldone?"

„Letzte Woche schon. Alles bestens. Ehrlich. Sie ist 'ne blöde Kuh, wenn sie lieber einen durchgeknallten finnischen Gerätebastler haben will als mich, aber bitte." Ron lachte plötzlich und boxte Harry in die Rippen. „War nur'n Scherz, guck nicht so dämlich! Es ist wirklich okay, es ist vorbei und alles, wir bleiben Freunde, und ich gehe morgen mit einer Kollegin von der Zentrale aus – reicht das jetzt?"

„Allerdings. Und du kannst morgen gar nicht ausgehen, da wollten wir noch mal Recht für Auroren durchgehen!"

„Verschieb es auf übermorgen! Oder geh du zu meiner Prüfung – du bist da sowieso besser drin! Und jetzt gute Nacht!"

Ginny war zu ihnen herausgekommen und hatte Rons letzten Satz gehört. „Er hat Recht, Harry", sagte sie, als Ron disappariert war. „Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal mit Robards sprechen. Vielleicht würden sie dich ja doch zur Ausbildung zulassen! Fürs Denken musst du nicht zaubern können –"

„Vielleicht mach ich das irgendwann", sagte er und küsste ihr Haar. Im Moment war ihm die Aurorenausbildung ziemlich egal. „In ein paar Monaten vielleicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit in Holyhead beim Training bist –"

„Oh Harry – ich will jetzt nicht gehen – und ich will auch nicht nach Holyhead, jedenfalls nicht ohne dich", murmelte sie.

„Dann gehen wir eben zusammen. Nach Holyhead, meine ich."

Für diesen Abend allerdings gab es keinen Ausweg – Ginny musste nach Hogwarts zurück, wenn sie sich nicht ernsthaften Ärger mit McGonagall einhandeln wollte. Harry begleitete sie zu dem Rover, den sie am Ende der Straße geparkt hatte. Dort verabschiedete sie sich schnell und fast ruppig von ihm – in solchen Momenten kam die grimmige Ginny vom letzten Jahr immer wieder durch – und ließ ihn mit zittrigen Knien am Straßenrand stehen. Knallte die Autotür zu und raste los. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie den Rover über die Bäume lenkte, wo der Wagen endlich unsichtbar wurde. Dann trödelte er wieder zum Gartentor zurück, lustlos, ein bisschen verlassen beim Gedanken an sein leeres Haus.

ooOoo

Er hatte das Tor gerade geschlossen und sich auf den Weg zur Haustür gemacht, als es klingelte. Es war nach Mitternacht, vermutlich hatte einer seiner Gäste etwas vergessen –

Aber als er sich umsah, stand dort kein Weasley, sondern –

Im ersten Moment war der Fluchtimpuls fast überwältigend. Keine fünf Schritte hinter ihm, nur durch ein eisernes Gartentor von ihm getrennt, stand Severus Snape.

Also doch noch, dachte Harry und riss sich zusammen. Darauf hab ich seit Monaten gewartet … „Kommen Sie, um mich zu töten?"

„Hätte ich dann geklingelt?"

„Ja – möglicherweise … Was weiß ich!" Harry bedeutete ihm mit einer wenig freundlichen Geste hereinzukommen. Das hatte doch was. Nach Mitternacht in einem ziemlich dunklen Garten mit jemandem zu stehen, der beim letzten Zusammentreffen alles gegeben hatte, um einen umzubringen, das hatte was. Angst fühlte er seltsamerweise nicht.

„Also – haben Sie schon gegessen?", fragte er ironisch. „Es ist noch Sirupkuchen übrig. Und Kirschen."

Snape antwortete nicht, aber er folgte ihm zu dem nahezu leer geräumten Tisch.

„Haben Sie schon lange da draußen gestanden? Gewartet, bis alle weg waren?"

„Eine Weile", erwiderte Snape. „Ich darf mich setzen?"

„Bitte!" Harry hatte schon bemerkt, dass er immer noch hinkte. Als jetzt das orange-goldene Licht einer Glühwürmchen-Wolke auf seinen Gast fiel, konnte er erkennen, dass auch sein Gesicht noch ebenso hager und krank wirkte wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

„Wollten Sie nur mal nach mir sehen?", fragte Harry. „Mal nachsehen, was Sie angerichtet haben?"

„Ja. Es scheint Ihnen gut zu gehen."

„Ja, tut es. Ist aber bestimmt nicht Ihr Verdienst."

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter. Sehen Sie mich an und sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen muss."

Das war eine Unverschämtheit – überhaupt war dieser ganze Auftritt hier so unverfroren, dass er irgendwie schon fast wieder komisch war. Harry setzte sich also einfach und tat, was Snape verlangte. Er starrte ihm geradeaus in die Augen.

„Ich finde den richtigen Ton nicht", sagte Snape schließlich und überraschte Harry damit. „Ich – ich bin hier, weil ich etwas – etwas Furchtbares angefangen habe und es nicht zu Ende bringen konnte, wodurch es noch furchtbarer wurde. Und – sinnlos. Ich bin nicht hier, um – um Sie zur Rede zu stellen. Ich wollte nur sehen, was ich angerichtet habe – genau, wie Sie sagten. Sehen, ob es stimmt, was ich gehört habe – dass Sie zurechtkommen. Ich sollte für den Rest Ihres Lebens an Ihren Fersen kleben und Sie überwachen –"

„Oh bitte – das muss nicht –"

„– aber ich kann nicht. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich nach Durmstrang reisen und dort bleiben. Für lange wird es wohl nicht sein."

„Wo sind Sie denn bisher gewesen? Wie haben Sie sich versteckt? Wieso Durmstrang?"

„Ich war in Hogwarts – dank Minervas Großzügigkeit. In Durmstrang habe ich – so etwas wie einen Freund, der mich eingeladen hat. Worauf ich hinaus will ist: Das ist unser letztes Zusammentreffen, Potter. Ich muss wissen – muss wissen, was mit Ihnen geschieht. Mit Ihnen – und _ihm_."

Harry schwieg und versuchte, in Worte zu fassen, was eigentlich nur schwimmende Gefühle waren. Er dachte an die Panik, die dunkle Angst, an den ungeheuren Ekel, der ihn in der ersten Zeit immer wieder überfallen hatte und vor dem ihn nur Ginny hatte retten können. Das wollte er Snape nicht erzählen. Es hätte ihn wohl auch nicht interessiert.

Schließlich sagte er: „Es ist anders. Anders, als ich erwartet habe. Ganz anders. Ich – ich seh ihn manchmal im Traum. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob er es ist, den ich da sehe – oder ich selbst. Und sonst – im wachen Leben – da fühle ich manchmal anders, als ich das früher getan habe. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Manchmal werde ich – wütend, total wütend, oder ich will irgendwas oder ich – ich verstehe irgendwas mit einem Schlag – ich bin schneller, heftiger – plötzlicher, als ich sonst bin. Und manchmal ist es von einem Moment zum nächsten so, als würde alles – schwarz – hoffnungslos – oder einfach farblos – und dann –"

Snape hatte ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

„Ich weiß dann, das ist er. Ich hab früher schon einige Male durch seine Augen gesehen. Ich erkenne es wieder. Es ist – es macht mir Angst. Aber ich merke, dass ich damit klarkomme. Er – lernt von mir. Verstehen Sie das? Er lernt durch meine Augen. Und – er ist ein Kind."

„Kind –", wiederholte Snape leise. „Hekate hat das auch gesagt. Ein Baby, ein Kleinkind – aber ist das eine Beruhigung? Ein Kind wächst heran!"

„Aber – er – ich – er ist nicht mehr wirklich eine – Person", bemühte sich Harry das Schwierigste zu erklären. „Vielleicht war es ja das, was die Prophezeiung meinte? Vielleicht war auch einfach nicht mehr genug von ihm übrig. Ich weiß das nicht. Aber es ist – als würde – als würde sich seine – Seele in meine hineinschlafen – verstehn Sie, was ich sagen will? Es ist so schwer zu sagen. Er schläft ein."

„Was schläft, kann erwachen."

„Nein, nicht _so_ ein Schlaf. Mehr – ein endgültiger. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll!", rief Harry ein bisschen verzweifelt. „Es ist so ein – ein Es-ist-gut-Gefühl! Kennen Sie das denn nicht?"

Snape sah ihn lange an. „Doch – doch, vielleicht weiß ich, was Sie meinen." Er bewegte sich, versuchte mühsam aufzustehen. „Sehen Sie, vielleicht ist das alles nur ein weiterer von seinen Tricks. Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wissen es vermutlich auch nicht. Aber was Sie sagen, klingt wahr. Es ist idiotisch und sinnlos, aber ich könnte es glauben."

„Vielleicht ist der Sinn darin, dass Sie kapieren, dass Sie das Böse nicht einfach ausrotten können", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Dass Sie es nicht mit einer Person vernichten können. Vielleicht sollen Sie kapieren, dass es in jedem steckt und man jeden Tag damit umgehen muss."

Snape sah ihn mit einem Anflug seiner alten Verachtung an. „Glauben Sie, das wüsste ich nicht? Glauben Sie wirklich, nach allem könnte das gerade mir entgangen sein?"

„Und vielleicht auch, dass nichts und niemand nur böse ist –", fügte Harry hinzu.

Leise Musik klang auf einmal aus dem Haus herüber, Musik, die rasch lauter wurde.

„Was ist das? Sind Sie nicht allein?"

„Nur die Ruhe. Es ist eine Harfe", sagte Harry. „Eine magische –"

Aber da hörte Snape ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er hinkte zur Küchentür, öffnete sie und verschwand im Haus – es war, als hätte er keine Kontrolle über seine Schritte. Harry folgte ihm verwundert, aber während er weiterging, verstand er, was geschah. Zum ersten Mal hörte er die Harfe nicht einfach schön oder munter oder spöttisch oder tröstend spielen. Dieses Mal zwang sie ihre Hörer herbei.

Harry wurde selbst bis ins Wohnzimmer gezogen, wo Snape auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war. Reglos stand er da und starrte in den Raum, den er, wie sich Harry erinnerte, bereits kennen musste. Es konnte sich seitdem nicht einmal viel darin geändert haben.

Die kleine Harfe auf dem Tisch kannte keine Gnade. Ihre Musik, unwiderstehlich und böse zugleich, erfüllte den Raum und ihre Sinne, und Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal quälend von allem bedrängt, was er je falsch gemacht, je bereut hatte. Dann riss die Musik mitten in der Melodie ab.

Harry atmete auf. Snape ließ die Hand sinken, die er abwehrend erhoben hatte.

„Was war das?"

„Sie spielt von selbst. Sie ist – wie ein magisches Wesen. Aber so hab ich sie noch nie gehört", sagte Harry und dachte: Sie hat dich hierein gezwungen! Hierher ins Haus, wo meine Eltern gestorben sind – weil _du_ sie verraten hast!

Mit seinen hinkenden Schritten ging Snape zum Tisch, nahm das winzige Instrument und betrachtete es eingehend.

„Da steht eine Zahl drauf. Man kann es kaum erkennen", sagte Harry.

„Ich habe ausgezeichnete Augen", murmelte Snape und inspizierte den kleinen Harfenfuß. „6 45 8.82. Und dazwischen – ja, selbstverständlich. Das hat ein Kind eingeritzt – und anscheinend kein besonders begabtes."

„Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht, dass es ein Kind war. Die Vier ist spiegelverkehrt geschrieben. Und – wissen Sie, was es bedeutet?"

„Ja", erwiderte Snape nachdenklich und sah auf. „Und wenn Sie besser in Astronomie aufgepasst hätten, wüssten _Sie_ das auch, Potter." Er stellte die Harfe zurück an ihren Platz, neben die Schokofroschkarte mit Dumbledores Porträt.

„Soso", sagte Harry. „Das Kind konnte zwar noch nicht mal alle Zahlen richtig schreiben, aber es war schon besser in Astronomie als ich? Klingt nicht nach einem _unbegabten_ Kind, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Vielleicht hatte es so seine Talente." Snape wischte sich über die Stirn. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wem diese Harfe gehörte. Wegen der Harfe hat damals die ganze Schule drei Tage lang über ihn gelacht – einmal, ein einziges Mal ist es ihm auch so ergangen. Dabei war die Musik vermutlich das Beste, was er zu bieten hatte –" Er hatte das mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry gesagt. Jetzt sah er auf, und sein erschöpfter Blick flackerte über sein Gegenüber. „Ich kann hier nicht sein. In diesem Haus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll – es gibt nichts, was – angemessen wäre."

Harry verstand auf einmal, dass Snape von ihm die Gnade erbat, die ihm die Harfe nicht gewährt hatte. Gnade dafür, dass er nicht um Vergebung bitten konnte – weil er seine Schuld dafür als zu schwer empfand. Langsam folgte er Snape nach draußen.

In Büschen und Sträuchern, auch da und dort im Gras hatten sich die Glühwürmchen niedergelassen und tupften es mit tiefem Blau.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie immer wachsam bleiben müssen –", sagte Snape.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken mehr deshalb", erwiderte Harry. „Ich hab Freunde, die auf mich aufpassen."

„Für immer? Wohl kaum –"

„Ginny Weasley und ich werden im September heiraten."

„Weiß sie, wen sie heiratet?"

„Ja." Harry schluckte. „Wenn ich merke – wenn ich merke, dass _er_ wieder erwacht – wieder zu dem wird, den wir kannten, meine ich … Dann werd ich nicht zögern."

Snape sah ihn an, sah in seine Augen, senkte schließlich den Blick. „Ich werde ihm nie trauen – nicht einmal, wenn er jetzt wirklich nur noch ein Kind sein sollte", sagte er, und es klang, als müsse er gegen eine schwere Last atmen. „Aber – ich vertraue Ihnen."

„Das ist gut."

„Es bleibt mir auch nichts anderes übrig. Töten kann ich Sie nicht."

„Das ist auch gut", sagte Harry und musste plötzlich lachen.

Snape brauchte einen Moment, aber dann brachte er immerhin ein Lächeln zustande. „Sie haben großes Glück mit Ihren Freunden, Harry. Ich hoffe, es bleibt Ihnen treu!"

Harry sah ihm nach, wie er durch den Vorgarten zum Tor hinkte. Noch bevor er es erreichte, war er mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen.

„Sie sind hier immer willkommen", rief Harry ihm nach, bevor er wusste, was er sagte. Und das meine ich tatsächlich so!, dachte er überrascht.

ooOoo

Jetzt, als alle Gäste gegangen waren, die erwarteten wie der unerwartete, war es ganz still geworden über Haus und Garten. Die Luft wurde feucht, und über dem Garten hinter dem Haus hing feiner Nebel, da, wo sich die Wiese sanft zur Mauer hinabsenkte. Harry ging langsam über das Gras, unter dem Kirschbaum hindurch und weiter. In all den Monaten, bei all seiner Arbeit in diesem Garten, hatte er es doch immer vermieden, sich noch einmal in die Nähe der Weiden dort unten zu verirren.

Aber jetzt – jetzt war Snape da gewesen – und es schien, dass sogar zwischen ihnen die Waffen nun endgültig ruhen würden. Was sollte einen danach noch schrecken? Es war an der Zeit, endlich über die Mauer zu sehen und nachzusehen, ob das Land der Verlorenen sich noch immer dahinter erstreckte …

Ihm wurde beklommen zumute, als er zwischen den herabhängenden Weidenzweigen hindurchging und dann plötzlich vor der Mauer stand. Er konnte den Bach auf der anderen Seite hören. Und nach einer Weile kletterte er hinauf. Das frische Laub der Ulmen entlang des Bachrandes tauchte die Welt jenseits der Mauer in Dunkelheit. Nur das Bachwasser sah er hin und wieder aufblitzen.

Harry saß lange da oben auf der Mauer und sah hinüber.

Sirius? Bist du noch hier?

Wahrscheinlich sprach er das nur in Gedanken aus, aber die Worte klangen in seinen Ohren.

Ich hab dich aufgehalten, oder? Du wolltest doch weg. Jetzt musst du nicht länger auf mich aufpassen, Sirius … sag mir, dass du nicht mehr im Land der Verlorenen bist!

Aber in der tiefen Stille rührte sich nichts.

Danke, dass du mich zurückgeholt hast! Ich bin so glücklich jetzt!

Es kam keine Antwort. Schließlich stieg Harry wieder von der Mauer. Unten zwischen den Weidenzweigen und Schösslingen sah er sich noch einmal um. Und da war er für einen Moment ganz sicher, dass er ihn dort oben sah: Sirius, wie er lang ausgestreckt auf der Gartenmauer lag und ihm lässig mit einem Kirschbüschel zuwinkte.

Harry hielt den Atem an. Dann raschelte es im Geäst der Weiden, Mondlicht und Schatten gerieten in Bewegung, und als er genauer hinsehen wollte, war Sirius fort.

Der schlafende Garten war voll Frühsommerduft. Harry ging durch die kühle Dunkelheit wieder hinauf zum Haus, wo längst keine Glühwürmchen mehr schwärmten. Er sammelte die Kuchenplatte und die Schüssel mit den Kirschen vom Tisch ein und stand dann vor der Küchentür. Die war zugefallen.

„_Alohomora_!", sagte er und streckte die Hand mit der Kuchenplatte aus.

Und die Tür schwang auf.

**Ende**

* * *

_Für die, die mir so sehr fehlen werden:_

_Für Harry und Hermione_

_Für Severus Snape_

_Und für Sirius_


End file.
